Le vrai courage est de savoir souffrir
by KimLaw
Summary: Les 70ème Hunger Games sont sur le point de commencer, quatre ans avant l'apparition de Katniss. D'autres tributs connaissent le même enfer que sont les jeux de la faim. Nous suivrons de près Tiana Jones du district 10 et Aria Grant du district 12. Rien ne les relie et pourtant les jeux vont changer leur vie à tout jamais.
1. La moisson

**Bonjour ! Nous sommes fières de vous présenter le premier chapitre de notre fiction Hunger Games (et notre première collaboration) :) En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

 **Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, seuls l'histoire et certains personnages sont à nous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Moisson**

 _En vertu du traité de la trahison : en guise de pénitence, chaque District devra fournir un garçon et une fille entre 12 et 18 ans lors d'une moisson publique. Ces tributs seront remis au capitole, puis transférés dans une arène publique où ils lutteront à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un vainqueur. Cette joute s'appellera les Jeux de la Faim. Chaque combat aura son lot de morts et de souffrance. Et cela ne changera pas lors des soixante dixième Hunger Games où l'on verra une amitié naître entre deux districts. Là où la douleur, la trahison et le sang se lieront à l'amitié et au courage. Où le Capitole sera en émoi à chaque instant. Venez découvrir les sombres jeux de Tiana Jones et Aria Grant !_

Tiana Jones, l'une des héroïnes de cette histoire a dix-huit ans lorsque débute cette histoire. Elle est issue du district dix, qui élève et donne sa viande au capitole. Ses parents, Marvin et Arrabelle, elle n'en a que très peu de souvenirs. Les Jones ont toujours vécu dans une ferme assez isolée du reste du district. Les Jones n'étaient pas pour autant détestés, mais ils avaient besoin de leur espace vital.

Tiana n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Sa mère était tombée enceinte une fois, mais avait fait une fausse couche et ses parents n'avaient pas voulu retenter l'expérience. Les hivers à la ferme étaient rudes, mais ils avaient heureusement les peaux de leurs animaux pour se tenir chaud. L'hiver de ses trois ans cependant, une tragédie frappa les Jones. Arrabelle attrapa la grippe et fut clouée au lit. Tiana dut aider plus encore son père que d'habitude et tombait de fatigue chaque soir. Sa mère n'avait même pas la force de lui faire des câlins et semblait toujours fiévreuse. Une nuit, elle ne fit que tousser et Tiana ne parvint pas à dormir. Ce qu'elle vit l'en empêcha. Elle avait vu sa mère cracher du sang et en était restée terrorisée. Au matin, alors que ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, son père avait hurlé et elle avait sursauté. Pour leur laisser la chaleur dans la petite maison, il dormait dans l'étable. Tiana s'était alors redressée, et son regard était tombé sur le corps pâle de sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts.

Après ça, ça n'avait été que travail pour remplacer sa mère. Ils n'avaient même pas pu lui payer une sépulture décente et son père l'avait alors enterrée derrière la ferme. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux. Quelques semaines plus tard, Marvin avait attrapé ce qu'on appelait la peste. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour savoir qu'il laisserait une orpheline derrière lui. Il avait fait mine de rien parce que depuis qu'elle était née, Tiana avait toujours été courageuse mais qu'il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas ça sans sa mère.

Il s'était arrangé pour contacter le docteur de la ville et lui faire promettre de s'occuper de sa fille quand il y passerait. Quelques jours plus tard, il était mort. Mais jamais le docteur ne vint prendre soin de la fillette. Il s'était contenté de prendre l'argent que lui proposait Marvin pour nourrir sa famille sans penser une seule seconde à ce qu'il adviendrait de Tiana. Lorsque la bouchère vint chercher des bêtes à abattre quelques jours plus tard, elle trouva Tiana dans la maison, à côté du corps décomposé de son père. La femme s'était rendu compte que Tiana n'avait pas bougé depuis la mort de Marvin et s'était empressée de faire venir son mari et son fils pour « débarrasser le corps » et faire manger la gamine. Malheureusement, même si elle avait voulu la prendre sous son aile, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider était de lui promettre de venir lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de faire tuer les bêtes de la ferme. C'est comme ça que Tiana survécut durant les prochaines années.

Lorsqu'elle atteint ses douze ans, elle demanda à vivre chez le boucher et à travailler pour eux. Elle ne leur payerai pas de loyer mais ne serait pas payée en retour. Bien que la bouchère était contre, elle ne put lui refuser lorsque Tiana la supplia parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de vivre seule dans cette ferme qui lui faisait peur. Elle argua qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait mourir là bas et qu'elle ne supportait plus d'avoir l'impression d'être accompagnée par les fantômes de ses parents. Une vie presque heureuse s'offrit alors à elle, moins solitaire du moins.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Eliott Works, le fils du boucher et fut enfin scolarisée, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été avant. Elle passait chaque moisson dans la peur. L 'été de leurs dix-sept ans, Eliott osa l'embrasser et elle avoua qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait. Le père d'Eliott ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil mais sa femme l'empêcha de s'y opposer. Que risquaient-ils ? Il ne leur restait qu'une moisson à passer et tout serait terminé. Ils pourraient ensuite se marier et fonder une famille. La ferme de Jones quant à elle était laissée à l'abandon. Tiana n'y avait jamais remis les pieds et personne ne semblait souhaiter la reprendre.

-Tu crois que ça ira bien demain ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Elle avait bien grandi, âgée de maintenant dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux bruns-roux atteignaient le bas de son dos, légèrement ondulés, souvent attachés en queue de cheval. Sa peau avait toujours été blanche malgré le temps passé à travailler à la ferme. Eliott comparait souvent les yeux de la jeune fille au ciel quand il faisait beau et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage.

Les deux adolescents étaient actuellement allongés dans un champ. La mère d'Eliott les avait congédiés du magasin, assurant qu'ils ne pourraient pas travailler en restant aussi stressés. Eliott prit la main de sa petite amie et la serra. Il avait les cheveux blonds en épis, était costaud, et avait un regard vert doux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas. C'est la dernière fois. Après, on sera enfin libres de ces fichus jeux.

Tiana ne dit rien, fixant les nuages blancs qui défilaient dans le ciel bleu. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout était trop beau. Depuis ses douze ans, elle vivait heureuse, et ce n'était pas normal. Elle se souvint d'avoir mendié pendant un an partout pour chercher du travail avant que la famille d'Eliott n'accepte sa proposition. Par tous les temps, elle avait vécu dehors. Elle aurait pu tomber malade et mourir comme ses parents. Elle l'avait même espéré pendant un temps.

Cette nuit là, elle ne réussit pas à dormir. Malgré la respiration apaisante de son petit ami qui la tenait dans ses bras, le sentiment étrange que tout allait _trop_ bien ne la quittait pas. Elle trouvait que la confiance des Works n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle effleura les cheveux blonds d'Eliott et tenta -vainement- de fermer les yeux. Ces soixante dixième Hunger Games étaient devenus ce qui la hantait depuis des mois.

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent avec lenteur et elle se rendit compte que l'air serein d'Eliott l'avait quitté lorsqu'il pressa sa main.

-Tout ira bien, Ana.

Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent sur la grande place où aurait lieu le tirage au sort. Les parents d'Eliott les encouragèrent du regard. Et puis, la chargée du District dix, Alexa Aindreis arriva, tous sourires. Les gens du capitole ne pourraient jamais comprendre à quel point les districts les détestaient.

\- A présent, l'heure est venue de sélectionner le courageux jeune homme et la courageuse jeune fille qui auront l'honneur de représenter le district dix aux soixante dixième Hunger Games. Et comme toujours, puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Les dames d'abord.

Tiana ne lâchait pas Eliott du regard, le cœur semblant sur le point d'exploser. A chaque Hunger Games, elle avait l'impression que cela durait des heures. La sentence tomberait bientôt...

* * *

Non loin de là dans le District douze, une jeune fille de seize ans du nom d'Aria Grant se rongeait anxieusement les ongles. Elle pensait également à la moisson qui approchait et au fait que sa petite sœur Célia avait maintenant douze ans et pourrait être choisie comme tribut. Cela ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, prenant ainsi son esprit en otage ce que le Capitole désirait justement des nouvelles progénitures. Lors de cette période elle ne savait jamais quoi faire à part prendre peur et attendre dans de noires pensées. Ce pourquoi Butterfly, une chatte de six ans à la robe tachetée de trois couleurs, noire, grise et blanche, arriva sur ses genoux et ronronna pour détendre sa maîtresse. Cela fit mouche car Aria commença doucement à la caresser en soupirant. Tant de choses lui revenaient en mémoire lors de cette période de sélection. Elle repensait à son passé, à tout ce qu'il y avait de mal et de bien.

Aria avait toujours été une gentille fille auparavant. Née dans une famille pauvre du district douze, elle vivait parmi la nature et la campagne. Dans la misère et l'odeur de charbon qui noircissait la masure qui lui servait de maison. Malgré tout Aria gardait le sourire en compagnie de sa famille. Ayant de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus cyan, elle faisait déjà tourner les têtes sachant qu'ici bas n'étaient présents que des femmes aux cheveux et yeux foncés. Sa mère, Rose Grant aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et yeux azurs, venait d'un district beaucoup plus élevé mais était tombée amoureuse d'un simple mineur. Abandonnant toute sa riche et stricte famille elle avait choisi de vivre au douzième avec son mari Glen Grant. Celui-ci était un mari et un père formidable. Malgré sa pauvreté il avait le cœur sur la main, le courage et la force de dix hommes. Ses cheveux étaient pourtant déjà clairsemés et son teint blafard mais cela ne lui ôtait rien à son charme. C'est de ce teint blanc pâle qu'hérita Aria en plus de la beauté de sa mère. Et sa petite sœur, Célia Grant, naquit avec les mêmes atouts. Ses cheveux furent juste un peu plus sombres.

La vie aurait pu être merveilleuse mais rien ne restait éternellement joyeux dans le district douze et sa misère omniprésente. Un jour Rose tomba malade de la peste à cause de sa santé plus fragile que les résidents du douze. Malgré les efforts de Glen elle mourut alors qu'Aria était âgée de dix ans et Célia six. Ce fut le début de la fin. La peine assaillit la famille de part en part. Glen tomba malade à son tour, faute à son travail à la mine et à l'hygiène douteuse des environs. Il resta alité et Aria dut prendre en charge la maison et sa sœur. C'est à cette époque qu'elle rencontra un petit bébé chaton qui mourrait de faim au abord des champs. Seul au monde il cherchait de l'aide, proche de la mort à miauler de son dernier soupir. Aria qui aimait les animaux ne put que la prendre sous son aile. Elle partagea le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait en réserve et ressentit comme un réconfort à la mort de sa mère. Un peu comme si ce chat était sa réincarnation ou même un être envoyé pour la consoler.

Aria garda donc la chatte et l'appela Butterfly tel un papillon éphémère qui arrive dans nos vies pour sublimer l'instant présent. Malgré tout, la jeune Grant dut se contraindre à travailler pour faire vivre la famille et se procurer des médicaments pour son père souffrant. Elle travailla donc dans la grosse industrie des Lynch. Erreur qu'elle fit car ce fut un travail à la chaine avec d'autres femmes aussi maigres qu'elle. Mourant toutes de famine et n'ayant plus de mari ou de fils pour aller aux mines. La jeune Grant donna tout ses efforts et sa santé. Se forgeant un mental et un corps plus solide.

Ainsi vit-elle à peu près stablement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans sa vie. Un être abject du nom de Doug Lynch, le fils du patron, qui avait une carrure athlétique , de beau cheveux noirs ébène et des yeux encres. Celui-ci tomba sous le charme de la jeune fille dès le premier regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond d'or et ses yeux océan étaient chose si rare dans le douzième. Il ne cessa depuis ce jour de l'aborder, de la retenir, de la harceler. Chaque jour un peu plus il s'insinua dans sa vie allant jusqu'à l'embrasser de force et la forcer à le toucher. Elle vit un enfer et décida d'apprendre à se défendre la nuit tombée avec de vieilles épées en fer trouvées dans les terrains vagues. C'était un défouloir mais cela ne changea rien à son quotidien où son seul confort fut de retrouver Célia le soir dans le lit pour dormir l'une contre l'autre en la cajolant. Ou en faisant le repas pour Glen qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et lui offrait tout son amour de père aimant.

Aria se souvenait de tout ça, elle se souvenait de Doug, encore et toujours après elle. Il la touchait de ses doigts sales et la collait contre les murs de l'usine pour son propre plaisir. C'est ce qui forgea le traumatisme d'Aria Grant. Cette peur irréversible pour les hommes qui la tenaillait et dont son père ne savait plus comment la gérer. Elle pleurait souvent le soir dans ses bras. Impuissant.

Mais la force d'Aria résidait dans son mental. A force d'efforts elle réussit à faire remonter la pente à son père qui chaque jour la remerciait de ses bons soins. Il put alors tenter de la protéger de Doug Lynch, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Surtout que celui-ci éloignait toute personne de la jeune femme qui se retrouvait seule , cloîtrée chez elle avec sa sœur, son père et son chat.

Oui c'est à tout cela que pensa Aria alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'endormir le soir même en regardant le ciel gris-noir sans étoiles. Elle comptait les jours et savait que le train venait de passer dans le district dix il ne restait donc plus que le onze et le douze le lendemain. Quels pauvres tributs venaient d'être choisis? Elle les plaignait sincèrement et ne pouvait que prier de ne jamais y passer. Ou que Célia n'y passe. Elle ne pensait pas y survivre si sa sœur partait. Finalement Glen, qui se doutait bien de la douleur l'habitant, les rejoignit dans leur lit et serra fortement sa fille contre lui:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tu n'as jamais été choisie et le malheur nous a déjà assez frappés. Toi et Célia ne serez pas sélectionnées j'en suis certain.

Il avait la main tremblante, ce qu'Aria remarqua. Il parlait plus pour lui même qu'autre chose... Aria lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue:

\- Prions pour que demain soit un jour comme les autres.

Ils se serrèrent plus fort et partirent dans le royaume des rêves. Des rêves bien troubles.

Le lendemain, Aria choisit de faire comme d'habitude. Elle se leva, attacha ses beau cheveux blonds en queue de cheval puis fit la cuisine. Célia la rejoignit en pleurant. Elle se rendit compte de ce qui allait arriver. Aria la consola comme elle le put mais Butterfly fit le reste avec ses câlins et sa douceur. Finalement personne ne mangea, même pas Glen. Ils attendirent qu'on les appelle puis se rendirent à la grande place du district douze.

Là une foule immense était présente comme tous les ans. Un concentré d'angoisse et de terreur. Aria se colla contre son père, en transe, avec Célia dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. C'est alors qu'arriva une grande dame excentrique appelée Effie Trinket. C'était la même tous les ans avec ses perruques et ses tenues extravagantes. Le douzième était vraiment loin de tout ça... Elle semblait heureuse avec son sourire blanc aveuglant et ses ongles plus longs qu'un doigt humain. Une sorte d'extraterrestre dans tout ce peuple grisâtre. Cela ne la choqua point et elle resta joyeuse, pétillante de vie. Elle s'approcha du micro et s'éclaircit la voix de son discours habituel:

\- A présent, l'heure est venue de sélectionner le courageux jeune homme et la courageuse jeune fille qui auront l'honneur de représenter le district douze au soixante dixième Hunger Games.

Elle applaudit mais personne ne répondit. Elle n'en eut cure:

\- Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Sur ce, soyons galants. Les dames d'abord.

Effit plongea la main dans un grand bocal en verre et touilla pour faire durer le suspense. Laissant le peuple mourir d'angoisse alors qu'elle prenait ça pour un simple jeu. Puis elle en tira un. Les filles se crispèrent et Aria serra fortement sa famille... Le sort allait en être jeté.

* * *

Plus tôt au district dix, Alexa faisait durer le suspense alors qu'elle venait de pêcher le papier comportant le nom de la pauvre fille qui allait sûrement mourir cette année. Leur district n'avait jamais gagné, ils n'avaient même pas de mentor. Ses lèvres peinturées d'un violet criard, assorties à sa tenue, sa perruque et ses chaussures horribles s'ouvrirent.

- _Tiana Jones !_

Il lui sembla durant un instant que son monde s'écroulait et elle eut un blanc. Elle reprit pied quand les pacificateurs l'amenèrent à l'estrade. Il y a des années, elle voulait presque être choisie pour mourir et rejoindre ses parents. Mais maintenant...C'était différent. Les Works étaient presque sa famille. Et il y avait Eliott. Elle regarda les parents Works qui la regardaient avec tristesse. Elle finit par relever le menton d'un air fort et fier. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient filmés et que les sélections étaient retransmises au Capitole. On ne devait pas paraître faible devant les autres. Et puis, elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il suffisait qu'elle trouve des couteaux et elle pourrait se défendre. Après toutes ces années passées à travailler à la ferme ou pour le boucher, elle avait appris à les manier. Eliott et elle s'étaient entraînés au combat de nombreuses fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle savait se nourrir seule.

-Au tour du jeune garçon, maintenant !

-Je suis volontaire !

Alexa sautilla sur place d'un air ravi tout en lui demandant son nom.

-Nos tributs sont donc Tiana Jones et Eliott Works pour le ditrict dix !

Tiana ferma un instant les yeux, son masque fort légèrement fissuré. Elle le savait. Au moment où son nom avait été annoncé, elle avait su ce qui se passerait. Eliott était protecteur et avait toujours dit que jamais, au grand jamais il ne la laisserait participer à des jeux seule. Avait-il seulement pensé qu'ils allaient devoir s'entretuer tous les deux ? Ce n'était pas juste de lui imposer ça !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il lui fit un sourire confiant. Elle se sentait au bord de l'explosion, mais pour les caméras, elle se retint. Le district dix n'avait jamais de volontaires et ça causa une grande animation. La jeune fille jeta un regard désolé aux Works mais ils semblaient résignés, comme si eux aussi savaient que leur fils serait volontaire. Alexa sourit de toutes ses dents en les félicitant. C'était ironique de les féliciter d'être sélectionnés pour des jeux dans lesquels ils allaient mourir.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la grande place et furent séparés le temps que les familles viennent leur faire leurs adieux. Tiana dut attendre et Edward et Barbara Works entrèrent.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle aussitôt alors que Barbara la serrait contre elle. Si je ne vous avais pas connus, jamais...

-Eliott sait ce qu'il fait. Murmura Barbara en lui caressant les cheveux.

Edward restait stoïque mais lui pressa l'épaule avant que les pacificateurs ne la recherchent. C'est alors qu'elle était sélectionnée pour les jeux que Tiana se rendait compte à quel point elle tenait à la vie malgré tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés.

Elle chercha le regard d'Eliott alors qu'ils montaient dans le train, derrière Alexa qui piaillait joyeusement sur la chance qu'ils avaient. Quelle chance ? Pouvoir manger à sa faim et être chouchouté avant de devoir mourir pour le divertissement des gens riches ? Tiana grogna alors qu'Eliott ne se tournait pas vers elle et monta à sa suite, les épaules basses et les idées noires. Dans le train qui l'amènerait à la mort.

* * *

Les choix des tributs était fait et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, c'est la fatalité qui tomba lorsque la dernière fille des douze district fut enfin choisie le lendemain de Tiana.

\- Aria Grant! Mes félicitations jeune fille!

Effie frappa dans ses mains avec ardeur. Ce court laps de temps sembla durer des heures alors qu'Aria assimilait la chose. Malgré tous les noms inscrits pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le sien qui sorte ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours eu autant de malchance? Mais il en fallait bien une...

\- Non je ne veux pas! Hurla Glen qui serra Aria contre lui. Elle n'ira pas là bas!

Les pacificateurs arrivèrent en grand nombre et commencèrent à tirer sur Aria pour la dégager des bras de son père. Celle-ci en état de psychose ne savait même plus quoi faire. Célia fut bousculée dans la mêlée et pleura sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grande sœur s'en aille! Elle n'avait personne d'autre depuis la mort de Rose.

\- Laissez là ! Je me porte volontaire à sa place mais laissez là, Hurla Glen au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Malgré tout, un grand coup lui fut porté à la tête et il s'écroula au sol.

\- PAPA ! CELIA!

Aria fut tirée hors du troupeau la main tendue vers sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait vivre... Juste vivre même si c'était misérablement...

\- Hum et bien, on dirait que vous tenez beaucoup à votre famille. Vous devez gagner pour eux ma chère enfant, sourit Effie avec une petite larmichette au coin des yeux.

Aria respira avec difficulté alors qu'elle se tenait enfin sur l'estrade. Des centaines d'yeux la regardant avec pitié. Tout comme Tiana son monde s'écroulait en un dixième de seconde. Aria sentait que le destin moqueur s'amusait à prendre les plus malheureux pour les envoyer à l'échafaud.

\- Maintenant au tour du jeune hom...

\- Je suis volontaire!

\- Oh?!

Surprise Effie ouvrit grand la bouche dans un O parfait. Il n'y avait jamais de volontaire dans les pauvres districts et là deux d'un coup après le dixième c'était quelque chose de surprenant. Tout le Capitole était déjà en émoi. Ils regardaient avec attention l'homme qui se déplaçait vers l'estrade.

\- Ah qui ai-je l'honneur? S'excita Effie. Un noble champion que voilà, bien batti et courageux!

\- Je m'appelle Doug Lynch et je tiens à participer avec Aria Grant jusqu'à la mort!

Effie applaudit avec ferveur:

\- C'est magnifique! Bravo à vous deux!

Doug voulut prendre la main d'Aria mais celle-ci la retira volontairement en panique. Elle comprit que son malheur était bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. En plus de participer il faudrait qu'elle soit avec ce monstre. Il était complètement fou. Tellement amoureux et psychotique qu'il n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans les Hunger Games rien que pour être avec Aria et la faire sienne.

Après la sélection et les maigres applaudissements , les pacificateurs bousculèrent Aria et Doug dans l'hôtel de ville pour les adieux de la famille. Doug lui glissa un mot avant de se séparer:

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je tuerais tous ceux qui s'approcheront de toi mon ange blond. Personne ne te touchera jamais. A part moi.

Son regard terrifiant se posa sur ses yeux avant qu'il soit tiré plus loin. Aria en trembla de peur et se referma comme une huitre.

Elle vit alors arriver son père d'un pas claudiquant. Célia à sa suite. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait il se précipita sur Aria et la serra contre lui:

\- Je ne l'accepte pas... Sanglota-t-il. Pas toi, pas après Rose...

\- Papa... Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais j'ai si peur. Surtout avec Doug...

\- Ce monstre , vociféra-t-il alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de sa princesse. Je ne pourrais même pas te protéger de lui là bas... Je ... suis impuissant...

Célia prit Butterfly dans les bras qui était venue d'elle même et la lui tendit:

\- Prends soin d'Aria, Butty'.

Malgré les larmes, Célia souriait à sa sœur. Si forte et pourtant si jeune.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux prendre un chat...

Butterfly se logea dans les bras de la blonde qui la serra fortement. Au loin Doug et son père se firent une grande accolade:

\- Ecoute mon fils, tu as bien fait. Maintenant tu dois protéger ta femme et tuer tous ceux qui seront sur votre route, dit-il d'un regard dément. Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur aux Lynch.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu tes leçons.

Son père fut fier de le voir ainsi. Lui qui avait fait de même avec sa femme et mère de Doug. Qui l'avait emprisonnée et obligée à coucher. Cette pauvre femme qui s'était suicidée dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. Tels étaient les hommes Lynch. Perdus dans la démence.

\- Allez on y va! Hurla un pacificateur.

Doug bomba le torse et s'avança jusqu'au train où Effie le complimentait encore et toujours. Il n'avait pas peur des jeux lui qui était très fort et confiant. Aria resta dans les bras de son père jusqu'à ce qu'on la tire une nouvelle fois en arrière.

\- On t'aime !

Glen et Célia lui hurlèrent ces derniers mots avant que la blonde, d'un petit air triste, ne leur fasse un dernier signe de la main. Elle tenait Butterfly contre elle ce qu'Effie remarqua:

\- Oh quel adorable chat ! Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- B...Butterfly, balbutia Aria toujours en transe. C'est une femelle.

Effie la caressa sans rien dire puis invita ses champions à monter dans le train sans retour. Doug s'avança et effleura le bras d'Aria qui hurla de panique. Sa phobie des hommes était à son paroxysme. Puis Effie lui tapota l'épaule et l'invita à monter.

D'un dernier regard, Aria fixa le district douze et sa famille qu'elle voyait à terre, pleurer de chagrin, meurtrie. Avant que la porte ne se referme enfin, la condamnant à mort. Elle et les vingt-trois autres tributs qui avaient été choisis pour le soixante dixième Hunger Games dont Tiana Jones, Eliott Works et Doug Lynch. Chacun ayant ardemment son propre but en tête. Mais surtout chacune des deux filles ayant envie de survivre coûte que coûte aux jeux de la faim.

* * *

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	2. Conseils

**Bonjour :) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Conseils**

Dans le train en partance du District dix, Alexa les conduisit chacun à un compartiment différent continuant de les féliciter, de babiller et de sourire à qui mieux-mieux. Tiana se mordait la lèvre, ne comprenant pas Eliott. Il marchait devant elle sans la regarder, sans un geste envers elle. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En temps normal, il aurait pris sa main pour la rassurer parce qu'il savait que même si elle tentait de paraître indifférente, elle était intérieurement angoissée, paniquée, terrifiée. Au bord des larmes. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer devant la chargée de leur district. Une fois dans son compartiment, elle continua de s'interroger sur le comportement de son petit ami. Ce n'était tellement pas Eliott Works ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas !

Quand il s'était porté volontaire, elle lui en avait voulu, mais une part d'elle avait été soulagée. Elle s'était dit qu'avec un tel allié, il lui serait possible de survivre. Et que s'ils restaient tous les deux, elle pourrait le laisser gagner pour qu'il retrouve sa famille. Il avait des parents, lui, pas comme elle ! Forte de cette détermination, elle se donna un nouvel objectif : survivre le plus loin possible pour assurer sa victoire à lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait bien ça aux Works après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ces dernières années. Mais malgré sa détermination, le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec elle la minait et la déprimait. Elle vivait chaque journée en sa présence rassurante, il la tirait toujours vers le haut. Et là, alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui les attendait, elle se trouvait seule et isolée. L'isolement et la solitude étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ferme familiale. Elle se roula en boule sur la couchette du compartiment et versa des larmes silencieuses. Mais douloureuses.

De son côté, Eliott tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, le visage défait mais plein de détermination, lui aussi. Au moment où le nom de Tiana avait été annoncé, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait. C'était leur dernière année et il fallait qu'elle soit choisie ! N'avait-elle pas eu assez de misères dans sa vie ? Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se décider à l'accompagner. Lui seul pouvait s'assurer qu'elle survivrait et pourrait enfin vivre aisément.

Il s'était ouvert de son plan à ses parents. Résignés, ils n'avaient pas tenté de l'en dissuader. Tiana représentait tout pour lui et ils savaient que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle meurt et préférait se sacrifier pour elle. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal, c'était sûr et certain. Même si pour se cela, il allait la faire souffrir. Eliott s'assit sur sa couchette et attendit qu'on les appelle pour le repas. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas de mentor.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face. Eliott évita son regard mais ne put manquer que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il savait bien sûr que sans lui elle était vulnérable et ça lui broyait le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour qu'elle vive. Alexa regardait Tiana avec une sorte de tristesse mêlée de reproches. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse pleurer alors qu'on avait l'honneur d'être choisi pour les Hunger Games.

-Comme votre district n'a jamais eu de gagnants, vous n'avez pas de mentor qui puisse vous parler de son expérience. C'est donc moi qui vais m'en occuper.

Tiana se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Quelqu'un du Capitole, mentor ? C'était impossible à imaginer. Mais Alexa n'était pas aussi idiote qu'il ne le paraissait.

-Tout d'abord, il va vous falloir trouver des sponsors. Tiana, tu as une beauté rare pour une fille issue des derniers districts.

-Je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment ?

Eliott se retint de sourire. Voila qu'elle retrouvait son mordant habituel.

-C'est un compliment, ma chère, voyons ! S'exclama Alexa en lui pressant la main. Tu verras, les stylistes du Capitole vont te rendre tellement belle, que tu attireras les sponsors comme des abeilles sur du miel ! Et toi, Eliott, il te suffira de faire tes preuves au capitole lors des entraînements et tu en auras aussi. Tu m'as l'air solidement bâti et je suis sûre que tu sais te battre !

Tiana regarda ailleurs. Trop superficielle. Elle était une fille, donc on allait se contenter de la rendre plus jolie. Mais Eliott, lui devait faire ses preuves au combat. Typique du Capitole, encore une fois. Quand bien même, elle ferait elle aussi ses preuves lors des entraînements. Que les stylistes la rendent jolie si ça leur plaisait ! Elle n'en avait que faire !

-Tu as une telle chevelure ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que certaines femmes donneraient pour avoir une couleur aussi éclatante. Et pour qu'ils soient aussi soyeux !

Tiana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à supporter cette femme.

-Et tes yeux sont si clairs ! Tu sais, si tu gagnais les jeux, tu aurais un sacré succès ! Comme Finnick Odair, le plus jeune gagnant des jeux.

Tiana avait une vague image en tête du jeune Odair vainqueur. Il avait déchainé les passions et les sponsors s'étaient ruinés pour qu'il reçoive un trident et il avait vaincu ses adversaires avec. Mais il semblait tellement arrogant et imbu de lui même dans les interviews...Pas question de devenir un jour comme ça. De toute manière c'était Eliott qui gagnerait, pas elle.

-Les stylistes t'habilleront sûrement en vert ou en bleu, cette couleur ira très bien avec tes cheveux.

Alexa cessa enfin de parler lorsque le repas fut servi et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds devant les assiettes qui les attendaient. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu tant de nourriture. Ils se jetèrent presque dessus et Alexa fit une grimace dégoûtée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre dans la faim, elle. Et même si les bouchers parvenaient à se nourrir, ce n'était pas suffisant pour vivre décemment non plus. Leurs estomacs furent vite comblés, ils avaient évidemment mangé trop vite et se sentaient presque mal.

-Allez vous reposer, demain, nous serons au capitole, vous savez. Vous devez être en forme pour ce grand, grand jour !

D'un même ensemble, ils se levèrent et Tiana essaya de retenir Eliott par la manche pour lui parler. Elle avait réellement besoin de dormir dans ses bras pour affronter les futures épreuves qui les attendaient tous les deux. Avec un soupir, Eliott se dégagea d'un geste sec et se contenta de continuer son chemin, laissant une Tiana effondrée dans le couloir.

La jeune fille entra dans son compartiment et finalement, au lieu de se reposer, passa la nuit à pleurer, la peur ne la quittant pas. Malgré toute la détermination qu'elle portait en elle, il lui était impossible de ne pas craquer. Et elle préférait craquer à cet instant plutôt qu'une fois arrivée au Capitole. Les sponsors ne visaient déjà pas beaucoup sur les derniers districts. Ils le feraient encore moins sur une faible pleurnicharde.

* * *

Malgré tout, les sponsors du Capitole semblaient déjà fortement intéressés par le cas des deux volontaires des bas district. Alors que les premières émissions commençaient à parler des nouveaux tributs de cette année, deux noms ressortaient en permanence, Eliott Works et Doug Lynch. De ce fait, Tiana et Aria étaient déjà analysées et attendues au tournant. Bien qu'elles étaient loin de s'en douter à l'heure actuelle.

Le train démarra seulement pour Aria Grant qui rasait les parois pour éviter le contact avec Doug tout en essayant d'écouter Effie dans son discours enjoué.

\- .. Et bien sûr tout le Capitole retransmettra vos moindres faits et gestes. Il me semble qu'ils ont déjà des vues sur notre District alors il faudra vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour.

Elle sourit avec ses mains en patte de poule puis les dirigea dans la salle restaurant.

\- TADA!

En ouvrant la porte un éclat aveugla Aria et Doug qui plissèrent les yeux. En les rouvrant ce fut presque comme un miracle qui se produisit. Devant eux se tenait une table en crystal recouverte d'une nappe en soie bleue virevoltante et de plats à foison. Jamais au grand jamais l'un des deux n'avait vu autant de nourriture. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était sur les plateaux. La plupart semblaient être de coquettes pâtisseries mais eux n'avaient l'habitude que de simples brioches ou du pain au miel.

Tant le garçon que la jeune fille ne purent que sourire l'espace d'un instant. C'était un rêve que de se retrouver dans ce palais. Effie en sourit de satisfaction et les enjoignit à s'asseoir sur les magnifiques sièges bleus en velours. Doug prit place mais Aria resta debout.

\- Et bien ma chère, venez, je ne vais pas vous manger!

" _Vous non , pensa-t-elle en regardant Doug_ ". Elle choisit de contourner la table et de se placer à la verticale du garçon pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire car il grogna. Effie remarqua l'étrange comportement du duo alors que la logique aurait voulu que la blonde se mette à côté de son partenaire.

Elle toussota pendant le silence qui régna dont seul le regard de Doug, perçant, semblait assombrir l'atmosphère.

\- Vous devriez vous servir à manger, ce n'est pas tous les jours dans vos districts que l'on peut avoir autant de mets divins!

Et elle n'avait pas tord. Doug approuva et se servit avec ses mains de choux à la crème. Effie se cacha de ses doigts mais semblait offusquée du manque de manière de Lynch. Elle se tourna vers la blonde mais celle-ci déclina:

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Comment avoir faim alors qu'on est envoyé à l'échafaud? Ca me donne juste envie de vomir, répliqua-t-elle dans un pessimisme parfait.

\- Ne soyez pas si négative ma chère, vous allez peut-être gagner!

\- Moi? Gagner? Je suis aussi chétive qu'un enfant de dix ans et je n'ai pas le mental d'un guerrier. Je ne serais même pas étonnée d'être la première à mourir.

\- Alors ça jamais, tonna Doug en crachant de la crème sur le bras d'Effie qui eut un haut le cœur. Je les tuerais tous. Un à un je les étriperai devant toi tu verras.

Aria allait répondre quand un rire cristallin se fit entendre derrière elle. La blonde sursauta lorsqu'une voix rauque s'éleva de son dos:

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir gagner avec ce genre de propos? Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête rien que pour être volontaire mais si je devais parier je dirais que tu serais le premier à mourir.

Doug tapa du poing sur la table ce qui fit doublement sursauter Aria.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour oser me parler comme ça? On a pas élevé les cochons ensembles à ce que je sache. Vous ne me connaissez même pas, trancha le garçon de son regard fier.

\- C'est amusant à entendre. On en reparlera le premier jour des Hunger Games, enfin non on ne le pourra sûrement pas.

La jeune Aria sentit une pression sur la banquette et tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle vit alors un homme aux cheveux blonds moyen avec un verre d'alcool dans la main et des yeux bleus profond posés sur Doug. Un petit rictus coulait sur le bord de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se déplaça discrètement pour se coller encore plus contre la vitre. La peur des hommes était terrible.

\- Moi je pense que comme vous êtes partis, entre le prétentieux et la trouillarde, vous allez mourir dès le début. Mais peut-être tiendrez-vous une heure ou deux, pouffa l'homme dans son verre. Bien que ça ne changera rien à ma vie. Eh, Effie, passe-moi la bouteille derrière toi.

La dame le houspilla mais s'exécuta.

\- Merci ma belle.

Il sourit et se servit un bon gros verre pendant qu'Effie se rassit:

\- Haymitch, sermonna-t-elle, il serait peut-être temps de leur parler des jeux et de te présenter. Ce serait la moindre des choses en tant que mentor.

\- Il a belle tronche de vainqueur notre mentor, lança Doug.

\- Justement, moi j'ai été vainqueur, le seul du district.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il s'affalait à moitié sur la banquette. Doug se sentit piqué au vif alors qu'il voyait Haymitch se rapprocher de la blonde:

\- Tu devrais manger toi, et boire un petit coup. Tu verras après tu te sentiras mieux.

Aria serra ses poings sous la table:

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- C'est pas une question d'envie mais si tu ne manges pas, tu mourras plus vite. Autant profiter de ce qu'il y a là.

La blonde tourna la tête vers la nourriture. Elle avait l'air si appétissante et pourtant rien n'y faisait elle ne pourrait pas en avaler une bouchée sans que cela ne ressorte.

\- Alors, comme ça vous êtes notre mentor, enchaina le ténébreux. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on en avait un. Enfin je sais pas si on peut vous qualifier comme tel. Alors vous avez des conseils pour nous? Bien que j'en doute.

Les deux se dévisagèrent. Effie, au milieu, mangea tout doucement dans un cupcake les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures rose bonbon. Aria regarda l'échange avec anxiété. Mais le blond semblait calme et presque amusé.

\- Tu te débrouilleras très bien tout seul. Moi je serais juste là pour regarder.

Il pouffa et but une autre gorgée de whisky avec un bonheur visible sur son visage.

Le silence revint lorsqu'Haymitch s'avança au bar pour choisir une autre bouteille. Effie choisit de le suivre et de se prendre un petit bourbon. Doug mangea plusieurs pâtisseries puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer après tout ça. Il se leva:

\- Tu viens on va dans la chambre, je vais te rassurer. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

Aria le savait, le sentait depuis qu'ils étaient passés devant les cabines. Doug allait profiter d'elle, il n'attendait même que ça.

\- Non je n'irais pas avec toi.

\- Tu es toujours aussi difficile. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à obéir à ton homme.

\- Tu n'es pas MON HOMME!

La discussion s'envenima devant Effie et Haymitch qui furent surpris de voir la scène.

\- Je t'ai choisie donc tu ES A MOI!

\- N'importe quoi! Tu es aussi taré que ton père!

\- Mon père est un homme merveilleux! Pour qui te prends-tu à le critiquer ainsi!

Doug prit le bras de la blonde qui, sans force, se fit tirer vers la chambre. Elle hurla et tenta de se détacher mais la poigne du Lynch en valait dix comme elle à lui tout seul.

\- LACHE-MOI, hurla-t-elle alors que la crise d'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre.

\- C'est pour ton bien, tu dois te reposer!

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière par plusieurs bras. Elle bascula retenue par un bras d'homme et de femme. Haymitch et Effie. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister à intervenir voyant ce qu'il leur semblait être du forcing.

\- Wow wow on va se calmer là, déclara le mentor.

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi!

Doug, d'un tempérament de feu et hyperactif, réagit au quart de tour il brandit son poing que le blond eut à peine le temps de voir. Le coup porté au nez fit voler du sang sur le sol.

\- Espèce de sale alcoolo.

Le jeune Lynch, fier, se craqua les mains. Mais Haymitch, le visage caché par ses cheveux sembla sourire.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir participer aux jeux.

Haymitch, rapide, lança un coup dans les pieds de Doug qui s'affala au sol. Dans une prise rapide il le plaqua sur le ventre et tira sur ses bras. Il sembla y prendre du plaisir et arracha des cris de douleur à Doug.

Effie hurla en tenant toujours Aria dans les bras:

\- ABERNATHY! Arrête! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire mal à un tribut!

\- Je ne lui fait pas mal je l'éduque. Il doit savoir ce que c'est de se retrouver devant plus fort que soi et de comprendre où est sa place.

La blonde soupira et arrêta de trembler en voyant Doug se faire malmener ainsi. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir être tranquille un moment avec ces deux là. Haymitch le relâcha enfin avant de claudiquer jusqu'au bar. Il pissait le sang mais préférait boire un verre.

La douleur dans le bras de Doug sembla le maintenir crispé. Effie se précipita malgré tout sur lui et l'amena au plus vite dans une salle de soins. Le professionnalisme avant tout. On entendit Doug grogner jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Aria resta un moment en plein milieu du couloir, indécise. Puis elle choisit d'aller retrouver son mentor. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tendit.

\- Tenez. Il faut vous soigner.

\- Laisse tomber c'est rien.

\- J'insiste.

Le blond soupira et prit le linge blanc pour l'imbiber d'alcool.

\- Gâcher un si bon alcool, grommela-t-il avant de s'essuyer le nez.

Aria soupira et se sentit mieux. Presque reposée que Doug ne soit plus là. Elle s'assit en face de son mentor.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais mourir en premier?

Abernathy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il servit un peu de muscat et le lui tendit:

\- Oui. Sans aucun doute. Vu comme tu es partie en tout cas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire...?

\- Si tu veux vraiment survivre, tu vas devoir changer. Déjà, bois.

Haymitch contourna le bar un peu échauffé des vapeurs d'alcool puis s'assit à côté d'elle. D'un nouveau soupir Aria se laissa aller à boire une petite lampée. La chaleur qui envahit son corps et cette impression de légèreté la calma instantanément de cette proximité.

\- Changer en quoi?

Aria voulait vivre. Plus que tout elle voulait revoir son père et sa sœur ainsi que ne pas leur infliger son décès. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne maintenant que le choc était en train d'être digéré.

\- Eh bien déjà arrête de trembler, d'avoir peur, ça ne changera rien. Surtout devant les caméras il faut se montrer fier et combatif. Il faut être absolument sponsorisé. C'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est le Capitole qui choisit ses chouchous et qui les aide à gagner, ni plus ni moins.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé que les jeux tournaient ainsi, je m'imaginais que c'était le plus fort qui gagnait.

\- Pas du tout. C'est le plus rusé qui gagne. Celui qui sait se faire aimer, qui sait survivre et tuer quand c'est nécessaire.

\- Je vois, ronchonna la blonde qui but une nouvelle gorgée de muscat. Attirer les sponsors, la belle affaire je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça, je suis du genre discrète et peu sociable.

Le blond termina son verre cul sec:

\- Tu es plutôt bien roulée, commence par faire marcher tes charmes. On bombe la poitrine et on montre bien ses fesses.

Un peu pompette Haymitch mima les gestes ce qui fit rire Aria malgré elle. L'alcool l'avait détendue à son tour.

\- Comme ça alors?

Aria se prit au jeu et Haymitch montra le pouce en sifflant. Elle pouffa puis se reprit. Mais qu'était-elle en train de fabriquer? C'est alors que le mentor se leva, avec grande difficulté puis posa une main sur sa tête. D'ordinaire Aria aurait crié mais elle resta plantée sans bouger.

\- T'es faible comme fille mais tu as l'air d'en avoir dans le citron. Tu as tes chances si tu suis mes conseils. Après je garantis rien, tu dois accepter le fait que tu vas sûrement mourir.

Dans un hoquet Haymitch tangua jusqu'à sa cabine. Il avait grand besoin de cuver.

Aria resta seule dans le grand salon-bar. Elle était chamboulée entre le fait de devoir survivre aux jeux et à Doug, puis le fait de devoir apprendre à changer pour gagner. Ce que lui avait dit Haymitch ne la laissa pas indifférente. Oui elle était plutôt intelligente comme jeune femme. La ruse ce n'était pas le plus difficile à entreprendre et cela lui permettrait de gagner. Mais le plus dur consistait à attraper des sponsors.

Enfin loin de Doug, Aria sembla renaitre. Elle entra dans sa cabine et ferma à clef. Puis elle commença à cogiter avec Butterfly qui dormait sur la couchette luxueuse depuis son arrivée. Les dernières images de son père et de Célia lui revenant en tête la convainquirent de se bouger. De survivre par n'importe quel moyen. Elle reprit peu à peu confiance alors que les effluves d'alcool l'amenaient à s'endormir. Dans son songe elle revit toutes les images de cette horrible journée. Mais aussi de ces nouvelles rencontres.

Aria fut réveillée le lendemain matin lorsque le train s'arrêta et qu'Effie vint toquer à sa chambre.

\- Miss Grant, on est arrivés. Si vous voulez bien venir.

La blonde s'étira et bailla. La lutte allait déjà commencer, à la sortie du train il fallait être irréprochable. Elle allait montrer à Glen et Célia qu'elle en avait dans le ventre et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Même si elle venait à mourir elle ne voulait rien regretter.

Butterfly sentit cette atmosphère chargée et sauta dans les bras d'Aria qui sortit sous le regard bienveillant d'Effie. Elle se rendit à la sortie du train où Doug et Haymitch semblaient se regarder en chien de faïence. Aria ferma les yeux puis se prépara mentalement. L'heure était venue.

* * *

Après une nuit très courte, à ne pas dormir finalement, Tiana avait longuement réfléchi au seul conseil que lui avait donné Alexa : attirer les sponsors. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention plus que cela lors de la diffusion des jeux depuis qu'elle était petite, mais il semblait que le paraître était plus qu'important.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu as une mine affreuse, ma chère !

Alexa semblait essayer de mettre toutes les chances de son côté même si elle devait s'être habituée à ce que ses petits protégés aillent à la mort avec les années.

-Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage, allez, allez, allez !

Avec réticence, Tiana s'exécuta. Mais elle avait bien réalisé qu'Alexa représentait sa seule chance de victoire. Et qu'elle avait raison. Les sponsors étaient des gens du capitole. Les citoyens étaient superficiels. Elle en avait déduit que les sponsors étaient du même acabit. Il allait falloir suivre ses conseils et se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il allait falloir sourire et jouer la comédie. Ils seraient filmés presque tout le temps, impossible de se laisser aller dans ces conditions. Forte devant les caméras, elle allait devoir s'assurer de l'être aussi hors caméra pour être parfaite en tous points.

-Voila qui est mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, les stylistes feront un travail ma-gni-fi-que !

Alexa semblait radieuse et Tiana s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir détestée la veille. La femme n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivait après tout.

-De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas le temps de voir grand monde en arrivant. Vous sortirez rapidement du train et après vous irez au centre des tributs. C'est lors de la soirée d'ouverture qu'il faudra faire la plus grande impression !

-Mais nous sommes observés avec attention, déjà, non ? Je sais que tous les ans, on retransmet les moissons et l'arrivée au Capitole.

-Bien sûr, et lorsque vous serez dans vos quartiers, vous pourrez visionner les autres tributs que vous affronterez, histoire de vous faire une idée de ceux à quoi ils ressemblent. Mais les sponsors se décident lors de cette fameuse soirée !

-Alors tout n'est pas perdu, souffla-t-elle.

-Contente de voir que tu prends mieux les choses. Allez, nous sommes presque arrivés !

Tiana suivit la grande dame hors de son compartiment et se composa un masque de détermination tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide. Eliott était déjà planté devant la fenêtre du salon-bar et observait le paysage. Encore une fois, il ne fit pas mine de la voir, et si ça continuait de la blesser, elle avait décidé de ne rien en montrer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande ville qui brillait de magnificence et de richesse. C'était un sacré spectacle à contempler. Malgré elle, la jeune fille en fut éblouie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en gare, ce fut le choc des couleurs. Tous ces gens bigarrés de couleurs criardes étaient presque effrayants. Mais tous souriaient en voyant le train passer. Elle observa du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Eliott. Le jeune homme semblait se contenter de paraître impressionnant. Là encore, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et leurs deux plans semblaient en parfait opposé. Elle souriait en essayant de se rendre aimable.

Lorsque le train se gara, les gens parurent devenir hystériques. Ils étaient l'un des derniers districts à arriver, ce n'était guère surprenant. Ils étaient à bout de patience de les voir ailleurs que sur l'écran.

Alexa les prit chacun par un bras alors que des pacificateurs se plaçaient devant les barrières et ouvraient les portes du train. Au début, les cris et les hurlements les agressèrent puis ils s'y firent et avancèrent. Eliott roulait des mécaniques et Tiana essayait de sourire à toutes les personnes qui les regardaient.

-Le premier volontaire des bas districts !

-Oh, elle est si belle !

-J'espère qu'ils tiendront plus longtemps que d'habitude !

Tout ce qu'elle retint, ce fut la première phrase. D'autres volontaires dans les bas districts ? Elle trouvait ça assez inquiétant mais continua d'avancer en souriant vers le grand bâtiment réservé aux tributs des jeux.

Sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle était déjà curieuse du district d'Aria. Et lorsqu'elle visionnerait les moissons des autres districts, plus tard dans la journée, autant elle ressentirait de la peur ou de la pitié pour certains tributs. Mais quand le tour du district douze arriverait, elle ressentirait un étrange sentiment. Le fait que Doug se porte volontaire la surprit autant que tout le monde. Mais voir Aria Grant être sélectionnée, voir son regard face aux caméras lui donna envie de la connaître. Parce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard la même souffrance qu'elle même avait ressenti toute sa vie. Et une détermination semblable à la sienne qui l'inquiéta un peu finalement. Elle trouva que c'était dangereux et espéra ne pas avoir à se battre ou à la tuer.

* * *

 **Il y aura une publication chaque mercredi, donc à mercredi prochain ;)**


	3. La parade

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La parade**

Au dehors, les résidents du Capitole étaient hystériques. Après les districts dix et onze, arrivait enfin le dernier dont le fameux Doug Lynch était à son bord. Le premier volontaire du douzième. Aria eut bien du mal à en croire ses yeux lorsque toute une foule colorée l'acclama avec des cris et des applaudissements. Comment les gens pouvaient être aussi étranges ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et c'est ce qui la bloqua sur le pas de la porte du train alors que Doug s'avançait en faisant de grands gestes de la main et un sourire ravageur. Il aimait être applaudi et reconnu, cela le rendait encore plus confiant.

\- Chérie, si tu veux des sponsors avance et souris.

Haymitch la poussa en avant. Aria sautilla un moment puis regarda le monde qui lui hurlait des paroles d'encouragement. Ils semblaient tous adorer Doug et une pointe d'énervement envahit la blonde. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre la face devant lui. Lors de ce court moment de pensées Aria imagina son père et sa sœur devant un écran à la regarder. Puis les conseils d'Haymitch tournèrent dans sa tête. Sponsor, sponsor, survie, sourire...

Aria d'un air courbé se releva fièrement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit. Elle s'approcha un peu de la foule et fit de grands gestes joyeux. Elle imagina son père dans la foule ce qui l'aida grandement à saluer tout le monde avec aplomb. Cela sembla plaire au peuple du Capitole qui la désignait du doigt. Butterfly fit également la belle et attendrit certains cœurs. Aria en profita pour se pavaner en marchant comme une princesse avant que Doug ne tente de la prendre par la taille. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de main ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Bien au contraire cela amplifia le mouvement. Doug retenta un coup en lui disant que c'était pour le public mais elle lui montra les dents et s'avança avec Effie.

Lorsqu'enfin ils entrèrent dans un hall de bâtiment, Aria souffla de même que Doug qui sentait le poids de la pression augmenter sur lui. Une telle foule n'était pas simple à gérer pour de pauvres gens.

\- Eh bah c'était pas mal, au début, commenta Haymitch dans son costume mal fagoté. Mais la fin laisse à désirer.

Il ricana et les pria de le suivre.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu aurais dû me donner la main, assomma Doug.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi.

\- C'est bon ça va je m'excuse pour hier j'ai été trop loin. Mais on est une équipe et je te jure que je te protègerais jusqu'au bout!

Aria fronça les sourcils, était-ce vrai ou simplement de la manipulation de sa part ?

\- Une équipe... Je te signale qu'il n'en restera qu'un. J'ai du mal à voir comment tu peux nous faire gagner à deux.

\- Je trouverais un moyen.

Aria soupira alors que lui avait son regard confiant. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Une étrange équipe arriva alors affublée de tenues bleues:

\- Ce sont enfin les derniers. Venez par ici.

Ils semblaient rebutés par leur présence. Effie s'empressa de prendre Butterfly puis Aria et Doug furent séparés à nouveau. La blonde se sentit tout de suite plus légère. Elle fut amenée dans le box des tributs femmes où on la déshabilla sans une once de pudeur et où on la lava comme un chien galeux. Traitée comme un animal elle se fit épiler et nettoyer plusieurs fois. Ceci dit en voyant la couleur de l'eau elle comprit qu'ils avaient peut-être eu raison. Une fois remise à neuf, elle attendit seule dans un espace clos. Une femme arriva habillée dans une tenue tout aussi excentrique que les autres du Capitole.

\- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Aria Grant du district douze.

\- Heum, oui... Je suis si populaire?

\- En quelque sorte. Je pense que tu verras bien tout à l'heure. Bon je dois prendre tes mensurations. Je vais te rendre magnifique ce soir pour la parade. Je veux que le douzième soit mis en valeur pour honorer ce fameux Doug Lynch et son volontariat. J'espère qu'il feront de même pour le dixième.

La styliste appelée Cathie Hanson, commença ses mesures. Aria la regarda faire avec curiosité:

\- Le dixième. Il y a un volontaire aussi?

\- Tu n'as pas regardé les sélections dans le train?

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention je me suis endormie.

Cathie soupira d'exaspération.

\- Allons bon, il faut se tenir informé de ses concurrents. Ton mentor aurait dû te le dire.

\- Haymitch ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Ah c'est lui... Oui bon... Tu pourras les revoir dans la salle vidéo.

Aria se fit balloter de tous les côtés avant qu'enfin on ne la libère. Elle réfléchissait à cette histoire de concurrence. Jusqu'à présent elle pensait surtout à survivre et à éviter son partenaire mais il y avait plus important encore. Les autres. Elle se trouva bête d'être déjà à la traine.

Trouvant la salle vidéo à disposition, Aria alluma l'écran avec difficulté et passa plus de quinze minutes à trouver comment la faire marcher. Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Un peu surprise et curieuse elle réussit à ouvrir les autres sélections. Elle fut horrifiée de voir les premiers districts se porter volontaires et être fiers de leur sélection. Certains se battaient presque pour participer. D'ailleurs l'ambiance était différente, la foule les applaudissait. C'était un monde déjà bien divergent de la périphérie où elle vivait. Elle fut triste de voir de jeunes enfants être choisis. Un jeune garçon au district quatre ne semblait pas ravi d'être sélectionné. A la différence une fille du cinquième lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle s'amusait à imiter la mort avec ses mains sous son cou en riant. Son comparse se tenait à distance, pas étonnant.

Elle les passa tous en revue comme pour s'imprégner de leur façon d'être. Quand elle arriva enfin au district dix, son cœur palpita. Un autre volontaire des bas quartiers. Il semblait sûr de lui mais aussi si triste dans son regard. La jeune femme était dans le même état. Aria fut troublée par le regard de la jeune rousse. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Vaguement elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son petit ami qui voulait participer pour elle. Mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Elle passa alors au onze où elle vit un garçon et une toute jeune fille être choisis. Ils semblaient plutôt aimables et engageants. Aria commença déjà à noter que les trois bas districts étaient totalement différents des trois premiers. C'était peut-être quelque chose à retenir. Et enfin elle termina par sa propre sélection. Elle pleura devant les cris que poussaient son père et sa sœur. Elle se voyait, tendue et confuse sur cette si grande estrade avec Effie à ses côtés. Puis Doug qui se porta volontaire... La haine dans son visage à elle était vraiment visible. La façon dont elle prenait la distance...

Aria soupira et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Cela tomba sur une émission en direct. Le titre l'interpella " **Rivalité au district 12 "**

Aria faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle monta le son:

 _\- Et donc vous pensez qu'ils vont se battre pour la première place?_

 _\- J'en suis sûr et certain, lorsqu'on voit la façon dont ils se comportent depuis leur sélection c'est une guerre ouverte. Peut-être même que ce Doug Lynch s'est porté volontaire exprès pour la tuer._

 _\- C'est une possibilité, ou simplement parce qu'il voulait gagner._

 _\- Exactement. C'est la première fois qu'un jeune douzième est aussi impressionnant. Cette année est une bonne moisson vous ne trouvez pas._

 _\- Excellente je dirais. J'aime beaucoup à voir des relations entre les mêmes districts. Quand je vois la rivalité du douze cela m'en donne des palpitations. Regardez j'ai la main qui tremble!_

 _\- Ah, ah, en effet! D'ailleurs si nous regardons les sondages, Doug Lynch et Eliott Works sont en tête avec Michael Adams, Lauren Bennett, Ryan Wood et la fameuse Erin Twain._

 _\- N'oubliez pas Hélène Hanson du district neuf qui est fort prometteuse._

Aria ne put en écouter d'avantage car on vint la chercher. Il fallait se préparer pour la grande parade. Elle fut toute chamboulée en apprenant que les gens du Capitole les pensaient rivaux. Ca n'avait tellement aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle et pourtant elle se demandait si cela ne la porterait pas à son avantage, histoire de se débarrasser de Doug qui voudrait l'étreindre pendant les cérémonies. Elle sourit un peu puis suivit le mouvement. Elle se sentait étrange. Un peu perdue, bousculée dans ce monde de gens colorés dont le seul loisir était de voir s'entretuer des enfants.

* * *

Tiana restait songeuse après le reportage sur le district douze qu'elle venait de voir. Elle venait de passer par la case bain-épilation-mesure de ses mensurations, et avait décidé de se reposer avant que la styliste, Amy Craster, vêtue d'un jaune criard, des dents dorées et des cils tellement longs qu'ils l'avaient choquée, ne vienne la rechercher. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que le bain ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Elle en avait effectivement profité, dans son district, l'eau n'était pas aussi chaude.

- _Et que penser du district dix ? Les rumeurs s'envolent également. Vous connaissez notre passion pour les relations des tributs. Il y aurait une folle rumeur concernant cette jeune Tiana. Nombre de citoyens voient dans le volontariat de ce Works une déclaration d'amour. Avez-vous déjà vu un volontaire dans un tel district ? Et un volontaire aussi triste ? Il ne faut pas oublier que ce district est loin de partir avec de bonnes bases, ils n'ont pas de mentor étant donné qu'il n'y a jamais eu de gagnant._

Il y eut un court aperçu de leur arrivée au capitole et Tiana ne se reconnut pas dans cette façon souriante de saluer les gens.

 _-Il y a fort longtemps que des filles des bas districts ne nous avaient pas tant interpellés. Avez-vous remarqué les similitudes entre Aria Grant et Tiana Jones ? Il est clair que pendant les moissons, elles n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme, et arrivées dans notre ville, les voilà toute changées._

 _-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles seront éblouissantes à la parade !_

La jeune fille éteignit le poste en ne cessant de penser à cette Aria Grant qui lui ressemblait bien trop à son goût. Elle restait également perplexe de ce reportage sur Doug Lynch et la blonde. Lors de son visionnage de la moisson du douze, il lui avait paru comme fou, son regard ne lâchant pas la jeune blonde. Elle l'avait aussitôt rangé dans la catégorie dangereux comme les carrière qui avaient une fois de plus l'air redoutables cette année.

On toqua à la porte et Amy tapa dans ses mains en la priant de la suivre, ses assistants semblant réagir au moindre de ses gestes derrière elle.

-Il est temps de te rendre sublime et d'illuminer le capitole. Je te promets que grâce à cette soirée, tu auras des sponsors ! Je vais te rendre plus que jolie !

Tiana haussa les épaules mais fit un petit sourire. Ces gens là étaient là pour l'aider, ils ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait se sentir quand on était sélectionné pour les jeux qu'ils adoraient tant regarder.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse alors qu'on tirait ses cheveux de tous côtés, qu'on la maquillait et qu'on l'habillait. Elle écoutait les conversations des stylistes qui ne cessaient de commenter la moisson. Comme toujours, les premiers districts se démarquaient, mais le district cinq et neuf ressortaient également. Son district et le douze aussi, grâce au volontariat des deux garçons.

-Alors, ma chérie, est-ce que cette rumeur est vraie ? Concernant Eliott et toi ?

Et là, Tiana hésita tout en se disant qu'elle tenait un bon plan pour l'interview des prochains jours. Caesar Flickermann lui poserait forcément cette question lui aussi. Les gens du Capitole étaient toujours émus par les belles histoires. Elle aurait des sponsors en jouant sur sa relation avec Eliott.

-Vous le saurez lors de l'interview dans les prochains jours !

Ce sourire était un test et cela sembla marcher, ils s'extasièrent en bouillant d'impatience pour le lendemain. Une fois prête, ils la laissèrent ensuite seule le temps qu'Eliott soit lui aussi prêt. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, ayant du mal à se reconnaître. Habituellement, les stylistes durcissaient les traits des tributs en les maquillant, mais là, ils l'avaient au contraire rendue plus douce, presque innocente. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ils avaient donné du volume à ses cheveux et les avaient laissés détachés après les avoir totalement lissés, ce qui la surprenait également. D'habitude, ils faisaient des coupes sophistiqués. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus était la tenue. D'habitude pour cette parade, leurs tributs arboraient toujours du rouge pour rappeler qu'ils fournissaient la viande au capitole. Mais là, ils avaient opté pour du vert sombre. Ils avaient dû penser que la couleur de ses cheveux jurerait avec le rouge. Et ce n'était pas une tenue ridicule, mais une combinaison moulante. Ils allaient la douceur tout en soulignant ses courbes.

Pas très loin de Tiana, Aria était justement en train de se faire maquiller à son tour. De se transformer depuis sa chrysalide. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et sentit Cathie prendre du plaisir à la faire devenir papillon. Ce fut un long travail mais lorsque ce fut terminé, la styliste l'invita à se regarder dans le miroir. C'était une toute autre personne qu'elle voyait maintenant devant elle. Ce n'était plus une pauvresse avec des tâches sur le visage et le teint blafard. C'était un poupon d'un blanc éclatant dont les cheveux blond étaient tirés en un grand chignon extravagant qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient également sur-maquillés pour faire ressortir le bleu clair brillant de sa pupille.

\- C'est... C'est incroyable!

\- Et oui ma belle, dit Cathie en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tu es splendide maintenant. J'ai choisi de mettre l'accent sur ta beauté unique malgré tes origines du douzième, cela risque de faire de l'émoi dans le public.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais, ouah! Et la robe je m'attendais à quelque chose de si brut...

Bombant fièrement sa poitrine Cathie gloussa de ravissement devant sa réussite. Comme elle était nouvelle dans le métier cela la ravissait d'être complimentée à ce point. Car oui on envoyait toujours les plus farfelus dans les bas districts. C'était la coutume.

\- La tenue de mineur me paraissait trop lourde pour toi mais j'ai gardé bien entendu le code de couleur noir. J'ai pensé qu'en faisant plus léger elle volèterait dans ton dos. Et ce dégradé pourra donner l'effet que tu as des ailes. Le public aime le spectacle. Tu pourras les épater avec cette grâce et cette beauté. Rien ne va mieux aux blondes pâles que le noir pur. Une vraie déesse des enfers qui remonte des mines pour se joindre aux jeux.

Aria en rougit tellement ses compliments lui allaient droit au cœur. Elle regarda Cathie lui placer un étrange chapeau sur le côté droit des cheveux. Cela ressemblait à un casque mais des plumes noirs en sortaient sur les bords.

\- La touche finale. Tu es ma première vraie création.

Elle larmoya de fierté alors qu'Aria ne cessait de ce regarder.

On l'appela par la suite pour rejoindre son camarade. Il avait lui aussi l'air d'un dieu de l'olympe avec son costume noir volant tel un romain grec et un casque placé sur le côté de sa tête. Doug siffla de ravissement en même temps qu'Haymitch. Aria en rougit une nouvelle fois, c'était plutôt réjouissant de se sentir sexy.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué d'avoir des sponsors ce soir. Il suffira de sourire et d'être fiers de vous, commenta Haymitch.

\- Oui tout ira bien, dit Doug convaincu. Mais ce coup-ci on se tiendra la main, ils adoreront.

\- Non au contraire, tonna Aria. Tu n'as pas vu les émissions à notre sujet? Ils pensent que nous sommes rivaux. Et ça les excite.

Doug fronça les sourcils:

\- Si tu crois que ça changera quoi que ce soit dans l'arène. Je ne suis pas ton rival mais...

\- Oui je sais , coupa la blonde qui avait reprit du poil de la bête. Fais semblant au moins.

\- Tsss. C'est stupide.

\- Et pourtant ça marche, répliqua leur mentor.

\- Un dernier conseil avant que l'on parte? Demanda Aria avide de savoir.

\- Heu... Montre que tu en as dans le ventre. Si tu commences à paniquer c'est fichu.

\- D'accord.

Aria respira un grand coup, Haymitch lui tapota l'épaule. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être un mentor mais quand il avait une bonne élève sous son aile cela lui simplifiait la vie. Elle avait du potentiel. Restait seulement à le faire sortir.

\- Au départ!

Aria se mordit la lèvre, son cœur palpita comme un tambour. Doug lui tendit la main qu'elle refusa.

\- T'es chiante sérieux.

Grognon il monta dans sa calèche noire. Aria fit mine de rien et salua Haymitch:

\- Bonne chance.

\- Soyez fiers, commenta Effie qui montra Butterfly. Elle vous regardera.

Aria sourit, un vrai sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de ses mentors. Elle se dirigea alors vers son cheval quand elle repéra une jeune femme au loin. Des cheveux brun-roux lisses avec une belle combinaison verte. Elle se stoppa pour la regarder car celle-ci semblait se préparer mentalement. Et surtout elle se rappelait l'avoir vue sur les vidéos du district dix. Elle était intriguée par cette façon de regarder son camarade. Mais aussi par sa manière de gérer la crise. Aria n'était donc pas la seule à souffrir, à stresser et à porter un masque. Cela lui donna un mince sourire aux bords des lèvres avant de monter à côté de Doug. Celui-ci lui fit un grand signe de tête encourageant et tous deux se tinrent prêts. Fièrement habillés dans leur tenue noir encre.

Pour Tiana ce fut enfin la délivrance, on vint la chercher et elle dut attendre avec Eliott avant de monter sur la carriole tirée par deux chevaux. Lui aussi portait une combinaison verte, qui le rendait plus imposant, plus impressionnan. Un silence tendu régnait entre eux, même si elle réussit une fois à croiser son regard, qu'il détourna rapidement. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à analyser les sentiments qui s'y reflétaient. Ils montèrent dans la charrette et il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été si proches et si éloignés à la fois. Patiemment, ils attendirent leur tour et elle salua la foule comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la gare. Elle vit que son maquillage doux semblait émouvoir les citoyens et n'en sourit que plus largement, remerciant mentalement sa styliste. Ils firent le tour de l'arène avant de se ranger derrière le district neuf, attendant que les onze et douze arrivent à leur tour.

A l'entrée du dernier chariot, il y eut beaucoup de têtes qui se tournèrent laissant le district onze se faire malheureusement oublier. Perdu entre le dixième et le douzième il était très mal placé cette année.

\- Et voilà l'arrivée de nos derniers concurrents! La foule les acclame, commenta le présentateur. Il semble que leur styliste ait mis un accent tout particulier sur le noir et leurs visages.

\- Oui ils sont splendides, commenta le second. On dirait des anges de la mort.

\- Regardez ils semblent se fixer avec colère, ils sont prêts à en découdre! Ah, moi j'aime ça!

Aria et Doug se regardaient effectivement l'un regard profond. Ils se soutenaient mentalement. Aria le remercia d'un geste de la tête qu'il apprécia. Bombant le torse il se mit à faire des signes et à sortir un sourire enjôleur. Aria suivit le mouvement mais resta stoïque. Son regard était dur et son demi-sourire prêtant à confusion que le public prit pour une rage de tuer. Malgré tout c'était surtout un tic pour essayer de sourire... Ce qui était raté de ce côté là. Il lui était impossible pour elle de réussir à lever ses lèvres alors que son corps se tendait comme un arc. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Effie et Haymitch dans le public qu'elle réussit à ne pas s'effondrer. Il fallait tenir jusqu'au bout de la parade.

Son char se plaça alors à sa place. Une fois tous alignés, Tiana Jones ne put s'empêcher de se tourner légèrement pour regarder Aria Grant et Doug Lynch. Avec curiosité pour l'une et appréhension pour l'autre. Leurs tenues étaient tellement impressionnantes ! C'est à ce moment, où le président Snow allait monter sur l'estrade que les yeux d'Aria se tournèrent vers la gauche. Elle croisa un regard similaire au sien. Celui de Tiana. Toutes deux se fixaient sans pour autant sourire ou froncer les sourcils. C'était plutôt un regard curieux et encourageant. Elles se comprirent. " _Toi aussi tu as peur. Tiens bon._ " C'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Dès que Snow prit la parole elle détournèrent leur yeux et se reconcentrèrent. Ecoutant le discours horrible que proférait le président. Aria le regardait avec profondeur. Il était l'instigateur des jeux après tout, et elle était persuader que les trois quatre des tributs ici présent pensait comme elle. Tout comme cette Tiana, se fit-elle la remarque fugacement. Celle-ci justement s'interrogeait sur le moment de complicité et d'encouragement échangé avec la blonde. Mais un frisson sur sa nuque la fit se retourner une nouvelle fois vers le douze où elle croisa le regard furieux du garçon qui s'était porté volontaire. Malgré elle, ce regard lui fit peur. Il avait tout d'un dément et elle serra les poings. C'était comme si il lui en voulait du dernier moment passé avec Aria Grant. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un regard, rien de plus. Il accentua son regard et elle le rangea dans la catégorie _fou à lier, à éviter au maximum._

Elle regarda ensuite le président, cet homme qui jouait leurs vies pour une guerre finie il y a soixante dix ans. Elle s'était déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si les districts se soulevaient tous et refusaient de livrer leurs tirbuts ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et elle écouta la fin du discours de l'homme tant haï.

\- Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, déclara Snow sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le Capitole était déchainé cette année. C'est ce que fit comme remarque le présentateur qui n'avait jamais vu autant de passion pour les tributs moissonnés. Il y avait en effet de très prometteurs candidats et cela faisait honneur aux soixante dixième Hunger Games. Entre des fières et fortes personnes, des sadiques un peu étranges, des volontaires imprévus et des duos bizarres avec des relations que le Capitole adorait... Cela promettait d'être grandiose.

* * *

Après la parade, les charrettes étaient revenues à leur point de départ et les mentors accueillaient leurs tributs avec des sourires et des tapes dans le dos. Leur district était le seul qui dénotait à cet instant. Tiana laissa son regard errer sur les futurs adversaires et nota que le garçon du onze faisait de même. Un instant, il y eut de la connivence entre eux. Comme pour assurer qu'il était lui aussi perdu. Les tributs se dirigèrent ensuite vers les ascenseurs qu'ils partageaient par trois districts le temps de la montée.

Les tributs du onze étaient lancés dans une grande conversation avec leurs mentors. Tiana se contenta de s'adosser près des portes et constata qu'Eliott se tenait bien plus près d'elle que depuis qu'il s'était porté volontaire. En regardant son profil, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était crispé comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu et que ses poings étaient également serrés. C'est Doug Lynch qu'il fixait ainsi. Doug qui continuait de la fixer avec haine. La blonde observait aussi les deux garçons, tête sur le côté et sourcils froncés. Le mentor du douze, Haymitch si elle se rappelait bien analysait lui aussi la situation avec la plus grande attention. Lynch la regarda comme si elle n'était qu'un microbe avant de se passer le doigt sur la gorge comme pour indiquer qu'il ne serait pas dur de la tuer. Eliott avança d'un pas. Tiana comprit alors qu'il avait un plan pour s'éloigner autant d'elle. Probablement le même qu'elle pour tout dire. Prise d'une impulsion, et alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination pour leur étage, elle posa la main sur son bras, ce qui le calma instantanément. Le regard de Haymitch et Aria se posa sur ce simple geste alors qu'Eliott reprenait son calme et se décalait légèrement d'elle sous son regard triste. Tous ceux présents dans l'ascenseur se dirent alors que la rumeur lancée par les citoyens du Capitole devait être vraie.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Tiana hésita à saluer. Le tribut du onze lui lança un regard encourageant, la fille restant neutre. Quant à Aria, elles échangèrent le même regard que lors de la parade. Au début, elle voulut ignorer Doug mais se dit que dans sa tête ce serait une victoire pour lui. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête moqueur et quitta l'ascenseur sous le persifflement d'Eliott. Elle crut entendre Haymitch rire mais n'en fut pas sûre.

D'un pas rapide, Eliott avança et ils retrouvèrent Alexa qui leur indiqua leurs appartements plus loin. Mais cette attitude ne l'étonna pas si elle comprenait bien son plan et elle ne chercha pas le contact, frissonnant de son « affrontement » avec le volontaire du douze.

La rousse alla dans sa propre chambre et joua un instant avec les boutons pour changer de paysage. Elle avait noté que la douche était très technologique et avait décidé de s'en amuser le lendemain matin. Elle arrêta la vue sur un champ de blé, un paysage qui l'apaisait grandement. Et c'est en se demandant ce qui se passerait à l'entraînement le lendemain matin qu'elle s'endormit, la peur, la détermination ne la quittant pas.

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	4. Entraînements

**Bonjour, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : En** **traînements**

Le lendemain, Tiana songea à quel point utiliser une telle douche était perturbant. On pouvait y mettre des lumières, de la musique, changer la température, incorporer des gels moussants...Tiana s'amusa un bon moment avec tout ça en se disant que le Capitole savait les chouchouter comme il le fallait pour les endormir avant de les envoyer mourir.

Une tenue pour l'entraînement avait été préparée à son attention et elle l'enfila avant de s'attacher les cheveux et de sortir petit déjeuner dans la salle de séjour. Personne n'était encore là mais elle s'installa tout de même et fixa la fenêtre face à elle. Elle s'interrogeait sur l'attitude à adopter. Montrer ses talents ou ne rien dévoiler ? Elle repensa à Doug Lynch. Souhaitait-elle qu'il connaisse déjà ses points forts ? Clairement non. Il ne devait rien connaître de ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle devait réserver ses talents pour l'évaluation. Les autres tributs ne verraient pas ses performances, ils ne sauraient que les notes. Elle décida qu'elle ne montrerait rien.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'Eliott l'avait rejoint et l'observait avec fierté. Elle était pleine de détermination et il préférait la voir comme ça. Mais lui aussi, le cas Lynch l'inquiétait. Il avait clairement vu dans son regard qu'à ses yeux, Tiana était devenue une proie. Mais il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Il détourna le regard avant qu'elle ne le surprenne et Alexa arriva, toute enjouée dès le matin. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne fit que parler. Elle les accompagna jusqu'au centre d'entraînement et Tiana s'était déjà composé un masque froid.

Aria elle aussi venait de se lever. Elle avait passé une des meilleures nuits de toute sa vie. Avec les émotions de la veille et le lit luxueux qui était fourni, la blonde s'était endormie comme une masse. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de parler avec les autres. Il était clair qu'après la parade elle avait tout donné et avait eu besoin d'un grand repos. Surtout qu'elle savait que Doug n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était enfin requinquée et avait fait la part des choses. Elle y voyait plus clairement.

Peu matinale tout de même, Aria se traina à la douche et prit son temps avant de rejoindre Doug, Haymitch et Effie en train de manger le petit-déjeuner. Elle les trouva dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Très tendue. La jeune femme l'accosta d'un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Plus que bien! Le Capitole aime à nous faire comprendre que l'on va mourir et que se sont comme nos dernières volontés.

Effie la regarda tristement puis Aria se servit à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant à entendre des couverts s'entrechoquer, la blonde se tourna vers Effie et chuchota:

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que j'arrive?

La grande dame se crispa.

\- Hmm, oui une dispute entre les garçons. Je me suis encore retrouvée en plein milieu. J'avais hâte que tu arrives.

\- Oh? A quel sujet?

\- ... Je..

\- Tu me fais des cachotteries? Lança Doug d'un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce que tu lui murmures? J'aimerais être au courant nous sommes partenaires après tout.

Aria fronça les sourcils. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux d'Effie aussi?

\- Je lui demandais ce qui avait crée une certaine dispute, dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Ah ça, lança Lynch en fixant Haymitch qui semblait sourire. J'ai juste dit qu'il arrête de t'approcher comme ça. Et que j'allais aussi m'occuper de ceux du district dix. Tiens puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi tu les fixe comme ça depuis hier? Tu es fan du blondinet c'est ça? Ou alors c'est la rouquine?

Et voilà que ça recommençait, pensait Aria. C'était pareil au district douze ce pourquoi elle avait toujours été si seule. Dès que quelqu'un l'approchait Doug faisait en sorte qu'il s'éloigne. Il était plus possessif et jaloux qu'une mère poule.

\- Voilà qui est drôle, s'exprima leur mentor avec une voix grave du réveil. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle personne égocentrique de toute ma vie et pourtant j'en ai vu défiler tous les ans. Je pense que tu es dans mon panel des crétins. Tu aurais dû vivre dans le premier district.

Sachant la suite Effie se tassa car Doug se leva en renversant son assiette au passage. Il avait le sang chaud. Mais aussi choquant que ce fut pour les mentors, Aria se leva et lui donna une claque. Elle fut si piquante qu'une trace rouge apparut sur la joue pâle du garçon qui se bloqua de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel mordant. Mais Aria était déjà en train de changer.

\- Tu me fatigues avec ta paranoïa et tes idées folles! Nos mentors tentent de nous aider tant bien que mal alors qu'ils savent qu'on a même pas un pour cent de chance de survivre! Alors tu vas rasseoir ton cul sur la chaise et manger nos derniers repas en paix!

Doug fronça tellement les sourcils qu'on y voyait presque plus ses yeux, il semblait hors de lui. Comment sa femelle osait lui parler ainsi? Il fallait la dresser. Il se saisit d'un couteau et attrapa Aria par le col.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Aria Grant! Et je tuerais autant de personne qu'il faudra pour atteindre mon but.

Malgré sa peur qui la submergea, Aria resta ferme. C'est alors qu'Haymitch, toujours à moitié dans le coltard, empoigna Doug par derrière et le colla contre le mur. Malgré la force puissante du jeune homme, le blond garda prise. Il n'avait pas gagné les jeux pour rien, il était très agile et puissant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. Dans quatre jours je serais débarrassé de toi mais en attendant je dois te supporter alors tu vas respecter nos règles. Si tu veux tuer, tu auras tout le loisir de le faire dans l'arène. Mais avant ça tu t'écrases et tu arrêtes de menacer Miss Grant.

Il appuya sur sa jugulaire pour que Lynch perde son air et se retrouve à suffoquer. Effie se leva pour stopper la nouvelle bataille mais Aria la retint par la main. Il fallait que Lynch comprenne où était sa place.

Abernathy le relâcha juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes et Doug lui fit un regard noir mais n'osa pas se relever. Il toussota:

\- Quand j'en aurais fini avec ce jeu, grogna-t-il, vous serez les suivants sur ma liste.

L'homme ,vexé dans sa fierté, repartit en claquant la porte. Effie soupira de soulagement avant de se rasseoir. Elle se rafraîchit de son éventail.

\- Trop d'émotions pour moi dès le matin, il me faut un remontant.

La grande dame se servit une part de gâteau de manière distinguée. Aria approuva et se rassit. Haymitch les rejoignit comme si de rien n'était et se servit un cognac bien serré.

\- Dès le matin très cher je ne pense pas que ce ne soit bon pour la santé... répliqua Effie.

\- Bof, un de plus un de moins.

Il but une longue gorgée qui sembla lui offrir un plaisir immense. L'alcool était son seul remède pour survivre.

\- Merci Haymitch de m'avoir défendue, s'exprima Aria après coup.

\- Mais de rien ma belle, il faut bien lui montrer ce qu'est un gentleman.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Effie renifla :

\- Un gentleman? Toi? J'aurais tout entendu!

\- Allons, c'est pas gentil ça.

\- Tu manques cruellement de manières.

\- Ah mais si je t'ai servi un petit verre hier soir.

Aria pouffa devant leur complicité évidente. Cela fit redescendre la pression d'un cran.

Quand le petit déjeuner se termina, Aria se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir aller aux fameux entrainements:

\- Au fait, je suis sensée faire quoi à ces entrainements?

\- T'entrainer.

\- Sans blague, répondit-elle à son mentor d'un ton humoristique. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné.

\- N'est-ce pas.

Le blond termina une part de son gâteau et se craqua les doigts.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Aria, je vais te prodiguer des conseils.

\- Ce qui est chose rare, répliqua Effie entre deux gorgées de thé.

Haymitch lui fit la moue puis prit un air sérieux:

\- Ces entrainements te seront cruciaux pour augmenter tes chances de survie. La note finale des examens pourront te donner des sponsors facilement si elle est élevée. Puis tu y apprendras plein de chose sur la façon de survivre même si à mon humble avis tu dois savoir comment t'y prendre. A moins que tu n'aies jamais mis les pieds dans la forêt du douzième?

\- Si si en effet. Alors je dois obtenir une bonne note?

\- Oui, pour se faire tu devras faire sensation à l'examen individuel mais avant ça tu dois incorporer ce que l'on t'enseignera là bas. Essaye quand même de ne pas dévoiler toutes tes cartes. Et évite de rester avec Monsieur-Je-suis-le-meilleur. Il t'attirera des ennuis. Beaucoup d'ennuis.

Aria but ses paroles. C'était une vraie éponge ce que son père lui avait toujours trouvé comme qualité. Elle était avide de savoir et de connaissance.

\- Est-ce que tu as un talent en particulier? Tu sais te battre au moins? Demanda le blond.

\- Euh... Je sais me battre avec des épées, j'ai appris à m'en servir contre Doug. Même si je ne m'en suis jamais servie en situation réelle. Mais au corps-à-corps je suis aussi faible qu'un chaton.

\- Oui j'avais cru voir ça, pouffa Haymitch.

Aria bougonna.

\- Alors affine ton talent, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu auras besoin de trois choses essentielles dans les jeux avec les sponsors, savoir te battre, savoir te cacher et savoir user de piège. Sans parler que mentalement, tu dois être prête à tuer.

Haymitch termina son discours par une nouvelle petite gorgée d'alcool. Aria approuva et réfléchit à tout ça. Elle était impressionnée par son savoir:

\- Vous êtes vraiment étonnant. Vous avez dû être très fort pendant vos propres Hunger Games.

Le blond sembla s'affaisser. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était de parler de son passé.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre mais j'ai su... être rusé. Oui disons ça.

Son regard devint vague puis il décida de partir sur un coup de tête. Aria fut surprise et Effie haussa les épaules:

\- Ne faîtes pas attention très chère, il est toujours ainsi quand aborde le sujet. Je pense, à mon humble avis, qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir. Il ne s'en est jamais remis après tout.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Aria enfila sa tenue d'entrainement grise, noire et rouge. Elle se sentit à l'aise dedans et cogita sur son mentor. Haymitch. C'était un homme assez étrange. Il avait l'air d'avoir un lourd passé derrière lui. Elle se demanda si elle même finirait comme ça si avec une grosse dose de chance elle réussissait à survivre. Puis elle soupira. Fallait-il encore survivre...

* * *

Doug et Aria se rejoignirent à l'entrée de la salle d'entrainement. Il semblait toujours en colère et prêt à manger n'importe qui. Ce pourquoi Aria fit profil bas.

\- Au fait, tu sait comment tu vas t'y prendre pour réussir l'examen final? Demanda innocemment la blonde.

\- C'est une banalité, avec ma force je les impressionnerais.

\- Je vois.

Aria roula des yeux puis rejoignit tous les autres. On les rassembla tous devant ce qui semblait être un instructeur.

-Dans deux semaines, vingt-trois d'entre vous seront morts. Un seul survivra. Et ce sera celui ou celle qui sera le plus attentif durant les quatre prochains jours tout particulièrement à ce que je vais vous dire. Premièrement : ne vous battez pas avec les autres tributs, vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire dans l'arène. Il y a quatre exercices à faire imposés. Le reste de l'entraînement sera individuel. Je vous conseille de ne pas éviter les ateliers de survie. Tout le monde veut savoir brandir une épée. - Aria sourit à cette évocation- Mais la plupart d'entre vous mourront de mort naturelle. Dix pour cent succomberont à une infection et vingt pour cent mourront de déshydratation. La nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau.

Ils se rendirent vers les ateliers obligatoires en premier. Les carrières se montrèrent impressionnants, comme toujours. Certains étaient passables, d'autres mauvais. Tiana se montra quant à elle acceptable. Elle ne voulait pas sortir du lot, que ce soit en positif ou en négatif. Elle fut soufflée par Eliott qui se montra aussi impressionnant que les carrières. Ceux du douze se défendaient bien également. Voir Aria se battre avec autant d'ardeur à l'épée et Doug lancer d'énormes tacles la fit frissonner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que les carrières approchaient Eliott et que celui-ci les suivait. Tiana décida de se diriger vers les ateliers de survie tout en digérant cela. Elle pouvait accepter leur éloignement, mais pas cette alliance. A l'atelier de survie se trouvait William Beaufort, celui du District onze qui avait toujours l'air aimable, Annie Cresta du quatre, qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir, et Aria Grant, qui surveillait la porte comme si elle était traquée.

Ils écoutaient l'instructeur en silence, mais comme Aria, le regard de Tiana revenait régulièrement vers la porte, mais avec espoir pour elle. Elle se sentait comme trahie. Les derniers Districts ne s'alliaient jamais avec les premiers. Question de principe. Qu'Eliott bafoue cette règle...Les gens du dix n'allaient pas apprécier du tout quand ça apparaîtrait à l'écran. Plusieurs fois les regards de la blonde et de la rousse se croisèrent avant de se détourner.

L'instructeur leur montra comment tendre des pièges et les laissa seuls pour les reproduire. Aria s'y amusa beaucoup et sembla prendre plaisir à en faire. Etrangement, l'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas lourde et plutôt détendue. En son fort intérieur, Tiana était persuadée que dans d'autres conditions, ils auraient tous les quatre pu s'entendre.

-Vous savez qu'on peut faire des alliances ? Lança tout à coup William, toujours avec un air affable.

Les trois filles le regardèrent et Annie s'avança vers lui avec espoir. Annie avait beau venir d'un des premiers districts, elle avait l'air assez faible. Tiana l'analysa en cherchant si c'était sincère ou s'il bluffait. Mais depuis le début, ce jeune homme lui paraissait fiable. Faire une alliance ne la dérangerait pas, mais qu'adviendrait-il quand ils devraient se tuer entre alliés ? C'est une idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Aria pensa la même chose. Haymitch l'avait mise en garde hier soir avec les alliances, surtout qu'avec Doug cela serait ingérable.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligées de me répondre tout de suite. Il reste quelques jours avant...Avant les jeux.

Il quitta la pièce en souriant, comme pour les laisser se consulter à son sujet. Les trois filles se regardèrent un moment et Annie fondit en larmes. Tiana s'en sentit touchée et fit un geste pour la consoler, pressant son épaule, avant de se rendre compte que la blonde aussi tentait de consoler la jeune fille. Elles échangèrent encore un regard de connivence. Elles se comprenaient sans même se parler. Tiana ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, une façon d'entamer la conversation.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et les carrières entrèrent avec Eliott.

-Regardez-moi ça, lança Lauren, du district un, en remettant ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Les jeux n'ont pas encore commencés que ça craque déjà !

-A se demander comment tu peux venir du même district qu'elle, Eliott !

Tiana serra les poings de rage. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de se battre entre eux. Et la seule chose qu'elle vit fut Eliott rire avec les autres. Et ça sembla lui arracher le cœur. Annie pleura plus fort et tout ce qu'aurait voulu Tiana à cet instant là, c'était de courir hors de la pièce. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer si faible. Il y avait des limites. Elle garda le silence, après tout, l'ignorance était la meilleure des armes. Aria restait elle aussi méfiante mais n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle devait ne pas se faire remarquer, pour son propre bien et pour celui des autres...

Michael émit un soupir déçu et ils partirent en riant. Un silence malaisé régna dans la salle alors que Tiana fixait le dos d'Eliott en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, dit Annie avant de quitter à son tour la salle, laissant les deux autres filles entre elles.

Tiana et Aria se mirent à reproduire les pièges appris en silence. La proposition de William flottait encore dans leur esprit, mais l'intervention des carrières avait jeté un froid. Aria avait sans doute dû percevoir que l'attitude d'Eliott envers Tiana n'était pas habituelle. La jeune rousse avait envie de s'effondrer mais elle ne le ferait pas ici. Pas au centre d'entraînement. Il n'en était pas question.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

-Ah tu es là, je te cherchais !

Doug venait d'entrer dans la pièce et jeta son plus beau regard noir à Tiana tout en s'approchant d'Aria avec un air conquérant. Son instinct lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, mais elle resta présente. Il ne pouvait pas -encore- lui faire de mal. Pas dans cet endroit. Et elle pressentait à la façon dont la blonde s'était tendue qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un reste. C'est pourquoi elle fit taire sa peur et fit comme si le garçon n'était pas là.

* * *

Les autres entraînements s'étaient plutôt bien passés sans acte notable. Pour Aria l'apprentissage fut intense. Elle oublia Doug et les autres pour se concentrer sur ses forces. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper si elle voulait être au point. Elle écouta les conseils d'Haymitch avec attention et répétait tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Elle s'était promis de changer et le ferait. C'était sa seule et unique maigre chance de gagner. Le soir elle rentrait exténuée mais continuait de parler stratégie avec le blond si bien que Doug fumait de l'intérieur. Lui ne voulait aucun conseil et montrait ses muscles pendant les séances d'entrainement, ce qui impressionnait beaucoup les carrières. Il était déjà sur la liste à éviter ce qui rassura Aria. Si il la collait au moins elle serait un temps soit peu protégée. Mais pas protégée de lui...

La veille la blonde resta seule avec Haymitch pendant qu'Effie faisait sa permanente et que Doug prenait sa douche. Ils parlèrent intensément de l'examen. Aria en oublia même sa peur des hommes. Celui-ci lui confia de ne surtout pas faire d'alliance. Que cela était dangereux mais que si il fallait elle pourrait au moins compter sur les bas districts pour se protéger d'une menace ou des carrières. Aria expliqua avoir beaucoup de points communs avec cette Tiana Jones et que William du onze semblait honnête.

Son mentor approuva:

\- J'ai vu également qu'ils étaient de bons alliés en cas de danger mais avec Lynch, je pense que ce serait encore pire de les fréquenter.

\- Je sais bien...

Haymitch la fixa avec intensité. Il semblait assez triste dans son regard.

\- Je vais te confier quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pris parti pour un Tribut. D'ailleurs je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais.

\- C'est pour ça que vous restez toujours distant, répliqua Aria.

Le blond sourit en biais. Intelligente la petiote.

\- En effet. Mais pour une fois c'est différent, Doug Lynch est une des ces personnes que j'ai en horreur. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre ton parti. J'en viens donc à un dernier conseil. Tu le prends comme tu veux mais, je pense que pour ton propre bien tu devrais faire les jeux sans Lynch. Fuir le plus loin possible et le laisser se faire tuer par sa propre arrogance. Je pense que c'est ta seule chance d'y voir plus clair pour cette histoire d'alliance mais dis-toi que ça peut aussi les mettre tous en danger. C'est à toi de décider.

Aria resta interdite face à ses paroles. Elle regarda le blond se lever et s'étirer. Jusqu'à présent son aide lui avait été très précieuse. Elle se sentait coupable de le laisser espérer qu'elle gagne peut-être les jeux. Car si ce n'était pas le cas et ça ne le serait sûrement pas, il continuerait d'augmenter sa dose d'alcool. Combien de personne avait-il vu passer et mourir devant les écrans? Alors qu'il se démenait pour les aider à sa manière... Aria eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait devant elle un homme brisé depuis les jeux et même après. Cela demandait presque réflexion. Ne valait-il mieux pas mourir aux jeux, que de survivre comme ça...? Elle cogita à cela toute la nuit.

* * *

Pour Tiana elle s'était arrangée pour rester seule. Faute de mentor, elle avait demandé à Alexa et Amy ce qu'elles pensaient d'une alliance avec le onze. Elles avaient assuré que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Les alliances étaient dangereuses. Mais plus la date butoir du début des jeux approchait, plus elle se sentait solitaire et vulnérable. Et elle doutait bien évidemment. En tout cas, il était évident qu'Eliott s'était allié avec les carrières. Elle s'était retenue de lui parler nombre de fois mais se sentait sur le point de craquer. Les évaluations auraient lieu le lendemain.

Le repas était extrêmement silencieux et la styliste ainsi qu'Alexa ne s'attardèrent pas. Seul le bruit des couverts résonnait alors que Tiana fixait Eliott sans discontinuer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la déception ou la colère qui primait le plus, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était quand elle le voyait. La jeune fille posa brutalement ses couverts. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Eliott se tourna vers elle d'un air dur puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Je n'imagine pas comme les gens de notre district seraient déçus de voir à quel point tu as changé alors que les jeux n'ont même pas commencés.

Eliott se contenta de sourire, heureux intérieurement de voir l'agressivité de la rouquine ressortir.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'allier avec le douze pour me tuer ? Tout le monde a vu qu'il en rêve.

Eliott se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre. Son objectif était justement d'éliminer ce dingue pour l'empêcher de tuer Tiana. C'était dommage parce qu'il était sûr que ce Doug, contre les carrières, aurait pu être fort comme allié.

-Je me demande même si je ne serais pas sa première proie.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre la porte. Nulle trace de larme sur son visage. Elle se sentait plus forte après avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait, peu importe qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu.

Le dernier jour d'entraînement était beaucoup plus tendu. Tous ressentaient la pression des évaluations qui auraient lieu en fin d'après-midi, suivies de l'interview en milieu de soirée. Et donc des jeux le lendemain. L'heure n'était plus vraiment aux entraînements. Effectivement, certains étaient regroupés à discuter, d'autres restaient solitaires. Mais ils ne faisaient pas spécialement attention les uns aux autres.

Tiana était plongée dans ses pensées, songeant à ce qu'elle montrerait aux juges plus tard. Elle avait décidé de montrer sa précision au couteau. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer ce qu'elle valait en combat rapproché, ça, cela se verrait pendant les jeux.

-Alors, tu as réfléchi ? Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais les jeux sont demain et j'aimerais autant savoir si tu es mon alliée ou mon ennemie.

Tiana sursauta et se tourna vers William qui souriait toujours.

-Et les autres ?

-Annie est avec moi. C'est ce que Finnick Odair lui a conseillé. Aria ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai redemandé et comme Lynch semblait vouloir m'assassiner, je me suis pas attardé dans le coin.

Tiana eut un sourire et réfléchit durant quelques secondes. Eliott avait fait son choix. Elle ne réussirait pas seule. Elle ne supportait pas la solitude de toute manière.

-Et que se passera-t-il lorsque l'alliance sera terminée ?

-J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Le meilleur à espérer c'est que si on se bat, celui qui doit perdre meurt le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne demande qu'une chose : vous ne devez pas toucher à Eliott.

-Pourquoi, tu veux te venger de quelque chose ? Ou alors les rumeurs sont vraies.

Tiana hésita mais décida qu'elle devait faire confiance à ses alliés et que leur dire la vérité était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Les rumeurs sont vraies. Et si on arrive à aller loin dans les jeux, je voudrais que ce soit lui qui gagne. Alors les autres m'indiffèrent, mais ne touchez pas à Eliott.

-De toute façon, on ne compte pas s'attaquer aux carrières.

William se releva et fut sûr de sentir un regard sur lui. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Eliott les regardait, mais sans animosité. Il ne comprenait pas ce garçon. Ou alors si, il pensait le comprendre. Mais il espérait que les carrières ne le feraient pas ou cela sentirait le roussi pour lui.

Eliott quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il savait que la solitude était la pire ennemie de Tiana et avait bien vu que William était quelqu'un de fiable. Et allier les bas districts entre eux n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. C'était même inédit et très bien pensé.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement. On les rassembla dans une sorte de salle d'attente. Là par contre, la tension était à son comble. Ils étaient alignés par district, et devaient patienter bien sagement le temps que chacun passe à son tour. Le cerveau de Tiana carburait à plein régime. Les juges seraient lassés quand elle passerait. C'était là un autre désavantage que de venir des derniers districts. Eliott tapait nerveusement du pied au sol et elle avait presque envie de sourire en songeant que ça lui ressemblait, ça. Il n'avait donc pas tout changé.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe un seul de ses tirs, la pensée obsédante ne la lâchait pas. Elle croisait et décroisait les mains quant à elle. Le silence était tellement pesant que c'en était insupportable au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait des tributs qui passaient et ne revenaient pas par ici. Après les évaluations, ils devaient se rendre à leur étage où ils devraient ensuite attendre que les scores soient diffusés à tout Panem.

Le garçon du district neuf passa à son tour et elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant le stress était à son apogée désormais. Et si elle se loupait ? Et si elle faisait un score trop bas ? Ou à l'inverse trop haut ? Elle se mordit les lèvres avec force et s'arrêta quand elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le stress ne lui réussissait pas. Dans ce genre de situations, elle était capable de faire des crises d'angoisse ou de panique. Mais encore une fois, là elle ne le pouvait pas.

-Tiana Jones, District dix, appela un pacificateur.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle jeta un regard aux candidats restants. Eliott regardait de l'autre côté, William et sa partenaire lui lançaient un regard encourageant, Lynch eut un sourire moqueur et Aria était trop concentrée pour lui prêter attention. Personne ne devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse un beau score. Son cerveau lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de continuer à paraître passable, mais sa fierté lui disait qu'elle se devait de les impressionner et de montrer que le district dix valait quelque chose. Qu'elle valait quelque chose. C'est avec cette optique en tête qu'elle suivit le pacificateur et laissa les autres à leur stress dont Aria qui la fixa avec une réelle compassion.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	5. Intenses évaluations

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Intenses évaluations**

Le cœur battant, Tiana attendit que le pacificateur lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, puis une fois dans la pièce, analysa les lieux. Une pièce remplie d'armes et de cibles. Les hauts juges attendaient en discutant et c'était bien là ce qu'elle considérait comme un problème.

-District dix, Tiana Jones, annonça-t-elle, soulagée d'attirer leur attention.

La rousse se dirigea vers une table remplie de couteaux, de kunais et de lances. Elle ne toucha pas aux lances, mais saisit plusieurs couteaux et kunais qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture avant de se diriger vers les cibles. Autant éviter les allers-retours superflus. Le silence régnait et elle retint un instant son souffle avant de se décider. Elle lança une première série de couteaux qui atteignirent tous leur cible. En plein cœur. Les juges murmurèrent, et elle sembla déceler de l'intérêt dans leur ton.

Tiana sourit brièvement, fière d'elle. Si avec ça elle n'avait pas une bonne note...Elle prit ensuite les kunais et atteignit tous les mannequins en pleine tête. Elle estima que sa démonstration était finie. Elle n'avait de toute manière rien de plus à montrer. C'est au corps à corps qu'elle était la plus forte, non ? Mais ce n'était qu'aux jeux qu'ils le découvriraient. Elle se tourna vers eux pour les saluer et leur lança un regard carnassier qui les fit frissonner. Ils lui sortaient par les yeux quand elle les voyait manger en discutant des compétences des futurs morts. Encore une fois, elle fut fière de son effet et quitta la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers leur étage où Alexa et Amy arrivèrent pour la bombarder de questions.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Amy avec curiosité et Tiana se rendit compte que la styliste s'était rongé les ongles.

Elle ressentit un élan de compassion envers elle, même si c'était elle qui allait Hunger Games. Il était étrange de voir quelqu'un du Capitole s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était même très dur à comprendre. Mais elle en était touchée.

-Tu as fait de ton mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Tiana acquiesça.

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit de s'entraîner avant que les notes soient annoncées ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Même si personne ne le fait jamais.

Tiana poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tâche d'être de retour à 17 h. Il y aura les résultats, ensuite nous mangerons et après nous devrons te préparer pour les interviews.

Tiana acquiesça et se pressa en direction de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr, elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main lors des évaluations. Mais c'était là des cibles immobiles. Elle savait que dans cette salle, on pouvait s'exercer sur des cibles mouvantes. Le fait que personne ne soit là la rassurait au plus haut point. Personne à part les pacificateurs et les instructeurs qui animaient les cours de survie habituellement et qui la regardèrent arriver avec étonnement.

-Excusez-moi, aborda-t-elle l'instructeur qui lui avait montré certains pièges. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche pour programmer des cibles mouvantes.

L'instructeur sourit et lui montra quelles commandes utiliser.

-C'est une bonne tactique que de garder tes atouts pour toi.

Il la laissa ensuite, non sans l'observer avec curiosité. Le programme se lança et Tiana oublia qu'elle était observée. Elle ne rata aucune de ses cibles et se rengorgea de fierté. Plus rassurée pour les jeux. Elle pourrait se défendre un petit moment de cette façon. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle déniche un sac avec des couteaux...Elle se retourna quand elle entendit de vagues applaudissements et fut surprise de voir quelques mentors réunis. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se disant que ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça que de s'entraîner à ce moment là. Les mentors allaient rapporter ce qu'ils avaient vu à leurs protégés. Et puis, elle estima que de toute manière, elle serait prise pour cible, compétences ou non. Elle leur adressa un remerciement d'un signe de tête.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle et elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Finnick Odair ne semblait pas se pavaner comme à son habitude. Haymitch Abernathy quant à lui arborait un sourire appréciateur.

-Apparemment le fait de ne pas avoir de mentor ne vous empêche pas de bien vous débrouiller au dix, cette année. Lança Haymitch.

Les pacificateurs s'étaient tendus et analysaient la situation. Tiana se demanda un instant s'ils pensaient que les mentors risquaient de la tuer mais haussa les épaules.

-On a pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si les conseils de ma styliste ou de ma chargée de district étaient très utiles pour la survie.

Haymitch éclata de rire.

-J'aime cette petite ! Déclara-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Finnick quant à lui l'analysait d'un air calculateur. Mais il n'y avait pas trace d'arrogance comme sur les vidéos qu'elle avait déjà vu de lui.

-Merci de t'être allié à Annie. Elle...n'y arrivera pas seule.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Tiana. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Annie était avec Finnick.

-C'est moi qui n'y arriverais pas seule. J'espère juste ne pas être celle qui restera debout quand l'alliance prendra fin, dit-elle d'un ton sombre.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Haymitch.

-Faîtes savoir à Aria que je suis intéressée par une alliance avec elle. Je ne peux pas lui en parler avec le chien de garde qui ne la quitte pas.

Haymitch eut un bref sourire à la mention de Doug.

-Je voudrais juste qu'elle le sache avant que les jeux ne commencent. Qu'elle a une alliée. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça devant le taré.

Les deux mentors rirent et Haymitch lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.

-Je t'ai dit que tu me plaisais ? Dit-il encore.

-Désolée, vous n'êtes pas mon type, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

Les lèvres de Finnick se relevèrent en un sourire en coin.

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma styliste me tuera si je suis en retard. Finalement, je ferais mieux de prendre mon temps. C'est une mort rêvée, non, que de mourir dans un bain bien chaud ?

Les deux hommes rirent encore et la regardèrent quitter le centre d'entraînement avant de se diriger à leur tout à leur étage. Il fallait bien qu'ils connaissent les résultats de leurs poulains après tout.

* * *

Lors du passage des dixièmes Aria se retrouva seule avec Doug, William Beaufort et Sue March du onzième. La jeune fille d'à peine douze ans semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son coéquipier tenta de la rassurer. De lui dire qu'il la protégerait jusqu'au bout. C'était un chic type qu'Aria aurait aimé avoir pour compagnon de route. Voyant l'enfant pleurer, la blonde ne résista pas à s'approcher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les bas districts se soutiendront entre eux contre les autres, lui assura Aria. Je sais que vous avez déjà une alliée dans le dix.

Sue lui sourit tristement mais sincèrement ce qui réconforta la blonde mais Doug ramena sa fraise:

\- Une alliance? Tu plaisantes j'espère? Faut se réveiller là, on va tous s'entretuer et je serais celui qui mettra fin à ce jeu avec Aria. Point barre.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y aura qu'un gagnant, répondit Will du tac au tac.

Doug fit son plus beau regard menaçant ce que le garçon comprit comme de graves ennuis à venir.

\- Je me fous des règles, je gagnerais avec Aria. Quant à vous, je peux vous assurer que je prendrais plaisir à vous traquer et à vous égorger avec la trainée du dixième.

\- Ca suffit, répliqua Aria en colère, arrête de t'en prendre à tout le monde! Je n'ai prévu aucune alliance ok? Aucune.

\- Encore heureux, sinon je devrais commencer par tuer tes alliés pour te faire comprendre que c'est dangereux. Même ton Haymitch le dit.

\- Mon Haymitch? Tu me sidères, vraiment!

\- Sue March, appela un pacificateur.

L'enfant, encore plus stressée depuis l'intervention de Doug se fit pousser par William alors qu'elle sanglotait. William soupira, elle allait tout rater. Pauvre petiote.

\- J'espère que tu es content de toi, dit le onzième devant Doug.

\- Très, ça fera de meilleures notes pour nous.

L'homme grogna et se tint à distance. Aria sembla y voir un trait de compassion lorsqu'il la regarda et elle approuva de la tête. Il lui sourit et resta à distance jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle.

Doug et Aria fulminèrent dans leur coin en se regardant en chien de faïence.

\- Je te comprends pas Aria. Je suis là pour t'aider et toi tu fais tout pour me rendre la tâche difficile.

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais en effet, assomma Aria. Mais sache que dans les Hunger Games je ne te laisserais pas faire ce qui te chante.

Doug haussa un sourcil puis s'approcha de la blonde qui se colla contre le mur. Il posa une main à côté de son visage:

\- Essaye un peu de m'arrêter pour voir, lança-t-il d'un ton piquant. JE ferais n'importe quoi pour ta survie même si je dois te ligoter à un arbre jusqu'à la fin du jeu en tuant ceux qui approchent.

\- Tu es fou, souffla Aria qui tremblait de rage.

\- Fou de toi.

Il s'approcha et elle paniqua. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il avait la poigne forte. Doug lui retint la tête et l'embrassa de force. Il était au comble du bonheur alors qu'Aria lui arrachait à moitié sa combinaison. Il glissa alors sa main sous le t-shirt et palpa ses seins avec délectation.

\- Personne ne viendra t'enlever à moi cette fois-ci, souffla Doug. Dans les jeux les mentors ne seront plus là et les autres seront mes proies. On sera rien que nous deux. Le couple meurtrier du douze. Ahhhh je suis tout excité. Tu le sens.

Aria tenta de hurler à l'aide mais il plaqua sa bouche. Elle sentit l'érection de son assaillant sur elle. C'était son pire cauchemar.

\- Aria Grant, se fit-elle appeler.

Doug grogna mais la relâcha:

\- On continuera plus tard mon ange blond. Bon examen!

Sur les nerfs total elle entra dans la salle en tremblant de rage et de panique. Les jurés qui semblait ennuyés des performance des onzièmes, s'arrêtèrent de parler en la voyant. Elle avait le regard d'une tueuse et semblait trembler d'une envie de meurtre sans précédent. Cela les excita.

Aria fut comme un automate. Elle se présenta puis prit deux épées. Elle imagina Doug en face d'elle, de son regard salace et commença à effectuer des mouvements de tuerie. Elle y mit tout ce qu'elle avait appris comme technique ce qui impressionna le jury qui commentait cette rage étonnante. Lorsqu'elle eut sorti tout son panel de techniques, elle s'attaqua au mannequin en les découpant de la tête aux pieds avec précision. Elle était devenue comme folle. Dans un dernier saut, agile et précis, Aria coupa une tête de mannequin qui termina d'achever le jury.

\- Ca sera tout , merci bien.

Aria reprit son souffle en les regardant. Elle les avait oubliés... En s'inclinant elle partit en courant rejoindre ses appartements.

Effie sursauta et s'inquiéta de l'état de la blonde.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Tu as raté? Aria?!

Elle tremblait et semblait comme sauvage. Elle se tenait les bras et tournait en rond.

\- Haymitch! Hurla Effie perdue.

Celui-ci revenait tout juste des entrainements d'en bas pour son repérage. Il entra en vitesse et la retrouva en pleine crise de panique.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, commenta la dame.

\- Je connais ça, laisse-moi faire, répliqua le blond sombrement.

Haymitch s'approcha alors qu'Aria hurla de la laisser et se colla dans un coin. On aurait dit un animal blessé. Il lui sourit et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Aria, dis-moi combien de doigts tu vois?

La blonde le fixa comme dérouté , elle regarda ses doigts en l'air.

\- D...Deux.

\- Bien et là?

\- Qu...Quatre.

\- Ah perdu il y en avait cinq.

Haymitch montra son autre main ou il avait levé un doigt plus loin. Aria sembla réfléchir.

\- Et combien font trois fois quatre?

\- Bah, ça fait douze.

Aria sembla se calmer. Elle se concentra sur plusieurs opérations. Allant mieux le blond la saisit doucement par le bras et la tira contre lui pour la déloger de sa tanière.

\- Allez calme-toi.

Surprise d'elle même Aria ne hurla pas. Au contraire elle s'accrocha au blond comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- C'est Doug, répliqua-t-elle en sanglotant, il a encore tenté... de...

\- Je comprends mieux. Il va vraiment falloir s'occuper de son cas à celui-là.

Inquiet Abernathy lui caressa le dos pour la calmer d'avantage. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment de panique extrême et les crises à n'en plus finir. Sans l'alcool il y serait encore.

\- Ca va mieux?

\- Oui, merci.

Doucement le blond la relâcha mais elle garda prise.

\- Si tu restes comme ça je vais aussi finir par en profiter, plaisanta-t-il.

Etonnamment pour elle, Aria sourit et se détacha.

\- Désolée... Pour le spectacle navrant que j'ai offert.

\- C'est pas un souci, je sais ce que c'est.

Aria le regarda avec tristesse. Elle allait lui demandé des choses sur son passé mais il changea directement de sujet.

\- Et le test alors?

Aria sembla retomber dans la réalité.

\- Oh! Je ne sais pas du tout. J'étais tellement énervée que j'ai tout envoyé valser avec mes épées. Mais quand j'ai regarder le jury ils semblaient sourire.

Haymitch cogita:

\- Ca peut être plutôt positif il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les notations. Tiens en parlant de ça j'ai croisé Tiana du dixième en bas dans la salle d'entrainement.

Aria releva la tête avec intérêt.

\- Elle m'a fait te transmettre qu'elle est intéressée par une alliance avec elle, sans, comme elle le dit, ton chien de garde.

\- Moi aussi je serais intéressée, déglutit la blonde, mais c'est impossible...

Haymitch s'assit à côté d'elle, il s'en voulait lui même d'être si proche d'un tribut mais il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Il le savait que cela lui jouerait des tours lorsqu'elle mourrait...

\- Tu sais Aria, je te le répète mais les alliances sont mauvaises.

Il inspira longuement devant l'air perplexe de la blonde:

\- J'ai moi même eut recours aux alliances et ça ne m'a apporté que de la souffrance. Tu dois te rappeler qu'à la fin il n'en restera qu'un. Un seul. Garde toujours ça en tête et dis-toi bien que tu devras t'occuper du cas de Doug Lynch. Essayer de le faire tuer par un autre. Que sais-je encore. C'est le seul moyen que je vois pour t'en sortir vivante. N'oublie jamais mes conseils.

Effie les regardait avec un sourire tendre. Mais un pointe de tristesse envahit son cœur lorsqu'elle imagina la mort d'Aria. Haymitch allait encore passer un dur moment dans les bouteilles.

Par la suite le mentor lui parla de Tiana, de ses points forts aux couteaux ce qui lui donnerait un avantage si jamais elle avait à la combattre ce qu'Aria avala durement. Puis Doug revint et Aria partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Haymitch le provoqua du regard mais le jeune homme sembla sourire. Demain il aurait Aria rien que pour lui alors peu lui importait les autres. Effie resta devant les écrans et attendit que les notes arrivent. Ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

* * *

-Ah enfin, s'exclama Amy lorsque Tiana arriva.

Eliott la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Il est 16h58, j'ai deux minutes d'avance.

-Et ton entraînement ?

Tiana se contenta de sourire. Haymitch ne semblait pas porter Doug dans son cœur alors elle espérait qu'il ne lui répéterait pas ses talents. Lui et les carrières devaient l'ignorer. Plus les jeux approchaient, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été folle de le défier. Avec la force dont il semblait doté...La fuite était sa meilleure option de toute manière. Alexa alluma l'écran et ils s'installèrent dans le sofa, plus concentrés que jamais.

Au même moment Aria prit place entre Effie et Haymitch, les regards tendus et impatients. Doug grogna mais resta debout derrière la blonde. Il posa ses mains sur le sofa et sourit devant l'écran. Il avait hâte de voir sa note.

-Je suis sûr que vous attendez tous ce grand moment avec impatience, commença le présentateur. On ne va pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, il est temps de vous révéler les notes de nos chers tributs.

Chaque note était accompagnée d'une vidéo remontrant l'arrivée des tributs au capitole et les filles les examinèrent tous avec plus d'attention, de même que les garçons. Le jeune homme du district un, Michael Adams, dix-sept ans , était très costaud, les cheveux bruns et des yeux gris très froids. Bien évidemment, il avait l'air sûr de lui, probablement quelque chose qui allait le perdre. Il obtint un onze. Sa partenaire, Lauren Bennett, quinze ans, était une blonde sexy aux yeux noirs vicieux. Elle semblait tout calculer, Tiana l'avait déjà remarqué lors des entraînements. Elle eut un neuf. Aria sut que c'était les plus dangereux d'un premier regard. Quant à Doug il pressentit que ce seraient de grands adversaires, ce qui ne l'effraya pas. Il était plutôt impatient d'en démordre.

Le district deux obtint lui aussi de bonnes notes. Ils eurent tous les deux dix. Ryan Wood était lui aussi assez musclé, brun aux yeux bruns, âgé de dix-huit ans d'où un brin de sadisme ressortait dans son regard. Alyssa Simons, quatorze ans, était brune aux yeux bleus. La jeune fille semblait jouer le jeu de l'innocence mais Tiana et Aria n'y crurent pas une seule seconde.

Brandon Miller, treize ans, du district trois eut un huit. La note la plus basse pour le moment. Il était jeune et avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Sa comparse Kylie Porter âgée de seize ans eut quant à elle un neuf. C'était une brunette aux yeux verts. Si quelqu'un devait être l'adversaire de Tiana, c'était elle, étant donné ses talents au couteau. Mais lors des exercices imposés, Tiana avait noté une faiblesse dans sa jambe droite et s'était dit de le garder à l'esprit.

Nathaniel Slow, du quatre, le cadet des tributs avec Sue au vu de leur douze ans, n'eut qu'un six. Ca allait faire de lui une cible facile. Il avait les cheveux cuivre et les yeux gris. Annie Cresta âgée de dix-sept ans, obtint un sept. Tiana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait compris de Finnick et elle et imaginait qu'être le mentor de sa petite amie devait être une horreur. Annie avait les cheveux roux, mais plus foncés que Tiana et des yeux noirs doux. Pour Aria ce fut un soulagement, ce district était à ôter de son esprit mais pour Doug ce fut un régal. Il semblait déjà noter le fait qu'il les tuerait rapidement.

On passa au district cinq. Gavin Skinner âgé de quatorze ans décrocha un neuf. Blond, il avait les yeux bruns mais était lui aussi très impressionnant. Erin Twain, sa camarade âgée de seize ans obtint un dix. Elle avait l'air cruel et Tiana l'avait elle aussi rangé dans la catégorie à éviter. Erin avait les yeux verts, était brune et semblait élancée, ce qui supposait qu'elle était douée pour courir. La fille éveilla l'esprit de Doug. Il la fixa longuement. Déjà depuis les entrainements il l'avait en ligne de mire. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. En fait il se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de la garder en tant qu'alliée avec une autre pour pouvoir en finir plus rapidement avec les jeux. Cela ne plut pas à Aria qui fixa l'air de Doug avec frayeur.

Arriva ensuite le district six, où les deux cousins moissonnés de dix-huit et seize ans obtinrent tous les deux sept. Isaac Powell l'ainé avait les cheveux roux foncés dressés en pics sur sa tête et les yeux bleus foncé ainsi que de gros biceps. Olivia Powell la cadette était roux foncé, elle aussi et avait les yeux gris. Tous les deux semblaient être en manque constant, probablement de morphine. Aria garda surtout en tête qu'ils étaient de la même famille ce qui présentait un danger de duo inséparable. Haymitch approuva de même que Doug.

Au District sept, Seth Sin âgé de dix-sept ans obtint un dix. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux brun foncé semblant mordre la vie. Il avait une carrure très impressionnante ce que nota Doug Lynch du premier regard. Encore un rival potentiel. Tiana et Aria étaient également plutôt prêtes à ne jamais le croiser au corps-à-corps. A l'inverse sa camarade, Zoe Kent âgée de treize ans, était plutôt de faible constitution. Elle était châtain clair aux yeux bleus clair. Dans son regard se sentait la peur et la timidité si bien qu'elle reçut la note la plus basse jusqu'à présent , un deux. Elle était l'outsider dont les filles et Eliott en furent à la fois rassurés et compatissants pour la jeune fille. Surtout avec Seth en duo. Doug ne la regarda même pas.

Dans le huitième, Jacob West, quinze ans, obtint un huit. Il était mât de peau et avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des yeux verts en amande. Il était énormément apprécié du Capitole pour sa beauté mais moins pour sa force. Cependant Tiana avait déjà remarqué qu'il était doué d'une intelligence hors du commun lors des entrainements. Elle le garda bien en tête de même qu'Aria après que Doug lui en fasse part. La jeune fille, Lyra Ford âgée de quatorze ans eut quant à elle un six. Elle avait les cheveux blonds foncés et yeux brun-orangé. Elle n'avait aucune prestance mais semblait assez confiante sur les vidéos. C'était une fausse faible pour Aria et Haymitch.

Au neuvième, Gabriel Cox âgé de dix-sept ans reçut un quatre. Il était très grand avec des cheveux noirs moyens et des yeux brun clair. Son air penaud montrait bien sa couardise et sa faiblesse même si il semblait être prêt à tout pour l'emporter. Sa comparse fut son juste contraire et cela se ressentait. Elle s'appelait Hélène Anson et était déjà une favorite. Ayant la majorité elle avait des cheveux coupés courts bruns et yeux verts foncé. Elle reçut la note de douze. C'était la grande favorite des jeux mais aussi la plus dangereuse pour tous les participants car c'était une fan de jeux de survie et de sang. Elle adorait tuer et se délectait d''avoir été choisie. Elle avait tout fait pour d'ailleurs. Elle était déjà en contact avec les carrières et Eliott Works qui fit mine de rien mais tremblait à l'intérieur. Ce serait la plus coriace à avoir avec Michael et Lauren. Aria sut immédiatement que c'était LE danger à éviter. Doug sembla en être content mais se méfia. Il avait du bon sens dans ces cas là. C'était la numéro un du Capitole pour le moment.

Arrivé au dixième Tiana se tendit et planta ses ongles dans son pantalon. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle chercha du soutien chez Eliott mais celui-ci garda le regard fixe comme un mur. Lorsque le glas tomba, la rouquine soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eut la note de dix. C'était une très bonne note pour les bas districts. Voir même un exploit. Eliott sembla sourire. Puis il reçut sa note, huit. Il en fut satisfait même si il aurait aimé faire mieux. Ca allait être dur de rester avec les Carrières si il semblait faible. La rouquine tenta de nouveau de l'analyser sans succès. De son côté Aria et Haymitch se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Tiana était une dure rivale. La blonde n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en découdre avec elle. Doug, lui, en sembla encore plus déterminé. Il aurait un beau combat.

Le onzième passa par la suite, ce fut le plus faible et le moins aimé. William Beaufort âgé de seize ans reçut un six. Il avait les cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et les yeux bleus. Il semblait être une personne ayant une forte présence tout de même. Sue, la cadette, obtint un trois. Elle était la seconde à la traine avec Zoe Kent. Elle avait les cheveux noirs bouclés et yeux gris clair. Elle semblait rester proche de Will'. Cela fendit le cœur à Tiana et Aria de la voir si faible mais elles ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Seule une alliance pourrait les garder en vie mais pour combien de temps? Cependant seule Aria sut que c'était de la faute de Doug si elle s'était ratée. Au fond d'elle, la blonde sentait du potentiel en Sue.

Puis vint enfin le dernier district. Aria se renfonça dans son siège. Elle sentit Effie la tenir par les épaules pendant qu'Haymitch la regarda avec assurance. Doug, majeur, était impatient comme tout. Le résultat surprit la blonde, elle avait obtenu un neuf. Elle s'attendait pas à une note si haute avec ses cabrioles devant le jury. Ce qui fut encore plus choquant fut la note de Doug qui passa a un onze. Rares furent les fois où le douzième avait passé la barre des huit. Les carrières et bien d'autres comprirent définitivement qui était Doug. Et que c'était avec Hélène, le tribut à éviter absolument. Tiana en frissonna avec Eliott. Ils étaient dans leur collimateur...

Une fois terminé, le Capitole exprima leur réaction. Tout tourna autour des surprises. A nouveau le dixième et le douzième firent parler d'eux comme jamais tout comme le neuvième, le cinquième et les premiers district. Haymitch expliqua que c'était plutôt positif. Que Doug allait finalement servir à quelque chose ce à quoi le jeune homme rétorqua amèrement qu'il allait lui montrer dans les jeux que ce serait lui le meilleur.

Les mentors et leur tributs s'exprimèrent tout le reste du temps sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Analysant chaque tribut, terminant les stratégies et fignolant les détails de chacun. Aria écouta avec attention Haymitch dont Effie écoutait en coiffant la jeune femme. Doug ne voulait rien savoir et éludait ses propres idées dans son coin tout en gardant un œil sur sa promise. Demain, elle serait à lui pour sûr. Ils seraient tranquilles.

Tiana en fit de même avec Amy et Alexa, Eliott resta avec elles et analysa la situation. Il avait des plans en tête mais l'évocation de cette Hélène et de Doug lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il commençait à douter. Pour la rouquine elle se rassura avec de nouveaux plans mais elle se doutait que tôt ou tard il faudrait faire face à de forts ennemis. Dont Lynch qui lui vouait une haine non légitime...

Le temps passa si vite que chacun fut surpris lorsqu'on vint les chercher pour les interviews. C'était la dernière ligne droite.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine^^**


	6. Interviews

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Interviews**

Tiana se regarda dans le miroir. Epoustouflante. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer son dix, qu'Amy l'avait amenée à la salle de bains pour la pomponner. Elle y songerait plus tard. Ses cheveux roux avaient été relevés en deux chignons sur sa tête, laissant le reste pendre sur ses épaules. Une barrette pailletée de bleu était piquée dans ses cheveux. Sa robe était faite d'un corset sexy qui la mettait un peu trop en valeur à son goût et ses bras étaient nus. Le bas de la robe était d'un bleu plus foncé, fendue des deux côtés à mi cuisse, révélant sa peau blanche. Mal à l'aise, Tiana enfila les chaussures à talons. Ca allait être une épreuve de marcher avec de tels instruments de torture. Elle analysa ensuite son visage. Amy avait durci ses traits tout en s'arrangeant encore pour la rendre innocente. Elle lui avait fait de vrais yeux de biche qui la rendaient vulnérable. La jeune fille n'aimait pas cette image, mais les sponsors aimeraient. Malgré elle, elle se trouva sublime.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Elle rejoignit Eliott dans le salon et ils descendirent ensemble en ascenseur. Encore une fois, il resta distant, mais elle y était habituée désormais. Et elle avait vu le bref arrêt qu'il avait fait en la voyant arriver. Lui aussi portait un costume bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Ils rejoignirent les tributs qui étaient alignés et passeraient encore une fois dans l'ordre. Elle ne fit pas plus attention que ça à leurs tenues, si ce n'est qu'Aria aussi lui semblait sublime. Elle ne regarda pas Lynch, mais sentit que lui la fixa un moment.

Le temps d'attendre que les autres passent, elle se mit à repenser aux notes. Le fait qu'elle ait eu plus qu'Eliott la perturbait. Il était censé être plus fort qu'elle. C'est lui qui lui avait tout appris alors à quoi jouait-il ? Avait-il été déstabilisé par quelque chose ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Certains tributs lui avaient tapé dans l'œil par rapport à leurs notes. Aria s'en était bien sortie et elle souhaitait ne pas l'affronter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée de ne pas parvenir à la tuer si c'était le cas. Quant à Lynch...Bon sang, il avait fait un onze ! Alors que les jeux se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle avait de plus en plus peur de lui. Elle était persuadée que contre les carrières, il aurait sa chance. Elle commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas plus fort qu'Eliott. Doug était un colosse après tout. Elle ferma les yeux en se demandant une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris de le défier. Il n'était pas le genre de type à donner une mort rapide...

-District dix.

Tiana se recomposa un masque enjoué et déterminé. Elle ne devait pas faire la dure pour ne pas effrayer les sponsors. Si Amy lui avait fait ce maquillage c'était dans le but de les attendrir et elle allait en jouer. Elle suivit le pacificateur et fut éblouie par les lumières une fois sur le plateau de télévision. Caesar arborait des cheveux et des sourcils verts cette année. Chaque année, la couleur changeait.

-Aaaah, Tiana ! L'une des plus attendues !

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-Tu as une sacrée styliste, tu es magnifique !

-Merci, dit-elle encore et elle n'aima pas ça.

Caesar lui fit un sourire.

-Dis-moi, ton district est l'un de ceux dont on parle le plus.

-Ah bon ? Fit-elle mine de s'étonner avant d'esquisser un sourire complice.

-Eh bien, ce volontaire...Sans oublier certaines folles rumeurs.

Caesar se pencha vers elle et elle fit un clin d'œil. Les spectateurs rirent.

-Nous aimerions en savoir plus !

-Peut-être que je vous répondrais, sourit-elle encore en papillonnant des yeux.

Caesar esquissa un sourire.

-Eh bien, nombre de gens voient une relation amoureuse entre Eliott et toi.

-C'est vrai.

Il y eut des soupirs émus et elle se tourna vers le public. Les émouvoir. C'était son arme.

-Ca faisait à peu près un an que nous étions ensembles le jour de la moisson.

-C'est bien triste que tu aies été choisie. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air proches lors de vos apparitions en public.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Eliott...Bégaya-t-elle en tentant de jouer la comédie qui n'en était pas tellement une. S'est porté volontaire.

-On pourrait penser que c'est pour te faire gagner.

-La vérité...C'est que depuis la moisson, il ne m'a plus parlé ou même regardée.

Il y eut des exclamations surprises alors qu'elle baissait le regard pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Mais vous savez...Je peux le comprendre.

-Et de ton côté, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rien. Je ne veux pas l'affronter, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi.

-Tu as pourtant eu une meilleure note que lui.

-Je suppose que ce n'était pas son jour.

Ils rirent tous et elle esquissa un sourire triste. Heureusement que son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin, parler d'Eliott faisait mal et elle ne feintait pas tant que ça.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

-Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que j'espère ne pas me retrouver face à lui. Comment pourrais-je tuer l'homme que j'aime ?

C'est sur cette note que Caesar décida de clôturer l'interview et elle reprit le chemin inverse. Eliott lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas quand ils se croisèrent. Elle retourna aux ascenseurs et visionna l'interview d'Eliott à leur étage. Inutile de rester avec les autres districts.

Caesar accueillit gentiment Eliott mais certains citoyens le huèrent en le traitant de sans cœur.

-Alors...Nous savons maintenant que tu es en couple avec Tiana.

-Etais, rectifia-t-il aussitôt sans la moindre once de tristesse.

Ebranlé, Caesar passa à la question suivante.

-Pourquoi t'être porté volontaire ?

-Parce que je sais qu'elle est forte. Je connais ses capacités. Et je pense que si elle les utilise correctement, je suis le seul à pouvoir la tuer.

-Tu t'es porté volontaire pour tuer ta petite amie ? S'exclama Caesar avec horreur.

Eliott acquiesça avec détermination. Les citoyens le huèrent avec plus de virulence.

-Parce que si c'est moi qui la tue, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Les exclamations furent cette fois mitigées.

-J'avoue que tu es dur à cerner, Eliott.

-Une fois que je me suis porté volontaire, c'était impossible pour moi de rester avec elle. Et c'est en souvenir de notre relation que je peux lui promettre de ne pas la torturer quand je la tuerais.

-Eh bien, merci de ton honnêteté.

Sur ces paroles, Eliott s'inclina et quitta le plateau, toujours sous les huées. Exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Les sponsors iraient ainsi plus sur Tiana.

* * *

Tiana s'était figée devant l'écran et n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qui suivit. Mais à quoi jouait-il cet imbécile ? Il avait l'air si sérieux en débitant toutes ces horreurs...Leurs deux interviews étaient le parfait opposé et elle le regarda arriver et s'installer comme si de rien n'était sur le sofa pour regarder le reste de l'émission. Son profil était toujours aussi fermé, il avait une plus grande maîtrise de soi qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Dégoûtée, elle se décala le plus loin possible de lui et regarda les interviews suivantes, en se rappelant de prendre la fuite si elle tombait sur lui durant les Hunger Games.

Dans le district dix, les parents d'Eliott n'en revenaient pas. Il jouait finement son jeu et ne déviait jamais, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à l'impact de ce que ça avait dû avoir sur Tiana. Leur fils ne flancherait pas. Il allait mourir pour qu'elle gagne et la jeune fille ne saurait même pas tout ce qu'il aurait fait pour elle avant qu'eux ne le lui révèle. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un tel sacrifice de soi...Tiana et Eliott formaient le couple parfait avant tout ça. Mais ces fichus Hunger Games...Détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

* * *

Tiana regarda la suite de l'émission. Elle releva son attention à l'arrivée des deux derniers. Glen et Célia sur la grand place du douzième aussi. La jeune fille se serrait contre son père qui était plus maigre que jamais. Il n'arrivait plus à manger depuis le départ d'Aria et la voir à chaque fois à l'écran le torturait. Il savait qu'Aria était triste, stressée et anéantie. Mais elle souriait à son arrivée au Capitole... Et là lors de son arrivée sur le plateau elle avait ce même faux-sourire qui voulait dire " _Aidez-moi_ ". Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part prier.

Aria monta sur la scène après un dernier regard échangé avec Effie qui semblait tendue dans sa grosse robe rose froufrou. La lumière lui fit plisser les yeux mais elle augmenta son sourire de façade face au tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le présentateur lui fit un baise main élégant qui la gêna et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes toute en beauté ce soir! Tout comme votre entrée à la parade vous avez un charme fou, ronronna Caesar.

La blonde fit semblant d'être un peu gênée et sourit aimablement. Elle était vêtue ce soir là d'une longue robe rouge et noire serrée au corps. Un décolleté plongeant avec des flots lui sublimait la taille. Ainsi que des talons hauts de la même teinte. Elle portait aussi un ruban-nœud bordeau dans les cheveux qui étaient détachés sur le côté et bouclés sur les pointes. Son teint était d'un blanc éclatant. Une vraie poupée.

Caesar trépigna:

\- Alors comment vous sentez-vous d'être l'une des grandes attendues de tout le Capitole?

\- Très bien et j'en suis fort ravie. Je peux assurer aux sponsors qu'il feront le bon choix en misant sur moi car je vais tout donner.

Aria récita les paroles qu'Haymitch lui avait mis en tête. Le mensonge était un domaine qu'elle maitrisait assez bien.

\- Oh oh! Mais nous avons là un tribut qui en veut! C'est ce que l'on a pu voir depuis votre arrivée au Capitole. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer?

Aria réfléchit un instant:

\- Eh bien, j'ai choisi que je gagnerais pour ma famille qui n'a plus que moi dans la vie. Et puis je veux prouver ma valeur à Doug. Et aussi aider ce pauvre Haymitch qui est tout seul comme mentor!

La salle pouffa avec eux puis le présentateur sauta sur la perche tendue:

\- Donc vous êtes la rivale de Monsieur Lynch ? On a remarqué tout ces regards et ces tensions entre vous.

\- On peut dire ça. En tout cas pour moi oui c'est mon plus grand rival.

Le public siffla d'admiration et d'excitation. Ils adoraient ce genre d'histoire.

\- On ne peut que vous souhaiter de gagner alors. Vous n'avez pas peur des autres tributs?

Aria se retint de dire la vérité. Elle avait plus que peur !

\- Je pense que j'ai mes chances. Alors avoir peur serait pour moi un danger. Je préfère penser à ma victoire.

\- Oh bravo! Quelle tribut étonnante! Nous prierons pour vous, Milady!

Aria sourit et fit de grands gestes de la main quand il fut l'heure pour elle de quitter le plateau. Elle espérait avoir fait bonne impression pour que les sponsors s'intéressent à elle et à sa possible victoire.

Glen soupira devant son passage.

\- Papa, tu crois qu'elle va vraiment gagner Aria?

\- Je ne sais pas chérie... Elle semble au moins confiante. Enfin plus que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai peine à la reconnaitre, elle qui avait si peur des hommes et ne se sociabilisait pas...

\- Aria a toujours été forte, tonna Célia les poings serrés. Elle s'est toujours battue pour nous.

\- Oui elle m'a sauvé la vie. Mais là c'est différent. Là c'est un tout autre enjeu. Un tout autre monde.

Célia sanglota et se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci se retint mais il n'attendait rien de plus pour Aria. Il pria juste de tout son être.

* * *

La blonde reprit son souffle alors qu'Effie l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Elle lui fit une accolade puis Haymitch arriva à son tour:

\- Pas mal trésor, ça se présente plutôt bien. Tu as dit ce qu'il fallait.

\- Merci, c'est grâce à vous.

\- Maintenant les sponsors devraient parier sur toi et ton envie de gagner.

Le blond lui sourit et ils se firent une courte accolade. Puis Doug entra en scène et ils regardèrent l'écran.

Le présentateur lui serra la main et le fit s'asseoir.

\- Bien, bien, voici le fameux Doug Lynch. Il me tardait de vous rencontrer. Avoir eu une note de onze cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois lors du seul gagnant des jeux du douzième. Vous sentez-vous prêt?

Doug avait un sourire charmeur et confiant. Il faisait tourner toutes les têtes dans la salle:

\- Bien sûr que je suis prêt je n'attends même que ça! J'ai déjà mes cibles en tête et je gagnerais haut la main. Les fameux carrières peuvent s'en mordre les doigts d'avance hahaha.

Caesar et le public furent en admiration. Presque au bord de l'extase.

\- Je n'aurais jamais vu un tribut aussi mordant, j'aime ça! Si je pouvais, je parierais sur vous.

Aria regarda Haymitch:

\- Vous aviez eu la note de onze?

Le blond sourit en biais:

\- Je n'en suis pas peu fier.

\- Vous pouvez, répliqua-t-elle impressionnée. Vous deviez être vraiment fort.

\- Qui sait.

Haymitch ne dit rien de plus, le passé encore et toujours. Non il ne voulait pas en parler.

Au loin Glen et Célia déglutirent face aux réponses de Doug. Il faisait vraiment peur. Et ce n'était pas fini.

\- Dîtes-moi tout, pourquoi s'être porté volontaire? Une certaine rivalité avec miss Grant?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Bien au contraire je suis là pour la protéger et la sauver. Je ferais tout pour elle même si elle a un peu de mal à le comprendre. Ca viendra.

\- Alors vous êtes amoureux?

\- Plus que ça, c'est ma femme, la seule et l'unique. Croyez-moi vous serez ravi de voir les amoureux sanglants du district douze. On va faire un massacre.

La façon donc Doug afficha Aria lui fit perdre pied. Tiana également avait vraiment peur à présent devant sa télévision. Cet homme était un danger ambulant. Presque tout le monde le craignait déjà.

\- Nous avons vraiment hâte de vous voir en action demain.

\- Je vous promets du grand spectacle!

Doug se pencha et fit une grande courbette qui finit de racheter les foules. Il passa en tête des sondages avec Hélène Anson et le premier district.

De retour dans les appartements, Doug sourit à Aria qui le regardait avec colère. Entre Haine et Passion, était déjà écrit sur un panneau publicitaire des jeux vis à vis du douzième. Elle ne l'enguirlanda même pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle préféra profiter de son dernier repas avec ses mentors avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Butterfly était toujours là, chaque soir elle miaulait et ronronnait contre sa maitresse ce qui lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Oh Butty'... Demain on va devoir se quitter et se dire adieu... Je suis tellement désolée de te laisser seule.

Aria se mit à pleurer. A vraiment pleurer de tout son corps et toute son âme après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer et de sa mort le lendemain. Elle n'espérait tellement rien. Mais son cœur se mit à se déchirer à la pensée de son père, de sa petite sœur et de sa minette qui pleureraient sa mort. Butty' allait être perdue, Célia allait peut-être tomber dans la déprime et qui sait participer à de futurs jeux? Glen... Allait-il survivre à la perte de sa fille ? Aria savait que non. Il était déjà si faible depuis son travail aux mines et sa maladie. Sa famille était vouée à disparaitre pour rejoindre Rose.

La chatte miaula mais cela ne couvrit pas les pleurs. Effie les entendit clairement et se mit à avoir des larmes qu'elle tenta de cacher dans un mouchoir en dentelle. Haymitch fit mine de rien mais il s'ouvrit une bonne bouteille et la but cul sec. Demain. Tout se finirait à partir de demain... Et le seul confiant dans cette histoire fut Doug qui mangea tranquillement une part de gâteau en admirant la vue. Il souriait et imaginait son père l'encourager au loin, ce qu'il avait fait. C'était l'heure de montrer au monde qui étaient les Lynch.

* * *

Après les interviews, ce fut presque l'émeute dans la salle, les sponsors criant à qui mieux-mieux. On louait la tristesse et la douceur de Tiana. On encensait le fait qu'Eliott ne veuille pas qu'elle souffre. On adorait la confiance et les sourires d'Aria. On frissonnait face à la détermination de Doug. Mais les deux « couples » avaient réellement fait fureur...On racontait que c'était les deux opposés. Entre Eliott, l'amoureux devenu rival et Doug le rival devenu amoureux.

Il était impossible à Tiana de dormir. Eliott...Elle ne parvenait pas à digérer son attitude et ses paroles. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Et elle redoutait Lynch. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il n'était pas net ce type. Elle devait absolument l'éviter. Elle espérait que les comptes se régleraient entre lui et les carrières.

Elle finit par se relever et traîner dans le salon. Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il lui était impossible de dormir, le stress et l'angoisse montant au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait. Son regard se posait régulièrement sur la porte de la chambre d'Eliott. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se trouver dans ses bras. Mais c'était devenu un vrai traître, maintenant...Elle pensa vaguement à s'entraîner mais supposa que ce ne devait pas être ouvert la nuit. Elle s'installa sur le sofa et se rongea les ongles avec angoisse. A partir de demain, elle n'aurait plus aucune certitude. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer malgré elle.

Eliott finit par sortir de sa chambre, impossible de dormir pour lui aussi. Il se figea dans le salon. Vu sa position, Tiana s'était endormie à cause du stress. Il soupira et saisit une couverture dont il la recouvrit le plus délicatement du monde en la couchant plus confortablement avec le plus de précautions possibles afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

-Je t'aime, Ana, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front du bout des lèvres, remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

Il sursauta en s'apercevant que ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts et le fixaient avec sérieux et hostilité.

-Alors pourquoi un tel numéro ? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant son poignet sans bouger plus.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et attendait clairement une réponse. Mais il avait paré à cette éventualité. Même si ces quelques secondes auprès d'elle lui avaient fait un bien fou, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son plan lui soit déjà révélé. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

-Parce que j'ai des parents auprès de qui revenir et que je ne veux pas les rendre triste.

A la façon dont elle lâcha son poignet, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Je doute qu'on puisse se reposer beaucoup par la suite.

Tiana fixa son dos alors qu'il s'en allait. Facile à dire après la lame qu'il venait de lui planter en plein cœur. Mais il avait raison alors elle se força à fermer les yeux. Demain, les jeux commenceraient. Leur destin était maintenant scellé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les tributs se levèrent tous de bonne heure bien que la moitié n'eut pas dormi cette nuit là. Pour Aria ce fut la faiblesse d'avoir pleuré qui l'avait fait partir mais au réveil, son ventre devint aussi serré qu'un étau. Elle ne pouvait pas manger ni rester assisse tranquillement. Doug ne se fit pas de souci là dessus, il mangeait comme quinze pour prendre des forces. Aria dut bien malgré elle se forcer à manger un peu de pain sous l'insistance de ses mentors et de Lynch.

Tiana était dans un état similaire. Elle jouait avec la nourriture, mais les regards insistants d'Alexa et Amy la décidèrent. Plus que jamais, elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas fini entre elle et Eliott. Parce que depuis leur dernière conversation, c'est ainsi qu'elle le considérait. Et puis, si elle devait l'affronter, mieux valait penser de cette manière.

Amy l'accompagna jusqu'au moyen de transport et la serra fort contre elle. Tiana ferma les yeux et se retint. Elle était à doigts de craquer et de pleurer, comme à son réveil. Elle s'était réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle faisait la forte et la déterminée devant les autres, mais elle était sûre de perdre. Elle priait presque que ce soit des mains d'Eliott pour ne pas souffrir. Le pacificateur fit un signe et Amy lui adressa un sourire mouillé de larmes avant de la laisser partir en direction de l'avion qui les attendait.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller les chercher Aria sentit que le stress était à son apogée. Haymitch choisit de l'accompagner jusqu'au moyen de transport pendant qu'Effie s'occupait de Doug. Il prodigua ses derniers conseils:

\- Et n'oublie pas, tu cours droit sur un sac avec une épée mais si tu sens que tu n'y arriveras pas, abandonne et pars te cacher. Les premières secondes de jeux sont primordiales. Tous le monde va se ruer dessus et il y a de fortes chances pour que les plus faibles se fassent tuer par les carrières à cause de ça. C'est un appât.

Aria approuva fébrilement de la tête sans discontinuer.

\- Si il y a une forêt tu dois absolument t'y diriger et trouver un point d'eau avec une cachette proche. Le manque d'eau tue plus de la moitié des tributs chaque année. On peut vivre un moment sans manger mais pas sans s'hydrater.

\- D'accord, je vais faire ça et si c'est de la ville ou un terrain vague je fais quoi?

Chaque année l'arène changeait et aucun tribut, ni mentor n'avaient idée de ce que c'était. Souvent il y avait de la verdure mais parfois cela ressemblait plus à une grande terre dévastée de pierres. Par moment il y avait même eu du sable et d'étranges grottes de terre. Il fallait donc se préparer à tout mais Aria espéra du fond du cœur que ce serait au moins de la forêt. C'était plus axé vers ses connaissances.

\- Si jamais ça tombe dessus essaie de te cacher loin du centre et attends que les choses se tassent. Cherche de l'eau, il y en a toujours quelque part exprès pour les tributs. Tu pourras peut-être tenter une virée dans le centre mais seulement si tu as de l'eau dans une gourde et des épées. La chose primordiale à faire est de trouver une cachette en pierre solide. Compris?

\- Oui!

Les blonds arrivèrent devant l'appareil. C'était l'heure de se dire adieu. Aria tremblait toujours, comme une folle. Elle avait peur, si peur. Haymitch ferma douloureusement les yeux puis la prit dans ses bras:

\- Allez calme toi. N'oublie pas que la peur et les tremblements ne te serviront à rien. Tu as tes chances, j'y crois. Tu as un potentiel énorme mais il reste caché sous ton manque de confiance. Si tu es maligne tu sauras t'en sortir.

Aria s'accrocha de tout son cœur à son mentor.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, je vais me démener pour revenir. Pour revoir ma famille et vous montrer que j'en valais la peine.

Ils se détachèrent dans un soupir. Le vent soufflait fortement ce jour là, ce serait problématique pour les jeux:

\- Si jamais tu reviens, je te ferais goûter aux meilleurs alcools que j'ai dans ma réserve. Ils te seront réservés.

Aria sourit malgré tout.

\- J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement. Haymitch lui donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule puis un pacificateur vint la chercher. D'un dernier regard , d'un dernier geste de la main, Aria lui fit ses adieux. Abernathy le comprit aussi comme ça. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, en vie.

Dans l'avion Doug rejoignit Aria à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot du matin et se concentrait, il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour les jeux. La jeune femme s'en rassura, au moins il était un allié pour l'instant. Et vu le regard des autres sur lui il valait en effet mieux l'avoir pour allié. Ils étaient terrorisés. Tiana le regardait également avec angoisse. Comment avait-elle pu le défier? Quelle sotte faisait-elle. Elle se maudissait. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Aria qui semblait prête à craquer tout comme elle. Sans parler qu'Eliott s'était déjà réfugié avec ses carrières.

\- Votre bras.

Tiana sursauta et tendit sa main:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Votre mouchard pour les jeux.

\- Oh...

Elle ne sentit rien de la piqure mais regarda cet éclat lumineux qui entra dans sa chair. c'était assez particulier comme sensation, indescriptible. Elle tourna les yeux sur la blonde qui se fit piquer à son tour. Elles se fixèrent à nouveau. Aria avait envie de lui parler, et ce depuis un moment mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout, elle allait devoir l'affronter et peut-être la tuer car elle voulait survivre.

L'avion les amena sur le lieu des jeux dont un silence pesant se faisait sentir. La plupart des tributs tremblait et se concentrait sur leurs pieds. D'autre regardaient par la fenêtre et certains se regardaient entre eux. Lynch fut concentré sur ses tactiques et ne remarqua pas qu'Aria ne cessait de fixer Tiana qui en fit de même. Les deux se soutenant du regard _" On y est ", " bonne chance à toi" " j'espère qu'on va en finir rapidement"._ De temps à autre Tiana regardait William qui rassurait Sue. Elle souriait, c'était de bons alliés elle devait vraiment rester avec eux. Aria les enviait mais resta bloquée sur Doug qui lui effleura la main.

\- Pas de panique, Ange blond, je te protégerais.

\- Je sais.

Aria soupira, il était mine de rien rassurant de l'avoir avec soi ce taré. Elle le remercia et cela lui fit plaisir. Il était remonté à bloc.

L'avion commença à décélérer. Les tributs échangèrent un dernier regard d'angoisse avant qu'on ouvre la porte. On les fit descendre chacun en ligne par district puis un à un il furent séparés.

\- On se retrouve aux jeux, souffla Doug. Cours vers la forêt si il y en a je te rejoindrais directement après.

-... Ok.

Aria ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais suivit son pacificateur. Elle se retrouva seule dans une salle grise ou un simple conduit attendait au centre. Elle soupira et se mit accroupie. Elle priait. Une porte s'ouvrit alors sur sa styliste. Que faisait-elle là?

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi avant ton départ de la part d'Effie.

La styliste déposa Butterfly. Aria se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci!

La minette sentit sa peine et se rua sur sa maitresse. Elle lui donna tout le courage du monde et la lécha.

\- Oh Butty'. Je t'aime tellement. Donne-moi la force d'aller le plus loin possible. Donne-moi la force d'être solide.

La chatte miaula en remuant de la queue. Elle comprenait que le moment était sérieux. Que sa maitresse semblait sur le point de la quitter. Elle lui donna tout son amour avant qu'on l'appelle à entrer dans la cabine ronde.

Aria soupira puis posa sa chatte au sol.

\- Je me battrais pour toi Butterfly, pour maman, pour papa, pour Célia et même pour mes mentors. Je fois survivre quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Revigorée, Aria serra son poing et entra dans le sas. Il se ferma et commença à monter.

Tiana était totalement seule dans cette pièce qu'elle trouva incroyablement froide. La panique la saisit et elle respira calmement en comptant dans sa tête. Désespérée, toujours en comptant et en respirant doucement, elle se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune arme pour en finir dans la pièce. Ca aurait été trop beau.

-Trente, trente et un, trente deux...

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait flancher. Elle devait gagner ces jeux. Ou du moins les faire gagner à Eliott pour justement que lui au moins puisse retrouver ses parents et ne pas les rendre triste. Un pacificateur la prit par le bras en se fichant de son état et la força à entrer dans le sas. Tiana mit quelques secondes mais se força à se composer un masque normal pour qu'aucun tribut ne la sous-estime. Le sas monta à son tour.

C'était l'heure des soixante dixième Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	7. Première phase

**Coucou ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous font très plaisir :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Première phase**

Tiana ouvrit les yeux une fois arrivée sur le terrain qui allait devenir leur Hunger Games. Il faisait beau, mais peut-être que ça n'allait pas durer. Les carrières allaient adorer le terrain : une ville en ruines. Ca allait s'avérer très pratique, sûr et certain. Mais pas pour elle. La ville était bordée de falaises et sur ces falaises, se trouvait une forêt assez fournie. Le problème allait être d'y grimper. Même si de loin les prises semblaient plutôt faciles.

Elle jeta un regard rapide aux autres tributs. Will assurait de son soutien, mais Annie semblait terrorisée. Elle, elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait de l'adrénaline ou de la peur. Un mélange des deux. Elle regarda Eliott, mais il était toujours aussi imperméable. Impassible et froid. Il fixait la corne d'abondance, semblant savoir ce qu'il voulait y prendre. Tiana quant à elle avait dans sa ligne de mire un sac à dos qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Elle se demanda un instant quoi faire. Certains tributs misaient sur la fuite directe. Rester à l'écart du bain de sang semblait en effet la meilleure option. Mais elle voulait absolument partir avec quelque chose. Elle tenta un regard envers Aria mais celle ci semblait en proie à la panique

La blonde se rendit enfin compte de ce qui allait arriver. Elle trembla et tenta de se rassurer avec les paroles d'Haymitch et Effie. Elle devait survivre pour beaucoup de choses. La mort lui faisait si peur, elle voulait vivre ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais un regard vers Doug la rassura. Il lui fit un grand sourire, il était dans les starting-block. Elle n'était pas seule malgré tout. Et elle pouvait au moins lui faire confiance sur l'enjeu de sa survie. Elle lui sourit à son tour et se concentra sur la corne d'abondance qui était remplie de sacs. Elle chercha du regard si l'un d'entre eux avait un morceau d'épée qui ressortait. Elle n'en voyait pas et son cœur rata un battement quand sonna le carillon.

Le compte à rebours d'une minute commença et l'angoisse monta en flèche parmi les tributs qui s'agitaient. Les carrières restaient vraiment confiants et Tiana se demanda comment ils pouvaient être tellement sûrs d'eux. Elle jeta des regards de tous les côtés, l'angoisse semblait primer désormais, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle allait mourir ici. Non, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle respira calmement en secouant ses mains de manière ridicule pour évacuer son stress. Aria osa un regard vers elle et la blonde sembla lui faire un geste de " _bonne chance_ ". Elles se sourirent, au bord de l'apoplexie. Ce dernier soutien les aida à rester debout et à ne pas flancher.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Que les Hunger Games commencent et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Aussitôt, tous ou presque coururent vers la corne. Tiana ne lâcha pas son objectif du regard, personne dans les parages. Elle saisit son sac et se dirigea vers les falaises. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Aria qui tentait de grimper et choisit de grimper du côté opposé. Elle ne tenait ni à l'affronter, ni à avoir affaire à la colère de Lynch. Celui-ci était occupé à se battre avec une femme à la corne d'abondance. Elle lâcha brièvement la lanière de son sac et se figea, déglutissant avec horreur. Le garçon du district un venait d'égorger le partenaire d'Annie et riait à gorge déployée. Le canon retentit. La rouquine tourna le regard un peu partout. Du sang. Du sang partout. Ce fut comme si son cerveau se mettait en pause, incapable de comprendre l'horreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Will semblait l'appeler, accompagné de Sue et Annie qui se tenait la tête avec effroi. Il prit un air inquiet en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était stoppée, elle se « remit en marche ». Elle détourna le regard de ses alliés et croisa le regard d'Eliott. Lui aussi était figé. Mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle se demanda à quoi. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus et courut vers la falaise sans plus regarder autour d'elle, s'arrachant presque les ongles en grimpant à toute vitesse. La prise était facile, mais le sable de la falaise s'effritait plutôt rapidement. Une seconde d'inattention pouvait vous faire tomber dans le vide, dans la fosse aux lions. Qui n'attendaient que de vous dépecer et de vous arracher la chair pour que votre cœur cesse de battre. Une fois là haut elle souffla et rendit le peu qu'elle avait mangé au sol en spasmes.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, grimpa dans un arbre pour se calmer et faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait déniché.

* * *

Lors du grand départ de lancement, Aria sauta de son promontoire et hurla en courant à pleine vitesse jusqu'à la corne. La ville en ruine... c'était vraiment tout ce que son mentor lui avait déconseillé mais par chance il y avait aussi de la forêt. Elle comprit vite les enjeux. Durant ce court laps de temps alors qu'elle arrivait près de la corne, Hélène Anson, la fan de jeux de survie du district neuf arriva sur elle comme une folle. Elle venait de tuer Gabriel Cox, son comparse en l'étouffant à la sortie de son promontoire. Devenant proie, Aria tomba au sol en hurlant. Elle se débattit alors qu'Hélène lui tirait sur les cheveux et tentait de l'étouffer. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de mourir qu'en cet instant. Elle aurait dû fuir... Mais non elle avait quand même choisi l'appât des sacs. Haymitch l'avait pourtant prévenue.

Respirant à nouveau, Aria regarda Doug prendre Hélène par la gorge et lui serrer la jugulaire. Elle lui donna alors de grands coups dans le ventre que Doug sentit à peine.

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS SALE CATIN !

Aria resta interdite, transie de peur. Sans Doug elle serait morte.

\- FONCE ! Je te rejoins après !

Aria se bougea et courut à nouveau vers les sacs. Elle fixa Lauren Bennett du un qui tenait un poignard et semblait attendre une proie, dont Aria ferait bien l'affaire sans Doug. La blonde plantureuse sauta en avant vers elle telle une lionne en chasse. Définitivement, la blonde renonça... Elle n'aurait pas d'épée mais serait au moins en vie.

Aria, l'une des dernières à partir, courut à en perdre haleine. Elle sauta par dessus un homme qui semblait être Gavin Skinner du cinq, il agonisait avec du sang plein à la gorge. Il avait tenté de fuir dès le début mais Michael du un l'avait pris pour cible. Il le regardait agoniser avec plaisir. Par chance il ne toucha pas à Aria puisqu'il attendait déjà que sa première victime rende l'âme ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans un râle de douleur incessant. Un grand coup de canon retentit. Michael en hurla de joie et fonça sur ça prochaine victime, Nathaniel Slow du quatre qu'il tua rapidement. Sa devise étant de tuer les plus faibles en premier. Il y eut un nouveau coup de canon.

La blonde refoula ses larmes, la peur prenant le dessus. Elle regarda Erin Twain du cinq se battre contre les cousins Powell du six. Elle réussit à blesser la fille dont son cousin la prit et l'aida à monter la falaise pour échapper à cette sadique.

Arrivée devant la falaise Aria s'agrippa à la première prise. Mais Brandon Miller du trois la prit pour un tremplin et sauta sur elle pour monter plus haut et échapper à Ryan Wood du deux. Aria retomba et se retrouva en face d'un nouvel ennemi. Par chance celui-ci préférait l'attaque à distance et tira sur la corde de son arc en l'air pour toucher le petit Brandon. Celui-ci agrippa alors la personne du dessus et la fit tomber pour arrêter la flèche qui se planta dans le dos de Zoe Kent du sept qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur Aria. Les deux blondes paniquèrent à la vue de Ryan. Elles étaient les dernières à monter.

Seth Sin le comparse de Zoe était déjà parti depuis longtemps en forêt qui était son terrain de jeu. Il avait pris un sac et suivit Jacob et Lyra du huit, sans sac, sur la falaise. Ca avait été les premiers à faire l'ascension plutôt facilement pendant que les autres se battaient à la corne. Lyra avait tout de même eu la cheville foulée lors de la course.

Aria regarda Ryan la pointer de sa flèche mais elle lui lança plusieurs pierres pour le déstabiliser. Zoe en fit de même et les deux blondes montèrent ensemble. Elles tremblaient toutes deux. Ryan les visa à nouveau alors que sa comparse, Alyssa Simons la rejoignit.

\- Regarde-moi ces petites bêtes ramper comme des cloportes ! Pouffa-t-elle.

\- J'adore voir ça, dit son ami.

Il tira une flèche qui se planta sur l'épaule de Zoe. Elle hurla mais Aria la soutint et la fit monter. Elle aurait dû la laisser à son sort... Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. De toute manière la blonde du sept n'était pas vraiment une menace. Surtout avec deux flèches dans le corps.

\- Tu vises mal, commenta Alyssa. Tu aurais dû la planter en plein dans le cœur !

\- Non je préfère la faire espérer et souffrir jusqu'à ce que sa plaie s'infecte et qu'elle meurt haha.

\- Oh j'aime ça !

Il visa Aria mais la blonde l'évita en bondissant en l'air. Une fois en haut, Ryan lui expliqua qu'il l'attendrait dans la ville, d'un rire cruel et il repartit. Aria fixa Doug courir du sang sur les mains. Il avait réussi à prendre une dague et à planter Hélène à la jambe. Il avait aussi dû se battre contre ceux du un qu'il avait violemment repoussés au sol. Mais vu leur force il n'avait pas pu les atteindre et préféra rejoindre sa belle. Ceux du deux s'écartèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre lui. Normal... Personne ne l'attaqua sur la falaise.

Aria se décida à fuir en forêt. Elle laissa Zoe fuir à son tour. Pas d'alliance, avec personne. C'est ce qu'Haymitch lui avait conseillé et ce qui semblait judicieux avec Lynch. La blonde courut à en perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle entendit trois coups de canon récapitulatifs et fixa les hologrammes des décès.

 _Gabriel Cox, District 9_

 _Nathaniel Slow, District 4_

 _Gavin Skinner, District 5_

Les visages qui défilaient lui donnèrent mal au cœur et elle s'effondra au sol contre un arbre. L'adrénaline retombant elle se cramponna contre le chêne et respira difficilement. Elle avait survécu. Difficilement mais elle était bien en vie. Quoique sans Doug et sa peur de mourir, elle aurait vite fini comme ce Gavin qui agonisait plus tôt devant ses yeux. Tant de sang dans un seul corps c'était effrayant...

Elle mit quinze bonnes minutes à se remettre de ce combat à mort dans la ville. Elle avait la haine contre ce Brandon Miller du trois qui avait osé l'utiliser comme marche pied et avait poussé la pauvre Zoe comme un déchet. Certes c'était pour la survie mais elle s'en souviendrait. Si elle le recroisait. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié. Dans une respiration plus lente Aria se fit la promesse d'éviter au maximum les carrières et cette Hélène Anson. La prochaine fois ils ne la rateraient pas.

 _* crac*_

Aria entendit un bruit et sauta dans les fourrés. Son instinct de survie lui dicta de ne pas bouger et elle regarda Seth Sin du sept, qui semblait chercher de la nourriture. Il marmonnait qu'il avait faim. Aria attendit qu'il passe et se délogea de sa cachette. Elle devait à tout prix trouver un point d'eau sur conseil vital de son mentor. Elle n'avait pas envie de chercher où trouver Doug. Il pourrait pourtant la protéger mais elle sentait qu'une fois seule avec lui il en profiterait. Elle préféra partir dans son coin et chercha un point d'eau. Son unique arme étant une branche pointue qu'elle ramassa.

* * *

Au Capitole ils furent tous en émoi. Cette année promettait d'être grandiose. Il n'y avait pas tant de morts que ça pour un départ comparé à l'année passée où la moitié s'était fait décimer par les carrières à la corne. De plus, de beaux combats de survie avaient déjà eu lieu et les poulains pariés étaient déjà plus qu'intéressants. Hélène semblait au centre des débats. Elle n'était pas avec les carrières mais restait en ville pour tuer quiconque voudrait la défier. Elle était actuellement en train de panser sa jambe blessée avec de l'alcool et un bandage sorti de son sac. Le Capitole commençait à dépenser leur argent pour lui envoyer des armes bien tranchantes et voir si elle n'aurait pas les carrières à elle toute seule.

Ils furent également satisfaits du début de Doug Lynch qui avait fait sensation. Il avait réussi à planter la célèbre Hélène ! Il avait aussi intimidé les premiers districts et pris deux sacs. C'était du jamais vu. Ils étaient impatients de voir la suite. Tiana et Aria étaient tout aussi médiatisées dans leur folle envie de survivre elles avaient déjà montré de grandes capacités d'adaptation.

Le reste de l'émission parla des trois morts mais également des autres poulains plus discrets. Erwin Twain du cinq, Seth Sin du sept et Brandon Miller du Trois avaient tout pour être de très bons survivalistes en forêt. Ils étaient déjà à l'œuvre avec des pièges, de la nourriture en poche et de l'eau. C'était de très bons survivalistes.

* * *

Haymitch regarda le tout avec Effie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux comme chaque année mais fut rassurée de voir leur pouline survivre et de voir que Doug était un bon rempart. Le blond était plutôt content de voir qu'Aria suivait ses conseils et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire devant les ennemis. Elle avait vraiment envie de vivre. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon dans la forêt. Il en vint à se voir prier pour qu'elle gagne. Mais tuer Doug... Aria en serait sûrement incapable. Déjà il lui avait sauvé la vie et il était si fort qu'il impressionnait les carrières et Hélène Anson. C'était pas bon du tout mais au moins c'était un allié. C'est Tiana et Eliott du dix qui devraient s'en faire pensa-t-il en se servant un verre. Mais au moins elle avait franchi la première étape. Il en était fier.

Amy et Alexa soufflèrent de soulagement. Leurs deux poulains étaient encore en vie. Bien sûr, leur préférence allait à Tiana. Eliott avait été si blessant en avouant qu'ils avaient été ensembles mais que tout ça ne comptait plus et qu'il la tuerait sans aucune hésitation. Forcément que leur empathie de femme allait à Tiana. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son instinct de survie lui permettrait de ne pas mourir tout de suite.

* * *

Sur la grande place du douzième, Célia venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Glenn Grant. Voyant sa sœur se faire étrangler puis prise en chasse et mise au sol c'était trop pour son petit cœur. Glenn la garda dans ses bras mais ne lâcha pas l'écran du regard un seul instant. Il regarda sa fille se débattre. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu la rage de vivre. Même ici, lorsque Doug la harcelait ou lorsqu'il était malade, Aria ne lâchait rien. Elle ne voulait pas voir la mort en face comme lorsque sa mère était partie. C'était son mental et il pensait que c'était sa seule chance de gagner ce jeu. Il fallait qu'elle garde cette force.

Glenn était content de la voir ainsi plutôt que paniquée et meurtrie comme au départ du train. Il semblait qu'elle avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui la remonte et la mette de nouveau en marche. Il était cependant inquiet de voir Doug à l'œuvre. Il était fort et sans pitié. Saurait-il protéger Aria ou au contraire en ferait-il une victime indirecte de sa folie ? Glenn douta et fut rassuré de la voir seule en forêt en train de chercher un point d'eau. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il l'encouragea en silence, de tout son cœur de père.

Les parents d'Eliott se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. C'était horrible que de voir les enfants dans deux camps différents. Eliott avait ses raisons mais voir une telle terreur chez Tiana...La caméra avait bien insisté sur les regards horrifiés et Tiana était dans le lot. Ils auraient préféré qu'elle ait formé une alliance. Tiana ne supportait pas la solitude et avait du mal à rassembler ses idées seule.

Le père d'Eliott serra sa femme contre lui pour la réconforter. Il savait très bien qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Au final, lequel des deux allait mourir ? Et s'ils les perdaient tous les deux ? Et ils ne voulaient pas formuler ces deux questions à voix haute.

* * *

La première phase des Hunger Games avait déjà fait trois victimes. Celle du grand départ et du massacre à la corne. Pour la suite, le jeu fut divisé en deux. D'un côté les carrières prirent possession de la ville et installèrent leur base à un puits d'eau fraiche. Il y avait ceux du un, du deux, Kylie du trois et Eliott du dix. Six membres qui semblaient déjà préparer des pièges. Non loin de là, Hélène Anson était dans un ancien local en ruine. Pansée elle fit l'inventaire de son sac. Il y avait de bons poignards dedans et d'autres armes tranchantes. Elle en salivait.

Dans la partie forêt, le reste des districts se cachait ça et là. Certains cherchaient de l'eau comme Aria, d'autres chassaient déjà comme Seth Sin. Plus rare, il y avait aussi des tributs qui cherchaient à tuer leurs adversaires comme Erin Twain. Et le reste cherchant des alliances ou regardant leurs affaires comme Will, Sue et Tiana.

Une fois calmée, la rouquine ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel elle avait grimpé respirant calmement et le plus doucement possible. On ne savait jamais si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les parages. Elle était presque sûre que tous les plus bas districts se trouvaient dans la forêt et que les autres étaient dans la ville. Hormis Eliott. Elle évita de penser à lui parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens du regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Elle pensa à Will, Sue et Annie qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné. Mais sa peur et son instinct de survie avaient été plus forts que tout le reste à ce moment. Et encore s'estimait-elle chanceuse d'avoir grimpé de l'autre côté de la falaise, où personne ne se trouvait. Ils s'étaient tous jetés du côté d'Aria, où ils étaient plusieurs à grimper. Elle avait donc pu monter tranquillement sans croiser un seul ennemi. Mais elle savait qu'une telle chance ne durerait pas. Avec un soupir elle rouvrit les yeux et fit l'inventaire de son sac, guettant le moindre bruit suspect lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair, mais personne ne semblait être dans le coin. Un lasso et un poignard. Elle fut rassurée d'avoir au moins un poignard, avec ça, elle allait pouvoir se débrouiller un peu. Quant au lasso, il pouvait toujours servir.

Avec réticence, elle décida de descendre de sa cachette. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle tende des pièges pour se nourrir. Mais elle ne cessait de se rappeler qu'Aria se trouvait dans la forêt et que par conséquent, Lynch n'était pas loin. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi détestée. Qu'était-elle allée le défier dans cet ascenseur ? Elle respira par à coups. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle était presque sûre que même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait prise pour cible par rapport à Eliott.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, peu rassurée, regardant de tous côtés. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation oppressante de se sentir surveillée et de ne pas trouver d'où ça venait. Un vague instant, Tiana se demanda si ce n'étaient pas les caméras du capitole, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était sûre que non. La rouquine haussa les épaules et resta aux aguets, tout en posant ses pièges et relevant que d'autres étaient déjà posés. Elle évita donc d'en poser dans les zones déjà occupées et s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans la forêt. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière.

Sourcils froncés, elle se retourna tout en se rendant compte que la nuit tombait. Un moment de répit. Sauf si certains tributs préféraient attaquer de nuit, où on était le plus vulnérable. Elle n'en resta que plus encore sur ses gardes. La nuit était plus dangereuse que le reste. Elle espérait que le capitole ne leur donnerait pas trop froid. En général, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient pour qu'un ou une imbécile transi(e) de froid fasse un feu et soit ainsi repéré et tué. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était le froid.

Estimant avoir mis assez de pièges, elle chercha une cachette. Pas un arbre, dans la forêt ce serait justement trop évident. Il y avait peut-être des grottes ou des choses du genre ? Tiana posa la main sur son poignard, sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose cette fois. Elle regarda les alentours mais pas signe de vie. Et pourtant des pas se faisaient bel et bien entendre. Elle dégaina son poignard et le pointa devant elle, prenant le lasso dans son autre main. Elle aurait bien lancé un _qui est là ?_ Mais si justement personne n'était là, c'était la meilleure façon de se faire tuer. Il y eut encore des pas et les drogués cousins du six furent face à elle.

Hésitante, elle pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant si elle devait les attaquer ou pas. Ils ne semblaient pas eux mêmes. Sûrement en manque. Mais à sa grande surprise, Olivia fonça sur elle et la plaqua au sol avec une force surprenante pour une fille si svelte qu'on pensait la briser rien qu'en la touchant. Pourtant il lui avait semblé qu'elle ne paraissait pas si forte. C'est la surprise qui avait joué, mais elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'Olivia serra les mains autour de sa gorge avec un regard halluciné.

Tiana se débattit et Olivia raffermit sa prise, faisant cogner la tête de la rouquine contre une pierre derrière elle. Le liquide chaud qui coula à l'arrière de sa tête devait être du sang et acheva de la réveiller. Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'être trop gentille et de mourir. Résolue, Tiana tint son couteau avec force et le planta en plein cœur de son adversaire. Inutile de la faire souffrir pour rien. Autant que ce soit rapide. Le coup de canon retentit alors que le corps d'Olivia Powell s'affaissait sur le sien, crachant une gerbe de sang qui la dégoûta.

Et puis, elle repoussa le corps sur le côté et se redressa en se rappelant que le cousin de la jeune fille se trouvait avec elle. Il allait forcément riposter, non ? Au contraire, il restait figé, comme s'il voyait une hallucination. Isaac Powell était en fait en train de penser qu'il avait dû prendre de la morphine. Mais sa cousine ne pouvait pas être morte. Après tout, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils suivaient la rouquine dans la forêt et ils étaient sûrs de l'avoir en s'y attaquant à deux. Olivia l'étranglerait et lui fracasserait la tête sur le sol. Lui l'achèverait avec le poignard que district dix tenait avec force. Mais il ne put que reconnaître la vérité quand les gens du capitole récupérèrent le corps alors que Tiana avait profité de sa confusion pour prendre la fuite, la main sur l'arrière de sa tête qui saignait toujours.

Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Et soupira de soulagement en trébuchant et en tombant sur l'entrée d'une sorte de grotte qu'elle n'aurait pas vue autrement. Elle s'y réfugia alors et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle aurait pourtant dû rester sur ses gardes. Mais le sang pulsait à ses tempes et elle venait de commettre son premier meurtre. Et la grotte était très bien cachée, elle pouvait s'accorder quelques heures de repos. Demain, des combats plus durs reprendraient.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	8. Le goût du sang

**Et voila la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le goût du sang**

La nuit commença à tomber lorsqu'Aria trouva enfin un coin d'eau. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à marcher et ce cacher. Et elle en avait rencontrer du monde. A croire que tous les tributs étaient montés de son côté de la falaise.

Elle avait d'abord vu Will, Sue et Annie en train de se regrouper au pied d'un arbre centenaire. Ils faisaient le point ensemble. Ils avaient repéré Aria lorsqu'elle avait fait craquer une branche un peu trop fortement. D'un abord paniqué, Will avait comprit que Doug n'était pas là et il l'invita à les rejoindre mais la blonde refusa et s'enfuie aussi sec. A quoi bon les jeter dans la gueule de Lynch. Elle suivrait les conseils de son mentor à la lettre.

Plus tard, Aria était de nouveau tombée sur Seth Sin du sept qui dépeçait un lapin. Elle s'était faite toute petite et avait réussit à le contourner. Puis elle s'était faite repérer par Jacob West qui fui avait Lyra dans les bras. La pauvre n'arrivait plus à marcher. Cela arrangea Aria qui n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Lorsqu'enfin la blonde mit les mains dans l'eau fraiche d'une petite rivière qu'elle porta à sa bouche, un cou de canon retentit. Elle releva la tête et fixa le visage d'Olivia Powell sur l'écran. La cousine du district six venait d'y passer même si elle ne sut pas que c'était Tiana qui l'avait tué. Elle commença à se rendre compte qu'il ne fallait pas se relâcher. La nuit serait terriblement effrayante. Reboosté, Aria prit de grande lamper d'eau comme insatiable de se remplir de quelque chose. Elle aurait bien voulut une gourde pour en garder avec elle mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas pût prendre de sac...

Une fois pleine, Aria reprit sa respiration et fit remarcher son cerveau à plein régime. Elle sentit le froid piquant de la nuit lui recouvrir la peau. Elle détestait le froid. Mais ce n'était même pas le moment d'y penser. Elle analysa les alentour, elle ferait de cette rivière son point de ravitaillement et donc devait de trouver une planque pour tenter de se reposer. Mais ce qu'elle repéra c'était des pièges alentours. Quelqu'un était déjà sur le coup. Elle n'avait donc que deux solutions. Trouver un endroit plus approprier ou ce battre pour cette portion d'eau.

Fronçant les sourcils la blonde décida de rester ici. Haymitch lui avait répéter cinq cent fois de rester là où il avait de l'eau. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Prudemment Aria regarda les alentours et marcha à pas feutrer comme un chat en chasse. Elle pensa brièvement à Butterfly qui attendrait son retour. Convaincue elle serra son bâton pointu en main avant d'entendre un bruit et de se retourner. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau... Elle s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle. La tension était à son maximum.

Pourtant, elle se sentit surveillée. Quelque chose la chiffonna mais la fatigue commençait à la ronger. Peu rassurée au sol, Aria grimpa à un grand arbre et s'installa sur deux grandes branches. Une chance qu'au district douze elle avait déjà pratiquer ce genre de chose. Elle savait s'y prendre en forêt et prit des feuilles d'arbres pour se recouvrir un peu et éviter de mourir de froid. Elle resta un moment en alerte, à regarder le sol. Mais personne ne vain et elle sombra dans un demi-sommeil plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà bien levé lorsque Tiana se réveilla. Elle se demanda un instant comment il était possible qu'elle ait dormi aussi longtemps avant de se rappeler sa blessure à l'arrière de la tête. Et sa grotte faite de feuillages masquait la lumière du jour. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait pu la réveiller et s'empêcha de respirer trop fort en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était dans les parages. Ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit, c'était plus sûr. Il lui sembla que les quelques minutes où la personne resta dans le coin duraient des heures. Elle résista à la curiosité de jeter un œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle jugea effectivement que ce n'était pas prudent du tout.

Enfin la personne s'en alla et elle se rendit compte de la soif qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il allait falloir qu'elle se bouge pour boire, dans sa folle course de la veille, il lui semblait avoir aperçu plusieurs petits ruisseaux. La prudence était néanmoins de mise. Mais elle était blessée et il allait justement falloir qu'elle s'hydrate si elle voulait tenir le coup. En soupirant, elle prit une gourde dans son sac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la veille, et se rendit au ruisseau. Elle but une gourde complète avant de se mouiller l'arrière de la tête avec une petite grimace, tout en étant soulagée de ne rien sentir de spécial. Ce n'était pas une blessure grave, ça guérirait assez rapidement.

Tiana se rendit ensuite à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses pièges, décidant de changer d'endroit et de garder son territoire près de sa cachette. Elle était seule après tout, étant donné qu'elle avait abandonné les gens de son alliance. Il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse si jamais elle leur tombait dessus. Mais sa survie lui avait paru tellement plus importante, et la peur du carnage tellement ancrée dans son esprit. Elle haussa les épaules et se décomposa en constatant que tous ses pièges étaient vides. Quelqu'un était déjà passé par là et elle soupçonnait Isaac Powell, il l'avait après tout vue poser les pièges. Elle scruta les arbres alentour, peut-être trouverait-elle des fruits en attendant de poser d'autres pièges ? Elle grimpa et soupira de soulagement en voyant des glands. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle en remplit son sac, retourna à sa cachette et posa d'autres pièges. Il ne se passa rien de notable pour elle dans la journée, elle prit le parti de manger et de se reposer. Demain, elle bougerait. Mieux valait ne pas garder le même coin trop longtemps.

* * *

Eliott de son côté était rassuré. Il avait surveillé les coups de canon et Tiana n'y figurait pas. De toute façon, dans la forêt, elle s'en sortirait. C'était leur terrain de jeu. Et elle avait un sac, il l'avait vu. Donc de quoi survivre et se battre.

-Elle est drôlement rapide, ta copine, n'empêche, lança Michael du un.

-Ex, s'il te plaît.

Lauren éclata de rire.

-Je me demande encore comment elle a pu obtenir une si bonne note. J'ai tellement hâte de l'égorger, dit-elle en caressant amoureusement le poignard qu'elle s'était dégoté.

Eliott savait qu'elle était l'une des plus grandes menaces. Pour le moment, il devait rester avec eux pour trouver le bon moment pour les achever. C'est-à-dire quand les jeux seraient bientôt terminés.

 _Reste en vie, Ana._ Pria-t-il intérieurement. Il avait confiance. Elle tiendrait le coup. Il espérait cependant qu'elle retomberait bientôt sur les membres de son alliance. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps de rester seule.

* * *

Durant la seconde journée des jeux Aria se réveilla courbaturée. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de dormir sur des branches. Elle eut bien du mal à émerger et se sentit vaseuse. Elle comprit bien vite que de ne rien avoir mangé depuis le matin de la vieille lui portait préjudice. Et encore, elle avait plus grignoté qu'autre chose. Boire c'était bien mais il allait falloir trouver à manger. Ce fut l'objectif d'Aria en ce nouveau jour grisâtre. La pluie serait sûrement bientôt au rendez-vous.

La blonde descendit de son perchoir sur ses gardes. Elle inspecta les hologrammes des morts qui défilaient dans la journée et aucune nouvelle victime n'était à déplorer. Cela la mina car tout ceci voulait dire que ses ennemis étaient toujours du même nombre contre elle. D'un soupir elle alla boire un grand coup à la rivière puis prit son bâton et partit en quête de nourriture. Dans un premier temps elle tomba sur des baies empoisonnées. Elle fut contente d'avoir bien écouté les instructions lors des séances d'entraînements sur la nourriture.

Aria se retrouva vite à gargouiller dans un bruit qui aurait pu alerter n'importe qui. Complètement affamée elle se mit à grignoter des feuilles et de l'écorce pour que son ventre arrête enfin de jouer le requiem de la mort. Ce fut un enfer que d'oser avaler ce genre de chose. Elle se sentit bête d'être si nulle pour trouver à manger.

 _* crac *_

La blonde ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de se retourner avec son bâton pointu. Elle avait fait trop de bruit. Puis elle repéra un corps filer à toute vitesse. Elle était suivie. Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas depuis hier. Ses jambes répondirent à la place de son cerveau et elle lui courut après. Il était trop proche de sa cachette c'était mauvais. L'ombre fila entre les buissons assez rapidement et Aria tenta de garder le rythme malgré sa faiblesse.

Elle le perdit de vue à la rivière et se stoppa. Le bâton en l'air elle entendit du bruit.

\- Je sais que tu es là, s'écria-t-elle bien fort. Si tu ne sors pas de ta cachette je rameute tous les environs en faisant un feu !

La mine d'Aria était décidée. Elle ne dormirait pas ici tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un. C'est alors que doucement l'ombre se montra dans un chêne proche du sien. Il descendit et montra patte blanche :

\- Ok, Ok je... Je voudrais faire une alliance !

La blonde le regarda avancer. C'était le jeune Brandon Millers du district trois. Elle ne pouvait pas le louper il l'avait utilisée comme tremplin la veille et mise dans une position délicate.

\- Toi ! grogna Aria. Décidément tu as un sacré toupet de me demander ça alors que tu m'as utilisée pour fuir.

Brandon blêmit. S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur lui était qu'il était très doué pour la fuite. Il ne se mouillait jamais et utilisait n'importe quel moyen pour survivre. Mais son gros point faible était de trouver de la nourriture.

\- Ecoute, tu meurs de faim et moi aussi, on devrait au moins s'entraider pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Après tout on a fait de ce coin notre tanière...

Aria le dévisagea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais elle avait surtout très faim.

\- Je ne veux pas d'allié. Tu ferais bien de trouver un autre coin que celui-là !

\- Allez sois pas radine, on peut au moins profiter d'une alliance le temps d'une journée !

\- Tu sais que je suis la partenaire de Doug, s'il te trouve tu es mort.

Brandon sembla réfléchir. Puis il constata qu'Aria n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de retrouver son coéquipier au vu de ses actes précédents.

\- Je reste ici. Si tu veux partir c'est à toi de le faire.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux et cheveux noirs lui montra ses poings. Il ne savait pas s'en servir mais voulait intimider Aria.

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant que la blonde n'abdique. Elle aurait pu le défier et le tuer mais pas avec un pauvre bout de bois... Il lui fallait une épée. Et elle n'avait pas la force de le faire.

\- D'accord, faisons comme ça, allons chercher de la nourriture.

Désabusée, la blonde et le jeune garçon firent équipe l'après-midi. Ils s'analysèrent au moindre mouvement suspect. Brandon trouva avec joie des petites myrtilles qu'il partagea non de gaité de cœur. Puis plus tard Aria dénicha un nid d'oiseau avec des œufs. Cependant, ne pouvant les faire cuire ils les gobèrent crus et ce fut réellement infect.

Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, cela combla à peine l'énergie qu'ils avaient utilisée pour les recherches. Il semblait évident que sans nourriture ils étaient des proies faciles.

\- Faisons demi-tour, répliqua Aria, on doit retourner à notre rivière avant de perdre le chemin.

\- Attends, il y a un truc là-bas.

Aria suivit le jeune homme, il y avait en effet quelque chose qui semblait mort. Cela alerta ses sens.

\- Je ne sais pas si on devrait s'approcher, paniqua-t-elle.

Mais Brandon continua d'avancer. Il sautilla en arrivant sur place.

\- Oh bon dieu des oiseaux et des lapins ! Avec ça on peut tenir au moins trois jours !

Aria se raidit :

\- Ce n'est pas normal, ça doit être une réserve de quelqu'un ici...

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de se cogner contre quelque chose. En se retournant elle regarda le visage dur de Seth Sin. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les cheveux et la colla contre un arbre:

\- Ne touche pas à ma bouffe !

Aria hurla de panique mais le robuste Seth l'agrippa par le cou. Encore une fois elle se sentit perdre pied et manqua d'air. Mais ce coup-ci Doug n'était pas là. Brandon paniqua et s'empara d'un lapin avant de s'enfuir tout seul.

" _LACHE_ ", hurla Aria en son for intérieur. Seth fixa l'autre garçon partir et se jura de le tuer après pour récupérer son lapin. Il devait en finir vite et referma sa prise.

\- Et une de moi pour la nourriture, sourit Seth.

Aria se débattit avec ses mains. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Pas après tous ses efforts. La blonde réfléchit à vive allure. Elle n'arrivait pas à le frapper dans ses parties intimes et son bâton était au sol. Elle usa alors d'un stratagème de dernière chance. Elle ferma les yeux et coupa sa respiration.

Seth, pressé, la relâcha et la fit tomber au sol avec un sourire. Il se dépêcha de courir après Brandon. La blonde chercha sa respiration une fois hors de danger. Elle n'y arrivait pas et haleta. Elle ne voyait plus très bien devant elle. Puis elle se saisit de son bâton difficilement et clopina pour fuir d'ici.

S'écroulant un peu plus loin Aria attendit que son air revienne. Elle se doutait que Seth la savait vivante vu que le coup de canon n'avait pas retenti. Et elle se doutait qu'il reviendrait à la charge d'ici peu. En colère, Aria usa de ses dernières forces pour se lever. Elle chercha une arme plus intéressante. Elle se rappela des cours de survie. Il lui fallait au moins une lance et des munitions à distance.

Déterminée à survivre et à se venger, la blonde retourna doucement vers sa tanière. Elle ramassa des pierres pointues sur son chemin qu'elle plaça dans ses poches. Puis elle ramassa quelques bouts de bois plus solides. Arrivant près de la rivière la jeune femme s'installa dans un coin et ligota avec du lierre une pierre pointue au bout d'un bâton de hêtre. Ce n'était pas extrêmement solide de son point de vue mais c'était mieux que rien.

Brandon venait de finir de manger son lapin et se terrait dans un buisson. Aria le repéra tout de suite, elle était du bon côté.

\- Tu as réussi à semer Seth ?

Brandon sursauta. Il se retourna vivement.

\- Oh, tu es encore vivante... C'est bien, je pensais faire l'appât mais il ne m'a pas suivi tout de suite haha...

Le jeune Millers de treize ans trembla face à l'air noire d'Aria Grant.

\- Comme c'est noble de ta part.

\- M'en veux pas mais... C'était pour survivre. Et puis je me doutais que tu t'en sortirais...

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Aria se rapprocha et pointa sa lance en direction de Brandon.

\- Tu... Tu ne vas pas me tuer pour ça ?

\- Réveille-toi Brandon, tu es dans un jeu de survie. Et tu es officiellement ma proie !

En colère, Aria se rua sur lui mais il fila à nouveau à toute allure. La course poursuite reprit de plus belle malgré la fatigue des deux tributs. Au loin le capitole hurlait de bonheur. Il pariait sur la fille du douzième avec folie. Du côté de Glenn, il déglutissait à chaque rebondissement. Sa fille était mal barrée...

Sautant par dessus une souche Aria se sentit s'éloigner de sa victime. Il était trop doué pour la course. C'est alors que Seth les retrouva. Il sortit de derrière un arbre et sauta sur Brandon qui retourna vers Aria. Celle-ci le pointa de son arme et les trois tributs se stoppèrent. Brandon réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de fuir pour laisser les deux autres s'entretuer mais Seth le visait ardemment :

\- Tu m'as volé un lapin, tu es un homme mort ! Beugla-t-il avec un couteau en main. Quant à toi, je finirais le travail après.

Aria déglutit. Sa détermination flanchait.

Elle paniqua et regarda les deux autres avec folie. Puis le combat reprit. Seth fonça sur Brandon qui recula vers la blonde. Celle-ci lui lança des pierres pour l'empêcher de fuir par son côté. La main sur la tête Millers sentit les cailloux lui piquer la peau. Désespéré il sauta alors sur Aria et la plaqua au sol. Il voulut se relever mais Seth l'attrapa par un pied. Il s'effondra sur la blonde. Celle-ci l'agrippa pour qu'il ne se relève plus. Brandon lui fila alors des coups et Aria le sentit basculer. Elle n'avait aucune poigne, affamée comme elle était. C'est alors qu'elle le suivit en rampant en lui tirant sur son T-shirt.

\- Lâche-moi ! Salle folle !

Brandon lui donna des coups au visage. Aria ne comprit pas pourquoi mais Seth semblait être reparti. Il n'était plus là en tout cas et elle tenta sa chance.

Dans un effort considérable elle monta sur son adversaire. La nuit qui tombait l'empêchait de bien voir. Elle entendit des hurlements derrières. De nouveaux ennemis ? Aria ne se retourna pas et continua de plaquer Brandon au sol.

\- Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de crever ! Hurla la blonde.

La capitole brailla devant leur télévision. Il hurlait le nom d'Aria avec ferveur tout comme Haymitch et Effie.

\- Il faut qu'elle en finisse, commenta le mentor. Il faut qu'elle ait la force de le tuer, il est nuisible !

\- Oui mais... Si elle le fait il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, commenta la dame. Elle aura du sang sur les mains...

\- C'est le jeu chérie, il faut ce qu'il faut. Elle doit tuer mais va-t-elle y arriver...?

La blonde tâtonna et prit sa lance de fortune. Mais Brandon la repoussa et la cramponna. Comme de vrais chiffonniers ils luttèrent dans l'herbe humide sous les hurlements et les grognements.

\- Salope, salope !

\- Espèce de sale couard !

Se tournant et se retournant chacun tenta de prendre le dessus alors que le grondement de leur ventre résonnait. Aria se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus. Par chance elle était plus âgée et donc plus grande que son adversaire. Elle se saisit de ses dernières pierres dans sa poche et commença à le frapper au visage.

Le jeune garçon hurla de douleur alors que le sang se rependait sur sa nuque. En panique il la repoussa et tenta de se lever mais elle s'accrocha à son torse.

\- Tue- le ! Vas-y !

Aria ne savait pas du tout qui lui parlait ni ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec son adversaire. Elle avait bien trop peur de le laisser en vie. Il connaissait sa cachette, se servirait d'elle et lui pourrirait sa survie.

\- Pitié, Pitié, sanglota le jeune homme alors qu'Aria lui frappait la tête contre la terre. Mais Brandon ne voulait toujours pas mourir. Elle tenta d'user de sa lance mais celle-ci se brisa au premier coup. Ce n'était pas solide pour un rond.

Elle retomba au sol lorsque Brandon fit un geste désespéré de recul. Il agonisait au sol en se tenant le visage. C'est alors qu'Aria repéra une épée devant ses yeux. Que faisait-elle là ? Peu importe. L'important était maintenant de vivre. De ne plus être proie mais chasseur. Dans un hurlement strident Aria prit son arme et la brandit en l'air. Brandon se tentait contre un arbre. Il demanda pitié mais derrière quelqu'un d'autre encourageait Aria à tuer. Presque inconsciente elle pleura :

\- Pour ma famille...

Avec dextérité Aria Grant planta la lame dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il cracha du sang et sembla toujours vivant ce pourquoi Aria continua plusieurs fois toujours en hurlant. Le capitole applaudit, s'extasia et dansa. La blonde lâcha son épée aussitôt le coup de canon retentit alors que la nuit était enfin là de ses nuages perçants. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Puis elle vacilla, peut-être n'allait-elle même pas passer la nuit dans cet état critique de famine. Mais lorsque son corps aurait dû heurter le sol, des mains chaudes et réconfortantes la rattrapèrent. Aria les yeux mi-clos n'entendit qu'une dernière phrase avant de partir pour la nuit entière.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail ma princesse, je suis fier de toi. Repose-toi maintenant..."

* * *

Tiana ressortit de sa tanière une fois la nuit tombée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et attendit le coup de canon pour pointer le nez hors de sa tanière. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle devrait changer d'endroit mais trouver sa cachette tellement peu voyante qu'elle rechignait à quitter l'endroit. Et puis seule, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité autre part. Mais elle ne pouvait pas passer les jeux à se cacher si ? Même si c'était une méthode qui portait en général ses fruits…Ce n'était pas vraiment son style d'agir comme ça.

Avec espoir, la rouquine se dirigea vers les nouveaux pièges qu'elle avait posés dans la journée et la rage déforma ses traits. Encore une fois, tout avait été dérobé, elle le voyait à la façon dont les pièges étaient défaits. C'était frustrant de se donner du mal pour que quelqu'un d'autre en profite. C'était lâche d'agir de cette façon. Elle chercha si quelqu'un était dans les environs mais visiblement non. Allait-elle tendre des pièges pour quelqu'un d'autre durant tous les jeux ? Et serait quant à elle condamnée à manger des glands qui ne lui donnaient aucune force et l'handicaperaient durant les combats à venir ? Dans cette optique, oui, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se cacher.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son ventre gargouillant comme s'il était responsable de sa déconvenue et continua de marcher tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle se sentait suivie, comme la veille et se doutait que c'était Isaac. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'avait retrouvée et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la pousser à bout en la faisant mourir de faim, chose qui lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs de son enfance.

-Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! Provoqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle ne réalisa qu'après qu'elle pouvait attirer de dangereux ennemis en agissant de la sorte.

Seul le silence lui répondit. C'était décidé, elle allait devoir se trouver un autre endroit comme terrain de chasse. Elle rêvait de retrouver Annie, Will et Sue et regrettait d'avoir pris la fuite aussi vite. Et puis elle sursauta quand une grande masse lui sauta dessus et reconnut le regard halluciné d'Isaac. C'était donc bien lui qui la suivait. Probablement souhaitait-il venger sa cousine, mais c'était eux qui l'avaient attaquée, elle n'avait fait que se défendre.

Ils roulèrent boulèrent sur plusieurs mètres durant de longues minutes et elle chercha son poignard, mais il était dans sa poche et elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Les Powell étaient redoutables, il allait falloir qu'elle achève celui-ci, pensa-t-elle froidement. Isaac gardait prise sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de rouler une fois parvenus à l'orée de la forêt près du précipice de la falaise. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Tiana ficha un coup de poing en plein sur la tempe du garçon mais il ne lâchait pas prise, toujours aussi silencieux. Elle lui en mit plusieurs autres, mais il resta impassible, comme s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Elle réussit finalement à attraper non pas son poignard mais son lasso. Comment l'utiliser ? Elle pourrait l'étrangler avec. Mais elle ne supportait pas de mort aussi cruelle. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait arrêter de se montrer trop gentille. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au bord de la falaise. La hauteur était vraiment horrible. Tiana déglutit et enroula son lasso autour du bras d'Isaac, le faisant enfin lâcher prise. Elle s'arrangea pour le faire tomber chose qui semblait être le plan initial du garçon.

-Non non non ! Cria-t-il. Tu dois mourir.

Isaac eut un sourire de pure démence et saisit sa main pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Tiana lutta de toutes ses forces et parvint à se libérer. Isaac chuta seul.

-Et deux de moins ! S'écria une voix non loin d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'elle comprit c'est qu'on venait de la pousser. Et qu'elle tombait en chute libre. Elle sursauta en entendant le coup de canon pour Isaac et saisit son poignard avec difficulté avant de le planter dans la falaise en espérant ralentir sa chute. Le capitole retint son souffle…

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	9. Innocence perdue

**Bonjour, voila la suite, désolée du temps que ça a pris^^ Attention scène dure dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 :**

 **Innocence perdue**

Le Capitole se déchaina sur les chaines de télévision alors que la deuxième nuit touchait à sa fin. Le présentateur eut bien du mal à trouver un moment pour aller se reposer tant le peuple était en excitation. Malgré tout, il continuait de sourire de ses dents blanches éclatantes pour résumer et parler de l'actualité.

Les sujets les plus populaires du moment étaient au nombre de quatre. Il y avait d'un premier abord l'attaque d'Hélène Anson sur la base des carrières. Avec un attirail digne d'un légionnaire grâce aux dons, elle avait fondu sur leur camp comme une lionne. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul puits avec de l'eau, les alliés avaient choisi de s'organiser là tout en tournant autour de la falaise pour éliminer les brebis égarées des bas districts. C'est à ce puits qu'Hélène attaqua de front. Elle avait réussi l'exploit, contre six, à blesser certains tributs dont Ryan Wood du deuxième, à voler de la nourriture et à prendre de l'eau dans une grosse gourde. Eliott avait réussi à la ralentir mais elle l'avait alors assommé. La tribu à elle seule s'était démarquée et avait réussi son coup d'état en volant leur réserve. Elle était retournée dans son antre une fois fait et dormait calmement avec son poignard à la main, repue.

C'était plus que ce que le Capitole attendait d'un tribut des bas districts. Le second fait qui défraya la chronique fut les combats de survie épiques de Doug Lynch contre Hélène Anson, Erin Twain et Seth Sin. Il réussit à les blesser tous les trois. Hélène à la jambe au début, Erin à la nuque au milieu et tout récemment Seth en plein dans le ventre. Il n'avait pas pu faire mieux en portant deux sacs remplis à ras-bord. Mais il était content d'avoir fait mouche.

Et enfin les deux autres faits qui marquèrent l'esprit du peuple du Capitole furent les deux combats et mises à mort par Tiana et Aria. Ce qui plut au Capitole, outre le sang versé, était que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'âme de guerrières. C'étaient des jeunes districts lambda, sans force particulière qui se déchainaient pour survivre et offraient leur âme dans leurs combats. C'était ce qui faisait d'elles les chouchoutes. Haymitch et Alexa en étaient fiers. Ils regardaient les sondages monter en flèche depuis la mort des Powell et de Brandon Miller. Elles avaient de grandes chances, si elles continuaient ainsi, de passer dans les dernières survivantes du jeu avec le Capitole dernière elles.

* * *

Alors que l'aube du troisième jour pointait le bout de son nez sous le grondement du tonnerre, Doug Lynch préparait tranquillement à manger en dépeçant un lièvre. Durant ces deux derniers jours après sa montée sur la falaise, l'homme avait commencé une collecte de survie avec de la nourriture, de l'eau et des fruits. Il avait rencontré quelques tributs mais à chaque fois ceux-ci s'étaient enfuis en courant. Jamais personne n'avait osé l'affronter ce qui le rendait coléreux. Il avait envie de se battre et de tuer mais personne ne lui en donnait l'occasion. Il se dit que finalement il aurait mieux fait de cacher ses talents pour mieux les prendre par derrière. Doug s'en voulut ardemment.

Il avait tout de même eu la chance d'avoir un duel avec Erin Twain du cinq. Celui-ci fut intense et la jeune femme le piégea plusieurs fois au sol avec des filets. Elle avait sadiquement planté des pieux que Lynch reçut dans les bras. Mais la femme ne s'approcha jamais de sa proie qu'elle savait plus forte qu'elle. Elle tournait autour de lui et lui lançait des frondes pour en finir sauf que Lynch les renvoya de sa main quitte à se blesser. Il réussit à s'extirper sous les yeux surpris de la femme qui se retrouva au corps à corps bien trop rapidement. Agile elle évita ses coups mais reçut tout de même un grand coup de poing dans la nuque craqua dans un bruit sec. Sachant sa défaite venir elle avait fui vers la falaise.

Doug n'avait pas eu la foi de la suivre avec ses sacs. C'est un peu plus tard en cherchant Aria qu'il tomba sur un combat à trois dont Seth Sin avait l'avantage. Il regarda sa blonde devenir une vraie sauvage, ça lui plaisait, ça l'excitait. Il sauta alors sur Sin avec un poignard à la main. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste et sortit un petit couteau pour se défendre. Ils étaient d'une force plutôt égale et se donnaient de grands coups en esquivant les armes blanches.

Seth s'emporta et tenta une feinte pour le prendre par derrière mais au moment d'attraper Lynch celui-ci se baissa et lui fit un croche pied pour qu'il s'effondre. L'homme se rattrapa de justesse à une souche d'arbre et donna un coup de pied vers Lynch qui recula. Doug semblait euphorique, son visage déformé par le plaisir. Son ennemi sembla penser à la fuite. Il tenta tout de même de l'attaquer de front mais Lynch lui attrapa le bras et le fit basculer au sol.

\- Essaie encore !

Lynch rigola et regarda Aria au sol qui parsemait son ennemi de coups de pierre à la tête.

\- Tue-le ! Vas-y ! Lui hurla-t-il avec encouragement.

L'homme du district sept en profita pour se relever mais Doug ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lui courut après quelques mètres avant de l'attraper par le col. Sin se retourna et voulut lui donner un coup de couteau mais il ne fit qu'égratigner son visage. Ce geste provoqua une ouverte dont Doug profita volontiers. Il lui planta son poignard en plein dans le ventre. Seth hurla mais réussit à repousser Lynch et à lui lancer de la poudre dans les yeux. Doug bascula contre un arbre et se frotta les yeux en grognant. Lorsqu'il vit de nouveau, Seth n'était plus là. Mais le sang par terre semblait de bon augure pour lui.

\- Faible ! Trouillard ! Lança Doug en crachant au sol.

En se retournant Doug vit sa chère et tendre au sol. Il sortit une épée et la lui lança. Voyant que sa blonde avait compris le message il regarda la mise à mort sanglante de Brandon Millers qui reçut des dizaines de coups. Lors du coup de canon il rattrapa sa bienaimée juste à temps. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvée et de la voir dans cet état d'esprit. Il en jouissait.

* * *

Doug regarda la pluie commencer à tomber alors qu'il semblait être neuf-dix heures du matin. Il regarda Aria marmonner et se réveiller. Elle avait dormi sacrément longtemps. La blonde sentit la terre tourner puis fixa de la nourriture cuite, de l'eau et des fruits frais. Sans réfléchir elle se rua dessus et savoura goulument ce met divin pour son palais. Elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Doug la regarda avec un sourire tendre et mangea à son tour.

Lorsqu'Aria reprit son souffle et sentit son ventre plein elle posa son dos contre ce qui semblait être de la terre, une sorte de grotte terreuse. Elle prit un moment avant de se souvenir de la veille puis remarqua enfin la présence de Doug. Elle déglutit.

\- Bien dormi belle au bois dormant ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne lui réponde Lynch lui expliqua son périple et sa rencontre avec elle hier.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée, ce fut laborieux dans cette vaste forêt. Mais maintenant que je suis là on va pouvoir se mettre en chasse des autres tributs. D'ailleurs hier tu étais parfaite, magnifique, splendide ! J'aime à te voir comme ça.

Aria ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle sombrement. Je n'étais plus moi même...

\- Au contraire tu t'es révélée.

La blonde se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Comment peux-tu aimer voir des gens mourir ? Ca ne te fait rien de tuer ? As-tu seulement déjà connu cette expérience ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux mais Doug lui sourit :

\- Oui j'ai déjà tué. Pas ici, pas encore, mais au district douze ça m'est arrivé de le faire pour imposer ma loi ou pour mon père. Et je me dis toujours que j'ai bien fait car à chaque fois c'était des personnes en voulant à ma vie. C'est eux ou moi tu comprends. C'est d'autant plus vrai ici non ? Tu veux mourir ou tu veux vivre ?

\- Je veux vivre, tonna Aria.

\- Alors tu dois tuer.

Sur ces paroles Doug sortit deux belles épées de ses sacs et les lui donna. Aria soupira et les prit pour les accrocher à sa ceinture. Il avait tristement raison. C'était eux ou elle. A choisir elle voulait vivre.

\- Je t'ai pris un sac, je l'ai rempli de nourriture, d'eau et de pierres. A toi d'en faire bon usage, répliqua l'homme.

\- Merci...

Aria se sentait minable face à lui. Il était si fort et lui sauvait la mise... Comment allait-elle pouvoir devenir fière de survivre dans ce cas là ? Il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Elle prit une résolution. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout pour être en forme elle allait tuer. Elle allait devenir la seule survivante. Mais... Tiana Jones et les autres tributs tournèrent dans son esprit. Comment tuer quelqu'un que l'on a côtoyé une semaine et appris à connaitre ? Elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. Mais au moins elle essayerait. Pour que sa propre vie ait un sens.

* * *

Eliott eut du mal à émerger mais finit par refaire surface. Sacré coup que cette Hélène lui avait donné. Mais lui avait réussi à lui donner un coup de poing en plein nez et en était fier même s'il répugnait à frapper les filles, il s'agissait des Hunger Games. Il secoua la tête et se rendit près des falaises. C'était à son tour d'en faire le tour pour voir si personne n'était descendu et il crispa les poings, prêt à se battre. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un coup de canon et il vit le visage d'Isaac Powell dans le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers la falaise en entendant une voix crier. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Tiana tombait et essayait de se retenir avec un poignard. Mais la roche tombait rapidement en morceaux. Elle ne survivrait pas à une telle chute. Que faire ? S'il l'aidait, elle devinerait son plan et voudrait l'aider, quitte à mourir pour qu'il gagne. S'il ne faisait rien, le fait de la faire souffrir n'aurait alors servi à rien.

\- Ta main !

Tiana releva la tête et tendit la main. On l'aida à remonter et Eliott repartit, ne souhaitant pas être découvert. Du côté de la rouquine, elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui l'aidait, mais reprit son poignard, la seule arme qu'elle maîtrisait. Le lasso n'était pas le meilleur pour elle. Elle souffla une fois arrivée en haut et croisa le regard inquiet de Will. Mais elle le voyait en double, même triple. Et cela devait se voir sur son visage qu'elle n'allait pas bien vu l'air inquiet qu'il prit. Will justement prit son bras et le posa sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Cette Erin Twain est bien lâche.

\- C'est elle qui…

\- Une chance que je l'ai vue rire comme une folle. Et je te cherchais aussi.

\- Désolée pour…

\- Ca se comprend. Annie a failli partir mais j'ai pu la retenir. Contrairement à toi, elle ne saurait pas se débrouiller dans la forêt. Le district quatre vit surtout sur la plage. Elle serait forte s'il y avait de l'eau mais là…

\- Me débrouiller ? Les Powell ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de répit. Je n'ai mangé que des glands.

\- On a pu se faire une petite réserve. Tiens le coup, on a une petite planque.

Will s'étonna de son silence et la regarda. Elle venait de toucher l'arrière de sa tête et sa main était pleine de rouge.

\- Oh non, ça s'est rouvert ! Ragea-t-elle. Ca doit être quand on a roulé dans la clairière.

Tiana arracha un bout de sa manche et l'enroula assez serré autour de sa tête.

\- J'espère que vous avez de l'eau. Je risque de ne pas tenir le choc, sinon…

Elle se mit à vaciller et Will sut d'emblée ce qui allait se passer. Il la prit sur son dos et se hâta vers leur cachette. Il y avait une forêt d'arbres près du ruisseau. Ils étaient si serrés qu'on ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait un passage à moins de tomber dessus par hasard, ce qui s'était passé pour Sue.

Les deux autres filles de l'alliance redressèrent la tête en le voyant arriver.

\- Tu l'as trouvée !

\- Elle est dans un sale état. Franchement, vu le sang qu'elle perd, si le capitole n'envoie rien d'ici la prochaine nuit, elle va mourir d'hémorragie.

Sue eut l'air bouleversée et Annie se mit à caresser les cheveux de Tiana qui était incroyablement pâle. On aurait dit un cadavre à cet instant. Le roux de ses cheveux ne faisant qu'accentuer la chose.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se relaie. Elle n'a mangé que des glands depuis le début des jeux, il faut qu'on l'hydrate toutes les deux ou trois heures pour qu'elle tienne.

C'était beau de voir d'autres tributs s'acharner à essayer d'en garder un en vie. Mais tellement anti jeu et tellement stupide aussi…

* * *

Le capitole sembla ému par cette entraide inattendue. En effet, les trois alliés auraient pu en vouloir à Tiana de les avoir abandonnés mais au contraire, ils s'acharnaient pour la garder en vie. Les sponsors se déchainèrent, faisant monter les enchères pour la fille du district dix. Snow laissa bien sûr monter jusqu'à un prix exorbitant et décida que la crème miracle ne serait envoyée que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Histoire de faire monter la pression des spectateurs.

* * *

Erin Twain fut plus que déçue de ne pas voir le canon tonner pour Tiana Jones. Elle avait bien vu que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à abandonner et aurait voulu l'éliminer de cette façon. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Elle s'était déjà frottée à Lynch, pour elle le corps à corps était un échec face à lui.

Les carrières quant à eux étaient furieux du tour que leur avaient joué Hélène.

\- Il y a donc le district six qui est fini. Il faut dire que ce sont des cibles faciles et inintéressantes. Ricana Michael.

Eliott resta silencieux. Pour Isaac, il savait que c'était l'œuvre de Tiana, plus ou moins indirectement. Mais pour Olivia…Elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains et lui ne faisait que se la couler douce en mangeant tranquillement avec les plus forts. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour agir. Il restait trop de tributs en vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, le stress monta au sein de l'alliance. Ils avaient beau se relayer pour hydrater Tiana, elle ne se réveillait que très difficilement et était fiévreuse maintenant. Will eut la certitude qu'elle serait le prochain coup de canon. Annie s'était recroquevillée dans un coin et refusait de la regarder. Sue tremblait de la lèvre. Will quant à lui restait fort. Il ne pouvait pas flancher.

En fin d'après-midi, elle se mit également à trembler, malgré les vestes dont ils la recouvrirent. Will ferma un instant les yeux en se sentant coupable. Il sentait comme une promesse entre Eliott et lui. Il ne voulait pas que Tiana meurt parce qu'elle devait savoir la vérité sur ce que son partenaire de district faisait pour elle. Et puis, un bruit qu'ils reconnurent se fit entendre et Will se dépêcha de chercher ce que le capitole avait envoyé. De la crème qu'il étala sur son horrible plaie qui le dégoûta. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre mais son teint reprit des couleurs ce qui était bon signe. Le capitole venait de se ruiner une deuxième fois dans les jeux pour un bas district.

* * *

Alors que Tiana luttait pour sa vie, la pluie tombait ardemment dans l'arène. Cela arrêta Aria et Doug qui se réfugièrent dans un arbre creux. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose à part poser un ou deux pièges et trouver des traces de pas. Il avait semblé à Aria avoir aperçu Will avec des bandages à la main mais elle n'avait pas eu la foi de lui courir après. Surtout sous ce torrent d'eau qui la congelait.

Aria et Doug levèrent le nez au ciel lorsqu'un coup de canon retentit en pleine nuit. Zoe Kent était morte. La blonde pensa qu'avec ses deux blessures elle avait sûrement dû mourir par infection. Ce qui était à moitié vrai mais la vérité fut qu'Erin Twain l'avait achevée en la trouvant dans un arbre. Il lui avait été simple de lui planter un pieu dans le dos et de la voir agoniser alors qu'elle était déjà mourante. Malgré tout la résistance dont Zoe avait fait preuve, elle faisait figure d'exemple à n'importe qui.

Un peu plus tard, Aria commença à s'assoupir alors que Doug finissait un piège en lierre et en feuilles. Elle sembla plus sereine, ce qu'elle eut bien tort de penser en ce moment si critique. Glenn, toujours collé devant l'écran du douze le sentait. Par ailleurs le père de famille ne s'alimentait plus. Il restait là à regarder sa fille se débattre comme si son soutien lui parvenait de loin. Célia s'inquiétait car il pourrait vite rechuter mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Forcer son père à manger pour le voir vomir quelques secondes après ? Elle n'avait pas la force de sa sœur. Elle n'osait même pas regarder les jeux. A chaque fois elle tremblait et fuyait... Elle avait honte d'elle.

Mais le père Grant lui répétait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'Aria comprendrait. Lui-même se maudissait d'être si loin. Surtout alors que sa fille était en grand danger. La blonde ne sentit rien venir. Elle dormait calmement dans l'arbre avant de sentir une pression sur son corps. Rapidement elle se réveilla et fixa les yeux noirs de Doug. Il était collé à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua la blonde. Ce n'est pas... Le moment de penser à ce genre de chose!

Lynch sourit à demi dans l'obscurité. Il montait ses mains sur ses hanches dont la blonde tenta vainement de le repousser.

Elle se débattit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il palpa sa poitrine.

\- Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle en tremblant.

Doug lui passa la main sur la bouche :

\- Chut tu ne voudrais pas ameuter les tributs qui trainent dans le coin. Ce serait dommage de finir cette soirée sur un combat non ? Allez laisse-moi profiter de toi. C'est ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvée et protégée.

\- Je ne suis pas un trophée, s'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Non tu es ma femme adorée. Je t'ai nourri, je t'ai offert un abri et je t'ai offert ma protection sans faille. Tu dois m'être reconnaissante maintenant. Tu es obligée de t'offrir à moi. Sinon ta vie n'aura aucun sens.

Lynch joua sur les mots ce qui fit hésiter Aria. Haymitch, Glenn et Effie avaient beau hurler de ne pas l'écouter, la blonde ne les entendait bien évidemment pas. Mais sa peur croissante lorsque Doug lui ouvrit son pantalon, la rendit hystérique. Elle hurla, griffa Lynch au visage qui lâcha sa prise et courut vers la sortie. Doug en rit et la regarda s'extirper sous la pluie battante. Les cheveux blonds collés sur son visage ne la rendaient que plus sexy. Et sa façon de se débattre émoustillait Doug dans son érection.

La blonde ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir mais Lynch l'attrapa par le pied et la fit tomber dans la boue. Le Capitole retint sa respiration. Excité par la suite des événements. Aria rampa sans ne rien voir d'autre que ses cheveux collants dans la terre liquide. L'homme, sans plus de cérémonie se coucha sur Aria et la retourna. Il avait un regard désirant, maladif. Il voulait la faire sienne depuis une éternité. Là, enfin, seul au milieu de cette tuerie il avait l'avantage.

\- Aria, ne hurle pas. Je t'ai dit c'est dangereux.

\- Je t'en prie, pleura-t-elle, pitié pas ça ! S'il te plait... !

\- Mais je vais te faire du bien tu verras.

\- Pitié...

Les larmes se mêlant à la pluie Doug s'accrocha à sa femme. Il l'embrassa. Elle tenta de lui mordre la langue mais il se retira rapidement.

\- Je vois, on est toujours aussi farouche malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Femme, tu vas m'obéir car si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura !

Doug sortit son poignard et le plaça sous la gorge d'Aria. Celle-ci terrifiée arrêta de bouger et il l'embrassa à nouveau sans qu'elle ne réplique. Il profita de son corps en touchant sa poitrine. Il lécha son cou et mordilla ses oreilles. Malgré les larmes et les hurlements plaintifs, Doug continua son entreprise. Alors que l'orage grondait et que la pluie se déversait sur leur peau, il ouvrit le pantalon de la jeune femme et savoura son trophée de ses doigts aventureux :

\- Ne t'en fais pas je me suis bien lavé les mains, tu ne risques pas d'infection, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjôleur.

Aria n'avait même plus la foi de répondre. Elle sentait la lame sur sa nuque qui la cisaillait de petites coupures.

Lynch était au bord de l'extase. Il se releva et prit Aria par les cheveux qu'il tira à moitié contre leur arbre-abri. Il lui tint les cheveux et la déshabilla. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme tenta de s'extirper en frappant l'entre-jambe mais Doug l'évita.

\- Non, j'ai dit non, femme!

Il lui donna un coup de lame sur le bras dont elle hurla de douleur. Doug en saliva, cette expression de peur sur son visage la rendait si sauvage.

Il dévêtit alors son propre pantalon. Inspecta les alentours pour être sûr puis dévora sa chère et tendre proie. Il la prépara avec sa bouche alors qu'il serra ses poignets pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Aria ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si c'était bien la réalité. Elle pleurait, encore et encore dans des cris stridents. Elle avait beau supplier, l'homme n'en était que plus excité.

Il la retourna alors contre l'arbre et la pénétra sans vergogne. Là sous les yeux du monde entier et du Capitole, Aria Grant se faisait violer et humilier. Elle s'accrochait à une branche, la tête dans la terre, meurtrie. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir bien plus tôt. Haymitch l'avait mise en garde et elle connaissait Doug. Mais sa propre naïveté lui avait fait croire que Lynch était un homme bien parce qu'il l'avait aidé. Foutaise. Elle avait si honte.

Doug saliva de bonheur, enfin uni avec sa partenaire. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui renversa la tête pour regarder le visage résigné de la blonde. Il la retourna à nouveau avant de s'allonger sur sa proie et accélérer le rythme.

\- Oh Aria si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce jour. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux !

Il tourna sa tête sur lui et serra sa mâchoire pour qu'elle reste fixée sur les yeux noirs du monstre. Aria attendit, des minutes durant qu'enfin son cauchemar se finisse. Alors qu'elle se sentait meurtrie et que le sang de sa première fois se déversa sur le sol, se mêlant à l'eau. Attendant qu'il en finisse dans un cri de jouissance et qu'il la laisse enfin se réfugier dans son antre.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, quatrième jour des jeux, la pluie cessa enfin mais un froid piquant se fit sentir.

\- Reste bien couverte ou tu vas être malade ma puce.

Doug la recouvrit de petits draps sortis de son sac puis il sortit par le trou de l'arbre :

\- Je suis juste à côté, alors sois sage.

Lynch, au comble de sa joie, partit regarder si les pièges avaient fonctionné.

Aria ne le remarqua même pas. Elle fixait dans le vide un point inexistant. Etait-elle encore en vie ? Elle se le demandait. Alors que tout le monde s'acharnait à s'entretuer. Là, Aria resta de marbre. Comme sonnée. Se souvenant des images de la veille. De la façon dont elle avait été souillée. Une haine profonde s'insinua dans son cœur au fur et à mesure que la journée avança. Même lorsque Doug la toucha elle ne bougea pas. Elle mangea et but par dépit. Oui Aria Grant était brisée.

Au loin Glenn ne cessa de pleurer alors que Célia lui apportait des vêtements chauds. Elle n'avait rien vu mais avait su ce qui s'était passé rien qu'en regardant sa sœur. Tous perdaient espoir mais il y en eut un à qui la colère se changea en détermination. Haymitch avait assisté à toute la scène avec horreur. Il trouvait ça tellement dégradant qu'un homme ose faire ce genre de chose. Remonté contre Doug Lynch, il partit immédiatement voir les sponsors. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose pour sauver Aria et la convaincre de continuer à survivre. La compassion du Capitole serait peut-être son sauveur.

* * *

Alors qu'Aria était brisée, Tiana reprenait seulement connaissance, transie de froid. Il faisait jour mais la pluie qui tombait était la raison de ce froid. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait toutes les vestes sur elle. Les trois autres étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Doucement, la rouquine se redressa mais eut tout de même une grimace. Sa tête restait douloureuse, malgré le bandage qui avait été maladroitement serré autour.

\- Ah tu es réveillée ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Will et eut une grimace de douleur avant de se rallonger.

\- Je pensais que la crème agirait plus rapidement.

\- La crème ? Attends tu veux dire que…

\- Eh oui, tu dois ce bandage à mes petites mains. Mais j'aurais pensé que le remède agirait plus vite.

\- C'est peut-être infecté, dit-elle avec un frisson.

Elle avait déjà vu des bêtes mourir d'infection et c'était horrible.

\- Non, j'ai vérifié. Mais ton crâne était bien ouvert et je ne suis pas sûre que Snow ait voulu donner la crème la plus chère. On est qu'au quatrième jour de jeu.

\- Combien d'autres sont morts ?

\- Juste Zoe Kent.

Malgré elle, elle soupira de soulagement. Pas d'Eliott. Ni d'Aria, à qui il lui arrivait souvent de penser, étant donné la connexion qui semblait s'être établie entre elles.

\- C'est rare qu'il reste encore plus de la moitié des joueurs à ce stade.

\- C'est une bonne année pour le capitole, ironisa Tiana.

Son ventre gargouilla et Sue eut un petit rire avant de fouiller dans leurs réserves et de lui passer une patte de lapin froide, quelques baies et encore des glands. Tiana se rua dessus. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissés.

\- J'ai failli partir, avoua Annie.

\- Quand j'irais mieux, je vous aiderais à chasser.

Un silence pesant régna alors que tous les quatre se demandèrent ce qui se passerait quand ils ne resteraient plus qu'eux. S'ils survivaient tous les quatre jusqu'à la fin, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Pas trop choqués ? C'était un passage prévu depuis le début, j'espère qu'on ne s'est pas trompés dans le rating ^^**


	10. Chasse ouverte

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :) Attention une scène dure dans ce chapitre également !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Chasse ouverte**

Le lendemain, Tiana se sentit beaucoup mieux et proposa d'aller poser des pièges pour qu'ils fassent des réserves. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rattrape, surtout que malgré l'abandon dont elle avait fait preuve envers eux, Will l'avait sauvé et ils l'avaient soignée avec attention. Elle ne pouvait ignorer cela.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Sue avec emphase. Je veux apprendre à poser des pièges, mais Will ne veut jamais.

Ledit Will lui lança un faux regard noir et Tiana quêta son approbation du regard. Elle le considérait comme le chef. Non pas parce que c'était un homme mais parce qu'il semblait le plus sage et le plus avisé de tous. Il roula des yeux mais approuva de la tête. Sue se montrerait trop infernale et il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux parte seul.

\- Soyez prudentes.

Une fois hors de leur abri, les deux filles constatèrent qu'il faisait moins froid qu'auparavant. Pas chaud, mais il ne pleuvait pas, le temps était doux.

\- Un temps idéal pour chasser, assura Tiana. Pas trop chaud et pas trop froid.

La jeune Sue se révéla une élève plus que douée et Tiana aima beaucoup cet instant. Elle s'empêcha de penser qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle devrait mourir. De sa main ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Autant profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas y penser. Sue insista pour poser également des pièges pour les tributs qui restaient dans le coin. Elle était douée pour ça et Tiana en fut admirative.

Une fois les pièges posés, elles retournèrent à leur cachette.

\- Le district six est donc le seul à être complètement éliminé.

\- Et les deux de ma main, marmonna Tiana.

Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable. Mais elle n'aimait pas justement ne pas ressentir de culpabilité à l'idée d'un meurtre. De deux meurtres.

\- On y est obligés de toute manière, dit Will en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé Isaac si malin au point de penser à voler tes prises.

\- Il voulait venger sa cousine. Je suppose que ça a dû lui donner des idées.

\- On est quand même entourés de gens forts dans cette forêt. Doug, Erin et Seth.

\- Aria est aussi dans le coin, non ?

\- On l'a aperçue et on lui a proposé de venir avec nous, mais elle a préféré refuser.

Personne ne le dit mais ils savaient tous que Lynch était en cause. La rouquine espéra que la blonde soit restée loin de son partenaire sans se douter qu'Aria avait bien été piégée.

\- Sue a posé des pièges, avec un peu de chance ça en éliminera quelques-uns.

\- Il va quand même falloir qu'on réfléchisse à la façon d'éliminer les autres. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à un moment ou à un autre, on va devoir sortir de cette forêt pour tuer les carrières.

Tiana détourna le regard. Cette idée lui faisait peur et lui rappelait Eliott.

\- Quelle chance aurons-nous contre eux ? C'est presque impossible. Les seuls qui pourraient les battre, c'est Lynch et Hélène Anson. Et même si on sait qu'Hélène est restée dans la ville, elle n'en a pas encore tué apparemment.

\- De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas encore. Avant de descendre dans la ville, il faut qu'il ne reste plus que nous dans la forêt.

Et cette perspective était dure à imaginer. Comment envisager de réussir à tuer Doug et Erin ? Ou Seth ? Ces trois-là étaient très forts et presque impossibles à battre. Même à plusieurs. Personne ne relança la conversation. Parce qu'ils pensaient tous à la difficulté de ce qui les attendait.

Plus tard, Sue et Tiana ressortirent afin de vérifier leurs pièges. Il y avait vraiment de bonnes choses et elles en salivaient d'avance. Des oiseaux et plusieurs lapins, ça allait leur tenir quelques jours. Sue alla également vérifier que les pièges qu'elle avait posés étaient encore bien en place. Alors que Tiana rangeait leurs provisions, un hurlement de souffrance de Sue la fit se retourner et elle accourut auprès de la plus jeune du jeu depuis la mort de Brandon.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Tiana.

L'un des propres pièges de la fillette s'était retourné contre elle. C'était de base un simple filet. Mais le filet était désormais rempli de pieux et avait été déplacé de sa place originelle.

Sue avait déjà des plaies béantes sur tout le corps mais n'était cependant pas encore morte et Tiana s'acharna à défaire le filet pour essayer de la sauver.

\- C'est inutile, gémit Sue. Quand tu enlèveras les pieux, je vais me vider de mon sang. Achève-moi.

Qui pouvait être sadique à ce point ? Mais plus encore qui les avait suivies ce matin ? Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Répondit Tiana malgré le regard suppliant de larmes de Sue.

\- Je vais mourir de toute façon ! Je t'en prie, épargne-moi au moins cette souffrance. Ca fait tellement mal.

Sue se mit à cracher du sang, à l'agonie. Le regard de Tiana se remplit de larmes alors qu'elle saisissait son poignard d'une main tremblante. Mais Sue avait raison. Dans tous les cas, elle était condamnée.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la rouquine avant de se mordre les lèvres avec force.

Toujours d'une main tremblante, elle trancha un espace dans le filet pour passer la main. Sue acquiesça de la tête, souffrant le martyre. Tiana fit ça vite, avant de se raviser et de changer d'avis. D'un geste simple et précis, elle planta son poignard dans le cœur de Sue. Le faible instant où la fillette fut encore consciente, une lueur de remerciement brilla dans ses yeux et elle mourut dans un sourire. Tiana se laissa tomber à genoux, lâchant son poignard avec une horreur sans nom alors que le canon retentissait.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, psalmodia-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Mais elle allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà su grâce au canon.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à rebrousser chemin, elle entendit un rire. Le même rire que lorsqu'on l'avait poussée de la falaise. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à la poursuite d'Erin Twain.

* * *

En ce matin du cinquième jour, Doug Lynch et Aria Grant sortirent de leur abri. L'homme s'étira après avoir bien dormi et mangé. Il se sentait au top de sa forme. La jeune blonde ne disait rien et mit son sac sur le dos avec ses deux épées à la ceinture.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a une bonne réserve, que l'on est ensemble et en forme, allons tuer du tribut ! Il est temps d'en finir avec ce jeu et de massacrer les autres. Ca va être fort amusant.

Doug prit _sa_ femme par les épaules alors que celle-ci se tendit et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il l'embrassa sur le front. D'un geste tremblant elle s'agrippa à son épée et resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de se rendre compte que Doug l'avait lâchée depuis un moment et marchait droit devant en l'appelant.

Elle le suivit comme un automate. Lynch se craquait les doigts.

\- On va commencer par traquer nos proies. Comme de vrais chasseurs il va falloir regarder le sol à la recherche d'une trace de pas. Regarder également s'il y a eu des traces de lutte, de sang ou de branches cassées.

Il se frotta les mains alors que la blonde approuva sombrement.

\- Tu es prête à tuer ?

\- ...Oui.

\- Alors garde toujours ton épée à ta portée. J'en fais de même avec mon poignard.

L'homme semblait au comble du bonheur alors qu'il entreprit ses recherches. Aria n'en redit pas plus et fouilla à son tour en restant sur ses gardes. Elle était chargée de regarder dans les arbres et de surveiller l'arrière. Doug faisait l'avant, le sol et la première ligne à lui tout seul. Pendant leur marche, ils buvaient un peu d'eau et mangeaient des fruits de leur sac. Ce fut calme et plutôt reposant malgré l'enjeu présent.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, des bandages trainent par terre, commenta Doug Lynch. Je vais voir de plus près. Reste là et hurle si tu es en danger.

Aria approuva et le laissa partir. Elle soupira et s'adossa à un arbre. Elle n'avait que faire de ce jeu à présent. Elle laisserait Doug tuer si ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avait même pas la foi de s'enfuir.

La blonde prit une branche au sol et joua avec en dessinant des dessins dans la terre humide de la pluie de la veille. Elle était quand même contente que le temps se soit un peu réchauffé car elle se sentait fiévreuse depuis sa mésaventure sous la pluie fraiche et la boue. Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant d'entendre un drôle de bruit qui attira son attention. Elle se leva rapidement. Un peu trop car sa tête tourna et elle vit double. Elle attendit que sa tension remonte avant d'entendre plus nettement ces " _bip bip_ " stridents. S'accrochant à son épée elle fixa le ciel où résonnait la chose.

Elle remarqua alors une boite volante avec un parachute qui descendait vers elle. Perplexe elle se souvint en avoir vu une similaire dans le sac de Doug. Il lui avait raconté que les sponsors du capitole le lui avaient envoyé le premier jour des jeux. Il y avait trouvé un médicament très puissant pour les cas d'urgence, des pièges en acier et un fortifiant en bouteille. En somme le capitole voulait voir leur chouchou se déchainer. Même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient changé d'avis avec ce qu'il avait commis récemment.

Comprenant que c'était pour elle, la blonde grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'agrippa de toute ses forces à une branche et tendit les bras pour accueillir le cadeau des sponsors. Avaient-ils eu pitié d'elle ? Tout le monde l'avait vu... Tout le monde... Elle se recroquevilla avec la boite, se balançant d'avant en arrière. C'était affreux comme sensation. De se dire que son humiliation était vue par des milliers de personne et qu'en plus on la prenait en pitié...

Soufflant plusieurs fois elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite avant le retour de Doug. Elle n'y trouva que deux choses. Une lettre manuscrite et une seringue vide qui semblait être de première qualité. Elle déglutit. C'était totalement inutile. Pourquoi lui envoyer ça ? Elle ouvrit la lettre et regarda son expéditeur. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon lorsqu'elle vit le nom D'Haymitch. La blonde jeta la boite dans les fourrés et s'empressa de lire la lettre.

 _" Aria,_

 _J'ai réussi à convaincre les sponsors de t'envoyer quelque chose et d'y insérer une lettre de conseil avec. Ce fut assez facile après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il semble que le capitole soit de ton côté, surtout les femmes. Doug perd beaucoup de points dans les sondages, je pense que c'est une bonne chose même si tu ne le pense pas._

 _Je peux comprendre ta souffrance actuelle. Ton état d'esprit est légitime MAIS tu DOIS revenir sur terre. Aria, tu es dans un jeu de survie bon sang. Réveille-toi ! Ca sera une vraie souffrance pour toi mais tu dois te relever et avancer malgré la douleur. Ai le courage de passer outre ce traumatisme. Je veux que tu gagnes et pour ça tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Au contraire ça doit te renforcer._

 _Tu vas devoir tuer Doug. Comprends que c'est ta seule chance de survie. Ne le vois pas comme ton sauveur ou ton protecteur. Vois-le comme ton ennemi. Il n'en restera qu'un à la fin et ce sera lui si tu ne fais rien. Tu me prends sûrement pour un fou mais j'insiste. Il faut que tu tues Doug Lynch. C'est ta seule chance de survie. La seule. Et tu es l'unique personne qui peut l'approcher sans crainte._

 _Tue celui qui te pourrit la vie. Celui qui t'a humiliée, t'a souillée et brisée. Utilise ta haine, ta peine et ta rage contre lui. Pour ce faire je t'ai préparé un petit cadeau de la part des sponsors. Cette seringue est à action immédiate. Une fois plantée elle déverse son liquide dans le sang, de préférence le cou. A toi de la remplir avec ce qui te semblera le plus censé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus mais je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

 _Bonne chance, Aria, je suis, avec Effie, de tout cœur avec toi._

 _Puisses-tu trouver ton salut dans sa mort. Puisses-tu survivre et revenir._

 _Je t'attends toujours avec mes meilleures bouteilles d'alcool._

 _Crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas rater ça._

 _Haymitch Abernathy. "_

Ne se le pensant plus capable Aria sourit en terminant cette lettre. Elle pleura de tout son cœur en même temps. Ce mentor était vraiment un des meilleurs. Il était toujours là pour l'encourager. Pour la remettre sur pied et la forcer à avancer. Même dans un moment aussi critique il se démenait en coulisse pour lui faire parvenir ses conseils. Il avait foi en elle et inversement. C'était comme une vraie bouffée d'air frais qui l'envahit. Elle se sentit revivre même si au fond elle était écœurée qu'il est assisté à tout ça... Malgré tout il restait lui même dans cette lettre et cela la réconforta.

Elle sera le bout de papier contre son cœur puis le rangea dans sa poche intérieure de veste. Doug ne devait jamais la découvrir. Elle en fit de même avec la seringue et redescendit. Elle avait le choix maintenant. Fuir Doug, ou tenter de le tuer. Et elle suivrait les conseils d'Haymitch. Elle resterait donc avec lui, pour mieux l'avoir par derrière. Mais quoi mettre dans la seringue...? Elle allait devoir y réfléchir.

 _* Boum *_

Un coup de canon retentit et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel pour voir le visage de Sue Marsh. Déconfite, elle se précipita pour rejoindre Doug. Pensant que c'était lui le fautif. Et pourtant non, elle le trouva bien plus loin, au sol, en train d'inspecter des traces. Il analysait la taille avec son propre pied.

\- Tiens Aria, c'est toi qui a tué Sue ? Tu pleures encore, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça.

La blonde s'essuya les yeux.

\- Non je pensais que c'était toi. Et je fais bien ce que je veux.

\- Oh oh Aria la rebelle est de retour, ronronna-t-il. Je t'aime tellement comme ça.

La blonde grommela et regarda les traces de pas. Doug lui sourit :

\- C'est un mec et je pense qu'il porte quelqu'un sur son dos. Regarde la profondeur des pas dans la boue. Même moi je ne m'enfonce pas comme ça et je suis un poids lourd. Ca veut dire qu'on peut tuer deux proies faciles si on les rattrape.

Aria approuva. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de tuer mais son mentor avait raison. C'était un jeu de survie et il faudrait bien qu'il avance. Autant suivre Doug jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'opportunité de l'avoir et de se venger.

D'un sourire espiègle elle se reprit. Il y avait encore un sacré boulot à faire pour avoir ce monstre.

\- Allez viens ils sont partis par là.

La jeune femme de seize ans approuva et le suivit le long du chemin avant qu'un nouveau coup de canon retentisse. C'était Alyssa Simons du district deux. Agée d'à peine quatorze ans son visage faisait vraiment penser à une adulte.

\- Une carrière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suppose qu'Hélène passe à l'action, elle est coriace la meuf, commenta Doug en marchant sur les traces de pas. J'ai eu du mal à l'entailler. C'est la plus forte des filles que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Pour que toi tu dises ça c'est que c'est violent.

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la favorite du capitole. Enfin je crois.

\- Heureusement qu'elle est en ville.

\- Oui, elle fait le ménage comme ça, gloussa Doug.

Aria roula des yeux. Dans un sens ce n'était pas faux. La journée avança en même temps que leur traque. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques fois pour se restaurer. Ils se rendirent compte que leurs proies étaient malines, elles ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus d'une heure maximum. Ils bougeaient sans cesse ce qui faisait partie de leur plan. Mais la nuit tombée ils devraient forcément s'arrêter et Doug/Aria en profiteraient. Cherchant la moindre trace de passage ils les suivaient comme des vrais traqueurs. Leurs proies n'avaient pas conscience du danger.

* * *

Plus tôt, Hélène Anson, en pleine forme, retourna en effet de nouveau à la base des carrières. Se faufilant derrière des pavés elles les épiaient jours et nuits. Avec ses armes et sa longue vue elle attendait qu'un mouton s'égare du troupeau. Elle lorgnait beaucoup sur Eliott qui était le moins fort de son point de vue extérieur. Ce n'était pas un carrière après tout. Mais celui-ci semblait stratégiquement toujours rester au centre de la meute. Il n'était pas si bête que ça. Par ailleurs les pièges qui trainaient dans le coin étaient de sa fabrication.

La plupart étaient sur le qui vive, redoutant la jeune femme du district neuf et pourtant elle attendait, comme une lionne en chasse. Avec une patience à toute épreuve qui fut récompensée lorsque la jeune femme du deux, Alyssa Simons, s'éloigna après une dispute avec son collègue Ryan Woods qui mangeait plus que les autres car il était toujours blessé. Elle répliquait qu'il simulait pour avoir plus de faveur mais Michael l'avait envoyée voir ailleurs. En colère Alyssa s'était adossée à un mur de brique en grommelant. Elle se croyait à l'abri près de leur feu de camp mais c'était sans compter sur Hélène.

La jeune femme ne vit rien venir lorsque la traqueuse la prit à la gorge pour la faire taire et la tira le plus loin possible du groupe. Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa tanière en la ligotant.

\- Ahhhh, depuis le temps que je voulais une proie. Merci de m'avoir entendue.

\- Espèce de salle folle, hurla Alyssa. Quand ils verront que je ne suis plus là ils viendront pour te tuer ! Ils se préparent déjà à t'affronter !

Hélène rit si fort qu'elle s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Une main plaquée sur les yeux elle eut du mal à se reprendre.

\- Toi tu connais mal le genre humain. Ils en ont rien à faire de ta petite personne ma belle. Au contraire une de moins dans le lot ils seront ravis. Tu n'es rien pour eux. Juste un boulet de plus à devoir tuer à la fin. Que tu es naïve ma petite.

Alyssa grognait mais sentait les larmes monter. Puis elle fixa sa traqueuse sortir divers instruments de torture de son sac.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ! S'alarma-t-elle en sueur

\- Il parait que tu es du genre violente. Que tu aimes faire souffrir tes victimes. Ai-je tord ?

Alyssa ne répondit pas et regarda le sol en panique. C'était vrai.

\- Et bien tu vas trouver ton maitre, je vais bien prendre mon temps pour te tuer. Tu vas aimer ça tu verras. Ha Ha Ha.

\- Non. Non ! ARRETE!

Hélène commença son entreprise et égratigna la peau de la brune avec un couteau. Elle la scarifia puis planta un peu plus profondément sans toucher les points vitaux :

\- Ahhhh tu es un tableau empli de rouge tellement magnifique, s'emporta Hélène.

La jeune femme hurla et implora pitié pour mourir mais l'autre continua. Avec des clous plantés dans la chair. Avec du fer chauffé dans un petit feu de fortune. La peau d'Alyssa devenait méconnaissable alors que le capitole retenait leur souffle. C'était affreux à voir même pour certains. Hélène sembla prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Elle arracha même une oreille pour la lui mettre dans la bouche. Puis elle lui déboita les bras et les jambes avec plaisir d'entendre craquer les os. Elle s'attaqua également à ses yeux et à ses seins.

Alyssa ne put que pleurer, hurler et attendre que son calvaire se finisse. Ses comparses l'entendaient de là où ils étaient mais ne bougeaient pas de leur planque. Au contraire ils resserraient les rangs.

\- Oh... Bah poupette faut pas mourir si vite...

Après quinze minutes de longues et douloureuses tortures, Alyssa rendit l'âme et le coup de canon retentit alors que la nuit était proche de tomber. Hélène était déçue elle aurait voulu tenir au moins trente minutes. Pour se calmer elle continua de scarifier le corps mort avant qu'il soit emportée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours. Elle allait retourner à sa traque dès que possible mais d'abord elle se restaura et garda une oreille en souvenir. C'était une bonne chose de faite. A qui le tour maintenant ?

* * *

Tiana ne s'arrêtait pas, ayant du mal à supporter le rire satisfait d'Erin. Elle refusait de la laisser échapper. Elle avait dû tuer…Pas une amie, Sue n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour être une amie. Mais elle avait dû achever une alliée, son alliée. Une enfant. C'était son troisième meurtre et celui qu'elle regrettait le plus. Il n'y avait que la rage qui la guidait à cet instant. Et elle tenait la distance, elle avait l'habitude de courir. Elle tendit la main et attrapa la brune par les cheveux, en arrachant quelques-uns au passage. L'autre eut un cri de douleur mais saisit un couteau et se coupa grossièrement les cheveux pour échapper à la poigne de Tiana. La rouquine grogna de déception et préféra alors lui sauter dessus. Elles tombèrent au sol et Tiana lui cogna la tête, mais le sol n'était fait que de mousse, cela ne suffit pas à l'assommer, comme elle l'avait pensé. Et Erin ricana avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres.

Tiana se redressa rapidement et saisit son poignard.

\- T'es venue venger la gamine ? Ou le fait que je t'ai poussée dans le vide ?

Tiana grogna sans répondre et fonça sur elle, visant l'épaule, mais ce fut un bout d'oreille qui vola. La brune hurla de douleur en l'injuriant de tous les noms. A son tour elle fonça sur elle et avec une bonne pression et le coup où il le fallait lui déboîta un genou, la faisant tomber dans un hurlement plus fort encore. Sans pitié, elle donna un coup de pied dans le genou déboîté, le remettant en place avec beaucoup de douleur. Tiana la regarder avancer vers elle, sa fin était venue, elle en était sûre maintenant.

\- Encore une en moins. Je te pensais plus forte que ça, vu ta note.

Tiana feignit de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle disait. Erin s'approcha.

\- Tu sais je préfère de loin que l'on tombe dans mes pièges mais je vais faire une exception pour toi.

Un sourire retroussait ses lèvres et ça donnait un air étrange avec la coupe qu'elle s'était fait en arrachant ses cheveux à la poigne de Tiana. Erin se plaça au-dessus de Tiana, semblant prête à l'achever avec un de ces pieux qu'elle adorait tant. Tiana se redressa, vacillante, et contra avec son poignard, saisissant son lasso, prêt à l'enrouler autour du cou d'Erin mais elle se recula à temps.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une telle note pour rien. Je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités, mais je te garantis que je suis encore assez forte pour te tuer.

C'était du bluff, la douleur pulsait dans son genou martyrisé et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver les autres dans cet état. Mais cela sembla convaincre Erin. Pour faire bonne mesure, Tiana s'arrangea pour la blesser à l'épaule. Erin prit la fuite en jurant de la tuer la prochaine fois.

Tiana se redressa avec lenteur et tenta de marcher avec une grimace. Elle venait à peine de guérir et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau blessée et pas légèrement. Mais elle n'était pas sans ressources. Elle saisit deux bâtons et en entoura sa jambe. Elle attacha le tout avec son lasso et marcha plus facilement avec son attelle de fortune bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle espérait donc ne pas tomber sur un ennemi dans les prochaines minutes.

* * *

Lorsque le coup de canon retentit et que le visage de Sue apparut dans le ciel, la première réaction d'Annie et de Will fut de se précipiter hors de leur cachette. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes, mais ils finirent par tomber sur le piège dans lequel Sue était morte. Le corps n'était plus là, mais le sang et les pieux si. Will se demanda ce qui se passait en voyant que Tiana n'était pas dans les parages. Un gémissement de douleur attira leur attention et ils virent la rouquine se tenir à un arbre.

\- Tiana ?

Elle souffla de soulagement en les apercevant et ils la prirent chacun par un bras pour l'aider à marcher et à regagner leur tanière. Heureusement, malgré la lutte acharnée contre Erin, elle n'avait pas perdu son sac ni les prises qu'il contenait.

\- Sue est tombée dans un piège d'Erin. Elle avait modifié un de ses pièges, l'avait rempli de pieux et l'avait changé de place. Sue…Elle m'a demandé de l'achever. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis désolée.

\- Elle risquait une hémorragie, non ? Mieux valait abréger ses souffrances.

Annie gémissait sans rien dire.

\- Erin est restée dans les parages et je l'ai poursuivie. J'ai réussi à la blesser, mais elle m'a déboité le genou et me l'a remboité d'un coup de pied. Elle a pris la fuite parce que j'ai bluffé en lui jurant que j'étais assez forte pour la tuer. Mais elle est encore plus forte que ce que je pensais.

Tous les trois retournèrent à leur tanière sans plus échanger un mot. Tiana releva son pantalon et eut une grimace face à son genou gonflé et bleuté. Sûr que la façon dont il avait été remis en place….Dans le doute, elle prit la crème qu'elle avait déjà reçu pour la tête, savait-on jamais. Le canon retentit et ils apprirent la mort d'Alyssa Simons. Une carrière en moins. Malgré eux, la mort de Sue leur fit entrevoir qu'ils auraient moins de nourriture à partager. Et c'était horrible de penser de cette façon.

* * *

Eliott avait frissonné en se rendant compte que l'une des acolytes de Tiana était morte, mais aucun coup de canon n'annonçant la mort de Tiana ne suivit et il en fut soulagé. Plus tard, lorsque les cris d'Alyssa se firent entendre, il s'en voulut de rester là à ne rien faire. Mais froidement, il pensait que ça lui faisait un tribut en moins contre lequel se retourner. Et il savait que de toute manière, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Hélène Anson. Quelqu'un d'autre devrait la tuer. D'autant plus qu'il était conscient qu'elle les observait à longueur de temps et que dans cette optique, il restait au milieu du groupe pour ne pas être trop facile à isoler. Les victimes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Une fois qu'Hélène et Doug seraient morts, il tuerait les carrières restants. Et ensuite il devrait mourir. Pour la victoire de Tiana.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	11. Nuit sanglante

**Bonjour, voila la suite, on espère que ça vous plait^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Nuit sanglante**

La nuit tomba sur les jeux en même temps qu'un épais brouillard offert par le capitole. Ils semblaient trouver ça plus amusant au vu de ce que préparait les douzièmes. Aria s'en faisait la remarque alors qu'elle cherchait Doug du regard plus en avant. Ils marchaient depuis deux bonnes heures derrière les traces de pas. Ayant fais le tour de la forêt en une après-midi il commençait à la connaitre.

Doug se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que les traces de pas avaient disparues. Il sourit mais Aria resta septique :

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Murmura t-elle. Ils ont compris qu'ils étaient suivis.

\- Je ne pense pas, expliqua Lynch. Au contraire je pense qu'ils font ça pour être certains de ne pas être retrouvés alors qu'ils ont enfin décidé de camper quelque part pour quelques heures de sommeil. Ils sont malins. Mais pas autant que nous deux.

Aria ouvrit grand les yeux. Ca se tenait en effet. Et elle admira ceux qu'elle poursuivait. Ils avaient un plan fort intéressant à suivre depuis le début des jeux. Dommage donc que Doug passe par là, ils auraient presque pu gagner en laissant les autres s'entretuer.

\- Sors ton épée et fais-toi la plus discrète possible. Ils ne sont pas très loin.

Aria s'exécuta. Elle laissa Doug partir vers la gauche et elle la droite. Comme un chat elle enjamba les fourrés sans bruit. Elle respira le plus calmement et doucement possible. Pourtant en son for intérieur son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait déjà tué une fois. Serait-elle capable de le refaire ? Surtout de cette manière. Son cerveau carburait, tuer, pas tuer, tuer, être forte. Et pourtant elle en revenait toujours au même point. Si elle ne pouvait pas tuer ceux qui seraient en face d'elle, comment y arriverait-elle avec Lynch...

\- Je vais pas y arriver si c'est Tiana, se parla-t-elle. Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça... Mais... Oh j'espère que c'est Seth Sin! Lui je le fume direct.

Aria se rassura à chaque pas qu'elle entreprit avant de se rendre compte que des murmures audibles provenaient non loin de sa position. Elle les avait trouvés. Précipitamment elle sortit un morceau de pierre transparente qu'elle lança en direction de Doug. Celui-ci la vit tomber à quelques mètres et se rapprocha de la blonde avec un sourire victorieux. La traque n'aura pas été vaine. Surtout avec des proies aussi intéressantes.

Lynch rejoignit sa belle qui, accroupie, fixait l'horizon.

\- Alors ? Susurra-t-il.

\- Là, ils sont sous les branchages entre les trois arbres.

\- Excellent.

L'homme prit son poignard dans les dents et se faufila au sol à plat ventre. Aria haussa un sourcil et le suivit en mode commando. Il était à fond dans le jeu.

Grâce au brouillard, l'entreprise fut plus facile. Les feuillages qui bougeaient étaient beaucoup moins visibles. Le duo arriva proche de leur antre en voyant enfin à qui ils avaient affaire. C'était ceux du huit. Jacob West, quinze ans et Lyra Ford, quatorze ans. Des jeunots intelligents du point de vue d'Aria. Des proies plus faciles pour Doug.

Les proies ne semblaient pas du tout se rendre compte du danger. Confiant, Jacob bandait à nouveau la jambe de sa camarade qui avait été foulée au début du jeu. Elle lui disait qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle pourrait enfin remarcher le lendemain. Cela provoqua un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Doug. Il resta cependant sur ses gardes car Jacob était d'un naturel calme et intelligent. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé de lui pendant les entrainements. En plus d'être un beau garçon il avait l'art de savoir se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation. Aria l'avait également bien imprimé dans son esprit surtout qu'il avait eu la note de huit. Lyra n'était pas en reste, elle semblait plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air.

Lorsque Jacob eut fini de la chouchouter il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Il semblerait que le jeu les ait rapprochés. Aria se sentait de nouveau mal, comment tuer un si beau petit couple ? Ils avaient un air heureux et innocent sur le visage. C'était bien trop cruel. Mais Doug y vit au contraire une opportunité de faire ça facilement. L'amour rendait les gens faibles.

Il se mit de nouveau à ramper vers la jeune femme qui roucoulait dans les bras de Jacob. C'était son preux chevalier. C'est à cet instant qu'il bondit hors de sa cachette pour fondre sur la jeune femme. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes où Jacob la tira et la poussa dans les fourrés avant de recevoir le poignard dans son épaule.

\- Prévisible, gloussa Doug un regard sadique posé sur Jacob.

\- Cours, Lyra ! Tu n'as aucune chance face à lui !

\- Mais toi non plus, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Cours je te dis !

\- Non !

\- Comme c'est mignon, rit Doug, l'attaquant en retirant son arme pour faire gicler du sang sur les arbres.

Jacob se tint l'épaule en vacillant sur un chêne.

\- Fumier, comment tu nous as trouvé ?

\- Je suis d'un naturel doué pour la chasse, rit Lynch. Mais j'avoue que tu étais une proie de choix. Très doué pour la survie et la planque. J'aime ça !

Jacob fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment fou ce mec là. Et c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait eu envie de croiser. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse il savait que ses chances de survie étaient très faibles. Mais il devait au moins sauver Lyra.

Ce qui fut un échec cuisant lorsque la jeune femme, qui reculait, fut bousculée au sol par Aria.

\- Bien joué ma puce. Je te charge de la tuer. Moi je m'occupe de monsieur.

La blonde déglutit. Elle pointa la femme de son épée en tremblotant. Alors que celle-ci implorait du regard. Lyra était vraiment svelte, on la sentait agile. Et elle était aussi douée de ses mains pour avoir construit des tonnes d'abris depuis le début.

La blonde hésita, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de part sa proie. D'un hurlement Aria se retint contre un bouleau et regarda Lyra s'enfuir en larmes. Elle pleurait pour Jacob qui lui aussi se mit à courir.

\- Ne la lâche pas ! Elle est à ta portée ! Hurla Doug.

Celui-ci prit part à la course poursuite dont Jacob luttait contre la souffrance dans son épaule qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Lynch n'y était pas allé de main morte, c'était très profond.

Proche de la falaise, Doug joua sur le fait que Jacob n'aurait aucune retraite. Ils longèrent donc la paroi. Aria suivit le mouvement car Lyra ne voulait pas perdre son amoureux. Elle en fut même jalouse. Le violeur et la violée suivant le couple parfait. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être à sa place quitte à mourir heureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour enlever ce genre de pensée. Elle continua de courir malgré le souffle qui commençait à lui manquer. Elle n'aimait pas les longues distances.

\- Allez ma puce, tu dois être forte. Pour revoir ta famille !

Doug toucha son point faible. Aria ferma douloureusement les yeux puis les rouvrit avec ferveur en poursuivant la touffe de cheveux blond foncé devant elle.

\- Ne lâche rien ma Lyra, cours ! Hurla Jacob à son tour.

Le capitole était en effervescence devant la course d'amants à travers les bois dont les mâles hurlaient leurs ordres et leur soutien. Non loin de là, Will, Annie, Tiana, Erin et Seth assistaient à la course. Ils entendaient les hommes crier des phrases de soutien et les deux femmes hurler dans leur course au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était terrifiant à entendre entre proie et assaillants.

La course se termina lorsque Lyra, avec sa faible cheville s'effondra sur la pierre froide. Elle hurla de douleur avec les larmes aux yeux. Jacob ne put que s'arrêter à son tour et Doug fonça sur lui comme un rapace. Aria en fit de même avec son épée. Lyra para avec son sac. Quant à Jacob ce fut une hache.

\- Je vois qu'on est bien équipés, pouffa Doug.

Jacob n'en redit pas plus mais il avait volé ces armes à Zoe Kent après sa mort. La jeune fille avait réussi à avoir un maigre sac grâce à sa rapidité au tout début du jeu.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer si facilement Lynch, grogna Jacob. Un fou comme toi ne mérite pas de gagner !

\- Merci du compliment.

Doug sourit et un duel s'engagea entre hache et dague. Jacob dominait plutôt bien son arme et Lynch sentait que le corps à corps serait sa seule chance pour briser sa garde.

\- Jacob !

Lyra hurla plusieurs fois son nom et tira sur les cheveux d'Aria pour la déloger. Elle lui lança de la terre dans les yeux mais la blonde se protégea à temps.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer mais je dois le faire ! Hurla la blonde. Je dois sortir retrouver ma famille !

\- Moi aussi je veux vivre !

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans un combat physique où l'une tirait les cheveux et l'autre coupait la respiration. Aria avait le privilège d'être au-dessus d'où elle mit tout son poids sur sa cible.

\- Vas-y, Aria, tu gères ma poulette !

\- Tais-toi, grogna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Rien que de penser à Doug sa haine montait. Elle repensait au mot d'Haymitch et à sa survie. Sa colère et sa détermination prirent le dessus sur sa raison. Elle appuya plus fort que Lyra qui cherchait sa respiration en frappant dans le dos d'Aria. La proie griffa son assaillante et remarqua que Grant avait des marques de mutilation au cou et aux bras. Elle eut un instant de pitié en sachant que la blonde était conditionnée par Doug.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sanglota Aria.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas de...chance...

\- Arrête...

Aria abdiqua et reprit son épée. Elle se releva alors que Lyra ne pouvait plus bouger à moitié étranglée et la jambe douloureuse.

C'est alors que Jacob arriva en trombe sur Aria. Lynch avait été déboussolé quelques instants par un spray au poivre. La peur envahit la blonde qui en une fraction de seconde se retourna et planta l'homme dans le ventre. Il cracha du sang sur Aria alors que l'épée était entrée jusqu'au bout. Le regard de la blonde était grand ouvert. Elle regarda Jacob sourire :

\- Fuis ma Lyra, tu dois vivre...

L'autre jeune femme pleura et rampa vers les feuillages. Aria le fixa avec ahurissement :

\- Tu t'es sacrifié pour elle... C'est si beau, je l'envie...

La blonde sanglota mais Jacob lui sourit. Il tendit la main sur son visage :

\- Je préfère mourir ainsi, l'âme en paix. Je comptais la faire...gagner _* tousse*_ de toute manière. Tu... Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui... Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre des alliés comme Tia...

Aria hurla alors qu'une giclée de sang la recouvrit de la tête aux pieds. Doug était furax. Il avait pris la hache de Jacob et la lui avait plantée dans le dos avec ferveur pour l'achever.

\- Connard, laisse ma femme tranquille. Elle est bien avec moi.

Un coup de canon retentit dont non loin de là, Tiana se recroquevilla en comprenant que Doug était proche. Elle voyait Lyra Ford ramper depuis sa cachette. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais à quoi bon ? C'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Will la retint tout de même du bras. Ils virent alors Doug arriver et tirer la femme par les cheveux.

Doug la ramena devant sa blonde.

\- Achève-là. Tu dois la tuer. Je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le boulot !

\- Je..Je ne peux pas...

Aria était toujours près de la falaise, tremblante et recouverte de sang.

\- Allez, sois forte ou sinon je te laisse le choix. Je la torture et la finit à ma manière.

\- Non... Je, je vais le faire.

\- Pitié... implora Lyra.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu meurs... Tu seras libérée.

Aria s'en convainquit puis empoigna son épée. Se plaçant au-dessus de sa victime elle s'excusa puis la planta plusieurs fois dans son corps. Histoire d'être sûre qu'elle meurt rapidement. Le deuxième coup de canon retentit sous les ovations du capitole. Doug sourit et prit la hache dans son sac. C'était une bonne arme ça. Il s'étira et fixa la ville avec envie.

Aria tomba à genoux, les larmes ne montèrent pas. Elle était bien trop sonnée. Regardant Lyra et Jacob sourire malgré la mort. Ils étaient sûrement ensembles dans un autre monde. Heureux. Mais elle, recouverte de sang, avec deux morts sur les bras, son esprit était souillé à jamais. Elle sentit un regard au loin et vit Tiana qui pleurait pour elle. La rouquine fixait la blonde recouverte de sang dont la douleur était inscrite sur le visage. Celle-ci lui fit signe de fuir très vite. Will le comprit et tira Tiana par les épaules :

\- On ne peut rien pour elle.

\- Mais... Je voudrais l'aider, elle a besoin de moi. Elle doit s'échapper de ce fou furieux !

\- C'est impossible et tu le sais. Viens.

En larmes Tiana fut tiré en arrière avec Annie la soutenant. Aria en sourit puis s'effondra au sol. Elle regarda le ciel brumeux et étoilé. Fixant sa main ensanglantée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi, papa...

La blonde resta un long moment ainsi alors que Doug inspectait les environs. Glenn pleurait au loin avec sa deuxième fille qui avait vu une partie du massacre. C'était la terrible réalité des Hunger Games dont Aria le ressentit comme un immense gouffre sans fond.

* * *

Tiana était restée bloquée sur le visage d'Aria. Il fallait qu'elle quitte Doug. Elle n'avait croisé ses yeux que quelques secondes, mais il l'avait détruite. Il fallait qu'il meurt. Mais personne ne serait de taille pour le tuer. A part Hélène Anson. Même Eliott ne le pourrait pas. Lynch était trop doué au corps à corps. Annie et Will l'avait aidée à boitiller jusqu'à une autre cachette. Moins elle bougeait son genou et plus la douleur était atroce lorsqu'elle l'utilisait. La douleur s'endormait et le réveil était dur même si le fait de le badigeonner de crème aidait à le faire dégonfler et à ce qu'elle puisse boitiller. Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait de nouveau marcher normalement mais la douleur serait quant à elle toujours là.

\- Au moins Lyra et Jacob sont ensembles, essaya de se réconforter Will.

Mais il semblait lui aussi à bout. Craignant la suite des évènements. A part eux, il ne restait que les forts.

Ils décidèrent d'user de la même tactique que Jacob et Lyra et de changer régulièrement d'endroit. Il n'y a que ça qui pourrait les maintenir en vie les prochaines heures. Lynch était trop proche à leur goût. Ils décidèrent de monter dans un arbre. Ca semblait plus sûr pour la nuit.

* * *

La fin des jeux approchait et le Capitole se déchaînait. Les jeux de cette année défrayaient la chronique. Entre le viol d'Aria Grant et le plaisir qu'Hélène Anson prenait à torturer, ils étaient servis. Mais d'ici un jour ou deux maximum, leur petit plaisir prendrait fin. Il ne restait désormais plus que trois districts avec leurs deux tributs en vie : le un, le dix et le douze. Et les paris montaient sur le district qui gagnerait. Pour une fois, le un n'était pas en tête de sondage. Le dix et le douze se battaient en tête d'affiche. Fait assez inédit et qui ne semblait pas plaire à Snow. Les sponsors se déchaînaient pour armer les tributs. Les mentors des tributs restants étaient inquiets et en même temps plein d'espoir. Si leurs poulains avaient survécu jusque-là, il y avait une chance.

C'est ainsi que le groupe de Tiana reçut un arc. Annie était douée avec cette arme et il semblerait que son petit-ami ait insisté pour que leur alliance puisse encore survivre quelques heures. Annie semblait cependant au bord de la folie. Ils avaient beau essayer de la rassurer, Will et Tiana décidèrent de la surveiller à tour de rôle. Elle semblait prête à se tuer étant donné les horreurs qu'elle avait vues. Et même si c'était une mort douce comparé au fait de mourir des mains de Lynch, ils avaient besoin d'elle et de son talent et refusaient de se réveiller au bruit du canon annonçant qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu l'empêcher d'en finir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eliott vit les visages de Jacob et Lyra dans le ciel, il se dit que ce serait bientôt la fin. Il avait déjà établi tout un plan. Il tuerait le garçon du deux en premier. Il était le plus faible des quatre restants au vue de sa blessure contre la folle du neuvième. Mais concernant les trois autres, ce serait plus corsé. Les plus faibles étaient presque tous éliminés. Ceux qui restaient dans la forêt allaient débarquer pour en finir avec eux. Mais il y avait aussi le problème Hélène Anson à régler. Quoi que….Si Lynch se montrait, il était sûr qu'elle se ruerait sur lui pour un combat. C'était un challenge qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Avec lui, elle pourrait s'amuser et s'essouffler. Eliott savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe sur elle. Ce serait la fin autrement. Et Anson et Lynch devaient mourir avant qu'il ne meurt lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas de tuer Aria. Il préférait laisser Tiana et Aria en duel pour la fin. Il comptait sur le fait qu'elles étaient les chouchou du capitole. C'était égoïste mais il ne pouvait tuer la blonde de sa main.

* * *

La suite de le nuit avait été plutôt calme. Lynch devait être fier de lui et se reposer sur ses lauriers. Se reposer de ce dur combat. Tiana espérait qu'Aria ne subissait pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Ils réveillèrent Annie et se déplacèrent à nouveau peu importe que l'obscurité soit totale. C'était leur meilleure chance. Annie gardait son arc bandé, ses yeux allant dans tous les sens pour repérer leurs ennemis. Tiana avait saisi son couteau et son lasso. Elle pouvait désormais marcher normalement même si la douleur était horrible. Elle serrait les dents et se retenait de gémir de souffrance à chaque pas. Ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait le supporter.

Elle commençait à espérer tomber sur des tributs pour que le jeu s'achève. Elle voulait revoir Eliott, au moins une dernière fois et sentait une boule dans sa gorge quand elle pensait à lui. Une branche craqua et un fourré bougea alors que le froid était glacial. C'était pour les pousser à aller dans la ville où un grand feu brûlait. Les carrières essayaient de les attirer vers eux. Will intima aux deux filles de ne pas bouger et ils se figèrent, cherchant d'où l'ennemi pouvait venir. Tiana tendit le bras et leur montra Seth qui vérifiait des pièges. Annie prit le plus silencieusement possible une flèche et l'arma sur son arc. S'il ne les remarquait pas, un des plus forts serait éliminé. Mais ils auraient été bien trop chanceux. Ca aurait été trop facile.

Seth se retourna d'un coup et fonça sur Annie, la plus dangereuse selon lui. Will s'interposa mais Seth lui lança un poing en pleine tempe qui le fit tomber et Will resta sonné quelques minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, Seth tordit le bras d'Annie jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'elle hurle alors qu'il venait de le lui casser. Tiana lui sauta sur le dos, empoignant ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière et l'empêcher de voir devant lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de Seth qui se baissa et la coucha elle aussi au sol. Son dos rencontra le sol mou avec douleur mais elle se releva aussitôt, cherchant son poignard qui était tombé et aidant Will à se redresser. Ils cherchèrent ce que faisait Seth. Celui-ci avait pris les flèches d'Annie et s'amusait à la taillader, mais pas assez pour qu'elle meurt.

Tiana vit rouge. Si déjà ils devaient s'entretuer, autant donner des morts rapides ! Les gémissements d'Annie lui donnèrent mal au cœur et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ? Will se rua sur Seth et ils roulèrent au sol, échangeant de puissants coups de poing.

\- Prends la fuite avec Annie ! Cria Will.

Il avait compris que ça se finissait ici pour lui. Et les deux filles n'avaient aucune chance contre un monstre comme Seth. Il préférait se sacrifier pour les sauver. Il n'avait pas pu le faire pour Sue, alors…De ses poings massifs, Seth lui écrasa les yeux avec force. Will eut un râle de souffrance. Seth s'acharna sur son visage, le bourrant de coups en ricanant et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le canon retentit.

Annie était en proie à la panique, hurlant, ce qui aidait Seth à poursuivre les deux filles avec une facilité déconcertante. Tiana pleurait librement, soutenant Annie par la taille et courant malgré la douleur qui la lançait. Will s'était sacrifié pour elles. Pour qu'elles aient une chance de survivre. Elle revoyait en boucle le regard suppliant de Will alors que Seth le réduisant en une bouillie sanguinolente. Annie continuait d'hurler, sortant la douleur de Tiana dont les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Comment pouvait-on vouloir survivre à tant de cruauté ? Comment pouvait-on seulement y parvenir ? Elle se sentait détruite et maintenant, c'était à elle de veiller sur Annie, seule. Annie justement trébucha sur une branche et tomba. Un craquement leur fit comprendre que sa cheville avait pris un choc.

\- Non, murmura Tiana au bord du désespoir.

\- Laisse-moi ici.

\- Pas question !

Avec une grimace, elle prit Annie sur son dos et repris sa course bien que ralentie. Et malheureusement, c'était le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur Seth qui n'était pas doué pour la course et abandonnait facilement dans ce cas là. Mais il semblerait que lui aussi voulait en finir au plus vite, car il n'abandonna pas la poursuite. Tiana l'entendait non loin, et c'était plus que stressant. Elle sentait que son cœur allait exploser sous la panique qu'elle ressentait. Une masse les envoya au sol et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle rampa vers Annie qui ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. Seth s'approchait avec un immense sourire. Arrivé au niveau d'Annie il s'amuser à la bourrer de coups de pieds. Au regard qu'elles échangèrent, Tiana comprit que c'était la fin. Elle allait encore se retrouver seule sans avoir réussi à sauver personne. Elle continua de ramper vers elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Un coup de pied plus fort qu'un autre envoya Annie heurter un arbre et elle cracha du sang.

Les flèches abandonnées au sol étaient près de Tiana qui s'en saisit comme de lances ou d'épées. La rage au fond des yeux, elle en planta une dans la cuisse de Seth qui hurla de rage et de douleur en se laissant tomber au sol. Ca allait le ralentir au moins. Tiana lui mit à son tour des coups de pieds. Un en plein nez, qui craqua et se mit à saigner. Un autre dans les parties pour qu'il reste au sol. Elle prit Annie dans ses bras et se remit à courir. Il ne les suivrait pas cette fois elle en était sûre. Annie ne cessait de gémir et s'agrippa de sa main valide à la manche de Tiana. Puis le coup de canon retentit.

Avec lenteur, la rouquine baissa le regard vers Annie, morte dans ses bras. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura de tout son cœur mais en silence. Sue, Will et Annie. Elle avait assisté à des morts horribles. Avec lenteur, elle posa Annie devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, n'arrêta-t-elle pas de murmurer en caressant les cheveux d'Annie.

Son esprit se détruisait. Elle mit du temps à s'éloigner du corps, lui caressant les cheveux dans un dernier adieu. Mais le capitole allait récupérer la dépouille et elle s'en éloigna, sans que ses larmes ne cessent.

A cet instant, les tributs encore en lice se rendirent compte qu'il ne restait désormais que les plus forts.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Alliances inattendues

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Alliances inattendues**

Sixième jour des Hunger Games. Les tributs sentaient que l'on entrait dans la dernière phase du jeu qui durait souvent une bonne semaine. Les plus faibles étaient hors jeu. Il ne restait désormais plus que les forts, les stratèges et compétiteurs. Tous le savaient, c'était un moment critique où tout pouvait arriver. Où les instants décisifs allaient se jouer.

Chacun se préparait à leurs affrontement finaux. En forêt, Erin Twain, blessée, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun chance contre Doug et les carrières. La jeune femme opta donc pour une nouvelle stratégie. Elle chercha toute la matinée le tribut Seth Sin. Elle savait qu'il était en train de se soigner dans son coin et qu'il attendait le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Elle le dénicha dans un antre fait de pierres et de branchages. Elle montra patte blanche et expliqua son plan pour vaincre Doug Lynch, Aria Grant et Tiana Jones au passage.

Se jaugeant avec leur armes, un pieu pour elle et un couteau pour lui, Seth trouva l'idée intéressante. Il comprenait que sa chance serait limitée s'il était seul. Une alliance temporaire se forma entre les deux tributs. Décidant que lorsqu'il ne resterait qu'eux deux, ils feraient un duel pour décider du vainqueur. Erin préférait finir sur Seth qu'un Doug ou une Hélène Anson en furie. L'accord fut formé par une poignée de main et les deux comparses se soignèrent avec des crèmes envoyées par le capitole qui adorait cette nouvelle alliance de sadisme. Se préparant à combattre les deux passèrent l'après-midi à manger, prendre soin de leurs blessures et nettoyer leur arme. Ils préparaient également leur plan en surveillant toujours les environs. Doug était le danger le plus imminent pour eux deux. Et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le mettre en déroute séparément.

En ville, les trois carrières restants, Eliott et Kylie du trois, se démenaient pour mettre en place des tonnes de pièges. Il y en avait au bord de la falaise, dans la ville, autour de leur puits et à leur réserve de nourriture. Chaque tribut se déplaçait en deux groupes pour faciliter les attaques contre Hélène dès qu'il fallait sortir du camp. Eliott était souvent accompagné de Michael et Lauren. Ces deux là ne lui faisaient absolument plus confiance maintenant que le jeu prenait la direction finale.

Eliott le sentait également. Surtout que depuis la mort de Will et Annie il savait Tiana seule. Seule contre Doug, Seth et Erin... Voir même Aria. Il angoissait à chaque heure passée de voir son nom arriver sur un coup de canon fatidique. Il fixait le ciel si souvent qu'il en avait mal au cou. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se retourner contre les carrières. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fit donc profil bas en continuant sa comédie et créant des pièges efficaces. Il espérait que Tiana les remarquerait si elle venait en ville... Son cœur se serra en pensant à elle. Il avait tellement envie de hurler et de pleurer. Il aurait voulu monter sur la falaise et aller la chercher. Mais à quoi bon ruiner son plan si bien établi ? Non il devait tenir encore un peu. Juste un peu. Il encouragea Tiana dans son esprit et repartit avec les autres au puits.

Kylie et Ryan étaient en train de compter leurs armes et de les affuter. Tous redoutaient le retour d'Hélène Anson. Mais celle-ci avait changé d'optique. Les carrières ne l'amusaient plus. Elle voulait Doug Lynch. Et elle se doutait qu'il viendrait bientôt en ville lorsque la forêt serait nettoyée. Elle décida donc de changer son camp et de se tenir au bord de la ville juste à côté des falaises. Elle put comme ça inspecter les hauteurs et la troupe de carrière en même temps. Elle avait même failli sauter sur Eliott un peu plus tôt mais elle se ravisa en voyant Michael et Lauren sur leurs gardes. Ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Peu importe, la patience était son fort elle attendrait.

* * *

En forêt Aria se lavait les mains dans la rivière. Elles étaient propres pourtant mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore du sang sur les mains et le visage. Elle avait beau se démener elle voyait toujours le rouge écarlate s'étaler sur son corps. Ses habits étaient d'ailleurs souillés. Respirant avec peine elle abandonna son acharnement et se posa au sol. Les visages de Brandon Millers, Jacob West et Lyra Ford s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Les plaintes sortant de leurs bouches, leurs visages défaits...

Elle n'arrivait pas à les oublier. Tout comme le massacre à la corne avec le regard agonisant de Gavin Skinner. Tous ces morts, tout ce sang... Et aussi ce viol. Comment survivre à ce genre de jeu, à ce genre de traumatisme ? Aria était à bout et pourtant elle s'accrocha. Elle se força à changer ses pensées. Elle imagina Butterfly ronronner contre son ventre. Sa sœur lui caresser les cheveux. Son père lui embrasser le front. Haymitch lui servant un verre avec un sourire taquin. Effie lui parler de mode. Cela la calma.

La blonde repensa à la lettre d'Haymitch dont elle posa la main sur sa poche intérieure. La seringue était là aussi. " _Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer. Je dois me battre jusqu'au bout et garder la tête haute. C'est ce que tous attendent de moi._ ". La jeune Grant se releva avec ferveur. Elle s'étira et chassa les vilaines images qui tentaient de revenir en elle. Encore quelques efforts. Il fallait encore tenir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé tenir aussi loin dans les jeux. C'était bon signe. Elle pouvait gagner ! Elle le devait.

\- On va repartir en chasse, s'exprima Doug dans son dos.

Aria sursauta et se retourna vivement avec son épée. Il lui fit un rire mesquin et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se tendit.

\- Cette après-midi je pensais chercher la rouquine. Depuis le temps que je veux me la faire.

Aria blêmit.

\- Pourtant il vaudrait mieux tuer Erin ou Seth. Ils sont forts. Pas autant que toi certes mais Tiana à côté c'est de la proie facile à abattre. Surtout sans ses alliés.

La blonde cacha son regard triste. Lorsque les coups de canon avaient retentis pour Will et Annie, la blonde avait pleuré en silence. Ils étaient de bonnes personnes et ne méritaient pas ça. Puis Tiana Jones se retrouvait seule et elle n'avait toujours aucune envie de l'affronter. Cette fille lui rappelait tellement elle-même. Elle n'était pas spécialement forte ou faible mais se débattait pour survivre. Malgré les souffrances elle se relevait...

\- Je pense que tu sous-estime la rouquine je vois un grand potentiel en elle. Elle cache sa force. Mais tu n'as pas tord. Erin et Seth sont plus dangereux et ils nous attaqueront sans pitié alors que l'autre ne fait que courir dans tous les sens. On l'aura après.

\- ... Hum. Préparons nous alors.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller ils sont déjà blessés. On devrait finir ça rapidement.

La blonde laissa Doug effacer leurs traces dans les parages. Elle se colla contre une motte de terre et inspira un grand coup. Si Doug voulait tuer Tiana, elle devrait commencer à agir. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle pourrait sauver la rouquine d'une mort affreuse et sanglante...

Elle pensa à la seringue et commença à réfléchir à comment l'utiliser au mieux.

\- Allez en route, on va chercher des traces de sang. On dégommera le premier qui se présentera à nous.

L'homme embrassa la jeune femme qui répugna le geste mais ne redit rien. Puis il partit en avant avec la ferme intention de tuer. Aria resta derrière son ombre. Elle réfléchissait. Que mettre dans la seringue ? Quelque chose qui provenait de la nature de toute évidence. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ce que son père lui avait appris sur les poisons naturels lorsqu'ils partaient en forêt ensemble. Il y avait les champignons vénéneux mais ça passait plus par l'estomac. Ca ne lui convenait pas.

La journée avança et Aria commença à lister ce dont elle se rappelait en son souvenir tout en regardant autour d'elle ce qu'il y avait. Doug ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à inspecter le sol et les plantes. Aria faisait semblant de faire pareil pour se renseigner. Il y avait des fruits empoisonnés mais c'était pareil que les champignons. A quoi bon en mettre dans le sang ? Ce n'était pas assez puissant. Son esprit vogua sur Célia. Elle avait souvent eu des mésaventure en mangeant ce genre de baies.

D'un sourire Aria continua son enquête, il lui sembla qu'il était déjà bien tard. Doug grognait car Erin, Seth et Tiana se cachaient fortement bien à présent. La blonde ne l'entendait même pas. Elle commençait à trouver diverses solutions grâce à Glenn et Célia. Puis ce fut Butterfly qui fut sa révélation. Elle eut une illumination. C'était la meilleure solution! Le plus puissant des poisons naturels, trouvable ici bas de surcroit. Mais cela allait prendre un petit moment. Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse dans le dos de Doug... Son poing se serra, ce n'était pas encore gagné...

* * *

Le capitole était encore choqué des morts nombreuses de la nuit. Les mentors plus encore. Finnick s'était isolé dans une salle qui leur était réservée et s'était assis en fixant le sol d'un air absent. Il ne pleurait pas. L'information ne semblait pas l'atteindre alors que l'image de Tiana Jones tenant Annie en pleurant était gravée dans son esprit. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait du mal voir. Ce n'était pas possible. Annie ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé et être…Partie. Il se rappela la façon dont Tiana avait caressé les cheveux d'Annie, la façon dont elle l'avait posée au sol, la façon dont elle avait tenté de la protéger malgré le fait qu'elle était mortellement blessée. L'horrible vérité sembla enfin atteindre son cerveau et il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'on lui disait pour tenter de le calmer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Annie était morte et que maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Seul dans sa douleur.

Une poigne ferme l'immobilisa. Il se débattit un instant, voulant frapper la personne. Haymitch grogna de douleur et le prit par les épaules d'un air compatissant.

\- On va boire un verre toi et moi.

Finnick le suivit sans rechigner. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

* * *

Tiana quant à elle avait passé le reste de la nuit accrochée à une branche en frissonnant et revivant les trois morts de la nuit. Elle les avait tous perdus en quelques heures. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'en garder ne serait-ce qu'un en vie. Elle claqua des dents sans parvenir à fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Elle avait besoin…Elle avait besoin d'Eliott. Elle était à bout et la solitude l'effrayait alors qu'elle revivait en boucle les morts de ses alliés. Eliott n'était pas si mauvais. Il…Il l'aiderait à tenir jusque la fin. En fait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une dernière étreinte. Une dernière fois, être rassurée dans ses bras, peu importait ce qu'il lui arrivait ensuite. Un dernier _Ana_ murmuré dans le creux dans son oreille.

La rouquine mangea les animaux trouvés avec Sue. Elle songea amèrement qu'avec la mort des trois autres, elle avait de quoi tenir et eut un sanglot étouffé. Elle finit son repas sans enthousiasme et se dirigea vers la falaise. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de redescendre. Eliott était en ville. Les caméras insistèrent sur son regard vide et désespéré et le capitole crut qu'elle se rendait sur la falaise pour sauter et en finir, la perte de ses amis trop dure à supporter pour elle. Sans se douter qu'elle se dirigeait ainsi vers les deux responsables de son dernier malheur. Heureusement pour elle, les deux nouveaux alliés étaient trop confiants, sûrs que les trois proies restantes ne bougeraient pas tout de suite. Ou du moins deux sur les trois. Tiana vit rouge en les voyant manger tranquillement en riant des dernières morts dont ils étaient responsables. Si elle avait écouté son côté impulsif, elle leur aurait sauté dessus. Mais elle n'aurait aucune chance. Et elle allait vers une mort douloureuse et sanglante. Violente et sadique.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle repartit sur ses pas. Une boule d'émotions la prit. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne serait-ce que le voir de loin. Une fois assez loin, elle reprit au pas de course et ramassa des armes trouvées au hasard, sûrement appartenant à des tributs morts. Elle qui avait perdu son poignard contre Seth était de nouveau bien lotie. Elle crut avoir entendu des voix. Et il ne restait que deux personnes. Lynch et Aria. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prendre la fuite qu'ils déboulèrent face à elle et que Lynch prit son élan.

\- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça ! Provoqua-t-elle d'un air sûr d'elle alors que tout son être tremblait de peur.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu es seule et on est deux.

\- Parce que j'ai certaines informations qui te…Vous seraient utiles.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Doug du regard. Elle sentait que si elle le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il la tuerait. C'était comme une bête sauvage. Si on le quittait des yeux, il vous sautait à la gorge. Aria quant à elle était pâle, elle qui ne voulait pas tomber sur Tiana…

\- Tu n'as plus d'alliés, arrête de bluffer.

\- Il y en a deux autres qui sont alliés. Et ils forment une sacrée paire. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Je pensais que tu voudrais éviter à ta femme de se faire tuer.

Elle eut du mal à sortir ces deux mots de sa bouche et eut également du mal à cacher son dégoût mais elle savait que c'était de cette manière que Doug voyait Aria. Il regarda brièvement la blonde puis reposa le regard sur Tiana d'un air calculateur.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'épargner. Je te demande une alliance…Mais temporaire.

\- Et je dois te croire sans rien dire ?

\- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour Jacob et Lyra mais je n'ai pas bougé. J'aurais très bien pu continuer de courir plutôt que de tomber sur vous, je suis très douée à la course.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Erin ou Seth gagne. Je ne veux pas qu'ils survivent. Je veux les faire souffrir de ma main.

Elle avait réellement un air fou en disant ça. Même Doug Lynch fut légèrement ébranlé par la lueur brillant dans ses yeux à la mention de Seth et Erin.

\- Je veux qu'un bas district gagne pour changer. Et cette année, ça semble bien parti. Je sais que tu ne les épargneras pas. Et peu importe si tu me tues ensuite. Tant que tu me laisses avoir ma vengeance sur eux.

A cet instant elle se tourna très légèrement vers Aria, qui semblait ramasser des choses au sol. La blonde comprit. S'ils gagnaient contre Seth et Erin, Tiana comptait prendre la fuite et l'interrogeait du regard. Mais Aria ne l'assura de rien. Il faudrait à ce moment que sa seringue soit prête. Peu importe, Tiana pourrait en finir seule si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Ou courir vers Eliott, c'était son espoir. Il allait bien falloir aller vers la ville.

Le mot vengeance sembla plaire à Doug. Il réfléchit quelques secondes passant d'Aria à Tiana. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de gagner contre la rouquine en duel. Et Seth/Erin était en effet une épine dans son pied. Rien ne pourrait donc le mettre en danger ni faire que sa blonde le soit. Donc aucune raison de refuser. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement de Tiana qui recula d'un pas avec une arme proche de la main.

\- D'accord faisons ça, je te laisse avoir ta vengeance. De toute manière, tu ne pourras pas gagner ces jeux, tu dois en avoir conscience. Je peux au moins t'offrir ça. Un bon bain de sang comme je les aime.

Lynch gloussa et passa à côté de Tiana comme si elle n'était pas là. Une fois son choix fait il ne revenait pas dessus. Il la tuerait plus tard ou peut-être même qu'elle mourait durant le combat qui approchait. Oui, tout roulait pour le mieux et ce n'est pas cette femme déjà condamné qui allait tout gâcher.

\- Allez on reprend les recherche, en avant marche bébé!

Aria grommela devant cette appellation alors que Tiana lui lança un regard désolé. Mais la blonde sembla concentré sur le sol à chercher quelque chose. Elle la laissa tranquille et se mit en bout de file. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait bien fait de choisir cette option. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment trop d'autre choix. Le Capitole fut agréablement surprit de la nouvelle alliance temporaire. Cela déchaina d'autant plus les foules braqués sur eux.

* * *

\- Ils étaient au bord de la falaise, mais apparemment ils ont décidé de camper ailleurs, répliqua Tiana.

Doug croisa les bras. Il regarda le sol minutieusement. Il y avait des restes de nourriture ainsi qu'une terre tassée par un poids humain. La rouquine n'avait pas menti.

\- Ils sont sur leurs gardes. On va devoir ruser pour les trouver. Mais une chose est certaine ils ne reviendront pas sur leurs pas en toute logique. On va faire une pause ici puis on repart pour attaquer de nuit.

\- Ok, commentèrent les filles.

Le jeune Lynch en profita pour poser ses affaires et roucouler dans le cou de la blonde.

\- J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il l'embrassa et la palpa sous le regard horrifié de Tiana qui ne savait plus où regarder. Elle décida donc de fixer la ville et repensa à Eliott. Elle ne l'apercevait toujours pas. Des larmes semblaient arriver qu'elle refoula. Tant qu'il était en vie elle avait une chance de le revoir une dernière fois. De se tenir dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants avant que le glas ne tombe sur elle.

\- Toi, répliqua Doug fermement en désignant Tiana. Prépare des pièges dans les environs au cas où.

En colère la rouquine allait contester mais elle se retint de le faire. C'était de la folie. Elle acquiesça et commença son entreprise.

\- Chérie tu nous prépares à manger. Pour le dernier repas de cette chère Jones. Moi je vais chercher de l'eau, j'en ai vu tout proche. Ok?

\- Oui...

De nouveau il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa comme pour montrer à la rouquine qu'elle était à LUI et que c'était sa femme adorée. Il était content du regard méprisant que lui jeta Tiana. Il en gloussa et frappa sur les fesses de sa blonde avant de partir. D'un clin d'œil il prit des gourdes et laissa les filles entre elles.

Aria n'hésita pas une seconde et fondit chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Il y en avait à proximité. Tiana fut curieuse et la suivit quelques mètres. Elle la regarda puis continua de faire ses pièges en silence. Elle n'osait pas lui parler. A cause de Lynch en l'occurrence. La blonde le remarqua en se retournant. Elle était soudainement anxieuse et désireuse. Un silence tendu régna jusqu'à ce qu'Aria s'approche de la jeune femme.

\- Tiana... Heum, comment dire... Tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir face à Doug. Il te tuera dès que Seth et Erin seront morts.

La rouquine sembla sourire et termina son installation avec de parler.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça. Mais c'est ma seule chance de me venger. Ensuite je pourrais retrouver Eliott en ville. Si j'y arrive.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr...

Aria s'assit contre un arbre à côté de la jeune femme qui l'intriguait tellement depuis le début. Elle joua avec ses doigts :

\- Eliott c'est ton petit ami alors ? De ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

\- Etait. Mais dans mon cœur il reste l'homme que j'aime de tout mon être. C'est mon unique raison de tenir à présent. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Aria déglutit.

\- Tu en as de la chance. J'aimerais bien... aimer quelqu'un. Avoir une âme sœur.

Tiana fronça les sourcils :

\- Oh oui quelle chance de devoir tuer celui que j'aime et inversement dans un jeu sordide de survie.

\- C'est sûr mais au moins tu auras aimé. Et tu as quelqu'un qui compte pour toi. Moi je n'ai jamais connu ça et je ne le connaitrais jamais...

Tiana se sentit mal de s'être emportée. Elle lui sourit tristement :

\- A cause de Doug je suppose ?

\- Oui. Il ne m'a jamais laissée être approchée par qui que ce soit. Homme ou femme. Je n'ai vécu qu'avec mon père, ma sœur et mon chat.

\- Quel monstre celui-là.

\- Oui... Il m'a tout volé... Mon premier baiser et ma... ma...

Aria fondit en larmes alors que Tiana sursauta. Elle la prit par les épaules alors que cette petite blonde si fragile était effondrée.

\- Il a souillé ton âme en te forçant à tuer c'est ça? Je le comprends parfaitement.

\- Non... Enfin si aussi mais... Il... Il a fait bien pire avec moi. Quant on était tous seuls...Il m'a... Il m'a...

Aria ne put en dire plus tant sa gorge se nouait. Tiana vit rouge et se leva en hurlant.

\- Il t'a volé ta virginité en plein jeu! JE VAIS LE MASSACRER!

\- Non!

Aria la retint par le bras. Tiana était très impulsives mais avait un grand cœur.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Je l'aurais moi aussi ma vengeance. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir tué Lynch !

Tiana se rassit en la reprenant dans les bras.

\- Pour une jeunette de seize ans, tu es vraiment très forte.

Elles se sourirent à moitié en larmes. Tiana était écœurée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Merci mais j'essaye simplement de tenir bon pour ceux qui comptent sur moi. Et puis je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Je veux que ça ait un sens.

\- Oui moi aussi.

\- On se comprend alors. Comme ta vengeance. Je suppose que se sont eux, Erin et Seth, qui ont tué tes alliés ?

Tiana ferma douloureusement les yeux en se rappelant la mort de Sue, Will et Annie.

\- Oui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les venger car ils m'ont sauvé la vie et pris soin de moi. Je leur dois bien ça. Puis, ça me dégouterait de les savoir vainqueurs. Je préfère encore voir Doug gagner, imagine.

\- Ah ouais quand même.

Les deux filles pouffèrent l'une contre l'autre. Cet instant de fusion leur fit un bien fou. De la chaleur, de la tendresse et le besoin de parler. La pression retombait. La douleur aussi. Le traumatisme des jeux en l'occurrence.

Tiana sursauta un instant :

\- En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que l'on se parle. C'est assez étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oh oui c'est vrai ça ! A cause de Doug je ne pouvais pas t'adresser la parole... Mais tes regards de soutien, à la parade, aux entrainements et au début du jeu... Ils me sont très précieux car sans ça j'aurais craqué, avoua la blonde. Lors du décompte j'étais en crise de panique mais quand je t'ai vu te concentrer et me sourire j'ai eu un regain d'espoir. C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi.

La rouquine fut profondément touchée. Elle essuya une larmichette :

\- J'ai toujours trouvé en toi, une fille avec qui je pourrais m'entendre, répliqua Tiana. Je ne saurais l'expliquer par des mots. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble. C'est pour ça que l'idée de te tuer ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit... Dans d'autres circonstance, si on avait vécu dans le même district. On aurait pu être de bonnes amies... J'en suis sûre.

Le regard de la jeune blonde s'agrandit comme jamais.

\- Amie... Une amie ? Je n'en ai jamais eu... J'aurais adoré ça.

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras :

\- Nous n'avons pas de chance toi et moi, reprit Tiana Jones. Si je t'avais eue comme allié dès le début, peut-être que les jeux se seraient passés différemment.

\- Si Doug n'avait pas existé... Remarque je serais morte au tout début par Hélène.

\- Je t'aurais protégée ! Du moins essayer car j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire pour mes trois alliés. Je suis nulle et pitoyable.

\- Oh mais non faut pas dire ça. On fait ce que l'on peut et on se relève. N'est-ce pas amplement suffisant ?

Tiana serra fortement la veste de la blonde toujours tachée de sang. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement en repensant à Annie et aux autres. A Eliott et la fin qui approchait. Aria en fit de même. Elle pensait à ses meurtres, à son viol et à la douleur des jeux.

Les deux filles se détachèrent lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Si Doug voyait ça Tiana était une femme morte. Elles soupirèrent quand ce ne fut qu'un oiseau qui s'envola. Elles s'essuyèrent les yeux puis se sourirent.

\- Ca m'a fait un bien fou de te parler ! S'exprima la rouquine. C'est dingue comme le fait de ne plus être seul et d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler peu tout changer.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je suis de nouveau reboostée pour mon plan. Et puis, t'avoir parlé au moins une fois avant de mourir me fait plaisir. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie.

Tiana rit doucement :

\- Moi de même. Je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas pu t'aider plus que ça. Pour ton viol par exemple.

Aria grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon on va sûrement mourir bientôt. A quoi bon avoir des remords. Faisons simplement de notre mieux.

\- Et accomplissons nos vengeances.

D'un regard dur elles se serrèrent la main puis retournèrent à leur travail car Doug arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il trouva l'ambiance étrange. Surtout que les filles étaient presque là à chantonner. Il n'aimait pas ça mais ne redit rien de plus. Ce soir Tiana mourrait de toute manière. Puis il fixa sa blonde avec un regard étrange.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Aria sursauta, prise sur le fait puis cacha dans sa main quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Montre-moi !

Il tira sur sa main et lui ouvrit de force. Il y trouva des amandes.

\- ... Tu as faim ? Tu peux manger des fruits tu sais.

Le cœur d'Aria battait à la chamade sous le regard tendu de Tiana. Mais la blonde ne se défila pas.

\- J'avais juste envie de manger des amandes... Je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Si si... Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux de ce côté là.

Il haussa les épaules et mangea ce qu'Aria avait préparé plus tôt. Il était assez détendu. Aria souffla et rangea ses amandes dans son sac. Elle continua d'en ramasser une grande quantité alors que la nuit tombait. Profitant du noir elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire dans son coin pendant que Doug faisait une petite sieste.

Tiana s'était réfugiée sur le bord de la falaise. Elle regardait la ville et semblait avoir aperçu du monde tourner dans un coin mais même si c'était Eliott , elle n'en aurait jamais la certitude. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle repensa à sa vie avec lui au district dix. Elle était si heureuse. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles artificielles de l'arène. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour retourner à sa vie paisible avec Eliott. A roucouler dans un champ de blé en pleine été. A rire de blagues idiotes et à manger simplement en famille.

Son cœur était si serré qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle repensa alors à sa conversation avec Aria qui la détendit un peu. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'assoupit un peu, rêvant d'une belle brise chaude avec Eliott à ses côtés et Aria qui arrivait avec un grand sourire. Rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	13. Le grand affrontement

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Le grand affrontement**

Dans la ville en ruines, loin des nouvelle alliances, Eliott stressait. Comme tous les autres, il sentait que la fin des jeux approchait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, tout son esprit tourné vers la forêt. Pourtant, il allait bientôt devoir tuer Kylie. C'était la plus faible qui restait d'entre eux, mais il devait faire en sorte que les soupçons ne se portent pas sur lui. Les deux autres du un se méfiaient déjà suffisamment...Il se remit à penser aux entrainements et à Will. Aux choses cachées que Tiana ne saurait sans doute jamais.

 _Lors des entraînements, il s'était d'abord isolé, mais s'était mis proche des carrières pour qu'ils ne loupent pas ses exploits. Et il s'était entraîné, en prenant un air fier et arrogant, un air froid et solitaire. Ca avait plu à Lauren et Michael. Ils l'avaient approché en faisant les fiers._

 _\- Alors, tu comptes jouer tout seul ?_

 _Eliott avait haussé les épaules, continuant de jouer l'inaccessible._

 _\- On a pu voir que tu es fort. Alors..._

 _\- Vous proposez une alliance ? Avec un bas district ? Avait ricané Eliott avec un air méprisant._

 _\- Si tu veux avoir une chance contre nous...Sinon tu seras une des premières proies. Quoi que saigner ta petite amie la rouquine comme un porc serait un plaisir !_

 _Eliott avait encore ricané._

 _\- Elle est trop forte pour ça. Vous n'arriverez pas à l'avoir dans le bain de sang. Elle est trop maligne._

 _\- Alors, cette alliance, s'était impatientée Lauren._

 _\- A condition que ce soit moi qui tue Tiana._

 _Cette détermination sans faille leur avait plu de même que l'air carnassier qu'il avait pris sur ses mots et c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu intégrer leur petit cercle._

 _Plus tard dans la journée, c'est Will qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Sue était remontée se reposer et ils s'étaient croisés dans l'ascenseur. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient bien entendus, Eliott en était persuadé._

 _\- Tu caches quelque chose, avait commencé Will._

 _Eliott avait haussé les épaules et détourné le regard tout en réfléchissant. Ce jeune homme lui semblait quelqu'un de sûr et il avait cru comprendre qu'il cherchait à faire une alliance avec les bas districts. Connaissant Tiana, il était sûr qu'elle accepterait. Juste pour le fait de ne pas être seule._

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _Will l'avait alors regardé avec curiosité et ils étaient allés s'isoler dans une sorte de salon peu utilisé._

 _\- Je veux que Tiana gagne. Elle a eu une vie horrible. Comme nous tous, je suppose. Mais je refuse qu'elle meure, alors je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle gagne._

 _Will avait souri. Il trouvait cette intention tellement louable._

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'évites et que tu fais comme si tu t'en fichais d'elle._

 _\- Elle ne sera déterminée que dans ce cas là. Si je ne faisais pas ça...Je suis sûr qu'elle se suiciderait pour que je gagne. Je l'aime trop pour supporter ça. Je sais que tu veux faire une alliance mais moi je voudrais que tu me fasses un serment. Protège là comme tu peux. Pas au péril de ta vie, tu ne la connais même pas. Mais si tu peux, sauve là. Elle..._

 _Eliott avait planté un regard sincère dans celui de Will._

 _\- Elle est ce qui est de plus important pour moi. J'aurais aimé la protéger et être à ses côtés. Mais il faut que quelqu'un élimine les carrières au bon moment et ce sera ma mission. Si jamais vous faîtes alliance, ne la laisse pas partir tant qu'il reste des carrières._

 _\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

 _\- Je m'arrangerais pour que les carrières ne vous tuent pas si on tombe sur vous. Je vous ferais gagner du temps, que vous soyez avec Tiana ou non._

 _Will avait simplement tendu la main et ils avaient ainsi scellé leur accord._

Eliott revint au présent. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de respecter sa part du marché. Mais il savait que Will l'avait fait. Il avait sauvé Tiana d'une chute mortelle, il l'avait vu. Rien que le fait d'apercevoir sa rouquine à ce moment là l'avait bouleversé. Il s'était retenu de crier son nom, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Et maintenant, il avait beau savoir que le fait de revoir Tiana entraînerait sa mort, il avait besoin de la voir. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de la voir sourire une dernière fois, de la serrer contre lui. Que ses cheveux lui chatouillent le visage lorsqu'il la serrerait contre lui. Il n'aurait pas le droit au sourire vu ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Mais l'étreinte serait là et elle vivrait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il avait un plan pour tuer Kylie. Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille, d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'Hélène soit dans les parages. Que les autres le sachent. Il avait bien compris que la sadique ne s'intéressait plus à eux, alors il fallait la jouer fine. Il tuerait Kylie et s'arrangerait pour faire porter le chapeau à Helene. Ensuite, il suffirait d'attendre que Lynch redescende et l'affronte. Ca ne pouvait que se finir de cette manière avec ces deux là. Il espérait qu'ils s'entretueraient. D'une façon ou d'une autre, avant de descendre de la forêt, Seth et Erin seraient morts. Lynch ne descendrait pas avant. Il priait juste que Tiana lui échappe encore quelques temps. Une fois Lynch et Anson morts, il s'occuperait de Michael et Lauren. Il espérait gagner, mais ces deux là étaient très forts. Il ne resterait alors plus qu'Aria et Tiana. Il retrouverait Tiana et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'arrangerait pour mourir. Il ne comptait pas tuer Aria. Il ne le pourrait pas, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu la blondinette. Elle ressemblait trop à Tiana dans le regard pour qu'il ait envie de la tuer. C'était lâche mais il les laisserait se débrouiller entre elles en ce qui concernait la fin. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Tout en regardant les étoiles créées par le capitole, il adressa des excuses à ses parents, même s'il savait qu'ils comprenaient. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils n'en voudraient pas à Tiana. Qu'ils l'aideraient à surmonter tout ça.

Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber, Snow adorait les grandes mises en scène pour la fin. Et alors que le soleil se levait, le capitole trépignait d'avance concernant les combats finaux.

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà sept jours que les jeux avaient commencés. Jamais Aria ou Tiana n'avaient pensé résister aussi loin. Elles se savaient dans la moyenne. Ni forte ni faible. Malgré tout elles se tenaient encore là, contre les plus forts. Dans un dernier challenge pour la survie. La vengeance leur tenaillait le ventre d'un feu ardant. C'était leur motivation. Ce qui leur permettait de tenir encore un peu plus dans cette arène de l'horreur.

Tiana dormi d'ailleurs très peu cette nuit là. Elle repensait encore et encore au rire d'Erin Twain qui résonnait entre les arbres. Un rire en écho qu'elle avait entendu entre les arbres et depuis la falaise. Elle l'avait en horreur. Mais le pire était encore Seth. Et son visage heureux en tuant Will et Annie si violement. Sans parler que Doug n'était pas un allié fiable. Si elle s'endormait vraiment qui sait s'il n'aurait pas envie de l'étrangler dans la nuit. Aria ne pourrait rien y faire.

Dans un soupir las, aux premiers rayons du jour, la rouquine s'étira et abandonna la lutte pour se reposer. Elle ne tenait pas en place. A force de repenser à ses anciens alliés, à leur mort tragique... Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Cette haine la rongeait. Elle décida donc d'aller manger un morceau, sans grand en train. Elle remarqua que Doug était déjà levé. Il affutait la hâche de Jacob avec un sourire narquois. Cela la fit frissonnée et elle se mit à l'écart. Il n'était vraiment pas humain.

Aria émergea un peu plus tard. Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit sur son projet qui était normalement aboutit. Bien que la blonde ne sut pas du tout si ce serait efficace. Elle n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de choses auparavant. Ce serait quitte ou double. Dans un bâillement elle évita intentionnellement Doug et s'asseya près de la rouquine.

\- Toi tu n'as pas bien dormi.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Tiana d'un triste sourire.

\- Tu as des cernes jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu pensais... à Eliott ?

La rouquine grimaça à son prénom. Elle refoula des larmes en serrant fortement son poignet.

\- Oui, et à tout ce qui m'ai arrivé depuis le lancement des Hunger Games. C'est... J'ai du mal de réaliser. J'ai juste hâte que tout se termine. Je n'en peux plus.

Tiana se laissa allez et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentait qu'Aria pourrait tout comprendre. Qu'elle pourrait lui parler à cœur ouvert avant de mourir en faisant gagner Eliott. La blonde approuva sombrement.

\- C'est un vrai cauchemar. Et ce qui nous attend sera bien pire encore.

\- Les plus forts..., susurra la rouquine. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il nous attend. Rien qu'Erin et Seth, puis Doug...

Elle baissa d'un ton. Aria frissonna.

\- Je vais tout faire pour nous en débarrasser.

La blonde se rappela irrémédiablement de son viol. Elle se recroquevilla et tenta d'oublier avec les paroles d'Haymitch. Tiana ferma les yeux en compatissant. Ce qu'elle avait subit était quelque chose d'innommable. Elle la trouvait déjà assez forte de s'en relever pour se venger. Elle se doutait que comme elle, la vengeance était le seul moteur pour avancer maintenant.

\- Bonne chance, souffla la rouquine avec le cœur serrée.

\- A toi aussi.

D'un sourire fermé elles fixèrent la forêt où Erin et Seth devaient se tenir prêts à leur tour.

Doug revint assez rapidement et prit sa blonde par les épaules. Il n'aimait pas la proximité de la rouquine qui s'éloigna avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ? Vous semblez bien proches, grogna Lynch.

Aria haussa les épaules :

\- De banalité, la vie, la mort et tout ça.

Doug sourit :

\- Elle a peur de mourir bientôt et elle a bien raison. Une fois le duo éliminé je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée.

\- J'en doute pas. Moi je ne ferais rien.

\- Trop de faiblesse en toi.

Doug renifla et rangea leurs affaires dans les sacs. Aria ne redit rien. Elle avait sa seringue dans la poche. Pleine. Et un plan en tête. La blonde ne pourrait pas aider Tiana. La rouquine devrait se débrouiller mais les deux semblaient se comprendre sans ce le dire car Tiana comprit qu'Aria avait déjà assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes.

Le départ fut lancé par Lynch et les deux filles mirent leurs sacs et leurs armes en place. Ils allaient quitter la falaise pour retourner en forêt. Tiana resta la dernière avant de partir. Elle fixa l'horizon avec ses cheveux volant dans son dos.

\- Eliott... J'arrive bientôt.

Le regard ferme elle se détourna et suivit les deux autres. Elle remarqua qu'Aria était nerveuse. Elle triturait ses poches avec angoisse. Ce qui se comprenait. La rouquine sentait également un coup de pression monter à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de ses ennemis. Elle tenait fermement une dague crantée en main. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal de suivre avec son genou. Il était toujours un peu douloureux et semblait vouloir se déboiter tout seul. Elle supporta et suivit le rythme, crispée.

Aria toussa plusieurs fois à son tour en cachette. Elle avait sacrément pris froid depuis son viol et cela empirait. Elle avait peur d'avoir de la fièvre mais elle ne laisserait jamais Doug le savoir. Il en profiterait. Elle resserra sa veste ensanglantée contre elle avec un regard vers Tiana. La rouquine lui sourit. Son boitillement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la blonde et inversement pour les tremblements de froid. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour affronter les deux autres mais avec Doug, cela changeait beaucoup de chose.

Celui-ci était en première ligne, tout en jetant un œil vers _sa_ femme. Il n'aimait pas cette complicité avec Tiana. Décidément il faudra agir vite et bien. Ca commençait à bien faire. Aria était à lui seul. Il ne partagerait jamais.

* * *

La traque sembla durer des heures. Aucun indice ne donna la position de leur ennemi. Ils s'étaient bien préparer. Le trio du donc se stopper pour le midi puis repartir ensuite. Le début d'après-midi commença calmement. Doug, Aria et Tiana marchaient, scrutaient et analysaient les alentours. Rien, personne. Cela en devenait irritant. C'est alors que l'orage gronda. Doug se stoppa et se méfia. Le capitole qui m'était en place un orage comme ça d'un coup, alors que le soleil brillait quelques minutes auparavant. C'était étrange. Il y avait forcement quelque chose qui allait se produire.

\- Attention, je le sens mal, dit-il en avançant à pas de loup. On est peut-être proches de l'affrontement.

Aria déglutit en se rapprochant de Doug. Seule moment où elle était contente d'être avec lui par ailleurs. Tiana ne fut pas en reste et sortie sa dague près d'elle. Plusieurs coups de tonnerre rendirent l'atmosphère électrique. Entre chaque coup un silence pesant régnait où seul le bruit des branchages craquantes se faisait entendre. Où chacun entendait son propre battement de cœur.

Des bruits provenant d'animaux les firent tourner plusieurs fois la tête. Le souffle rapide, avançant à petit pas, le trio s'engagea dans un chemin plus étroit. Une descente entre deux gros rocher. Doucement, ils prirent leur prise et descendirent un à un. C'est alors que Doug hurla puis Aria et Tiana à sa suite.

Tout se déroula rapidement. Un bruit de branches puis quatre filets tombèrent des arbres avec des pieux en guises d'accompagnement. Les trois se firent plaquer au sol car les filets étaient attachés avec quatre pierres aux extrémités pour ne pas qu'ils se relèvent. Doug avait une petite lame plantée dans le dos. Aria sur son bassin et Tiana échappa de justesse aux pieux. C'est alors que le rire cristallin d'Erin se répercuta à nouveau dans les fourrées. Seth descendit en faisant trembler la terre :

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Doug grogna.

\- Attends de voir qui va prendre qui !

Erin pouffa et sauta à son tour en se plaçant plus loin.

\- Mon pauvre Lynch, tu ne compte que sur ta force. Tu ne pense même pas à une stratégie. Avec ma nouvelle alliée on n'a très bien sut utiliser nos talents pour vous battre. Ma force et ses filets font une merveille. Nous avons attendus la toute la journée pour ce moment. Tu ne pourras jamais soulever de telles pierres. Alors, je pense qu'on va rapidement en finir avec toi.

\- Ha ha ha, rit Doug. Aucune stratégie ne peut me vaincre j'ai toujours un coup d'avance.

Aria avala durement sa salive en pensant à son plan à elle.

\- Allez viens, approche si tu l'ose, pouffa-t-il à terre.

Les deux comparses se regardèrent. Seth hésita mais Erin insista :

\- Allez dépêche-toi d'en finir avec lui. Il est dangereux.

Tiana fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher. Elle chercha sa dague qui était un peu plus loin. Cette enflure devait mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle tendit son bras en tentant de ramper. Son arme était toute proche. Elle la touchait du bout des doigts. Forçant sur son bras elle la sentit tourner encore plus loin. D'un grognement elle insista. Se remémorant en elle la mort d'Annie alors qu'elle la tirait. Le sacrifice de Will. La pauvre Sue souffrant dans son sang. D'un cri sans bruit elle tendit son bras mais Erin attrapa l'arme d'un sourire.

\- Non, non, pas touche.

Au même instant Seth brandit son couteau en tournant autour de Doug. Cherchant une bonne prise il décida de monter sur lui et abattit son arme. De son côté Aria enleva le pieu de son bassin en hurlant de douleur sous le rire d'Erin qui tenait la dague avec son sourire narquois.

C'est alors que Doug se retourna. Surpris Seth stoppa son mouvement mais Lynch eut le temps d'attraper sa main qu'il serra avec une force inouïe.

\- Attrapé.

Seth grogna et se dégagea mais Doug avait récupéré le couteau qu'il s'empressa de prendre pour couper les mailles.

Voyant ça Erin s'éloigna en vitesse. Tiana grogna et s'emporta en ramassant des pieux en métal. A son tour elle se fraya un chemin. Aria suivit le mouvement avec ses épées.

\- Idiote, tu aurais dû tuer Tiana le temps que je sois sur Doug.

\- Et toi alors, même pas capable de l'achever !

Se regardant en chien de faïence. Le duo sentit le danger et commença à courir vers leurs autres pièges.

\- Faites gaffe à vous les filles ! Lança Doug rapidement en courant derrière eux.

Tiana fut surprise de sentir un certain élan de protection de la part du monstre.

\- Aria ! Ca va ?!

\- T'inquiète pas, on y va !

En toussant à nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La blonde courut à leur suite avec la rouquine qui regarda du sang couler sur le bassin de la jeune fille. Cela augmenta sa colère envers le duo de sadique. D'autres pièges s'enclenchèrent tout le long du chemin. Doug se prit une masse de pierre sur la tête qu'il protégea à temps. Il se releva sans sourciller ce qui impressionna Erin. Tiana et Aria tombèrent sur un trou remplit de pieu à la Twain. Mais Tiana, sur le qui vive, avait lancé son lasso à temps et prit la blonde par la taille. Elle réussit de justesse à ne pas tomber au fond.

A peine eurent-elles le temps de se remettre de leur émotion, que les filles remontèrent du lasso. La rouquine tendit la main à sa camarade qui la remercia. Elles reprirent la courses en suivant les traces de pas sous l'orage qui tonnait de plus en plus fort. Quelques gouttes tombaient annonçant une bonne tempête. Cela semblait combler ceux qui regardaient les jeux.

Sur la route Seth enclencha un nouveau piège en coupant une corde qui fit basculer un gros tronc d'arbre sur Doug. Se le prenant de plein fois l'homme bascula en arrière et se retrouva dans une mare visqueuse et collante. Il vomit un peu tellement le coup l'avait sonné. Seth se stoppa d'emblée.

\- C'est le moment ou jamais !

\- Oui !

Erin le suivit avec la dague de Tiana. Lui prit un autre couteau et se lança sur Seth. Mais d'un bond, Tiana lui barra la route sous la surprise de Doug. Elle avait un couteau elle aussi.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est en colère !

Seth sourit sadiquement devant le regard haineux de la rouquine. Il sortit un troisième couteau de son sac et voulut planter la jeune femme. C'est Aria qui para à son tour avec une épée. S'entrechoquant les trois furent repoussées en arrière. Tiana en profita pour fondre sur Erin qui en lâcha la dague. La rouquine la récupéra en vitesse avec de retourner auprès d'Aria. La situation était tendue avec Doug au sol qui tentait de se décoller de là alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus. C'était des sables mouvants. Tactique réussit pour le duo de sadique.

\- On se les fait à deux, elles sont plus faibles que les autres.

\- Ok, lança Erin avec un pieu en main.

Reprenant à peine leur souffle Aria et Tiana s'engagèrent dans un combat plus que violent. Seth balança des coups de couteau que les filles évitèrent difficilement. Aria parait avec ses épées mais Tiana, semblant plus à l'aise de près, se mouva comme une chatte. L'esquive se corsa quant Erin, peu douée au corps à corps, utilisa son épieu de fer comme d'un lame fine d'escrime.

La rouquine sentait que ça serait de trop. Son genou lâcha et Aria la protégea de justesse contre les deux autres. La blonde se fit alors prendre par les cheveux et tirer en arrière. Malgré la colère et l'impulsivité de Tiana, la rouquine opta pour une autre tactique. Voyant Doug au bord de la haine totale elle lui lança son lasso.

\- Attrape !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et Tiana tira pour le sortir de là pendant qu'Aria se fit maintenir au sol par la force de Seth.

\- Allez va-y Erin, tue-la !

La jeune femme, fébrile, prit son pieux avec maladresse. L'adrénaline était à son comble. Aria en profita et donna un coup dans les parties de Seth qui s'effondra en hurlant. Erin cria à son tour et prit Aria à la gorge. Elle la tira et l'égratigna de son pieux car la blonde bougeait pour se libérer.

Plusieurs coups glissèrent sur sa gorge déjà rougie de son précédent affrontement avec Doug. C'est alors que l'homme en question fondit sur Erin qui cria. Elle se fit prendre par ses cheveux bruns et tirer au sol :

\- Espèce de salope !

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Doug ne vit pas Seth se relever et fondre sur _sa_ femme. Mais Tiana arriva comme un rapace pour le faire esquiver. Il se mit un peu plus loin et se colla contre un arbre.

La rouquine aida Aria à se relever :

\- Ca va, tu tiens debout ?

\- Oui...!

Le souffle rapide elle fixèrent Seth qui se tenait les côtes. Il avait encore des douleurs de son dernier duel contre Doug. Elles le tinrent en joue avec les épées et la dague. Il pouffa.

\- Alors quoi..? Vous allez me tuer à deux ? Vous ne serez jamais assez fortes ! Et puis vous n'aurez pas la force d'en finir.

\- Détrompe-toi, hurla Tiana le regard noir. Après ce que tu as fait, tu vas payer ! Je ne me retiendrais pas !

Aria sourit malgré la situation.

\- Nous sommes peut-être faibles à tes yeux mais à deux on te vaincra. Et surtout je me vengerais ! Continua la rouquine.

\- Bande de vermines. Il n'y a pas une femme pour en relever une autre, dit-il en regardant Erin se faire arracher les cheveux par Lynch qui lui hurlait des insultes dans l'oreille. Toutes des sales catins !

Tiana grogna et se lança en avant avec hargne mais Aria la retint.

\- Ne fonce pas tête baissée ! Garde ta colère dans tes coups !

La jeune femme du dix la regarda avec intérêt puis respira un grand coup.

\- Merci Aria tu as raison. Pour les venger correctement je dois garder mes esprits.

Aria approuva puis les deux prirent Seth en tenaille.

\- Vous pensez vaincre ma force ?! Imbéciles de bonnes femmes !

Seth fonça sur Aria, la plus jeune. Celle-ci se prit un gros uppercut dans l'estomac qui l'envoya à terre. Mais Tiana arriva par derrière avec sa dague. Seth esquiva et se fit entailler le bras. Il se le tint et recula. Mais la rouquine retourna au corps à corps. De près elle se sentait plus efficace. Aria reprit son souffle avec une douleur effroyable dans le ventre. Elle faillit perdre le contenue de son estomac mais ne s'en laissa pas le temps. Si Tiana mourrait elle s'en voudrait à jamais ! Et ce n'est pas Doug qui viendrait la sauver... Il était bien trop occupé à charcuter Erin en lui coupant la langue. " _Comme ça je n'entendrais plus ton rire, saleté !_ "

La blonde hurla pour se donner courage et fonça sur Seth. Les coups d'épée furent précis et accula l'homme qui esquivait déjà Tiana avec sa dague. Rapide et agile la rouquine semblait tenir le rythme. Malgré tout son genou refit des siennes. Elle bascula sur le côté. L'ouverture offerte, Seth lui donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre et la poussa au sol. Dans un grognement, la rouquine s'effondra. Elle sentit Aria lui passer par dessus pour parer le couteau. Mais la force de Seth la fit de nouveau reculer et perdre l'équilibre. C'est alors que Tiana eut un demi sourire. Elle prit son lasso qu'elle avait remit à la taille et l'accrocha à la jambe de Seth. Elle envoya l'autre bout à Aria qui tira dans sa chute. Tiana se releva avec douleur en boitillant puis tira à son tour. Seth tomba enfin se cognant la tête par terre. Cela le sonna.

Plus loin Doug en avait fini avec la langue de la brunette. Il sourit alors qu'elle le griffait pour s'enfuir mais il garda prise sur ses cheveux. Il la dévisagea avec folie pour avoir osé toucher Aria. Puis avec le propre pieu d'Erin il la martela de coups. Avec un regard dément.

Aria et Tiana se tinrent l'une contre l'autre, essoufflées. Une seconde de répit le temps de reprendre leurs forces.

\- Tiana tu as vraiment des idées excellentes, souffla Aria en se tenant le ventre.

La rouquine se massa le genou.

\- Et toi tu es une vraie lionne !

Elle se sourirent alors que Seth revenait à lui. Avec un regard entendu les deux bondirent sur lui. Tiana se plaça sur son torse en lui coupant la respiration. Aria se mit sur son bassin et ses jambes en lui maintenant les mains. Seth les regarda en biais. Il souffrait au ventre et sentait le sang couler de sa tête et de son bras. Son regard fut noir :

\- Tu n'auras pas le courage ! Hurla-t-il à Tiana qui le tenait en joue. Tu es trop sensible !

La rouquine hésita. Malgré la haine viscérale sa main trembla. Tuer n'était pas chose aisée même dans cette situation.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Alors libère-moi et faisons une alliance ! Tuons Doug Lynch ensemble. Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez.

Tiana hésita une fraction de seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Non, jamais ! Annie et Will ne me le pardonneraient pas ! Je vais les venger ! Je... Je vais te tuer !

\- Tu crois pouvoir asséner le coup de grâce ?! Allons, laisse tomber cette dague et profitons-en pour avoir l'autre gars ! C'est la chance de ta vie j'ai une force similaire à la sienne !

Le regard fort, Seth tenta de les amadouer. Mais Tiana et Aria ne furent pas dupes. Et elles n'en avaient vraiment pas envie.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua la blonde.

\- Je sais. Je dois... Je dois me venger. Les venger. Je me le suis promis.

Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage alors que Tiana le remettait en joue. Mais l'arme n'arrivait pas à descendre et se main resta figée en l'air. Tuer. Oter une vie. C'était trop horrible. C'est alors qu'Aria se colla contre Tiana. Elle avait entaillé les mains de Seth pour qu'il ne s'en serve pas. La blonde souffla dans l'oreille de Tiana puis la serra contre elle. La rouquine écarquilla les yeux devant cette chaleur inattendue.

\- Je suis avec toi, on peut le faire. Toutes les deux, on peut porter ce fardeau.

Aria leva les mains et les plaça sur celle de Tiana et de la dague. La rouquine se calma. Toute deux se collèrent puis ensemble, elles firent tomber cette dague dans le cœur même de Seth qui hurla des insultes pour la dernière fois.

Le sang gicla sur la rouquine qui resta assise là même après le coup de canon. Aria la serra dans ses bras toujours dans son dos. Tiana sentit qu'elle tressautait en pleurant. Elle se retourna alors et resta à son tour contre sa camarade. Le capitole fondit sur place. C'est alors que le second coup de canon teinta. Eliott leva les yeux au ciel au même instant, espérant que ce n'était pas Tiana. Quand il vit Seth puis Erin, il sut. Tiana allait venir en ville. Enfin, il allait la revoir.

Les filles se desserrèrent lorsqu'elles virent Erin Twain, une hache plantée dans la tête, rouée de coups et du sang sortant de sa bouche. Doug riait avec joie. Il était si heureux. Elles se relevèrent regardant Seth et Erin d'un même ensemble. Ils avaient réussi. La forêt était nettoyée mais...

Doug se retourna, le regard toujours emplit de cette folie. Du sang d'Erin roula sur sa joue.

\- TIANAAAAA ! Répliqua-t-il mielleusement avec un sourire. Ma chère petite Tiana...!

Il s'approcha avec son regard fou en reprenant sa hâche de la tête d'Erin. Le sang qui coulait sur la terre fraiche fit déglutir les filles.

\- Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana ! Comme j'ai envie de te découper en morceaux ! Je t'ai vue avec Aria tu sais, et même avant. Tu crois que tu peux la câliner comme ça...? Tu crois que tu peux lui parler sans permission ? La regarder sans mon consentement ? Dire que je veux te tuer depuis notre rencontre. Ce fut une si lonnnnngue attente, oh ma chère Tiana ! Je vais prendre bien mon temps et te dépecer ! Puis ensuite je prendrais ton corps et le lancerais devant ton cher Eliott. Et je le tuerais à son tour. Ahhh, je vais lui faire si mal.

La rouquine trembla, jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Cela la paralysa. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, à bouger ni même à penser. Aria le remarqua. La blonde paniqua voyant que Doug se rapprochait. Non pas Tiana. Pas elle ! Pas alors qu'elle partageait sa douleur. Qu'elle la comprenait tant ... Qu'elle était... Probablement. Oui, sa première et seule amie.

Aria prit son épée, à contre cœur, elle allait désobéir à son plan et aux conseils d'Haymitch. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle se pardonnerait la mort de Tiana devant ses yeux. Surtout de la part de Doug qui la torturerait. Non, impensable. Elle avait fait son choix.

\- NON !

Doug se stoppa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant Aria devant Tiana avec une épée dirigée droit sur lui.

\- N...Non ? Questionna Doug. Qu'est-ce que tu crois me faire là, Aria GRANT ?! Reste à ta place. Et laisse-moi...

\- NON !

Aria tremblait de tous ses membres. Tiana se débloqua en la voyant. Son cerveau se remit en marche. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Là devant elle Aria la protégeait. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis le début des Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	14. Combats acharnés

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **Combats acharnés**

La mort de Seth et Erin mit le feu aux poudres dans les ruines. Hélène sortit de sa cachette, semblant prête à en découdre avec les carrières de son sourire sadique. Lynch serait le prochain sur sa liste mais elle en avait marre de ne rien faire. Eliott suivit Kylie Porter qui avait pris la fuite. C'était le moment ou jamais. Et puis, inutile de se cacher désormais. C'était la fin des jeux, il pouvait enfin cesser de jouer ce rôle qui lui sortait par les yeux. Kylie sembla l'avoir deviné, elle se mit à courir plus vite, s'enfuyant de lui.

\- Je savais que tu commencerais par moi, lâcha-t-elle d'un air résigné.

Eliott haussa les épaules mais eut un sourire. La fin se rapprochait et la pensée de revoir Tiana, au moins une fois le réconfortait et renforçait sa détermination. C'était étonnant de constater qu'il n'avait encore eu à tuer personne depuis le début des jeux. Il sauta et plaqua Kylie au sol, face contre terre. La jeune fille se débattit bien sûr.

\- Je te promets de faire ça vite. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres à aimer faire souffrir. Ce jeu est déjà une aberration en lui-même, inutile d'en rajouter.

Rapidement, et en tenant les bras de Kylie en arrière pour l'empêcher de se relever ou de se débattre, Eliott sortit un poignard. Il avait dérobé pas mal de choses aux carrières pour les affaiblir au moins un peu dans le prochain combat qui l'attendait. D'un geste précis, il trancha la gorge de Kylie qui n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait et le canon tonna. Eliott ne s'appesantit pas sur les remords et la peine qu'il ressentait. Il restait peu de temps et trop de tributs forts. La prochaine étape était Ryan, Michael et Lauren.

Ne sachant pas par où exactement étaient partis les autres, Eliott prit une direction au hasard. Il finirait bien par tomber sur l'un des trois autres. Restant sur ses gardes, il courrait à grandes enjambées. C'était l'une des dernières lignes droites.

\- C'est toi qui l'as tuée ?

Eliott haussa les épaules.

\- Je savais que tu cachais ton jeu, espèce de raclure !

\- Et maintenant, c'est ton tour !

Avec un sourire carnassier qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Eliott fonça sur Ryan, entaillant sa jambe déjà blessée par Hélène Anson lors du début des jeux. Le garçon roula au sol en se tenant la jambe mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

\- Tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement que Kylie ? J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Eliott se rappela brusquement que Ryan était doué pour les pièges. Et les bombes ou les mines, entre autres. Eliott sauta souplement en arrière, juste à temps. Une bombe explosa à l'endroit même où il s'était trouvé il y a deux secondes.

\- Je suppose que l'endroit en est rempli, réfléchit le blond à voix haute.

\- C'est toi qui va mourir ici. C'est bête tu étais arrivé bien loin, ricana Ryan tout en tenant sa jambe contre lui.

Eliott tourna autour de Ryan tout en analysant le sol avec sérieux. Tiana et lui étaient doués pour poser des pièges et donc pour repérer quand certains étaient posés. Ryan en profita pour tenter de le blesser avec la lance qu'il possédait. Eliott eut du mal à éviter toutes ses piques, mais avait la chance que Ryan voulait en finir trop rapidement et ne visait pas correctement. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par repérer les endroits où Ryan avait posé ses pièges. Il sauta par-dessus, atterrit devant Ryan qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le tira, le lâcha sur une des mines qu'il avait repérées, et sauta le plus loin possible, se réceptionnant difficilement sur une cheville qui craqua légèrement. Il y songerait plus tard. A ce moment, il s'éloigna encore. Et la mine explosa, projetant le corps de Ryan dans les airs. L'explosion fut assourdissante et s'il ne s'était pas éloigné et ne s'était pas bouché les oreilles, il serait probablement devenu sourd. Le canon tonna encore une fois et Eliott souffla de soulagement. Plus que deux.

\- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

Raté pour les avoir en traître. Le bruit de l'explosion devait les avoir attirés.

\- Comme si vous étiez plus dignes de confiance que moi, rétorqua Eliott à Lauren en se relevant et en se mettant en position de combat face aux deux carrières.

\- Tu es trop faible pour nous battre, dit Lauren avec un sourire.

Eliott eut un sourire sadique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela fit reculer la blonde d'un pas. Il était effrayant de voir un aussi gentil garçon changer de personnalité à ce point là. Michael analysait le garçon d'un air calculateur quant à lui. Il avait survécu jusque là. Hélène Anson ne l'avait pas pris pour cible. Il devait cacher son jeu. Michael chercha une arme dans sa ceinture et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide.

\- Espèce d'enflure ! Ragea-t-il. Tu as pris toutes les armes ?

Eliott esquissa un sourire satisfait.

\- Dommage que tu ne t'en rendes compte que maintenant. Mais il fallait bien que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté. Seul contre deux, c'est un handicap. Mais je suis doué au corps à corps et désarmés, vous êtes moins forts même si je ne nie pas que vous allez tout de même me donner du fil à retordre.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour _elle_ pas vrai ? Demanda Lauren d'un air dégoûté. En vérité, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de la tuer. Tu veux qu'elle gagne.

\- Va savoir, répliqua Eliott en haussant les épaules.

Mais le sourire à la mention de Tiana et de son plan ne pouvait échapper à personne.

\- Un cœur tendre se moqua Michael en s'apprêtant à foncer sur lui tête baissée.

Au Capitole, les cœurs étaient émus. Le vrai visage d'Eliott touchait les citoyens. Au district dix, c'était la tristesse qui primait. Ils avaient tous détesté Eliott lors de la parade et des jeux. Tout le monde avait toujours adoré le couple qu'il formait avec Tiana. A ce moment là, la tristesse de savoir que l'un d'eux allait mourir et l'autre serait détruit les emportait.

Michael se lança sur Eliott alors que Lauren fouillait elle aussi son sac pour vérifier ses armes. Les deux combattants roulèrent au sol en se donnant coups de poings avec acharnement. Lauren réfléchissait tout en encourageant Michael. Le carrière tâtonnait les poches d'Eliott mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire. A court d'idées, Lauren sauta également sur le blond. Les carrières étaient connus pour être forts, pas pour être réfléchis. Sans aucune hésitation, Eliott asséna un coup de tête à la jeune fille qui tomba en arrière. Il fut sonné quelques secondes, ce qui permit à Michael de lui donner un coup de poing en plein nez qui craqua. Eliott eut un rugissement de douleur et s'arma d'une épée et du poignard qui avait servi à tuer Kylie. L'épée ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est à éloigner Michael le temps de reprendre son souffle. Lauren gémissait en se tenant le front et lui aussi sentait la douleur irradier.

Comme il l'avait espéré, Michael s'éloigna de quelques mètres d'un air méfiant. Avant de prendre la fuite comme un couard. Eliott en resta un instant hébété. Surpris de la tournure des choses. Lauren lui hurla des insultes avant de se redresser. La trahison semblait la réveiller et elle se saisit de pierres qu'elle se mit à lancer sur Eliott avec une belle précision. Il les évita assez aisément mais son but était de l'épuiser, il le comprit rapidement. Il fit alors comme Michael auparavant : il fonça sur son adversaire. Lauren tenta d'esquiver mais il n'abandonna pas et l'envoya contre un bâtiment en ruines. La jeune femme poussa un cri, signifiant qu'il avait réussi à la blesser et cracha une gerbe de sang. Sans hésiter, Eliott fonça sur elle, le poignard dégainé.

\- Michael va retrouver ta chère rouquine. Il va la torturer avant de la tuer pour être sûr que tu l'entendes. Tu vas entendre ses cris d'agonie et tu n'atteindras pas ton but. Ricana la blonde avec un sourire rouge du sang qu'elle venait de cracher.

Elle se redressa ensuite et donna à son tour en gros coup de tête dans le ventre d'Eliott avant de tenter de prendre son épée du côté de la lame à mains nues, se fichant de se blesser les mains. Eliott tira sur l'arme, refusant de lui céder. Elle serait trop forte avec ça entre les mains, il le savait parfaitement. Plutôt que de tirer l'arme, il la lui planta dans l'épaule sans vergogne.

\- SALOPARD ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage.

Elle était moins forte qu'il ne le pensait. Moins forte quand elle était seule en tout cas. C'était un bon point pour lui. Il fallait maintenant qu'il puisse faire en sorte de ne pas être trop blessé pour affronter Michael. Il fallait donc qu'il la tue le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir rattraper l'autre garçon. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que les deux là ne soient pas blessés avec une Hélène prête à en découdre et à en finir au plus vite pour affronter le plus fort du jeu selon elle.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir et utilisa encore l'épée pour la maintenir à distance. Lauren l'assassina du regard et il sourit d'un air rusé. Mais il détestait le combat à distance et finit rapidement par se rapprocher.

-Tu ne la sauveras pas, tu sais.

Eliott passa les mains autour du cou de Lauren en la maintenant contre la pierre.

-Tu sauveras peut-être sa vie. Mais elle a dû tuer plus que toi. Elle est déjà changée.

Les traits d'Eliott se déformèrent de rage. Il claqua plusieurs fois la tête de Lauren contre la pierre et elle continua de ricaner.

-Tu la détruiras en sauvant sa vie, c'est assez ironique, non ?

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. Elle savait que c'était fini pour elle, mais tentait le tout pour le tout. Lauren donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du blond avant de s'asseoir sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. La colère avait légèrement endormi Eliott qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Mais il reprit rapidement le dessus alors qu'elle tentait de lui mettre un coup de poing et lui en donna un sur le sommet de la tête de toutes ses forces, ce qui l'assomma complètement. Avec rage et hargne, Eliott donna des coups de poignard dans sa poitrine même une fois que le canon eut tonné. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais il se reprit et partit dans la direction que Michael avait empruntée.

* * *

Peu avant en pleine forêt à présent vidée, Doug hurla de colère. On l'entendit jusqu'à la falaise. Ce cri venant du plus profond de ses entrailles signifiait qu'il allait se déchainer. Il était furax car Aria Grant, _sa_ femme, venait de le poignarder dans le dos. Tout ça par la faute de Tiana qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éliminer sur le champ. Il la haïssait du fond du cœur.

Dans sa course entre les bois il se remémorait le regard noir de Tiana qui avait pris _sa_ Aria dans les bras et lui avait hurlé de venir avec elle. La blonde avait hésité et malgré l'insistance de Doug, sur le fait qu'il l'avait sauvée, protégée et nourrie... Elle lui avait craché en plein visage.

" _\- Tout ce que tu as fait c'était pour toi et toi seul ! Tu te fiches de mon sort, égoïste que tu es, tu veux simplement garder ton jouet rien que pour toi ! Je te déteste tellement de m'avoir humiliée ainsi ! Tu me le paieras ! "_

La colère sur le visage d'Aria l'avait rendu fou. Ses paroles l'avaient poussé au plus profond de son être. Puis il l'avait vue fuir avec Tiana à travers les bois. Le temps d'assimiler elles étaient déjà parties et il était lent à la course. Si bien que les deux femmes arrivèrent jusqu'à la falaise avant lui. En panique totale.

Tiana s'accroupit un instant en touchant son genou.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu on ne va jamais s'en sortir vivante ! Hurla la rouquine alors que le cri de Doug se répercutait en écho.

Elle tremblait et Aria aussi.

\- J'aurais dû rester avec lui, j'avais une idée pour l'avoir mais...

\- Non, il t'aurait encore plus fait souffrir, répliqua fermement Tiana. Qui sait si dans sa folie il ne t'aurait pas salie à nouveau ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule avec lui. Je... Je tiens à toi Aria ! Même si je ne dois pas...

La peine se lut sur son visage meurtri alors que le capitole poussait des cris attendris. Ils étaient à fond, ne pouvant plus décrocher leurs yeux de l'écran. Tiana, Eliott, Aria et Doug ! Mais comment allait bien pouvoir se finir cette histoire complexe et inextricable remplie de sentiments profonds ? C'était une des meilleures années. Snow s'en félicita.

Haymitch était lui aussi tendu. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis longtemps. Ni mangé. La seule chose qu'il avait dans le ventre était de l'alcool... Il tournait en rond, ne réussissant plus à s'asseoir. D'un côté il était fier de voir Aria se relever ainsi grâce à sa lettre. Fier de la voir se battre à nouveau et subir la souffrance ainsi en résistant. Comme lui même la connaissait si bien, cette maudite douleur des jeux. Il était aussi content de l'avoir vu survivre jusqu'à la fin des jeux, et que Tiana l'aide à son tour. Il savait que ses deux filles meurtries étaient faites pour s'entendre car elles ne se comprenaient que trop bien désormais. Mais à la fin il n'en resterait qu'un... Et il espérait que ce soit Aria.

C'est ce qui l'inquiéta car comme tout le capitole il se demandait comment cela se finirait... Avec Doug furieux. Eliott prêt à sauver Tiana. Tiana prête à sauver Eliott et à protéger Aria. Puis Aria voulant tuer Doug et rester avec la rouquine... Ceci allait être un véritable cauchemar. Mais le pire dans tout c'était qu'il était impuissant. Tout comme les Grant qui assistaient à tout. Même Célia resta présente. Seule la douleur et les prières étaient leur solution. Tout comme Alexa qui regardait ses poulains s'acharner à finir le jeu. Tout comme les Works qui attendaient le glas pour leur fils et un espoir pour Tiana...

La caméra insista sur le duo des filles.

\- Tu as raison, reprit Aria les larmes aux yeux. Il faut qu'on aille en ville maintenant ! Il faut en finir avec tout ça... Je vais me venger de Doug mais avant je dois t'aider à retrouver Eliott. Pour te remercier de ton aide.

Tiana lui sourit sincèrement :

\- Il nous aidera, fais-moi confiance. Même si Hélène reste un gros problème.

Aria approuva puis commença à s'agripper à la falaise malgré la douleur dans son bassin et sur sa nuque. C'est alors que le canon retentit sur le visage de Kylie Porter.

\- Il faut vite descendre avant le retour de Doug. Ca commence à bouger en ville !

Tiana la suivit en crispant les yeux de douleur. Son genou était terrible depuis sa rencontre avec Erin. Il la faisait tellement souffrir. La descente fut laborieuse pour les deux complices. Autant la monté elles l'avaient fait d'une traite il y a une semaine de ça autant là, la douleur des derniers jours leur lancinait le corps. Elles se remémoraient par ailleurs ce fameux premier jour et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Cela leur brisa le cœur mais elles étaient au moins contentes d'être en vie. Et peut-être d'aller au bout du jeu.

Posant le pied au sol Aria remarqua Doug en hauteur :

\- Toi ! Reviens immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Tiana ! Vite !

La rouquine se laissa tomber pour toute réponse d'où Aria la réceptionna difficilement. Au même moment un autre coup de canon résonna. C'était Ryan Wood. Elles se fixèrent et acquiescèrent avant de fuir main dans la main devant un Doug fou de rage qui frappait le sol de ses poings. La rouquine repéra rapidement des pièges posés sans nul doute par Eliott. Elle connaissait son style. Elle arrêta donc Aria et la fit passer avec elle par des chemins plus sûrs. Elle se demanda même si Eliott n'avait pas fait en sorte de lui montrer où aller. Ce qui était le cas.

Le cœur de Tiana battait à tout rompre car la bataille en ville contre les carrières semblait venir d'Eliott. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le retrouve. Ce pourquoi elle accéléra le rythme. Aria suivit le pas en regardant derrière elle. Doug devait maintenant être descendu. Chacun se mit à jouer à cache-cache dans la ville.

* * *

Des minutes passèrent où le canon sonna une troisième fois sur le visage de Lauren Bennett. Surprises les filles comprirent que bientôt il leur faudrait faire des choix cruciaux. Surtout que Doug passa tout près d'elles. Aria se plaqua contre le mur en tremblant avec Tiana qui bloqua sa respiration. Il tentait de les débusquer en murmurant le nom d'Aria Grant en boucle ce qui la terrifia d'autant plus. Surtout sachant que c'était à elle d'en finir pour sa propre vengeance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Haymitch pour se donner du courage. Il était son moteur. Tiana l'aida également en la serrant contre elle alors qu'elle tremblait.

Quand il s'éloigna enfin, les filles reprirent leur recherche d'Eliott, leur seul allié. Mais le genou de Tiana les ralentissait et Aria souffrait encore de sa blessure du bassin. Boitillantes elles regardaient autour d'elles de tous les côtés.

\- Il est parti, marmonna Tiana, le plus bas possible.

Aria sentait son cœur battre au plus vite. Elle avait changé tous ses plans au dernier moment et doutait du fait de pouvoir tuer Doug désormais. Il restait le plus fort maintenant. Elle était même sûre qu'il était plus fort qu'Hélène et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la tuer.

\- On devrait continuer à marcher. Si on s'arrête trop longtemps, il finira par nous trouver.

Tiana approuva et elles reprirent la fuite. Essayant de courir le plus vite possible en ligne droite.

\- Oh, je cherchais Doug ou le carrière et je tombe sur deux brebis égarées. Deux belles brebis qui seront magnifiques avec les traits déformés par la souffrance.

Tiana et Aria échangèrent un regard. Il avait fallu qu'elles tombent sur Hélène. La pire. Celle-ci avait les traits déformés par le plaisir sadique rien qu'à la pensée de torturer les deux filles face à elle. Elle détestait ce genre de filles. Des poupées faibles c'était tout ce à quoi elles ressemblaient à ses yeux. Elles n'allaient quand même pas mourir ici alors qu'elles tentaient d'échapper à Doug ? Elles étaient proches du but, proches de la fin. Elles n'avaient jamais espéré arriver jusqu'ici et maintenant elles refusaient tout simplement de perdre. Elles avaient justement déjà trop perdu.

D'un même ensemble, elles se remirent à courir, sans se lâcher la main. Comme si le fait de se lâcher signifiait que tout était perdu. Que ce serait la fin de tout. Hélène attrapa Tiana par les cheveux et tenta de lui arracher une oreille. Tiana se débattit, donna un coup de tête en arrière et continua sa course toujours sans lâcher la main d'Aria. Hélène fit l'erreur de tenter d'attraper Aria malgré le sang qui coulait de son nez après le coup asséné par Tiana.

\- Ne touche pas à ma femme, Salope !

Comme si Doug avait un sixième sens, il arriva et se mit entre Hélène et les deux filles, renonçant pour l'instant, avec difficulté, à traquer Tiana. Qu'Aria soit menacée remettait tout en question. Hélène esquissa un sourire ravi. Ce qu'elle voulait depuis quelques jours arrivait enfin. Tiana et Aria s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible sans se soucier du combat de sadiques qui allait se jouer là. Bien au contraire cela les arrangeait. L'un deux allait mourir.

Doug prit la hache qu'il avait repris de la tête d'Erin. Ils se tournaient autour en chien de faïence. Celui qui donnerait le premier coup serait celui qui s'affaiblirait en premier. Ce fut Hélène qui se lança. Elle avait besoin et envie d'en découdre. Elle virevolta autour de Doug en lui faisant de petites entailles. L'homme grogna, il détestait ça et brandit sa hache avec détermination. Il devait retrouver Aria, tuer Tiana puis les autres. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il détestait être éloigné de sa blonde. Calculateur, il laissa la jeune femme continuer ses petites entailles, avant de lui trancher le bras d'un coup sec. Elle hurla de douleur, mais continua de sourire. Ce combat était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle recula mais Doug ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler la douleur ni de se reprendre. Il fonça sur elle et tenta de lui planter la hache dans la tête, mais elle esquiva en se baissant et il fut emporté contre un bâtiment de pierre par son élan. Grognant de frustration et de douleur, il sentit le liquide chaud couler de son front où une pierre tranchante du mur avait fait une grosse entaille. Tout ce sang l'aveugla. Il se dépêcha de se reprendre, mais Hélène eut le temps de lui planter un large couteau dans l'épaule. Il décida de ne pas s'en occuper pour ne pas créer une hémorragie et se retourna vers la sadique qui appréciait ce combat à sa juste valeur.

A bout de patience, Doug se retourna avec rapidité et vivacité et attrapa Hélène par le cou, en serrant. Celle-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire et donna des coups de pieds assez violents dans l'abdomen de Lynch qui la lâcha malgré lui. Il était stressé parce que plus il perdait de temps ici, plus Aria aurait le temps de s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais que tu ne sauveras pas ta chose ? Lança Hélène pour l'énerver. Un seul gagnant. Et je doute que tu veuilles mourir. En tout cas pas en la laissant en vie puisque c'est ta femme et que si tu mourrais, d'autres pourraient l'avoir.

Hélène tenait à l'énerver et savait qu'Aria serait son point sensible. Sa faiblesse. Elle était la seule raison qui pouvait justement le pousser à perdre la tête et à ne pas réfléchir.

\- NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE !

Doug fonça sur Hélène, comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle sauta au-dessus de lui, s'accrocha sur son dos et passa les jambes autour de sa taille pour garder une prise stable. Hélène mordit dans sa gorge à pleines dents, le faisant hurler alors que le sang giclait.

Le capitole retenait son souffle face à ce combat de titans. Hélène était acharnée et ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement. Doug se secoua pour la faire tomber mais elle serrait son bras et ses jambes autour de lui de toutes ses forces. Ce qui pouvait sembler être une bonne idée s'avéra se retourner contre elle quand Doug trancha son genou d'un coup sec. Elle valsa au sol mais Doug dut mettre la main sur son cou qu'elle avait bien ouvert. Il souriait cependant de ce combat. Il fit tourner sa hache entre ses mains.

\- A court d'idées, madame la sadique ? C'est vrai qu'avec une jambe et un bras en moins, tu es bien moins menaçante.

\- Que tu crois. Ricana la brune tout en rampant.

Doug resta cependant sur ses gardes même s'il l'avait affaiblie. Cette femme était redoutable. Il devait en finir au plus vite désormais. Lynch avança rapidement avec pour but de lui planter la hache dans le dos afin de l'achever, proprement et simplement. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à la torturer. Avec vivacité, Hélène se redressa et lui colla un coup de tête dans les parties, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux en gémissant.

La brune esquissa un sourire et tenta de lui dérober sa hache, mais n'y parvint pas et faillit y perdre son autre main. Elle se recula en rampant et saisit une des armes envoyées par le capitole. Heureusement c'était le bras gauche qu'il lui avait tranché et non le droit. Elle n'aurait plus été bonne à rien. Cependant, la perte de sang commençait à se faire ressentir, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé dépecer ces deux filles, regretta-t-elle à voix haute.

Rien que d'imaginer leurs visages torturés de souffrance la fit sourire. Cependant, elle saisit les coutelas qui lui restait et s'amusa à les lancer sur Doug. Sa fin était proche, cela se voyait à sa façon de mal viser, mais elle parvint à entailler sa joue. Doug se releva à cet instant et se mit à courir vers elle. Il semblait vouloir à nouveau essayer de l'étrangler. Elle planta son dernier coutelas dans la plaie qu'elle lui avait faite au cou et il hurla de rage. D'un geste, il lança le corps de son adversaire sur le bâtiment face à lui mais ne resta pas loin et lui donna un coup de pied en plein ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Estimant que c'était néanmoins sa meilleure adversaire et étant donné qu'elle adorait torturer les autres, Doug lui rendit la pareille même s'il avait peu de temps devant lui. Il s'amusa à couper ses autres membres et la regarda agoniser. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à cause de la perte de sang, mais elle garda son sourire sadique même une fois que le canon eut tonné.

Du côté de Tiana et Aria, elles durent s'arrêter à cause de la faiblesse du genou de la rouquine qui la faisait bien souffrir. Le coup de canon retentit après quelques minutes mais sans les rassurer. Que ce soit Hélène ou Doug, les deux étaient des monstres.

\- Il faut qu'on continue, essaya de la motiver Aria.

\- Je sais.

Avec courage et détermination, Tiana se releva pour reprendre leur fuite. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre peu de temps après. Derrière elles, Doug. Face à elles, Eliott. Le temps sembla se figer entre les quatre tributs. Tout comme le capitole qui retint sa respiration.

Le cœur serré, Aria prit une décision.

\- Vas-y.

Elle pouvait encore réaliser son plan initial. C'était la seule façon de tuer Doug étant donné qu'il avait eu Hélène. Surtout qu'il avait l'air bien blessé. Sa vengeance devait être assouvie coûte que coûte. C'était son rôle à elle. Et Aria le comprit rapidement. L'heure était venue.

\- Va avec lui. Je m'en sortirais, c'est promis.

Tiana se détesta de faire ça, mais elle lâcha la main d'Aria avant de détourner le regard vers Eliott. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de la blonde la confortait. Aria s'en sortirait, elle avait un plan. Même si le regard de Doug fixant l'échange de leurs mains le rendit fou de rage. Il fallait vraiment qu'Aria réussisse à le tuer. Ou elle passerait un très très mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

Sans un mot, ni un regard, Eliott prit la main de Tiana et ils se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner de Doug. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'Eliott n'estime qu'ils étaient assez éloignés et qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter avant de reprendre la traque de Michael. Tiana se laissa tomber en serrant son genou contre elle.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- C'est le genou, ce n'est rien.

Eliott prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et ils se regardèrent. Elle comprit tout à ce moment. Ils avaient eu le même objectif depuis le début, mais de manière différente : faire survivre l'autre. Impulsivement, ils s'embrassèrent. Comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme un adieu. Eliott posa ensuite son front contre le sien.

\- Il reste Michael. A deux, on pourra...

Tiana acquiesça et il passa le bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas l'idée de me retrouver. Même si j'avais été odieux pendant l'interview et que j'avais essayé de t'éloigner.

Tiana ne répondit pas et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sentait bouleversée par tout ce qui se passait.

\- Ce que c'est touchant.

Michael ricanait.

-Je vais vous saigner tous les deux, mais la première ce sera toi, sale traînée.

Il avait une lance dans les mains. Cadeau du capitole peut-être ? Eliott prit son épée. Tiana son lasso et son couteau cranté. Eliott et Tiana échangèrent un regard et Eliott acquiesça. Ils prirent chacun un bout du lasso et entourèrent Michael qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Ils voulurent le plaquer contre un arbre, mais il se baissa et fonça sur Tiana, les traits déformés. Il avait vraiment envie de se venger d'Eliott, qui avait réussi à tous les avoir et comptait saigner son amour devant lui. Mais Eliott lui donna un grand coup dans le plexus qui le fit s'immobiliser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu ne saigneras aucun de nous.

\- PUTAIN ! Ragea Michael.

Il refusait de perdre contre un des plus bas districts. Ce serait une grande honte. Tiana profita de son immobilité pour lui planter son couteau dans la hanche mais s'écarta vivement alors que Michael avait essayé de la plaquer au sol. Eliott et elle échangeaient régulièrement des regards tout en restant concentrés sur le combat. Tiana pensait aussi à Aria et priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Eliott et Tiana tournaient autour de leur proie, lui donnant régulièrement des coups de couteau qui l'affaiblissaient. Leur complicité et leur façon de combattre sans un seul mot, se comprenant d'un regard était surprenante et belle à voir. Michael cherchait une solution. Il avait remarqué qu'Eliott ne s'appuyait pas beaucoup sur une de ses chevilles, et que Tiana boitillait. Il y vit là une belle occasion. Souriant, il se baissa et planta sa lance dans la cheville blessée avant de la retirer en s'éloignant d'un saut.

\- Eliott ?

\- C'est rien !

A l'aide de son lasso, Tiana s'accrocha à l'arbre au-dessus de Michael avec agilité. Elle grimaça un peu à cause de son genou mais prit vite son élan et atterrit sur les épaules de son ennemi. Elle serra les jambes autour de son cou pour l'étouffer ou lui briser la nuque en un coup sec. Michael ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se laissa tomber au sol en arrière, écrasant la rouquine de tout son poids. Eliott se redressa, faisant fi du sang qui coulait, se rendant compte que la tête de Tiana était écrasée et qu'elle luttait pour repousser Michael. Le carrière se retourna, s'assit sur Tiana et posa un bras sur sa gorge.

\- Je me demande par où je vais commencer à te faire saigner.

Il saisit sa lance et la planta dans son genou.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais du mal avec celui-là.

Tiana hurla de douleur. Michael rit sadiquement, ressortit sa lance et la posa contre la joue de la rouquine. Il la fit descendre jusqu'à son cou dans lequel il fit une entaille pour faire couler le sang. Tiana sentait la tête lui tourner face au sang qui coulait de son genou. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Eliott. Elle se redressa en position assise.

\- J'aime quand les proies résistent, ricana Michael.

Il la clouait au sol de tout son poids. Eliott arriva et lui tira les cheveux avant de le faire se lever de Tiana. La rage déformait ses traits et Tiana roula sur le côté en serrant son genou contre elle. Elle n'allait plus être d'aucune utilité dans ce combat. Elle le voyait à la façon dont sa vision était troublée et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se lever. Le sang pulsait dans sa jambe, mais malgré tout, elle refusa de laisser Eliott se battre seul. Elle s'assit et souffla pour faire passer la douleur tout en suivant le combat du regard.

C'était échanges de coups et de poings, la lance de Michael ayant volé au loin sous un coup d'Eliott. Michael avait cloué le blond au sol. Tiana analysa rapidement la situation du regard et rampa vers la lance abandonnée. Les mains autour du cou d'Elliott, Michael souriait.

\- Dommage, je voulais la tuer devant toi. Mais l'achever quand tu seras mort sera aussi un plaisir.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Eliott luttait, les mains sur celles de Michael. Mais avec détermination, Tiana planta la propre lance du carrière dans son dos et il s'effondra dans un râle sur Eliott en lâchant son cou.

Le coup de canon retentit. Ne restait plus que les deux couples.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Pour mon amour

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Pour mon amour…**

Un silence pesant régna dans l'arène comme jamais auparavant. Après le départ de Tiana Jones et Eliott Works, Aria se retrouva seule à seul avec Doug. Ne sachant que faire, la jeune blonde respira avec difficulté en regardant son ennemi juré. Celui-ci, hors de lui, la fixa avec une haine sans limite. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre alors qu'il la fixait de son regard noir, terrifiant. Aria en tremblait, la main proche de ses armes.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité avant que Doug n'ouvre enfin la bouche. De sa voix dure et ferme.

\- Aria. Tu m'as vraiment déçue tout à l'heure. T'enfuir ainsi en m'insultant. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tout ça pour aller avec cette salope de rouquine. Tu t'es bien joué de moi mais je ne vais pas te laisser continuer à ta guise. Grant, tu m'appartiens.

Doug parla si doucement et lentement que cela fit frémir la blonde qui sentait son cœur exploser de peur. Elle recula à chaque parole pendant que lui avançait d'un pas.

\- Je dois encore une fois te montrer qui est ton mari. Qui est celui à qui tu dois obéir pour l'éternité.

\- Tu es fou...

Aria parla à demi mot alors qu'elle se cogna contre un mur en pierre. Elle était coincée.

Lynch sentit sa lèvre frémir alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa proie.

\- Je suis fou de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime quand tu me résistes cela dit. Cela rend les choses plus amusantes, et plus érotiques.

Collée au mur, Aria remarqua l'érection naissante de Doug. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Malgré la panique et la paralysie, la blonde savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Son seul et unique atout que Doug ne soupçonnait pas. Il se pensait de toute manière invincible. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, reprit-il froidement. Et que je ferais tout pour t'offrir une vie magnifique. Un foyer, un mari et des enfants. Nourrie, logée, aimée. Tu seras si heureuse à mes côtés que tu comprendras enfin où est ta vraie place. Tu me remercieras de t'avoir sauvée des Hunger Games et de t'avoir protégée. Sans moi à l'heure actuelle, tu serais morte. Dès les premières secondes.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Aria. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Sans lui elle n'aurait pas survécu. Et pourtant il n'avait pas fait ça pour elle mais pour lui et son égo de mâle dominant. La blonde en était persuadée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'en restera qu'un à la fin, bégaya-t-elle. Ta vie parfaite n'a aucun sens.

\- En théorie oui. Mais qu'importe que le monde entier soit contre nous. Je prendrais les armes et je tuerais tout le capitole s'il le faut. Je ne te tuerais jamais et toi tu ne me toucheras pas car je serais ton sauveur. Ils seront forcés de nous déclarer vainqueurs ensemble. Rien ne nous forcera à nous entretuer. Tu verras.

Doug arriva devant sa chère et tendre. Il termina ses mots en touchant une mèche de cheveux d'Aria qui pendait sur son front.

\- Comme tu es belle ma petite blondinette. Mon ange blond rien qu'à moi.

La jeune fille se tendit. Les mauvais souvenirs l'assaillant de toutes parts. Et pourtant elle se força, au delà du raisonnable, à ne pas résister. C'était son ultime effort. Doug en profita et prit son menton en coupe. Le sang d'Hélène coulant toujours de ses mains moites. Il regarda son ange dans les yeux, brillant d'un désir ardent de la faire sienne à nouveau.

\- Aria Grant...

Il souffla plus qu'il ne parla près de son oreille avant de prendre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément sans qu'Aria ne résiste. Au contraire elle se laissa porter et ouvrit la bouche bien grand, laissant entrer la langue de Doug. Cela le rendit euphorique. Il la plaqua contre le mur avec ferveur en prenant son visage pendant le langoureux baiser. Il fut au paradis alors qu'Aria se blottit contre Doug. Le capitole ne sut même pas comment réagir. Divisé entre les supporters de l'un et de l'autre.

Mais Aria ne faisait pas tout cela pour rien. Haymitch l'avait compris lorsqu'il remarqua que sa chère pouline sortait la seringue de sa poche intérieure. La lettre tombant au sol par la même occasion. Sans s'en rendre compte il bloqua sa respiration. C'était le moment fatidique. Allait-elle réussir ? Sans ça elle n'avait aucune chance. Le baiser se prolongea. Où Doug passa sa main sous la veste d'Aria pour attraper sa poitrine. La terreur tendit la jeune fille qui, doucement, plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Lynch. Il ne vit rien venir. Concentré à montrer à Aria qui était le maitre et à prendre du plaisir. Mais il sentit rapidement et violement un coup porté à sa nuque déjà bien malmenée contre Hélène.

Il hurla alors que la seringue se planta dans sa chair sanglante. L'aiguille pénétra directement dans une veine pour y déverser un liquide jaune clair, presque blanc. Lorsqu'il tenta d'attraper la seringue, Aria se dégagea rapidement. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle s'affala au sol après quelques mètres en reprenant sa respiration. Elle toussa violement alors qu'elle sentait sa tête bien chaude. Elle se rendit compte que sa fièvre augmentait après tous ses efforts.

\- ESPECE DE...SALOPE !

Doug retira enfin la seringue vide et la brisa par terre de violents coups de pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Comment as-tu osé ?!

Aria se redressa et rampa contre une grosse pierre. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre la terreur.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans cette seringue ?! Comment l'as-tu eue ?! REPONDS-MOI !

Aria ferma les yeux de frayeur. Elle s'agrippa à ses épées. Doug s'approcha rapidement mais marcha sur la feuille qui trainait. Il la prit avec ferveur et la lut. Au fur et à mesure son regard se décomposa. Ses traits se muèrent en une haine viscérale.

\- _" Tu vas devoir tuer Doug ", " Vois-le comme ton ennemi", " Tue celui qui te pourris la vie"._ Mais de quoi il se mêle cet alcoolo de mes deux ! Si j'avais su… J'aurais dû le tuer avant les jeux. Oui ! Lui et Tiana ! C'était mes vrais ennemis ! Le fumier, il veut te mettre le grappin dessus comme tous les autres ! Ah ça, il va m'entendre crois-moi. Une fois de retour je lui fais la peau.

Pendant que Doug continuait de siffler perfidement ses insultes, Aria reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Pensant à Haymitch elle se rappela que sa force résidait dans le fait de pouvoir surmonter la douleur. Elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer. Pas encore. Pas jusqu'à avoir utilisé ses dernières forces.

\- Tant d'erreurs, pourquoi ai-je laisser traîner les choses. Quel idiot !

\- Doug, tu as perdu la raison depuis bien longtemps. Plus les jours passent et plus tu te perds dans ta folie. Quelqu'un doit te sauver. Tu en souffres tout seul et tu fais souffrir ton entourage. Je vais te délivrer. Et me délivrer par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui perds la tête, oui c'est ça c'est toi qui es folle !

Aria soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec les jeux. Il était malade. Oui tout simplement malade et elle ne pourrait le sauver que par la mort.

\- Il faut en finir. Doug je ne t'ai jamais aimé et ne t'aimerais jamais. Mais je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Car malgré tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie dans les jeux. Plusieurs fois. Tu m'as aidé à manger quand j'avais faim. Tu m'as procuré de l'eau et des armes. Tu m'as protégée du danger. Tu étais vraiment comme un ange gardien. Ca je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Lynch sembla perdu, alors que son corps le piquait de toute part.

\- Tu vois je suis gentil ! Il ne faut pas me fuir comme ça... Il ne faut pas me laisser seul. Mon père m'a toujours dit de protéger ma femme. De l'aimer et de la garder rien que pour moi. Hein. Rien que pour moi. Et tu seras heureuse.

Aria ferma les yeux avec douleur. Elle détestait cet homme pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis tant d'années. Pour l'avoir violée et brisée. Mais... Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr définitivement. Elle avait bien trop pitié. De ce jeune garçon qui avait été mal élevé. Qui n'avait eu aucune chance dans la vie que de suivre les préceptes de son père. Et qui avait donné sa vie pour elle...

\- Je t'en prie arrête, sanglota Aria. Tu n'es pas bien Doug, tu es malade !

Doug s'avança vers elle, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Femme, ma femme ! Ma Aria ! Mon Ange Blond ! Ma princesse ! Laisse-moi te faire Reine !

Il sourit et attrapa Aria. Celle-ci se débattit et lui donna un coup d'épée sur la jambe. Il lâcha prise mais lui courut après aussitôt.

\- Laisse-moi !

Doug attrapa l'épée tombée au sol et la poursuivit. La jeune femme, au bord de la maladie, se mit à tousser et à trébucher. Elle se retint contre des gravas mais Lynch en profita pour lui attraper les cheveux et la tirer en arrière. Il en arracha une bonne poignée. Elle hurla de douleur vacillant plus loin. Il lui donna alors plusieurs coups d'épée sur le corps. Il n'égratigna que la peau mais cela lui arracha des cris de douleur. Il était encore pire de se sentir entaillé que de subir un bon coup définitif.

Aria répliqua de sa propre épée. Lame contre lame mais la force de Doug la repoussa à chaque pas en se prenant des coups par ci par là.

\- Plus tu résistes, plus je te ferais mal.

\- Arrête, pitié.

La blonde lui envoya un grand coup d'épée qu'il para de la sienne. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se battre plus férocement.

\- Je vais te faire mienne ! Ma tendre Aria !

\- Je vais te sauver... !

Les coups s'entrechoquèrent sous l'orage grondant. Glenn pria avec Celia cachée à moitié dans sa veste. Le père Lynch hurla ses encouragements à Doug de même qu'Haymitch pour Aria. La force et la férocité de Doug primaient sur ce duel. Aria eut bien du mal à résister et pourtant elle sentait qu'il faiblissait. Les blessures sanglantes depuis l'attaque d'Hélène semblaient le rendre moins puissant. Au moins le temps que ce qu'elle avait préparé agisse. Du moins elle l'espérait. Mais l'homme réussit à la prendre par surprise. Il choppa un pan de son t-shirt et le déchira à moitié. Puis il lui asséna des coups de lame plus profonds pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se débattit dans le vent avant de valser plus loin.

Doug se rengorgea et attrapa Aria pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'est alors qu'il sentit une faiblesse. Il s'agrippa à son épée qu'il planta au sol. Le dos courbé il se mit à vomir. La blonde se tint le ventre avant de se relever. Empoignant son arme elle fonça sur lui. Mais Lynch attrapa la pointe de l'épée en l'arrêtant en pleine action. Le sang gicla de ses mains sans qu'il ne sente quoi que ce soit. Il la repoussa :

\- Aria... Sanglota-t-il pour la première fois devant la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu me fais tant de mal... ?

La jeune tribut recula d'un pas. Elle avait le cœur serré.

\- Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle franchement.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur...

\- Je sais... Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois t'y prendre... Tu n'aurais pas dû suivre ton père. On aurait pu être ensembles si tu avais été quelqu'un de normal...

\- Mais, je ne connais pas d'autre façon d'agir...

Doug s'effondra en posant les genoux au sol. Il se convulsait semblant chercher sa respiration.

\- Ca marche... Murmura Aria.

\- Qu'est-ce...que... tu m'as mis... dans le sang ?

La blonde toussa à nouveau et regarda le sang des plaies s'étaler sur ses habits et sur le sol de pierre. Elle se demandait si elle y survivrait.

\- Je pense que tu l'as compris maintenant. Après avoir reçu la lettre j'ai choisi de remplir la seringue avec un poison mortel... Je me suis souvenu que les amandes pouvaient tuer, expliqua Aria tristement. Quand j'ai repensé à ma Butterfly, je me suis souvenu qu'en forêt il lui arrivait de trouver des amandes au sol et de les manger. Elle qui ne se nourrissait pas à sa faim par ma faute. Elle se gavait de ce qu'elle trouvait là-bas et un jour elle a fait une surdose d'amande... J'ai bien cru qu'elle mourrait ce jour là. Elle se convulsait et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mon père m'a alors expliqué que l'on trouvait du cyanure dans les amandes et qu'il ne fallait pas en manger de trop sous peine de s'intoxiquer. Elle y a échappé de peu. Mais une fois dans le sang le cyanure est destructeur. Ce pourquoi j'ai écrasé une bonne centaine d'amande pour en extraire le liquide et le faire passer directement dans le sang... Chose qu'il est impossible de changer maintenant. Même avec tous les soins du monde. Tu es condamné.

L'homme respira avec peine. Se prenant de plein fouet les révélations du plan machiavélique de celle qui était sa promise. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Ariaaaaaa ! Grogna-t-il en se relevant avec une douleur sans nom. Tu es encore plus sadique que moi ! Ca doit être pour ça que je t'aime tant !

La blonde fut choquée de le voir debout malgré ses jambes qui flageolaient. Elle le regarda avancer en clopinant vers elle. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire triste.

\- J'aime à te voir te battre pour tes convictions. J'aime aussi la douceur de ta peau vierge. L'odeur de fleur que tu dégages. La façon dont tu aimes les animaux. Ta passion pour la bonne nourriture. La beauté de ton sourire digne d'un ange blond. Tes cheveux soyeux et dorés comme les blés. Tes yeux océans où l'on se noie au premier regard. J'aime tout ce que tu es, même maintenant, avec ton regard de pitié. Tu es sublime.

Lynch s'arrêta devant la blonde. Il se mit accroupi devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la saisit alors par le col.

\- Je t'aime Aria Grant. Mais je vais mourir... Et je veux que jamais de toute ta vie tu ne m'oublies. Je veux que tu penses à moi à chaque seconde de chaque minute. Car je serais toujours là. Mon esprit te suivra où que tu aille et quoi que tu fasses. Quand quelqu'un t'approchera je ferais en sorte qu'il soit maudit et que tous les malheurs du monde lui tombent dessus. Tu crois te débarrasser de moi après ma mort. Jamais. Tu ne pourras plus ne penser à autre chose que moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu me verras toujours à travers ta cicatrice.

\- Hein... ?

Aria était plus que terrifiée. Elle resta droite comme un i durant tout le monologue. Gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Doug la relâcha et lui sourit. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis il leva la main avec l'épée et l'abattit d'une traite, de toute les forces qu'il lui restait, sur la main droite d'Aria. Tranchée nette, la main vola en l'air dont une giclée de sang explosa sur le sol. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent au ralenti avant qu'Aria ne comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle hurla comme jamais, la douleur lui arracha un cri strident et perçant. S'effondrant, elle tint son poignet ouvert par sa main gauche alors que la droite retomba sur le sol. Elle se tortilla de douleur voyant le sang pulser en rafale.

Doug se mit à rire. Il la regarda et rit comme jamais.

\- Tu penseras toujours à moi quand tu regarderas ta main en moins ! Quand un homme t'approchera tu t'en souviendras ! Quand tu voudras manger, te laver, caresser ton chat ! Oui je serais là, je serais ta main droite ! Tu verras mon fantôme et tu continueras à jamais de m'aimer ! TU ES A MOIIIII !

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Aria se convulsait au sol sous la douleur. Ma main ! Je vais mourir !

\- Non je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Ca jamais ! Je te l'ai dit, je te sauverais et te protégerais. Ici et dans l'au delà. Je, serais là, toujours là, pour toi.

Il sortit chaque mot avec lenteur alors qu'il s'effondra par terre. Puis il fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir une petite boite grise qu'il lança juste devant Aria.

\- Prends-le, tu survivras avec ce cachet. C'est le capitole qui me l'a envoyé au tout début du jeu. Comme ça tu vivras et je serais avec toi. Juste ici !

Doug pointa le trou béant de sa main perdue. La blonde hésita un court instant, ne pouvant plus réfléchir. Prendre le cachet et vivre dans la douleur ? Ou se laisser mourir ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et regarda Doug s'éteindre à petit feu alors que son regard devint vitreux. Elle pleura tout son soûl et se décida à avaler de fameux cachet. Elle avait promis de tout faire pour vivre à Haymitch, à Effie et à sa famille. Dans les larmes et le sang elle avala le médicament qui coula directement dans son estomac puis se propagea dans ses veines.

Lynch souriait comme jamais. Il attrapa Aria une dernière fois et colla son front contre le sien :

\- Tu es la plus belle femme qui existe au monde. Et je t'aime plus que tout.

Aria déglutit et attrapa également sa tête.

\- Doug... Tu m'as détruite et humiliée. Tu m'as aussi sauvée et protégée. Je te déteste et te remercie à la fois. Maintenant va-t'en... Tu n'as plus ta place dans ce monde. Redonne-moi ma liberté.

\- Tu ne seras jamais libre, je serais toujours là.

\- Non...

\- Si...

Aria pleura alors que Doug laissa tomber sa main et son corps. Il ne respirait presque plus. Elle posa sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Adieu Lynch. Retrouve la paix.

Doug souriait toujours. Il murmura ses derniers mots.

\- Tu es bien forte. Ma petite Aria...

Le coup de canon retentit en résonnant dans les murs des ruines. Aria ne savait plus si elle était triste ou heureuse. Elle s'agrippa de sa main gauche à la tête de Doug et pleura de tout son cœur. Elle imagina un vague instant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Lynch avait été élevé dans une autre famille. Elle pleura encore et encore vidant toute son âme et sa douleur. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se finisse toujours ainsi ? Toujours dans la peine et la souffrance.

Malgré tout un coup de canon la fit revenir à elle. Michael était mort. Tiana et Eliott l'avaient sans doute tué. Ne restait donc plus qu'eux trois... Les jeux... Elle devait finir les jeux. Dans un effort surhumain qu'elle ne comprit pas, la blonde se releva. Elle regarda Doug une dernière fois. Ce monstre, ce protecteur, cet homme, ce tueur... Aria ne savait comment le nommer. Elle tourna les yeux une fois que le capitole intervint. Puis elle avança, tel un robot, vers Tiana et Eliott. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son âme. Comme si Doug l'avait prise avec lui. Emportant sa main droite avec.

Couverte de sang, l'hémorragie se stoppa toute seule. Tout comme ses plaies. Mais la faiblesse rendit Aria semblable à un zombie. Elle marcha lentement dans l'espoir de retrouver Tiana et Eliott. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle marcha juste en ligne droite.

* * *

Proche de là, Eliott se débarrassa du corps mort de Michael, se releva et se rendit auprès de Tiana.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- J'ai une crème dans mon sac, dit-elle avec souffrance. Suffit que j'enlève ce pantalon et que j'en mette.

\- Il va falloir faire vite.

Eliott fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit la crème. Il aida Tiana à déchirer le pantalon au niveau du genou. Elle se crispa de douleur et Eliott appliqua aussitôt la crème. Elle tomba contre son torse et il la serra dans ses bras. Le jeune homme était en train d'espérer que Doug soit mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir tant que la bête serait en vie. Mais il profita de l'instant et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle aussi profitait de lui. A ce moment, ils oublièrent les jeux pour ne penser qu'à leurs retrouvailles. Eliott se coucha sur le sol face au ciel et elle posa la tête sur son épaule comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois au district dix. Un moment de calme qui émut les spectateurs alors qu'ils fixaient le soleil artificiel qui était apparu après l'orage.

\- Il manque la brise et les pétales qui volent, rit Eliott.

Tiana sourit et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle pouvait presque y croire. Elle pouvait presque imaginer qu'ils y étaient. Et puis la musique avec le rappel des morts lui fit rouvrir les yeux. _Aria !_ Ils se redressèrent tous les deux en se rendant compte que c'était le visage de Lynch qui s'affichait.

\- Alors elle l'a fait, murmura Tiana, tant de soulagement que de surprise.

\- Bon...C'est la fin, alors. Dit Eliott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda la rouquine en le regardant, les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant.

\- Je refuse de tuer Aria. Je suis désolé, mais elle te ressemble trop, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé de te laisser la tuer.

\- Eliott ?

Tiana sentit son cœur chuter. Bien sûr. Ils avaient eu le même objectif. Et maintenant…Eliott se rapprocha d'elle et un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

\- On ne peut pas gagner tous les deux, tu le sais. Dit Eliott en caressant la joue de Tiana, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Mais...

\- Je refuse que tu meures. Depuis le début, je voulais qu'il ne reste que vous deux, parce que je ne serais capable d'en tuer aucune. C'est lâche, mais c'est comme ça. Tu dois me tuer.

\- NON !

Tiana était déjà en larmes en serrant la main d'Eliott dans les siennes.

\- J'ai espéré pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, t'embrasser, ou juste te voir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu le faire.

Eliott libéra ses mains des siennes et les posa sur son visage avant de l'embrasser, une dernière fois, pour se donner courage. Parce que les mots de Lauren tournaient dans sa tête et qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne la sauverait pas. Pas totalement. Il ne sauverait que sa vie et ça faisait mal de se dire qu'il allait contribuer à la détruire. Mais elle vivrait. Et c'était ça le plus important.

La main tremblante, il descendit vers le sol où était posé l'un des couteaux de sa petite amie. Tiana n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Eliott saisit le couteau, toujours en l'embrassant. Il cessa le baiser et la regarda ensuite avec émotion comme pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire, les yeux brillants. Et puis, il planta le couteau droit dans son cœur.

\- Vis, Tiana. Pour moi. Et toi...

Il tourna la tête vers Aria. Tiana se rendit compte seulement à cet instant de la présence de la blonde. Elle avait le corps couvert de sang, mais Tiana ne s'en préoccupa pas tout de suite. Ce qui comptait c'était ce que venait de faire Eliott.

\- J'aimerais te dire de veiller sur elle. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur chaque année. Alors...Faîtes ça vite.

\- NON ! Hurla encore Tiana en posant la tête d'Eliott sur ses genoux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Eliott ! ELIOTT !

Aria venait à peine d'arriver et de voir la scène surréaliste qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux. Cela finit de l'achever. Voir Eliott se suicider comme ça. Tiana pleurer comme jamais. Elle était sonnée. Voulant s'essuyer les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus de main droite. Son cœur explosa et à nouveau elle fondit en larmes. Voir son amie brisée ainsi. Sans parler d'elle même, c'était un pur cauchemar. Le capitole se sentit démuni, outré. Il pleurait pour les filles.

Eliott ferma lentement les yeux, avec le sourire doux qu'il avait toujours eu envers Tiana. Les larmes de la rouquine tombaient sur ses joues, mais au moins elle vivrait. Il leva une main tremblante et essuya une larme qui roulait.

\- J'ai toujours détesté te voir pleurer. Et encore plus quand c'est de ma faute. Je t'aime, Ana.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Eliott, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant !

Le coup de canon retentit.

-ELIOTT ! ELIOTT ! ELIOTT !

Tiana ne cessait de hurler son nom en caressant sa joue et en le berçant. Aria s'approcha avec lenteur de la rouquine. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour d'Eliott et la blonde la fit lâcher tout doucement, malgré la douleur dans sa main coupée.

\- Il est parti, Tiana. Je suis désolée.

\- Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait survivre, pas moi !

Aria réussit à lui faire lâcher le corps d'Eliott et à l'éloigner pour que le capitole puisse venir récupérer le corps. Elle la serra contre elle et pleura même avec elle. Toutes deux détruites. Le capitole aussi pleurait. Il ne restait que deux filles qui avaient tout perdu. Les citoyens hurlaient de les laisser vivre, qu'elles avaient trop enduré pour qu'elles doivent encore tuer, et de plus une amie. Une telle demande était du jamais vu. Certains pacificateurs durent intervenir pour calmer les spectateurs mais ceux-ci ne se privèrent pas de les frapper et Snow se figea en se demandant quoi faire.

Les larmes roulant encore sur son visage, Tiana se détacha d'Aria en lui tendant une arme.

\- Je t'en supplie, tue-moi.

La blonde avait l'impression de vivre hors du temps. Doug, Eliott puis Tiana ?

\- N...Non... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pitié, je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop subi. Je ne veux pas vivre sans Eliott ! Je ne le peux pas !

\- Arrête, Hurla Aria toujours en larmes. Ne me demande pas ça !

\- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre ARIA ! Je suis seule au monde. Toi tu as ta famille. Délivre-moi !

Tiana s'effondra au sol, elle se tint les mains sur le ventre et hurla. Anéantie.

Aria ne pouvait pas la regarder. Elle tourna sur elle même se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Non, non, non, non ! Tu es ma seule amie je ne peux pas !

\- Mais il ne doit en rester qu'un, s'égosilla Tiana au bord de l'apoplexie.

La rouquine, tremblante de tout son corps, se saisit d'un couteau et le dirigea vers son cœur. Aria ne réfléchit pas, elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle sauta sur elle en l'empêchant de le faire. Commença alors une suite de roulades où Aria empêcha Tiana de se suicider. Elle réussit à lui arracher des mains en appuyant sur le genou de la rouquine qui hurla.

Aria lança le couteau plus loin. Elle attrapa la rouquine qui se releva et rampait déjà vers une autre arme. Elle se serra contre son dos avec tout l'amour qui lui restait.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule...

Tiana se bloqua. Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent. Elle abdiqua et tomba au sol prenant Aria dans ses bras. Là au milieu de ce champ de bataille, les deux pauvres enfants se laissèrent aller aux larmes et aux cris. C'était la fin des soixante-dixième Hunger Games. Mais aussi la fin de deux âmes. De deux vies brisées à jamais.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	16. Retour à la triste réalité

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **Retour à la triste réalité**

Au Capitole, c'était l'anarchie. On pleurait cette fin des jeux comme jamais on ne l'avait pleuré. L'écran leur montrait Tiana et Aria serrées l'une contre l'autre, refusant de se tuer. Snow aurait très bien pu demander au juge des jeux de les faire exploser toutes les deux, sur le champ. Mais il réfléchissait tout en analysant la situation. Les Hunger Games n'avaient toujours eu qu'un seul vainqueur. Mais il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas être possible cette année. Surtout qu'il en fallait au moins un. On ne pouvait se permettre de ne faire gagner personne. Ce serait contre le système.

Les citoyens rugissaient, pleuraient en repoussant les pacificateurs. Suppliaient qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve. Le président reporta son regard sur l'écran des jeux. Ces filles ne représentaient pas une menace. Elles étaient détruites par les jeux comme tant d'autres avant elles. Il serait déraisonnable de les faire mourir, il le sentait. Le capitole s'était attaché à la blondinette et la rouquine dès le début. Les tuer serait une grossière erreur. Il réfléchissait cependant à la manière de présenter les jeux pour ne pas que le capitole apparaisse faible aux yeux des districts. Des plus bas districts en priorité, étant donné qu'elles en étaient issues.

Bien loin des préoccupations du président, Tiana s'était retournée et serrait Aria de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'impression que si elle la lâchait, ce serait la fin. Aria était à ce moment précis sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Il y eut une dernière musique de rappel et elles redressèrent leur visage inondé de larmes pour voir les visages de Doug et Eliott dans le ciel. Tiana refusa d'en détacher le regard. Elle le lui devait après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait faire le capitole ? Malgré sa tristesse, elle parvint à se dire qu'il allait forcément se passer quelque chose pour clôturer les jeux de cette année.

 _« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, s'exprima le commentateur des jeux. En raison des jeux particulièrement violents de cette année, et de l'amour que les citoyens du capitole éprouvent pour les deux candidates restantes, de plus que tout ce qu'elles ont pu perdre lors de ces jeux, le président Snow a décidé d'être clément. Il accorde, exceptionnellement, et dans sa grande bonté, la victoire de deux tributs non issus du même district. Tiana Jones et Aria Grant sont donc les grandes gagnantes des soixante dixième Hunger Games ! »._

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux deux filles pour assimiler le petit discours. Elles qui pensaient mourir dès les premières minutes des jeux, elles avaient réussi jusqu'à l'impossible exploit de les gagner toutes les deux ? Tiana et Aria échangèrent toutes deux un regard : la même douleur y brillait. Un hovercraft arriva pour les récupérer et elles se redressèrent bien difficilement avant de monter à bord.

\- Vous avez des blessures à soigner, commença l'un des médecins en tentant de les séparer.

\- Non ! Aria ! Cria Tiana.

Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la lâcher. La blonde était perdue alors que Tiana s'accrochait désespérément à elle.

\- Soyez raisonnable, mademoiselle Jones. Votre genou a besoin de soins. Mademoiselle Grant a besoin de soins encore plus urgents.

\- Ne nous séparez pas, supplia Tiana, des larmes dans les yeux et un sanglot dans la gorge.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, voyons !

Le médecin tira sur son bras pour lui faire lâcher la blonde. Il y parvint facilement étant donné son état de fatigue mais ce fut ce qui signa une perte de contrôle pure et dure. Tiana se débattit de toutes ses forces et donna des coups dans tous les sens en hurlant le nom d'Aria. Celle-ci fixait la scène, comme déconnectée. Trop de choses s'enchaînaient et elle avait du mal à tout suivre.

\- Elle fait une crise ! Cria le médecin en la soulevant.

Tiana continuait de se débattre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir si on la séparait de la blonde. C'était ironique de penser qu'elle voulait vivre alors que juste quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait tout donné pour mourir.

Elles furent toutes deux transportées dans deux pièces différentes. Aria pouvait entendre Tiana l'appeler avec désespoir et c'était une chose horrible. Au bout d'un moment les cris se turent et Aria se demanda ce qui était le pire entre l'entendre hurler et ne plus l'entendre du tout.

Lorsque Tiana fut amenée dans la pièce, elle continuait de se débattre en hurlant et les médecins durent l'attacher sur le lit.

\- Elle ne pourra pas assister aux interviews, diagnostiqua l'un d'eux. C'est impossible vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a deux vainqueurs cette année, alors, ricana son collègue.

Tiana n'écoutait rien de ce qui se disait. Elle revoyait la mort de Sue, de Will, d'Annie, d'Eliott. Sa séparation d'Aria lui arrachait le cœur. Elle ne voulait plus quitter la blondinette et se sentait devenir folle. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle hurlait et qu'elle serrait si fort les poings que ses ongles laissèrent des marques dans sa paume. Elle avait beau être entourée de médecins, elle se sentait seule au monde. Et la solitude avait toujours été sa pire ennemie.

Dans un moment de lucidité, elle se mit à penser que les parents d'Eliott allaient forcément lui rendre visite après la cérémonie de la victoire. Une culpabilité immense s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre son objectif. Il avait été plus rapide et plus déterminé qu'elle. Toute heureuse de le retrouver, elle ne s'était pas résolue à mourir alors que lui avait tout prévu. Elle ne supporterait pas de les revoir. La famille Works avait tellement fait pour elle, et tout ce dont elle avait été capable avait été de survivre et de serrer le corps mort de leur fils contre elle. Elle bougea dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer des liens qui l'attachaient au lit mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était impuissante, une fois de plus. Elle n'était bonne à rien à part regarder ses proches mourir.

\- On n'arrivera pas à la soigner si elle reste réveillée.

La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. On lui planta une seringue contenant un calmant dans le bras et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Dans la salle adjacente, Aria Grant fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Les cris de Tiana la maintenaient à peu près éveillée mais depuis qu'elle s'était tue, Aria tombait dans l'inconscience. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait survécu. Tout son être était focalisé sur la semaine de terreur et la mort des deux derniers garçons. Les paroles de Doug résonnaient en elle comme s'il était toujours là. Ceux d'Eliott la brisaient. Les cris de Tiana la déchiraient. Elle même aurait eu bien besoin d'une présence. Elle en était presque à se demander si elle n'était pas morte. Doug était parti avec son âme après tout.

Les médecins passèrent la voir à de nombreuses reprises. Elle ne réagit pas une seule fois ce qui les inquiéta. Il fallait au moins qu'une des deux soit apte à être interviewée... Pourtant Aria ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle fixait un point invisible et se balançait d'avant en arrière par moments. Elle balbutiait des murmures inaudibles.

\- C'est une vraie loque humaine, répliqua un soignant. Il faut la faire revenir parmi nous... Avec l'autre qui se débat on ne s'en sortira pas et Snow va être hors de lui.

\- Il l'est déjà assez depuis la fin du jeu. Je crois qu'il n'accepte pas avoir dû laisser deux vainqueurs, lui répondit un autre infirmier.

\- En même temps c'est inédit et contre ses propres règles.

\- Je plains ces pauvres filles. L'enfer est loin d'être terminé.

\- Malheureusement oui.

Le chef des soignants arriva pour constater les dégâts. Il avait utilisé nombre de crèmes et médicaments pour les premiers soins ce qui fut utile pour les plaies du corps. Mais il allait à présent devoir soigner cette main en moins et les blessures plus profondes qui mériteraient des points de sutures. Il demanda aux deux autres de tenir la jeune femme pour les soins mais celle-ci ne pipa mot. La douleur lui crispa plusieurs fois le visage pendant l'intervention, elle hurla quelque fois mais jamais elle n'émergea. Elle ne voulait pas se reconnecter à la triste réalité. A la douleur des pertes et des actes passés.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, les médecins la laissèrent seule sur son lit. Toujours recroquevillée contre ses genoux. Elle avait un bandage sur son moignon droit qu'elle fixa longtemps. Ne pouvant ôter Doug de ses pensées. Il avait réussi son coup. Il était toujours là.

\- On doit lui donner un électrochoc, répliqua un psychologue du Capitole. Il faut la faire revenir. C'est le seul moyen.

Les médecins se regardèrent. Ils haussèrent les épaules. Peut-être que la jeune femme en aurait un dès qu'elle retrouverait l'air extérieur.

\- En attendant il faut que je prépare une prothèse pour sa main droite, soupira le chef. Ca va me prendre du temps. Mais au moins j'ai les mensurations.

\- Mettons-nous au travail.

La petite équipe retourna voir Tiana. Celle-ci dormait et s'agitait en même temps. Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent dans leur local. Les deux gagnantes étaient plus proches d'une mort mentale que d'une victoire époustouflante comme l'attendait Snow.

* * *

Le soir venu, Aria Grant continuait de fixer le plafond alors que Tiana tenait sous sédatifs. Ce fut plutôt calme dans la zone de soins jusqu'à ce que des bruits de chaussures se fassent entendre. Trois personnes parcoururent le long couloir à la recherche de leur pouline. Les bruits se stoppèrent devant les deux chambres d'où ils frappèrent à la porte. Aucune réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce blanche où se trouvait Aria sans qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers les arrivants. Effie sembla déconfite, déjà larmoyante. Haymitch se bloqua à son tour avant de se souvenir de son propre état à la fin des jeux. C'était le moment le plus difficile à vivre dont on ne se remettait jamais. Il le savait.

\- Ma puce, félicitations pour ta victoire.

La jeune dame s'approcha avec sa grande perruque rose et Butterfly dans les bras. La chatte descendit en miaulant comme jamais. Cela fit réagir Aria qui sentit le contact chaud du pelage de sa minette. Elle bougea la main gauche et la caressa mécaniquement. Baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Est-ce que... Ca va ? Tenta Effie. Je sais que ça doit être difficile mais tu es en vie. Tu as survécu et accompli une prouesse. Sois fière de toi.

Aria tourna ses yeux dans ceux de la grande dame. La douleur qui s'y écoula fit reculer Effie. Triste elle sortit un mouchoir et se mit à pleurer. Elle était si contente d'avoir un vainqueur pour le district douze depuis Haymitch mais si triste de voir l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle se demanda si sa mort n'aurait pas été plus libératrice.

Impuissante elle se tourna vers Haymitch, il approuva de la tête. Ne pouvant en voir plus Effie repartit dans le couloir pour se laisser aller. L'homme s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Il la regarda et accepta la douleur de son regard. Aria ne décrocha plus ses yeux de son mentor.

\- Eh bien, quelle façon spectaculaire de gagner, sourit le blond. Tu nous as fait le grand jeu je suis vraiment fier de toi. Réussir à passer au-dessus de tout ça. En sortir vivante ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Pour la peine je vais devoir te sortir un grand cru.

Aria esquissa un geste pour sourire qui s'évanouit. Elle repensa à sa promesse sur l'alcool d'Haymitch. A leur adieu qui ne fut finalement qu'un au revoir.

\- J'ai toujours cru en toi Aria. Tu es quelqu'un de déterminé. La façon dont tu as tué Doug m'a impressionné.

A la mention de Lynch, Aria écarquilla les yeux prête à hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le mentor sut qu'il était proche du but. Il se mit à caresser également Butterfly qui ronronna fortement sous les papouilles.

\- Ton père et ta sœur doivent être si contents. Je suis certain qu'ils attendent de te revoir, avec un grand sourire.

La blonde sentit les larmes monter. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche :

\- Je... Je ne mérite pas de les revoir...

\- Oh si tu le mérites amplement. Les morts que tu as faites ont été obligatoires. Ce que tu as enduré était pour eux non ? Ta force...

\- Je ne suis pas forte, hurla enfin la blonde. Je n'ai fait que dépendre de Doug, des autres et même de toi !

De sa main gauche elle se tint les cheveux.

\- Non, tu as survécu en utilisant ta tête et tout ce qui t'entoure ! S'exprima Haymitch encore plus fort en lui tenant la tête. Tu peux te servir de moi autant que tu veux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être un mentor qu'aujourd'hui ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois gagner un de mes élèves ! Qui s'est battue jusqu'au bout ! Qui a donné toute sa vie dans sa survie en allant jusqu'à passer outre ses traumatismes. Aria je ne veux pas que tu te dénigres tu es une femme forte que je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir pris sous mon aile !

La blonde ressentit une immense chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Les larmes, retenues auparavant, explosèrent sur son visage. Elle hurla, se releva et s'agrippa à Haymitch.

\- Voilà c'est ça ! Laisse sortir ta douleur !

Il lui caressa le dos alors que la blonde s'agrippait à lui dans son t-shirt. Elle hurla et sanglota des minutes durant où seule la voix du blond et son odeur fine d'alcool l'apaisèrent. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois fait.

Cependant elle refusa de se détacher du blond.

\- Haymitch...

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, renifla Aria contre sa nuque chaude. Tes conseils et ta présence m'ont sauvé la vie... Je ne saurais jamais comment t'exprimer cette gratitude qui m'assaille l'esprit en cet instant.

Abernathy sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Te voir en vie, est la seule chose qui me suffit. C'est ce que tout mentor espère. Mais je voudrais aussi que tu tiennes bon encore un moment. On n'en a pas fini avec le capitole.

Aria se décolla un peu. Elle le regarda avec intensité.

\- Je...je vais faire au mieux pour tenir le coup.

Elle tremblait sur ces mots mais le sourire de son mentor lui redonna une lueur de chaleur qu'elle pensait perdue à jamais.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira. Je te connais maintenant.

D'un tout petit sourire Aria respira à nouveau en se dégageant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'avoir vidé son sac même si la douleur l'assaillait toujours. Piquante et diabolique souffrance.

\- D'ailleurs demain tu auras ta première interview. Tu devras être souriante et présentable pour deux car il me semble que Tiana... Enfin on ne sait pas encore mais je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas.

Aria sentit un nouveau couteau dans sa poitrine. Tiana... Elle voulait tellement la voir et lui parler. Triste elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux d'Haymitch. Il sembla aimer la proximité.

\- Est-ce que je vais la revoir ? Demanda tristement la blonde. Et ma famille ?

\- Bien sûr que tu les reverras tous. Si jamais tu peux aussi aller voir Tiana dans la pièce d'à côté mais elle dort donc c'est un peu inutile.

La blonde ferma douloureusement les yeux. Recroquevillée elle repensa à Célia et Glen. Les revoir... Mon dieu ce qu'elle en avait rêvé depuis une semaine. Ce serait peut-être seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle saurait si vraiment elle avait survécu. Ou si son esprit était déjà mort.

Butterfly miaula plusieurs fois pour se faire voir d'où Aria, d'un demi-sourire, la prit contre elle. La tête sur les genoux d'Haymitch celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à garder le moral. Il fallait encore tenir devant le capitole. Il fixa la main droite coupée avec un pincement au cœur. Ca n'allait pas être facile de vivre après ça... Mais il serait là pour l'aider comme il l'aurait bien voulu lui-même lors de sa propre victoire. Finalement, il se sentait bien avec Aria, ils partageaient les mêmes souffrances. Se comprenant ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils restèrent donc là un moment avant qu'Effie ne les rejoigne. A la vue d'Aria qui réagissait enfin, la jeune dame soupira de soulagement. Elle la borda à son tour avant qu'elle ne s'endorme sur Abernathy. Avec douceur il la décala sur le lit et lui mit une couverture.

\- La minette peut rester là, chuchota Effie. J'ai l'accord des pacificateurs.

\- Tant mieux, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se réveille seule. Nous la reverrons demain. Espérons qu'elle garde un peu le moral.

\- Nous l'aiderons, affirma-t-elle.

Haymitch lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je ne la laisserais pas sombrer comme moi. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Tristement les deux mentors repartirent en fermant délicatement la porte. La minette en profita pour faire sa place dans le creux des bras de la blonde. Elle lécha machinalement le poignet droit d'Aria. Comprenant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle poussa de petits miaulements tristes avant de s'endormir contre la respiration apaisante de sa maitresse. Posant une patte sur le moignon bandé.

Alexa entra dans la pièce dans laquelle se reposait Tiana. On l'avait prévenue que ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse se faire interviewer. Elle pensait s'être préparée à ce qui l'attendait, mais non. Tiana avait été détachée du lit dès que les sédatifs avaient fait effet. Mais même dans le sommeil, ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur et la tristesse et des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux fermés. La dame du capitole, la gorge nouée, prit la main de sa pouline. Elle serait là à son réveil.

\- Eliott, Eliott, Eliott, ne cessait-elle de murmurer.

* * *

Au district douze, la stupéfaction primait. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit on en parlait encore en boucle. Deux vainqueurs cette année ! Et en plus une de leur district ! La fameuse petite Aria si discrète ici-bas. Et la mort de Doug Lynch, de son comportement et de son acte sexuel... Tout ceci fit marcher les langues et les commérages. Un grand brouhaha commun s'était même élevé lors de la victoire de la blonde. Tous heureux de voir le douze avoir enfin un deuxième champion et que la petite soit vivante. Après toute la douleur traversée, elle le méritait amplement. Mais ils avaient de la peine sachant qu'elle était tout autant brisée que la jeune Tiana. Les dernières images d'Aria Grant avaient sidéré le public en larme. Pleurant pour elle et son salut.

Les filles avaient vraiment ému les foules dans leur dernière étreinte. Que ce soit n'importe quel district ou le capitole. Les soixante dixièmes laissèrent leur marque. Sans parler d'une victoire à deux. Du jamais vu. Ce pourquoi ils attendirent fermement les interviews et le retour des championnes.

Loin de cette excitation Glen Grant était alité. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine d'où Célia l'aidait à avaler de l'eau et un peu de compote. Il s'était évanoui dès qu'il avait su la victoire de sa fille pour laquelle il avait longuement prié. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait, la voir revenir en vie. Il n'y avait pas cru, malgré ses nombreuses victoires au cours du jeu. Et pourtant sa petite princesse avait vaincu l'adversité. Elle avait tué Doug, ce monstre qui leur pourrissait la vie. Glen n'avait pas supporté le contre coup et était tombé dans les pommes. Célia avait eu bien du mal à le ramener jusqu'à la maison et à le maintenir en vie. Maintenant elle voulait vraiment revoir sa sœur... Pour la serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'elle était la femme la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais vu et la meilleure des sœurs. Elle en prendrait soin s'il le fallait mais Célia ne resterait plus sans sa Aria. Surtout avec la disparition de Doug. Ce serait un grand changement dans leur vie.

Pourtant l'état de santé de Glen l'inquiétait. Il était pâle et mourant. Célia avait peur qu'il meure avant de revoir Aria. Mais il ne le fallait pas, ce pourquoi elle se démenait pour le sauver. Il fallait le faire avant son retour.

Au district dix, on ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sûr tous étaient fiers d'avoir enfin un vainqueur chez eux mais à quel prix ? Chez les Works, c'était l'effondrement. Eliott avait atteint son objectif.

\- On va devoir l'accueillir à son retour. La fille qu'il a tuée, cette Lauren, elle avait raison. Il a sauvé la vie de Tiana mais il l'a détruite aussi. Nous avons perdu un fils, mais elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Les épaules tremblantes de son chagrin, Barbara acquiesça aux propos de son mari. Elle revoyait la mort de son fils et le désespoir de Tiana. Malgré la perte, la mère de famille était heureuse que les deux amoureux aient pu se retrouver même quelques minutes avant la fin. C'était mieux que Tiana sache la vérité, même si c'était aussi plus dur.

* * *

Lorsque Tiana se réveilla, son regard sans vie tomba sur Alexa qui essaya de lui parler ou la faire réagir. Mais c'était pire qu'Aria. En plongeant son regard dans celui de la rouquine, elle eut comme l'impression de voir quelqu'un de mort de l'intérieur. Alexa ne put le supporter et quitta la pièce en pleurant.

Tiana figea son regard sur le mur blanc face à elle. Elle le voyait rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge du sang de Sue qui agonisait. Rouge du sang du visage de Will déformé par les coups. Rouge du sang des entailles reçues par Annie. Rouge du sang de Seth lorsqu'elles l'avaient achevé à deux. Rouge du sang sur le torse d'Eliott. Tombant sur le sol de sa chambre, elle se tint les cheveux avec rage en hurlant. Elle ne hurlait pas de noms, c'était une plainte douloureuse d'animal blessé. Une plainte de désespoir et de souffrance. Les infirmiers arrivèrent vite sur place.

\- Elle est en train de s'arracher les cheveux, maintenez-la ! Il va encore falloir lui donner un sédatif. Il est clair qu'elle ne pourra pas être présente à la dernière interview. A savoir quand elle reviendra à un état normal.

\- Peut-être jamais. Snow va adorer...

Tiana continuait de hurler, griffant et mordant ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher, comme une bête sauvage qui venait de se faire capturer. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, comme une lionne. Ses hurlements devaient probablement résonner dans tout le bâtiment.

* * *

Du côté des mentors, ils étaient réunis dans une salle en attendant l'interview. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux, mais se rassemblaient toujours avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. Ils se connaissaient tous et partageaient pour la plupart le même fardeau depuis des années. Ils songeaient tous que l'année prochaine, pour la première fois, le district dix aurait un mentor. Des hurlements retentirent.

-C'est Tiana, dit Haymitch. Je l'ai déjà entendue hier. A mon avis, elle ne fera pas l'interview. Ils sont obligés de la bourrer de sédatifs pour qu'elle se calme.

Finnick sortit de la pièce. Il se sentait proche de Tiana, même s'il ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois. Elle avait protégé Annie et l'avait vengée de façon admirable. Haymitch lui jeta un regard indescriptible mais haussa les épaules alors que d'autres commentaient les cris qui continuaient de retentir. Une fois dans le couloir, Finnick suivit le bruit et arriva devant la chambre où les médecins s'activaient. Les bruits de lutte indiquaient qu'ils tentaient de la calmer par la force.

\- Reste tranquille, Jones ! On ne te veut aucun mal !

La seule réponse fut encore des hurlements. Finnick savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Annie...Annie avait souvent eu des crises de démence de ce genre avant les jeux et il fallait une présence rassurante pour la calmer. Les médecins et les blouses blanches étaient totalement l'opposé.

Déterminé, le plus jeune vainqueur des Hunger Games poussa la poignée de la porte. Certains infirmiers étaient blessés de griffures et de morsures. Finnick s'approcha avec lenteur malgré les regards surpris. Tiana était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux analysant chaque geste des infirmiers. Elle s'était arraché des cheveux dans sa folie. Avec douceur, comme il l'aurait fait avec Annie, Finnick s'agenouilla face à elle et chercha à croiser son regard. Elle respirait par saccades et ses mains étaient agrippées sur le mur comme pour se tenir à quelque chose de tangible.

\- Tiana ?

Le fait qu'on prononce son nom sembla lui faire du bien. Elle tourna le regard vers lui. Finnick ne bougea pas. C'était important de ne pas bouger quand quelque chose la faisait réagir calmement.

\- Annie...Murmura-t-elle avec regrets.

\- Oui, je sais, dit Finnick avec calme, malgré la pointe qui lui lacérait le cœur.

Il savait qu'elle ressentait aussi la même peine que lui. Eliott s'était sacrifié pour elle.

\- Il faut que tu lâches ce mur, maintenant. Ils ne veulent pas te faire de mal. Tu te fais du mal toute seule.

Tiana fixa les cheveux au sol comme si elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient atterri là. Elle lâcha le mur et regarda ses mains, incapable de croire que c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

\- Tu dois laisser les médecins t'ausculter. Il te faut...

\- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Hurla-t-elle avec force en les faisant sursauter alors qu'ils la pensaient enfin calme. Je ne veux pas les voir dans mes rêves, dit-elle un ton plus bas.

Elle serra convulsivement les mains comme s'il avait voulu attraper quelque chose. Finnick sortit un cordage de sa poche et le mit entre ses mains.

\- Moi je joue avec ça quand je suis stressé.

Il lui lança un regard franc, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste. Tiana ouvrit les mains et Finnick y posa le cordage avec lenteur. La jeune fille serra la main du jeune homme avec force et il la laissa faire malgré que ses ongles lui fassent mal. Annie faisait pareil lors de ses crises, il y était habitué.

Et il pensait comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Les infirmiers agissaient méthodiquement comme des robots. Ce qu'il fallait à Tiana c'était une présence rassurante et de la chaleur. Elle lâcha sa main et se mit à maltraiter le cordage qu'il venait de lui donner. C'était mieux que de se faire du mal à elle-même.

\- Merci.

Elle le regarda, pleine de reconnaissance et il vit la même douleur dans son regard que celle qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas pu pleurer Annie comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais maintenant que les jeux étaient finis, quand il serait rentré chez lui il le pourrait. Faire son deuil.

Les infirmiers avaient profité du fait que Finnick ait réussi à l'approcher et à la calmer pour se rapprocher à leur tour.

\- Monsieur Odair ? Il faut qu'elle prenne des sédatifs.

Au fond de lui, Finnick savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort et de présence. Mais il avait du mal à supporter de la voir alors que sa crise ne faisait que lui rappeler Annie. Il acquiesça et permit aux médecins de s'approcher plus encore. De toute façon dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il valait mieux qu'elle puisse oublier, même pour quelques heures.

Une fois assez près de la jeune fille, les médecins firent un signe de tête à Finnick qui s'effaça pour les laisser lui donner de nouveaux sédatifs. La trahison se lut dans le regard de la rouquine dont des larmes roulèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Cria-t-elle alors que déjà elle devenait toute molle et faiblissait. Je ne veux pas revoir leurs visages, pas encore ! Je vous en prie !

\- Sortez, monsieur Odair. Merci pour votre aide.

Finnick jeta un dernier regard à Tiana qui le regardait avec supplication mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il avait ses propres blessures à panser. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider plus, mais le simple fait de lui avoir donné ce cordage était quelque chose de plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre pour elle pour le moment. Elle aurait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et à maltraiter quand elle serait seule et sur le point de craquer. C'était un tout petit, mais un premier pas vers une guérison lente et douloureuse. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	17. Dernière prestation

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 **Dernière prestation**

Le matin de l'interview Aria fut réveillée par les cris perçants de Tiana. Elle sursauta faisant paniquer Butterfly de sa grosse queue touffue. Reprenant sa respiration, Aria revint sur terre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais elle savait en quoi cela avait dû consister vu les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle se redressa vivement avant de tourner de l'œil et de se rasseoir. Elle voulait aller voir Tiana mais ne s'en sentait pas la force. Surtout que les cris semblaient se calmer alors qu'une voix d'homme résonnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle soupira.

Butterfly en profita pour s'étirer et se laver. Aria la regarda avec un amour sans faille. Sa petite minette était là pour elle. Toujours là lorsqu'elle était en dépression. Avec un maigre sourire elle se coucha et prit Butty' contre elle qui ronronnait en se léchant abondamment. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Tiana hurle de nouveau. Elle se décida à aller la voir. Se levant avec une grande difficulté elle bascula au sol. Il lui semblait que sa main manquante lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'osait même pas regarder son moignon et refoula une image de Doug qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Tiana était la priorité.

Boitillante, elle longea le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle atteignit la porte et trouva le couloir étincelant de blancheur. Encore pire que sa chambre. Elle plissa les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme.

\- Tu devrais rester dans ta chambre, ils vont bientôt venir te chercher pour te préparer, s'exprima Finnick.

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, avec une mine détruite. Aria et Odair se fixèrent avec une douleur similaire avant de se sourire. Il était facile de se comprendre entre survivants.

\- Mais... Tiana, s'exprima la blonde enrouée. Je veux aller la prendre dans mes bras. Elle crie si fort...

\- Je sais bien, j'ai fait mon possible pour l'aider, déglutit le mentor. Mais on ne peut rien faire de plus. Elle est de nouveau sous sédatifs. Il va lui falloir... Du temps.

Aria regarda le sol avec une tristesse infinie.

\- Si j'avais pu faire en sorte de sauver Eliott... Ou je sais pas...

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Il posa une main sur son épaule avec un regard de compassion.

\- Déjà que vous soyez deux gagnantes relève du miracle. Sois contente d'avoir survécu avec elle. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Prends soin d'elle, protège-la et reste toujours à ses côtés. Je pense que c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

Aria approuva avec douleur avant de retourner dans son lit. Elle cogitait revenant peu à peu à la réalité qui l'assaillait. On vint la chercher quelques minutes plus tard. Haymitch et Effie étaient présents et lui sourirent. Aria tenait sa minette contre elle, peu encline à suivre les pacificateurs. Pourtant elle se leva et suivit Haymitch comme son ombre. Elle resta derrière lui et Effie. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre.

On la déposa alors dans une pièce avec un repas gastronomique. Elle se choqua elle même avant de fondre dessus comme une acharnée. C'était si bon. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir eu faim. Haymitch gloussa :

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ne te prive pas.

Elle approuva et reprit son repas. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de manger à satiété avec luxure. Mais elle en fit tomber la moitié. Etant droitière elle n'arrivait pas à user de sa main gauche.

Elle s'acharna avant de grogner et de lancer sa cuillère par terre. Effie la ramassa et la posa à ses côtés :

\- Allons, ma puce, il te suffira simplement de réapprendre les choses à ton rythme. Mange ça te fait du bien.

\- Si tu veux je te donne la becquée, sourit Haymitch en la taquinant. Une cuillère pour Fifie et une pour Mimitch !

Aria gonfla sa joue de colère avant de pouffer. Elle savait que ses mentors voulaient l'aider. Il était inutile de le prendre mal.

Avec difficulté elle termina son déjeuner. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa main manquante. Doug était devant ses yeux à lui sourire. Il lui répétait qu'il était présent pour toujours à ses côtés. Qu'elle n'était qu'à lui. Elle déglutit avant de fondre en larmes. Surprise, Effie se releva et accourut pour lui tendre des mouchoirs.

\- Il est là, balbutia la blonde. Il me regarde...

\- Qui ça mon enfant ?

\- Doug...

La jeune dame la serra dans ses bras. Haymitch soupira et lui tapota la tête.

\- Il est mort. Enterré. Disparu à jamais dans la terre. Arrête d'y penser ça ne sert à rien.

Aria essaya mais elle le vit toujours près d'elle.

Les pacificateurs arrivèrent de nouveau pour l'amener dans une autre pièce. Aria se laissa balloter avec ses mentors. On l'amena d'abord prendre une douche. Puis on la pomponna à nouveau. La crasse qui avait été retirée sembla lui faire un bien fou. Comme si elle avait hérité d'une nouvelle peau.

Peu avant l'interview, un soignant arriva avec son équipe pour lui montrer sa prothèse.

\- C'est du rapide, siffla Haymitch. On perd pas de temps au capitole, hein.

\- Ca ne m'étonne guère, approuva Aria sombrement.

Ils se fixèrent avec un regard entendu sur ce monde pourri qu'était le Capitole. Puis elle essaya sa nouvelle main.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Ma foi... Ca va. Elle est légère.

\- Oui elle est faite dans un métal souple, léger et résistant. Pour faciliter le confort.

Aria tenta différents gestes qui lui semblèrent assez simples à exécuter. Bien qu'elle doutait de faire de sa main droite sa main dominante comme avant. Elle devrait réapprendre à vivre avec sa main gauche et sa prothèse.

D'un soupir, on l'amena au maquillage. Elle enfila une robe rouge somptueuse. Une fois prête elle se regarda dans le miroir. Haymitch arriva en sifflant d'admiration. Il lui fit un clin d'œil dragueur.

\- Une vraie beauté.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement avant de se regarder de nouveau.

\- Est-ce vraiment moi ? Je ne me reconnais pas.

Arrivant par derrière il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la regarda avec intensité.

\- Oui c'est bien toi. Aria Grant. La survivante du douzième qui se relève toujours.

\- Je suis si différente de pendant et avant les jeux...

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as tué, tu as subi la douleur. Tu es morte dans les jeux. Mais tu as la chance de renaitre en tant que survivante. Ce ne sera pas facile, loin de là. Mais tu peux tenter ta chance et vivre à nouveau dans le douzième avec tes proches qui t'attendent.

La blonde se regarda longuement. Puis elle fixa son mentor et lui sourit :

\- Est-ce que je vais vraiment revivre ? Avec ma famille.

\- Oui, dès ce soir tu les retourneras.

\- Et tu resteras toi aussi au douze ? Je pourrais venir te voir ?

\- Bien sûr, on sera sûrement même voisins, pouffa-t-il.

\- Oh je suis si contente !

En sursaut Haymitch se retrouva avec Aria dans les bras qui se retourna vivement. Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à lui mais avec un grand sourire. Elle allait revoir Célia et Glen ! Elle avait le droit de vivre à nouveau.

\- Allons, si tu pleures tu vas faire couler ton mascara, répliqua-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je ne pleure pas, je souris.

\- J'en suis fort heureux.

La blonde se détacha et tous deux se regardèrent avec un espoir pourtant perdu depuis longtemps. Mais Haymitch retomba vite dans la réalité. Il la regarda durement toujours en lui tenant les épaules.

\- Aria... Avant de retrouver avec joie ta famille et ton district. Tu vas devoir passer une dernière et très lourde épreuve. Peut-être aussi dure que les jeux eux-mêmes.

\- Plus dure que les jeux ? J'en doute fort...

\- Et pourtant... Tu vas les revivre une deuxième fois...

\- Quoi ? Non je n'y retourne pas ! JAMAIS !

Aria paniqua rapidement d'où son mentor la retint. Elle croyait qu'on allait la renvoyer dans l'arène pour tuer Tiana ou autre folie du Capitole.

\- Calme-toi, tu ne retournes pas là-bas ! Mais tu vas revoir tes propres jeux. En boucle pendant plusieurs heures. Et tu vas devoir ne pas craquer. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Aria sembla perdre pied. Elle tomba au sol, retenue par son mentor qui la souleva.

\- Non, non je t'interdis de t'effondrer maintenant !

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas..., sanglota-t-elle à moitié.

\- Tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi ! Aria ! Snow t'attends de pied ferme. Tu dois montrer ton plus beau sourire et affronter cette épreuve. Tu seras libre après !

\- Mais c'est trop dur...

Elle avait le cœur serré. Mais il ne lâcha rien.

\- Pas plus dur que de devoir tuer. Allez Aria montre-moi que tu en as dans le ventre. Comme tu l'as si bien fait pendant une semaine. Tiana aussi compte sur toi. Et tes parents. Effie et moi on sera dans le public. Tu n'auras qu'à me regarder si tu paniques d'accord ?

L'effort fut considérable mais Aria approuva de la tête.

\- Voilà, tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. N'oublie pas de nous regarder.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Aria ne voulait plus lâcher Haymitch qui malheureusement dut la laisser aux pacificateurs. Il lui prit la tête une dernière fois et lui sourit.

\- Courage !

Aria sourit tristement et se laissa emmener. Elle avait toujours du mal pour son équilibre mais tint bon jusqu'au plateau.

Elle trembla, paniqua et fut prête à s'effondrer. Elle se retint de vomir et de fuir. On la poussa alors en avant d'où elle tenta de reprendre pied. Une fois sur le plateau les lumières l'aveuglèrent et les applaudissements la rendirent folle. Elle allait reculer mais le présentateur la prit par la main :

\- Voilà notre grande gagnante des soixante dixième Hunger Games ! Applaudissez-la fortement !

Un tonnerre d'ovations retentit en écho. Directement elle chercha Haymitch du regard. Son soutien. Elle le trouva avec tous les mentors dont Finnick Odair qui opina de la tête en la poussant à sourire. Un peu rassurée elle sourit à moitié ce qui sembla convenir.

Dans une haute tribune Snow souriait à pleines dents. Il avait son vainqueur brisé. Il le voyait, Aria était en panique. Et il avait eu les échos des médecins. C'était une loque peu de temps avant. Mais surtout elle était seule sur le plateau. Tiana était bien trop brisée pour venir. Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'avoir peur pour sa concession. Bien au contraire le capitole n'en était que plus euphorique et les districts se tenaient tranquilles. Ils étaient sonnés. Rengorgé, il applaudit la venue de la blonde qui s'assit difficilement dans son siège. Il avait hâte de voir les mimiques de son visage pendant la retransmission. Cela le fit saliver.

Le présentateur sourit à pleines dents. Il représenta la gagnante. Evoqua Tiana et exprima sa joie de recevoir la blonde sur le plateau. Elle lui répondit avec difficulté mais aplomb. Les ovations eurent du mal à se calmer.

\- Bien, ma chère Aria, je vais encore nous garder dans le suspense. Nous allons revoir ensemble les jeux si palpitants de cette année. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'était une très très bonne année ! Allons revoyons les temps forts de votre parcours du combattant et de celui de votre tendre amie qui j'espère ira beaucoup mieux.

Aria souriait tellement faussement qu'elle avait une crampe dans les joues.

\- Etes-vous prête ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors c'est parti, mesdames et messieurs. Voici les soixante-dixième Hunger Games !

A nouveau des cris de joie puis les images tombèrent sur un grand écran derrière eux et devant Aria et le présentateur.

A peine les premières images arrivèrent qu'Aria se sentit mal. Elle tremblait et ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le décompte où elle se voyait. Elle même, Tiana et Eliott en panique. Puis Doug. Ce fou. Qui la regardait et se concentrait. Elle trembla ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle se concentra sur les autres tributs tels qu'Hélène, Will ou Annie. Mais son regard revint souvent sur son grand cauchemar. Elle décida de fixer uniquement Tiana lors du massacre de la corne. Pourtant ses yeux dérivèrent sur les carrières et Hélène qui égorgea son comparse. Elle déglutit. Dire que ce n'était que le début...

Elle regarda Haymitch et les autres mentors d'un air supplicatif. Ils savaient tous. Comprenaient tous et la soutenaient en hochant la tête. Aria se dit que s'ils avaient réussi, elle aussi pouvait le faire. Elle se reconcentra sur les images. Ses expressions horrifiées semblaient convenir à Snow. Elle revoyait les premières morts. La course à la falaise. Elle était tout de même contente de voir ce qui s'était passé en dehors de son périmètre. Elle voyait les efforts de Tiana. Le regroupement des carrières. La façon dont Zoe Kent, blessée, se débattait pour survivre. Les préparatifs de Seth, Hélène, Erin... Les alliés de Will se cacher et préparer un plan. C'était tout de même important et beau à voir. C'est cette curiosité qui la fit tenir bon alors que les minutes défilaient avec une lenteur exécrable.

Elle sursauta quand Tiana lutta contre les Powell. Le Capitole en eut un "Oh" d'exclamation. Ils analysaient plus la pauvre enfant que les jeux en eux-mêmes dont ils connaissaient l'histoire. Aria le sentit mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Plus les jeux avançaient plus son cœur se serrait et les larmes montaient. Elle revoyait le parcours de Doug. La survie de Tiana. Et sa propre histoire. Quand elle se retrouva face à Seth. Qu'elle hurla après Brandon Miller. Ce fut lorsqu'elle le tua froidement qu'Aria poussa un cri d'horreur. Le présentateur insista sur la violence des coups portés. Snow admira l'horreur et la douleur qui parcouraient le visage de la gagnante.

Son premier meurtre lui donna envie de fuir mais au moment de se lever elle planta les yeux sur Haymitch qui lui sourit. Pour la détendre il lui fit comme une grimace avec la bouche ce qui sembla marcher. Aria se reprit rapidement et continua de regarder. Mais la fatalité arriva. Elle revit son viol en direct. Ce fut l'image de trop et elle s'effondra en pleurs. Les mentors eurent du mal à ne pas la suivre mais le Capitole adorait ça. Ils pleuraient avec elle en lançant des encouragements. Bien entendu le présentateur insista sur chaque détail. Ce fut un véritable show.

Elle regarda la suite en pleurant de temps à autre. Et c'est ce qu'attendait le peuple d'elle. Qu'elle montre sa sensibilité surtout au regard de Tiana. Lorsque celle-ci fut allongée et presque morte Aria tremblotait. C'était un pur régal pour le président. La suite montra notamment les autres combats épiques. La terrible mort de Sue l'empoigna sur place. La lutte désespérée de Lyra et Jacob la détruisirent un peu plus. Elle se trouvait monstrueuse. Lorsqu'elle avait achevé, Lyra elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi cruelle bien que sur le moment elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte...

Puis vint la meilleure et pire partie après le viol. Les derniers jours. La mort de Will et Annie furent d'une insistance effroyable. Aria repéra Finnick pleurer et se cacher le visage. Haymitch semblait le réconforter maladroitement. La blonde continuait toujours de fixer les mentors pour tenir. Pourtant son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle se vit avec Tiana. Parler tendrement de leur ressenti. Elle avait tellement envie de revoir la rouquine...

Le présentateur aima rajouter une couche mielleuse de tendresse sur ce passage et enchaina avec le massacre de fin. C'est ce qui termina Aria en crise de larmes. La course dans la ville, les combats des carrières, d'Hélène. Bien que la mort d'Alyssa l'avait beaucoup plus traumatisée. Elle avait failli en vomir. Elle avait fermé les yeux plus de la moitié du temps. Puis vint le grand final qui dura une éternité. Aria revit la mort d'Eliott Works d'où elle pleura de plus belle. Son combat contre Doug. Sa main en moins. Les paroles qu'il prononça avec délice. Puis les roulades pour empêcher Tiana de mourir. Avait-elle bien fait ? Aria ne savait plus...

Lorsque cela se termina, Aria tremblait de bas en haut. Elle pleurait et se tenait le ventre. Pourtant elle garda ses esprits clairs et on l'invita à prendre la fameuse pause avant l'interview finale.

* * *

Une fois sortie de l'enfer Aria fonça sur Haymitch qui s'y attendait. Il ouvrit les bras et la réceptionna alors qu'elle tombait à moitié. Finnick et les autres étaient là.

\- Désolée... J'ai pas pu me retenir... J'ai craqué...

S'agrippant avec force elle se mordit la lèvre. Le blond et les autres lui sourirent.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu as été géniale, répliqua le mentor du onze. Le Capitole a adoré te voir comme ça. Il aime les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Tiana et les autres. Par ailleurs, le passage sur Will et Sue… Quand tu as pleuré j'ai vraiment senti que tu avais un grand cœur. Moi même je ne me suis pas retenu. Je t'en remercie. J'aimerais aussi le faire pour Tiana...

\- Le pire c'est Finnick de toute façon, répliqua Haymitch avec un demi sourire.

Le mentor approuva en s'essuyant les yeux. Revoir la mort d'Annie l'avait transpercé.

\- Merci à tous, bégaya-t-elle avec une immense gratitude.

\- Soutenons-nous entre survivants, approuva celui du huit.

\- Oui. Je suis tellement désolée pour Lyra, Jacob et les autres...

Elle implora leur pardon mais les mentors ne lui reprochèrent rien. A quoi bon ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal à part tenter de survivre comme eux l'avaient fait. Ils étaient mal placés pour parler.

Profitant de la pause, on refit une beauté à Aria. Elle resta longuement avec les mentors à parler des jeux et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et repartit pour l'interview.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite, répliqua le blond. Je compte sur toi pour rester fière et forte.

\- Ca ira, dit-elle en un demi sourire triste. Je sais que vous serez tous là. Je ne suis pas seule.

\- Oui, et dis-toi que ta famille t'attend de pied ferme. Ils doivent te regarder.

\- Je ferais au mieux. Comme toujours.

Il approuva et la prit dans les bras. Il aimait beaucoup sa proximité et adorait la sentir à l'aise avec lui. Ce qui en était de même pour Aria. C'était son moteur.

* * *

Arrivant sur le plateau elle fit un grand sourire et un signe de main. Elle s'assit et le présentateur lui baisa la main :

\- Vous semblez vous porter bien mieux, ma chère Grant. Le visionnage fut difficile.

\- En effet, la douleur que je ressens pour les autres tributs et Tiana me fait beaucoup de peine.

\- Vous avez un grand cœur. En parlant de Tiana. C'est regrettable ce qui lui arrive.

Aria déglutit.

\- Oui je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir encore revue. C'est ma seule et grande amie. Je vais tout faire pour la soutenir.

Le Capitole s'exclama avec de grands "oh" de tendresse.

\- La fin des jeux à dû vous être très difficile ? Lorsque vous pensiez devoir tuer Tiana Jones.

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, répliqua-t-elle en sur jouant la douleur. Elle m'est aussi précieuse que ma famille désormais. C'est comme une sœur.

Le présentateur applaudit et approuva avec le public.

\- C'est si beau ! Un lien si fort malgré les jeux. Et votre famille, vous aviez dit vouloir gagner pour eux. Etes-vous heureuse de les revoir ?

\- Plus qu'heureuse ! Je suis impatiente de les serrer dans mes bras !

Tout le monde était joyeux dans le public. L'émotion était à son comble.

\- Nous aimerions également avoir votre sentiment sur des choses plus difficiles. Nous voudrions savoir ce que vous avez ressenti en tuant Doug Lynch après qu'il vous ait violée ? Avez-vous été soulagée ?

Aria inspira grandement. Penser à Doug la mettait d'office mal à l'aise.

\- Je...

Elle réfléchit longuement.

\- J'étais à la fois triste et heureuse. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout mais je sais avoir pleuré sur son corps parce que malgré tout il m'avait beaucoup aidé. Pourtant j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement de liberté. C'est contradictoire. Mais je sais que je me porterais bien mieux dans le douze maintenant.

\- C'est très beau ce que vous dites là. Pensez-vous pouvoir aimer à nouveau malgré ce viol ?

Le public se pencha d'excitation. Aria n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur Tiana et ma famille. Ce sont mes trésors. Mon mentor également.

\- Oh, oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Nous avons hâte de vous revoir avec Miss Jones. Elle vous manque n'est-ce pas ?

\- Terriblement. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle.

\- Et cela s'est vu à la fin des jeux. Une scène très touchante.

Le présentateur sourit de ses dents blanches.

\- Bien je pense que l'on va vous laisser retourner chez vous. Vous avez tellement hâte d'être avec vos proches que ce serait dommage de vous en priver plus longtemps.

\- Merci mais j'aime aussi être avec vous tous.

L'ovation qui suivit fit plaisir à voir. Aria avait su agir avec finesse et elle en était fière. Elle remercia beaucoup les mentors lorsque celle-ci se termina et que le capitole lui dit au revoir dans un dernier tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils avaient hâte de suivre l'actualité sur les deux gagnantes désormais. Snow s'en félicita et partit le cœur léger. Cette année fut une réussite malgré la fin. Il en était plus que content.

* * *

Alors que le soir venait à tomber, Aria s'affala sur un lit. C'était son dernier instant dans le Capitole. Elle fut félicitée par ses mentors et en profita pour se détendre. Elle avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de ne plus paniquer et pleurer à tout bout de champ. Elle prit sa minette dans les bras et se laissa aller au calme. Effie la regarda de loin avec un sourire maternel.

\- Enfin nous avons une gagnante dans le douzième. Tu dois être content Haymitch ?

Il sourit en s'accoudant à la porte :

\- Oui, même si ce qui l'attend reste un calvaire. Je me sens un peu mieux que ces dernières années.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. Tu arrêteras de boire à tout va.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, Effie. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ce délicieux nectar qui me fait oublier.

\- Ta famille te manque toujours...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu le sais.

Son ton fut sec mais il lui sourit juste après. Effie approuva et le laissa tranquille. Il fixa Aria longuement. Celle-ci faisait semblant de dormir mais fut intriguée par cette conversation. Elle se promit d'en apprendre plus un jour. Mais avant elle se reposa. Un repos bien mérité jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne enfin la chercher pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Lorsque Tiana émergea une nouvelle fois, il faisait nuit, elle avait été changée et elle était dans un train à l'arrêt. Elle serait stupide de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit. C'était le même train qui les avait menés à l'enfer. Les sédatifs faisaient encore un peu effet et elle eut du mal à avoir l'esprit clair. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu les prendre. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir beaucoup plus loin que les dernières heures et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. La rouquine se leva cependant et se rendit dans le compartiment à côté du sien. Ca avait été celui d'Eliott. Elle se sentait obligée de s'y rendre. Elle constata qu'elle portait une genouillère et qu'elle boitait beaucoup plus que lors des jeux. La douleur endormie se réveilla et elle eut une grimace. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit du compartiment, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Son regard tomba sur une télécommande qui dénotait sur les draps blancs.

 _« Tu le lui dois bien »._ Etait écrit sur une feuille blanche, à côté de celle-ci. Tiana alluma la télévision et tomba sur l'interview. Aria lui parut si fragile et vulnérable qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas être avec elle pour lui tenir la main. Mais elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire face à toute la foule. Elle le savait alors que rien que de voir le nombre de personnes en face d'Aria, elle se sentait défaillir. Elle se rongea les ongles tout le long que dura la transmission de leurs jeux, tout en pleurant. Et en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui laisser cette télécommande. Elle doutait que ce soit quelqu'un du capitole. Un mentor.

Lors de la pause, elle tourna comme une lionne en cage en culpabilisant de l'avoir laissée affronter cela toute seule. Evitant de repenser au passage de la mort d'Eliott. Et des autres d'ailleurs. Elle avait cependant vu celle de Doug et se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là pour épauler Aria. Si elles se voyaient bien sûr.

Parce que maintenant, elle allait rentrer au dix, pas vrai ? Elle se laissa tomber au sol, tint ses genoux contre elle et se balança d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle ne crierait pas. Si elle criait, on lui redonnerait encore ses médicaments. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle espérait ne pas craquer assez longtemps pour revoir Aria. Elle ne tiendrait pas sans la revoir au moins une fois. Et après…Après, elle devrait retourner à son district. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais revenir. Comment faire face à tout le monde ? Et surtout…Aux Works…Elle ne le pourrait pas. L'interview reprit, mais elle fut incapable de retourner devant l'écran pour regarder. Les mots d'Aria envers elle lui firent cependant du bien et elle fut en colère en entendant qu'ils évoquaient le viol de la blondinette.

\- Ne pas crier, ne pas s'énerver, se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois pour ne pas craquer. Sinon, les médecins vont revenir.

Et elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces sédatifs. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose que d'une chambre vide et froide à son réveil. Une chaleur et une présence humaine par exemple.

L'interview cessa et elle se mordit les lèvres au sang pour s'empêcher de crier, les mains sur les oreilles quand des cris de joie se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Les mentors et Aria allaient monter dans le train pour rentrer chez eux. _Chez eux..._ Mais avait-elle encore un chez elle ? Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts et lui vrillaient le crâne. Les gens du capitole étaient tellement heureux alors qu'eux étaient brisés. Une colère sourde monta en elle mais elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, les poings serrés pour ne pas crier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la gave de médicaments, encore. C'était son dernier voyage, et après, ce serait fini. Après, elle irait à la ferme de ses parents et peut-être y lâcherait-elle son dernier souffle, comme eux…Non, ce serait nier le fait qu'Aria et Eliott avaient tout fait pour la sauver. Elle ne le pouvait. Elle devait vivre. De ça, elle en était sûre. Le train s'ébranla et elle resta à se balancer comme si elle allait mourir si elle ne le faisait pas.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et elle se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait la voir alors que la télévision de son compartiment montrait le capitole en joie et le départ d'Aria mais elle ne lui jetait pas un regard.

\- Espérons que Tiana Jones se remettra rapidement et que nous la reverrons lors de la tournée des vainqueurs l'année prochaine !

Tiana se retint difficilement de rire comme une forcenée et un gloussement lui échappa. Ils parlaient comme si ce n'était qu'un rhume ou une grippe…

Du côté des mentors, Haymitch, Finnick et Aria avançaient devant les compartiments. Ils avaient demandé aux médecins ce qu'il en était de Tiana mais elle n'avait apparemment pas bougé de son compartiment. Et tous les trois savaient qu'il était temps que la rouquine et la blonde se retrouvent. Elles en avaient besoin autant l'une que l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent son compartiment, elle ne s'y trouvait pas et Haymitch n'en parut pas surpris.

\- Celui d'Eliott, murmura Finnick, un nœud dans la gorge.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et Haymitch ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Repliée sur elle-même, les mains sur les oreilles, Tiana se balançait d'avant en arrière. Aria semblait prête à pleurer elle aussi et Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule alors que Finnick se rapprochait de Tiana comme la dernière fois. Doucement, il éteignit la télévision et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'elle saignait.

\- Ne pas crier, ne pas s'énerver. Sinon les médecins viendront, ne cessait-elle de dire.

Elle était tellement semblable à Annie que cela lui fit mal de la regarder. Mais il songea qu'Annie aurait voulu qu'il s'occupe de son alliée, qui l'avait protégée jusqu'au bout.

\- Où est la corde que je t'avais donnée ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur. Tu sais, pour te passer les nerfs ?

Tiana haussa les épaules tout en cherchant le regard du jeune homme et il se passa quelques secondes silencieuses.

\- Tu as fait exprès de laisser les médecins me droguer.

Finnick soupira, un petit air coupable sur le visage.

\- Tu me rappelles tellement Annie que je n'ai pas pu rester pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas eu le courage.

La lèvre de Tiana trembla mais elle ne pleura pas. Ces mots, bien que touchants, semblaient au contraire lui donner plus de force et elle respira lentement et longuement pour se reprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas de sédatifs.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça. Aria veut te voir. Haymitch et moi on voulait s'assurer de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais.

Tiana regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Finnick et croisa le regard du mentor de la blonde qui acquiesça. C'était lui qui avait laissé la télécommande et le mot. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle irait dans ce compartiment et qu'elle ne regarderait pas l'interview si on ne l'y poussait pas.

\- Où as-tu mis le bout de corde ? Tu t'es encore fait du mal.

\- Je…Je sais pas. J'ai pas les mêmes habits que la dernière fois.

Finnick soupira.

\- Tu dois arrêter de te faire du mal et trouver quelque chose à faire quand tu ne te sens pas bien.

Son ventre gargouilla fortement et les trois autres eurent un rire. Finnick trouva là un prétexte pour laisser les filles entre elles.

\- Haymitch et moi, on va vous chercher à manger. Tu veux bien aller dans le compartiment d'Aria ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi de rester ici.

Tiana acquiesça et desserra lentement les mains d'autour de ses genoux. Finnick tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se calmait plus rapidement qu'Annie. Annie pouvait mettre des heures à rester dans un état de stress aussi intense que Tiana. Toujours en lui tenant la main, il sortit du compartiment ou Aria saisit d'autorité son autre main.

La rouquine n'avait pas osé la regarder, mais s'accrochait de toute son âme aux deux mains qui la tenaient. Elle ne tiendrait pas sans. Haymitch ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'Aria.

\- On va vous chercher à manger et on revient.

Bien sûr, ils allaient prendre tout leur temps. Finnick lâcha avec douceur la main de Tiana. Celle-ci le retint un temps avant d'abandonner. Hyamitch referma la porte une fois Finnick sorti et ils rendirent au compartiment restaurant.

Tiana se dit de rester forte. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Mais elle serra Aria contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu es aussi une sœur pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais qu'on ait pas à se séparer, dit la blonde d'un air triste.

Tiana regarda le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Oui, elle aussi aurait voulu rester avec elle pour toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre…Là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester chez eux…Je n'aurai de chez moi nulle part.

Butterfly se posa sur les genoux de Tiana lorsque les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit et Tiana la caressa machinalement.

\- Elle t'a déjà adoptée, sourit Aria.

\- Est-ce que…Ils ne vont pas revenir avec les médecins ?

\- Tu peux leur faire confiance. Haymitch et Finnick ne feraient pas ça. Les mentors sont comme une grande famille.

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule, murmura Tiana. Tous les districts ont plusieurs mentors, mais moi…Moi je suis seule.

Cela frappa Aria de plein fouet. Tiana était absolument et complètement seule. Plus de famille, plus d'Eliott et pas de mentor. Elle ne tiendrait pas. Il lui fallait de la présence et elle savait que ce ne serait pas les Works.

La blonde se contenta de s'allonger et elles restèrent dans le bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée. Pour l'interview, dit Tiana.

\- Tu n'aurais pas tenu et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suppose que Snow a dû se réjouir d'avoir deux gagnantes.

Elles eurent un rire jaune, qui devint hystérique pour Tiana. Aria lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer ce qui sembla fonctionner.

Finnick et Haymitch revinrent avec des plateaux repas chargés de victuailles. La faim tenaillait la rouquine mais elle ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture.

\- Tu dois manger, dit Finnick. Vous devez reprendre des forces. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas remangé depuis la fin des jeux.

Tiana se força pour leur faire plaisir mais elle avait du mal à avaler cette nourriture qui était pourtant la bienvenue. Le train s'arrêtait à chaque district afin que les mentors descendent et rentrent chez eux. Haymitch et Finnick échangèrent un regard, Finnick lui jetant un regard encourageant. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient au dix, ce serait dur.

Ils arrivèrent au quatre.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Finnick. J'espère qu'on se reverra et que vous irez mieux toutes les deux.

\- Elle ne parlait que de toi. La dernière nuit, entre deux crises de folie, elle ne parlait que de toi et elle disait que c'était ton image qui la faisait tenir, lâcha Tiana.

Finnick serra brièvement ses doigts entre les siens avec émotion, le regard brillant. Ca valait tous les mercis du monde. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aria, serra la main d'Haymitch et quitta le train.

\- Il pourra enfin faire son deuil, pensa Haymitch à voix haute.

Tiana baissa la tête. Elle aussi allait devoir faire le sien.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce que les corps des tributs sont amenés dans les districts ? Demanda-t-elle à Haymitch.

\- Oui, et les jours suivant votre retour dans les districts, il y aura des enterrements. Pour ceux le méritant, ajouta-t-il avec un bref regard envers Aria.

Tiana garda le silence mais Haymitch s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais j'ai connu ça. Tu le surmonteras et tu y survivras.

\- Non je n'y arriverais pas. Tous…Tous les endroits me le rappelleront. Tous mes endroits préférés. Le seul endroit où je n'ai jamais vu Eliott, c'est la ferme de mes parents. Mais si je retourne là-bas, je finirais comme eux. Et je ne peux pas faire ça. Et pour Eliott et pour Aria. Pour Annie aussi. Et je le dois à Finnick, acheva-t-elle.

Aria et Haymitch échangèrent un regard soulagé. Au moins n'avait-elle pas envie de mourir, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Je vous réveillerai quand on arrivera au district dix.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent mais se contentèrent de se coucher l'une à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main et en redoutant la séparation.

 _JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE SEULE !_ Hurlait l'esprit de la rouquine. Il lui sembla que l'arrivée à son district ne prit que quelques minutes quand Haymitch revint. Une boule dans la gorge, elle serra Aria contre elle de toutes ses forces, encore une fois.

\- Il faut y aller, dit un pacificateur.

Aria eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais le fit pour Tiana. La rouquine pleurait déjà bien assez lorsque le pacificateur la prit par le bras pour l'amener à la sortie du train.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le sol du compartiment d'un air absent. Haymitch quant à lui suivit le duo. Le quai de gare était éclairé de mille feux. Tiana regarda par la fenêtre et s'effondra au sol en voyant les parents d'Eliott. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle le savait. C'était impossible. Elle se mit à respirer avec difficultés, comme si l'air lui échappait ou qu'elle avait oublié comment on respirait et c'était douloureux. Le pacificateur tenta de la relever, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Il va falloir un médecin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, intervint Haymitch avec sagesse. Cette petite n'a plus rien et comme vous avez pu le constater, Aria Grant et elle sont comme des sœurs. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une présence rassurante. Si vous la forcez à descendre ici…Vous aurez un corps de plus à mette en terre dans quelques jours.

Aria qui trouvait que le train mettait du temps, était sortie du compartiment et se rua sur son amie pour l'aider à surmonter cette crise d'angoisse. Tiana se laissa faire et commença à se calmer.

\- Voyez par vous-même.

\- Mais le président Snow…

\- Snow verra qu'elle est avec nous à notre arrivée au district douze. Il verra qu'elle n'est plus rien sans Aria Grant et il verra qu'elle ne constitue pas une menace.

Haymitch avait toujours su charmer et convaincre son public. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle et le train repartit après une annonce pour les gens du district dix. Les deux filles restèrent au sol. Le cœur d'Aria bondissait de joie de pouvoir s'occuper de la rouquine. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de la laisser et elle le savait.

\- Tiana ? Commença Haymitch en s'agenouillant à son tour. Le train est reparti. Tu viens avec nous au douze, j'ai réussi à convaincre le pacificateur.

Tiana ouvrit de grands yeux avant de lâcher Aria et de sauter dans les bras d'Haymitch pour le remercier. Aria les rejoignit et Haymitch eut un rire en serrant les deux filles contre lui.

Au district dix, on rentrait doucement chez soi. Seuls les Works étaient encore présents, un peu sous le choc.

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre avec nous, dit Barbara. Elle aurait fini par se tuer.

\- Elle sera mieux avec cette Aria. On aurait beau se montrer gentils avec elle, on aurait pas non plus supporté de la voir tous les jours sans Eliott.

* * *

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Tiana, tu dois te montrer encore effondrée en descendant de ce train. Ne souris pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne me pense pas capable de sourire mais…

\- Snow doit te penser faible. S'il voit que tu souris ou autre, il ne te laissera pas ici.

Tiana acquiesça.

\- Il va envoyer des médecins, non ? Ils vont encore me droguer.

\- Tu fais une fixette là-dessus, ma parole ! S'exclama Haymitch.

\- C'est horrible de passer ses journées à dormir et à se demander combien de temps il s'est passé.

\- Je suppose qu'il en enverra. De toute façon, même si tu ne seras plus sous sédatifs, tu auras sûrement des anti dépresseurs. Et entre les deux, il vaut mieux que ce soit ça.

Tiana soupira. Elle semblait détester et avoir une peur bleue des médecins désormais. Le train s'arrêta, dans le douze, son dernier arrêt.

\- Il va falloir encore jouer notre rôle devant les caméras et après ce sera terminé, assura Haymitch.

Ce fut Aria qui prit la main de Tiana. Rien que le fait de voir la foule lui donnait envie de se cacher. Mais la main d'Aria la rassurait et elle suivit le conseil d'Haymich : elle ne cacha pas son anxiété ni son désespoir. Derrière elles, Haymitch les poussa doucement dans le dos pour qu'elles avancent. Le district douze les attendait.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	18. Retour à la maison

**Comme chaque mercredi, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Retour à la maison**

Le quai de la gare du district douze était noir de monde. Les habitants étaient impatients de voir la deuxième gagnante de chez eux. Celle qui avait réussi l'exploit de gagner à deux et de survivre malgré sa force basique. Et surtout celle qui avait été violée en direct par le grand Doug Lynch. Tout le monde connaissait les Lynch ici-bas, ils géraient presque toute l'économie. A contrario avant les jeux peu de personnes connaissaient Aria Grant et sa famille. Etant mise à l'écart par Doug, ils avaient vécu dans un coin près de la forêt sans remuer les foules. Surtout que lorsque Glen tomba malade il ne sortit plus. Célia évitait également et Aria faisait profil bas.

Cette gagnante inconnue de son propre district déchaîna les foules. Un mince espoir coulait dans le cœur des habitants qui imaginaient que leurs enfants, aussi chétifs soient-ils pourraient gagner eux aussi. S'ils étaient choisis, ils auraient toutes leurs chances. Et une nouvelle bonne mentor. Cela les comblait de joie. Il était rare que le douze fasse sensation ainsi depuis le passage d'Haymitch.

Célia Grant attendait comme une folle. Le train arrivait seulement et freinait. Elle fixait les vitres fébrilement. Enfin ! Oui enfin elle allait revoir sa grande sœur adorée. Elle était si fière d'elle et heureuse de la revoir. Elle la chouchouterait au possible. Elle regardait de tous les côtés. Le père Lynch était près d'elle ce qui ne la rassurait pas. Il avait un regard fou. Tout près elle aperçut deux familles qu'elle ne connaîtrait que bien plus tard. Les Everdeen et les Mellark. Dont la jeune Katniss de douze ans regardait avec intérêt cette arrivée en fanfare. Elle tenait Primrose dans ses bras. Katniss savait qu'elle pourrait être choisie dans les prochaines années, ce qui ne la rassurait pas. Gale n'était pas loin d'elle en s'étirant. Peeta pour sa part regardait avec un certain détachement.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et la foule fanfaronna. Cela cria de toutes parts d'où enfin une crinière blonde émergea du train. Mais les cris ainsi que la surprise s'accentuèrent lorsque Tiana Jones débarqua derrière Aria. Elle se collait contre elle en panique. Elle devait jouer la peur mais cela n'était pas difficile en cette situation. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Tous les regards se plantèrent sur la rouquine.

\- C'est Tiana Jones ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

\- Regardez ! C'est Tiana !

La jeune femme du dixième suivait Aria comme son ombre. Celle-ci resta assez paralysée par toutes ces personnes devant elle. Alors que d'habitude personne ne la voyait. Son cœur tambourina alors qu'elle faisait des signes de main et de petits sourires crispés qui se voyaient. De toute façon, elle devait se montrer faible à son tour pour que Snow laisse Tiana avec elle. Cela renforcerait alors leur lien auprès du Capitole et des districts. Maintenant ce n'était plus Aria Grant du douze et Tiana Jones du dix. C'était Aria et Tiana, les sœurs survivantes. Certains parlaient même de jumelles survivantes.

Célia ne voyait rien à cause de sa taille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça hurlait à ce point. Elle se faufila au sol entre les jambes pour accéder à sa sœur. C'est quand elle émergea au-devant de la scène qu'elle se figea. Elle remarqua Tiana dans le dos de sa grande sœur. Que faisait-elle dans le district dix ? Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans comprendre avant de regarder l'air paniqué de Tiana. Puis la main qu'elle posait avec force sur Aria. Elle se mit à avoir un mince sourire. Il lui semblait comprendre que Tiana ne voulait plus se détacher de sa sœur.

\- Espèce de salope ! Hurla un homme qui se détacha de la foule. Tu as tué mon fils ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Et tu oses revenir ici !

Greg Lynch, le père de Doug, fonça sur le duo mais les pacificateurs l'empêchèrent d'avancer. Il avait les yeux exorbités, ce qui fit reculer Aria. Et Tiana par la même occasion. Cependant, Haymitch repoussa la blonde avec un regard insistant.

\- Tu dois l'affronter.

Aria déglutit et s'avança à nouveau près de Greg.

\- C'est les jeux, monsieur Lynch. Il faut tuer pour survivre à mon grand regret...

\- Non ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de le tuer ! Il t'offrait le paradis. Il t'a sauvée, protégée et aimée ! Et toi tu le poignardes dans le dos. Tu mérites de mourir. Je vais te tuer !

\- Laissez ma sœur tranquille ! Hurla Célia si fort qu'elle s'éclata la voix.

Greg se retourna.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, demi-portion !

\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal, sanglota Célia sous le regard choqué de Tiana et Aria. C'est votre fils le responsable. Il a même profité d'elle !

Aria mit une main sur son cœur. Revoir sa sœur la remplissait d'une joie sans précédent. Greg serra le poing et s'approcha de Célia mais ce fut Aria qui l'arrêta.

\- Votre fils était un monstre, asséna-t-elle. Il m'a...Il m'a violée ! Il m'a persécutée toutes ces années. Et ce par votre faute. Vous l'avez élevé dans la folie, il n'a fait que suivre votre propre problème mental. A cause de ça il s'est porté volontaire aux jeux et en est mort. Alors ce n'est ni à moi ni à ma sœur qu'il faut s'en prendre mais à vous-même. Et je vous interdis de croire autrement. Vous êtes le fond même du problème. Assumez vos actes.

Une grande part du public applaudit et opina. Cela rendit Greg fou qui partit en hurlant. Il était hors de lui et comptait bien se venger tôt ou tard de cette catin qui lui avait pris son fils. Alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne méritait que la mort dans la douleur.

Aria reprit des couleurs et soupira de soulagement. Tiana lui fit un maigre sourire toujours dans son dos. Puis Célia arriva en larmes et sauta dans ses bras. Aria la souleva contre elle et tourna plusieurs fois en riant. Elle était si heureuse à cet instant. Elle ne pensait pourtant plus jamais l'être. Célia l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra aussi fort que possible.

\- Je ne pensais...jamais te revoir, pleura l'enfant dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

\- Moi non plus mais j'ai tout fait pour revenir, même Butty est là ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi pendant les jeux.

\- Tu es si forte. Je suis si fière de toi, bégaya Célia entre deux sanglots. Tu es mon modèle et je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Alors je serai là pour toi... Pour vous deux.

\- Merci ma princesse.

Le câlin dura quelques instants avant que les pacificateurs ne les forcent à bouger. Il fallait encore les amener à leur nouvelle maison. Aria avait complètement oublié que les vainqueurs avaient une grande demeure dans un coin interdit de la ville. Elle soupira de joie. Célia se mit alors à prendre Tiana par la main en lui souriant :

\- Alors tu viens avec nous ?!

\- Oui... Je ne veux pas rester au dix... J'espère que je ne dérangerais pas.

Elle tremblota mais Célia raffermit sa prise.

\- Pas du tout ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Tu verras, ma sœur fait les meilleurs repas de la ville ! Je suis contente qu'elle ne revienne pas toute seule. C'est comme si j'avais une nouvelle sœur.

Elle sourit à pleines dents. Le regard brillant, Tiana était surprise de cette chaleur soudaine. Elle s'accrocha à sa main. La rouquine le savait elle avait eu raison de ne pas retourner dans son district. Ca n'aurait eu pour effet que de la briser encore plus. Alors que là, elle se sentait étonnamment bien.

Haymitch les suivit derrière alors qu'Aria ouvrait la marche. Célia et Tiana, main dans la main, marchèrent derrière. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée la blonde blêmit :

\- Au fait... Où est papa ?

Célia regarda le sol tristement d'où Tiana serra sa main pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Il... Il a regardé les jeux sans bouger de la place de ville. Il est vraiment très faible... Mais je suis certaine que s'il te revoit, il ira déjà mieux.

\- Papa...

Aria avait le cœur serré. Elle l'imaginait bien regarder l'écran sans décoller ses yeux de là. La voir se faire violer...

La blonde respira avec difficulté mais garda ça pour elle. Elle savait que son père était accroché à ses filles. Plus que tout au monde c'est ce qui lui restait depuis la mort de sa femme et la perte de son travail pour cause de maladie. Aria avait toujours été aux petits soins, tout comme Célia. Elle avait même pensé qu'il se suiciderait si elle venait à mourir. Ce pourquoi elle voulait vraiment gagner. Célia ne pouvait décemment pas finir seule.

\- C'est ici. Votre nouvelle maison.

Un pacificateur montra le château qu'était la maison. Ce n'était pas une si grande demeure que ça mais pour les Grant c'était un vrai palace. Même pour Tiana. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer. Le temps s'écoula longuement avant que les pacificateurs s'en aillent et les laissent en plan. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

\- Bon, moi je vais me rentrer, répliqua Haymitch en s'avançant. Après tout ça, j'ai grand besoin de repos.

\- Déjà ? Soupira Aria. Tu habites où alors ?

\- La maison au coin de la rue là. Je suis à deux pas. Si ça va pas, les filles, vous saurez où me trouver.

Il sourit avec un regard plein de tendresse. Les filles se regardèrent avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Il rit de cette attitude qui devenait une habitude. Elles en rirent aussi.

\- Merci pour tout, Haymitch, vraiment, merci.

\- Oui merci, enchaîna Tiana. Vous êtes un très bon mentor.

Un peu gêné il ne redit rien de plus et les salua en tapotant leur tête avant de repartir. Il rentra directement en se servant un verre et s'étalant sur son canapé. C'était enfin terminé pour cette année, il avait grand besoin de dormir et de profiter du calme. Surtout que cette fois, ce fut fort en émotion. Il était bien trop attaché à Aria Grant... Et Tiana Jones également. C'est pourtant quelque chose qu'il se refusait depuis la mort de ses proches. Il soupira en buvant une grande lampée avant de partir pour une grande journée de coma.

Aria et Tiana passèrent le pas de la porte de leur nouvelle maison. La rouquine regardait la blonde en biais :

\- Tu tutoies ton mentor ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Oh, maintenant que tu le dis. C'est vrai que depuis la fin des jeux je ne le vouvoie plus. Il m'est trop précieux maintenant.

\- Je comprends, il est d'une grande aide.

Elles se sourirent avant de trouver la chambre de Glen. Il était alité. Les yeux clos, il dormait un peu. Cela devait lui faire du bien de savoir qu'Aria revenait.

La blonde sourit tendrement en le recouvrant d'un drap. Célia se mit de l'autre côté et invita Tiana.

\- Non, je... C'est votre père...

\- Allez, viens, je veux te le présenter si tu restes ici un moment.

Hésitante la rouquine s'approcha à côté d'Aria. Celle-ci lui prit la main.

\- Je te présente ma seule famille. Célia Grant, la petite puce qui saute partout.

Célia bougonna faussement.

\- Glen Grant, mon père au grand cœur. Et Butterfly qui semble t'adorer.

La minette les avait suivies et se frottait contre la rouquine. Tiana étouffa un rire.

Glen se réveilla quelques minutes après alors que les filles parlaient entre elles du comportement de Greg Lynch. Il était dangereux et reviendrait à l'attaque. Elle se promirent de faire preuve de grande prudence les prochains jours.

\- ARIA !

D'un hurlement rauque et strident, il se releva avant de retomber sur son lit. Il était bien trop faible. La blonde sourit :

\- Reste couché, Papa. Je suis là et je reste là pour toujours maintenant.

\- Tu me le promets hein ? Tu restes avec moi ?!

Aria prit sa main si chétive dans la sienne.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de partir et de m'inquiéter. Mais je veux que tu manges et que tu reviennes en forme. Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça...

Glen pleura.

\- Je suis...Tellement désolé que tu me voies ainsi... Je n'avais pas la forme de vivre en voyant cet enfer. Tu as été plus forte que moi...

\- C'est parce qu'on s'aime. J'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à toi pendant les jeux. Et la mort de... Doug * elle eut bien du mal à le prononcer* va nous changer la vie. Sans parler de ma nouvelle popularité.

\- Tu as raison, c'est un nouveau départ.

Célia approuva et les trois Grant se fixèrent avec joie. C'est alors que Glen repéra Tiana. Il ouvrit grandement les yeux.

\- C'est...

\- Tiana Jones, répliqua l'intéressée. Je m'excuse de ma venue soudaine... Je...Je n'ai nulle part où aller...

Soudainement elle pleura dans ses mains. Ce souvenir du dix, d'Eliott, était si difficile. Aria lui frotta le dos mais Glen se leva.

\- Viens mon enfant.

\- ...?

Tiana s'avança. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de le voir venir, Glen la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux, miss Jones. Cette maison est un foyer où on chasse la douleur par les liens familiaux. Si tu as besoin de parler je serais prêt à t'écouter, comme ma fille. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir gênée. Les jeux ont déjà été bien cruels avec vous deux.

La rouquine sanglota de plus belle en le remerciant.

\- Laissons-le se reposer.

Aria invita les deux filles à sortir. Elle embrassa son père sur le front d'où il lui caressa la joue.

\- Bon retour parmi les tiens.

Aria sourit et repartit en fermant doucement la porte. Son cœur tambourinait. Tiana aussi se sentait à la fois bien et perdue. Elle avait besoin d'un grand repos.

Célia leur montra un peu la maison. En bas se trouvait un grand salon avec cheminée et piano. Une cuisine ouverte assez moderne et des toilettes. Puis un escalier en bois trônait au centre pour mener au deuxième étage où se trouvaient quatre chambres, une salle de bain, des toilettes et une grande pièce remplie de livres, d'un petit bar et de grosses chaises rembourrées. Quant à l'arrière de la maison, il s'y trouvait un grand jardin avec quelques arbres, une terrasse, une balançoire, un garage et une petite grange tout au bout.

Pleines d'émotions, encore perdues dans le Capitole, Tiana et Aria choisirent d'aller dormir. Célia leur montra les chambres. Aria commença à rentrer dans la première mais Tiana la suivit. Elle lui tira le bras et marmonna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne...Ne me laisse pas seule...

Aria sourit, elle l'invita à rentrer. Elles s'allongèrent ensemble sur le grand lit moelleux de couleur brun pâle. Main dans la main elle entrèrent dans le lit et se fixèrent. Tiana tremblait.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir... Je vais encore faire des cauchemars.

\- Moi aussi je pense. Mais je serai là à ton réveil.

\- Je serai là aussi pour le tien.

Elles rirent un peu et parlèrent vaguement de cette nouvelle vie qui les attendaient depuis leur retour. Aria s'endormit la première mais Tiana n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage d'Eliott.

Elle essaya un moment avant que Célia ne les rejoigne pour dormir entre Tiana et Aria. Elle amena Butterfly avec elle.

\- Ne pleure pas, c'est terminé maintenant.

Célia lui essuya les yeux. Tiana approuva. Elle se colla contre les deux filles et sentit la minette ronronner dans son dos. Doucement elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Ses rêves furent troubles mais elle résista. Elle devait vraiment se reposer. Au moins un peu.

* * *

Snow eut un sourire après avoir visionné le retour des deux gagnantes. Brisées. Elles l'étaient complètement. Au début, lorsque les pacificateurs l'avaient tenu au courant des événements, il avait commencé à hurler. Et puis, on lui avait conseillé de regarder l'arrivée des deux filles au district douze, et il s'était senti rassuré. Ca ne lui coûterait rien de les laisser ensembles. Les deux étaient brisées et ne représentaient aucune menace.

Cependant, il devait les garder sous son emprise. Il doutait que la violée ne soit manipulable, elle avait un esprit trop fort. Mais la rouquine...Elle avait eu besoin deux fois de sédatifs. Pour la garder sous contrôle, il allait lui envoyer des médecins. Il n'était pas stupide. Ces deux filles, ensembles, alors qu'elles étaient issues de districts faibles, avaient réussi un exploit. Aria Grant était la plus forte des deux. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de médicaments. Mais Tiana Jones était sans doute la plus brisée des deux. Et il était au regret de devoir refuser certaines choses à ses citoyens la concernant. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

Les médicaments seraient la solution. Ils lui permettraient de garder un certain contrôle sur elle. Sur les deux filles. Snow esquissa un sourire. Les Hunger Games avaient été une réussite parfaite cette année. Les sponsors s'étaient ruinés et le public avait adoré. Il fallait espérer que Tiana Jones serait en état de faire la tournée de la victoire dans un an.

* * *

Quand Tiana se réveilla, elle regarda par la fenêtre et le soleil l'éblouit un petit instant. Elle sourit en regardant Célia quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Butterfly avait pris la place de la petite et la rouquine la caressa avec automatisme. La chatte se mit aussitôt à ronronner en se collant contre Tiana. Cela calmait la rouquine qui se sentait encore ailleurs. Haymitch avait parlé d'anti dépresseurs, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. D'une certaine façon, elle savait exactement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas des sédatifs. Elle savait qu'on pouvait s'en sentir dépendant ensuite. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle doutait que le capitole envoie tout de suite des médecins pour elle.

Aria papillonna des yeux et sourit en câlinant à son tour Butty'. Encore à l'ouest, les deux filles se levèrent.

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je trouve une façon de renouveler ma garde-robe étant donné...Vous êtes si gentils de me laisser vivre avec vous ! J'ai l'impression de me faire recueillir tout le temps.

Aria pencha la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai qu'elles n'en savaient pas beaucoup sur le passé l'une de l'autre. Et Tiana semblait avoir besoin de parler.

\- Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, je n'avais que trois ans et j'ai réussi à survivre seule quelques années. Heureusement que la bouchère est venue voir comment je m'en sortais. Elle nous achetait les bêtes qu'on élevait et s'étonnait de ne plus avoir de nouvelles des Jones. La bouchère, c'est la mère d'Eliott. Tu sais, si elle ne m'avait pas emmenée chez elle, je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu tellement plus longtemps. Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de me dire que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, les Works auraient encore leur fils et que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal.

Aria la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle détestait ce genre de discours mais comprenait qu'on puisse penser ainsi.

\- Tu sais, quand j'irais mieux, j'aimerais bien essayer de les appeler. Je sais qu'il y a le téléphone dans la maison des vainqueurs. Ou alors leur écrire. Je leur dois tellement, mais je sais que je serai incapable de les voir. Alors je voudrais quand même qu'ils sachent et comprennent ce que je ressens.

\- Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà et qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. Mais tu as raison, ils ont besoin de le savoir.

La blonde la lâcha et elles se préparèrent pour aller manger.

Glen et Célia se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Célia avait probablement dû aider leur père à se rendre à la cuisine, il semblait encore un peu faible. Avec un sourire, Aria se mit aux fourneaux. Tiana s'installa à table en silence et regarda par la fenêtre. Célia babillait à qui mieux mieux, mais la rouquine ne pipa mot. Elle était ailleurs et avait du mal à mettre ses idées en ordre. Glen lui jeta un regard mais elle ne le remarqua pas et resta plongée dans ses pensées, caressant machinalement une Butterfly qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Aria. En fait, Tiana était en train de penser qu'elle aurait dû assister à l'enterrement d'Eliott aujourd'hui, probablement. Mais elle ne serait pas capable de lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Elle retint ses larmes, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que pleurer depuis la fin des jeux et ne supportait pas ça.

Elle resta assez silencieuse, un peu repliée sur elle-même afin de laisser Aria profiter de ses retrouvailles familiales. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop mais se rappelait avoir déjà eu cette sensation chez les Works. Ca lui passerait avec le temps. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. De temps. Pour se soigner et panser ses blessures.

La petite famille sursauta quand on toqua à la porte et ce fut Aria qui y alla. Elle revint rapidement, avec une valise dans les mains.

\- Les pacificateurs sont passés au dix et ont demandé aux parents Works de donner tes affaires.

La gorge nouée, le regard de Tiana se posa sur la vieille valise cabossée.

\- Ils y ont rajouté les affaires que tu as oubliées dans le train.

\- Je vais monter ça, dit aussitôt la rouquine en saisissant la valise.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'elles avaient partagée, posa la valise sur le sol et s'assit à côté.

Elle resta hésitante plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se décider. Autant en finir tout de suite. Elle inspira pour se donner courage, et ouvrit la valise. Il y avait ses habits et quelques affaires personnelles. Elle déglutit cependant. Les Works avaient eu la belle attention de joindre une photo d'Eliott et elle. Mais cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Elle commença à sentir venir la crise d'angoisse et reposa la photo de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir le petit couple lui sourire d'un air heureux. Tiana respira avec lenteur et se rendit compte que les pacificateurs avaient mis ses affaires oubliées dans le train dans la valise. Son regard tomba sur un bout de corde. La corde que Finnick lui avait donnée. Sans hésitation, elle la prit entre ses doigts et la malmena. Sans ça, elle se serait fait du mal, elle le savait. Elle remercia mentalement Finnick et eut une pensée pour lui qui devait vivre d'horribles instants. Aujourd'hui, il enterrait Annie.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Aria en entrant.

\- C'est ta chambre, essaya de rire Tiana mais sa tentative échoua.

Un sanglot se fit entendre mais elle le ravala. Elle en avait assez de pleurer.

\- Oh, tu as retrouvé la corde de Finnick !

Aria semblait heureuse de l'apprendre. A voir la façon dont Tiana maltraitait le pauvre petit bout de corde, elle se doutait qu'elle se serait fait bien trop mal sans ça.

\- Les parents d'Eliott ont mis une photo de lui et moi dans mes affaires. Ca m'a…

\- Oui, ça t'a fait mal. Tu sais, quand notre mère est morte, mon père, dans un premier temps, ne supportait pas de voir sa photo. Alors on a encadré une photo mais de dos, et on lui a dit qu'il la retournerait quand il serait prêt. On peut faire pareil pour toi. Mettre cette photo de vous deux dans un cadre mais de l'autre côté. Et quand tu seras prête, tu la retourneras.

Les deux filles descendirent et Glen et Célia redressèrent la tête. Tiana continuait de maltraiter le bout de corde mais était calmée. Aria farfouilla, sortit un cadre et prit doucement la photo des mains de Tiana.

\- Je la mets à côté de maman. Tu sauras quand ce sera le moment.

Glen et Tiana échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Les deux avaient perdu leur grand amour. Tiana avait l'air interrogateur mais Glen acquiesça. Elle arriverait à s'en sortir. Aria regarda cet échange avec bonheur. Tiana était faite pour vivre avec eux. Elle s'en voulut cependant de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que les pacificateurs lui avaient annoncé : le lendemain, des médecins viendraient pour examiner la rouquine afin de déterminer de quels médicaments elle avait exactement besoin. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce début de journée et le petit lien qui s'établissait entre sa famille et sa nouvelle sœur.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plus ^^**


	19. Escapades

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Escapades**

Le reste de leur journée se passa assez calmement. Tiana la passa dans le jardin, laissant Glen, Célia et Aria entre eux. Glen avait compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et avait dit à Célia et Aria de la laisser. Après tout, c'était aujourd'hui qu'on enterrait Eliott et elle devait sûrement y penser. Le père de famille veilla sur la rouquine du coin de l'œil mais remarqua qu'elle se contentait de passer du temps dans le jardin et profita de ses deux filles réunies autour de lui.

Tiana regardait les fleurs, se rappelant de bribes de souvenirs concernant sa mère : elle avait toujours adoré jardiner. Elle n'avait jamais appris, elle, et elle songea brièvement qu'elle aurait maintenant le temps de le faire. Il faisait un temps radieux. Comment aurait-il pu pleuvoir le jour où on enterrait un rayon de soleil ? Comme si Eliott leur faisait un clin d'œil. Elle sourit à cette constatation. Ce serait tout lui ça. Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle déclina quand Aria lui demanda de venir manger le midi. Elle se contentait de rester sur cette balançoire en trouvant vraiment étrange qu'il y a deux jours encore elle était si proche de la mort. Ca paraissait tellement irréel. Tiana ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta quand Haymitch s'installa à côté d'elle alors que le jour semblait se coucher.

\- Vous êtes bien installées toutes les deux ? Demanda le mentor.

Il avait dit aux filles de venir le chercher s'il y avait un problème mais avait entendu dire que les pacificateurs étaient passés chez elles. Il était donc venu voir de quoi il s'agissait, après avoir un peu décuvé. Aria lui avait dit s'inquiéter pour la rouquine qui n'avait pas bougé de la journée et ne pas savoir comment lui annoncer que le lendemain, les médecins viendraient pour l'examiner.

Tiana acquiesça, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je savais qu'il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne peut pas pleuvoir quand on enterre un rayon de soleil comme lui.

Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule alors qu'elle continuait.

\- Il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir le jour où Finnick devait dire au revoir à Annie.

Le blond laissa un bref silence s'installer. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle déprimait.

\- Les Grant sont tellement gentils, murmura-t-elle. Glen m'a accueillie comme une fille et Célia comme une sœur. Depuis que je suis petite, je me repose toujours sur les autres.

\- Tu ne t'es pas reposée sur les autres durant les jeux, contredit Haymitch. Tu étais seule au début.

\- Mais après…

\- Ne revis pas ces horribles moments. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais c'est mieux. Tu as une nouvelle famille.

\- Je sais. Mais…Je ne sais pas trop comment m'occuper pour ne pas penser.

Haymitch ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Ce que je trouve perturbant, c'est que je n'ai pas versé une larme alors que je ne faisais que ça depuis la fin des jeux.

\- C'est ton premier pas vers la guérison.

Haymitch regarda ses mains dans lesquelles elle triturait le morceau de corde, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ecoute, Aria n'a pas osé te le dire, mais demain des médecins viendront pour t'examiner. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la belle journée que vous commenciez.

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent et elle serra le bout de corde entre ses doigts avec plus de force.

\- Ils feront quoi ?

\- Ils vont te faire passer un entretien psychologique. Pour voir où tu en es.

\- Pourquoi que moi ?

\- Parce que tu as été deux jours sous sédatifs avec des réactions excessives. Ils ont besoin de mesurer ton degré…

\- Mon degré de folie, vous pouvez le dire.

Haymitch se leva, un peu surpris de la voir accepter si facilement la venue des médecins alors qu'elle semblait tellement les redouter la veille.

\- Allez, le dîner va être prêt, viens manger avec eux. Glen et Célia sont déjà attachés à toi. Et Aria n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Tiana acquiesça en regardant le soleil se coucher. Haymitch sortit une bouteille de la poche de sa veste, raccompagna Tiana à l'intérieur et salua les Grant avant de retourner chez lui. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de materner les deux filles.

* * *

La nuit, Tiana resta les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond. Elle n'avait pas parlé des médecins avec Aria. La blonde dormait déjà même si ses sourcils étaient froncés et qu'elle semblait crispée. Elle devait probablement revivre son viol. D'un geste doux et protecteur, Tiana lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle avait peur de réagir excessivement en voyant les médecins le lendemain. On la remettrait sous sédatifs alors ? Et est-ce que le capitole la laisserait bel et bien vivre dans le douze ? Cette peur ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans le dernier district. Et qu'allaient-ils lui prescrire ? Elle essaya de ne pas serrer les poings, elle voulait éviter de se faire du mal.

Finalement, elle finit par se relever et descendre le plus silencieusement possible dans le salon. Tiana regarda les cadres photos posés sur la table et fixa le cadre blanc. Elle espérait vraiment un jour être capable de le retourner. Ou d'appeler les Works. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu leur dire. Des excuses ? Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ? Elle soupira et se mit à marcher de long en large pour tenter de se calmer. Mais ce n'était pas efficace bien sûr et elle avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Tiana sursauta et jeta un regard perdu sur Glen.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me parler. Je suis le seul réveillé, alors parle-moi.

Tiana hésita et s'installa sur la place que Glen tapota sur le canapé.

\- Je…Je ne veux pas voir les médecins.

\- Tu sais, c'est pour ton bien qu'ils vont venir te voir.

\- J'en suis consciente, mais après les jeux ils n'ont fait que me mettre sous sédatifs sans chercher à comprendre ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. Et j'avais juste besoin de présence. J'ai de la présence maintenant, alors…

\- Mais tu es perdue et tu te retiens de craquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Tiana regarda ailleurs, démasquée.

\- Tu dois te retenir de ne pas te faire de mal. Je le vois bien. Sans cette corde, tu l'aurais fait. Tu as _besoin_ de ces médecins.

Glen saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je te promets qu'ils ne te mettront pas sous sédatifs. Je refuse de laisser faire ça.

Tiana chercha son regard et réfléchit durant de longues minutes ce qui leur prouva à tous les deux qu'elle était perdue. La rouquine jeta un regard au cadre blanc.

\- Combien de temps avez-vous…

\- Tiana, tu peux me tutoyer. Et j'ai mis plusieurs mois. Mais mes filles m'ont aidé à avancer. Nous le ferons pour toi.

Tiana acquiesça mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Glen était attendri par cette jeune fille blessée et voulait de toute son âme l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Merci.

Glen la suivit du regard et retourna se coucher à son tour, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider, au moins un peu.

Le lendemain, la rouquine eut du mal à émerger lorsqu'Aria la secoua légèrement.

\- Bonjour. Les médecins sont là.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Glen durant la nuit, Tiana se mit à respirer difficilement, une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur le cœur.

\- Calme-toi, dit Aria en saisissant ses mains. Ils ne vont rien te faire.

Mais c'était peine perdue. La panique de Tiana se lisait sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi…Laisse-moi leur dire de monter.

Tiana la retint par le bras.

\- Tu reviens ?

Aria avait mal au cœur de la laisser seule dans cet état là, même quelques secondes, mais elle préférait faire ça plutôt que de laisser les médecins faire irruption d'eux-mêmes dans la chambre. La blonde acquiesça à la question de son amie.

\- C'est promis, je ne te laisserais pas seule.

Il sembla à Tiana que ce fut incroyablement long. Mais des pas se firent entendre et Aria entra, les médecins sur les talons. D'un coup d'œil ceux-ci comprirent qu'une crise d'angoisse avait été évitée de peu.

\- Vous sentez-vous en état, mademoiselle Jones ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, pas vrai ?

\- Disons que plus vous repousserez l'entretien, plus ce sera difficile pour vous. On peut clairement voir que vous êtes en manque de sommeil. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Aria alla auprès d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Si nous avons bien compris, vous ne pouvez vous passer des Grant ?

\- Sans eux je serais toute seule. Et toute seule, je commettrais l'irréparable.

\- C'est déjà bien que vous en soyez consciente. Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?

\- Je suis perdue. J'ai du mal à ne pas penser aux jeux et je suis…Stressée en permanence.

Tiana avait décidé d'être franche. Ils partiraient plus vite de cette manière.

\- Je suis fatiguée et…J'ai peur.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- De me retrouver seule au monde. Et j'ai…Ce sentiment de vide depuis que…

\- La mort d'Eliott ?

Tiana acquiesça la gorge nouée et ses larmes sortirent. Aria lui montra son soutien mais la crise d'angoisse éclata.

Les médecins se concertèrent entre eux avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils se rendirent auprès de Glen et Célia, tous deux dans la cuisine.

\- Monsieur Grant, vous êtes le responsable de mademoiselle Jones désormais, c'est bien ça ?

Glen acquiesça.

\- Elle est proche de la dépression. Si vous ne l'aviez pas pris sous votre aile, elle aurait déjà attenté à ses jours. Elle a besoin de repos. Beaucoup de repos, les prochains jours. Elle aura également des médicaments à prendre. Elle est trop stressée et risque de se faire du mal à tout moment. Mademoiselle Jones souffre aussi bien évidemment de la perte de son petit ami et a du mal à sortir son esprit des Hunger Games.

Un peu perdu, Glen acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'elle prenne bien son traitement sans en abuser. Elle a presque fait une crise d'angoisse rien qu'à cause de notre présence alors nous pensons nécessaire de lui donner un somnifère. Du moins pour aujourd'hui, elle a vraiment besoin de repos.

Tiana redressa la tête quand Glen entra pour leur assurer que les médecins étaient partis mais que son traitement était décidé et qu'ils auraient le reste des médicaments dans la soirée. Elle tilta au mot reste.

\- Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ils m'ont donné un somnifère pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est beaucoup moins puissant que les sédatifs, mais ça te permettra de dormir sans trop penser. Et c'est une mesure exceptionnelle.

Tiana se laissa convaincre et s'allongea dans le lit, Aria la bordant avec tendresse.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler quand tu seras réveillée.

Tiana prit les deux comprimés tendus par Glen sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle venait de faire là quelque chose qui signait le reste de son avenir.

* * *

Tiana endormie pour la journée, Aria se retrouva désorientée. Elle prenait la rouquine pour un point d'ancrage en la surveillant et prenant soin d'elle. La blonde se retrouva donc à tourner en rond s'en n'avoir rien envie de faire. Glen dormait pour se reposer de sa nuit blanche et Célia était partie à l'école du coin. Si bien qu'Aria était seule et désemparée. Elle ne pouvait que penser au jeu et à Doug d'où elle le voyait toujours auprès d'elle. A lui murmurer des mots piquants.

Elle se mit à se ronger les ongles quant cela devint insoutenable. Elle décida de suivre Butterfly dehors. Partie dans son monde, Aria en oublia de prévenir Glen. Elle suivait sa minette qui était contente de retrouver le district douze. Elle faisait son nouveau territoire en inspectant le terrain. Beaucoup de chat trainait par ci par là. La blonde se laissa porter et cela lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait libre. Depuis la fin son départ au capitole où elle était prisonnière des pacificateurs. Là elle décida de ne rien faire et de ne rien penser. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connut.

Au moment du repas, Aria arriva sur la grand place du douze où tous le monde la pointait du doigt avec excitation. Pourtant elle ne s'occupa de rien si ce n'est de l'écran que l'on démontait pour cette année. C'était là que son père avait tout suivit. Que le monde l'avait vu se faire violer. Elle déglutit mais assuma la douleur.

\- Tu. Vas. Mourir.

Aria eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Greg Lynch fonça sur elle avec une lance de pêche. Le regard fou il semblai au comble de la joie. Mais il ne savait pas à qu'il il s'attaquait. Aria réagit au quart de tour. Elle sortie un petit couteau de sa poche, habitude de survie pour dévier le coup. Elle réussit son coup difficilement avec sa prothèse et fit tomber son arme au sol. Le peuple hurla de stupeur devant cet échange.

Greg recula, surpris.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Je te tuerais pour venger mon fils! J'y passerais ma vie entière!

Aria fronça les sourcils toujours en position de combat.

\- Ca ne le ramènera pas, assena t-elle méchamment.

\- Au contraire ça te ramènera toi! Tu le retrouveras dans l'autre monde et il sera heureux d'être à nouveau auprès de toi.

La jeune Grant déglutit. Greg était vraiment le fond du problème. Doug n'était qu'une triste victime de ce père fou.

\- Essayer pour voir, grogna la blonde en tremblant. J'ai survécue au Hunger Games alors je vous survivrais!

La foule s'amassa. Greg cracha au sol.

\- On verra bien qui gagnera cette partie. Sans Doug tu n'es qu'une simple biche égarée. Tu n'aurais jamais gagné les jeux sans lui. Alors je serais toi je regarderais bien derrière moi dès que je suis seule. Car je serais toujours là à t'attendre au coin de la rue pour t'égorgée et t'envoyer auprès de mon petit.

\- Je suis plus forte que vous le pensez! Hurla Aria alors qu'il s'éloignait à grande hâte.

La blonde fuyait dans l'autre sens dont personne ne réussit à la retenir. Sa chatte la suivit vers la forêt. Une fois seule et hors du monde elle reprit son souffle. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle avait beau faire la fière son état était trop fragile pour se confronter à lui. Ceci dit elle se trouva plutôt douée d'avoir ripostée ainsi.

Aria resta dans le vague un moment à se souvenir de Doug. Elle pensait aussi à Greg et l'imaginait venir tuer Tiana pour lui faire du mal. Elle se tint les bras avec douleur. Quand le cauchemar Lynch allait prendre donc fin? En plus de ne pas aimer être en pleine foule, elle devait se protéger de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Rien ne pouvait être pire que les Hunger Games. Elle avait déjà changée.

La blonde reprit conscience quant Butterfly grogna en chassant une souris. Elle partie en forêt d'où Aria la suivit pour ne pas être entièrement seule. Elle profita de la vue douce et calme de la forêt. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre les arbres. La où elle pouvait se cacher des autres tributs... Des autres humains. La minette réussit son coup, digne chasseuse de son espèce. Elle mangea goulûment sa prise pendant que sa maîtresse grignotait des fruits comestibles. Ensemble ils s'enfoncèrent en oubliant le monde des hommes. Là, seule, avec sa minette, dans la forêt de l'oubli.

* * *

Glen se réveilla de le brouillard. Célia le secouait de tous les côtés.

\- Papa ! Papa! Réveille-toi! Aria à disparu !

L'homme émergea avec un mal de tête. Il la regarda de côté.

\- Elle n'est pas avec Tiana? Ou dans le jardin?

Célia secoua la tête avec des larmes.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était avec elle mais non. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison... Et dehors... Introuvable! Je ne veux plus la perdre par pitié Papa, aide moi !

Enfin bien ranimé Glen la pris dans ses bras en se levant.

\- Elle m'a promis de rester avec nous, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Je vais partir à sa recherche. Toi reste avec Tiana.

\- Je veux venir aussi!

\- On ne peux pas laisser cette jeune fille seule à son réveil... Ce serait bien cruel.

\- Tu as raison... Ramène là.. Ramène ma sœur! J'ai peur du père Lynch! Si il la tue...!

Le père rassura sa petite poupette. Malgré tout l'angoisse monta d'un cran. Il sortit en trombe de la maison et courut vers chez Haymitch. C'était l'être le plus important pour elle, il le savait vu comme elle parlait de lui à longueur de journée en racontant comment il l'avait motivé et sauvé. Puis Glen avait aussi vu la lettre envoyé pendant les jeux. Il avait confiance en ce mentor.

Il frappa à la porte sans aucune réponse. Il tambourina pour le même résultat. Glen hurla son nom plusieurs fois puis ce décida à entrer. La porte était justement ouverte. Le père pénétra dans la sombre demeure dont une grande lumière de cheminée était présente. L'endroit n'était pas très propre et sentait horriblement l'alcool pure. La cuisine était en désordre avec des plats qui trainait dans tous les coins. Quant aux habits beaucoup trainait au sol en boule. Glen soupira. Il trouva Haymitch endormi qui ronflait devant la cheminée. Un verre trainait au sol avec deux bouteilles de whisky pur malte. Malgré sa faiblesse, Glen le secoua longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il émergea.

\- Wow, wow, il est quel heure là... Maugréa Haymitch en sursaut.

\- Monsieur Abernathy?

Le blond émergea avec une grande difficulté. La nuit était déjà tombée et cela le rendit fou. Il se leva en renversant Glen pour aller allumer la lumière en zigzag.

Le temps d'habituation, il remarqua l'homme au sol qui ne pouvait pas se lever seul.

\- Merde.

Haymitch l'aida à s'asseoir alors que Glen respirait avec difficulté.

\- Désolé... Je ne suis pas fan du noir. Et je suis un peu surpris. Que me vaut votre visite dans mon humble demeure?

Il écarta les bras et en profita pour prendre un cachet histoire de le dessoûler. Glen soupira.

\- Vous passez vos journées à boire?

\- Oui. Conséquence des jeux, marmonna t-il en buvant de l'eau.

\- C'est bien triste.

\- Cela ne regarde que moi.

\- C'est vrai... Quoiqu'il en soit. Vous n'aurez pas vu Aria? Elle a disparue...

Le blond se massa les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était encore en train de faire comme bêtise... Il l'imagina se suicider et ravala une envie de boire. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça après avoir survécue si loin. Il avait dût lui arriver quelque chose.

\- Je vais voir si elle n'est pas en ville, continua le père.

\- Je vous accompagne. Vous ne tenez pas de debout.

\- ... Merci.

Glen lui sourit et le blond l'aida à se mettre debout sur une canne improvisé. Il enfila une veste, prit une lampe et sortit avec le père Grant.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit à chercher Aria. Ils apprirent l'altercation avec Greg qui paniqua complètement Glen. Haymitch ne le montra pas mais il commençait à prendre peur. Ils se séparèrent pour la chercher plus efficacement et le blond se rendit là où il pensait la trouver.

Tiana émergea tard dans la nuit à son tour. Célia lui tenait la main.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas fais de cauchemar?

La jeune Jones se releva en tremblant.

\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien... Où... Où est Aria?

Célia fixa le sol.

\- Elle est sortie... Elle va revenir.

\- Où ça?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi?

La rouquine avait besoin de la blonde. Elle sentit une crise d'angoisse arriver après cette nuit si étrange. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de sa présence rassurante. Mais elle n'était pas là et cela augmenta son stress. Célia lui tendit la cordelette qu'elle malmena avec violence. C'était comme si Aria avait disparue. Non impossible! Elle ne le voulait pas! En panique elle se leva et sortie dans le jardin toujours habillé en chemise de nuit.

\- Où tu vas?! Tiana!

Célia la suivait avec peine alors que la rouquine courrait on ne sait où à la recherche d'Aria.

* * *

La nuit était calme dans le district douze. Il était trois heures du matin, dans la fraicheur nocturne, quant Haymitch trouva enfin Aria Grant. Il fut tellement rassurée de la voir en vie qu'il perdit l'usage de ses jambes quelques secondes. La blonde dormait sous un tas de feuillage, dans un petit lopin de terre caché. Sans Butterfly qui miaulait il ne l'aurait jamais vu. Mais il s'était douté que la forêt serait son bouclier. il avait aussi eut des réactions similaires à son retour.

Doucement il posa le genou au sol et la réveilla avec de petit geste. Papillonnant des yeux la blonde lui sourit. Un visage connu et rassurant. Il soupira et fit un regard dur.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais en pleine forêt? Tu te rend compte que tous le monde te cherche!

Le blonde baissa les yeux. Elle s'assit en tailleurs.

\- J'ai... J'ai perdu le fils du temps. Mes pensées étaient embrouillées parce que j'étais toute seule à la maison et... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis Greg m'a encore menacé. Et j'avais envie d'être loin de tout. La forêt, j'aime beaucoup la forêt malgré tout.

Elle trembla de froid en se rendant compte du temps qu'il faisait. Le blond attendrit son regard en lui passant sa veste autour d'elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de la protéger de tout?

\- Je comprends. Mais si tu es seule et désemparée je t'ai dis que tu peux venir me voir. Bon je ne serais pas d'agréable compagnie mais ça t'éviteras de dormir en pleine forêt. Ton père est en pleine crise d'hystérie tu sais.

\- Oh non... Papa... Il faut que je le rassure.

\- On va tous rentrer bien au chaud et ça ira mieux. Par contre, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de chose, d'accord?

Son ton était ferme mais tendre. Aria lui sourit tristement.

\- Promis.. Je suis désolé...

\- Allez c'est pas grave. Viens. Tu seras en sécurité si tu reste dans notre partie de la ville. Greg se calmera tout seul.

\- Espérons...

Haymitch plaça son bras autour des épaules d'Aria qui se cramponna à la veste chaude à l'odeur de whisky. Elle se sentait bien maintenant et ils marchèrent longuement en forêt avec la minette qui courait après les feuilles volantes. Cela les fit rire. Aria s'exprima un peu sur sa vision de Doug. Elle en avait grandement besoin.

* * *

A des mètres de là, Tiana Jones s'étala au sol. La cordelette vola dans un petit ruisseau et se fit emporter. En écarquillant les yeux, la rouquine hurla et courut après la corde. Célia était toujours à ses trousses incapables de tenir la distance. Cela dura sur une longue distance où la jeune Jones se focalisa sur la corde. Elle ne cessait de marmonner le prénom d'Aria en même temps. Perdue en pleine nuit.

Quand la corde se stoppa sur un morceau de branche. Tiana n'hésita pas et fonça dans l'eau qui monta jusqu'à son bassin. Elle rattrapa la corde avec un sourire fou. Elle voyait le visage de Finnick en son esprit ce qui la calma enfin. Elle tritura son objet en restant dans la rivière. Pendant plus de quinze minutes la jeune fille resta planté là. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. seul Finnick et Haymitch étaient dans son esprit avec leur mots rassurants. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle hurle où on la mettrait sous sédatif. C'était son obsession.

\- TIANA!

La rouquine se retourna sur Glen et Célia. La petite était tombée sur son père en pleine course.

\- Reviens tu vas attraper la mort!

La rouquine remarqua enfin qu'elle avait froid, très froid. Elle eut un petit cri et sortie de l'eau avec difficulté tellement son corps était crispé. Son genou c'était même réveillé. Elle boitilla sur la berge dont Glen se découvrit pour la prendre dans les bras.

\- Mon dieu pauvre enfant. Ils faut vite te sécher! Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit?

\- ... La... La corde était tombée dans l'eau...

Elle claqua des dents. Célia passa sa veste à son tour et se colla contre elle. Glen tremblait. Il avait mal partout, froid et avait perdu sa fille. En plus de ça Tiana était dans un état critique. Mais la priorité était de la ramener. Il ne pût la prendre dans ses bras mais la tint par les épaules.

* * *

Glen posa Tiana devant la grosse chaudière de leur nouvelle maison. Il la laissa se changer puis tomba au sol par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Au même moment Aria arriva avec Haymitch. Tiana cria de joie en même temps qu'Aria. Les deux se prirent dans les bras en sautillant malgré leur faiblesse.

\- Tu étais où...? Pleura Tiana.

\- En forêt... Et toi, pourquoi tu es mouillée?

\- J'étais dans la rivière.

\- Dans la rivière?

Ce regardant les deux sœurs survivantes pouffèrent d'un rire hystérique.

Haymitch aida Glen à se mettre sur le canapé en s'excusant encore de l'avoir bousculer. Mais il lui exprima sa gratitude pour avoir retrouvé sa fille. Quand tous le monde se calma, chacun raconta sa mésaventure. Greg était un vrai problème. Un danger. Aria promis de ne plus jamais recommencer à disparaitre ainsi. Tiana s'excusa à son tour d'avoir perdue son sang froid. Mais cela était déjà oubliée. On ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Il était temps pour tous d'aller se coucher.

Haymitch partit le premier mais Aria l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Attends... Je... Je pourrais venir demain après-midi?

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bien sur. Passe quand tu veux. Mais ne recommence plus ce que tu m'a fait aujourd'hui. Et occupe toi mieux de Tiana. Tu vois ce qu'il arrive quand tu es loin d'elle. Et inversement.

Aria regarda ses pieds.

\- Oui j'ai compris mon erreur. Je ferais attention à elle et à moi.

\- Je préfère ça.

Ils se sourirent et Haymitch partit doucement d'un geste de la main. Aria resta un moment à le voir partir.

\- On va dormir? Demanda Tiana dans son dos.

Aria sursauta.

\- Oh... Oui, allons-y.

Tiana sourit en biais en voyant Aria être si proche d'Haymitch. Elle la prit alors par la taille et les deux partirent se coucher. Tiana prit un nouveau somnifère histoire d'être sure. Aria se servit également dans sa boite. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier Doug et Greg. Besoin d'une grande nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Aria et Tiana se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps. La rouquine prit la corde par instinct pour la malaxer. La blonde lui sourit et se colla à elle. Puis elle éternua plusieurs fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tiana se moucha. Puis Célia entra avec un reste de repas d'hier.

\- Vous êtes malades?

Les deux filles se sourirent:

\- Je crois qu'on a attrabé un rhume, dit Tiana.

\- Tu barle du nez, pouffa Aria.

\- Toi aussi je de signale!

Les trois filles eurent un fou rire mémorable avant de manger ensemble, bien au chaud au lit. La petite Grant était aussi malade et Glen ne pouvait sortir du lit. Ils passèrent donc la journée au chaud. Haymitch passa prendre des nouvelles vu qu'Aria ne venait pas et il fut content d'être le seul à tenir le choc. Il surveilla tout de même dehors car Greg Lunch tournait près de la maison. Ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui.

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	20. Le district douze

**Hello ! Voila la suite, en espérant que ça intéresse toujours ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le district douze**

Leur journée au chaud leur fit le plus grand bien.

\- Pourquoi tu es allée dans la rivière ? Demanda finalement Aria.

Elle avait le nez beaucoup moins pris et c'était Célia qui faisait la cuisine et s'occupait de Glen pendant que les deux survivantes se reposaient. La petite avait remarqué le lien particulier qui les unissait et supposait qu'il valait mieux les laisser parler entre elles.

\- Ma corde était tombée.

Aria n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications et eut un sourire triste. Ce geste de Finnick semblait vraiment avoir sauvé Tiana de la folie. Il était heureux que le jeune mentor ait eu assez de compassion envers la rouquine pour le lui céder alors qu'il venait lui-même de perdre Annie.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Aria en prenant le bout de corde en main.

\- Une confiance aveugle, rit Tiana mais elle jetait tout de même un regard d'effroi à la corde loin d'elle.

\- Alors suis-moi. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne perdes plus cette corde.

\- …. ?

Tiana n'eut pas le temps de formuler de questions et suivit la blonde dans la cuisine. Glen et Célia les saluèrent avec entrain. Glen avait les sourcils froncés et Aria sentait qu'il mûrissait un sermon envers elles. Elle eut un air coupable mais d'abord, elle devait s'occuper de la corde si importante aux yeux de la rouquine.

\- Viens m'aider Célia. Je ne voudrais pas que Tiana attrape de nouveau froid ou se tue presque en voulant récupérer sa corde.

Les deux sœurs travaillèrent sur la corde pour en former un bracelet qu'elles nouèrent solidement autour du poignet de la rouquine mais pas trop fort non plus.

\- Merci, murmura Tiana avec émotion.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire avec le fait de la laisser vivre chez eux. Elle en pleurait presque mais se retint et se contenta de serrer les deux sœurs contre son cœur. Glen en fut ému mais se durcit. Il devait encore les disputer. Toutes les deux.

Le père de famille se racla la gorge et les trois filles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé une solution à ce problème, mais j'ai des choses à vous dire. Il va y avoir de nouvelles règles. Je refuse que vous quittiez la maison sans me dire où vous allez. Toutes les deux.

Glen insista, avec un regard flamboyant. Il avait du mal à garder cet air sévère alors tentait de faire au plus vite. Tiana et Aria acquiescèrent d'un air contrit.

\- Surtout toi Aria. J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude. Tiana, quant à toi, cette nuit nous a bien prouvés que tu as besoin des médicaments. Tu aurais pu te noyer pour cette cordelette.

\- CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUELLE CORDELETTE !

Tiana ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait hurlé et mit les mains devant sa bouche d'un air choqué et mortifié. Elle baissa ensuite la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ma cordelette est importante. C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas perdre la tête. C'est Finnick qui me l'a donnée alors que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Annie.

\- Finnick Odair ? Releva Célia avec de grands yeux. LE Finnick Odair ?

Aria et Tiana acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vécu les jeux qu'on se rendait compte de ce qui se cachait sous la façade que les gagnants des Hunger Games montraient au capitole.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as mis Célia en danger en faisant cela. Je refuse que tu nous refasses ça. D'ailleurs, tes médicaments sont arrivés.

Tiana regarda les boîtes posées sur la table d'un air méfiant, comme si elles allaient lui sauter au visage. Glen resta silencieux mais se disait de plus en plus que la rouquine était comme une bête sauvage à qui il fallait laisser du temps.

\- Elles ne vont pas te manger, tu sais. Ce ne sont que des boîtes. Ce ne sont pas des sédatifs, tu peux me faire confiance.

Tiana resta encore méfiante.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, tu sais que tu en as besoin. Regarde jusqu'à quel point tu es allée pour sauver ton bracelet. Dit Glen avec douceur afin de ne pas la braquer comme il y a quelques minutes.

Automatiquement, la jeune fille tritura le bracelet. C'était plus apaisant de l'avoir toujours sur soi. Elle n'aurait pas peur de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de ne pas oser bouger pour ne pas réveiller Aria ou Célia en le cherchant.

Célia pressa sa main alors que Glen poussait les boîtes vers elle et qu'Aria restait silencieuse, elle aussi perturbée. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris de sédatifs, elle comprenait Tiana. Le somnifère les avait assommées, alors elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'on devait ressentir sous des médicaments plus forts encore.

\- Je te préviens que je suis chargé de surveiller les doses que tu prends. C'est-à-dire que je vérifierai que tu en prends suffisamment, mais pas trop non plus.

Tiana tendit la main et prit les boîtes avec hésitation. Et puis, elle décida de faire confiance à Glen. S'il allait surveiller ce qu'elle prendrait, elle était déjà plus rassurée. Avec une longue inspiration, elle prit les doses recommandées et Glen sourit avec fierté avant de reprendre les boîtes pour les ranger. Ils mangèrent en silence et Tiana sentit son stress s'en aller et se sentit beaucoup plus calme désormais. Ca n'empêchait pas sa souffrance, mais c'était apaisant.

\- Vous savez, je pense que ça vous ferait du bien à toutes les deux de prendre l'air. Vous passez votre temps enfermées et ce n'est pas bon.

\- Mais si Greg Lynch…

\- Il ne pourra pas venir dans le village des vainqueurs. Et je demanderai à Haymitch de vous accompagner, en tout cas quand vous sortez du village. Il faudra bien que tu fasses découvrir le district à Tiana.

\- J'aimerais bien aller en forêt, intervint la rouquine.

Aria approuva. Glen soupira mais comprit qu'elles avaient besoin de nature. Se faire à cette nouvelle maison était difficile.

\- Je vous demanderai d'être prudentes. Mais tant que vous êtes ensembles, je suppose que tout ira bien. Prévenez Haymitch quand même.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et promirent de ne pas partir des heures.

Elles s'habillèrent chaud, elles étaient encore un peu enrhumées de toute façon et sortirent de la maison. Aria se dirigea vers celle d'Haymitch mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle glissa un mot sous la porte et les deux amies se rendirent en forêt.

* * *

C'était calme, doux et apaisant. Le cri des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuillages…

\- Ca parait irréel, murmura Tiana. C'est dur de réaliser qu'on peut vivre…Normalement.

\- C'est un bien grand mot, dit Aria. Nos vies ne seront plus jamais normales.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as l'impression que tu vas devenir folle dans cette maison ? C'est comme nous enfermer dans une cage dorée.

\- Je suis contente que nous vivions tous ensembles, mais oui. Le fait que les autres habitants du district n'aient pas le droit de s'en approcher le prouve. Enfin concernant Greg Lynch, ça nous arrange.

\- Il a vraiment essayé de te tuer ? Demanda Tiana avec horreur.

\- Il veut que je sois auprès de son fils. C'est à cause de lui qu'il était si malade.

Les deux filles gardèrent le silence. C'était le genre de sujet dur à aborder. La forêt rappelait beaucoup Eliott à Tiana mais c'était agréable. Plus que de penser à sa mort ou aux parents Works qui se retrouvaient seuls. Et de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cette idée.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à poser des pièges ? On adorait faire ça avec…Eliott.

Aria la regarda avec intérêt. C'est vrai que grâce à ça, Tiana avait pu bien s'en sortir durant les jeux. Elle serait morte de faim sans Lynch. Lorsque la blonde assura qu'elle voulait apprendre, Tiana s'anima et elles passèrent la journée en forêt à rire et à parler dans le calme de la nature.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles ressortirent de la forêt en se tenant par la taille, apaisées. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la maison d'Haymitch, celui-ci en sortit et les salua.

\- Vous avez fait une bonne escapade ?

\- J'ai appris à Aria à poser des pièges, assura Tiana avec fierté, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Lorsque le mentor croisa son regard, il comprit qui exactement avait appris à la rouquine à le faire. Il ne dit rien mais eut un regard compréhensif. Il savait ce que c'était. Et il sut que Tiana le comprit. Mais elle ne dit rien non plus.

\- Alors comme ça je suis censé devenir votre garde du corps en dehors de ce village ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il paraît, dit Aria en haussant les épaules. Mon père veut aussi que l'on te dise chaque fois qu'on part.

\- Très bonne initiative, la dernière fois a été épuisante.

Les deux filles eurent un air coupable mais se sourirent. Haymitch vit le bracelet au poignet de Tiana et eut un sourire.

\- Sage idée que de le porter sur toi.

\- C'est Aria et Célia qui y ont pensé.

Tiana avait vraiment l'air plus calme et plus sereine. Le mentor se dit que les médicaments étaient arrivés. Le capitole était rapide avec ce genre de choses.

\- Vous pourrez aller en forêt aussi souvent que vous le voulez si ça vous permet de penser à autre chose. Mais n'oubliez pas de nous prévenir Glen et moi. Et prenez bien soin l'une de l'autre. Vous êtes la bouée l'une de l'autre, ne l'oubliez pas.

Haymitch les regarda entrer dans leur maison après qu'elles l'aient salué et retourna dans la sienne pour se réfugier à nouveau dans l'alcool. Cette année, il s'attachait bien trop pour son propre bien.

* * *

Pourtant le blond ne put prendre de distance avec elles car dès le lendemain, les filles virent frapper à sa porte. Il soupira car cela lui faisait plaisir... Il se maudissait de ressentir ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus s'attacher à personne à cause du Capitole. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de leur crier d'entrer avec une joie éloquente.

\- C'est une vraie porcherie ici, commenta Tiana surprise.

\- Ah ouais quand même, ça sent bien le mec célibataire depuis des lustres, enchaina Aria.

Elles pouffèrent alors qu'il émergeait dans la cuisine.

\- Hey les filles. Un petit canon ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool avec mes cachets, répliqua la rouquine fermement.

\- Moi je suis mineure mais bon... Tu m'avais promis de me faire goûter un de tes grands crus si je revenais en vie.

Elle souriait à pleines dents pour le taquiner. Il pouffa et rangea les bouteilles dans un placard.

\- A tes dix-huit ans on inaugurera ça. Sinon ton père va me tuer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il serait encore plus terrifiant que Greg, répondit la blonde.

\- Je ne me mettrais jamais Glen à dos alors !

Les trois rirent doucement.

\- Au fait on pensait aller en ville mais... Pas toutes seules. Tu nous y accompagnes ? Demanda Aria

Le mentor se regarda. Il était en pyjama avec une violente odeur de sueur.

\- Euh... Je vais prendre une douche. Et on ira.

\- Super ! Sautilla la blonde.

\- Faites comme chez vous, répliqua-t-il en partant dans la salle de bain.

Les filles s'assirent avec difficulté sur les chaises tachées. Elles se regardèrent en silence tout en contemplant la pièce. Les deux pensaient à la même chose et un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

\- Tu penses comme moi ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Je suppose que oui... !

Les deux se levèrent avec complicité.

\- Ils faut nettoyer cette maison ! Dirent-elles en cœur.

En gloussant elles se prirent par la main pour chercher des affaires de ménage. Elles avaient vraiment envie de remercier Haymitch à leur manière. Puis vivre ainsi n'était pas sain et elles étaient plutôt à cheval sur l'hygiène. Malheureusement la seule chose qu'elle trouvèrent fut un balai aux poils ébouriffés de vieillesse.

\- Tu crois qu'il à déjà fait le ménage un jour ? Commenta la blonde perplexe. Regarde-moi ce balai !

\- Ca m'étonnerais fortement. D'ailleurs il a toujours vécu tout seul ?

Aria la fixa avec intensité. Elle réfléchissait.

\- J'ai entendu dire que sa famille lui manquait par Effie. Je suppose qu'ils sont soit partis ailleurs soit...morts ?

Tiana eut un frisson dans le dos.

\- J'aimerais bien en savoir plus.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, il ne parle jamais de son passé. Ca l'énerve.

\- Dommage mais je le comprends.

\- Il ne boit pas pour rien après tout.

Les filles se regardèrent tristement à cette constatation. Puis elles décidèrent de retourner rapidement chez elles pour prendre des affaires de ménage sous les yeux curieux de Glen alité.

\- On veut donner un petit coup chez Haymitch. Pour le remercier et tout ça, expliquèrent-elles.

Glen sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Il y en a bien besoin oui. Bonne chance...

\- On en aura besoin, assura une Tiana rieuse.

Ce moment de détente leur fit oublier tous leurs soucis.

Elles rentrèrent dans la grande maison alors qu'on entendait l'eau couler à flots dans la salle d'eau. Elles se mirent alors d'accord pour se répartir les tâches. Tiana s'occupa de la vaisselle. Aria était assez nerveuse. Trait de caractère que la rouquine fut contente d'apprendre. Plus elles vivraient ensemble plus elles se connaitraient. Ce qui lui convenait à merveille. La blonde s'occupa donc du linge en sortant une grosse bassine avec de la lessive. Elle prit un gros tas de linge sale odorant puis se mit au travail.

Après quelques minutes de silence Tiana s'essuya le front en soufflant sur une mèche rebelle qui barrait ses yeux:

\- En fait on ne fera pas ça en une fois...

\- Ouais. Il y a du boulot.

\- Au pire on continuera quand il cuvera. Comme ça on ne le dérangera pas.

\- Bonne idée.

Aria lui sourit en changeant l'eau brunâtre après seulement cinq dessus lavés qu'elle étendit sur une corde dehors.

L'eau se coupa après une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis Haymitch sortit, changé et propre. Il se bloqua sur le pas de l'entrée du salon en voyant Aria frotter son linge avec ardeur. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit s'entrechoquer des assiettes. Il regarda Tiana siffloter, sûrement pour se vider la tête. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit. Mais son cœur se serra fortement en voyant en Aria son ancienne petite amie tuée. Puis en Tiana il revit sa mère plus jeune qui faisait la vaisselle tous les soirs pour eux.

Il secoua sa tête de tous les côtés pour refouler la douleur. Il arriva avec un sourire forcé.

\- On était pas censés allez en ville ?

Les filles se retournèrent.

\- On avait envie de faire un petit brin de ménage avant, commenta Aria. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas...

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il était gêné.

\- Non au contraire mais ne compté par sur moi pour tenir cette maison propre. J'en ai pas la force.

\- On veut juste vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Et ça nous fait plaisir, ça occupe nos pensées, répliqua Tiana.

Il sourit toujours gêné. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua que la blonde lavait ses caleçons. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper vu qu'elle le faisait pour Glen.

Le mentor se reposa donc quelques minutes le temps qu'elles finissent. Il regarda dehors le linge propre se balancer avec le vent. Aria étendait les dernières affaires. Jamais en la regardant de dos on aurait pu dire qu'elle avait participé au Hunger Games. Elle avait l'air d'une femme d'intérieur joyeuse qui profitait de la vie. Comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses. Il se posa contre la rambarde et la contempla un moment. Elle portait une belle robe rouge qui voletait avec un pull noir pour se tenir chaud. Il sourit quand Tiana la rejoignit pour l'aider à finir. Il se tourna et remarqua que la vaisselle était étincelante et bien rangée. On sentait que c'était des jeunes femmes qui avaient toujours vécu par elles-mêmes.

* * *

Quand elles en eurent terminées, tous les trois partirent pour la ville. Aria tenait à lui faire visiter son district pour la familiariser encore plus ici bas. Le mentor resta sur ses gardes dès qu'ils passèrent leur zone limitée. Greg devait sûrement être à l'affut. Pourtant contre trois grands vainqueurs des Hunger Games il avait peu de chance de réussir son coup. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa dans la tête du père Lynch qui les suivit du regard derrière un bosquet. Cela faisait une heure qu'il les avaient vus sortir mais avec Haymitch ça aurait été trop compliqué. Il abdiqua pour aujourd'hui. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Aria se sentit angoissée quand on s'approcha de la foule. Tiana également qui triturait son bracelet cordé. La blonde ne pouvait oublier l'altercation avec Greg mais encore plus les souvenirs de Doug qui surgissaient en son esprit.

\- Voilà la grande place, c'est là que Glen a regardé les jeux. Et que le Capitole fait ses retransmissions.

Elle tremblota légèrement dans sa voix. Tiana lui prit la main pour la soutenir :

\- Moi aussi j'ai une place similaire dans le dix. Elle est juste un peu plus grande et pavée.

\- Plus on s'éloigne plus c'est pauvre, commenta Haymitch qui tapota l'épaule de la blonde.

Celle-ci reprit contenance et marcha main dans la main avec Tiana.

\- Là c'est l'allée où on achète un peu tout et n'importe quoi. J'y vais souvent... Non j'y allais souvent pour dénicher des objets de tout genre. Par exemple des barrettes pour les cheveux ou même une poêle pas trouée comme celle que j'avais avant.

\- Pas pratique de faire à manger avec, pouffa la rouquine.

\- Bah disons que quand je faisais des œufs la moitié était sur le chauffe plat et l'autre dans l'assiette.

Ils rirent tous les trois de l'anecdote.

\- J'y allais aussi pas mal avant, intervint Haymitch. En plus on y dénichait pas mal de bonnes affaires en cherchant bien.

\- Je peux regarder ?

\- Oui vas-y, on va faire un tour tous ensembles, répondit la blonde à son amie.

Ils firent le tour devant les vendeurs aux aguets. Ils étaient _riches_ vis à vis d'eux vu qu'ils avaient remporté les jeux. Tiana fixa longuement un pendentif qui lui plaisait. Pendant ce temps Aria et Haymitch avançaient en regardant de la nourriture de premier choix importée illégalement. C'était à moitié un marché noir. Cela les tentait bien.

\- Mais c'est tellement cher... Répliqua Aria.

\- Tu sais que tu possèdes largement de quoi te payer ça toutes les semaines maintenant ? Tu devrais te faire plaisir.

\- Tu crois... ?

Elle fixa longuement cette viande à l'odeur si alléchante avant de craquer. Elle avait toujours mal au cœur dès qu'elle dépensait trop d'argent d'un coup mais elle prendrait l'habitude. Elle n'était plus pauvre. Pourtant même en tenant la viande contre elle, la blonde se sentait mal jusqu'à ce qu'une idée illumine son esprit.

\- Tu viens manger chez nous ce soir ?!

Haymitch la regarda avec surprise.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je pourrais faire une recette que je tiens de ma mère de son district ! Tu vas adorer !

\- J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Il la prit par les épaules et elle sifflota joyeusement. Faire plaisir à tout le monde lui libéra le cœur. Le mentor était également content de se faire inviter. Il amènerait un bon vin pour l'occasion.

\- Aria !

Tiana arriva avec un sourire taquin. La blonde souleva un sourcil.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin si tu le veux...

La rouquine ouvrit sa main et lui tendit un pendentif avec une moitié de cœur. Dedans était gravé une inscription.

\- D'habitude c'est pour les couples mais bon... Marmonna-t-elle un peu gênée. J'en ai pris un pour moi aussi... Parce que tu es comme ma sœur de cœur.

Elle rougissait et Aria lui sauta dans les bras.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau merci beaucoup !

Une larmichette coula sur sa joue. C'était l'amie qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé la rencontrer dans les Hunger Games et partager une amitié aussi forte avec. C'était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Le blond regarda avec tendresse leur échange. Tiana accrocha le pendentif au cou de Tiana et les deux se sourirent. Elles étaient vraiment faites pour s'entendre. Puis il les invita à marcher un peu. Les trois reprirent leur route. Aria continua à présenter son district avec divers établissements plus miteux les uns que les autres. Elle passa aussi devant les mines en expliquant que son père était tombé malade à force de travailler là et ne pouvait plus y retourner. Ou il mourrait. Elle expliqua aussi que sa mère avait attrapé la peste et c'est sûrement de la saleté que ça venait car à divers endroits on trouvait des déchets au sol. Tiana et Abernathy compatirent sincèrement.

Aria termina la visite par un endroit en particulier. Elle avait envie d'y faire un arrêt pour évacuer.

\- Et là c'est où j'ai travaillé pendant toutes ma jeunesse pour subvenir à nos besoins. C'est aussi là que j'ai rencontré Doug et son père pour la première fois. C'est aussi là que j'ai perdu mon premier baiser et autres sortes de choses. En plus d'avoir perdu ma virginité dans les jeux.

Une boule dans la gorge se forma et les larmes montèrent. Doug la fixait précisément à cet instant avec un sourire. Il lui disait d'approcher.

\- Pourquoi je le vois toujours partout, bégaya-t-elle. J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse enfin...

Elle regarda sa prothèse avec dégoût. Tiana regarda le sol tristement.

\- Ton passé n'est pas facile non plus. Je compatis.

Elle serra les poings fermement.

\- Si j'avais pu te protéger et te préserver ! Je m'en veux ! Il a osé te voler des choses aussi précieuses que ça ! Ca me met hors de moi en y pensant.

\- Je suis aussi en colère, commenta le blond. Je trouve ça écœurant qu'un homme puisse faire ce genre de chose. Ce mec-là n'avait aucune dignité.

\- C'est à cause de son père, soupira Aria en se blottissant instinctivement contre Haymitch. Mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier une telle humiliation. Je suis impure et il me le rappelle à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua Haymitch sur un ton ferme. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une hallucination et tu dois le sortir de ta tête. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen d'y parvenir. Quant au fait d'être impure, c'est stupide aussi. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu n'as d'ailleurs rien demandé de tout ça.

\- Je sais bien tout ça... Mais j'ai mal de me sentir salie.

\- Je pense que c'est normal mais dis-toi que c'est faux. Je te trouve encore bien pure malgré le sang que vous avez dû endurer.

Aria sourit contre son torse. Haymitch lui caressa les cheveux alors que Tiana les regardait avec un sourire fugace. Un espoir secret émergea dans son cœur pour eux deux. Le blond capta ce regard étrange mais Tiana haussa les épaules en sifflotant. Il ne comprit pas. Aria se détacha avec un sourire et essuya ses yeux.

\- Bon fini de pleurer tout le temps. Au moins je me libère un peu de ça.

\- Moi je suis contente d'en apprendre plus sur toi, sourit son amie.

Bras dessus bras dessous, le trio reprit la route. Aria n'avait plus grand chose à montrer. La forêt, le grillage interdit, les zones désertes et la rivière avec plusieurs femmes qui lavaient leur linge dedans. Ils rentrèrent lorsque le soir tombait. Greg ne s'était pas montré à leur grande joie. Haymitch était un bon moyen d'intimidation. Il faut dire qu'il avait quand même remporté les jeux avec deux fois plus de tributs, était costaud et intelligent.

* * *

Le soir venu, Aria prépara à manger pour la petite troupe avec la viande de luxe. Ils semblaient commencer à s'habituer à cette cohabitation si soudaine. Célia était la plus heureuse car elle aimait être entourée. Elle sautillait et parlait avec excitation d'où Glen devait la rappeler à l'ordre. Cela faisait rire Tiana qui prenait un nouveau cachet. Plus elle en prenait plus elle se sentait apaisée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'avoir de la peine et de revoir des images d'Eliott en elle.

Le repas prêt, chacun se régala. Glen n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé avec cette viande extra tendre. Célia également qui hurlait de joie à chaque bouchée. Les filles furent plus dans la retenue car elles connaissaient la bonne nourriture du Capitole tout comme Haymitch. Chacun passa une agréable soirée. Parlant de tout et de rien dont Haymitch fut heureux d'ouvrir sa bouteille de grand cru. Seul Glen en but avec lui et s'énerva quand le blond voulut servir Aria. Cela fit bien rire les jeunettes.

Ce fut une soirée calme où enfin tout le monde put se détendre convenablement. Chose que Tiana et Aria ne pensaient plus possible. C'est ce qu'elle se dirent toutes les deux alors qu'elles se tenaient par la main sur un petit balconnet de leur chambre.

\- Tu sais Aria, je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie. De m'avoir offert un toit et un endroit où revivre.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies lutté pour ne pas sombrer. Tu sais Eliott doit être fier de toi là-haut.

Tiana lui sourit. C'était la première qu'entendre ce prénom ne la faisait pas pleurer.

\- Moi je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une amie. J'étais toujours toute seule ici. La solitude fait très mal.

\- Oh oui je ne peux que confirmer !

Elles rirent un peu.

\- Tu me promets que l'on restera amies pour la vie ? Répliqua Aria alors qu'elle regardait le pendentif où était écrit _Sœurs de cœur_.

\- Seulement si tu me le promets aussi.

Aria tendit son petit doigt. La rouquine le prit avec le sien.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'irais au Capitole.

Elles se lâchèrent les mains d'un sourire.

\- Alors c'est scellé, maintenant tu seras toujours à mes côtés et moi aux tiens. Comme j'en ai rêvé depuis mon enfance, répliqua la blonde d'un sourire apaisé en regardant les étoiles.

\- Oui et mine de rien c'est rassurant.

\- Très.

Un silence tomba où Tiana touchait sa cordelette. Elle repensait à cette après-midi.

\- Aria... Quelque chose me tracasse.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on sera capable d'aimer à nouveau ? Toi tu t'en sentirais capable ?

Cela la prit de court. Elle fixa l'horizon un moment et soupira.

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais comme j'ai peur des hommes ça risque pas. C'est bien pire qu'avant. J'imagine même pas si on voulait me faire l'amour.

Tiana approuva avec un petit sourire.

\- Et si c'était un homme en qui tu réussissais à avoir confiance ?

-... Peut-être dans ce cas là. Et toi ? Tu penses oublier Eliott ?

Tiana ferma les yeux avec douleur.

\- Pas pour le moment. Je l'espère en même temps que je le redoute. Mais il viendra bien un jour où le temps fera son travail et où des choix s'imposeront d'eux-mêmes. Je pense.

\- Attendons de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. On est très bien comme ça, expliqua la blonde.

\- Exact, pour l'instant je veux que rien ne change. C'est très bien comme ça.

Elles se comprirent et se sourirent en regardant les lumières s'éteindre de la ville.

D'un bâillement et d'un frisson, elles fermèrent la porte fenêtre et se couchèrent. Tiana en oublia de prendre un somnifère et s'endormit tout de suite avec une Butterfly ronronnant. Aria fixa l'image de Doug qui attendait à côté de son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue avant de se blottir au chaud. C'était un grand pas vers leur future guérison. Tout cela grâce à la présence de l'une et de l'autre.

* * *

 **On est dans une partie bien plus calme que les jeux, mais la fatalité s'abattra de nouveau sur nos survivantes. Et cette partie est également importante pour l'histoire^^ A mercredi prochain :)**


	21. A coeur ouvert

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : A cœur ouvert**

Barbara Works décrocha le combiné et se figea en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, c'était quelqu'un d'anonyme qui ne disait rien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait et elle n'entendait rien si ce n'est une respiration comme si la personne essayait de rassembler son courage, mais juste après ça raccrochait.

De l'autre côté du fil, Tiana raccrocha avec un soupir. Chaque jour, elle se disait que cette fois ci, elle dirait quelque chose, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Mais elle réessayait toujours. Aria la félicitait en lui disant que c'était mieux que rien, mais elle n'en était pas satisfaite. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour leur parler…

Célia allait partir à l'école et lui jeta un regard de compassion. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelle douleur c'était, mais Tiana se levait toujours en même temps qu'elle pour essayer d'appeler ceux qui l'avaient élevée. Et se recouchait ensuite. Mais elle semblait en avoir décidé autrement aujourd'hui. Une fois la petite partie à l'école, Tiana alla vers le jardin. C'était encore une belle journée qui commençait. Elle avait décidé d'entretenir ce jardin pour s'occuper. Même si les médicaments la calmaient, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à ne rien faire. Elle retourna la terre et planta des graines de fleurs qu'elle avait vu traîner dans le garage. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas mais cela semblait lui venir naturellement.

Elle ne vit pas la matinée passer et semblait totalement ailleurs et apaisée. Le soleil tapait mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Fière de son œuvre, elle se mit assise sur l'herbe et fixa le ciel se demandant si ce qu'Aria avait dit quelques jours auparavant était vrai. Est-ce qu'Eliott était fier d'elle ?

\- Woh, on dirait que tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper !

Tiana sursauta et s'étonna de voir Haymitch déjà levé, il ne devait pas être si tard quand même ? Elle sourit parce qu'elle se rendait compte que malgré son air replié sur lui-même, il passait les voir presque tous les jours.

\- Vous êtes déjà debout ?

\- Comment ça, déjà ? Il est plus de midi, Tiana !

\- Oh. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

\- C'est bien que tu trouves quelque chose à faire.

\- En fait, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de ma mère. Je n'avais que trois ans quand mes parents sont morts. Mais elle avait la main verte. Alors je voulais me rapprocher un peu d'elle.

Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule quand elle se redressa.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Aria. Moi avec mes médicaments, ça va. Enfin ça va mieux. Je n'irais jamais totalement bien. Mais elle…Elle voit Doug partout. Et je suppose que c'est normal. Mais ça m'inquiète.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvées toutes les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tâcher de trouver une solution.

Haymitch ne lui dit pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Finnick avait appelé.

* * *

Quelques jours après l'enterrement d'Annie, Finnick ressentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il parlait souvent avec Haymitch au téléphone. Parce que c'était l'un des seuls à savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement quand il se trouvait au capitole. Tout comme lui-même savait exactement ce qui s'était passé pour la petite amie et la famille de l'ivrogne. Ces choses-là se savaient entre vainqueurs, mais eux avaient su ne partager ce secret qu'avec une personne. Le jeune homme attendit qu'il soit près de midi pour ne pas déranger son ami. Il dut attendre plusieurs sonneries et fut sûr d'avoir réveillé Haymitch.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda la voix fatiguée du mentor.

\- C'est Finnick.

\- Oh, salut.

Aucun ne demanda si ça allait. Quand on était vainqueur, la vie n'était pas rose.

\- J'avais besoin de parler alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'appeler. J'ai essayé de pas appeler tard.

\- Pas de souci, Finnick. Tu arrives à…Surmonter ?

\- C'est dur. Mais je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas de pluie pour une bonne raison le jour où je lui ai dit adieu pour de bon.

\- C'est drôle, Tiana a dit presque la même chose. Elle a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir le jour où on enterrait deux rayons de soleil.

Finnick se mit à repenser à la surprise qui avait été la sienne quand il avait vu sur son écran que la rouquine ne descendait pas au dix, mais qu'elle descendait au douze avec Aria et Haymitch. Un élan de joie l'avait saisi parce qu'il savait qu'elle était seule dans son district alors ça le rassurait.

\- En parlant d'elle, comment ça se passe pour les filles ?

\- Ca va mieux depuis que Tiana est sous médicaments. Et grâce à ta corde. Elle l'a retrouvée dans sa valise et ne la quitte plus.

Finnick sourit à l'autre bout du fil, les yeux un peu pétillants.

\- Je savais que je faisais une bonne chose en la lui donnant.

\- Elles nous ont rendu fou avant qu'elle n'ait ses médicaments.

\- Nous ? Releva Finnick.

Haymitch eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller les voir régulièrement.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Vous tenez le coup tous ensembles et la compagnie doit te faire du bien, ricana le jeune homme.

Haymitch grimaça, ce que ne put voir Finnick.

\- Elles se sont mis en tête de garder ma maison propre.

\- Mon dieu, ce doit être tellement horrible ! Se moqua encore Finnick.

Haymitch grogna et Finnick reprit son sérieux.

\- Et pour la tournée de la victoire, tu crois que ça ira ?

\- Elles seront deux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Elles ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre.

\- Les sœurs jumelles survivantes comme les surnomme le capitole. Ca leur va plutôt bien, je trouve. Mais je pense que ça va être compliqué dans le district dix…

\- Pour tout dire, je n'en parle pas avec elles. Elles ont encore le temps d'y penser. Mais le onze et le tien seront aussi durs à gérer. Je sais d'avance qu'il faudra garder l'œil sur Tiana pour ne pas qu'elle se réfugie trop dans les médicaments.

\- Je serai là pour vous soutenir au quatre.

\- Tu as l'air attaché à Tiana.

\- Annie voudrait que je prenne soin d'elle. Et je suis un des seuls à la comprendre. Avec Aria et toi bien sûr. Et c'est normal qu'on se soutienne entre vainqueurs.

\- Et elle aussi elle te comprend.

\- Toi aussi tu nous comprends.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'était totalement différent. Claqua sèchement Haymitch. Je n'ai rien vu, moi. Toi, tu as tout vu en direct. Tiana, a assisté à la mort de son petit ami pour la sauver. C'est différent.

Finnick n'insista pas. Haymitch détestait en parler, ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- Veille bien sur elles, d'accord ?

\- C'est ce que je fais déjà.

Les deux avaient fini par raccrocher, un peu apaisés, mais toujours tourmentés quand même.

* * *

\- Il parait que tu as passé ta matinée à jardiner ? Demanda Aria.

\- Apparemment je suis douée pour ça. Sourit la rouquine. Ca fait du bien de s'occuper, il faudrait que tu trouves aussi quelque chose.

Aria s'assombrit et Tiana n'insista pas. Mais elle comprit que Doug continuait de lui apparaître. Elles n'en parlaient pas bien sûr, elles évitaient certains sujets mais la rouquine depuis qu'elle s'habituait aux médicaments arrivait à observer et à remarquer les choses.

\- Tu as encore essayé ?

\- Et j'ai encore raccroché sans rien dire, avoua la jeune fille, les épaules basses. Ils vont finir par croire que quelqu'un les harcèle.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

\- Un jour tu y arriveras, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout comme tu finiras par retourner cette photo.

Tiana approuva en silence. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

\- Je me demande quelles fleurs tu vas nous faire pousser, dit la blonde pour changer de sujet.

\- On verra bien. En plus il fait beau, alors je voulais en profiter.

\- Je suis sûr que tu nous feras pousser des merveilles, intervint Glen en souriant. Ils ont mis ces graines dans le garage quand on a reçu la maison. Je suppose que c'est pour vous occuper après…Après ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Je pense la même chose, admit Tiana en souriant. Ca m'a libéré et ça m'a fait penser à autre chose.

Glen sourit encore. Il était heureux que Tiana trouve quelque chose pour avancer. Elle continuait de temps en temps à angoisser mais arrivait à surmonter la crise plus facilement désormais, même s'il lui fallait toujours la présence de l'un d'entre eux pour y parvenir. La solitude était de toute façon sa pire ennemie, tout le monde le savait.

\- Et puis, c'est aussi pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie ici tous les trois. Je voulais être utile et faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. Nous sommes ta famille maintenant.

Tiana sourit encore. C'était vrai. Glen agissait comme un père pour elle et elle lui en était reconnaissante même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus. Tout comme sa mère, elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de son père. Si ce n'est qu'il était affectueux et qu'elle était sa petite princesse. Quand elle pensait à son père, le visage du père d'Eliott apparaissait dans son esprit. Il était un peu sévère, mais juste. Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'Eliott et elle faisaient des bêtises, il les grondait mais perdait vite son sérieux et finissait par en rire avec eux. A ses yeux, Glen était un mélange des deux pères qu'elle avait connu. Elle s'était promis de le lui dire un jour. Quand elle serait prête. Les Grant faisaient tellement pour eux. Aria rejoignit Célia a mi chemin dans le village des vainqueurs alors que la petite rentrait de l'école.

\- Est-ce que le mariage, c'est beau ? Demanda brusquement Tiana à Glen qui la regarda avec surprise en se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle question.

\- Oui, bien sûr, quand on trouve l'amour de sa vie, c'est une merveilleuse aventure.

Evidemment, il ne put que penser à Rose.

\- Eliott et moi, on avait pour projet de se marier quand on serait libres de ne plus être tirés au sort. Dit Tiana avec un air vague.

Lorsqu'elle parlait d'Eliott c'était toujours avec Glen.

\- Je ne sais pas si ses parents étaient au courant mais il m'avait demandé de l'épouser quand on s'est mis ensembles, à nos dix-sept ans. On s'était dit qu'on pourrait fonder notre propre famille quand on serait tranquilles.

Glen posa la main sur son épaule, ressentant une tristesse infinie envers elle.

\- Il m'avait même offert une bague que j'avais cachée dans mes affaires. C'était notre secret à nous et j'adorais imaginer ma vie avec lui. Je n'ai pas osé fouiller la valise pour voir si la bague s'y trouvait.

\- Quand tu seras prête, tu le feras. Comme pour le reste. Vous avez eu la chance de partager un amour unique et formidable. Un jour, peut-être que tu vivras à nouveau une histoire similaire. Mais ce que je peux te dire, Tiana, c'est que tu as égayé la vie de ce jeune homme. Et même si les images de sa mort te hanteront, il est mort pour te sauver. Il est mort heureux d'avoir pu faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour toi.

\- Quand il a fermé les yeux, il souriait, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

Elle était capable de parler de lui mais pas encore de ne pas pleurer sur de tels souvenirs. Elle regarda ailleurs, soulagée d'avoir pu se libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle avait besoin d'en parler.

Durant toute leur conversation, Haymitch qui se trouvait dans la cuisine afin de parler à Aria et de ses hallucinations quand elle reviendrait avec Célia, s'était figé et avait gardé un silence respectueux. Côtoyer les filles lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, mais dans un même temps lui faisait du bien. Célia et Aria rentrèrent, Glen et Tiana firent comme si rien de cette conversation n'avait eu lieu et Haymitch fut une fois de plus invité à manger avec eux. Il parlerait à Aria ensuite.

* * *

Haymitch amena Aria chez lui pour l'après-midi. La blonde se sentait nerveuse car il avait eu un regard sérieux qui dénotait de son côté foufou. Il avait forcément un truc important à lui dire et cela la stressa. Elle avait peur qu'il lui annonce que Snow était revenu sur sa décision vis à vis de Tiana.

Une fois tous les deux assis dans le salon avec un verre de bourbon et un de jus d'orange, le blond se racla la gorge.

\- Ecoute Aria, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- De ?

La blonde le regarda en biais, un peu surprise.

\- Sur ta guérison mentale et ce qui en découlera. Il y a des choses en tant que mentor que je dois te dire et d'autres qui pourraient peut-être t'aider.

Aria s'enfonça dans son siège mais il continua de la fixer.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- De Doug, murmura-t-elle en sirotant son jus.

\- Exact. Il est là ?

Le blond insista longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Aria pose son verre et prenne une grande inspiration.

\- Oui. Il me regarde avec haine car je suis en ta présence. Il insiste pour que je parte retrouver Greg.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu sais que ce ne sont que des hallucinations ? Les fantômes ça n'existe pas.

\- Oui les fantômes mais les âmes si.

\- Tu crois aux âmes ? En fait tu penses qu'il est vraiment là ? Dit-il surpris.

\- Mais non ! Enfin si... Enfin peut-être... Oh je sais pas moi !

Aria se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça.

Le mentor but un coup pour ce motiver.

\- Explique-moi ce qui tourne dans ta tête. Je suis tout ouïe. J'ai la journée devant moi.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre. Quand on sort des Hunger Games, on est automatiquement pas net.

Aria approuva et se rongea les ongles. Du moins ce qui lui restait d'ongles.

\- J'ai toujours cru au fait qu'on avait tous une âme. Et aussi à la réincarnation. Et je me dis que peut-être, Doug attendait dans le monde des vivants car il n'avait pas encore envie de partir... Un truc du genre.

\- Personnellement moi je ne crois en rien à part le néant. Mais admettons que les âmes existent. Pourquoi tu serais la seule à en voir une ?

\- Parce que... Je sais pas, peut-être que Doug a une colère si grande qu'il réussit à m'apparaitre.

\- Et qu'envers toi ? Il serait fort, répliqua le mentor. Pourtant s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est que le monde des morts et le monde des vivants ne se rejoignent jamais. C'est un fait avéré. Quand on meurt, peu importe ce qu'on est ou devient, on reste là-bas. Et Doug ne fait pas exception. Il faut que tu te sortes de la tête que c'est lui. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ton cerveau qui n'arrive pas à effacer sa présence.

Sombrement, Aria approuva tout en réfléchissant à son tour.

\- Tu n'aurais pas été psy dans une autre vie ? Dit-elle pour se détendre.

Haymitch lui sourit. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte mentalement.

\- Non mais je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau. J'ai longuement travaillé sur le mien toutes ces années.

\- Je vois. Alors c'est vraiment mon cerveau qui déraille hein ? Il n'est plus là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Mort, enterré, six pieds sous terre à pourrir. C'est ton subconscient qui s'amuse avec toi. Il a trop subi de chocs. Il faut juste le réapprivoiser et le calmer.

La jeune fille eut un maigre sourire. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir se libérer des Lynch après tout.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

Son regard empli d'espoir rassura le blond.

\- Je vais te demander une seule chose. Tu va devoir écrire ce tout ce qui te traumatise vis à vis de Doug ou des jeux. Le viol, les agressions, sa mort, son emprise sur toi, etcetera. Puis tu le liras chaque jour deux fois. A voix haute ou dans ta tête. Après ça quand tu seras plus à l'aise tu me le liras à moi ou à Tiana. Et cela deviendra une habitude. Ton cerveau prendra ces faits pour quelque chose de normal. Tu ne ressentiras plus le danger et l'angoisse. L'image de Doug partira d'elle-même. Un peu comme un deuil de ton ancien toi pour renaitre, tel un phœnix de ses cendres.

Aria grimaça à ses dires. Cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde de revivre ça tout le temps. Mais sa confiance envers son mentor était sans faille

\- Si je fais ça, je serais libre ?

\- Oui je peux te l'assurer. Je l'ai fait aussi sur un conseil d'un psychothérapeute il y a longtemps de ça. Au début tu pleureras et tu auras mal mais à force tu le liras facilement et cela en deviendra une broutille. Ce n'est que lorsque tu ne ressentiras plus rien quand j'évoquerais Doug, que tu seras prête pour l'année prochaine.

\- Alors toi aussi tu as des lettres sur ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Il sourit en biais. Décidément quelle curieuse celle-là !

Il pointa l'étage supérieur.

\- Elles sont là haut, dans un tiroir. Mais je ne les lis plus maintenant. J'ai passé ce stade.

\- Tu pourrais me les lire ?

Il grimaça.

\- Si tu es guéri tu devrais le réussir, taquina-t-elle avec délice.

Haymitch soupira et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Si tu arrives à t'en sortir je le ferais. Masi uniquement si tu t'en sors.

Aria lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Je ferais tout pour !

\- Moi qui me demandais comment te booster... Tu as de drôles de sources de motivation quand même.

\- C'est comme ça, je suis qui je suis !

Plus légère Aria retourna dans son jus d'orange avec plaisir. Elle allait le faire même si cela lui faisait mal. On disait toujours un mal pour un bien après tout.

\- Au fait, sursauta-t-elle. Il y a quoi l'année prochaine ? Tu l'as évoqué...

Le blond termina son verre cul sec avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

\- La tournée des vainqueurs et la nouvelle session des Hunger Games.

\- Commet ça nouvelle session ?!

La jeune Grant paniqua mais fut vite rassurée.

\- Oui tous les ans les Hunger Games recommencent. Mais tu seras mentor et non tribut. Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Aria beuga. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé un seul instant.

\- Mais oui c'est vrai ça... ! Je vais être mentor.

\- Yep. Et vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement tu ne tiendras jamais le choc. C'est pour ça qu'il faut avancer avant le retour des jeux. Surtout qu'à la tournée des vainqueurs tu devras faire le tour de tous les districts et du Capitole. Il te faudra une belle armure pour tenir le coup comme moi je le fais avec ce que tu sais.

\- Je comprends mieux... Susurra-t-elle tristement. Finalement on est des survivants mais pas des vivants. On ne gagne pas les jeux, on est toujours dedans. Et on vit à travers Snow et le Capitole. Chaque année on recommence et on perd des tributs qu'on a tenté de sauver. Je te comprends tellement mieux maintenant. Ca a dû être si dur tout seul.

Haymitch fut un peu gêné mais prit cet instant de pitié avec bienveillance. Il était au moins compris par quelqu'un en plus des autres mentors.

\- J'ai Effie, rit-il doucement. Et les autres mentors des bas districts. C'est mieux que rien.

La blonde sourit à son tour. Elle termina son verre et cogita sur le Capitole. Elle aurait donné cher pour être vraiment libre d'eux. Ce qui était impossible.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander Aria.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut aussi que j'en parle à Tiana mais le président a une demande bien particulière à faire pour tous les survivants.

\- Que veux-tu de plus de nous ? On est déjà à moitié mortes.

Haymitch rit sombrement.

\- Il attend de vous que vous développiez un talent. N'importe lequel du temps que c'est impressionnant. Quelque chose qui vous occupera l'esprit en somme. Et aussi pour montrer que les vainqueurs sont des êtres exceptionnels.

\- Ah. Ca me prend un peu de court car à part pour faire des tâches ménagères je n'ai aucun talent particulier.

\- Il n'y a rien qui t'attire ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Le mentor approuva. Il se resservit un verre en sentant Aria se coller contre son épaule. Une chaleur agréable.

\- Alors prends ton temps mais essaye de te trouver un nouveau domaine de compétence. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose qui te calme. Où que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu y prennes du plaisir. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de bien. Pour une fois que le président a de bonnes idées.

Aria grommela un peu sur ce fait mais elle était d'accord sur ce point. Ca pourrait lui occuper l'esprit et lui donner de la motivation.

\- Alors je compte sur toi ? Tu écriras ces lettres, tu les liras et tu te trouveras un talent ?

La blonde se blottit. Finalement c'était bien d'avoir des objectifs. Car comme Tiana elle commençait à s'ennuyer à chaque jour de plus qu'il passait. Il lui fallait se bouger avant de s'encrouter.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Oui, je vais faire au mieux...

\- .. Comme toujours, termina-t-il avec un rire tendre.

Aria pouffa. Il commençait à bien la connaitre. Finalement les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre lorsque le silence revint. Aria ne dormait pas la nuit complète à cause de Doug et Haymitch cuvait toujours son alcool.

Ce tendre tableau fit chaud au cœur de Tiana lorsqu'elle arriva pour appeler Aria à table. Elle regarda sa sœur de cœur dormir la tête posée sur Haymitch qui semblait partit lui aussi bien loin dans les songes. Le pendentif bougeait au rythme de sa respiration et elle ne put se résigner à la réveiller. Elle attendit qu'ils s'éveillent en faisant un brin de ménage avec le balai.

Une fois réveillés, les deux blonds s'étirèrent. Haymitch lui caressa les cheveux :

\- Fichtre j'ai sacrément bien dormi pour une fois.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle avec éclat.

Elle se leva et sautilla en pleine forme. Haymitch la regarda longuement avec un regard intense.

\- Tu viens manger à la maison ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais prendre une carte de fidélité si ça continue.

Les trois rirent en cœur et retournèrent chez les Grant. Le repas fut copieux et délicieux.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Aria n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'était déjà reposée. Elle se leva donc pour boire un coup et cogiter. Elle sortit une feuille et se mit à commencer ses exercices d'écriture. Cela fut difficile mais elle tint bon. Le silence la comblait pour s'inspirer sur sa feuille.

Un peu plus tard Glen se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il trouva Aria et s'inquiéta :

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- J'ai déjà dormi cet après-midi. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce qu'Haymitch m'a demandé dans le calme.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rougis.

Aria approuva et lui expliqua son exercice. Cela sembla convenir à Glen. Il l'aida en la poussant à se libérer un peu. Elle termina son long écrit dès que le soleil se leva. Elle était exténuée mais se sentait bien. Glen lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu devrais te recoucher maintenant. Tiana va paniquer si tu n'es pas là.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je me demandais juste quel talent je pourrais faire ressortir de moi.

\- Un talent ?

Sa fille lui expliqua pour l'attente de Snow. Glen se caressa le menton.

\- Et pourquoi pas la cuisine ? Tu es doué pour ça.

\- J'y ai pensé mais je ne suis pas attirée par la cuisine plus que ça. Oh j'adore faire de bons plats pour mes proches mais de là à devenir maitre dans l'art culinaire... Je ne me sens pas spécialement motivée.

\- Je vois. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce qui te tente.

\- Justement, je n'ai rien en tête.

\- Essaye de te faire une liste de choses et de voir ce qui t'attire.

\- J'essayerai. On verra plus tard.

La blonde bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit la rouquine qui semblait se débattre dans ses rêves. Elle s'endormit d'une traite, remplie de pensées confuses.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Aria ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Chaque soir elle se levait et cogitait avec Glen ou Haymitch. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Tiana car elle ne savait pas s'il fallait lui parler de la tournée des vainqueurs tout de suite. Elle attendrait que son mentor le fasse. Elle tournait en rond. Mais elle voulait vraiment trouver quelque chose de différent, d'unique, qui fasse vibrer son cœur.

La solution lui vint alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Ce fut un soir comme un autre où le temps était calme. Elle avait décidé d'aller dans leur grand salon bibliothèque. Elle y trouva Célia qui regardait un album de photo miteux et décrépit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ma puce ?

La petite sursauta. Elle avait les yeux un peu rougis.

\- Je regardais maman...

\- Oh, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort. Comme le temps passe.

La blonde serra sa petite sœur conte elle. C'était bientôt un jour noir pour les Grant qui allait arriver.

Les deux sœurs feuilletèrent l'album ensemble. Elles évoquèrent de tendres souvenirs. Leur mère avait toujours été comme un rayon de soleil. Elle s'était habituée à la pauvreté et vivait avec les moyens du bord en tentant de rendre la vie agréable à sa famille. C'était une femme débrouillarde qui souriait sur toutes les photos même lorsqu'elle était malade. Rose avait l'âme d'une battante et d'une femme accomplie. C'était aussi une dame qui aimait la solitude des champs de fleurs ou la simple musique mélodieuse. Parfois discrète elle restait des heures dans son esprit à imaginer des choses. C'est ce qui avait plu à Glen la première fois. Alors qu'elle jouait du piano dans divers districts pour une tournée de musique. Elle était d'une beauté blonde éclatante. Sa musique était d'un accord parfait et voluptueux. Il était conquis.

Glen avait alors tout tenté pour la revoir. Il avait réussi lorsqu'elle était repassée au douze. Tout le monde la trouvait étrange car elle vivait sur une autre planète dans son esprit. Cet esprit un peu fou et rêveur fit fondre l'homme au cœur d'or. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la demander en mariage après plusieurs mois à la voir. Pour Rose ce qu'elle aimait chez Glen c'était sa gentillesse et son cœur bienveillant. Il se mettait toujours en quatre pour la combler et elle adorait le voir porter secours aux autres. Il aurait pu vendre son âme pour la protéger. Elle avait craqué dès leur premier rendez-vous. C'était un amour rare et brillant qui avait fané à sa mort. Pourtant Glen en gardait toujours un souvenir intact. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle et son air vague sur le visage à regarder par la fenêtre un simple coup de vent emportant des feuilles d'automne.

\- Tu te souviens que maman jouait souvent du piano, répliqua Aria sur une image d'elle à un petit concerto. C'est même grâce à ça qu'elle a connu papa.

\- Vaguement, dit Célia. Je me souviens de certaines berceuses qu'elle me jouait.

\- Moi aussi et de la musique classique qui nous emportait pour nos siestes.

Les deux jeunes filles voguèrent dans leurs souvenirs avant qu'Aria ne se rende compte qu'elle adorait ça. Le piano. Cette sensation de liberté à travers les touches quant sa mère lui montrait comment jouer auparavant. Elle avait oublié cette sensation envoûtante de la musique à ses oreilles.

Aria se leva d'un bond sous une Célia surprise.

\- Je crois que je sais enfin ce que je veux faire ! Je veux savoir jouer du piano ! Comme maman !

\- Oh chouette ! S'emporta l'enfant.

Elles sautillèrent à cette idée. Aria était si boostée qu'elle ne put retourner dormir. Elle resta longuement avec sa sœur qui siesta contre un grand piano noir qui trônait dans la pièce. Aria était contente qu'il y en ait justement un ici. Elle s'assit sur le banc et ouvrit le couvercle. Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches avec excitation.

Fermant les yeux elle tenta de repenser à ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Ce fut vague mais elle mit le doigt sur une douce berceuse. Elle commença à pianoter. La musique était mauvaise et les notes fausses mais le son que cela procura laissa une marque en Aria. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette année sabbatique. Du piano !

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	22. Le jour noir

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Le jour noir**

Les jours qui suivirent, Tiana continua d'entretenir le jardin avec ardeur. Ca lui plaisait beaucoup et la faisait évacuer. Elle ne pensait pas quand elle faisait ça et ne voyait pas non plus le temps passer. Aria passait beaucoup de temps à écrire et semblait lire un million de fois sa feuille. Tiana ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait mais la blonde semblait aller mieux depuis qu'elle écrivait.

Cherchant ses mots, la rouquine s'approcha de Glen avec une demande à lui formuler. Aria se reposait à l'étage mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

\- Glen ?

Le père de famille tourna la tête vers elle. Tiana se triturait les mains, et surtout le bracelet de corde à son poignet.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurais voulu aller dans la forêt.

\- Mais Aria dort.

\- En fait…J'ai vu une clairière l'autre jour avec Aria et elle ressemble à…Notre clairière préférée du dix…Et c'est quelque chose que je préfère…Accomplir seule.

Glen la regarda de longues minutes. Mais lui-même se rendait compte qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne semblait pas perdue.

\- Je veux bien. A condition que tu sois prudente. Et tu reviendras ici directement, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Tiana sourit et le serra contre elle pour le remercier. Glen sourit à son tour et lui tapota le dos.

D'un pas guilleret, la rouquine se rendit en forêt en sifflotant. Pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle arriva rapidement dans cette fameuse clairière et s'allongea. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque l'imaginer à côté d'elle. Elle eut un petit sourire mélancolique.

\- Tu sais, les bas districts, c'est pas si mal.

Ca lui fit du bien de parler, même dans le vide. Aria voulait que Doug disparaisse et Tiana parlait à Eliott tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas là. C'était assez ironique.

\- On a toujours cru que le onze et le douze étaient pauvres…Ils le sont mais j'y suis bien. J'espère qu'Aria a raison et que tu es fier de moi.

Tiana rouvrit les yeux et la triste réalité la rattrapa. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fermerait les yeux qu'Eliott serait à nouveau en vie. C'était stupide de croire ça.

\- C'est vraiment presque la même clairière que chez nous.

Elle resta ensuite silencieuse, se contentant de fixer les rayons de soleil entre les arbres. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle arrivait à faire autre chose que d'être dans le village des vainqueurs. Elle pensait aller chercher Célia à l'école, ça la changerait un peu.

\- Dis, tu prends soin d'Annie au moins ? Et je parie que Sue et Will sont avec vous !

Elle eut un sourire plein de larmes en repensant à eux quatre.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir parler devant ta tombe. Mais…Je crois que cette clairière suffira. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne sache pas que je parle toute seule. Si les médecins l'apprennent, ils me donneront sûrement un traitement plus fort.

Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle avait beau se sentir mieux, elle n'aimait déjà pas cette dépendance qu'elle ressentait envers les médicaments.

\- Ce sera notre secret. Mon jardin secret. Comme quand on était ensembles mais qu'on le cachait à tes parents.

Tiana renifla, sentant comme une pointe aiguisée qui lui remuait le cœur.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses Aria. Elle est…Vraiment géniale. La sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

Tiana se tut et se mit à repenser au moment où Eliott l'avait demandée en mariage. En fait, c'était au moment où ils avaient échangé leur première déclaration d'amour. Eliott avait dit qu'après leurs dix-huit ans, ils vivraient une vie longue et heureuse entourés d'enfants. Tiana se dit que ça n'aurait pas été possible. Elle n'aurait pas pu endurer la vision de leurs enfants se rendant à la moisson. Et puis, brusquement, comme dans un film, elle revit tous les moments passés avec lui et tritura l'herbe à ses pieds avec un regard désespéré. C'était toujours si douloureux…Cette clairière n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

Elle se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, hors d'haleine.

\- J'aurais voulu être plus forte, murmura-t-elle.

Mais rien n'était encore perdu. Elle pouvait encore se le prouver en cherchant Célia, non ? Toute à sa peine, elle ne pensa pas à prévenir sa famille et atteignit son but, sourcils froncés. Elle essayait d'ignorer ceux du district qui la dévisageaient. Heureusement, personne n'approcha pour lui parler. Pas une seule fois elle ne pensa qu'elle allait inquiéter Aria et Glen. De toute manière, Glen la pensait en forêt. Avec un doux sourire, elle tritura son collier et se planta devant l'école en attendant Célia. La petite fonça sur elle avec un énorme sourire, mais se demanda pourquoi elle était seule. Comme Tiana semblait ailleurs, elle ne posa pas la question. Elle avait ce regard triste et vague qu'elle avait souvent et que Célia avait surnommé comme celui qui appartenait aux pensées concernant Eliott. Célia lui prit doucement la main et elles firent le chemin vers la maison.

Et tout s'enchaîna assez vite. Tiana se sentit percutée et roula au sol. Elle chercha l'origine et vit Greg Lynch à quelques centimètres d'elle qui l'attrapait par la cheville pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Tu es aussi responsable que la blondasse. Sans toi…Sans toi elle ne se serait pas rebellée contre lui !

Tiana écarquilla les yeux de terreur, ayant l'impression d'être de retour dans les jeux. Elle reconnut l'air fou de Doug et tira sur son bracelet avec angoisse. Un attroupement s'était formé mais les citoyens du district n'intervenaient pas. La famille Lynch était la plus riche après tout et le père Lynch contrôlait beaucoup de commerces.

La rouquine se réveilla enfin et donna des coups de pieds pour se libérer. Greg cependant ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et refusait de lâcher prise.

\- Lâchez-la ! Cria Célia.

Electrochoc pour Tiana. Elle ne voulait pas que le bonhomme touche à Célia. Elle se débattit plus fort encore.

\- S'il en avait eu le temps, il t'aurait tuée avec ton Eliott. Je trouve que tu es ingrate et égoïste avec ton blondinet. Il est mort et tu n'as même pas la décence de le rejoindre !

Tiana cessa un instant de bouger ce qui permit à Greg de lui asséner un coup dans la tempe. Sonnée, les mots employés par Greg étaient cependant ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Elle se redressa, prit la main de Célia et courut vers le village des vainqueurs, la respiration hachée. Une fois arrivée elle se laissa tomber au sol et laissa éclater la crise d'angoisse. Un hurlement sortit de sa gorge comme quand elle avait été sortie des jeux.

* * *

Glen trouvait que Tiana mettait longtemps à revenir de la forêt. Il comptait aller la chercher quand Célia serait rentrée de l'école.

\- Célia met longtemps, non ? Et où est Tiana ? Demanda Aria en redescendant de la chambre.

Un hurlement retentit et Aria frémit d'horreur en reconnaissant Tiana. Tiana avant sédatifs. Tiana séparée d'elle.

Les deux Grant sortirent en trombe et quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Célia et Tiana, Haymitch était avec elles. Le regard vitreux, mais bien réveillé. Le cœur d'Aria se serra de souffrance en la voyant se balancer d'avant en arrière. C'était plusieurs pas en arrière que la rouquine venait de faire.

\- Où étais-tu ? Rugit Haymitch avec colère. Et que t'est-il arrivé ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Aria remarqué un énorme bleu qui faisait son apparition sur sa tempe.

\- Elle est venue me chercher à l'école.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Glen.

Haymitch jeta un regard noir à Tiana. Peu importe son état, leurs règles étaient pourtant bien simples et elle devait le comprendre. Le mentor se mit à son niveau mais elle ne semblait pas le voir.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, continua Célia. Mais elle semblait ailleurs tout en étant heureuse d'être là. Et puis…Greg Lynch l'a attaquée.

Aria ne savait pas comment agir, mais Haymitch semblait en colère et saisit Tiana par le bras pour la relever. Il la guida vers leur maison et la fit asseoir au canapé.

\- Maintenant tu vas te calmer, respirer et nous dire ce qui t'a pris ! S'énerva le mentor.

Tiana s'exécuta. Aria voulut lui prendre la main mais Haymitch lui jeta un regard qui l'en dissuada.

\- J'ai voulu…Je voulais me prouver que j'étais forte et que je pouvais…Faire quelque chose seule.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je suis désolée !

Elle posa la tête sur le torse d'Haymitch qui soupira. Ces deux filles le rendaient fou.

\- Il lui a donné un coup de poing.

\- Tu vois pourquoi on vous avait dit de ne pas vous rendre en ville seules ? Tonna Haymitch avec colère.

\- Il a dit que j'étais égoïste. Qu'Eliott était mort pour moi et que je n'avais même pas la décence de le rejoindre.

Haymitch lui tapota le dos avec un soupir.

\- Tiana, je vais être franc avec toi : tu es la reine des imbéciles. On vous a demandé d'être prudentes et de de ne pas vous rendre en ville toutes seules.

\- Célia le fait bien.

\- Ce n'est pas sa première cible. Sa première cible, c'est vous deux.

\- Tu étais au moins à cette clairière ? Demanda Glen. Ou ce n'était qu'une excuse ?

\- Non, j'y étais.

Elle passa sous silence le fait d'avoir parlé toute seule comme si Eliott était là.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore en retenant un sanglot.

Haymitch soupira.

\- Ne fais pas de choses insensées. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire avant mais le capitole a décidé que tu aurais un entretien psychologique tous les mois. S'ils constatent que tu faiblis ou que tu fais des choses de ce genre, ton traitement sera plus fort.

Tiana regarda le sol avec culpabilité. Haymitch estima que c'était encore trop tôt pour lui parler de la tournée de la victoire. Il allait attendre encore quelques jours.

\- Greg t'a attaquée pour blesser Aria. Il veut la faire sortir de notre village pour qu'elle soit à découvert et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. Ce qu'il a dit, c'est pour te faire réagir. Tu crois franchement qu'Elliott voudrait que tu le rejoignes ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour te sauver ?

Tiana secoua la tête. Haymitch jeta cependant un regard à Glen. Il faudrait la surveiller. Ce n'était pas le genre de paroles qu'on oubliait.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !

Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son état de désespoir, Aria la serra contre elle. Glen ne rajouta pas au savon, Haymitch avait tout dit. Aria berça sa sœur de cœur et elle finit par s'endormir. Elle la recouvrit d'un plaid et rejoignit les trois autres à la cuisine.

\- Elle vient de faire plusieurs pas en arrière alors qu'elle allait mieux depuis qu'elle avait commencé les médicaments, grogna Haymitch. Elle était sur la bonne voie de la guérison. Mais son escapade nous a prouvé une chose : Greg n'attaque que quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à elle et de lui dire ça, dit Aria d'un air énervé. Son fils était comme ça par sa faute. C'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est porté volontaire et qu'il est mort. C'est peut-être moi qui l'ait tué, mais c'est lui qui a tout déclenché.

\- Tiana m'a parlé d'une clairière qui lui rappelait un endroit qu'elle partageait avec Eliott au district dix. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller seule alors je lui ai donné l'autorisation, confia Glen.

\- C'est ce qui a dû être le déclencheur, pensa Haymitch à voix haute. Elle était seule, elle a repensé à Eliott. Elle s'est sentie faible et a voulu se prouver qu'elle était forte. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Mais Greg Lynch ne baissera pas sa garde.

\- Tu as vraiment dû être psychologue dans une autre vie, rit Aria et l'atmosphère se détendit alors que Tiana se reposait doucement.

* * *

L'incident renforça la garde des Grant les journées suivantes. Célia fut contrainte d'être amenée à l'école tous les matins par des volontaires soigneusement choisie pour ôter tout risque sur elle. Aria se doutait que pour la forcer à sortir du village des vainqueurs il fallait un otage de taille. Et quoi de mieux que la petite puce ? Après avoir échoué sur Tiana il n'y avait aucun doute que ce serait la prochaine. Mais en groupe de quatre ou cinq parents elle ne risquait à priori plus grand chose.

Pourtant la blonde s'inquiétait. A chaque fois qu'elle finissait de lire son récit traumatisant à moitié en pleurs elle se rendait dehors sur la terrasse et fixait l'horizon. Tiana était souvent là pour lui faire la conversation, à jardiner entre quelques périodes de panique. La rouquine s'en voulait amèrement mais la blonde encore plus. Elle se rendait compte que tout ça était de sa faute. Tout provenait de ses liens avec les Lynch et de la mort de Doug. Elle se dit que sans ça, tout le monde serait en sécurité à commencer par sa seule et précieuse amie. Elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir protéger personne. D'être celle qui impose le danger.

Plus d'une fois elle hésita à partir du village pour aller affronter Greg Lynch seule et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle se retint parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore du sang sur les mains. L'idée germa tout de même dans son esprit. Une idée qui s'accentua de jour en jour alors que cela faisait déjà un bon mois qu'elles étaient de retour.

* * *

La journée noire des Grant arriva peu après. Tiana se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car Glen pleurait dans sa chambre fermée à clef. Célia n'allait pas à l'école et regardait un album photo pendant qu'Aria regardait d'un air absent le piano.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la rouquine. J'ai l'impression que l'air est chargé de douleur aujourd'hui... ?

La blonde avait le cœur serré. C'est vrai qu'avec l'incident et ses nouvelles crises d'angoisses elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de ce jour noir pour la famille. Elle dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de sortir les douloureux mots suivants.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de notre mère adorée. Rose. Ca fait maintenant six ans qu'elle nous a quittés. C'est un jour très difficile pour tous. Tout comme lorsque tu repenseras à Eliott dans quelques mois...

Tiana regarda le sol avec douleur. Aria se leva précipitamment.

\- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça...

\- Non ce n'est rien... Tu as raison, tous les ans moi aussi je devrais y faire face. Ca nous permet de les entretenir dans notre cœur et dans nos mémoires...

Malgré sa retenue, Tiana pleura à cause de ses faiblesses. Aria la laissa se libérer et pleura aussi, rejointe par Célia toujours à regarder les photos.

\- Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur votre mère ? Répliqua la rouquine en essuyant ses yeux. Elle avait l'air ultra belle. Vous tenez beaucoup d'elle.

Les Grant rougirent de ce compliment.

\- Elle venait du district quatre, expliqua Aria avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle jouait du piano pour de petits concerts dans les autres districts. Elle était plutôt connue.

\- Oh, Finnick doit la connaitre alors, dit Tiana surprise.

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça je n'y avais songé.

Elle réfléchit un moment dans le vague puis reprit.

\- En tout cas lorsque mon père en est tombé amoureux ils ont vite compris qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se sont mariés un an après leur rencontre et maman est venue vivre dans le douze car il n'est pas vraiment acceptable qu'un douzième aille dans le quatre...

\- Triste réalité.

Célia approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui. Mais maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle était heureuse ici, continua Aria. Que c'était moins strict que par chez elle et moins cruel. Ici on ne se prenait pas la tête et on vivait avant tout dans la joie de peu de choses ce qui nous rendait précieux.

Tiana pensa à ces belles paroles :

\- Elle a bien raison, je trouve qu'on a un cœur plus beau lorsqu'on prend valeur du peu que l'on a et qu'on en vit bien.

\- Ceux qui sont riches ne nous comprendront jamais comme le Capitole. Enfin bref, Maman c'était la rêverie. Elle m'a montré un monde imaginaire de l'esprit qui m'a toujours plu. Je l'ai un peu perdu au fil du temps, mais j'aimais bien comme elle profitait de la vie à chaque moment. Chaque chose était embellie par ses mots comme une simple fleur en devenait d'une beauté resplendissante. Papa aimait ça. Lui c'était le cœur prêt à tout pour nous. Enfin ça tu l'as remarqué. On était bien heureux avant qu'elle ne meure et que les Lynch entrent dans nos vies.

\- Ses bougres, répliqua Célia en colère.

\- Si seulement elle avait pu vivre, renchérit Tiana. J'aurais aimé la connaitre. Ca avait l'air d'être une femme intéressante et élégante.

Aria lui sourit de tout son cœur :

\- C'est vrai. Elle nous manque tellement. La peste est un fléau.

\- Oui mon père en est mort aussi, répondit son amie.

\- Oh ? Décidément...

Un silence s'installa. Aria joua sur le piano quelques simples accord sans but. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en jouer correctement en hommage à Rose. Tiana se triturait les mains en pensant à Eliott. Pourtant elle décida de ne pas passer cette journée à se morfondre.

\- Vous n'avez rien prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

\- A part aller au cimetière non.

\- Je vois. Bon moi je vais jardiner.

\- D'accord. Je serais là si tu as besoin.

\- Ca va ne t'en fais pas. J'ai de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. Mais je te retourne le conseil. Viens me voir si tu penses trop à Rose.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les filles se sourirent, Célia également puis Tiana les laissa seules.

* * *

Aria passa son après-midi à pianoter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait à rien sans un professeur. Elle savait à peu près lire les partitions qu'elle avait sorti des cartons sur sa maman mais elle n'arrivait pas à retranscrire les mélodies. Cela l'énervait un peu. Comment trouver un pro du piano ici-bas ? C'était déjà rare mais alors dans le douzième où personne n'avait cet instrument chez soi...

Célia écouta tout de même les accords qui restait jolis à l'oreille. Elle passa son temps à dessiner sa famille au complet sur un carnet. Elle avait un petit don sur dans ce domaine. Tout se passa relativement calmement. Glen ne sortit pas de sa grotte.

Ils se décidèrent à bouger quand le soleil pointa sur sa descente. Les sœurs allèrent prévenir leur père et tous trois s'habillèrent sur leur trente-et-un. Tiana n'était pas là mais elle avait laissé un mot, " _Je suis chez Haymitch_ ". Cela rassura les Grant qui partirent ensembles au cimetière. Ils virent Greg non loin avec une arme à la main. Il n'insista pas en voyant Aria avec une épée. Elle ne partait plus du village sans. Célia avait également une bombe au poivre et Glen un couteau.

Arrivant dans une petite prairie bordée de pierres en guise de tombe, les Grant se dirigèrent à leur destination. Ils trouvèrent Rose toujours au même endroit. La grosse roche utilisée commençait à s'effriter sur le côté. Glen décida donc de la repolir un peu. Il le faisait tous les ans. Dessus était écrit au burin par lui même " _Ci-git, Rose Grant, un ange à l'imagination béni_ ". Célia et Aria roulèrent quelques larmes en silence. Elles déposèrent une grosse gerbe de fleurs préparée la veille. La plus jeune déposa également son plus beau dessin dans les bourgeons.

Une demi-heure passa sans qu'aucun ne prononce parole. Avec douleur ils restèrent là à parler à leur mère et épouse dans leur tête. Se remémorant leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Gravant le sourire de Rose dans leur esprit. Aria se souvint de ses dernières paroles aussi douces qu'une brise.

 _" - Tu sais ma princesse, je ne fais que passer à ma vie spirituelle. Je serais là pour vous protéger avec mes prières. Et lorsque je serais certaine que tout va bien je partirais pour me réincarner. Alors il ne faut pas pleurer. Je sais que tous les trois vous vivrez paisiblement._

 _\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, pleura la jeune Aria sur sa mère mourante._

 _\- C'est normal. Mais je serais dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Lorsque tu penseras à moi je me formerais sous tes yeux pour te caresser les cheveux. * kof kof* Tu dois être forte pour ta petite sœur._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour... ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Dans notre prochaine vie je serais ta maman encore une fois._

 _\- Ca va être long..._

 _Rose sourit et caressa la tête d'Aria une dernière fois._

 _\- Allons ma puce, fais-moi un grand sourire et mords la vie à pleine dent. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je serai plus heureuse de partir en sachant ça._

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _\- Voilà qui me rend heureuse, répliqua la grande dame en versant une larme. Tu es mon précieux trésor. Toi et Célia._

 _\- Maman... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je vous aime aussi, mes amours..._

 _Aria se blottit jusqu'à ce que Glen lui dise adieu à son tour avec Célia. Aria regarda sa mère dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans sa chambre. Le lendemain à l'aube, Rose était partie dans un sourire serein, toujours dans les bras de Glen qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Aria avait tout vu mais elle ne l'avait pas dit. A travers la porte elle empêcha Célia de voir la scène. En larmes elle annonça à sa petite sœur que leur mère avait rejoint les anges. "_

La blonde se mit à sourire. Elle murmura :

\- Maman, je vis comme je te l'ai promis. Je n'ai pas abandonné même dans les Hunger Games. J'espère que tu es fière de me voir m'acharner à survivre car je tiens ça de tes paroles. Je veux que tu me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je suis certaine que tu es dans les parages.

La blonde se regarda en face d'elle come si elle était présente. Imaginant son sourire satisfait de voir qu'Aria se débattait pour Glen, Célia et même Tiana.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai enfin une amie. Une grande et précieuse amie. Tu dois en être contente. Tout comme la disparition de Doug. J'apprends peu à peu à renaitre sous une autre moi. Mais je me sens plus forte et déterminée que je ne l'étais avant. C'est le don de la vie comme tu le disais toujours. J'espère que Tiana le ressentira aussi lorsqu'elle aura fait le deuil de son âme sœur.

Nouveau silence. Aria pensa à la rouquine en un sourire triste.

\- En tout cas je te fais le serment de continuer sur ma lancée jusqu'à ma mort. Je protégerais ma famille, mes proches tout en vivant ma vie comme si c'était mes dernière heures - Ce que j'ai compris dans les Hunger Games-. Et je vais apprendre le piano. Je deviendrais douée. Tellement que je pourrais rejouer toutes tes chansons à mes proches ! Et tu m'écouteras de là où tu es. Oui je te le promets sur ma vie.

Célia sourit en écoutant sa sœur. Elle avait également adressé ses vœux.

\- Protège ma famille du mal qui nous ronge. Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait pour Aria pendant les jeux. Et que tu continueras avec Greg. Je te demande aussi de veiller sur Tiana. S'il te plait. Elle en a besoin.

Ce fut Glen qui eut les larmes aux yeux d'entendre ses filles parler ainsi avec tant de compassion et de maturité. Il était fier d'être leur père. Pour sa part il lui adressa une nouvelle fois son amour et sa joie d'avoir retrouvé Aria vivante.

Après un gros effort, les Grant rentrèrent chez eux. Sur la route ils évoquèrent leur plus tendre souvenir comme apaisés par cet acte. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la maison qu'ils virent une grosse surprise. Tiana avait préparé un grand repas toute seule pour le diner. Elle avait également accroché quelques photos de Rose un peu partout prises dans l'album. Elle avait fini par un gâteau avec le nom de la défunte. Ils en restèrent bouche-bée.

Tiana ne savait pas si ça plairait ou si elle les offenserait. Mais elle avait eu envie de les aider dans leur douleur et de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle. Elle balbutia :

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait profiter de ce jour pour faire un petit truc exceptionnel...

Glen fit tomber au sol son matériel de polissage et fondit sur elle. Surprise, Tiana se sentit serrée avec ferveur.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau... Sanglota-t-il. Merci !

Aria et Célia se sourirent. C'étaient en effet une des plus belles choses que l'on pouvait leur offrir.

Glen la relâcha en la remerciant encore. Tiana fut toute gênée mais très heureuse. Elle souriait sincèrement en les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- C'est un sacré repas de fête, commenta Glen. Mais où as-tu eu la nourriture ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce à quoi Tiana sourit de plus belle :

\- J'ai demandé à Haymitch d'aller m'en acheter. Comme il semble toujours contrarié il était content que je lui demande plutôt que d'y aller moi même.

\- Et il a bien raison, je suis rassuré aussi.

\- Rien que d'imaginer Haymitch faire les courses pour nous... J'en rigole !

Tout le monde pouffa.

\- Tu aurais dût l'inviter, dit la blonde.

\- Il a refusé. Il voulait nous laisser en famille.

Aria approuva de la tête. Toujours aussi gentil celui-là. Même s'il faisait toujours genre que non.

La soirée se passa dans les rires et la détente. Totalement au contraire de ce qu'était la matinée. On parla beaucoup de Rose mais on évita d'aborder le sujet Eliott. Tiana y pensait bien sûr mais elle avait moins mal au cœur que lors de sa sortie. Glen regarda de nouveau toutes les photos après le repas puis tout le monde passa devant la cheminée à parler des Hunger Games. Sans trop insister sur la douleur des deux filles. Donc en évitant Doug et Eliott. Aria se sentait un peu plus libérée depuis qu'elle relisait ses lettres sur les jeux. Elle avait l'impression de perdre un poids. Elle devrait vraiment trouver un moyen de remercier Haymitch hormis le fait d'aller nettoyer sa maison une fois par semaine.

La nuit bien tombée, Glen et Célia allèrent au lit. Tout le monde se sentait plus léger. Aria se rendit dans la salle bibliothèque et retourna sur le piano. Tiana la suivit et écouta en lisant un livre sur les plantes. Elle commençait à y prendre goût.

\- Au fait pourquoi tu t'es mise soudainement au piano ? Demanda la rouquine entre deux pages.

\- Au début c'était pour avoir un talent comme Snow le demande. Mais maintenant c'est surtout parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. Pour ma mère par exemple et pour moi même.

\- C'est vraiment très beau. Mais de quel talent tu parles ?

\- Oh tu n'es peut-être pas encore au courant vu que tu es un peu...

\- Faible, tu peux le dire, sourit Tiana. Je l'assume.

Aria se mordit la lèvre mais reprit :

\- Et bien le président Snow attend des vainqueurs que l'on développe un talent. Et Haymitch pense que c'est une bonne idée aussi. Ca permet d'évacuer la douleur. Pour ça que je trouve le piano d'autant plus parfait. Du coup, je me demande ce que toi tu décideras de faire.

Tiana ferma son livre et réfléchit un long moment sous les accords de piano.

\- J'ai quelques idées en tête mais je saurais me décider.

\- Tu peux prendre ton temps, j'ai mis du temps à trouver moi. Il faut que ça te tienne à cœur en tout cas. Ce sera plus facile de se motiver.

Tiana sourit et s'allongea sur le tapis douillet.

\- J'y réfléchirais. Merci de m'en parler, Aria. Je préfère être au courant des choses. Surtout que je pense que ça peut être bien.

\- On est d'accord.

Aria omit délibérément de parler de la tournée des vainqueurs et du fait d'être mentor dans une dizaine de mois. Elle laisserait Haymitch le faire. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour et ne voulait pas lui faire faire une crise de panique. Déjà à elle ça lui avait fait mal de se rappeler que les jeux continuaient.

Ainsi s'acheva le jour noir des Grant. Aria continua de pianoter ce qui endormit Tiana sur le tapis. Fatiguée, la blonde la rejoignit en posant une couverture sur elle d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas dormir toute seule, et puis c'était agréable comme endroit. Elles restèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Glen les trouva le lendemain matin avec un grand sourire. Tiana avait tellement besoin d'Aria. Et Aria avait grandement besoin de Tiana. C'était une vraie bénédiction que les deux aient pu survivre. Glen le pressentait. Rose avait offert sa bénédiction pour les sauver. Pour qu'Aria revienne avec un bouclier et une amie précieuse. Il y croyait fermement.

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	23. Fin d'année

**Voila la suite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** **Fin d'année**

Plusieurs jours passèrent après le jour noir des Grant. Aria jouait très souvent quelques notes sur le piano mais continuait de ne pas savoir faire de morceaux. Il lui faudrait un professeur et tout le monde l'avait bien compris dans cette maison. Tiana ressentait souvent l'envie de se rendre en forêt mais depuis son altercation avec Greg Lynch, elle n'allait pas plus loin que chez Haymitch. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cet horrible homme et créer encore de l'inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver après la fin des jeux ou elle devenait folle après cette altercation. Même Célia ne pouvait plus sortir seule. Elle représentait une cible bien trop facile.

Pour s'occuper autrement qu'en jardinant, elle s'était décidée à vider totalement la valise. Elle encombrait leur chambre et il était temps qu'elle affronte ses démons. Elle le devait à Eliott. Penser à lui continuait de faire mal même si l'évoquer était moins douloureux qu'avant. Mais elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle ne guérirait jamais de cette perte. Elle continuait d'appeler tous les matins chez les Works, le cœur battant, mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Elle vida les affaires qui ne l'intéressaient pas et tomba sur une boite qu'elle reconnut parfaitement. Elle l'avait redoutée mais au contraire, elle se sentait prête maintenant. Elle l'ouvrit et son regard tomba sur le simple anneau argenté qu'elle prit en main. Foule de souvenirs remontait en elle à cette vue, mais elle ressentit le besoin de la mettre comme lorsqu'il lui avait offert.

 _C'était après les Hunger Games de leurs dix-sept ans. Comme souvent, ils étaient allés passer du temps dans leur clairière pour s'entraîner au combat._

 _\- Tiana…_

 _La rouquine s'était tournée vers le blond, qu'elle ne voyait plus comme un frère depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe, les jambes croisés, profitant du vent qui soufflait dans l'herbe. Ils passaient souvent des après-midis entiers dans cette petite clairière. Eliott s'était relevé sur un coude pour la regarder et elle s'était sentie rougir. Tout doucement, il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naturellement, elle l'avait enlacé et avait répondu à son baiser._

 _\- Moi qui m'attendais à un refus, avait-il déclaré quand ils s'étaient séparés et qu'elle s'était lovée dans ses bras._

 _\- Ca fait des mois que je n'attends que ça. Je t'aime, Eliott._

 _\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ana. Et j'aurais voulu…Enfin, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais qu'après nos derniers jeux…Tu deviennes ma femme._

 _\- Mais on vient seulement de se mettre ensembles !_

 _Eliott l'avait regardée avec sérieux._

 _\- Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça fait des mois que tu n'attends que ça. Ca fait longtemps que je suis persuadé que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je sais que ça parait totalement fou mais je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Tiana Jones._

 _\- Alors j'accepte. Ma vie est auprès des Works de toute manière._

 _Eliott avait ouvert l'écrin qui contenait un anneau d'argent tout simple qu'il lui avait mis au doigt. Ca avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie._

Tiana ne sentait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage et revint à la réalité quand Aria lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- C'est juste…Je voulais ranger ma valise et je suis tombée sur ça.

Aria s'assit à côté d'elle avec un regard compatissant.

\- Est-ce que…Tu trouverais ça bête si je portais cette bague ?

\- Je trouverais ça beau. Et si ça t'aide à aller mieux, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Il était vraiment fou de moi.

Comme elle parlait rarement d'Eliott, Aria ne l'arrêta pas.

\- Il m'a demandée en mariage le jour où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était complètement fou mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et il était tellement sûr qu'on passerait encore une fois à travers les jeux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui montrer autant d'amour que lui l'a fait pour moi.

\- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? S'énerva Aria. Il le savait ! Et ça se voit dans ta tristesse. Tu es en dépression parce qu'il te manque. Ne dis jamais que tu ne lui as pas montré assez d'amour. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu dises une telle chose.

Tiana acquiesça tout en mettant la bague à son doigt et ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec comme avec le bracelet. Avec le collier qu'elle partageait avec Aria, elle avait de quoi faire en anti stress.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverais à leur parler au téléphone ?

\- Je l'espère.

Aria songea qu'avec la tournée de la victoire, ça allait être dur.

\- Au fait, Haymitch voudrait te parler par rapport à cette histoire de talents. Il dit qu'il n'a pas envie de bouger de chez lui.

Tiana comprit et acquiesça.

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

Aria s'en voulut un peu, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui dire que ça concernait la tournée de la victoire et le fait d'être mentor. De toute façon, Haymitch lui avait dit que c'est lui qui s'occuperait de ça avec Tiana étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun mentor dans le dix.

\- Je reviendrais pour le repas.

Aria acquiesça et entreprit de ranger les habits contenus dans la valise pour s'occuper, tout en guettant le retour de la rouquine.

Tiana sonna chez Haymitch qui la pria d'entrer. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine, encore assez propre depuis qu'elles étaient passées la veille.

\- J'ai des choses importantes à voir avec toi.

\- Oui, je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant son air détendu.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, c'est cette histoire de talent, non ? Aria m'en a parlé.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, dit Haymitch en se servant un verre sans lui en proposer.

Elle ne prenait rien avec son traitement. Il inspira pour se donner courage tout en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne.

\- Avant les prochain Hunger Games, le Capitole organise ce qu'on appelle la tournée de la victoire. Ils font le point sur le dernier gagnant et sur ce talent à développer. Et ensuite…

Haymitch saisit les mains de la rouquine dans les siennes. Tiana le regarda avec surprise, c'était rare qu'il ait ce genre de gestes envers elle. C'était plutôt avec Aria ça.

\- Vous allez faire le tour de tous les districts, présenter vos condoléances et dire à quel point vous êtes heureuses d'avoir pu gagner. Ce qui veut dire…

\- Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

\- Tiana, Tiana, calme-toi. Tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et Haymitch remarqua la bague sans rien dire cependant.

\- Tu crois qu'Aria a envie de se trouver à nouveau seule ? Je serai là, avec vous. Effie aussi.

\- Mais Barbara et Edward…

Rien que d'y penser son cœur battait fort d'angoisse et elle inspira et expira calmement pour ne pas céder à une crise. Haymitch ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de ses efforts.

\- Je ne _peux_ pas les revoir. Je ne supporterais pas de…

\- Pense à Aria. Elle a déjà dû faire les interviews toute seule. Là, il s'agit de passer dans tous les districts. Je sais que ce sera dur d'autant plus que ça fera un an…Mais tu ne crois pas qu'Eliott voudrait que tu voies ses parents, au moins une dernière fois ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'aller sur sa tombe aussi.

Tiana ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas se morfondre sur son sort.

\- Finnick m'a déjà assuré de son soutien quand vous serez dans le quatre.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement tout en continuant de respirer calmement. De perdre l'être aimé. Je le vois dans votre regard.

\- Je le sais, confirma Haymitch. Mais je refuse d'en parler.

C'était clair et net, et le ton assez dissuasif pour qu'elle n'insiste pas.

\- Vous serez vraiment là, vous aussi ?

\- En tant que mentor du douze. En parlant de ça…Ca ne va pas te plaire. Mais lors des prochains Hunger Games…Tu seras toi aussi mentor.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui, tu devras retourner au dix pour les moissons et t'occuper des tributs.

\- Mais comment je pourrais faire ça ? Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même.

\- Sur ce point là, je peux seulement t'orienter dans la bonne direction. Tu sais, Tiana, quand on sort des jeux, on ne gagne jamais vraiment.

\- Je le sais. Vous savez, je n'en ai pas parlé à Aria, mais l'autre jour dans la forêt, j'avais l'impression qu'il était là. Alors je lui ai parlé comme s'il était vivant. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était encore pire. Et je n'ai pas voulu en parler parce que j'ai eu peur que…

\- Aria et sa famille ne te croiront jamais folle, tu entends ? Demanda Haymitch en fixant son regard dans le sien.

Il avait très bien compris qu'avec Tiana, tout se passait dans le regard pour la rassurer.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que les médecins…

\- Ils ne le sauront pas. Je te promets de ne pas en parler, même à Aria. Mais tu devrais le lui dire.

\- J'ai envie de retourner en forêt, mais…J'ai trop peur.

\- Quand tu seras prête, tu pourras. C'est déjà un grand pas que tu portes cette bague. J'étais là quand tu as parlé à Glen de cette demande et je comprends ce que ça peut représenter.

\- Est-ce que je devrais avoir l'air triste ? Parce que si je vais mieux, Snow…

\- Les psychologues eux-mêmes s'accordent à dire que tu ne survivrais pas sans Aria auprès de toi.

\- Vous serez vraiment là avec nous ?

\- Oui, répéta Haymitch. Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber. Que ce soit Aria ou toi. En ce qui concerne ton talent, tu as trouvé ?

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'écrivais des poèmes. Rien de fabuleux mais à part ça ou le jardinage…Et je pense qu'écrire sur Eliott, ça me ferait du bien.

Haymitch acquiesça et la regarda partir tout en se rendant compte que la neige tombait. L'hiver approchait.

* * *

En retournant vers leur maison, Tiana se figea sous la neige. Elle se sentait émerveillée, comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. La neige tombait et commençait déjà à adhérer au sol. Elle resta un long moment sous la neige sans bouger malgré le froid qui la saisissait. Ca lui rappelait des tas de souvenirs avec Eliott. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur d'y penser mais c'était impossible de l'ignorer.

\- Est-ce que cette douleur partira un jour ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Voilà que je parle encore toute seule.

Elle secoua la tête et passa au jardin où elle vérifia que les fleurs étaient protégées du froid. Quand elles écloraient, ce seraient des roses. Et elle espérait que Glen, Aria et Célia les aimeraient.

\- J'adore ce temps, trépigna Célia.

\- On pourrait aller faire des bonhommes de neige et une bataille, répondit Aria.

Glen sembla approuver mais s'étonna du peu de réponse de Tiana. Elle fixait la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

\- C'était le temps préféré d'Eliott, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à table et en réchauffant ses mains sur la tasse de tisane qu'Aria lui avait préparée.

Les Grant se figèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder tomber. Même s'il faisait nuit.

Glen la regarder jouer avec la bague avec tristesse et se leva pour poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu commences déjà à guérir un peu. Autrement, tu ne serais pas capable de la porter.

Tiana repensa à ce qu'Haymitch lui avait dit, à la tournée de la victoire, au fait de devenir mentor et monta dans la chambre sans un mot. Là, elle chercha un bloc notes et écrivit des lignes et des lignes pour se libérer. Personne ne vint la déranger, pas même pour lui demander de manger. Glen monta seulement pour lui donner ses médicaments afin qu'elle n'oublie pas de les prendre. Et lorsqu'elle pleura, il la serra contre lui sans rien dire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Tiana Jones, tu te relèveras. Et on sera là pour te soutenir.

* * *

La neige devint de plus en plus persistante pendant les fêtes annonçant la fin de l'année. Elle tombait en rafale sur les districts sans discontinuer. La cheminée ronflait donc toute la journée où Aria aimait s'y rendre avec Tiana pour travailler sur leur talent ou tout simplement pour papoter.

\- Demain, on va faire un bon repas pour la nouvelle année ? Demanda la rouquine ne sachant rien des coutumes des Grant.

\- Oui un grand repas et ce soir on fait des échanges de cadeaux aussi. Enfin normalement.

\- On peux toujours le faire, si on va acheter au marché...

\- Tu as vu la tempête dehors ? Ca va être compliquée.

Tiana approuva, ce n'était pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors. Elle fixa les flocons tomber avec un air vague et triste.

\- Cette année... aura été une catastrophe, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire pire... Moi qui pensais que le jour de la mort de ma mère était un véritable traumatisme.

Elle rit jaune avec Tiana.

\- Moi aussi la mort de mes parents fut affreuse. Surtout ma mère. Quand je me suis réveillée et que je l'ai vue le regard vitreux… J'en avais la chair de poule mais maintenant, j'arrive à y penser sans frémir. Parce que j'ai vécu encore pire.

\- Exact. J'espère que la suivante sera meilleure. Enfin elle sera forcément mieux, mais bon.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Snow et ses chiens de gardes nous laissent tranquilles ensemble, répliqua la rouquine.

\- Je n'imagine plus la vie sans toi.

Elles se sourirent chaleureusement. Tiana vogua sur Eliott dans son esprit embrumé de chaleur. Elle repensa à cette année avant que les Hunger Games ne commencent. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'à ce moment là. Ils avaient passé leur temps ensemble avec une joie indescriptible et un amour sans faille. Elle en venait à se demander si ce sentiment reviendrait un jour. Si cette douleur allait s'apaiser.

Aria était aussi ailleurs. Elle pensait non pas aux Lynch mais à Rose. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir jouer du piano mais n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver un professeur... Elle décida donc d'aller voir Haymitch en s'abritant sous une couche épaisse de manteau.

\- Tu sors par ce temps ? Tonna Glen

\- Je vais juste en face chez Haymitch.

\- Tu ne vas pas au marché j'espère ?

Aria sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mais non je ne suis pas folle. On fera plus tard pour les cadeaux !

Glen la serra contre lui et la regarda partir en sautillant. Il est vrai qu'Aria avait toujours adoré la neige. Mais elle semblait aussi beaucoup aimer son mentor. Glen secoua la tête avant d'avoir des pensées qui le dérangeaient puis retrouva Célia qui faisait de la peinture dans le salon.

* * *

Aria ne frappa pas et rentra directement. Elle savait qu'en ce début d'après-midi, Abernathy dormait à poings fermés. Et elle vit juste. Elle se posa donc comme si elle était chez elle tout en faisant un brin de ménage. Quand elle eut fini elle raviva la cheminée et s'assit devant.

La blonde regarda son mentor dormir. Il semblait apaisé dans son sommeil. Le va et vient de sa respiration calmait le stress d'Aria sur ses noires pensées du moment. Elle sourit et s'approcha. Il avait l'air d'un enfant avec sa mèche blonde qui se baladait sur sa joue. Aria la déplaça sur ses oreilles pour qu'il ne soit plus gêné. Bien rasé il avait vraiment un visage doux, se fit-elle la remarque en le caressant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de cette proximité avec lui. Elle se sentait toujours bien et protégée.

Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour en se blottissant sous la couverture qu'il s'était mis. Cela donnait bien trop envie. Aria comprit en cet instant que sa peur phobique des hommes avait pris un tournant inattendu. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire ça avant à part avec Glen. Ceci dit elle n'était pas avec n'importe qui, ce qui la fit sourire dans son sommeil. Elle s'assoupit dans les vapeurs d'alcool et la chaleur enivrante de deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bercée par la respiration calme d'Haymitch.

Bien plus tard après des heures de sommeil, Haymitch émergea avec difficulté. Il mit quelques minutes avant de remarquer qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassait de la couverture sur son torse. Ouvrant grand les yeux il la souleva et trouva Aria blottie contre lui avec ferveur. Surpris, il ne sut quoi faire. Son cœur rata un battement. La jeune femme sembla frissonner d'où il reposa la couverture chaude. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas bouger dans cette position. Il resta donc couché en regardant la jeune femme pousser des petits soupirs de plaisir.

Le mentor soupira à son tour. Sa promesse de ne plus jamais tenir à quelqu'un partait en fumée cette année. Et la prochaine serait forcément similaire. Aria, Tiana... Et même Célia et Glen. Il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Il était attaché. Fortement attaché. Maintenant il le savait si quoi que ce soit se passait mal, Aria serait la proie du Capitole contre lui. Ca lui faisait si mal de l'imaginer et pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment se passer d'elle. Depuis qu'il la fréquentait son taux d'alcool avait baissé et à contrario il passait d'agréables moments. Il n'était plus seul. Il sortait même dix fois plus souvent qu'avant. Il se rendit compte que cela lui faisait du bien. Et il espéra que rien ne se mettrait en travers de cette nouvelle bribe de bonheur qui s'insinuait en lui et en ces deux filles.

Aria grommela et commença à se réveiller. Le blond lui sourit quand elle papillonna des yeux.

\- Bien dormi ? J'espère que je suis un bon lit.

Aria pouffa :

\- Désolée, mais ça avait l'air vraiment confortable. Et j'approuve tu fais un très bon oreiller !

\- Ca doit venir du rembourrage.

Ils rirent ensemble avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour s'étirer. Aria était un peu rougissante en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais Haymitch semblait détendu. Cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Une jolie femme contre soi, on ne dit pas non.

\- Au fait tu étais venu pour quelque chose de précis ou juste pour te servir de mon corps comme d'un matelas ?

Aria rougit de plus belle avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis venue te demander... Comment faire pour trouver un professeur de piano ?

\- Tu me prends de court là.

Haymitch se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il réfléchit un moment en buvant un bon café pendant qu'Aria prenait un chocolat comme si elle était chez elle. Cela le fit sourire en biais. Madame était bien à son aise ici.

\- Je pense que tu peux faire une demande auprès du Capitole. Ils te dénicheront peut-être un professeur dans les plus hauts districts. Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

\- Oh, ce serait génial oui ! Car dans le douze... Ben personne n'a de piano alors bon.

\- Si toi tu en as un, et moi aussi, taquina-t-il.

\- Non mais je me comprends, rit-elle.

Haymitch admira son rire mélodieux :

\- Et en plus du piano, tu n'aimerais pas chanter ?

Aria le regarda avec surprise avant de regarder sa tasse.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup chanter, je peux très bien faire les deux.

\- Je serais ravi d'entendre ça.

\- Je ferais...

\- ... au mieux, rit-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et termina son chocolat.

\- Mais maintenant que tu le dis ça me plairait bien ! Par contre je ne sais pas écrire de paroles alors bon... Pour le moment on va se contenter du piano.

\- Je vais voir ça dès que les fêtes seront passées.

\- En parlant de ça. Tu viens ce soir à la maison ?

\- Je ne saurais dire non quand je sais que ce sera un bon repas.

\- Profiteur !

\- Ah c'est toi qui m'invite.

\- Ca t'arrange.

\- Beaucoup !

Ils rirent à nouveau puis Aria se leva. Elle allait inquiéter Glen si elle ne rentrait pas et puis c'est elle qui faisait à manger avec Tiana. Alors qu'elle allait partir elle se retourna :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ton talent à toi ?

\- La peinture. C'est vrai que je n'en fais plus vraiment mais ça m'a sauvé la vie lors des jeux. Avec le camouflage. Surtout que c'était les expiations. On était deux fois plus...

Aria ouvrit grand les yeux sur cette révélation. Haymitch se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour avoir stupidement fait tourner la conversation où il ne le voulait pas.

Il secoua la tête lorsque les mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine tête et elle sembla comprendre.

\- C'est super beau la peinture ! Répliqua-t-elle un peu triste. Tu devrais me faire un tableau un jour.

\- J'y penserais, ça ne me ferait pas de mal... Nous sommes très artistiques dans le douze.

Aria approuva d'un sourire affectueux puis rentra chez elle pour faire le diner. Haymitch resta un moment devant la porte. Les expiations... Ses jeux... Cela tournait dans son esprit.

A chaque année Snow inventait toujours plus grand et plus fou. Les siens où il avait été choisi avec le double des tributs avait été une grande épopée. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait préparer pour la prochaine qui arrivait à grands pas. Une noire pensée germa dans son esprit. Snow avait été contrarié de choisir deux vainqueurs. Et s'il décidait de se venger ? En choisissant de faire concourir leur famille telle que Célia ? Voir Glen et les Works en autorisant les adultes ? Ou même pire, qui pourrait le savoir. Cela le tracassa et l'enferma dans une douleur brûlante...

* * *

Le soir, la fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit. A minuit on se souhaita une meilleure année que la précédente avec toutes sortes d'anecdotes là-dessus. Haymitch resta tout de même distant dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait plus qu'aux expiations. Pourtant Aria passa son temps à lui parler le faisait oublier un peu le temps de la fête. Glen offrit tout de même un bon vin à Haymitch qui le remercia. Célia avait également fait des dessins pour tout le monde. Et Aria/Tiana s'étaient déjà fait un cadeau avec leur pendentif et la corde. Ils n'avaient finalement besoin de rien d'autre.

Le lendemain, ils se firent un bon gros repas tous ensemble. Cela adoucit la douleur de chacun. Les ventres prirent une taille et on souffla dans le salon pour reprendre vie. C'était quelque chose de tellement inespéré pour les filles que de se retrouver là, ensemble, en vie. Elles en parlèrent longuement toujours devant le feu qui crépitait. Elles se rendirent compte que parler des Hunger Games leur faisait déjà un peu moins mal qu'à leur début. C'était en voie de guérison.

Lorsque la fête se termina et que Tiana amena Célia au lit. Haymitch sembla toujours aussi absent. Aria s'assit à côté de lui.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Rien en particulier. Le passé et tout ça.

Aria le regarda intensément. Elle était tellement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Tu m'en parleras un jour ? De tes jeux et de ta famille ?

Haymitch ferma les yeux de douleur. Il réfléchissait.

\- Comme ça on pourrait partager nos tristes expériences et je pourrais mieux te connaitre...

\- Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?

\- Oui. Tu...Tu es important pour moi.

Haymitch sourit un peu et se leva pour partir. Il mit son manteau et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je t'en parlerais. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y préparer.

Aria sourit sincèrement.

\- Merci ! Je serais patiente.

Il lui tapota la tête avec bienveillance.

\- Tu m'énerves, je ne peux rien te refuser.

\- Et j'en profite, dit-elle avec un regard d'ange.

\- Ah là là...

Le blond soupira puis souhaita la bonne année à tous. Il rentra chez lui pour dormir sans n'avoir rien bu de plus. Aria chantonnait et Tiana sembla contente de la voir ainsi. Elles passèrent un bon moment ensemble et se couchèrent dans des rêves toujours aussi troublés. Pourtant cette nouvelle année partait dans le bon sens et cela semblait convenir à chacun.

* * *

Le début de l'année fut sur cette même longueur d'ondes. Tiana, Aria et Célia profitèrent de la neige pour s'amuser dehors. Glen était de trop faible consistance pour rester dans le froid. Mais il était très heureux de les regarder par la baie vitrée. Elles étaient en train de faire un gros bonhomme de neige après une bataille acharnée. Cela l'amusa. Elles avaient compris comment se détendre en profitant des liens familiaux. Car oui il considérait Tiana comme une des ses filles adoptives maintenant. Il ne pouvait le voir autrement.

Haymitch les rejoignit en fin d'après-midi pour parler à la blonde. Il fut heureux de lui apprendre que le Capitole avait trouvé un pianiste dans le quatre qui n'était autre qu'un des amis et apprentis de Rose. Aria en fut plus qu'heureuse, voir même euphorique. Il comptait venir dès le lendemain d'où la blonde n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Quand il arriva, Aria reconnut tout de suite la beauté des hauts districts en cet homme. Il avait des cheveux blond doré comme sa mère et des yeux vert émeraudes. Propre sur lui il semblait ne pas adhérer au douzième. Pourtant il fit un effort et salua tout le monde dont Haymitch qui tenait à être présent pour rencontrer celui qui passerait du temps avec Aria. Et étonnamment il n'était pas trop convaincu par ce bellâtre. Il le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Celui-ci n'en eut cure.

\- Bonjour Aria, je m'appelle Brad Wills et je suis honoré de rencontrer la fille de Rose. Sans parler d'une gagnante aussi épique des Hunger Games. Il en va de même pour Tiana.

Celle-ci fit un maigre sourire. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec un étranger. Aria lui serra donc la main et ils partirent vers le piano à l'étage.

\- Il a l'air bien prétentieux, railla Haymitch.

Cela fit sourire Tiana. Glen cependant sembla offusqué.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de le juger comme ça. Je l'ai connu plus jeune il est adorable. C'était le chouchou à Rose.

Glen repartit dans ses souvenirs. Le temps passait effroyablement vite. Brad était si grand maintenant...

Aria, fébrile, s'installa derrière l'instrument.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre à jouer correctement du piano, dit-elle en se dandinant.

\- Rose serait si heureuse de voir sa fille jouer de son instrument de musique favori. D'ailleurs tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'en suis ému.

Brad s'essuya quelques larmes. Aria en était à la fois contente et gênée. Pourtant les deux se mirent à parler de Rose Grant avec légèreté et cela faisait du bien. Brad adorait sa professeure de piano à l'époque et il était content de voir qu'elle avait créé une belle famille comme ça.

\- Bon on va commencer par reprendre les bases. Je vais faire de toi une seconde Rose. Une pro des pros.

\- J'ai hâte, et encore merci de vous déplacer de si loin !

\- Ca me fait plaisir. Un peu comme un devoir. Et puis je resterais un peu dans le douze de temps à autre. Ca me changera.

Ils se sourirent amicalement puis commencèrent la leçon. Brad décida de venir deux fois par semaine avec un entrainement de quatre heures voire plus si motivation était. Puis il donnerait aussi des exercices à son élève à faire les autres jours. Aria en était heureuse. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que Doug n'était pas là. Tous ces derniers jour, le piano semblait lui faire un effet fou. Elle soupira de bonheur en pianotant. Seule sa prothèse la gêna mais Brad trouvait des techniques pour changer ce problème. Aria Grant se sentit enfin sûre d'elle et libre. Comme si le temps se mettait de nouveau à tourner.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	24. Dix sept ans

**Bonjour ! Comme Kim part en vacances (et que je suis la seule de nous deux à publier sur ce site^^), il y aura six chapitres cette semaine. Désormais, étant donné que nous avons fini la fic, ce sera deux par semaine et comme je pars deux semaines, je mets les quatre suivants^^ (deux aujourd'hui, deux demain et deux mercredi :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Dix-sept ans**

Ce jour là, Tiana était sortie dans l'allée du village et faisait un bonhomme de neige toute seule. Aria avait un cours de piano, Célia était à l'école, Glen se reposait et Haymitch décuvait. Elle s'assit un instant devant son œuvre, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle revoyait deux adolescents courir en riant. Eliott adorait tellement la neige. C'était étonnant qu'elle ait pu s'amuser avec ses deux sœurs la veille.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle en portant sa main gantée sur son visage.

C'était dur d'avoir cette vision de deux enfants heureux et courant dans la neige. En entendant des pas, elle se retourna pour voir les psychologues venir pour l'entretien du mois et se releva. Inutile d'effacer la trace de larme sur sa joue. Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Haymitch, elle avait peur qu'en paraissant trop heureuse on ne la ramène dans son district.

\- Bonjour, Tiana.

\- Bonjour.

\- Voulez-vous passer notre entretien au chaud ou préférez-vous marcher dans votre village ?

\- Rester dehors me conviendrait. Je me sens…

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air perdu.

\- Je me sens heureuse mais en même temps triste. J'ai toujours adoré la neige…Parce que j'ai de bons souvenirs avec Eliott.

\- Et la nuit ?

\- Il m'arrive d'avoir des cauchemars. Et au réveil je reste paniquée quelques minutes.

Tiana regarda la forêt d'un air nerveux sans parler de sa dernière excursion durant laquelle elle avait parlé toute seule. Le psychologue le nota, relevant qu'il lui arrivait encore de perdre le fil de la conversation.

\- Les fêtes se sont bien passées ?

\- Aussi bien que possible dans ces conditions.

\- Autre chose à ajouter ?

\- Je…J'ai appris tout ce qui concernait la tournée de la victoire et…Ca me terrifie. J'essaie de ne pas y penser en me disant que j'ai encore le temps, mais rien que d'y songer…

Elle respira calmement à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je vois que vous arrivez à vous calmer plus facilement maintenant, même si rien que l'idée de cette tournée vous terrorise. J'espère que ça ira mieux dans dix mois.

Les hommes du capitole la saluèrent et quittèrent ensuite le district douze en parlant entre eux. Tiana s'agenouilla devant son bonhomme de neige, les yeux fermés pour se calmer. La crise était un peu plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était tentée de retourner à l'intérieur pour se rendre auprès de ses proches, mais Aria était en pleine leçon et elle voulait essayer de maîtriser cette crise toute seule. C'était déjà moins dangereux que d'aller en ville. Elle résista à la tentation de se balancer et à la place entreprit calmement de faire un autre bonhomme de neige. _Ne pas penser à la tournée. Tout va bien. Haymitch et Aria seront là. Finnick aussi dans le quatre. Tout se passera bien._ Elle se répéta ces phrases mentalement de longues minutes tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et ne se redressa qu'en se sentant observée. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut un homme qui la regardait de l'entrée du village des vainqueurs : Greg Lynch. Elle n'osa pas bouger tout de suite. Il n'allait quand même pas oser rentrer dans le village ? Célia rentrait bientôt en plus…Il ne fallait pas que la fillette tombe sur lui. Le père Lynch se contenta de la regarder de longues minutes avant de finalement s'en aller et elle soupira de soulagement. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait froid, elle se décida à rentrer et monta prendre un bain et se changer sous la mélodie que jouait Aria. Elle finit même par s'endormir, une fois séchée et habillée.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, il faisait presque nuit et Célia faisait ses devoirs non loin d'elle.

\- J'ai dormi si longtemps ? Se demanda-t-elle en s'étirant et en commençant à coiffer ses cheveux pleins de nœuds à cause du fait qu'ils étaient mouillés lorsqu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Apparemment. Papa et Aria n'ont pas eu envie de te réveiller, mais il parait qu'Haymitch veut te parler d'une histoire de talents.

Tiana bailla, saisit son bloc notes et descendit. Elle avait décidé de ne pas évoquer la présence de Greg Lynch pour ne pas reparler de ce sujet. Après tout, Aria semblait se sentir déjà bien coupable de leur dernière altercation et elle ne voulait pas provoquer une réaction démesurée.

\- On a joué la belle au bois dormant ? Ironisa le blond.

Tiana haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- C'est ce que j'ai écrit comme poème la dernière fois.

Haymitch saisit le carnet et se plongea dans sa lecture. Aria fixa les feuilles d'un air avide mais Tiana secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas prête pour que la blonde le lise mais lui sourit. Elle le lui montrerait mais pas aujourd'hui. La rouquine analysait Haymitch et fut surpris de voir ses yeux briller.

\- Tu as du talent, Tiana. Ca pourrait presque faire une chanson. Ce bon vieux capitole adorerait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rendre ça public. J'ai juste écrit ce qui me passait par la tête concernant Eliott quand je me sentais sur le point de craquer. Un peu comme un journal. Et puis une chanson ? Je chante comme une casserole.

Les yeux d'Aria brillèrent et Haymitch et elle échangèrent un regard entendu. Sans cependant aborder ce qui venait de les traverser.

\- C'est bien que tu aies pu parler de ça par écrit.

\- C'est arrivé les jours où je me sentais sur le point de craquer. Alors j'ai écrit pour me sentir mieux.

\- C'est une bonne réaction, dit Haymitch en lui ébouriffant le crâne.

Tiana grimaça et aplatit ses cheveux avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu deviens vraiment plus forte si tu arrives à discerner comme ça les moments où tu risques de craquer.

\- Je me suis calmée toute seule avant. Avec les psys, on a parlé de la tournée de la victoire. Et je dois avouer que ça me terrifie même si j'évite d'en parler.

Aria acquiesça. Lorsqu'Haymitch en avait parlé à Tiana, la rouquine n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec elle. Ce n'était pas tabou, mais Aria avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. Et n'avait donc pas insisté.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

\- Et nous aussi, assurèrent les deux Grant présents dans la cuisine.

Tiana eut un sourire chargé d'émotions mais ne pleura pas et tritura sa bague. Si eux étaient fiers d'elle, Eliott le serait sûrement aussi pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Aria en comprenant ce qui la taraudait et elles se sourirent avec complicité.

Encore une fois, Haymitch fut retenu à manger et ne put pas refuser. Comme tous les jours, à vrai dire.

* * *

Tiana se trouvait dans la salle de musique pendant un cours d'Aria. La musique l'aidait à se détendre et au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, la blonde devenait vraiment douée. Tiana regarda Brad. Il semblait vraiment être un bon professeur. Elle se retint de glousser en se rappelant la réaction d'Haymitch quand Brad était arrivé. Elle avait déjà vu Eliott jaloux alors elle était sûre que c'était ça.

Elle repensa aussi à Greg Lynch. Elle n'était pas ressortie depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à l'entrée du village, mais son visage apparaissait également dans ses cauchemars. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Aria. La blonde devait bien assez le voir dans ses cauchemars. Et puis, elle haussa les épaules. Elle était sûre qu'Haymitch ne le laisserait pas leur faire de mal.

La rouquine décida de ne plus penser à tout ça et se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait. Glen lui avait révélé que l'anniversaire d'Aria était en Février. Et elle comptait lui faire une petite surprise. Sur cette musique qui l'inspirait. C'était doux et harmonieux et ça correspondait à ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu peux écrire, dit Aria, une fois la leçon finie et Brad parti.

\- Je sais que tu es curieuse. Et tu le sauras. Mais c'est une surprise.

Aria eut une moue boudeuse qui donna envie à Tiana de lui montrer, mais elle résista à la tentation. Ca gâcherait toute la surprise et ce ne serait pas drôle. Tiana lui tira la langue d'un air puéril et courut hors du salon pour cacher ce qu'elle faisait.

Glen sourit en la voyant passer. Les deux petites allaient mieux et avançaient avec plus d'aise sur le chemin de la guérison. Il était vraiment fier d'elles. Il aurait pensé que cela prendrait plus de temps. Et il était encore plus fier de constater que Tiana n'abusait pas des médicaments et s'en tenait rigoureusement à ce qu'on lui avait prescrit. Bien sûr, elle restait stressée et angoissée et avait toujours du mal à parler d'Eliott, mais pas de dépression en vue. Aria arriva d'un air boudeur dans la cuisine et le père de famille se dit qu'elle devait absolument vouloir savoir ce qu'écrivait Tiana. Il connaissait la curiosité de sa fille. Célia en avait aussi hérité d'ailleurs.

Tiana joua machinalement avec la bague, allongée sur leur lit. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Depuis qu'elle passait son temps à écrire, elle ne pensait plus à la tournée et s'en sentait également fière. Fière de son avancée. Il lui arrivait de penser que sans les Hunger Games, jamais elle n'aurait connu Aria, ni les Grant et Haymitch. Mais c'était la seule chose positive au fait d'avoir participé à ces fichus jeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quels jeux Haymitch avait participé. Et elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à la femme qu'il avait aimé. Parce qu'elle l'avait reconnu dans son regard à plusieurs reprises quand elle avait évoqué Eliott. On reconnaissait ce genre de peine quand on l'avait vécue. C'était un fait indéniable. Et elle aurait voulu l'aider pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les Grant et elle. Il le méritait.

La rouquine joua ensuite avec la corde donnée par Finnick. Elle pensait de temps en temps à lui en se demandant comment il allait et s'il parvenait à surmonter la perte d'Annie. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun et elle supposait qu'ils en parleraient ensembles lors de la tournée. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les Works. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler mais ce coup de fil anonyme était comme une routine dont elle avait besoin et sans laquelle elle se sentirait trop perdue. Elle trouvait ça étrange mais ne cherchait plus à comprendre certaines de ses réactions. Tant que ce n'était rien de démesuré, ce n'était pas grave. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec apaisement, ne rêvant que d'Eliott et de sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

Un bon mois s'écoula depuis les fêtes. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal. Aria et Tiana avaient fini par trouver leurs habitudes et leurs occupations. Les Grant avaient accepté la rouquine comme un membre à part entière. Tiana se sentait également à l'aise avec eux et Haymitch continuait les allées et venues. Il était par ailleurs beaucoup plus présent depuis les cours de piano d'Aria. Il entrait dans la pièce et regardait les cours en expliquant adorer la musique. Mais Tiana n'était pas dupe. Le blond était jaloux qu'une autre personne, qu'un autre homme s'occupe de SA protégée. Il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte lui même. Il se le refusait.

Mais au loin de ce bonheur apaisant après la douleur, Greg Lynch semblait commencer à perdre la tête. Il n'allait plus dans son entreprise qu'il délégua à son sous chef. Il ne sortait plus sauf pour inspecter le village des vainqueurs dont les pacificateurs l'avaient à l'œil désormais. Les seuls moments où il allait au marché noir, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Il avait un visage dément. Il parlait de tuer en boucle si bien que tout le monde s'écartait et chuchotait. Greg s'arrêtait même pour agresser des personnes et leur demander de faire venir Aria Grant ou Tiana Jones.

Plus le temps passait plus il se renfermait dans sa folie. Bien qu'il ait toujours eu des problèmes d'ordre psychologique, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, ceux-ci s'aggravèrent avec la perte de son unique fils et le retour des survivantes qui semblaient se la couler douce. Elles qui vivaient dans le luxe. Qui profitaient de la vie ! c'était impardonnable. Doug devait être vengé. Greg se devait de ramener Aria auprès de lui avant qu'elle ne batifole avec d'autres hommes. Il devait aussi tuer Tiana qui était pour lui la raison du changement d'Aria et de son acte. Oui Greg était dans son monde et cela le rendait dangereux.

Ne pas pouvoir tuer les filles le rendait intenable. Chaque jour qui passait ne le rendait que plus nocif. Il préparait ses armes. Installait des pièges où il le voulait et préparait des plans. Il commençait à perdre patience car personne ne sortait du village des vainqueurs. Il se trouvait que récemment le professeur de piano leur amenait de quoi manger de son district ainsi que des affaires de luxe. De bons poissons et autres condiments. Sachant que le quatre était un des plus riches de Panem et que les Grant pouvaient payer plus que de raison, ils en profitaient.

Greg n'avait que peu de champ d'action. Il s'en fit la remarque en se souvenant qu'en ce jour c'était l'anniversaire de la blonde. Le seul où elle n'aurait pas de cadeau de Doug. Et où elle serait en compagnie d'une traitresse et d'un homme proche. Greg se rogna la peau jusqu'au sang. Il devait agir. On le repoussa trois fois du village en le battant avant qu'il n'abdique. Aria et Tiana l'avaient vu à travers leur baie vitrée. Cela rendit la blonde morose. Et Greg ne lâchait rien. Il reviendrait bientôt.

* * *

Après ce chamboulement, Aria se refugia avec Tiana chez leur mentor. Il les rassura et insista sur le fait qu'Aria ne devait rien tenter et ne plus sortir. Pourtant elle déprima :

\- Mais on ne peut plus sortir du village. On va devenir folles avec Tiana...

\- Je rêve d'aller en forêt, déglutit l'intéressée.

\- Je comprends mais ça va forcément se tasser. Au pire Greg deviendra invalide à force de se faire taper dessus.

Le blond gloussa mais les filles continuèrent de regarder le ciel avec tristesse. Il soupira.

\- Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose avec les pacificateurs mais à part ça... Il faut prendre sur soi. Soyez déjà heureuses de vivre.

\- On l'est, mais bon, on est un peu prisonnières, répliqua Tiana.

\- Je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de tous, enchaina Aria. Tant que ce problème ne sera pas résolu je ne pourrais pas me relâcher.

\- Oui je comprends votre ressenti. Mais je vous interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- On n'est pas stupides, grognèrent-elles.

Le blond se sentait démuni.

\- Bon je vais aller pratiquer ma leçon de piano.

\- Tu en as une aujourd'hui ? Répliqua-t-il d'un air surpris. Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire que l'on fête ce soir ?

\- Si, si, mais ça tombe un jour où Brad est disponible alors je fais les deux. Je ne vais pas en mourir, rit-elle.

Haymitch se renfrogna. Il les accompagna sous le regard amusé de Tiana. Elle adorait voir ça.

Lorsque la blonde accueillit son professeur, celui-ci se pencha et lui fit une grande accolade. Aria paniqua et se détacha en hurlant. Haymitch eut un mince sourire avant de la rejoindre.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui je...Désolée, Brad... J'ai beaucoup de mal avec la proximité des hommes depuis... Enfin depuis Doug quoi.

\- Non, non ce n'est rien ! Je m'excuse pour mon geste je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Aria s'en voulut.

\- Merci beaucoup. Ca me passera un jour...

Elle regarda le sol d'où son mentor lui tapota la tête.

Mais Brad ne sembla pas offusqué. Il comprenait. Il avait vu le viol à l'écran comme tout le monde. Comment rester normale après ce genre de traumatisme ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Aria s'en saisit avec un sourire.

\- Il ne fallait pas ! Merci ! Je l'ouvrirais ce soir.

\- Pas de problème. J'ai également un petit colis avec plein de bonnes choses pour tout le monde.

\- Vraiment vous nous gâtez, commenta Glen près d'eux.

\- C'est la moindre des choses et puis vous me payez toujours en conséquence.

Les hommes commencèrent à parler entre eux pendant que les filles regardèrent le cadeau. Ca donnait envie de l'ouvrir. Célia en sautillait d'impatience. Tiana le soupesa, il semblait plutôt lourd.

\- Ah, au fait les filles. Jai une lettre chacune pour vous. De la part de Finnick Odair.

\- C'est une gentille attention, nota Glen.

Tiana s'en saisit avec un sourire. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Il vous passe aussi le bonjour et un bon anniversaire pour la miss.

\- C'est tellement gentil, répliqua la blonde pétillante.

\- Mais tout d'abord on a une leçon à faire.

Il lui fit un fou regard noir et Aria gloussa comme une midinette. Le mentor se mit à grogner de nouveau et les suivit pour la leçon.

Tiana se rendit quant à elle dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la lettre et s'allongea sur le lit.

 _" Bonjour Tiana,_

 _J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu es bien installée. Haymitch me donne souvent des nouvelles et je suis heureux de constater que tu es pleine de ressources. Tu sais par rapport à Annie je trouve que tu as une grande force mentale. Tu te relèves et je tenais à t'en féliciter._

 _Moi même j'ai beaucoup de mal à remettre de la mort d'Annie... J'essaye mais c'est si douloureux. Je pense que tu me comprends. Chaque jour qui passe me rappelle à quel point elle me manque et que j'aurais dû faire plus pour l'aider. J'en pleure la nuit. Sans parler que j'ai certains devoirs à accomplir qui me minent._

 _Désolé, ma lettre est plus déprimante que je ne l'aurais voulu. Enfin je voulais surtout te faire part de mes félicitations et de mes encouragements pour la suite de ta guérison. Je me suis fait la réflexion hier que peut-être tu voudrais qu'on se parle ? On a vécu la même chose et moi même j'ai besoin de parler. Haymitch n'est pas souvent disponible ces derniers temps. Si ça t'intéresse sache que je suis souvent là. Ca me ferait plaisir. Ca m'aidera sûrement aussi._

 _En tout cas sache que je serais présent pour la tournée de la victoire. Haymitch m'a expliqué qu'il t'en avait enfin parlé. Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur. Si tu fais bien ce que ton mentor te dit, ça ira très vite et tu te retrouveras sans t'en rendre compte au Capitole à manger de succulents mets. Moi je me suis contenté de sourire et de lire mes notes sans regarder les familles. Il n'y a pas de secret. Même si on me pense ingrat et cruel. Je préfère ça que de paraitre faible._

 _Sur ce, passez une bonne fête d'anniversaire et un bon rétablissement toutes les deux. Ma porte est grande ouverte à tous les survivants qui le désirent. Dis-le à Aria également. Bises._

 _Finnick Odair. "_

Tiana relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. C'était vraiment une belle attention et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que Finnick était quelqu'un de fier et sans pitié. Du moins avant de le rencontrer. Finalement c'était un survivant comme un autre qui se battait contre ses démons. Et qui faisait bonne figure devant les caméras. Oui seuls les gagnants pouvaient le comprendre.

La rouquine se releva avec joie et nota le numéro de téléphone écrit à la fin de la lettre sur un papier. Elle se décida de l'appeler un de ses jours quand elle en aurait la force. Cela lui changerait des Works. Et puis parler d'Annie avec lui ou même d'Eliott... Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à avancer aussi. Elle s'en convainquit avant de se mettre à écrire de nouveau. Elle trouva son poème plus léger que d'habitude.

* * *

Le soir venu, après la leçon de piano, Aria eut la bonne surprise de voir un gros gâteau sur la table. Il y avait deux bougies, un Un et un Sept. Dix-sept ans déjà ! Encore un et elle serait majeur se fit-elle la remarque. On lui chanta un bon anniversaire qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde était réuni. A la fin du couplet elle souffla ses bougies et tout le monde applaudit. Glen avait les larmes aux yeux et la serra contre lui :

\- Déjà dix-sept ans ! Mon bébé est si grand maintenant.

\- Papa...

\- Je ne veux plus que tu grandisses et que tu deviennes majeure. Mon petit poussin !

Aria soupira et lui tapota le dos. A chaque anniversaire c'était pareil. Célia y avait droit aussi et elle en profita pour glousser sadiquement.

Lorsque Glen relâcha enfin prise Tiana lui donna ses félicitations de même qu'Haymitch et Brad qui étaient restés présents pour le gâteau. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur le coin des yeux de tout le monde et Aria se dépêcha de couper le gâteau pour avoir ses cadeaux ensuite. Elle trépignait. Les jeux étaient bien loin d'elle en ce jour de fête.

\- Il est succulent ! Répliqua Tiana.

\- Oh oui, on sent bien que ça vient du quatre !

Ils sourirent puis Aria eut enfin la permission d'ouvrir ses présents.

Ni une, ni deux, elle ouvrit celui de Brad qui l'intriguait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était. Glen également qui sauta de sa chaise.

\- C'est... C'est Rose !

\- Oui ce sont des photos que j'ai pris lorsqu'on faisait nos tournées. Je pensais qu'elles pourraient te plaire, expliqua-t-il à Aria. J'ai également joint son carnet de notes et de partitions. Etant donné que tu t'es mise au piano.

\- C'est un cadeau merveilleux, merci, du fond du cœur.

Aria se déplaça pour lui faire la bise. Elle se força à se serrer un peu contre lui pour le remercier. Il fut touché.

Glen était déjà en train de regarder l'album avec Célia. Aria sourit et ouvrit le suivant. Elle découvrit un magnifique dessin de sa petite sœur qui représentait Aria et Tiana main dans la main. Il faisait vraiment vrai. Elle la remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Avec se trouvait une petite barrette que Celia avait fabriquée à l'école. La blonde en était touchée. Elle tourna ensuite son dévolu sur celui de son père où elle y découvrit une lettre émouvante et une belle épée flambant neuve. Elle semblait être de très haute qualité.

\- Je sais que tu aimes en porter une pour te sentir à l'aise, dit son père en regardant Aria. J'en ai fait faire une exprès pour toi. Ca changera de nos vieilles reliques rouillées par le temps.

\- Oh papa !

Aria sauta dans les bras de Glen avec joie. Cela pouvait sembler fou comme cadeau mais pour la blonde c'était sublime. Elle en avait besoin et aimait beaucoup les épées. Depuis les jeux elle se sentait nue quand elle n'en avait pas. Ca en était d'autant plus vrai depuis son retour avec Greg.

\- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir merci !

\- Tu le mérites ma princesse.

Aria sautilla. Il lui restait encore deux présents. Celui de Tiana et d'Haymitch qui semblaient attendre avec un sourire en biais. Cela décida Aria à les ouvrir. La rouquine était contente que le sien soit en dernier. Le meilleur pour la fin comme on disait.

La blonde souleva le lourd paquet du mentor puis déchira son emballage. Elle ouvrit une boite en carton et y trouva une bonne vingtaine de robes colorées à l'intérieur. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, brillantes et brodées d'or. Aria crut mourir de joie. Elle adorait les robes. En plus la première du tas était rouge et or. Il la connaissait bien.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu achètes à ma fille ! Déglutit Glen. C'est... C'est bien trop... OUVERT !

Glen se saisit de la robe et regarda le décolleté plongeant avec une très courte longueur. Cela déclencha un fou rire.

\- Elle va bientôt être majeure, ce n'est pas choquant. Et puis la connaissant ça lui ira très bien.

\- Tu veux la dévergonder ! Gronda Glen sous l'hilarité. Je n'accepte pas ce genre de tenues provocantes !

\- Oh papa ! Soupira Aria. J'adore ces robes elles sont sublimes. Merci infiniment, Haymitch !

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il veut juste se rincer l'œil, murmura Glen dans ses dents.

La blonde courut se changer et revint avec la magnifique robe rouge dorée. Cela fit sensation. Glen ne put critiquer tellement elle lui allait bien. Mais il la trouvait tout de même un peu trop légère.

\- Bon il me reste plus qu'un cadeau.

Aria se tourna vers Tiana d'un sourire et ouvrit un cadeau qui semblait être une lettre. Elle ouvrit avec impatience la lettre, décorée de petits dessins violets et rouges. Et elle se mit à lire ce qui semblait être un poème de la rouquine.

 _Ma meilleure amie vient d'un nuage_

 _Avec soleil et pluie comme simples bagages_

 _Elle fait la saison des amitiés sincères_

 _La plus belle saison des quatre de la Terre_

 _Elle a cette douceur des plus beaux paysages_

 _Et la fidélité des oiseaux de passage_

 _Dans son cœur est gravée une infinie tendresse_

 _Mais parfois dans ses yeux se glisse la tristesse_

 _Alors elle vient se consoler dans mes bras_

 _Et moi aussi je viendrai_

 _On pourra repartir au fin fond des nuages_

 _Et de nouveau sourire à d'autres visages_

 _Donner autour de nous un peu de notre tendresse_

 _Lorsqu'un autre voudra nous cacher sa tristesse_

 _Comme on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous donne_

 _Il se peut qu'à mon tour je ne sois plus personne_

 _Il me restera une amie qui me comprenne_

 _J'oublierais à la fois mes larmes et mes peines_

 _Alors je viendrai chez elle_

 _Pour me consoler dans ses bras_

 _Alors je viendrai chez elle_

 _Pour me consoler dans ses bras_

 _[NDA : Chanson modifiée l'amitié des enfoirés]._

Lorsqu'Aria eut fini de lire elle serra la rouquine contre son cœur, plus que touchée et elles pleurèrent d'un même ensemble. Attendri, le reste des invités les laissa seules et elles restèrent un long moment en silence à se consoler mutuellement.

\- Haymitch avait raison. Tu as du talent. Dit Aria, lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

Tiana rit et rougit sous le compliment, un sourire un peu timide sur les lèvres. Séchant leurs larmes, les filles rejoignirent les autres pour finir ce jour en beauté.

* * *

 **On se retrouve sur le prochain^^**


	25. Revanche

**Voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Revanche**

Quelques semaines passèrent et Mars arriva rapidement. Il devenait de plus en plus dur pour les filles de supporter de rester enfermées mais elles s'y pliaient. Ce jour là, Tiana tournait en rond. Le temps ne permettait pas de jardiner et elle n'avait pas envie d'écrire. Prise cependant d'une impulsion, elle ressortit la lette de Finnick et composa le numéro, le cœur battant. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou de se mettre à pleurer. Au bout de trois tonalités, Finnick décrocha.

\- Allô ? Dit une voix déprimée.

\- Hum…Bonjour. Bégaya-t-elle. C'est…C'est Tiana.

\- Oh, salut, sembla se réveiller Finnick.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelle…Mais je…

\- Détends-toi. Je ne t'aurais pas donné mon numéro si ça me dérangeait.

Elle eut un petit rire, toujours un peu crispée.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tenta-t-il pour la détendre.

\- Les médicaments du capitole m'aident à ne pas me sentir perdue et à ne pas péter un plomb.

Finnick garda un instant de silence.

\- Tu n'en abuses pas, j'espère ?

\- Le père d'Aria surveille mes doses.

Finnick fut ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir.

\- Oui, Brad m'a transmis le message. Je pensais qu'elle serait trop déprimante mais apparemment ça allait.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas osé appeler depuis que je l'ai lue…Mais j'avoue que parler d'Eliott ou d'Annie avec toi…Enfin tu me comprendras mieux que les autres ou que les psys qui viennent tous les mois.

\- Est-ce que tu leur parles ?

\- Je…Il m'arrive de me faire paraître plus mal en point. Parce que la peur qu'on me sépare des Grant ne me quitte pas. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour…Retourner au dix dans quelques mois.

\- Je ne pense pas que Snow prenne le risque de vous séparer. Tu sais, ils vont faire un reportage sur ce que vous devenez. Et le capitole vous surnomme déjà les sœurs jumelles survivantes. Il ne prendra pas le risque de vous séparer. Mais c'est à toi de voir. Pour le district dix…Je pense…Je pense qu'aller sur sa tombe et parler à sa famille te permettra d'aller encore mieux.

\- Il m'arrive de lui parler comme s'il était encore là.

\- Ca m'arrive aussi. C'est normal.

Tiana eut un soupir de soulagement. Aria qui passait par là la regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle enroulait le câble du téléphone autour de ses doigts avec un peu de nervosité.

\- Et tu seras vraiment là…Je veux dire dans le quatre. Après tout, je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Si elle est morte, c'est à cause de…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Finnick. Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle ne meure pas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. Tout le monde a vu tes efforts pour qu'elle vive. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Aria lui tapota l'épaule mais Tiana fit signe que ça allait. La blonde resta néanmoins dans le coin. Au cas où. Elle avait deviné à qui parlait son amie et se doutait que ce n'était pas une conversation facile.

\- C'est rien. De toute façon je pleure souvent depuis les jeux. Il…Il me manque tellement que des fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Tu sais, il m'avait demandée en mariage l'année avant…Et j'ai mis la bague. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais c'est comme si…

-…Comme s'il était avec toi ?

Tiana acquiesça avant de se rappeler que Finnick ne la voyait pas.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un bracelet qu'Annie m'avait fait avec des perles qu'on avait trouvé ensembles sur la plage. Elle a pris des années à tout garder et à les rassembler et m'a fait ce bracelet avant d'être moissonnée. Je ne peux pas l'enlever. Je pense que ce n'est pas un mal si ça nous permet d'aller mieux.

Tiana jouait de plus en plus vite avec le câble du téléphone, signe qu'elle avait du mal à se calmer. Voyant qu'elle commençait à inspirer et à expirer, Aria prit le combiné et Tiana s'assit sur une chaise, le regard vague.

\- Salut, Finnick. C'est Aria. Désolée, Tiana a commencé à avoir du mal à respirer et c'est ce qui se passe quand une crise survient.

\- Salut. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne voulais pas déclencher ça.

\- Elle se calme. Tu sais, elle a ta corde comme bracelet et ça l'aide beaucoup. Les crises sont rares et je pense que ça lui a fait du bien de te parler. Elle ne parle pas trop d'Eliott, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se retient de le faire. Alors, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je suis sûre que ça lui a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.

\- Tu lui diras que je suis désolé d'avoir déclenché ça. Je sais…Annie faisait des crises alors je sais dans quel état elle doit être. Tu lui diras aussi que je suis touché qu'elle ait gardé la corde.

Aria entendit des trémolos dans la voix de Finnick. Lui aussi semblait sur le point de craquer.

\- Tu lui diras aussi qu'elle peut appeler quand elle veut. Je dois te laisser, j'ai…J'ai des choses à faire.

Aria entendit distinctement un sanglot cette fois ci, le salua et raccrocha avant d'aller serrer Tiana contre elle.

La rouquine respirait cependant déjà normalement.

\- Il a raccroché. Lui aussi semblait avoir besoin de pleurer.

\- C'est bizarre parce que cette crise là, elle m'a fait du bien, murmura Tiana.

\- Il a dit qu'il était désolé. Je lui ai parlé de la corde et il a dit qu'il était touché que tu l'aies encore. Il a aussi dit que tu pouvais l'appeler quand tu le voulais.

Tiana acquiesça, la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui la berçait tout doucement.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Les deux filles eurent un gros fou rire et Glen les regarda étrangement en les trouvant ainsi dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le temps se radoucit avec l'arrivée du printemps. Les fleurs commencèrent à émerger et la brise devint plus légère. Aria ne cessait de regarder dehors avec envie. Elle voyait les feuillages de la forêt se balancer depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Tiana éprouvait le même sentiment lorsqu'elle arrosait ses roses. La forêt était quelque chose d'important pour les filles depuis les Hunger Games. C'était un lieu qu'elles aimaient et ne voulaient plus quitter. Comme une barrière de sécurité et un endroit loin de la civilisation. Elles rêvaient de pouvoir s'y rendre à nouveau. Mais après plusieurs soupirs, Aria dut se rendre à l'évidence. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait y retourner…

La blonde occupa donc ses journées à jouer de la musique. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus douée maintenant. Elle essayait même de trouver une sonorité qui irait bien avec le poème offert par Tiana. Mais surtout elle jouait les morceaux de Rose qui la faisaient frissonner. Le reste du temps elle lisait ses lettres remplies de traumatisme qui commençaient doucement à agir. Elle pouvait les lire à son père sans souffrir.

La rouquine tenta elle aussi de réprimer sa pulsion. Elle jardinait, écrivait, écoutait Aria, faisait le ménage... Sa douleur en général était beaucoup moins vive. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas retenter d'appeler Finnick quand elle en aurait à nouveau la force et le besoin. Parler avec lui d'Annie et Eliott lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien. C'était même bénéfique de son ressenti.

* * *

Mais un matin, un drame survint. Quelque chose que tout le monde semblait oublier. La menace de Greg Lynch. Ils se pensaient tous à l'abri. Pourtant l'homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il passa à l'action comme une bête fondant sur sa proie après l'avoir suivie jour et nuit.

Aria était dans ses petites habitudes matinales. Elle se leva, laissa Tiana dormir avec sa dose de cachets et prépara un petit déjeuner. Célia et Glen le prirent avec bonheur sans se soucier de rien. Puis la petite partit à l'école accompagnée de trois parents et leurs enfants. Glen alla se laver puis partit bricoler un peu dans le garage. Il en avait assez de ne rien faire. La blonde fit alors son petit tour de ménage. Puis elle alla chercher le courrier.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle tomba au sol. Le regard rivé sur une lettre blanche manuscrite.

" _Si tu ne sors pas de chez toi, je tue Célia. Elle est déjà bien amochée. Dépêche-toi. Chaque seconde compte. Doug t'attend._ "

Ni une ni deux Aria cessa de réfléchir. Son regard assassin et bourré de ressentiment déborda. Malgré les avertissements que tout le monde lui avait prodigués elle décida d'agir. C'en était trop. La goutte d'eau.

Aria remonta dans sa chambre avec discrétion. Elle embarqua son épée avec laquelle elle s'entrainait certains soirs avec Tiana. Pris un manteau et fila à l'extérieur. Si elle tuait Greg, elle pourrait retourner en forêt. Elle pourrait libérer Tiana et sa famille de l'enfermement. Elle pourrait enfin se venger de toute cette souffrance qui accompagnait ce qu'était Doug Lynch. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire marche arrière, même en quittant le village des vainqueurs sous le regard choqué des pacificateurs. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Célia elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Peu importe que Haymitch et Glen l'enguirlandent Qu'elle ait encore du sang sur les mains. Ou qu'elle souffre physiquement. Elle avait trop envie d'en finir.

Marchant droit devant elle, Aria se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle emprunta des routes dégagées puis se trouva devant une maison plutôt belle pour le douze mais restant dans la misère. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs à l'abandon. L'herbe était plus haute que les buissons, les mauvaises herbes pullulaient et la saleté s'accumulait sur les murs. D'un reniflement mauvais Aria monta les marches et défonça la porte en bois à coups de pied. Son regard tomba sur des pièces sales et une odeur de renfermé.

\- GREG LYNCH ! Je suis là !

Elle entra et défonça les portes une à une en tenant son épée en joue. Mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Le fumier.

Aria ressortit. Greg était ailleurs. Elle jura et commença à trembler de rage. Pour se calmer elle donna quelques coups dans un hêtre. Puis elle reprit son souffle et réfléchit un instant. Greg avait réussi à kidnapper Celia. Il avait dû se battre contre les autres. Donc il devait se cacher de la foule. Et le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait... C'était la forêt près du onze.

Toujours avec cette même haine, Aria fit demi-tour et fila en direction de la verdure. Elle rasa les murs et les champs. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Puis elle arriva à son but et trouva des traces de lutte au sol. Elle s'accroupit et regarda de plus près. Ce n'était pas une gagnante des Hunger Games pour rien. Greg la sous-estimait bien trop même en la confrontant en duel. La blonde fixa les traces de pas et les taches de sang au sol. Il n'y en avait que deux de Greg, grosse et lourde. Puis le sang venait pour sûr de Célia qui semblait être portée par lui même.

La jeune Grant grogna. Elle entra dans la forêt et suivit les traces de passage avec des branches brisées et autres indices. Elle marcha une quinzaine de minutes avant de tomber sur son ennemi. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents jaunâtres. Il ne semblait plus se laver depuis longtemps. Célia était dans ses bras avec un bâillon et un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Je savais que tu me trouverais Aria. On peut dire que te faire sortir fut compliqué mais j'ai enfin réussi. Même si pour ça j'ai dû tuer quelques personnes.

La lèvre d'Aria frémit et elle sembla comprendre le danger. Pourtant sa haine ne fit que s'accentuer alors que du sang se répandait sur les jambes de Célia dont une était tordue.

* * *

Tiana se réveilla en sueur. Elle respira à grande hâte alors qu'Eliott mort s'effaçait peu à peu de son esprit. Les rêves n'étaient jamais tendres. La rouquine se leva d'une traite pour reprendre conscience de la réalité. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait besoin de présence comme toujours. Mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle remarqua Glen au loin mais elle cherchait surtout Aria.

Pensant qu'elle était chez Haymitch, Tiana se mit en condition pour sortir. Elle s'était calmée mais elle n'aimait pas cette solitude. D'habitude c'était l'heure du piano pour Aria et elle de lire de bons livres au coin du feu. La rouquine sortit donc tranquillement en allant chez le mentor. Elle le trouva endormi ce qui ne choquait guère. Elle appela Aria mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle commença à avoir le cœur serré. Elle n'avait quand même pas... franchi la barrière du village ?

Moins rassurée, elle alla voir les pacificateurs à l'entrée. Et la réponse fut sans appel. Aria était sortie, fermement, avec une épée en main. Tiana recula de stupeur et trembla.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Elle tourna en rond sur place pour choisir quoi faire. Mais elle savait que si Aria était sortie avec une épée c'était pour tuer Greg.

\- C'est de ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû sortir la dernière fois. Je savais qu'elle voulait y aller... Je dois prévenir Haymitch... Ou alors je ne dis rien... Je la rejoins ? Non. Oui. Je sais pas... Euh.

Stressée elle agrippa son bracelet avec ferveur en le malaxant. Son choix fut dur mais elle repensa aux Hunger Games. A sa blonde, sa bouée de sauvetage, sa précieuse amie, sa sœur de cœur. Aux Grant qui l'avaient hébergée et soutenue. Non elle ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde seule. Rien que pour l'interview elle s'en voulait toujours. C'était décidé, elle l'aiderait et la protégerait. Même si pour ça elle devait de nouveau se battre... Et tuer.

Convaincue, Tiana emporta des couteaux et une corde puis elle fila en dehors du village. Elle ne prévint personne, cela ne regardait que les survivantes. Oui, après tout c'était la seule solution pour retrouver la forêt. Et elle s'y rendit directement. Aria ne pouvait être que là. Elle ne le voyait pas autrement.

* * *

\- Tu lui as tordu la jambe ! Hurla Aria avec une colère noire.

Greg rit avec férocité.

\- Je lui ai mis un coup de couteau dans la cuisse mais elle s'est relevée pour fuir alors il fallait bien que je l'empêche de bouger. Elle se débat bien pour une micro-puce.

Célia beugla dans son bâillon. Aria se retint de sauter à la gorge du père Lynch.

\- Vous êtes une vraie enflure de première, vociféra-t-elle. Si vous teniez tant à Doug vous n'aviez qu'à vous suicider. Vous qui êtes à l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Je plains votre femme qui a choisi de passer à l'acte tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma femme ! S'emporta l'homme qui égratigna le cou de Célia qui rugit. Vous, les femelles, êtes vraiment de la mauvaise graine. Pas une de potable dans ce monde. Mais je sais que Doug t'a choisie alors tu dois le rejoindre. Et pour ça, je dois te tuer.

Greg lâcha la jeune blonde qui retomba au sol avec douleur. L'otage était inutile maintenant. Il marcha à moitié dessus et s'avança vers Aria. Il avait une hache dans la main et les mêmes habits que Doug avait l'habitude de porter avant.

\- On va rejouer la scène, mais ce coup-ci, c'est toi qui partiras.

Aria recula d'un pas. Elle se mit en garde et le laissa venir.

* * *

Tiana tomba sur une foule de personnes attroupées. Elle pensa directement à Aria et poussa tout le monde pour voir. On s'écarta devant la survivante et elle tomba sur des cadavres. D'un hurlement elle recula et s'effondra au sol. Pas encore... Pas ça !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Hurla-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?!

Pas Aria, Pitié pas Aria, beugla-t-elle en son esprit.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit la maire du douzième. Il semble que Greg Lynch les a attaqués et tués.

Tiana se remit debout avec rapidité et fixa les corps. Ce n'était pas son amie. Ouf. C'était trois adultes qui semblaient s'être débattus.

Un homme hystérique arriva en hurlant :

\- Là ! J'ai trouvé trois enfants en larmes ! Il semble que ce soit leurs parents !

\- Bon dieu, pauvres petits, répliqua une vieille dame.

\- Mais pourquoi il les a tués ! Pleura une femme dont un des morts était son mari.

Elle fila sur sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Maman ! Maman ! J'ai peur !

\- Chut tout va bien maintenant !

\- Le monsieur, il a attaqué papa ! Et il a pris notre amie Célia avec lui. Il y avait du sang partout... Et nous on est partis se cacher... Et...

La petite sanglota bien trop pour continuer. Tiana comprit tout. Pourquoi Aria avait choisi ce moment pour agir. Et elle en était d'autant plus motivée. Il devait payer ! Elle se retourna et courut vers la forêt.

* * *

Greg fonça sur la blonde et brandit sa hache. Elle esquiva alors que celle-ci se planta dans un arbre. Aria passa derrière lui en dirigeant un coup d'épée vers son bassin. Greg lâcha son arme. ll donna un grand coup de pied devant lui. La blonde recula à temps. Il reprit son souffle et son arme :

\- Petite trainée. Tu ne te rends pas compte du sacrifice qu'a fait mon fils pour toi. Allant jusqu'à participer aux Hunger Games ! Vous auriez dû gagner à deux. Pas avec l'autre rousse.

\- Même si Tiana avait été tuée, j'aurais tué Doug. Parce qu'en le faisant je l'ai sauvé de sa folie et de vous. Il se réincarnera pour trouver le vrai bonheur. Il me l'a dit il ne savait même pas aimer correctement. Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau rien de plus.

\- Tu ne vois pas la beauté derrière cette dominance. Nous les hommes vous sommes supérieurs c'est un fait. Tant biologique que mentalement. On est plus forts, plus intelligents et plus robustes. Voilà pourquoi on est au-dessus de vous et que l'on a la tâche de vous offrir un foyer et des enfants.

Aria eut un rire dédaigneux.

\- Mon dieu, vous vivez dans un autre temps. L'homme et la femme, le sexe ne détermine pas tout. Hélène dans les jeux était bien plus forte et intelligente que la plupart des hommes ici bas. Il faut vraiment se réveiller.

\- C'était plus un homme qu'une femme à mon avis.

\- N'importe quoi. Vraiment, vous ne valez rien. Vous tuez débarrassera le douze d'une vermine.

Greg la regarda sur le côté :

\- Tu crois pouvoir me tuer alors que tu es un être inférieur ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu ne m'auras pas par surprise avec une seringue !

D'un rire, il donna un nouveau coup de hache. Aria voulut répliquer mais sa prothèse répondit trop tard. Elle lâcha son arme et roula sur le côté. Il continua de lui asséner des coups alors qu'elle reculait avec agilité. La lame trouva tout de même son bras gauche qu'il arracha un morceau de ses habits et quelques gouttes de sang. La blonde grimaça mais ne dit rien de plus, Greg fut choqué. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'était l'expérience des Hunger Games pour les survivants.

Aria se lança sur son épée et évita la lame de peu. Elle roula et se releva. Elle devait le reconnaitre Doug tenait de son père. Il était très puissant et concentré sur son objectif. Mais il était aussi plus âgé et non entrainé. Elle avait sûrement ses chances. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, c'était lui ou elle. Hurlant elle leva son arme et assena un grand coup par le dessus. Greg planta sa hache devant lui et le choc les fit reculer. Plusieurs coups furent donnés ainsi. La lame était vraiment de qualité pour résister à de tels assauts de violence.

Cependant, la jeune Grant se retrouva coincée lorsqu'il la força à reculer dans les fourrés où un piège l'attendait. Son pied se prit dans un piège à loup. Elle hurla d'une douleur atroce. Il en profita pour l'achever mais Aria supporta la souffrance. Elle se baissa et regarda son assaillant tomber en contre poids attiré par son arme.

\- Ariaaaa, hurla Célia qui avait réussi à retirer son bandeau.

\- Reste là Celia ! C'est à moi d'en finir ! Cria la blonde.

\- Me vaincre alors que tu es bloquée ? Pathétique, pouffa Greg en se relevant.

\- J'ai vu bien pire que ça.

Il renifla et reprit son attaque. Aria para les coups en supportant son pied ensanglanté dans le piège. Elle se sentait forte d'un sentiment nouveau. La vengeance profonde. Cela ôtait sa douleur et renforçait sa force de frappe. Greg n'arrivait pas à percer sa défense. Même en allant derrière elle, Aria se retournait avec vivacité et répliquait.

Célia tentait de se libérer en vain. Elle regardait à nouveau sa sœur se battre. Elle voulait tellement l'aider. Abandonnant sa hache, Greg sortit plutôt une dague. Cela l'encombra moins et il réussit à atteindre son ventre. Il l'égratigna.

\- Voilà qui me sied mieux.

\- Les pièges ! Hurla Célia à nouveau. Il y en a partout ! Sers-t 'en !

Greg ne l'entendit même pas. Il fonça de nouveau sur Aria. Elle se sentit lacérée. Mais elle attendit la bonne occasion. Elle avait eu la chance de voir plusieurs personnes se battre ainsi. Elle attendit que Greg s'approche avant de donner un coup de lame sur le côté droit.

Le père Lynch sentit sa peau le piquer affreusement quand il se rendit compte que l'épée était rentrée dans son bassin. Il recula et se prit un filet de sa propre fabrication sur lui. La blonde l'avait repéré grâce à sa sœur. La jeune Grant en profita pour hurler un bon coup alors que son pied était dans un état pitoyable. Elle tenta de se dégager ce qui fit plus de mal que de bien.

\- Aria ! Aria !

La blonde leva la tête. Elle reconnaissait cette voix !

\- TIANA ! Je suis là !

Des bruits de branches craquées leur parvinrent avant que sa sœur de cœur ne déboule comme un chien sur un jeu de quilles. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation. Greg se relevait. Elle était prête. Elle fonça sur lui avec ses couteaux. Aria fut surprise avant de sourire. Ce n'était pas sa Tiana pour rien. Elle savait gérer quand il le fallait.

Greg sentit une pulsion de haine ressurgir à la vue de la rouquine. Il beugla en lui lançant un pique de glace au visage. Il effleura sa joue en laissant une marque. Tiana ne s'arrêta pas et balança son couteau sur son épaule. Greg vacilla et la prit par la taille pour la lancer plus loin dans un piège souterrain. Elle tomba dans le trou et tira sur la corde qu'elle avait attaché à son couteau. Greg s'étala au sol le nez pissant le sang contre la terre. Célia était impressionnée des deux filles.

Aria se décrocha enfin le pied et boitilla. Elle trouva Tiana dans le gouffre avec des clous plantés dans son dos.

\- Ca va ? Hurla la blonde.

Elle montra le pouce d'un air déterminé. Aria sourit à moitié puis se releva avec son épée en main. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se remit en position, le regard fier.

\- Puisses-tu ne jamais reposer en paix.

La blonde fonça sur lui. Greg prit le couteau au sol en le détachant de la corde. Il para deux fois mais Aria plaça un coup sur sa main. Du sang coula sur les feuilles.

\- SALOPE !

\- Je sais.

Aria sourit. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Fonçant sur son adversaire, Tiana tenta de lui donner un croche pied mais il répliqua avec son poing. Elle le prit sur le flanc sans reculer. Elle s'approcha alors le plus près possible et hurla dans son oreille alors qu'il parait un coup d'épée feinté. Elle hurla si fort qu'il crispa un instant les yeux. La blonde profita de ces secondes pour le planter droit dans le ventre. Elle y alla de toutes ses forces. Le cri qui en suivit résonna dans tout le district. Greg regarda son ventre avec une épée plantée dedans et du sang jaillir.

Aria recula en grimaçant pour ses côtes et son pied. Tiana la rejoignit une fois sortie du trou. Elle saignait par endroit mais rien de grave. Elle clopina vers son amie.

\- Tu m'as été d'une grande aide, sourit Aria.

\- Allons, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais. Je n'aurais vraiment pas été contente de ne servir à rien.

Elles se sourirent alors que Greg se roulait au sol de douleur. Quelques bribes de traumatismes leur revinrent qu'elles refoulèrent. C'était un monstre. Il ne méritait que la mort. Même si Glen disait toujours que personne ne la méritait, Aria était moins naïve.

\- On va nous tuer, répliqua la blonde en se rapprochant de sa proie.

\- Pas grave, on est dans le même bateau après tout.

Aria gloussa.

Elle demanda à Tiana d'aller libérer sa petite sœur qui accepta avec joie. Puis la blonde s'approcha du monstre. Du fond du problème nommé Lynch. Elle n'avait pas pitié, elle avait juste envie d'en finir.

\- Attends, attends, supplia Greg paniquer. Je ne peux pas rejoindre mon fils sans avoir accompli ma tâche. Tu..Tu ne veux pas te suicider pour moi ? S'il te plait !

Le regard fou, Aria rit avant de reprendre son épée qui valut à Greg un cri strident.

\- Vous avez, je crois que c'est le premier meurtre que je fais avec une joie immense. J'ai tué par peur, par obligation ou par dépit. Mais jamais encore je n'avais ôté une vie pour mon plaisir.

\- Allons, Aria... Tu ne peux pas laisser Doug comme ça... Tu...

\- Ah mais tu vas la fermer avec ça ! Gronda-t-elle. Regarde ce que cet être inférieur que je suis va faire du supérieur que tu es. De la charpie qui nourrira les asticots. C'est ta place après tout.

Aria leva son épée pour le terminer. Pourtant son regard lorgna sur autre chose. Sur un coup de tête elle lui trancha la main droite avec violence. Celle-ci resta accrochée par un bout de peau que Greg regarda pendre. Sa souffrance atteignait le paroxysme.

\- Ca c'est pour ma main droite. Et ça c'est pour Célia.

Aria donna un coup dans la cuisse. Son ennemi hurlait si fort qu'il en perdait sa voix.

\- Ca c'est pour Doug !

Elle le planta au niveau de l'épaule. Greg se tortillait misérablement sur les feuilles teintées de rouge. Il se sentait mourir.

\- Et ça c'est pour Tiana et moi. Pour nous avoir privées de notre forêt !

La blonde le planta dans le dos alors qu'il s'était retourné. Cela l'acheva d'où il partit en un cri déchirant.

Aria reprit son souffle. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pourtant une part d'elle souriait. Tiana l'appela et Aria revint vers elle. La rouquine tenait Célia en lui bloquant la vue. Les cris de Greg avaient rendu la très jeune Grant tremblante. Aria s'étala au sol en se tenant le pied et les deux accoururent. Il était dans un état pitoyable mais toujours entier. Tiana ne sut quoi dire. Elle la regarda et lui montra le pouce.

\- J'aurais fait pareil.

\- Merci. D'être là et de comprendre...

\- C'est normal non ?

Tiana se coucha à son tour contre Aria et Célia les regarda. Elle voyait deux femmes tellement différentes de ce qui était la normalité. C'était terrifiant mais aussi impressionnant et rassurant.

La petite se tint la jambe et pleura silencieusement. Elle avait extrêmement mal. Aria et Tiana ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Cette remise en situation extrême les avait déboussolées. Elles se tenaient par la main, impossible de les détacher, et regardaient le ciel alors que du sang coulait sur leurs armes.

\- Tu as eu peur ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Oui un peu mais j'étais très en colère et... Je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise. Pourtant j'ai tué un homme...

\- Ce n'était pas un homme. Et puis... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Les deux se blottirent pour se rassurer. Les crises d'angoisse naissantes partirent et elles restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le maire accoure avec des pacificateurs.

Trouvant Greg ils pointèrent leurs armes sur les filles. Mais ils virent que c'étaient les survivantes et n'eurent pas le droit de les toucher. Ils baissèrent leurs pistolets alors que l'homme demandait des explications avant de vomir. Les filles racontèrent donc la vérité en omettant le fait qu'elles attaquaient mais se défendaient. Et les autres témoignages approuvèrent ce fait. Greg Lynch fut condamné post mortem pour trois meurtres. On ne prit pas en compte ceux des filles par légitime défense. Et surtout parce que c'était les chouchoutes du capitole et du douzième. On ne touchait pas à elles, jamais.

Finalement un médecin accourut et les amena dans un petit centre de soin. On prévint alors Glen et Haymitch. Leur désarroi fut grand. Mais au loin, sur un même lit, Aria et Tiana se regardaient.

\- Demain, on ira en forêt ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oh oui ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! Je veux te montrer une clairière que je trouve...superbe !

\- Génial !

Elles sourirent en cœur avec Célia plus loin. C'était enfin un moment de paix.

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	26. Nouvelle Grant

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Nouvelle Grant**

Après la mort de Greg, les trois filles restèrent en observation pour la nuit. Glen et Haymitch attendirent qu'elles rentrent à la maison avant de dire quelque chose. Haymitch envoya Glen aider Célia à aller s'allonger pour se reposer. Il sentait que l'homme ne serait pas assez ferme s'il le laissait faire. En silence, un très long silence, il les fixa de son air le plus noir. Elles étaient encore amochées. Il ne pouvait nier la fierté qu'il éprouvait à ne pas les voir sombrer après ce meurtre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les filles restèrent là à se soutenir l'une l'autre face à lui. Haymitch finit par ouvrir la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas garder le silence éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux les plus grandes irresponsables que j'ai…

\- Et qu'aurait-on dû faire ? Demanda Aria avec insolence. Il avait Célia. Et on ne touche pas la famille.

\- Venir me demander de l'aide ou parler aux pacificateurs aurait été trop dur ? Grogna le blond.

Tiana sembla se sentir coupable mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Elle assumait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait aidé Aria à se libérer d'un démon et on ne le lui enlèverait pas.

\- Le temps pressait, répondit Aria. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Ni de temps pour te réveiller, désolée.

\- Et moi j'ai bien fait d'y aller, soutint Tiana. On ne l'aurait pas eu sinon.

\- « On ne l'aurait pas eu » ? Répéta Haymitch. Il s'agit peut-être d'un monstre mais c'est un meurtre prémédité que vous avez commis.

Les filles gardèrent un instant le silence.

\- Pour la peine et pour l'imprudence que vous avez commise…Je maintiens que vous n'irez pas en forêt pendant quelques jours encore.

\- Ca tu n'as pas le droit ! S'énerva Aria. Il s'agissait de ma sœur ! Ca fait des semaines que c'est nous, ceux qui n'avons rien à nous reprocher qui devons nous cacher. Il m'a laissé un mot indiquant qu'il la tuerait si je n'y allais pas. Qu'aurais-tu fait si…

Tiana posa la main sur l'épaule d'Aria pour la stopper alors qu'Haymitch se décomposait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi blanc.

Le blond se racla cependant la gorge et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en comptant dans sa tête. Arrivé à dix, il les rouvrit.

\- C'est sans appel. Pas de forêt pendant encore une semaine.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tiana.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je venais de me réveiller. Il me faut toujours Aria quand me réveille. Et j'ai demandé aux pacificateurs. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne vais pas accuser les médicaments d'avoir altéré mon jugement. Et si je suis privée de forêt plus longtemps que prévu parce qu'un malade mental nous pourrissait la vie, alors j'en suis fière.

Haymitch se massa l'arête du nez avec un énorme soupir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment invivables, toutes les deux.

Pour une fois, le ton n'était pas à la plaisanterie et Haymitch quitta la maison sans rien dire de plus. Aria s'en sentit plus que blessée et Tiana serra son épaule alors que Glen se plantait devant elle. Le deuxième sermon arrivait.

En effet, Glen les regardait avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je serai bref parce qu'il me semble qu'Haymitch en a déjà bien assez dit de ce que j'ai pu entendre. J'ai cru mourir quand les pacificateurs m'ont dit que vous avez quitté le village, armées toutes les deux. Mais…Vous avez sauvé Célia alors je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous nous en parliez d'abord, vous êtes trop impulsives toutes les deux.

Glen les serra contre lui avec force. Il avait eu tellement peur de les perdre toutes les trois.

Les filles respectèrent à la lettre l'interdiction d'Haymitch. Aria semblait vraiment blessée par le fait que le mentor ne vienne plus les voir durant cette semaine. C'était quelque chose d'inédit qui ne s'était jamais produit. Mais elle l'avait elle aussi blessé en parlant de sa famille. Et puis, enfin, la semaine se termina.

C'est avec excitation qu'elles y firent leur première excursion. Tiana tenait à montrer la fameuse clairière qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états à Aria. Elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge mais avait décidé de ne plus se rendre à cet endroit toute seule.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Aria.

\- C'est…Exactement la même que chez moi.

Aria se tourna vers Tiana et se rendit compte qu'elle déglutissait, au bord des larmes. La rouquine se laissa tomber au sol et Aria se serra contre son dos.

\- C'est dans cette même clairière au dix que vous vous retrouviez, c'est ça ?

Tiana acquiesça, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

\- Et qu'il m'a demandée en mariage. Tu sais, la première fois que je suis venue ici…Je lui parlais comme s'il était là. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Finnick et Haymitch parce que je ne veux pas que vous me preniez pour une folle.

\- Il n'y a rien de fou là-dedans. Et tu sais bien qu'on ne te prendra jamais pour une folle. Répliqua Aria en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Ca m'a fait tellement mal. J'ai fermé les yeux, et c'est comme s'il était à côté de moi. Mais quand je les ai rouverts, il était toujours mort.

Tiana s'agrippa la poitrine avec force et Aria lui tint les mains, toujours serrée contre son dos.

\- Je ne voulais pas revenir ici toute seule. J'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais faire comme bêtise. La dernière fois…J'étais allée au village chercher Célia et tu connais la suite.

\- Greg Lynch est mort. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal dans ce district. La rassura-t-elle.

Aria s'inquiétait car Tiana s'était mise à respirer de plus en plus vite, c'était une crise qui s'installait et son amie semblait avoir du mal à la repousser.

\- Tiana ? Demanda Aria, angoissée.

Comme la rouquine ne répondait pas, elle l'aida à se lever et la guida pour sortir de la forêt. Elle jouait vite avec la bague, le collier et le bracelet de corde en alternant entre les trois mais sa respiration ne se calmait pas le moins du monde. Aria marcha plus vite et elles atteignirent l'orée de la forêt. Tiana restait dans son état second, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Haymitch sortit de sa maison en les voyant passer devant chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? L'agressa-t-il.

Mais Aria reconnut l'inquiétude dans son ton. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui fit comprendre que l'incident de la dernière fois était oublié.

\- Elle a voulu me montrer la clairière qui lui rappelle son district et Eliott. Mais c'était trop pour elle.

Au nom d'Eliott, Tiana se mit les mains sur les oreilles tout en pleurant plus fort.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter la crise à temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit le mentor en posant la main sur son épaule.

Ils prirent tous les deux Tiana par les épaules et la ramenèrent à la maison où ils la couchèrent dans la chambre après lui avoir fait boire un thé et l'avoir rassurée et bordée. Les deux blonds repartirent ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et fermèrent doucement la porte. Glen et Célia les avait suivis du regard mais n'avaient pas cherché à intervenir.

\- Que s'est-il encore passé ? Demanda Glen avec lassitude.

\- Tiana a voulu me montrer un coin de la forêt qui lui rappelle Eliott mais c'était trop pour elle.

Glen se leva et alla veiller sur la rouquine. Il pouvait la comprendre et voulait lui parler lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Aria se tourna ensuite vers Haymitch.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- C'est rien, la rassura le mentor en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Mais je déteste vraiment en parler et je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu t'es renfermé sur toi pendant une semaine.

Haymitch regarda ailleurs d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Ouais. Désolé pour ça.

Aria sourit et lui servit à boire alors qu'elle se préparait un chocolat chaud.

\- Les choses vont redevenir comme avant ? Demanda Aria en lui jetant un regard par en dessous.

\- Oui.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et Haymitch éclata de rire.

* * *

Lorsque Tiana se réveilla, elle eut du mal à remettre pied dans la réalité. Elle avait dormi les poings serrés et avait de sacrées entailles dans les mains. Elle bailla et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à faire nuit.

\- Lorsque Rose est morte, il m'était impossible d'entendre le son d'un piano.

Tiana sursauta et se tourna vers Glen qui était assis à côté du lit.

\- Heureusement ça ne courrait pas les rues dans le douze. Mais ses chansons étaient connues et je ne supportais pas d'entendre quelqu'un la chanter ou même en siffloter l'air. C'était trop dur pour moi. Cette clairière, elle est comme cette photo pour toi. Tu ne pourras y retourner que lorsque tu seras prête.

\- Je ne serais jamais prête, murmura la jeune fille.

Glen prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de les serrer compulsivement et de se faire de nouvelles blessures.

\- Peut-être jamais. J'espère pour toi que si. Mais…Il ne faut pas que tu t'empêches de penser à lui. Ou d'en parler. Tu ne nous déranges pas, tu sais.

Tiana regarda ailleurs.

\- C'est…C'est trop dur de parler de lui. C'est comme si…

Tiana se tut, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Dans sa tête, tout était clair, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à l'exprimer correctement.

\- Tu sais que je te comprends alors n'oublie pas que je suis là en cas de besoin.

Glen tapota ses mains avant de la relâcher.

\- Et si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de ton âge ou qui comprend exactement ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un dans les jeux, tu peux toujours appeler Finnick. Tu sais, Tiana, je te considère comme ma propre fille, alors je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

\- Merci, murmura la rouquine alors que Glen l'embrassait sur le front avant de la border et de quitter la pièce.

Tiana s'en voulut d'avoir été incapable de lui dire qu'elle le considérait comme son père. Et pourtant c'était le cas mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. La rouquine referma les yeux et repartit pour toute la nuit. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mourrait de faim et se rua dans la cuisine. Elle réfléchit ensuite à ce que lui avait dit Glen et décida d'appeler Finnick comme il le lui avait conseillé. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait la comprendre ? Glen avait raison. Lui pouvait l'aider dans la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aimait mais Finnick avait vécu la même chose qu'elle. En pire. Lui avait dû voir agoniser l'amour de sa vie sur un écran géant devant tout le monde.

Après avoir mangé, la jeune fille se rapprocha du téléphone en se mordant brièvement la lèvre, jouant avec le câble du téléphone comme la dernière fois.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut, Finnick.

\- Oh, salut, Tiana.

Il avait l'air fatigué et déprimé et elle s'en voulut presque de l'avoir appelé.

\- Tu reconnais déjà ma voix au téléphone, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oh, mais je reconnais la voix de toutes les filles, se rengorgea-t-il.

Tiana cependant crut percevoir une intonation amère dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je suis retournée dans cette clairière hier. Je voulais…Je voulais la montrer à Aria et partager ça avec elle. Mais…Ca m'a déclenché…

\- Une crise ?

\- Oui. Mais…Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de s'installer.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. C'est déjà bien que tu arrives à en contrôler quelques-unes. Annie n'y parvenait pas. Et ça durait des heures.

\- Tu crois…Est-ce que tu crois que cette douleur s'en ira ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut laisser faire le temps. On a pas trop le choix, pas vrai ?

Tiana eut un petit rire, rempli de larmes.

\- Et voilà que je te fais encore pleurer, soupira Finnick.

\- Tu sais…Je voudrais…Je voudrais ne pas m'effondrer mais…Je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais ne pas être dépendante des médicaments, mais je n'y arrive pas non plus...

\- C'est le lot des gagnants des Hunger Games. Pour les médicaments, une fois que tu commences, c'est dur de s'arrêter. Mais estime-toi heureuse de ne pas être accro à la morphine.

Elle rit un peu et il la rejoignit, heureux de l'avoir fait passer des larmes au rire.

\- Même si je pleure quand je t'appelle, ça me fait du bien de te parler.

\- Moi aussi. Ca me fait penser à autre chose.

Finnick ferma douloureusement les yeux après cette phrase, espérant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous vous êtes cru dans les jeux il y a une semaine ?

\- Haymitch t'en a parlé.

\- Oui. Il a tourné en rond toute la semaine. Avant, il était seul et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais depuis que vous êtes là, il vient tout le temps et est entouré. Il s'ouvre à toi et à la famille d'Aria.

\- Aria a eu le malheur de vouloir lui demander ce qu'il aurait fait si quelqu'un de sa famille avait été retenu prisonnier comme Célia.

\- Aoutch. Il ne faut jamais lui parler de ça.

\- Je l'avais déjà vu dans son regard. Je n'ai jamais posé de questions même si je suis curieuse, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il avait perdu tout le monde.

\- Il ne faut pas le forcer à en parler. Moi je suis au courant, mais il déteste ça.

\- On l'a remarqué. Je n'avais jamais vu Aria et Haymitch se blesser l'un l'autre. C'était impressionnant.

Finnick garda un instant le silence. Si son intuition ne le trompait pas, il pourrait presque penser…

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un truc entre eux ?

Tiana eut un petit gloussement qui le fit sourire. Ca changeait que de l'entendre pleurer.

\- Je pense qu'une relation se crée mais qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Haymitch…Il est jaloux quand Brad donne des leçons de piano à Aria.

\- Oh, et bien je crois que ça va être amusant à suivre.

Ils rirent tous les deux et bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être agréable.

\- Sinon, moi j'aurais fait comme toi. J'aurais aussi suivi Aria. Je voulais t'en féliciter. De ne pas l'avoir laissée seule face à ce monstre.

\- Merci. Mais tu sais, quand les pacificateurs m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont vue quitter le village. J'ai…J'ai hésité de longues minutes. J'étais paniquée parce qu'il me faut toujours Aria au réveil.

\- Mais tu as pris la bonne décision. C'est bien. Je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser.

\- Merci. Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux t'appeler une fois par semaine ou une fois toutes les deux semaines ? Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien qu'on se parle ensembles. D'autant plus que cette fois, Aria ne doit pas prendre le téléphone parce que je fais une crise.

Finnick eut un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr. Ca me fait aussi du bien, tu sais. Ca me fait penser à autre chose. Par contre, je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. A la prochaine.

\- A la prochaine.

Tiana raccrocha avec un immense sentiment de fierté. D'avoir pu parler avec lui sans avoir à empêcher une crise de s'installer était un grand pas en avant.

* * *

\- Ce serait plutôt cette note là, dit Brad.

Aria appuya sur la dite touche du piano et approuva. Haymitch, qui était présent comme toujours, eut un reniflement dédaigneux. La blonde n'y prit pas garde, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Tiana se trouvait dans le jardin à cultiver ses roses. Glen était touché par cette attention, d'autant plus qu'elle en prenait le plus grand soin.

\- Tu crois que ce sera prêt ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, assura Brad avec un grand sourire. Tiana sera vraiment heureuse.

\- Je vais encore la faire pleurer. Soupira Aria.

\- Mais elle t'a aussi fait pleurer à ton anniversaire, souligna Brad.

Aria eut un sourire en se remémorant cet anniversaire. L'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Le meilleur resterait un de ceux qui datait d'avant la mort de sa mort de sa mère. Haymitch sourit cette fois. Il l'avait dit qu'elle avait du talent. Les deux filles avaient du talent et s'accordaient parfaitement. C'est ça qui était beau à voir. Depuis la fin de jeux, il en avait toujours été ainsi et ça ne changerait pas. Le blond jeta un œil par la fenêtre et fixa Tiana qui jardinait tranquillement. Il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud. Avril approchait et le temps s'adoucissait. Qui aurait pu croire, après la fin des jeux, que quelques mois suffisent à Tiana pour aller mieux ? Pas parfaitement, mais elle serait capable de faire la tournée de la victoire avec Aria. Même si certains districts seraient forcément plus difficiles que d'autres. Il ne restait que sept mois, mais Haymitch en était déjà stressé. Il craignait que les deux filles ne replongent dans un état semblable à celui de la fin des jeux. Mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Comme tous les autres gagnants avant elles, elles allaient devoir faire face et effectivement faire cette fichue tournée. Et de toute manière Effie et lui seraient avec elles pour les aider et les empêcher de sombrer. D'avance, il avait prévu de ne pas trop boire. Et c'était déjà une chose difficile pour lui. Mais il devait s'assurer que Tiana ne se rue pas sur ses médicaments et il lui fallait être sobre pour ça.

* * *

Avril était désormais bien installé. Et aujourd'hui, on fêtait les dix-neuf ans de Tiana. Plus une jeune fille, mais pas encore une femme non plus. Elle passa sa matinée à fixer le ciel. Cette date était quelque chose d'horrible quand on y pensait. Tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés…C'était en présence d'Eliott. Aria posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, c'et normal que tu penses à lui.

\- Tous les ans, on séchait l'école ou on ne travaillait pas à la boutique des Works. Et on passait la journée…

\- Dans votre clairière.

Tiana approuva et serra la main d'Aria dans la sienne.

\- J'aurais aimé lui rendre honneur en allant dans celle d'ici, mais je sais que je ne suis pas prête. Et je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas de crise aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'Eliott se ficherait de la façon dont tu passes ce jour. Tout ce qui importerait pour lui serait de te savoir heureuse.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, murmura-t-elle.

Elles passèrent presque toute la journée ensembles, à juste être près du jardin et à regarder le ciel bleu dégagé. Le soir venu, une fête était également prévue, comme pour Aria il y avait deux mois. Le repas fut excellent et encore un fois, Brad avait ramené un succulent dessert du quatre.

\- Finnick m'a transmis ça pour toi.

Tiana ouvrit le cadeau avec fébrilité. Un peu étonné que Finnick sache quand elle avait anniversaire.

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Tiana !_

 _Je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose. Parce que je sais que ça ne doit pas être une date facile à vivre pour toi. J'espère que ça ira pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me suis dit que ce serait quelque chose en plus qui t'aiderais à te calmer quand ça ne va pas. J'aime beaucoup nos conversations téléphoniques, elles me font le plus grand bien et j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour toi._

 _Encore bon anniversaire ! Bises._

 _Finnick._

Tiana souriait jusqu'aux oreilles durant sa lecture, un peu ailleurs. Aria sourit à son tour. Elle trouvait attendrissant le fait que Finnick et Tiana, qui avaient tous les deux perdu un être cher dans les mêmes jeux, arrivent à s'entendre et à se consoler mutuellement. Il était cependant trop tôt pour envisager quelque chose d'autre, mais Aria espérait de tout son cœur. Ils le méritaient tous les deux. Tiana ouvrit le cadeau, qui contenait une corde et un livre sur la façon de réaliser les nœuds. C'était vraiment bien trouvé. Ce serait un autre défouloir pour elle. Vint ensuite le cadeau de Célia qui les avait dessinées toutes les trois ensembles cette fois ci. Haymitch avait acheté des robes vertes et violettes pour Tiana qui le remercia en allant enfiler une robe violette et rouge. Glen grogna dans sa barbe mais ne dit rien pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Il s'avança d'ailleurs en tendant une enveloppe à Tiana.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, mais j'ai pensé…Que ce serait un beau cadeau.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Demande de changement de nom._

 _Tiana Jones-Grant._

Elle porta la main à sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Elle se rua ensuite sur Glen pour le serrer dans ses bras avec émotion. Il se passa quelques minutes ou personne ne dit un mot ni ne fit un geste.

\- Et si…Et si je voulais juste m'appeler Grant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je n'ai plus de souvenirs de mes parents et vous êtes ma seule famille depuis les jeux.

Glen ne sut pas quoi répondre tout de suite alors que Célia et Aria se joignaient au câlin.

\- Tu es déjà notre sœur, mais ce serait officiel, pleura Célia.

\- Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur, tout comme Aria. Et Glen…Je te considère comme mon papa. Je veux vraiment être une Grant à part entière.

Glen pleura, de même que les trois filles et les serra fort contre lui.

\- Tiana Grant, ça sonne bien, assura Haymitch en essuyant une petite larmichette. Et…Ainsi, tu peux être définitivement rassurée. Il sera impossible au capitole de te faire partir d'ici.

Le blond déclencha plus de larmes, mais ça lui était égal. Il était heureux qu'une solution ait été trouvée.

\- Je m'occuperais des démarches si vous voulez, continua-t-il ensuite.

\- Il reste mon cadeau, dit ensuite Aria, qui semblait surexcitée comme une puce. Brad m'a aidé à le préparer, alors c'est aussi un peu le sien.

Elle prit le bras de ses sœurs et ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de musique. Aria s'installa devant l'instrument, ses sœurs à côté d'elle. Et elle commença à jouer la musique tout en chantant le poème que Tiana avait écrit pour elle.

Tiana en ressentit des frissons. C'était sublime. Et dès qu'Aria se mit à chanter, elle pleura. C'était trop d'émotion pour elle ce soir. Glen posa la main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle fille. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle veuille juste leur nom. Mais il était heureux qu'elle l'ait accepté. Et comme Haymitch le disait, il était définitivement impossible à Snow de les séparer. Il estimait que c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie depuis que Tiana vivait avec eux.

Lorsqu'Aria eut fini, Tiana la serra fort contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle pleurerait aujourd'hui, mais pas d'autant de joie. Les cadeaux. Tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus étaient sublimes. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis la mort d'Eliott. Rien ne pourrait plus entacher ce bonheur.

* * *

\- Ainsi donc, ce n'est plus Tiana Jones, mais Tiana Grant. Dit doucement Snow en lisant une lettre d'un pacificateur. Les sœurs jumelles survivantes jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Une belle façon de rester dans ce district. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait eu l'intention de la faire retourner au dix. A part pour la tournée bien sûr. Et il savait d'avance que ses citoyens allaient adorer cette petite histoire. Vraiment Aria et Tiana Grant avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^**


	27. Visite surprise et départ

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Visite surprise et départ**

Tout le capitole fut en émoi en apprenant la nouvelle sur Tiana Jones, devenue Tiana Grant. On en parlait dans les émissions à potins où celles se spécialisant dans les Hunger Games. Il y avait même des articles dans leurs journaux et des discussions intenses dans les réunions de fans. Jamais, de tous les jeux, une chose pareille ne s'était produite. Déjà qu'il y ait deux gagnantes était un exploit mais que celles-ci se lient d'un lien fraternel et vivent dans le même district… C'était le plus grand déferlement d'hystérie. Pas une rue n'en parlait pas, pas une personne ne connaissait pas Aria et Tiana, les jumelles survivantes. Même les jeunes filles se cherchaient maintenant une sœur de cœur pour vivre des aventures à deux comme elles. Que ce soit dans les districts ou dans le Capitole lui même cela devint une histoire mythique.

Même dans le douzième il fallut aux filles beaucoup de force pour résister à chaque assaut de foule dès qu'elles sortaient. Aller en forêt ou au marché était compliqué. Pourtant elles ne restaient plus enfermées. Au loin, Snow suivait toute l'affaire. Son sourire était si étendu qu'il se sentait tout puissant. Loin de créer un quelconque problème, le fait de les avoir fait gagner à deux avait augmenté la popularité des jeux. Jamais il n'avait reçu autant d'argent et de retours en une année.

Ah, Il en était plus que fier et attendait avec impatience la tournée pour les voir au Capitole et remuer encore plus l'histoire. Surtout que toutes les entrées avaient été vendues au prix fort comme si de rien n'était. Les filles étaient plus dociles que prévu par ailleurs. Oui, Snow sentait qu'il avait fait une affaire. Mais il restait toujours sur " _sa grâce exceptionnelle_ ". Il ne fallait plus jamais recommencer cette concession. Sinon les tributs se mettraient en tête de pouvoir gagner à plusieurs et ça deviendrait la fin du système même des jeux. Si jamais il devait de nouveau se retrouver dans cette situation il serait sans pitié. La vengeance serait terrible. Mais il était loin de se douter que cela recommencerait.

* * *

Leur popularité ne décrut pas et bientôt le temps de la tournée des vainqueurs arriva, en plein mois de Septembre. Aria et Tiana se sentaient de plus en plus angoissées à l'approche du grand jour. Maintenant qu'elles avaient retrouvé un semblant de normalité et de vie, elles avaient peur d'affronter à nouveau les démons du passé. Revoir les images des jeux, la famille des morts, Eliott et Doug sur grand écran... Comment y résister ?

Tiana recommençait à faire des crises de nerf alors pourtant qu'elle n'en faisait presque plus ou peu. Les médecins augmentèrent donc un peu la dose de cachets mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Glen et Célia l'aidaient à se calmer mais Aria n'en avait pas la force. Elle même se réfugiait chez Haymitch en refusant de rentrer chez elle. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle rentrait juste pour retrouver Tiana et dormir à deux. Pas un jour elles n'avaient dormi séparées.

\- Pourquoi nous infliger ça ? Demanda Aria une nouvelle fois. J'ai vécu les jeux, je les ai revus à l'interview et là je dois encore me reprendre en pleine tête tout ça en plus de voir les familles de ceux que j'ai tués... Et bien sûr tout ça dans la joie et l'allégresse...

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le blond eut un sourire en biais. Il s'installa à ses côtés en passant un bras autour d'Aria.

\- C'est justement ce que Snow veut. Vous faire souffrir pour que vous n'oubliez jamais que vous n'avez pas gagné mais survécu. Et que chaque année vous y retournerez en tant que mentor. Tu dois te préparer mentalement à être un jouet du Capitole. C'était ça ou la mort.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai encore du mal à me l'intégrer. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'à présent. Seul et avec... Ce passé qui semble bien terrible.

Le blond grimaça.

\- Je me suis simplement réfugié dans l'alcool. Il n'y a aucun secret.

Aria fit des ronds sur la poitrine d'Haymitch. Elle se lança après un long silence.

\- Au fait... Tu m'as dit que si je réussissais à m'en sortir tu me parlerais... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comme j'arrive à lire mes lettres à tout le monde sans me sentir oppressée...

Elle insista du regard. Haymitch la serra contre lui un peu plus fermement.

\- Oui je l'ai promis en effet. Je pense que tu le mérites. Si vraiment ça t'intéresse, je t'en parlerais après la tournée. Comme récompense.

Aria sourit sincèrement. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse en se rendant compte qu'elle était très bien ainsi.

\- Tu sais, tu nous as beaucoup aidées, Tiana et moi, à nous en sortir. Je me dis que lorsque je connaitrais ton passé, il me sera plus simple de t'aider à ton tour. Tu en as besoin toi aussi.

\- Vous m'aidez déjà beaucoup. Je suis très bien comme on est tous actuellement.

\- Certes mais je suis sûr qu'on peut encore faire mieux. Fais-moi confiance comme je t'ai fait confiance.

Haymitch la regarda avec profondeur. Elle était si mature et si confiante. Il sourit en se souvenant de la pauvre petite chose pleurnicheuse qui était montée dans son train. Le changement était éclatant. Il avait aussi appris à la connaitre et à l'apprécier au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il s'en voulait toujours de s'accrocher aux Grant mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. Aria était aussi précieuse qu'un trésor. Il l'avait compris au cours des nombreux mois, qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière. Vivre seul dans la boisson, à cuver jour et nuit. Etre à nouveau seul en tant que mentor. Et perdre ce rayon lumineux doré qui faisait battre son corps mort à l'intérieur. Il se rassura en pensant que le Capitole ne toucherait pas à elles vu qu'elles étaient des survivantes. Et qu'ils ne savaient rien de leur attachement. Il en souriait sincèrement en profitant d'elle avant le grand départ.

Du côté de Tiana, plus les jours approchaient et plus elle se renfermait dans la chambre. Elle était tentée de prendre plus de cachets mais résistait. _Pour Aria._ Mais il lui devenait plus difficile de se contrôler au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. Il lui arrivait de se mettre à trembler rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. Les visages de Barbara et Edward Works dansaient dans sa tête. Quand elle commençait à vouloir hurler, elle prenait le livre et la corde offerts par Finnick et faisait des nœuds pour se détendre. A croire qu'il savait comment elle réagirait et que son cadeau avait été pensé dans cette optique…

* * *

La veille du grand jour arriva. Aria resta avec sa nouvelle sœur pour veiller sur elle. Les deux partirent en forêt et passèrent l'après-midi à profiter de leur liberté fictive. Elles évitèrent intentionnellement la clairière mais découvrirent de nouveaux endroits très jolis. Fleuris et boisés. Une grande accalmie pour leur donner du courage. Butterfly était avec elles, elle sautillait partout. Elles en profitèrent pour sceller une promesse. Celle de tenir bon ensemble chaque année, que ce soit à la tournée ou en tant que mentors.

Puis elles rentrèrent main dans la main d'où Haymitch les regarda par la fenêtre avec un sourire. Au moins elles n'étaient pas en panique totale. Les filles rentèrent donc plus détendues avant de se rendre compte que des pacificateurs étaient présents dans la maison. Se regardant elles déglutirent et entrèrent. Glen et Célia étaient tous deux assis à se tortiller les mains.

\- Les filles... Quelqu'un vous attend dans le salon en haut, s'exprima Glen avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Elles hésitèrent un moment avant de se rendre au lieu dit. Là, en ouvrant la porte, elles découvrirent Snow qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elles se bloquèrent sur place.

\- Quelle belle vue on a depuis la fenêtre. On peut dire que vous êtes gâtées.

Tiana sentit une pointe d'énervement mais Aria la retint par le bras. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers lui, d'un pas méfiant.

\- Oh n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Asseyez-vous donc, je suis venu vous parler de la tournée.

La rouquine et la blonde prirent place sur des chaises et Snow prit le canapé. Il semblait les analyser du regard.

\- Vous savez, vous avez fait de grands émules dans tout Panem avec votre victoire et votre nouveau statut de sœurs. Les sœurs jumelles survivantes je devrais même dire.

\- Je...Je voulais simplement faire partie de ma nouvelle famille. Je suis une Grant maintenant, répliqua la rouquine avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Tiana avait peur qu'il lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Jamais Snow n'était venu leur parler en personne. Que ce soit à l'ouverture ou à la clôture c'était toujours des subordonnés qui s'occupaient d'elles même au moment de la remise de la couronne qu'Aria avait effectuée seule juste avant de prendre le train. Il en était toujours ainsi. Snow ne rentrait pas en contact avec les tributs à moins d'avoir quelque chose d'important à transmettre. Ce qui donnait tout de suite plus de poids comme lorsqu'il était venu voir Finnick Odair en personne pour lui parler de sa requête sur la vente de son corps.

Il en était de même à cet instant. Il était si intrigué par les deux gagnantes qu'il n'avait pu résister à venir leur parler. Surtout qu'il lorgnait sur Tiana qui semblait se remettre. Il pourrait peut-être enfin l'utiliser à sa guise comme certains le lui demandaient depuis des mois.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur, mademoiselle Grant.

Il insista sur le nom avec délice. Il s'amusait comme un fou.

\- Est-ce que...Répliqua Aria peu confiante, On doit faire quelque chose en particulier pour cette tournée...?

\- Non, non. Comme tous les autres vous devrez vous adresser aux familles, montrer votre nouveau talent, regarder les reportages que l'on a fait sur vous cette année et faire la fête avec les gens du Capitole. Ils sont tous si impatients de vous voir. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que vous fassiez bonne impression. Comprenez que cette année était unique. Mais aussi très enrichissante. Alors je tiens particulièrement à vous deux.

D'un même ensemble Tiana et Aria avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté. Même si cela les rassurait d'être dans les petits papiers de Snow. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il attendait énormément d'elles. Avec cette " _grâce_ " elles n'avaient droit à aucun faux pas. C'est le message qu'il exprimait clairement avec son regard fourbe.

\- On sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, se rengorgea Aria.

\- Nous ferons tout pour que la tournée soit... Une réussite, enchaina Tiana, toujours peu convaincue de réussir de passer le district dix.

Il sourit. C'était vraiment deux filles fascinantes. Très intéressantes.

\- La seule chose que j'attends vraiment de vous, c'est d'entretenir ce lien de fraternité et d'amour. J'ai besoin que Panem ressente de l'émotion dans cette tournée. J'ai besoin qu'ils comprennent pourquoi j'ai laissé deux gagnantes à titre purement _Exceptionnel_ \- Il insista sur ce mot -.

Là, Aria et Tiana comprirent radicalement son but. Elles sourirent un peu à leur tour.

\- Nous seront unies jusqu'à notre mort, répliqua Tiana enfin sûre de ses propos. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle et inversement. Il n'y a aucun doute même infime à avoir sur ça. Panem le voit et le verra toujours ainsi.

\- Exactement. C'est ma sœur maintenant. La famille est sacrée.

\- Vous m'en voyez fort ravi, répliqua-t-il avec un délice visible. J'ai hâte de vous voir en scène dès demain. On se retrouvera au Capitole, mes chères amies. Soyez resplendissantes.

Il se leva et leur baisa la main à tour de rôle. Aria eut du mal à contenir un geste de recul qui fit sourire Snow d'autant plus. Quel jeu fort amusant.

Une fois parti, les filles se détendirent à nouveau avant que les pacificateurs ne leur demandent d'user de leur talent pour les filmer et faire un montage avec d'autres images qu'ils avaient tourné çà et là dans l'année. Aria se mit donc au piano. Elle joua la musique de Tiana en la chantant et enchaina sur plusieurs de sa mère que beaucoup allaient reconnaitre dans le quatre et autres. La rouquine fut prise à plusieurs endroits en train d'écrire et de lire ses proses dans des décors boisés du douze. Cela la stressait mais Glen resta avec elle tout le long pour l'aider.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la débandade. Tiana fit une crise de panique monstrueuse dont Glen, Haymitch et Effie qui arrivait en sonnant l'aidèrent à se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle hurlait qu'on la laisse ici mais son mentor fut ferme. Elle DEVAIT y aller. Point à la ligne. Surtout avec la pseudo menace de Snow la veille.

Aria ne fut pas dans un meilleur état mentalement. Elle tournait dans sa cuisine en se rongeant les ongles. Effie lui donnait des petites tapes pour qu'elle arrête.

\- Tu vas abimer ton corps.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, je tremble partout, j'ai envie de vomir et je sens des bouffées de chaleur monter à mon visage. Je ne parle même pas de mon cœur qui palpite à deux-cent à l'heure.

Elle regarda les caméras se faire installer dehors pointer sur sa maison. Elle tapa du pied avec sa jambe. Inconsciemment elle allait se griffer la peau mais Haymitch l'arrêta. Tiana était dans les bras de Glen, elle ne voulait plus en sortir.

\- Arrête. C'est stupide. Vous avez vaincu les Hunger Games, un peu de courage que diable. Là on ne vous demande pas de tuer mais de parler et de sourire. Franchement ! C'est pas la mort !

Le sermon résonna en Tiana et Aria qui se calmèrent un peu. Effie en profita pour faire venir l'équipe de maquillage qui commença à les pomponner. Elles s'habillèrent également de leurs robes offertes par le blond. La rouge brodée d'or et la violette sertie de rouge. Elles se retrouvèrent seule à seule pendant ce moment.

\- J'aimerais bien un truc violet, commenta Aria. Pour rappeler ta tenue. Toi tu as déjà du rouge.

\- Tu devrais mettre ça, sourit un peu Tiana.

Elle lui tendit de beaux rubans violets qui étaient dans le cadeau de son anniversaire. Aria lui fit une accolade. La rouquine lui accrocha deux beaux rubans dans les cheveux un peu bouclés pour lui faire deux petites couettes sur le dessus. Avec la longueur qui pendait cela la rendait sublime. Puis elle lui en mit un autre autour du cou surmontant le collier en demi cœur.

\- Tu es parfaite, répliqua Tiana qui sentait les larmes monter.

Aria lui sourit et la serra contre elle longuement.

\- Tout ira bien je te le promets. On sera tous là pour toi. Tu reverras même Finnick.

\- Tu as entièrement raison mais je ne peux pas résister à ce stress, trembla-t-elle. On va revoir et commencer par les pires districts. Le onze, le dix... Je ne tiendrais jamais, Aria...

\- Tu es forte maintenant, Tia'. Tu vas voir que tu es pleine de ressources. Même si tu pleures, ce n'est pas grave, je te tiendrais la main et Snow sera content de voir qu'on est des sœurs jumelles qui se soutiennent et qui émeuvent Panem.

Rassurée Tiana se détacha avec un maigre sourire. Elle releva le petit surnom que venait de lui dire Aria. C'était très mignon.

\- Alors en avant.

Les deux approuvèrent et ressortirent de leur chambre. Haymitch les regarda descendre en appréciant la vue. Il ne se rendait pourtant pas compte que son regard était obnubilé par la blonde qui ressemblait à une vraie femme de soirée habillée ainsi. Il se perdit dans son esprit quand on les enjoignit à sortir sous les caméras.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit les filles sortirent leur plus beau sourire de circonstance. Tiana s'accrocha fermement à Aria pour ne pas tomber. Cela fit trembler tout Panem de hurlements. Les caméras fondirent sur leurs proies alors qu'un écran montrait le présentateur habituel les représenter à tous.

\- Les sœurs jumelles survivantes ! Main dans la main ! Que c'est beau !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements où les jeunes Grant s'inclinèrent avec élégance.

\- Et bien, nous sommes tous heureux de voir Tiana Jones. Oh pardon, que je suis bête, pouffa-t-il. Je veux dire Tiana Grant !

Nouvelle vague d'hystérie. La rouquine serrait si fort la main d'Aria que celle-ci en avait vraiment mal. Au moins elle ne pensait pas à son propre stress.

\- Et je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, dit-elle sous les encouragements d'Effie proche d'elles.

\- Ah ah ah, quel bonheur se lit sur vos visages ! Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être des vraies sœurs ? Et d'être maintenant riches et populaires ?

\- C'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver, dit Aria avec une larmichette.

\- Un cadeau du ciel.

Les cris eurent du mal à s'arrêter sur le plateau.

\- Je vois, je vois ! Tout le Capitole rêve de vous revoir. Il doit en être de même dans tous les districts ! Avez-vous un mot à leur dire avant le grand départ ?

Elles se regardèrent et parlèrent d'un même ensemble pour accentuer leur statut de jumelles.

\- Nous sommes très heureuses de tous vous rencontrer et attendons avec impatience la fête au Capitole. Merci de votre soutien.

Le présentateur sourit avec toutes les acclamations.

\- Nous vous attendons également avec empressement ! Allez donc rejoindre votre train, le onzième n'attend pas !

La caméra coupa juste à temps quand Tiana s'effondra sur Aria en respirant avec difficulté. Le onzième... Will et Sue... Leur mort.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Aria lui caressa les cheveux et Effie les enjoignit à se rendre à la gare. Il fallait commencer cette tournée coûte que coûte.

Souffrante mais battante, Tiana suivit la troupe. Le douzième les acclama longuement sur le chemin d'où elles firent des au revoir de la main et des sourires en demi-teinte. Puis les filles firent une accolade à leur père et leur petite-sœur avant de monter dans le train de la tournée. Haymitch sur les talons et Effie leur montrant un grand salon pour qu'elles se reposent un petit peu avant d'arriver dans le onzième.

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, Tiana fixait le plafond, ballottée de part en part par le train qui serait bientôt au district onze. Aria était allée manger quand Tiana avait fait mine de dormir pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle ouvrait et fermait les poings avec nervosité. Essayant de ne pas penser que le dix suivrait après le onze. Tiana ôta de son esprit les médicaments qui l'obnubilaient. La dose augmentée ne l'avait pas fait aller mieux, elle devait se sortir cette idée de la tête. La corde à son poignet. Elle ne cessait de la faire tourner. Et puis elle finit tout de même par fermer les yeux et fut surprise de ne se réveiller que lorsqu'Effie la secoua pour la préparer à cette grande, grande journée. Il allait en être de même dans tous les districts. On les pomponnerait, elles liraient un discours, profiteraient rapidement d'un repas offert par le capitole à tout le district et repartiraient pour aller au prochain district jusqu'à arriver au capitole.

Il lui fut dur de ne pas paniquer alors que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant elle se sentait oppressée. Effie lui ramena ses médicaments avec un sourire tout en l'aidant à se préparer. Et en surveillant discrètement la dose. Mais Tiana résista à la tentation. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer par sa peur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Aria.

\- Tu peux aller manger.

Contente de se faire libérer, Tiana se rendit au salon sans rechigner. Cependant, Aria et elle ne purent manger. Et de toute façon, si elles avaient faim, elles se rattraperaient sur le repas du district. Haymitch n'insista pas mais pressa brièvement leur épaule alors qu'elles se rendaient à la sortie du train.

\- Lisez votre texte. Soutenez-vous. Et tout ira bien, souffla-t-il comme dernier conseil.

La main de Tiana tremblait dans celle d'Aria qui la serra plus fort. Elle-même n'était franchement pas à son aise. Mais elle devait la soutenir jusqu'au neuf. Là, Tiana irait un peu mieux. Dans son autre main, la blonde tenait le discours préparé par Effie. Tiana le tenait aussi, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le lire, ou alors pas complètement. Les caméras filmèrent leur arrivée et des applaudissements nourris les accueillirent. Les deux filles essayèrent de sourire. Un tic nerveux agitait cependant la joue de Tiana et elle cessa rapidement de jouer la comédie. Elle évita de fixer les écrans qui montraient les visages des morts ou de regarder les familles de Will et Sue. D'une pression, elle indiqua à Aria qu'elle voulait commencer. Elle aperçut brièvement le mentor du onze qui lui souriait pour l'encourager et se décida à ne fixer que lui.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, débita-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pourrais jamais faire comprendre à quel point mon alliance avec Will et Sue m'a sauvé la vie.

Sa voix avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire audible.

\- Je suis désolée qu'ils aient dû mourir et d'une façon aussi horrible. J'aurais voulu…

Elle détourna malgré elle le regard vers les écrans et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-…Les sauver. Continua Aria en entendant la respiration de sa sœur se modifier.

Tiana ferma les yeux, compta, et réussit à réduire la crise mais pas à la faire partir totalement.

\- Les Hunger Games nous apprennent que malheureusement, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Nous sommes reconnaissantes de la chance que nous avons d'y avoir échappé à deux.

Aria serra le poignet de Tiana. Les caméras cessèrent de filmer alors qu'une ovation se faisait, mais la rouquine ne semblait pas y être réceptive. Le train. Il lui fallait le train. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de leur famille, et leurs regards sur les écrans. Effie le comprit rapidement et prit Tiana par les épaules pour la guider au train et la forcer à manger. Ce fut Haymitch qui resta avec Aria au buffet, la détendant à coups de blagues et la complimentant sur leur prestation.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Aria d'une voix plus qu'ensommeillée.

La nuit était encore bien installée. Tiana sursauta.

\- Je reconnais les arbres du dix. Alors j'ai eu besoin de m'occuper pour ne pas…

La rouquine refusait de dire à voix haute pour ne pas craquer et prendre de médicaments.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais tu as cassé la corde que Finnick t'a envoyée, non ?

En effet, Tiana semblait en avoir coupé un bout pour le tresser.

\- Finnick m'a donné la corde qui le calmait pour que j'ai quelque chose à maltraiter l'année dernière. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui rendre la pareille.

Aria eut un grand sourire. C'était très mignon comme attention et elle était sûre que le jeune homme saurait l'apprécier.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Dors. Moi ce sera impossible, mais il faut…

 _Il faut quelqu'un en état de parler et de me ramasser à la petite cuillère ensuite._ Un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre sur ce point et Aria referma les yeux.

Le train avait beau être arrivé ce n'est que des heures plus tard que l'on vint les chercher. Au grand étonnement d'Aria, Haymitch prit Tiana par les épaules pour l'aider à se préparer.

\- Tu as le droit de craquer, dit le blond alors qu'il tentait de coiffer les cheveux qu'elle n'avait cessé d'emmêler durant la nuit.

Ce n'était pas un rôle qui lui plaisait mais il était le seul à même de la préparer à cet instant même s'il aurait préféré motiver Aria.

\- Mais je ne veux pas…

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je m'attendais à pire dans le onze. Mais je pense que si tu craques, le capitole -et Snow- vont adorer. Ne te retiens pas. Sauf si ça te fait trop mal. Mais il te suffira de nous faire un signe, et on sera à tes côtés pour te soutenir. On comprend ce que tu peux ressentir.

Haymitch lui tapota l'épaule avant de laisser la place à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Vite, bien trop vite, l'heure arriva. A peine sortie du train, Tiana se mit à jouer avec sa bague à toute vitesse. Aria ne l'avait jamais tenue aussi fort par les épaules alors qu'elles arrivaient sur la grande place. Le visage d'Eliott la fixait et dans l'esprit de Tiana, il la fixait avec colère pour l'avoir laissé mourir dans l'arène. Elle pleurait déjà alors qu'on les applaudissait à tout rompre et qu'on hurlait son nom.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, marmonnait-elle avec force.

Elle cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Aria et il y eut des murmures attendris. Tiana ne voulait en fait pas regarder les Works qu'elle avait aperçu au loin. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ça lui était impossible, tout simplement. Comment affronter leur regard alors qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de les revoir après les jeux ?

\- Tiana et moi sommes heureuses d'être accueillies parmi vous.

Aria repéra les parents d'Eliott qui regardaient la rouquine avec tristesse.

\- Eliott a été et sera toujours quelqu'un d'important pour ma sœur. Il est dur pour elle de revenir ici, car ce district est rempli de souvenirs avec lui. Des souvenirs auxquels il est dur de penser. Sa mort a été un beau et noble sacrifice que nous n'oublierons jamais. Nous le remercions et espérons qu'il est en paix là où il se trouve.

La voix d'Aria avait tremblé mais elle était parvenue à terminer son discours. Tiana semblait sans force et se laissa glisser au sol, ce que les caméras ne manquèrent pas. Aria s'agenouilla pour lui parler.

\- Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là. C'est passé, le discours est terminé.

Elle la serra contre elle et les caméras s'arrêtèrent sur cette image. La foule s'amassa près du buffet mais deux personnes se rapprochèrent et Haymitch et Effie s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer. Tiana s'était agrippée la poitrine. Elle avait l'impression, littéralement, que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant elle souffrait. Aria se mordit la lèvre parce qu'elle avait du mal à la calmer et qu'elle était à court d'idées.

Une main d'homme se posa sur l'épaule de Tiana qui sursauta et ferma les yeux en serrant les paupières très fort. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette main entre mille.

\- Ana…

Elle gémit, mettant les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre le surnom donné par Eliott.

\- Tiana. Calme-toi.

Aria se décala alors que Barbara prenait la rouquine dans ses bras et que la rouquine s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu….Revenir. Pas même…Pour l'enterrement. C'était trop dur et je…

Tiana avait réellement l'impression d'étouffer cette fois, comme jamais auparavant. Les pacificateurs semblèrent appeler des médecins alors que la rouquine ouvrait les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Barbara, si semblables à ceux de son fils.

\- On ne t'en veut pas. Dès que ton nom est tombé…On connaît notre fils tu sais. Alors on a pas été si étonnés quand on lui a dit au revoir. Il nous as dit adieu ce jour-là parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Et on est fiers de ce qu'il a accompli.

Edward rejoignit l'étreinte.

\- On est désolés que tu aies eu à revenir. On sait que maintenant…Tu as une famille et que tu vas mieux. Et on veut que tu saches que tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien. Et que si tu veux qu'on vienne te soutenir pour les moissons, on sera là. Merci d'avoir appelé, même pour ne rien nous dire.

Tiana les serra fort contre son cœur et étouffa ses sanglots. Edward lui caressa le dos et Barbara lui remit les cheveux en place.

\- Ca te ferait du bien d'aller lui dire au revoir.

Les médecins arrivèrent et les séparèrent, mais furent étonnés de voir que Tiana souriait et avait repris le contrôle de sa respiration.

* * *

Aria resta en retrait, mais assez pour voir si c'était de trop pour Tiana. Après la discussion avec les Works -si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – les médecins l'avaient emmenée manger pour la calmer et lui faire reprendre des forces. Une heure plus tard, elle avait émis le souhait de se rendre sur la tombe d'Eliott. Haymitch et Effie avaient commencé à argumenter contre, mais Aria avait soutenu Tiana et l'y avait accompagnée.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

Aria en eut des frissons tellement elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la rouquine.

\- C'est dur pour moi d'être là, mais je te le devais. Je vais bien tu sais. J'ai une famille qui prend soin de moi. Je vis. Je te promets de tout faire pour être heureuse, pour honorer ce que tu as fait pour me sauver.

Tiana posa les fleurs qu'elle avait apporté, des roses, et les déposa sur la tombe.

\- Excuse-moi, mais…Je ne pense pas revenir te rendre visite ici. Mais dans le district douze, il y a une clairière…Et quand je serai prête, j'irais là-bas pour te parler. Parce que c'est comme si tu étais avec moi quand j'y suis. Alors, adieu, Eliott. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Comprenant qu'elle avait fini, Aria la prit par les épaules et elles retournèrent au train ou Tiana assura avoir besoin de dormir. Haymitch garda cependant les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'Aria dormit à poings fermés, il vit Tiana se rendre dans le compartiment repas où se trouvaient ses médicaments. Elle en ouvrit l'armoire et le blond fut prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Mais Tiana prit les boîtes en main et les reposa en secouant la tête. A la place, elle reprit la corde qu'elle tressait et continua son ouvrage. Haymitch soupira d'un air soulagé et fier. Malgré ses épaules secouées de sanglots, Tiana était devenue vraiment plus forte. Bientôt, ils seraient dans le neuf, le pire district de la tournée était derrière eux.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	28. Amitié naissante

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Amitié naissante**

Peu avant l'arrivée du prochain district, Tiana dormait enfin. Aria préféra la laisser reprendre des forces après le lourd travail effectué dans le dixième et le onzième. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'arriver dans le quatre pour que Finnick occupe l'esprit de la rouquine. Et aussi pour revoir Brad ainsi que le lieu de naissance de sa mère. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant et elle n'attendait désormais plus que ça. Elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir visiter un peu avant de repartir.

Ne tenant plus en place elle rejoignit Effie en train de se restaurer. Elle en fit de même avec un petit brunch.

\- Prête pour le neuvième ? Sourit-elle. Tu m'as l'air bien en forme ça fait plaisir à voir ! Et comment va Tiana ?

\- Mieux, elle a passé un dur cauchemar, maintenant ça va couler tout seul.

Elles se sourirent. Aria se rendit compte qu'Effie était quelqu'un d'important pour elle aussi. Et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Sous ses airs guindés et son comportement déplacé vis à vis des jeux, Effie avait un grand cœur. Elle gardait la face pendant les jeux car c'était son travail et qu'elle avait toujours vécu ainsi. Pourtant elle aussi abhorrait la façon dont ces jeunes enfants étaient envoyés à l'échafaud. Ceci dit, elle refoulait toujours ce sentiment car le plus important était de toujours encourager et soutenir les jeunes tributs. Aria le comprit en cet instant où la dame la poussait à sourire avant l'arrivée du neuvième. Effie était un être à part. A la fois membre du Capitole et une amie prête à tout pour aider. Ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pour Abernathy.

\- Il faut que j'aille réveiller Haymitch. On arrive.

\- Il dort encore ?! Il a bu toute la nuit...?

\- Non, non, il s'occupait de surveiller Tiana et ses cachets. Du coup il n'a que très peu bu et dormi. C'est un moment difficile pour lui aussi.

\- Oh, je vois...

Aria se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir été méchante. Effie lui sourit pourtant et alla chercher le mentor. La blonde se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pensé qu'à elle et non à lui. Rengorgée, elle se promit de tout faire pour aider le blond à aller mieux.

A l'arrivée au neuf, le discours fut bref. Les filles n'avaient pas vraiment croisé Hélène vu que Doug s'en était chargé. Et même sa famille n'avait pas accepté de venir vu qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur fille. Quant à l'autre il était mort dès le début par sa propre partenaire. Cela n'avait aucun sens de perdurer. Ceci dit Tiana et Aria profitèrent de l'accalmie pour se serrer dans les bras et montrer qu'elles étaient les sœurs jumelles survivantes tant attendues par tous. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Peu après ils prirent le repas dont Tiana participa enfin. Elle picorait en pensant toujours à Eliott mais Aria lui faisait la conversation.

Dans le huitième, ce fut Aria qui s'exprima seule sous l'appui d'Haymitch et Tiana. Elle exprima ses regrets d'avoir tué Lyra et Jacob de cette manière. Et qu'ils étaient de très bonnes personnes. Les familles semblèrent comprendre surtout que c'était Doug qui était à blâmer le plus. Finalement cela se passa mieux que prévu.

Au septième, Aria commença en première à parler de Zoe Kent. Elle vanta son courage et sa force d'avoir résisté si longtemps dans le jeu malgré les blessures. Cela émut le district car la blonde bégayait un peu en voyant ce visage si jeune sur l'écran. Puis Tiana enchaina avec Seth. Elle exprima le fait que c'était un candidat de valeur. Très fort et très impressionnant. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait contre elles. La rouquine insista sur le lien fraternel avec la blonde pour expliquer la mort donnée à deux de Seth et tout le monde approuva d'acclamation.

Aux suivants, alors que les jours défilaient en se ressemblant, Tiana fut tentée de reprendre à nouveau des cachets. Les Powell réveillèrent en elle la douleur des premiers jours du jeu. Puis Erin Twain au suivant ne l'aida pas plus. Sans parler d'Annie... Pourtant sa force de résistance était impressionnante. Haymitch n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir. Malgré tout la rouquine avait bien besoin de décompresser un peu vu l'état de tension dans lequel elle se trouvait. Aria soupira quand enfin ils arrivèrent au quatre. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Finnick Odair. Il saurait l'aider.

A la descente du train, Aria était joyeuse. Elle regardait de tout les côtés comme pour s'imprégner du quatre. Tiana également repérait si une certaine personne n'était pas dans le coin. Effie et Haymitch purent se détendre et sourire. On les amena donc faire le discours. La donne fut tout de suite différente quand arrivées main dans la main, les deux filles se retrouvèrent devant le panneau avec le visage d'Annie et Nathaniel. Aria ne se souvenait que trop bien du visage du jeune garçon après s'être fait trancher la gorge au tout début. Elle déglutit.

\- Annie était quelqu'un de bon et généreux qui m'a profondément touchée lors de ces jeux…Elle a pris soin de moi alors que quand tout a commencé je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans plus penser à notre alliance.

Alors qu'avant elle cherchait Finnick du regard, au moment de son discours, elle ne faisait que fixer le visage doux d'Annie sur l'écran.

\- Il m'arrive de me dire qu'elle méritait de vivre plus que moi. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su la ramener auprès de celui qui attendait son retour.

Tiana baissa la tête sous la pression de la main de la blonde. Elle déglutit et voulut dire quelque chose, mais en fut incapable et acheva sur cette note.

A la fin du discours, Tiana s'effondra dans les bras d'Aria qui la berça devant le public. Snow souriait devant ça. C'était une franche réussite. Pour la calmer Tiana fut amenée au train. Finnick qui pleurait aussi du discours se précipita vers elle pour lui parler. Il avait vraiment besoin de la calmer et de se calmer aussi. Il avait très envie de la voir. Lorsque le jeune homme la retrouva, elle venait d'ouvrir une armoire tout en marmonnant des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Avant qu'il n'entre dans le compartiment elle la referma et posa son front contre la vitre tout en jouant à toute vitesse avec un bracelet fait avec la corde qu'il lui avait donnée.

\- Tiana ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui d'un air coupable.

\- Je n'allais pas les prendre ! Se récria-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Finnick se contenta de la regarder et fut heureux de voir quelqu'un avec la même douleur dans le regard. C'était étrange mais ça l'apaisait.

\- Je les ai tenus tous les deux contre moi. Ils…Ils sont morts dans mes bras, murmura-t-elle en jouant plus fort avec la corde.

Il avait vraiment bien fait de le lui offrir.

\- Je sais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais je n'aime pas que tu dises qu'elle méritait plus de vivre que toi. On mérite tous de vivre. Tous les concurrents. A part les sadiques et les carrières.

Tiana eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis qu'ils étaient dans le quatre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu m'excuser pour Annie.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Ca fait un an…Qu'ils sont partis. On est bien obligés de vivre avec.

\- Comment arrives-tu à penser comme ça ? Moi j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à l'évoquer. A part avec Glen. Parce qu'il a perdu sa femme.

\- Et avec moi au téléphone, sourit le brun.

\- Oui aussi.

Ils se fixèrent encore, cherchant chacun du réconfort au fond de la tristesse du regard de l'autre.

\- Je suis allée sur sa tombe dans le dix. Je lui ai dit que ce serait la dernière fois parce qu'à part pour les moissons…Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour les moissons.

Sa voix se brisa et elle tenta de se retenir.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu avais le droit de craquer et que je serai là pour te soutenir ici. Alors, ne te retiens pas et laisse tout sortir.

Tiana ne se retint que quelques secondes mais éclata en sanglots silencieux quand Finnick se rapprocha et l'enlaça maladroitement.

\- Je sais que ça a été dur jusqu'ici. Ce sera bientôt fini. Et puis, je vous accompagne jusqu'au capitole, je serai aussi là dans les prochains, même s'il ne s'agit que des carrières. Et pour ce qui est du rôle de mentor, on t'aidera. Sur place, on te donnera des conseils.

Finnick cessa de parler et ils restèrent là, à simplement s'enlacer avec maladresse pour essayer d'endiguer la douleur du deuil.

* * *

Au buffet, Aria ne tenait plus en place. Elle regarda Brad arriver et lui sauta dessus. Elle le salua avec empressement. Le blond grommela derrière elle.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller, commenta le pianiste. Votre discours était très prenant. J'en avais des frissons.

\- C'était difficile, surtout pour Tia' mais bon on survit comme toujours.

Aria sourit en mangeant un gâteau puis reprit :

\- Au fait, il est possible que je visite le district ? Et la maison natale de ma mère ?

\- Bien sûr, tu veux que je te serve de guide ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Haymitch les suivit et se rendit compte qu'il surprotégeait la blonde. Il s'en voulut et allait repartir mais Aria insista pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Cela le fit sourire. Ils partirent donc tous pour une grande visite.

Aria s'emporta à chaque recoin. Le quatrième était magnifique ! Rempli de coins de pêche avec de sublimes paysages maritimes. Sous le soleil cela rendait le cadre idyllique. Bien loin du douzième. Les maisons étaient luxueuses à souhait. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de bateaux amarrés et de magasins. C'était déjà un tout autre monde, proche du Capitole mais en bien moins farfelu. Aria se sentait bien ici et souriait à tout va. Brad en profita pour lui montrer les salles de concert où jouait Rose. Les lieux qu'elle préférait qui étaient souvent mélancoliques et termina par sa maison natale. C'était une grande demeure blanche dont le luxe se dégageait de toutes parts.

La blonde se laissa porter par la vue dégagée sur la mer. Elle remarqua au loin quatre personnes qui la regardaient. Un homme aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux bleus qui n'était autre que son grand-père. La femme qui l'accompagnait avait un regard noir. Ses yeux bleus étaient froncés. Ses cheveux beiges clairs en chignon lui donnait un air supérieur. Puis à côté une femme blonde et un homme blond foncé étaient là également. Tous ayant les yeux bleus de la famille.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence, remarqua Aria surprise.

\- Ils ont renié Rose quand elle est partie avec Glen. C'était un affront ultime pour ces demi-nobles. Puis ta mère était à part de leurs règles et de leur monde. Elle vivait comme une bohémienne, ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ce pourquoi elle se réfugiait dans le piano pour partir un peu du quatre.

\- Elle n'aimait donc pas son district ?

\- Si énormément mais pas sa famille. Et ça peut se comprendre.

\- Je le conçois. Au moins j'aurais vu une fois dans ma vie mon grand-père, ma grand-mère, mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Tu es si positive, c'est presque flippant, rit Haymitch derrière elle.

Aria se retourna et rit avec lui de bon cœur.

\- Quand on a vécu l'enfer on ne peut que voir du positif pour ce genre de chose insignifiante.

\- Exactement.

Ils se sourirent puis rentrèrent à la petite fête avec Brad. Au loin la famille natale de Rose rentra chez elle rassurée que la bâtarde ne vienne pas les voir. Aria retourna au buffet en parlant de Rose à Effie, Haymitch et Brad. Elle n'avait qu'elle en tête. La blonde profita également de la nourriture où le pain local était très salé avec une couleur verte en forme de poisson. C'était si bizarre et pourtant très bon.

Du côté de Tiana, elle s'était finalement calmée et avait demandé à Finnick de lui faire visiter un endroit calme pour lui changer les idées. Le brun avait opté pour le port et ensuite la plage.

\- C'était un de nos endroits préférés, avoua-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, Tiana regarda cependant la belle vue qui s'offrait à leur regard.

\- Tu es si fort. Comment tu fais pour pouvoir revenir ici ? Moi je…La clairière qui ressemble à celle du dix je ne peux pas y aller sans faire de crise, alors je n'y vais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu les as vus mourir. Eliott s'est empalé sur ton arme et…

Finnick se tourna vers elle en se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin, mais Tiana regarda l'étendue bleue au loin d'un air plus serein que jamais. Il se dit que cette conversation franche devait donc lui faire du bien.

\- Tu sais, sans ta corde…Enfin je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sortie. Pourtant ça parait tellement anodin et stupide. Avant de recevoir mes médicaments, j'ai failli mourir de froid parce que je l'avais fait tomber dans le ruisseau. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je devais prendre des médicaments. Aria et Célia en ont ensuite fait ce bracelet.

\- Je ne comptais pas sur ta mort en te le donnant. On me tuerait au capitole. Tuer l'une des chouchous !

\- Tu es aussi l'un de leurs chouchous si je ne me trompe pas ?

En le regardant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était assombri et se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal.

\- C'est le bracelet qu'Annie t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son poignet.

Aussitôt, le sourire du jeune homme refit son apparition.

\- Oui. On a passé tellement de temps sur cette plage à ramasser des perles…C'était sa fierté quand elle me l'a offert avant les jeux.

Tiana eut la gorge un peu nouée en imaginant Annie le lui offrir avant de partir à la mort.

\- Ca me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

\- Pour moi ? S'étonna Finnick.

Tiana fouilla ses poches et en sortit le bracelet de corde qu'elle avait fait durant le trajet avec ce qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que tu m'avais donné ta corde, tu n'en avais plus toi pour te passer les nerfs.

\- Merci.

Il tendit le bras et elle le lui attacha au poignet qui n'était pas orné par la création d'Annie. Un petit lien semblait se tisser entre eux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la blonde se retrouva seule. Elle regarda la mer et remarqua qu'Haymitch se faisait draguer par des femmes plus âgées. La blonde se sentit envieuse. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se sentait jalouse. Elle qui n'avait que dix sept ans. Comment rivaliser avec des dames de cette maturité ?

La jeune Grant s'assit sur un muret. Elle ne décrocha pas son regard du blond dont une femme lui tenait la taille avec délice. Il était toujours aussi populaire depuis ses jeux. Elle se sentit piquée au vif quand la femme lui embrassa le cou et qu'il pouffa. C'était habituel pour lui dans les districts. En colère Aria planta ses ongles dans son bras. Finnick arriva alors. Tiana semblait aller beaucoup mieux, elle était en train de se servir au buffet avec Effie.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Finnick ! Désolée je voulais venir te voir plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- T'inquiète pas. Tu es très attentionnée avec Tiana toi.

\- Oui c'est ma Tia' à moi.

Finnick sourit à ce surnom. Ca lui allait bien. Puis il montra son bras.

\- Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Non je... Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

Le jeune homme regarda Haymitch batifoler au loin.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je... Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

\- Parce qu'il profite d'autres jeunes femmes que toi.

Il sourit malicieusement mais Aria bougonna.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Moi je suis son élève. Une jeune fille qui a vécu l'enfer comme lui. On se soutient mutuellement c'est tout. Tout comme avec Tiana.

Finnick réfléchit. Il est vrai que ça ne devait pas être facile de se rendre compte de ses sentiments après avoir subi un viol et une vie amoureuse désastreuse depuis son enfance. Surtout que le mentor avait la trentaine et elle dix-sept ans. Cela devait être compliqué. Quinze ans de différence. La rouquine lui avait tout raconté sur Aria. Elle parlait toujours d'elle en boucle ce qui ne dérangeait pas le jeune brun.

\- Je pense qu'il t'apprécie un peu plus que tu ne le penses, répliqua-t-il. Bien plus que ces femmes si tu veux mon avis.

\- Possible.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde absolument pas mais... J'ai comme l'impression que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant de devenir complètement jalouse et de te renfermer dans la douleur.

Aria ouvrit grand les yeux en le regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait là ?

\- De l'amour ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, rit-elle avec douleur.

\- Ca s'apprend. Et ça ne se contrôle pas.

\- N'importe quoi... Je... C'est stupide ! Haymitch ? Moi ? Non mais c'est du grand délire.

Finnick haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Si tu ne ressens pas ça alors je m'excuse pour mon égarement. Je ne voulais pas paraitre impoli.

\- Non... Ce n'est rien. Je... Oh tiens voilà Tiana !

Aria se leva avec empressement et les deux se retrouvèrent avec joie. Finnick avait bien compris la technique d'esquive. Il n'en dit pas plus mais resta avec les deux filles. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec elles. Cela lui fit oublier la douleur de ce que le Capitole le forçait à faire.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir enfin profiter pleinement d'un repas, dit Haymitch à Tiana lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

Aria parlait avec Effie. De ce que la rouquine semblait comprendre, Aria évitait le blond. La jalousie de le voir avec d'autres sûrement.

\- Est-ce que vous vous vengez de votre jalousie envers Brad ? Demanda abruptement la rouquine au blond qui haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. Parce que si vous voulez mon avis, ça fonctionne assez bien.

Malgré lui, Haymitch regarda la blonde qui boudait.

\- Votre petit jeu ne me dérange pas.

Tiana se rapprocha du blond avec un air menaçant.

\- Mais je vous interdis de jouer à ce jeu pour que ça ne donne rien. Elle est tout pour moi alors je vous interdis de la blesser.

La rouquine n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit vers le buffet sous le regard choqué de son mentor. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et se dit qu'elle devait se faire des idées.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord avec moi, non ? Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard à Finnick.

\- A propos ? Demanda le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle avec la tête d'un conspirateur.

\- Haymitch et Aria.

\- J'en ai parlé avec ta sœur – Finnick sourit en voyant le grand sourire de la rouquine à ce mot- et même si je pense qu'elle ressent un petit quelque chose, elle n'est pas encore prête à le reconnaître.

\- Oh, lui non plus. Je sais qu'il a vécu des choses horribles. Et j'ai reconnu dans son regard la perte d'un amour. Mais au moins je ne me suis pas imaginé des choses.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera.

Tiana le tapa doucement dans l'épaule avec un sourire. Ils ricanèrent dans leur coin comme deux gamins.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi ou de qui vous riez ? Demanda Aria en arrivant avec des desserts plein les bras.

Tiana se mordit la lèvre alors que Finnick semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

\- D'Effie qui a dit une imbécilité.

\- Mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi, c'est dommage.

Aria les regarda avec suspicion. C'était un mensonge bien étrange qu'ils lui sortaient. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête et mit ça dans un coin de son esprit. Elle nota cependant avec plaisir que Finnick et Tiana échangèrent un regard complice et qu'une petite étincelle se remettait à briller dans les yeux de Tiana. Côtoyer le brun lui faisait vraiment du bien.

* * *

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elles regagnèrent le train et se couchèrent. Finnick se joignit au voyage, il était le seul mentor d'un autre district à le faire d'ailleurs. En général, lors de la tournée de la victoire, les mentors restaient dans leur district pour ne pas avoir un déplacement « pour rien ». Mais de toute façon, Snow avait exigé sa présence et il savait à quel but. Bien que le président ait précisé qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de spécial. Finnick n'avait rien dit au pacificateur ayant apporté la missive, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Tiana ressortir de son compartiment et décida de la suivre. Elle se rendit au compartiment renfermant ses médicaments et il comprit pourquoi elle s'était défendue d'en avoir pris.

\- Ne craque pas maintenant. Tu as tenu jusqu'ici et ça semblait aller mieux ce soir.

\- J'ai rêvé que…J'ai rêvé que Snow me retenait prisonnière dans une arène vide. Aria devait me sauver, mais elle n'y arrivait pas et je me retrouvais à me faire arracher les membres un par un. Ensuite je retrouvais Eliott et Annie qui me criaient que j'aurais dû mieux faire pour qu'ils vivent.

\- Tiana…

Les cauchemars étaient courant chez les vainqueurs. Il en avait fait et en faisait encore beaucoup lui aussi. Finnick la prit par le bras pour la calmer et l'empêcher de prendre un somnifère. En silence, il la reconduisit au compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Aria et toqua. D'un air ensommeillé, la blonde ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Veille sur elle, elle a fait un horrible cauchemar.

Aria acquiesça et réceptionna une Tiana tremblante. Finnick les regarda se coucher avec bienveillance, se serrant l'une contre l'autre comme une bouée de sauvetage ou un doudou et referma la porte tout doucement avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

Faire ses condoléances au district trois était moins difficile que pour les autres. Brandon et Kylie n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur même si Brandon était la première victime d'Aria. Durant le discours, Finnick se plaça à l'arrière avec Effie et Haymitch pour assurer de son soutien. Il était là pour ça, non ? Il n'y eut pas de crise et rien de ce genre.

Dans le deux, il en fut de même pour Alyssa et Ryan qu'elles ne regrettaient pas le moins du monde. Mais elles lurent fidèlement le discours préparé par Effie sans flancher. Encore un et ce serait fini. Il ne resterait plus que le capitole.

Dans le un cependant, ce fut difficile en raison de la famille de Michael qui hurla que Tiana avait été lâche de l'achever dans le dos. Les parents du carrière furent vite maîtrisés et Aria conclut le discours à la place d'une Tiana ébranlée qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle regretta Lauren à voix haute, mais là encore elle ne le pensait pas. Les carrières étaient les plus sadiques et les plus lâches. Et enfin, la tournée des districts était maintenant terminée.

\- Vous avez assuré, dit Finnick lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le train. Maintenant une grande fête nous attend et puis on rentrera chez nous !

Les filles sourirent d'un air fatigué. Aria alla se restaurer avec le reste du groupe mais Tiana avait besoin d'un peu de solitude après ce qu'on lui avait lancé en plein visage.

\- Mademoiselle Grant ? Lui demanda un pacificateur alors qu'elle allait entrer dans leur compartiment dans le but de faire une petite sieste. Une missive pour vous.

Tiana saisit l'enveloppe rouge sang avec un étrange pressentiment.

 _Mademoiselle Grant,_

 _Après la fête en l'honneur de la fin de votre tournée, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau. J'ai des projets concernant votre avenir à vous soumettre._

 _Président Snow._

Un horrible frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Rien que de penser à cet homme lui faisait peur, alors un tête à tête avec lui…Le pacificateur reprit la missive et elle rentra se reposer, une boule au ventre. Le lendemain, enfin, ils seraient au capitole et tout serait fini. Mais d'autres ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon…

* * *

 **On se retrouve sur le prochain :)**


	29. Ombre et lumière

**Et le dernier de cette semaine :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Ombre et lumière**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le Capitole quand le train des survivantes arriva. Pendant le trajet Aria refusa de sortir du grand salon à l'arrière du convoi où elle resta avec Tiana et Finnick. Les trois jeunes s'entendaient à merveille. Ils s'amusaient à faire des nœuds avec des cordes. L'homme était très doué, Tiana avait pas mal appris aussi mais Aria était désespérante de nullité. Cela faisait rire tout le monde.

\- Ah, voilà le Capitole, déclara la blonde. Toujours aussi lumineux.

Tiana s'assombrit en repensant à l'aller en train pour les jeux en plus de sa drôle de missive avec Snow. Finnick tenta de garder un regard calme mais il détestait vraiment cet endroit. Il l'avait en horreur.

A la gare, on amena la petite troupe pour se faire pomponner. Haymitch fut surpris quand il tenta de parler à Aria mais celle-ci ne le regarda pas et fila droit devant. C'était inédit et plutôt douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Perdu, il suivit Effie qui parlait à tord et à travers des mets succulents qu'il y aurait ce soir. Tiana resta un peu avec Finnick avec qui elle se sentait bien. Ils parlaient beaucoup de la soirée.

Pendant l'habillage, Aria et Tiana se retrouvèrent ensemble. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de mettre une tenue offerte par leur mentor à leur anniversaire. C'était les plus extravagantes et sophistiquées du lot. Spécial Capitole en somme. Longues et brillantes cela leur allait à ravir.

Aria porta du rouge vif toujours cerné d'or. C'était décidément sa couleur pour les sorties. La robe était longue et serrée au corps. Le dos était découvert donc la courbure était entourée de doré. Le bas était gonflé avec des dessins d'or et des paillettes. Pour Tiana, il s'agissait d'une robe violette longue ornée de rouge. Elle lui faisait une longue traîne et un décolleté plongeant qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Les bretelles de sa robe lui faisaient une ouverture dans le dos, mais pas un dos nu non plus. Elles passèrent ensuite au maquillage et à la coiffure. La blonde se retrouva avec deux nattes attachées ensemble d'où retombèrent ses cheveux blonds bouclés brillants et pailletés. Sa sœur avait pour sa part les cheveux attachés en une mi queue de cheval, le reste ondulant sur ses épaules.

* * *

Elles furent resplendissantes lorsqu'elles sortirent du bâtiment pour se rendre au palais présidentiel pour la fête en leur hommage. Dignes de princesses de contes de fée. Effie les attendait de pied ferme avec les garçons. Ceux-ci eurent un blocage à leur arrivée. Ils beugèrent ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Vous êtes ravissantes, commenta Effie. Deux anges.

Elles sourirent un peu gênées avant que la dame ne les conduise sur le lieu de la fête. Finnick se rapprocha de Tiana et lui offrit galamment son bras avec un sourire de soutien. Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que cette soirée allait être difficile. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait pour la suite. Tiana eut un micro sourire, trop stressée pour faire plus.

A l'approche de l'entrée, Haymitch chercha le regard d'Aria qu'il ne trouva pas. Il était fort contrarié dans son costume. Surtout qu'Aria était plus que magnifique. Il avait bien envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la tentation de lui reparler. Elle avait envie de le faire languir pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre cette colère stupide et totalement irrationnelle.

Une fois à l'entrée, les filles s'extasièrent sur la beauté du lieu avant que les gens du Capitole rugissent à leur apparition. Effie les plaça bien en avant. Tiana eut un coup de panique lorsque la foule s'amassa devant ses yeux en l'acclamant. Elle réussit à faire bonne figure car elle se savait entourée. Aria se sentait également dépassée. Toutes deux se regardèrent avant de sourire et de se prendre la main. Cela eut pour effet de redoubler les cris. Telles de grandes ladys, elles s'avancèrent parmi la foule avec des sourires forcés mais corrects. Snow regardait la scène depuis un grand balcon.

Une fois entrées dans la masse, tout le peuple vint leur poser des questions. Si bien que les trois autres se retrouvèrent à part.

\- Tiana Grant ! Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, merci de votre inquiétude ! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Aria ! Vous êtes sublime ! Un vrai ange, on comprend que Doug Lynch vous ait couru après !

\- Oh mais vous avez de très beaux cheveux roux !

\- Vous habituez-vous à votre nouvelle famille, mademoiselle Jones ?

\- On adore votre lien fraternel c'est si beau ! Si resplendissant !

Effie commença à les pousser un peu pour les faire avancer. Elles se tinrent si fort les mains que leurs jointures commençaient à prendre une teinte blanchâtre. Seules, elles n'auraient jamais réussi.

La dame leur montra le lieu de la fête où elle commença à les présenter à des journalistes et des gens nobles importants. Prises de court, elles se prirent aux jeux des questions et des présentations. Pendant ce temps Finnick partit se chercher à manger avec Haymitch. Jamais les filles n'avaient vu autant de monde autour d'elles. Cela les chamboula mais elles s'habituèrent peu à peu.

Elles se retrouvèrent séparées en cours de soirée. Aria choisit d'aller au buffet. Elle adorait manger quand elle n'était pas stressée. Elle se fit plaisir.

\- Il est bien rare de vous voir sans votre sœur, s'exprima un homme souriant. L'avez-vous abandonnée en chemin ?

\- Oh, après nous avoir pris en photo nous avons été séparées par la foule. Mais je la retrouverais sous peu.

\- Vous êtes inséparables. C'est très beau à voir.

\- Merci bien.

Elle lui sourit et il se rapprocha.

\- Puis-je vous proposer une danse ?

\- Euh... Non désolée... Je ne sais pas bien danser.

Elle mentit, sa peur des hommes commençait à la titiller. Il insista et elle recula d'un pas.

\- J'aimerais vraiment danser avec une jumelle Grant. Soyez gentille !

Aria lâcha sa coupe et partit en courant. Elle voyait des gens, des gens colorés partout mais elle était bien seule. Elle se débattit pour se frayer un passage. Elle tomba sur Haymitch qui sembla se précipiter vers elle. Sans une once de gêne elle sauta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui en panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Je...Un homme... Il... Voulait danser...

\- Juste danser ?

\- Oui...

Le blond eut un petit rire cristallin. Elle bougonna mais se sentit mieux. La jeune Grant se détacha.

\- Désolée, je dois mieux me tenir.

L'homme lui caressa la joue.

\- Je préfère voir ça que te voir m'éviter bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

Aria rougit un peu elle regarda le sol.

\- Je...

La blonde hésita. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et le silence s'installa. Il soupira et lui tendit sa main.

\- Puis-je avoir une danse, belle demoiselle ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle lui sourit et il la rapprocha de lui. Elle se sentit toute chose.

Ils se fixèrent et commencèrent à valser. Comme sur un nuage, les deux se laissèrent porter dans leur monde où seuls leurs yeux bleu océan se regardaient. Aria se rendait compte que son cœur battait fort. Finnick avait-il raison ? Elle se posa mille et une questions alors que son corps bougeait à la guise de son partenaire. La main du blond placée dans son dos dénudé lui donna des frissons. Elle ne put cependant pas décrocher son regard du sien. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour mais elle comprenait que lorsque cela concernait Haymitch tout était différent. C'était son sauveur et son protecteur. Mais il y avait bien plus désormais. Plus la valse avançait, plus Aria comprenait que quelque chose changeait. Sa jalousie ne provenait pas d'un simple sentiment d'éloignement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond.

La blonde ferma les yeux un instant tout en continuant de tourner sur un air de piano et de violon :

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu partiras... ?

Haymitch fut pris au dépourvu :

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle serra fermement sa prise contre lui :

\- Parce que quand je t'ai vu parler avec ces femmes, j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais un jour nous quitter pour vivre avec une compagne et fonder ta propre famille. Ce serait normal après tout...

Le blond fut vraiment interloqué.

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Aria. Je n'ai aucune intention de fonder quoi que ce soit. Et certainement pas avec des inconnues intéressées par la popularité d'un ancien vainqueur. Je ne pensais pas que ça te tracasserait.

La jeune femme baissa la tête mais il la releva d'une main :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne partirais pas du douze. Je serais toujours le vieil ermite qui vit en face de chez vous.

Rougissante, la blonde sourit. Elle était rassurée. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Une autre musique se lança et ils continuèrent.

\- Tu as déjà aimé une femme par le passé ? Reprit-elle à demi-mot.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Désolée, non je ne voulais pas te parler de ça.

Haymitch serra fortement la main d'Aria dans la sienne ainsi que la prise dans son dos.

\- Je t'avais promis une récompense après cette tournée, je crois. Je pense que tu la mérites amplement. Tu as su affronter toutes tes épreuves avec brio.

Il la fit tournoyer et reprit.

\- J'ai aimé une femme, elle s'appelait Elsa. J'avais aussi un petit frère. Et une mère.

Il dut faire une pause. Ce fut douloureux mais il devait faire un effort. Il avait envie de lui dire.

\- Ils sont tous morts par ma faute. Parce que j'avais humilié le Capitole.

Aria fut interloquée. Il ne montra pas ses yeux mais il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Pour tout reprendre depuis le début, j'ai été choisi pour participer aux cinquantièmes jeux des Hunger Games. C'était de plus les expiations. Cette année il y avait le double de tributs...

Au fur et à mesure qu'Haymitch continuait son histoire, Aria se sentit extrêmement impressionnée. Il lui parlait de tout ce qu'il avait fait et de Donner Maysilee qu'il avait vue mourir en lui tenant la main. Elle en eut des frissons.

\- ... Et à la fin, quand la hache a rebondi sur le champ de force autour de l'arène, ça tua la dernière tribut. Mais je ne pensais pas que de me servir de ça aurait eu autant de conséquences. Snow a désapprouvé le fait de m'être servi du champ de force pour gagner et le ridiculiser. Il a alors tué tous mes proches. Tous ceux que j'aimais... Comme punition.

Le blond ne put se retenir plus. Il serra Aria contre lui et pleura en silence dans son dos. La blonde comprit la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir tout ce temps. En plus de survivre à deux fois plus de tributs et de gagner de justesse. Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait et vivait seul. Condamné. Il avait dû faire la tournée seul aussi. Et souffrir plus que quiconque ici bas. Aria se mordit la lèvre avant de le serrer aussi fort que lui même le faisait.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, je comprends mieux à présent... Mais moi je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle ravala un sanglot.

\- Parce que je suis une chouchoute du Capitole ils ne me toucheront jamais. Tu ne seras plus seul. Et puis j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés...

Il ne redit rien mais lui caressa les cheveux. Ses épaules tressautaient. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé de lui parler de ça ici. C'est alors que des feux d'artifices s'enclenchèrent dans le ciel. Il se releva et s'essuya les yeux.

Les deux contemplèrent le ciel. Main dans la main.

\- Est-ce que... tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ? Demanda Aria tout en fixant les feux.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il était perdu.

\- Bien sûr, Aria. Je resterais avec toi.

Elle sourit en biais puis tous deux contemplèrent les éclats dans le ciel en scellant cette promesse. La blonde se rendit compte que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que prévu. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas de trop encore ce qu'il fallait en faire. Surtout qu'Haymitch semblait perdu dans son passé. Et il avait aimé une femme avant elle. Peut-être l'aimait-il toujours comme Tiana avec Eliott ? La blonde soupira mais décida de ne plus trop réfléchir.

Lorsque les feux se finirent, la musique recommença. Snow allait bientôt faire son apparition.

\- Je voudrais encore danser..., Déclara Aria.

\- Bien sûr, princesse. Tout ce que désire madame est un ordre.

Elle sourit et fut contente de le voir retrouver un peu de bonne humeur. Sans se gêner elle se blottit contre lui. Il la serra et ils valsèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Snow et de son discours. Perdu dans leur dernier échange ils n'écoutèrent qu'à moitié alors que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées.

* * *

Tiana n'eut pas la même chance qu'Aria et eut bien du mal à échapper à la foule qui l'assaillait. Elle accepta une danse avec un homme gras qui portait une immense perruque rose bonbon pour éviter une crise de panique. Trop entourée, elle se sentait vulnérable et acculée. Elle grimaça lorsque l'homme serra sa hanche avec force et pria pour que la danse s'achève le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour elle ce fut le cas et elle fut surprise de voir ensuite Finnick face à elle. Il lui tendit la main d'un air compatissant, tous sourires. Elle la saisit sans hésiter et il s'éloignèrent de la foule.

\- J'ai cru voir que tu n'étais pas à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai accepté de danser avec lui que parce qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de la foule. Si j'étais restée là-bas, j'aurais fini par faire une crise.

\- Oh, je suis arrivé à point nommé alors.

\- Tel un chevalier servant, oui.

Ils continuèrent de danser et Tiana se demanda pourquoi la main de Finnick au creux de son dos la dérangeait moins que celle de l'homme du capitole. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Finnick n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée et qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux ? Et Finnnick était un ami, ce n'était pas pareil. Un vainqueur et ils se comprenaient tous les deux. En tournant la tête, Finnick vit Snow qui les regardait avec un air calculateur et il détourna le regard. Le président n'allait pas menacer Tiana en plus des autres pour qu'il accomplisse ce qu'il lui demandait ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Et de toute manière, il n'y avait pas raison de le menacer. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, ce n'était pas utile. Il reporta le regard sur Tiana. La rouquine regardait de tous les côtés et prenait de grandes goulées d'air. Il le savait que ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle passe les trois derniers districts et la soirée du capitole sans faire de crise. Il détacha une main de son dos et effleura sa joue avec douceur. Elle sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlée et tourna la tête vers lui. Il se sentit remué en croisant son regard qui ressemblait à celui d'Annie à cet instant.

\- Respire calmement. Je suis avec toi, d'accord ? Si tu veux, on danse ensembles toute la soirée pour que personne ne te déclenche de crise.

Tiana s'immobilisa et Finnick prit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle tentait de détourner le regard.

\- Tiana…C'est la dernière soirée. Après, on rentrera tous chez nous. Il faut juste encore faire illusion ce soir et après tout sera fini.

\- Tout sera fini ?

\- Oui, confirma Finnick. On pourra s'amuser dans le train jusqu'à mon district.

Finnick eut enfin droit à un sourire plus grand et elle respira à nouveau normalement. Snow se présenta pour son discours mais tout comme Haymitch et Aria, Finnick et Tiana ne furent pas attentifs. Finnick faisait mine d'être concentré, mais dès l'apparition de Snow, Tiana avait pris sa main et l'avait serrée avec force. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas mais se demanda pourquoi la simple vue du président déclenchait une telle réaction.

* * *

Une fois son discours fini, Snow se joignit aux festivités.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle Grant ?

Tiana jeta un regard un Finnick. Mais sur ce coup-là, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. On ne refusait pas à Snow. Elle le comprit dans son regard et se crispa tout en donnant sa main à Snow. Celui-ci la saisit et se mit à valser avec elle, se délectant de la peur qu'il semblait déjà lui inspirer alors qu'il ne lui avait encore parlé de rien.

\- J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée, mademoiselle Grant. Après tout elle est en votre honneur.

\- Je…Oui, je vous remercie d'avoir organisé tout ça pour nous.

Tiana tournait avec le président et luttait pour ne pas détourner le regard. S'il ne s'était agi que d'elle, elle serait partie en courant de la pièce. Snow souriait à tout va et elle se sentait plus que dérangée.

\- Avez-vous reçu mon petit mot ?

\- Oui et je…Je ne comprends pas de quoi…

\- Vous comprendrez bientôt.

Un sourire de serpent orna ses lèvres et elle détourna le regard pour chercher de l'aide quelque part.

\- Il n'y a pas d'issue, mademoiselle Grant. Après cette danse, éclipsez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Je vous expliquerai de quoi il retourne à ce moment-là.

Tiana ne savait pas si elle était pressée de savoir de quoi il s'agissait ou non.

Plus loin dans la pièce, Finnick regardait le président. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait avec la rouquine mais il la terrorisait visiblement. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait enfin réussi à la calmer et le président ruinait tous ses efforts. Tiana était plus pâle que jamais. Finnick voulut la rejoindre, mais une fois la danse finie, elle quitta la pièce presque en courant. Le brun hésita à la rejoindre mais se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Tiana s'accorda quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Elle avait encore l'impression que le président la tenait de sa poigne ferme et elle n'aimait pas ça. Se laissant glisser contre le mur derrière elle, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et respira calmement. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça devant lui. Il la savait faible, mais elle devait être forte. Elle se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Entrez, dit-il après qu'elle eut toqué.

Tiana s'exécuta, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui désignant un fauteuil face à son bureau.

Encore une fois elle s'exécuta, tout en notant avec effroi que des pacificateurs refermaient la porte et se plaçaient devant. Elle regarda vers Snow qui souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air satisfait.

Joignant les mains, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Grant, dès votre arrivée au capitole, vous avez défrayé la chronique et attiré les regards.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Vous allez comprendre. J'ai été heureux de constater que les médicaments vous aident à aller mieux. Cela m'arrange beaucoup dans mes projets, il faut dire.

Tiana garda le silence, elle avait l'impression que le président faisait durer les choses parce qu'il savourait l'instant présent.

\- On m'a fait beaucoup de demandes à propos de vous cette année.

\- Quel genre de demandes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Snow sourit encore.

\- Je récompense certains citoyens de Panem qui me rendent des services. Je leur offre…Certains tributs.

Tiana blanchit plus encore, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça.

\- Voyons, mademoiselle Grant. Vous ne serez ni la première, ni la dernière. Les tributs les plus adulés s'y plient. Ce serait regrettable qu'il arrive quelque chose de malheureux à votre père ou à vos sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Touchez-les et je…S'énerva la rouquine en se relevant.

\- Rasseyez-vous. Vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir ici. Un malheureux accident est bien vite arrivé. Qu'en serait-il d'Haymitch Abernathy. Lui dont j'ai dû massacrer toute la famille parce qu'il m'avait défié ? Ou Finnick Odair qui se trouve dans la même situation que vous ? Ou des Works qui ont déjà perdu leur fils pour vous ?

Tiana se prit la tête entre les mains en se rasseyant. L'horreur des menaces et de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la firent paniquer. C'était donc ça, cette ombre dans le regard de Finnick ? C'était donc ça les devoirs ou les choses qu'il avait à faire quand il raccrochait ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

\- J'ai tous les droits. En entrant dans cette arène et en survivant, vous m'appartenez, tous. Et l'une de vous doit être punie pour avoir survécu à deux.

\- C'est vous qui en avez décidé ainsi ! Cria-t-elle en le fixant, les poings serrés.

\- Parce que tuer deux tributs est hors norme. Il me faut un vainqueur. Le capitole se serait révolté. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et ainsi, on me croit généreux. Mais l'une de vous doit payer cette erreur, vous comprenez ?

Tiana se mit à imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il proposait ça à Aria.

\- Si j'accepte…Aria sera épargnée ?

\- Evidemment. Et bien sûr, personne ne doit rien en savoir. Dois-je conclure que vous acceptez ?

Tiana ferma les yeux avec un sentiment d'horreur. Elle eut l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Bien entendu. Sauf que si vous refusez tous ceux que j'ai cités mourront. Alors ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix se fêla sous le sourire du président.

\- Ca tombe bien, votre premier partenaire va arriver.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Peu m'importe. Vous apprendrez. Et j'ai choisi quelqu'un de doux, j'ai été clément.

Finnick était finalement parti à la recherche de Tiana. Il trouvait qu'elle mettait trop de temps à revenir. Le jeune homme s'étonna que des pacificateurs se présentent à lui.

\- Le président Snow veut que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau. Il a une requête pour vous.

Finnick déglutit et suivit les pacificateurs, s'excusant mentalement auprès de la rouquine. Il aurait voulu veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de soirée. Se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, il toqua et entra. Mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tiana face au président, la tête baissée.

\- Ah, vous voilà, monsieur Odair.

La rouquine sursauta mais ne le regarda pas.

\- Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Grant a autant de succès que vous. J'ai donc décidé qu'elle aurait droit au même…Travail…Que vous.

\- Non…Marmonna le brun avec horreur.

Snow l'ignora.

\- Et j'ai décidé que vous seriez son…Initiateur.

Il fallut à Finnick plusieurs secondes pour comprendre.

\- Vous n'en avez pas assez fait ? Cria-t-il. Il faut en plus que….

\- Monsieur Odair…Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a des vies en jeu ?

Le silence de Finnick lui suffit comme réponse et Snow se renfonça dans son fauteuil en souriant. Il fit un signe à ses pacificateurs.

\- Vous allez vous rendre dans une chambre. Et je veux que ce soit fait parce que j'ai quelqu'un à récompenser ensuite. Pensez-y, monsieur Odair, mademoiselle Grant a besoin d'au moins une bonne expérience, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Les pacificateurs les prirent par le bras et les emmenèrent sans un mot à une chambre.

\- Faîtes-le. Vous avez tous les deux des clients après.

Les deux vainqueurs entrèrent dans la chambre. Finnick déglutit et s'adossa contre le mur. Tiana s'assit sur le lit et regarda le drap avec horreur.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmura Tiana.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec du désespoir dans le regard.

\- Je le sais. Je suis dans la même situation.

Il se laissa tomber devant la porte, la tête dans les mains.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'Aria et toi seriez tranquille.

\- Il a dit qu'une de nous devait payer pour notre double victoire.

Finnick avisa la table. Il s'y trouvait des médicaments.

\- Si tu veux, il y a de quoi « te détendre ».

Tiana secoua la tête malgré sa lèvre tremblante, et Finnick se sentit tellement mal en cet instant…

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'abrutir les fois d'après.

Elle eut envie de vomir en disant ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna Finnick en se rapprochant de Tiana.

Tiana le regarda à nouveau et s'arma de détermination.

\- On doit le faire. Pour sauver des vies.

Finnick acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais me détester pour ça.

\- Ca ne sert à rien. On a pas le choix.

Tiana se tourna vers lui et eut un gros soupir. Il soupira à son tour.

\- Vas-y, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Je sais. Tu n'y es pour rien, Finnick. Je ne vais pas te détester pour ça.

Finnick acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et effleura sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou et en défaisant lentement sa robe.

Il aurait voulu être là pour veiller sur elle et au contraire, il était celui qui la salirait le premier. Tremblante, Tiana défit les vêtements de Finnick avec l'unique pensée en tête de ne pas voir mourir ses proches. Et que lui le faisait pour la même chose. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à nu l'un devant l'autre. Tels des automates, ils apprirent à se connaître par des caresses qu'ils ressentaient tous deux comme du dégoût et non comme de la sensualité. Finnick fit au mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais c'était sa première fois et elle se crispa quelques secondes. Tous les deux se détestaient à cet instant. Et tous les deux pleuraient lorsque ce fut terminé.

Sans se regarder, ils se rhabillèrent. Sans crier gare, Finnick la serra contre lui en pleurant. Elle se laissa aussi aller, inondant sa chemise de ses larmes, les bras crispés sur ses bras.

\- Tu dois…Tu dois être forte pour….Pour la suite, bégaya le jeune homme avec difficulté.

Il ne cessait de songer à quel point c'était horrible. Comment pourraient-ils se regarder en face maintenant ? Alors qu'un lien se créait entre eux ?

\- Comment je vais faire ? Je…

Finnick se pencha vers elle et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Malgré ce qui vient de se passer, je voudrais que tu saches…Que vu qu'on est au courant…On pourra se soutenir. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé. Quand je dois…Faire ça…J'essaie de m'en détacher et de penser à autre chose. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

Tiana acquiesça et ils sortirent de la chambre. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et ils échangèrent un regard triste. Les pacificateurs la conduisirent dans une autre pièce où elle dut attendre. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'on les avait forcés à faire. Et puis l'homme qui avait dansé avec elle plus tôt dans la soirée entra dans la pièce et sourit avec une lueur perverse dans le regard. Tiana suivit le conseil de Finnick et pensa à autre chose alors que ses doigts gras parcouraient son corps. Elle retint ses larmes en supposant que Snow n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui rapporte qu'elle pleurait. Une fois son affaire finie, l'homme quitta la pièce. Comme une voleuse, elle quitta le palais de Snow et se réfugia dans le train. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ensuite ? Quand ils seraient de retour dans le douze ?

La rouquine trouva une autre missive rouge dans l'armoire à médicaments.

 _Lorsque vous serez de retour au douze, il arrivera que je vous envoie des hommes à récompenser. Ils vous attendront à la gare. Il vous suffira alors de trouver un prétexte. Ne me décevez pas, mademoiselle Grant._

 _Président Snow._

Cette fois ci, elle ne put pas résister et prit la boite de médicaments en main. Personne n'était là pour l'arrêter et Tiana en prit plus que d'habitude. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, dans le compartiment en face de celui qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Aria. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop sale pour dormir dans leur lit habituel. Le temps que les médicaments fassent effet, elle se roula en boule en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle qui pensait être sortie de l'enfer, que les chouchoutes du capitole ne risquaient rien….Elle était plongée encore plus bas et elle voyait ce que coûtait le fait d'être une chouchoute. Les flammes de l'enfer étaient de retour et l'entouraient toute entière.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines ;)**


	30. Mensonges et déception

**Hello, voici la suite ! Merci de vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Mensonges et déception**

La fête au Capitole toucha à sa fin. Aria fut le centre d'attention avec Haymitch qui la tenait par la taille. Ils étaient heureux et profitaient des derniers instants de grand luxe. Oubliant totalement Tiana en la pensant avec Finnick. Effie de son côté parlait avec des amies. Quant à Snow, il regardait la scène depuis son haut balcon de président. Il était comblé sur cette tournée. Il avait enfin réussi à faire de Tiana son jouet en se vengeant de leur double victoire. Tout en profitant de cette opportunité unique d'avoir deux gagnantes populaires qui défrayaient la chronique et avait offert une des plus grosse année pour les jeux. C'était la perfection.

Il savourait son champagne avec un sourire béat. Aria serait le soleil du duo, mise en avant partout comme une icône du douzième avec Haymitch. Tandis que Tiana serait l'ombre des deux. Jouant un rôle dans la popularité sombre du Capitole en vendant son corps et ses charmes. Il ne pouvait y avoir meilleure situation. Surtout que les deux blonds du douze semblaient avoir une relation plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il en profiterait lorsque Tiana voudrait arrêter. Cela serait tout bénéfice de chaque côté. Il put rentrer serein dans son antre ce qui signifia la grande clôture de la tournée.

Le dernier spectacle de danse eut lieu avant que les pacificateurs commencent à pousser les gens vers la sortie. Les au-revoir furent long. Tous accrochés aux deux blonds. Une fois dépêtrée de tout ça, Aria planait sur un nuage. Effie les rejoignit alors qu'ils marchaient toujours se tenant par la taille.

\- Cette fête fut une vraie réussite, s'emporta-t-elle avec délice.

\- Je suis d'accord, je me suis bien amusée.

Pour Aria ce fut le plus beau jour de sa nouvelle vie depuis son retour en tant que survivante. Elle avait l'impression qu'aucun nuage ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Elle était une chouchoute du Capitole. Elle ne pouvait plus être choisie pour les jeux. Elle réapprenait à avoir des sentiments et était entourée. Que pouvait-elle avoir comme risque ?

Le blond était du même avis. Il n'avait pas envie de boire ce qui était un exploit en soi. Se confier lui avait fait du bien et il comptait profiter d'Aria pour apprendre à ne plus en dépendre. Il se sentait revivre peu à peu alors qu'il se croyait mort à l'intérieur.

\- On devrait fêter la fin de la tournée au douze, répliqua le mentor souriant. Glen et Célia vont sauter de joie en nous revoyant en pleine forme.

\- Oh mais oui, s'excita Aria. J'ai hâte de les revoir aussi.

\- N'oublie pas Butterfly, commenta Effie avec ses gestuelles excentriques.

Tout le monde entra de bonne humeur dans le train. Celui-ci s'ébranla quand ils entrèrent dans le salon. Aria regarda de tous les côtés :

\- Où est Tiana ?! Elle est restée au Capitole ?!

Alarmée, elle se précipita dans leur chambre. Il n'y avait personne. La blonde chercha un peu partout avant de la trouver profondément endormie dans une cabine en face. Elle haussa les sourcils et la recouvrit d'un drap.

\- Ca a dû t'épuiser tout ça, commenta-t-elle d'un sourire tendre en la bordant. Fais de beaux rêves, tout est fini désormais. On va pouvoir vivre notre vie tranquillement en famille.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis ferma doucement la porte. Elle chantonna jusqu'à trouver Finnick dans le dernier compartiment. Il fixait la nuit avec une tristesse infinie. Il semblait brisé et anéanti.

\- Ah, Finnick ! Je voulais justement te parler... Mais...Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il lui fit un hochement de tête. Peu convaincue, Aria s'assit et le regarda.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non rien... Juste la fatigue de la fête. Puis l'approche de devenir mentor. Et je pense beaucoup à Annie.

Le mensonge coula doucement et Aria sembla acquiescer.

\- Je ne vais pas t'embêter alors.

\- Attends, reste un peu...

Le jeune brun ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait une présence. Il avait bien trop mal de ce qu'il avait fait à Tiana. Prendre sa virginité ainsi... De force par Snow...

\- Si tu veux...

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tenta-il plus souriant.

Aria rougit en se triturant les mains. Elle prit bien son temps.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois à propos d'Haymitch... Ca me trotte dans la tête.

\- Ah, tu as fini par comprendre certaines choses ?

Le jeune homme se détendit. Parler de ça lui changerait les idées.

\- Disons que... Quand je suis avec lui tout est tellement différent. Je me sens bien. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'une femme ait le même privilège que moi d'être à ses côtés. Sauf Tiana mais c'est différent aussi... Je suis un peu perdue.

Il rit un peu dans sa main. C'était si innocent. Mais pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas l'amour c'était un grand pas. Elle allait enfin pouvoir oublier Doug définitivement.

\- C'est bien la preuve qu'il est unique pour toi. Et en général ça part d'un sentiment plus profond que ce que tu me disais au quatre.

\- Comment savoir si je suis amoureuse ?

\- C'est assez simple. Est ce que tu as envie de passer du temps avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Est ce que tu as envie d'être dans ses bras à longueur de temps ?

-... Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais envie de l'embrasser et de passer ta vie avec lui ?

Aria rougit tellement qu'elle se confondit avec le rouge écarlate des sièges. Elle repensait à Doug, sa seule expérience. Cela la rendit nerveuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais rester avec lui oui... Mais je...

\- Tu n'es pas prête physiquement, commenta Finnick mais je pense que mentalement tu es déjà ouverte à une relation avec lui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le deviner Aria. Sois à l'écoute de ton cœur.

Haymitch entra sur ce fait et tout le monde se tut. Aria était toujours aussi rouge.

\- Je dérange peut-être, commenta-t-il, perplexe.

Il se demandait si Finnick était important pour Aria à ce moment là.

\- Non, non, répliqua le garçon d'emblée. Je vais d'ailleurs me reposer.

Il fila à toute vitesse pour s'enfermer dans une cabine. Les deux blonds se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Un silence gênant s'installa. Le mentor s'assit sur la banquette. Il lui servit un petit verre de soda.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu boive ça plutôt que de l'alcool. Ton père me tuerait s'il savait que tu as bu du champagne au Capitole.

\- Oh, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis bientôt majeure, il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse.

Ils rirent d'un même ensemble. Aria remarqua que le blond buvait la même chose qu'elle. C'était un grand pas en avant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard quand il la fixa. Quelque chose était électrique dans l'air. Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Ce sentiment étrange de panique et de bien être. Elle n'aurait su le décrire correctement.

\- Est ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Haymitch avala de travers et toussa longuement. Aria regardait ses pieds. Avait-elle été trop loin ?

\- Tu ne dors pas avec Tiana ?!

\- Elle est loin dans les songes, je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Mais enfin... Non... C'est pas grave oublie...

Elle se leva précipitamment mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Si tu peux te sentir mieux ainsi. Tu dois avoir la pression qui redescend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien...Oui... En quelque sorte.

Elle se tritura si fort les mains qu'elle eut une crampe fugace.

Le blond l'invita dans sa cabine. Il était totalement perdu. Lui se doutait un peu de ce que son cœur lui disait mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne le devait pas. Et puis il ne pensait pas qu'Aria était sur cette longueur d'onde. Pas après Doug ou le viol. Sans parler qu'elle était jeune...

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide, je reviens.

Aria approuva et en profita pour enlever ses talons et ses bas. Elle resta en robe et se coucha sous la couette. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer. Elle hésita à partir plusieurs fois mais finit par s'assoupir un peu. Haymitch la rejoignit plus tard, il était en chemise et en pantalon.

Il la regarda avec nervosité. Puis il entra à son tour dans le lit. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi avec une femme ? Depuis Elsa... Donc depuis au moins vingt ans. Elsa... Repensant à elle il eut une fulgurante envie de boire. Il se retint. Il ne devait pas craquer si facilement après s'être promis de changer. Se tournant plusieurs fois, il trouva enfin le sommeil.

Le voyage continua. Le lendemain, Le mentor se réveilla doucement et surprit Aria accrochée à lui. Il soupira et sourit. Elle n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la réveilla. Elle papillonna.

\- Déjà le matin ? Grommela-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans la poitrine du blond. J'ai pas envie de me lever...

\- Il faudra bien aller déjeuner. Flemmarde.

\- Noonnnnnn...

Elle se retourna et se colla sous les draps. Le matin n'était pas son fort. Haymitch sourit sadiquement et entra sous le drap pour la chatouiller.

\- Ah, pitié pas ça ! Rit-elle.

Elle se tourna dans tous les sens en riant sous les chatouilles.

\- Ben tu vois tu es réveillée maintenant !

\- Espèce de sadique !

Elle se releva et le poussa contre le lit. Il rit de plus belle et une bataille commença.

Effie arriva en courant sous les cris :

\- Est ce que tout va...Euh...Bien?

Elle trouva Haymitch au sol dont Aria lui assena un coup d'oreiller assise sur lui. C'était assez étonnant à voir. La grande dame referma la porte, rougissante. Les blonds rirent de bon cœur en se relevant. Jamais ils se s'étaient sentis aussi apaisés depuis leurs propres jeux. Ensemble il se rhabillèrent correctement et prirent le petit déjeuner. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Aria sembla plus que sur un nuage. Mais au bout d'un moment elle se demanda ce que Tiana faisait. Effie lui répliqua qu'elle devait sûrement dormir encore. Elle était épuisée. Aria n'insista pas mais fut un peu déçue. Elle décida alors d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Leur arrivée était toute proche. Enfin de retour dans le douzième après cette longue et épuisante tournée.

* * *

Lorsqu'Effie était venue voir si elle dormait, Tiana avait fait mine de rien. Elle ne se sentait pas de jouer la comédie devant tout le monde. Comment…Comment Finnick pouvait-il y parvenir ? En parlant de lui, celui-ci entra dans le compartiment et la fixa avec la même détresse et la même douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je suis…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Je le sais.

Elle regarda ailleurs. Le regarder lui, lui remettait des images de la veille en tête. Snow avait réussi à salir la seule amitié qu'elle avait en dehors du douze.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de contacts. Je suis un monstre.

Finnick regarda le sol. En se regardant dans la glace ce matin, il s'était senti...Très mal. Il n'avait pu que penser qu'Annie aurait détesté ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait dû trouver une solution pour ne pas faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Malgré sa répulsion, Tiana se leva et passa la main dans les cheveux du brun.

\- Tu étais forcé comme moi.

\- J'aurais dû trouver une échappatoire.

A cet instant, c'est lui qui tournait son bracelet de corde le plus vite possible.

\- Ils seraient tous morts. Finnick…Je t'en prie…Je ne réussirais pas seule. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à faire illusion.

\- Quand je dois mentir, je me convaincs que ce qui se passe au capitole n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je ne le vis pas vraiment. J'avais tellement espéré que personne d'autre ne vivrait cette horreur.

Tiana ferma les yeux, essayant de rayer de sa tête les images de Finnick et elle sur ce lit. Et elle se dit que jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. La question d'Aria lui était revenue en tête cette nuit. A propos de retomber amoureuse. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait imposer à quelqu'un de vivre avec ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Ca ira ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Tu iras bien. Tu es entourée.

\- J'ai pris des médicaments cette nuit.

Elle papillonna des yeux.

\- J'ai tenu toute la tournée, mais ça…Ca je n'ai pas pu y faire face.

\- Il t'enverra des…Des clients. Chez moi il les envoie le mercredi. Ce serait trop suspect de m'envoyer sans cesse des lettres pour convenir de rendez-vous alors je dois aller à la gare tous les mercredis en soirée. Je pense qu'il savait que je te le dirais.

\- Je ferais mieux de me montrer ou les autres vont s'inquiéter. Et ils ne doivent rien savoir.

Finnick acquiesça.

\- Tiana…J'espère qu'on…

\- Tu es le seul avec qui je puisse en parler.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et eut un micro sourire. Serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient ensembles là-dedans. Puis elle se gonfla à bloc et ils sortirent ensembles pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Finnick la poussa légèrement dans le dos. Malgré son cœur qui saignait, elle tenta de plaquer son sourire habituel sur ses lèvres et mangea en picorant. Aria ne sembla rien voir de même qu'Haymitch et Effie. Seul Finnick savait y voit clair.

Tiana regarda le paysage qui défilait avec mélancolie. Elle avait du mal à se faire à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ca semblait presque irréel. Tout compte fait, il serait facile de croire que rien ne s'était passé quand elle devrait faire illusion. Aria la regarda à cet instant mais Tiana ne le vit pas. La blonde fronça un peu les sourcils mais Tiana semblait être au bout. La tournée devait l'avoir épuisée mentalement. Aria ne chercha pas plus loin et Finnick eut un soupir de soulagement. Parce qu'en regardant la rouquine, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à paraître normale. Elle allait devoir s'y faire.

La rouquine resta assez silencieuse mais tous les autres accusèrent la fatigue de la tournée.

\- On arrive au quatre, déclara Finnick en les saluant tous.

Aria nota avec un sourire que Tiana le suivait dans le couloir. Est-ce que finalement Finnick et Tiana arrivaient à se soigner l'un l'autre ensembles ? Les deux adultes torturés se regardèrent. Le train s'arrêta et Tiana l'enlaça avec force. Etrangement et malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille, le fait que Finnick la touche ne l'effrayait pas. Sûrement parce qu'il était forcé et torturé comme elle. En fermant les yeux contre son torse, elle ignora le flot d'images qui l'assaillait.

\- Ecris-moi, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha. Ce sera plus simple de parler de ça par écrit qu'au téléphone.

\- Promis. Et je sais que tu ne veux plus l'entendre, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

Tiana rentra dans le compartiment comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait faire illusion. Pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Aria la regarda avec un étrange sourire en coin et Tiana se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Haymitch et Effie allèrent discuter avec des pacificateurs, laissant les filles entre elles.

\- Les choses ont l'air de bien aller entre Finnick et toi, non ?

Tiana eut envie de pleurer et se retint de répondre froidement. Aria n'y pouvait rien. Aria n'était même au courant de rien et c'était déjà suffisamment horrible de tout lui cacher.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Finnick est un ami, c'est tout. Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Moi je vois très bien. Et ça se comprend. Vous avez tous les deux perdu quelqu'un alors vous vous tournez naturellement l'un vers l'autre.

\- Aria, tais-toi.

Tiana s'en voulut aussitôt mais elle ne pouvait supporter d'écouter la diatribe d'Aria. Il n'y aurait jamais rien que ce qu'il y avait eu la veille entre elle et Finnick. Jamais.

\- Désolée, s'excusa aussitôt la rouquine. C'est la tournée et puis je n'ai pas envie de parler de Finnick. C'est comme je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un ami. Eliott reste présent et je ne me vois pas vivre avec un autre homme. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

Aria eut un sourire et pressa l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- C'est rien. Je comprends. La pression, tout ça.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je me sens…Epuisée moralement.

\- C'est vrai que tu as dû lutter durant tout ce temps pour ne pas craquer sur les médicaments. Je suis fière que tu aies tenu le coup

Tiana se mordit la lèvre.

\- Pas tout à fait. Hier soir, j'ai dû…J'ai dû danser avec Snow et il me fait tellement peur. Et après il y a eu cet homme du capitole. J'ai dû sortir pour ne pas faire de crise. Mais quand je suis venue ici, je n'ai pas réussi à résister. C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi si longtemps ce matin.

Aria eut un regard déçu et Tiana détourna le regard. Si jamais elle apprenait ce qui se tramait vraiment, elle lui en voudrait à mort. Elle détestait mentir, d'autant plus que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle devait lui mentir à elle. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois que c'était pour la protéger qu'elle faisait ça. Que c'était pour lui épargner le même rôle et la même souffrance.

\- Je te pensais avec Finnick toute la soirée.

\- Une partie oui. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à échapper aux gens du capitole. Je ne me voyais pas refuser une danse à Snow, ironisa-t-elle.

Tiana se sentait sur le point de craquer, elle sentait la boule dans sa gorge qui enflait et elle ne devait pas. Parce qu'elle serait capable de dire ce qu'elle avait réellement fait et que Snow lui avait clairement fait comprendre que personne, personne ne devait savoir.

\- Et toi ?

Aria eut un grand sourire et cela fit du bien au moral de Tiana de la voir heureuse.

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec Haymitch. J'ai même dormi avec lui.

\- Sérieusement ?

Tiana se sentait mal à l'aise de penser à ce genre de relation. Aria rougit brusquement.

\- On a juste dormis, rien de plus.

\- Me voilà rassurée. De toute façon j'ai prévenu Haymitch qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à te faire de mal.

\- Tu as fait ça ?

\- Oui.

Aria éclata de rire et Tiana la rejoignit. Aria était vraiment son remède à tout. Lorsqu'Haymitch et Effie revinrent, Haymitch ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et lança un regard noir à Tiana.

\- J'ai fait l'inventaire de tes médicaments.

Elle ne pourrait pas supporter des remontrances ou une dispute maintenant.

\- Je l'assume. La soirée de hier était de trop. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisée et je ne faisais que penser à des choses déprimantes. Alors oui j'ai craqué, mais je le regrette déjà, d'accord ? S'énerva-t-elle d'emblée.

Elle prenait tout trop à cœur et elle le savait. Mais c'était fatiguant de leur mentir, même pour leur bien. Et il allait falloir qu'elle mente à Glen et Célia aussi.

\- J'en parlerais aux psychologues. J'étais aussi déçue de craquer alors que j'avais tenu toute la tournée. Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le pensais.

* * *

Le retour dans le douze fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Tiana avait boudé Haymitch tout du long parce qu'il ne cessait de lui renvoyer des regards déçus. Et elle trouvait ça fort de quelqu'un qui avait toujours été accro à l'alcool. Aria avait tenté de plaider sa cause, mais Tiana était fermée. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Haymitch était le plus dur à berner. Glen et Célia les attendaient avec impatience et ils eurent un gros câlin à quatre. Durant toute la soirée, Glen sembla cependant chiffonné en observant Tiana. La rouquine lui avoua tout de suite ce qu'elle avait fait mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'autre clochait. Haussant les épaules, Glen profita de la fête tout en se disant qu'il la surveillerait de plus près.

Aria était au comble du bonheur et Tiana se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait. _Mercredi en soirée._ Ca recommencerait. Toutes les semaines elle allait devoir se plier à ce que Snow exigeait d'elle. Il était heureux que Greg Lynch ne soit plus de ce monde ou elle aurait eu bien du mal à rejoindre la gare en ville. Aria et Haymitch passait beaucoup de temps ensembles et Tiana en était presque jalouse. Parce que même si elle se sentait sale et indigne de dormir avec Aria, sa présence lui manquait. Cet éloignement lui faisait mal. Et elle se disait de plus en plus souvent que si c'était pour vivre de cette façon, elle aurait préféré mourir dans les jeux en ne laissant qu'une gagnante.

Le mercredi, elle alla donc à la gare et constata que les pacificateurs du district étaient au courant de sa situation. Certains souriaient de manière salace et ils la couvrirent aux yeux des autres gens. Une complicité qui faisait mal. Glen, Célia, Haymitch et Aria ne se rendirent compte de rien. Depuis que Greg ne leur pourrissait plus la vie, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter de voir l'une d'elles sortir. En rentrant, Tiana passa ce qui lui sembla être des heures sous la douche. La tentation des médicaments n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Mais elle ne voulait plus voir cette déception dans le regard de ses proches.

\- Tu vas prendre toute l'eau chaude, râla Célia.

Tiana sortit et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle devait être forte. Pour tout le monde. Le pire étant qu'Haymitch la pensait faible depuis la tournée alors qu'au contraire il fallait une grande force pour faire ce qu'elle faisait sans le dire à personne.

Glen sembla être le seul à ne pas être dupe. Il ne cessait de l'analyser en cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait la faire replonger dans la déprime. Quand elles étaient parties pour la tournée, malgré l'anniversaire de mort d'Eliott, la rouquine semblait aller bien. Alors le père de famille ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas la voir replonger. Elle s'isolait, ça, il le voyait parfaitement. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler alors que c'était toujours vers lui qu'elle se tournait pour discuter. L'homme se sentait également blessé de ce rejet.

Tiana sourit à tout le monde, mais il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas voir que le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'Haymitch croisa son regard, il y vit la même chose que lui. Le mentor semblait également chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez la rouquine, ce qui rassura Glen. Il n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il continua de faire mine de rien, mais surveilla plus attentivement encore les médicaments.

* * *

Une autre semaine passa. Un autre mercredi. Tiana avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois mais faisait bonne figure. Elle ne voulait pas ternir le bonheur qui envahissait la maison. Et puis, comme Finnick le lui avait dit, imaginer que rien de tout ça n'était réel fonctionnait plutôt bien. Jusqu'au prochain mercredi. Mais le jardinage, l'écriture et faire des nœuds lui aérèrent l'esprit et lui permit de garder la face. Le brun du district quatre lui avait dit que les débuts seraient durs mais qu'elle s'y habituerait. Et ça la réconfortait de savoir que ses conseils avaient été utiles. Ca effaçait un peu les images de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et puis, les prochains Hunger Games approchaient. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher. Elles allaient devoir apprendre comment devenir mentor.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :)**


	31. Mentors

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Mentors**

Octobre, le mois maudit des Hunger Games. Aria le ressentit comme un nouveau coup de pression. Se retrouver mentor cette année... Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans ce train mais au moins elle n'avait plus à jouer. Ceci dit les horribles souvenirs ressurgirent peu à peu. Elle avait beau jouer du piano son cœur s'emballait et elle n'arrivait à rien.

Se retrouvant seule elle sortit et partit se balader dans les champs. Elle avait le cœur lourd dernièrement. Son problème principal était Tiana. Elle la sentait ailleurs. Elle sentait que leur connexion était perdue depuis leur retour de la tournée. Pourtant quand elle lui parlait, la rouquine souriait. Elle lui assurait que tout allait bien. Mais elle sentait que Tiana l'évitait. Elle faisait tout pour rentrer dans sa chambre et y rester des heures durant. Quand elle cherchait son regard, celui-ci fuyait vers le sol. Aria ne comprenait vraiment pas cette distance qui s'installait.

Pour se consoler elle passait son temps chez Haymitch. Mais ceci était son second souci. Elle commençait à comprendre que l'amour était compliqué. Elle en voulait plus mais n'osait rien faire. Elle ne savait comment se comporter ni quoi faire avec lui. Elle était toujours tendue. Pourtant, avant, tout coulait de source. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments profonds, elle n'agissait plus de la même manière. Tout était plus dur. Il s'en rendait compte aussi. Il y avait un climat particulier entre eux.

Ce pourquoi Aria décida de passer la journée loin du climat de la maison. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle se rendit donc à la clairière de Tiana. Elle savait que personne ne s'y trouvait et sûrement pas la rouquine qui s'isolait elle aussi très souvent en forêt. Regardant la grisaille elle soupira nombre de fois. C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna vivement sur Haymitch. Celui-ci la regarda, debout derrière elle.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle le cœur battant. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Je remarque que tu viens souvent ici. Et comme je sais que ça va être les soixante et onzième jeux, je me doute que tu te sens mal.

\- Tu me connais bien.

Aria sourit en biais. Elle arracha des brins d'herbes pour se calmer.

Il s'assit alors à ses côtés.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu oui. Je repense à il y a un an. A Doug... Et à plein d'autres choses.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu retombes dans le passé. Tu dois avant tout te consacrer à l'avenir.

\- Tu peux dire !

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule. Il rit.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un exemple. Mais je sais que tu assureras comme mentor. De toute façon tu n'as rien à faire de particulier. A part nous, personne n'a gagné au douze. C'est toujours un exploit qui ne se produit que rarement. Alors laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Ne t'attache pas aux candidats.

\- Tu l'as fait pour moi, sourit-elle doucement. Mais je comprends oui, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas souffrir à la fin. Je me doute que nos futurs tributs n'ont que peu de chance de voir le bout.

Haymitch approuva.

Il la regarda profondément. Elle semblait soucieuse dans son regard.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- En plus des jeux tu veux dire ? Répliqua-t-elle. Oui je... Je pense à Tiana. Je la trouve distante.

\- C'est vrai j'ai remarqué aussi. Ca vient sûrement des un an d'Eliott.

\- C'est ce que je me dis. Je me sens seule tout de même... Un peu comme abandonnée.

\- Je suis là moi.

Le blond la prit par la taille et la fit glisser sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Heureusement oui... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Repose-toi un peu.

\- Ton rembourrage est toujours aussi confortable !

Il sourit et les deux profitèrent de leurs dernières journées avant les jeux. Haymitch se sentait plutôt bien désormais. Il n'était plus seul et buvait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il parlait de sa famille de temps à autres. Seulement à Aria quand il s'en sentait la force. Et Aria en apprit un peu plus sur Elsa qui était douce et gentille. Elle était toujours un peu jalouse lorsqu'il parlait d'elle mais elle se devait de savoir. D'en apprendre plus sur lui. Un lien fort se liait entre eux deux.

* * *

Du côté de Tiana, elle était en route vers le dix. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, affalée sur son siège, seule. La solitude l'entourait beaucoup trop à son goût depuis la tournée. Elle n'arrivait plus à être comme avant. Le fait de mentir la tuait et elle était incapable de passer beaucoup de temps à la maison. La culpabilité était trop dure en elle. Le silence l'oppressait. Elle finit par sortir du compartiment pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marcha plus vite en croisant des pacificateurs. Ils la mettaient trop mal à l'aise depuis que Snow l'utilisait.

* * *

Le jour de la nouvelle moisson, le peuple retrouva la peur et l'angoisse. Les pacificateurs installèrent la scène ainsi que le grand écran. Aria se sentait perdue sans Tiana. Glen et Célia lui firent de grandes accolades et l'encouragèrent. Elle les embrassa avec amour. Son stress était un peu redescendu. En fait elle avait surtout de la peine pour les deux futurs tributs qui seraient choisis. On les conduisit donc dans le train où ils regardaient la cérémonie sur écran. L'attente fut longue mais Effie arriva.

\- Toujours aussi excentrique, commenta Haymitch pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Ils se sourirent. Aria prit sa main dans la scène pour tenir bon. Il ne redit rien et but une gorgée de whisky.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de ne plus être seul, avoua-t-il. C'est vraiment très agréable.

Il se sentait si serein que ça aurait dû en être un crime. Aria rit un peu.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je n'imagine pas la douleur que tu as dû emmagasiner tout seul. Pendant vingt ans !

Il approuva. Effie commença à choisir une candidate. Aria serra la main de son ancien mentor avec ferveur. Il sourit en biais. Elle s'y ferait. Mais là elle pensait à sa propre sélection. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de revivre ça chaque année.

\- Elisa Brown !

Comme toujours l'enthousiasme fut modéré. Seule Effie clappait des mains en souriant. La jeune fille de quinze ans monta les marches avec lenteur. Elle tremblait et Effie tenta de la calmer.

\- Je me reconnais parfaitement ce jour là... Et toi tu me regardais d'ici ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens quand Doug s'est porté volontaire j'ai recraché mon vin sur la table.

Il rit. Aria se tendit à l'évocation de son bourreau mais elle approuva.

\- J'imagine que voir un volontaire au douze a dû te choquer !

\- Pire que ça. C'est le premier à l'avoir fait. Et quand j'ai vu la bête arriver, sa façon de parler et d'agir, j'ai vite déchanté. Un vrai cinglé.

\- Ca tu peux le dire.

Effie sortit un autre papier.

\- Voyons pour le tribut mâle. Ce sera, Mathias Perkin !

L'homme monta avec une certaine détermination. Il avait dix-sept ans.

La cérémonie se clôtura et le blond coupa la télé. Le train s'ébranla peu après.

\- On va les accueillir ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Aria soupira. Ne pas s'accrocher à eux d'accord mais au moins les aider serait une bonne chose. Reboostée, Aria entra dans le compartiment où elle trouva la jeune fille et le jeune homme en train de parler avec une peine visible. Ils étaient angoissés et perdus. Aria tenta de les aider. Elle y vit un maigre espoir dans leurs yeux. Mais Haymitch posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

\- Malgré tout ça... Vous devez vous mettre en tête que... Votre chance de survie est faible. Il faut vous préparer à mourir.

Elisa partit en sanglots dans son compartiment mais Mathias approuva sombrement. Il était réaliste et remercia Aria de ne pas mentir. Il mangea et regarda dehors. Aria voulut lui parler encore un peu mais le blond la convainquit de les laisser. Elle abdiqua. Elle ne pourrait rien pour eux. Juste prodiguer des conseils.

* * *

Retourner dans le dix fut une véritable horreur. Surtout seule. Elle n'avait aucun soutien et aucune main à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et fit bonne figure devant les caméras alors qu'elle devait sélectionner les futurs morts. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle était la première gagnante après tout. Elle resta droite comme un I alors que deux frères et sœurs étaient sélectionnés. Amélia et Jamie Cooper.

Alexa posa la main sur son épaule et ils montèrent dans le train.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que vous devez éblouir le capitole afin de récolter des sponsors. C'est la seule chose qui peut vous aider.

Tiana abrégea rapidement en voyant qu'ils semblaient sur le point de pleurer. Elle se rendit dans son propre compartiment, se roula en boule et tenta de se reposer en se focalisant sur Aria. Elle devait combler cette distance qu'elle avait mise entre elles. Retourner au dix pour la moisson lui avait rappelé ses propres jeux, sa propre moisson et le volontariat d'Eliott. Mais elle ne craqua pas malgré tout ça.

* * *

Arrivés au Capitole, Aria leur expliqua tout ce qu'Haymitch lui avait lui même dit lors de ses propres jeux. Comme plaire aux sponsors. Comment attirer la foule. Comme survivre. Elle était rôdée sur ce point, ils en furent vraiment reconnaissants. Effie se fit la remarque qu'Aria faisait un bon mentor. Mais elle se doutait que c'est surtout car elle était bien soutenue par Haymitch. Élève devenant maitre à son tour. Elle avait le tour de main. Puis elle semblait aussi comprendre qu'un lien s'était tissé entre les deux blonds. Ce qui leur permettait de tenir bon. Haymitch prodiguait aussi des petits conseils par ci par là. Il était surtout fier de regarder Aria agir. Elle avait encore grandi. Elle était devenue encore plus forte. Bien qu'il ne sut pas que la raison de sa nouvelle conviction n'était autre que l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui.

Le grand retour dans les chambres du Capitole mit Aria mal à l'aise. Ce luxe lui rappelait Doug et ses répliques cinglantes.

\- Heum, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, sourit le blond. Pas de souci. Mais évite de prendre toute la couverture !

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Elle gloussa sadiquement dont il lui donna une tape sur la tête.

\- Je t'attends au tournant toi.

Effie sourit la main sur le cœur. C'était tellement inespéré de voir Haymitch ainsi.

L'ambiance fut moins joyeuse quand il fallut parler à nouveau des jeux lors du diner. Haymitch prit un peu la suite. Aria était fatiguée et anxieuse d'être là. Elle ne cessait de regarder la porte, elle pensait à Tiana. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées aussi longtemps. Allait-elle réussir à tenir sans elle ? La blonde s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller dormir. Elle avait tout dit sur ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant des jeux. Elle se mit en nuisette et tenta de s'endormir. En vain. Elle se tournait et se retournait. La blonde décida de se rhabiller et d'aller retrouver Tiana. Elle en avait besoin.

Mais Haymitch l'intercepta tout juste à la porte de la chambre.

\- Où vas-tu ainsi toi ?

\- Je... Je veux voir Tiana...

Il soupira et la repoussa. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin et s'énerva. Il la bloqua alors contre le mur.

\- Arrête. Ce soir les mentors doivent rester avec leurs tributs. Si on te voit aller dans le dix on se posera des questions. Tu la verras à la parade. Et aux entrainements. Garde ton sang froid.

\- Mais elle me manque, pleura-t-elle franchement. Déjà que je la sentais s'éloigner mais là c'est encore pire ! Je veux la serrer dans mes bras ! Sans elle je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même ! Et... Et... Revenir ici me rappelle tant de choses. J'ai besoin que celle qui a partagé ma souffrance soit présente...!

Haymitch ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement mais ne pouvait se résoudre à défier Snow avec ce geste impulsif.

\- Elle est tout près et sera là demain. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, elle est forte et toi aussi. Alors je t'en prie, reste ici.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le haut des cheveux et la dirigea vers le lit. Triste elle se résigna et se recoucha. Elle s'agrippa à Haymitch. Il en fit de même. Il s'inquiétait pour Tiana. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller sa dose de cachets et en plus elle était seule mentor. Finnick ne pourrait pas être là avant demain. Ils affrontèrent ensemble cette nuit dont les rêves furent troubles.

* * *

Tiana mangea assez silencieusement avec ses tributs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir parler. Et elle en avait assez de ce silence. Elle ne dit rien et les laissa assimiler ce qui les attendait. Une fois qu'ils se furent couchés elle sortit de son bâtiment dans l'espoir de se rendre dans celui du douze.

\- On peut savoir ce que le nouveau jouet du capitole veut ?

Tiana se figea.

\- Je…J'aurais voulu voir ma sœur.

\- Désolé, ma jolie. Cette nuit, c'est chacun dans sa tour. A moins que tu ne veuilles me faire profiter de tes faveurs ?

Tiana referma la porte et alla s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre. Elle prit un oreiller dans ses bras, se roula en boule et se balança d'avant en arrière en pleurant silencieusement. Il aurait été si facile de craquer et de se bourrer de médicaments. Mais elle résista encore. Et peu importe si elle passait sa nuit à pleurer. Elle mentait déjà à tout le monde, inutile d'en rajouter. Elle passa ainsi la nuit éveillée à avoir peur que le pacificateur à qui elle avait parlé ne parvienne à venir la chercher. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se balança toute la nuit, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les mentors du douze émergèrent avec difficulté. Ils se rendirent au petit déjeuner et Haymitch se servit d'office un verre. La blonde soupira et encouragea un peu les deux tributs angoissés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Ils la bombardaient de questions dont elle n'avait pas toujours la réponse. Effie amena aussi ses conseils de mode et on les amena à l'habillage pour la parade. La blonde n'attendait que ça.

Elle se faufila avant de trouver Tiana dans un coin. Elle se rongeait les ongles. Aria lui sauta dessus. La rouquine sursauta et sourit en la serrant dans les bras.

\- Mon dieu ce que tu m'as manqué ! S'exprima Tiana avec douleur. La nuit était si difficile !

\- Pour moi aussi ! Avec Haymitch on a très mal dormi. Il s'inquiétait pour toi, il s'est même enfilé plusieurs verres ce matin...

\- C'est gentil.

Elle sourit sincèrement. Elle avait envie de craquer. Aria l'amena plus loin.

\- Je voulais venir avant mais je n'en avais pas le droit... En tout cas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Et tes tributs... Même si on sait toutes les deux...

\- ... Qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, termina Tiana.

Impossible pour la rouquine d'évoquer ce que le pacificateur avait amené comme peur. Parce qu'il lui faudrait en révéler les raisons.

Les deux fixèrent le sol. Elles lâchèrent des larmes silencieuses. Beaucoup de choses leur revenaient en mémoire.

\- Tu te souviens c'est la première fois qu'on s'est regardées ici, commenta Tiana.

\- Ah oui lorsque Snow a fait son discours, je me souviens.

\- J'ai ressenti tes encouragements.

\- Moi aussi. Malgré tout, il me reste de bons souvenirs quand je pense à toi. Comme à l'entrainement.

\- Ah oui avec les pièges. C'était quelque chose.

Elles se sourirent, la tension retombant largement de la veille. L'une avait toujours besoin de l'autre. C'était un fait indéniable.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis après tout ça je sais que je rentrerais au douze. Dans notre famille. Moi j'ai cette chance comparé à eux - Elle désigna ses tributs-. Je leur dois au moins d'être forte.

\- Une chance méritée ne l'oublie pas.

\- Oui.

Tiana se mit à pleurer sans raison. Aria paniqua un peu mais la consola. La rouquine repensa à Snow, à sa tâche et aussi aux un an d'Eliott. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de pleurer un bon coup à l'écart pour revenir en scène. Haymitch laissa les filles entre elles. Il parla à leurs tributs en attendant. Ceux-ci étant vêtus de noirs. La fille ne semblait vraiment pas en phase avec la survie mais le garçon avait ses chances. Pourtant Haymitch ne se donna aucun espoir.

Le départ allait bientôt commencer. Aria se détacha et aida Tiana à se refaire belle.

\- Merci pour ta présence, ça m'a fait du bien, ma sœur, répliqua la rouquine.

\- Moi aussi, tu me manques beaucoup en ce moment... On se voit peu...

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi...

\- Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'excuse pas comme ça...

\- Désolée...

Tiana semblait à bout. Aria la calma et retourna à ses devoirs. Finnick ne semblait pas trop loin. Il l'aiderait. Pourtant elle se sentait perplexe. Pourquoi Tiana s'excusait comme ça ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Tiana alla rapidement donner des encouragements à ses tributs qui souriaient d'un air crispé dans des tenues rouges qui rappelaient la viande du district dix. Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se décala avant de reconnaître Finnick.

\- Tu as l'air à bout, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de lui mentir tout le temps. Elle est ce qui me maintient en vie, comment puis-je trahir sa confiance ainsi ?

\- En oubliant pas que c'est pour lui sauver la vie. Allez, viens, la parade va commencer.

La parade commença et tout le monde admira les tenues. Aria essaya de rester détachée tout le long mais l'arrivée de Snow la crispa. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir en peinture. Mais le pire fut la réaction de Tiana. Elle était en pleine crise de panique un peu plus loin dans le public. Finnick la retenait et la gardait contre lui. Aria ne fut pas surprise de la voir si paniquée. Elle était seule mentor. Mais elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que cela venait d'autre chose de plus profond. Quand la parade se finit, la blonde rentra avec Haymitch sans revoir la rouquine. Il valait peut-être mieux la laisser avec un expert en la matière.

Lorsqu'elle vit Snow, ce fut viscéral pour Tiana. Elle ne parvint pas une seconde à empêcher la crise de s'installer.

\- Calme-toi, lui murmura Finnick qui avait préféré rester avec elle. Je suis là et je ne te lâche pas.

Il joignit en effet leurs deux mains mais Snow se tourna vers eux avec un sourire ironique et il l'entendit respirer par sifflements.

\- Il est trop loin, il ne peut rien te faire. Ne le regarde pas si c'est trop dur, ferme juste les yeux.

Tiana enfouit littéralement la tête dans son torse et ferma les yeux fort, n'écoutant que le cœur de Finnick contre on oreille. Finnick quant à lui fusilla le président du regard durant toute la cérémonie. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, Tiana sembla chercher Aria du regard, mais elle était déjà partie.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour à…

Finnick s'interrompit. Une missive rouge venait d'arriver pour chacun d'eux.

La nouvelle soirée emplit Aria de questions. Haymitch s'endormit directement mais la blonde resta assise dans le lit. Elle sortit sur le balcon et regarda la pleine lune. Beaucoup de choses la tracassaient sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Elle soupira longuement. Son désir le plus profond était d'être plus proche de Tiana et Haymitch, chacun à leur façon. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien dernièrement. Et de devoir revoir les jeux dans quelques jours la minait. Pourtant elle décida d'être forte et de ne plus hésiter. Elle profita de la vue un long moment de cette manière. Un maigre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à la dernière année écoulée. Tous ces événements et ses relations qui évoluaient. Sa famille qui s'agrandissait, sa nouvelle richesse.

Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux et retourna dans la chambre. Haymitch était affalé sur tout le lit. Elle pouffa en silence et entra bien au chaud. Il dormait profondément. Elle le regarda un moment avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son visage. Puis elle embrassa sa joue.

\- Haymitch, susurra-t-elle. Je crois que je suis amoureuse...de toi.

D'un sourire malicieux elle se blottit contre lui. Ce serait son petit secret.

* * *

Tiana s'effondra en quittant sa salle de bains. En silence. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le bâtiment. Elle ne supporterait pas une telle vie. La rouquine se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler et jura quand elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle mit rapidement un pyjama long et passa sa main sous l'eau.

\- Tiana ?

Elle reconnut sans mal la voix de Finnick. Il était devenu son seul repère quand Aria n'était pas avec elle et ne parut pas surpris lorsqu'elle se logea directement dans ses bras.

\- Tu t'es fait du mal ?

\- Mordue. Je…Finnick…Je ne veux plus être seule.

\- Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux et partir quand tu dormiras.

\- Je t'en prie. Je me sens tellement seule depuis la moisson. Je déteste la solitude et je n'ai plus que ça.

Finnick soupira.

\- Tu sais que je devrais partir tôt ce matin ? On n'a pas vraiment le droit de…

\- Tu penses vraiment que Snow peut nous punir plus que ça ?

Ils eurent un ricanement mais c'était plus ironique qu'autre chose. Elle bailla longuement.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi depuis la moisson ?

\- J'ai voulu rejoindre Aria hier soir, mais un pacificateur me l'a interdit. Et il m'a demandé si je voulais…Lui accorder mes faveurs.

\- Le fils de…

Finnick ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de guider la jeune femme vers son lit.

\- Est-ce que je peux…Est-ce que tu peux me serrer dans tes bras ?

Sa voix était terriblement basse, si basse qu'il ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

\- Je pensais que je serais le dernier dont tu voudrais…

\- Tu es le seul qui me réconforte en dehors d'Aria.

Touché Finnick se tut, ouvrit ses bras et les serra autour d'elle. Tiana posa la tête sur sa poitrine et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Finnick resta un moment les yeux ouverts à l'écouter respirer. Depuis Annie, il n'avait plus jamais serré quelqu'un de cette façon contre lui. Et il se sentait…Bien.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Tiana et Aria ne firent que se croiser jusqu'au lancement des jeux. Et sans qu'elle ne le demande, Finnick vint toutes les nuits. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Les jeux furent lancés et Aria et Tiana se tinrent la main avec force. Haymitch cependant fixait Tiana étrangement. Il avait entendu certaines choses lorsque des pacificateurs avaient discuté. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça semblait coller.

Cela rappelait trop de souvenirs aux filles. Dès les premières minutes ce fut dans le bain de sang que les tributs de Tiana moururent. Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée. C'était assez différent de vivre les jeux en tant que mentor.

Tiana alla prendre l'air et se reposer dans sa tour. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait manquer le rapprochement de Haymitch et Aria et ne voulait pas se sentir de trop. Bien évidemment, Snow profita du fait que ses tributs étaient morts pour lui envoyer les gens à récompenser. D'autant plus que ses appartements étaient maintenant déserts. Finnick n'avait pas pu quitter la salle réservée aux mentors et elle se sentait de nouveau seule. Elle sortit durant la journée après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'étonna de tomber sur un Haymitch en colère. Il la prit par le bras et la fit rentrer dans sa tour en la suivant. Le blond haussa un sourcil quand elle se dégagea d'un coup sec comme s'il l'avait agressée.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? L'homme qui est sorti d'ici il y a une demi-heure. Je le connais et s'il était ici, ce n'est pas pour de la causette.

\- Je ne vois pas…C'est n'importe quoi, il n'y avait personne.

Elle tremblait et il fronça les sourcils. Si c'était avéré, elle était la pire des idiotes ! Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

\- Tiana, dis-moi la vérité. J'ai entendu des rumeurs chez les pacificateurs. Et ça ne me plait pas.

La rouquine croisa les bras comme pour se protéger.

\- Tu dois me dire la vérité.

Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- On peut réparer ça, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Tiana éclata d'un rire hystérique.

\- Réparer quoi ? On ne peut rien réparer.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te prostitues mais il te suffit d'arrêter.

\- C'est ça que vous pensez de moi alors ?

\- Tu confirmes ?

Il avait un air noir qui lui faisait peur. Mais le plus blessant, c'était qu'il pensait réellement qu'elle se prostituait de sa propre volonté. Elle le protégeait, comme tous les autres. Et lui, il la prenait pour…

\- Je n'ai rien à confirmer de quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas faire confiance.

Haymitch écarquilla les yeux de douleur.

\- Et toi, tu es digne de confiance ? Tu mens à tout le monde ! C'est ça que tu fais quand tu « vas en forêt » ?

\- Je mens pour protéger tout le monde !

\- Arrête de jouer les imbéciles, Tiana ! On a tous tout fait pour te sortir du trou dans lequel tu t'embourbais. Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

\- Je suis obligée de le faire !

\- Tiana, arrête de mentir.

\- Demandez à Finnick ! Eclata-t-elle.

Et là, Haymitch fut silencieux, entrevoyant une autre vérité.

\- Non. Il n'avait aucune raison de te faire ça.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il a tué toute votre famille parce que vous l'avez défié. Qu'y-a-t-il d'étonnant à ce qu'il se venge de notre double victoire de cette manière ?

\- Ca correspond effectivement au personnage. Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté, bon sang ? Tu es complètement attardée ?

Tiana mit le visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi même quand elle disait la vérité, il continuait de hurler ?

\- Parce qu'il a menacé de tuer les Grant. Et vous. Et Finnick. Et les Works. Et que si moi j'acceptais, il ne proposait pas à Aria de le faire. Comment j'aurais pu refuser ?

Haymitch se servit un verre.

\- Cet enfoiré de Snow…Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Depuis quand ?

\- La fin de la tournée. La soirée de clôture.

\- Voila qui explique beaucoup de choses. Finnick est au courant ?

Tiana ferma les yeux avec douleur.

\- Snow l'a choisi comme premier partenaire.

Haymitch laissa tomber le verre qu'il tenait au sol.

\- Bordel de merde, murmura-t-il. BORDEL DE MERDE ! Finit-il par hurler.

Tout à sa rage, Haymitch envoya valdinguer la vaisselle qui trainait sur la table. Il ramassa les débris sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tiana. S'avisant du brusque silence de la jeune femme, le mentor la vit qui s'était roulée en boule dans le fauteuil du salon.

Ayant appris au contact de Finnick, il s'agenouilla et chercha son regard.

\- Les médicaments, c'est pour ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il nous as forcé à…Et je n'avais jamais…Et tout de suite après, j'ai dû aller….Et au douze, tous les mercredis je dois…

\- Putain, mais quel enfer. Excuse-moi de n'avoir rien vu. J'aurais dû…

C'était un échec dans son rôle de la surveiller.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Aria.

\- Ce serait pire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle sache que c'est pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire que j'ai accepté. Pour qu'il ne vous tue pas. On s'est déjà tellement éloignées. Parce que je me sens tellement sale. Je ne mérite pas une telle famille.

Haymitch l'attrapa par le cou parce qu'elle voulait tourner la tête et la regarda avec franchise.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce qu'il te fait faire, c'est du viol. Et du chantage. Tu comprends ?

\- Finnick n'arrête pas de me le dire. Mais mentir tout le temps…Mais il a dit que je ne devais pas en parler. Promettez-moi de ne pas lui en parler. Elle est enfin heureuse. Elle s'ouvre à…Vous. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

\- Tu veux endosser tout ça toute seule ?

\- Si ça permet qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec elle. Ca la replongerait dans…Ses souvenirs de ce que Doug lui a fait.

Haymitch la serra contre lui. Lui qui pensait aussi que tout allait bien. Qu'elles étaient à l'abri de tout. Il n'avait rien vu et ne s'était douté de rien. Il détestait mentir. Mais tout comme à Finnick il y a des années de ça, il promit de ne rien dire, s'excusant mentalement auprès de la blonde. Elle ne leur pardonnerait pas si un jour elle l'apprenait. Et il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par le savoir. Ces choses là restaient rarement secrètes pour l'entourage.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'éloigner d'elle. Vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre, d'accord ?

Tiana acquiesça, la tête dans sa poitrine et il la berça comme il l'aurait fait pour son jeune frère, la gorge nouée. Ce foutu Snow et ses plans. Il allait devoir la surveiller de plus près encore.

* * *

Aria, en compagnie d'Effie, regarda la fin des jeux. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait en coulisse. C'était inimaginable et impensable. Un mensonge qui allait grandement entacher son cœur. Mais pour le moment, ignorante, elle se contenta d'encourager ses tributs. La jeune fille était morte dans la première journée par un carrière. La pauvre enfant, au moins ce fut été rapide. Quant au jeune homme il tenait bon depuis cinq jours. Aria eut la maladresse d'espérer. Mais lorsque la fin des jeux arriva et que tout s'accéléra, son tribut se fit débusquer par ceux du trois. Ceux-ci le poussèrent dans un nid d'étranges créatures qui le dévorèrent.

Ce fut horrible à voir et la blonde repartit en larmes. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour se munir contre ça. Elle resta un long moment à l'extérieur. Finalement ce fut la tribut fille du deux qui gagna. Elle termina les jeux en plantant les deux tributs du trois avec une lance acérée offerte par les sponsors. Aria regarda à peine la clôture des jeux. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie qui était de rentrer au douze.

Elle fut contente de retrouver Tiana dans le train avec Haymitch et Finnick. Ils semblèrent tous se retrouver comme une grande famille à parler un peu de tout mais pas des jeux. Tiana sous le regard d'Haymitch se força à se rapprocher d'Aria en oubliant cette histoire d'être impure. Finalement ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait car la blonde était heureuse à chaque fois que sa sœur revenait vers elle. Finnick en soupira de soulagement. Malgré tout il se sentait mal de mentir à Aria. Tout le monde était au courant dans le train hormis Effie et Aria. Chose qui allait inévitablement se produire un jour.

Aria riait en se tenant contre Tiana et Haymitch. Ce bonheur qu'elle croyait véritable la rendit si heureuse. Elle retourna dans sa famille avec délice. Tout semblait bien se dérouler dans sa nouvelle vie. Pour Tiana elle décida de rester avec la blonde le plus possible. Hormis quant celle-ci allait vers Haymitch. Quand elle se sentait craquer elle appelait Finnick. Ce qui fut plus souvent que prévu. La balance continua de tourner ainsi. Mais rien n'était jamais éternel. Et un mensonge ne pouvait tôt ou tard que ressurgir.

* * *

 **A vendredi pour les deux prochains :)**


	32. Colère noire

**Voila la suite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Colère Noire**

Le temps a passé. Presque trois ans s'écoulèrent sans que leur routine ne soit brisée. Ces années furent d'un calme apaisant. Chacun y trouva son compte malgré le lot de douleur de Tiana Grant. La petite famille vivait en harmonie. Glen, mieux portant, s'occupait dans un petit travail au marché noir. Il apportait les fonds nécessaires pour faire importer plus de bonnes marchandises des hauts districts. Cela changea radicalement le bonheur du douzième surtout avec la disparition des Lynch. Les femmes étaient enfin libres de travailler dans de bonnes conditions pour aider leur famille qui ne pouvait aller aux mines. Cela offrait un peu de bonheur dans ce monde en perdition.

Célia profita de sa vie d'écolière en aidant les trois enfants dont les parents étaient morts. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, par chance, et elle fit tout pour les aider. Elle passait de bons moments avec ses sœurs en rentrant de l'école. Elle était choyée. Par chance elle ne fut pas choisie pendant les jeux dont Aria était à chaque fois en panique complète lors des sélections. Elle avait maintenant seize ans et la blonde redoutait chaque mois d'octobre qui approchait. Pourtant Célia ne prenait pas peur et vivait avec l'espoir que ses sœurs lui avaient apporté. Surtout qu'elle n'avait que très peu de fois son nom dans le bol. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'acheter de ration supplémentaire comme certains. On garda donc confiance sur ce dernier sujet qui fâche.

Tiana pour sa part avait maintenant vingt-deux ans. Elle vivait avec son sombre mensonge chaque jour passant. Elle avait appris à vivre avec même si la douleur était toujours présente chaque mercredi. La rouquine se sentait toujours aussi sale mais elle se forçait à passer outre. Prenant ses cachets et supportant la vie avec Finnick, elle avait trouvé un terrain stable. Par chance Haymitch l'aidait et la protégeait lorsqu'elle devait sortir. Il lui donnait des alibis pour qu'Aria reste heureuse. Cela était devenu une habitude.

Quant à la blondinette, elle avait maintenant vingt ans. Plus belle de jour en jour elle profitait de sa nouvelle vie avec bonheur. Elle passait ses journées à composer de nouvelles chansons au piano. Elle faisait le ménage chez elle et chez Haymitch. Elle s'occupait également des courses. Quand elle s'en sentait l'envie elle allait en forêt. Elle lisait toujours ses lettres de temps à autre et profitait un maximum de la chance qui lui était donnée de survivre. Sans parler des moments avec Tiana qui étaient un pur régal pour les deux.

Aria prit également pleinement conscience de son amour pour Haymitch. Par un jour ne passa sans qu'elle n'aille le voir. Elle le chouchoutait. Elle tentait vainement de lui avouer ses sentiments mais à chaque fois elle se rétractait. La peur de se voir rejeter était difficile. Surtout avec un homme largement plus âgé que soi et avec un trouble passé. Surtout qu'il aimait peut-être toujours Elsa... Non Aria n'y arrivait pas mais elle garda confiance. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il s'en rende compte et lui demande de lui même que leur relation évolue.

Elle était enfin prête. Doug sorti de son esprit, elle voulait avancer et aimer comme tout le monde. Comme Finnick le lui avait dit, elle était maintenant prête "physiquement" à franchir le pas. Elle était majeure et avait de plus en plus envie de contacts. Elle se voyait embrasser Haymitch dans ses rêves. Si ce n'était plus dans certains. Pourtant il restait égal à lui-même. Très proche, très protecteur et adorable. Mais jamais il ne lui offrait un espoir d'amour. Car de son côté il était éperdument amoureux aussi. Pourtant il décida de ne jamais franchir le pas quelque soit le choix d'Aria s'il lui en parlait. Il s'était promis de ne jamais refonder une famille. Et d'aimer à nouveau pour se voir perdre la femme qu'il aime. Mais chaque jour un peu plus il craquait de ses convictions. Il prenait Aria en coupe pour l'embrasser et se rétractait à la dernière minute sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il luttait contre ses pulsions. Mais tôt ou tard il sentait qu'il craquerait... Il avait bien peur de lui faire du mal...

* * *

Le calme, la routine, les habitudes. La vie était plutôt belle au douzième. Tout le monde était heureux. Même à l'approche des soixante-quatorzièmes, chacun resta dans sa petite vie. Certains que rien ne changerait maintenant. Et pourtant, beaucoup de choses allaient repartir. Des malheurs, des traumatismes, des disputes, de la haine, des jeux... Oui ce répit qui leur était accordé touchait à sa fin. Personne ne pouvait s'en douter et pourtant, bientôt le paradis se retransformerait en enfer. La douloureuse descente d'Aria Grant et Tiana Grant allait être un véritable abîme de souffrance sans fin.

Loin de ce genre de préoccupations, Aria qui vivait sa vie comme un conte de fée, sortit de chez elle pour aller chez Haymitch. Il faisait très beau en ce début de mois de juillet. La chaleur de l'été était agréable. Elle serra les poings devant chez lui dans une jolie robe légère de couleur rouge clair. Aujourd'hui elle le lui dirait ! Oui elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait et voudrait changer leur relation. Pourtant le stress la fit reculer. Sur un coup de tête, elle se retourna et partit en courant. Elle allait lui acheter quelque chose. Un cadeau en plus d'une déclaration ça passait mieux non ?

Confiante elle sortit du village et se dirigea vers le marché noir. Elle irait acheter un bon vin grand cru. Elle n'avait pas d'autre idée. Et les fleurs ça faisait un peu...Niais. Elle se mit à rougir tout le long du chemin en pensant à sa déclaration. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Est-ce qu'elle réussirait sans paniquer ?

\- Allez, Aria Grant ! Tu as déjà vécu des moments plus difficiles que ça !

Elle pouffa toute seule en se donnant du courage. Au marché elle alla voir son père qui lui donna, à contre cœur un des meilleurs vins de l'étalage.

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais un cadeau comme ça ? Il n'en a pas assez dans sa cave ? Grommela-t-il.

Le rougissement d'Aria le mettait hors de lui. Il comprenait qu'elle était amoureuse mais ne voulait pas la voir en couple. Depuis Doug, il ne voulait plus qu'elle connaisse de traumatisme. Pourtant la blonde semblait de plus en plus prête à avancer.

Elle sourit et prit la bouteille contre elle :

\- Ne sois pas si négatif papa. La vie est belle !

\- Oui... Mais bon... N'oublie pas que tu es très bien comme tu es hein ?

\- Mais oui je sais.

Elle rit aux éclats et repartit. Glen soupira. Dur d'être père. Voir sa fille grandir ainsi et s'épanouir dans un monde adulte. Il aurait voulu que Rose soit là pour l'aider. Il ne saurait comment réagir si un jour elle lui annonçait qu'elle voulait épouser Haymitch. A cette constatation il se frappa la tête contre un mur dont un de ses amis se mit à rire. Il avait l'habitude de voir Glen paniquer pour ses trois filles. Même Célia cherchait un petit ami en ce moment. C'était mal barré pour le pauvre Glen.

Sur la route du retour, Aria mit au point une dernière fois son plan d'action. Elle le répéta plusieurs fois avant que son attention soit détournée. Plusieurs pacificateurs s'agitaient près de la gare. Elle fixa la scène et remarqua Tiana qui se faisait amener quelque part. Elle sursauta dans un moment de panique et se cacha.

\- Tia' !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Tiana les suivait sans rechigner, le regard sombre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Mais ce qu'elle vit après la cloua sur place. Un homme, plutôt riche et moustachu lui baisa la main. Et la rouquine se laissait faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Je rêve...Que...

Aria secoua sa tête mais l'image continuait de défiler. Il embrassa le cou de Tiana et la tira loin des regards vers une maison connue pour être utilisée lors de fêtes ou soirées. Choquée, Aria les suivit en effaçant sa présence. Toujours sa bouteille à la main qu'elle serra avec force. Elle rêvait. Oui c'est ça elle dormait. Ca ne pouvait être que ça ? Arrivé dans la maison l'homme gloussa et ferma la porte. Aria grommela. Elle les vit monter à l'étage dans les chambres. La blonde se mit donc à monter dans un arbre. Elle tremblait. Une fois stabilisée en hauteur elle sauta sur un petit balconnet où elle vit Tiana se déshabiller.

Là, son cœur rata un battement. Sa tension chuta et elle faillit s'évanouir. Se retenant contre le mur elle déglutit. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait dû jamais voir. L'homme monta sur Tiana et lui fit l'amour avec délice. Ecœurée Aria revit les images d'elle et de Doug. Tiana était dans un état second elle le voyait. N'en pouvant plus de cette scène d'horreur la blonde sauta du balcon en se faisant mal à la jambe. Elle vomit tout son soûl et hurla silencieusement de ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était... C'était de la prostitution avec un homme du Capitole ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

En panique Aria resta là, dans le vague. Elle serrait la bouteille contre elle. Puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir une fois l'affaire terminée. Elle les suivit encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Tiana soupira de soulagement. Un mercredi en plus où elle avait tenu bon sans flancher. Puis elle se retourna. Et là les yeux bleus remplis de larmes d'Aria la paralysèrent. Yeux dans les yeux elles se fixèrent... Le mensonge était découvert.

Dans un premier temps, la rouquine fut incapable de réagir. Et puis elle aussi, ses yeux remplirent de larmes. Elle devait être chez Haymitch, normalement. Son pire cauchemar se révélait là. Sa pire peur durant les trois dernières années.

\- Aria, ce n'est pas…

\- Pas ce que je crois ? Pourtant j'ai bien vu cet homme sur toi !

Tiana pâlit et ferma douloureusement les yeux pour effacer de son esprit ce qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques minutes.

\- C'est…Je n'ai pas…

\- Je vous ai vus ! Cria Aria. Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Que reçois-tu en échange ?

Tiana voulut parler mais c'est comme si les mots lui échappaient.

\- Ca dure depuis quand, dis-moi ? Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu…Tu vis avec nous et tu…

Tiana tenta d'attraper la main d'Aria mais celle-ci l'en empêcha d'un geste sec et courut vers la maison. La voir courir loin d'elle faisait très mal. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle se réveilla et se mit elle aussi à courir pour la rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Haymitch qui était sur le palier de sa porte les regarda arriver avec horreur, les yeux agrandis. Tiana arriva dans la maison. Dieu merci, Célia n'était pas rentrée de l'école et Glen travaillait à son commerce.

\- Aria, écoute-moi.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et le cœur de Tiana rata un battement. Le dégoût et la tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas lire ça dans le regard de sa sœur.

\- Ecouter quoi ? T'écouter me dire pourquoi tu te prostitues ? Hurla Aria hors d'elle. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête…

\- JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! Hurla à son tour Tiana pour la faire taire.

Aria eut un brusque arrêt. Il y avait des années que Tiana ne s'était pas énervée de cette façon.

\- On a toujours le choix, marmonna la blonde en posant sa bouteille sur la table et en croisant les bras.

Tiana se sentait tellement vulnérable et tellement faible. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Aria découvrirait la vérité.

\- Quand on menace ta famille, tu ne réfléchis pas, murmura Tiana.

Elle avait envie de vomir tellement elle se dégoûtait.

\- Ne te cherche pas des excuses. Tu as suivi cet homme volontairement !

\- Parce que c'est Snow qui a voulu ça !

Les yeux d'Aria s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Snow lui-même ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y gagne là-dedans.

\- Sa vengeance pour notre victoire.

\- Et tu as accepté ? De faire ça pour lui ? Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Tu aurais préféré que je dise non et qu'il tue papa et Célia ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il tue Haymitch ou qu'il te propose à toi de faire ça ? Je n'avais pas le choix !

Haymitch entra discrètement dans la pièce, au cas où ça dégénérerait. Les hurlements s'entendaient jusqu'à sa maison. Aria reprit sa bouteille pour s'occuper les mains, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pouvait pardonner ce pourquoi Tiana se…Tiana se prostituait. Mais une autre chose la blessait plus que profondément.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Depuis la soirée de clôture de la tournée. Répondit Tiana en fermant les yeux.

Aria avait l'air de s'être calmée et la rouquine espérait que l'orage était passé.

\- Tu as donc passé trois ans à me mentir ?

\- Il a dit à Finnick et moi que personne ne devait le savoir.

\- Parce que Finnick le sait aussi ? Explosa encore Aria.

Tiana sut alors que l'orage ne passerait pas. Elle le vit dans le regard de la blonde. De la trahison et de la souffrance.

\- Snow a forcé Finnick à être le premier.

Cela semblait trop pour Aria qui resta un instant silencieuse.

\- ET VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI TOUT CE TEMPS ?

C'était la première fois que Tiana l'entendait hurler.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas le droit…

\- Comment Finnick a-t-il seulement pu faire ça ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix. Comme moi.

Tiana avait beau plaider sa cause, elle savait le combat perdu d'avance. La souffrance de s'être fait trahir était trop forte chez sa sœur à cet instant.

\- On ne s'était jamais rien caché. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu allais faire tous les mercredis !

Tiana baissa la tête et Aria grogna, plus blessée encore.

\- Te le dire aurait empiré la chose, murmura Tiana, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Je n'aurais pas pu te regarder en face.

\- Mais me mentir en me regardant en face, ça tu peux le faire sans problème !

Tiana ouvrit la bouche, touchée.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies ces images de moi en tête. C'est trop douloureux d'y penser.

\- Depuis qu'on est sorties de l'arène, on ne s'est jamais menti, on a toujours été honnêtes l'une envers l'autre et toi pendant trois ans, tu m'as menti.

\- Pour protéger tout le monde, répéta encore Tiana. J'avais besoin d'avoir un endroit où personne ne le sache. Un endroit ou je ne me sentirais pas sale et impure. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses à Doug si je te le disais !

\- J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles plutôt que de me le cacher. Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Jamais, répondit franchement la jeune femme, blessant encore plus Aria si possible.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas. Asséna Aria, durement. Après les jeux, tu allais mieux. On allait mieux.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression de mourir chaque mercredi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir de la pitié en revenant ici.

\- De la pitié ? On a jamais eu pitié de toi ! On t'a recueillie, on t'a adoptée et donné une nouvelle raison de vivre. Et toi tu as piétiné tout ça en gardant le silence. Ce n'est pas la Tiana que je connais !

Tiana sentit comme si on lui plantait un couteau en plein cœur. Elle savait que sa sœur avait raison dans tout ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'était trop dur à entendre.

\- La Tiana que je connais…

\- La Tiana que tu connais aurait préféré que tu la tues dans l'arène plutôt que de vivre de cette façon !

C'était les mots les plus cruels qu'elle n'ait jamais dit. Mais il était trop tard pour les retirer. Les yeux des deux filles s'écarquillèrent et Tiana quitta la maison en courant. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Ce n'est qu'en trébuchant et en sentant une douleur que trop connue dans son genou qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée dans la clairière. Elle eut du mal à respirer à cause de ses sanglots. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais imaginé. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu mourir pour de bon. Elle savait qu'Aria ne la suivrait pas. La dispute, son mensonge et sa trahison avaient été de trop pour elle. Elle allait perdre sa sœur. Sa famille, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire depuis quatre ans. C'est avec cette pensée en tête, ne pouvant que pleurer sur sa bêtise qu'elle se roula en boule dans l'herbe, la respiration difficile. Elle passerait la nuit ici, à ne pas dormir, la douleur irradiant dans son cœur.

Du côté d'Aria la colère ne faisait que s'accentuer à chaque seconde. Elle repensa à toute les fois où Tiana lui souriait alors qu'elle lui mentait ! Sa colère était à son paroxysme ! Sa haine viscérale du mensonge la consuma d'où elle détruisit la cuisine à coups de pieds et de poings. Jamais elle n'avait connu pareil sentiment d'humiliation et d'abandon. Alors c'était ça avoir une meilleure amie ? Se faire trahir et souffrir car on a offert sa confiance en vain ! Tiana lui aurait caché ça toute sa vie ? Et elle osait l'assumer devant elle en lui disant que le fait de l'avoir sauvée était une erreur ? Que de lui avoir offert une famille et une meilleure amie ne lui servait à rien et qu'elle le regrettait ? Non Aria ne le supporta pas. Elle se blessa avec une assiette et brisa un carreau.

Haymitch ne put rester cacher plus longtemps. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais elle le repoussa violement contre le mur. Cela lui fit extrêmement mal. Aria reprit son souffle en le voyant crispé. Mais elle était toujours en pleine crise.

\- Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ? Beugla-t-elle.

S'attendant à se voir consoler, la suite termina de l'achever.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais tu sais Tiana a fait ça pour tous nous protéger. On ne peut qu'admirer sa force de lutter contre Snow. S'il avait tué les Grant, tu n'aurais jamais pu y survivre. Pareil pour un viol. Tu aurais fait la même chose non ?

Il tentait de la calmer. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il venait à la fois d'aggraver les choses et de s'enfoncer royalement dans le pétrin.

\- Pardon ? Déclara-t-elle les yeux exorbités. Parce qu'en plus de tout ça tu étais au courant ?

\- Je...

Haymitch se bloqua. " _Merde..._ " , pensa-t-il stupidement.

\- Ah mais que je suis bête, rit-elle hystérique. J'étais la seule à ne pas le savoir c'est bien sûr ! Je suis le dindon de la farce ! Le boulet que l'on laisse en arrière...!

\- Pas du tout, hurla Haymitch qui tenta de se défendre. Glen et Célia ne le savent pas non plus. Elle voulait vous protéger...

\- OH CA VA HEIN ! J'ai compris pourquoi elle le faisait ! Ca je m'en fous. Ok c'est noble bla bla bla. Mais le mensonge, il est beau lui ? Oh quel noble sacrifice que se foutre de la gueule des gens pendant trois ans !

Le mentor recula d'un pas, presque terrifié. Ce n'était pas la Aria qu'il connaissait. Gentille, compatissante et forte mentalement. Qui était la fille en face de lui ? C'était une autre partie de son caractère qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Cette haine viscérale, cette folie... Mais Aria n'en avait pas fini, loin de là.

\- Mais attends voir! En plus de vous foutre de ma pomme... Toi, tu me disais de venir chaque mercredi pour notre rendez-vous spécial piano... Suis-je en train de devenir paranoïaque où étais-tu littéralement en train de lui servir d'alibi ?

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Oui... Je voulais vous protéger l'une l'autre.

\- Et tu es au courant depuis...?

Aria baissa étonnamment le ton. Cela était mauvais, très mauvais.

\- Depuis vos premiers jeux en tant que mentor, j'ai compris que Tiana... Balbutia-t-il.

Il se tut car Aria avait un regard noir à faire peur. Elle ressemblait à Doug. C'était son portrait craché à la fin des jeux. Un tel regard... Pourquoi c'était pire avec lui que Tiana ?

La blonde avala sa salive plusieurs fois puis elle prit la bouteille entre ses mains elle le lui montra :

\- Tu vois ça. Je comptais te l'offrir aujourd'hui. Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et que je voudrais entamer une relation amoureuse, commença-t-elle d'un regard faussement risible en larmes. Parce que ça fait trois ans que j'ai compris que pour moi tu étais important. Je me suis enfin convaincue que je voulais plus. Du contact physique des mots doux... Pfffhahahaha je vivais sur un nuage. Non vraiment j'y croyais. Moi qui avait perdu espoir je pensais que les hommes n'étaient peut-être pas si méchants et qu'avoir une meilleure amie c'était bien... Que je suis sotte !

Le blond avala ses paroles comme si on le transperçait avec mille et une épées.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais amoureuse de moi... Autant et depuis si longtemps. Tu sais Aria, moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, plus que je ne le devrais. Peut-être... Peut-être devrions nous parler de tout ça autour d'un bon verre de vin. On pourrait parler de notre relation, je suis vraiment prêt à essayer quelque chose avec toi. Même si je ne le voulais pas... Je dois passer outre certaines choses.

Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Et il y croyait. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait perdu trop de temps.

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu crois que je veux encore de toi après ça ?

L'ancien mentor accusa le coup. Ca faisait très très mal. Alors qu'enfin il s'ouvrait... Aria s'avança et lui balança la bouteille sur lui. Elle explosa en mille morceaux au sol dont le liquide se répandit sur son pantalon.

\- Tu es comme les autres. Vous êtes tous pareils, Finnick, toi et Doug !

Là, Haymitch sentit la goutte d'eau :

\- Parce que tu crois que toi tu es un cadeau ? A pleurnicher pour rien, à hurler alors qu'on tente de te protéger. Tu fais peine à voir. On dirait Doug. Trait pour trait.

Aria recula d'un pas et se cogna contre la cuisinière. Outrée.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne pensais pas être un tel fardeau pour toi ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre que je suis un cas désespéré. Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne t'embêterais plus jamais. Ni toi, ni Tiana. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici ! Tu me dégoutes.

Il déglutit et la regarda méchamment.

\- Très bien, j'espère que tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher que tu te retrouves seule. Parce que tu ne mérites que ça. Pauvre fille !

\- C'est ça dégage ! Sale alcoolique incapable de garder sa famille en vie !

\- Ouais, ouais, on en reparlera quand ton monde s'écroulera à cause de ta petite personne égocentrique !

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, pleura Aria en balançant un verre sur la porte.

Il fila rapidement en la claquant dont le verre se brisa à son tour. Il était hors de lui, triste, écœuré. En colère il détruisit une grande partie de sa maison et s'abrutit dans l'alcool. Son cœur sembla mourir pour la deuxième fois. Ce qui n'en fut que d'autant plus dur.

Aria continua de malmener la porcelaine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Le sang coulait de ses bras et de ses mains. Elle n'en avait cure. Au loin, Butterfly grognait avec sa grosse queue. Elle avait peur. Quand Glen rentra avec Célia, il sut tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. La porte était dans un état pitoyable. Ni une ni deux il s'engouffra dans la maison Célia sur ses talons. Quand il trouva sa fille, le regard perdu, la vaisselle détruite qui pleurait au sol, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aria libéra ses pleurs jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne veuillent plus sortir. Célia lui prépara, difficilement, un thé dans un verre en plastique.

Une fois posée sur la canapé, Aria leur raconta toute l'histoire sans omettre aucun détail. Tous deux tombèrent des nues. Ils ne surent comment réagir. Glen ravala plusieurs fois sa salive.

\- Tiana nous as protégés, tenta-t-il.

\- Je sais. Et elle nous a aussi honteusement menti.

\- Oui... C'est vrai... Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est Haymitch, hurla Glen. Il savait et n'a rien fait pour arrêter ça. Et pire encore il nous l'a caché ! Il t'a provoquée et t'a fait du mal ! Je savais qu'il serait un problème !

\- Tu avais tellement raison papa... Sanglota Aria, les hommes ne sont tous que des lâches et des menteurs. Comme Doug.

Glen aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais entendre ce genre de parole dans la bouche de sa fille. Il maudissait le blond. Et il en voulait vraiment à Tiana pour ça. Célia se retrouva un peu perdue dans tout ça. Elle n'en voulait à personne mais l'état de sa sœur était inquiétant.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici !

\- Tu as bien fait, consola le père aimant. Il ne te mérite pas, il ne t'a jamais méritée. Tu es un trésor.

\- Oh papa... J'ai si mal au cœur... J'étais... Pour une fois j'étais vraiment amoureuse !

Les larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. La douleur piquante la transperça. Elle aurait bien voulu ne jamais connaitre le verbe aimer. Que ce soit sa sœur de cœur ou Haymitch. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaitre ce sentiment. Cette souffrance suffoquante qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Glen accusa le coup. Sa fille était vraiment amoureuse. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple flirt... Il s'en voulait maintenant, de n'avoir rien fait pour l'arrêter ou l'aider. Il se sentait minable sans Rose.

\- Ma princesse, tu en trouveras d'autres...

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux plus personne d'autre que vous deux !

\- Je comprends, on est bien comme ça, assura Glen. Je regrette... d'avoir fait de Tiana...ma fille. Si c'est pour que ça finisse ainsi.

La père ne le pensait pas réellement. Pourtant il ne pouvait que constater les faits. Il serra ses princesses contre lui déterminé à les protéger contre vents et marrées. Finalement Aria se calma enfin et s'endormit de fatigue sur le canapé. Célia resta à la border mais Glen partit chez Haymitch. L'homme était dans le coma sur le sol mais conscient.

\- Si tu approches encore ma fille, je te tue Abernathy. Comprends bien que jamais plus tu ne la reverras.

Glen repartit en claquant la porte laissant Haymitch souffrir encore plus sur le sol. Au bord du coma éthylique. Il cogita le reste de la journée à propos de Tiana. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pourtant il ne voulait pas la revoir chez lui non plus. Il décida d'attendre et de ne rien faire. Aria était la priorité. Tiana ferait ce que bon lui semblerait mais il ne la chasserait pas. Il ne lui crierait pas dessus. C'était à elle de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. La seule chose dont était sûr c'est qu'Aria ne lui parlerait plus et l'éviterait. Car il connaissait sa fille. Elle abhorrait le mensonge plus que tout au monde. Elle était rancunière et très renfermée. Il en regretta les beaux jours et se mit à pleurer en parlant au cadre de Rose.

\- Je suis le père le plus minable qui existe...

Il resta ainsi des heures durant en songeant que Tiana devait être en train de souffrir aussi. Tout le monde en souffrait mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que partager leur douleur. Un simple mensonge avait tout déraillé. C'était le prix à payer pour ces trois années de facétie.

* * *

Lorsque Tiana eut trop froid, elle voulut retourner à la maison. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, Célia et Glen devaient aussi savoir la vérité. Elle ne méritait pas de s'appeler Grant. Aria avait raison. Elle méritait cette souffrance. Elle ne pourrait pas retourner à la maison. Erratique, elle quitta la forêt au petit matin et erra en ville. Il lui fallait…Il lui fallait Finnick. Elle pensa vaguement à ses médicaments qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare, les pacificateurs la regardèrent en souriant.

\- Qui crois-tu séduire dans cet état ?

\- Personne. Je dois me rendre dans le district quatre. Est-ce que vous pourriez délivrer un message aux Grant ?

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long, je ne suis pas sûr de tout retenir.

-Donnez-moi un papier et un stylo alors.

\- Exigeante, la catin du douze.

Tiana ne releva pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle lutta contre les larmes, alors qu'elle écrivait son message.

 _Je suis partie dans le quatre. Je vous écris pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez de savoir où je suis bien que je ne le mérite pas. Après tout le mal que je vous ai fait, je ne mérite pas de revenir parmi vous. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et en parler était trop douloureux. J'aimerais ne pas partir comme une voleuse, mais c'est trop dur pour moi de vous regarder en face après le mal que j'ai apporté à votre famille. Je sais maintenant qu'Aria avait raison dans tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et que je ne suis pas digne de confiance._

 _J'espère juste qu'un jour, je pourrais revenir. Parce que malgré tout ça, vous restez ma famille._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Tiana._

Elle tendit la missive au pacificateur et monta dans le train. Son mensonge avait tout gâché. A cause d'elle, Aria était détruite. Glen et Célia aussi. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de s'expliquer avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle se sentait trop minable pour ça. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le quatre, des heures plus tard, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tiana Grant ? S'étonna un des pacificateurs du quatre.

\- Je suis venue voir Finnick Odair, essaya-t-elle de sourire.

\- On va le chercher pour vous.

Tiana tint le choc encore quelques minutes. Lorsque Finnick arriva, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tiana ?

Elle se cacha dans ses bras.

\- Elle sait. Elle sait tout.

Sans un mot, Finnick la ramena chez lui. Epuisée par le manque de sommeil, par la faim et par ses médicaments qui commençaient à lui manquer, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes après qu'il l'eut bordée d'un air inquiet. Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger les choses ? Autant Aria que Tiana ne survivraient pas l'une sans l'autre.

* * *

 **La suite va arriver ^^**


	33. Au plus bas

**Et voila la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Au plus bas**

\- La vue est belle, pas vrai ?

Tiana acquiesça. Ca ne valait pas la forêt du douze à ses yeux. Elle serra les bras autour de ses genoux et posa le menton dessus. Ca faisait quatre jours qu'elle était partie. La veille, elle avait fait crise sur crise en hurlant et Finnick avait dû la gifler pour la calmer.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on dise au capitole…

\- Non. Snow ne doit pas savoir qu'ils sont au courant.

\- Tiana, tu devrais…

\- Quoi, Finnick ? Les appeler ? Rentrer ? Il n'y a pas eu signe de vie de leur part malgré ma lettre.

Le jeune homme soupira et enfouit ses mains dans le sable. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Le manque des médicaments se faisait sentir. Elle _devait_ rentrer. Rien que pour sa santé. D'autant plus qu'elle ne mangeait rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- C'est le prix à payer pour ma traîtrise. Assura-t-elle d'un air noir.

Finnick se contenta de s'asseoir derrière elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses et ça le rongeait. D'autant plus que Snow enverrait quelqu'un en plus pour Tiana mercredi. Et il le savait, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Pas sans ses médicaments.

\- Laisse-moi seule, s'il te plaît, le repoussa-t-elle.

Blessé, Finnick la lâcha et n'en montra rien. Elle passait par différentes phases et il respectait ce qu'elle voulait pour ne pas la perturber davantage. Mais ça devenait difficile pour lui de gérer ça. Pour s'aérer l'esprit, il commença à préparer le repas, chassant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il s'était rendu compte il y a plusieurs mois qu'il aimait Tiana et il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état ou qu'elle le repousse.

De son côté, Tiana s'était levée dans le sable et fixait l'océan d'un air émerveillé. C'était la solution à tout. Aria, Célia et Glen la détestaient, non ? Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'immergea dans l'eau, avançant inexorablement. C'était comme si elle était hors de son corps, elle ne pensait plus, elle se contentait de ressentir l'eau autour d'elle comme un baume apaisant. Elle ferma les yeux une fois sous l'eau.

Finnick nagea rapidement. Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée du regard, aussi ? Le cœur battant, il l'attrapa rapidement et la ramena sur le rivage.

\- Laisse-moi partir. Je ne mérite que ça. Dit-elle avant de tousser.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, Tiana Grant ! Hurla Finnick, au bord de l'apoplexie. Tu vas aller dans ton lit et dormir ! Tout de suite !

Ahurie, Tiana ne put que s'exécuter. Elle pleura dans son oreiller, tremblante de froid et de stress.

Déterminé, Finnick prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des Grant. Si au bout de quatre jours, c'était déjà comme ça, il ne pouvait imaginer ensuite. Au bout de trois sonneries, on décrocha.

\- Bonjour, c'est Finnick. Je voudrais…

\- Aria, c'est pour toi.

Finnick attendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ca va durer longtemps ?

\- Le temps que ça durera.

\- Je vois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu la rejetterais alors que tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour vous.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un violeur, éclata Aria.

Finnick en resta un instant sans voix. Il savait qu'Aria lui en mettrait plein la figure. Mais pas à ce point.

\- C'est donc à ce point là, constata-t-il amèrement en refoulant les larmes qui montaient encore à ses yeux. Tiana a fait une erreur de jugement en ne te parlant pas et toi…Toi tu préfères la laisser partir comme ça. Tu préfères qu'elle redevienne comme à la sortie des jeux et…

\- Finnick ! Cria Tiana du haut.

Il entendit Aria haleter. Parce que ce n'était pas la voix de Tiana telle qu'elle la connaissait.

\- Tiana, ça va ?

\- Finnick ! Finnick ! Finnick !

\- J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop coupable du fait qu'elle ne cesse de faire des crises. Et que dans ce cas, mercredi qui vient elle ne sera pas en état et tout ce qu'elle aura sacrifié pour sauver ta famille sera vain.

Finnick raccrocha le téléphone en se détestant parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de lui parler comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir empiré les choses. Ou alors avec un peu de chance, Aria aurait ouvert les yeux. Il monta rapidement à la chambre. Tiana se tenait les bras en se balançant.

\- J'aurais dû retourner dans le dix et y mourir. Ca aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde.

Finnick ne tenta pas de la persuader du contraire. Elle allait lui hurler dessus et il n'était pas en état après s'être fait traiter de violeur par une fille qu'il considérait comme une amie proche.

* * *

Aria écouta le bip sonore du téléphone sans bouger. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle resta plantée là. Entendant les paroles de Finnick en boucle et sa propre façon de lui avoir répondu. Glen croyait qu'elle était toujours en ligne avec Finnick avant de se rendre compte que non. Il raccrocha le combiné et la dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il lui fallait de l'air frais. Elle s'assit sur le banc mais continua de fixer un point inconnu. Elle avait fait un bug mental ?

\- Chérie...? Tu veux manger ?

Aucune réponse.

\- De l'eau au moins ? Ca fait quatre jours que tu ne manges pas. Il faut te remplir le ventre.

\- Hmmm.

Le père soupira et partit en cuisine. Sans Tiana, Aria était un cadavre ambulant. Elle pleurait, hurlait, se mutilait, se cachait, les fuyait. Sans parler des coups de colère. Glen et Célia en avaient pris pour leur grade mais ils savaient et comprenaient. C'était plutôt le fait qu'Aria se faisait du mal qui les inquiétaient.

Haymitch, malheureux et éméché, ne cessait de fixer la maison des Grant. Quand il vit la blonde sortir il eut les yeux écarquillés d'il ne savait quoi. Puis les larmes coulèrent toutes seules qu'il ne refoula même pas. La douleur des mots qu'il avait dit et qu'elle avait dit lui revenait. Il resta planté là à la regarder. Mais son regard s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'Aria ramassait un bout de verre. Elle se tailladait les bras. Surpris il allait accourir avant de voir Glen arriver et lui retirer le morceau. Il se recacha. Après tout ce n'était plus de son ressort, il était interdit de "visite".

Aria hurla mais Glen la claqua fortement.

\- Arrête de te mutiler !

\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! J'AI MAL DEDANS ! JE VEUX SOUFFRIR AILLEURS POUR NE PLUS Y PENSER !

Elle hurla si fort qu'Haymitch l'entendit. Il déglutit.

\- Ca ne changera rien, idiote ! Je vais te faire voir un psy si tu continues !

\- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise !

Il la refrappa. Aria se calma un peu et pleura dans ses bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, murmura-t-elle. J'ai perdu le contrôle... Je ne me comprends plus moi-même Papa !

\- Allons, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as eu à la fois tord et raison. Tiana n'aurait jamais dû nous mentir aussi longtemps. Sans parler de l'autre qui ne sert à rien. - _Il faisait référence à Haymitch_ -. Après il est vrai que tu as tendance à t'emporter facilement...

\- J'aurais peut-être dû mourir...

\- TAIS-TOI ! Répliqua Glen en la serrant plus fort. Je ne veux jamais entendre ça de ta part d'accord ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour survivre je le refuse !

\- Tu as sûrement raison...

\- J'ai toujours raison, dit-il pour la détendre. Tu ne veux toujours pas lire la lettre de Tiana ?

Il voulait arranger les choses, mais Aria le repoussa.

\- Non. Je veux juste être seule.

Aria retourna dans la maison et se cloitra dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir Tiana en crise dans son esprit. Elle se sentait coupable. Trop coupable pour lire la lettre et parler avec quelqu'un. Mais le pire c'était ce sentiment de n'avoir rien vu de la souffrance de la rouquine. C'était sa sœur, sa jumelle, sa tendre meilleure amie. Elle s'était sacrifiée mais elle n'avait rien vu. Comment... Comment pourrait-elle la regarder en face après ça ? Elle devait rester avec Finnick. Ce serait mieux pour elle. Aria ne pourrait plus supporter le visage de ses proches. Elle voulait juste être seule. Elle se recroquevilla et croqua dans son oreiller pour ne pas se mutiler. Quand cette douleur allait-elle s'apaiser ?

* * *

Tiana essaya de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une crise maintenant. L'homme ferait un rapport à Snow et là…Là ce serait la fin de tout. A quoi bon se sacrifier pour rien ? Elle aurait dû…Quand Snow lui avait imposé d'accepter sa sentence, elle aurait dû se tuer. Ca aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus et l'homme eut un ricanement, semblant prendre ça pour du plaisir. Tiana se crispa. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et elle n'arriva pas à retenir les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait réellement besoin de ses médicaments et de sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Elle était trop honteuse. Elle se mit à trembler alors que l'homme finissait son affaire.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux, dit-il une fois rhabillé.

Tiana avait de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Le capitole devrait t'envoyer de la drogue pour te détendre. Tu fais peine à voir.

Une fois l'homme parti, Tiana hurla. Une semaine. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir une semaine sans Aria. Finnick saurait quoi faire, non ? Finnick savait toujours tout arranger. Il savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour lui remonter le moral et elle l'aimait aussi pour ça. Elle aimait tout de lui. Elle voulait en parler avec Aria, juste le jour où celle-ci avait appris la sordide vérité. Qu'elle se rendait compte qu'Eliott avait fait de la place dans son cœur pour Finnick.

Douloureusement, elle se rhabilla et rentra dans la maison de Finnick. Mais lui n'avait apparemment pas encore fini avec sa cliente. Penser à ça lui fit tellement mal. L'imaginer avec une autre, lui prodiguant des caresses, même forcées…C'était trop dur d'aimer quelqu'un dans leur situation.

Aveuglée par la rage, elle frappa dans le miroir du couloir, encore et encore. Son visage face à elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle n'avait pris que des mauvais choix. Si elle n'était plus là, les Grant n'auraient pas été blessés. Elle aurait dû se suicider tout de suite après Eliott.

\- Tiana, Tiana !

Finnick saisit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer et elle sembla seulement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et grimaça de douleur. Patiemment, Finnick l'amena à la salle de bains où il retira délicatement les bouts de verre et lui banda les mains avant de lui faire couler un bain pour la détendre.

\- J'ai fait une crise…Pendant.

Finnick ferma les yeux. Il l'avait redouté. Si Snow l'apprenait…

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il.

Il était doué pour mentir, même à elle. Il détestait avoir à le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il sentait que ça allait causer des ennuis.

Les ennuis vinrent à lui pas plus tard que le lendemain sous la forme de la voiture de Snow devant la gare. Résigné, Finnick y entra avant que les pacificateurs ne le cherchent en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop long. Tiana dormait encore quand il était parti, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Ah, monsieur Odair. J'ose espérer que vous aurez des réponses à mes questions. Un de mes amis est revenu insatisfait d'une entrevue avec mademoiselle Grant.

\- Elle s'est disputée avec Aria. Ce pourquoi elle se trouve ici.

\- C'est fâcheux. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elles ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Finnick acquiesça. Bien sûr, il le savait plus que personne.

\- Je me fiche de la manière dont vous le ferez, mais vous avez intérêt à arranger les choses, monsieur Odair. Et le plus rapidement sera le mieux.

Finnick ressortit de la voiture avec un sentiment d'abattement. Comment pouvait-il arranger les choses alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ?

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula. Finnick tenta d'appeler les Grant mais personne ne décrocha. Glen coupa même la ligne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il empire la situation. Surtout que lui même ne cessait de pleurer la nuit. Il avait envie de serrer Tiana contre lui et de recoller les morceaux entre ses filles. Mais il n'en serait pas capable. Elles étaient toutes les deux trop bornées. Et pire encore, elles étaient dans un état de psychose proche du délire. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que c'était des survivantes. Leur état mental n'était plus le même et il ne pouvait pas y faire face. Même Aria avait changé. C'était pire qu'avant. Il la savait très sensible, impulsive et dure dans ses paroles, prête à partir en état de colère ou panique mais à ce point... Jamais ça ne s'était produit. Tout était de la faute des jeux... Et de Snow. Car finalement c'est lui qui forçait Tiana à se prostituer ! Il avait brisé encore une fois quelque chose... Sa haine envers le Capitole fut sans fin.

Finnick Odair continua d'apaiser Tiana tout en se prenant d'horribles mots à la figure. N'en pouvant plus il opta pour une nouvelle tactique. Il devait sauver les filles et répondre à la requête de Snow ! C'était invivable pour tout le monde. Il décrocha donc son téléphone et composa le numéro. Après un long moment interminable une voix rauque décrocha.

\- Quoi ?

Finnick soupira. Il était bourré.

\- Haymitch, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis... Non, nous sommes dans une impasse et ça ne peut plus continuer ! Deux semaines que...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, le coupa-t-il froidement. Je suis un paria, on m'a viré des Grant. Et puis même ça ne me regarde plus après ce que je me suis pris dans la pomme !

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien, Haymitch. Je sais que tu tiens à tout le monde. Tu aimes Aria Grant.

Il grommela pour toute réponse. Malheureusement oui, il l'aimait.

\- Tu dois dépasser ta colère et faire quelque chose, je t'en prie. Tiana veut se suicider à longueur de journée...

Haymitch se massa les tempes.

\- Vraiment ?

Il s'inquiéta. Son ton devint plus doux.

\- Oui, elle a tenté de sauter de la fenêtre du deuxième étage...

\- Merde... Moi aussi j'y ai pensé mais je ne voulais pas imposer ça à Aria...

\- Tu vois que tu l'aimes toujours.

\- Oh tais-toi.

Le blond soupira mais Finnick sourit.

\- Et Aria ? Demanda le brun. Quand je l'ai appelée ce fut un calvaire.

\- Elle se mutile. Je l'ai aussi vue hurler et parler dans le vide. Pleurer... Bref comme Tiana quoi.

\- Forcément. Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'approcher et lui parler de Tiana. Elle t'aime, c'est indéniable. Depuis trois ans.

\- Dire que je n'avais rien vu, murmura le blond. Dire qu'elle allait me l'avouer et qu'on a tous tout gâché. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, Odair...

\- Moi aussi. Je n'en peux plus !

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire. Si je vais chez les Grant, Glen me tue. Il a un fusil à chaque fois qu'il regarde vers ma maison.

\- Il a la tête dure celui-là. Essaye d'y aller quand il n'est pas là.

\- Hmmmm. Je vais essayer.

\- Pour Tiana et Aria, je te supplie de faire quelque chose.

Approuvant il raccrocha et cogita. Sa colère était passée. Seule la tristesse demeurait. Au fond il s'en voulut lui aussi. Ce qu'il avait dit à Aria... C'était horrible. Surtout qu'il la savait sensible et toujours sous le coup de ses propres jeux. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à Doug ? Qu'elle ne servait à rien ? Qu'elle était une pauvre fille ? Il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait brisée. Il avait son lot d'erreurs lui aussi et si personne ne bougeait, rien ne changerait. Il aimait Aria, il adorait Tiana et les Grant. C'était un enfer depuis deux semaines. Il n'allait quand même pas retourner en arrière pour cette stupide dispute ?

Requinqué, Haymitch repoussa les bouteilles d'alcool qui trainaient. Stop, il devait arrêter cette mascarade. Il devait arrêter de se mentir à lui même. Aria était aussi sa sauveuse. Elle l'avait chouchouté, aimé et aidé dans son problème. Ils se devaient tous beaucoup. Il décida donc de décuver et d'attendre que Glen s'en aille ce qui ne fut pas gagné car l'homme ne sortait plus. Et il le surveillait d'où leurs regards se croisaient, avec colère pour Glen.

* * *

\- C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de ne rien dire ! Hurla Tiana dans le torse de Finnick qui se crispa.

Les derniers jours, elle ne faisait qu'hurler. Lui faisait des reproches. Le dernier mercredi avait été une catastrophe et il était étonnant de ne pas avoir encore eu de nouvelles de Snow.

\- Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Je voulais faire souffrir le moins de monde possible. Et j'ai créé un véritable gâchis. Je suis désolé, Tia', tellement désolé.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, mais la rouquine ne le remarqua même pas, toute à sa crise. Tout comme elle ne remarqua pas qu'il pleurait. La pression devenait trop forte pour lui. Il devait la surveiller sans cesse pour qu'elle ne se tue pas. La nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars horribles qui la laissaient en sueur et dans un état second. Il mettait longtemps à la calmer et à la rendormir, d'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait que parler d'Aria et se remettait alors à pleurer. Un cercle vicieux et infernal.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. L'état des filles se détériorait. Glen ne sortait toujours pas et dès qu'Haymitch approchait, il le chassait en hurlant des insultes. Plus papa poule tu meurs, pensait le blond. Finnick était aussi dans ses problèmes. Pourtant quelqu'un décida qu'il était temps de bouger. La personne la plus douce et innocente de toute cette histoire donna de son grain de sel.

Fermement, Célia Grant alla sonner chez Haymitch alors que Glen s'occupait d'Aria. Le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il beuga à l'entrée.

\- Bonjour Haymitch. Comment allez-vous ? Lui sourit-elle.

Toujours aussi adorable, le blond lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

\- Mal, comme tout le monde non ?

\- En effet, répliqua la jeune fille tristement. Et je n'en peux plus. J'ai attendu, espérant qu'Aria ou Tiana fassent le premier pas mais je me rends compte qu'elles sont bêtes et bornées. Sans parler qu'elles sont aussi à l'ouest.

Haymitch approuva.

\- Elles sont perdues. Je voudrais les aider mais Glen...

\- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh ?

\- J'ai convaincu mon père de m'amener à l'école demain. Aria nous a aussi promis de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'attendre tranquillement dans le jardin. De toute façon elle passe son temps à regarder les roses. Elle pense à Tiana. Et à toi.

\- Je m'en doute.

Le blond eut mal au cœur. Mais il lui sourit :

\- Alors demain je peux passer en toute tranquillité ?

\- Exactement, je vais le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Ta mission si tu l'acceptes sera de parler à Aria et de tenter de la sauver.

Ils se mirent à rire, cela fit un bien fou à Haymitch.

\- Je l'accepte volontiers, ma chère comparse. Puis-je vous demander l'horaire ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Ce sera pour sept heures trente !

\- C'est noté !

Ils rirent encore un peu mais Célia reprit un ton plus sérieux.

\- Ecoute... Aria dit des choses qu'elle ne pense pas. Elle va te faire du mal alors s'il te plait... Sois clément...

\- Je sais... Moi aussi j'ai dit des choses sous la colère que je regrette amèrement. Je pense que Tiana aussi. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Oui je crois en toi, Haymitch Abernathy. Car tu es celui que ma soeur a choisi. C'est une preuve indéniable de confiance.

Le blond fut touché. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi Célia.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Elle sourit et repartit en sautillant. Le blond s'assit sur le canapé. Il reprit sa respiration. Demain allait être un jour très difficile.

* * *

Le lendemain donc, Célia partit avec Glen pendant qu'Aria était dans le jardin de derrière. Haymitch prit son courage à deux mains. Il sortit avec des sucreries et avança jusque chez les Grant. Il se bloqua en la voyant de dos. Elle parlait.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, je le sais.

Le blond allait répondre mais Aria reprit.

\- Tu m'as maudite. Je le savais. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je sais que tu veux que je meure mais je ne le ferais pas !

Elle regarda sa main droite, sa prothèse.

\- Tu as lancé ta malédiction pour me faire perdre tout ceux que j'aime ! Tu es un monstre, Doug !

Elle pleura.

Haymitch sentit son cœur se briser. Il l'avait laissée sombrer aussi loin ! Il serra le poing.

\- Aria...

La blonde sursauta et se retourna les yeux exorbités. Elle ne dit rien. Il laissa une distance.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Et tu ne mérites pas ça. J'ai entendu ta colère, c'est légitime. Mais s'il te plait, tu veux bien pardonner à un vieil alcoolique stupide comme moi ?

Il fit la moue. La blonde regarda Doug, son image, et Haymitch.

\- Si tu t'approches, il te maudira encore plus, n'approche pas ! Je... Je sais que tout ça est stupide mais... Je dois rester seule, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- C'est marrant, Tiana pense pareil.

Il garda un ton calme et souple. Aria regarda le sol.

\- Je l'ai brisée ! Ma Tia' ! Non je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça. Tiana. Oui je lui ai fait du mal ! Je lui en voulais tellement mais en fait c'est à moi que j'en veux... Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien fait ! Et on m'a gardée à l'écart !

Aria pleura franchement. Le blond soupira et se rapprocha.

\- On a tous fait des erreurs. Regarde, moi je n'ai rien dit. Tiana a fait l'erreur de ne pas en parler, tout s'est envenimé mais personne ne veut de mal à personne.

\- Si elle me l'avait dit, bégaya la blonde en sanglots. Si elle me l'avait dit dès le début je l'aurais entendue ! Mais le découvrir comme ça... En plus j'ai tout vu. Quant j'ai vu ça je voulais sauver Tiana mais au lieu de ça j'ai hurlé et après j'ai tout appris. Non je ne pouvais pas l'endurer comme ça... Mais je ne la déteste pas, jamais !

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, répliqua-t-il en se mettant à son niveau au sol. Elle n'attend que ça pour revenir.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, je suis une lâche, Haymitch. Un monstre sans cœur !

\- Non... Tu es sensible et impulsive. On a tous nos défauts et nos qualités. Pourquoi ne lui écrirais-tu pas ? Ce serait plus facile que le téléphone.

La blonde cogita. En avait-elle seulement le droit ?

\- Tu le dois à Tiana et aussi à toi. Vous ne vivrez pas l'une sans l'autre. Vous vous aimez bordel, lâcha-t-il avec quelques larmes qui surprirent Aria. Il faut pas se disputer comme ça pour Snow ! C'est lui le vrai monstre ! Il nous détruit un par un ! J'ai aussi vécu ça. Et me retrouver à nouveau dans la solitude... Ce fut horrible.

Il cacha son visage. Aria fondit comme neige au soleil. Doug disparut au même instant. Elle se leva et prit sa tête dans ses bras. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

\- Ne pleure pas pour moi ! Pitié, je ne supporte pas ça ! C'est moi qui ait tout déclenché.

\- C'est nous tous, insista le blond. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière mais on peut aller en avant. Tu ne crois pas ?

La blonde approuva en silence. Son cœur semblait repartir. Elle se détacha et le regarda bien face.

\- J'assume mes erreurs mais j'espère que Tiana saura aussi assumer les siennes comme tu as su le faire toi aussi. Je n'attends rien de spécial mais au moins des excuses. Car j'ai mal d'avoir été mise à part comme ça...

\- Je sais qu'elle le fera. En fait je suis même sûr que vous oublierez tout en vous voyant à nouveau.

Aria sembla essayer de sourire. Puis elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir la regarder en face sans avoir honte...

\- TOI ICI ! Hurla Glen en colère.

\- Oups...

Haymitch allait se relever mais Aria le retint et l'amena contre elle.

\- PAPA ARRETE !

\- Il va encore te faire du mal ! Il te baratine !

\- Non !

Aria avait enfin un regard humain et vivant. Glen se calma d'emblée. Aria sourit à moitié.

\- Laisse-moi me racheter, s'il te plait papa.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ok... Mais si tu lui fais encore du mal, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec Doug... Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Abernathy.

\- Je comprends...

Glen repartit mais resta tout proche à les épier. Aria regarda Haymitch dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Tu es encore venu me sauver. Idiot. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Ce n'était pas la vérité, j'ai fait pareil. Alors nous sommes quittes.

\- C'est vrai. Et je suis si contente que tu aies fais le premier pas... Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, rien que pour ta famille. Même en colère je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus, soupira-t-il. Ne cherche pas à te blâmer plus que de raison.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, sourit-elle avec espièglerie.

\- Invivable, comme toujours.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

Elle larmoya et il approuva avec un sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir et lui mentir. Aria retrouva un vrai souffle de vie. Il fallait qu'elle aille écrire à Tiana. Elle ne devait plus fuir comme une lâche. Elle devait se comporter comme une vraie femme et non comme une enfant.

Requinquée, Aria lui sourit.

\- Merci. D'être revenu.

Il allait répondre mais elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche. Puis, elle s'approcha lentement. Il la regarda avec surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ses lèvres. Ouvrant grand les yeux Haymitch regarda Aria l'embrasser. Ce fut tendre et très délicat. Une vraie passion débordante de son cœur. Elle rompit son geste. Haymitch ne savait plus quoi faire alors que Glen plantait ses ongles dans un arbre avec panique. Aria ! Son bébé venait d'offrir son vrai premier baiser ! Bon dieu, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Surtout envers l'autre alcoolo. Il grommela mais ne put que sourire quand la blonde se releva avec un grand sourire, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle lui revenait ! Oui enfin elle souriait à nouveau. Sortant de son trou il la regarda partir en trombe dans sa chambre. Il s''approcha du blond qui touchait ses lèvres.

\- Toi, tu as vraiment de la chance, maugréa Glen avec un air mauvais. Mais... Ce que tu viens de faire pour Aria et Tiana... Comment dire... Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourit et Haymitch soupira.

\- Ouf un peu plus et j'ai cru que vous alliez m'empaler sur un arbre.

Glen rit franchement.

\- J'ai hésité mais je pouvais pas faire ça devant Aria.

\- Je l'ai échappé belle !

Ils rirent et Glen lui proposa un café. Après tout le blond était bien parti pour appartenir aux Grant... Ce n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais choix. Mais il le surveillerait de près, ah ça oui !

* * *

Aria sortit la lettre de Tiana et la lut. Elle pleura tout le long. Bon dieu, la rouquine était un vrai ange. Après tout ce qu'Aria avait dit elle ne lui en voulait même pas. C'était affreux. Aria se maudissait mais assumait. Il fallait maintenant avancer se répéta-t-elle en boucle. Elle sortit une feuille, un stylo et se mit à écrire en tremblant. C'était dur mais il fallait le faire.

 _" Tiana, ma sœur, ma jumelle..._

 _Je viens seulement de lire ta lettre. Je suis tellement émue que tu le verras sur ce papier trempé de mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à t'appeler alors je préfère cette méthode. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là ! Je ne voulais pas tout ce temps éloignées l'une de l'autre. Pour tout te dire j'étais en crise perpétuelle de stress et de colère. Je me suis mutilée aussi. Je ne sers vraiment à rien._

 _En fait je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Et dis-toi que j'ai fait encore pire avec Haymitch et Finnick. Si tu pouvais lui dire que je regrette mes paroles... Il doit me détester mais je l'accepte. J'accepte aussi le fait que tu dois m'en vouloir. C'est normal après tout. Tu à été si courageuse tout ce temps et moi je t'enfonce en te traitant à la limite de catin. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Tu sais je n'ai jamais eu d'amie dans la vie alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis impulsive, sensible, bornée et stupide... Je m'en veux tellement..._

 _Je tenais quand même à dire pour ma défense... Que cette mise à l'écart m'a fait vraiment mal. Je ne suis plus en colère mais je suis toujours triste et déçue. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Trois ans... Trois ans alors que tu me l'aurais dit tout de suite je t'aurais entendue et ouvert les bras. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris ça ? Je te faisais peur ? J'aimerais savoir car moi je serais toujours là pour toi et je n'aurais jamais eu pitié. Je t'aurais aidée et chérie..._

 _Enfin je m'arrête là... Je pleure trop je ne vois plus ce que je fais. S'il te plait, reviens... Même si c'est dur, reviens ! Tu nous manque à tous ! Glen pleure le soir sans toi ! Haymitch s'inquiète et je ne vis plus. Je suis morte à ton départ Tiana ! Alors pitié ! Reviens... "_

En larmes complet, Aria enveloppa sa missive. Elle sortit seule pour la poster et resta dans la forêt un long moment. Cogitant sur tout ça. La vie, l'amour était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Ca faisait mal et pourtant ça faisait aussi tellement sourire. Elle voulait retrouver ça, elle voulait revivre. Elle supplia Rose pour qu'elle lui ramène Tiana...

* * *

Finnick observa Tiana tout le long qu'elle lut la missive. Elle pleurait mais en même temps elle souriait.

\- Tu dois y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à les voir.

\- Tu as besoin de tes médicaments, bordel ! Tu as besoin d'Aria ! Tu as besoin de tout le monde.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Finnick prit sa main dans la sienne. Toute sa vie, il serait à ses côtés, s'il le fallait et si elle le voulait.

\- On y va ?

Tiana acquiesça et Finnick en profita avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

\- Un train pour le douze.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, se récria Tiana. Ils vont tous…

\- Tu dois arranger les choses ! Haymitch et Aria…Tout est brisé entre eux. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Dit Finnick en l'emmenant de force.

La rouquine tourna en rond en ne cessant de relire sa lettre. Ca semblait tellement réel. Mais ses idées noires non apaisées par les médicaments l'empêchaient d'y croire. Finnick fixa ses mains toujours bandées. Elle s'était encore entaillé la veille, pendant qu'elle était censée récompenser un client et avait dévasté toute la chambre. Elle finit par se poser à côté de lui, et s'endormit pour le reste du voyage. Lui avait déjà pardonné Aria de ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone. Des heures plus tard, il la secoua par l'épaule. Il fut dur de venir dans le village des vainqueurs, Tiana ne cessant de vouloir faire demi-tour et de s'agripper à son bras en le griffant au passage.

La rouquine pleurait déjà en voyant la lumière dans la maison.

\- Finnick…

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et sonna. Ce fut Glen qui ouvrit et son visage s'éclaira. Il serra Tiana avec force contre lui, déplorant de tout son être d'avoir dit à voix haute qu'il regrettait de l'avoir adoptée.

\- Bienvenue chez toi.

L'homme jeta un regard indescriptible à Finnick. Odair garda un air serein et les suivit lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Aria ne la vit pas tout de suite. Haymitch fut le premier à la voir et échangea un regard avec Finnick. Tiana était vraiment dans un état déplorable. Ca n'avait pas dû être facile pour le brun. La rouquine gardait la tête baissée, elle se sentait tellement honteuse.

\- Il lui faut absolument ses médicaments, intervint Finnick.

Aria sursauta et se retourna.

\- Tia' ! Tia' !

Tiana ne redressa pas la tête, elle tremblait de tout son être. Célia s'était figée, attendant que les réconciliations aient lieues. Aria se planta devant sa sœur de cœur alors que Glen s'empressait de chercher ses médicaments.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna Tiana sans la regarder. J'ai voulu t'en parler mais…Tu étais enfin heureuse et tu te rendais compte que…Mais j'avais trop honte. En parler, ça me remet les images horribles en tête. Je ne voulais pas revivre une conversation comme avec Haymitch. Je voulais juste t'épargner de la souffrance. Je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'écart. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire penser à Doug et à ce qu'il t'a fait alors…

C'était tout ce qu'attendait Aria. Des excuses. La blonde la serra fort contre elle et elles pleurèrent ensembles. Glen mit les médicaments dans la main de sa troisième fille qui les prit avec reconnaissance.

\- C'était si dur que ça ? Demanda le père de famille à Glen.

Finnick eut un rire jaune.

\- Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle a failli se tuer.

Aria ne disait rien mais écoutait tout ce qui se disait.

\- Elle était chaque fois plus inventive. Elle a essayé de se noyer, de sauter du deuxième étage, elle frappait dans les miroirs, d'où ces bandages.

Aria regarda Tiana dans les yeux.

\- Tout ça à cause de moi ?

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Je ne supporte pas de devoir faire ça. Quand les pacificateurs me croisent, ils m'appellent la catin du douze.

Célia se joignit au câlin.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, jeune homme.

\- J'aime Tia'. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

Il y eut un silence. Aria eut du mal à se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre utilise son surnom. Tiana se redressa en lâchant ses sœurs.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! T'as pas le droit.

Finnick blanchit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Dans notre situation, t'as pas le droit !

\- Ca ne change rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça change tout parce que moi aussi je t'aime mais que ce serait trop malsain comme relation ! Je me suis ouvert les mains sur un miroir parce que je t'imaginais avec une cliente et que ça me tuait.

\- Ca suffit les règlements de compte, intervint Glen. Je ne veux plus de secrets et de mensonges ici, c'est bien compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Haymitch vint à son tour serrer Tiana contre lui. Vaincues par la fatigue, ils envoyèrent rapidement les filles se coucher. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, comme avant.

\- Je crois que Snow est venu voir Finnick à cause…De mes dernières prestations, dit difficilement Tiana.

Aria lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Ta prise de médicaments lors de la tournée…

\- C'était à cause de ce qu'il nous a forcés à faire. Et juste après il m'a envoyée…

\- Tu vois, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je suis là pour t'écouter et t'apaiser et je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Dès que je le vois, je fais une crise de panique.

Aria se rappela de sa façon de s'excuser lors de leurs premiers jeux en tant que mentors. De la façon dont elle avait été en crise en voyant Snow.

\- Et tu ne peux pas arrêter, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle avec douleur.

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Si j'arrête, il vous tue tous. J'ai fait ça parce que…Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il te le demande à toi.

Aria la serra fort contre elle. C'était si beau, ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Tiana continua de pleurer contre elle. Mais elle était apaisée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles s'endormirent en souriant et Célia les rejoignit à son tour.

* * *

Glen observait Finnick. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était celui qui avait pris ce qui restait d'innocence à Tiana, mais…

\- C'est à cause de moi tout ça, dit Finnick. Je lui ai conseillé de ne rien dire. Parce que ma famille et Annie savaient et que c'était horrible que d'aller à ces rendez-vous et qu'ils savaient ce qui s'y passait. Je voulais épargner tout le monde.

Glen posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, jeune homme. Seulement que c'est impossible comme relation.

\- Je sais. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle le sache. J'en parlerais avec elle.

\- Allez, viens, Odair, on va laisser les Grant se retrouver en famille, intervint Haymitch. On en a assez fait.

Finnick eut un sourire, et suivit Haymitch chez lui. Une fois les deux hommes partis, Glen monta à l'étage et pleura devant ses filles réunies. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pour les veiller et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. Tout était à nouveau rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

 **A lundi pour la suite :D**


	34. Le bonheur retrouvé

**Comme promis voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Le bonheur retrouvé**

\- Tiana et toi, alors ? Demanda Haymitch en servant un verre à Finnick une fois chez lui.

La soirée avait été riche en émotions et il fallait qu'il parle à Finnick.

\- Ca ne se fera pas, tu sais, dit Finnick d'un air sombre. C'est impossible avec ce qu'on doit faire.

Haymitch soupira.

\- Putain de capitole.

\- Putain de capitole, reprit le brun.

\- Il a fallu que vous tombiez amoureux l'un de l'autre dans cette situation.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne.

\- Odair, s'il y a une chose que cette histoire m'a apprise, c'est que même si ça fait mal, il vaut mieux dire la vérité.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Je lui ai volé sa virginité, merde !

Haymitch se figea. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la douleur de Tiana. Mais Finnick aussi…Le brun eut un petit ricanement.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai appelé Aria, elle m'a traité de violeur. Je ne lui en veux pas, parce que ça fait trois ans que j'y pense. C'est pour ça que je m'étais résolu à ne jamais, jamais le lui dire.

\- Ecoute, Finnick. Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit. Alors arrête d'avoir cette image de toi. Profite des moments où vous pouvez vous détendre ensembles. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Profitez du peu de bonheur auquel vous avez droit.

Finnick porta le verre à ses lèvres sans répondre.

* * *

Glen sursauta quand Célia le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule. Il jeta un regard à Tiana et Aria toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre et eut un sourire. Mieux valait les laisser se réveiller ensembles pour discuter. Les choses n'étaient qu'à moitié arrangées mais il ne leur fallait pas constamment des spectateurs.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'Aria émergea et sourit en voyant Tiana l'air apaisée et sereine. Elle posa cependant le regard sur ses mains bandées et se rembrunit. Elles s'étaient fait bien trop de mal, toutes les deux. La blonde attendit patiemment que sa sœur émerge ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Je suis vraiment de retour alors ?

Aria acquiesça et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire hier, mais je suis désolée d'avoir dit que tu aurais dû me tuer. Je ne le pensais qu'à moitié.

\- A moitié ? Dit Aria en fronçant les sourcils avec colère.

Tiana se crispa.

\- Je ne le pense pas dans le sens ou tu m'as offert une famille, un toit et ton amitié. Je ne regretterais jamais tout ce que vous m'avez offert. Mais quand je vais faire ça, j'ai vraiment envie de mourir.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû m'en parler. Je t'aurais écoutée.

\- J'avais peur…De faire revenir le fantôme de Doug. Et je te voyais heureuse, je voyais que tu comprenais ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne me voyais pas venir et te dire « au fait, je fais la pute pour Snow et il a forcé Finnick à prendre ma virginité ».

\- Tia' !

Aria ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre parler comme ça.

\- Quoi ? C'est clairement ce que je fais ! Forcée, mais c'est ça. Il m'a dit de ne rien dire. J'ai souvent voulu le faire mais…Mais alors je te voyais sourire et je ne voulais pas effacer ce sourire. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te mentir. Jamais. Pardonne-moi.

Aria ferma les yeux et eut un soupir en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Mais plus jamais de secrets entre nous, d'accord ? Peu importe que ce soit noir et horrible à entendre. On est là l'une pour l'autre, et il faut que ce soit toujours comme ça.

\- Je te le promets.

Aria sourit. Le sujet était donc clos. Mais un autre sujet l'intéressait.

\- Et pour Finnick ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps. Je voulais t'en parler le jour où tu as tout découvert. On s'écrit et on se parle souvent et il est mon repère quand toi tu n'es pas là.

Aria eut un sourire tendre.

\- Eliott ?

\- Il sera toujours dans mon cœur. Mais il a fait de la place à Finnick tout comme je suppose qu'Annie m'en a fait.

\- C'est tellement mignon. Après ce qui s'est passé entre vous…

\- Je n'ai jamais pu le détester, dit Tiana. Il pleurait comme moi quand c'était fini. Et il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser alors que tout ce qu'il fait c'est protéger la famille d'Annie. Tu sais, à part lui, Glen et Haymitch…J'ai peur des hommes.

Aria se redressa avec sérieux, comprenant ce que la rouquine vivait.

\- Tia'…

\- Les pacificateurs…Ils me regardent tous d'un air pervers. Et quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre la nuit lors de nos premiers jeux en tant que mentors, il y en a un qui m'a demandé si je voulais lui faire profiter de mes faveurs. Je me suis enfermée à clé. J'avais tellement peur…

Aria la serra de nouveau contre elle.

\- Tu vois, je suis là pour t'écouter.

\- J'ai peur, Aria. Les dernières fois que j'ai dû…J'ai fait une crise. Et j'ai aussi tout cassé dans la pièce. J'ai peur que Snow…

\- Il ne fera rien, assura Aria en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en la regardant dans les yeux. Parce que mercredi, tu iras faire ce qu'il te demande et quand tu rentreras, un bon repas chaud t'attendra et je serai là pour t'écouter s'il y a quelque chose à dire, d'accord ?

Malgré ses larmes, Tiana acquiesça.

\- Merci.

Tout avait été dit, tout était arrangé. Du moins entre les deux sœurs.

* * *

Tiana jardinait tranquillement sous le soleil. Ca lui avait manqué. Elle regarda au loin et vit Finnick et Aria absorbés dans une grande conversation. Glen se joignit à elle.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Et même si tu aurais dû nous dire la vérité avant, je te remercie d'avoir épargné ce sort à Aria.

\- Je suis la plus âgée. C'était à moi de le faire, c'est tout. Et je suis désolée d'avoir causé tout ce remue ménage.

\- C'est terminé, maintenant. Tu sais, j'ai du mal à te voir avec Finnick parce que…

\- Il se déteste pour ça. Je sais que malgré les années qui sont passées il s'en veut toujours. Mais il a fait ça pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Et…Et je l'aime. Il n'éclipsera jamais Eliott mais il est mon baume sur ma douleur quand Aria n'est pas là. Et il sait…Il sait exactement ce que je ressens et me comprends. Et je sais que lui aussi m'aime.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureuse, alors.

\- Oui, papa. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Glen fut touché de la voir comme ça. Et le fait qu'elle l'appelle papa…Elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui.

Du côté de Finnick et Aria, ils s'étaient croisés lorsque la blonde avait décidé d'aller voir Haymitch.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca m'a fait mal, mais parce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui l'a dit. Je pense la même chose de moi.

\- C'est faux. Tu n'es pas comme Doug ou comme…Les clients de Tiana. Tu l'aimes. Je t'en veux juste pour ton mauvais conseil. Mais…Merci d'être là pour elle.

Finnick haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

\- Amis ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Amis. Dit Aria en la serrant.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu peux éloigner ton père ? Il faut que je parle à Tia'.

Aria acquiesça d'un air entendu.

\- Tu as de la chance que je te laisse utiliser ce surnom.

Finnick sourit et attendit que Glen sorte du jardin.

Il alla ensuite auprès de Tiana et l'aida à jardiner quelques minutes en silence. La voir de nouveau elle-même et heureuse lui faisait plaisir.

\- A propos de ce que j'ai dit hier…

Tiana se tourna vers lui, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

\- Je sais. Je sais, Finnick.

Elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux et lui aussi. Le brun se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de suivre le conseil d'Haymitch. Profiter des rares moments de bonheur offerts.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent dans un calme qui fit un bien fou. Aria et Tiana, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles en avaient même grandi et mûri. La rouquine comprit enfin que de rentrer parler après avoir été violée faisait le plus grand bien ! Dès qu'elle faisait la chose elle pensait à "Après". Puis elle rentrait en courant et Aria l'accueillait en souriant avant de lui servir un verre de chocolat ou de soda. Tiana ne cessa de se dire qu'elle aurait dû faire ça avant mais ce qui était fait était fait. Elle abdiqua son mal être et reprit ses esprits grâce aux pilules.

La nuit elles parlaient longuement l'une contre l'autre. De Finnick, d'Haymitch, Du capitole et de leur peine. C'était le moment le plus agréable de la journée. Aria massait les mains blessées de Tiana et la rouquine en fit de même avec les bras entaillés d'Aria. Ca guérissait doucement. Mieux valait des blessures physiques que mentales. Ca elles en étaient bien d'accord et en riaient.

\- Dis-moi, chuchota Aria. Tu penses que tu vas entamer une relation avec Finnick ?

Tiana cogita mais elle ferma les yeux.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Pas après ce que l'on doit faire. Tu me comprends ?

\- Oui. Avec Doug quand j'ai été violée, je me suis sentie très sale. Alors bon. Puis si je devais faire ce que toi tu as le courage de faire... Je ne me verrais pas proposer à Haymitch une relation ! Vraiment c'est...hum...malsain.

\- On est d'accord, lui sourit sa sœur. Dis donc je remarque que tu peux parler de Doug facilement maintenant. Je suis fière de toi !

\- Merci, j'ai dépassé ce stade. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et on est plus fortes. Depuis quatre ans on se remonte. Rien n'a été inutile crois-moi.

Tiana eut une larmiche. Aria avait raison. Même elle, elle arrivait à parler d'Eliott sans fondre en larmes. Ceci dit Finnick l'avait beaucoup aidée dans sa guérison. Aimer un autre diminuait la souffrance de deux.

\- Au fait, et toi avec Haymitch, ça avance ?

La rouquine eut un regard taquin. La blonde rougit.

\- On en a pas reparlé mais je compte bien avoir une discussion sérieuse.

\- Tu l'aimes du fond du cœur ?

\- Du plus profond de mon être déchiré. Et j'en suis heureuse.

\- Si tu savais ce que je suis contente !

\- Mais j'ai peur, avoua la blonde. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois dire. Et s'il voudra de moi sincèrement. Il repousse toujours les contacts importants, tu le connais.

Tiana approuva. Aria lui avait tout raconté sur Haymitch sous son accord. Pour Elsa, les jeux et sa famille en détails.

Aria reprit :

\- Il aime peut-être toujours Elsa... Et puis moi, si jamais je panique ? Avoir des contacts physiques m'angoisse toujours. J'ai confiance car c'est lui mais si jamais il veut faire la chose et que je panique... Pour quoi je vais passer, moi ?

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire tendre et complice :

\- L'amour c'est toujours compliqué. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Avec Eliott j'ai souvent paniqué aussi en me demandant quoi faire et quoi dire. C'est même normal Aria. Quant à ta peur, Haymitch te connait, il sait ce que tu as. Il saura t'attendre et t'écouter. N'aie pas peur et avance. Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras le bonheur.

Aria la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Ca me rassure. Je ferais au mieux.

Tiana sourit, elle disait toujours ça quant elle voulait que quelque chose se réalise mais qu'elle n'était pas confiante. Elles s'endormirent ainsi, apaisées.

* * *

Au loin, dans son bureau, Snow souriait en mangeant du raisin. Il venait de recevoir une missive positive sur Tiana. Même très positive. Il fut rassuré. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance, cette demoiselle, car il avait prévu de menacer directement les Grant avec les pacificateurs. Il pensait à les filmer avec une arme à feu sur la tête et forcer Tiana à se reprendre sinon il en tuerait un tous les mercredis. Mais finalement, les choses s'étaient arrangées. On pouvait compter sur ses jouets pour s'entraider entre eux. C'était drôle à voir pour lui. Un vrai jeu.

Rassuré, il décida de renvoyer des clients importants. Il avait baissé la qualité des clients au vu de la prestation de Tiana. Il aurait pu perdre leur confiance. Ca l'aurait embêté. Maintenant il pouvait reprendre son affaire sans aucun souci. Surtout que bientôt la moisson des soixante-quatorzièmes commençait. Il fallait tout préparer à nouveau. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en coin quand il imagina revoir Aria et Tiana pendant les jeux. Il adorait ses deux survivantes. Jouer avec elles était toujours un régal.

Par un beau matin, la chaleur continuait de frapper. Aria décida de bouger. Elle se fit belle, tremblotante de stress et remit sa fameuse robe rouge clair. Il fallait qu'elle ne lui rappelle pas que des mauvais souvenirs. Elle décida de tout recommencer comme ce jour là. Elle partit acheter une bouteille de vin. Elle regarda la gare en un sourire serein puis se retrouva devant la porte d'Haymitch. Déglutissant, elle sonna.

L'attente courte fut insoutenable pour Aria. Quand il ouvrit il lui sourit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bonjour, ma chère. Comment allez-vous ?

Il l'invita à entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il le remarqua. Et il commença doucement à comprendre.

\- Bien. Heum, est-ce que... est-ce qu'on pourrait... Heum parler...

Le blond pouffa et Aria bougonna. Il ne l'aidait pas du tout.

\- Je me doutais que cette conversation aurait lieu tôt ou tard. Viens, on va s'asseoir tranquillement.

\- Tu m'attendais alors ?

\- Oui je voulais que tu sois vraiment sûre de ton choix. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses après tout.

\- C'est très gentil.

Elle sourit et ils s'assirent côte à côte. Le blond lui offrit un verre de vin.

\- Merci.

\- Ca t'aidera à te détendre.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer d'une débutante !

Il rit de plus belle. Elle fit la grimace mais inspira longuement.

\- Bon puisqu'on en est là. Tu sais que je t'aime, que j'ai appris enfin à connaitre le mot amour. Depuis un moment. Et que j'ai choisi d'avancer vers toi car je ne veux personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés. Pour vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et décrépis.

Le blond rit, Aria sourit.

\- Tu as été un sauveur pour moi, un protecteur aussi et quelqu'un de très fiable, répliqua-t-elle plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ça faisait du bien de vider son sac. Mais plus que ça j'ai appris à te connaitre avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Tout comme toi. On se comprend, on a vécu les jeux et la douleur. J'adore... Ton rire, ton sourire, tes yeux bleus, ta façon de me regarder ou d'être jaloux... Je pense que je n'ai plus raison de douter de ce que je ressens. Je...Je t'aime vraiment Haymitch.

Le blond fut ému et troublé. Quelle déclaration ! Il ne s'y attendait pas. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à clarifier et peut-être enfin, il pourrait...

\- Ce que tu me dis... Ca me comble. Que j'ai été celui qui t'a montré ce qu'était l'amour et le bonheur. Je ne pouvais en espérer plus pour un cas désespéré comme moi. Malgré mes déboires et mon air mort, tu as su me retrouver quelque part dans les ténèbres. Et tu as su me remontrer ce qu'était la vie. Avec les Grant et avec ton cœur. Je t'en remercie.

Il lui caressa la joue, elle rougit franchement. Il en sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas aimer à nouveau. Ni même recréer des liens. J'ai tenu vingt ans mais il a fallu qu'une lumière dorée vienne éclairer mon chemin, entourée d'autres lumières. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ni me mentir. Donc oui, Aria, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Et je t'aime aussi. Comme un homme aime une femme.

S'empourprant la jeune femme ne sut plus où regarder. Cet aveu, c'était un rêve inavouable pour elle depuis ces derniers mois. Mais Haymitch prit un air sérieux.

\- Mais, tu sais. Je suis plus âgé que toi. Beaucoup plus. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Certains voient ça d'un mauvais œil, c'est malsain. Et puis tu auras peut-être envie de quelqu'un de plus jeune et plus...Frais.

Elle secoua la tête vivement.

\- Ca ne m'a jamais dérangée ! Et je me fiche bien du regard des autres. L'amour n'a pas de limite d'âge. Bon, si tu avais soixante-dix ans je me poserais quand même des questions sur ma santé mentale...

Le blond explosa de rire. Quelle folle celle-là.

\- Et puis je suis majeure. Je veux bien que ça dérange quand j'étais jeune mais là j'ai la vingtaine. Je fais bien ce que je veux même si je veux sortir avec un homme de plus de quinze ans mon ainé.

\- Ca c'est vraiment beau à entendre Aria.

Il continua de caresser sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Peur ?

\- De ce que je pourrais te faire. De rentrer dans une relation que tu ne connais pas. De mes mains.

Aria hésita un instant.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. Mais... Mais je ne veux pas me bloquer pour ça. Je veux vraiment avancer et que tu sois... Que tu sois vraiment à moi.

Elle rougit tellement qu'on l'aurait cru écrevisse.

Haymitch approuva doucement et se rapprocha. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ecoute, je pense qu'on va avancer petit à petit. Rien ne presse, loin de là. Moi même j'ai encore mes démons qui me poursuivent. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis prêt à accepter sans avoir peur de le perdre en retour. Mais si tu accepte, alors, est-ce que tu veux tenter le coup ?

Aria approuva rapidement de la tête à s'en décrocher le cou. Cela fit sourire le blond. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait au moins. Il soupira et la rapprocha de lui d'un air plus séducteur, plus rapace. Il se retenait depuis un moment après tout.

Elle se laissa faire et se noya dans ses yeux. Enfin, il l'acceptait. Elle souriait, rouge, et il approcha son visage.

\- Sache que tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue. La plus courageuse. Mais aussi la plus folle et caractérielle qui existe.

Il rit et elle roula des yeux. Elle assumait. C'est alors qu'il approcha ses lèvres pour sceller leur nouvelle relation. La blonde hésita, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourtant elle ferma les yeux et ressentit les lèvres d'Haymitch sur les siennes. Cela la rendit toute chose. C'était humide et chaud à la fois. Une sensation de frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle se rapprocha en tournant la tête pour prolonger le baiser. Haymitch l'accepta contre lui et savoura sa bouche avec délice.

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa bouche, Haymitch lui embrassa aussi le front, le nez et le cou. Il voulait la manger toute crue. Mais il se retint d'aller plus loin et laissa Aria profiter de la tendresse. Elle en avait besoin, elle qui ne connaissait que la brutalité dans l'amour. Là, elle allait apprendre beaucoup de choses différentes. Quand il la relâcha elle haletait un peu.

\- Tu as eu peur ?

\- ... Non. C'était, très agréable.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Elle s'agrippa et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Petit à petit, ils allaient tenter de se construire ensemble. Mais les soixante-quatorzièmes allaient-il vraiment laisser le temps à tout ça ?

* * *

Il fut cependant temps pour Finnick de repartir. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rester indéfiniment dans le douze. Snow n'aimait pas le mélange de districts entre les gagnants. Hormis pour Aria et Tiana. C'était les deux chouchoutes de Panem après tout. Finnick dit au revoir à tout le monde et Tiana l'accompagna à la gare. Ils marchèrent en silence en se tenant juste la main. Finnick jeta un regard noir aux pacificateurs de la gare.

\- On se revoit pour les prochains jeux dans deux mois de toute façon, dit-il en lâchant sa main.

Tiana acquiesça.

\- J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes et plus faciles.

\- J'aimerais aussi, Tia'.

Finnick embrassa son front et ne s'éternisa pas où il ne partirait pas et finirait par lui demander d'entamer une relation avec lui malgré les choses malsaines qu'ils devaient faire.

Tiana rentra rapidement à la maison. Tout le monde était là, heureux et souriant. Elle se sentait un peu mal d'être celle qui ternissait le bonheur de la maison. Aria comprit en la voyant qu'elle avait besoin de parler et elles s'isolèrent dans le jardin.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Aria.

\- Je voudrais…Je voudrais tellement être avec lui. Mais…

\- Tia'…Murmura la blonde avec tendresse.

Elle trouvait ça tellement horrible. Finnick et Tiana avaient réussi à panser les blessures causées par la perte de leur grand amour mais ne pouvaient pas entamer quelque chose de sérieux. Snow était l'homme à abattre à ses yeux.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était trop malsain, mais je l'aime tellement.

\- Je suis là, moi. Et je sais que vous profiterez des moments de bonheurs qu'on pourra vivre dans nos districts respectifs.

Tiana sourit à nouveau. Ca faisait vraiment un bien fou de parler et de se décharger. Comme si de rien n'était, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur. Glen les couva du regard, Célia leur sourit et Haymitch leva sa tasse de café.

Prise d'une impulsion, Tiana prit le cadre photo posé là depuis quatre ans. Tous se figèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Un sourire tendre et nostalgique aux lèvres, elle sortit la photo et effleura le Eliott de papier glacé. En regardant la Tiana Jones de cette photo, elle se fit la remarque d'à quel point elle avait changé. Tellement changé en quatre ans. Sans se rendre compte qu'ils la regardaient tous, elle mit la photo du bon côté du cadre et le reposa au milieu des autres photos avec un sourire.

Les Grant retenaient leur souffle et Haymitch sourit. Elle avançait. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle devait traverser, elle avançait, toujours plus forte et déterminée. Il était fier d'elle. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise. Il était fier de la façon dont toutes les deux se relevaient. Les sœurs jumelles survivantes. Tiana les rejoignit ensuite à table et les autres firent mine de rien. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard au blond qui souriait dans le cadre et souriait à son tour, étonnée de ne pas ressentir de souffrance. Non, elle était heureuse. Malgré sa vie un peu chaotique, elle était heureuse. Elle avait la chance d'aimer à nouveau alors qu'elle avait perdu un amour. Elle avait une famille aimante et un grand ami en Haymitch qui la soutiendraient toujours. Rien ne pouvait arriver de pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et dans deux mois, elle reverrait celui qu'elle aimait et pourrait se lover dans ses bras pour oublier le calvaire qu'ils vivaient tous les deux.

Elle fit un sourire à la ronde et tous y répondirent. Puis ils commencèrent à manger dans une ambiance bonne enfant, sous le bavardage incessant de Célia, les rires d'Aria, les piques que se lançaient Haymitch et Glen. Le cœur blessé de Tiana se réchauffait à chaque fois dans ces moments-là. Tout allait pour le mieux.


	35. Les soixante quatorzième Hunger Games

**Chapitre 35 : Les soixante quatorzième Hunger Games**

Tous les ans se répétaient inlassablement. Mais en quatre ans, Aria et Tiana avaient su se relever et retrouver le bonheur. Haymitch et Finnick également. Cela était la plus belle preuve de réussite malgré la souffrance. Et comme tout mois d'octobre, les Hunger Games revenaient. C'était les soixante-quatorzièmes cette année et l'enfer revenait frapper à leur porte. Bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore, bien au contraire. Ces jeux furent les premiers où Aria, Tiana et leurs proches souriaient. Ils n'étaient pas tristes, pas stressés, ni déconfis. Ils avaient trouvé leur stabilité et comptaient suivre la route comme elle se présentait.

Seule ombre au tableau était que Célia pouvait être choisie. Son nom était six fois dans le bol après tout. Aria tentait de garder confiance mais elle s'agrippait tellement fort à la main d'Haymitch qu'il était crispé de douleur.

\- Tu pourrais... Juste un peu me laisser vivre avec mes mains entières ?

Elle lui fit un faut regard noir mais se détendit un peu.

\- J'aimerais que Célia ne connaisse jamais ça... Vraiment elle doit rester pure et innocente.

\- T'inquiète donc pas, trésor. J'en connais qui ont au moins quarante fois leur nom là-dedans. Et le malheur vous a assez frappé. Je suis sûr que ça passera crème.

\- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance...

\- C'est Tiana et toi qui me l'avez donné.

Aria sourit avec un petit regard malicieux puis retourna vers l'écran. Effie montrait la vidéo du Capitole. La blonde ne cessa de penser à Tiana pendant le tirage au sort. Elle savait que la rouquine était angoissée pour Célia aussi et n'attendait que d'avoir son appel pour confirmer qu'elle n'était pas choisie. Mais par chance elle n'était plus seule. Un autre mentor, homme, était à ses côtés le temps du voyage. Tiana avait réussi à le faire gagner lors des soixante douzième jeux. Et c'était une bénédiction pour tout le monde car elle avait toujours besoin de présence. Elle abhorrait la solitude autant qu'Aria détestait le mensonge. C'était viscéral.

\- Primerose Everdeen! Hurla Effie en applaudissant.

Aria se relâcha tellement qu'elle poussa un gros soupir disgracieux d'où le blond pouffa.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Allez, fêtons ça !

Il se servit du vin avant d'en renverser le reste sur le tapis.

\- JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE !

\- Que...?

Bloqués, les deux mentors se fixèrent avec choc. Il n'y avait jamais de volontaire dans le douze et Doug était l'exception de la folie qui confirmait la règle. Alors qu'une jeune femme comme ça, assez frêle qui marchait vers l'estrade...Ca les cloua sur place.

\- Cette année risque de promettre, commenta enfin Haymitch alors que Peeta était choisi.

La blonde se rassit correctement en prenant le verre tendu d'alcool.

\- Elle l'a fait pour sa petite sœur, ça peut se comprendre.

\- Tu l'aurais fait pour Célia ?

\- ... Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Il lui tapota le bras.

\- Cela dit on s'en fiche maintenant. Complètement.

\- C'est vrai, je me suis laissée distraire un moment.

Secouant la tête Aria savoura son verre et alla se lover dans les bras d'Haymitch. Il roucoula en buvant un grand coup. Quelle joie d'être avec sa petite amie. On ressentait totalement différemment les Hunger Games. C'était presque amusant.

Le train s'ébranla. Aria se leva pour aller accueillir les tributs mais Haymitch la retint par le bras en la basculant contre lui.

\- On a le temps, on pourrait un peu profiter d'être dans le luxe.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel...

\- On s'en fiche !

Le blond s'approcha et l'embrassa avec vigueur. Aria se laissa choir sur lui et il la colla contre le siège. Son cœur s'emballa quand il passa ses mains sur son corps mais elle ne le repoussa pas. De toute façon elle n'était pas prête pour l'étape supérieure et il l'avait bien compris. Ce serait à elle de lui dire quand elle le voudrait. Les baisers langoureux se prolongèrent d'où Aria se sentit euphorique. C'était un sentiment si agréable. Elle le laissa aller jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il palpa avec délectation. En deux mois elle était déjà beaucoup moins fébrile et plus réceptive. Son corps se tendait. Il en profita donc pour l'embrasser dans le cou et près de l'oreille. Ce fut radical, elle adorait cet endroit. Serrant la veste d'Haymitch avec force elle arracha un morceau de son col.

\- Oups...

Il pouffa et Aria bougonna. Elle décida de se venger en l'attirant vers lui avec sa cravate.

\- On se dévergonde, Mademoiselle Grant ! Que dirait votre père ?

\- Allons, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tord.

\- Petite menteuse.

Aria ricana avec malice avant d'embrasser le cou du blond qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de déboutonner la chemise de la blonde avant de s'embrasser à nouveau plein de passion.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Tonna Effie, le regard sévère. On vous attend dans le wagon-restaurant et vous...Ah, je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Elle claqua la porte. Les deux se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Pris sur le fait. Reprenant un peu son sérieux Aria se remit à neuf. Haymitch, lui, resta dans son état débraillé et se servit un nouveau verre. Il ne pouvait pas définitivement s'en passer. C'était par étapes.

Aria entra dans le wagon où l'air fut tout de suite plus tendu. Katniss et Peeta ne se regardaient pas. Haymitch la suivit et tout deux s'installèrent en face.

\- Alors, par quoi on commence ? Demanda immédiatement Peeta.

Ce à quoi Haymitch les repoussa car il n'avait pas la tête à parler de ça. L'autre jeune homme insista si bien qu'il décida de partir, contrarié. On l'avait coupé en plein dans son moment passionnel et en plus on le harcelait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça et décida d'aller regarder les autres sélections.

\- Haymitch ! L'appela Aria. Quelle tête de mule...

\- Il a l'air agréable, commenta froidement Katniss.

Aria la regarda de travers.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui, alors je ne te permets pas.

\- Et pour ce qui est des conseils ? Redemanda le jeune Peeta.

La blonde soupira. Elle allait se taper tout le boulot toute seule. Effie compatit en pressant son épaule. Aria commença donc par parler des sponsors et des bases élémentaires de survie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rappeler qu'ils allaient sûrement mourir puisqu'Haymitch l'avait fait juste avant. Mais le comportement de Katniss la dérangea assez vite. Elle décida de les laisser avec ces informations et de retrouver sa tête de mule. Il était allongé sur le lit.

\- Chaque année tu innoves pour te défiler, répliqua la blonde avec ironie.

\- Je suis de plus en plus doué.

Il rit et elle roula des yeux.

\- Ils sont particuliers cette année tout de même. Une volontaire... Qui me parait assez sûre d'elle.

\- J'ai remarqué, on verra bien. Oublie pas d'appeler Tiana.

\- Ah oui, je le fais tout de suite. Heureusement pour Célia, je suis contente.

* * *

Tiana posa les fleurs sur la tombe de marbre froid. Elle était fière d'elle-même d'avoir pu venir ici seule. Elle n'avait pas revu les Works depuis des années et ne savait pas si elle pourrait le faire un jour. Mais c'était un grand pas qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu sais, Eliott, j'aime quelqu'un. Ca doit te paraître bizarre de me voir avec Finnick Odair. Tu te rappelles comme il nous paraissait arrogant dans ses interviews ? Je vais mieux, j'avance. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu es fier de moi.

La rouquine se dépêcha de se rendre sur la grande place pour ne pas manquer la moisson.

Tiana regarda leurs deux tributs monter dans le train avec une boule dans le ventre. Ils ne feraient pas longtemps dans les jeux. Trop petits et trop chétifs. Ils ne feraient pas long feu, c'était sûr. Elle échangea un regard avec Samy Vause, le seul autre vainqueur du dix et il semblait assez d'accord avec elle. Samy était brun aux yeux également bruns et plutôt bien bâti. Tiana avait déchaîné les sponsors sur lui lorsque lors de ses jeux il avait abattu un des carrière dès le premier jour.

Tiana fila directement dans son compartiment. Elle avait fait le speech l'année dernière pour montrer à Samy comment se débrouiller, c'était donc son tour de se coltiner la tâche. Elle se rongeait les ongles en songeant à Célia. Les moissons devaient être terminées dans le douze alors…Elle se rua sur le téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna.

\- Aria ?

\- Dis donc tu étais posée à côté du téléphone, toi ?

\- Evidemment ! Enfin je suppose que puisque tu as l'air assez joyeuse, Célia n'en fait pas partie.

\- Non, en revanche on a eu droit à une volontaire pour protéger sa sœur. Et elle est... Spéciale. Vraiment invivable.

\- Ca va faire des étincelles, ça.

\- Ca a déjà commencé.

Les deux filles ricanèrent.

\- On se retrouve au capitole.

\- Oui, déglutit Tiana.

Elle était pressée de retrouver Finnick. Mais au moins Samy et les tributs lui apportaient une présence rassurante.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde émergea tranquillement en déjeunant et parlant des jeux. Katniss arriva peu après. Elle s'installa à côté de Peeta. La brune lui demanda plusieurs fois comment trouver un abri ce à quoi le blond fit exprès de ne pas répondre.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller. Etre mentor...C'est très...Très épuisant.

Sur ce fait, Katniss planta son couteau dans la table entre les doigts d'Haymitch d'où Effie s'indigna royalement. Le mentor la regarda d'un mauvais oeil mais il savait que le fond du problème serait...

\- Pour qui tu te prends ! Hurla Aria avec colère. Reste à ta place !

\- Et où est ma place ? Dans l'arène ?

\- Exactement. Là où tu mourras la première !

\- Wow, wow, se leva Haymitch. On ne doit pas dire ça à ses tributs. Assieds-toi et prends un peu de thé.

La tension montait. Les filles se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant que les garçons regardaient ailleurs. Le blond en profita pour parler des sponsors et du Capitole en envoyant des piques à Katniss sur le fait qu'elle était mal barrée. Aria approuva. Cette fille était un cas désespéré en relation sociale. Pire qu'Haymitch...

\- On arrive ! Répliqua Peeta avec joie.

Le train se mit à freiner avant que les mentors et leurs tributs ne descendent sous les applaudissements. Beaucoup se tournaient vers Aria pour l'acclamer également. Haymitch la prit par la taille et ils marchèrent avec entrain.

* * *

Tiana avait beau détester le capitole, elle était heureuse d'y arriver enfin. Samy et elle descendirent du train. Comme d'habitude, on l'acclamait et elle répondit d'un sourire. Les deux mentors se séparèrent lorsque leurs tributs se firent emmener pour se préparer à la parade. Elle ne cherchait qu'une personne. Finnick arriva rapidement auprès d'elle d'un air détaché, les mains dans les poches et un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Il joua discrètement avec ses doigts alors qu'elle souriait à son tour.

\- Pas trop dure cette moisson ?

\- Oh, ils ne feront pas long feu, on l'a bien deviné avec Samy. Et les tiens ?

\- La fille a l'air rusée. Tu as entendu parler de cette volontaire dans le douze ?

\- Oh, il parait qu'elle est spéciale et énervante d'après Aria.

Finnick haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle m'appelle à chaque fois pour me dire ce qu'il en est concernant Célia.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail, dit le brun en souriant encore.

En entendant des gloussements, Tiana soupira légèrement. Finnick avait ce rôle de séducteur qui l'agaçait un peu quand ils se trouvaient au capitole. Finnick la rassura d'une pression sur la main et elle regarda ailleurs avec un peu de gêne. Elle se sentait souvent comme à ses débuts avec Eliott. Surtout quand ils se trouvaient en public. Finnick sourit encore un peu. Il était toujours attendri quand elle était jalouse et gênée.

Après la douche des tributs et la préparation à la parade, Aria se faufila entre les mentors pour trouver Finnick et Tiana en grande conversation. Elle décida de les laisser un peu tranquilles mais leur fit un signe de bonjour joyeux. Ils y répondirent de la même façon et l'invitèrent.

\- Alors comment ça se passe ? Demanda le brun.

Haymitch pouffa :

\- On a une volontaire dans notre district. Et elle est du genre chat sauvage. Mais elle a ses chances.

\- J'avoue, répliqua Aria. Même si j'aimerais bien la remettre un peu à sa place.

Tiana pouffa et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir cette année. Ils sont si jeunes et chétifs...

\- On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, lui répondit Finnick.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis, on ne peut rien pour eux.

\- Exactement, dit Haymitch avec sourire. Vous êtes au top maintenant.

Les filles se sourirent avant qu'Haymitch leur tapote la tête. Ses princesses.

La parade sur le point de commencer, la petite bande partit s'installer à leur place pour regarder. Mais Tiana et Aria, main dans la main, tournèrent irrémédiablement la tête vers Snow. Celui-ci les regardait avec un sourire malsain. Aria montra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Tiana trembla de haut en bas. Cela amusa tellement Snow qu'il leur dit bonjour d'un signe de main. En colère la blonde se leva précipitamment avant qu'Haymitch la rassoit.

\- Ca va pas la tête ! Lui murmura-t-il avec colère. Tu veux que Snow tue toute ta famille ou quoi ? Après le bonheur retrouvé, où est l'intérêt ?

Aria grommela mais approuva. Ca ne valait pas le coup. Sa rage la fit trembler et Tiana posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Oublions-le...

\- On va essayer...

Se soutenant, les filles regardèrent la parade. Le douzième fit sensation et Tiana sourit :

\- Je vois bien un de tes tributs gagner. Ils sont épiques.

\- C'est possible en tout cas.

Lors du discours de Snow, les deux regardèrent ailleurs avec colère. Finnick et Haymitch haussèrent les épaules. Au moins elles étaient sages. A la fin, les deux filèrent mais le regard de Snow les suivit tout le long. Surtout que les reportages sur la volontaire du douze accentuait celui de Doug et donc par extension la victoire des jumelles Grant. Le capitole les aimait toujours autant voir plus encore.

Le président regarda ses deux gagnantes s'en aller. Il n'avait pas pu manquer la réaction de colère de la blonde. Il n'avait jamais noté de telle réaction chez elle et il avait vite compris de quoi il retournait en voyant Tiana trembler. Comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait d'ailleurs. C'était assez amusant à observer de son point de vue. D'autant plus, qu'il était presque sûr que la raison de la fameuse dispute dont avait parlé Finnick Odair ne pouvait concerner que sa petite affaire avec Tiana. Une autre chose l'avait interpellée : la façon dont Odair surprotégeait la rouquine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça ironique et le nota dans un coin de son esprit : autant pour Tiana que pour Finnick, il avait un nouveau moyen de pression.

Finnick qui ne supportait que rarement de rester longtemps en la présence de Snow, prit Tiana par les épaules et ils se rendirent au bâtiment du jeune homme. Autant en profiter pour une fois qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir de « travail ». Ils dirent bonne nuit aux deux blonds et la jeune femme partagea le repas avec les tributs de Finnick qui semblaient à la fois étonnés et intimidés par sa présence. Samy ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de Tiana dans leur bâtiment, elle était presque toujours avec Finnick, Haymitch et Aria. Finnick donna quelques conseils alors que Tiana gardait l'esprit ailleurs, le sourire malsain et la façon de les saluer de Snow encore en tête. Jamais elle n'arrivait à être forte en face de lui et elle fronça les sourcils sans remarquer que les tributs du quatre étaient partis se coucher et que Finnick l'observait en silence.

Elle était rarement aussi concentrée et il se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps en la voyant jouer avec la bague d'Eliott qu'elle portait toujours, et son bracelet à lui. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

\- Il n'est plus là. Il ne te regarde pas et ne te sourit pas.

Comme sortant d'un rêve, Tiana plongea dans les yeux verts de Finnick.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais ne pas m'effondrer et trembler chaque fois que je le vois. J'aimerais être aussi forte que toi.

Finnick caressa sa joue avec tendresse sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Tu es déjà forte, Tiana. Tu as l'air de l'ignorer, mais tu es vraiment forte.

\- C'est pas vrai, Finn'.

Finnick eut un sourire au petit surnom.

\- Je n'ai jamais été forte face à lui.

\- Il arrivera bien un jour où il tombera de son piédestal.

Il avait l'air bien sûr de lui mais n'en dit pas plus. Il pensait notamment à tout ce qu'il apprenait sur l'oreiller auprès des conquêtes que Snow lui envoyait. Jamais il ne demanderait à Tiana d'en faire autant, mais lui en profitait pour apprendre un tas de choses sur le président. Enfin, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant alors qu'ils avaient une nuit tranquille. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et il s'assit sur le lit en la prenant sur ses genoux. Tiana le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

\- Est-ce que toute notre vie sera comme ça ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On va passer notre vie juste comme ça, à profiter de moments volés sans aller plus loin à cause de ce qu'on doit faire ?

Le cœur de Finnick se tordit face à ce qu'elle ressentait parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

\- J'aimerais bien te promettre qu'un jour on sera ensembles sans plus jamais avoir à faire… Ca. Mais je ne peux pas, Tia'.

Tiana baissa légèrement la tête, qu'il remonta en posant deux doigts sous son menton.

\- Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les moments qu'on passe ensembles sont les plus beaux à mes yeux. Et que c'est surtout ça qui me fait tenir.

Il eut droit à un vrai sourire et elle se blottit contre son cœur.

\- Tu sais, je suis allée sur sa tombe. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Mais j'avais besoin de lui parler.

\- Je suis fier de toi, marmonna le brun en embrassant le sommet de sa tête et en la serrant contre lui. Tu vois que tu es forte.

Tiana esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, finalement.

* * *

Après tout ça, Aria entra dans l'appartement de luxe qu'elle adorait maintenant. Effie fit la présentation des pièces. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations par la suite. Lors du diner, le ton fut plus calme. Katniss et Peeta ne posaient plus de questions. Ils purent manger en paix. Puis Haymitch se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'où Aria le retint par le bras.

\- Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici mais fais un effort.

Il soupira.

\- Tu m'énerves parce que tu as raison.

Il sourit et inversement. Il lui caressa rapidement le cou et partit prendre une douche pour ne pas craquer.

Katniss la fixa.

\- Quoi ? demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me demandais, vous êtes ensembles ? Le vieux et toi ?

Aria allait partir au quart de tour avant de respirer et compter mentalement jusqu'à dix.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Chasse gardée en tout cas.

\- C'est pas un souci.

Peeta déglutit face au regard noir de la mentor. Décidément dès que ça concernait Haymitch, elle avait un autre visage. Prête à dire une méchanceté à Katniss, Peeta intervint.

\- Au fait, j'ai suivi vos jeux. A Tiana et à toi, répliqua-t-il. C'était exceptionnel ! Je me souviens de tout et je vous admire.

\- C'est gentil, se détendit la blonde. Mais ce fut un véritable calvaire.

\- J'imagine. Surtout avec Doug Lynch. Et Greg Lynch aussi. Ils nous faisaient tous flipper.

\- Ah, ça tu peux le dire. Des cancers.

Peeta approuva.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre si longtemps ? Demanda Katniss.

La blonde hésita à lui répondre mais mit de côté sa colère.

\- J'ai eu pas mal de soutien. Des sponsors, de Doug... Malgré tout, il était un homme extra. Il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois. Et Haymitch malgré son apparence est un très bon mentor. Très intelligent et très doué. On peut lui faire confiance.

\- Je vois, répliqua la jeune femme. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer me faire aimer des sponsors.

\- Ca... J'ai aussi pas mal de doutes.

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent un peu.

\- Fais au mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Dans le calme, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Aria intercepta Katniss.

\- Je pense sincèrement que tu as tes chances, avoua la mentor. Mais essaye de faire au moins bonne figure devant les caméras. On fera ce que l'on peut pour que tu gagnes. Avec Haymitch.

\- Merci.

Sur un regard entendu, Aria retrouva son petit-ami dans le lit. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre assez rapidement.

* * *

Lors des entraînements, les mentors suivirent leurs protégés. Le soir, Finnick, Tiana, Aria et Haymitch se retrouvaient souvent ensemble pour discuter, rire et partager de bons moments. La conversation tourna tout de même beaucoup autour de Katniss qui se distinguait du lot en plus des sadiques carrières. Entre temps, Tiana devait accomplir son devoir ainsi que le brun. Dans ces cas là Aria profitait d'un peu de temps avec Haymitch tout en profitant du luxe offert par le Capitole. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis qui passaient un mauvais moment mais savait qu'ils se retrouvaient ensuite pour décompresser et se consoler ce qui la rassurait et la faisait ne pas se sentir trop coupable de profiter de son bonheur.

* * *

A l'évaluation, la prestation de Katniss rendit dingue Effie mais Haymitch fut au comble du bonheur. Bien fait pour eux ! Pourtant Aria sentait un danger se profiler au loin avec cet acte désinvolte. Snow n'allait pas apprécier. Elle connaissait ses réactions. Si la brune continuait comme ça il serait vraiment furieux. Elle pria pour que cela ne retombe pas sur elle et Haymitch. On ne savait jamais avec lui.

Tiana fut au courant également peu après. Elle déglutit. Elle aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Katniss Everdeen. Elle était bien trop rebelle dans ses actes. Elle provoquait le Capitole avec ses habits, sa conduite et maintenant son épreuve de force. Cela l'inquiéta pour Aria. Si les mentors prenaient... Elle secoua la tête et décida de croire en l'espoir. Maintenant que tout allait bien ce n'est pas cette jeune rebelle qui allait tout changer. Avec un peu de chance, elle mourrait dès le début. Tiana ne s'en voulait même pas de penser ainsi.

* * *

Il y eut alors l'interview où Aria comprit beaucoup mieux Peeta qui était amoureux de Katniss. Elle en ressentit de la tristesse pour lui. Tiana aussi, voir même pire. Elle repensa à Eliott... Heureusement que Finnick n'était pas loin pour la prendre par les épaules. Ils étaient tous unis. Quand Katniss poussa sa colère, Aria l'arrêta violement et la remit encore une fois à sa place. Malgré cette petite entrevue, Katniss respecta sa mentor et retourna à l'appartement.

\- Elle est vraiment " _On fire_ ", commenta Tiana à Aria. Elle m'inquiète.

\- Je sais moi aussi. Mais bon, demain les jeux commencent. Je vais tout faire pour l'aider car c'est mon devoir.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà hâte d'être rentrée. Ici, Snow... Snow multiplie les entrevues.

Aria la prit immédiatement dans les bras et Tiana se laissa choyer.

\- Quelle ordure ! Je lui mettrais bien mon poing dans la figure !

\- Ah ça c'est sûr et même pire encore !

Elles se fixèrent avec haine et approbation. Snow avait intérêt à toujours être en sécurité car elles ne répondaient de rien le cas échéant.

\- Allez les filles, on doit retourner à nos quartiers, répliqua le blond. On se revoit demain.

Il prit Aria par les épaules. Tiana sourit tendrement. Finnick la tira également par la main avec plus de retenue. Elle sourit en biais puis tous rentrèrent pour la dernière nuit avant les jeux. Il n'y avait normalement pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Normalement...

\- Tu crois qu'il le fait exprès ? Demanda Tiana, la tête sur l'épaule de Finnick

\- De quoi ?

\- De multiplier les récompenses comme ça. D'habitude il n'y en a pas autant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être compris quelque chose et nous punit de cette façon. Ce serait tout lui. Répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser ce qui l'endormit assez rapidement.

Lui cependant resta les yeux ouverts encore quelques temps en réfléchissant à ce à quoi ils venaient de discuter. Mais il finit par s'endormir lui aussi grâce à la respiration de sa rouquine tout en se disant que cette année, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre pour l'ouverture des jeux et Tiana fit un sourire vaillant à Aria. Elle aussi, ce que Finnick avait dit la veille la travaillait. Le bain de sang fut comme toujours une horreur et Tiana et Samy échangèrent une grimace quand la fille de leur district mourut dans les premières minutes. Le fait de voir Peeta avec les carrière rappela Eliott à Tiana et elle se demanda si il s'en était inspiré.

\- Il est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, dit Aria.

\- Je me demande s'il utilise le même plan qu'Eliott ou si il s'est vraiment allié à eux.

\- J'ai du mal à le cerner, avoua Aria. Il a l'air vraiment gentil. Mais redoutable aussi.

A leur grande surprise, les deux du douze survécurent plusieurs jours. Katniss restait solitaire mais sa façon de savoir poser des pièges la sauvait. Mais Peeta et les carrières finirent par la débusquer après qu'elle se soit brûlée et ait pu se soigner grâce à une crème que Haymitch et Aria avaient pu obtenir des sponsors. Est-ce que les deux tributs du douze allaient finir par s'entretuer ? Mais finalement Katniss s'allia à la plus jeune des tributs, Rue, du district onze. Cela rappela Sue à Tiana et elle se crispa un peu. Les deux filles s'en sortirent plutôt bien. Le district douze aussi.

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore. Rue avait été tuée ce qui avait mis Tiana dans tous ses états. Aria et Finnick l'avaient calmée alors qu'Haymitch grimaçait. Elle restait encore trop sensible sur certaines choses. Peeta se retourna contre les carrière et fut gravement blessé à la jambe. Il était moins fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Tout s'enchaînait plutôt rapidement et le huitième jour, l'autre tribut du dix flancha et fut tué. Au moins avait-il tenu plus longtemps que les autres années. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que six tributs, il y eut une annonce plus qu'étonnante : deux tributs du même district pouvaient gagner à deux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Tiana.

\- Il ne va pas aimer.

\- Ca ne vient pas de lui, assura Finnick. Il n'aurait jamais autorisé ça.

Haymitch approuva de la tête. Les quatre vainqueurs n'aimaient pas du tout ce qui se passait là. Tendus, ils suivirent la suite, où Katniss se démena pour retrouver Peeta.

\- Elle se débrouille bien, la petite. Dit Haymitch. Jouer sur la relation qu'elle a avec Peeta -du moins aux yeux du capitole- ça pourrait déchaîner les sponsors, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il à Aria.

\- On va jouer là-dessus.

De son côté, Tiana n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Un mauvais pressentiment ne la lâchait pas et Finnick lui massait souvent les épaules, nouées par le stress, sans rien dire. Effectivement, Haymitch et Aria jouèrent sur la relation des deux tributs, ce qui leur permit d'avoir du bouillon chaud et de la crème pour Peeta.

\- Je doute qu'il ne survive plus longtemps grâce à ça, dit Aria.

\- On ne peut pas faire mieux, assura Haymitch. S'il gagne, il aura lui aussi une prothèse. Continua-t-il en passant le bras sur les épaules d'Aria.

Aria et Tiana échangeaient souvent des regards inquiets ou surpris selon ce qui se passait. Et puis il ne resta plus que le douze avec ses deux tributs, le carrière du un et un tribut du onze. Le carrière tua le onze. La lutte semblait bientôt terminée. Mais à la fin des jeux… Des créatures, des mutations génétiques poursuivaient Cato, le carrière du un. Tous les mentors eurent un frisson d'horreur. On aurait dit que les tributs morts lors des jeux avaient été transformés en bêtes, le pelage correspondant à la couleur de cheveux et les yeux fidèles au modèle humain. C'était horrible de pouvoir imaginer ce que le capitole pouvait inventer.

\- Il est sans limite, marmonna Tiana.

Les trois autres approuvèrent alors que la lutte finale avait lieu sur la corne d'abondance. Ce fut rude, mais Katniss et Peeta parvinrent à pousser Cato de la corne d'abondance et il tomba dans les horribles mutations.

\- Il va vraiment les faire gagner tous les deux ? Demanda Aria avec incrédulité.

\- Ca me parait incroyable. Et s'il les laisse gagner…Est-ce que la même chose que moi l'attend, elle ? Reprit Tiana en imaginant difficilement la chose.

Elle ne voulait de ça pour personne. Et pourtant à voir Katniss, la fille du feu, elle pourrait être réclamée de la même façon qu'elle. Finnick serra ses doigts entre les siens. Lui aussi imaginait la possibilité de la chose et espérait que non.

Il y eut une autre annonce. Qui contredisait la précédente.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné, dit Aria.

\- Mais c'est… C'est répugnant de les faire espérer et de finalement les condamner à se battre ! Répondit Tiana.

Cependant, que ce soit de Katniss ou de Peeta, aucun ne semblait décidé à tuer l'autre. Cela rappelait douloureusement Eliott à Tiana dont Aria serrait l'autre main en la comprenant. Mais ça leur rappelait également leur lutte de la fin de leurs propres jeux. Katniss sortit des baies empoisonnées et ils se les partagèrent.

\- Ils ne vont pas…Commença Haymitch.

Certes, Snow avait assuré ne pas vouloir deux vainqueurs. Mais il avait dit lui-même qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il n'y ait aucun vainqueur.

\- Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter les vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games : les tributs du district douze, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Les quatre mentors quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall du palais. Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout. Snow n'avait accordé cette grâce qu'à titre exceptionnel, une seule fois : pour les sœurs jumelles survivantes. Tiana avait dû en payer le prix fort et le président avait toujours insisté sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Le président se montra d'ailleurs sur son estrade alors que Katniss et Peeta étaient récupérés pour se faire soigner. Comme toujours, Finnick et Aria prirent les mains de Tiana alors qu'Haymitch pressait son épaule, derrière eux. Mais tous semblaient en plein effroi. Les jeux de cette année n'avaient pas été normaux le moins du monde. Et lorsque Snow se tourna vers eux, la rage d'avoir été humilié et défié à nouveau brillait dans son regard. Il ne les lâcha pas durant plusieurs minutes, les garçons serrant les filles contre eux avec inquiétude. Parce qu'autre chose brillait dans le regard du président : la vengeance…

* * *

 **On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite :)**


	36. Katniss et Peeta

**Voila la suite et bientôt les expiations :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Katniss et Peeta**

Dans le train en retour vers les districts, Finnick, Aria, Tiana et Haymitch tenaient une réunion dans le salon arrière. Katniss et Peeta se reposaient dans leur chambre. Ils avaient le regard sombre et déconfit. Cette année chamboulait tout leur avenir de sécurité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Tiana avec un air affolé.

\- Personne ne sait mais Snow... Il n'en restera pas là, répliqua Finnick. Laisser deux vainqueurs à nouveau. Et son regard de haine...

Aria fixa le ciel nocturne avant de soupirer.

\- Le problème ne vient pas entièrement du fait qu'il y ait de nouveau deux vainqueurs. Le souci vient de ce qu'il en retire.

Les trois la fixèrent alors que la blonde se tritura les doigts.

\- Avec nous Snow n'a eu que du bénéfice. Les jeux ont été un succès sans précédent. Les districts n'en ont rien redit. Il a pu profiter de Tiana à sa guise - La rouquine se crispa -. Par ailleurs nous étions brisés et tout le monde l'a vu. Tout tournait dans son sens et il était vraiment content. Là c'est différent, il a dû subir une décision arbitraire d'un de ses sous-fifres. Katniss l'a défié un nombre incalculable de fois et surtout... J'ai entendu dire que des districts s'étaient soulevés. Et on sait tous que Snow déteste par-dessus tout ce qui touche à la rébellion.

L'ambiance chuta brutalement.

\- Tu as entièrement raison, répliqua Haymitch. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que va-t-il faire pour se venger ? Il n'en restera pas là.

\- Il va peut-être seulement tuer la famille de Katniss et Peeta, s'exprima Finnick assez froidement. C'est triste mais au moins... Nous, on serait tranquilles.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Ce qui était horrible à concevoir.

\- C'est le onze qui s'est rebellé ? Demanda Tiana, peu sûre.

\- Oui, après la mort de Rue ils se sont déchainés, lui répondit le brun.

Elle déglutit. Avec Will et Sue ça aurait pu être pareil si elle avait eu des jeux similaires à ceux de Katniss ?

\- Vous savez quoi, parla Haymitch si sombrement que tout le monde eut un frisson. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est dans le pétrin. La lueur dans le regard de Snow. Il a eu la même avant de tuer ma...

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais tout le monde comprit, ce qui accentua la peur.

\- On s'emporte peut-être, tenta le brun. Que peut-il faire à part s'en prendre à la famille des vainqueurs ? Il ne va pas pénaliser tout le monde juste pour ça ?

\- Juste pour ça..., marmonna Aria. Quand je vois ce que je suis capable de faire quand on me ment. Ce que Tiana peut faire quand elle est seule... Alors Snow qui a une peur phobique de la rébellion et de voir son système fondre... En est-il capable ? Oui.

Tiana eut un moment de panique et s'accrocha à Finnick qui sursauta.

\- Il nous as déjà pénalisés, hurla-t-elle dans son torse. Je dois faire tout ça depuis trois ans ! Il ne peut pas faire plus!

Il la réconforta et la calma. Le blond soupira.

\- Je pense que tout dépend de Katniss. Elle a engendré un mouvement que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Maintenant elle doit l'attiser. Mais une chose est certaine. Si Snow se sent humilié, il se venge.

Aria ressentit la douleur dans ses mots. Il pensait à sa famille. Elle se leva et le prit contre elle. Il se laissa faire sans bouger. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que Snow pourrait inventer pour punir les rebelles.

Ils arrivèrent presque au quatre. Finnick se prépara.

\- Faisons profil bas. Les mouvements de haine cesseront peut-être tous seuls. Il ne faut pas dramatiser. Nous sommes des vainqueurs et des chouchous. Il n'a aucune marge de manœuvre avec nous.

Le quatuor se détendit un peu. Tiana dit au revoir au brun puis le train repartit. Chacun cogita sur la dernière conversation. Haymitch se mit à boire et personne ne l'arrêta. Tiana fit des nœuds de corde et Aria regardait la nuit. Elle gardait espoir. Priant pour que la roue continue de tourner comme ces quatre dernières années. Sans remous. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que cela allait être compliqué. Car en passant par plusieurs districts elle remarqua des changements. Beaucoup de personnes étaient dehors sous les feux de torches à se réunir. Des pacificateurs tournaient ça et là dans les quartiers.

\- Fichue Katniss, je savais qu'elle causerait des problèmes, susurra Aria dans ses dents.

Tiana la rejoignit alors qu'Haymitch s'était endormi.

\- Tant que l'on reste ensemble, rien ne nous arrêtera.

La blonde fut surprise mais elle sourit. Puis main dans la main elles regardèrent les étoiles. Se rassurant sur l'avenir troublé.

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils restèrent tendus et anxieux, tout en profitant de leur vie. Au cas où on leur enlèverait tout ça. Mais finalement, la colère de Snow avait dû être apaisée par autre chose, puisqu'il ne se passa rien de spécial. Même s'ils restaient sur leurs gardes. Le président était sadique après tout, il aimait les voir au plus bas. Alors les laisser se penser en sécurité pour frapper ensuite était on ne peut plus dans sa façon de faire. Mais ils ne pouvaient de toute façon qu'attendre que les choses se passent.

Katniss et Peeta vinrent s'ajouter au village des vainqueurs. Si Katniss était difficile à approcher (et supporter son caractère assez difficile), Peeta était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et attachant. Il aimait cuisiner et il lui arrivait de faire des desserts pour les ramener chez Glen. En le voyant, il était assez facile de comprendre que le garçon se sentait seul. Sa mère avait dit durant ses propres jeux qu'il y aurait un vainqueur mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Lorsqu'il venait, ils l'invitaient donc à manger avec eux et il y avait toujours de la reconnaissance dans son regard. Et de temps en temps, il venait jardiner aussi. Tiana l'avait facilement accepté parce qu'elle avait remarqué que comme elle, il se détendait et ne pensait à rien dans ces moments-là.

En ce qui concernait Katniss, comme elle chassait régulièrement en forêt, elles la croisaient souvent et l'avaient finalement apprivoisée. C'était comme un animal sauvage. Ou comme Tiana après les jeux mais avant de recevoir ses médicaments. Mais en pire. Le fait de remercier ses mentors et de comprendre qu'elle avait défié Snow… La peur dans son regard à cette idée avaient convaincu Aria et Tiana qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Et surtout que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait été prémédité dans le but de défier Snow. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avait été dans le but de vivre et de rejoindre sa famille sans avoir à tuer celui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle gagne. Et tuer l'autre tribut de son district était toujours mal vu.

Tiana passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps en forêt et était presque prête à passer du temps dans la fameuse clairière. Aria passait la plupart de son temps chez Haymitch, et même si elle était heureuse pour elle, elle se sentait de son côté un peu seule. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire pour ne pas que les amoureux se sentent coupables d'être heureux. Après tout, ils n'y pouvaient rien si la situation de Finnick et elle était trop malsaine pour envisager quelque chose. Ni s'il ne leur avait pas été possible de se voir les derniers mois. Aria avait bien remarqué que ça la minait et passait plus de temps avec elle. Et quand elle dormait chez Haymitch, Tiana avait toujours Célia avec elle. Célia passait également du temps avec Primrose, la sœur de Katniss, qui avait douze ans. Katniss et Prim avaient le même âge qu'Aria et elle lors des jeux des jumelles. La maman de Katniss était une femme douce et un peu perdue mais comme elle était issue d'une famille de médecins et de pharmaciens, elle aidait Tiana à prendre moins de médicaments. Oh, elle en serait toujours dépendante mais en discutant une fois avec la femme, celle-ci lui avait conseillé de prendre des médicaments à base d'herbes qui la calmeraient plus efficacement sur la durée. Tiana faisait toujours mine de prendre sa dose habituelle pour ne pas paraître trop forte aux yeux du président. Son regard criant vengeance la hantait et elle ne souhaitait pas attiser cette haine.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas tous les mercredis ? Demanda un jour Peeta alors qu'ils bêchaient le jardin.

Tiana se figea un instant. Elle ne voulait pas mentir au jeune homme mais autant lui que Katniss n'étaient pas prêts à entendre une telle vérité. Ils se remettaient à peine des jeux et travaillaient sur leur talent.

\- Ne me demande pas et je ne te mentirais pas.

Peeta fronça les sourcils et Tiana lui fit un petit sourire. En lisant la douleur dans son regard, il n'insista pas. Il ne poserait plus la question à voix haute mais continua de se demander où elle partait tous les mercredis.

Il y avait une chose avec laquelle Tiana avait eu du mal : autant Peeta aimait réellement Katniss, autant celle-ci n'avait fait que jouer la comédie durant les jeux. Oh, bien entendu cela leur avait sauvé la vie et c'était noble d'avoir fait ça, mais elle se sentait triste et mal à l'aise pour le jeune boulanger. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle ne s'en mêlait pas. Se mêler des histoires de cœur ne donnait en général rien de bon.

\- Je suis content de t'entendre, dit Finnick, un jeudi matin lorsqu'elle l'appela.

\- Tu me manques aussi. C'est long de ne pas se voir.

\- Je sais. Alors avec Peeta et Katniss, ça se passe bien ?

\- J'aime beaucoup Peeta. Il m'aide à jardiner.

\- J'espère qu'il ne t'aide pas trop au moins.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Voyons, Finn', il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi !

\- Dis ça à Haymitch et Aria.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent. Tes bras la nuit me manquent.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Mais on se verra dans quelques mois, ce ne sera plus très long.

Tiana garda un peu le silence et Finnick soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tia', tu n'es pas seule. Tu as du monde autour de toi.

\- Je sais mais… Moi c'est toi que je veux. Et la peur de la vengeance de Snow ne cesse de me hanter même s'il n'a rien fait.

\- On ne peut qu'attendre.

Finnick se refusa à lui parler des districts qui se soulevaient peu à peu. Elle risquait de paniquer encore plus et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait.

\- Sois encore forte un peu plus longtemps et ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

La tournée de la victoire approchait de plus en plus, et Haymitch et Aria étaient tendus. Peeta avait développé un talent pour la peinture et Cinna, le styliste de Katniss avait cousu des robes pour faire croire que c'était le talent de la jeune fille. Il est vrai qu'à part pour chasser, elle ne semblait talentueuse à rien d'autre. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose à montrer au capitole bien sûr.

\- Alors prêts pour demain, demanda Tiana en rentrant de la gare un mercredi soir ?

Aria lui servit le chocolat chaud habituel qu'elle saisit entre ses mains froides pour les réchauffer. La blonde haussa les épaules d'un air démotivé.

\- Je préférerais rester ici avec toi ou que tu viennes avec nous pour voir Finnick.

\- C'est la tournée du douze. Finn' et moi on est pas du douze.

\- Je sais, répliqua Aria en lui tapotant la main.

Tiana semblait un peu ailleurs.

\- C'est allé ? Demanda doucement la blonde.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Comme toujours le fait de rentrer auprès de vous me fait tenir. Mais les pacificateurs parlaient entre eux. Et j'ai entendu des choses.

\- Quoi comme ? Demanda Aria avec inquiétude.

\- Il semblerait que les districts ne croient pas en l'amour de Katniss pour Peeta. Et ça créerait des tensions.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses mais échangèrent un regard inquiet. Est-ce que c'était un an après que les choses voleraient en éclats ?

Le lendemain, les gagnants du district douze se préparèrent pour la fameuse tournée de la victoire. Pour échapper à cette agitation qui lui tapait sur le système, Tiana décida d'accompagner Célia à l'école. Elle pourrait dire au revoir aux autres à la gare. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir aller avec eux et voir Finnick dans le quatre. Mais c'était exclu. Et puis, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant les prochains jeux, ils se reverraient bientôt. Katniss et Peeta étaient en pleins préparatifs, chacun dans leur maison et cela rappela à Tiana l'entrevue avec Snow avant leur propre tournée. Elle eut un frisson et se crispa légèrement sur la main de Célia qui n'en dit rien. Elle aussi était stressée. Glen et elle allaient devoir gérer Tiana sans Aria et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles Grant. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Tiana se figea, elle aurait reconnu cette voix assassine entre mille. Elle était la raison de tous ses cauchemars après tout. Les deux filles se retournèrent.

\- Bonjour, président Snow.

L'homme esquissa un sourire en la voyant faire des efforts pour ne pas trembler et Célia le fixer avec un regard noir. Bien entendu, la rouquine ne pouvait cacher son dégoût et sa peur. Et cela continuait de l'amuser.

\- J'étais venu rendre visite à mademoiselle Everdeen.

\- Je… Je m'en doutais un peu, articula Tiana.

Célia pressa ses doigts alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler. Faire face à Snow était toujours un calvaire pour elle.

\- C'est un peu comme une tradition de venir voir mes vainqueurs avant la tournée.

L'homme continuait de sourire de façon malsaine et Tiana eut envie de resserrer les bras autour de son corps et de fuir le plus loin possible en courant. Elle nota cependant qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Peeta. C'était donc bien Katniss qui l'intéressait.

\- Le capitole m'attend, je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Tiana soupira de soulagement et elles reprirent leur marche. Cependant, comme le président devait aller à la gare, il marcha derrière elles et elle fut mal à l'aise durant tout le trajet. Le pire étant qu'elle aussi souhaitait se rendre à la gare pour dire au revoir à Haymitch et à sa sœur. Elle mit le plus de temps possible à déposer Célia mais n'eut pas le choix que de se rendre à la gare. La voiture de Snow était encore présente. Elle l'ignora mais l'un des pacificateurs lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui ouvrit la porte. Déglutissant, elle y entra et s'installa face au président, proximité qui la dérangea mais à laquelle elle essaya de se faire. Snow garda le silence quelques minutes tout en l'analysant du regard.

\- Je tenais à vous rappeler certains termes de notre accord, mademoiselle Grant. Il me semblait que vous ne deviez dire notre arrangement à personne.

\- Elle l'a vu. Je n'ai pas pu nier.

\- Et c'est noble de votre part, bien entendu. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance de vous être reprise. J'avais prévu les choses en grand pour vous faire revenir dans le droit chemin.

Tiana déglutit difficilement sans rien dire et il s'en délecta tout en se penchant vers elle. Ce serait si simple pour elle de le tabasser dans cette voiture… Elle crispa les poings, serrés sur ses genoux.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de filmer les Grant et d'en tuer un chaque mercredi si vous ne vous repreniez pas.

\- Vous êtes un…

\- Tut, tut, tut. Surveillez vos paroles. N'oubliez pas que monsieur Odair est également en mon pouvoir.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Allons, mademoiselle Grant. Nous savons tous les deux que je garde toujours un œil sur mes vainqueurs. Il ne m'a donc pas été difficile de remarquer à quel point monsieur Odair est proche de vous et à quel point il vous surprotège de ma présence.

Tiana ne redit encore rien. Elle ne pouvait rien nier de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est donc pour ça que je vous rappelle de ne pas flancher.

\- Vous nous avez donc bien punis, l'année dernière, ne put-elle s'empêcher de siffler.

\- Effectivement. Personne à part monsieur Odair ne devait être au courant. Rappelez-vous de ceci : vous tous, tous les vainqueurs, êtes en mon pouvoir.

D'un geste, il la congédia et elle sortit de la voiture avec soulagement.

Haymitch et Aria qui arrivaient pour rejoindre Katniss et Peeta au train, la virent sortir de la voiture, plus blanche que jamais. Attendant que Snow s'en aille, ils se ruèrent ensuite sur elle.

\- Que voulait-il ? Demanda Haymitch en la prenant par les épaules et en se baissant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Tiana semblait en proie à une terreur extrême, mais se calma quand Aria lui caressa le bras.

\- Me rappeler que j'étais en son pouvoir. Me dire qu'il avait bien compris que vous saviez ce que je faisais et que c'était pour ça qu'il nous avait envoyés plus de clients l'année dernière. Qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y avait entre Finnick et moi. Et il a insisté sur le fait que tous les vainqueurs sont en son pouvoir.

Elle ne parla pas de ce à quoi les Grant avaient échappé. Aria se sentait déjà suffisamment mal de la laisser dans le douze. Elle lui en parlerait après la tournée.

\- Ca ira pour rentrer ? S'inquiéta Haymitch.

\- Oui, je vais y aller directement. Passez une bonne tournée.

Aria la serra contre elle et puis Effie les pressa car il était l'heure de partir. Tiana leur fit au revoir de la main, Aria semblant un peu triste de s'en aller sans elle. La rouquine sourit cependant pour ne pas l'inquiéter et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Dans le train Aria ne cessa de cogiter. Haymitch la prit à part dans une chambre.

\- Ce qu'a dit Tiana te tracasse ?

Elle soupira et s'allongea en fixant le paysage défiler.

\- Oui. Tous les vainqueurs sont en son pouvoir... Il n'a pas dit ça pour rien. Surtout vu ce que l'on apprend à chaque fois sur les autres districts. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas simplement se calmer au lieu de chercher le mal ?

\- Hmmm, ils en ont juste assez de leur condition. Et des Hunger Games. Katniss est comme un vent d'espoir qui...

\- Mais je m'en balance moi, hurla Aria contre son gré. Je veux juste vivre en paix avec Tia' et vous tous !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte que voulut lui donner Haymitch avant de se reprendre.

\- Désolée... Je ne voulais pas crier. Un an à se demander si Snow ne va pas nous tomber dessus, je craque.

Haymitch approuva et retenta de la prendre contre lui. Elle se laissa faire.

\- J'aimerais aussi un monde idéal où le Capitole nous laisserait en paix. Mais je te l'ai dit, les survivant sont les marionnettes de Snow. Nous sommes condamnés depuis le choix de nos moissons.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais...

\- Je sais, trésor, mais on est ensemble. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Si, largement. Si ça pouvait rester ainsi…

Le blond acquiesça et tous deux fixèrent le paysage main dans la main.

* * *

Glen, Célia et Tiana suivirent la tournée de Katniss et Peeta sur l'écran du salon, serrés les uns contre les autres. Arrivés au onze, ils firent un bel éloge sur Rue et Tresh et cela rappela Will et Sue à Tiana. Mais c'était moins douloureux qu'avant, même si elle n'oubliait pas. Peeta eut un beau geste en disant qu'ils donneraient un mois de leurs gains aux deux familles endeuillées chaque année qui passerait. Tiana se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse. Snow n'allait encore une fois pas apprécier. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux là ne cessent de le défier ? Un homme fit le signe d'adieu que le douze avait fait lors des jeux de Katniss. Tiana sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ca ce n'était pas bon du tout. Les pacificateurs attrapèrent l'homme et le tuèrent devant tout le monde d'une balle dans la tête. Tiana et Célia eurent un cri d'horreur et Glen sentit les poils se hérisser sur ses bras.

Au onze, Katniss hurlait dont Haymitch dut la maintenir et lui hurler dessus pour qu'elle se calme. Il la fit monter dans un grenier et l'engueula fermement. Ce fut la blonde qui prit son tour tellement elle avait envie d'exploser.

\- Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais aux conséquences de tes actes ! Grogna Aria. Tu te rends compte qu'on vivait tous en paix avant toi ?! A cause de tes pitreries Snow est en colère !

\- Mais je ne voulais pas tout ça, sanglota la brune. Je voulais juste rendre hommage à Rue et survivre aux jeux !

\- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas le bon comportement. Il faut vraiment que tu changes ! On a tous un poignard au-dessus de la tête !

Katniss regarda le vieil homme se faire transporter. Elle se tint la poitrine et Haymitch la prit dans les bras.

\- Aidez moi je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi à supporter cette tournée !

Le blond la rassura en lui caressant les cheveux dont une grande pointe de jalousie ressortit d'Aria. Elle était vraiment en colère de voir les agissements stupides de Katniss. Sans parler de l'offre de Peeta sur l'argent. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

La troupe retourna dans le train sans le banquet. Aria repéra plusieurs fois le geai moqueur sur le chemin vers le dix. Elle grommelait. Sans un mot elle écouta Katniss parler de mariage pour que Snow se rassure. Elle approuva et se détendit un peu. Pourtant à chaque nouveau district... Sa peur se confirmait.

Les autres districts n'eurent pas un tel bain de sang, mais régulièrement, des pacificateurs faisaient sortir certaines personnes qui faisaient le fameux signe. Plus les districts approchaient, plus Tiana se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Elle appelait régulièrement Finnick pour lui en parler et il parvenait à la calmer pour quelques temps. Glen et Célia étaient fiers de réussir à la gérer en l'absence d'Aria. Il faut dire qu'à part jardiner et rester à la maison, elle ne faisait pas grand-chose. Elle n'allait pas en forêt toute seule ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'y eut que pour le mercredi qu'elle dut sortir seule. Elle eut du mal à ne pas pleurer et à accomplir son devoir mais se força en se rappelant de quoi Snow lui avait parlé si elle flanchait. Sitôt sortie, elle fonça à la maison dans les bras de Glen qui s'y était attendu et passa la soirée à la bercer contre lui. Pour tout dire, il s'était attendu à pire. Célia dormait mais lui était resté debout, avait préparé son chocolat chaud et l'avait attendue comme Aria le faisait habituellement.

Tiana profita de l'étreinte. Il y avait longtemps que ça ne l'avait pas fait pleurer de cette manière et Glen lui caressa les cheveux en haïssant Snow de toute son âme. Cet homme qui ne cessait de détruire leurs vies. Une fois endormie, il la coucha sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couette en espérant qu'elle ne panique pas en se réveillant sans personne à ses côtés. Depuis qu'Aria était partie avec Haymitch et les deux autres vainqueurs, Tiana voyait les choses plus en noir que d'habitude mais parvenait à reprendre pied grâce à sa famille. En se réveillant seule, elle se contenta d'aller se coucher avec Célia sans paniquer, ce qui la rassura et la rendit fière d'elle-même.

Arrivés au district quatre, Tiana resta penchée vers le téléviseur et Glen en sourit. Il savait bien qu'elle cherchait Finnick du regard. Après tout, ça faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et même s'ils s'appelaient régulièrement, il savait qu'elle en souffrait. Finnick était son point d'ancrage et il l'avait bien compris. Il lui pressa l'épaule en la voyant sourire, les yeux braqués sur le fond de l'image où le visage souriant de Finnick apparaissait. Il ne pouvait que lui sourire à elle, elle le savait. Même si toutes les femmes du capitole prenaient toujours les sourires du jeune homme pour elles, elle savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Et elle était heureuse de le voir aller bien. Le district passa bien trop vite à ses yeux. Mais dans trois semaines, pour les prochains jeux, ils se reverraient. Elle se renfonça dans le fauteuil du salon, apaisée de l'avoir entraperçu même pour quelques brèves secondes.

La tournée se termina et il ne resta que la soirée du capitole. Tiana espéra que ça se passait bien et sautilla avant de se coucher. Aria et Haymitch seraient bientôt de retour !

* * *

A la grande soirée, Aria fut entourée de personnes et parla comme si de rien était. Haymitch en fit de même et ils profitèrent ensemble de l'accalmie. Ils décidèrent d'aller danser sous le regard de Snow non loin de là. Il cogitait. Une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit après ça et il sourit. La blonde sembla tendue.

\- Arrête de penser à Snow. Ca sert à rien, grommela Haymitch.

\- Je sais... Mais dire qu'il y a trois ans de ça on dansait tous les deux en étant heureux.

\- C'est vrai. Et je tiendrais toujours ma promesse de rester à tes côtés.

Elle rougit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Je ne regrette pas de m'être lancée, avoue Aria. Je t'aime tellement, Haymitch. Une vie sans toi n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

\- Et moi donc. Tu es mon souffle de vie.

Il la rapprocha et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. D'abord choquée, Aria se laissa faire. De toute façon Snow était déjà au courant. Alors les autres ne changeaient rien à l'affaire.

Une fois la danse terminée, Aria était toute chose. Elle regarda Katniss danser avec le nouveau haut-juge. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers Aria. Le regardant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Protecteur, Haymitch la rapprocha avec un air confiant. Aria sourit et détourna les yeux. C'est alors que le président arriva et fit son discours.

A la fin, Snow fit non de la tête, assurant à Katniss que la tournée ne l'avait pas convaincu de son amour pour Peeta. Il but dans sa coupe de champagne en remarquant qu'Aria Grant l'avait vu et semblait effrayée. Parfait. Il fallait que les vainqueurs soient effrayés de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire. Il pouvait retirer sa grâce exceptionnelle comme il le voulait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il lui adressa un signe de tête ironique avant de se retirer. Personne ne devait oublier que c'était lui qui décidait de tout.

* * *

Tiana sautillait de tous côtés et serra Aria contre elle lorsqu'elle arriva, sous le sourire d'Haymitch qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Alors, c'est allé ? Demanda le blond.

\- On a tout suivi du salon. Ca m'a fait du bien de voir Finnick.

Les deux autres sourirent.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait l'air si heureux. Parce qu'il savait que tu le regarderais.

Tiana sourit à son tour, sans aborder le onze ou autres sujets fâcheux.

Le soir cependant, ils parlèrent plus sérieusement et elle aborda ce que Snow avait compté faire quand elles s'étaient disputées.

\- Il est vraiment inhumain ce type, grogna Haymitch alors qu'Aria restait silencieuse, la gorge nouée en imaginant la chose.

Aria enchaina avec la tournée et les erreurs de Katniss. La tête de Snow et son air plus que cruel firent froid dans le dos à tout le monde lorsque la blonde le raconta. Glen les rassura tout de même avant qu'ils aillent tous se reposer.

Le soir elles dormirent ensembles, comme avant et furent toutes les deux apaisées de se retrouver.

Mais juste avant les expiations, les choses changèrent dans le douze. De nouveaux pacificateurs arrivèrent, plus violents que les autres. Ils démantelèrent le marché noir avec force. Glen qui travaillait là-bas se fit repousser au sol violement. On détruisit tout un stock au lance flammes et il fut trainé jusqu'en ville. Apprenant la nouvelle, Aria, Célia et Tiana se jetèrent sur lui pour le soigner. Il tremblait et elles le prirent dans leur bras. Aria et Tiana étaient en colère d'imaginer Snow faire exprès de leur pourrir la vie comme ça.

C'est alors que Gale, un ami de Katniss fut pris en train de chasser et fouetté en place publique. Katniss intervint, Peeta également pour la protéger. Haymitch se plaça devant eux et Aria ne résista pas à protéger le blond. Elle arriva en face de lui, prête à mourir. Haymitch la repoussa mais elle resta là et tous deux parlèrent à ce nouveau tyran. Tiana décida d'intervenir aussi et se plaça aux côtés de sa sœur. Et cette image ne plus pas du tout à Snow. Il allait falloir mater tous ces vainqueurs qui se croyaient tout permis.

La mère de Katniss soigna Gale, mais l'inquiétude les rongeait tous. Les choses changèrent et un couvre feu fut mis en place. Tiana eut même du mal à faire son devoir le mercredi avant que le nouveau pacificateur ne soit informé de ses activités. Deux semaines passèrent et c'est dans une inquiétude grandissante que les moissons approchaient. Mais avant ça, l'annonce de ce en quoi constituerait l'expiation aurait lieu. Ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon des Grant, allumant le téléviseur afin de voir en quoi consisteraient les soixante quinzième Hunger Games, les troisièmes expiations. Snow arriva et ouvrit l'enveloppe qui allait à nouveau les plonger en enfer…


	37. Les troisièmes expiations

**Chapitre 37 : Les troisièmes Expiations**

 _" Mesdames et Messieurs, voici la soixante quinzième année de nos Hunger Games. Il est notifié dans la charte de ces jeux, que tous les vingt-cinq ans il y aurait les jeux de l'expiation afin de rappeler à chaque nouvelle génération, le souvenir de ceux qui sont morts en voulant s'élever contre le Capitole. Chaque jeu de l'expiation se distingue par des épreuves qui ont une signification spéciale. Et aujourd'hui en ce soixante-quinzième anniversaire de la défaite de la rébellion, nous allons célébrer les troisièmes jeux de l'expiation. "_

La foule applaudit à tout rompre. Haymitch fixa l'écran d'un regard noir et terrifiant. Il serrait Aria contre lui qui se pencha en avant. Tiana en fit de même, ses doigts malmenant la pauvre cordelette. Tous les Grant attendaient la suite, le souffle court et le palpitant à son maximum. Ils priaient pour qu'ils ne choisissent pas dans la famille des vainqueurs dont Célia et Primrose. Snow reprit la parole, un frisson parcourut le dos des trois survivants qui voyaient le président avec un regard excité.

 _" Afin de vous rappeler, que même les plus forts ne peuvent l'emporter face au pouvoir du Capitole..Pour ces troisièmes jeux de l'expiation, les tributs mâles et femelles seront moissonnés... "_

Aria et Tiana retenaient leur respiration. Crispées main dans la main alors qu'Haymitch se tendit. Une perle de sueur roula dans le cou de Glen tandis que Célia priait de tout son cœur.

 _" ... parmi les vainqueurs survivants de chaque district. Exception faite au douzième qui s'est vu gracier deux fois dont plus de tributs ont survécu. Une pénalité sera alors engagée pour égaliser tous les districts. Ils se verront offrir le double des tributs en pénitence._ _Les vainqueurs devront se présenter le jour de la moisson, quelque soit leur âge et leur état de santé. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. "_

. . .

La bombe fut lancée et un long moment de silence s'insinua chez les Grant. Le temps d'assimilation fit agrandir les regards. Les tremblements, le souffle court, la panique, la peur... Tout s'insinua en eux. Les yeux exorbités, Aria tenta de dire quelque chose mais seul un son plaintif en sortit alors que Glen et Célia la regardaient. Le monde s'écroulait sous leurs pieds. Le sol sembla instable. L'enfer revenait comme une violente gifle portée au visage après avoir reçu une tendre caresse. Comment tout cela pouvait-être possible ? Comment leurs quatre années de répit avaient pu se finir en les renvoyant là-bas ?

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Haymitch hurla et lâcha Aria. Il était hors de lui. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû recréer de liens ! Tout allait donc se finir ainsi ? NON ! Il ne l'acceptait pas ! IL HAISSAIT LE MONDE.

\- HAYMITCH ! Hurla Glen alors que les filles tremblaient.

Le blond le repoussa au sol. Il souleva la table du salon et la balança contre le mur dont les verres se brisèrent en milles morceaux. Il s'en prit alors à une bouteille qu'il éclata sur l'écran transparent. S'arrachant à moitié les cheveux au passage.

Tiana hurla de peur, elle regarda le blond avec panique et assimila ce qu'il allait se produire. Elle repensa à ces dernières années.

\- NON ! NOONNNNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER LA-BAS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ! PAS APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI DU FAIRE !

Elle regarda Aria puis les autres tout en pensant à Finnick. Si tout le monde y retournait, ils mourraient tous.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS PERDRE PERSONNE !

\- TIANA !

Glen se releva et tenta de la contrôler mais elle le gifla et le griffa en se débattant. Célia resta dans un coin alors que Glen se prit un coup de poing dans le nez. Le sang gicla et Tiana s'enfuit en courant. Elle défonça la porte de ses épaules et courut à en perdre haleine. Elle pleurait et hurlait en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Certains la regardèrent avec pitié lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Elle fonça directement dans les bois et s'effondra au sol. Déchirée.

A la maison, Haymitch frappa ses poings sur les murs dont le sang apparut. Célia alla aider Glen à se lever et Aria se précipita sur son petit-ami. Il la repoussa violemment en lui donnant une claque. Elle tremblait de haut en bas.

\- Calme-toi, je t'en prie !

\- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Aria recula d'un pas en pleurant. Elle respirait par à-coups en imaginant retourner dans l'arène. En imaginant Tiana se faire tuer puis Haymitch et même Finnick. Elle voulut du réconfort mais le blond la repoussa contre le mur en serrant ses épaules.

\- C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, hurla Aria en crise. Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Katniss qui... !

\- Tu m'as fait reprendre espoir ! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure. Tu m'as fait croire au bonheur et à la vie. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir sauvée ! Tu aurais dû mourir dans l'arène et j'aurais alors vécu seul ! Je n'aurais pas souffert !

Aria le regarda avec horreur et douleur. Elle déglutit en tremblant si fort qu'elle clapotait des dents.

\- Tu...Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

\- Oh, si je le pense ! Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait ressentir ça ! Je regrette plus que tout de t'avoir rencontrée !

Glen arriva et lui donna un énorme coup de poing. Haymitch s'étala au sol en hurlant.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal ! ESPECE DE SALAUD !

\- Haymitch... Sanglota Aria en tombant au sol.

Elle se tint le cœur alors que le blond se releva. Il pleurait aussi. Claudiquant et peu stable, il frappa dans un meuble qui s'écroula. Malgré la douleur l'ancien mentor continua sa route en démolissant tout sur son passage.

\- LE CAPITOLE ! VOUS ETES TOUS DES ENFOIRES ! Finit-il par crier en pleine rue.

Anéanti, il se laissa tomber dans son jardin. Se roulant de douleur en prenant une bouteille de whisky qui trainait par là. Il la but cul sec...

Aria resta sur le sol, traumatisée. La révélation, l'avenir détruit à nouveau, les paroles dures d'Haymitch, la panique à nouveau de Tiana... C'était un enfer et personne n'en sortirait vainqueur car même si Aria survivait, les trois autres seraient tués. Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire. C'était la fin.

\- J'y croyais, balbutia Aria envers son père qui n'osa s'approcher. Je pensais que renaitre après mes premiers jeux m'offrirait une belle vie jusqu'à ma mort... Mais... Mais non je vivais sur un nuage... J'étais juste en sursis. Et j'ai détruit Haymitch au passage...

Se prenant la tête dans les mains elle hurla en larmes. Glen voulut la serrer contre lui mais Célia le retint. Elle pleurait aussi. Ils la regardèrent, anéantis à leur tour de savoir que leurs proches allaient mourir, et qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

\- Pourquoi tout le malheur du monde s'acharne-t-il sur nous tous ! POURQUOI ?! La mort de Rose, les Lynch, les Jeux, la mort d'Eliott, la folie de Doug, la mort de la famille d'Haymitch, celle de Tiana, celle d'Annie... Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? Dis-le moi !

Elle cria d'où Célia recula. Glen s'effondra au sol.

\- Ce monde est injuste ! Snow est un monstre ! Et... Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça... Oh Rose, pitié aide-moi.

Tous finirent par pleurer. Et Aria frappa de ses poings au sol.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer Finnick ! Je ne veux pas tuer Tiana ! Je ne veux pas tuer Haymitch ! Ni Katniss et Peeta ! Ni les autres mentors qui m'ont soutenue !

La blonde se leva d'un coup sec. Le regard fou. Glen et Célia ne l'arrêtèrent pas quand elle se réfugia dehors et monta dans un arbre. Elle se logea sous les feuilles et continua de maudire le Capitole, Snow, de tout son cœur.

La nuit se mit à tomber, Aria resta dans son arbre d'où Glen surveilla qu'elle ne se suicide pas. Bien que de toute manière, il n'oserait pas l'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas la foi. Après tout ça... La blonde regarda le ciel, épuisée de ses larmes et de ses cris.

\- Dis-moi, tu m'as vraiment maudite hein ? Demanda-t-elle à Doug qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'ai fait que te montrer que la seule voie possible était la mort, ma chérie.

\- Ah c'est ça alors... Tu veux que je revienne ?

\- Oui, tu es ma femme pour la vie ne l'oublie pas. Et puis à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour souffrir ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas être apaisée ?

Aria réfléchit longuement.

\- Si. Tu as raison. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter et j'ai envie de trouver la paix qui m'est due. De toute façon, je ne survivrais pas à l'expiation. Je n'ai pas la force de survivre en sachant que tous ceux que j'aime sont morts à côté de moi.

Doug sourit et se blottit contre Aria :

\- C'est vrai. Tu ferais mieux de laisser sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua l'image de Doug par Aria.

\- Oui... Mais j'ai une responsabilité avant de partir. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Haymitch parce que je l'ai fait à nouveau espérer pour rien. Je me rends compte que c'est à moi de l'aider.

\- L'aider ? Que veux-tu lui faire ?

\- Je... Je vais profiter des jeux pour passer le reste du temps avec lui. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Quand je serais certaine que Tiana et Finnick trouveront leur propre voie, et que plus personne ne pourra les tuer violemment, alors je tuerais Haymitch. Je le libérerais de la douleur. Puis je me suiciderais. Je suis sûre que Tia' comprendra. Elle fera sûrement pareil.

L'image de Doug la regarda avec douceur :

\- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux. Moi je t'attendrais. De l'autre côté.

Aria approuva durement et s'endormit. Elle n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Mais elle était résolue à protéger toute la petite troupe jusqu'à la fin. Puis elle sauverait Haymitch coûte que coûte. Elle le lui devait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère, ensemble, pour se retrouver dans un monde meilleur. Ce fut ce qui lui permit de se tenir debout.

En arrivant dans la forêt, Tiana ne s'était arrêtée qu'à la clairière. Ironique de penser qu'elle arrivait à y passer du temps quand elle était au bord du gouffre.

\- TU AS FAIT TOUT CA POUR RIEN ! Hurla-t-elle. TU M'AS SAUVEE POUR RIEN ! TU ES MORT POUR RIEN !

Secouée par les larmes, elle se releva et donna des coups de poing dans un arbre en se fichant du sang qui colorait ses mains et de la douleur engendrée. Tout ça, tous ces sacrifices… Pour du vent ? Elle avait tout accepté de Snow pour protéger Aria et les siens. Et maintenant, Aria retournait aux jeux. Eliott était mort pour rien. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour qu'ils vivent en paix. Et Finnick… S'il était tiré au sort. Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle dans l'arène, elle ne le supporterait pas. Haymitch… Son ami. Il allait y aller avec elle aussi.

\- T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE, SNOW ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT, ALORS QUE J'AI FAIT TOUT CE QUE TU DEMANDAIS, TOUT ! J'ai tout fait… J'ai tout sacrifié pour qu'on n'ait pas d'ennuis…

\- Tiana ?

La rouquine sursauta et fixa Katniss qui s'était réfugiée aussi dans les bois. La brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de rage et de désespoir dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

\- IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

Katniss s'approcha avec lenteur pour la calmer alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une crise de démence. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété.

\- Tu devrais rentrer pour…

\- Pourquoi ? On va tous crever dans cette foutue arène. On a fait tout ça pour rien. On a survécu tous les quatre, pour mieux mourir. Ah, il doit bien rire, le président Snow. Les vainqueurs sont tous en son pouvoir, pas vrai ? Tous les tributs morts pour que nous puissions vivre… Quelle putain d'illusion !

Katniss chercha le regard de la rouquine, choquée de la voir s'énerver comme ça, jouant avec son bout de corde à toute vitesse. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée, Tiana se remit à pleurer avec désespoir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sauver Aria, Haymitch et Finnick était impossible et elle cherchait une solution en vain. Katniss eut beau essayer de la calmer, Tiana se remit à hurler et frappa le sol de ses mains, plus bas que terre. La jeune fille préféra la laisser seule parce que quand elle essaya de lui prendre la main, elle la mordit. Tiana passa la nuit dans la forêt à hurler et se casser la voix et ne rentra que le lendemain, le désespoir présent sur son visage et semblant ne rien comprendre de ce qu'on lui disait.

Au district quatre, Finnick resta figé un long moment. Avant de comprendre ce que cela engendrait. Lui n'était pas sûr d'y retourner, mais Tiana et les autres… Tiana. Tiana y retournerait. Et il refusait tout bonnement de revivre de voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir sur un écran. Parce qu'il en était sûr. Dans l'arène, pas de médicaments. Elle ne tiendrait pas et n'aurait pas la force de se battre. Alors qu'il aurait pu hurler sa rage, le jeune homme restait le plus calme de tous, analysant froidement ce qu'il allait faire. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un puisse s'assurer que Tiana s'en sortirait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Haymitch et Aria. Mais il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde. Et avec tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt.

* * *

Les jours suivants. Aria reprit contenance. Elle ne pleurait plus, ne hurlait plus ni ne déprimait. C'était comme une coquille vide qui attendait le glas mais qui avait une lueur étrange de détermination dans le regard. Glen ne chercha pas à savoir. Il profita des derniers instants avec elle.

\- Tu veux aussi du gâteau ? Je peux t'en faire.

\- Non ça ira, je n'ai plus faim.

\- Tu ne veux rien d'autre ?

Elle réfléchit.

\- Si... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais. Même si c'est égoïste de ma part de demander ça...

Glen s'assit avec sérieux et lui prit la main.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Je veux que tu prennes soin de Célia après ma mort. Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondres comme les premiers jeux et que tu meurs en la laissant seul. Tu DOIS la protéger et la sauver de ce monde. Elle n'aura plus que toi comme repère après qu'on soit tous partis. Je peux... compter sur toi ?

La douleur sur le visage de Glen déchira Aria. Pourtant l'homme pleura et approuva.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous, les deux derniers Grant, restions en sécurité. Je protégerais Célia contre vents et marrées. Et je porterais votre mémoire sur moi. Je n'oublierais jamais, ces quatre dernières années qui furent les plus belles après la mort de Rose.

Aria ferma les yeux avec une douleur sans précédent.

\- Merci Papa ! Je vais pouvoir partir le cœur léger !

\- S'il te plait... Fais en sorte de mourir sans souffrir Aria... Je ne supporterais pas de te voir subir la douleur après tout ça. Tout comme Tiana...

\- Je vais la protéger et nous amener jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse mourir en paix. C'en est assez d'être les jouets du Capitole. On décidera de notre propre mort.

\- Mon dieu, tu es si forte Aria, je suis si fier de toi.

\- Papa... Tu resteras pour moi le meilleur père que j'ai pu avoir... Merci pour tout.

\- Ma princesse...

Les deux se prirent dans les bras alors que le vieil homme se crispa de tristesse. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Dans l'escalier, cachée, Célia pleura tout son soûl. Elle tenait Butterfly contre elle. Elle comprenait que c'était un adieu. Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible, Aria avait fait son choix.

Tiana semblait au contraire avoir déjà renoncé à la vie. Elle passait ses journées à ne rien faire sur le canapé des Grant et à fixer le vide. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas comment sauver tout le monde. Et de toute façon, elle était presque sûre que même s'il n'en restait qu'un, Snow le tuerait. Cet homme…Cet homme était à l'origine de tant de malheurs. Il lui arrivait de sourire avec folie en imaginant le tuer dans l'arène. Ce serait tellement mérité. Glen devait souvent lui rappeler de prendre ses médicaments parce que perdue dans sa douleur, elle les oubliait. Ca faisait mal à Célia et Glen de la voir comme ça, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Finnick avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il avait arrêté. Il la verrait après les moissons de toute façon. Mais il n'imaginait pas dans quel état il la trouverait…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Alors que la moisson n'était qu'à deux pas, Aria se décida à aller voir Haymitch. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Avec fermeté elle entra et le trouva avachi, nu, dans la baignoire. Il était toujours vivant mais complètement dans le coma. Elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte. Dire qu'elle avait enfin connu l'amour. Que dans un autre monde elle serait heureuse avec lui. Un rictus amer parcourut son corps quand elle comprit que sa seule expérience sexuelle aura été un viol horrible et qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais les vrais plaisirs de la chair. Tout comme Tiana par ailleurs.

Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle avait quand même connu de belles choses avec le blond. Des caresses, des baisers, de la tendresse, de la passion. C'était mieux que de partir sans ne rien connaitre. Elle s'approuva elle même avant de sortir Haymitch de la salle de bain. Ce fut un vrai challenge car il pesait son poids. Elle laissa ses yeux se balader sur son corps nu avec un sourire en coin. Au moins elle l'aurait vu une fois dans son simple appareil. Puis elle le recouvrit d'un peignoir.

La blonde décida de faire le ménage sur un coup de tête. Ce serait la dernière fois après tout. Elle se laissa aller comme un automate. Une vie simple lui aurait tellement suffi... Juste elle, lui, sa famille et une maison à entretenir. Avec des cris d'enfants qui s'amusaient dans le jardin. C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait demandé, si les Hunger Games n'avaient pas existés.

\- Aria... ?

Le blond émergea alors que le soleil pointait sur sa descente. Elle lui servit des médicaments et de l'eau puis s'assit en face de lui avec un petit sourire tendre. Il n'osa la regarder en face. Il prit son remède. Le silence perdura un moment avant que la blonde ne se lève.

\- Je suis désolée. De tout ce que je t'ai apporté. J'aurais dû me tenir à l'écart mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de t'aimer. Malgré tout, j'espère que ces quatre années auront été un tant soit peu de bonheur pour toi. Tu le mérites tellement.

Haymitch la regarda, surpris et horrifié de lui même. Comment la blonde avait-elle pu devenir aussi forte et aussi calme ?

\- Aria ! Dit-il en se précipitant sur elle et la serrant dans ses bras. Ne t'excuse pas ! Je... J'ai dépassé les bornes...

\- Tu as dit du vrai...

\- Peut-être mais au fond je ne regrette rien ! Je le pense mais en même temps je ne le pense pas... Je sais ça ne veut rien dire.

\- J'ai compris oui. En fait, je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait espérer comme ça... Pour un tel résultat.

Le blond s'en voulut. Il se mordit la lèvre si fort que du sang coula sur le sol. Il la prit alors par les épaules et la fixa en face.

\- Ecoute, Aria, je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne regrette rien et j'ai passé quatre merveilleuses années avec vous tous. Peut-être que c'était le mieux pour moi avant de partir. Et j'espère au moins t'avoir rendu heureuse à mon tour. Parce que de toute façon le seul fautif, c'est Snow et personne d'autre. Il est notre unique ennemi.

La blonde lui sourit sincèrement. Elle préférait le voir comme ça. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa son nez puis sa bouche lentement et amoureusement.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai été heureuse et je te remercie pour tout, répliqua la jeune femme. J'espère que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

\- Oui, c'était notre promesse après tout. Alors jusqu'à la fin.

Se regardant, yeux dans les yeux, ils se prirent dans les bras. Les deux lâchèrent des larmes silencieuses. C'est alors que le blond lui remonta une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

\- Et si on profitait de nos derniers moments ?

\- Avec plaisir. Pour ne rien regretter.

Il sourit et la tira vers la chambre. Aria se laissa porter. Puis Haymitch, sans la consulter, se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. Le cachet lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Il avait envie de ne pas mourir avant de l'avoir comblée jusqu'au bout. De la connaitre jusqu'au bout et de lui montrer que l'amour était beau. Il voulait effacer ce qu'il avait dit car au fond il pensait tout le contraire. Il la remerciait de lui avoir montré la vie une dernière fois.

Calmement il la fit s'allonger sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sous l'oreille. Aria se tendit en s'agrippant aux cheveux blonds de son ancien mentor. Celui-ci se releva et la regarda avec profondeur comme pour attendre son accord. Aria eut un petit rire cristallin. Tremblotante elle tira sur la ficelle pour ouvrir le peignoir de son amant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir connu en entier.

\- Alors je te ferais mienne.

Elle trembla mais lui sourit. Une larme roula d'où il la rattrapa et l'essuya. Il souriait aussi. Leur première et dernière fois.

Haymitch se mit donc à nu et dévêtit la jeune femme qui se cramponnait au lit. Elle sentit son désir monter et cela lui convenait. Tous deux se regardaient pendant l'échange avec un sourire. Une fois dévêtue, Aria se sentit un peu gênée mais le blond la rassura avec des caresses. Elle n'eut pas peur. Loin de là elle se sentit bien. Comme sur un nuage. Décidant de profiter aussi, Aria se mit à parcourir le corps du blond avec ses doigts. Elle toucha plusieurs zones différentes et érogènes jusqu'à finir en bas. Haymitch se tendit immédiatement. Il profita de la peau douce d'Aria en la dévorant de ses baisers.

Lorsqu'il toucha sa prothèse, Aria la retira tristement mais il insista et la prit avec une main.

\- N'ait pas peur. Je suis là. Pas Doug. Juste moi.

Elle sourit et se détendit. Laissant son corps se tendre sous les caresses dans sa zone érogène principale. Elle rougissait et tentait de respirer. C'était une sensation si agréable, si différente. Haymitch profita aussi puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de la regarder bien en face.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, Haymitch. Je suis prête. Je veux être tienne.

Un peu tremblant, il rougit à son tour. Puis il entra en elle lui arrachant un petit cri. La peur et le désir s'entremêlèrent pendant le va et vient. Pourtant Aria fut heureuse. Elle se colla à son amant et embrassa son cou. Main dans la main, les deux amants continuèrent leur danse endiablée jusqu'à ce que les hurlements de plaisir résonnent dans la maison vide. Fatiguée mais comblée, la jeune femme se blottit contre le blond qui rabattit la couverture.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

D'un petit rire elle monta sur lui et resta couchée ainsi en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, très bien. Je me sens libérée de quelque chose.

Il sourit tristement et elle s'endormit peut après. Il regretta les circonstances de cet acte d'amour mais au moins il l'avait fait une fois avec elle. C'était sa maigre consolation.

Tiana quant à elle continuait de chercher une solution à ce bourbier. Mais à part tuer tout le monde et se suicider ensuite, elle ne voyait pas. Et elle ne s'en pensait pas capable. Elle se mettait régulièrement à pleurer ou hurler sans raison au fur et à mesure que la moisson approchait. Ses cauchemars reprenaient avec plus de force et elle avait l'impression de sortir de ses premiers jeux tant elle souffrait de tout ce qui se passait.

Glen essayait souvent de la faire revenir à la réalité mais elle ricanait d'un air hystérique puis pleurait, et hurlait à nouveau. Le cœur brisé, l'homme ne pouvait que la serrer contre lui. Elle avait totalement craqué depuis l'annonce et ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

La moisson arriva bien trop vite pour tous les vainqueurs. Aria resta avec Tiana toute leur dernière journée. Elle avait parlé de son acte avec Haymitch et la rouquine, bien que toujours hors du temps, avait approuvé. C'était quelque chose de beau et triste à la fois. Pourtant Haymitch décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir dans son passé. Aria également. Ils s'étaient compris et étaient prêts à aller aux expiations. Le blond pensait essayer de sauver Aria jusqu'au bout mais la blonde gardait son idée en tête.

Tiana serra Glen et Célia avec force contre elle quand elle dut prendre le train pour le dix. Elle était sûre de ne pas les revoir de toute façon.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ca aura adouci le temps qu'il me restait.

Ils ne répondirent rien parce qu'on ne pouvait rien dire. Elle serra aussi Haymitch contre elle avec force en tremblant. Puis Aria qu'elle eut du mal à lâcher. Mais un pacificateur les détacha et elle dut monter dans le train. Le trajet fut dur, tant elle restait dans son état de craquage mental.

Arrivée sur place, on la conduisit sur la grande place. Elle eut la surprise de voir que les Works étaient là pour la soutenir. Son regard resta lointain bien qu'elle resta à les fixer comme s'ils pouvaient empêcher cela. Elle se plaça sur l'estrade avec Samy qui avait un regard de colère. Alexa mit la main dans le bocal contenant un unique papier.

\- Tiana Grant.

Tiana revoyait Eliott se porter volontaire il y a cinq ans. Cet acte de sacrifice qui n'avait servi à rien puisqu'elle allait mourir dans quelques jours. Au moins le rejoindrait-elle. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour Finnick dont elle était devenue la lumière dans un gouffre noir. Elle se mit à rire avec une telle hystérie que les citoyens du dix en eurent des frissons.

\- Samy Vause.

Elle continuait de rire quand les pacificateurs l'emmenèrent au train à côté d'un Samy dépassé.

Arrivée dans son compartiment, elle alluma la télévision pour visionner les moissons des autres districts et se rassurer sur le sort de Finnick, toussant d'avoir trop ri. Elle couva le brun du regard en le voyant sur écran. Une vielle femme, Mags, fut tirée au sort pour les femmes et Tiana en eut pitié.

\- En ce qui concerne le tribut mâle…

\- Je suis volontaire ! Cria Finnick et les caméras zoomèrent sur lui.

Tiana eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Encore une fois, elle revivait ça.

\- NON ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! Se mit-elle à hurler en frappant la télévision.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre les jeux avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Quelqu'un qui allait mourir pour elle. Elle continua de hurler, et des pacificateurs inquiets vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Ils s'en remirent aux médecins présents dans le train qui décidèrent de la mettre sous sédatifs comme lors de sa sortie des jeux. Elle n'émergerait que lors de son arrivée au capitole.

Le lendemain, lorsque l'on vint les chercher au village des vainqueurs, chaque tribut avait un regard douloureux, triste et haineux. Katniss et Peeta se tenaient par la main. Aria et Haymitch décidèrent d'en faire de même. Jusqu'à la fin, ils se l'étaient promis. Arrivés à la grande place, le silence était oppressant. Tout le monde les regardait avec pitié. D'autres pleuraient franchement. Glen fut tout devant avec Célia. Aria ne se retint pas d'aller les serrer contre elle.

\- Je vous aime. Vivez pour moi. Vivez pour nous.

\- On te le promet, sanglota Glen qui serra Aria avec force.

Un pacificateur la retira dans le rang et Haymitch leur fit un signe de tête. Célia se déporta à son tour et serra Haymitch contre elle.

\- Protège-la. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci, trésor, je ferais tout pour ta sœur.

La petite sourit avant de prendre Aria dans les bras et de se faire ramener à coups de bâton.

Aria lâcha des larmes silencieuses avant de se mettre sur l'estrade. Elle regarda Katniss qui la fixa à son tour. Elle se prirent la main. Les garçons les regardaient. Quand Effie parla elle avait la voix chevrotante. Elle ne pouvait rien pour eux mais les aimait tellement. Son cœur était en miettes. Pourtant elle essaya de se montrer joyeuse avant de piocher les deux bouts de papiers blancs des filles.

\- Katniss Everdeen... Et Aria Grant...

Katniss laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Toutes deux, main dans la main, se placèrent à côté d'Effie. Aria fixa les caméras. Elle avait le regard fier et meurtrier en pensant à Snow. Pourtant elle ne craquerait pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas cet honneur.

\- M... Merveilleux. A présent les tributs mâles...

Il y eut un court silence le temps de piocher les papiers. Haymitch fixa Aria avec un regard entendu. Elle approuva avec douleur alors que résonna la voix d'Effie.

\- Haymitch Abernathy et ... Peeta Mellark.

Les hommes vinrent se placer prêt des filles. Effie sentait les larmes monter. Dur de se retenir.

\- Bien... Les tributs pour les soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games sont Katniss Everdeen, Aria Grant, Haymitch Abernathy et Peeta Mellark...

Elle souriait mais sa lèvre tremblait. Elle voulut parler mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'est alors que la famille de Katniss fit le signe du Geai moqueur. Les Grant suivirent directement puis tous les autres. Célia pleurait mais ne décrochait pas son visage d'Aria. Pour leur dernière fois. Glen également.

Les tributs se fixèrent. Puis Aria prit la main d'Haymitch dans la sienne et la leva pour faire le signe en même temps que Katniss et Peeta. Le blond suivit avant que les pacificateurs ne les prennent de force pour les forcer à monter dans le train. Ils s'en doutaient mais ils ne pourraient dire adieu à leur famille. Aria les regarda une dernière fois toujours main dans la main avec Haymitch. Glen approuva de la tête ainsi que Célia. Il formula les derniers mots sur ses lèvres.

\- Adieu, ma princesse.

Aria pleura de tout con cœur lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train. Dans les bras de son amant ils restèrent ainsi un moment alors que le train les amenait vers l'enfer dans un aller sans retour.

* * *

 **A lundi pour la suite ! Les expiations vont bientôt commencer ^^**


	38. Tristesse infinie et rage folle

**Coucou voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Tristesse infinie et rage folle**

Finnick suivait les arrivées des mentors devenus à nouveau tributs et saluait ses amis avec un sourire désabusé. Il attendait l'arrivée du dix et du douze. Il avait voulu appeler Tiana, mais c'était un médecin qui avait décroché et lui avait dit qu'elle dormait. Et ça l'inquiétait. Dormir à ce moment-là, ça ne pouvait pas être Tiana.

L'arrivée de Johanna Mason, du sept, eut le mérite de le distraire un peu. Ils étaient devenus amis quand elle avait gagné. Son franc parler et sa façon de provoquer tout et tout le monde l'avaient attiré. Et Snow lui avait proposé à elle aussi son petit marché. Marché qu'elle avait refusé, sa famille avait donc été assassinée.

\- Finnick !

\- Johanna !

\- Dis donc, tu m'as l'air inquiet, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est pas comme si on allait retourner en enfer, ironisa-t-il en jouant avec la corde offerte par Tiana.

Blight, le tribut mâle du sept le salua également.

\- On se retrouve pour la parade, assura Johanna avec un clin d'œil.

Finnick acquiesça et fourra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon avec inquiétude tout en fixant le train.

* * *

Au loin Aria s'était isolée dans le compartiment salon qu'elle aimait tant, au bout du train. Elle n'avait que peu écouté ce qu'Effie lui avait dit plus tôt au sujet des expiations dont le Capitole avait dépensé sans compter. Bien sûr le spectacle serait grandiose pour tous, voir les chouchous s'entretuer, quel bonheur ! Elle grommela. Haymitch entra et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui ça va, ce qui est ironique. Car je sais que je vais mourir.

Il se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne pouvait la contredire. Lui-même savait que son sort était scellé. Il avait pris de la bouteille et en avait d'ailleurs trop bu également pour que son corps soit en bonne santé.

\- On va tenir le plus loin possible, ma puce. Et ensuite, on attendra que Snow trouve un moyen de nous tuer.

Aria pensa à son but et lui sourit. C'est elle qui le tuerait.

\- Faisons ça. De toute façon Snow compte tous nous tuer avec panache. Il veut se venger sur les vainqueurs qui le gênent. Il ne va pas se priver sur nous. Mais on ne mourra pas avant de l'avoir choisi.

Elle regarda à nouveau le ciel alors qu'il se colla dans son dos pour respirer son parfum de fleur. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter. En passant il regarda son bracelet en or qu'Effie lui avait offert ainsi qu'à Aria. Pour faire la paire entre les amoureux. Et pour que toute l'équipe porte de l'or. Il trouvait l'attention très jolie.

\- Tu penses que Tiana va tenir le coup, elle ? Demanda Aria le regard triste.

\- Difficile à dire mais sa crise de rire à la moisson... Je pense que sans Finnick elle mourrait la première.

\- Il s'est porté volontaire pour elle... Je m'en doutais mais en même temps je trouve ça cruel. Lui faire revivre ça comme avec Eliott. Moi au moins je ne suis pas avec Doug.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et il rit avec elle.

\- Il a fait son choix. Au moins il l'aidera à vivre avec nous jusqu'à l'heure du glas. Mourir entre amoureux, il y a pire je pense.

Aria approuva. Elle repensa à Lyra et Jacob qui étaient morts ainsi. Ils avaient dû être heureux avant de partir...

Le train arriva proche du Capitole. Aria sentait déjà sa colère monter. Elle comptait montrer à Snow qu'elle le haïssait, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tue son amour et qu'elle se suicide en lui hurlant qu'ils n'étaient pas les jouets du Capitole. Ce serait son ultime cri de résistance.

* * *

Le huit, le neuf…Allez, encore un et elle serait là. Le dix. Le cœur battant, il attendit encore et toujours, ayant peur de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la rouquine. Il dut attendre de nombreuses minutes et la vit enfin apparaître. Elle semblait perdue et se raccrochait à la poignée de la porte avec force. Son regard était écarquillé et lorsqu'elle le posa sur lui, chargé de colère. Finnick avança vers elle avec précaution. Il sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver et prit son bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme et surtout à l'abri des oreilles et des regards. Samy qui suivait, lui lança un regard désolé et indéchiffrable. Voyant que le tribut du dix se rendait à leur tour, Finnick décida de se rendre à celle qu'il partageait avec Mags.

Une fois arrivée, Tiana qui semblait avoir eu toutes les plus grandes peines du monde à se retenir le gifla en hurlant.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit de me faire ça !

Elle frappa son torse et il se laissa faire.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Voir quelqu'un que j'aime mourir pour moi. Pour que je gagne !

Mags, attirée par le bruit, entra dans le salon et Finnick acquiesça. Il lui avait déjà parlé de Tiana. La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol.

\- A cause de toi j'ai dû prendre des sédatifs, murmura-t-elle.

Finnick en eut la gorge nouée et se baissa à son niveau.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Tia' ?

Le regard plein de larmes et de douleur, elle secoua la tête.

\- Je refuse de regarder à nouveau la femme que j'aime mourir sur un écran. Je veux que l'on passe tous nos derniers instants ensembles, à se défendre des autres. On a déjà eu que peu de temps ensemble, alors ne le gâchons pas en nous criant dessus.

Tout doucement, Finnick essuya ses larmes qui roulaient encore.

\- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, d'accord ? Je ne compte pas passer du temps sans toi dans cette arène.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire revivre ça. J'ai eu si mal. Et quand la fin arrivera ?

\- On avisera d'accord ? Le plus important, est de de survivre le plus longtemps ensemble.

Tiana semblait encore hésitante, mais Finnick ne la lâcha pas du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je n'aurais pas mes médicaments dans l'arène. Et Haymitch et Aria…

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais venir avec toi. Pour eux… Laissons-les choisir leur destin. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui les tuerons.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Tuer certains autres vainqueurs ne le dérangeait pas. Mais en ce qui concernait Haymitch, Aria, Johanna ou Mags… Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait ce courage.

\- Au fait, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Tiana se redressa alors que Finnick lui tendait la main et se tourna vers Mags.

\- Mags est mon mentor mais également celle qui m'a élevée. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout jeune.

Il lui en avait déjà parlé une fois mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien en voyant la vidéo des moissons du quatre. La vieille femme la serra contre elle de toutes ses maigres forces sans un mot. Tiana résista à l'envie de pleurer.

\- Je ferais mieux de te raccompagner à ta tour. Ils vont nous préparer pour la parade.

La rouquine acquiesça et se laissa emmener, comme un automate. Finnick n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était mieux que de la voir hurler et pleurer.

* * *

Le douze arriva à son tour. Aria, Haymitch, Peeta et Katniss découvrirent leurs nouveaux appartements. C'était encore plus luxueux qu'avant. Snow aimait à les chouchouter avant leur mort. Aria ne décrocha pas un mot pendant le repas. Haymitch décida que c'était à lui de parler des expiations. Il leur expliqua que tout serait différent. Les autres tributs étaient les chouchous et les plus forts du Capitole. Ils seraient sans pitié.

Il continua en parlant de Snow et expliquant qu'il voudrait leur mort en priorité. Qu'il fallait donc redoubler d'efforts pour survivre à ce jeu de la mort. Au moins le plus loin possible. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il faudrait des alliés. Katniss refusa d'emblée mais Peeta la convainquit. Aria haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait confiance en personne de toute façon. Mais elle consentit à faire un choix pendant les entrainements. Surtout qu'elle se souvenait de certains au visuel.

Fatiguée elle décida d'aller dormir un peu avant la parade. Haymitch était déchiré de la voir ainsi. Elle ne hurlait pas. Elle ne criait pas... C'était peut-être pire ainsi car elle gardait tout à l'intérieur. Il alla la rejoindre et la serra fortement contre lui. Ses mains tremblaient de tristesse d'où ce fut Aria qui le réconforta en lui caressa les bras doucement.

\- Je t'aime, Haymitch.

Dit ainsi à la façon d'un adieu, l'homme enfonça sa tête dans ses cheveux et lâcha quelques larmes. La colère sourde grondant encore plus violement dans son ventre contre le Capitole.

* * *

Tiana avait gardé un silence de mort depuis que Finnick l'avait laissée avec Amy. Elle essayait de se blinder pour la parade. Elle doutait de parvenir à se montrer forte comme avec Eliott. Elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. Amy soupira, Tiana semblait vraiment ailleurs et hors du temps. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses phrases et c'était vraiment inquiétant.

\- Tu es sublime ! Tu vas faire sensation, ma chérie !

Tiana s'observa dans le miroir. Contrairement aux premiers jeux, elle ne faisait pas naïve et innocente. Mais bien adulte et mûre. Le maquillage lui avait donné des traits durs. Pas de bleu ou de vert, mais une robe noire à la longue traîne. Ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos, flamboyants, détonnant avec la pâleur de son visage et la noirceur de sa robe. Malgré elle, elle eut un petit sourire, ravie de la différence d'avec la première fois.

Samy avait été préparé dans le même goût et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour se rendre aux chars tirés par les chevaux. Il ne s'était jamais douté de la façon dont son ancien mentor pouvait craquer.

Tiana chercha Finnick, Haymitch et Aria du regard. Finnick, à moitié nu pour la parade, semblait en grande conversation avec Katniss. Trop près à son goût. Avec un reniflement jaloux, Tiana se détourna et chercha sa sœur.

\- Alors, c'est toi, celle qui a fait tourner la tête à Finnick ?

Tiana se tourna vers Johanna Mason, qu'elle savait douée à la hache.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Depuis tes jeux, il ne passe son temps qu'avec toi au Capitole.

Tiana regarda la tribut du un, qui lui disait quelque chose.

\- Je l'ai déjà vue, marmonna-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, elle fait la même chose que Finnick et toi.

Tiana voulut demander comment Johanna le savait mais la femme la devança.

\- Il m'a proposé la même chose. J'ai refusé et il les a tous tués.

Tiana fut sans voix. Johanna pressa son épaule avant de rejoindre un autre vainqueur. Il y en avait qui parvenaient à refuser ? Ca lui paraissait tellement improbable…

\- Tia ' ?

Avec un sourire tremblant, Tiana réceptionna Aria dans ses bras. Elle la regarda de haut en bas. La blonde était vêtue d'une très longue robe noire toujours pour rappeler les mines. Ainsi que du rouge par-ci par-là pour rappeler le sang. Il y avait aussi sur sa tête un très beau phœnix symbolisant la renaissance et l'acharnement dans la survie. Tiana fut fière de voir sa sœur si forte et si resplendissante. Aria ne pleurait pas et semblait avoir un regard ferme, déterminé. Derrière, Haymitch avait un costume noir et rouge similaire à Aria. Le phoenix était placé en un grand dessin sur sa veste sombre. Cela apportait aussi une touche de flammes rappelant Katniss et Peeta.

Aria serrait sa sœur de toutes ses forces. Cette image d'elle qu'elle avait vue pour les moissons l'obsédait. Tiana n'avait jamais craqué de cette façon en cinq ans. Haymitch posa un regard inquiet sur la jeune rouquine, qui les yeux fermés, pleurait sur l'épaule d'Aria. Finnick les rejoignit et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu pour laisser les filles se réconforter.

\- Toi, volontaire ? Demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vécu l'enfer de voir mourir la femme que j'aime dans des jeux. Le vivre une deuxième fois était au-dessus de mes forces. Et… Elle ne tiendra pas deux minutes sans moi. C'est cruel à dire, je sais. Mais ils ont dû la mettre sous sédatifs après qu'elle ait vu ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pris la bonne décision.

Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Tributs sur vos chars ! Tributs sur vos chars !

Ils se séparèrent tous et allèrent à leurs chars respectifs. Tiana eut beau faire, elle était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- T'as pas besoin de te retenir, dit Samy en se penchant vers elle alors qu'elle serrait tellement le char que ses jointures étaient blanches. Tous les vainqueurs sont en colère et le montrent ou le cachent. Les citoyens de Panem sont partagés par cette expiation. Montre-leur ton désespoir, même si ça n'annulera pas les jeux, ça pourra au moins gâcher leur succès. Et tout ce qui contrarie Snow est bon à prendre.

\- Merci, Samy, marmonna-t-elle alors que le char s'ébranlait.

Et alors que pour leurs premiers jeux, ils avaient fait la parade de nuit, c'était en plein soleil cette fois ci. Samy gardait un air froid et déterminé. La peur au ventre, Tiana ne faisait que pleurer, déclenchant des « _ooooh_ » de tristesse de la part des spectateurs. Snow arriva. Tiana ne le regarda pas un seul instant. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle fixait le dos de Finnick plus loin devant sans oser se retourner pour voir Aria. Elle craquerait encore plus en la voyant. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, les tributs du douze pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres étant donné qu'ils étaient en couple. En tout cas, Katniss et Peeta jouaient toujours les amoureux. Peut-être y avait-il du vrai dans leur histoire.

En dernière position, Aria et Haymitch se tenaient par la main bien en évidence pour montrer que leur amour était plus fort que la peur. Ils avaient un regard assassin. Cela fit frémir la foule. Aria ressortit tout son dégoût pour le Capitole. Haymitch également alors qu'il pensait à sa famille et à Elsa qui avaient péri par leur faute. Lorsque Snow les regarda Aria accentua son air noir. Elle eut un demi-sourire assassin et lui fit un doigt d'honneur lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Haymitch montra les crocs et Snow releva le menton avec colère. Vivement qu'ils meurent. Ceux du douze étaient les pires.

Le président fit son discours, le même que toutes les années. Tiana redressa brièvement la tête. Mais il gardait un air sûr de lui et un sourire retors qui la firent regarder ailleurs. Alors que Finnick et bien d'autres le regardaient sans discontinuer avec une haine sans nom. Dont les douzièmes qui ne cessaient de faire chuchoter la foule. L'envie de tuer Snow était évidente sur leurs quatre visages.

Après la parade, Aria ne trouva pas Tiana. Elle avait filé. D'un soupir elle se dit que c'était peut-être mieux. Même si c'était leur dernier instant, Aria ne pouvait aider Tiana. Elle était trop en colère pour avoir des gestes tendres. Ils se rendirent donc dans l'ascenseur où Johanna exprima sa colère en se déshabillant. Elle fit du gringue à Peeta et un clin d'œil à Haymitch. Aria porta ses mains sur les yeux du blond :

\- Je t'interdis de regarder.

\- Miaouuuuu, répliqua Johanna. On a une vraie tigresse avec nous. Mais ne t'en fais pas je te le laisse ton blondinet.

\- J'en ai l'exclusivité jusqu'à la fin alors j'en profite !

Aria eut un sourire. Johanna pouffa comme une hystérique et approuva.

\- Ce connard de Snow, cette saloperie de Capitole. Moi qui pensais vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vais les défoncer.

\- Tous des crevures.

La femme, toujours nue, approuva avec ferveur. Elle aimait beaucoup le regard d'Aria et sa haine. Elle l'avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois dans les couloirs et connaissait son histoire.

\- On se revoit plus tard alors. Bonne chance, poulette.

Elle sortit avec grâce. Haymitch eut un grand sourire tout le long alors qu'Aria lui redonnait la vue.

\- Jalouse hein.

\- Très ! Tu es à moi.

Elle tira la langue et tous rentrèrent à l'appartement pour une bonne nuit bien méritée.

* * *

Tiana aurait bien voulu passer une nuit calme dans les bras de Finnick. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger de sa tour, ni les prochaines nuits, d'ailleurs. Elle pensa vaguement aux entraînements, aux notes, aux interviews. Quelle belle blague.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis, dit Samy alors qu'elle tournait en rond.

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré. La retransmission de la parade lui avait montré à quel point elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer forte. Mais rien que d'imaginer revenir dans l'arène, mais avec des gens qu'elle connaissait et aimait… C'était tellement inconcevable dans son esprit… Le seul fait qui la rassurait était que Doug était mort et qu'Aria ne pourrait revivre les mêmes jeux que les précédents.

Le calme de Samy lui tapant sur les nerfs, elle alla sur le toit. Les cris des gens du capitole heureux d'avoir de nouveaux jeux dépassant toutes leurs espérances… Ce n'était cependant pas les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait entendus lors de ses précédents jeux. Mais cette fois encore, elle était seule pour les entendre. Cette fois encore, elle devait penser à tout toute seule. Elle se remit à pleurer, roulée en boule.

Finnick et Mags se faufilèrent discrètement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Plutarch Heavensbee, le haut juge de cette année. Le brun toqua et chercha Tiana du regard, mais elle n'était pas là. Les tributs du trois, du six, du sept, du huit et du onze étaient également là, ainsi qu'Haymitch, qui se glissa derrière eux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se demandant exactement ce qui se passait ici. La moitié des tributs seulement présente ?

\- Merci à vous tous d'être venus. Si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous parler de choses importantes concernant cette expiation.

\- Alors pourquoi tous les tributs ne sont-ils pas là ? Demanda Johanna en s'asseyant et en posant ses pieds sur la table d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je n'ai convoqué que les vainqueurs en qui je suis sûr de pouvoir placer ma confiance. Ces jeux… Nous allons nous allier et vous n'allez pas tous y mourir. Vos districts à tous sont au courant de ce plan et nous soutiennent. Notre plan va consister à maintenir Katniss Everdeen en vie et à la sortir de l'arène coûte que coûte.

\- Et pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce que c'est elle le symbole de cette rébellion. Elle est celle qui unira les districts. Et bien entendu, les tributs encore vivants au moment où nous parviendrons à la récupérer, seront récupérés également. Marchez-vous avec moi ? Tout ça vise à détrôner Snow et à engendrer une nouvelle rébellion.

Plutarch sourit quand un tollé de oui lui répondit. C'était plus que ce qu'il en attendait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Haymitch et Finnick.

\- Bien sûr, Katniss et Peeta ne devront rien savoir de ce plan. Snow doit les croire désespérés de la situation et nous savons que Katniss n'est pas douée pour jouer la comédie. En ce qui concerne les sœurs Grant….

\- Non, dit tout de suite Finnick sans même regarder Haymitch. Concernant Tiana au moins, j'en suis sûr. Elle est dépendante des médicaments. On sait tous que dans l'arène, elle n'en aura pas.

Mags pressa son bras. Finnick continua.

\- Elle est au comble du désespoir et elle ne saura pas faire semblant si on la met au courant. Ce ne serait pas crédible aux yeux de Snow. Voyez son état lors de la parade. Si elle se remet à sourire d'un coup, ça lui mettra la puce à l'oreille.

\- En ce qui concerne Aria…, réfléchit Haymitch. Elle n'est peut-être pas dépendante des médicaments, mais elle peut faire des crises à tout moment. Et tout comme Tiana, elle ne saura pas jouer la comédie. Elle montre une haine et une détermination sans faille depuis les moissons. Elle ne réussirait pas à faire semblant... Même si ça me tue de lui mentir. Je pense que c'est la meilleure option.

Plutarch réfléchit durant plusieurs secondes.

\- Bien. Parfait. On ne mettra donc personne d'autre au courant. Arrangez-vous pour être dans une alliance avec Katniss. Vous serez alors avec elle pour quitter l'arène. Je ferais tout pour que ces jeux soient un fiasco et que la rébellion commence.

Ils approuvèrent avec des applaudissements heureux. La pression retombait enfin. Ils n'allaient pas tous mourir ! Ils allaient vivre et se battre !

En sortant de la pièce, Finnick et Haymitch s'attardèrent ensembles.

\- Tu sais qu'elles vont nous détester quand elles le sauront ? Demanda Haymitch. Elles ne nous pardonneront jamais ce mensonge.

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Rétorqua Finnick avec un regard désespéré. Si c'est la seule façon de les sauver… On ne peut pas faire autrement. S'il faut les perdre pour qu'elles restent en vie, alors soit.

Haymitch eut un sourire désabusé.

\- On sera ensemble dans cette galère. On les sauvera. Pas moyen que Snow nous enlève ça.

Finnick sourit.

\- Pas moyen. Au moins nous serons deux sur quatre à être confiants sur la fin de ces jeux.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec complicité avant de se quitter pour retourner à leur tour.

Haymitch resta un moment à fixer Aria qui dormait. Il se sentait soudainement si détendu. Si libre. Il avait sa solution pour sauver Aria et Tiana de se merdier. Non elles ne mourraient pas et lui non plus ! Bordel ce que ça faisait du bien, soupira le blond comme délivré d'un fardeau. Il allait sauver sa princesse quoi qu'il arrive et si elle le haïssait tout le reste de sa vie il s'en ficherait. Parce qu'il le savait, la blonde allait le quitter violement pour ne plus jamais lui faire confiance. Un tel mensonge, pire que lorsque Tiana ne lui avait rien dit... Pourtant c'était la seule solution viable et il s'y tint. Il sauverait Aria de l'enfer.

* * *

Tiana se força à manger. Ils devaient se rendre aux entraînements. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et pour les évaluations ? Que pouvait-elle montrer de plus que la dernière fois ? Enfin, au moins reverrait-elle les autres, c'était mieux que rien. Profiter du temps passé ensemble, c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Finnick, n'est-ce pas ? Elle tenta de se remotiver en pensant à ça et rejoignit Mags lors des entraînements. Celle-ci fabriquait des hameçons, et Tiana décida d'apprendre à le faire. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait être utile.

Elle observa les autres tributs qui s'entraînaient. Le tribut du cinq ne faisait que vomir. Les carrières faisaient peur à voir mais elle ressentait de la peine pour la Cashemre du un. Si semblable à elle étant donné qu'elles étaient dans la même situation. Et pourtant elle lui paraissait tellement inhumaine quand elle la regardait. Johanna lui sourit tout en s'entraînant aux haches. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait appris. Katniss tira des flèches et tous furent en admiration devant elle.

Finnick ne l'avait pas approchée, s'entraînant avec les tridents présents dans la salle, concentré à son maximum. L'espoir ne cessait de brûler en lui depuis la réunion de la veille et sa conversation avec Haymitch. Aria et Tiana les détesteraient. Ils avaient promis plus de mensonges il y a un an. Mais c'était comme ils l'avaient dit : aucune ne serait capable de jouer la comédie à un tel point. Il se répétait que c'était pour leur bien.

Tiana alla finalement s'entraîner au couteau sur les cibles mouvantes, oubliant durant quelques minutes les jeux et le triste sort qui les attendait. Elle tourna, sauta, virevolta et ne rata aucune cible. Tout comme Katniss, elle fut applaudie mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Aria décida de s'isoler pour garder ses atouts secrets. Quand elle voyait les carrières, elle en frissonnait. C'était les grands chouchous du Capitole. Pourtant en se promenant entre les tributs elle trouva Haymitch en grande conversation avec ceux du trois. Elle le rejoignit et se colla à lui pour bien montrer qu'elle le défendrait corps et âme. Les premiers districts le remarquèrent et elle les regarda avec défi. Ils reniflèrent méchamment avant de partir.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux vers eux.

\- Ah Aria, justement je voulais te présenter Beetee et Wiress. Ce sont deux amis à moi qui ont gagné les jeux grâce à leur intelligence. Je compte faire une alliance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Les deux du trois sourirent sachant la vérité sur le plan. Haymitch avait aussi insisté pour sortir Aria de l'arène en priorité. Même avant lui-même s'il le fallait. Ce qu'ils avaient accepté peu avant.

\- Je ne les connais pas mais si tu as confiance alors je te suis, répliqua la blonde sur la défensive.

Elle ne cessa de fixer les deux tributs. Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux. Puis un peu d'intelligence ne faisait pas de mal.

\- Donc si je résume bien, répliqua la blonde. On fait une alliance avec Katniss, Peeta, Tiana, Finnick, Mags et les deux là?

\- Beetee et Wiress, chérie.

\- Oui, Enchantée d'ailleurs.

\- Nous de même.

Un climat assez calme détendit Aria. Elle apprit à les connaitre un peu alors qu'ils lui expliquaient pas mal de choses sur des stratégies de défense et d'attaque contre les carrières. Pourtant elle avait mal au cœur car ça ferait encore plus de bonnes personnes à tuer en cas de nécessité. Elle espérait que tout se finirait vite sur la fin car beaucoup de personnes commençaient à s'ajouter à la liste " _A ne pas tuer_ ".

\- Je pensais aussi à rallier Johanna mais nous sommes déjà beaucoup, commenta le blond.

\- Surtout qu'à mon avis, si ça se passe comme dans mes jeux avec Tia', on va tous finir éparpillés dès le bain de sang. Enfin si on y survit.

Les trois approuvèrent tristement. On ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir.

\- Sachez tout de même que nous sommes de votre côté, sourit Beetee. Et je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. On est surtout très en colère contre Snow.

\- J'aimerais bien y croire mais dans l'arène tout sera différent, insista Aria.

\- Moi j'ai confiance en ceux que j'ai longtemps côtoyés. Comme Chaff que l'on a vu plus tôt et qui est un ami à moi. Au onze, répliqua Haymitch. Il ne nous touchera pas.

\- Et bien, essayons de résister le plus longtemps possible ensemble alors, abdiqua-t-elle.

Tous sourires, Haymitch la prit contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter. N'ayant pas du tout envie de s'entrainer. Aria pensa que vu comme c'était parti, Snow finirait par tous les liquider avec des pièges mortels pour en finir. Vu ceux qui comptaient se rallier à eux...

* * *

Il était dur de croiser les autres à part lors des cessions d'entraînement. Arriva le temps de faire la démonstration. Tiana attendait nerveusement aux côtés de Samy, échangeant de temps à autres des regards indéchiffrables avec Aria. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Finnick la regardait avec un tel espoir lorsque leurs regards se croisaient mais cela la rassurait et lui faisait du bien. Finnick avait de toute façon toujours su comment la rassurer. La rouquine se mit à taper nerveusement du pied, regardant les autres vainqueurs en ne cessant de se demander comment elle allait pouvoir les tuer. Il y en avait plusieurs qu'elle connaissait et croisait depuis des années.

Finnick partit impressionner les juges et Tiana fixa le sol avec angoisse, attendant son tour. C'était tellement différent de leurs premiers jeux. On savait ce qui nous attendait et c'était d'autant plus stressant. Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant paniquer en songeant à nouveau au volontariat de Finnick.

\- District dix, Tiana Grant.

Avec un énorme soupir, elle se leva sans regarder en arrière, le cœur battant. Compta dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle se rendait à la salle. Elle se sentait paniquer au plus profond de son être. Les juges étaient comme toujours en train de manger mais le haut juge de cette année semblait l'analyser et était debout contrairement à l'habitude. Ce changement lui fit perdre ses moyens. Et tout comme elle l'avait senti dès le début avant de se rendre dans la salle, une crise d'angoisse s'installa. Elle tenta vaillamment de faire la même chose qu'à l'entraînement mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle rata presque toutes ses cibles.

Plutarch analysait la jeune femme en réfléchissant à ce que Finnick lui avait dit. Mais effectivement, en la voyant tellement bouleversée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il se rangea de l'avis du jeune homme. Snow aimait voir les vainqueurs brisés. Et si elle se relevait d'un coup alors qu'elle était tellement désespérée, ce serait trop suspect. Il la vit crisper la main sur sa poitrine avec force tout en comptant. Mais elle eut beau essayer, rien de bon ne sortit de ce qu'elle fit. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle les quitta là-dessus.

Les suivants passèrent puis se fut au tour d'Haymitch. Il laissa Aria avec un baiser sur le front alors que celle-ci regardait ses pieds. C'était si étrange d'avoir stressé pour les premiers jeux et que là, rien ne venait. C'était sûrement la résolution de mourir et d'être libre qui tenait Aria. Quand ce fut son tour Haymitch lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il avait fait une belle démonstration avec les couteaux. Il tenait encore le rythme malgré tout.

Quand la blonde se retrouva seule elle eut un regard blasé. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça. Pourtant en voyant le haut juge elle eut un regard noir. Pareil pour tous ceux d'en haut qui la regardaient. La colère gronda rapidement car elle savait que Snow regardait en même temps. Sa lèvre trembla. Elle ne voulait pas partir avant de les avoir défiés. Plutarch remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'Haymitch ne mentait pas. La blonde avait une haine sévère contre le Capitole. Ce qui était logique. Mais la mettre au courant aurait pu la faire changer d'attitude. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Surtout lorsqu'il la vit en action.

Aria allait prendre les épées mais elle les reposa. Non pas de cette manière. Elle eut une autre idée. Une plus forte qui lui correspondait. Elle s'avança devant eux alors que tout le monde la fixait. Puis elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche pour chanter. Les paroles furent fortes et rapides. Avec un timbre grave.

 _"_

 _Dans les profondeurs de mon assoupissement, mes paupières s'agitent._

 _La déesse des rêves sourit avec élégance tout en prononçant ma mort._

 _Les chaînes de la fatalité qui contrôlent l'espace-temps de l'arène s'enchevêtrent._

 _C'est le programme imaginaire offert par Snow._

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons nous joindre pour la rébellion !_

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons esquiver la mort !_

 _C'est notre Survival Game !_

 _Je déroberai le miracle désiré de la vie dans ce jeu d'extermination, de survie._

 _C'est pour réécrire le futur éphémère._

 _Le temps se déforme et les lois de la causalité s'effondrent._

 _C'est le programme manipulé et offert par Snow._

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons survivre !_

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons nous libérer de la mort !_

 _C'est notre Survival Game !_

 _Je vais défier le miracle de la vie qui s'oppose au jeu d'extermination, d'élimination,_

 _Comme dans un rêve._

 _C'est le programme mécanique offert par Snow._

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons survivre !_

 _Allez, 1, 2, 3 ! Nous allons nous libérer de la mort !_

 _Allez 1,2,3 Nous allons nous rebeller_

 _Allez 1,2,3 Nous allons nous libérer de nos chaines !_

 _Je déroberai le miracle de la vie désiré dans ce jeu d'extermination, de survie._

 _Les observateurs passifs du Capitole qui commencent à avoir pitié de nous_

 _Se trouvent encore plus loin que la vie et la mort que je désire._

 _À la toute fin, il y aura un paysage délabré_

 _Dans lequel se trouvera des survivants_

 _C'est ce en quoi je crois_

 _A la fin on gagnera. "_

 _( Nda : Chanson modifiée et reprise de l'opening 1 de Mirai Nikki )_

Au terme de la chanson,Aria reprit sa respiration. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Le haut juge resta un instant admiratif. Cette jeune fille en avait à revendre. Il faudrait impérativement qu'il la sauve de l'arène pour la mettre avec le Geai Moqueur. Avec ça la rébellion était assurée. La blonde fut loin de tout ça et repartit sans plus de cérémonie. Snow la fixa sur l'écran avec la lèvre qui tressautait. Cette fille était différente de ce qu'il croyait. Elle n'était pas inoffensive. Elle l'avait dupé. Il faudrait au plus vite éliminer les gêneurs du douze.

* * *

Tiana ne fut pas spécialement tendue pour les notes. De toute manière, cela lui importait peu. On la prendrait pour cible, forte ou pas. Samy de son côté semblait assez nerveux. Sans surprise, les carrières et Finnick eurent de hauts scores. Le district de Finnick était après un tout un district de carrières. Les autres restaient dans la moyenne. Samy parvint à obtenir un huit. De son côté, elle eut un rire hystérique, encore, en parvenant à décrocher un deux. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand les scores de Peeta et Katniss furent dévoilés : douze chacun. Une très bonne façon de faire pour que tous les tributs les ciblent. Concernant Haymitch et Aria, ils reçurent tous deux un dix. Aria fut surprise que sa chanson contre le Capitole ait été récompensée d'une telle note. Elle s'attendait à un zéro pointé... Elle se demandait ce qu'il ce passait dans la tête de ce haut juge pour lui donner un dix ! Peut-être voulait-il simplement les faire cibler.

Finnick se mordit la lèvre en voyant le score de Tiana. Elle avait dû perdre tous ses moyens devant les juges. Revenir ici la plongeait réellement dans un état second et il n'était même pas là pour la réconforter. Avec un soupir, il décida de faire une entorse au règlement. Elle avait besoin de décompresser. Et de toute façon, Snow ne leur donnait pas de travail depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau tributs. Le soir venu, il se décida à se rendre à la tour du dix et trouva un Samy endormi sur le canapé. Sans réfléchir, il chercha Tiana et la trouva sur le toit. Elle avait l'air normale, mais ses yeux étaient rougis.

\- Tia '…

\- Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé de les impressionner comme je l'ai fait avec les autres à l'entraînement. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Le juge, il était debout. Et ça m'a perturbée parce que la première fois, il était assis. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder…

Finnick la serra contre lui en se demandant un bref moment si Plutarch n'avait pas eu cette attitude exprès. Et malgré l'effet dévastateur, il le remercia. Mieux valait qu'elle soit six pieds sous terre, mais inoffensive pour les autres.

\- Ca ne fait rien. Je serai avec toi.

\- Mais si je fais des crises d'angoisse ? Je n'aurais pas mes médicaments, Finn', et je sais à quel point ça peut me faire changer.

Finnick prit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle tentait de détourner le regard.

\- Je serai avec toi, répéta-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils passèrent la nuit sur le toit et Tiana dormit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Capitole.

* * *

\- Pourquoi du blanc ? Demanda Tiana, en se tournant de tous côtés.

Amy sourit.

\- Je t'ai montrée redoutable lors de la parade. Ton état a… A agité les foules. Ta façon de pleurer les as tellement émus, que pour les interviews, je mets l'accent sur ton innocence et ta pureté.

Tiana se retint d'éclater de rire. Il y en a un qui rirait bien. Pureté et innocence, elle ? Malgré tout, elle aimait le chignon compliqué et le maquillage simple. Elle se rendit dans le couloir où ils attendaient tous et regarda les interviews au fur et à mesure que les districts passaient. Tous avaient une attitude différente. Le district douze fit également son entrée et la haine de Tiana envers Snow décupla en voyant que Katniss portait une robe de mariée.

Aria et elle échangèrent un faible sourire, elles se trouvaient ravissantes toutes les deux. La blonde toujours vêtue de rouge. Mais sa tenue était entièrement dans le style d'un phénix tout comme le blond. Rouge orange et jaune. C'était vraiment très beau. Le styliste avait voulu mettre en avant la force des deux survivants de renaitre et leur haine flamboyante contre le monde entier.

Haymitch regarda Tiana avec inquiétude mais elle se détourna vers l'écran car le tour de Finnick arrivait.

\- Finnick ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un message pour une personne qui est là ce soir. Une personne très spéciale. On peut l'entendre ?

Finnick sourit et elle se demanda encore comment il pouvait se montrer tellement fort.

\- Mon amour, tu as mon cœur pour l'éternité. Et si… Si je meurs dans cette arène, mes dernières pensées iront sur tes lèvres.

Déchainement d'applaudissements. Tiana avait les yeux brillants mais ne pleurait pas.

\- Belle déclaration qu'il te fait là, marmonna Johanna avec un sourire moqueur.

\- On est pas ensembles.

\- Vous avez une situation spéciale. Mais je trouve votre amour plus beau que la comédie d'Everdeen et Mellark.

Tiana sourit, touchée du compliment.

\- Contente de te voir sourire au moins une fois. Ta tête de déprimée commençait à me taper sur le système, tu sais.

Tiana ne sut pas comment le prendre et ne répondit rien alors que c'était maintenant au tour de Johanna. Qui cracha sa colère sur les citoyens du capitole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy la poussa dans le dos.

\- Prépare-toi, ça va être à ton tour.

\- On l'a connue sous un autre nom lors de ses premiers jeux. Elle en a changé depuis pour faire partie de la famille de sa sœur survivante. Accueillez, Tiana Grant !

Tiana s'avança sans chercher à cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle sourit cependant à Caesar.

\- Nous avons vu beaucoup de larmes et de colère ce soir. Lors de la parade, tu étais probablement la seule à montrer autant de tristesse.

\- Comprenez-moi : j'ai survécu une fois et me suis construit une famille. J'ai dû surmonter la perte d'Eliott. Et maintenant, c'est comme si son sacrifice était vain.

Elle déclencha encore de la compassion et c'était le but recherché. Elle arrivait à jouer la comédie de temps à autre. Caesar l'envoya se mettre à sa place alors qu'il accueillait les districts suivants. Finnick lui sourit et serra rapidement ses doigts dans les siens quand elle passa à côté de lui.

Il ne resta que le douze et Haymitch fut convié en premier. Il monta d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ah, Haymitch Abernathy ! Cela fait un peu plus de vingt ans que nous ne vous avions revu sur ce plateau. Comment avez-vous ressenti le fait de vous retrouver de nouveau ici ?

Le blond ne souriait pas, il avait l'air détendu mais aussi cruel.

\- J'étais content de retrouver le bar et la nourriture.

Le présentateur pouffa. Haymitch se massa le menton d'un air placide.

\- Et dites-moi, la rumeur est-elle fondée ? Etes-vous tombé amoureux de votre élève ? Si c'est le cas vous allez devoir la tuer demain...

Il pouffa un peu.

\- Oui, j'aime Aria Grant et je la protègerais jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'elle m'a remontré la vie comme une lumière doré en pleine zone d'ombre.

Il se tut et reprit :

\- Mais je ne tuerais personne d'autre que le président Snow.

Des acclamations outrées s'élevèrent. Il eut un rictus sadique.

\- Je ne tuerais jamais mes amis, ni la femme que j'aime. Tous les tributs ici sont amis, ou presque. Ce serait un fratricide.

Le présentateur sembla perplexe.

\- Et bien... Vous semblez en colère...

\- Comme tout le monde ici. On vous déteste tous.

Il sourit et se leva sans autorisation pour rejoindre les autres derrières. Un brouhaha violent s'éleva des gens du Capitole. Il dut rétablir le calme avant d'appeler Aria. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces interviews. Chacune s'enchainait en étant pire que celle d'avant. Surtout avec le coup de Johanna.

Aria monta les marches. Elle avait le regard noir ce qui n'engageait rien de bon. Elle ne salua personne et s'assit.

\- Mademoiselle Grant, c'est un honneur de vous revoir ici, tenta-t-il un peu désespéré.

\- Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Il avala plusieurs fois sa salive.

\- Vous devez vous sentir triste de devoir participer à nouveau avec votre sœur et votre petit ami... ?

\- Triste ? Je suis écœurée, dit-elle en se levant et en fixant les gens du Capitole. Je vais devoir à nouveau vivre l'enfer alors que pendant quatre ans j'ai tout fait pour renaitre tel le phénix que je suis ! Et maintenant que j'ai appris le vrai sens du mot aimer avec Haymitch et Tiana je dois les tuer ? Avez-vous donc un cœur cher peuple du Capitole ? Avez-vous un sens moral ?

\- Allons calmons-nous...

\- Non je ne me calmerais pas, hurla-t-elle. Je jure qu'à l'heure de ma mort je maudirais Snow et son régime pour qu'il s'effondre ! J'espère que cela entrainera une rébellion et que plus jamais des tributs comme nous ne devrons s'entretuer !

Elle se retourna sur le présentateur puis une dernière fois vers la foule. Haymitch la trouvait grandiose.

\- Plusieurs couples vont devoir se tuer demain ! Et j'espère que vous aurez le cœur assez fort pour le supporter. Mais sachez une chose, nous ne sommes pas vos jouets ! JAMAIS !

D'un geste sec elle rejoignit son amour et le prit par la main. Le regard fier et fort. Johanna applaudit à tout rompre. Le présentateur eut bien du mal de garder constance entre tous les discours de haine et le Capitole qui, de plus en plus, contestaient les jeux.

Les derniers à passer furent Peeta et Katniss. Eux aussi provoquèrent un tôlé. Parce que Peeta dit que Katniss était enceinte. Probablement une tentative de faire annuler les jeux. Sans compter la robe de mariée de Katniss qui se transforma en un costume de Geai Moqueur lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même. Alors que la foule se déchaînait, huait, et criait, Peeta rejoignit tout le monde. Katniss prit la main d'Haymitch et Peeta et les leva et tous les vainqueurs suivirent le mouvement. Tiana prit la main de Chaff et Samy, le visage sérieux. Aria en profita pour crier sa peine comme Johanna en tenant fermement sa prise sur Haymitch et Seeder du onze. Les lumières s'éteignirent, mais le capitole resterait sur cette image jusqu'au début des jeux : ils étaient tous unis.


	39. Retour en enfer

**Chapitre 39 : Retour en enfer**

Après leur signe de rébellion montrant qu'ils étaient unis, on les poussa à retourner dans leur bâtiment pour la nuit avant les Hunger Games. Tiana n'eut le temps que de croiser un regard encourageant d'Aria avant d'être poussée vers la tour du dix, Samy sur ses talons. Alors ça y était. L'ultime nuit, la plus longue et la pire. Mais elle revoyait le doigt d'honneur d'Aria lors de la parade, elle entendait encore sa façon de dire à quel point ils détestaient le capitole. Ca lui permit de tenir une partie de la nuit.

Malgré l'annonce de la grossesse de Katniss, elle était persuadée qu'il n'annulerait pas les jeux. Il tenait trop à les voir tous morts. Plutôt que de passer la nuit sur le toit, elle s'installa dans sa chambre, programma le paysage sur une plage, comme au district quatre et s'allongea en fermant les yeux, imaginant que Finnick était à côté d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que cette fois au moins, elle retrouverait celui qu'elle aimait dans l'arène. Pas comme la dernière fois. Pour ne pas pleurer, elle pensait à la détermination et la défiance d'Aria. C'était beau de voir à quel point elle parvenait à montrer sa colère alors qu'elle au contraire, sombrait, sombrait, sombrait. Probablement la blonde avait-elle décidé d'accepter la mort et de ne pas se morfondre sur son sort. Contrairement à Tiana qui ne voulait pas voir sa vie s'achever alors qu'elle allait bien, malgré les sacrifices qu'elle devait faire. Une belle différence entre les jumelles survivantes.

Tiana ne dormit pas, marchant de long en large en se rongeant les ongles en se demandant à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler cette arène. Elle s'inquiéta en se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir sans médicaments. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi aux alliances. Finnick devait y avoir pensé. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas depuis l'annonce et qu'elle était désespérée. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Il connaissait mieux les autres vainqueurs qu'elle, il saurait. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'être restée hors du temps depuis l'annonce des expiations, mais rien n'avait pu la maintenir à flots. Durant cette nuit, elle se résolut pourtant à une chose : si Finnick ou Aria, ou bien Haymitch venaient à se suicider devant elle, elle ne resterait pas passive et ne se laisserait pas empêcher d'attenter à ses jours comme la dernière fois. Elle refusait de vivre en perdant tout et se battrait becs et ongles pour rejoindre sa famille en enfer. Elle s'en excusa mentalement auprès de Glen, mais sa décision était prise.

Finnick faisait lui aussi les cent pas en se préparant mentalement à ce qui arriverait dans quelques heures. Il n'était pas naïf : ils s'étaient tous tenu la main comme de grands amis, mais d'ici le lendemain, à peine le gong aurait-il retenti que tous se tueraient entre eux. Y retourner dix ans après sa première victoire… Mais de sa propre volonté. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mais il se confortait dans sa décision. Surtout depuis que Plutarch les avait mis au courant du complot. Haymitch et lui sauveraient Aria et Tiana. De ça, il en était sûr. Tout comme il était sûr d'avoir fait la bonne chose en se portant volontaire même si cela avait provoqué de mauvais souvenirs en Tiana. Il ne la quitterait pas durant les jeux pour être sûr qu'elle soit récupérée avec Katniss. Fort de sa détermination, il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour au moins se reposer un minimum.

Dans la tour du douze, Aria ne put se résoudre à dormir. Son corps était tendu par la haine et la peur. Car oui malgré tout la blonde était anxieuse. Accepter la mort était bien mais la regarder en face était autre chose. Surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait un vrai carnage à la corne. Qu'ils seraient tous poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un. Sûrement un carrière d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle. Mais la blonde ne voulait pas mourir d'une telle manière. Elle voulait défier Snow et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui était un pari risqué. Pourtant sa résolution était forte. Mais sa peur également...

Haymitch la rejoignit après avoir mis au point ses dernières tactiques pour sauver Tiana et Aria de l'enfer. Il la trouva sur le balcon, regardant le Capitole avec mépris. Elle se rongeait les ongles déjà courts et abimés.

\- N'aie pas peur Aria, je serais là demain. Et je nous sauverais.

Il arriva dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Elle eut un demi-sourire.

\- Je m'en doute mais ça ne changera rien à notre situation. Et de devoir perdre tout ce que j'ai construit en quatre ans... Ca me fait mal.

Se crispant, elle colla sa tête sur la balustrade. Elle avait envie de hurler. Il soupira, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui révéler la vérité maintenant. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Promets-moi de te battre jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. De montrer à Snow que tu en as dans le ventre comme tout à l'heure !

\- Bien sûr ! Reprit-elle fermement. Ca j'y compte bien. Mais... Après tout ça... Glen sera seul avec Célia. Et Tiana je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. La colère m'assaille, la peur me noue le ventre, la douleur me rend folle... Je ne sais même plus à quoi me fier !

L'ancien mentor approuva en silence. Il lui embrassa le cou et resta ainsi à sentir son parfum.

\- Dis-toi que nous sommes tous pareils, déclara-t-il après un long silence. Mais je suis vraiment fier de toi, Aria. De ce que tu es devenue. Si forte et si resplendissante. Tu seras prête pour demain, j'en suis certain. Tu as changé.

Un sourire parvint enfin à son visage. Elle se retourna sur lui et le serra contre elle avec force.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Et aux autres. Je ne lâcherais rien. Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ca c'est ma princesse, roucoula-t-il. Snow ne nous reconnaitra pas.

\- Intérêt. Il doit comprendre que nous ne sommes pas ses jouets.

Haymitch sourit et dirigea Aria vers le lit. Il fallait qu'ils dorment. Ils devaient absolument tenir le coup au bain de sang. Même lui angoissait de se retrouver dans l'arène. Ses jeux remontaient à la surface et sa peur de perdre les êtres aimés le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Pourtant il gardait espoir. Avec Finnick, ils devaient tout faire pour s'en sortir et les sauver. Il s'offrit tout de même un bon verre de whisky avec Aria qui se crispa et toussa après avoir bu cul sec :

\- Sérieux c'est vraiment dégoûtant ce truc ! Je sais pas comment tu fais.

Il pouffa sans retenue. Les vapeurs d'alcool les détendirent un peu.

\- C'est un médicament pour dormir. Tiens, reprends-en un coup.

Aria fit la grimace mais en rebut un. Elle trouva cela infect et pourtant la chaleur la berça. Haymitch la prit dans les bras et tous deux se couchèrent ainsi. Pour la blonde c'était la toute dernière fois où elle pouvait en profiter. Elle l'embrassa longuement et s'endormit bien au chaud. Heureusement qu'il était là. Tout était tellement différent avec lui. Et inversement.

* * *

Le lendemain Aria eut bien du mal à émerger. Elle se laissa porter par son corps en prenant une douche et déjeunant. Ce n'est que lorsque les pacificateurs arrivèrent qu'elle se souvint que les jeux allaient commencer. La mort venait la chercher avec un sourire moqueur. Elle déglutit. Une crise de panique l'assaillit tout comme les autres. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils se firent amener chacun à part. Aria se retrouva avec Katniss un moment avant qu'on la mette dans une pièce vide. Plus le temps avançait plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle y retournait.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre de Whisky, tremblota-t-elle toute seule.

La peur s'accentua. Elle se demanda quelle arène ça pourrait être quand elle enfila sa tenue très légère. Au moins elle n'aurait pas froid et c'était un très bon signe. Elle détestait le froid. A moins que Snow veuille les tuer de cette manière en ne leur offrant rien de chaud... Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Son regard se focalisa sur Snow et sa haine. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait la rage de vaincre. Elle devait s'en tenir à son plan et survivre le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait pas que tout se finisse ainsi. Avec Tiana, avec Haymitch, avec Finnick et aussi pour sa famille qui la regarderait. Non elle devait montrer à Snow sa colère.

\- Vous avez quelques minutes.

Effie entra sur ses hauts talons. Elle venait de voir Haymitch. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de faire les cent pas. Concentré sur Aria et sur l'arène à venir. Il avait ses angoisses qui remontaient qu'il aurait bien voulu chasser avec un peu d'alcool. Pour se calmer il avait compté de un à cent jusqu'à ce qu'Effie lui souhaite bonne chance. Il lui avait fait une grande accolade et lui avait promis d'être fort. Puis il était retourné à ses comptes. L'heure était venue.

\- Oh Effie ! C'est gentil de venir me voir, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans le sas... Paniqua Aria.

\- Oh, ma puce... Tu... Tu vas tellement me manquer.

\- A moi aussi Effie, mais je serais toujours dans ton cœur.

En larmes, la grande dame la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. C'était sa petite pouline préférée. Si vaillante et si humaine. Avec Tiana c'était deux femmes si impressionnantes. Elles ne méritaient tellement pas ça.

\- Sache que je prendrais des nouvelles de ta famille dès que possible, bégaya-t-elle. Je m'assurerais que Glen et Célia vont bien...

\- Merci Effie, tu es la meilleure.

Aria lui caressa la joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Je me battrais. Jusqu'au bout.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Fais honneur à l'équipe en or.

Aria lui sourit avant que le décompte ne s'enclenche. La peur refit surface.

\- Effie... Aide-moi à y aller...

Elle tremblait à nouveau et la femme prit sur elle. D'un regard décidé elle la poussa dans le sas qui se referma en une seconde. Aria posa sa main sur la vitre, sur celle d'Effie. Avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Merci pour tout, Effie Trinket. Adieu.

Effie s'effondra alors que la machine s'éleva. Aria respira par saccades. C'était l'heure.

Un peu plus tôt, Finnick gardait un regard résolu alors que Mags et lui se séparaient. Il ne bougeait pas, le regard au sol, essayant de ne pas flancher, et se répétant leur plan. Veiller à ce que Katniss reste en vie. Faire une alliance avec elle pour être eux aussi récupérés. Ne pas quitter Tiana d'une seconde pour palier toute crise d'angoisse ou tout autre danger. Lorsque vint l'heure, il monta dans le sas, toujours aussi déterminé.

Ca y était, se dit Tiana quand on la chercha pour se préparer, peu avant ça. La combinaison lui en apprenait assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne ferait pas trop froid. Encore fallait-il espérer qu'il ne ferait pas trop chaud. Alexa la serra contre elle avec émotion quand il fut temps de monter dans la plateforme qui l'amènerait dans l'arène. Tiana répondit mécaniquement à l'étreinte, le cœur battant. Elle rentra ensuite dans le tube qui allait à nouveau la mener en enfer en ayant l'impression d'étouffer.

* * *

Le soleil éblouit Tiana, puis elle pâlit en découvrant l'arène. De l'eau. Il fallait nager pour atteindre un petit chemin qui menait à la corne d'abondance. Le problème ? Elle n'avait jamais appris à nager. Ca commençait très mal. Il semblerait qu'elle survivrait encore moins de temps qu'elle ne le pensait. Tout à sa panique, elle ne regarda pas les armes que contenait la corne d'abondance et qui pourtant se voyaient de loin. Tournant la tête de tous côtés durant le compte à rebours, elle tomba sur le visage d'Aria, qui était aussi défait que le sien. Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué. Il semblerait que dans le district douze également, on n'apprenait pas à nager. C'était un très mauvais début pour les sœurs jumelles survivantes.

Aria comprit d'emblée qu'elle n'était pas la seule que l'arène venait de détruire mentalement. Snow avait dû le prévoir. Les bas districts n'avaient pas ou peu d'eau pour nager. Aria n'avait absolument jamais appris à nager ni mis les pieds dans un lac ou un fleuve. Elle détestait ça par dessus tout. C'était une de ses plus grandes peurs que de se retrouver coincée dans l'eau et de mourir noyée. Sa belle force retomba comme un soufflé et la panique l'envahit jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Elle chercha Haymitch du regard avec force mais encore une fois, Snow et le haut-juge avaient tout prévu. Ils étaient séparés chacun à l'autre bout de la corne. Le blond devait être de l'autre côté tout comme Finnick. Il n'y avait que Tiana à quelques pas d'elle ainsi que les carrières. La blonde trembla de tout son corps prête à exploser de panique. Tiana était dans un état similaire. Elles se fixaient. Elles se comprenaient et tentaient se soutenir à moitié en larmes. Mais le compte à rebours les acheva.

-…cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Que les soixante-quinzième Hunger Games commencent. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Finnick et d'autres se lancèrent tout de suite à l'eau. Tiana ne savait pas quoi faire. Le chemin lui paraissait si loin, et l'eau trop profonde. Mais à rester là…Elle ferait une cible trop facile. Son cerveau se brancha en mode survie. Elle devait rejoindre le chemin et s'armer au plus vite. Elle ne voyait déjà plus Finnick et elle devait pourtant le rejoindre, c'était impératif.

Fermant les yeux, elle plongea et nagea à l'aveuglette, un peu comme un chien, battant juste des mains à la surface. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se faire tirer sous l'eau par la fille du district cinq qui semblait être une bonne nageuse. Rien que le fait qu'elle se soit cachée sous l'eau pour la tirer ensuite en était la preuve. Tiana qui luttait pour remonter, devait maintenant également esquiver les coups. Elle se demanda un bref instant comment elle avait pu vouloir se noyer lors de sa dispute avec Aria. Elle tenta de donner des coups de pieds alors que la lutte s'intensifiait sous l'eau.

Du côté de Finnick, il avait atteint la corne d'abondance et saisissait ce qu'il leur faudrait en armes pour le cas où Tiana ne serait pas assez rapide pour avoir le temps d'en prendre. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle luttait sous l'eau et qu'elle était loin de pouvoir le rejoindre. Il tomba rapidement sur Katniss, qui le visa avec un arc et une flèche qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle le regardait avec méfiance. Bon, elle ne semblait pas sûre à propos de l'alliance apparemment. L'homme du district cinq arriva derrière Katniss.

\- Baisse-toi, cria Finnick, évitant à la brune de se faire tuer en lançant un des tridents qu'il avait récupérés dans la poitrine de l'homme qui tomba raide mort.

Le canon retentit pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux.

\- C'est bien qu'on soit alliés, pas vrai ? Dit-il en agitant son poignet auquel brillait un bracelet en or dans le même goût que ceux d'Aria et Haymitch mais différent pour ne pas empiéter sur le lien des amoureux.

C'était Haymitch qui le lui avait donné, il avait soumis l'idée à Effie pour que Katniss accepte Finnick comme allié.

\- Qui t'a donné ça ?

\- A ton avis ? Rétorqua Finnick, commençant à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Tiana. Méfie-toi des districts un et deux. Prends ce côté, je prends l'autre. Je me charge de retrouver Peeta et Tiana.

\- Tiana du dix ?

\- C'est ma première alliée dans cette arène. Je ne pars pas d'ici sans elle.

\- Tu t'es porté volontaire pour elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Sitôt dit, il partit de son côté, cherchant Peeta et Tiana avec désespoir. Mais nulle trace de la rouquine et du fils du boulanger.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

Les carrières se rapprochaient pour pouvoir s'armer à leur tour et Katniss tentait de les tuer mais ils évitaient ses flèches en se jetant à l'eau. Puis Mags lui fit des signes.

\- Katniss, Mags a trouvé Peeta !

Katniss le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la corne d'abondance. Peeta se battait contre l'homme du district neuf dans l'eau. Katniss et Finnick se rapprochèrent. Les deux finirent le combat et le canon tonna. Autant Finnick que Katniss attendirent avec angoisse. Puis Peeta remonta à la surface et Katniss eut un sourire soulagé.

\- Je vais le chercher, dit Finnick, pensant chercher Tiana par la même occasion.

Son absence était de plus en plus inquiétante.

\- Je peux le faire, protesta la brune.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Vaux mieux pas trop en faire dans ton état.

Elle était censée être enceinte aux yeux du public, autant jouer dessus pour attendrir des éventuels sponsors. Il était allié avec elle, par conséquent, ce qui aidait Katniss l'aidait aussi lui. Finnick plongea et nagea rapidement vers Peeta pour l'aider à atteindre l'un des chemins.

\- Tu as trouvé Tiana ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet à Katniss qui haussa les épaules.

Elle ne l'avait pas vue. A part Peeta, elle n'avait fait attention à personne et se méfiait toujours de l'alliance que lui proposait Finnick. Le brun tourna la tête de tous côtés, la cherchant sur toutes les plateformes. Dès le début, il échouait déjà. La panique s'insinua en lui, mais le canon n'avait pas retenti en plus de l'homme du district cinq et du tribut qui était mort sous l'eau en combattant Peeta. Les carrières étaient également encore présents, mais toujours pas de trace de la rouquine.

La tribut du district cinq eut quand même besoin de remonter prendre sa respiration et Tiana s'agrippa à ses jambes pour tenter de remonter elle aussi. La femme débattit des pieds et lui donna un coup en pleine tête qui l'abrutit. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle devait prendre une goulée d'air ou ce serait déjà la fin pour elle. Elle n'aurait certainement pas pensé mourir dans le bain de sang.

\- Finnick ! Cria Katniss. Je crois qu'elle est là-bas !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit qu'il y avait un autre combat sous l'eau. Sans hésiter, il plongea.

\- Couvrez-moi ! Cria-t-il à Katniss et Peeta, Mags le fixant avec inquiétude.

Il fit du plus vite qu'il le put. Si Tiana était sous l'eau depuis le début, il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Sans hésitation, après avoir rejoint le lieu où se déroulait le combat, il saisit la femme par les épaules.

\- Cherche pas, mon joli, elle doit déjà ne plus avoir d'air, ricana-t-elle.

Finnick lui cogna contre l'un des chemins qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si elle était morte, juste la détourner de son chemin. Voyant la forme de Tiana qui luttait pour remonter, il nagea au plus vite pour la rejoindre. Une fois fait, il la saisit par les épaules et la remonta à la surface. Sa tête roula sur le côté et il pâlit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça maintenant !

\- Tiana ? Tiana ! Réveille-toi !

La caméra fit un zoom et le haut-juge prépara le canon. Snow souriait. Une des gêneuses éliminées. Même la plus faible, c'était toujours bon à prendre. Mais la jeune femme se mit à cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalé et Finnick lui tapota le dos avec un sourire soulagé. Le sourire de Snow se figea alors que Plutarch cachait son soulagement. Il savait que sans Tiana Grant, Finnick ne serait pas utile très longtemps.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, intervint Peeta.

Katniss, Mags et lui les avait rejoints et en jetant un regard en arrière, Finnick et Tiana se rendirent compte que les carrières avaient pris la corne d'abondance.

\- Laisse-la reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est bon, croassa Tiana. Mais Aria et Haymitch ?

Finnick l'aida à se mettre debout lorsqu'ils atteignirent la plage. Une fois qu'elle fut stable, il prit Mags sur son dos.

\- Je ne les ai pas vus, avoua Finnick. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

 _Et on sera fixés ce soir,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Les images des morts lors du bain de sang leur en apprendraient assez. Tiana hésita puis acquiesça. Elle regarda en arrière en les cherchant du regard malgré tout, continuant de tousser toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, mais elle ne les vit pas. Avec la sensation de trahir sa sœur et son ami, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt avec les autres.

* * *

Lorsque le compte à rebours eut fini de retentir Aria regarda les autres tributs se lancer à l'eau. Elle paniqua et resta figée sur sa plateforme. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter là-dedans, non elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas se noyer ! Regardant de tout les côtés elle remarqua que Tiana n'était plus là non plus. Seule sur son île elle regarda le bain de sang se dérouler. Mais ceux du un la remarquèrent. Gloss et Cashmere. Ils arrivèrent en trombe d'où Aria hurla de peur. Elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Et elle n'irait certainement pas nager jusqu'à la corne.

Ils arrivèrent par l'eau avec un sourire vorace. Chacun des deux avaient des couteaux en main. Si la blonde sautait ce serait encore pire. Elle décida de rester sur son îlot stable. C'était quitte ou double. De peu elle évita une lance que celle du deux, Enobaria, lui avait lancé depuis un chemin en pierre sur le côté. Le haut-juge déglutit en son fort intérieur. Ils avaient réussi à isoler Aria... C'était très mauvais. Surtout qu'il la voulait pour faire équipe avec le Geai Moqueur ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte mais il ne pouvait rien faire...

Ceux du deux et du un raffermirent leur prise autour de la jeune proie qui balança des coups de pied à celui du un pour lui faire lâcher sa plateforme.

\- Oh, une petite biche à manger, pouffa Cashmere. Regarde-moi ça elle ose même pas venir dans l'eau ha ha ha.

\- On va la manger toute crue !

\- Bande de crevures !

Aria enfila un bon coup de pied dans la tête de la jeune femme qui saigna du nez. C'est alors que Gloss lui prit la jambe et la tira dans l'eau. En panique Aria hurla et s'accrocha de toute ses forces à l'îlot. Gloss tira mais elle garda prise. Ceux du deux plongèrent pour les rejoindre. C'était la fin ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça !

* * *

Au loin, dès le coup de canon du départ, Haymitch avait blêmi. De un, il ne voyait ni Aria ni Tiana, de deux c'était de l'eau... Et il était aussi bon nageur qu'une enclume. Pourtant il repéra un sac qui lui convenait et fit signe à Finnick, près de lui, de lui laisser. Celui-ci approuva de la tête en se lançant en premier dans l'eau. Il nagea si vite que cela fit frémir le blond. Celui-ci s'élança à trois. Il remarqua proche de lui que ceux du trois avaient également beaucoup de mal à nager correctement dû à leur âge. Cela le rassura et il tenta d'avancer en battant des pieds et des mains comme il le put. Ce ne fut pas gracieux à voir et il avançait à deux à l'heure.

Finnick lui balança le sac voulu proche de lui qui flotta. Le blond le remercia avant de le voir partir aider Katniss. Haymitch attrapa son sac dont il en profita pour faire une bouée. Il rejoignit un des bords avec difficulté. Il avait de la chance, les carrières étaient tous partis de l'autre côté. Il monta et repéra Johanna ainsi que Blight qui filèrent vers la plage peu après Beetee, Chaff et Wiress. Il sourit, eux seraient au moins en sécurité un moment. Mais où était Aria !?

Des coups de canon retentirent à la chaine. Il blêmit en se rendant compte que si les carrières n'étaient pas là... C'est qu'ils avaient de meilleures proies en vue.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il en panique.

Il n'allait quand même pas perdre Aria dès le début ! Pas elle ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! En sueur il courut sur le long du chemin en direction de la corne. Il mit son sac sur le dos et tomba sur un nombre de cadavres ahurissant.

Ceux du huit étaient étalés sadiquement sur le sol avec le ventre à l'air. Un homme du six pendait dans l'eau avec la tête arrachée. Plus loin l'homme du cinq était ouvert dans le ventre, raide mort les yeux ouverts. Le blond eut du mal à se retenir de vomir. Il regarda les sacs et prit une épée qui dépassait avant de la mettre dans sa propre besace. Il contourna la corne avec rapidité avant de voir enfin Aria. Il fronça les sourcils avec colère alors que celui du un la tirait vers l'eau. Il grogna et fonça droit devant lui. Il passa par dessus Seeder avec douleur, du onze et de Samy du dix. Puis il plongea.

Sortant des couteaux de son sac il se défonça dans l'eau pour venir chercher Aria qui s'agrippait au promontoire. D'un coup de dague, Brutus réussit à faire lâcher Aria qui d'un geste brusque se lança en arrière. Les deux du un en profitèrent pour la tirer sous l'eau. Aria se débattit comme une lionne. Elle envoya des coups de pieds et de poings. La panique la rendit encore plus féroce. Pourtant Gloss lui agrippa les cheveux et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Juste au même moment Haymitch plongea sous l'eau avec rapidité. Le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il envoya son couteau dans le dos de l'homme qui hurla et la lâcha. Cashmere grogna et tenta d'étrangler le blond.

Aria ne regarda rien et battit des pieds instinctivement pour remonter. Elle reprit de l'air et regarda ceux du deux approcher. Il n'y avait plus personne à la corne à part les carrières et eux. Elle déglutit et tenta de fuir en nageant comme un petit chien. Les deux rirent et la poursuivirent. Le cœur d'Aria battit à la chamade. Haymitch remonta prendre de l'air de même que la femme du Un. D'emblée la blonde le repéra. Elle sourit.

\- NAGE, ARIA ! NAGE !

Les carrières s'en prirent à Haymitch. Quatre sur lui pour le faire plonger. Aria se retourna avec ferveur

\- NON ! HAYMITCH !

Les larmes arrivant, elle fonça sans réfléchir vers lui au lieu de fuir. Elle avait un regard de haine dont le haut-juge insista bien sur ce point. Il voulait montrer qu'Aria était forte et révolutionnaire. Et que pour Haymitch elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait. Les districts devaient voir ça ! Il priait tout de même pour qu'ils s'en sortent... Deux contre des carrières, sous l'eau en plus...

Aria prit un moment avant de plonger en prenant sa respiration. Elle trouva Haymitch dont les quatre le maintenaient par ses bras et jambes. Il semblait se débattre dans le vent. Le blond la repéra, il fronça les sourcils avec colère mais la remercia sincèrement. Il donna un coup de coude et réussit à laisser échapper l'épée. Aria s'en saisit. Enobaria la remarqua, elle fonça sur elle. Ouvrant les dents pour la mordre, la jeune blonde envoya des coups d'épées ralentis par l'eau. La femme se tint à distance en la jaugeant.

Brutus la rejoignit pour l'aider et Haymitch en profita pour donner un coup de tête à Gloss qui recula. Cashmere saignait toujours dont le blond fonça sur elle avec un couteau. Il tenta de la toucher mais elle était vivace sous l'eau. Gloss en profita pour foncer dans son dos et lui planta un pieu. Il grogna et lâcha son air.

Rapidement il nagea avec ferveur vers la surface et reprit sa respiration. Il était au bord de la syncope. Ceux du un montèrent également et un combat de poings et de couteaux s'engagea. Pendant ce temps, Aria réussit à effleurer la femme du deux mais Brutus la tira par le bras pour lui tordre. La douleur fut insupportable. Il savait qu'avec sa prothèse elle était moins agile.

Commençant à voir trouble, Aria donna des coups d'épée dans le vide alors que la femme arrivait la bouche ouverte après avoir repris de l'air. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait mourir. Pourtant elle vit des formes danser devant ses yeux. Tout était flou. C'est alors qu'un bras la tira en avant et elle reprit son air. Crachant ses poumons, vomissant toute l'eau ingurgitée, on la tira en avant sans ménagement :

\- NAGE ! NAGE ! NAGE !

Reconnaissant la voix entre mille, Aria qui ne voyait rien, se mit à battre frénétiquement des jambes alors qu'on la tirait par la main gauche. Cette prise, ferme, la rassura et la fit se défoncer pour avancer le plus vite possible. On les suivait par derrière. Prenant de l'assurance et de la respiration Aria se mit à la même hauteur qu'Haymitch et tous deux se poussèrent l'un l'autre pour avancer. Ils étaient si lents.

\- Allez, on y est presque, allez ! Hurla l'ancien mentor.

Sous les encouragements, Aria tendit sa prothèse vers un chemin de pierre avant d'enfin réussir à le toucher. Haymitch l'aida à monter mais il se fit tirer par Brutus en arrière. Aria hurla son nom avant de retourner dans l'eau pour lui donner un coup de poing magistral qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Le blond fut surpris. Il se reprit en voyant les trois autres arriver.

\- On va les avoir, tuez-les, bon sang, gueula Gloss.

Les blonds du douzième réussirent enfin à mettre pied à terre. Aria vomit encore un peu d'eau mais Haymitch la releva alors qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes.

\- COURS ! NE T'ARRETTE PAS, CHERIE !

Haletante, Aria se fit tirer une nouvelle fois par la main et les deux coururent le long de la bordure. Main dans la main ils se fixèrent avec panique et foncèrent vers la plage. Il n'y avait personne à part les carrières qui montaient à leur tour vers la berge. Ceux-ci se séparèrent. Ceux du un poursuivirent Aria et Haymitch pendant que ceux du deux prenaient des affaires. Ils les rejoindraient après.

Courant à en perdre haleine, le duo s'enfonça enfin dans la verdure qui rassura tout de suite Aria. Enfin elle était dans son domaine. Sa sécurité. L'eau était son gros point faible, il n'y avait pas à dire. Blessé dans le dos, Haymitch dut se stopper après quelques mètres. Il avait mal mais ne pourrait pas retirer le pieu tant qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi se soigner. Aria reprit son souffle.

\- On...les...as semés ? Tenta-t-elle de parler avec difficulté.

\- Je sais pas.

Haymitch était en nage. Ce n'était plus pour lui ce genre de chose. Il était bien trop faible de santé. Aria le prit dans ses bras.

\- On s'en est sortis, dit-elle tremblante. On a vaincu le bain de sang !

\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini.

Le blond grogna car il entendit les bruits de pas des carrières. Aria déglutit et ils reprirent la route. Ils étaient suivis de près. C'était des cibles faciles ce que Snow trouva parfait. Il s'en félicita. Deux du douze allaient périr avant la nuit. C'était si bon. Se retrouvant à court de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande cascade. Pris au piège. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

Les deux du un sourirent avec délice.

\- Bien, bien, nous y voilà. On peut dire qu'ils courent vite les cloportes, répliqua Cashmere.

\- C'est fini pour vous, laissez-vous faire, répliqua Gloss en léchant sa lame.

Ceux du deux arrièrent à leur tour. Tenant leurs armes en main.

\- Les voilà bloqués ! Je vais leur arracher le cou !

Ils gloussèrent et raffermirent leur prise. Haymitch se plaça devant Aria pour la protéger.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Sachez que j'en ai déjà vaincu plusieurs des carrières, vous m'impressionnez pas le moins du monde.

Haymitch tentait de garder contenance mais quatre contre deux... Il les menaça de ses couteaux. Aria raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

Gloss et Brutus se lancèrent alors sur le blond qui réussit à les blesser à l'épaule à au bassin. A contrario il reçut un coup de dague dans la cuisse et chancela en arrière.

\- Haymitch !

Aria allait l'atteindre mais les femmes lui bloquèrent la route. Fermement, elle les repoussa plusieurs fois à coups d'épée qui les firent reculer. Elle était plus forte qu'avant et réussit à planter Cashmere dans le ventre. Celle-ci hurla et tomba au sol. Brutus de son côté, lança des couteaux vers Haymitch qui tenta de les éviter. Il avait mal à la jambe et dans le dos. Après plusieurs lancers, le blond posa appui sur sa mauvaise jambe avant de tomber en arrière.

\- NOOOON !

Aria le regarda tomber de la falaise dans la cascade remplie de rochers acérés.

\- HAYMITCH !

Aria ne réfléchit pas un seul instant, elle se précipita vers la falaise. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise alors qu'elle sauta de la cascade. Dans un hurlement elle tomba, tomba encore pour s'enfoncer dans la brume. Les carrières furent impressionnés. Ils décidèrent de retourner à la corne un peu surpris et déroutés. Au moins ils seraient morts bientôt, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps.

* * *

 **A vendredi pour la suite !**


	40. Acharnement

**Coucou ! La suite, en espérant que ça plaise toujours :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Acharnement**

Tiana mit la main sur son point de côté, mais sans cependant ralentir pour autant. Elle avait déjà suffisamment ralenti l'équipe lorsqu'ils l'avaient cherchée. Tellement de temps perdu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu où étaient passés Haymitch et Aria. Elle jetait régulièrement des regards en arrière, même si enfoncés dans la jungle, ils ne risquaient pas de les voir. Peeta passa devant, taillant un chemin dans les lianes avec un couteau. Finnick suivait, toujours en portant Mags sur son dos. Katniss était derrière lui. Tiana fermait la marche. Finnick lui avait remis un sac quand ils s'étaient assez éloignés, rempli de couteaux en tous genres. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pensé à rien si ce n'était à cette eau qui la terrifiait. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de voir comment s'en sortait Aria.

Plusieurs coups de canons tonnèrent et elle frissonna en regardant à nouveau en arrière. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Et si… Et si Aria et Haymitch en faisaient partie ?

\- Allez, fonce, Tiana ! Retentit la voix de Finnick, quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle regarda devant elle, les autres s'étaient arrêtés et l'attendaient. Peeta la regardait avec interrogation, Finnick et Mags l'encourageaient du regard et Katniss semblait indécise. La rouquine regarda à nouveau en arrière. Etre séparée d'Aria dès le bain de sang lui laissait une mauvaise impression. La même impression que lors des premiers jeux. Elle n'avait pas été bonne à grand-chose pour le début de ces jeux. Mais Aria était avec Haymitch. Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, si ?

\- Tiana !

Tournant la corde à son poignet à toute vitesse, elle resta indécise. Son cœur lui hurlait de faire demi-tour pour se rattraper et retourner auprès d'Aria. Mais si ça se trouvait, elle avait trouvé un autre chemin dans la jungle. Sa tête lui dictait qu'elle devait continuer le chemin avec les autres, mais elle ne bougea pas plus.

\- Tia' ! Tenta encore Finnick.

Katniss eut un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle saisit avec agacement le poignet de Tiana et la fit avancer. Les autres reprirent leur avancée et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres que la jeune femme reprit ses esprits.

Katniss la fit avancer devant elle. Ils risquaient de perdre du temps en la laissant fermer la marche. La brune fixa le dos de Tiana d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire un avis sur elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu la tête, mais pas de la même manière que certains autres vainqueurs. Et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Finnick ne voulait pas partir sans elle de la corne d'abondance. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas très proches. Les dernières années avant ses jeux, elle n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à Tiana Grant. Ce n'est que depuis qu'elle avait gagné qu'elle la côtoyait régulièrement et qu'elle s'était rendue compte que l'image que le capitole donnait d'elle n'était pas aussi idyllique dans la réalité. Oh bien sûr, on avait toujours montré sa tristesse, mais jamais on n'avait su que sans médicaments, elle était perdue.

Le chemin se fit plus ardu, plus pentu. La sueur leur collait déjà à la peau. Tiana marchait en fixant le sol. Avec sa maladresse, elle serait encore capable de trébucher et de tomber. Elle faisait tourner un poignard sorti du sac que Finnick lui avait passé pour se calmer. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à repérer Samy. Et pourtant, s'il n'était pas un ami proche, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait seulement cherché Finnick et Aria du regard. Elle n'avait même pas vu Haymitch. Quelle piètre amie elle pouvait faire…

Au bout d'un kilomètre et demi, Finnick réclama une pause. Mags n'était peut-être pas très lourde mais au bout d'un moment la fatigue se faisait sentir. Et il voulait parler avec Tiana. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre de plusieurs arbres et Katniss monta dans l'un d'eux pour voir ce qui se déroulait à la corne d'abondance. Mags se laissa aller contre le tronc en fermant les yeux. Peeta regardait de tous côtés, tout en tendant l'oreille vers Finnick et Tiana. Tiana faisait l'inventaire de son sac et Finnick s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- C'est dommage, ils n'ont pas mis la moindre nourriture. Je sens que ça va être un gros problème.

\- Je n'ai même pas regardé où était Samy. Ni ce que faisait Aria.

\- Tu as failli te noyer, Tia'.

\- Tu as eu raison de te porter volontaire. Sans toi je serai déjà morte.

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste. Tu es armée, et on est plusieurs. Si on tombe sur les carrières, on saura se défendre.

\- C'est comme à nos premiers jeux. J'ai fui sans regarder en arrière et sans me préoccuper d'Aria. Et c'est encore pire parce qu'on est sœurs maintenant.

Peeta croisa son regard empli de souffrance. Tiana ne détourna pas le regard, elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Finnick prit doucement son menton dans ses mains pour que leurs regards se croisent. C'était toujours une chose importante avec la jeune femme. Le regard.

\- Mais là, tu es avec tes alliés dès le début. Pas comme…

\- … Comme avec Annie ? Elle au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin que tu la récupères dans l'eau.

Finnick la gifla pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et Peeta et Mags sursautèrent.

\- Je suis avec toi. Je t'ai dit de ne pas oublier ça. Je suis avec toi et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin, peu importe ce qui se passera.

C'est à cet instant que Peeta comprit la raison du volontariat de Finnick. A la façon dont le brun caressa sa joue, à la façon dont le regard de Tiana s'adoucit. A la façon dont il parvint à la calmer sans que ce ne soit flagrant pour autant. Contrairement à Katniss, le blond était observateur et passait régulièrement du temps avec Tiana depuis un an. Il ne lui était donc pas difficile de voir tout ça. Il comprit alors qu'Aria ne parlait pas que des vainqueurs du douze quand elle avait dit au capitole que plusieurs couples mourraient dans cette arène…

Tiana se releva et regarda autour d'eux pour estimer s'il y avait des animaux comestibles. Peeta la rejoignit sans rien dire, encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Alors Tiana et Finnick Odair, hein… Qui l'eut cru ? Les deux restaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Il arrivait à Tiana de regarder en arrière ou dans le ciel comme si elle allait avoir sa réponse concernant leurs amis.

\- J'suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

\- Arrêtez de tous me répéter ça. Grogna-t-elle en le fixant cependant sans animosité. Ca ne fait qu'ajouter à mon stress.

Peeta eut un sourire et ils se retournèrent quand Katniss redescendit de son arbre. Finnick et elle se jaugeaient du regard, prêts à dégainer leur arme. Tiana se figea en se demandant quoi faire. Alors quoi, leur alliance était déjà terminée après même pas une journée ?

\- Alors, Katniss, comment se passent les choses là-bas ? Se sont-ils tous pris par la main ? Ont-ils fait vœu de non-violence ? Jeté les armes à la mer en signe de défi ?

Peeta et Tiana se tenaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe d'hostilité.

\- Non.

\- Non. Parce que le passé est le passé. Et que dans cette arène aucun de nous n'est devenu vainqueur par hasard. Sauf quelques exceptions.

Katniss regarda en direction de Peeta et Tiana. Oui, ces deux là pouvaient faire partie de l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Quoi que Tiana avait quand même tué du monde lors de ces premiers jeux.

\- Combien sont morts en tout ? Demanda Peeta en s'interposant entre les deux qui continuaient de se dévisager en chien de faïence.

\- Difficile à dire. Au moins six, je crois. Et le combat n'est pas terminé.

\- Ne traînons pas, il nous faut de l'eau, rétorque Peeta.

\- Mieux vaudrait en trouver vite. Ce serait bien que nous soyons à couvert quand les autres viendront nous traquer cette nuit. Conclut Finnick.

Katniss et lui échangent encore un regard et la brune haussa les épaules en signe de reddition. Elle n'avait rien à redire pour le moment. Tiana fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait exactement. Penser au fait que les carrières ou d'autres puissent les traquer lui rappela les Powell qui s'étaient joué d'elle quand elle chassait. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle devait cesser de penser aux premiers jeux et se concentrer sur ceux-ci pour aller le plus loin possible avec Finnick.

En silence, la petite troupe se remit en marche, toujours dans le même ordre de procession, dans un silence religieux. Tiana se remit à jouer nerveusement avec un de ses couteaux. Ca l'empêchait de penser et repoussa une crise de panique. Dès qu'elle pensait à Haymitch et Aria elle sentait qu'une crise était toute proche. Et elle ne voulait pas craquer à peine les jeux commencés. Finnick jetait de temps à autre des regards en arrière, mais Katniss s'était d'office mis en fin de file pour ne pas avoir à surveiller que la rouquine les suive. Pour la brune, Tiana représentait un danger.

* * *

Bien plus loin de là, un cri retentit dans la jungle. Le cri perçant d'Aria qui tombait en piqué vers les rochers acérés. Passant dans la brume, la blonde s'effondra dans l'eau étouffant son hurlement de panique. Elle évita la plupart des pics mais s'entrechoqua entre les différentes roches. Cherchant son air, Aria se débattit contre le courant avec ses bras et ses jambes pour remonter à la surface. Les rapides la tirèrent en arrière avec violence.

La blonde réussit à remonter après de grands efforts. Mais son corps ne cessa de retomber sous l'eau. Entrainée avec une puissance sans précédent elle lutta de toutes ses forces.

\- HAYMITCH ! HAYMITCH !

A chaque goulée d'air Aria hurlait le nom de son petit ami tout en le cherchant du regard. Mais elle ne voyait rien du tout. Juste de l'eau, des rochers et des branches flottantes qui se brisaient sous la force du remous.

La nature ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Aria roulait dans le torrent en se prenant des pierres et des débris dans tout son corps meurtri. La douleur était piquante mais elle ne se démonta pas un seul instant. Remontant une nouvelle fois à l'air libre, Aria chercha à s'agripper à un gros tronc flottant. Elle s'égratigna pour l'attraper mais il fila plus vite qu'elle. La blonde décida de rester au maximum à la surface. Elle commençait à se stabiliser malgré la houle d'eau qui la tirait en bas.

Quand elle rebut la tasse, Aria attrapa un bout de bâton à la volée et évita de justesse de s'écraser contre un énorme rocher. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux et ripa contre le sol en s'écorchant les bras. Elle sentait son corps se briser à chaque choc. En utilisant ses pieds d'un coup sec elle ressortit de la surface avec une grande respiration. Le torrent semblait s'intensifier.

Après plusieurs mètres ainsi, Aria repéra plusieurs pierres dont des jambes dépassaient de l'eau. Sans réfléchir elle plongea sous l'eau avant de voir une touffe blonde et un corps collé contre une roche. Haymitch était inconscient. Aria avait peur d'arriver trop tard car il ne bougeait plus du tout. Il y avait également du sang qui colorait le liquide en rouge. Ne pouvant s'arrêter en chemin, Aria se laissa porter et attrapa sa tenue. La force du courant fit le reste et Haymitch se décrocha de la pierre.

La blonde le tint fermement par la combinaison. Elle le força à se retourner et à remonter à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, bien difficilement, Aria le secoua. Elle le claqua plusieurs fois mais il resta inconscient. En panique et toujours aussi mauvaise nageuse, la blonde tenta de trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de ce torrent de l'enfer. Plutarch insista sur la scène pour faire monter la tension. Il pria pour qu'ils s'en sortent à tout prix. A côté de lui, Snow avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était des cibles importantes à éliminer en premier.

Pourtant Aria ne lâcha rien. Roulant sous l'eau tout en tenant son amant contre elle, la blonde chercha à se dépêtrer de là. S'agrippant à des branches d'arbres, celles-ci se brisèrent sous leur poids. Les mains couvertes de sang et d'échardes, Aria vit enfin une lumière d'espoir passer dans ses yeux. Elle retrouva le gros tronc d'arbre de tout à l'heure qui était coincé entre deux grosses pierres. Rapidement, elle battit des jambes pour virer vers la droite et balança Haymitch sur le tronc. Le corps faillit glisser par dessous mais Aria arriva par derrière pour le retenir avec tout la force qui pouvait lui rester.

Elle s'agrippa fortement au gros tronc et tenta de se hisser dessus. Tout en tenant son petit-ami, elle s'arracha à moitié les ongles dans le bois humide qui tenait bon. Elle hurla fortement et fronça les sourcils pour donner de tout son poids. Montant peu à peu dessus d'où les districts retinrent leur souffle. Plutarch se sentait pousser des ailes. Avec le Geai Moqueur cela ferait une paire d'enfer.

Réussissant à se caler sur le tronc avec ses jambes serrées, Aria tira Haymitch, qui, il fallait le dire, pesait son poids. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne sorte complètement de l'eau. La blonde tira encore pour le mettre sur la pierre. Elle regarda le tronc se briser peu après. Ils avaient eu chaud. Mais il ne fallait pas encore se reposer. La jeune Grant continua de le tirer vers la berge. Elle sauta seule sur l'herbe et prit Haymitch sous les bras pour l'amener. Elle faillit le faire retomber à l'eau mais tint bon. Il était hors de question d'y retourner.

Reprenant son souffle, son cœur battant à la chamade, Aria vomit toute l'eau emmagasinée. Elle trembla et se rendit compte que son corps était parsemé de bleus et de griffures sanglantes. Elle ne s'en préoccupa guère quand elle se rendit compte que son amour ne respirait pas. Aria paniqua et lui donna des claques. Il avait bu bien trop d'eau. Du sang coulait de ses deux plaies à la jambe et dans le dos mais également de sa tête. Il s'était cogné plusieurs fois contre les rochers.

Pleurant à moitié, Aria lui fit du bouche à bouche en massant sa poitrine avec ferveur :

\- Allez, me laisse pas ! Pitié Haymitch je t'aime trop pour ça ! Notre heure n'est pas encore venue ! Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! Tu dois revoir Tia' au moins une dernière fois !

Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur la joue de l'ancien mentor. Elle continua avec force jusqu'à ce que le corps du blond se convulse et qu'il crache à son tour des litres d'eau. Aria qui tremblait énormément le retourna sur le côté pour le laisser se vider.

\- Mon dieu... Souffla-t-elle en transe. Quel cauchemar !

Se laissant aller, la blonde hurla de douleur et reprit ses esprits sur le sol humide et si rassurant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Quand Aria reprit ses esprits, elle se força à se lever. Aucun coup de canon et Haymitch respirait malgré son inconscience. Elle sourit bêtement et se rendit compte que sa force était maintenant réelle. Plus confiante, elle se força à marcher en regardant les alentours. Ils avaient atterri dans une mini clairière avec des arbres tout autour. A découvert, la blonde ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Elle décida de construire un abri au bord des arbres et près de l'eau. Mais pas de trop, elle n'avait pas envie d'y retomber.

La construction de l'abri permit à la jeune Grant de tenir bon dans son esprit. Elle refoula et se refusa toute crise de nerfs ou de panique. Quand elle eut fini son œuvre elle tira le blond en dessous avant de le border. Il semblait dormir presque paisiblement. Elle le contempla un moment avant de lui apporter de l'eau de l'unique rivière de cette arène. Elle était un peu salée mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Aria le fit boire en lui donnant par la bouche et le laissa se reposer. Elle choisit de faire encore quelques efforts pour assurer leur survie. Sortant un peu plus dans la forêt elle chercha de quoi manger. Sachant que leur sac était uniquement rempli d'armes en tout genre mais rien de plus.

La blonde mourrait de chaud. Marchant en pleine forêt elle déglutit à chaque pas, reprenant son souffle.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'avoir trop chaud pouvait être si horrible. Mais je préfère ça au froid. Il faut voir le positif de la situation.

Elle gloussa hystériquement avant de se reprendre. Elle cueillit quelques baies et quelques champignons. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas venimeux. Pendant quatre ans elle avait bien potassé le sujet. Puis elle retourna à l'abri où elle tenta de faire quelque chose de potable en écrasant le tout.

Se nourrissant avec bonheur elle donna la béquée à Haymitch qui sembla avaler quelques gorgées. Pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe elle le laissa sur le côté. Puis elle se rafraichit un peu avec l'eau de la rivière.

\- La nuit va déjà tomber... Murmura-t-elle en se recroquevillant à côté du blond. Je me demande si Tia'... Si elle a réussi à survivre au bain de sang. Et Finnick aussi... Qui est mort ? J'ai l'impression de vivre hors du temps.

Elle se laissa envahir par la fatigue. La lutte sous l'eau l'avait affaiblie comme jamais.

\- Je me demande si j'aurais sauté pour Doug, répliqua-t-elle dans le vague. Non... Sûrement pas. Il n'y a que pour Haymitch et ma famille que je donnerais ma vie. Parce que ce sont mes trésors.

Elle sourit avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle fixa le soleil se coucher avec une pointe de regret vis à vis de Tiana. Elle aurait tellement voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle était si loin. Quelques larmes perlèrent, alors qu'elle se collait le dos contre le blond.

\- _Ma meilleure amie vient d'un nuage, avec soleil et pluie comme simples bagages. Elle fait... la saison des amitiés sincères... La plus belle saison des quatre de la Terre..._

Son regard vide se ferma peu à peu. Tout en chantonnant elle imagina Tiana contre son ventre à lui sourire.

\- _Elle a cette douceur des plus beaux paysages et... la fidélité des oiseaux de passage... Dans son cœur est gravée une infinie tendresse mais parfois dans ses yeux se glisse la tristesse. Alors elle vient se consoler dans mes bras... Et moi aussi je... viendrai..._ _On pourra repartir au fin fond des nuages et de nouveau sourire à d'autres visages. Donner autour de nous un peu de notre tendresse lorsqu'un autre voudra nous cacher sa tristesse... Comme on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous donne, il se peut qu'à mon tour je ne sois plus personne..._

La blonde chantonna un peu plus doucement, presque endormie. Alors que Tiana et Haymitch envahissaient son esprit.

 _\- Il me restera une amie qui me comprenne... J'oublierais à la fois mes larmes et mes peines..._

 _Alors je viendrai... Chez elle... Pour me consoler... Dans ses bras... Alors je viendrai chez elle_

 _...Pour me consoler... Dans ses bras..._

Ce fut alors le trou noir et Aria s'endormit d'une traite. Sans rêve ni pensée.

* * *

Plus tôt de ça, encore un kilomètre et demi plus tard, le groupe de Tiana était en nage et assoiffé. Effectivement, cette arène risquait de les déshydrater. Tiana ne cessait de s'humecter les lèvres et ils avaient du mal à continuer de marcher. La rouquine mit ses cheveux en arrière avec un soupir frustré. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'eau. Peeta continuait de trancher les lianes sur le chemin avec son couteau. Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre, Peeta vola en arrière en renversant Mags, Finnick et Tiana sur son passage. Un champ de force ! Katniss se jeta sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire, assura Finnick.

\- Non !

Finnick se pencha cependant vers Peeta et palpa ses côtes et sa poitrine avant de pincer ses narines. Katniss sembla vouloir se ruer sur lui mais Tiana qui avait compris que le brun s'acharnait à vouloir sauver la vie de Peeta, sauta sur Katniss et la cloua au sol, un couteau sur la gorge.

\- Dégage de là, grogna la brune avec panique, en jetant des regards en direction de Peeta.

Finnick lui insufflait de l'air et voyant que Katniss se calmait, Tiana se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé. La brune se rua sur Peeta pour le serrer contre elle lorsqu'il reprit conscience et Tiana rangea son couteau. Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en captant un regard haineux de la brune sur Finnick.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Non, il ne peut pas, répondit sèchement Katniss.

\- Si je comprends bien, on campe ici, alors ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répondit Peeta cette fois. Sans eau, sans protection… Je peux marcher, vraiment. Si on ne va pas trop vite.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester assis là.

Ils reprirent leur marche, Katniss prenant la tête et Finnick l'arrière. Il préférait de loin marcher derrière Tiana. Et comme ils marchaient plus lentement, il n'avait plus à porter Mags. Il remarqua que la jeune femme jouait régulièrement avec la corde ou le couteau et regardait souvent en l'air, comme si elle attendait que les images n'apparaissent dans le ciel. Mais ce ne serait que ce soir. Le brun raffermit sa prise sur son trident.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour que Katniss grimpe dans un arbre pour repérer un ruisseau ou toute autre source d'eau. Mais rien. Tiana songea que ce serait bien Snow que de les laisser crever de soif dans un tel climat. Ils se remirent en marche en silence mais ne trouvèrent ni eau, ni nourriture. En milieu d'après-midi, il fut évident à tous que Peeta et Mags ne pourraient continuer. Ils firent une autre pause, Katniss décidée à trouver de l'eau. Mags et Finnick entreprirent de tresser des nattes avec des lianes et Tiana les y aida parce qu'elle trouvait ça apaisant. Finnick lui sourit en coin, sourire auquel elle répondit avec un peu plus de retenue. Elle fatiguait elle aussi de cette marche forcée sans eau ni nourriture. Mais lorsque Katniss revint, elle avait tué une sorte de gros rat. La question d'allumer un feu fut abordée et ils hésitèrent. Mais Peeta fut plus ingénieux et lança le rongeur mort sur le champ de force qui les entourait. Grillé à point, ils se le partagèrent. Malheureusement, la sensation de soif fut décuplée après l'avoir mangé.

La nuit commença à tomber, les inquiétant. Les carrières adoraient traquer la nuit en général. Une phrase de Snow revint curieusement à Tiana. Lors de l'annonce des expiations, il avait obligé Haymitch et Aria à participer sous le prétexte que les gagnants du douze étaient plus nombreux que les autres. Mais en suivant cette logique… Ce serait plutôt les carrières qui auraient dû moissonner le double de tributs étant donné le nombre de vainqueurs que leurs districts comportaient. La rouquine pouffa face à cette constatation. Tout, tout était fait pour que les bas districts perdent. Rien n'était logique, tout compte fait. Ce ne fut que l'apparition du sceau du capitole dans le ciel qui l'empêcha de rire. Le tribut du cinq. Le drogué du six. Les deux du huit. Les deux du neuf. Samy. Seeder du onze. Le cœur battant, Tiana attendit. Mais l'hymne retentit. Cependant, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en pensant à Samy. Elle n'avait pas conclu d'alliance avec lui mais il était évident que si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait pris avec eux.

\- Ils sont en vie, la rassura Finnick en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Mags restait silencieuse. Peeta et Katniss avaient des mines tristes mais soulagées.

\- Samy. Je l'ai abandonné. J'étais son mentor.

\- Tia', on ne pouvait pas s'assurer de la survie de tous.

La rouquine acquiesça avec un sourire triste avant de se caler contre l'arbre et de fermer les yeux.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Finnick.

Il voyait bien que tous les autres étaient épuisés.

\- Méfie-toi, il y en a une qui hésitait à nous tuer dans notre sommeil ce matin. Eh oui, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard, fille du feu ?

Finnick regarda Tiana, puis Katniss, qui s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- J'ai bien vu que tu hésitais toute la journée. Et j'ai bien vu que tu as fixé Finn' avec haine quand il a sauvé la vie de Peeta. Parce que maintenant tu lui dois quelque chose.

\- Sauf que je ne te dois rien à toi, menaça Katniss en se crispant.

\- Je ne te dois rien non plus, sourit Tiana en montrant les dents.

\- C'est vrai que tu as été d'une grande aide depuis l'annonce des expiations, n'est-ce pas ?

Tiana se décomposa face aux mots de la fille du feu. Peeta posa la main sur l'épaule de Katniss avec désapprobation mais la brune se dégagea d'un geste.

\- L'annonce des expiations ? Releva Tiana.

Les deux filles se plantèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

\- On se demande à qui on la doit celle-là ! Si tu n'avais pas été une incapable qui ne cesse de défier le capitole, on aurait jamais eu à se retrouver ici. Mais le fait est là : tu n'as pas été capable de te calmer et de faire ce qu'on te demandait. Tout est de ta faute !

\- Calmez-vous, les filles, tenta Finnick.

Peine perdue. Elles se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre en échangeant coups de poings et en roulant par terre.

Plutarch esquissa un sourire face à Snow.

\- Voyez. En même pas une journée, elle se met déjà ses alliés à dos.

Il se confortait que Finnick avait pris une bonne décision en n'informant pas la rouquine de leur plan. Ce genre de dispute n'aurait alors pas pu rassurer le président qui se mit à sourire lui aussi.

\- J'avais réussi à me reconstruire une vie avant que tu n'arrives et que tu foules tout ! Cria Tiana en claquant la tête de Katniss sur le sol. J'avais une nouvelle famille et je me pliais à ce qu'on voulait de moi ! Et toi, avec ton insolence, tu es venue tout détruire.

Katniss inversa les rôles et gifla Tiana, la griffant au passage. Finnick et Peeta parvinrent à les séparer.

\- Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais avalé ces fichues baies, râla encore Tiana.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. La journée a été longue, intervint Finnick.

Il amena Tiana à se coucher près de Mags alors que Peeta calmait Katniss qui jetait de temps en temps des regards hostiles à la rouquine.

Bien plus tard, le brun les réveilla lorsqu'un sponsor leur envoya un cadeau. De quoi pouvoir boire. Ils avaient reçu un bec à mettre dans un arbre. Ils purent ainsi boire à satiété, ce qui apaisa un peu les esprits.

\- Je prends le prochain tour de garde, assura Katniss. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer.

Tiana haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Finnick, qui semblait épuisé, s'allongea sur une natte en baillant. Il tapota la place à côté de lui avec un petit sourire. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, tournée vers lui et ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

\- Elle n'est pas notre ennemie, Tia'.

\- Elle me tape sur le système.

\- Tu as été injuste avec elle concernant les baies.

Tiana soupira et se tourna vers Katniss qui les regardait. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuses. La brune acquiesça et en fit de même. Autant éviter de rester sur un malentendu. Tiana se retourna à nouveau vers Finnick qui semblait s'être endormi vu sa respiration paisible. Elle ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux avant de se coller contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Finn', murmura-t-elle en fermant aussi les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, Tiana, marmonna-t-il du fond de son sommeil.

Katniss comprit beaucoup de choses à ce moment là, elle aussi. Au capitole, on s'émouvait et Plutarch insista sur la belle image qu'ils donnaient. Les deux chouchous du capitole liés par l'amour…Ca ne pouvait que rendre les jeux plus impopulaires. Il esquissa un sourire que cette fois, Snow ne partagea pas. Mais Tiana n'avait plus rien à perdre à afficher leur relation.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana eut du mal à émerger quand Katniss leur cria de courir. Mais la vue du brouillard blanc qui arrivait sur eux s'en chargea. Elle se releva prestement. Le brouillard eut le temps de l'atteindre sur une partie de son visage et elle eut un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque des cloques se formèrent à l'endroit qui avait été touché.

\- Tu peux porter Mags ? Demanda Finnick. Je me charge de Peeta, il est encore faible du champ de force et sa prothèse n'arrange pas les choses.

Tiana acquiesça et Mags monta sur son dos, se couchant en travers pour peser le moins possible. Mais trente cinq kilos, ce n'était pas rien. Tiana grimaça, mais courut derrière les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir. C'était comme une mère pour Finnick après tout.

Le brouillard ne s'arrêtait pas et il était dur de voir où ils allaient. Katniss la prit par la taille pour l'aider, oubliant leur prise de bec d'auparavant. Serrant les dents, elle prit sur elle pour continuer alors que les garçons leur ouvraient le chemin.

\- Allez, allez, les encouragea Finnick en jetant un regard en arrière.

Ils continuèrent de courir ainsi durant quelques minutes. Mais les filles s'épuisaient et Tiana finit par trébucher et rouler un peu plus bas. Katniss prit Mags sur son dos pour les rejoindre, mais c'était trop pour elle.

\- Je n'y arrive plus, déclara-t-elle avec horreur alors que Tiana se redressait pour tenter de l'aider.

Mais la fuite les avait toutes deux épuisées.

\- Je ne peux pas les prendre tous les deux, marmonna Finnick. Je regrette, Mags, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Peeta, Katniss et Tiana ne comprirent rien de ce qui se passa. Mags descendit du dos de Katniss, planta un baiser sur la bouche de Finnick, adressa un regard ému à Tiana et marcha vers le brouillard sans hésitation. Finnick resta figé à la regarder faire. La vieille femme plongea dans le brouillard, fut saisie de convulsions et tomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Le coup de canon retentit, annonçant que Finnick n'avait désormais plus de famille.


	41. Blessures

**Chapitre 41 : Blessures**

 _* Bang Bang Bang ... *_

Aria sursauta de surprise. Elle prit un moment pour se souvenir d'où elle était et de ce qu'elle faisait avant de dormir. Elle écouta le gong sonner avec terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

Elle déglutit. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais bon dans les Hunger Games.

Il faisait plus que nuit maintenant et elle regarda le ciel. Avait-elle raté le rappel des morts ? En tout cas il n'y avait rien de plus après la fin des bruits de tambour. Elle se retourna donc vivement vers son amoureux qui était toujours endormi. Elle vérifia sa santé et il semblait un peu fiévreux. Par chance un cadeau des sponsors se trouvait juste à ses pieds. Il avait dû tomber après qu'elle se soit endormie. Et elle était si épuisée qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Soulagée elle l'ouvrit et trouva une jolie crème de soin. C'était évident. Elle l'appliqua donc généreusement sur son dos, sa jambe droite et sa tête. Elle le banda avec du tissu trouvé dans son sac puis utilisa le fond du pot sur ses propres petites plaies qui commençaient à s'infecter sous la chaleur.

Aria se regarda de bas en haut. Elle faisait peur à voir avec des bleus partout et des égratignures. Mais elle se rassura, il n'y avait rien de mortel. Elle espérait tout de même qu'Haymitch passe la nuit... Alors qu'elle allait le rejoindre un énorme bruit d'éclair explosa dans ses oreilles. Elle hurla et fondit au sol en se protégeant la tête. D'autres coups s'écrasèrent et Aria leva les yeux. Ils tombaient tous sur un grand arbre à deux pas de son abri.

La blonde regarda les éclairs tomber avec terreur. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas montée un peu plus haut dans la rivière sinon elle aurait fini en toast grillé. Elle frémit en regardant le ciel mais les éclairs se stoppèrent.

\- Ils vont vraiment me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque...

Aria se tint la poitrine et se colla à nouveau contre Haymitch. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour se calmer. Il semblait souffrir dans son sommeil, sûrement parce que la crème agissait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, je resterais là jusqu'au bout. C'est notre promesse après tout.

Aria sourit en se parlant toute seule. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long.

C'est alors que des bruits se firent entendre. Aria, en alerte, se saisit de son épée et d'un sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Il y avait de bons couteaux dedans. Elle devait absolument défendre sa base. Même si c'était les carrières. Regardant de tous les cotés elle était à l'affut. C'est alors que des yeux jaunes-rouges apparurent dans les fourrés en face. Elle eut un frisson de terreur. Des grognements se firent entendre des créatures qui s'avancèrent peu à peu sous la lumière de la lune artificielle.

La jeune Grant recula d'un pas en voyant les terribles monstres qui se tenaient devant elle. C'était des sortes de gros chiens avec d'énormes canines. Mais ils avaient aussi des visages. Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ceux de ses premiers jeux ! Elle faillit hurler et partir en courant mais elle se souvint que derrière elle se trouvait un de ses trésors. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

\- Jusqu'au bout... Susurra-t-elle dans ses dents.

Plutarch insista de nouveau sur son visage. La haine qui y transparaissait et la détermination étaient absolument parfaites. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas la mettre au courant. Elle jouait à perfection son rôle de battante et de révolutionnaire. Il décida de couper la transmission en deux avec d'un côté Aria et de l'autre Tiana. Chacune luttant contre l'épreuve de minuit de leur zone. Alors que Tiana fuyait le brouillard, Aria montrait les dents et se mit en joue. Elle allait se battre.

Deux créatures foncèrent sur elle avec rapidité. C'était un Jacob et une Lyra de visages qui semblaient hurler et pleurer. Aria était décontenancée mais se reprit lorsqu'ils lui sautèrent à la gorge. Elle planta son épée dans le ventre de la fille-chienne qui beugla. Elle sortit alors un couteau rapidement pour entailler l'œil du chien-Jacob. Le sang gicla et d'autres arrivèrent sur elle. Seth tenta de lui mordre la jambe mais elle lui lança une grosse mine sur la tête qui explosa à son contact. La cervelle se répandit sur le sol et sur Aria qui ne ressentit rien du tout que de l'adrénaline.

La blonde eut mal aux oreilles quelques temps tout comme les créatures jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent tous l'ouïe. Ce fut alors Erin qui la repoussa au sol en tentant de croquer son visage. Aria para avec son épée et fit rouler la chienne sur le côté. Les Powell arrivèrent alors pour la tirer par les jambes vers la rivière. Aria hurla et lança des couteaux qui firent fuir la femelle. Le mâle tirait toujours d'où la blonde lui donna un grand coup de talon dans la tête. Il glapit mais reprit contenance en voulant la mordre au flanc. Aria roula sur le côté et ce furent les Powell entre eux qui se mordirent le visage.

La bataille s'envenima lorsque les anciens carrières arrivèrent suivis d'Hélène, Will, Sue, Annie et Eliott. Le public des districts fut écœuré de voir ça. C'est ce que Plutarch voulait justement. Snow lui y voyait juste un moyen de torturer Aria. Il était bien trop focalisé sur les douzièmes problématiques et sur Tiana que sur le reste. Mais lorsque la blonde vit le visage défait d'Eliott, elle en pleura de rage. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle pensait à Tiana. Heureusement que c'était elle qui était tombée sur ces créatures. Elle maudissait Snow de toute sa haine noire. Cela s'accentua lorsqu'elle repéra le chef de meute, Doug Lynch.

Couverte de sang et de boyaux, elle beugla :

\- Je vais vous le faire payer ! On ne joue pas avec ce genre de choses ! VOUS AVEZ ETE TROP LOIN BANDE DE SALOPARDS !

En colère Aria redoubla d'efforts dans la bataille. Elle se fit mordre, arracher des morceaux de peau et planter dans le corps. Mais cela ne l'atteignit même pas. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur et plantait de ses armes tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle semblait rire dans sa douleur alors qu'elle décapitait la tête de Will et d'Erin d'un coup net et précis. Glen et Célia ne la reconnaissaient plus. Elle faisait peur, très peur à voir. Pourtant c'était aussi son seul moyen de survivre plus longtemps.

Aria s'élança dans la mêlée de carrières à la suite en écrasant leur tête avec un gros gourdin. Elle planta plusieurs fois son épée dans l'œil et le museau d'Hélène qui glapit avec douleur. Même morts, elle s'acharna sur certains corps histoire d'être sûre qu'ils soient morts. Lorsque Doug lui monta dans le dos pour la mettre au sol avec Eliott elle leur envoya dans la figure de la terre fraiche pour les déconcentrer. Elle en profita pour mordre leurs pattes et les bloquer à son tour sur le sol.

Mais elle n'acheva que les autres. Elle tua, dans une danse de sang et de viscères, sous la lune rouge. Entre rires et cris, elle se laissa porter par la folie de sa haine sous le regard méthodique du haut-juge et déconfit des districts qui criaient eux aussi à la vengeance. Aria ne chercha pas un seul instant à s'enfuir. Elle étripa sans relâche alors que la lune écarlate descendait et que le soleil orangé arrivait. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Eliott et Doug, Aria fit une prière. Une excuse pour avoir à faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Un pardon pour le salut de ces âmes en perdition.

Brillante de rouge, Aria sourit avant de foncer sur Eliott. Elle le laissa le mordre à la jambe avant de lui planter son épée en plein cœur en s'excusant. Le chien hurla et s'effondra avec supplice. Puis ce fut au tour de Doug. Aria lâcha quelques larmes lorsqu'elle lui découpa la nuque avec une violence sans pareil. Elle regarda la tête voler et la langue pendre alors que celle-ci s'éclata contre un rocher avant de finir dans la rivière.

A court de souffle, elle planta son épée au sol et regarda le massacre. Du rouge partout, du sang, des tripes, des entrailles. Elle avait fait un vrai carnage. Snow était surpris et terrifié. Il en frémit mais ne le montra pas. Elle était devenue un vrai monstre, il fallait vite la tuer ! Pourtant Aria continuait de fixer les morceaux de visages morts. Priait pour les défunts. Son regard noir fixé sur les caméras.

\- A...Aria ?

La blonde se retourna avant de voir Haymitch debout. Il la regardait avec appréhension et recul. Son regard, sa tenue rouge sang, le massacre. Il se mit à vomir le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre. Aria reprit contenance. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il s'éloigna.

\- Tu… as peur de moi ?

Elle tremblait. Il hésita dans sa réponse.

\- Je suis confus. Je suis perdu...

Il regarda un peu partout perplexe. C'est alors qu'Aria n'eut plus la force de tenir debout. Elle s'effondra. Se donnant une claque, Haymitch courut à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras :

\- ARIA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Mon dieu dans quel état tu es ?!

\- Je crois que je me suis un peu... emportée...

Elle sourit et il eut un rire nerveux en pleurant. Il la serra contre lui et la rapatria vers l'abri. Il alla chercher de l'eau pour la décrasser un peu et la fit boire puis manger un peu de l'étrange bouillie qui restait de la veille. Il en prit aussi un petit peu pour lui. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il fixa Aria avec sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis inconscient ? Je me souviens juste être tombé dans la rivière de plusieurs mètres avant que tout ne devienne flou.

La jeune Grant prit son temps et fit les explications. Au fur et à mesure il fut impressionné.

\- Alors tu m'as protégé ! Déclara-t-il à la fin du récit. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je… Je suis vraiment ému et surpris. Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé !

Aria rougit et sourit dans son bol d'eau. Il la prit contre lui dont elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Il te faut des soins...

\- Je n'ai plus de crème...

\- J'espère que les sponsors nous aideront alors !

Il fixa le ciel avec ferveur. Se rendant compte de tout ce qu'avait fait Aria il la berça contre lui et elle se laissa aller avec douceur.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Je t'aime Aria. Du fond du cœur !

\- Moi aussi Haymitch, je t'aime et je ne laisserais personne te toucher à part moi.

Elle avait un regard convaincu. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sous la caméra qui fit un zoom. Ils passèrent un long moment ensemble à regarder le faux lever de soleil. Le blond pensa déjà au moment où ils sortiraient tous de l'arène. Aria et lui seraient enfin libres de vivre leur amour loin des jeux. Mais d'abord il fallait retrouver Katniss...

\- Au fait, qui est mort depuis le début du jeu ? Demanda le blond inquiet. Katniss est encore vivante ? Et Tiana ? Et Finnick ?

Aria se détacha un peu, surprise.

\- Tu penses à Katniss avant Tiana ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Boulette.

\- C'est celle qui nous à conduit ici donc oui ça m'est venu en tête, tenta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur d'Aria.

\- Je vois... Ben, j'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien vu dans le ciel jusqu'à présent.

\- Merde. Il faudrait essayer de les retrouver.

Haymitch avait peur que Katniss soit rapatriée et non eux.

\- Moi j'espère que Tia' va bien..., susurra la blonde.

\- Elle est avec Finnick il n'y a pas de raison. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers elle au tout début.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Aria fut un peu rassurée. Mais le blond sembla tendu. Il regrettait d'avoir _dormi_ si longtemps. Il avait vraiment pris de l'âge pour que ce soit Aria qui le protège contre vents et marrées.

\- On va peut-être devoir bouger, commenta-t-il. Le soleil se lève et il faut retrouver nos alliés. Sinon on ne fera pas long feu.

\- Oui mais... Je ne peux pas marcher dans cet état.

L'ancien mentor approuva et tendit son dos.

\- Je vais te porter.

\- Arrête tu es blessé ! C'est de la folie !

\- Je vais très bien maintenant, grâce à tes soins. Infirmière Grant.

Aria eut un sourire espiègle avant de monter sur son dos. Il la souleva avec difficulté mais réussit à tenir debout. Il partit droit dans une direction sans réfléchir. Il fallait rejoindre ceux qui pourraient sortir d'ici. Il fallait trouver Katniss Everdeen au plus vite. Si elle était toujours en vie.

Sur le dos d'Haymitch, la blonde constata que la crème faisait des miracles. Les plaies profondes d'Haymitch étaient refermées. Il avait des bleus partout et des égratignures tout comme elle mais rien de mortel. Elle en sourit et se laissa bercer par ses pas. Elle profitait de son odeur d'alcool toujours présente pour s'enivrer de lui. Elle était plus qu'amoureuse, c'était sa raison d'être maintenant. Avec Tiana. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage alors pourtant qu'elle était dans le trou noir de l'enfer. Profiter de l'instant présent était tout pour elle. Ce serait peut-être leur dernier moment de calme après tout.

* * *

Du côté de Tiana, le brouillard leur paraissait sans fin. Et ils s'épuisaient tous à courir pour le fuir. Finnick avait pris la main de Tiana une fois Mags _partie_ et la serrait avec force, la faisant même grimacer. Le jeune homme trébucha cependant sur une racine, entraînant la rouquine dans sa chute. Ce serait donc ainsi qu'ils finiraient ? Empoisonnés par le brouillard blanc ? Songea Finnick alors qu'il tentait de ralentir sa chute et refusait de lâcher la main de Tiana. Des bruits derrière eux lui indiquèrent que Peeta et Katniss étaient eux aussi tombés.

\- Ca s'est arrêté. Le brouillard s'est arrêté. Assura Katniss.

Tiana tourna la tête et se rendit compte que le brouillard était comme arrêté par un mur. Finnick se retourna sur le dos, le regard vide. Tiana dévisagea des singes perchés sur les arbres au-dessus d'eux. Leur présence était étrange, d'autant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces créatures. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que si des bêtes sauvages se trouvaient dans le coin, cela signifiait que l'air n'était pas empoisonné. Finnick ferma les yeux en gémissant de temps à autre. Le brouillard ne l'avait pas épargné. Et il venait de perdre sa mère.

Tiana resta immobile, essayant d'assimiler la mort de Mags. Mais ça avait été trop rapide. Et puis, ça s'était passé de façon tellement étrange. Elle regarda d'un air absent Katniss et Peeta se soigner dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas la force d'en faire de même et préférait rester à côté de Finnick à tenir sa main.

\- Tu devrais te soigner, lui assura cependant Katniss, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Aidez-moi à immerger Finnick.

Elle lâcha finalement sa main et ils le portèrent tous les trois. Tiana s'assit dans l'eau, mouilla les parties de son corps touchées par le poison. C'était très douloureux sur le début, mais ça faisait du bien ensuite. Elle fit signe aux autres de poser la tête de Finnick sur ses genoux et elle mouilla ses blessures afin de les soigner. Elle pouvait au moins s'occuper des blessures physiques. Finnick gémit au contact de l'eau mais resta dans cette position.

\- On va prendre le tour de garde, assura Katniss. Reposez-vous.

Tiana acquiesça, le visage levé vers la lune. Elle paraissait si réelle. De même que les étoiles. Katniss et Peeta se placèrent des deux côtés du lac. La brune avait les yeux rivés sur le couple. Plus elle les observait, plus elle avait l'impression que ça sautait aux yeux. Tiana passait la main dans les cheveux mouillés de Finnick avec une tendresse infinie. Ca tranchait avec la façon dont elle l'avait agressée lors de leur prise de becs. D'autres questions trottaient cependant dans la tête de Katniss Everdeen. De quoi exactement avait parlé Tiana lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'était pliée à ce qu'on demandait d'elle ? Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux. Peeta jetait lui aussi assez régulièrement des regards à Finnick et Tiana qui restèrent des heures ainsi sans bouger.

Plutarch sourit dans son coin. Que ce soit le duo Haymitch/Aria ou Finnick/Tiana, il était servi. Il savait qu'au capitole, on devait s'émouvoir des belles images tournées. Entre Haymitch qui portait Aria sur son dos et Tiana qui prenait soin de Finnick dans l'eau… Les citoyens devaient adorer et saliver à imaginer des morts et des séparations déchirantes, il le savait et en jouait avec brio.

Tiana recommença à s'humecter les lèvres assez souvent quand la soif se fit ressentir, à moitié endormie alors qu'elle berçait Finnick contre elle. Celui-ci se releva cependant si brusquement qu'elle sursauta.

\- Je prends le prochain tour de garde. Dormez, le jour se lève bientôt.

\- Attends, je n'ai encore pris aucun… Commença Tiana en se redressant à son tour.

\- Reste là, Tiana, la rembarra-t-il assez sèchement et elle se laissa retomber dans un grand « PLOUF ». Je veux être seul.

La jeune femme écarquilla un instant les yeux sous la surprise. Et puis, elle comprit brutalement. Mags. C'était à cause d'elle. C'était elle qui avait trébuché et faibli. Il n'était pas étonnant que Finnick se montre froid avec elle. C'était de sa faute si Mags s'était sacrifiée. Elle baissa la tête et fixa l'eau sur ses genoux, serrant les poings avec force. A cause d'elle, Finnick n'avait plus personne.

Finnick s'en voulait déjà mais il avait besoin d'être seul quelques minutes pour s'éclaircir les idées et assimiler lui aussi ce qui venait de se passer. Mags… Oh, bien sûr, la vieille femme se doutait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au rapatriement de Katniss. Mais ça restait douloureux. Et elle avait choisi sa fin. Tous savaient qu'en plus de Katniss, il fallait assurer la vie sauve à Peeta ou Katniss ne leur servirait à rien. Mags avait agi en conséquence. Ca restait difficile de ne rien dire à Tiana, Peeta et Katniss. Il était le seul de leur groupe au courant de ce qui se passait. Et même si en assurant la survie de Katniss, il s'assurait la sortie de l'arène, c'était dur à supporter. C'était en partie à cause de cette culpabilité qu'il avait repoussé Tiana. Il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Un bruit d'eau suivit, et il imagina que Katniss ou Peeta était allé sortir Tiana de l'eau. Il regarda le ciel, se rappelant Mags par flashs. Quand elle l'avait recueilli. Quand il avait été moissonné. Quand il était revenu des jeux. Quand elle avait compris ce qu'on le forçait à faire. Quand il lui avait parlé de Tiana. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés moissonnés tous les deux. Son baiser d'adieu. Et les larmes débordèrent, silencieusement. Encore une fois, Plutarch prit soin de montrer la tristesse de la coqueluche de ces dames.

\- Viens, Tiana, murmura doucement Katniss. Tu vas finir par être courbaturée.

La rouquine la fixa d'un air perdu. Elle fixa ensuite le dos de Finnick qui était droit comme un piquet mais dont les épaules tressautaient, trahissant le chagrin et la peine qu'il ressentait. Tiana se laissa tirer par Katniss et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle trouvait bizarre que la brune se montre aussi gentille avec elle. Mais Katniss avait réfléchi à ce que Tiana lui avait dit et savait qu'elle avait raison. Tous ces vainqueurs dans cette arène étaient de leur faute à Peeta et elle. Et finalement, voir les gestes d'amour entre Finnick et Tiana l'attendrissaient, elle qui n'avait fait que bien souvent uniquement jouer la comédie. La brune prit Tiana par les épaules et Tiana se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et posant la tête sur l'épaule de la plus jeune. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il s'agisse d'Aria…Elle se mit à fredonner tout doucement leur chanson et ça l'apaisa un peu. Elle finit par s'endormir en rêvant d'être avec Aria dans la forêt du douze.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait, les larmes de Finnick s'étaient taries et il fixait le soleil artificiel avec haine. Il prit sur lui de se calmer pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Tiana. Peeta et lui échangèrent un bref sourire à la vue des deux filles endormies l'une contre l'autre. Elles qui se battaient la veille…

\- Va falloir les réveiller. Vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps dans le même coin.

Peeta acquiesça et ne fit aucune remarque sur les yeux rougis du plus âgé.

Les filles eurent un peu de mal à émerger. D'office, Finnick prit la main de Tiana, comme la veille. Leur couple était plus ou moins officiel aux yeux du capitole, alors il s'en fichait des conséquences. Peeta fit de même avec Katniss.

\- C'est de ma faute ? Demanda Tiana avec faiblesse.

Tous les deux marchaient devant, Finnick sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre ennemi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai trébuché. Si j'avais couru plus longtemps…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Le brun se retint d'en dire trop mais Tiana avait tout de même froncé les sourcils.

\- Elle a décidé de sa fin. C'est ce qu'on devrait avoir tous le droit de faire. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste eu besoin de solitude.

\- C'est dur à comprendre pour moi vu que je déteste être seule.

Finnick sourit, alors qu'ils continuaient leur avancée.

Tiana se figea soudainement et tira sur son bras. Finnick la regarda. Elle avait levé la tête et fixait les arbres. Il tourna le regard dans cette direction. Des singes. Beaucoup de singes. Des tas de singes.

\- Katniss, Peeta, murmura-t-il. Pas de gestes brusques.

Katniss se figea à son tour. Mais Peeta redressa la tête trop vite et ce fut comme un signal pour les bêtes qui se jetèrent sur eux avec rage. Affronter des humains était quelque chose, mais des bêtes sauvages…

Finnick réagit rapidement et en repoussa trois avec son trident. Katniss les visait avec ses flèches et Peeta s'en sortait assez bien au couteau. Tiana retrouva ses réflexes de combattante et en repoussa avec ses couteaux. Le sang giclait autour d'elle, mais elle continuait de les abattre, un par un. Néanmoins, plus ils en tuaient, plus ils avaient l'impression que d'autres les remplaçaient. C'était sans fin. Un peu comme une hydre dont on tranchait la tête et dont deux repoussaient.

\- Vers la plage ! Les enjoignit Finnick.

C'était une idée comme une autre. Mais ils allaient se faire submerger par le nombre s'ils restaient là. Les quatre essayèrent de se tracer un chemin vers la plage. Mais les créatures ne l'entendaient visiblement pas de cette oreille et se déchaînèrent plus encore. Deux se jetèrent sur Finnick qui parvint à éviter de justesse une blessure mortelle. Tiana ne réfléchit pas. Finnick était en danger. Et cette fois, pas question de voir celui qu'elle aimait mourir. Elle se jeta sur la créature, éloignant Finnick de sa trajectoire et roula au sol avec elle. Si depuis le début des jeux elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, sa détermination à cet instant était sans faille. Les mâchoires du singe faillirent se refermer sur son bras. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter la morsure et para une autre morsure avec son couteau. Mais la créature pesait de tout son poids et elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Peeta de son côté venait lui aussi d'échapper à une blessure mortelle. La droguée du six venait de se jeter sur lui en sortant des fourrés pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé. Finnick songea que c'était encore une alliée de moins avant de se retourner pour regarder où était Tiana. Elle l'avait protégé et avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tia' ! S'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'une des maudites bestioles la clouait au sol.

La rouquine continuait de tenir contre la bête, mais son poids comparé au sien… C'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Au moins avait-elle pu protéger Finnick. Le singe envoya son couteau au loin et plongea vers son épaule, ses dents tranchantes lui faisant une plaie profonde. De loin, on aurait dit que la bête s'était attaquée à son cou.

\- TIANA ! Hurla Finnick avec inquiétude alors qu'il parvenait à se frayer un chemin vers elle à coups de trident sur les créatures gênantes.

Tiana prit un autre coutelas qu'elle avait accroché dans son dos et planta le dos de la bête avec les forces qui lui restaient. La douleur était fulgurante alors que son cœur pulsait et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle eut un sourire alors que Finnick s'agenouillait près d'elle et constatait avec soulagement que la blessure était moins importante qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Hey, Finn'…T'as vu, j'ai pas perdu mes réflexes.

\- Non, non, t'en as tué plus que moi, je crois !

Il cachait son inquiétude sous la blague. Mais il allait falloir que les sponsors leur envoient quelque chose. Mags avait pu lui apprendre que la mousse était utile aussi en rassembla-t-il et la posa sur la blessure. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la guérirait.

D'autres singes arrivaient.

\- Désolé si je te fais mal, mais il faut qu'on se tire d'ici.

Finnick prit rapidement Tiana sur son dos alors que Katniss et Peeta portaient la droguée du six. Ils coururent tous les trois vers la plage comme des dératés et ballotée sur les épaules de Finnick, la tête lui tournant, Tiana finit par perdre connaissance, les visages d'Aria et Haymitch flottant dans sa tête, de même que leur chanson à Aria et elle. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la plage, Finnick regarda d'un air absent Peeta et Katniss faire partir la droguée du six en douceur. Quant à lui, il allongea Tiana à l'ombre en priant pour qu'on leur envoie des bandages et des onguents. Mais elle n'était qu'évanouie et la blessure s'arrêtait lentement de saigner, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il se contenta alors de la mettre le plus possible à l'abri du soleil et de veiller sur elle.

* * *

 **On se retrouve lundi :D**


	42. Duos de chocs et retrouvailles

**Et voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Duos de chocs et retrouvailles tant attendues**

Une fois la droguée du six récupérée par un hovercraft, Peeta et Katniss revinrent sur la plage où Finnick s'était assis à côté de Tiana.

\- Ca donne quoi ? Demanda Peeta.

\- Moins grave que ce que je pensais. Mais va nous falloir des cadeaux de sponsors.

\- Je la surveille si tu veux.

Finnick regarda Peeta et acquiesça. Il avait envie de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de comestible dans ces eaux et s'élança dans l'eau sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser à la peur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant la gorge de Tiana colorée de ce rouge qu'il détestait tellement. Il se demanda un bref instant si les sponsors seraient généreux ou si Snow serait capable de faire pression pour qu'ils ne reçoivent rien. La réponse était oui mais il préférait ne pas y penser et il secoua la tête en pêchant.

Peeta et Katniss s'étaient assis à côté de Tiana.

\- Elle a déjà de la fièvre, dit la brune.

\- Ca rappelle…Ses premiers jeux.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Les jeux des jumelles survivantes m'ont plus marqué que les autres. Je me rappelle de détails qui paraissent insignifiants. Je sais qu'elle a passé plusieurs jours inconsciente et j'ai l'impression que c'est bien parti pour recommencer.

\- L'ennui, c'est que ça va nous handicaper, dit Katniss malgré elle.

Parce que depuis la dernière nuit, elle avait du mal à la voir comme une gêne. C'était juste une gagnante torturée. Comme les autres.

\- Katniss ! Elle fait partie de notre district ! Rappela Peeta.

\- Je sais. Mais il faut bien qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'il adviendra par la suite, non ?

Peeta se tourna de l'autre côté pour signifier que la conversation était close pour lui et Katniss soupira.

Finnick revint avec des coquillages comestibles qu'il prépara pour qu'ils puissent les manger, dans un silence assez tendu selon lui. Il jetait régulièrement des regards à Tiana, mais rien ne changeait. Elle l'avait sauvé et protégé comme lui l'avait fait au début de ces jeux. Il était fier de constater qu'elle arrivait encore à se battre. Et pourtant, le manque de médicaments se ferait bientôt ressentir. Katniss fit un tour aux abords de la forêt, en ayant assez de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait.

\- Tiana et toi… Ca fait longtemps ? Demanda brutalement Peeta.

Finnick observa le garçon durant un instant qui sembla durer longtemps au blond.

\- Un petit peu avant vos jeux. Quelques semaines. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment officiel. Je fais partie d'un district de carrières et elle vit dans le district le plus pauvre ce serait assez mal vu même si on est des vainqueurs.

Mentir, encore et toujours, songea Finnick. Même dans des jeux où ils risquaient de mourir, il mentait encore. Mais le regard bleu de Peeta avait gardé son innocence. Et il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher la guérison de Tiana. Il vit dans le regard de Peeta que celui-ci ne croyait pas vraiment au mensonge. Mais le blond se rappelait d'une phrase de la rouquine « _Ne demande pas et je ne devrais pas te mentir »._ Alors Peeta ne demanda pas plus et fit mine de croire au mensonge.

\- Mais maintenant, je ne vois pas ce que ça ferait de mal.

Peeta esquissa un sourire ironique à cette phrase alors que Finnick lui tendait des coquillages à manger. Ils appelèrent Katniss qui se joignit alors au repas.

Finnick tenta de secouer un peu Tiana et la vit ouvrir difficilement les yeux et lutter pour les garder ouverts. Katniss avait mis un arbre en perce et recueilli de l'eau.

\- Il faut que tu boives et que tu manges un peu, dit Finnick d'une voix douce en la redressant en position assise et en la gardant contre lui.

Katniss et Peeta la forcèrent à manger et boire un peu mais elle retomba rapidement dans l'inconscience. Finnick posa la main sur son front et planta nerveusement son trident dans le sable. Elle était fiévreuse. L'eau qu'elle venait de boire n'allait pas lui servir à grand-chose par cette chaleur et cette fièvre.

Le bruit d'un cadeau se fit entendre mais à leur grande déception, il ne s'agissait que de pains du district quatre.

\- C'est mieux que rien, assura Finnick.

Mais la déception s'entendait dans sa voix. Il avait espéré de quoi soigner sa rouquine.

\- Elle va avoir du mal à passer la prochaine journée, marmonna Katniss. Je sais que tu t'en doutes, mais avec la chaleur, c'est encore pire pour sa fièvre. L'eau qu'elle a bue ne va que servir à la faire transpirer et elle sera déshydratée.

Finnick ne redit rien. Mais Katniss devait le savoir du fait que sa mère était pharmacienne. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance et fixa l'horizon d'un air amer.

Ils sursautèrent cependant tous les trois en entendant des cris face à eux. Une énorme vague dévala la roue de la corne d'abondance. D'autres cris plus proches suivirent alors qu'un coup de canon retentissait. Ils échangèrent tous les trois des regards surpris en se demandant quoi faire. Ils s'armèrent au cas où se soit des ennemis ou des mutations génétiques. On ne savait jamais avec les inventions de Snow. Ou de Plutarch, songea Finnick. Trois personnes arrivèrent sur la plage, semblant mal en point. Fronçant les sourcils, Finnick reconnut Johanna et alla à sa rencontre. Ils ne risquaient rien. Elle avait donc réussi à sortir Tics et Volts de la jungle !

\- Johanna !

\- Finnick !

Ils étaient tous les trois couverts de sang de la tête aux pieds.

\- Horrible cette arène, commença Johanna. On a cru que c'était de la pluie, tu vois, à cause des éclairs, et on avait tous tellement soif. Mais quand les premières gouttes sont tombées, on a vu que c'était du sang. Du sang chaud. On ne voyait rien du tout, on ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans en avaler. On a essayé de sortir de la forêt comme on le pouvait, à l'aveuglette. C'est là que Blight est tombé sur le champ de force.

\- Je suis désolé, Johanna.

Encore un allié qui était tombé.

\- Et toi, alors ?

Finnick commença un rapide résumé avant que Katniss et Johanna aient une altercation à propos de Wiress.

\- On dirait que Tiana n'est pas la seule à avoir des griefs contre la fameuse fille du feu.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Oh, Tia' lui en a simplement mis plein la tête et elles se sont battues.

\- Je crois que je commence à l'aimer, ta Tiana. Elle est où au fait ?

\- Elle a été blessée par l'un des singes. En me protégeant.

\- Et Mags ? On n'a pas pu voir qui était mort.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée dans le brouillard empoisonné pour qu'on ait une chance d'en sortir.

Johanna posa la main sur son épaule et il eut un petit sourire triste. Johanna savait ce que représentait Mags pour lui et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. La femme du district sept se lava rapidement avant de rejoindre Finnick et de s'asseoir près de Tiana.

\- Vous avez à manger ou à boire ?

Finnick lui tendit les pains reçus de son district qu'ils avaient mis de côté étant donné qu'ils venaient de manger des coquillages. Johanna le remercia du regard alors que Peeta et Katniss s'occupaient de Beetee et Wiress. La femme estimait qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller tous seuls. Elle les avait sortis de la jungle et c'était déjà bien assez.

Johanna tourna la tête vers Tiana. Elle n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait devant Finnick mais il lui renvoya un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il savait que si elle n'était pas soignée correctement, ce serait fini pour elle.

\- Ca tient toujours ? Demanda brusquement le brun.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Son ton indiquait que c'était sérieux.

\- Si je me retrouve séparé d'elle… Bien que je n'imagine pas comment…

-… Je veillerai sur elle à ta place. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et c'est sûrement celle qui a le moins sa place ici. Je veux dire avec tout ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait vivre… Non pas que je minimise ce que toi tu as vécu…

\- Elle était déjà sous médicaments. Mais toute victoire a un prix pas vrai ? Des fois je me dis que si elle était retournée dans son district, elle aurait connu moins de souffrances.

Johanna posa la main sur son bras. Elle n'était pas du genre compréhensif. Mais Finnick était son ami depuis des années.

\- Elle t'en voudrait de parler comme ça. Ca nierait toute la famille Grant.

Finnick repartit pêcher et Johanna jeta un regard sur Tiana. Non, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. La brune analysa la blessure à l'épaule. Tiana n'était donc pas aussi faible qu'elle ne le pensait si elle avait pu lutter contre des singes. La rouquine papillonna un instant des yeux et sembla surprise de tomber dans les yeux bruns.

\- Finn' ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Il va bien, il pêche.

\- Soif.

Johanna lui donna ce qu'il restait d'eau que Katniss avait recueillie dans un bol tressé de plantes fait par Finnick. Sitôt qu'elle eut fini de boire, elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Johanna la regarda encore quelques instants. Elle avait encore du mal à imaginer comment une relation avait pu éclore, dans de telles conditions, entre Finnick et Tiana.

Le bruit d'un cadeau de sponsor lui fit détourner le regard. Avec soulagement, elle trouva une crème et de quoi bander l'épaule blessée de Tiana.

\- Il était temps, bande de crevures, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Finnick était toujours occupé à pêcher pour faire une petite réserve de nourriture, ceux du douze continuaient de soigner et laver Tics et Volts, aussi Johanna effectua les premiers soins sur Tiana. Elle découpa la combinaison au niveau de l'épaule, étala une large dose de crème et banda le tout. Tiana s'était crispée dans son inconscience mais peu importe.

Finnick esquissa un sourire en la rejoignant, rassuré.

\- Tu n'aurais pas croisé Haymitch et Aria ?

\- Honnêtement, je pensais que vous étiez partis ensembles.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps. Je les ai cherchés mais les carrières avaient déjà pris la corne d'abondance alors on n'a pas eu trop le choix que de partir.

\- Elle a dû détester ça.

\- Elle se sent coupable. Tout comme elle se sent coupable de la mort de Mags parce que c'est elle qui a trébuché. Mais rien n'est de sa faute. On ne peut rien prévoir ici.

\- L'essentiel est désormais qu'elle guérisse.

Finnick approuva et regarda Johanna s'allonger à côté de Tiana pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Peeta en fit de même après avoir allongé Beetee et Finnick se coucha de l'autre côté de Tiana. Mais il n'était qu'à moitié endormi. Quant à Katniss, elle était toujours dans l'eau avec Wiress qui criait continuellement « Tic Tac ! Tic Tac ! ». Finnick tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle était en état de choc, visiblement. Et comprendre Tics et Volts était hors de sa portée actuellement. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre de Tiana. Mais au moins avaient-ils de quoi soigner la blessure, ce qu'il pensait relever du miracle. Les sponsors avaient bien pris leur temps sur ce coup-ci. Il caressa doucement la main de Tiana posée dans le sable, priant pour qu'il puisse bientôt lui parler et qu'elle se réveille. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir blessée.

Il ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes lorsque Katniss les réveilla tous à grands cris. Sauf Tiana, qui était toujours inconsciente, bien que ses paupières bougeaient en tous sens et qu'elle grimaçait de temps à autre.

\- C'est une horloge ! Cria Katniss.

Ils se redressèrent en se demandant quelle lubie l'avait prise. Mais elle se tut quand elle vit deux silhouettes s'approcher d'eux et ils s'armèrent, sur leurs gardes.

* * *

En pleine forêt, plus tôt de cela, Haymitch fatigua et dut faire une pause. Aria n'était pas très lourde mais il n'avait plus la force de sa jeunesse. Surtout qu'il était toujours un peu cabossé. Il la posa donc sur un rocher sous la rosée de l'aube. Aria se crispa. La blonde avait mal partout. Elle avait enchainé une journée et une nuit plus violente que son corps ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était en piteux état. Le blond espéra un cadeau des sponsors mais rien ne vint.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Tu pètes la forme c'est sûr.

Il lui fit un regard de reproche et elle haussa les épaules en se crispant. Il soupira et s'assit sur la terre entre les jambes de la jeune Grant. Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler du plan à cet instant mais c'était impossible. Pas sous les caméras...

\- Aria... Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis hier. Et de ma réaction stupide quand je suis revenu à moi ce matin... Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, sourit la blonde amoureusement. Je comprends, je fais souvent très peur quand je m'emporte. Comme quand je me suis énervée contre vous tous. Ou que je suis en phase de psychose...

Le blond sourit à son tour en lui caressant les cuisses.

\- Oui ça on peut le dire, mais d'un autre côté j'aime aussi cette partie de toi.

La jeune Grant le regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est vrai tu as du caractère et tu ne te laisses pas faire. Si quelque chose compte pour toi tu vas te battre becs et ongles. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le diras. Et je sais que si je devais te mentir à nouveau un jour tu me le reprocheras bien en face au lieu de te retenir.

Il ferma les yeux de douleur. Il savait qu'il subirait sa colère quand elle saurait tout.

\- Je pensais que je serais un monstre à tes yeux, rougit-elle doucement.

\- Ca ne risque pas, reste comme tu es. Car je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi.

Il sourit sincèrement ce qui fit fondre la blondinette. Elle commençait à douter de son plan de le tuer et de se suicider derrière. Mais comment faire autrement ? Elle chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Doucement elle se pencha et l'embrassa d'un amour passionnel.

\- Moi aussi je le sais, répliqua-t-elle. Ce que tu as fait à la corne pour me sauver était incroyable. Tout comme tes conseils depuis mes premiers jeux.

Le blond approuva. Ils étaient mutuellement reconnaissants envers l'autre. L'ancien mentor admira ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme et celle-ci se laissa aller à la passion. Sa façon d'aimer était sans limites. Très fusionnelle.

Haymitch sembla au paradis tout comme sa petite amie. Ils sursautèrent en entendant la boite des sponsors. Le blond se précipita dessus. Le Capitole avait enfin eu pitié d'eux ?

\- Alors ?

\- ... Une boisson, maugréa-t-il en colère. C'est incroyable, ils se fichent de nous !

Il jeta la boite grise au sol qui se brisa en deux et tendit l'étrange mixture jaune à Aria. Elle le renifla. Sur l'étiquette était écrit " _pour le bien être_ ". Elle espéra que ce n'était pas du poison mais cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Ca avait d'ailleurs un bon goût de vanille. Elle le but cul sec sous le regard tendu du blond. Il aurait dû la goûter avant.

\- Ca va ?

Aria ne dit rien. Elle fit une drôle de tête et il sentit une montée de panique avant qu'elle ne se mette à roter fortement.

\- Désolée... C'est sorti tout seul...

Il eut un rire incontrôlé avant de se détendre.

\- Je ne ressens rien de particulier en tout cas. C'était peut-être juste du jus d'orange.

\- Tant que ça ne te fait pas de mal, ça me va.

Il reprit contenance et s'étira. Aria le fixa un long moment avec amour jusqu'à ce que les éclairs recommencent à s'écraser sur le grand arbre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore... La dernière fois ça m'avait attiré des ennuis...

Haymitch se retourna et regarda en l'air, pensif.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant. Je me demande si ça n'a pas un sens particulier.

Il resta sur ses gardes en tenant un couteau. Aria garda sa main sur son épée mais rien ne surgit. Pourtant tout fut très calme et angoissant. Elle en eut un frisson dans le dos.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans bruit. Aria soupira :

\- Fausse alerte. Snow et le haut-juge veulent jouer avec nos nerfs.

\- Sûrement.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille retrouver Tiana maintenant, répliqua Aria pensive. Elle me manque tellement et j'ai peur de découvrir qu'elle soit déjà morte... J'espère qu'elle a survécu. Malgré tout je trouve que tout est bien calme. Pas un ennemi en vue.

\- Tu as raison on doit retrouver Tiana, Finnick et nos alliés.

Haymitch se retint de parler des autres tributs. C'était sûr qu'avec plus de la moitié au courant du plan ils ne risquaient pas grand chose niveau attaque. A part les carrières mais ceux-ci les croyaient sûrement mortellement blessés.

Il rangea son arme et prépara à partir. Pourtant Aria ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Quelque chose la dérangeait, son poil se hérissait et elle avait si chaud. Trop chaud, bien trop chaud !

\- Haymitch... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait une température plus élevée que tout à l'heure ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres et sentit l'air lui piquer la gorge.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Qu... ARIA !

La blonde eut un regard interrogatif avant de tourner les yeux derrière elle. Une coulée de lave dévala la pente avec rapidité. Le reste des plantes brûla et elle hurla.

Le blond la tira et la prit sur son dos avec empressement. Il courut alors que le magma chaud prenait de la vitesse en pente. Tout était prévu pour les tuer. Mais qu'avait donc Plutarch en tête ? Celui-ci souriait alors qu'il zoomait sur le duo. _« Montrez-leur de quel bois vous vous chauffez ! »_ pensa-t-il fortement. Snow souriait à pleines dents.

Haymitch se sentit ralenti. Entre la chaleur intense de la zone, la cendre qui commençait à tomber sur son visage et le poids d'Aria, il peinait. Il se sentait rattrapé par le liquide bouillonnant. Il résista en crispant sa mâchoire tout en fixant au loin la plage. Ils se feraient rapatrier là-bas, ce qui était prévu par le haut-juge. Le blond perdit son souffle avant de trébucher au sol. Aria roula dans la verdure dans un cri de douleur. La chaleur les sonna alors que la lave arrivait à leur niveau. Le mentor sentit sa tête bourdonner. Il cracha de la cendre et de la terre.

Aria serra les poings et se releva en vitesse. Elle réussit à marcher à sa grande surprise. Elle se sentait même plutôt légère. Le temps de la constatation son pied toucha le magma brûlant qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur atroce. Elle sentit sa combinaison brûler et sauta en avant pour se rouler sur le sol. Elle éteignit le feu naissant et fonça sur Haymitch sans réfléchir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'inquiéter de son état. La blonde le prit par les épaules et le releva. Il eut un grognement de souffrance.

\- Avance ! Hurla-t-elle. Allez, viens ! Vite !

Haymitch se força et la suivit en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il remarqua qu'Aria sautait comme un cabri malgré son pied brûlé et son corps toujours martelé. Il se tint le ventre de douleur et se força à courir sans s'arrêter. Il prit la main d'Aria.

\- Ensemble ! Hurla-t-il. On va se sortir de cet enfer !

Elle eut un sourire fugace et tous deux continuèrent leur course alors que le magma prenait de la vitesse. Tout brûla et fondit sur leur passage. Les blonds durent éviter les chutes de branches. Si l'un menaçait de tomber, l'autre le rattrapait de justesse.

Le duo tint le rythme sous le bonheur de leurs soutiens devant la caméra. Ils hurlaient derrière eux. Glen et Plutarch en première ligne. Après plusieurs mètres, la coulée se stoppa contre une sorte de mur invisible et les deux se laissèrent littéralement tomber sur le sol. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Aria eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Bordel de merde ! Cette arène est dix fois pire que celle que j'ai eue ! Beugla-t-elle pour exprimer sa colère. Les monstres mutants, les torrents tueurs et LE MAGMA MAINTENANT !

\- C'est les expiations, trésor ! Lui répliqua Haymitch complètement mort de fatigue.

\- Ils sont fous ! Mais je préfère le magma à l'eau...

Haymitch eut un fou rire dont la blonde l'enjoignit, cela fit redescendre la tension.

\- Tu es vraiment cinglée ma parole mais le pire c'est que je suis d'accord avec toi !

Toujours main dans la main il pressa sur la sienne. Elle le regarda sur le côté.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi. Même si notre fin est proche... Je me sens bien.

Il lui sourit et tourna la tête vers le ciel artificiel. Son regard s'assombrit quand il se souvint qu'il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Il prit son temps pour se remettre puis se leva. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Tu as l'air d'être en meilleure forme. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui... Ca m'a surprise sur le coup mais je pense que ce que j'ai bu était un fortifiant. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Même si je sais qu'elle est bien là. Regarde mon pied et ma cheville ils sont brunâtres...

Il déglutit, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

\- C'était sûrement un tonifiant et un anesthésique... Profite pendant que ça fait effet. Car par la suite, tu vas souffrir sévèrement.

\- Voilà qui me ravis, tu sais trouver les mots, chéri !

\- Tu me connais, je suis toujours aussi gentleman.

Aria eut un rire cristallin avant de fixer l'horizon.

\- J'ai super soif... Je crois qu'on ferait bien de retourner là bas... Même si je n'ai pas envie.

\- On est tout près, allons-y. Tu y mettras aussi ton pied.

Elle approuva et tous deux se remirent en marche main dans la main. Complètement cabossés, couverts de sang et de bleus, ils venaient de comprendre qu'en à peine un jour et demi, l'arène leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Les expiations donnaient dans le grand art du sadisme.

* * *

Arrivés à la plage, Aria eut un frisson de terreur. L'eau. Elle était de nouveau là. Les souvenirs de la veille la hantaient dans son regard. Elle avait failli finir noyée avec panache. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu un allié fidèle et inversement. Sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait y remettre les pieds.

D'un soupir, elle se cramponna à la main d'Haymitch qui le lui rendit. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le démarrage à la corne et le roulé boulé dans la rivière. Du peu qu'il s'en souvenait en tout cas. Tout deux se rendirent vers leur hantise qu'était l'eau et Aria put y mettre sa jambe sans ne rien ressentir du tout. Pourtant la vapeur qui s'échappait de son pied était alarmant.

\- Pourvu que leur mixture tienne un moment... J'ai bien peur quand ça se réveillera.

Haymitch se crispa.

\- Espérons. En plus je devrais te reporter. Tu as pris quelques kilos en quatre ans.

\- Mais !

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule et il eut un cri de douleur.

\- Ne m'abime pas plus que je ne le suis déjà !

\- Ca t'apprendras. Goujat !

\- Gentleman j'ai dit !

\- A d'autres !

Ils rirent. Aria adorait quand il était comme ça. Blagueur même dans les pires situations. C'était un vrai souffle d'air pur.

\- On dirait qu'il y a des gens là-bas. On devrait aller voir.

Haymitch pointa un point au loin avec de l'activité près des arbres et dans l'eau. Aria avait peur que ce soit les carrières. Elle consentit tout de même à le suivre après avoir bu un peu d'eau salée. Son visage s'illumina quand elle se rendit compte que c'était leurs alliés. Haymitch soupira de soulagement en voyant Katniss. Il les avait retrouvés ! Merci Plutarch pensa-t-il sur le moment. Avec ça leur billet de sortie était assuré.

La petite troupe semblait ne toujours pas les avoir reconnus. Finnick crut cependant voir deux chevelures blondes. Alors, ça y était ! Enfin Haymitch et Aria les retrouvaient ! Il garda son trident devant lui en attendant qu'ils s'avancent.

\- Tu comptes nous tuer ? Plaisanta Haymitch en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de loin, sourit Finnick. Dis donc, vous non plus vous n'avez pas été épargnés, on dirait.

Aria eut un sourire mais chercha derrière Finnick.

\- Elle est un peu plus loin, mais elle est inconsciente. Le capitole ne nous a envoyé que des bandages et des crèmes et rien pour faire baisser la fièvre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur abri.

Johanna leur adressa un signe de tête ravi, Beetee et Wiress sourirent et Katniss et Peeta leur firent une étreinte.

Aria s'assit avec inquiétude au chevet de Tiana toujours inconsciente. Effectivement, son front était bouillant.

\- On a été attaqués par des singes. Elle s'est jetée sur l'un d'eux pour me sauver et il a réussi à la mordre.

Aria posa le regard sur l'épaule bandée.

\- Des singes ? Enfin, il vaut mieux ça que les mutations génétiques sur lesquelles je suis tombée, grogna Aria. Ils avaient les visages des morts de nos jeux à Tiana et moi. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Eliott.

Ils eurent tous un frisson.

\- Où est Mags ? Demanda soudain Haymitch.

Finnick baissa la tête ce qui lui donna sa réponse et il se tut avant de regarder Tiana à son tour. Elle était amochée, mais il était heureux de la retrouver lui aussi.

Aria restait auprès de Tiana avec inquiétude alors que les garçons racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé pour chacun de leurs groupes et que Johanna s'y joignait.

\- Ils ont poussé le sadisme jusqu'au bout, avoua Aria une fois le récit terminé.

Tiana fronça les sourcils. Du fond de son inconscience, il lui semblait sentir que quelqu'un tenait sa main et entendre la voix d'Aria. Aria ? Aria ! Elle lutta durant quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux. Mais même ça était douloureux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a pu boire ? Interrogea Aria.

\- Le problème c'est que l'eau qu'elle boit finit par être utilisée en transpiration. C'est un cercle vicieux qui n'en finit pas, dit Johanna en jetant un regard à Tiana dont les paupières commençaient à se soulever.

Elle ne dit cependant rien et eut un petit sourire. Aria auprès d'elle semblait avoir donné à la rouquine assez de force pour se battre.

Tiana plissa les yeux à cause du soleil, bien qu'elle fut à l'ombre. Mais à côté d'elle… C'était bien Aria !

\- ARIA ! Cria-t-elle avec force en les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle se redressa en se fichant de la douleur occasionnée dans son épaule et les sœurs se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Haymitch et Finnick échangèrent des regards attendris. Il était temps qu'elles puissent se retrouver l'une l'autre. Plutarch mit en gros plan leurs retrouvailles alors que Snow était déconfit. Le lien des jumelles survivantes était trop fort à ses yeux. Il aurait fallu que l'une d'elle soit morte avant les retrouvailles… Ca aurait arrangé ses plans.

Tiana pleurait alors qu'Aria lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, la serrant elle aussi de toutes ses forces, tellement soulagée qu'elle soit réveillée.

\- Calme-toi, Tia', je suis là, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas regardé comment tu t'en sortais après que Finnick m'ait empêchée de me noyer. Je voulais revenir en arrière mais les carrières avaient pris la corne alors… Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai eu l'impression de t'abandonner !

\- Arrête de t'excuser, voyons !

Cela rappelait douloureusement à Aria la façon dont Tiana s'était excusée alors qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux quand la prostitution avait commencé et qu'elle le lui cachait.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, Haymitch était avec moi. Et crois-moi, il valait mieux que ce soit nous qui héritions du côté-là de la forêt. Le capitole a vraiment vu les choses en grand.

Elle repensait aux mutations génétiques notamment.

Johanna, Finnick et Haymich s'étaient un peu éloignés pour les laisser se retrouver en paix et discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Content que vous nous ayez retrouvés, assura Finnick.

\- Il était temps, dit Haymitch. J'avais peur de louper le moment fatidique. Et ça devient dur de leur mentir.

\- C'est pour leur bien, les rassura Johanna alors que le regard de Finnick se chargeait de douleur. Il vaut mieux qu'elles ignorent ce qui se passe.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer qu'ils allaient les perdre toutes les deux à l'issue des jeux une fois qu'elles sauraient la vérité.

\- Et on n'oublie pas qu'elles passent en priorité, grogna Haymitch. Avant nous deux, c'est elles qui doivent sortir.

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'inquiète le pêcheur me l'a déjà rappelé, dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Les trois comploteurs retournèrent vers les autres pour ne pas trop attirer leur attention.

Aria avait bien du mal à calmer la rouquine qui pleurait convulsivement contre elle.

\- Les médicaments, murmura Beetee d'un air entendu.

Ils commençaient à lui manquer. Aria se contenta de la serrer fort contre elle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

\- Je ne t'en ai pas voulu une seule seconde. J'ai loupé le rappel des morts et j'ai eu peur que tu sois dedans.

Tiana se laissa retomber en arrière en se tenant l'épaule en grimaçant.

\- Ca va ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Aria.

\- Ca tire un peu. Mais tu n'as pas l'air dans un meilleur état que moi.

Elles ricanèrent toutes les deux d'un rire nerveux. Aria cessa de rire en se rendant compte que les bandages de Tiana s'imbibaient de sang. Aussitôt, elle prit soin de sa sœur et remit de la crème ainsi qu'un nouveau bandage de ce qui restait de ce que les sponsors leur avaient envoyé. Tiana resta allongée sans bouger.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais une infirmière ! Plaisanta Haymitch en s'asseyant à côté de Tiana qui saisit sa main dans la sienne avec émotion.

\- Ca fait du bien de savoir que tu es en vie, toi aussi.

Haymitch lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse et l'aida à se redresser avec douceur pour ne pas rouvrir à nouveau la blessure. Finnick la força une nouvelle fois à boire et à manger et ils plaisantèrent tous ensembles, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Plutarch insista sur le groupe uni. Au moins il serait apte à tous les récupérer quand le moment serait venu.


	43. Retour à l'eau et torture psychologique

**Chapitre 43 : Retour à l'eau et torture psychologique**

Le soleil pointait sur midi dans le ciel, chaud et étouffant. Katniss et Peeta parlaient amoureusement dans un coin. Le duo du trois restait à l'écart avec une bobine tendue et Finnick se décida à pêcher du poisson dans l'eau de la corne. Haymitch l'avait rejoint ainsi que Johanna. Aria resta exclusivement avec Tiana. Elle les regarda parler avec cachotterie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- A ton avis de quoi parlent-ils ? Demanda la blonde à sa sœur.

Tiana les remarqua à son tour en buvant un peu d'eau.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont toujours été bien proches après tout.

\- C'est vrai. Ils doivent mijoter un plan contre les carrières. Je me demande où ils sont d'ailleurs.

La rouquine haussa les épaules et posa sa tête sur celle de sa sœur.

\- Loin j'espère... Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, Aria... Je veux juste rentrer chez nous. Arriver à la maison et voir le visage souriant de Célia et papa sur le pas de la porte. Recevoir un bon chocolat chaud et t'entendre jouer du piano.

Des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux. Aria aussi se retint de craquer. Elle tremblait de rage.

\- Moi aussi, bégaya-t-elle. Et j'ai si peur de l'eau...

\- Oh, ne m'en parle pas. La noyade du bain de sang m'a traumatisée.

Aria approuva et lui raconta ses propres aventures dans la rivière et à la corne. Tiana était outrée. Elle lui raconta aussi son périple bien que la blonde le connaissait déjà.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la rouquine regarda Aria dans les yeux.

\- Si j'avais pu, je serais venue te chercher et je t'aurais aidée ! Je m'en veux... Pareil pour la mort de Samy. Il ne méritait pas ça. J'aurais dû l'aider... Je suis une amie absolument minable.

La douleur se lisait dans son regard mais Aria lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Au contraire, tu te soucies d'eux, même quand tu es loin de tout. A chaque seconde ton cœur pense à tes proches avant toi même. Moi je te trouve formidable et je ne rêverais jamais d'une autre meilleure amie que toi.

Tiana fut touchée, elle se serra contre Aria. Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux :

\- Et puis moi non plus je ne t'ai pas cherché une seule seconde à la corne. J'ai couru encore et encore au fin fond de cette forêt. Ou happée par l'eau, j'ai été emportée loin de vous. Mais j'ai toujours pensé à toi. C'est ce qui fait que notre lien...

\- ... est exceptionnel, termina Tiana avec un sourire grand comme une montagne. Merci ma sœurette. Je me sens tellement mieux rien qu'en parlant avec toi !

Se prenant la main elles se sourirent. Aria regarda l'horizon :

\- La grande dispute que l'on aura eu nous aura fait grandir, alors ne nous en voulons pas pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai. Puis maintenant que nous sommes à deux, je n'ai plus peur.

La blonde approuva. Tiana eut l'impression de revivre. Malgré l'enfer qui se trouvait devant elle, son cœur s'apaisa. Elle sentait le manque de médicaments la rappeler à l'ordre mais elle décida de mettre ça de côté. Elle se força à voir un peu de lumière dans le gouffre où elle avait de nouveau été propulsée avec ses proches.

Les jumelles survivantes restèrent ainsi un long moment à parler de tout et de rien. A profiter de leur moment rien qu'à elle qui leur avait manqué. Oubliant un court instant qu'elles étaient dans les Hunger Games. Haymitch, Finnick et Johanna les rejoignirent et tous mangèrent ensemble. Les duos du douze et du trois les rejoignirent peu après.

\- On se croirait presque au camping, répliqua l'ancien mentor avec légèreté.

\- Si seulement, grommela Katniss.

\- Moi du temps qu'on est pas dans l'eau je suis au paradis, dit Aria d'un rire et Tiana l'enjoignit.

Le temps fut à l'accalmie. L'après-midi, la petite troupe décida de s'intéresser à l'horloge.

\- On devrait aller voir de plus près la corne, répliqua Johanna.

\- Oui, il reste aussi des sacs, on pourrait voir s'il n'y a pas des choses intéressantes, enchaina Finnick.

\- Ah non ! Pas là-bas ! Dirent les sœurs en symbiose.

\- On ne passe pas par l'eau, dit Haymitch. On va juste sur la pierre.

Les filles se regardèrent avec un soupir. Elles abdiquèrent.

\- Tu peux marcher, Tiana ? Demanda Peeta gentiment.

\- Oui, ça va mieux avec les soins de mon infirmière personnelle.

\- Ah non, c'est la mienne aussi, plaisanta Haymitch.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait plaisanter dans une situation si critique. Bientôt ils devraient tous s'entretuer et ils rigolaient comme si de rien n'était. C'était stupide.

La troupe s'avança donc sur les bords de l'horloge. Aria et Tiana se tenaient la main entre Finnick et Haymitch qui les rassuraient. Bien que l'ancien mentor ne fut pas vraiment ravi de retourner au bord de l'eau.

\- L'arène est conçue comme une horloge découpée en douze quartiers. Il y a une nouvelle menace toutes les heures mais elle reste dans son quartier. Ca commence toujours avec un éclair. Il y la pluie de sang, le brouillard, les mutations génétiques et les singes pour les quatre premières heures. A dix heures, il y a la grosse vague qui vient de là.

\- Wiress, tu es un génie, commenta Finnick sous l'approbation des sœurs.

\- L'aiguille pointe sur douze, dit Peeta.

\- Il semble que la foudre tombe dessus à chaque nouvelle heure, commenta Haymitch. Midi et minuit sont les deux horaires où la foudre tombe le plus fort, ce pourquoi on l'a tous remarqué cette nuit et tout à l'heure.

La troupe approuva et Beetee sembla réfléchir.

\- C'est parfait.

Chacun commença à plancher sur les quartiers et regarda les sacs. Aria les fouilla un à un avec Tiana.

\- C'est tous les mêmes. Des bandages, des armes et des pièges. Pas d'eau fraiche ni de nourriture, maugréa la rouquine. Ils veulent que l'on meure déshydratés et affamés.

\- Que l'on meure tout court, enchaina la blonde.

La sœur approuva. Tiana abandonna la fouille avec Aria et les deux rejoignirent Beetee.

\- Tu as quelque chose en tête ? demandèrent-elles.

L'homme leur sourit malicieusement. Il avait trouvé un moyen intéressant de court-circuiter l'arène. Restait à voir si c'était faisable mais Plutarch lui avait vraiment tendu une perche avec les éclairs.

\- Je réfléchis à un moyen de vaincre les carrières.

\- Ils sont très forts, répliqua la blonde du tac au tac. J'ai eu bien du mal avec eux.

Un cri retentit au même moment. Tous se retournèrent et virent Wiress se faire tuer par Gloss. Beetee eut un hurlement de colère et les larmes montèrent. Ce fut Katniss qui réagit la première et tira une flèche droit dans son cœur. Puis Cashmere vient à son tour pour les tuer. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et était en colère que les duos du douze soient toujours en vie.

La blonde fonça sur Aria avec un couteau. Elle lui sauta dessus d'où Aria para avec son arme. La femme du un donna plusieurs coups de couteau que la blonde réussit à éviter de justesse. Tiana qui était à côté se saisit d'un couteau pour renverser l'ennemie.

\- Pas touche à Aria !

Cashmere lui cracha au visage et appuya sur son épaule d'où Tiana hurla de douleur. Ce fut alors Finnick et Haymitch qui la tirèrent en arrière par les cheveux pendant que le duo du deux arrivait pour se battre avec les autres. Johanna se saisit de sa hache et planta la femme à l'épaule qui vacilla de douleur.

Celle-ci resta sur ses jambes et balança des couteaux sur Tiana qui les envoya au loin avec le sien.

\- Joli réflexe, commenta Johanna d'un sourire.

Tiana eut un sourire fugace puis se mit en position. Elle et Johanna se mirent à se battre contre Cashmere tandis que Brutus attaqua Katniss, Finnick et Peeta. Au loin Haymitch fut aux prises avec Enobaria qui lui mordait le bras jusqu'au sang en le tirant vers l'eau. Aria le remarqua et fonça sur la femme. Celle-ci lâcha prise tout au bord de l'eau. Elle rit.

\- Encore en vie vous deux ! Qui l'aurait cru !

\- On est plus tenaces que tu ne le crois, lança Haymitch fièrement.

\- On va tester ça.

Elle lécha ses dents acérées en regardant leur cou.

La femme du deux leur sauta dessus avec rapidité. Elle prit Haymitch pour cible car il était plus âgé et plus faible. Aria lui balança des coups de couteaux qu'elle esquiva avant de se saisir à son tour d'une arme blanche. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de combat mais elle ne pourrait se rapprocher sans. L'ancien mentor se saisit de plusieurs petits couteaux dans son sac et les balança sur la femme. Elle les repoussa de sa dague. Aria fonça sur elle et Enobaria tenta de la pousser à l'eau. Juste à temps, Tiana la rattrapa et elles tombèrent au bord de leur hantise.

Au loin Cashmere avait été finie par Johanna de plusieurs coups de hache et d'un petit couteau bien placé par Tiana dans la nuque. Brutus se battit contre Finnick qui tenta de le transpercer avec son trident mais il était plus fort que prévu. Katniss ne réussissait pas à le planter d'une flèche alors que Peeta était un peu dépassé. Beetee se mit en retrait, il n'était pas doué au combat.

Voyant la supériorité numérique, ceux du deux décidèrent d'une retraite temporaire. Ceux du un n'avaient vraiment pas tenu la route. Ils filèrent par un quartier mais Katniss et Finnick les suivirent. Aria, Haymitch et Tiana décidèrent à leur tour d'en finir avec eux. Aria aida sa sœur à se lever et ils coururent sur le morceau de roche.

 _\- Faîtes-les tourner, répliqua Plutarch avec un demi sourire._

Un bruit s'enclencha et l'horloge se mit à partir au quart de tour. Elle tourna sur elle même avec une rapidité surprenante. Enobaria tomba à l'eau la première. Les autres se retinrent au plateau tournant avec force.

Finnick chercha Tiana du regard et saisit sa main dans la sienne avec force alors que les yeux de la rouquine s'écarquillaient de terreur. Elle s'accrocha à la main de Finnick de même qu'à la roche en serrant fort les yeux alors qu'une intense envie de vomir la prenait à force que la corne tourne.

\- Tia' ! Ne lâche pas ! Cria soudain Finnick.

Sa main glissait malgré le fait qu'elle s'y cramponnait de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, il semblerait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la sauver. Un à un, les doigts de Tiana lâchèrent ceux de Finnick qui hurla son nom.

Aria hurla avec frayeur tandis qu'elle se sentait partir. Non pas encore ! PAS DANS L'EAU, pensa-t-elle avec force. Avec panique elle planta ses ongles dans la roche. La tête lui tournait elle ne voyait plus rien que des couleurs informes avant que ses forces ne la lâchent. Haymitch la rattrapa de justesse.

\- ARIA ! Tiens bon !

Il s'accrocha à un morceau de caillou et tenta de garder sa prise fermement. Aria vit passer Tiana près d'elle, elle lui prit la main. Le trio se tint soudé avec un gros plan sur leurs mains. Mais Aria sentit que sa prothèse lâchait prise alors que Tiana lui échappait. Elle sentit le poids du corps partir et hurla.

\- Nooooooooooon !

Tiana regardait la corne d'abondance se déchaîner et continuer de tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Retomber à l'eau était un vrai enfer, mais elle ne pourrait pas atteindre la surface, la roche restant au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de se débattre en tous sens, tentant de trouver une ouverture pour se faufiler à la surface. Mais la corne tournant l'empêchait de se stabiliser dans l'eau déchaînée.

Elle sursauta en voyant Brutus face à elle dans l'eau et essaya de s'éloigner avec des gestes patauds. L'homme sembla rire alors qu'il se rapprochait une lance à la main. Il était surpris qu'elle ait survécu jusque-là, mais avec Finnick Odair comme protecteur, ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant. Tiana tourna la tête en tous sens, alors que l'air se faisait rare et qu'elle voyait trouble. Semblant comme un poisson dans l'eau malgré les remous qui agitaient celle-ci, l'homme la rattrapa rapidement et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Tiana lui donna des coups de pieds, atténués par l'eau et il répliqua par un coup de tête qui l'assomma à demi. C'était donc finalement bien dans l'eau qu'elle allait mourir, songea-t-elle en sentant le sang couler de son front. Non. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Aria. _Mais tu cesserais d'être un poids mort pour les autres,_ susurra une voix dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle sentit Brutus la prendre contre son torse en serrant son bras sur sa gorge. Cela dura de longues minutes où elle lutta de toutes ses forces, mais le colosse ne lâcha pas. Tiana sentit que c'était la fin et ferma les yeux avec douleur en pensant à ses proches avant de sombrer.

Les caisses et les sacs commencèrent à voler de la corne. Des armes se plantèrent un peu partout. Aria se reçut un sac en pleine tête mais continua de garder sa prise avec Haymitch. Un couteau passa près de son visage et elle hurla de plus belle. C'est alors qu'une faux fonça sur l'ancien mentor qui lâcha prise avant qu'il ne risque de se la prendre en pleine tête. D'un hurlement les deux tombèrent dans l'eau, emportés à nouveau par le courant. Les roulés boulés furent violents d'où ils s'entrechoquèrent et lâchèrent leur main. Aria tendit sa main en avant de même que son amour et elle le regarda s'éloigner en tentant de se débattre.

Finnick sauta à l'eau. Il l'avait sauvée une fois, il le pouvait encore pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas lâché son trident par instinct et s'en félicita en apercevant Brutus qui serrait une masse informe contre lui. La couleur de cheveux fit manquer un battement de cœur à Finnick. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il visa comme il le pouvait malgré l'eau toujours agitée et réussit à effleurer le bras de Brutus qui se retourna et hésita. Mais comme Tiana ne bougeait plus et qu'il commençait à manquer d'air, le carrière préféra prendre la fuite. Une en moins, c'était toujours ça de pris !

Finnick se dépêcha de rattraper le corps de Tiana sans se préoccuper de Brutus et de remonter à la surface, facilité par le fait qu'enfin la corne avait cessé de tourner. Il remonta à la surface et l'allongea sur un des chemins, rapidement rejoint par une Johanna inquiète.

\- Elle pisse le sang !

\- C'est pas ça le plus inquiétant ! Tonna Finnick en entreprenant un massage cardiaque comme il l'avait fait sur Peeta la veille. T'as vu Haymitch et Aria ?

\- Non. Katniss aussi est tombée.

\- Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Il jurait à voix haute autant pour le fait que Tiana ne reprenait pas de respiration que le fait de perdre Katniss, ce qui les perdrait alors tous. Finnick pinça le nez de Tiana et lui fit du bouche à bouche malgré la panique qui était la sienne.

\- Reviens, Tia', je t'en supplie !

Johanna regardait un peu partout pour voir si elle voyait l'un de leurs trois alliés remonter à la surface mais son regard retombait rapidement sur la rouquine sans vie malgré les efforts de Finnick. Et puis, enfin, elle se mit à tousser faiblement et Finnick l'aida à se redresser avec soulagement.

\- T'avais besoin d'une excuse pour m'embrasser, c'est ça, Odair ? Plaisanta-t-elle et les trois comparses eurent un petit rire alors que Finnick lâchait un gros soupir.

Quelques instants plus tôt, le tourniquet était sans fin pour Aria qui sentit sa respiration lui manquer. Quand enfin tout se stabilisa, elle se sentit perdue. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle battit des jambes et des mains pour rejoindre la surface. Reprenant un peu sa respiration et crachant ses poumons elle fut de nouveau tirée dans l'eau avec force. Sa panique redoubla d'intensité en voyant Enobaria lui mordre la jambe. Cependant, celle-ci fut grandement surprise en voyant qu'Aria ne hurlait pas de douleur. Elle ne sentait toujours rien. Et regarda le sang qui coulait comme si de rien n'était. Elle préféra ignorer le fait que la douleur allait un jour revenir.

Avec terreur elle lui donna un grand coup dans la tête. A la surface Haymitch tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Il regarda Brutus s'enfuir et Johanna aider Katniss à remonter.

\- Ariaaa ! Aria !

Il sentit sa peur le tirailler avant de replonger sous l'eau. Il la chercha avec ferveur. Pendant ce temps la blonde se débattit au corps à corps n'ayant plus son épée. Elle tira sur les cheveux de l'ennemie alors que celle-ci lui serrait le cou. La blonde était faible mais ne lâcha rien. Elle se mit à planter ses doigts dans les yeux d'Enobaria qui lâcha prise en perdant la vue. La femme du deux souffrait mais Aria la retint par les pieds pour ne pas qu'elle remonte. C'était quitte ou double malgré la peur de l'eau qui la consumait.

Enobaria lui donna plusieurs coups au visage. Aria la laissa filer mais Enobaria reçut un coup de poing dans le dos. Enobaria retomba de plus belle et Haymitch la frappa au visage. Aria en profita pour la tenir par le bas du ventre et les blonds se fixèrent un moment. D'un regard entendu, Haymitch la plaqua contre lui, du peu d'air qui lui restait. Elle se débattit comme une lionne en mordant l'ancien mentor à l'épaule. Aria lui prit alors la tête et la força d'un cou sec pour lui briser la nuque. Elle se rata trois fois et réussit enfin sur la quatrième. Le craquement fut horrible à entendre mais le coup de canon retentit à la surface en résonnant sous l'eau.

Haymitch la relâcha et la regarda couler. Puis tous deux foncèrent vers la surface alors que l'air leur manquait et qu'ils avalaient de l'eau. A la surface Finnick paniqua en croyant qu'un de ses amis venait de périr. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre Tiana ne le supporterait pas ! Tiana quant à elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits et tenait un bandage sur son front qui ne cessait de saigner. Un peu ailleurs, elle regardait au loin d'un air vague en frissonnant légèrement alors que Johanna la tenait par les épaules. Mais avec un cri de joie, les deux blonds sortirent de l'eau à grands coups de respiration.

\- BON DIEU ! Ne nous faites plus peur comme ça, hurla Finnick.

Il plongea pour aller les aider. Au bord du plateau Johanna lâcha Tiana et offrit son aide à son tour pour les rapatrier.

\- Ca va ? demandèrent-ils en panique.

\- Aussi bien que si je venais de prendre une cuite, répliqua Haymitch.

Tout le monde pouffa doucement et Aria cracha ses poumons. Elle fixa Haymitch d'un sourire empli d'amour. Il le lui rendit.

\- Sacré tour de manège, dit-il en se relevant et en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

\- Très amusant, répliqua-t-elle amèrement. Mais au moins on a trois carrières en moins.

Elle regarda la blessure de son petit ami et le banda rapidement à l'épaule.

\- Merci, Infirmière Grant.

Elle lui sourit. Une fois fini elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je ne veux plus rester là... Je ne veux plus jamais voir d'eau de ma vie ! Ca fait quand même trois fois que je manque de finir noyée !

\- Entièrement d'accord, enchaina le blond. Je crois qu'en deux jours, j'ai eu ma dose. Puis moi je n'aime pas l'eau, je préfère l'alcool.

Tous rirent à cette blague puis Aria se tourna vers Tiana. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

La blonde blanchit légèrement en voyant le sang qui continuait de couler de son front et la façon dont Tiana frissonnait sans discontinuer. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle se rendit auprès de sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Elle a pas été épargnée non plus, releva Haymitch.

\- Brutus a failli l'avoir. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin.

\- Ton bouche à bouche l'a sauvée, assura Johanna avec un sourire.

\- Putain d'eau, marmonna Tiana, une fois debout. Si au moins, il n'y avait que de l'eau, mais non il faut que ces foutus carrières s'y cachent pour nous attendre.

\- Attends…T'as affronté Brutus ? Releva Aria. Vu que nous c'est Enobaria et qu'elle est morte, il ne reste plus que lui.

\- Affronté est un bien grand mot. Je luttais pour remonter et il n'y avait que de la roche au-dessus de moi. Il m'a donné un coup de tête dont tu peux voir le résultat et a presque réussi à m'étrangler avec son bras. C'est Finnick qui m'a sauvée. Encore. S'il ne m'avait pas fait du bouche à bouche…

\- Profiteuse, taquina Aria en lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans la sienne qui n'était pas blessée.

Elles ricanèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que Tiana n'ait une quinte de toux alors qu'Aria lui racontait ses propres mésaventures sous l'eau.

Johanna se releva :

\- Allez on prend ce dont on a besoin et on fiche le camp de cet îlot pourri.

Tous approuvèrent avec ferveur. Aria et Haymitch se soutinrent comme deux vieux éclopés ce qui les fit un peu rire. Johanna tenait Tiana par la taille, sous l'œil de Finnick qui les suivait. Mais la blonde se rendit compte que la mort de trois carrières signifiait tout autre chose. Les alliances allaient bientôt être rompues. Et sous peu, elle devrait sûrement mettre son plan en action. Il ne restait que Brutus, Chaff et la tribut du cinq. Autant dire qu'une fois fini, il ne resterait que leur troupe... Et il faudrait que le jeu prenne fin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Les jeux auront été plus courts que ceux que j'ai déjà vécus, répliqua Aria à Haymitch.

\- Oui deux jours à peine contre une bonne semaine. Mais rien n'est encore fini Aria. Et je ne compte pas te laisser mourir.

\- Oui... Enfin il n'en restera qu'un, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser, dit-il fermement.

Les deux cogitèrent dont Aria jeta des regards à Tiana. Elle semblait penser la même chose. Ils se rendirent tous à la plage pour se poser et récupérer. Se maudissant d'avoir voulu retourner sur la corne. Aria resta silencieuse le temps que tous cogitent. Mais son regard était fixé sur la fin des jeux qui approchait à grands pas. C'était probablement la phase finale. Une fois Brutus et la tribut du cinq morts, il ne resterait que des " _gentils_ " pour elle. Chaff était un ami d'Haymitch après tout. Elle se sentait perplexe et démunie. Alors qu'à côté d'elle Haymitch était remonté et ferme. Car lui savait que Beetee avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il serait bientôt l'heure pour eux de fuir cette arène. Il le sentait.

Aria était à mille lieux de ça. Pourtant elle analysa le comportement des autres hormis Tiana, Katniss et Peeta ils semblaient plutôt confiants. Cela ne lui échappa pas mais elle ne redit rien. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eux aussi accepté leur mort prochaine après tout. La blonde soupira et se blottit contre un arbre. Ils décidèrent de se poser avant de reprendre la route et de parler d'un nouveau plan contre Brutus.

Un mal de tête intense la prenant, Tiana se laissa tomber en arrière contre le sable avec un faible gémissement. Elle cessa de cogiter au comportement étrange de certains de leur alliance, au fait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir faire un choix et sentit Finnick allonger sa tête sur ses genoux et caresser ses cheveux mouillés pour tenter de l'apaiser alors qu'elle claquait des dents et continuait de trembler. Il savait que le manque de médicaments y était pour quelque chose, mais aussi le fait qu'elle ait à nouveau frôlé la mort de très près. Il songea que tout ça serait bientôt fini. Ils seraient sous peu tous dehors. D'ici la fin de la nuit, tout au plus, il était persuadé que Plutarch les récupérerait.

* * *

Tiana émergea quand Peeta et les autres dessinaient un plan de l'horloge pour savoir où ils se trouvaient par rapport à l'arbre-foudre. Toujours la tête sur les genoux de Finnick, son mal de tête ne l'avait pas quittée mais ses tremblements avaient cessé au moins. La rouquine se redressa avec lenteur tandis que Finnick et Katniss décidaient d'aller chercher de l'eau.

\- Je viens avec vous, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Finnick lui lança un regard indéchiffrable qu'elle lui renvoya.

\- Je ne risque rien avec toi. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de marcher un peu.

Les trois tributs s'y rendirent en silence et Katniss fit signe à Tiana de boire la première. C'était la plus faible d'eux après tout. Tiana la remercia du regard. Et puis elle se figea en tendant l'oreille.

\- Ana ! Ana !

\- Eliott ? Eliott !

\- Tia'… Commença Finnick.

\- Anaaa !

Le cœur battant, se demandant comment Eliott qui était mort pouvait hurler comme si on le torturait, Tiana fila en direction de la voix malgré Finnick qui essayait de la raisonner. Ou plutôt de les raisonner. Katniss s'était mise à courir aussi en entendant les voix de Gale et Prim. Et puis les voix de Barbara et Edward Works s'y mêlèrent. Tiana courait de toutes ses maigres forces dans cette direction et se mit à pleurer en entendant les voix de Will et Sue retentir à leur tour.

\- Finnick ? Finnick ?

Finnick ne put rester stoïque en entendant Annie et courut derrière les filles. Il avait beau se dire qu'Annie ne pouvait pas souffrir là où elle était, il ne supportait pas d'entendre ça.

Sur la plage les autres s'inquiétèrent et partirent également à leur suite. Aria en tête qui hurlait le prénom de Tiana suivie par Haymitch et les autres. En plein course dans la forêt Aria entendit à son tour des voix. Elle se bloqua dont Haymitch lui fonça dessus. Tous deux tombèrent au sol.

\- Haymitch... Pitié, sauve-nous ! Pitié ! Hurla la voix d'Elsa.

Aria l'entendit, c'était une belle voix douce et chantante. Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Viens me sauver !

\- Aide-nous par pitié, non ! Hurla la voix de son petit frère en souffrance.

\- Haymitch ! Cria à son tour la mère du blond.

Celui se sentit devenir fou et se leva en trombe sans prêter attention à Aria.

\- Non ! Vous êtes morts, hurla-t-il en larmes ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Laissez-moi !

Le blond se mit à courir dans tout les sens comme pris de folie. Aria voulut le rejoindre avant d'entendre de nouvelles voix s'élever.

\- Aria ! Tiana ! Papa ! J'ai mal ! J'ai si malllll !

Comme sonnée, la blonde eut un cri de panique et se mit à chercher Célia. Puis ce fut Glen qui l'appela au secours.

\- PAPA ! Célia !

Pensant qu'ils étaient dans l'arène Aria se mit à courir en hurlant leurs noms et en vociférant contre le Capitole des insultes.

\- Si ils meurent ici je vous le ferais payer !

Elle hurla si fort qu'elle s'en éclata la voix. Puis elle se bloqua quand elle vit Tiana se tenir les oreilles et Haymitch se taper la tête contre un arbre. C'est à cet instant que la voix perfide de Doug résonna. Il ne suppliait pas. Loin de là. Il lui reparlait comme avant sa mort. Ces mêmes phrases sorties en boucle.

 _\- Je veux que jamais de toute ta vie tu ne m'oublies. Je veux que tu penses à moi à chaque seconde de chaque minute. Car je serais toujours là. Mon esprit te suivra où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses. Quand quelqu'un t'approchera je ferais en sorte qu'il soit maudit et que tous les malheurs du monde lui tombent dessus. Tu crois te débarrasser de moi après ma mort. Jamais. Tu ne pourras plus ne penser à autre chose que moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu me verras toujours à travers ta cicatrice. Ariaaaaaaaaa, ma Aria, mon ange blond..._

Aria paniqua et hurla en se tournant de tous les côtés. C'est alors que Finnick et Katniss se rendirent compte que les voix provenaient d'oiseaux. Ils les abattirent, mais leur nombre ne décroissait pas. Tiana avait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles en se balançant avec force, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Haymitch et Aria étaient également auprès d'eux. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que les visages de Will, Sue, Annie, Eliott qui défilaient à toute vitesse comme dans ses cauchemars. Et les parents d'Eliott.

Finnick finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de manipulation quand Katniss et lui essayèrent de rejoindre Peeta, Johanna et les autres. Un mur transparent les séparait. Katniss prit le choc dans l'épaule, mais lui en pleine face et son nez se mit à saigner abondamment.

\- Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…

Entendre Annie crier de cette façon était horrible, mais c'était bien pire pour Tiana.

\- QUE CA S'ARRETE ! Hurla la rouquine en continuant de se balancer.

Finnick la rejoignit et la prit contre lui avec force, la faisant doucement baisser les mains de ses oreilles qu'elle s'était griffé tellement elle avait plaqué les mains fort dessus pour ne rien entendre. Tiana serra ses bras autour de la taille du brun avec force elle aussi. Jamais ils ne s'étaient serrés aussi fort l'un contre l'autre et Finnick crispa la mâchoire alors qu'il sentait que ses larmes roulaient aussi.

Haymitch était dans un état second également :

\- Faites-les taire, je ne peux pas les sauver, je ne suis qu'un faible !

Il s'effondra au sol, recroquevillé. Son corps se convulsa de larmes et Aria le rejoignit. Elle se rendait compte que tout ça n'était pas réel car Doug était bel et bien mort tout comme Greg Lynch. Malgré sa terreur elle se força à se raisonner et prit le blond dans ses bras.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, hurla-t-elle. Tout est faux ! Moi tu m'as protégée ! Je suis là, moi !

\- Ariaaaaa.

Le son fut plaintif mais Haymitch s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de survie. Elle en fit de même alors que Doug la harcelait de son amour et que Célia puis son père la suppliaient de venir les sauver. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne soient torturés au douzième ou au Capitole. Mais elle savait aussi que se morfondre ne changerait rien. L'état d'Haymitch l'aida à tenir car elle voulait le sauver, l'aider, le soutenir. C'était son moteur. Elle fit donc la sourde oreille et rassura son cher et tendre. Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils se bercèrent tous les quatre mutuellement, Finnick murmurant sans cesse dans l'oreille de Tiana que rien de tout ça n'était réel et en l'empêchant de se faire du mal ou de devenir folle à force d'entendre les hurlements. Aria usant de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre la panique en protégeant son grand amour.

Enfin l'heure s'acheva. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une des épreuves de l'horloge. Finnick eut du mal à faire lever Tiana qui tremblait à nouveau désormais, crispée comme jamais. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux en n'entendant plus rien et tomba dans les yeux verts du brun qui essaya de la rassurer malgré les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Peeta avait pris Katniss par l'épaule et la balançait doucement alors qu'ils marchaient vers la plage. Finnick prit Tiana à la taille et la serra contre lui avec force pour l'empêcher de vaciller. Haymitch et Aria ne se lâchaient pas non plus et ils se laissèrent tomber par terre un peu plus loin sur la plage.

De son point d'observation, Snow souriait avec mesquinerie. Les plus rebelles à sa merci de cette façon avait été un plaisir à voir. Il les tenait tous au creux de sa main. Même ceux dont les proches étaient morts n'avaient pas supporté d'entendre ça.

De son côté, Plutarch faisait mine de rien. Mais les choses commençaient à s'accélérer. Il le sentait, comme ses alliés le sentaient, c'était cette nuit que tout se passerait. C'était la dernière ligne droite.

Dans l'arène, ils avaient tous les cinq du mal à se remettre de cette dure épreuve. Peeta rassurait Katniss et Aria sur le sort de Prim, Glen et Célia. Haymitch regardait le sable d'un air absent. Il ne se décrocha pas d'Aria de peur qu'elle ne parte sans lui on ne sait où. Elle soupira après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tout n'était qu'illusion, chéri... Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi...

\- Entendre... Entendre de nouveau ma famille et Elsa... Je... Je ne le supporte pas. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas utilisé ce fichu champ de force...

Aria le claqua fermement. Il la regarda surpris.

\- Tout est de la faute de Snow. Tout est toujours de sa faute, je t'interdis de croire autrement. Ta famille le sait. Elsa... Le sait...

Aria eut du mal à dire son nom. Il le remarqua. Ce petit électrochoc le fit se relever bien droit.

\- Tu es... Jalouse ?

Aria bougonna un peu.

\- Tu l'aime toujours ? Elsa ?

\- Bien sûr..., je pense toujours à elle mais ce n'est plus pareil. Je m'en veux plus qu'autre chose mais mon cœur t'appartient désormais. Ca me surprend de comprendre seulement que tu pensais ça.

Aria haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

\- De toute manière il n'y a pas lieu de penser à ce genre de chose alors qu'on va mourir sous peu. On se reverra tous de l'autre côté.

Elle déglutit. Haymitch allait une nouvelle fois tenter de lui parler du plan mais il se contrôla à la dernière minute. Aria pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Elle eut un regard profond. Il reprit contenance.

\- Je voulais te dire que ça va un peu mieux. Merci d'être là. Ca a dû être dur pour toi aussi.

\- Et pas qu'un peu mais... Mais je ne laisserais pas Snow me faire plus de mal qu'il en a déjà fait.

Haymitch lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres. Il ne cessa d'entendre sa famille l'appeler dans sa tête mais les autres voix apaisantes le protégèrent. Aria se sentait aussi dépassée et décida de coller Tiana.

La rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à discerner la voix de son père et de sa sœur parmi toutes celles qui s'entremêlaient et s'en voulut. Finnick caressait le dos de sa main pour tenter de la faire réagir alors qu'elle restait de marbre. Aria avait pris son autre main, elle aussi tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Tout le capitole adore ta sœur. Dit Johanna pour rassurer Katniss sur le sort de Prim. S'ils la torturaient ou qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, dans tous les districts y'aurait des soulèvements. Une rébellion générale même au capitole. Hey, ça vous ferait quoi, Snow, si on vous mettait le bazar chez vous, tout votre pays à feu et à sang ? Vous pouvez pas enfermer tout le monde dans votre arène !

Tiana eut un rire hystérique comme lors des moissons que même Finnick et Aria ne purent arrêter. Johanna la regarda longuement avant de se décider à se chercher de l'eau malgré Katniss et Aria qui tentèrent de l'en empêcher.

\- Ils peuvent rien contre moi. Je suis pas comme vous. Personne que j'aime ne m'attends chez moi.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux, Tiana, au lieu du désespoir, ressentit une haine plus viscérale que jamais envers Snow. Elle savait ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Johanna. Elle l'avait appris récemment. Et qu'un homme comme Snow, si on accédait pas à ce qu'il demandait, décide de tuer toute votre famille… Tiana eut à nouveau un fou rire, moins hystérique, tout en reniflant, n'arrivant pas à exprimer sa haine. Une seule chose les animait tous, au courant ou non du plan d'évasion : la fin des jeux et leur colère noire.

* * *

 **A vendredi :)**


	44. Lourds combats et adieu déchirant

**Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Lourds combats et adieu déchirant**

Au district douze, Glen et Célia étaient effondrés. Entendre leur propre voix hurler à l'aide pour traumatiser Tiana et Aria... Sans parler des autres voix et des mutations génétiques faites avec les morts des soixante-dixième un peu plus tôt. C'était trop pour eux. Ils avaient une haine noire contre le Capitole. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de les torturer ainsi avant de les tuer ? Tout ça n'était que pur sadisme de la part de Snow et Glen se sentait hors de lui. Il avait presque envie de taper sur les pacificateurs mais cela ne résoudrait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa dernière fille toute seule.

Le père se crispa et se cramponna à sa canne. Il ne remangeait plus depuis deux jours malgré l'insistance de la jeunette. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, étant surprotecteur. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose désormais, que ses filles meurent... Que tout se finisse enfin pour qu'elles trouvent le repos éternel. Qu'on arrête de les faire souffrir comme ça ! Qu'on arrête de les torturer pour rien ! Autant en finir. Il ne cessa de prier pour que leur mort soit douce et rapide comme promis par Aria avant son départ.

Célia de son côté ne pensait plus à rien. Elle tenait Butterfly dans ses bras qui essayait d'apaiser sa maitresse stressée. Mais celle-ci ne cessait de pleurer ou de geindre depuis le lancement des expiations. Voir ses sœurs manquer de finir noyées sous l'eau. De les voir se battre de toutes leurs forces malgré la mort au-dessus de leur tête. Les voir couvertes de bleus et de sang... Les voir mourir à petit feu... Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Mais elle se doutait que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait son innocence après avoir vu tant de souffrances. Pourtant, voir le groupe soudé ainsi lui donna une maigre lueur de réconfort. Elle voyait bien que Tiana, Aria, Finnick et Haymitch profitaient de leurs derniers instants. Ce qui lui octroya un maigre sourire suivi d'une larme qui roula sur sa joue avec douleur alors que le soleil se couchait enfin.

* * *

Dans l'arène, ils avaient passé les heures avant que la nuit ne tombe à définir les zones qu'ils connaissaient. Finnick avait également à nouveau pêché pour remplir les estomacs. Tiana était restée assise sur le sable à essayer de chasser de sa tête les cris d'Eliott, Annie, Will, Sue, Barbara et Edward. Elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. La rouquine se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il allait falloir faire des sacrifices. Mais tous ces gens avec qui elle se trouvait… Elle ne pouvait achever personne. Elle fixa Haymitch et Aria qui parlaient à voix basse et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Beetee marmonnait tout seul et Katniss et Peeta étaient enlacés un peu plus loin. Se mordant la lèvre, elle tenta de respirer calmement pour endiguer la mini crise qui semblait s'installer. Johanna se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Encore secouée, hein ?

Tiana mit la tête entre ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres se rendent compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir le choc. La gagnante du sept posa la main sur son épaule et la pressa.

\- T'as pas besoin de te cacher. On te trouvera pas faible à cause de ça. On connait ta situation et on sait que les médicaments te manquent.

Johanna repensa à sa manière de rire la veille. Elle avait toujours la main sur l'épaule de Tiana qui redressa finalement la tête en respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Finnick revint et Katniss, Aria et lui vidèrent les poissons pour les préparer. Haymitch s'installa de l'autre côté de Tiana. Aria avait voulu se rendre auprès d'elle mais Haymitch avait dit vouloir la rassurer lui-même. Tiana s'était mise à compter à voix haute mais sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Haymitch se mit en face d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains pour capter son regard.

\- Calme-toi, on est ensembles et tout va bien !

Tiana secoua la tête avec un sanglot plutôt bruyant.

\- Vous faites des plans comme si on avait une chance de tous s'en sortir. Mais quand il ne restera que les _gentils_ ? J'avais accepté l'idée de participer et de passer le plus de temps possible avec Finn'… Mais je… Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'un bain de sang entre nous.

Johanna et Haymitch échangèrent un regard. C'était terriblement tentant de lui révéler la vérité à cet instant, mais ils ne le pouvaient pas.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Haymitch d'une voix douce et mesurée.

Il avait une telle confiance que Tiana fut tentée de le croire. Il essayait de la rassurer par le regard et ça aurait presque pu marcher. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une arène où ils devaient tous mourir.

\- RIEN NE VA, hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en courant sur la plage, se plantant devant eux qui la regardèrent tous avec surprise. Quand il ne restera plus que nous, on fera quoi ? On va prier pour notre salut ou attendre que le capitole décide d'une façon pour nous tuer comme il sait si bien le faire ?

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux avec détresse en marchant de long en large.

\- Vous avez seulement pensé à comment se sentira celui ou celle qui gagnera à l'idée d'avoir perdu tout le monde ?

\- Tia'… Commença Aria.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit ses mains dans le sable.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici. JE VEUX JUSTE SORTIR D'ICI !

Finnick la rejoignit à grandes enjambées et la prit contre lui sans un mot.

\- Et toi…Tu es le pire. Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert d'avoir été dans la même arène que celui que j'aimais et tu répètes la même chose.

\- On a pu profiter l'un de l'autre et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tiana se détacha de lui et le repoussa brusquement.

\- Tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Elle les regarda tous un à un et eut l'impression d'être vue comme folle comme elle l'avait toujours redouté. Finnick ne comprenait pas. Comment pourraient-ils se tuer alors qu'ils s'entraidaient depuis le début ? La rouquine avait les idées qui s'entrechoquaient et se mit à courir sur le sable sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait juste ne plus penser au futur et au fait qu'ils seraient bientôt tous morts.

\- C'est le quartier de la pluie de sang par là bas, indiqua Johanna. Hors de question que je retourne là dedans.

Haymitch et Aria n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se mettre à sa poursuite.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ? Demanda Johanna à Finnick.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de la rattraper, assura-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le sable.

C'était toujours comme ça. Dès que ça n'allait pas, elle prenait la fuite. Les larmes aveuglaient son regard et elle courut à l'aveuglette avant de sentir qu'on attrapait son bras. Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter et fixa le regard orageux d'Haymitch. Le cœur du mentor se serrait. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle savait la vérité… Ce serait tellement plus simple de la calmer…

\- Je veux rentrer au douze. Je veux aller dans la forêt avec tout le monde alors qu'il y a du soleil.

\- Je sais, marmonna Haymitch en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'Aria lui prenait la main, le cœur également serré par sa détresse.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de…Vivre encore ça, même quelques secondes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on veut profiter de nos derniers instants, dit Aria avec aplomb.

Haymitch prit son autre main et ils retournèrent auprès des autres. Finnick s'était adossé contre un arbre et regardait le ciel.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser, dit Haymitch en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse.

Aria la poussa dans le dos et Tiana se rendit auprès de Finnick qui ne se tourna pas vers elle.

\- Je ne vais pas accuser les médicaments, commença Tiana. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que dans les morts et le sang et je…

\- Arrête, Tia'. Ne gâchons pas ce qui nous reste, se contenta de murmurer Finnick en entremêlant leurs doigts.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, un peu seuls au monde, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne commence à tomber et qu'ils ne décident de se reposer tous ensembles.

Tiana s'installa entre Aria et Finnick, leurs mains à tous les quatre liées par les couples et les deux sœurs. Au bord de l'implosion, la rouquine se retenait de pleurer. Elle rêvait tellement de retourner dans le douze, dans la belle forêt… Elle avait cette étrange sensation, comme si elle allait mourir cette nuit. Johanna prit le premier tour de garde et ils dormirent tous les quatre ensembles.

Aria ne s'assoupit que peu de temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa tête les paroles de Tiana. Les _gentils_ allaient devoir s'entretuer une fois les autres morts. Elle repoussait à chaque instant le moment fatidique d'en finir mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était pour bientôt. Elle se leva en douce et alla marcher sur la plage en un signe rassurant envers Johanna qui la laissa faire. La blonde s'assit un peu plus loin et cogita en regardant la fausse lune. Elle fixa le regard de Glen, Célia, Effie et Butterfly dans son esprit. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

La blonde regarda le clapotis des vagues. Elle ressentait soudainement la peur de mourir. La peur de partir. Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose après ? Est-ce que Doug l'accueillerait là-bas ? Elle frissonna avant qu'Haymitch ne lui tienne les épaules. Elle sursauta.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Murmura-t-elle en tremblant. J'ai cru que c'était Brutus.

\- Désolé... Je n'arrive pas non plus à dormir. Puis on va bientôt partir.

La blonde approuva toujours en frissonnant de peur et non de froid.

\- J'ai peur de mourir, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, c'est humain. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je ferais en sorte de...

\- Ne dis rien, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu comptes me protéger et me sauver. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une fois Brutus mort et celle du cinq, il ne restera que nous. Et Snow nous forcera à en finir. Ou il nous fera exploser au choix.

\- ...

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon dieu, quand est-ce qu'il pourrait lui parler du plan ! Certainement pas avant la fin, il sentait une caméra fixée sur eux. Et Plutarch continuait de jouer son rôle devant Snow, il comprenait ne pas pouvoir attendre de l'aide.

\- Ecoute, je pense que même si on meurt ce soir, ou demain, on finira par tous se retrouver ailleurs, répliqua-t-il en se voulant rassurant. Donc il ne faut pas avoir peur d'être seule. Ce sera rapide j'en suis certain.

Aria approuva la mine adoucit.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne croyais pas à _l'après_? Que tout n'était que néant ?

\- Si c'est vrai. Mais qui sait. Avec toi je croirais en n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as bien changé, sourit-elle en biais. Toi qui avais si peur de tisser des liens. Qui étais si enfermé.

\- C'est parce que l'infirmière Grant m'a sauvé, sourit-il à son tour avec taquinerie. Tiana, toi, les Grant... Vous avez changé ma vie à un point que je n'aurais pas cru. Retrouver son propre cœur, ça change un homme.

\- J'en suis contente alors car toi aussi tu m'as sauvée tellement de fois. Et je ne pensais vraiment pas retomber amoureuse un jour.

\- Surtout d'un vieil alcoolique comme moi.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble. Aria se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sa joue. Il avait hâte de la sortir de là. Cette nuit, il lui dirait tout. Et il accepterait sa colère et sa rancœur parce que désormais plus rien ne pouvait entacher son amour. C'était sa petite princesse de lumière dorée qui avait éloigné les nuages noirs de sa vie. Il était sûr que de là-haut Elsa lui souriait. Et sa famille aussi. Surtout son petit frère avec qui il avait passé tellement de temps. A lui apprendre à parler, à marcher, à se nourrir correctement pendant que sa mère travaillait chez les Lynch. Il se mit à sourire stupidement. Même si cela s'effaça bien vite lorsque les autres s'agitèrent derrière eux. C'était l'heure.

Aria ne cessa de fixer l'horizon jusqu'à ce que Tiana la rejoigne. Haymitch l'embrassa et les laissa seules un dernier quart d'heure. La rouquine tremblait toujours.

\- Aria..., répliqua-t-elle. On restera ensemble jusqu'à la fin, hein ?

La blonde lui prit la main.

\- Bien sûr. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

\- Oui, je ne veux pas te quitter. Non je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte tous. Tous les quatre on formait une si belle équipe... J'ai l'impression... que je vais mourir ce soir et j'ai peur...

\- Moi aussi. Je ressens exactement la même chose.

La caméra fit un joli zoom pour émouvoir le Capitole et les districts.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun espoir n'est-ce pas... ? Espéra Tiana une dernière fois.

Aria la regarda avec tristesse en faisant un grand non de la tête. Un non de désespoir et de dépit. Tiana éclata en sanglots suivie d'Aria. Elles se prirent dans leur bras comme un pré-signe d'adieu. Ne voulant plus se détacher l'une de l'autre, il fut dur pour Finnick et Haymitch de les convaincre de se lever. Eux aussi souffraient de les voir comme ça. Le temps semblait tourner au ralenti... Une fois calmées elles retournèrent dans leur petit camp. Prêtes à affronter la nuit de l'enfer.

* * *

Le plan de Beetee était plus ou moins simple : il s'agissait d'enrouler sa bobine de fil autour de l'arbre-foudre et de l'étendre à travers la forêt pour éliminer ainsi Brutus et Heather -la tribut du cinq. Leur petit groupe quitta donc prudemment la plage pour se rendre dans la zone du fameux arbre. Un pressentiment horrible ne quittait pas les sœurs et elles se cramponnèrent à la main de leur amant avec force, qui les prirent par la taille. Ils les sentaient aux aguets. Tout serait bientôt fini. Dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans l'hovercraft, ils pourraient leur dire la vérité.

Des heures plus tard, Beetee enroula son fameux fil autour de l'arbre.

\- Il faut que l'on se sépare. Trois doivent rester me protéger et quatre autres doivent dérouler le fil. Ce sera équitable.

\- Je ne me sépare pas de Tiana, argua aussitôt Finnick.

Peeta décida de rester avec Beetee.

\- NON ! Hurla Tiana en courant dans les bras d'Aria. Je ne veux pas me séparer de l'un de vous !

\- On a pas le choix pour le plan, intervint Johanna.

Aria serra sa sœur contre elle avec force, déchirée elle aussi par ce qu'on leur suggérait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation si soudain.

\- On pourrait juste aller tous les quatre ensembles non ? Supplia la blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas rester près de l'arbre, dit Johanna.

\- Ne nous faîtes pas ça, murmura Tiana en refusant de lâcher Aria.

\- On perd du temps ! S'énerva Johanna.

\- Je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera tous les quatre plus tard, dit Haymitch avec cette confiance absolue en ces paroles.

Finnick et lui échangèrent un regard complice. Elles sauraient bientôt la vérité. Aria et Tiana échangèrent le même regard : un regard qui en disait long, qui disait qu'elles ne pensaient se revoir qu'en enfer ou au paradis, selon ce qu'on leur réservait.

\- Je t'aime, sœurette, murmura Tiana en la serrant encore avec force et émotion.

\- Moi aussi. Peu importe ce qui se passe, on se retrouvera.

 _Dans l'au-delà._ Tiana acquiesça avec des larmes et accepta de se séparer d'elle. Haymitch fit une accolade à Finnick et serra Tiana contre lui.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, C'est promis. Fais-moi confiance.

Ce fut Finnick à son tour qui fit une étreinte à Aria puis ils se détachèrent.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Aria se mit à hurler et à sauter dans les bras de Tiana.

\- Non je ne veux pas te voir partir ! Je ne veux pas te dire adieu !

Tiana s'agrippa avec ferveur sous les yeux des autres.

\- Moi non plus! Je ne veux pas me séparer de mon autre moitié !

\- Le temps presse bon sang, paniqua Johanna. Vous vous reverrez on va pas mourir maintenant ! On se donne rendez-vous ici même. On vous le promet tous. On sait que vous ne vivez pas l'une sans l'autre mais faîtes un putain d'effort !

Aria déglutit alors que Tiana allait la relâcher. Elles se fixèrent longuement comme pour un discours silencieux. Elles ne croyaient guère aux promesses et à l'avenir. La blonde savait qu'elle la quittait pour de bon car elle comptait mettre son plan en route. Et Tiana le ressentait. C'était la fin. Avec un dernier regard, Aria et Tiana se sourirent mutuellement. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de plus de mots mais s'échangèrent leur collier en cœur avec écrit leurs initiales dedans. Aria prit le TG et la rouquine AG. Puis elles se séparèrent en un regard. En un dernier adieu. En un dernier baiser sur la joue. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aria disparaisse en forêt.

Le temps paraissait s'étirer à l'infini. Finnick, Peeta et Tiana faisaient des rondes autour de l'arbre tandis que l'heure tournait. Le silence était pesant, Tiana ne pensait qu'à Aria, en tâtonnant le collier, et cette séparation qui lui laissait un goût amer. Et puis, un hurlement retentit, un coup de canon suivit. La panique fut grande pour les quatre restants. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Déjà des morts...

\- Brutus est dans le coin, marmonna Peeta. Mieux vaut le trouver avant que lui ne nous trouve.

Le jeune homme partit en trombe après ses paroles en s'inquiétant pour Katniss.

\- Brutus est trop fort pour lui. Et si... Et si Aria est en danger ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore !

\- Tia'….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir !

Elle était cette fois pleine d'optimisme ce qui contrastait avec les dernières heures.

\- Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Dit Finnick avec angoisse.

Il s'était juré de ne pas se séparer d'elle. Tiana se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son front.

\- Je te promets de revenir, mon amour.

\- Non ! Tia' !

Mais elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans la forêt à la poursuite de Peeta et il ne pouvait laisser Beetee sans protection. Il pria pour qu'elle lui revienne quand l'hovercraft de Plutarch serait là. Mais Tiana voulait jeter ses dernières forces dans la bataille.

* * *

Plus loin, Aria et Haymitch se firent courser par celle du cinq pendant que Johanna et Katniss s'occupaient de Brutus dans leur coin. Ils venaient à peine de se séparer après que le gong ait retenti pour la mort du pauvre Chaff par Brutus. Un petit combat s'engagea où Aria réussit à faire rouler la tribut dans un fossé avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie devant les couteaux du blond. Ils purent reprendre leur respiration et fixer le ciel. Ils ne surent qui était mort mais cela importa peu pour Aria. Elle avait fait ses adieux.

Haymitch se pencha sur la question.

\- Je pense que Brutus est passé à l'action. Sachant que Beetee et les quatre sont bien soudés, ça doit être Chaff qui y est passé. Enfin, c'est triste mais c'est ce que j'espère car...

Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit une lame fine se diriger sur lui. D'un geste vif il ralentit l'épée et se retrouva avec la pointe dans le ventre. Sa surprise le bloqua sur place alors qu'Aria venait de le planter d'un regard déterminé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! Hurla-t-il sans retenue.

Aria reprit son arme dont le sang gicla et donna plusieurs coups qu'Haymitch esquiva de justesse. Lui même sortit un couteau, perdu, et se mit à parer. Les coups étaient fermes. Elle voulait vraiment le tuer ! Bon sang !

\- Arrête ça ! Beugla-t-il en la repoussant plus loin.

Aria se retint sur un arbre en reprenant sa respiration. Elle pleurait.

\- Pourquoi... ? Demanda-t-il tout retourné.

\- Je m'en suis fait le serment, bégaya-t-elle. Tu as trop souffert pour que tu sois le survivant. Tu ne supporteras pas nos morts. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, ni Tiana et Finnick. Il faut en finir et je veux être celle qui te délivreras... ! Puis je me suiciderais ensuite.

Haymitch passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Totalement désabusé.

\- Depuis quand cette idée de trotte dans la tête ?

\- Depuis le début.

\- Bon sang...

\- Je ne faillirais pas, chéri. Quoi que tu dises... J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens, tenta-t-il. On peut encore survivre un moment, on ne va pas faire ce plaisir à Snow quand même !

\- Au contraire, hurla-t-elle emplie de conviction. Tu as entendu le canon ? Ca commence. Le dernier bain de sang arrive ! Je ne laisserais pas Tiana avoir ma mort ou la tienne sur sa conscience avant qu'elle ne parte ! J'ai dit adieu, on l'a tous fait, maintenant on doit faire un choix pour laisser le survivant partir de là. Et moi j'ai choisi, Katniss ou Peeta. C'est fini, rends-toi à l'évidence. On choisira notre fin à nous !

Abernathy se mordit les doigts. Il devait tout lui raconter mais impossible avant que Katniss ne soit sortie de là ! Si Snow l'apprenait il les ferait tous exploser ! Désespérément, il tenta de la convaincre.

\- Ecoute, je te promets qu'on y réfléchira après mais laisse au moins le plan de Beetee se réaliser. Imagine que Brutus vienne pour tuer Tiana.

Aria hésita une brève seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non ! Ne tente pas de m'amadouer. Finnick ou Katniss le tueront bien avant ça.

\- Bordel de merde, ARIA ! ARRETE CA ! Aies confiance en moi ! Je te dis d'attendre alors fais-le !

\- NON ! TU NE FAIS QUE RETARDER LE MOMENT !

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Aria avait ce regard qui la caractérisait si bien. Il ne pourrait rien en retirer. Il tenta une dernière chose.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ? Moi qui t'ai sauvée, protégée et aimée ?!

\- Je te fais confiance mais si tu n'as aucune preuve à m'avancer que tout ira bien pour moi et les autres si je choisis de ne pas te tuer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je reculerais. Il est l'heure.

\- Plus bornée que ça tu meurs ! Vraiment ce que tu peux être chiante ! S'énerva-t-il à bout de nerfs.

\- Et j'assume !

L'air d'Aria décontenança Haymitch. Il reprit contenance en la voyant approcher.

\- Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment... Je vais devoir te faire beaucoup de mal. Quitte à te mettre à terre pour que tu restes en vie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

\- Pauvre fou.

\- Pauvre folle !

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça !

\- C'est toi qui l'auras cherché.

\- Bien. Finissons-en alors. Allons rejoindre ta famille.

D'un grognement les deux se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec leur arme en main. L'une voulant tuer. L'autre voulant l'immobiliser. Snow en salivait avec jouissance alors que Glen et Célia en tremblaient.

Plus loin, Tiana n'osa pas appeler Peeta à voix haute de peur de se trahir et préféra chuchoter. Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir contre Brutus, ça en ferait toujours un de moins à achever, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Peeta avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Et elle refusait que Brutus ne l'achève.

\- Oh, voilà celle qui a échappé à la noyade par deux fois. On va voir ce que tu vaux sans Finnick pour te sauver la peau !

Heather, tous sourires mais un peu amochée, il semblerait. Tiana saisit plusieurs couteaux alors que Heather tournait autour d'elle en cherchant sous quel angle l'attaquer. Tiana n'hésita pas et fonça directement sur elle, elle lui planta un couteau dans le flanc avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un coup de poing. Vive, elle en planta un autre dans l'arrière du genou, la faisant tomber sur l'herbe. Ce fut au tour de Tiana de lui tourner autour. Elle aurait voulu viser en plein cœur pour être enfin tranquille. Heather la tira par la cheville, la faisant tomber à plat. Tiana rampa rapidement hors d'atteinte, ce qui lui sauva la peau alors qu'Heather s'était levée avec difficulté. Des lames passèrent dans toute la zone à hauteur de torse, de genoux et de cou durant plusieurs minutes. La vision du corps déchiqueté d'Heather lui fit écarquiller les yeux alors que le sang giclait partout et que le canon tonnait. Jamais elle n'avait eu une vision aussi cauchemardesque. Toujours au sol, elle rampa pour sortir de la zone.

L'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de voir la fit trembler et pleurer de dégoût. Un bruit de combat lui fit reprendre ses esprits. _Peeta._ Et après, elle retrouverait Finnick et oublierait tout ça pour au moins quelques minutes. Elle se redressa une fois sûre d'être sortie de la zone et rejoignit le combat.

\- La folle est encore en vie ! S'exclama Brutus en riant. Je vais t'achever, il serait temps !

\- Tiana ? S'exclama Peeta.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête malgré sa pâleur.

Brutus fonça sur elle avec son pieu et elle se baissa pour rouler entre ses jambes et l'éviter. Peeta lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle préféra l'affronter de loin. Elle était sûre de perdre au corps à corps. Peeta le tenait à distance à l'aide d'une lance imbibée de sang.

\- Le garçon se débrouille bien, mais toi…Tu vas être un poids mort, chérie.

L'achever. Pour retourner auprès de Finnick. Et ensuite rejoindre Aria et Haymitch, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Trop dans ses pensées, elle ne put éviter l'épieu qu'il planta dans son épaule blessée et tomba au sol. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le viser avec les couteaux qui lui restaient. Elle atteignit une cuisse, une oreille dont un bout vola et un poignet.

\- SALOPE !

Tiana esquissa un sourire face à la colère du colosse. Peeta fonça tête baissée et le planta dans l'épaule mais y perdit sa lance. Brutus sourit à ce constat. Mais sa première cible était Tiana. Elle se relevait mais Brutus lui sauta dessus et s'assit sur son dos, la clouant de tout son poids au sol.

\- Cette fois, je vais trancher ton petit cou, ma jolie. Ricana-t-il à son oreille.

Il reprit son épieu, non sans le remuer dans la plaie avec un sourire sadique et commença à vouloir lui trancher la gorge. Mais la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se débattit pour se retourner. Brutus était cependant trop lourd et lui tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux.

\- Ton partenaire de district, je l'ai saigné comme un porc. Il n'a pas tenu longtemps face à moi, contrairement à ce que je pensais vu sa manière d'avoir achevé des carrières dès le début de ses jeux.

\- C'est toi qui a tué Samy ?!

\- J'ai fait durer le plaisir. Comme je vais le faire avec toi !

Tiana continuait de se débattre avec force et atteignit le dernier couteau qui lui restait et le planta en arrière sans voir où. Le hurlement de Brutus lui cassa les oreilles alors que du sang giclait sur elle. Elle lui avait planté en plein dans l'œil droit.

\- Tu vas le payer !

\- C'est toi qui vas payer pour Samy, cria Peeta.

Il donna un coup de poing du côté de l'œil touché par le couteau ce qui fit vaciller Brutus. Il récupéra sa lance et la lui planta en plein cœur. Le dernier carrière était mort.

Le coup de canon retentit une nouvelle fois alors qu'Aria et Haymitch se balançaient des couteaux avec rage et colère.

\- Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois dans l'arène ! Ca ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? Hurla-t-il en esquivant une mine qui explosa sur le sol.

\- Tu entends les canons ? Ca fait déjà trois morts ! Il n'y a rien de plus qui nous attend maintenant que la mort !

Aria donna des coups fermes sur Haymitch qui se fit égratigner la peau. Il avait mal au ventre dont le sang commençait à tâcher le centre de sa tunique. Pourtant Aria fut de moins en moins précise.

\- Tu hésites ! Déclara-t-il toujours en criant de colère. Laisse tomber tu n'auras pas la force de m'achever !

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

Elle recula un instant et se crispa. Il allait lui envoyer un couteau dans le dos avant de remarquer qu'elle souffrait. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'aider elle lui planta un petit couteau dans le bras. Reculant à nouveau il grogna en retirant l'arme de sa chair sanglante.

\- Bordel, Aria, tu souffres le martyr ! La douleur se réveille pas vrai ? Laisse tomber cette folie !

\- JAMAIS !

\- MAIS...

\- Tu vas trop souffrir, pleura-t-elle sincèrement ce qui brisa le cœur du blond. J'ai vu ta réaction lors de l'annonce des expiations ! Je dois le faire... Je dois t'aider !

Il sentit son cœur exploser de douleur. Il allait lui parler du plan mais Aria se précipita sur lui en hurlant.

Plusieurs coups d'épée furent parés et Haymitch serra les dents.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Il décida d'être enfin sérieux. Les précédents coups de canon l'inquiétaient. Si Katniss mourrait c'était fini de leur ticket de sortie. Aria était elle aussi plus que sérieuse. Tous deux se turent et déchargèrent leurs convictions sur l'autre.

Célia sanglotait au loin :

\- Papa ! Pourquoi est qu'ils s'entretuent ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- C'est... C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment...

\- Ca n'a aucun sens...

\- Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre mais je pense que j'aurais fait pareil... Si Rose et moi étions dans le même cas.

\- C'est horrible...

Glen la prit dans les bras et la berça. Il attendait toujours que ça se termine.

Haymitch prit Aria par le bras et la retourna comme une crêpe sur le sol. Elle lâcha son arme et envoya un coup de poing bien placé dans le nez de celui-ci qui vacilla. Se relevant, elle lui sauta dessus et tenta de faire craquer sa nuque en montant sur son dos. Mais il serra son cou avec ses muscles avant de tomber sur le dos pour la faire lâcher. Se relevant, Aria roula sur le côté et saisit un pic de ses poches avant d'érafler le bassin de son amant. Celui-ci fonça sur la belle avant de lui assener plusieurs coups dans le ventre assez violents. D'un hurlement de douleur Aria se tint les côtes avant de tomber à genoux.

\- Tu en as eu assez, souffla-t-il, fatigué.

\- Tu me connais mal.

Aria lui fit un croche pied et Haymitch tomba sur la terre chaude. Elle se précipita sur son épée mais le blond balança un couteau sur son mollet d'ou elle s'effondra dans un cri strident. La douleur était deux fois pire que la normale depuis que son corps se réveillait peu à peu.

\- Il ne me reste que peu de temps, se susurra-t-elle. Après j'aurais bien trop mal...

D'une larme de douleur elle se releva en retirant le couteau. Haymitch la tenait en joue avec d'autres lames. Il était doué pour ça. Elle se retourna et se releva contre un chêne. Puis elle balança plusieurs cailloux ramassés du sol. Haymitch les esquiva avant de se rendre compte qu'une mine se cachait dans le lot. Celle-ci explosa proche de lui d'où il valsa plus loin.

La blonde boitilla pour récupérer son arme malgré le son de la bombe qui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha du blond qui se relevait avec difficulté. Elle lui donna alors un grand coup dans le ventre avant de souffrir affreusement du pied. Haymitch se retourna et rampa. Ils étaient si cabossés depuis le premier jour que c'était un vrai combat d'éclopés. Pourtant ils ne ménageaient pas leur force. Lorsqu'Aria visa le cœur pour en finir le blond stoppa la lame de ses deux mains. Le sang gicla alors qu'il la maintenait.

La jeune Grant dut lâcher prise et reculer. Haymitch bondit alors qu'il se sentait tout entourné. Il courut puis la prit par la taille et la renversa sur le sol. Il plaqua ses mains et elle gémit.

\- CESSE DE FAIRE L'IMBECILE ! JE TAIME ET JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE DE MAL !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement pour la calmer. Elle y répondit avant de le mordre.

Avec la bombe, la forêt se mit à brûler alors que des bruits de combats leur parvenaient plus haut.

\- Laisse-moi... en finir ! On a tous acceptés de mourir pourtant !

\- Non, toi et moi on ne mourra pas ce soir. CROIS-MOI !

Yeux dans les yeux, Aria cessa de se débattre. Alors que le sang coulait et que la douleur les torturait, ils se fixaient. Yeux océans, l'un dans l'autre. La blonde tremblait.

\- Tu...

Proche de là, Peeta aida Tiana à se relever et ils marchèrent en direction de l'arbre-foudre, rampant quand Tiana lui indiqua dans quelle zone ils se trouvaient. Leur seul objectif était de retrouver les autres. Et alors qu'ils atteignaient bientôt la zone tant recherchée, le monde de l'arène explosa à cause de la flèche tirée par Katniss. Les faisant valser en arrière. Haymitch et Aria sentirent la soufflante eux aussi les faire basculer alors que le blond garda prise sur sa princesse. La maintenant au sol le plus fermement possible pour la protéger. Ils hurlèrent tous. Et la communication coupa. Snow devenant d'un blanc livide.


	45. Explosions diverses

**Chapitre 45 : Explosions diverses**

L'écran fut d'un noir encre. Il ne se passa plus rien. Le silence fut angoissant dont seul le bruit du vent se fit remarquer dans les districts. Glen fixait la grande télévision comme si elle allait se rallumer sur la mort de tous les tributs. Il ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce Snow qui les avait tous tués car Katniss avait osé faire une chose impardonnable ? Ou était-ce au contraire la fille du feu qui avait provoqué cette coupure avec la flèche ?

Le père serra sa fille contre lui. Tout le monde murmurait dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout...

Les murmures s'intensifièrent augmentant la panique des Grant et des Everdeen proches d'eux. C'est alors que sans prévenir, les pacificateurs se mirent à partir. Au pas de course ils foncèrent dans leur véhicule et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

\- C'est pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout ! Paniqua fortement Glen.

Il chercha le responsable du douzième de vue pour lui demander des explications. Celui-ci sembla commencer à parler d'un plan mis au point par les bas districts et un certain Plutarch. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir ce qu'il advenait de ses deux filles.

\- Et les tributs ! Que deviennent-ils ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

Le maire le fixa avec peine.

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire... Mais s'ils étaient avec la fille du feu, il y a une chance pour qu'ils soient en vie... Si tout a marché comme prévu. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

\- Vous devriez pourtant le savoir ! Beugla-t-il en colère ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi on ne savait rien de cette histoire d'évacuation ?

\- Nous avions interdiction d'en parler... Ne me harcelez pas, cria-t-il quand Glen le prit par le col. Je suis impuissant. J'ai juste été mis au courant d'un plan. Le reste ne dépend pas de moi mais d'eux.

Les habitants râlèrent avec ferveur alors que Gale s'avança pour demander plus d'explications. Glen relâcha le maire et l'écouta s'excuser de ne pas en savoir plus à part que le plan consistait à tenter de faire évacuer la fille du feu pendant les jeux avec l'aide du haut-juge et de certains alliés. Pour ensuite faire la guerre sous l'emblème du Geai Moqueur. Le père de famille jura alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ses filles n'étaient pas au courant. C'était impossible vu leur réaction. Avaient-elles été tuées par la décharge ? Etaient-elle en vie ? Oui, non ? Il ne savait plus. Dans son désespoir il se mordit les doigts jusqu'au sang jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'une chose. Célia avait disparu.

* * *

\- Tiana ! TIANA ! Hurla Finnick après s'être redressé de l'explosion crée par Katniss.

Elle n'était nulle part. Ce qu'il craignait le plus… Bon sang, il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir !

 _Je te promets de revenir, mon amour._ Il courrait dans tous les sens sans voir que Katniss était restée au sol et qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

\- TIA' !

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils auraient dû être ensembles avec Katniss. Le brun continua de chercher mais il semblait n'y avoir aucun signe de vie. Il ne quitterait pas cette arène sans elle. Il y était entré pour lui sauver la vie, il ne renoncerait pas maintenant.

\- Bon sang, Tia', tu peux pas me faire ça, murmura-t-il en continuant de courir au hasard. Pas maintenant ! TIA' ! TIANA !

Proche de là, Haymitch se redressa avec les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Il prit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. Aria était toujours au sol et le regarda avec panique. L'arène commençait à se fissurer et des débris tombaient proche d'eux.

\- C'est quoi CE BORDEL ? Hurla-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Je... Il faut chercher Katniss !

D'un bond l'ancien mentor se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais Aria resta au sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Et Tiana ? C'est... Je ne...

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Tonna-t-il méchamment. On va chercher les filles et se barrer d'ici en quatrième vitesse.

Il la souleva en tirant sur sa main gauche mais la jeune femme hurla d'une douleur inimaginable.

\- Ca va...? Je t'ai peut-être un peu trop amochée...

\- J'ai mal, si mal... La douleur est réveillée ! Mon pied... Mon corps... Je me sens brisée.

\- Fais chier.

Il la souleva sur son dos mais s'effondra rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas la porter dans son état. Son ventre se teintait d'un rouge alarmant. Avec souffrance il tira à nouveau sur son bras et la força à se lever puis à courir. Aria pleura d'une douleur abominable et suivit ses pas. Elle boitillait.

\- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! L'hovercraft est là ! Je ne te laisserais pas ici !

Totalement perdue, la blonde fixa le ciel pour voir l'engin arriver par le trou créé dans l'arène. Alors qu'i peine deux minutes elle tentait d'en finir avec la vie et celle de son amant, voilà qu'on tentait de la faire sortir d'ici par avion ?

Plus elle avançait plus elle comprenait quelque chose de terrible. Lui avait-on menti ? Elle se remémora tous les comportements étranges de ses proches. La façon de mettre toujours Katniss en premier lieu. D'être si confiant... Prise dans le mouvement elle se laissa porter jusqu'à ce qu'une grue descende près de l'arbre-foudre. L'ancien mentor repéra la fille du feu et la regarda respirer, les yeux à demi ouverts.

\- Elle est là ! Hurla le blond complètement hystérique de joie. Enfin on va sortir d'ici ! Allez, Aria, monte là-dedans !

La blonde le regarda comme s'il lui avait demandé une chose improbable. Elle dégagea sa main, d'une colère noire. Ses yeux étaient exorbités.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? De un je ne pars pas d'ici sans ma Tia' ni sans toi, et de deux tu crois que je vais encore t'écouter alors que je crois comprendre que tu t'es bien foutu de ma poire tout le long des expiations ? Alors que moi j'avais à cœur de prendre tes sentiments en compte !

La grue se stabilisa et commença à s'ouvrir. Haymitch paniqua. Aria avait compris et ce n'était pas le moment. Ils perdaient un temps précieux ! Plutarch ne les attendrait pas. Il se fichait bien des autres hormis Katniss.

\- Laisse tomber pour le moment, je vais chercher Tiana ! Je te promets de la ramener avec Finnick et de revenir en vie mais s'il te plaît monte là-dedans je veux te savoir sauvée ! C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire depuis le début !

\- NON ! Je viens avec toi ! Je ne laisserais aucun de mes proches derrière moi !

\- ARIA !

Haymitch la regarda partir en boitillant alors que la grue se refermait sur Katniss et commençait à remonter. Il paniqua puis en colère il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira vers la grue.

\- Lâche-moi ! TIAAAA' !

Elle se débattit alors que sa souffrance atteignait un niveau sans pareil. Le blond ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il lui envoya deux coups de poings dans le ventre avec violence. Elle cracha ses poumons et s'effondra au sol en hurlant. Il la souleva de ses dernières forces et la jeta dans la grue sans ménagement. Puis il courut vers la forêt.

\- HAYMITCHHHH ! NOOOON !

Aria tendit le bras en le regardant partir. Elle avait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un tas d'aiguilles qui la piquait à chaque mouvement. Elle hurla en laissant ses bras tendus vers le sol comme si elle pourrait de nouveau l'atteindre. Katniss semblait être tombée dans l'inconscience.

Alors qu'elle était déjà haut dans le ciel, entre larmes et souffrance, Aria se mit à hurler.

\- TIANA ! HAYMITCH ! FINNICK !... TIAAAAAAA' !

Elle ne voulait pas les perdre et être la seule à être sauve. Perdre sa jumelle, perdre son homme, perdre un grand ami... Seules ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appareil. Une fois dedans on lui administra un calmant pour la douleur et la crise de nerfs. Les deux filles furent tirées dans la salle de soins pour les premiers secours d'urgence. L'état d'Aria était très grave et inquiétant. La blonde se sentit perdue mais se laissa soigner. Son cœur semblait exploser alors que ses pensées étaient toutes entournées.

Dans l'arène, Finnick continuait d'errer dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa rouquine. Mais pas de trace d'elle. Il entendit le bruit de l'hovercraft mais décida de l'ignorer. Il n'en avait rien à fiche de quitter l'arène sans elle. Il refusait de perdre encore un amour. Il l'avait protégée du début à la fin mais n'avait pas été capable de la retenir. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour la retrouver et s'apprêtait à se remettre à courir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il eut l'espoir qu'il s'agissait de Tiana, mais c'était Haymitch. Il avait le regard grave d'un homme qui venait de faire quelque chose de dur.

\- Faut y aller, Finnick.

\- Non ! Je ne trouve pas Tiana !

Haymitch perdit toute couleur à cette annonce.

\- Mais vous étiez ensembles !

\- On a compris que Chaff avait été tué. Peeta est parti à la poursuite de Brutus et Tiana l'a suivi. J'ai pas réussi à la retenir. Mais je ne pars pas sans elle.

Le brun amorça un geste pour se remettre à chercher la rouquine mais Haymitch prit son bras avec fermeté. Décidément, c'était toujours lui qui devait faire les choix difficiles pour les autres. Mais il les aimait et ferait tout pour eux. Quitte à se sacrifier. Le blond ferma donc douloureusement les yeux à la pensée de ce qu'il faisait. Tiana. Johanna. Peeta. Il les rouvrit avec une détermination sans faille. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Finnick tenta de se dégager et une larme roula sur la joue de l'ancien mentor.

\- On peut pas rester plus longtemps, Finnick. Ou alors on va tous mourir.

\- Ne me demande pas de la laisser ici. Ne me demande pas ça, Haymitch, supplia Finnick. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça !

D'autres larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'ancien mentor face à la détresse du plus jeune. Et au fait de devoir renoncer à Tiana. Il se sentait tellement impuissant… Et la réaction d'Aria allait être de nouveau explosive. Il allait la perdre plus encore que prévu… Et elle allait être dans un état… Imaginer ce que Tiana allait subir était bien pire encore… Pourtant il devait le faire ! C'était sans appel.

\- On n'a pas le temps de la chercher. J'aimerais le faire. Ca m'arrache le cœur de la laisser là alors que notre but était de les sauver. Mais nos efforts seront vains si on reste. Il n'y aura pas de guerre sans Katniss.

\- Mais Tia'… Je ne peux pas…

Haymitch se mit à le tirer par le bras, Finnick affaibli par la perte de Tiana, se laissa faire.

\- On fera tout pour la récupérer.

\- Et dans quel état, dis-moi ? C'est…Tiana, c'est une des gagnantes préférées de Snow. Il va la torturer avec plaisir. Il… Il va me l'arracher. Comme Annie. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Elle serait restée avec moi.

Finnick pleurait, les épaules basses, mais commença à se débattre violemment. Haymitch l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Ca me tue aussi de lui faire ça. Mais ça va servir à quoi qu'on se fasse attraper avec elle ? Le mieux à faire c'est de prendre la fuite pour mieux organiser son évasion. Il n'est pas question de la laisser à Snow pour toujours, jamais je ne supporterais ça. Si nous aussi on reste, tout le monde sera perdu ! Aria nous attend à bord. Tu veux lui faire ça, à elle aussi ? Il faut choisir l'option la plus logique pour l'avenir.

Lentement, Finnick se mit à renoncer à sauver Tiana pour sauver au moins Haymitch et Aria. Malgré son cœur qui se déchirait. Il savait que Tiana préférerait qu'ils réussissent à s'en sortir tous les trois plutôt que de mourir en la cherchant. Et ça faisait mal de se sentir si coupable et si égoïste.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà en train de se faire remonter avec Haymitch qui lui tenait l'épaule par une deuxième grue. Finnick ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une chevelure rousse. Il se redressa brusquement en voyant Peeta, Johanna et Tiana immobiles sur la plage, mais bien trop loin d'eux.

\- … Tiana, murmura-t-il en amorçant un geste.

Haymitch le retint avec douleur, les yeux fixés sur ses amis inaccessibles. Si Finnick sautait, il mourrait. Le blond grava l'image de Tiana dans sa rétine. Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'ils allaient réussir à la sauver et dans quel état. Peut-être que s'il en parlait à Plutarch…

Dans la salle de soins plus haut, Aria commençait à se débattre. Sa peur et sa colère la tiraillaient en plus de la douleur qui ne s'apaisait guère. Elle voulait aller voir où en était la suite des événements en essayant de ne pas penser à la mort de ses proches. Les infirmiers la clouèrent sur le lit. Ils tentaient de soigner son pied noirci et moitié-mort. Sans parler des nombreuses plaies qui coulaient de sang et de ses os fêlés par les coups de poings. Tout son corps ressemblait à un champ de bataille... Plutarch entendit ses hurlements de douleur jusque dans la salle de contrôle. Il en frémit alors que la blonde reçut de l'alcool fort sur ses lésions. Il fit la sourde oreille alors que les deux autres arrivaient.

Finnick se laissa tomber dans la pièce où se trouvait Plutarch et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Tout juste à temps, dit l'ancien haut-juge. Je sais qu'on n'a pas pu récupérer tout le monde, mais le temps presse. On file d'ici en vitesse, Snow a commencé à bouger ! J'ai failli partir sans vous.

Les mots de Plutarch glissèrent sur Finnick sans qu'il ne les entende. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour rien et qu'il aurait mieux valu que Tiana meurt dans l'arène que d'être entre les mains de Snow. Il tournait le bracelet de corde à une telle vitesse qu'il se faisait mal aux doigts.

\- On ne peut pas aller les rechercher ? Demanda Haymitch avec désespoir. Tiana, Johanna et Peeta sont restés…

Plutarch eut une mine désolée.

\- On a que trop tardé. Si on reste encore dans les parages, Snow va réussir à nous faire prisonniers aussi et tout aura été vain. Les Hunger Games continueront, les districts seront encore plus maltraités. Vous serez tous exécutés en public avec vos familles. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas aller chercher Johanna, Peeta et Tiana.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Finnick.

\- Chercher Tiana où ? Retentit la voix d'Aria qui arrivait dans la pièce avec trois infirmiers à ses trousses ainsi qu'une seringue dans le bras.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme dont les sourcils étaient froncés et dont le regard laissait entrevoir une colère froide.

\- OU ?! Où est-elle ?

Les trois hommes gardèrent le silence, douloureux silence.

\- HAYMITCH ? Tonna-t-elle. Où est TIANA ?

Le blond fit une mine déconfite. Aria commençait à comprendre. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Elle... Elle est encore dans l'arène c'est ça ?

Son regard s'écarquilla.

\- Ecoute… On a tenté de la sauver aussi mais elle était trop loin. Avec Peeta et Johanna ils vont sûrement être capturés par le Capitole, par Snow... Mais on a réussi à sauver Beetee au passage.

Aria dut se retenir contre la porte du véhicule. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Sa tête semblait jouer à la ronde alors que son corps ne tenait presque plus debout.

\- On... On retournera la sauver je te le promets, tenta-t-il alors qu'Aria ne disait rien.

La blonde leva ses yeux. Ils furent si noirs que les trois hommes reculèrent de deux pas au moins. Finnick se sentit encore plus mal car c'était lui qui devait se charger de Tiana.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu la retenir... Je suis faible... Alors que je m'étais porté volontaire pour la sortir de là...

Les lèvres d'Aria tremblèrent de rage. Elle ne voyait même pas Plutarch dans la pièce.

\- Faible ? Inutile ? Minable ? Sans intérêt ? Tu es bien pire que ça, Finnick Odair. Tu es un incapable doublé d'un menteur !

\- Aria..., commença Haymitch alors que Finnick fondait en larmes.

\- TOI ne commence pas ! Tu es tout aussi fautif et menteur que lui ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Alors quoi ? On nous ment et en plus on est incapable de sauver celle qui compte le plus pour vous ? Mais vous êtes de vrais déchets humains !

Aria vomit ses insultes sur les deux hommes qui pleuraient. Que pouvaient-ils dire pour leur défense ? Rien.

\- Pourquoi nous ne savions rien de cette histoire d'évacuation ?! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS sur le champ !

Trop accablés, Plutarch prit la suite.

\- C'était mon plan et ceux des dirigeants des districts. L'expiation a été la goutte d'eau pour tous les vainqueurs des autres jeux. C'était trop. Snow a été trop loin. Alors on a décidé de se rebeller. De sauver Katniss, la fille du feu, le Geai Moqueur de cette arène. Pour la porter sur le devant de la scène comme le symbole de la grande rébellion qui va avoir lieu depuis le treize. Car oui ils sont toujours vivants là-bas. Il se cachent sous terre.

\- Je vois. Alors nous en fait on était des figurants. Pourquoi nous mettre au courant ? Si on meurt peu importe.

\- Non, c'était pour plus de réalisme, enchaîna-t-il. La moitié des tributs étaient au courant. A part principalement Katniss, Peeta, toi et ta sœur... Parce que c'était la seule solution pour que Snow y croit.

Aria eut un rire aigu et extrêmement terrifiant.

\- Je veux d'ailleurs te mettre sur le devant de la scène toi aussi ! La jumelle survivante qui a un caractère bien trempé et qui ose se rebeller sans retenue. J'aime ça. Ca soulèvera une masse importante de personnes !

\- Haha, bien sûr pas besoin des deux jumelles pour ça hein ?

\- Si j'avais pu je l'aurais pris aussi mais c'est trop tard. Tiana aurait dû rester avec Finnick, c'est de sa faute si elle ne l'a pas écouté. Et...

Plutarch ne vit pas venir Aria qui fonça sur lui avec la seringue retirée de son bras. Elle la planta dans sa main avec violence à plusieurs reprises. Il beugla de douleur et elle lui tint le bras en le regardant bien en face. Il sentit son poignet pressé comme dans un étau.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça devant moi. Sinon je te TUE.

Plutarch prit peur et Haymitch tira Aria pour qu'elle le lâche. Malgré tout l'ancien haut-juge sentit sa lèvre tressauter de joie. Elle était parfaite. Surtout avec Tiana capturée. C'était la meilleure situation qui pouvait arriver. Tout comme Peeta pour Katniss.

\- Aria essaye de te contenir un peu, répliqua le blond. Je comprends ta douleur, je suis anéanti aussi. Malgré le fait qu'on était au courant du plan, on a foiré pour Tiana... C'est impardonnable. Mais se faire du mal n'y changera rien...

Aria lui sourit puis lui colla deux énormes coups de genou dans le ventre dont le blond s'effondra, agrandissant sa plaie au ventre toujours pas soignée.

\- Ca c'est pour les coups que tu m'as porté. Et ça.

Elle l'asséna de coups de pied sur son dos alors qu'il se roulait de douleur sur le sol. Finnick ne tenta rien pour le sauver.

\- C'est pour Tiana et tes putains de mensonge. Je te l'avais dit, Haymitch, si tu me mens encore je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Surtout que toi même tu as osé me le redire dans l'arène. Tu me dégoûte.

Elle le regarda avec une répulsion profonde et s'éloigna un peu, les bras crispés, se faisant saigner de ses ongles. L'ancien mentor pleura sur le sol de douleur. Il ne regrettait pas ses choix mais devait les assumer. Sans lui tout le monde aurait été capturé. Aria aurait cherché Tiana avec Finnick. Ils auraient tous fini sur la plage et n'auraient pas pu prendre l'hovercraft. Aria le savait aussi en son fort intérieur. Mais elle ne l'acceptait tout simplement pas. Surtout pas ce mensonge. S'il lui avait dit, elle aurait peut-être agi autrement. Déjà elle n'aurait pas tenté de le tuer et de se suicider. Ils auraient pu mettre ce temps à profit pour sauver Tiana. De ce fait, elle lui en voulait violemment. Car sans ce mensonge, tout aurait été différent.

\- Maintenant elle va finir dans les mains de Snow, balbutia Aria de rage. Son pire cauchemar ! Ma pauvre sœurette va... Non je ne l'accepte pas... C'est horrible ! Bon dieu que va-t-il lui faire ! Je ne veux pas ça pour elle.

Son cœur se serra alors que des torrents de larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Elle imaginait Snow la violer ou la faire violer pour se venger. Il devait être fou de rage et il allait s'en prendre à elle pour sûr ! C'était toujours Tiana qui prenait ! Pourquoi ? Aria serra son collier si fort que sa main gauche et sa prothèse en prirent la marque.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle meurt plutôt que de la voir finir dans les mains de Snow, répliqua Finnick au bord du suicide. Il va lui faire du mal, il va jouer avec elle pour nous atteindre !

Aria le regarda avec mépris avant de lui filer une baffe à lui aussi.

\- Préféré la voir morte ? Tu délires toi aussi ! Je vais me mettre en dix pour la sauver et rattraper vos putains de conneries ! Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir atteint ce but !

Le jeune homme ne redit rien et tendit l'autre joue.

\- Frappe-moi je t'en prie ! J'ai si mal au cœur ! Apaise cette douleur par une autre !

Aria hésita. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les soigneurs s'occupaient d'Haymitch et Plutarch derrière elle. Le blond leur avait demandé de ne pas intervenir car cette colère et cette douleur étaient plus que légitimes. Il la connaissait, sa Aria.

\- Pitié, je n'en peux plus. J'ai si mal.

Finnick pleura à chaudes larmes à genoux sur le sol. Aria allait le frapper mais elle finit par se mettre à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras. La douleur de Finnick... C'était la même qu'elle. Elle comprenait et avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Il écarquilla les yeux et la serra avec une force incommensurable.

\- Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! C'était mon travail de la sauver... ! Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien.

Aria lui caressa les cheveux et le dos. Lui pardonner ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle n'allait pas pour autant lui faire plus de mal. Elle avait mûri depuis sa dernière dispute. Elle ne redit rien de plus et resta là à le prendre dans ses bras. Haymitch en pleura de plus belle, en silence, dans son coin. Katniss arriva sur ces entrefaites alors que Plutarch demandait à Haymitch si elle coopérerait malgré la perte de Peeta.

Elle hurla avec une seringue en main pour planter Haymitch. Souffrant il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Aria sauta donc en avant sur elle pour la maintenir.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui !

Elle se débattit longuement d'où Aria ne fut pas en reste malgré son état pitoyable. Elle ne la laisserait pas tuer son homme. Car malgré tout... Elle restait éperdument amoureuse, ce qui en soi, la faisait triplement souffrir.

\- Katniss, arrête, implora Finnick qui se relevait.

Aria lui donna un violent coup de tête pour l'assommer, d'où elle vacilla contre une paroi. Une maigre discussion s'engagea sur le plan et ce pourquoi Katniss était principalement sauvée. Mais elle demanda où était Peeta. Dans son regard, Aria y vit le même que le sien pour Tiana. Ce pourquoi elle la laissa frapper Haymitch cette fois-ci.

\- Espèce de gros salopard. Vous m'aviez promis de le sauver ! Vous êtes un menteur ! Sale menteur ! Sale... Menteur !

Plutarch lui administra un calmant et un puissant somnifère pour la calmer car Aria ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un centimètre. La fille du feu tomba dans l'inconscience et Aria regarda son amoureux, à terre. Il était mortifié.

\- Tu ne l'as pas volée celle-là.

Il n'osa pas la regarder en face. Aria soupira et se retourna.

\- Les menteurs ne récoltent que ce qu'ils sèment. Mais la seule chose qui est sûre c'est que MOI, je vais sauver Tiana. Même si je dois me faire couper en morceaux pour ça à en cracher du sang. Je ne vivrais que dans ce but.

Une fois dit, elle partit, claudiquante, pour aller se faire vraiment soigner. Elle demanda aussi à des infirmiers de s'occuper de l'état préoccupant d'Haymitch et d'un soutien moral pour Finnick. Elle les aimait toujours, ça c'était irréversible, mais elle ne leur pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Loin de là.

Dès qu'elle fut soignée et qu'elle se retrouva seule, recouverte de bandages et de baumes, elle fixa le plafond d'un regard noir. Elle se releva douloureusement et se colla contre le mur métallique. Elle prit le cœur TG dans sa main et murmura.

\- Attends-moi, Tiana. Je viendrais te chercher coûte que coûte. Et je détruirais le Capitole jusqu'à la dernière personne vivante.

* * *

Peeta et Tiana se redressèrent difficilement après cette explosion inconnue plus tôt dans l'arène.

\- Tu crois que ça fait partie des jeux ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Ca me parait invraisemblable. Allons vers la plage pour voir ce qui se passe.

Tiana acquiesça en se sentant angoisser. Peeta la prit par le bras pour ne pas la perdre.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Johanna en les rejoignant.

Son visage était un peu défait. Elle venait de voir l'hovercraft partir. Plusieurs vainqueurs avaient pu en réchapper. Mais eux qu'allaient-ils devenir dans les mains du capitole ?

\- Un hovercraft ! S'exclama Peeta en faisant des signes.

Johanna eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant un deuxième hovercraft arriver. Plutarch avait réussi à assurer le sauvetage de tout le monde. C'était une bonne nouvelle !

\- Je vous expliquerais tout ça après, assura-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois sur la grue pour remonter à bord.

Les trois se souriaient. Peeta et Tiana, même sans savoir la vérité, se doutaient qu'ils étaient sauvés de cette maudite arène. Elle allait retrouver Aria, Haymitch et Finnick. Et elle ne se séparerait plus d'eux. C'est tout ce à quoi elle pensait.

Arrivés en haut, ils entrèrent dans l'hovercraft et se sourirent encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un peloton de pacificateurs n'entre et les menace de leurs armes.

\- A plat ventre au sol !

Tiana regarda en arrière. Elle aurait presque voulu sauter pour retourner dans l'arène. Elle s'exécuta finalement, cria et grimaça avec Johanna et Peeta quand ils les frappèrent de leurs matraques. Johanna croisa le regard de Tiana et lui fit un regard d'excuses sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Au moins on en a attrapé trois sur les huit restants !

Tiana ferma les yeux et eut un sourire malgré la situation précaire. S'il n'y avait qu'eux trois… Au moins Aria, Finnick et Haymitch étaient saufs. C'était tout ce qui lui importait et elle s'accrocha à la main de Johanna en la prenant sous le regard un peu surpris de celle-ci. Mais Tiana avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Aria ne subirait rien et elle en était heureuse. Elle préférait endosser la douleur, comme pour la prostitution. Tout, tant que sa sœur ne souffrait pas !

Les pacificateurs les relevèrent, les séparèrent et les enfermèrent dans des pièces à part après leur avoir attaché les mains. Tiana se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage en se demandant ce qu'elle allait devenir maintenant. Elle eut des larmes en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle meurt. Johanna n'avait pas eu le temps de leur expliquer, mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il y avait eu un plan et que les autres étaient parvenus à s'échapper.

* * *

Snow avait le visage déformé par la rage. Cette fille du feu, les douzièmes. Ils avaient osé le défier, encore ! Il les tuerait. Peu importe où ils se trouvaient, il les traquerait et les tuerait pour avoir osé se dresser encore une fois contre lui. Le pire était la trahison de Plutarch Heavensbee. Mais il comprenait mieux la raison de certains zooms durant ces jeux. Plutarch était du côté des vainqueurs. Depuis probablement le début. Il ordonna avec rapidité la destruction du district douze dans son entier. Il fallait éliminer la vermine à la racine et leur famille avec. Il était hors de lui.

\- Président !

Son assistante entra dans la pièce et se ratatina un peu sur elle-même face au regard qu'il lui lança.

\- Trois des vainqueurs restants ont été faits prisonniers. Les pacificateurs sont en train de les rapatrier au capitole. Ils seront là dans dix minutes.

\- Qui ?

\- Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark et Tiana Grant.

La colère du président laissa place à un sourire. De ceux qui restaient, la plus facile à faire avouer restait Tiana Grant. Séparée de sa jumelle, sans médicaments, il serait tellement aisé de la faire plier.

\- Comme quoi nous n'avons pas tout perdu. Envoyez-moi mademoiselle Grant et des pacificateurs. Elle sera interrogée en premier.

\- Bien, président Snow.

* * *

Toujours séparée des autres, des pacificateurs sortirent Tiana de l'hovercraft. L'un d'eux pointa une arme sur son dos pour la faire avancer. Elle était de retour au capitole et eut un frisson d'horreur, déglutissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit dans lequel on la conduisait. _Le bureau de Snow._ Un frisson d'appréhension la saisit. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à destination et on la fit entrer. Assis à son bureau, comme d'habitude, Snow souriait de la manière perfide dont il l'avait toujours fait avec elle.

\- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Grant, je vous en prie.

En silence, la rouquine s'exécuta, le cœur battant.

\- Je suis heureux de vous savoir ici. Bien que je me doute que ce ne soit pas votre cas.

Snow se pencha vers elle, sans la lâcher du regard et vit la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Maintenant, dîtes-moi où sont allés les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans son bureau et en triturant son bracelet de corde à toute vitesse.

\- Allons, mademoiselle Grant. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Tout ça faisait partie d'un plan.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne savais rien du tout.

Snow eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Vos trois petits amis ont réussi à fuir et _vous ne savez rien ?_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, ma chère.

\- C'est la vérité, je ne sais rien du tout ! Cria-t-elle en se levant et un pacificateur la fit aussitôt rassoir.

Croisant les mains sous son menton, Snow l'examina durant quelques secondes.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle Grant, vous êtes probablement ma gagnante préférée. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tiana secoua la tête avec angoisse.

\- Parce que vous êtes celle dont les réactions sont les plus faciles à prévoir. Parce que vous êtes la plus faible de mes chers gagnants. Et parce que je sais que vous craquerez facilement sans vos médicaments, sans vos amis auprès de vous et surtout sans votre chère Aria. Vous n'imaginez pas quel aurait été mon plaisir de l'avoir aussi capturée. Mais elle a un esprit beaucoup plus fort que le vôtre. Allons, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez. Et je vous donnerai vos médicaments. Et je vous nourrirai. Et je ne vous torturerai pas.

Tiana eut un frisson à la dernière phrase.

\- Je ne sais rien, dit-elle encore.

Snow secoua la tête d'un air affligé et fit un signe aux pacificateurs. On la fit à nouveau avancer, Snow devant elle.

\- Etes-vous sûre de ne rien savoir ? Tenta encore le président avant d'ouvrir la pièce.

Tiana secoua à nouveau la tête, muette d'angoisse devant ce qui l'attendait. Il se trouvait la même chose qu'au district douze où Gale avait été fouetté.

\- Allez-y, ordonna alors Snow.

En ricanant, les pacificateurs l'attachèrent au poteau, comme Gale l'avait été dans le douze et arrachèrent le dos de sa combinaison. Tiana ferma les yeux et serra les paupières, se mordant la lèvre. La douleur fut cuisante. Le pire étant l'attente entre deux coups de fouet.

Les hurlements de Tiana résonnaient entre les murs et Johanna et Peeta échangèrent des regards angoissés. Mason avait eu le temps de mettre Peeta au courant.

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle ne sait rien, marmonna Johanna. Bon sang, avec Aria vous étiez ceux qui méritaient le moins d'être capturés !

Johanna tournait en rond au fur et à mesure que les cris diminuaient en intensité.

\- Ce sera notre tour après, croassa Peeta.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux à force d'entendre son amie.

\- Je te garantis qu'il ne saura rien de moi. Dit Johanna.

\- Arrêtez, dit Snow.

Tiana respirait par à coups, le dos couvert de sang. Snow se pencha à côté d'elle, savourant le visage désespéré qu'elle offrait à cet instant.

\- Vous ne savez toujours rien ?

Pour toute réponse, une réponse démesurée et folle, Tiana cracha au visage du président qui se déforma de colère.

\- Quel dommage. Détachez-là. Je vous la laisse.

Des rires gras se firent entendre et une toute autre sorte d'enfer commença pour Tiana.

* * *

Johanna et Peeta sursautèrent quand les pacificateurs ramenèrent la forme immobile de Tiana et la jetèrent dans la cellule entre les leurs. Peeta eut un cri d'horreur face au dos sanguinolent de la rouquine. Tiana eut un gémissement et tourna la tête vers Johanna qui la fixait avec compassion. La brune tendit la main et attrapa la main tremblante de Tiana.

\- Le fouet ?

\- Ils n'ont pas fait que ça. Croassa-t-elle, la voix rauque à force d'avoir hurlé.

Tiana se redressa difficilement en position assise et Peeta prit son autre main.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

\- La même chose que ce qu'on m'a toujours forcé à faire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit le blond.

\- Il te faut un dessin, Peeta ? L'agressa Johanna. A ton avis on la forçait à faire quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire que quand tu t'absentais les mercredis… C'était Snow qui…

Tiana acquiesça et Peeta eut une exclamation d'horreur.

\- Mais c'étaient des pacificateurs cette fois. Il… Snow est resté regarder. Et il souriait.

Tiana éclata en sanglots convulsifs en revivant la scène. Les mains des pacificateurs sur elle. Leur brutalité. La façon dont Snow ne la lâchait pas du regard. Son sourire perfide.

\- Finn' et les autres sont en sécurité, hein ? Demanda-t-elle à Johanna qui acquiesça. Est-ce qu'ils…

\- Les seuls à ne rien savoir c'était vous deux, Katniss et Aria, avoua Johanna dans un souffle. Ainsi que certains autres tributs comme les carrières.

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent face à la trahison d'Haymitch et Finnick. Ils avaient promis plus de mensonge… Et ils avaient… Elle se remit à pleurer avec force. C'était la plus grande trahison de sa vie. Au moins Aria n'y avait-elle pas contribué. Elle ne parvenait pas y croire. Ils avaient menti sur une chose tellement importante…Et à cause de ça, elle se retrouvait entre les mains de son bourreau. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours des mensonges quelque part ? Aria… Aria allait péter un plomb et elle eut un bref sourire teinté de larmes en l'imaginant hurler sur les garçons.

 _Aria._ C'est d'elle qu'elle aurait eu besoin à ce moment. C'est à elle qu'elle aurait voulu se confier. Se roulant en boule, Tiana lâcha les mains de Peeta et Johanna. Si seulement elle était morte dans l'arène. Même en se prostituant elle ne s'était pas sentie si sale. Les clients que lui envoyaient Snow n'étaient pas des brutes. Mais là… Ca avait été un déchaînement de violences.

\- C'est pour ça que Finnick ne voulait pas que je parte aider Peeta. Il voulait qu'on reste ensembles pour qu'on puisse aussi partir ensembles.

Ce n'était pas une question et Johanna ne répondit pas. Qu'y aurait-il eu à répondre de toute façon ? En plus d'être torturée, la morsure de la trahison brûlait en Tiana.

Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla au fond de sa cellule quand des pacificateurs vinrent chercher Peeta. Il y eut des rires à sa réaction et Johanna leur jeta un regard noir. Quand Peeta reviendrait, ce serait à son tour… Le fait de ne pas soigner les plaies de son dos rendit Tiana fiévreuse. Elle regarda les initiales AG sur son collier et eut un sourire de réconfort malgré la fièvre qui allait l'emporter dans l'inconscience : mieux valait que ce soit elle qu'Aria… Surtout qu'elle savait que la blonde ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Elle était si forte. Il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui s'en sorte pour le bien des autres. C'est sur cette triste pensée qu'elle s'évanouit, rêvant de retrouver sa sœur adorée, entendant du fond de son sommeil forcé les cris de Peeta, puis de Johanna.

* * *

 **Les deux séparées parviendront-elles à se relever de leurs blessures ? A lundi pour le savoir :)**


	46. Fuite désespérée

**Hello ! Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Fuite désespérée**

Au district douze, le maire Undersee calma la foule et les força à rentrer chez eux après la grande discussion du plan. Tout le monde partit se cloisonner dans l'attente. A savoir principalement ce que Snow comptait faire... Seul Glen se mit à courir dans les rues en appelant sa fille Célia qui avait disparue. Dans le noir complet il trébucha nombre de fois. La panique le rendit fou. Il se mit à frapper aux portes pour demander s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. Personne ne l'avait vue.

Glen rentra à la maison en appelant à tord et à travers mais Célia était absente. Il sentit les larmes monter.

\- Célia ! Réponds-moi je t'en prie ! Où es-tu ma princesse ?

Le père retourna en quête de sa fille alors que le temps défilait dans le noir complet. Alors que sans ses cris il régnait un silence de mort où chacun le regardait passer par leur carreau. L'angoisse était à son paroxysme dans tout le district. Et cela s'envenima lorsque Gale hurla à son tour à toutes les maisons en compagnie des Everdeen.

Glen le repéra et accourut à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le père tremblant.

\- Il faut s'enfuir ! Les pacificateurs qui restaient dans la petite zone commerciale sont partis eux aussi. Il ne reste plus personne du Capitole. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. On va nous éliminer comme le district treize !

\- Comment ?! Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Une intuition. Un sentiment ! Snow doit être en pleine crise de rage. Il a éliminé le treize en quelques secondes à peine pour rébellion. Il ne va pas se priver pour le douzième. Il faut prévenir les gens, il faut s'enfuir !

\- Mon dieu vous avez raison mon garçon, bafouilla Glen en pleine crise de panique. Mais... Ma fille, avez-vous vu ma fille ?!

\- Non désolé...

\- Bon dieu ! S'ils nous bombardent... Non ! Je dois la retrouver ! J'en ai déjà perdu deux de vue ! Pas là dernière !

Glen s'emporta et courut plus vite que son ombre. Gale approuva et retourna à son travail. Il y avait dix mille habitants ici-bas. Il fallait essayer d'en sauver le plus possible malgré les refus qu'on lui envoyait dans le nez. Il fallait au moins prévenir le maire. Il en était convaincu. Si les pacificateurs étaient partis c'était parce qu'ils allaient être éliminés.

Une bonne heure passa depuis la flèche tirée par Katniss. Glen, en sueur, continua de fouiller tout le district à la recherche de sa fille alors que les chiens se mirent à aboyer en masse. Il décida de retourner à son ancienne maison, la petite chaumière miteuse qui était encore plus délabrée qu'avant. C'est là qu'il retrouva enfin sa petite princesses. Elle était dans un arbre, tout en hauteur.

\- CELIA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche. Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque. Avec tes sœurs perdues ou mortes on ne sait où. Comment peux-tu me faire souffrir ainsi ?!

La jeune fille eut un regard d'excuse.

\- Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu as crié si fort avec les autres que tu as fait peur à Butty'. Elle est partie se réfugier ici et elle est coincée dans l'arbre. J'essaye de la déloger mais depuis quinze minutes elle prend peur de je ne sais pas quoi. Oh papa aide-moi elle tremble, grogne et me crache. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant !

Le père dut se retenir contre la pierre pour ne pas flancher. Il regardait la silhouette de sa chatte hurler à la mort. Elle avait plus que peur et il savait bien que ça ne signifiait qu'une chose. Les animaux avaient un sixième sens pour ça.

\- DESCENDS DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Pas sans ma Butty' ! Elle est tout ce qui me reste, sanglota Célia.

\- Le district douze va disparaitre ! Hurla-t-il si fort qu'il en postillonna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si Butterfly a peur et si tu entends les chiens aboyer c'est parce qu'une menace arrive. Les avions doivent être à nos portes pour nous bombarder. Tous les pacificateurs sont partis, Célia ! Il faut fuir avec Gale et les autres ! Dépêche-toi !

La petite absorba la vérité avec douleur. Elle décida de lutter contre sa peur du vide et de monter encore plus haut.

\- NON REVIENS !

\- PAS SANS ELLE !

Célia grimpa encore et encore. Glen crut percevoir le bourdonnement des hovercrafts résonner dans les montagnes plus loin. La panique le submergea et il grimpa à son tour à l'arbre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se maudit d'être si vieux et si faible à cause de la mine. Puis il se mit à maudire Snow de tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis la sélection d'Aria. Il leur avait tout enlevé. Leurs vies, ses filles, leur bonheur, la liberté... ! Et tout ces gens qui avaient souffert en perdant leurs enfants dans les jeux. Snow était un véritable monstre au yeux de Glen qui ne rêvait que de l'égorger sur place. Son seul réconfort était d'avoir eu une nouvelle fille, Tiana. Mais encore une fois Snow lui avait offert pour la lui arracher à nouveau.

\- Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-il plusieurs fois. Je vais l'étriper !

\- Papa ! Je l'ai !

Le père de famille leva ses yeux remplis de larmes de rage alors qu'une nuée d'avion approchait à l'horizon.

\- VIENS ! VITE ! VIENS !

\- J'arrive !

Célia descendit alors que Butty' la griffait et la mordait jusqu'au sang. Pourtant Célia garda prise. Pas question de la laisser mourir ici. C'était un membre de la famille. C'est alors qu'une branche craqua et Célia s'effondra en hurlant. Glen se plaça pour la réception d'où il tomba en arrière avec douleur.

\- Les hovercrafts ! Hurla Célia qui pointa du doigt la nuée d'engins meurtriers venus les faire exploser.

\- NE ME LACHE PAS LA MAIN COMPRIS ?

\- Oui !

Rapidement, Glen se leva et courut à en perdre haleine alors que tout son corps était douloureux et courbaturé. Célia enfila Butterfly dans sa veste en la coinçant pour ne plus qu'elle bouge puis elle prit la main de son père et le suivit. Le duo prit peur en courant dans tout le district.

\- C'est la fin, on n'y arrivera jamais, pleurnicha Glen en regardant la distance à parcourir avant de sortir du douze.

\- Courage papa ! On doit garder espoir comme Aria et Tiana !

Ces paroles le motivèrent. Il se força à courir plus vite quitte à ne plus respirer. Ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale où tout le monde courrait comme si on avait tapé dans une fourmilière.

\- Par ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Undersee.

\- NON ! Contesta Gale. Par la forêt ! Il faut aller en forêt !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Prenez la route, c'est trop dangereux d'aller en forêt !

\- Arrêtez, vous n'aurez jamais le temps ! EN FORET ! EN FORET !

Gale tira des gens vers les fourrés et le grillage électrique. Beaucoup prirent peur car c'était un endroit interdit et rempli d'ordinaire de pacificateurs. Ils privilégièrent la route. Malgré l'insistance de Gale et Primerose, la plupart choisirent la voie la plus sécurisée pour eux. C'était une véritable débandade. Tout le monde se poussait et hurlait à tout va. Glen eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin. Il tomba où on lui marcha dessus. Célia l'aida à se relever malgré qu'on la tamponnait de tous les côtés. Ils se tinrent l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la masse dont la chatte ne cessa de miauler en continu.

\- Par où on va ?! Paniqua la jeunette.

Glen réfléchit. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Gale ! On suit Gale en forêt !

\- Et s'il y a des pacificateurs qui nous attendent ?

\- Je préfère ça à la visibilité de la route. Gale sait ce qu'il fait, j'ai confiance. Allons-y.

\- D'accord !

Se frayant un chemin dans le courant inverse, le duo força le passage vers la forêt. C'est alors que les bombardements commencèrent. Les hurlements s'accentuèrent tout comme les cris de souffrance. Célia tourna les yeux et regarda des corps voler dans tous les sens. Certains brûlaient alors que d'autres se faisaient couper en morceaux. Des viscères collèrent dans tous les sens ainsi que des têtes et des membres arrachés. Le spectacle la colla sur place. Glen la tirait.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne regarde pas !

Célia détourna les yeux mais voyait toujours ces images de massacre se perpétrer sous ses jeunes yeux d'adolescente. Du sang gicla sur les façades qui s'effondraient en masse. Glen évita de justesse un toit qui se brisa derrière eux dont Célia perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités. Elle tremblait avec une forte envie de vomir. Seule la peur panique la faisait marcher sans s'en rendre compte alors que Glen la tirait toujours par le bras.

Les bombes se rapprochèrent à un rythme effréné. Des centaines de milliers de corps furent broyés en morceaux. Glen puisa dans ses forces pour aller le plus vite possible. La forêt était juste devant eux mais il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Les bâtiments s'effondrèrent sur leur passage, les ralentissant. Le feu se propagea en une rapidité déconcertante bouchant presque l'entrée des fourrés dans un brasier incendiaire. Les avions survolèrent Glen et Célia alors qu'ils allaient enfin l'atteindre. Puis l'hovercraft lâcha d'autres bombes et les deux se firent emporter par le souffle dans la forêt tant convoitée.

* * *

Snow regarda la destruction du douze en direct juste après avoir fait torturer les trois captifs des expiations. Cela le réconforta un peu malgré sa haine. Il se sentait jouir. Voyant les corps voler de partout. Cela devrait arrêter une pseudo rébellion à coup sûr tout en envoyant plus de pacificateurs dans les autres districts pour les mater. Il cessa de s'inquiéter et décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Il ne restait qu'à débusquer et tuer les rats qui s'étaient échappés pour une assurance totale de sa victoire sur les rebelles qui voulaient renverser le système.

* * *

Dans le grand brasier, les bombes continuaient de pleuvoir pour s'assurer de la mort d'un plus grand nombre de personnes possible. Le douze devait disparaitre tout comme le treize à l'époque. Il ne devait rien rester. Rien. A la lisière de la forêt, Glen ressurgit après quelques minutes d'inconscience. Il cracha de la fumée de ses poumons alors que le feu arrivait à sa hauteur. Des arbres menaçaient de s'écraser sur lui. Il fuit aussi rapidement qu'il le put avant de chercher Célia du regard.

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant un court laps de temps devant le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. Il hurla comme un fou en se précipitant sur Célia. La pauvre enfant, inconsciente, était étendue plus loin. Elle était couverte de sang. Son sang... Glen la regarda alors qu'il manquait ses jambes à la base du corps. Il pleura et tenta de la faire revenir à elle mais la petite ne bougeait plus. La minette était toujours dans le pull, bien serrée dans les bras de sa maitresse qui l'avait protégée de son corps.

\- Pas ça, sanglota le père de famille au bord du suicide. Snow va vraiment tout m'enlever, tout...!

En crise de larmes, il lui fit deux garrots avec ses ficelles de pull puis il la souleva pour la porter sur son dos. La minette s'accrocha à la veste de la jeunette n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de sa cachette. Allant au delà de ses limites, Glen partit de là, boitillant, en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait sauver sa fille mourante. Il appela à l'aide alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt entre les arbres en feu.

\- Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Ma fille est mourante ! S'il vous plait ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Il se sentit tomber mais se retint de justesse contre un chêne. Il avança de plus belle tout en criant à l'aide de tout son cœur. Si Célia partait aussi... Il ne lui resterait plus rien. Il n'oserait pas aller rejoindre Rose dans ce contexte.

\- Par ici !

Glen leva la tête avec ferveur. Il accourut alors que Gale tenait une petite arme en main.

\- Vite venez, on ne doit pas rester dans le coin !

\- MA FILLE ! Il faut la sauver !

Gale regarda Célia avec une main sur la bouche.

\- Mon dieu. Rejoignons les autres, Primerose pourra peut-être faire quelque chose avec sa mère.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Glen qui courut en avant. Gale regarda le père de famille avec compassion. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il l'amena jusqu'à Primerose et la mère de Katniss qui s'occupaient déjà de quelques blessés.

\- On fait les premiers secours puis on part plus loin, ok ? Dit Gale à tout le monde.

Glen déposa sa fille au sol qui fut étudiée en premier. Primrose vomit plus loin, c'était trop dur pour elle. La mère, infirmière et d'autres soignants regardèrent les dégâts.

\- Elle a une chance sur deux d'y passer, expliqua Madame Everdeen. Mais sans médicaments il y a très peu de chances qu'elle survive dans un tel état.

\- Je n'ai pris que ça avec moi, exprima Prim' en revenant blanche comme une morte.

\- Ca fera l'affaire en attendant mais... Ca ne suffira pas , avoua-t-elle.

Glen pleurait à son chevet alors que les soignants du douze arrêtaient l'hémorragie et suturaient au maximum les deux plaies béantes en dessous du genou. Ils lui étalèrent du baume et un antibiotique. Puis ils la bandèrent.

\- On ne peut pas faire mieux, elle ne passera peut-être pas la nuit selon ses forces et le sang qu'elle a perdu... Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, merci, merci du fond du cœur, sanglota Glen.

Tous repartirent vers d'autres blessés. Glen resta un moment à tenir la main de sa fille qui semblait dormir. Butterfly ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle sentait que sa maitresse était en danger de mort et ne voulait plus la lâcher maintenant. Glen la caressa sous le t-shirt.

\- Prends soin de Célia. Elle a donné sa vie pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça.

La minette ronronna pour toute réponse. Puis Glen fixa le ciel.

\- Rose... Sauve-la ! Elle est trop jeune pour te rejoindre. S'il te plait, accorde-moi un miracle.

Il pleura, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste plus.

\- On va vers le nord ! Préparez-vous !

\- On n'a rien à boire et à manger, tonna une femme. On ne tiendra jamais !

\- Je chasserais pour vous et on trouvera une rivière. On peut y arriver.

\- C'est impossible, répliqua une autre personne anéantie de chagrin. J'aurais dû mourir avec mon mari...

\- Ayez confiance ! Hurla Glen d'où tout le monde se retourna. Mes deux filles, Tiana et Aria ont survécu aux Hunger Games alors qu'elles étaient des filles normales et sans talent. Nous pouvons faire la même chose. Il suffit de se dire que nous avons la chance de ne pas nous entretuer. On va s'en sortir. Peut-être pas tous mais un maximum. C'est le seul espoir qu'il nous reste.

Les neuf cent seize survivants du douze le regardèrent avec approbation. Se sentant un peu remontée, la troupe se mit en marche avec Gale en tête. Glen ne put prendre sa fille, ce fut un ami du marché qui le fit pour lui. La père le remercia du fond du cœur tout en boitillant derrière lui. Une femme vint alors à sa rencontre et l'aida à avancer. Cette entraide, si simple fut-elle, rendit à Glen une part de son cœur brisé. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous main dans la main dans la sombre forêt. Glen ne cessa de fixer Célia lors du trajet. Lui accordant ses prières.

* * *

Tiana émergea quelques heures plus tard et mit quelques minutes à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Elle jeta un regard à Peeta qui tremblait dans sa cellule, les yeux grands ouverts. Johanna regardait fixement devant elle. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle était vraiment en enfer. Elle gémit en s'étirant et en réveillant la douleur de son dos.

\- Tiana. Murmura Johanna.

Elle tourna la tête vers la brune.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Et je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce qu'il nous tue.

La jeune femme eut un frisson à ces paroles.

\- Je ne mourrais pas ici.

Peeta tourna également la tête vers elle, surpris que la plus « faible » d'eux trois soit aussi confiante.

\- Elle viendra. Elle viendra me chercher.

Johanna eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Tu voudrais qu'elle vienne te chercher ? Mais tu ne sais même pas dans quel état elle se trouve ! Ce serait inconscient. Haymitch et Finnick ne la laisseront pas…

\- Ne me parle pas d'eux, se crispa Tiana.

Johanna la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Ils ont fait ça pour ton bien. Si tu ne te souviens pas, tu étais complètement hystérique lors des moissons. Tu crois franchement que tu aurais pu tenir le rôle de la tribut effondrée devant Snow ?

Le nom la fit frissonner. Elle revoyait sa façon de regarder et de sourire quand les pacificateurs l'avaient violée.

\- Ils auraient pu trouver un moment, n'importe lequel, durant les jeux pour nous en parler. On aurait pu tous fuir ensembles. Ils avaient promis devant nous et devant notre père de ne plus jamais mentir et de prendre soin de nous.

\- Mais c'était pour votre bien ! Eclata Johanna.

\- Ne me parle plus de choses qui sont faites pour le bien des autres.

Tiana se détourna de Johanna en gémissant à cause de son dos ouvert. En plus d'avoir mal, elle avait froid et grelottait. Il était tentant de s'enrouler dans la couverture de la cellule mais elle semblait tellement rêche… Et si elle s'enroulait dedans elle avait peur que la couverture ne se colle sur ses plaies. Parler de Glen à voix haute lui fit penser à Célia et lui. Toute aux jeux et à la torture, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il advenait d'eux. Elle eut un frisson en revoyant la rage de Snow. S'en était-il pris à eux ? Il en était capable, elle le savait. Son père et sa sœur… Non. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer le pire des scénarios. Aria ne pourrait pas y survivre et elle non plus. Non. Glen et Célia étaient en vie. Aria les avait retrouvés et peu importe où ils se trouvaient, ils montaient un plan pour venir la chercher. C'était même sûr. Elle était sûre qu'Aria ne la laisserait pas pourrir ici. Parce qu'elle aussi, si les situations étaient inversées, elle serait venue la chercher. Elle ferait tout pour la sortir d'un tel enfer.

Son esprit refusa d'associer Finnick et Haymitch à l'évasion. Bien sûr, une toute petite part d'elle reconnaissait que leur plan tenait la route. Mais ils auraient dû les mettre au courant à un moment donné dans l'arène. Ils n'étaient pas tout le temps sous les caméras. Et ils avaient échangé des messes basses, elle s'en rappelait. Les savoir en sécurité la rassurait, mais elle leur en voulait. C'était en partie à cause d'eux qu'elle était ici. Si seulement, elle avait su, elle aurait pu retenir Peeta, serait restée avec Finnick et serait avec eux maintenant. Mais il avait fallu qu'ils la jugent trop faible. Qu'ils mentent jusqu'au bout. Et encore une fois, c'était elle qui prenait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était toujours elle qui payait les pots cassés. Elle regarda le bracelet de corde à son poignet avec tristesse. Finnick et sa façon d'être toujours optimiste lui manquaient. Mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait pu supporter son regard ou ses bras. Haymitch et sa façon de blaguer lui manquaient aussi. Elle imaginait bien Aria lui mener la vie dure. Il était comme un frère surprotecteur. Mais il l'avait justement trop surprotégée dans cette histoire…

La rouquine joua avec le collier. C'était comme si elle tenait la main de sa sœur quand elle touchait le collier qu'elles avaient échangé. C'était comme si Aria la soutenait pour qu'elle soit forte dans les journées qui l'attendaient. Qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne la sauver. Tiana joua ensuite avec la bague d'Eliott. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevée depuis qu'elle l'avait remise et s'interrogea un instant sur les Works. Est-ce que Snow leur avait aussi fait du mal ? Ca non plus, elle ne le supporterait pas. Malgré qu'elle ne les voyait plus beaucoup depuis la mort de leur fils, elle tenait beaucoup à eux et leur serait toujours reconnaissante de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Malgré elle, elle pensa que si Eliott avait été à la place de Finnick, il lui aurait aussi menti, comme il l'avait fait pour qu'elle gagne.

Des pas se firent entendre, la sortant de ses pensées. Snow entouré de ses pacificateurs adorés. Voir les uniformes blancs lui donnait la nausée et lui remettait les images de la veille en tête. Elle regarda le sol en face d'elle pour ne pas les voir et eut un frisson quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et que les bottes blanches s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Elle se débattit quand ils la touchèrent, mais ils la redressèrent facilement et la firent avancer, Snow devant elle, les mains dans son dos. Elle regarda son dos avec haine. Le frapper. L'étrangler. C'était tellement tentant. Voir la vie quitter son regard était ce que tellement de gens attendaient ! Ils semblaient penser qu'elle était trop faible, trop dans la douleur pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils ne lui avaient même pas attaché les mains.

Avec impulsivité, Tiana saisit sa chance. Elle fonça sur le président et le fit tomber au sol. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour agir et il semblait étonné par cette attaque surprise. Tiana refusait de se laisser frapper, violer ou torturer sans se battre. Elle avait assez enduré sous les ordres de cet homme. Il allait falloir qu'il se batte lui aussi de toutes ses forces s'il la pensait à sa merci et sous sa coupe. La jeune femme entendit les pacificateurs se mettre à bouger et tenta d'atteindre le cou de Snow. L'étrangler. Le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ses mains n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres d'atteindre leur but quand elle se prit un coup de matraque sur la joue, qui fit saigner sa lèvre. Snow se releva comme si de rien n'était.

\- Attachez-la, la prochaine fois, dit-il sur un ton indifférent comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de le tuer.

Ses bras étaient serrés comme dans des étaux par deux pacificateurs et elle se crispa.

Malgré elle, elle eut un soupir de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent au bureau de Snow. Pas de tortures, donc.

\- Laissez-nous, dit Snow.

\- Mais, monsieur le président…

\- Elle ne constitue pas une menace. J'ai juste été surpris.

Tiana eut un ricanement moqueur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Mais le défier, refuser de se plier, c'était possible. Aria serait fière de la voir se battre de cette façon, elle en était sûre.

Un plateau repas et des boîtes de médicaments attendaient sur le bureau. Pour elle ? Une façon de la berner ? Elle s'installa devant Snow. Elle rêvait d'effacer le sourire de ses lèvres. Parce que ça la renvoyait également à la veille.

\- Mangez, mademoiselle Grant. Je ne tiens pas à vous tuer.

\- Ah bon ? Et vos deux arènes alors ?

Snow sourit et fut satisfait de la voir perdre un peu de sa superbe.

\- Des détails. Allons, soyez coopérative. Répondez à ce que je vous demande et je vous laisserai manger et prendre vos médicaments.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et elle se rendit compte que c'était un médecin. Elle se recula et tenta de se débattre quand il s'approcha d'elle mais l'homme posa les mains sur elle avec fermeté. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il toucha son dos et s'étonna de comprendre qu'il la soignait.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas en jouant au bon flic. Et comme je vous le dis depuis le début, je ne sais rien.

Snow ne put manquer le regard d'envie qu'elle lança envers la nourriture et les médicaments. Il les poussa au bord du bureau et elle se pencha légèrement en avant. Le visage de Snow se déforma cependant de rage quand d'un large geste de la main, elle envoya tout valdinguer au sol.

\- Même si je savais quelque chose, vous ne tireriez rien de moi. Vous ne pouvez plus me menacer avec Aria ou mon père ou Célia.

\- Je constate que vous ne mentionnez pas messieurs Odair et Abernathy.

\- Peu importe. Vous ne pouvez me forcer à rien.

Elle grimaça tandis que le médecin bandait son dos et soignait son épaule encore blessée du singe et du pieu de Brutus.

\- Et monsieur Mellark et mademoiselle Mason ? Vous pensez que c'est un hasard si je les ai placés près de vous ?

Tiana eut un frisson mais fit mine de rien. Dans tous les cas, elle ne savait rien. Elle avait clairement dit à Johanna de ne rien lui révéler de plus parce qu'elle ne voulait pas craquer et vendre la rébellion qui commençait enfin à s'installer. Une fois que le médecin eut fini de panser son épaule, Snow lui indiqua de se lever et se pencha vers elle.

\- Vous croyez que vous avez été torturée ? Mais ce n'est que le début, mademoiselle Grant. Vous avouerez.

\- Vous pouvez crever.

Snow sourit. S'il était surpris qu'elle se montre si forte alors qu'elle était séparée de sa jumelle, il aimait le défi qu'elle lui lançait et il la ferait plier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avouerait tout. Il était imaginatif, il ne se faisait pas de souci là-dessus.

Une fois de retour à sa cellule, Tiana constata que tout comme elle, des premiers soins avaient été faits à ses amis. Et qu'eux aussi portaient une combinaison grise de prisonniers comme elle avait été forcée d'en enfiler une une fois hors du bureau du président. Elle adressa un sourire à Johanna et Peeta. Eux non plus, on ne semblait leur avoir rien fait. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture pour se mettre au chaud. Elle revoyait son geste de jeter les médicaments et la nourriture mais ne le regrettait pas. Malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et un petit rire d'hystérie qui lui échappa. Elle était fière d'elle.

\- Je t'attendrais, Aria. Même si ça prend du temps, j'attendrais que tu viennes me chercher, murmura-t-elle en serrant le collier dans son poing.

* * *

\- Ressaisis-toi, Finnick, tenta Haymitch.

Ils étaient arrivés au treize la veille et avaient été soignés. Seulement, le blond s'inquiétait de l'état de Finnick. Il lui faisait penser à…Tiana. Tiana à la sortie de ses premiers jeux. Il se laissait glisser et ne passait que peu de temps éveillé.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour sauver Tiana.

Finnick réagit à ses mots en pleurant.

\- Et comment ? On peut pas aller la chercher au capitole. J'ai échoué. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'Aria.

Haymitch eut un ricanement.

\- Parce que tu crois franchement qu'elle voudrait me voir ? Je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Et ça se comprend. J'assume mes choix, mais je n'accepte pas d'avoir dû faire le choix de laisser Tiana et les autres entre les mains de cet enfoiré.

Finnick ne réagit qu'à peine, tournant le bracelet de corde. Le seul cadeau que Tiana lui ait jamais fait.

\- Je vais devenir fou, Haymitch. A essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il lui fait subir.

\- Arrête, alors.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est comme me demander d'arrêter de respirer. Si on la sauve dans quel état…

\- Enlève ton si. On la sauvera. Rappelle-toi ce qu'Aria nous a dit. Elle fera tout pour la sauver.

\- Je… Je préférerais être mort avec elle. Au moins on ne souffrirait plus comme on l'a fait toute notre vie. Il va la garder comme appât. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Retourner la chercher, c'est une mission suicide.

Haymitch blanchit.

\- Et tu renonces aussi facilement à elle ?

C'était de la colère qu'il ressentait à la façon dont Finnick se laissait glisser sans chercher à penser à la sauver. Ce n'est pas en abandonnant de cette façon qu'ils aideraient Tiana. Et qu'Aria leur pardonnerait peut-être. Au contraire, il fallait se battre pour elles. Le brun tendit son poignet à Haymitch.

\- Enlève-moi ça. Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai pas été capable de….

Finnick mit la main sur sa joue après la claque que venait de lui coller Haymitch.

\- Réagis, Finnick ! Snow t'a déjà enlevé un amour et tu enterres Tiana sans espérer la sauver !

Finnick se remit à pleurer et se roula en boule dans son lit.

Haymitch sortit de l'infirmerie et s'adossa à la porte. Lui aussi pleurait. Voir Finnick brisé de cette manière était horrible. Il comprenait que le jeune homme se laisse aller. Il n'en pouvait plus et son esprit avait craqué. Mais ne cesser d'imaginer ce que Snow faisait subir à Tiana, effectivement, allait rendre le brun fou. Haymitch eut un frisson en y pensant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils la sauveraient. Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité de la laisser au capitole. Tout comme Johanna et Peeta. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait d'y rester. Il se décala du mur et se mit à marcher vers ce qu'on lui avait attribué pour dormir. Il passa devant la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Aria. Endormie, elle bénéficiait des premiers soins. Haymitch resta de longues minutes à la contempler dormir. Il ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner -leur pardonner un jour- mais au moins elle était sauvée. Il reprit finalement son chemin et atteignit son compartiment dans lequel il se laissa tomber et se roula lui aussi en boule, cherchant un repos réparateur qui allait mettre du temps à venir.


	47. Arrivée au treize

**Chapitre 47 : Arrivée au Treize**

Haymitch Abernathy tournait en rond dans les salles d'entrepôts. Il cherchait des bouteilles d'alcool mais n'en trouvait pas. Quand il mit la main sur un cognac, il l'ouvrit frénétiquement et se stoppa au goulot. Il hésita puis l'envoya valser contre le mur en hurlant. Se prenant la tête dans les mains il donna des coups de pieds dans le métal des soutes. Se rongeant les ongles, il haleta alors que le sang coulait de ses chaussures.

\- Hey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'exprima un membre du treize. Ne détruisez pas nos ressources ! Elle se font rares !

\- Je... J'ai soif. Je veux de l'alcool.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Il avait un vrai drogué en face de lui.

\- Buvez-en une gorgée alors mais ne les jetez pas. Vous êtes débile ?

Abernathy montra les crocs, ce qui fit reculer l'autre personne.

\- Je ne peux pas boire. Je ne veux pas sombrer à nouveau. Aria serait dégoutée de me voir comme ça. Je ne lui ferais pas ça... Je ne dois pas... Je veux qu'elle me pardonne.

En pleine crise de démence, l'ancien mentor sortit de là pour retourner dans l'aile des soins. L'autre homme ferma soigneusement la pièce à clefs et partit faire un rapport à ses supérieurs.

Le blond tangua plusieurs fois en tremblant contre les murs. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait Le manque était dur alors qu'il était de nouveau au fond du trou. Savoir Tiana, Peeta et Johanna entre les mains de Snow. Savoir Aria, Finnick et Katniss anéantis... Il avait besoin d'aide alors qu'il se sentait si seul. Il marmonna des paroles à l'encontre de sa famille morte avant d'entrer dans la chambre où logeait la femme qu'il aimait.

Aria Grant semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais tout n'était que façade. Haymitch la voyait encore hurler auprès des médecins, dans l'hovercraft, demandant des somnifères. Elle voulait dormir. Tant la souffrance de son corps et de son esprit était horrible. La blonde ne savait même plus si elle était triste, motivée, en colère ou juste au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle était bien trop perdue pour continuer de rester éveillée. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre en elle et partir un moment. C'était trop. Les médecins approuvèrent après plusieurs demandes. Les psys leur avaient conseillé aussi avant qu'elle n'explose. Ils lui donnèrent quelque chose de très fort d'où elle sombra dans un coma réparateur. Elle avait eu un soupir satisfait lorsqu'elle avait enfin fermé les yeux.

A l'arrivée au treize d'où la montagne s'ouvrit devant les yeux de l'ancien mentor, la blonde avait été transférée avec Katniss et Beetee dans les salles de soins. Bien loin en dessous de la terre, au plus profond du quartier. Depuis elle recevait des soins intensifs chaque jour. Dont elle en eut bien besoin au vu de l'état de ses membres et de sa peau.

Haymitch passait quant à lui son temps à tourner entre son minuscule lit et cette chambre de soins. Il n'entra en contact avec personne. Son seul réconfort était de caresser la joue d'Aria qui semblait si bien dormir. Sans aucun rêve. Il profitait qu'elle dorme pour la border, la câliner et l'embrasser. Il savait qu'une fois revenue elle le repousserait. Et il assumait toujours ses horribles choix. De temps en temps, il sortait pour aller voir Finnick mais son état était encore plus déplorable que Tiana à son arrivée dans le douzième. Il n'insista pas.

Trois jours durèrent ainsi avant que Plutarch ne repère Haymitch dans la chambre d'Aria. Il la regardait, les yeux ronds. Résistant à l'appel de l'alcool.

\- Je vous cherchais. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Il lui fit un regard noir et profond. L'ancien haut-juge eut un petit rictus.

\- Non en effet. Pourtant j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Partez !

Il hurla. Plutarch sortit de la pièce mais se stoppa à la porte.

\- Le district douze a été entièrement détruit. Bombardé.

\- QUOI ?!

D'un bond Haymitch renversa sa chaise. Cela fit sourire Plutarch. C'était si facile de manipuler les personnes souffrantes.

\- Le président ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Il a éliminé tous « _les rebelles_ ».

\- Tout le monde est mort ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais envoyer un Hovercraft là-bas. Vous voulez participer ?

\- OUI ! Je viens !

\- Oh, vous allez laisser votre princesses toute seule ? J'espère qu'elle ne se réveillera pas sans que le prince ne soit là. Ah suis-je bête, cela ne vous concerne plus si j'ai bien compris.

Haymitch grommela méchamment en regardant l'homme partir d'un rire. Il le savait pragmatique mais détestait ses piques. Il compta jusqu'à cent avant de se calmer un peu.

\- Bordel non... Glen, Célia... Aria ne le supportera pas.

Il ne retint pas ses larmes de couler alors que ses jambes lâchèrent.

\- Je ne le supporte pas... J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à perdre mes proches...

\- Ca va aller...

Le blond se retourna d'où les bras d'Effie l'agrippèrent. Il se laissa aller dans son cou. Elle le berça mais cacha son visage. Lorsqu'Haymitch la regarda bien en face il ne la reconnut pas. Elle portait un bandana et n'avait pas de maquillage. Sans ses perruques ce n'était plus sa Trinket !

\- Effie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Une fois la douleur passée, la surprise le prit de court. Elle lui sourit en biais et se détourna.

\- Ne me regarde pas... Je suis affreuse.

\- Parce que moi je suis beau à voir ?

La femme le regarda de haut en bas. Il était sale, non rasé, bandé par endroits et portait un bonnet.

\- Effectivement, tu aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Et d'un coup de ciseaux.

Haymitch se surprit à sourire devant l'air outré d'Effie. Elle ne changeait pas sur ce point.

\- Sache que j'ai été amenée ici sans mon consentement, avoua-t-elle en colère. Je suis une sorte de prisonnière de guerre. Enfin d'après l'ancien haut-juge ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne comprends rien à ses rustres. Imagine, il n'y a même pas de douche ! Pas de confort, rien ! Je suis en train de mourir sur place ! J'ai fait l'effort de sortir pour voir Aria mais c'est tout. Après je retourne dans ce qu'ils appellent " une chambre". Hm, ridicule, c'est plutôt un cagibi si tu veux mon avis ! Ou même un cercueil.

D'un rire le blond se releva et lui fit face.

\- Allons, au moins tu es vivante c'est déjà bien. Je te remercie de te soucier de nous deux. C'est vraiment adorable.

\- Encore heureux, on est tous une équipe. On est, on a partagé beaucoup de choses...

La femme eut quelques larmiches. Haymitch les lui essuya en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander de veiller sur elle pendant que je serais parti ?

\- Où vas-tu donc ? Il n'y a nulle part où aller.

\- Je retourne au douze. Il parait qu'il à été... détruit.

\- Ciel !

Effie fut vraiment choquée. Elle pensa à la famille d'Aria et de Katniss.

\- Je vais voir s'il y a des survivants. Je dois bouger moi aussi. Je vais devenir fou ici.

\- On le devient tous, approuva la femme d'un sourire.

Haymitch soupira plusieurs fois. Il prit Effie contre lui bien qu'elle en fut surprise.

\- Merci. Prends soin d'elle.

Elle approuva et il la relâcha. Déterminé, il fonça retrouver Plutarch. Il ne prévint pas Finnick. Pas la peine. Lorsqu'il trouva l'ancien haut-juge, accompagné de la présidente des lieux, Coin, ils lui montrèrent la marche à suivre. Fonçant dans l'engin, Haymitch s'assit et patienta. Une fournée de soldat du treize entra et l'avion décolla. Il se rongea les ongles tout le long du trajet.

* * *

Lorsque la première nuit passa pour Glen Grant, celui-ci remarqua que sa chère cadette tenait encore le coup. Elle tremblait avec des montées de fièvre mais elle respirait toujours. Elle ne reprenait pas connaissance pour autant et Glen n'avait rien à lui donner. Il continuait de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une rivière se montre. Gale fit camper tout le monde là. Le père de famille en profita pour faire boire Célia qui avait les lèvres sèches.

\- Vous tenez le coup ? Demanda Gale qui testait son arc.

\- Moi oui mais ma princesse... Je... Je pense qu'elle va mourir sous peu.

Il avait le regard d'un homme détruit. Gale posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. A part aller chasser. J'ai vu de très beaux cerfs en venant.

Glen approuva la gorge nouée.

\- J'ai vu ma femme mourir devant mes yeux, dans mes bras. J'ai vu mon ainée souffrir plus que quiconque à en mourir. Ma fille adoptive a connu le même sort et bien d'autres encore. Et maintenant... Ma petite dernière va mourir les jambes arrachées. Toutes par la faute du Capitole... Je me demande si les femmes Grant ne sont pas maudites. Ou peut-être est-ce juste moi qui attire le malheur ? Si je n'avais pas rencontré Rose... Tout aurait été différent. Enfin pour Tiana je ne sais pas...

Gale écouta en silence. Il compatissait tristement. Beaucoup de vies étaient brisées par le Capitole et son système.

\- Si cela peut-vous consoler, un minimum, vos filles seront peut-être mieux mortes. Vivre dans l'enfer qui nous attend sera un calvaire.

Il partit à la fin de sa phrase laissant un Glen désabusé.

\- Non... La vie est un don précieux qu'il faut chérir jusqu'à la fin. Il est unique, susurra-t-il en câlinant Célia. Et je ne le souhaite pour personne. Sauf Snow peut-être...

Butterfly revint de sa chasse. Elle était partie dans la nuit se nourrir seule. Elle les avait vite retrouvés au grand soulagement du père. La minette tenait deux moineaux dans sa gueule. Elle les déposa aux pieds de Célia la queue en l'air. Puis elle repartit chasser. Glen eut un petit rire.

\- On dirait que même ta minette te chouchoute. Tu en as de la chance princesse.

Il eut une larme qui se perdit sur le sol.

\- Elle sait que tu te meurs.

\- Hmmmm...

Célia remua. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit un peu.

\- Je... aime... tous. Voulais dire... avant... partir...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde ! Et tes sœurs aussi.

\- ...mitch ... aussi.

\- Tout le monde ma puce, tu es un ange.

La petite garda son sourire. Elle entendait tout ce que disait Glen depuis longtemps mais ne pouvait absolument pas bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Elle attendait juste la fin.

\- Tu... prendras... soin de... Butty ?

\- Bien sûr. Compte sur moi. Enfin si c'est seulement possible.

Célia chercha la main de Glen. Il la lui prit et elle pressa de ses maigres forces.

\- J'ai confiance... Bon... père.

Glen ne put se retenir de pleurer. Il la berça. Les soignants du groupe arrivèrent pour lui changer les bandages. C'était rouge et jaune. Infecté pour sûr.

\- Si seulement on avait une chambre stérile pour la soigner. Et des médicaments... Marmonna la mère Everdeen.

Le père ne dit rien et se contenta de rester avec sa fille. Au cours de la journée on lui donna à manger un morceau de faisan. Il demanda aussi à faire cuire les petits moineaux en bouillie qu'il donna à sa fille bien qu'elle n'en avala pas la moitié. Une fois prêts, tous repartirent marcher en forêt.

La nuit suivante, Célia se convulsait. On lui donna de la morphine, la dernière qu'il restait pour le groupe.

\- Elle se bat encore, répliqua Gale impressionné. Je ne la voyais pas tenir si longtemps.

\- N'en dites pas plus s'il vous plaît, demanda le père.

\- Désolé.

Le père ne dormit pas, une fois de plus. Cela faisait plus de quarante-huit heures qu'il restait à regarder Célia. Il ne voulait pas louper son _départ_. Dans un maigre espoir il continua de la faire boire et manger de la bouillie. Peu de choses rentraient. De temps en temps il hydratait son front et sa gorge. Quant à la minette elle rapportait toutes ses proies à Glen qui la remerciait. Elle avait même attrapé deux lapins qu'il donna au groupe. Elle sembla inquiète car elle ne cessa de sentir Célia et de se coucher près de sa tête.

Au troisième jour, Célia respirait à peine. Certains furent surpris qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Pourtant Gale savait que Glen en prenait assez soin pour ça. Mais les signes de la mort proche étaient là. La jeunette tremblait de froid alors qu'il faisait chaud au dehors. Elle ne supporta pas le trajet et Glen décida de s'arrêter.

\- Continuez sans nous... On va... sûrement finir notre vie ici, ensemble.

\- Ne dites pas ça... Répliqua Primerose en larmes. Je suis sûre que Katniss viendra nous chercher !

\- On ne sait même pas si elle est en vie, répliqua sa mère d'où elle reçut un regard noir.

\- Moi je crois en ma sœur. Elle viendra. Et je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Gale soupira. Il hésita puis décida de faire camper tout le monde là pour un temps. A quoi bon marcher dans le vide de toute manière ? Il repartit chasser dès que tout le monde s'installa. Sans lui la plupart seraient déjà morts.

Glen prit sa fille contre lui sur le dos. Il fixa le ciel.

\- On fait une belle paire de bras cassés. Perdus en pleine forêt. Mais j'aime à voir une telle entraide. Tu aimerais aussi sa ma puce.

Il lui caressa les cheveux humides de sueur. La petite se força à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou hormis le bleu cyan du ciel égal aux yeux des membres de sa famille. Elle continuait de sourire alors qu'elle ne sentait même plus son corps. Elle avait l'impression de voir Rose lui faire de grands signes à son tour. Elle avait bien envie de la rejoindre.

Glen finit par s'endormir. Epuisé par ses trois journées entières éveillé. Butterfly était près d'eux à regarder Célia avec intensité. La petite le sentit. Elle fixa le ciel qui peu à peu se teinta d'une teinte rose orangé. C'était déjà le crépuscule. Primerose vint lui tenir la main quelques instants. Pour avoir vu plusieurs personnes mourir elle savait que Célia partait. Ce serait pour cette nuit. Ou avant... Elle la recouvrit de sa propre veste et fixa le ciel à son tour.

\- J'espère que tu reverras ta maman.

Célia pensa que oui. Finalement Primrose s'endormit à son tour. Célia fut seule à contempler l'arrivée des ténèbres de la nuit. Ténèbres qui arrivaient bien vite sur elle... La petite ne comprit pas mais elle entendit comme des bourdonnements. Des cris. Puis elle se sentit soulevée et tirée de tous les côtés.

Glen sursauta en voyant un hovercraft descendre vers eux. Gale hurlait de se cacher. Primerose paniqua et s'enfuit en forêt avec Butterfly. Mais le père ne pouvait pas bouger. Il attendit que l'appareil s'ouvre. Mourir tué par le Capitole ? Quelle ironie. Il vit des soldats en descendre avec des armes.

\- Putain de Capitole. C'est fini... Même pour moi.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Une crinière blonde qu'il connaissait émergea de l'avion en courant avec eux.

\- Mais c'est... HAYMITCH !

Piqué comme par un éclair, Glen se releva en faisant craquer tout son corps. Il porta Célia les bras ballants.

Haymitch sauta de l'engin le plus vite possible. Ils avaient trouvé des fugitifs du douzième ! En vie !

\- Les Grant, les Grant , les Grant...

Il répéta ce nom en boucle avant de voir Glen courir vers lui. Il eut un arrêt de soulagement avant de voir Célia qui semblait être morte, sans jambes. Il déglutit.

\- Oh bon dieu non !

\- HAYMITCH ! Ce que c'est bon de vous revoir ! ET ARIA ? ET TIANA ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, venez dans le cockpit !

Glen le suivit.

\- On ne prend pas de cadavre... Répliqua un soldat mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est encore en vie ! Un peu de respect !

\- Que... MAIS IL FALLAIT LE DIRE PLUS TÔT !

Le médecin toucha le pouls de Célia qui était presque inaudible.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra la sauver.

\- Essayons quand même, tenta un second.

Il l'emporta, laissant Glen poser les genoux sur le sol en priant. Il pleurait de tout son être des larmes sèches. Haymitch respira plusieurs coups avant d'assimiler la chose.

\- C'est horrible... Ce qu'il vous arrive. Je n'ai pas les mots...

Glen resta un moment au sol. Il ne pouvait pas parler tellement il était crispé. L'hovercraft s'envola et Haymitch l'amena s'asseoir sur un siège.

\- Courage, Glen, courage. Je suis avec vous.

\- Merci.

Il prit sa main et la serra avec force. Haymitch se crispa et il le lâcha.

\- On dirait que les jeux ne vous ont pas épargné non plus.

\- Le capitole n'épargne personne.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà !

Butterfly miaula et monta sur Haymitch. Elle lui fit la fête. L'odeur d'Aria trainait toujours sur lui ce qui la rendit encore plus euphorique. Primerose sourit en les laissant entre eux. Elle avait pris Butterfly avec elle pendant la montée. Elle savait que la chatte était précieuse pour eux et son amie Célia.

\- On va avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter mais commencez s'il vous plaît, s'exprima l'ancien mentor. J'ai besoin de savoir comment ça s'est passé au... au douze.

Glen lui fit le récit de A à Z. Cela lui permettait de ne pas angoisser et hurler. Haymitch fut déconfit. Quelle horreur ça avait dû être. Voir tout ce massacre...

\- Heureusement que vous avez suivi Gale.

\- C'est sûr. Même si on y aura pas échappé. Mais malgré tout je ne peux en vouloir à Butterfly...

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. En fait c'est celle de personne.

Glen approuva. Puis il se tourna vers lui et s'agrippa à son col.

\- Où est Aria ? Où est Tiana ? Elles sont en vie ? Elles ne sont pas avec toi ?!

Le blond déglutit. A son regard Glen prit panique.

\- NON ! Elles y sont passées ?

\- Elles sont en vie.

\- C... C'est vrai ? Pour... Pour de vrai ?

Il tremblait tellement que son corps semblait parcouru de spasmes.

\- Oui, je ne mentirais pas sur ce sujet.

\- Où sont-elles ? Où sont mes princesses ? Pleura-t-il de joie. Elles ont aussi été évacuées selon cette histoire de plan ?

Haymitch se renfonça dans son siège. Il n'osa pas regarder le père de famille en face.

\- Aria... Aria est au district treize. Elle est en train de se reposer. Je l'ai sortie à temps de l'arène après la flèche de Katniss. Elle est en piteux état et dans une sorte de coma mais elle tient le choc.

\- L... Le treize ?

\- Oui ils n'ont jamais disparu. Ils se terrent en dessous de la forêt. Dans les profondeurs de la terre. Ce sont des pros-rebelles qui attendent le moment opportun de faire la guerre. Ce sont des militaires expérimentés. La guerre ne devrait plus tarder.

Le père Grant imprima cette si surprenante nouvelle. Puis il pensa à Aria. Il allait sûrement au treize donc il allait la revoir. Vivante ! Il n'y croyait pas. Une de retrouvée une autre de perdue ? Et...

\- Et Tiana ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de Tiana ?

\- Je...

Haymitch se massa la nuque. Il sentit un regard proche de la colère se poser sur lui.

\- Il y avait un plan non ? Et tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début ?

\- Oui quasiment...

\- Et les filles ne savaient rien ?

\- Non...

\- Alors où est Tiana ? C'était à Finnick et toi de la faire sortir non ?!

Le blond se massa les yeux, prêt à pleurer.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver... J'ai choisi de la laisser dans l'arène pour au moins sauver Aria et les autres. Elle est au Capitole. Capturée et sûrement aux côtés de ... Snow...

Les yeux de Glen s'agrandirent.

\- C... Comment ? Tu veux dire que malgré que vous étiez au courant, vous avez laissé délibérément MA fille à Snow ? CE POURRI ?

\- ... Oui. C'est moi qui ait fait ce choix car Finnick l'avait perdue de vue et qu'il était trop tard. Sans ça Aria aurait aussi été prise. Et Katniss...

Il y eut un court instant où le silence régna. Haymitch leva les yeux vers Glen avant de recevoir un énorme coup de poing qui le fit valser au sol.

\- Vous avez laissé MA FILLE A SNOW ?

Haymitch se tint le nez qui se mit à saigner. La colère de Glen était aussi légitime que sa fille. Et elle avait de qui tenir à la vue de ce regard noir. S'il y avait bien un truc à savoir sur Glen Grant c'est que sa famille était son seul et unique point faible. Son trésor pour lequel il donnerait sa vie.

Glen eut du mal à ne pas le tabasser à coups de pieds. Par chance il était bien faible pour le faire.

\- Quand j'ai vu Aria essayer de te tuer, je pensais que c'était la fin. Quand j'ai appris pour le plan et compris que tu étais au courant... Je me suis dit que c'était là une lueur d'espoir. Et j'apprends que Tiana a fini chez ce connard.

\- C'était Aria ou Tiana... Insista Haymitch. Non c'était ça où tout le monde finissait par se faire exécuter.

\- Oui j'ai compris merci. Mais vous étiez responsable d'elles deux. Donc c'est à vous - avec Finnick- que revient une partie de la faute. Surtout que vous leur avez menti ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Pauvre Tiana... Que va t-on encore lui faire en plus de tout ça ? Je suis hors de moi !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Glen le regarda de toute sa haine. Il partit en le laissant là. Le blond eut cependant un maigre sourire. Au moins le père était hors de danger et il le ramènerait à Aria.

* * *

Arrivé dans le treize, l'avion se posa. Célia fut maintenue en vie et amenée dans une salle d'opération. Plutarch la regarda passer avec Glen et Haymitch derrière.

\- Décidément, les Grant ont le chic pour venir ici en civière, commenta-t-il.

\- C'est qui lui ? Assassina Glen prêt à le démonter sur place.

\- Un de nos supérieurs.

Glen renifla. Plutarch fixa Butterfly dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé mais les animaux sont interdits ici.

\- Et bien tu feras une exception, assena Haymitch. Sinon pas d'Aria, l'emblème des jumelles.

L'ancien haut-juge soupira et les regarda partir. Haymitch soutenait Glen pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

\- Il y en a pas un qui tient debout là-dedans. On a encore du pain sur la planche pour lancer les spots d'encensement, marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à son poste.

Glen se fit conduire dans une petite chambre.

\- Je veux voir ma fille ! Je me fiche bien du reste !

\- Par là.

Haymitch l'y conduisit sans réfléchir. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et cela ne passa pas inaperçu au père de famille. La voyant alitée, il accourut à son chevet. Le blond les regarda de loin avant que la minette ne saute sur sa maitresse endormie. Elle ronronna. Glen ne savait pas s'il pleurait ou non n'ayant plus aucune larme à verser. Il prit sa main parsemée de bleus et de plaies cicatrisant.

\- Oh ma princesse ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Au moins... une sur trois, sanglota-t-il. Lorsque je t'avais dit adieu je n'espérais même plus à ce genre d'instant avec toi. Maintenant je vais veiller sur toi. Papa est là.

Dans son sommeil, Aria sembla sourire. Glen et Haymitch passèrent la nuit à la regarder et à parler un peu de Tiana. Le père s'était un peu calmé. Il comprenait la situation malgré le fait qu'il ne l'acceptait pas du tout.

\- Et Aria veut aller la sauver ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'aube pointait.

\- Oui, elle compte se démener contre Snow.

\- Alors je veux être de la partie ! Moi aussi je veux me rebeller et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce au centuple !

\- Excusez-moi de dire ça comme ça mais... Vous ne seriez pas un peu faible pour ça ?

Glen soupira.

\- Si c'est vrai mais... Je peux toujours tenir le choc. S'il s'agit de sauver ma fille je serais prêt.

\- Ca j'en suis persuadé.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Vraiment... Je suis désolé pour Tiana.

\- Je sais. Je vous en veux mais j'en veux encore plus à Snow.

\- Ca va si je suis second de la liste derrière lui je ne mourrais pas tout de suite.

Glen se surprit à rire et Haymitch l'enjoignit.

\- Je vais prier pour que Célia s'en sorte et qu'on puisse récupérer Tiana un jour. Mes filles... Elles ont de la force à revendre. Elles ne meurent pas si facilement, Rose peut en témoigner. Elles ont le vrai courage en elle. Le courage de savoir souffrir et de s'en relever.

Haymitch approuva et ils restèrent ainsi à s'endormir au chevet de la blonde avec une Butterfly aux anges.

* * *

 **A vendredi :)**


	48. Accalmie

**Coucou ! Voila les deux chapitres du jour :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Accalmie**

Du côté du capitole, le troisième jour des captifs touchait à sa fin sans qu'ils n'aient vu Snow. C'était donc un bon jour. Tiana se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre de la cellule le soleil qui se couchait. Peeta et Johanna parlaient de Katniss. Johanna essayait de comprendre comment il pouvait aimer la fille du feu. Tiana ne s'y intéressait pas particulièrement. On ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux après tout.

\- Je sais qu'elle est dure à comprendre parce qu'elle a eu l'habitude de se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Si tu le dis. Dit Johanna en haussant les épaules. Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée, déclara-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Tiana qui venait de se rassoir. Comment dans votre situation, Finnick et toi avez-vous pu tomber amoureux ? Je veux dire, vous deviez tous les deux vous prostituer pour Snow.

Peeta eut un cri étranglé face à la franchise de Johanna. Tiana eut cependant un sourire désabusé.

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Raconte, on a du temps à tuer de toute façon.

Tiana hésita puis haussa les épaules. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Ils étaient partis pour passer pas mal de temps ensembles, non ? Elle gardait foi dans le fait qu'Aria la chercherait, mais ça allait prendre du temps. Elle était amochée lors des expiations, elle allait avoir besoin de soins. Ce ne serait pas elle la priorité et il lui faudrait toutes ses forces pour venir la sauver.

\- Quand Snow a décidé de me punir pour notre double victoire…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a proposé de te prostituer ? S'exclama Johanna. Quand il me l'a suggéré, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je joue le rôle de la faible pleurnicharde jusqu'à la fin de mes jeux et que je tue tous les carrières à moi seule.

Peeta et Tiana observèrent un petit silence. Snow était beaucoup plus tordu que ce qu'ils en pensaient…

\- Alors ? Réclama Johanna et Tiana reprit pied dans la réalité.

\- Il a lui-même choisi que la première fois se passerait avec… Avec Finnick.

Johanna jura.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous…. Commença Peeta.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il était le seul qui parvenait à me calmer. On partageait la même chose. Il a toujours su comment me calmer même avant ça. Ca s'est fait naturellement même si je sais que c'est plus qu'étrange comme situation. Que c'était plus qu'étrange.

\- Pourquoi tu en parles au passé ? Demanda la brune.

\- Parce qu'avec ce que Snow m'a fait la dernière fois… Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le laisser me toucher. Ou même me regarder.

\- Mais pourtant c'est pareil que durant ces dernières années !

\- Non. Il m'a toujours envoyé des clients plutôt « normaux » si on peut appeler le capitole comme ça. Là…

Tiana ferma les yeux avec douleur, essayant de repousser les images qui se bousculaient. Les uniformes blancs. La brutalité. Le regard et le sourire de Snow. Elle secoua la tête pour les effacer.

-…Je peux pas effacer ça de ma tête. Et… Et je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche.

Tiana finit par se rouler en boule, en larmes après avoir dit ça à voix haute.

Finnick et Haymitch n'étaient en rien responsables de ce que Snow lui avait fait, mais elle leur en voulait quand même. Le jour où Aria la sortirait de là, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait avec eux. Elle aimerait ne pas leur faire de mal, mais les repousser leur en ferait. Et elle savait que c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

\- Tu sais, je pense que peu importe comment tu réagirais si on les revoit un jour, ils seront surtout heureux de savoir que tu es en vie auprès d'Aria. Même si eux doivent en souffrir, ils veulent juste votre bonheur.

Tiana pleura un peu plus fort aux mots de Peeta. Lui ne semblait pas espérer qu'on le sorte de là. Elle était la seule des trois à le croire si fort.

Le silence retomba entre eux quand un garde arriva en poussant un chariot.

\- Le président veut vous nourrir.

Peeta et Johanna se ruèrent sur les assiettes. Tiana ne bougea pas de sa place. Même si ses médicaments lui donnaient envie, elle voulait encore résister un peu, tant qu'elle en avait la force. Elle ne voulait pas plier devant lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette défiance, mais elle l'écoutait.

 _Ne pas plier. Il m'a assez pris._ La rouquine se renfonça contre le mur malgré son estomac qui gargouillait.

\- A ta place, ma jolie, je prendrais au moins la petite pilule, là. Je doute que tu veuilles être arrondie par nos exploits de l'autre soir.

Tiana fut prise d'une intense envie de vomir aux paroles du garde. Bien sûr, il en avait fait partie.

\- Enflure, marmonna Johanna.

Malgré elle, Tiana se traîna au plateau et saisit le médicament. Elle prit un morceau de pain et le verre d'eau, dédaignant le reste qui avait l'air et sentait si bon… Et se recula le plus vite possible pour ne pas voir le garde plus que nécessaire.

\- Il va pas apprécier, dit encore le garde. J'espère qu'il te punira comme la dernière fois.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! cria Johanna.

\- Ferme-là, toi ! Grogna l'homme en reprenant le plateau plein de Tiana.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Johanna se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce serait mieux d'avoir toutes tes forces pour les prochains… Interrogatoires.

\- Je ne vais pas me plier à ce qu'il exige de moi. Il a trop souvent fait de moi sa marionnette.

\- Je peux t'assurer d'une chose, répondit la brune alors que Tiana mangeait avec le plus de lenteur possible le morceau de pain. Aria serait très fière de toi.

Tiana sourit. Elle le pensait aussi. Et elle voulait être forte avant de sombrer à cause du manque de médicaments.

* * *

Finnick regarda dans le couloir d'un air absent. Il y régnait une agitation peu habituelle. Des civières passaient et il eut un frisson d'horreur en reconnaissant Célia, la sœur d'Aria et Tiana, qui semblait morte tant elle était blanche.

\- … Non, marmonna-t-il, en maltraitant tant la corde qu'un médecin lui avait donné qu'il avait les doigts en sang.

Son état mental était très faible. Il avait parlé de corde au psychologue qu'il voyait tous les jours et celui-ci s'était dépêché de lui en trouver une, pensant que ça lui ferait du bien de faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester tous les jours à broyer du noir.

Il n'allait pas vraiment mieux, il n'arrivait pas à enlever les images de Tiana torturée de son esprit. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte et les murs blancs de sa chambre commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Il suivit à pas plus mesurés les médecins qui couraient et les regarda donner d'autres soins. La petite semblait avoir été transférée d'une aile de l'hôpital à une autre.

\- Oh, tu es sorti de ta chambre ? Tu vas mieux ?

Finnick se tourna vers Plutarch, cherchant ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Mieux ? Mieux ? Tant qu'elle sera là-bas, je n'irais pas mieux.

Plutarch leva les yeux au ciel.

\- A quoi une guerre avec vous va servir si personne n'est en état de rien faire ? Soupira-t-il à voix haute. Tu aurais été un si bon orateur. Tu aurais pu déchainer les foules, comme tu as toujours déchainé le capitole.

Finnick le fixa avec dégoût.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, hein ? Vous vous fichez du reste. Vous vous fichez que trois d'entre nous soient en train de se faire torturer. Je suis même sûr que vous êtes bien content qu'Aria soit la jumelle qui soit avec nous et pas Tiana.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est faible. Et tu avais raison, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle n'ait rien su, elle nous aurait vite vendus.

Alors qu'il ne ressentait que du désespoir depuis la fin des expiations, pour la première fois ce fut une colère noire qui primait en lui. Il aurait dû passer au-dessus des piques de Plutarch, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dénigrait Tiana, il l'avait déjà fait devant Aria. Finnick ne réfléchit pas, frapper l'homme lui fit du bien et il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand quelqu'un attrapa son poignet.

\- Arrête, Finnick.

Si Haymitch était étonné de voir le brun hors de sa chambre, il l'était encore plus de la colère qui semblait émaner de lui. Colère qui fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit Glen aux côtés du blond. Il baissa son poing et se pencha vers Plutarch.

\- Tu devrais prendre nos avertissements en compte. Ne parle plus jamais de Tiana comme ça ou moi aussi je te tue.

Le brun se redressa. Plutarch allait devoir apprendre à réfléchir à ce qu'il disait avant de parler de la rouquine.

En silence, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la vitre de la salle et Haymitch résuma le bombardement du douze à Finnick. Glen avait croisé les bras, analysant le brun. Il lui semblait instable. Il avait repris la corde qu'il avait lâché et y faisait des nœuds, inlassablement. Il les défaisait et les refaisait ensuite.

\- On aurait dû… On aurait dû faire autrement.

\- On peut pas revenir en arrière, dit Haymitch d'un ton paternaliste.

Finnick se tourna avec lenteur vers Glen.

\- Je suis désolé. De tout. D'avoir menti et de ne pas avoir réussi à la garder près de moi. Mais elle voulait tellement sauver Peeta… Et… Et si j'avais laissé Beetee, on serait tous morts là-bas et y'aurait pas… Ce début de guerre.

Glen n'avait pas le cœur de le frapper. Le jeune homme semblait tellement désespéré.

\- Je n'accepte pas cette situation. Même si je comprends vos raisons.

Finnick baissa la tête.

\- J'aurais dû me résigner à perdre mes premiers jeux. Je n'aurais pas perdu Annie et Tiana ensuite.

Là par contre, Glen le gifla avec force, le regard furieux.

\- Je t'interdis de l'enterrer. Peu importe de quelle manière, mais on la sauvera. Et que fais-tu de ces moments de bonheur passés avec elles ?

\- Y penser, c'est encore plus douloureux. Marmonna Finnick. Espérer qu'il ne la tue pas, c'est juste me laisser imaginer ce qu'il peut bien lui faire pour qu'elle avoue quelque chose dont elle ignore tout. Espérer et au final apprendre qu'elle est morte est mille fois pire. Je préfère… Je préfère me faire à l'idée du pire et ne pas espérer pour rien.

Les épaules basses, le peu de combativité que Finnick avait eu en lui retomba comme un soufflé et il retourna dans sa chambre. La quitter avait été une grosse erreur. Revenir dans le monde réel était trop douloureux et il préférait finalement détester les murs de sa chambre mais ignorer ce qui se passait. C'était pire encore d'en sortir.

* * *

Tiana serra les dents. Son estomac lui faisait mal tant elle avait faim. Elle salivait rien qu'en imaginant le plateau à nouveau dans sa cellule. Elle se trouvait stupide de vouloir défier Snow. De toute manière, à un moment ou à un autre, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se nourrisse à nouveau. Son esprit lui soufflait qu'il valait peut-être mieux mourir maintenant que de la main de Snow. Cette pensée l'obséda toute une partie de la nuit et elle savait à quoi elle la devait. Ca faisait presque une semaine depuis le début des expiations et les médicaments lui faisaient cruellement défaut.

Elle devait tenir. Dans le seul but de revoir, Glen, Célia, Aria. Finnick et Haymitch. Même si elle leur en voulait, ils lui manquaient et elle trouvait cette façon de penser assez contradictoire.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de penser à ce que Snow ferait d'elle le jour où il comprendrait finalement qu'elle ne savait vraiment rien. Il la tuerait ? Ou il la torturerait encore ? Et s'il la tuait, elle savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas avec douceur. Ce type aimait bien trop la souffrance pour ça. Et il aimait bien trop la faire souffrir, _elle._

La jeune femme crut avoir mal entendu ou à une hallucination mais il lui sembla avoir entendu un miaulement. Cela lui fit penser à Butterfly et elle eut un sourire triste. Les Grant lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu leur faire des adieux moins brefs. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour se trouver dans les bras rassurants de son père ! Il aurait su éloigner les cauchemars, il aurait su la calmer et effacer pour un temps les images qui hantaient son esprit. Célia… Sa petite Célia. Célia et ses dessins. Célia et sa façon de toujours sauter comme une puce. Elle aussi, aurait su la consoler à sa manière.

Penser à eux faisait mal mais les imaginer la réconforter était également apaisant.

\- Je veux ma famille, murmura-t-elle avec douleur, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

Partager à nouveau un repas avec eux dans le douze. Haymitch qui déboulait tout le temps et riait avec eux. Finnick et son optimisme à toute épreuve. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à eux, c'était trop douloureux.

\- Je veux ma famille, répéta-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux.

Elle crut entendre à nouveau un miaulement et ferma les yeux avec force. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Butterfly, aux Grant, à Finnick et Haymitch… Elle ne voulait plus penser du tout.

* * *

La surveillance était bien installée désormais. Il ne laisserait pas les onze districts restants sans surveillance. La petite rébellion qui avait commencé n'irait pas plus loin que le douze. Il avait fait en sorte que tout Panem voit le bombardement pour dissuader les autres districts de se soulever. Le président se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un mince sourire. Il allait éteindre les flammèches allumées par ceux du douze. Ceux qu'il haïssait le plus. Penser cependant que leur famille avait péri calmait sa colère pour un temps. Le temps qu'il les retrouve et les tue eux aussi.

Il leva le regard vers la porte quand le garde chargé d'amener la nourriture entra.

\- Elle ne mange toujours pas, président. Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant.

Snow eut un sourire. Elle pensait le défier de cette manière ? Mais ce n'est pas lui qui était affaibli de cette grève de la faim.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? C'est elle qui s'affaiblit toute seule.

\- Je pensais juste que vous voudriez le jouet en état pour les prochaines fois.

\- Les prochaines fois ? Allons, vous avez déjà eu la chance de profiter d'elle alors qu'elle est en dehors de vos moyens. N'abusez pas.

L'homme baissa servilement la tête et ressortit de la pièce. Snow détestait ce genre de garde. A croire que parce qu'il avait bénéficié d'un avantage une fois, il y aurait encore droit.

* * *

\- Tu devrais manger, dit Johanna avec inquiétude.

Tiana craquait totalement. Ca faisait maintenant six jours qu'ils étaient sortis de l'arène. Tiana n'allait vraiment pas bien. Même si elle restait persuadée qu'Aria la chercherait, elle broyait du noir. Riait ou pleurait d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Pas envie.

\- Ca s'entend à ton estomac, oui, railla Johanna. Sois raisonnable. Tu crois que tu vas faciliter les choses à Aria si elle vient te chercher en étant aussi faible que ça ? Ce sera déjà bien assez dur d'arriver jusqu'ici, mais porter un poids mort en plus…

 _Un poids mort. Un boulet._ C'est ce qu'elle était. Depuis le début. Pour tout le monde. Elle secoua la tête. Non, pas pour Aria. Pas pour Glen et Célia. Elle ne devait pas céder à ses idées noires. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La nuit tomba. Ca allait faire bientôt une semaine qu'ils étaient ici. Snow ne les avait plus convoqués ou torturés et Tiana trouvait ça louche. Elle refusait de baisser sa garde et de se croire tranquille. Tôt ou tard, il allait revenir vers eux. Il ne les oublierait pas bien longtemps.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et Johanna et Peeta dormaient déjà. De son côté, elle somnolait, aux portes de l'inconscience. Demain, elle mangerait. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps et commençait à se ranger à l'avis de Johanna. A quoi servait-il de s'affaiblir elle-même alors que Snow le ferait bien assez ? Elle se roula en boule. Toutes les nuits, elle entendait des miaulements et en cherchait la source. Tiana ferma les yeux, faible.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Un corps qui ronronnait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant un chat qui s'était pelotonné tout contre son ventre. Le poil tigré, avec quelques zones de roux, le chat se frottait contre elle. Elle eut un sourire tremblotant.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Murmura-t-elle tout en le caressant machinalement.

Tiana se sentait presque hors du temps, à profiter de tendresse, même animale. Le chat leva la tête, la fixant de ses yeux verts qui brillaient dans la nuit. Il ronronna et frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

\- Oui, tu es beau. Sourit la rouquine.

Sa main tremblait un peu alors que son ventre gargouillait encore. Elle en avait des crampes tant elle avait faim. Le chat miaula encore et quitta la cellule.

\- Non, pars pas, marmonna-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle se roula à nouveau en boule, en pleurant malgré elle. Pour un chat qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui avait apporté tant de réconfort.

A travers le brouillard de ses larmes, elle le vit cependant revenir vers elle, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Un paquet de biscuits dans sa gueule.

\- Tu as ramené ça… Pour moi ?

Le chat miaula alors qu'elle se redressait et posa le paquet devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit avec avidité, calmant les crampes d'estomac qui la tenaillaient et partageant son butin avec son sauveur qui l'avait bien mérité.

\- Merci… Merci…Tigris. Tu me fais penser à un chat que ma maman avait. Tu lui ressembles.

Effectivement, elle avait peu de souvenirs de Marvin et Arabelle Jones, mais de ça, elle s'en rappelait. Quand elle était petite sa mère avait eu un chat qui avait longtemps été son seul ami à la ferme. Bien évidemment, le chat n'avait pas vécu longtemps dans le district. Tigris approuva ce nom avec un autre miaulement.

Une fois le paquet vide, elle se pelotonna sous la couverture, Tigris contre son ventre. Elle préférait le cacher. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que les pacificateurs pourraient lui faire en le découvrant. Et maintenant qu'elle avait au moins un peu de réconfort, elle ne voulait pas y renoncer.

\- _Ma meilleure vient d'un nuage_

 _Avec soleil et pluie comme simples bagages_

 _Elle fait la saison des amitiés sincères_

 _La plus belle des quatre de la Terre_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entamer le couplet suivant qu'elle dormait déjà, les bras serrés autour de Tigris.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Tigris n'était plus là. Et elle supposa qu'il était parti avant que les pacificateurs n'arrivent. La rouquine espéra qu'il reviendrait la voir cette nuit, lui apportant ce petit réconfort qui lui avait fait du bien. Lorsque le plateau repas arriva, elle se rua dessus. Elle ne tiendrait plus sans manger et elle le savait. La main au-dessus des médicaments, elle hésita cependant. Johanna acquiesça et Peeta l'encouragea du regard. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quand elle y aurait de nouveau droit. Alors elle abandonna sa petite lutte et prit les comprimés.

Une fois le repas fini, elle aborda le sujet de Tigris avec ses compagnons de cellule. Ils semblèrent sceptiques mais ne remirent pas sa parole en doute. Si imaginer un chat lui permettait de tenir le coup, il serait bien cruel que de briser ses illusions. Snow ne vint pas non plus ce jour-là. Encore un jour de paix. Un jour où ils n'auraient pas peur de ce qu'on leur ferait. Ils passèrent ce jour assez silencieusement. Johanna jetait régulièrement des regards aux deux autres. Tiana était quand même plus forte que ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Elle aurait cru qu'elle craquerait plus rapidement, mais au contraire elle tenait le choc. Cette fameuse idée utopique qu'Aria la cherchait était le moteur qui la faisait tenir. C'est bien pour ça que ni Johanna, ni Peeta ne faisaient voler cette illusion en éclats. Johanna ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs pour sa part : Plutarch ne pourrait pas prendre le risque de les rechercher. Mais de temps à autre, elle se disait que si Aria insistait… Peut-être… Non, elle refusait d'y croire et d'espérer en vain. Peeta de son côté ne pensait qu'au fait que Katniss était en sécurité et qu'elle au moins n'était pas torturée. C'était la chose qui le faisait tenir.

Lorsque Tigris arriva, il avait encore volé un paquet de nourriture, qu'ils se partagèrent en quatre. Pas moyen de ne pas donner à manger au chat qui se donnait du mal à les nourrir. Tigris alla câliner Peeta et Johanna avant de se poser dans les bras de Tiana qui le caressa avec bonheur. Il était revenu ! Peeta et Johanna la croiraient maintenant ! Ce qui l'inquiétait était de sans cesse penser à quand Snow allait s'intéresser à eux. Parce que cela arriverait irrémédiablement, elle le savait. Il devait sans doute organiser un plan d'attaque pour étouffer la rébellion, et une fois fait, il reviendrait vers eux.

\- Tu viendras avec moi quand Aria me cherchera, murmura la rouquine. Je ne te laisserais pas ici. Tu feras partie de ma famille. Avec Butterfly et les autres.

Tigris ronronna contre son ventre. Johanna s'était endormie la première, mais Peeta veillait. Tiana se rapprocha de sa cellule.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment en sécurité ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis sûr que Snow serait déjà venu fanfaronner, répondit le jeune homme. Il ne résisterait pas à nous faire souffrir encore plus.

Tiana sourit. Parce qu'il avait raison. Si les autres étaient morts ou capturés, Snow se serait fait un plaisir de les torturer mentalement avec ça. Les deux jeunes se sourirent.

\- Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'ils viendront. Katniss ne te laissera pas ici. Elle doit faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre les rebelles de nous sauver.

\- Ca je n'en doute pas. Aria doit être particulièrement tenace aussi, sourit le blond. Elles ne lâcheront pas l'affaire. Mais moi, je préférerais qu'elles ne viennent pas. Elles risqueraient d'être aussi capturées et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient torturées à leur tour.

Tiana y réfléchit durant de longues minutes. Mais elle ne les voyait pas se faire capturer. C'était impossible.

\- Aria est l'une des seules qui ne me ment jamais. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle serait là pour moi. Alors je lui fais confiance. Elle viendra. Et je retrouverais ma famille.

\- Tu sais, j'admire ta confiance en elle. C'est beau.

\- D'habitude je suis la plus défaitiste. Mais là… Je ne sais pas, je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.

\- Dans ce cas-là, espérons que tu aies raison. Et qu'ils ne nous laissent pas ici trop longtemps.

Ils eurent tous deux un petit ricanement.

\- Parce que Snow finira par revenir vers nous.

\- Sauf qu'il ne peut nous menacer avec rien.

Tiana eut un frisson avant de répondre à Peeta.

\- Si. Il peut nous menacer les uns les autres. Il m'a bien signifié que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il nous avait placé tous ensembles.

\- De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Et ce n'est pas comme si on savait quelque chose.

Avec lenteur, Peeta prit sa main dans la sienne. D'abord un peu réticente, elle se laissa finalement faire. Peeta ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent ainsi en se tenant la main, Tigris ayant posé la tête sur les deux mains enlacées. Et alors que Tiana commençait à espérer et ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux par la suite, Snow s'intéressa à nouveau à eux.


	49. Détermination

**Chapitre 49 : Détermination**

 _\- Tia' ?_

 _\- Oui Aria ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu crois que l'on restera éternellement ensemble ? Amies et sœurs jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse vienne nous chercher ?_

 _Tiana tourna sa tête en direction de sa blondinette. Elle la regarda intensément alors qu'une brise chaude leur caressa le visage. Là, allongée dans la forêt, entendant uniquement le son des branches qui dansent._

 _\- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi une telle question ?_

 _\- C'est que j'ai souvent peur de te perdre. Je sais que je suis paranoïaque et que c'est stupide. Mais parfois j'en fais des cauchemars._

 _\- Moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Mais après je réfléchis et je me dis que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Pas après la grosse dispute que l'on a eue._

 _Aria lui sourit. Puis elle fixa le ciel bleu azur dont les oiseaux planaient joyeusement._

 _\- Je me dis toujours qu'il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi. J'ai peur d'être séparée de ma jumelle._

 _\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ni toi ni moi n'avons plus rien à craindre de Snow - Hormis la prostitution, marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre. On sera éternellement l'une avec l'autre. J'en suis convaincue. RIEN ne pourrait nous séparer._

 _\- Je suis bien d'accord et je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, répliqua Aria._

 _Les deux filles tournèrent la tête à l'unisson quand on les appela pour manger. Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes à profiter de la brise d'été avant de retrouver les autres. Main dans la main._

 _\- Elles sont vraiment indécollables, rit Célia dans un son qui se perdit dans le néant._

* * *

Aria ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle papillonna longuement avant de s'habituer aux murs gris et à l'air de médicament qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle avait un air vague et triste sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que ça va ma puce ? Tu as fait de mauvais rêves ?

Glen lui prit la main. Aria ne réagit pas tout en regardant le plafond.

\- J'ai repensé à quelques souvenirs..., murmura-t-elle.

\- De tristes souvenirs ?

\- Non. Ils étaient très beaux, très joyeux. Avec Tiana. Ca en devient presque comme un rêve. Comme si rien n'avait existé.

\- Tout a existé ma chérie, c'est juste que tu les perds de vue. Ca reviendra peut-être.

La blonde tourna la tête. Perdue et perplexe. Son cerveau mit un temps fou à se souvenir et à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Son visage s'humidifia de larmes.

\- P... Papa ! PAPA !

Elle cria et se releva en se crispant de douleur. Glen la recoucha doucement en replaçant la couverture.

\- Chut, je suis là.

Aria le tira vers elle et le serra fortement dans ses bras de peur qu'il s'envole lui aussi. Elle pleura un petit moment.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle une fois calmée. Je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas au douze... Que fais-tu ici dans le treize ? Snow t'a menacé ?

Son regard se teinta de colère. Glen regarda ses mains, il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

\- Le douze n'existe plus Aria... Il a été entièrement balayé.

La colère qui refit surface se mua en une haine noire.

\- On a réussi à évacuer à temps. Enfin de justesse je dirais même. Et le treize est venu chercher les survivants en forêt quelques jours après. Il n'y a... plus beaucoup de monde de notre district. A peine neuf cent sur dix mille. C'était terrible.

Glen n'osa pas la regarder en face. Aria serra fortement son père contre elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout est de notre faute... Si on avait pas tous défié Snow, ils n'auraient pas fait ça...

\- Peu importe tu sais, répliqua-t-il d'un demi sourire. Un jour ou l'autre ça aurait dû arriver. Et puis cette guerre est indispensable. J'ai réfléchi un moment depuis mon arrivée ici. Snow et le Capitole doivent tomber pour tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait, à nous et aux autres.

\- Je suis bien d'accord mais... le nombre de pertes humaines pour en arriver là. Le nombre de sacrifices... C'est douloureux à encaisser.

\- On dirait ta mère.

Aria eut un petit sourire à cette remarque. Sa mère si idéaliste de la paix.

Son regard redevint sombre en pensant à Tiana.

\- Haymitch a dû te dire pour... Tia'.

\- Oui. Je lui ai collé un joli pain dans le visage.

Aria pouffa sincèrement.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je lui avais dit que si il recommençait il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Décidément celui-là je vais encore devoir le garder à l'œil!

Glen soupira longuement en pensant à Tiana.

\- On ira la chercher tous ensemble. Tu peux compter sur ton vieux père.

\- Je ne vivrais pas sans elle papa. J'espère juste qu'elle est encore en vie... J'ai dormi combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

\- Une semaine. Et tu cicatrises seulement, maugréa-t-il. Mais de ce que j'ai vu des expiations, franchement, je suis plus fier que jamais de mes filles. De mes trois princesses qui se battent becs et ongles pour vivre et assumer leur choix. J'ai été impressionné vraiment. Mon cœur de père ne cesse de vous féliciter.

Aria lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci ça me fais chaud au cœur ce que tu me dis. En fait... Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. A mes côtés. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me réveiller seule et de me souvenir de tout ça...

\- Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Aria approuva. Glen, c'était son Glen, il ne changeait pas et c'était tant mieux. Son père était un roc important auquel se raccrocher. Et puis elle trouvait ça bien qu'il soit au treize. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son sort si il vivait encore au douze.

\- Au fait. Où est Célia ? Elle dort je suppose.

La blonde souriait. Pourtant le visage de Glen se referma comme une huitre. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Elle attendit alors qu'une perle de sueur roulait dans son dos.

\- Elle est... Elle est entre la vie et la mort.

\- ... Non... NON !

Le regard suppliant, Aria demanda plus d'informations. Glen lui raconta tout entre larmes et reniflements. Aria accusa d'un nouveau coup au cœur. Comme si les malheurs ne cessaient jamais de s'entasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse écraser.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne savent pas si elle reviendra à elle. Le sang qu'elle a perdu, l'infection qu'elle a reçue et le choc de l'explosion... Tout ça l'a trop affaiblie. Elle y serait passée si on était restés quelques heures de plus... Je... J'aurais voulu faire plus.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, j'en suis sûre, balbutia Aria en prenant son père contre elle pour le bercer. Putain de Snow.

\- Ce fumier... Mais même si elle s'en sort, elle ne remarchera jamais. Et peut-être subira-t-elle des séquelles au cerveau. Ce ne sera plus... La Célia que l'on connait.

Aria serra encore plus fort la veste de son père qui se cramponna à sa fille. La nouvelle laissa un grand froid dans la pièce. Haymitch n'osa pas entrer et continua de rester derrière la porte, le cœur serré.

* * *

Les médecins vinrent examiner Aria le lendemain. Ils étaient plutôt contents de voir qu'elle guérissait à merveille. Ca ferait un bon écho pour Plutarch et Coin ça.

\- Vous devriez essayer de marcher un peu pour vous dégourdir les jambes. On vous a laissé une béquille pour que vous évitiez de poser votre pied bandé sur le sol. Et essayez de ne pas tirer sur vos cicatrices.

\- Je ferais au mieux, merci.

Glen la souleva et l'aida à se mettre sur pied.

\- Ca va ?

\- Super ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais... Aller voir Célia.

\- Oui je m'en doute. Butterfly est avec elle.

\- Oh ! Vous avez même ramené Butty' !

\- Oui je t'ai dit que Célia l'avait pris avec elle. Et que Primerose a pensé à la prendre dans l'avion.

\- Ah c'est vrai. Je me perds un peu en ce moment.

\- C'est normal ma puce.

Aria prit la grosse béquille blanche et la mit sous son bras. Elle commença à marcher avec aisance. On l'avait vraiment bien soignée cette semaine. Elle sentait tout de même son corps se tirer par endroits. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Glen l'aida et tous deux se rendirent là où Célia dormait. Ils trouvèrent Haymitch à son chevet qui regarda Aria avec une certaine honte. Il allait se retirer mais la blonde le retint.

\- Ne sois pas bête, reste. Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être là. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, ni pour Tiana.

\- Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Le blond fut surpris et touché de cette réaction. Il se rassit et laissa Aria avec son père se rapprocher du lit. La jeunette était plantée à divers endroits par des fils et des poches remplis de sang ou de nourriture liquide. De loin on aurait dit une marionnette. La blonde remarqua aussi qu'ils lui avaient mis une sonde pour la toilette et un drap pour la recouvrir. Elle portait une simple nuisette blanche et semblait être bien loin d'eux. Très loin entre deux portes. Peut-être même avec Rose. Glen ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer d'où Haymitch le prit contre lui. Aria avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de retirer le drap et de regarder sa petite sœur adorée sans jambe. Ses cuisses s'arrêtaient aux genoux d'où des bandages étaient fermement serrés dans le moignon. Cela lui rappela vaguement sa main manquante. Elle se retint de vomir tout en regardant sa prothèse.

La blonde la recouvrit à nouveau en la bordant. Puis elle lui caressa le visage.

\- Petit puce, tu es celle ici qui méritait le moins de souffrir... J'aurais tellement voulu que tu gardes toujours ton sourire et ton innocence. Le monde est bien trop cruel. Si tu décides de partir je le comprendrais... Mais si tu veux toujours te battre nous serons là pour toi.

Les hommes la regardèrent avec approbation. Aria resta longuement à lui caresser la joue et à l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Vous pensez qu'il existe des prothèses pour les jambes ? Demanda Glen subitement en brisant le silence.

\- Oui Peeta en a une mais... Ca vient du Capitole, grommela Haymitch.

\- Je préfère encore la voir en fauteuil qu'avec un cadeau de leur part.

\- Bien d'accord, intervint Aria.

Tous les trois restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'Aria ne fatigue. Glen voulut la raccompagner mais la blonde lui demanda de rester. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Haymitch. Un peu réticent il les laissa partir. Un grand silence perdura entre les deux jusqu'à ce que la blonde retrouve son lit et s'assoie dessus. Haymitch l'aida et prit place sur le lit.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Un peu mais ça va. Ce n'est plus aussi douloureux que quand ça s'était réveillé. Dieu que j'ai souffert à ce moment là.

\- J'imagine bien !

L'ancien mentor se tritura les mains. Aria eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ecoute Haymitch. Je ne vais pas te blâmer éternellement pour Tiana tu sais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mes réactions comme ça. Enfin c'est vrai que je peux être excessive mais... je t'aime bien trop pour te repousser. Tout comme Finnick.

\- Tu as vraiment changé Aria, dit-il d'un sourire. Je suis si content que tu ne m'en veuilles plus ! Mon cœur souffre à chaque fois que je repense à mes actes.

\- Je t'en veux toujours un peu au fond de moi, répliqua-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas facile pour moi d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ce putain de mensonge aussi.

Elle haussa le ton mais se reprit.

\- Cependant, je conçois à te pardonner complètement si tu travailles dur pour me ramener Tiana et réparer tes erreurs.

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour aller la chercher ! Elle m'est très précieuse à moi aussi.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

Aria se mit à sourire et se posa bien dans le lit. Haymitch allait repartir quand il eut une envie.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir un peu sur tes genoux ?

Surprise, Aria réfléchit un court instant. Puis elle se mit en tailleur et l'invita à venir. Il eut un regard tendre et reconnaissant. Il se posa doucement et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui aussi elle n'allait pas le torturer d'avantage. Haymitch s'endormit rapidement tant il était apaisé et fatigué. Aria en fit de même peu après. Elle ne cessa de penser à Tiana et d'imaginer aller la sauver. Il faudrait bientôt qu'elle aille parler aux dirigeants du treize.

* * *

Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à venir la chercher. Plutarch vint la voir quelques jours plus tard dans sa chambre alors que Glen lui coupait une pomme et qu'Haymitch buvait du sirop pour se contenir de ne pas craquer sur l'alcool. Il souriait et écarta les bras.

\- Ah la voilà enfin debout ! La jumelle survivante. Tu auras pris ton temps.

\- Il faut dire que le haut-juge qui s'occupait des expiations n'a pas été tendre avec moi, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

\- Ah... C'est bien vrai et je m'en excuse. Au moins tu as su t'en remettre.

\- Ce qui vous arrange.

\- Exactement. Une fois que tu pourras marcher convenablement et que tes plaies seront fermées, je voudrais te présenter à quelqu'un.

Glen leva un sourcil.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Vous aussi vous serez convié puisque vous tenez tant à participer à la guerre. D'ailleurs vous ferez un bon soutien à votre fille. Tout comme la chose là-bas qui ne cesse de tourner autour de nos réserves.

Haymitch renifla méchamment ce qui fit rire Plutarch.

\- Je vous amènerai à la présidente du district treize et dirigeante des troupes, Madame Coin. C'est elle qui s'occupe d'embraser la rébellion en ce moment même.

\- Où ça en est d'ailleurs ? Asséna Aria rapidement. Et est-ce qu'on va aller chercher les prisonniers retenus en otage ? Sont-ils encore en vie ?

\- Doucement miss, une question à la fois, gloussa-t-il. Pour le moment les districts sont sous surveillance permanente. Il y a des exécutions en masse pour prévenir tout signe de rébellion. Si bien que le peuple hésite à agir. Certains nous attendent déjà dans l'ombre. Mais sans égérie et sans montrer que la fille du feu et la jumelle survivante sont en vie depuis les jeux, on ne peut rien commencer de concret. Ce pourquoi on vous attend. Katniss est encore dans le coma.

Aria approuva. Digne de Snow. Le peuple devait être dans une angoisse perpétuelle ce qui raviva sa flamme de combattante.

\- Quant au fait de savoir si les prisonniers sont en vies. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Les espions que j'ai au Capitole n'arrivent à rien.

\- Vous êtes vraiment inutile, asséna-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- Et on va aller les sauver ? Où en sont les plans de bataille ?

Plutarch hésita. Puis il sourit bien en évitant la question.

\- Tout cela vous le demanderez à la présidente. Je ne suis pas à même de prendre de telles décisions.

Aria grommela avec Glen. Celui-ci le pointa du doigt.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que l'on puisse aller les chercher sinon ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous aider.

L'ancien haut-juge eut un sourire en voyant Aria. Elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec son père. Pour elle la rébellion était importante et elle comptait bien faire vivre un enfer à Snow jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Elle n'aurait qu'à insister pour faire sauver Tiana où y aller elle même quand le treize prendrait le Capitole de force. Elle comptait bien agir coûte que coûte. Mais elle avait bien hâte de voir cette Coin pour lui parler.

\- Remettez-vous vite, miss Grant. On vous attend de pied ferme.

\- Et je viendrais.

\- J'en suis ravi.

L'homme repartit laissant un Glen bougon et un Haymitch sceptique. Aria sembla cependant reboostée. Elle se leva.

\- Je vais faire un tour je reviens.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Demanda le père.

\- Non ça ira, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Fais attention à toi...

Le duo retourna voir Célia pendant qu'Aria se dirigea vers la chambre de Finnick. Elle savait son état et avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. Maintenant que la rébellion brûlait en elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle le trouva à faire des nœuds de corde toujours tremblant. Il la fixa avec terreur.

\- A... Aria... Tu es réveillée ?

\- Oui. Et je vois que tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres toi.

\- ... Dormir. La bonne blague...

Finnick eut un rire hystérique. Il ne cessait d'imaginer Tiana en train de se faire battre par Snow. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux.

La blonde soupira longuement. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Elle avait l'impression de revoir sa Tia' mais en pire.

\- On ne sait pas s'ils sont en vie, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur sa corde. On ne sait pas si ils souffrent ou pas. Chaque jour qui passe me tue un peu plus.

Aria le regarda se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- Oui c'est terrible... Mais moi je me battrais jusqu'au bout, Finnick. Et tu devrais toi aussi te rendre compte que s'apitoyer ne sert à rien.

\- C'est ma faute... C'est MA FAUTE. Je ne mérite même pas ta considération.

La jeune Grant se gratta la tête. Son cas était désespéré. Elle décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui prendre la main. Il la regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu sais, Tiana m'a dit que tu étais un vrai exemple pour elle. Que tu étais toujours optimiste et joyeux malgré vos obligations. Que tu la faisais rire. Et je suis sûre que de là où elle est, au Capitole - ou dans les cieux, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer, c'est à ce genre de moteur qu'elle pense. A nous tous. Et qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est de nous revoir. Faisons en sorte d'aller la chercher tous ensemble !

Finnick se calma. Il était surpris qu'Aria soit si calme et optimiste mais il vit en elle une flamme ardente de combat. Un calme qui cachait en réalité une vraie tempête. Tempête qui était dirigée sur le Capitole. Il en eut un rictus. Snow allait comprendre sa souffrance et ça lui fit du bien de l'imaginer. Aria pouvait se montrer si violente qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ça, avoua le jeune homme. Même si je n'y crois guère.

\- On verra bien. Mais sache une chose, c'est que Tiana est ma moitié. Je ne vivrais pas sans me battre pour elle.

\- Peut-être... que... si jamais on a une chance de la sauver. Je viendrais aussi.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Aria lui frotta le dos et se surprit à l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui sourit et elle repartit. Le jeune homme continua de se balancer mais il décida de ce coucher un peu. Sa douleur un tant soit peu apaisée, il réussit à dormir plus de deux heures. Ce qui fut un grand exploit.

Aria retourna voir Célia où elle y trouva ses proches. Elle avait envie de vite guérir pour rejoindre le mouvement. Elle avait envie d'agir mais se sentait impuissante pour le moment. Elle ne cessa de penser à sa sœur et à Snow. Les jours continuèrent de défiler ainsi d'où la blonde sentit bouillir en elle une envie de se battre. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

* * *

Tiana tremblait quand on la chercha pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Elle le savait qu'il ne les laisserait pas souffler éternellement. Elle avait eu droit à deux jours de répit en plus. Il avait commencé par Johanna il y avait deux jours puis Peeta la veille. Johanna était revenue trempée et tremblante de son entretien. Peeta le regard vide et des traces de larmes et de coups sur le visage. Tiana rageait contre Snow d'autant plus qu'elle avait compris qu'il voulait l'affaiblir encore plus. Elle n'avait pas eu de médicaments depuis la dernière fois ce qui était pire. Il était dur de s'y réhabituer mais faire de cette manière allait empirer son état. Elle serra les dents quand on la fit asseoir face à lui, comme les autres fois.

\- Alors, vous ne savez toujours rien ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien su, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder, avec une grimace.

Elle avait des crampes d'estomac. Le stress et le fait de ne pas prendre ses médicaments correctement.

\- C'est douloureux ? Se moqua le président.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je continue de m'interroger, reprit le président. Odair, Abernathy et votre sœur qui vous laissent en arrière. Ca doit être dur à encaisser. Vous ne comptez pas à leurs yeux. A quoi bon se porter volontaire si c'est pour vous abandonner ensuite ? A quoi bon retrouver votre groupe si c'est pour partir sans vous ? Vous n'êtes rien pour eux. Alors cessez de les protéger et dîtes-moi ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire.

Il avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Son visage pâle et défait le montrait.

\- Finnick ne m'abandonnerait pas, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec vous ?

Tiana resta muette.

\- S'il vous aimait vraiment, il serait resté avec vous, prisonnier. Il ne vous aurait pas laissée entre mes mains.

Encore touché. Une larme roula sur le visage de la rouquine. Snow eut un sourire satisfait. Enfin il parvenait à la faire plier.

\- Il n'a probablement pas eu le choix. Attaqua-t-elle.

Johanna avait réussi à plaider un peu la cause de Finnick et Haymitch. Elle continuait de leur en vouloir un peu, mais Johanna avait su lui démontrer qu'ils avaient dû manquer de temps et qu'ils devaient en souffrir eux aussi. Snow haussa un sourcil à sa réponse, mécontent.

\- Les autres aussi. On est une grande famille. Vous ne pourrez pas m'enlever ça.

Snow eut un rictus.

On la conduisit dans une autre pièce où des hommes en uniforme militaire attendaient.

\- Un plaisir de vous voir, mademoiselle Grant.

Tiana se figea et recula. L'homme qui avait parlé était un haut gradé qu'elle connaissait. C'était l'un des clients de Snow le plus fidèle. Non… Il n'allait pas la faire violer encore ? Elle recula encore et Snow serra ses épaules comme dans un étau. Le contact la répugna et elle se débattit de vaines secondes mais la poigne de son bourreau était ferme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas pour la violer que l'homme était là. Non, c'était un spécialiste qui faisait parler les prisonniers. Snow la força à avancer vers lui et elle vit ce qui l'attendait. Un bac rempli d'eau. Elle se débattit avec plus de force mais ne put rien faire quand le militaire attrapa son cou et plongea sa tête sous l'eau. La sensation de se noyer, à nouveau. Tiana secoua la tête en tous sens en se débattant avec force mais c'était peine perdue. C'est quand elle était au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il faisait ressortir sa tête, le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et recommençait son manège encore et encore.

Quand elle fut au bord de la syncope, Snow ordonna d'arrêter et se baissa à son niveau quand elle resta au sol.

\- Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez. Tout cela cesserait.

\- Je ne sais… Rien. Toussa-t-elle.

\- C'est regrettable. Je surveille le district dix, vous savez. D'un ordre, je pourrais faire exécuter Barbara et Edward Works, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Tiana s'accrocha au pantalon de l'homme qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme.

\- Je ne sais rien. Je vous en supplie, ne leur faîtes rien !

Snow se dégagea rapidement, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Ramenez-là dans sa cellule.

\- NE LEUR FAITES RIEN ! Hurla Tiana avant d'être forcée de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

 _Eliott, Will, Sue et Annie la fixaient méchamment._

 _\- Tout est de ta faute._

 _\- Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes parents dans cette ferme quand tu avais trois ans !_

 _\- Tu m'as volé Finnick !_

 _\- Sans toi on serait encore en vie !_

 _Aria qui lui hurlait dessus lors de leur horrible dispute. La haine brûlant dans ses yeux. Célia et Glen qui la montraient d'un doigt accusateur avec colère._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un boulet._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a laissée. Tu étais la moins importante et la plus faible, dirent Haymitch et Finnick avec un rictus moqueur._

 _\- Boulet, boulet, boulet ! BOULET !_

Tiana se réveilla en nage et essuya ses larmes. Les cauchemars ne cessaient pas. Plus le temps passait, pire c'était. Tigris posa sa tête contre sa joue et elle eut un maigre sourire. Elle frissonna et claqua des dents, se resserrant contre le chat. Elle imagina Aria la prendre dans ses bras, Glen lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, Célia lui faire un sourire, Haymitch blaguer et Finnick la détendre avec son éternel optimisme. Elle imaginait toujours ça après ses cauchemars pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de garder cette scène en tête au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Et encore, cette nuit, elle n'avait pas rêvé en boucle de la mort d'Eliott comme les trois derniers jours…

\- Je veux rentrer, murmura-t-elle en se roulant en boule, triturant son collier.

Son bracelet de corde lui avait fait des marques rouges à force qu'elle le maltraite et elle essayait de se rabattre sur le collier.

\- Viens me chercher, Aria.

Tigris lui donna un coup de truffe et elle sourit en refermant les yeux. Heureusement que son chat était là..

* * *

Dans son bureau, Snow réfléchissait. En menaçant les Works, il en était arrivé à une certaine conclusion : si Tiana Grant ne disait rien à ce moment-là, c'est qu'elle ne savait vraiment rien. C'était impossible qu'elle lui tienne tête dans ces circonstances. Peeta Mellark ne savait rien lui non plus. C'était évident. Il savait précisément les prisonniers qu'on lui avait laissés. Deux qui ne savaient rien et une qui ne parlerait pas. Johanna Mason n'avait pas plié quand il avait exigé qu'elle se prostitue. Elle ne se plierait pas maintenant.

Il continuerait de la torturer, pour la briser totalement. C'était une des gagnantes qu'il abhorrait le plus. Quant à Peeta et Tiana, un autre projet se formait dans sa tête les concernant. Ils ne savaient peut-être rien, mais ils ne lui étaient pas totalement inutiles.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :)**


	50. District dévasté

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : District dévasté**

\- Je t'en prie, arrête ton cirque, Tiana. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Tiana ne releva pas la phrase de Johanna. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Snow, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Il avait menacé les Works. Il allait les tuer à cause de leur rébellion. C'était de sa faute, encore. Tout le monde mourrait par sa faute. Sue, Will, Annie, Eliott, Mags… Et maintenant Barbara et Edward.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle alternait entre colère, culpabilité et désespoir. Elle en était même allée jusqu'à hurler sur les gardes pour voir Snow. Ils l'avaient vite rembarrée. Mais elle devait et avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire aux Works. Certes, depuis la mort d'Eliott, elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vus, mais elle ne supporterait pas d'être responsable de leur mort aussi. Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'au moins ils seraient auprès de leur fils. Elle secoua la tête en tous sens pour la chasser et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, fixant les oiseaux qui volaient au loin.

\- Enfin, soupira Johanna.

\- Il a menacé les parents d'Eliott ! Eclata Tiana. Il va les tuer en pensant que ça me fera avouer ce que je ne sais pas !

Johanna chercha quoi dire pour la réconforter mais rien ne lui venait dans une telle situation.

\- Il a menacé aussi mes parents et mes frères, croassa Peeta. On n'est pas très proches mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'ils meurent.

Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar cesserait ? Même sortis d'ici, allaient-ils un jour arrêter de s'inquiéter pour leurs vies ou celles de leurs proches ?

Lorsqu'on la chercha, Tiana se laissa faire malgré son dégoût des pacificateurs. Mais elle prit sur elle pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de Barbara et Edward. Snow poussa un plateau de nourriture et de médicaments au bord du bureau. Tiana fut hésitante. Ca faisait déjà quelques jours depuis sa dernière prise et elle savait qu'en prendre empirerait à nouveau son état, continuant le cercle vicieux. Mais elle serait soulagée quelques heures. C'était… C'était mieux que rien, non ? Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, mais il lui était impossible d'y résister. Tiana remarqua cependant que le plateau repas était plus garni que d'habitude.

\- Vous teniez à me voir, mademoiselle Grant ? Demanda Snow en la regardant prendre ses médicaments avec un sourire satisfait. Pourtant, il me semblait que vous préfériez être loin de moi.

\- Je… Je voulais savoir si du mal avait été fait… Aux Works.

\- Non.

Tiana eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Snow ne mentait jamais. Et s'il les avait tués, il s'en serait vanté devant elle.

La rouquine mangea ensuite. Ils avaient beau être nourris tous les jours, tous les trois avaient perdu du poids.

\- Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête avec ignorance.

\- Parce que si vous aviez su quelque chose sur les rebelles, le fait de menacer les Works vous aurait fait avouer. Et c'est exactement pour ça que vous n'avez été informée de rien. Et que monsieur Mellark et vous avez été laissés en arrière. Je n'ai récolté que des prisonniers inutiles pour savoir où ils se terrent. Je ne suis pas idiot, mademoiselle Mason sait certaines choses mais ne parlera pas.

Attentive, Tiana se demandait où il voulait en venir, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans le bureau.

\- Mais je vous ai trouvés une utilité, à monsieur Mellark et vous.

\- Une… Utilité ? Répéta-t-elle en avalant un morceau de brioche.

Elle détestait ce genre de phrases. C'est ce qui avait mené à la prostitution.

\- Vous ne pourrez plus utiliser mon corps. Parce qu'il faudra me forcer à chaque fois et que vos clients n'apprécieront pas.

Comme quoi, elle avait encore un peu de défiance en elle, songea le président. Mais ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, il le savait déjà.

\- Je parle de tout autre chose. J'ai besoin d'unifier les districts sous le seau de Panem. Mellark et vous avez toujours été parmi les préférés du capitole. Vous faire apparaître dans des interviews…

\- Je ne ferais rien qui vous rendrait service ! Eclata Tiana.

Snow sourit. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, bien sûr.

\- Je vous laisse plusieurs jours pour y réfléchir. Prenez la bonne décision, mademoiselle Grant.

* * *

Depuis la fin des expiations, un bon mois s'était écoulé. Aria avait bien guéri. Ses plaies s'étaient changées en cicatrice, les bleus étaient partis et son pied brunâtre put enfin être posé sur le sol. Elle put même courir et retrouver ses anciens réflexes lorsqu'elle allait s'entrainer dans les salles. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux physiquement.

Ses journées elle les passait avec Glen et Haymitch. Ils rendaient visite à Célia et restaient là des heures à la regarder dormir tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Notamment de Tiana et du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Qu'ils n'y croyaient plus vraiment... De tant à autre, le trio allait dans les salles d'entrainements pour se remettre en forme. Haymitch jouait avec les couteaux pendant qu'Aria se musclait à nouveau les membres. Ces semaines à ne rien faire lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de force. Pour Glen ce fut plus compliqué. Il n'arrivait pas à porter d'attaques sans s'écrouler sur le sol. Il faisait donc quelques exercices de base enseignés par les deux autres. Des étirements et du fitness. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Puis lorsqu'il faisait nuit, la troupe rendait visite à Finnick qui malgré son état déplorable, reprenait un peu de couleur et de contenance. Il se tenait souvent assis à jouer avec la corde tout en parlant calmement. C'était mieux que les crises d'hystérie.

Mais Aria vivait dans l'attente. L'attente d'une réponse pour Tiana. Dans l'angoisse la plus totale chaque jour lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se recroquevillait dans son lit et imaginait le pire. Elle tentait de se rassurer. Si Tiana mourrait elle n'aurait plus à souffrir. Mais si elle se faisait torturer chaque jour et maintenir en vie... Il faudrait vraiment venir la chercher ! Pourtant Coin ne sembla pas vouloir la recevoir sans que le Geai Moqueur se réveille. Depuis que Plutarch avait dit à la présidente qu'Aria comptait prévoir un sauvetage de Tiana et des autres elle avait choisi d'attendre avant de la recevoir. Ce qui n'était pas de bon augure...

\- Tiana ? Répliqua Haymitch qui entra discrètement dans leur chambre commune en la voyant fixer le plafond.

Aria approuva sombrement. Pourtant elle se mit à sourire en relevant la tête.

\- J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose mais je me sens mal d'y songer...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La blonde prit son temps avant de répondre. Elle chercha ses mots.

\- Tu sais, c'est horrible de dire ça mais je me sens vraiment bien en ce moment.

Haymitch fut surpris. Il s'assit et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle reprit.

\- C'est étrange mais depuis que je n'ai plus la peur du Capitole et de Snow sur moi, je me sens libre et si motivée. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant confiante. C'est le fait de ne plus pouvoir être manipulée par eux. De savoir que PLUS JAMAIS je ne retournerais dans leur Hunger Games de malheur. Et si je meurs ce sera de mon propre choix, pour la rébellion, pour une cause juste.

\- Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi je me sens libre ! Même si ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter dans la bataille et mourir stupidement ainsi.

Il lui fit un regard profond et elle eut un rictus.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir sauvé ma sœur, enfin si elle est toujours vivante... Mais du coup je m'en veux car Tiana souffre peut-être... Même si Snow ne peut plus m'atteindre sur rien car même Glen et Célia sont là. Il reste toujours qu'une d'entre nous est encore prisonnière.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, assura-t-il en prenant ses mains et en les caressant. C'est normal de se sentir en sécurité maintenant que le Capitole n'a plus la main mise sur nous. C'est ce qui va nous permettre de nous battre. Nous choisirons notre propre destin. Je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Aria eut un sourire tendre. Il la comprenait toujours si bien. Elle se leva et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Il en profita pour l'embrasser et elle savoura langoureusement leur échange. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- On se battra tous ensemble, susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers. Pour qu'il paie enfin.

\- Pour notre vraie liberté.

D'un sourire ils s'allongèrent en continuant leurs caresses. Aria se sentait si bien qu'elle en oublia sa rancune dans un coin de son esprit. Ce mois l'avait un peu apaisée sur le sujet. Sans se consulter le duo commença à se déshabiller sensuellement. En ces temps sombres, un peu de chaleur les enivra. Ils finirent nus à faire l'amour dans ce lit minuscule avec passion et détente. Comme pour être un peu hors du temps quelques instants. Cela les rendit fou d'une joie indescriptible. Ils se laissèrent aller et puis recommencèrent une deuxième fois lorsque ce fut fini. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se quitter. De partir de cette bulle chaude. De ce cocon agréable ou aucun malheur n'existait.

\- Aria ! Aria ! Katniss est réveillée ! Elle... est... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

Glen fut rouge pivoine alors qu'il claquait la porte pour la refermer. Il se sentit mal et en colère. Voir explicitement une relation avec sa fille le rendait hors de lui. Il se contrôla et attendit derrière la porte. Rouge le duo se rhabilla avec de petits rires taquins.

\- Je suis un homme mort !

\- Paix à ton âme.

Ils pouffèrent sincèrement. Haymitch la retint vers lui, le torse nu et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Merci Aria.

\- Allons ne me remercie pas, j'en avais autant envie que toi. Après tout il parait que le sexe a des vertus apaisantes.

\- Je confirme, je ne pense même plus à l'alcool.

Ils se sourirent et se firent un baiser d'esquimau.

Ils sortirent, un peu honteux, en voyant un Glen aussi tendu.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez fâché ? Commença-t-il en maugréant. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait Aria ? Mensonge et trahison ?

L'ancien mentor ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant Aria s'avança et lui prit les mains.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Mais je pense que continuer à haïr n'est pas la solution. On va travailler tous ensemble pour cette guerre. Et j'en avais besoin papa... J'avais besoin de ses bras...

Il se sentit pris au coeur. Cette petite moue l'acheva.

\- ... Il y a les miens si tu te sens mal..

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu le sais. C'est comme avec Rose...

D'un soupir il abdiqua.

\- Bien. Bien... Je ne dis rien mais pitié verrouillez au moins la porte la prochaine fois ! Quoique non je ne veux imaginer de prochaine fois en fait.

Le trio explosa de rire dont Glen se relâcha un peu.

\- Te laisser une part de ma fille est un lourd sacrifice, avoua le père de famille. Surtout avec ce climat et vos antécédents. Mais... J'espère que tu la rendras heureuse et que tu la protégeras pour la suite.

\- Je le promets sur ma vie.

\- Espérons que ce coup ci je pourrais te croire.

Haymitch eut un regard ferme et confiant. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus des marionnettes, il pouvait sincèrement le penser.

\- Que ce soit Aria, Tiana ou Célia, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi.

\- Ca m'énerve, avoua Glen. Car je vous crois et que je vous aime bien. Ca devrait pourtant être le contraire. Oh que ça m'énerve.

Ils rirent à nouveau avant qu'Aria ne percute enfin.

\- Au fait... Katniss est vraiment réveillée ?

\- Oui depuis peu. La _guerre_ va enfin pouvoir avancer.

Le duo sourit à cette nouvelle. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils bougent avant de devenir fou dans ce petit sous-sol de métal. L'air libre leur manquait...

* * *

Alors que Tiana et Peeta étaient assez tranquilles niveau tortures, Johanna y avait droit tous les jours. Mais elle ne parlait pas. Et ils savaient qu'elle ne parlerait jamais.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait accepter, finit par dire Peeta.

\- Accepter d'aider Snow ? Se récria Tiana. Jamais de la vie !

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, essaya-t-il de la raisonner. Mais nous, on sait que Katniss et les autres sont en vie, en sûreté quelque part. Mais eux ? Ils doivent se ronger les sangs. Ils savent entre les mains de qui nous avons atterri. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes vivants, ni dans quel état. Passer dans une émission leur prouverait que nous sommes en vie. Imagine qu'Aria soit capturée. Tu ne sais rien d'elle pendant des jours et des jours. Si tu la voyais à la télé, comment tu réagirais ?

\- Je serais heureuse d'avoir une preuve qu'elle soit en vie. Je ferais des pieds et des mains pour aller la chercher tout de suite. Mais coopérer avec Snow…

\- C'est pour retrouver nos familles.

A la pensée de revoir les Grant au complet, elle sut qu'elle allait accepter. Malgré la répugnance qu'elle en ressentait.

Quand Johanna fut de retour, ils s'interrogèrent sur le pourquoi il n'y avait qu'elle de torturée.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait que tu ne dirais rien, argua Tiana.

\- Ce type m'a toujours détestée, marmonna Johanna. Parce que je n'ai jamais plié face à lui.

Tiana se rapprocha de la cellule de Johanna et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Il veut probablement nous garder en état pour ce qu'il prévoit de faire, Peeta et moi.

C'était la seule raison possible.

Aussi quand quelques jours plus tard, on vint les chercher, ils surent que le président voulait leur réponse. Aria la verrait. Aria serait rassurée sur son sort. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait alors qu'on les asseyait une fois de plus face à leur tortionnaire.

\- Alors ? Interrogea-t-il simplement.

Tiana acquiesça en silence. Elle détestait avoir à lui céder. Snow eut un sourire ravi.

\- Nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui à vous mettre en condition.

\- En condition ? Répéta Peeta.

\- Eh bien, vous passerez en direct. Vous allez répéter votre texte. Vous allez être pomponnés et remis à neuf. On ne vous montrera pas en mauvais état.

Tiana eut un éclat de rire. Impossible de le retenir après une telle phrase. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire aux énormités qu'il pouvait sortir.

\- Ce genre de réaction est à proscrire, mademoiselle Grant. Vous gâcheriez tout ce que je souhaite faire.

La rouquine regarda ailleurs. Notant mentalement de ne pas dévier lors de l'interview. Elle souhaitait qu'Aria puisse la voir le plus souvent possible. Mais elle souhaitait aussi qu'Aria voit qu'elle n'allait pas bien pour la chercher le plus vite possible.

Tiana n'écouta rien de ce qui suivit, pensant seulement à Aria qui serait rassurée de la savoir en vie.

* * *

Aria trouva Katniss quelques jours plus tard dans la salle d'entrainement. La brune la fixa, il y avait une sorte de compassion dans son regard.

\- Ce mois a dû être bien long.

Aria opina et lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir sur pied. Cette foudre t'aura sacrément assommée.

Katniss ne redit rien, elle tira plusieurs flèches dans un cible avant de fixer le sol.

\- Des nouvelles de Peeta ? Ou de Tiana ?

\- ... Aucune, marmonna la blonde.

\- Et Célia ?

La blonde regarda à son tour le sol.

\- Aucune amélioration. C'est juste... stable.

\- Je suis désolée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait Aria apprécia la présence de Katniss. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec cette fille asociale et bourrue qui en passant avait créé tout ce bordel. Mais là, en silence, les deux filles compatissaient sur le sort de leurs êtres chers. Sur la douleur des expiations, des Hunger Games ou du Capitole. Elle était en phase. Et décidèrent de s'entrainer ensemble.

Ils se passa plusieurs jours ainsi avant que Plutarch vienne chercher Aria pour un rendez-vous avec Coin.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, assomma-t-elle méchamment.

\- Nous avions beaucoup de choses à faire et il fallait que Katniss se remette de ses émotions.

\- Arrêtez votre baratin je vous en prie, grogna-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire. Glen et Haymitch restèrent en retrait avec Butterfly dans la chambre de Célia. L'homme la fit descendre bien plus bas où elle put regarder différentes salles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller aussi loin auparavant.

Arrivant dans une salle de réunion elle trouva Beetee en chaise roulante. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle lui répondit un bonjour heureux. Il avait au moins réussi à s'en sortir lui. Pas entier mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Voilà Aria Grant madame la présidente. La jumelle survivante.

Coin la regarda longuement avec un faux sourire maternel.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer en personne, lui dit-elle en serrant sa main. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu vous recevoir avant. Je suis débordée à essayer d'embraser la rébellion.

\- Hm.

Le regard peu convaincu d'Aria refroidit l'atmosphère. Alors que Katniss était passée juste avant elle dont le résultat avait été désastreux, Coin s'attendait à mieux. Elle regarda Plutarch qui sembla sourire en coin.

\- Il ne se passe rien depuis un mois, répliqua Aria qui déchargea sa frustration. On ne sait rien au sujet de Tiana et des autres. Alors vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous croire mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous tournez les pouces à jouer au petit chef tapi dans un trou à rats puant.

\- La rébellion n'est pas une chose facile mademoiselle Grant. Nous faisons en sorte de la maintenir en vie mais l'influence du Capitole sur les districts décourage beaucoup de monde. Et c'est ce qui m'amène vers toi.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

\- J'ai besoin d'unir les districts sous une même égérie. Qu'un guide leur montre qu'il faut continuer de se rebeller quitte à continuer les grèves et à voir des gens mourir car une guerre ne se fait pas sans sacrifice.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Snow parler.

A nouveau le silence fut lourd et pesant. Coin perdait patience en tapant du doigt sur la table.

\- On a besoin de cette rébellion. Ne me dites pas que tous ces beaux discours dans l'hovercraft se sont déjà envolés ? Répliqua Plutarch. Vous ne voulez pas vous venger ?

\- Si bien sûr que si ! Hurla Aria avant de se reprendre. Mais pas n'importe comment. Car Tiana est toujours en danger, enfin je suppose. Et tant que je n'aurais pas plus d'informations je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi. Puis une guerre d'accord mais concrètement vous allez faire comment ? Si c'est pour tous se faire tuer jusqu'au dernier ce n'est pas la peine.

La blonde bouillait d'une flamme ardente que Coin repéra. Finalement tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Justement, nous avons prévu de mettre en place des clips de propagande pour engranger le plus de monde possible dans la rébellion. En voyant la jumelle survivante, qui s'est toujours battue si férocement, en pleine forme et motivée, cela soulèvera des foules. Et une fois les districts unis, le Capitole ne fera pas le poids. Soixante-quinze années de rancune unies sous un même drapeau. Cela serait la guerre parfaite pour tous. Mais avant ça il nous faut des soutiens. Vous êtes, avec la fille du feu, la plus à même de nous aider. Alors nous prêterez-vous votre aide dans cette guerre ?

Aria se leva. Elle fixa Coin droit dans les yeux en frappant de ses mains sur la table.

\- On commence quand ?

La présidente eut un sourire.

\- Une fois que Katniss aura accepté. Pour ce faire je vais l'amener au douze. Peut-être voudriez vous voir ce qu'il reste de chez vous ?

Aria fut surprise. L'espace d'un instant elle se sentit déconfite mais se reprit.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant ça j'ai besoin de savoir concrètement, est-ce que vous allez sauver Tiana, Peeta et Johanna du Capitole ?

Plutarch regarde Coin et les deux réfléchirent.

\- Pour le moment, dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont vivants ni où ils se trouvent. Nous ne pouvons pas agir sans garantie en retour.

Aria grommela. Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Il faut au moins essayer ! Deux jumelles survivantes dans votre propagande ça serait encore mieux !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais pour le moment, dites-vous que ce que vous faîtes permettra de défier le Capitole. Et de ce fait de se rapprocher de votre sœur.

\- J'espère bien car j'en attends beaucoup de votre soi-disant guerre qui nous as séparées !

Après des signes d'au revoir, Aria quitta la pièce et retourna auprès des siens. Elle leur expliqua son entrevue.

\- En gros ils veulent t'utiliser comme une affiche de propagande, grogna Glen. Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour eux.

\- Ca je m'en fiche totalement. Pour moi, cette guerre est une priorité. Mais le fait qu'ils ne bougent pas leur petit doigt pour les prisonniers… Ca m'énerve !

\- Ne sois pas trop empressée pour la guerre ma puce... C'est dur de voir des gens mourir et de défier quelque chose d'aussi énorme que le capitole.

\- Je sais que tu es un pacifiste de première, papa mais je tiens à me battre. Je tiens à ce que le système s'effondre.

Il soupira. On ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Mais il comprenait. Snow leur avait fait beaucoup de mal. Lui aussi criait vengeance de tout son cœur. Surtout lorsqu'il fixait une Célia blanche-pâle avec des tuyaux partout.

\- Tu comptes retourner au douze ? Demanda Haymitch qui la prit sur lui dans ses bras.

\- Non ! N'y va pas ! Assura Glen. Tu ne supporteras pas ce que tu verras là-bas. N'y retournons jamais.

Il fut ferme mais Aria eut un regard désolé.

\- Je veux y aller papa... Je veux voir de mes yeux la tragédie qui vous a frappés.

\- NON ! C'est trop dangereux en plus ! Snow a peut-être tendu un piège.

\- Le treize assure notre protection. S'il te plait laisse-moi y aller...

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est non négociable !

Aria s'énerva et partit en claquant la porte. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où Haymitch la retrouva plus tard endormie. Elle semblait avoir pleuré.

* * *

Le lendemain, au départ, Glen surveilla Aria pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Elle était sous la couverture. Il vint la border. Mais la jeune fille ne voulut pas sortir de la couette et ne répondait que par des sons. Au bout d'une demi-heure le petit-déjeuner fut servi et Glen la força à sortir. Pourtant la jeune femme garda prise sur la couverture. Après une lutte acharnée il enleva le drap pour trouver une femme inconnue dans le lit.

\- ... ARIA GRANT !

Glen partit en courant. L'hovercraft allait partir. Il referma ses portes d'où l'homme sauta dessus et entra de justesse à la surprise de tous. Aria blêmit et regarda ailleurs. Zut, elle s'était fait griller. Haymitch regarda ses pieds. C'est lui qui avait organisé ça, il allait encore prendre cher.

Le père de famille reprit contenance le temps du voyage. La course avait été une épreuve pour lui. Après un bon sermon il soupira.

\- Vraiment, je ne peux jamais me reposer cinq minutes avec vous, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu aurais dû rester là-bas papa. C'est trop dur pour toi.

\- Je vais très bien. Mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

\- Ce n'est plus une enfant Glen, il faut la laisser faire ses choix.

L'homme le fusilla du regard dont le blond se sentit mal à l'aise. Ces deux-là faisaient une belle paire de tête de mule !

\- De toute manière c'est trop tard, soupira Glen. Mais je tiens à rester avec vous. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement.

Aria eut un rire en coin et Haymitch lui prit la main. Glen ne leur en voulait pas du tout, mais il était si triste de savoir que sa fille allait voir le carnage… Il aurait tant voulu la protéger de ça...

\- On arrive. La zone est sûre pour le moment. On veillera sur vous de l'hovercraft, s'exprima Gale.

Katniss descendit la première. Puis Haymitch aida Aria à y aller franchement suivie d'un Glen boitillant. Il y allait aussi, c'était non-négociable.

Une fois l'avion reparti, Aria se bloqua et se colla contre Haymitch. La zone était dévastée. Il n'y avait plus rien ! Juste des gravats et des ruines qui fumaient de la poussière volante. L'hôtel de justice s'était étalé sur toute la place. Des cailloux encore et encore. Il y régnait un silence de mort.

\- C'est...

Aria en perdit ses mots. Elle s'avança seule sur les routes suivie des hommes. Elle ne reconnaissait rien de sa terre natale. Les rues, les maisons, le marché, même la forêt était noircie et morte. C'était le néant.

Haymitch eut un cri renfermé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des morceaux de squelette trainaient sur le sol. Il venait de marcher sur une main d'enfant d'où une peluche à moitié brûlée se tenait encore dessus. Les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux. Glen ne cessa de se ressasser ce jour. Quand il courrait avec désespoir pour rejoindre la forêt. Quand il découvrit les jambes arrachées de Célia...

Glen se mit à vomir et se stoppa. Aria le regard avec pitié. Elle lui avait bien dit de rester. Tel père telle fille. Elle remarqua à son tour les tonnes de cadavres squelettiques au sol. C'était un massacre d'où plus de neuf milles personnes y avait perdu la vie. La blonde sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle pleura à son tour la main sur la poitrine.

\- Snow est un monstre, un monstre sans cœur, sanglota-t-elle dans les bras d'Haymitch qui avait un regard noir sur le visage.

\- Non il n'a pas de cœur. Et il paiera.

Elle approuva avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle y voyait des animaux sauvages fouiller les débris dans une odeur nauséabonde de mort et de cendres. Le cœur battant elle revoyait les images de son passé. Quand elle et Tiana faisaient le marché. Quand avec la famille ils allaient se promener. Quand avec Haymitch elle se promenait en amoureux près de l'hôtel de ville. Etant populaires les gens les saluaient et elle leur faisait des signes de main.

Quand ils retournèrent à leur ancienne maison, celle-ci avait totalement disparu. Il ne restait qu'un grand arbre couché sur le tas de pierres et de cendres. Celui-là même où Célia avait grimpé pour la dernière fois avec Butterfly. Glen sentit son cœur exploser, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de tanguer. Le pire fut quant ils se rendirent au cimetière. La tombe de Rose avait disparu sous les coups des bombes. Tout était sans dessus dessous, aussi bien les vieux corps que les tombes.

\- Il ne respecte rien, il savait pourtant que personne ne se trouvait dans le cimetière, grogna Glen en tremblant. Ma pauvre Rose...

\- Moi aussi j'avais ma famille ici. Et Elsa. Autant dire que maintenant, je n'ai même plus d'endroit où les pleurer.

Aria lui caressa le dos. Elle fixa avec colère tout ce qu'elle voyait. Gravant dans sa rétine un nouveau malheur offert par Snow.

Aussi étonnant fut-il pour tous, le village des vainqueurs avait été épargné. Les maisons tenaient debout même si l'extérieur était sali et retourné. Snow savait que de toute façon il n'y avait personne là-bas à ce moment. Il ne voulait probablement pas gâcher l'argent du Capitole qu'il avait investi dans cet endroit placé à l'extrémité du douze. La direction inverse d'où tout le monde avait fui. Il n'était pas dupe. Il comptait venir récupérer le matériel et avait déjà commencé son entreprise quelques jours avant. Car quand Aria pénétra dans le lieu, la cuisine et les sofas avaient été pris.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur car là elle revoyait Tiana à chaque mètre. Devant le feu. A la table, dans leur lit... Elle ferma la porte et resta plusieurs minutes dans leur chambre puis sur leur balcon. C'était comme si la rouquine était là avec elle. Dépitée elle se mit à prendre des affaires de Tiana qui avait toujours son odeur dans la commode. Elle sourit et la respira. Oui c'était bien l'odeur de feuille et de papier de Tiana. Elle ouvrit un sac et prit des affaires de tout le monde. Elle emporta le cadre d'Eliott.

\- J'espère pouvoir te le rendre un jour, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle prit également celui de Rose et d'autres babioles à elles. Les robes-cadeaux d'Haymitch bien qu'elle ne comptait pas en mettre. L'album sur Rose. Les poèmes de Tiana.

Elle retrouva également ses lettres sur ses premiers Hunger Games. Elle les lut avec dégagement avant de les déchirer.

\- Comme quoi il faut voir la mort en face pour relativiser. Et être libre aussi.

Aria continua de prendre des affaires dont son épée avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Là elle y trouva le piano poussiéreux. Elle eut un vague sourire et se mit à jouer. La chanson de son amitié avec Tiana puis sur des chansons de Rose.

Glen monta avec l'aide d'Haymitch et tous deux écoutèrent la musique. Ils en avaient besoin pour lutter contre le cauchemar. Même Katniss écoutait par la fenêtre voisine.

 _(" Musique : /vU9Aq3tM98w - Lost in Thoughts all alone cover en français de Fire Emblem Fates")_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Aria se sentit mieux. Elle prit les dernières affaires qui restaient avant de partir. Elle sentait l'odeur de Snow dans la maison, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils la regardèrent longuement.

\- Au moins elle est toujours debout, tenta Haymitch. La mienne aussi même si rien ne m'intéresse dedans.

\- Sauf qu'on n'y retournera probablement jamais, dit Aria.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, lui sourit Glen pour la rassurer.

Elle le lui rendit puis ils partirent vers la forêt.

Tout avait été brûlé sur un bon kilomètre. Aria reconnaissait sans reconnaitre sa si précieuse verdure. Elle se demandait si la clairière de Tiana était toujours intacte mais il lui semblait que non. Après un moment à vaquer on vint les rechercher. Ils étaient tous dans un état perdu. Le trajet fut silencieux. Glen pensa à la destruction et à Rose. Il ne cessa de fixer un point inexistant. Haymitch ferma les yeux et entendit en boucle la chanson d'Aria qui l'apaisait. C'était une vraie vision d'horreur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le douzième était entièrement mort. Il n'en restait rien.

Pour Aria sa détermination n'en fut que plus forte. Elle ne cessait de penser à Tiana et à ce qu'elles avaient vécu dans le douze pendant cinq années. Elle avait l'impression qu'en détruisant le douze, Snow avait aussi détruit leurs souvenirs. Et elle le refusait. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ni s'effondrer. Elle jouait avec le cœur TG dans sa main en imaginant le visage souriant de sa soeur. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent cette propagande. Qu'elle se batte et qu'elle savoure sa vengeance. Car sans Tiana jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver son vrai et pur bonheur d'avenir. Elle le savait.


	51. Signe de vie

**Chapitre 51 : Signe de vie**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées aux préparations pour Tiana et Peeta. Ils continuaient d'être sous-alimentés. Les cauchemars de Tiana empiraient et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à imaginer une scène heureuse pour les chasser. Tigris lui apportait un sacré réconfort à son réveil.

La rouquine se laissa coiffer, maquiller et habiller en silence. Elle avait toujours aimé sa styliste Amy et encore plus Effie. Mais cette femme froide lui donnait envie de vomir. Peeta passait déjà en direct, interviewé par Caesar. Snow tenait à ce que Tiana fasse une entrée remarquée.

\- C'est à toi dans deux minutes. Tâche d'être à la hauteur.

Tiana eut une grimace en regardant la femme aux cheveux fuchsia quitter la pièce. Laissée seule, elle s'analysa dans le miroir. Le maquillage était censé cacher ses cernes et son amaigrissement, mais le fond de teint ne le cachait pas autant que prévu. Elle fixa son regard et sut qu'Aria comprendrait. Rapidement, elle nettoya un peu de maquillage, pour paraître un peu plus naturelle, mais pas trop pour ne pas être interdite de futures interviews.

Tout comme Peeta, qui était habillé d'un costume blanc, elle portait une robe blanche, dont les épaules étaient nues. La robe était assez simple et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval sur le côté.

-… Assassiner des innocents, ça vous coûte tout ce que vous êtes.

\- Tout ce que vous êtes. Répéta Caesar.

Peeta dut ensuite répondre à des questions sur Katniss. Ca allait être à elle.

\- Nous accueillons maintenant une autre invitée. Qui a toujours été votre chouchoute à tous, clama Caesar ! Accueillez la jumelle survivante, Tiana Grant !

 _Pour Aria. Pour Aria, Glen, Célia, Finnick et Haymitch,_ pensa Tiana en se rendant sur le plateau. Caesar l'accueillit d'un baise main et elle se recula comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Caesar ouvrit des yeux surpris mais ne fit aucune remarque. De toute manière, Tiana ne pouvait pas contrôler ce genre de réactions.

\- Bonsoir, Tiana. Un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous.

\- Bonsoir, Caesar, répondit-elle en s'installant sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Peeta. C'est un… Plaisir pour moi aussi.

 _Un plaisir de penser qu'Aria me voit._

\- Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien répondre à nos questions ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Tiana avec un sourire.

Elle fixa la caméra, essayant d'imaginer croiser le regard d'Aria et qu'elle comprenne quelle souffrance était la sienne. Qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait la chercher.

\- Etais-tu au courant du plan des rebelles ?

\- N… Non. Je ne savais rien de tout ça.

\- Et ta jumelle ?

Tiana effleura son collier.

\- Non. Elle n'en savait rien, elle me l'aurait dit. On se dit tout alors…

Tiana laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Nous avons appris lors de ces fameuses expiations que tu étais en couple avec Finnick Odair. Ce doit être dur de l'imaginer avec les rebelles, je suppose ?

\- Oui, c'est…Très dur.

Elle joua cette fois ci avec le bracelet, ajoutant de nouvelles marques rouges sur son poignet.

\- Etait-il au courant, lui ? Et Haymitch Abernathy qui est un de tes amis ?

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant. C'était redoutable que de lui lancer ça en pleine figure en direct et elle eut du mal à se recomposer un visage normal. Elle réussit cependant à retenir ses larmes.

\- Je… Je suppose que oui. Mais ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

Caesar tenta de lui tapoter la main avec compassion et elle se recula dans son fauteuil, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Et ton séjour au capitole se passe bien ?

\- Oui. Le… Président Snow (il lui fut dur de ne pas cracher ces deux mots) est à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Elle modifiait son texte. Elle essayait de faire passer un message dans ce qu'elle disait en espérant que ses proches comprendraient. Et elle était sûre que oui.

\- Tu as pourtant l'air fatiguée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de ma famille. Ou de mes amis. C'est dur de ne pas broyer du noir.

\- Je voulais poser d'autres questions, mais nous pouvons en rester là, si vous voulez.

Tiana ne répondit pas et resta seulement à regarder la caméra. La partie suivante ne concernait que Peeta mais Snow tenait à ce qu'elle reste présente.

\- De quoi d'autre pourrait-on parler ? Dit Peeta.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais te demander ton opinion sur cette guerre, mais si tu ne te sens pas en état de répondre…

\- Oh, je peux répondre à ça. Je voudrais que tous ceux qui regardent –qu'ils soient dans le camp du capitole ou dans celui des rebelles- s'arrêtent un moment et réfléchissent aux conséquences de cette guerre. Pour l'humanité en général. Nous avons déjà frôlé l'annihilation complète par le passé. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Nos ressources sont fragiles. Est-ce vraiment ce que nous voulons ? Nous entre-tuer jusqu'au dernier ? Dans l'espoir de quoi ? De voir une autre espèce, meilleure, hériter des ruines fumantes de la Terre ?

\- Je ne vois pas bien… Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre.

Tiana se tourna vers Peeta, se mettant de profil, comme exigé de Snow. Il avait dit vouloir que l'on voie le haut de son dos, et donc les cicatrices du fouet. Il souhaitait que les districts voient que Peeta allait bien et comprennent qu'aucun mal n'était fait quand on coopérait avec le capitole. Et que l'on voit que Tiana était amochée, donc qu'elle ne coopérait pas et était punie en conséquence.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous affronter comme ça, Caesar. Sinon le combat s'arrêtera, faute de combattants. Si tout le monde ne pose pas les armes -et très vite- il n'y aura bientôt plus rien à sauver.

\- Et donc, tu appelles à un cessez-le-feu ?

\- C'est ça, j'appelle à un cessez-le-feu. Et à présent, si on demandait à nos gardiens de nous ramener en cellule afin que l'on puisse recommencer nos châteaux de cartes ?

\- Très bien, je crois que nous avons tout dit. Et maintenant, place à la suite de vos émissions habituelles.

Les deux prisonniers fixèrent une dernière fois la caméra. Tiana articula des mots silencieux. _Sauve-moi_. On les rhabilla de leurs tenues de prisonniers et les reconduisit en cellule. Tiana serra ses genoux contre elle, espérant de tout son cœur que ses proches tomberaient sur l'émission.

Snow fut satisfait de l'interview. Oh, Tiana avait un peu dévié, mais pas assez pour qu'il en soit mécontent. Il savait qu'une telle interview allait amener une réponse des rebelles et espérait ainsi les localiser. Sa première interview de propagande était pour lui une réussite totale.

* * *

Peu avant l'interview Aria était avec Katniss Everdeen et tous ses autres proches. Ils mangeaient leur repas alors que la blonde insistait auprès de la brune pour qu'elle fasse la propagande avec elle. Katniss était blasée de l'avoir sur le dos depuis le retour du douze mais elle ne la repoussa pas pour autant. La blonde était la seule personne ici bas qui la comprenait.

\- Si on gagne des soutiens avec ça on pourra sûrement aller sauver nos proches ! Assura Aria excitée.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle est toujours choquée de l'état du douzième, laisse-la donc tranquille, insista Glen.

Aria soupira en relevant sa mèche.

\- Plus on traine, plus ça m'angoisse, moi.

\- C'est pour tout le monde pareil, dit Haymitch. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Katniss jouer un rôle.

Il pouffa et la brune le regarda méchamment. Pourtant Aria souriait aussi dans son coin.

\- Mange un peu Kat', répliqua Gale qui la voyait s'affamer de jour en jour.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

La jeune femme revoyait les cadavres entassés. Aria y repensait aussi fréquemment mais elle avait à cœur de se nourrir. Perdre de la force ne rimerait à rien même si elle avait vomi deux fois lors de ses premiers repas au retour.

Finnick de son côté commençait seulement à remanger légèrement. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il soit présent dans le réfectoire. Bien sûr, sa corde ne le quittait pas et il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait. En silence, il écoutait Aria essayer de convaincre Katniss. Lui n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir Tiana de son esprit, mais n'arrivait pas à avoir l'espoir de la blonde non plus.

C'est alors que la musique si redoutable du Capitole se lança sur la télévision. Beetee piratait les ondes pour recevoir leur flash spécial. Finnick, Katniss, Aria et Haymitch se tendirent. Cette musique leur rappelait la parade, les interviews, mais aussi les morts. Les morts après les coups de canon dans les jeux. On ne pouvait jamais oublier cette mélodie.

Tout le monde se tourna donc vers l'écran et regarda Caesar parler. C'était toujours lui lors des émissions importantes. Il fit une présentation d'usage et commença à parler des expiations. De la fameuse _vérité_ qui se cachait derrière à la sauce Capitole. Pour se faire il annonça des invités très spéciaux. C'est là que le cœur des deux jeunes filles lâcha.

 _\- ... Accueillez comme il se doit... Peeta Mellark !_

Katniss se leva d'où tout le monde la regarda. Elle tremblait et regarda son Peeta parler avec douleur de la fin des expiations et des Hunger Games en général.

\- Il est en vie...

Aria se leva à son tour avec un espoir dans les yeux mais aussi une angoisse affreuse. Pourquoi il n'y avait que lui ? Où étaient les deux autres ? Etaient-elles trop rebelles ? Avaient-elles été tuées ? Finnick s'était redressé, lâchant sa fourchette qui tomba en retentissant sur son plateau. Tiana était morte ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là, il en était persuadé !

Haymitch et Glen suivirent le mouvement mais restèrent en retrait. Ils attendirent en regardant l'émission. Aria se rongeait les ongles.

 _\- Nous accueillons maintenant une autre invitée. Qui a toujours été votre chouchoute à tous, clama Caesar ! Accueillez la jumelle survivante, Tiana Grant !_

C'est à ce moment que la blonde vacilla. Elle se retint contre une table devant le regard choqué d'un membre du treize. Elle respira avec douleur.

\- Putain, elle est vivante ! C'est... Inespéré… !

Aria pleurait franchement avec une sorte de sourire crispé avant de voir la réaction de Tiana au baise main. Son regard s'assombrit. Sa sœur avait toujours eu peur des hommes à cause de la prostitution mais jamais à ce point. Elle la regarda de haut en bas dans sa robe immaculée. On aurait dit une brebis blessée. C'était affreux.

Finnick se redressa en tremblant. Tiana… Etait en vie. Elle n'était pas morte ! Il eut un sourire un peu fou en s'en rendant compte avant de se concentrer sur son état.

\- Tia'… Murmura-t-il avec horreur.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il la forçait encore ? Non, c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel regard malgré ce qu'on les forçait à faire. Le brun se rapprocha de l'écran, la contemplant avec horreur. Il voyait la fatigue, le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Il serra les poings avec force, s'écorchant la paume des mains.

Haymitch se crispa en voyant ça et Glen serra les poings. Tiana était en vie certes mais c'était aussi la marionnette de Snow et il avait forcément dû se passer des choses horribles à la vue du visage pâle sous le maquillage. Ca se voyait légèrement pour qui la connaissait bien. A son regard intense devant la caméra, le quatuor sut. Que toutes leurs craintes étaient fondées. Tiana souffrait le martyr...

 _\- Non. Elle n'en savait rien, elle me l'aurait dit. On se dit tout alors…_

Aria sanglota franchement à cette phrase. Sa précieuse Tia' l'avait comprise. Elle lui manquait tellement, c'était si douloureux. A la fois rassurant et difficile de la voir sur le plateau.

\- _Nous avons appris durant ces fameuses expiations que tu étais en couple avec Finnick Odair. Ce doit être dur de l'imaginer avec les rebelles, je suppose ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est… Très dur._

Finnick sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en voyant à quel point elle s'était torturé le poignet en jouant avec le bracelet de corde. C'était des enflures que de l'interroger ainsi, d'exposer sa souffrance et son désespoir. Snow était encore pire que ce qu'il en pensait. La colère gronda en lui, une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps

Quand elle parla d'Haymitch, celui-ci tremblait de rage. Il savait que c'était sa faute si Tiana souffrait au Capitole et elle semblait le savoir aussi. C'était terrible.

Le plus dur fut de l'entendre parler de Snow dont ils comprirent tous ce que signifiait sa phrase et qui augmenta leur colère. Puis la voir s'inquiéter pour eux alors que c'était en partie de la faute des deux hommes si elle était prisonnière. Quand Peeta reprit la parole, Aria souffla un moment. Entendre la voix de sa sœur l'avait mise en transe. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était contente de la savoir en vie ou non. Puis fatalement, elle remarqua Tiana se mettre de profil et là apparurent les cicatrices en haut de son dos. Glen tomba au sol en hurlant. Les autres ne l'entendirent pas, ils étaient bien trop occupés à les traiter de _Vendus_. Finnick écarquilla les yeux à cette vue et lâcha la corde qu'il ne quittait jamais. La bouche ouverte en un hurlement muet. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis qu'elle était capturée… C'était pire. Sans qu'il ne les sente, ses larmes roulèrent alors qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du visage désespéré de la rouquine.

\- Les salauds ! LES SALAUDS ! JE VAIS LES ETRIPER ! Beugla le père alors qu'Aria ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi mal.

\- C'est des vendus !

\- C'est un des leurs ! Ils sont des leurs !

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent dire ça !

\- Il n'est plus des nôtres ! Pauvre taré !

\- C'est des traitres !

La salle se remplit d'un tôlé de colère. La plupart n'avaient même pas remarqué le haut du dos de Tiana. Ils n'entendaient que les paroles dégoutantes prononcées par Peeta. Quand l'émission se termina et que Tiana repartit, Aria, Glen, Finnick et Haymitch la virent très clairement prononcer les mots " _Sauve-moi_ ". Cela s'adressait à Aria. Elle le savait, elle croisa ses yeux pendant une bonne minute. Son cœur tambourina alors que les hurlements augmentaient toujours plus fort. Sa tête tournait. Vivante. Elle était vivante ! SA SOEUR L'ATTENDAIT ! Et elle viendrait ! Coûte que coûte il fallait bouger Coin et Katniss, qui d'ailleurs semblait être partie en courant.

Les cris la firent trembler car tout le monde traitait Tiana de traître au même titre que Peeta. Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à rien. La douleur qu'ils devaient ressentir et le lavage de cerveau qu'ils avaient dû subir ou pire encore les tortures sans limite que Snow avait dû se régaler de faire. Cela mettait Aria hors d'elle mais tout à coup une table en métal vola au milieu de la pièce d'où tout le monde courut en hurlant. Haymitch envoya tout valser. Les tables, les assiettes, les couverts ! Les gens prirent peur et il les regarda avec défi. Un regard noir et profond qui emplit Aria de reconnaissance.

\- FERMEZ-LA BANDE DE DEBILES MENTAUX ! Tiana est plus courageuse, plus fidèle et intègre que vous ne le serez jamais ! Vous l'ouvrez alors que vous ne savez rien ! Vous feriez mieux de tous crever sur le champ !

Les soldats du treize arrivèrent pour le maintenir et le faire sortir de la pièce alors qu'il lançait des injures. Finnick, Aria et Glen en firent de même d'où on les traita tous en retour de parias. Ils n'en eurent cure et durent se faire amener de force dans une pièce pour se calmer. Il se firent enfermer à clef. Haymitch eut du mal à se calmer. Il frappait dans les murs jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Glen beuglait des insultes et Aria tournait comme un lion en cage. Elle imaginait toute la souffrance de Tiana. Finnick s'était mis contre le mur et se balançait en murmurant des insultes envers le capitole.

Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue les prit. Glen enjoignit Haymitch à s'asseoir un peu et Aria vint les rejoindre. Finnick se décala également vers eux. Ils se collèrent tous les quatre entre eux pour un peu de chaleur humaine.

\- Il faut qu'on aille la chercher, murmura Aria entre deux soupirs. Elle ne tiendra pas plus de temps là-bas ! Snow va nous la détruire complètement.

\- Si ce n'est déjà fait, répliqua Glen avec colère. Mais peu importe son état, on ira la sauver. Moi en tant que père je ne la laisserais pas plus longtemps au Capitole. Un mois et plus à souffrir ! Je ne l'accepte pas.

\- On lui doit ça, dit Finnick avec des yeux mouillés de souffrance. Avec tout ce qu'elle a dû subir ! Je refuse que ce salaud continue de la manipuler et la torturer !

\- C'était notre but premier de toute façon, s'exprima Haymitch qui tremblait encore de rage. Même si le treize refuse j'irais en personne les sortir de là. Quitte à finir paria à vie je m'en contre fous !

Aria releva la tête avec ferveur.

\- EXACTEMENT ! On s'en fiche bien des autres et de leurs avis. On agira de nous même s'il le faut !

\- Snow paiera. Sur ma vie, je le promets ! Continua Glen. Quand on a vu son dos et ses derniers mots… Il n'y a même plus de doute à avoir.

\- Elle m'attends. Et je viendrais. La famille sera de nouveau réunie !

La blonde termina sa phrase en montrant son poing. Glen plaqua le sien à son tour puis l'ancien mentor suivit, de même que Finnick. Fini le repos et la récupération. Maintenant il fallait passer à l'action. Et Aria comptait bien aller voir Coin dès que possible.

Le soir même on les libéra devant le sourire sadique de Plutarch qui leur envoya des tonnes de piques. Aria ne l'écouta qu'à moitié mais Haymitch était prêt à lui mettre un pain. La blonde demanda à voir Coin et il lui répondit transmettre le message.

Glen retourna voir Célia. Il ne réussissait pas à dormir en repensant à l'interview. Il raconta tout à sa petite puce endormie. Il pleura franchement à ses côtés pour se libérer. Puis il partit pour les songes, rêvant qu'un jour sa famille au complet serait réunie sous le regard de Rose dans le ciel. Mais de noires pensées l'assaillirent par la suite d'où Rose était accompagnée des trois filles et où il se retrouvait seul. Elle l'avait banni pour avoir fait périr les enfants.

De son côté, Finnick ne retourna pas à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait plus se morfondre maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle souffrait le martyr. A cause de lui. Il devait tout faire qu'elle sorte de cet enfer. Il erra dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine sous les regards haineux de ceux qu'ils avaient insulté. Il leur renvoya des regards pleins de rage pure. Il n'était plus question de perdre pied maintenant, mais de tout faire pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite en la laissant dans l'ignorance et en la laissant partir à la suite de Peeta. Elle avait tenu un mois. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

\- Tu es si courageuse, ma Tia', murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher un moment.

Cette nuit-là, Finnick ne dormit pas, trop animé par l'idée de la sauver, mais au moins n'était-il pas éveillé à cause de son désespoir mais plutôt à cause de sa rage de la savoir dans un tel état.

Aria se coucha avec son amant dans leur minuscule lit gris. L'un contre l'autre, ils se réchauffaient et tentaient de contenir leur colère et leur souffrance. Pourtant une part d'eux était heureuse de la savoir en vie. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose, c'était de convaincre Coin de prévoir un plan de sauvetage. Ou même d'organiser eux-mêmes un vol d'hovercraft pour y aller et ils en étaient capables.

\- Je lui parlerais, assura Aria. Demain j'irais la voir qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et je la convaincrai. Si je suis importante pour ses pubs, elle ne pourra pas me le refuser.

\- J'espère... répliqua-t-il, défaitiste. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Le deux se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Leurs rêves bercés d'espoir et d'une Tiana libre.

* * *

Les mains sur les oreilles, Tiana serrait les dents avec force. Les cris de Peeta et Johanna allaient finir par la rendre folle. Elle qui pensait que Peeta et elle seraient épargnés… Mais la nuit après l'interview, Snow en personne était venu chercher Peeta et avait adressé un sourire de serpent à Tiana. Il avait un plan en tête, encore. Il allait lui faire du mal, encore. Elle enleva doucement les mains de ses oreilles en voyant quelqu'un devant sa cellule. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être là.

\- Eliott ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'apparition acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Ca y est, les hallucinations commençaient, en plus de ses cauchemars. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu des hallucinations durant le mois où elle s'était disputé avec Aria et où elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Etait-elle prisonnière depuis si longtemps ?

Eliott se pencha et passa la main à travers les barreaux. Malgré qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, Tiana se rendit à la porte de sa cellule et attrapa le vide que représentait sa main.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme s'il était là ? Eliott la fixa avec attention.

\- Tu es au bout du rouleau. Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps.

Tiana s'apprêtait à répondre mais savait que c'était vrai.

\- Tu viendras me chercher alors ? C'est pour ça que tu te montres à moi ?

Eliott acquiesça avec un sourire tendre.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'accompagne. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, moi.

L'hallucination disparut et elle se recula en se collant contre le mur. La dernière phrase lui faisait mal. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Des pacificateurs venaient et c'était visiblement pour la chercher. Peeta et Johanna n'étaient pas avec eux. Alors, elle avait trop dévié durant l'interview et les tortures reprenaient, c'était ça ? Sa réaction lorsqu'ils la prirent par les bras les fit rire, comme toujours. Elle se crispa et avança. Encore le bureau de Snow. Johanna et Peeta étaient assis sur un sofa et elle secoua la tête. C'était… Exactement le même que dans leur maison du douze. Elle resta un moment figée à regarder le meuble. Non, il devait en exister des tonnes qui y ressemblaient. On l'assit entre Peeta et Johanna qui saisirent ses mains. Peeta avait le regard fou et Tiana eut une exclamation d'horreur en regardant Johanna. Johanna avec le crâne rasé. Johanna sourit vaillamment, un sourire légèrement insolent, mais pas comme avant. Il avait réussi à la briser, même un peu et Tiana serra la main de son amie avec plus de force.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Snow qui souriait comme toujours.

\- Votre interview a fait des miracles. Les bas districts se sont calmés. A part deux personnes dans le dix que j'ai dû emprisonner.

Tiana sursauta. Deux personnes emprisonnées dans le dix ? Barbara et Edward ! Elle se pencha en avant en pâlissant alors que Snow continuait.

\- Ce qui reste de la famille Works n'a pas tenu le choc de vous voir à l'écran. Oh, ils vont bien, ajouta-t-il en posant les mains à plat sur son bureau. Ils sont juste à l'isolement.

\- Juste ? Marmonna-t-elle avec force. Vous êtes un monstre !

Peeta gémit à côté d'elle face à sa provocation. L'insulte n'atteignit pas le président, qui s'étonna cependant qu'elle ait encore de la combativité en elle.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, mademoiselle Grant. Mais les vrais monstres, ce sont ceux qui vous laissent entre mes mains.

Il revenait avec ça et elle ferma les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire haïr Finnick et Haymitch. Et encore moins Aria. Les deux hommes étaient légèrement coupables, mais ils avaient sauvé sa sœur de ce qu'elle-même vivait alors… Elle leur en était reconnaissante.

\- Je suis retombé il y a peu sur une vidéo qui s'est vendue à prix d'or parmi mes plus fidèles clients et clientes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ? Dit Johanna d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude.

\- Je pense que ça intéressera grandement mademoiselle Grant.

Un mauvais pressentiment saisit Tiana. Snow appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande et la télévision derrière lui s'alluma. Tiana n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaître la scène. Elle se reconnut elle et elle reconnut Finnick.

\- CREVURE, hurla Johanna avec rage. SALAUD !

Peeta s'était mis aussi à crier. Tiana soutint les images quelques secondes avant de finir par vomir en spasmes sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Demanda Peeta avec horreur. Vous savez qu'elle ne sait rien et elle vous obéit pour les interviews !

Tiana tremblait comme une feuille. Ces images qui l'avaient hantée si longtemps… Etaient à nouveau gravées dans son esprit. C'était ce qu'il voulait, pensa-t-elle avec force. Il savait… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre Aria. Mais Finnick… Finnick s'était détesté tant de temps d'avoir dû faire ça… Elle était sûre qu'une part de lui se détestait toujours pour cet acte.

\- Vous filmez tous vos tributs pour vous rincer l'œil ? Attaqua ensuite Johanna.

\- Voyons, mademoiselle Mason, il faut bien que je m'assure qu'ils fassent ce que je leur ordonne les premières fois. Et monsieur Odair et mademoiselle Grant étant très demandés, cela tombait sous le sens que de garder cette vidéo.

Tiana se remit à vomir en imaginant des citoyens acheter ça. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était innommable. Du dégoût, de l'horreur, du désespoir. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Elle pourrait encore moins faire face à Finnick après ça… Elle n'entendit même pas que Peeta et Johanna se faisaient sortir de la pièce. On la redressa de force et l'emmena dans une autre pièce dans laquelle on l'attacha sur un lit. Paniquée, elle tourna la tête en tous sens alors que Snow se penchait vers elle.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas vous attaquer sur votre sœur. Je n'ai que peu d'images d'Haymitch Abernathy pour réussir sur lui. Mais sur monsieur Odair… Après tout vous êtes persuadée qu'Aria Grant viendra vous sauver. Et je le suis aussi, bien sûr. C'est dans cette optique que vous allez encore me servir, en plus des interviews. Retenez bien une chose, mademoiselle Grant : ce sont les choses auxquelles nous tenons qui nous blessent le plus.

\- Vous voulez… M'utiliser contre eux ?

\- Au moins contre Odair. Marmonna l'homme avec un sourire odieux.

Un sourire qui lui donna la nausée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très utile. Certes, l'interview a porté ses fruits. Mais vous me servirez plus encore de cette manière. Un combattant de moins, et surtout un de la trempe d'Odair, ça ne se néglige pas. J'aurais espéré qu'en vous sachant brisée, Aria Grant le serait aussi, mais elle est devenue bien trop forte au fil des années.

Des hommes en blouse blanche entrèrent et elle se débattit. Sa peur des médecins d'après les premiers jeux lui revenait. Armés de seringue, l'un d'eux la lui planta dans le bras sans état d'âme. Une douleur horrible la prit alors qu'elle se mettait à voir trouble. La douleur était insoutenable.

\- Qu'est-ce que…Vous m'avez fait ? Hurla-t-elle en se sentant brûler intérieurement et en le voyant allumer une télé face à elle.

\- Le venin de guêpe tueuse.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux. Il mit en marche des interviews d'un Finnick arrogant qui ne semblait aimer que lui-même.

\- Voyez. Il vous a volontairement laissée en arrière. Il n'y a que sa survie qui compte. Vous ne lui importez pas.

Tiana essaya de lutter et de ne pas croire la voix fourbe qui lui murmurait de telles atrocités. Ce n'était pas vrai. Finnick l'aimait. Il ne pourrait pas lui enlever cette certitude. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et même s'il avait pris une mauvaise décision, c'était dans le but de la protéger, elle le savait ! Comme Haymitch l'avait fait avec Aria.

Snow sourit en regardant la lutte qui se passait dans son regard. Cette idée de retourner Peeta et Tiana contre ses ennemis lui était venue après l'interview. A la vue de certains districts dans lesquels on réclamait la libération des deux gagnants. C'était une minorité bien sûr, mais accorder cette petite victoire aux rebelles pour que finalement les prisonniers se retournent contre eux… C'était jouissif à imaginer. C'était lui qui gagnait toujours. Et il gagnerait cette fois encore ! Il leur prouverait qu'une fois encore, les participants des Hunger Games restaient pour toujours en son pouvoir !

\- Acceptez la vérité, mademoiselle Grant.

\- Vous ne crachez que des mensonges ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous n'y arriverez… Pas.

\- Quel est ce doute dans vos yeux, alors ?

La douleur du venin était tout bonnement horrible. Tiana ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la torturait à nouveau. Elle avait pensé… Mais elle était stupide. On ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en cet homme. Les images à la télévision changèrent, lui montrant Finnick en coqueluche de ces dames lors des parades des tributs. Son visage se crispa de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de repousser ce qu'elle voyait. La rouquine ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en tous sens.

\- Ce petit mois avec vous aura été un plaisir. Ricana Snow.

Ca faisait un mois qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Un mois entre ses mains ? Quand donc cela cesserait-il ? Aria… Aria devait probablement être très mal en point pour ne pas être encore venue. Tiana se sentait de plus en plus mitigée à propos de sauvetage. Commençant à penser au pire, à penser de la même manière que Peeta : si Aria finissait elle aussi prisonnière… Elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'elle la cherche ou non. Snow la ramena à la réalité en attrapant sa tête pour la faire cesser de bouger.

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Ne supportant pas que l'homme qui lui avait tout pris la touche, elle se débattit en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Snow saisit son menton et elle mordit sa main avec force. Hurlant de douleur, le président fut obligé de lui donner un coup de poing qui l'assomma à moitié pour la faire lâcher prise.

\- Ne recommencez jamais ça. Ou je ferais plus que ce que je viens de faire. Les pacificateurs n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part pour recommencer. Dit froidement l'homme en enveloppant sa main ensanglantée dans un mouchoir. Vous savez, pour moi Finnick Odair ne vous a jamais aimée. Ou du moins il pense vous aimer uniquement parce que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir veillé sur son premier amour à sa place. Vous n'êtes qu'une Annie Cresta de plus. Il n'est resté près de vous que pour vous sauver comme une dette qu'il doit à sa chère Annie.

Là, il avait touché quelque chose. Il le vit à sa façon de pleurer comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des jours et des jours.

* * *

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Peeta sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé, Johanna fixa le couloir avec horreur. Il avait recommencé c'est ça ? Il avait recommencé à prendre le corps de Tiana. Un hurlement de douleur suivit.

\- Ils lui font la même chose qu'à moi, murmura le blond avec un frisson.

\- Mais il ne peut pas la faire détester Aria. S'exclama Johanna. C'est une chose plus qu'impossible !

\- Il ne va pas prendre Aria. A ton avis, la vidéo sur Finnick et elle, il la lui a montrée dans quel but ?

\- PUTAIN ! Hurla Johanna en se levant et en arpentant sa cellule avec horreur. Il n'a donc aucune limite ?

Johanna tint les barreaux avec force, guettant le retour de Tiana.

Quelques minutes plus tard, encadrée de pacificateurs, la rouquine fut ramenée en cellule. Elle arborait un énorme bleu sur la pommette et posait un regard halluciné sur ce qu'elle regardait. Les pacificateurs en parlant entre eux finirent par apprendre aux deux compagnons de cellule ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- C'est qu'elle lâchait plus, la tigresse. Ricana l'un d'eux. Elle est plus redoutable qu'il n'y parait, même attachée sur un lit.

Tiana se roula en boule tout près de la cellule de Johanna qui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle était gelée. Et semblait souffrir le martyr, le venin agissant probablement encore.

\- Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il te dit ou ce qu'il essaye de te montrer comme une vérité. Je connais Finnick. Il jouait un rôle devant les caméras, mais quand elles n'étaient plus là, c'était une toute autre personne. Ne le laisse pas vous détruire plus encore qu'il ne l'a fait.

Tiana ne répondit pas, fixant un point devant la cellule avec un sourire hystérique. Alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, voilà qu'ils lui apparaissaient. Les beaux cheveux roux de sa mère, qu'elle avait hérité en plus foncés, les yeux bleus enjoués de son père. Ils la fixaient avec une compassion horrible à supporter à cet instant. Les phrases de Snow tournaient dans sa tête, de même que les images qu'il lui avaient montrées, se mélangeant avec ses propres souvenirs. Elle arrivait à faire le tri de ce qui était vrai mais pour combien de temps ? _Il pense vous aimer uniquement parce que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir veillé sur son premier amour à sa place. Vous n'êtes qu'une Annie Cresta de plus. Il n'est resté près de vous que pour vous sauver comme une dette qu'il doit à sa chère Annie._ Pourquoi ces phrases la hantaient ? _Une Annie Cresta de plus_. Parce que nombre de fois, Finnick avait su la calmer parce qu'elle ressemblait à Annie. Elle mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'hallucination de ses parents. Johanna lui massait les mains en silence. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient prisonniers, Peeta vit des larmes sur les joues de Johanna Mason. Elle pleurait de rage contre ce qu'on leur faisait. Tigris arriva en miaulant et se cala directement contre le ventre de Tiana, l'entourant de sa chaleur avec des miaulements plaintifs, comme s'il pleurait pour sa maîtresse.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit Johanna, la Johanna si forte qui l'impressionnait pleurer, Tiana se remit à sangloter en serrant elle aussi les mains de son amie avec force. Peeta se balançait d'avant en arrière et Tigris changea de personne à réconforter et alla se blottir dans les bras du blond qui eut un sourire tremblant.

\- Tu sais, je commence à penser comme vous, murmura la rouquine en croisant le regard empli de rage et de douleur de Johanna. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on vienne nous chercher. J'aurais juste aimé revoir Aria. Au moins une fois. Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle vienne. Si elle atterrit entre ses mains… Qui sait de quoi il serait capable.

Johanna pâlit. Si même Tiana partait sur cette idée… Et puis, elle se rappela que le manque de médicaments pouvait lui faire voir les choses en noir. Faiblement, elle serra la rouquine contre elle à travers les barreaux, les deux filles se berçant mutuellement et profitant de leur chaleur humaine.

Tiana, Peeta et Johanna avaient pensé il y a quelques jours que Snow ne pouvait pas faire pire niveau tortures. Il les avait endormis pour mieux les briser ensuite. Johanna, tous les jours se faisait noyer et électrocuter. Tiana et Peeta de leur côté, devaient subir ce que Snow leur soufflait comme horreurs, entrecoupé des préparations des futures interviews. Malgré elle, alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'espérer qu'on les cherche, Johanna se mit à prier pour qu'on les sorte de là. Ou au moins qu'on leur montre un signe de vie. Parce que tous les trois ne tiendraient plus très longtemps face à tout ce qu'on leur imposait.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous aimez toujours :)**


	52. Acharnement fou

**Et voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Acharnement**

Le lendemain de l'interview, Aria se leva de bonne heure. Haymitch dormait encore, abattu de la veille, ce qui en soi était un exploit. D'ordinaire c'était la blonde qui trainassait au lit quelle que soit la situation. Mais là elle avait un devoir envers Tiana qui n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Elle se sentait presque pousser des ailes de l'avoir revue, certes mal en point, mais vivante.

Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de soins intensifs et trouva son père agité. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller, je vais y arriver.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais c'est aussi le fait que j'ai cru que Célia revenait à elle qui me rend comme ça.

\- Quoi ?!

Aria se détacha et le regarda avec profondeur.

\- Ce matin alors que je dormais et que je faisais un horrible cauchemar, j'ai senti une pression sur ma main. Quelque chose de très fort et de rassurant. Quand je me suis éveillé à ce constat, j'ai senti la main de Célia m'empoigner comme pour me rassurer. Comme si elle avait senti que j'allais mal. Je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai senti. Quand j'en ai parlé aux soignants ils ont dit que c'était peut-être juste un réflexe car je devais m'agiter dans mon sommeil... J'ai du mal à y croire... Des fois, je la sens bouger... Mais peut-être que je deviens paranoïaque. Surtout après avoir vu Tiana dans un état critique...

La jeune Grant avala sa salive plusieurs fois. Elle s'approcha de Célia et lui caressa les cheveux. Aria sourit et lui embrassa le front qu'elle sentit bien chaud et réconfortant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as raison papa.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Célia va sûrement revenir parmi nous. Tu sais c'est une Grant et les Grant n'abandonnent jamais. C'est Rose qui nous l'a enseigné après tout. On a beaucoup souffert mais si on tient debout on peut toujours se relever. Même Tia'. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense elle-même. Crois-moi Papa, un jour viendra où Tiana, Célia et moi-même seront réunies à tes côtés. Et où tu seras plus fier que jamais de tes trois filles si combattives.

Glen regarda sa Aria avec une fierté débordante. Il la remercia d'un regard rempli de larmes et la regarda partir vers les bureaux de Coin. Revoir Tiana l'avait définitivement reboostée. Et lui aussi se devait de reprendre espoir car c'était finalement le seul moteur qui les maintenait en vie dans ce monde cruel. Le père de famille s'essuya les yeux avant de prendre la main de Célia.

\- Tu as entendu ça, chérie ? Ta sœur est un vrai ouragan. On ne l'arrête jamais. Mais j'en suis très fier.

Célia Grant sembla remuer légèrement. Glen ne savait pas si c'était encore son imagination ou non. Il préféra ne rien penser et sourire.

\- Je t'attends princesse. Je vous attends toutes. N'est-ce pas, Rose ?

Il eut l'impression de voir son image sourire avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. Chez les Grant on avait un gros problème d'hallucination...

* * *

Aria s'enfila les corridors. Elle imagina Célia lui revenir avec Tiana et elle sourit malgré elle. Pourtant les autres la dévisageaient et un homme cracha à ses pieds en la traitant de paria. Elle les regarda avec noirceur mais préféra les ignorer. C'était de parfaits inconnus, peu lui importait leur avis sur sa personne. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Arrivée à l'ascenseur elle descendit et regarda la fourmilière s'agiter. La plupart semblait parler avec vivacité. Sûrement de l'interview de la veille. D'autres semblaient s'entrainer dans leur coin alors que certains hauts fonctionnaires comptaient les vivres.

Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de Coin, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Plutarch la fixa avec étonnement et ravissement.

\- Justement je venais pour vous chercher. Vous êtes une rapide, mademoiselle Grant.

Elle renifla et entra sans y être invitée. Coin la regarda avec analyse.

\- Je reviens avec le Geai Moqueur. En attendant, miss Grant, essayez de ne pas attaquer notre présidente. Vos exploits d'hier résonnent encore en ces murs.

Il pouffa devant l'air noir de la jeune femme. Il avait le don pour mettre les gens en colère.

Quand il ferma la porte, Aria se tourna vers Coin.

\- Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins, madame la présidente, je veux qu'une équipe de sauvetage soit prévue rapidement pour aller chercher Tiana, Peeta et Johanna.

Elle fut ferme et concise. Coin, assise, se massa le menton avec un air pensif.

\- Je vous ai pourtant dit qu'il faudrait d'abord faire des campagnes de propagande. Tant que les districts ne seront pas unis on ne pourra rien faire.

Aria allait répondre mais Coin leva la main :

\- De plus, ce sont maintenant des traitres et des lâches qui ont rejoint le Capitole. On ne va pas dépêcher des soldats pour eux. Bien au contraire si on les ramène il faudra les juger coupables de trahison. La sentence serait bien cruelle pour eux vous ne pensez-pas ? Au moins au capitole ils sont dorlotés.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Aria fonça sur la présidente et fut maintenue par deux gorilles qui attendaient derrière elle. _Si prévisible_ , pensa Coin avec lassitude.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Si vous ne vous calmez pas mademoiselle Grant, je vous prierais de retourner dans votre dortoir. Je n'ai que faire d'un soldat impétueux.

Aria devint rouge de colère. Pour Tiana et son espoir elle se contint, ce qui lui valut un effort surhumain. Elle reprit son souffle quand on la lâcha et elle balança ses poings sur la table.

\- Tiana... Articula-t-elle difficilement. Tiana n'est pas chouchoutée au Capitole ! Elle est battue et souffre le martyr ! Ce n'est pas une traitre c'est une alliée précieuse qu'il vous faut sauver pour votre campagne.

Coin ne fut pas du tout convaincue. La blonde reprit en frappant une nouvelle fois sur la table pour se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

\- Ils sont tous les trois engrainés et font ce qu'ils peuvent pour survivre ! Ce n'est pas dans votre petit confort que vous pourrez comprendre ça ! Pour eux c'est comme des Hunger Games. Ils veulent juste vivre et qu'on vienne les chercher. CE NE SONT PAS DES TRAITRES !

Hors d'elle, Aria haletait. Coin sembla avoir un sourire en coin. Pour elle cette interview venait de la sauver d'une expédition inutile. Maintenant que Peeta et Tiana étaient considérés comme des traitres, elle avait une bonne excuse pour refuser. Ca faisait un mois qu'elle attendait une telle opportunité !

\- Miss Grant. Je comprends votre colère et votre peine. Mais je pense que vous êtes aveuglée... Aveuglée par votre amour pour ces personnes et pour votre _sœur jumelle_. La preuve vous vous êtes persuadée vous même qu'ils étaient encore dans votre camp et qu'ils souffraient. Ouvrez les yeux sur eux. Ils ont choisi le Capitole. Notre ennemi.

\- N'importe quoi ! Postillonna la jeune femme. Ce n'est que de la comédie ! Ils nous attendent !

\- Oh et en avez-vous une preuve dans ce cas là ?

\- Je... Oui bien sûr ! Si on revoit la vidéo on peut voir Tiana dire " Sauve-moi" à la fin de l'émission !

Aria montra fièrement un écran où Beetee passa la vidéo pour l'aider. Il aurait bien voulu les sauver lui aussi.

Coin tapa du doigt sur la table.

\- C'est censé me prouver qu'ils ne sont pas avec nos ennemis ? C'est sûrement un piège du président Snow. Il veut te faire venir à lui pour te mettre la main dessus. Je ne te pensais pas aussi idiote, Aria Grant.

\- Mais vous êtes bouchée ou quoi !

D'un grand coup de pied, une chaise vola contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Les gorilles restèrent aux aguets, proche de Coin.

\- En fait tout ça vous arrange bien ! Eclata-t-elle. Je vous imaginais pourtant bien plus sage et compréhensive mais là j'ai un Snow numéro deux devant les yeux !

La présidente ne réagit pas à la provocation. Elle souriait discrètement dans ses mains.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Aria, je suis juste un commandant et de ce fait j'ai un devoir envers mes troupes et cette bataille. Je n'ai que pour unique but de sauver les districts du Capitole.

\- Foutaises, vous voulez le poste de Snow je parie.

Un court silence tomba. Aria comprit rapidement que ce qu'elle avançait semblait vrai. Cela lui colla un frisson dans le dos.

\- Pas du tout, je veux simplement délivrer le peuple opprimé. Et ceci se fait avec des sacrifices et une forte détermination. J'assume tous mes choix. Quelqu'un doit le faire.

La blonde frappa dans une autre chaise. Elle voyait Coin se donner le beau rôle. Même si elle ne disait pas totalement faux, elle avait un air calculateur qui lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Ecoute, reprit la présidente. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence. Tiana Grant a un gros problème mental. Elle souffre depuis des années, depuis les premiers jeux et la mort d'Eliott. Elle ne va pas bien et c'est pour ça qu'elle change de camp comme de chemise, qu'elle supplie pour des choses incohérentes ou qu'elle choisit de se faire capturer par le Capitole. Je sais que tu aimes ta sœur, mais à l'évidence elle est déjà condamnée dans sa tête au même titre que Peeta Mellark.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Aria se stoppa et la regarda bien en face. Un regard de folie qui en dit long car Coin se renfonça dans son siège. Elle se sentait soudainement prise au piège devant une bête féroce. Peut-être aurait-elle dû continuer de mentir en disant qu'elle enverrait des troupes pour les prisonniers.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de Tiana, répliqua Aria d'un ton sombre. Vous parlez de votre bouche salie alors que ma sœur vaut quinze mille fois plus que vous en termes de personne. Elle n'a pas perdu la raison, même malgré ses crises et sa torture, elle reste Tiana. Je ne suis pas aveugle mais sensée. Tout le contraire de vous. Depuis le début vous aviez prévu de les laisser là-bas. Vous vous fichez bien de leur sort.

Coin eut un sourire franc. Aria avait vu juste. Du temps qu'elle avait son Geai Moqueur et la jumelle peu lui importait le reste.

\- Je ne ferais pas votre propagande et je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus. Katniss fera pareil. Vous allez perdre vos jouets par votre obstination.

Aria allait partir, Coin eut un rire.

\- Allons, personne n'est irremplaçable. Partez où bon vous semble cette guerre se passera de vous.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'arriverez jamais à unir les districts sans nous.

Aria revint à la charge. Mais non sans une idée derrière la tête.

\- Il y a toujours un moyen. Ce sera plus difficile certes mais pas impossible. C'est surtout vous qui pleurerez de n'avoir pas pu avoir votre vengeance sur le Capitole.

\- Je suis pourtant prête à faire tout ce que vous désirez si vous allez chercher Tiana.

\- C'est non négociable. Personne ne se lancera dans cette mission pour sauver des traitres. C'est stupide de l'avoir cru.

\- Je vois... C'est regrettable.

Aria se retourna comme pour partir. Mais au moment d'avancer elle sauta en avant vers Coin. Les gorilles arrivèrent d'où elle leur envoya de l'encre dans la figure. Elle avait pris un pot qui trainait devant l'entrée. Aveuglés temporairement, la jeune femme se saisit du cou de Coin et lui donna un coup sur la table en métal devant un Beetee apeuré.

\- Non, Aria ne fais pas ça !

\- Tais-toi !

Coin sentit du sang couler de son nez.

\- Toi, la vieille morue, tu vas me dépêcher une équipe pour sauver Tiana et sur le champ !

\- Non. Je ne cèderais pas à tes caprices.

Aria lui donna un autre coup. Elle avait un regard de folie, prête à tout pour faire plier Coin. Une vraie folle à deux visages.

Coin reçut un troisième coup qui manqua de lui faire perdre une dent.

\- Je...

Elle allait proposer un compromis mais les gardes du corps revinrent à la charge avant de la maintenir au sol en la matraquant de coups.

\- ESPECE DE SALOPE ! VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS D'ALLER LES CHERCHER ! CE NE SONT PAS DES TRAITRES ! CE NE SONT PAS DES TRAITRES !

Aria se débattit au sol alors que du sang coulait à divers endroits. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Plutarch désabusé. Il soupira et Katniss ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas l'attaquer. Décidément, mademoiselle Grant, vous perdez la raison.

\- Elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien, vociféra Coin qui se tenait avec un mouchoir. Mettez-la moi en cellule d'isolement. Pas de visite. Pas de nourriture.

\- Bien madame.

Aria fut trainée dehors et envoyée au mitard. Elle hurla pendant deux bonnes heures avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle maudit Snow et Coin d'un même ensemble. Tous des fourbes qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne. Mais au fond elle s'en voulut d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Elle venait de griller ses dernières chances de voir Tiana sauvée par le treize. Elle devrait donc y aller seule. Avec ses proches. C'était sa dernière solution.

* * *

Aria passa une journée entière dans sa pièce digne d'un placard à balai. Elle était au bout du rouleau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Plutarch était là avec un sourire éloquent. Aria lui aurait sauté dessus si Haymitch n'était pas derrière lui pour lui faire un signe de calme.

\- Que puis-je dire ? C'est affligeant de vous voir dans un tel état alors que vous valez mieux que ça.

Aria ne dit rien, elle se leva et fonça dans les bras de son homme qui la calma directement. Il avait eu vent de tout. Mais ceux du treizième ne savaient rien hormis les proches de la blonde. Savoir Coin blessée pour si peu la rendrait fragile. Trop fragile pour gouverner une guerre.

Plutarch soupira.

\- Votre colère n'a pas été inutile cela dit.

Aria tourna la tête vers lui, d'un regard très profond.

\- Attention à ce que vous comptez dire, je suis toujours en colère.

\- Je vois ça. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et puis je ne compte pas insulter Tiana, on a bien compris avec la présidente que c'était le sujet qui fâche. On a retenu la leçon, promis.

\- Hmmm bien. Alors cette nouvelle ?

Aria reprit contenance. Le blond lui caressait le dos. Lui-même savait qu'il aurait fait pareil en entendant Beetee expliquer toute l'affaire. Il aurait même fait pire en balançant la table, il le savait. Sans parler de Glen, il l'aurait bien tuée sans le sentir venir. Finnick aussi il supposa. Mais il fut content d'apprendre qu'un compromis avait eu lieu dans la journée.

\- Normalement tu devrais être exclue du treize pour tes deux actes de rébellion. Cela dit, j'ai plaidé ta cause et celle de Katniss. Tu devrais me remercier. Tu peux rester ici à la condition de ne plus faire de vagues.

\- ... D'accord. Je vais prendre sur moi.

Il sourit à son regard dur mais elle sembla s'adoucir.

\- Bien. C'est ta dernière chance de pouvoir intégrer nos forces rebelles. Et ce compromis sera bien récompensé. Car après entretien avec toi et Katniss, la présidente s'est rendue compte que cette hargne devait être dirigée non pas vers elle mais vers le champ de bataille. Je l'ai donc convaincue d'accéder à vos requêtes en échange de votre loyauté dans cette guerre et votre dévouement à la moindre action que nous ferons. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Aria se mit à réfléchir. Avait-elle une autre option que de travailler pour Coin ? Non...

\- Elle compte aller sauver les trois prisonniers ?

\- Oui, dès que l'occasion se présentera. Et ils seront graciés. C'est Katniss qui a imposé ses règles. C'est en te voyant qu'elle n'a rien lâché. Votre flamme à toutes les deux, c'est ce que nous désirons le plus. Alors si tu fais de ton mieux, tu retrouveras forcément ta sœur.

La blonde se sentit respirer à nouveau. Elle eut du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Puis elle tendit la main vers Plutarch.

\- Alors je suis d'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. C'était quand même pas compliqué d'accéder à notre requête depuis le début !

\- Coin est très stricte et pour la faire changer d'avis on peut dire que vous êtes de vraies folles.

\- J'assume.

Elle eut un vrai sourire complice avec le haut-juge. Elle commençait à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement. Il faisait tout pour la guerre mais savait user de ses arguments et de sa tête pour toutes sortes de situations. Coin était très mauvaise sur ce point. Elle ne voyait que son but à l'arrivée rien de plus.

Haymitch la prit contre lui juste après. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle complicité avec lui. Aria en eut un sourire puis ils furent tous conviés au discours de Coin. Arrivant sur place Glen lui sauta dessus.

\- Ils t'ont sacrément amochée !

\- Ce n'est rien. Ca va.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre ! Grogna-t-il. Heureusement que je ne les ai pas eus en face de moi ! Et que je n'ai pas entendu ces horreurs sur Tiana ! Sinon je peux te dire que c'est pas au mitard qu'ils m'auraient envoyé.

Aria lui sourit.

\- Oh je sais bien. C'est pour ça qu'il valait mieux que j'y aille. Même si j'ai pas fait mieux.

\- Elle ne méritait que ça, intervint Finnick discrètement derrière eux.

\- Finnick ! Tu es debout !

Il lui fit un maigre sourire.

\- Je le lui dois bien non ?

Aria approuva avec ferveur.

\- Vu tout ce qu'elle vit c'est sûr.

\- Je vais me battre moi aussi... Enchaina-t-il. Pour qu'on puisse la récupérer. Ce que tu as fait avec Katniss, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Aller jusqu'à défier Coin et la faire plier. Je n'aurais jamais réussi. Alors vraiment... M... Merci.

Des larmes roulèrent d'où Aria le prit dans ses bras. Haymitch lui tapota le dos.

\- Sans toi, sans vous j'aurais perdu tout espoir depuis longtemps. Et je me serais laissé glisser en laissant Tiana mourir au Capitole. Je vous en suis reconnaissant à vie.

Le regard larmoyant et dur de Finnick rendit Aria gênée et heureuse. De le voir ainsi faisait du bien, il se libérait un peu. Et un tel sourire sur son visage d'homme brisé, si maigre soit-il, valait beaucoup de choses. Il aurait fait plaisir à Tiana pour sûr.

Les autres du treize se mirent à hurler et à les huer mais Coin continua de donner les directives pour les concessions qu'elle avait fait pour les filles. Haymitch, Glen et Finnick prirent Aria et Katniss contre eux avec gratitude. Elles se sourirent machinalement.

\- Merci Katniss, je ne pensais jamais que je te dirais ça un jour, mais tu es géniale.

La brunette eut un sourire en coin.

\- Moi aussi. Merci Aria.

Le discours se termina sur une dernière phrase qui glaça le sang à la petite troupe :

\- Si Katniss et Aria faillissent à leur mission, cette promesse sera nulle et non avenue. Merci de votre attention. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

La joie retomba comme un soufflé et tout le monde retourna à ses quartiers. La petite troupe hormis Katniss qui resta avec sa sœur, se retrouva dans la chambre de Célia.

\- De toute manière je ne faillirais pas, ce n'est même pas une option, répliqua Aria une fois posée sur Haymitch.

\- C'est sûr, mais fais attention à toi je t'en conjure, je n'ai plus beaucoup de morceaux de cœur pour y survivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, dit Glen fatigué. J'ai besoin de repos... Mais on entre en guerre. Je n'en peux déjà plus.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va prendre le relais, dit Finnick un peu plus confiant. Ils sont en vie et on a obtenu le droit de les sauver. Il ne manque plus que l'opportunité.

\- Et on va la créer, enchaina Aria. On commence les spots la semaine prochaine avec Katniss. On va rameuter du monde pour entrer dans une guerre complète puis on va créer une brèche dans le Capitole. Là, ce sera le moment de foncer.

Tout le monde approuva et Célia se mit à gémir. Glen sauta à son chevet. Mais il ne se passa plus rien.

\- Célia...

Il lui embrassa les mains, plein d'espoir. Aria resta avec les deux hommes, tous trois assis au sol. Tous l'un contre l'autre à se tenir les mains.

\- Je l'imagine déjà avec nous, dit Finnick surpris de lui-même. On la chouchoutera tellement qu'elle en aura marre.

Aria eut un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai. Elle aura trop d'amour d'un coup.

\- Si elle veut toujours nous voir. Ce qui m'étonnerait.

Finnick retomba dans la déprime. Ce fut court mais Aria y avait vu une lumière dans ses yeux. Elle réfléchit à ses mots. Il est clair que Tiana serait un vrai chat sauvage s'ils allaient la chercher. Mais peu importe, elle serait en sécurité c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Le silence tomba en même temps que la nuit noire. Aria chantonna la chanson triste qu'elle avait chanté au douzième. Les trois hommes s'endormirent en l'écoutant. Glen avec Célia. Haymitch et Finnick tous deux sur les épaules d'Aria. La blonde regardait le plafond avec un maigre sourire.

\- Tiana.

Elle repensa au passé, aux moments de bonheur. Son père avait raison, rien ne s'effaçait. Il ne fallait pas oublier. Cela apaisa la blonde qui s'endormit à son tour avec une Butterfly ronronnant entre ses jambes. Celle-ci ne quittait jamais la chambre de Célia.

* * *

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis l'interview ? Deux jours ? Et elle avait pourtant l'impression que ça faisait des semaines. L'attente entre le temps où on la mettait dans cette salle et le temps que Snow mettait à arriver était probablement le pire. Savoir qu'elle allait souffrir dès que cet homme entrerait, qu'il allait encore lui dire des horreurs dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se défaire…

Elle sursauta et ferma les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas encore le président, mais le médecin qui allait lui inoculer le venin qui allait la faire se tordre de douleur et la faire mélanger le vrai et le faux. Elle ne tentait plus de se débattre. Elle avait perdu tout espoir d'échapper à cette torture. La piqure et la brûlure habituelle. Ca commençait.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma avant d'être à nouveau ouverte quelques secondes plus tard. Tiana eut envie de vomir. La vue du président rendait son cauchemar trop réel, lui faisait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et qu'il allait encore lui dire des horreurs sur Finnick. Des horreurs qu'elle avait du mal à repousser.

\- Prête pour votre séance quotidienne ? Sourit le président.

Tiana fut tentée de lui cracher dessus mais se rappela de ce que la dernière fois avait entraîné et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Snow éclata d'un rire cruel avant d'allumer la télévision face au lit comme il le faisait toujours. Tiana refusa de tourner la tête vers l'écran mais en reconnaissant la voix d'Haymitch, le fit quand même. Le voir en compagnie d'Aria lui tira un bref sourire même si c'était filmé durant les expiations.

 _\- Au fait, qui est mort depuis le début du jeu ? Demanda le blond inquiet. Katniss est encore vivante ? Et Tiana ? Et Finnick ?_

 _\- Tu penses à Katniss avant Tiana ?_

\- Même Haymitch Abernathy ne vous place pas dans ses priorités. De toute manière, vous êtes toujours passée après les autres. Vous savez que c'est vrai.

Tiana secoua la tête. Elle aurait voulu plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses paroles perfides, mais ça aussi, c'était impossible. Elle essayait de ne pas croire ce qu'il disait sur Haymitch, mais comment pouvait-elle le faire quand même les images lui prouvaient le contraire ?

\- Vous avez été celle sacrifiée pour la prostitution.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait… Qui l'ait décidé.

\- Vous êtes encore celle qui passe en dernier. Ils n'ont rien tenté pour vous chercher.

\- Parce que… Ils doivent soigner leurs blessures, tenta-t-elle faiblement.

\- Et pourquoi n'avoir envoyé personne ? Vous n'êtes utile pour personne. A part moi, bien sûr.

Snow lui tapota la tête et elle se retint de faire un geste qu'elle regretterait. Son visage était encore marqué du dernier coup de poing. Mais subir le moindre geste de cet homme la répugnait avec tout ce qu'il avait brisé en elle.

\- Vous passerez toujours en dernier. Vous n'êtes que Tiana Jones, celle qui est récupérée par tous. Par les Works. Par les Grant. Par Abernathy et Odair. Et par moi.

\- Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Vous savez que si. C'est pour ça que ça vous atteint autant.

Snow garda un instant de silence et retira la main de sa tête. Il sourit à nouveau avant de relancer la vidéo de Finnick et elle. Tiana ferma les yeux et l'entendit se reculer. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette vidéo par cœur. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à ne pas pleurer dans ces moments-là et savait que Snow s'en réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle ne supportait pas de voir le visage de Finnick dans cette vidéo.

\- Je veux mourir, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Tuez-moi…

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur sans fin. Même si les Grant devaient en souffrir, elle ne supportait plus de devoir se battre contre ce que Snow lui disait. De ne plus savoir si certains souvenirs étaient vrais ou juste le fruit de son imagination.

\- Oh non, mademoiselle Grant. Vous êtes encore trop précieuse.

\- Un jour… Un jour quelqu'un vous fera payer... Tout ce que vous nous avez fait.

L'homme eut un ricanement. Avant de lancer une autre vidéo. L'interview d'Eliott.

\- Lui non plus ne vous as pas aimée et n'a fait que vous mentir, susurra-t-il.

Tiana tenta de se frapper la tête contre les barres de métal du lit. C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça !

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle tout en sachant qu'il n'accéderait pas à ce qu'elle demandait.

Au contraire, les images qui suivirent furent celles de la mort d'Eliott et de son pétage de plomb où Aria l'avait empêchée de se tuer. Voir la mort d'Eliott à nouveau fut une horreur. Mais voir Aria la serrer dans ses bras amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Que ne donnerait-elle pour être dans ses bras ! Pour être en sécurité loin de Snow. Elle aussi voulait ne plus être sous le joug du capitole. Plus que tout, elle espérait que sa sœur allait bien.

Snow perdit quant à lui son sourire en voyant son visage s'illuminer à la vue de sa sœur. Leur lien était trop fort et indestructible. Mais c'est justement ça qui allait amener Aria Grant à commettre une erreur en cherchant sa sœur. Car même si Tiana ne la haïrait pas, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité aux rebelles. Et ne pourrait plus faire confiance à Finnick Odair qui était l'un des seuls à savoir la calmer. Car plus les jours passaient, plus il parvenait à la briser. Il voyait parfaitement qu'elle commençait à confondre ce qu'il lui insufflait et la réalité. Comme il le voulait.

* * *

 _Assise sur les genoux de Finnick, lui-même assis sur la balançoire de leur jardin, ils profitaient d'un moment de calme avant que Finnick ne doive repartir dans son district. Le jeune homme l'enlaça avec force, son menton dans son cou._

 _\- J'aimerais tellement t'offrir mieux que ce que nous avons. Avait-il soupiré._

 _\- Tu partages mes sentiments et tu me permets de tenir le coup, avait-elle répondu, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Cette situation me pèse aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour… On pourra vivre notre amour._

 _\- Je l'espère, avait murmuré Finnick, la serrant contre lui. Je t'aime tellement, Tia'._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Finn'._

Tiana se réveilla brusquement et reprit pied avec la réalité. Mais elle savait que ce rêve était réel contrairement à tout ce voulait lui faire croire Snow.

\- Tu avais l'air de faire un beau rêve, dit Johanna.

\- J'ai rêvé de Finnick et moi. Et ça me permet de ne pas croire… Ce qu'il veut que je croie.

Johanna la fixa avec sérieux, Tigris dans ses bras. Il faisait nuit noire et ce n'est pas à cette heure que Snow leur ferait quelque chose. L'imaginer dormir paisiblement dans un lit douillet la mettait dans une rage folle. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour l'étrangler dans son sommeil !

\- Tu sais, Johanna, c'est de plus en plus dur de faire la différence entre ce qu'il dit et ce qui a été vrai. Je n'arrive pas à différencier les souvenirs et la réalité.

Le cœur de Mason se serra en entendant ça.

\- Il te suffit de me demander. Je ne te mentirais pas. Je ne pourrais probablement pas te dire avec autant de fiabilité que ta sœur ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas, mais tu peux plus me croire moi que lui.

Tiana lui lança un regard ému.

\- J'aimerais réussir à lui tenir tête, faire quelque chose pour lutter contre lui. Aria le ferait. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte.

\- Tu _es_ forte, Tiana, la contra Johanna. On ne peut rien faire contre lui dans notre situation. Personne dans nos conditions ne pourrait lutter contre lui. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ne pas lui révéler où ils sont.

Mais il commençait à s'en douter, la brune le savait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui disait toujours rien, Snow avait souri la veille. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Peeta et Tiana. A quoi bon les inquiéter pour leurs proches alors qu'ils souffraient déjà bien assez de ne pas savoir où ils en étaient tant Snow leur lavait le cerveau ?

\- Il y a des moments où je préférerais mourir que d'être sauvée. Je sais que c'est à cause du temps qu'on a passé ici, du manque de médicaments, de rester enfermée, mais je le pense sincèrement. On serait mieux morts que vivants comme on l'est actuellement.

\- Et Aria ? Tu penses qu'elle ressentirait quoi en apprenant ta mort ? Célia ? Glen ?

Johanna hésita à prononcer les noms d'Haymitch et Finnick.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'en veux de penser ça. Surtout que toi aussi il te torture et tu restes forte.

\- Je dois l'être. J'avais promis à Finnick de veiller sur toi si vous veniez à être séparés. Alors je dois être forte pour nous deux.

Tiana eut un sourire à ces mots, jouant tendrement avec la corde à son poignet. Elle savait que dans quelques heures cette conversation lui paraîtrait trop lointaine ou trop irréelle pour y croire, mais elle ressentait ce que Finnick avait tenté de faire. Malgré sa trahison, il avait voulu la sauver. Snow avait beau le dénigrer… Finnick s'était porté volontaire pour elle.

\- J'aimerais tellement ne pas oublier ce que tu viens de me dire…

\- Alors je te le répéterais toutes les nuits s'il le faut, sourit Johanna. Je ne le laisserais pas détruire tout ce qui te faisait tenir. Je te ferais tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Aria vienne nous chercher.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Acharnée comme elle l'est, oui j'y crois. Ta sœur ne te laissera pas moisir ici. J'essayais de ne pas avoir cet espoir, mais c'est finalement ce qui me fait aussi tenir. Penser que quelqu'un pense à venir nous sauver, qu'on ne se fiche pas de notre sort !

Johanna se leva et saisit les barreaux entre ses mains. Oui, elle avait repoussé cette idée, mais quand on la noyait et l'électrocutait, penser que Finnick et toute la bande devaient chercher un moyen les sauver tous les trois l'empêchait de devenir complètement folle.

* * *

Tiana retint un sourire. S'il pensait vraiment l'avoir avec ça, il rêvait. Il lui montrait Aria qui n'était que peu en sa présence durant les entraînements des expiations. Mais elle s'en fichait. Aria était en colère et elle six pieds sous terre à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas ça qui la ferait douter de sa sœur, jamais !

\- A se demander comment un tel hasard a pu vous mettre tous les trois dans les pattes. Deux qui ne savent rien et une qui ne dira jamais rien. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela trop bien joué ?

\- Extrêmement bien, provoqua-t-elle. Ils ont bien fait de ne rien nous dire. Et ça vous met dans une rage folle, pas vrai ?

Le visage de Snow devint rouge et elle se retint d'aller plus loin. Elle savait s'arrêter à temps pour ne pas récolter plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà. Elle alternait entre des phases de rébellion et des phases d'abattement. Johanna la reboostait à coup sûr et elle tenait le choc quelques minutes de plus avant de s'effondrer devant ce qu'il lui montrait.

A son grand étonnement, Snow éteignit la télévision et la fit détacher. Ils retrouvèrent Peeta dans son bureau. Tiana en soupira de soulagement avec discrétion, se demandant néanmoins pourquoi il avait été plus clément que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Peeta saisit sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme semblait ébranlé par quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Snow s'occupait toujours de Peeta en premier avant que ce ne soit le tour de Tiana. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas le lui demander maintenant devant le président. Ils devaient préparer la prochaine interview qui serait tournée dans quelques jours et la jeune femme eut envie de vomir en lisant ce qu'on lui demandait de dire. Unir les districts sous le capitole. Leur promettre la paix et une vie tranquille. Ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles et en paix avec cet homme. Comme toujours lors de leurs entretiens, elle regarda la fenêtre derrière Snow, perdue dans les souvenirs. Avec sa famille, Haymitch et Finnick. Ceux qu'elle savait vrais et dont il ne pouvait pas la faire douter. Elle savait qu'ils avaient existé et qu'il ne pourrait pas tout effacer. Il pouvait la faire douter, mais il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire oublier le bracelet de corde que Finnick lui avait sacrifié. Et tant d'autres choses. Tout avait été réel, elle le savait. Et tout redeviendrait un jour réel.


	53. Discours de haine

**Chapitre 53 : Discours de haine**

Une bonne semaine passa pour Aria et les rebelles. Le jour du spot arriva et elle attendait qu'on vienne enfin la chercher. Haymitch la regarda tourner en rond dans une pièce de repos.

\- Si tu continues, tu vas faire un trou dans le sol, plaisanta-t-il pour la détendre.

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je pense qu'on peut pas aller plus loin dans le sol tu sais. Je me rends compte que l'air libre me manque. La forêt... Je voudrais tellement retourner m'y promener et respirer le monde sauvage où l'homme n'y a pas de prise. Où Snow n'existe pas.

Haymitch la força à venir sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se laissa aller à roucouler quelques instants. Il l'allongea et lui sourit au-dessus d'elle.

\- Moi aussi je deviens fou dans ce bloc de métal souterrain. On est des gens de la nature, que veux-tu. Mais je suis certain qu'une fois la guerre lancée on pourra retrouver un peu l'extérieur. Et aussi sauver Tiana.

Elle lui sourit en lui caressant le visage. Son amour pour lui était à son apogée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi soutenue et aussi aimée par un autre homme que son père. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout, ni à Finnick. Ces moments passés ici l'avaient guérie de toute colère à leur égard même si elle savait déjà pourquoi ils leur avaient menti. Et qu'au final c'était Snow le seul et unique coupable dans cette affaire. Glen le répétait assez souvent.

\- Si on survit à cette guerre... Est-ce qu'on se mariera ?

La question fut si soudaine qu'Haymitch beuga un court instant. Il pensait avoir mal entendu, mais si, elle avait bien dit ces mots.

\- Tu... Tu me veux pour mari ? Moi le déchet humain de menteur ?

\- Haha, oui je t'aime tellement Haymitch. Et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, si on m'en donne l'occasion. Je voudrais un monde où on pourrait finir par vivre normalement comme une famille.

Une petite larme roula qu'il essuya d'un doigt. Il lui embrassa le front puis la joue.

\- Je serais tellement ravi de te faire devenir ma femme, Aria Grant. Et de reconstruire la famille que j'ai perdu avec tous les Grant. Je pense que ce serait une sacrée vengeance à l'égard de Snow.

Aria approuva. Elle se prit à espérer en parlant d'un monde de lumière avant qu'un homme du treize ne l'invite à revenir dans la réalité. Le spot allait commencer.

Elle se détacha de son homme qui eut bien du mal à la lâcher. Il garda sa prise sur sa main et ils entrèrent où attendait une Katniss en tenue de Geai Moqueur. La blonde n'avait pas de tenue particulière. On lui fit enfiler un costume sombre avec le collier en cœur mis en évidence sur sa poitrine. On y voyait également dessiné faiblement en rouge sur sa tenue une silhouette de deux filles collées l'une à l'autre qui ouvraient les bras vers les cieux. Cela représentait le symbole des jumelles et de la liberté voulue. La jeune Grant trouva que c'était de bon goût. C'est Effie qui avait insisté pour que ce soit du rouge.

On les fit donc entrer devant un fond vide. Katniss eut un arc et Aria prit son épée récupérée du douzième. Glen lui donna avec un sourire.

\- Fais de ton mieux, ma puce.

\- Compte sur moi, papa.

Haymitch les regarda de loin avec approbation. Puis après les consignes, les premiers essais commencèrent, qui ne furent pas concluants. Comme le redoutait l'ancien mentor, Katniss n'était pas faite pour jouer la comédie. A contrario, Aria donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Ce qui était dommage car les prises n'étaient jamais gardées.

\- Peuple de Panem, courage ! Bats-toi pour le ... Triomphe de la justice ! répliqua Katniss comme un robot.

\- Reprends la liberté que l'on t'a volé ! Donne à ta famille et à tes proches l'occasion de vivre dans un monde LIBRE !

\- STOP ! Katniss tu sors d'une bataille, bon sang ! Et Aria, arrête de planter le drapeau dans la tête de Katniss ! C'est pas vrai ça ! On recommence, huitième prise.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine d'essais, la maquette finale tomba. Tout le monde regarda le résultat atrocement faux du spot. Ils étaient dépités. Même Finnick était là. Il tenait à participer un peu.

\- Même moi, ça ne me donne pas envie de participer à la rébellion, commenta-t-il.

Ils approuvèrent dont la présidente se massa les tempes. Aria la fixa avec une certaine colère comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son visage dans les couloirs. Plutarch soupira et ce fut Haymitch qui se décida à intervenir. Il eut une brillante idée. Il s'expliqua en montrant un exemple sur Katniss.

Il démontra alors que seuls des actes spontanés pouvaient motiver la brunette. Et qu'Aria marchait également beaucoup mieux si elle se sentait concernée par une situation. La présidente décida immédiatement de refuser d'envoyer les deux filles au front. Un débat commença sur le sujet. Aria et Katniss étaient largement pour. La blonde savait que son homme venait de faire ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'air libre. Il l'avait entendue et comprise comme toujours. Elle lui sourit.

\- On ne pourra pas les protéger, termina la présidente.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais garantir notre sécurité, je veux y aller, répliqua Katniss.

\- Moi aussi ! Je veux enfin pouvoir bouger pour la rébellion ! Pour mon propre désir de vengeance !

\- Moi je suis contre. Aria, c'est trop dangereux ! Répliqua Glen.

\- Allons futur beau-papa, soyez raisonnable, votre fille sait se défendre.

Aria sentit une montée de fierté et de gratitude. Il était vraiment temps que son père ait confiance en elle.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, grogna-t-il

\- Et si vous vous faites tuer ? Enchaina Coin.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas de filmer, asséna la brunette amenant un sourire aux autres hormis le père Grant.

* * *

Pendant toute la journée de préparation pour envoyer les filles au district huit, Glen faisait la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'empêcher Aria d'y aller. Elle commençait à voir rouge.

\- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-elle. J'irais, un point c'est tout.

\- Je refuse que tu te fasses tuer pour rien ! Avec tes deux sœurs dans un état critique, tu veux donc tant que ça les rejoindre ?!

\- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ? J'ai survécu à deux Hunger Games de malade alors un petit front reculé dans le huitième ne va pas me manger !

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que ça représente. Snow n'attend que ça pour te tuer ! Ici tu es en sécurité et tu peux faire des spots dans les locaux. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix chercher le danger ?

\- Pour aller sur le terrain tout simplement. Pour voir de mes yeux ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Pour me sentir revivre. Pour me battre ! J'ai une flamme ardente qui brûle en moi et qui n'attend que ça depuis un mois. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre mes désirs ? Le danger j'y suis habituée depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ca ne me fera pas reculer. Je comprends ce que tu veux mais je ne te laisserais pas me garder prisonnière ici. Je suis majeure après tout.

Glen serra les dents avec ferveur. Il la prit par le bras.

\- Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Et tu dois m'obéir car je suis ton père.

Aria le regarda avec colère. Elle le fit lâcher prise d'un coup sec.

\- Tu es surtout bien trop collant et bien trop chiant.

Aussi sec que ce fut prononcé, Aria alla voir Beetee en claquant la porte. Laissant un Glen désabusé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé ainsi. Avait-il commis une erreur ? Aria était-elle vraiment déjà une jeune femme accomplie comme Rose l'était à l'époque ? Il soupira et se laissa glisser au sol.

\- Le temps passe trop vite...

* * *

\- Dites à Finnick que j'ai un trident pour lui, quand il sera prêt. Ca lui remontera le moral, sourit Beetee. Enfin j'espère.

\- Pour sûr on lui dira, répliqua la blonde d'un sourire.

Aria testa ses nouvelles grenades explosives et son pistolet. Elle avait bien sûr son épée à la ceinture mais elle devait pouvoir se défendre à distance. Elle fut plus douée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé pour le tir. Haymitch l'applaudit car pour sa part il était très nul. Il préféra prendre aussi des mines, grenades et couteaux. Tout ce qu'il connaissait mieux. Il était toujours aussi bon aux lancers cela dit.

\- J'aime bien ce pistolet, pratique et efficace. Je me sens déjà plus en sécurité avec.

\- Tant mieux, je tiens à ce que vous restiez en vie. Après tout je n'ai été d'aucune grande utilité aux expiations... Et j'ai laissé les autres se faire capturer sans rien faire... Je m'en veux.

La jeune Grant fut surprise. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Snow est le seul coupable. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour la rébellion avec tes dons. Tu es plus important que moi.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises.

\- Oh je le pense vraiment. Apprendre que tu étais en vie m'avait remplie de joie. Tu es comme nous après tout.

L'homme invalide lui sourit dans son fauteuil.

\- Au fait, avant que je parte, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? J'aimerais que si Célia se réveille un jour, tu lui apprennes à se servir d'une chaise roulante... Et que tu la rassures. Je pense qu'elle en aura besoin...

\- Ce sera un réel plaisir.

Amicalement, ils se prirent dans les bras et Beetee lâcha une larme discrète. Haymitch lui tapota l'épaule puis le trio se mit en route. Ils montèrent dans l'hovercraft avec Katniss. On leur présenta l'équipe de tournage avant de décoller. Puis ils se rendirent au huit. Aria tenant la main d'Haymitch vêtu d'une tenue de guerre noire.

* * *

Survolant le district huit, Aria remarqua l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Il avait été bombardé par endroits encore fumants. Les décombres lui firent penser au douze d'où elle réprima un haut le cœur en pensant à tout ces cadavres. Katniss la soutint du regard et les deux s'encouragèrent. Mais Aria semblait contente, elle retrouvait un paysage extérieur et ne cessait de fixer la vitre avec joie. Haymitch également. Ils étaient en manque c'est certain.

Lors de l'atterrissage, ils sautèrent tous de l'engin qui redécolla. Le vent les fit se tenir au sol.

\- Un civil ! Il y a un civil !

Les trois survivants tournèrent la tête pour voir leur chef d'escouade empoigner quelqu'un au col.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens vous aider...

\- PAPA !

Aria hurla et se frappa le front en même temps. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il les suivrait. Il était vraiment incurable.

\- Les civils sont interdits, bon sang ! Comment vous-êtes monté dans l'avion ?

\- Je me suis caché derrière une caisse d'armes. Et j'ai pris avec moi un fusil. Je ne veux pas laisser ma fille seule. Trop longtemps j'ai dû me mettre en retrait et la voir survivre sans que je ne puisse rien faire mais maintenant c'est fini. Si elle veut se battre alors je la suivrais au bout du monde.

Le chef le relâcha en soupirant et Aria se cacha le visage. La honte. Haymitch eut un gloussement puis on les fit tous se mettre à couvert.

\- Tant pis on fera avec, en formation. Et vous, mademoiselle Grant, essayez de garder un œil sur votre paternel. Je ne lui assurerais pas la sécurité.

\- Je sais.

La troupe se mit en marche pour aller rejoindre la commandante du huit, Paylor. Les deux blonds profitèrent un instant de l'air, aussi sale était-il. Ils prirent de grandes bouffées et admirèrent le ciel tant convoité. Ca faisait tellement de bien. Glen eut du mal à suivre la marche mais il tint le choc.

\- Ca manque d'arbres quand même, susurra Aria à son amant.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'en voir dans le coin, le Capitole a rasé une bonne partie du district.

\- Snow.

Elle grogna entre ses dents.

On les amena alors dans un grand hangar où les blessés s'entassaient. Le choc fut rude pour tous. Aria se sentit très vite mal et elle dut se retenir contre Haymitch. Les morts pullulaient dans un coin puant où l'envie de vomir fut forte. Puis les blessés au sol recevaient des soins par divers soignants. Une vraie fourmilière de l'horreur.

\- C'est donc ça les conséquences de la guerre, répliqua la jeune Grant. C'est... horrible.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait dur, répliqua Glen.

\- ... Mais je me devais de le voir. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance éternellement. Ni dans mon cocon protégé de tous alors que moi aussi je veux me battre contre le Capitole.

Glen n'en redit rien. Il approuva au fond de lui. Il commençait à comprendre que sa fille était une femme et que cette femme prenait son indépendance. Qu'elle avait ses convictions et son droit de liberté. Il ne voulait pas la tenir comme Snow ou Coin après tout. Il prit donc une décision radicale. La laisser faire ses choix, et la suivre jusqu'au bout. Pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pu être là dans les Hunger Games ou contre les Lynch. Là, il serait bien présent. C'était sa détermination.

Aria passa dans les allées avec une douleur effroyable dans la poitrine. Haymitch la tenait par les épaules. Les têtes se levèrent à son passage tout comme sur Katniss. Un espoir brilla dans leurs yeux. Pourtant la jeune blonde se sentit défaillir, il fut dur de tenir en voyant des enfants perdre des membres. Comme Célia... Beaucoup de monde souffrait par la faute de cette guerre mais surtout par la faute de Snow. Sa flamme sembla redoubler d'intensité alors qu'elle remarqua des personnes sans yeux ou même sans main. Ceux-ci fixaient sa prothèse avec espoir.

Le silence tomba rapidement. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, vers les survivants. Vers cette jeune fille blonde qui malgré sa force simple et modeste avait su survivre jusque-là. Détruite, humiliée et souffrante, elle avait su se relever. Ce simple fait leur donna le sourire et la lumière qu'ils attendaient. Aria eut du mal à le comprendre mais elle fut heureuse qu'au moins sa venue soit bénéfique. De ce qu'elle croyait tout du moins...

Les blessées commencèrent à leur poser des questions. Ce qu'ils faisaient là. S'ils allaient combattre. Aria prit la parole, filmée par la caméraman.

\- Oui je suis là pour vous et pour la rébellion. Je n'aurais de cesse de me battre contre le Capitole tant que je tiendrais debout, répliqua la blonde une main sur le cœur avec les larmes débordantes. On ne peut pas laisser cette soumission et cette douleur continuer éternellement. On ne peut laisser des familles se voir détruire par les Hunger Games une année de plus. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre des êtres chers. De se sentir vide et anéantie. Et encore plus que de devoir obéir au Capitole pour se voir envoyer dans un enfer indescriptible.

Aria serra les poings. Elle remarqua la caméra et la fixa avec douleur et fermeté. Bien plus que lors des essais de spot. Tous les yeux lumineux étaient braqués sur elle.

\- Le Capitole nous a trop longtemps persécutés. On se doit de reprendre notre liberté ! N'en avez-vous pas assez de vivre dans la peur des moissons ? Dans la peur des représailles ? De voir ses enfants emmenés à la mort dans des conditions atroces. De perdre un frère, un fils, une fille ou ... une sœur. Une sœur si précieuse tout comme ma Tiana que j'ai perdue et qui souffre chaque jour un peu plus. - Une larme roula -. Et qui me manque à chaque instant alors que je cherche à la retrouver. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la douleur que tout le monde ressent mais il y a une chose que l'on peut faire. C'est se battre ! Car nous n'avons aucun avenir. Seule la liberté pourra nous rendre notre humanité et notre salut. Le Capitole nous pense impuissants. Snow nous croit à terre mais le nombre et notre volonté sont bien supérieurs à ses troupes. Il les fait obéir par la peur, nous on se bat pour l'amour et nos liens tissés ensemble. C'est ce qui fait notre force, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de s'unir. Pour que le joug du Capitole tombe et qu'enfin les familles puissent vivre dans la paix tant espérée. Où les enfants gambaderaient dans les champs. Et où les familles, les petits amis, les frères et les sœurs n'auraient plus à finir brisés. Où les Eliott Works auraient pu vivre en paix... Comptez sur moi pour vous guidez. Snow paiera. Croyez-moi, il paiera !

Aria insista sur ses derniers mots. Haymitch continuait de la tenir par les épaules. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle avait tout dit. Glen ne fit que dire " _Tiana_ " haut et fort. Comme un symbole de leur force. Les yeux plongés dans la caméra. Puis le blond murmura sans parler " _Nous viendrons. Finnick t'attends_ ". C'est alors que tous firent le symbole du Geai Moqueur.

\- Pour notre liberté.

\- Pour nos familles.

\- Pour la justice.

Ils parlèrent d'un même ensemble avant qu'un grand silence ne tombe. La caméra fit de grands zooms sur le trio de survivants et sur les blessées. Se tenant tous la main avec fierté et courage.

Après ce grand chamboulement, Aria se mit en arrière avec les deux hommes. Elle s'assit et regarda les combattants parler vivement de la suite des opérations. Elle avait le cafard.

\- Tu as bien parlé Aria, je suis encore tout ému, répliqua le père de famille.

\- Pour le coup j'avais envie de pleurer, enchaina Haymitch. Ca va faire un super spot pour la télé. Je savais que sur le terrain ça serait plus intense même si tu as dû encore subir des choses difficiles mentalement.

Aria approuva d'un soupir.

\- Voir autant de blessés et de cadavres c'est assez difficile mais en plus ils attendent tellement de nous... Ceci dit ce qui me déprime c'est juste que mon propre discours m'a semblé bien vide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Snow paiera. Croyez-moi. J'ai promis à tous un avenir de bonheur alors que je suis incapable de leur donner. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que j'avais envie qu'il se passe. Mais c'est pas avec moi ou Katniss qu'on va y changer quoi que ce soit.

Glen se leva et lui fit face.

\- Non tu n'as pas compris. Vous êtes un symbole. Personne, seul, ne peut réussir une guerre, Aria. Mais avec vous et vos soutiens on va faire plier le Capitole. C'est en ça que la promesse réside et ils l'ont bien compris. Quand le spot passera les gens entendront ton cri du cœur. Ils se reconnaitront dans tes mots et les gens bougeront. C'est ce que tous attendaient de vous deux.

Aria sourit et lui prit les mains.

\- Tu as raison. J'espère tellement que Tiana aura la possibilité de voir ça... De voir que je vais venir pour elle. Que je suis vivante et prête à tout pour la sauver et faire la guerre.

\- Beetee devrait nous arranger ça mais il ne nous a rien promis pour le moment, répliqua Haymitch qui sirota de l'eau.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle me voie. Tout comme elle a fait en sorte que je la voie. Je sais que c'est pour ça qu'elle a _obéi_ à Snow à ce moment là. C'est évident.

\- C'est certain.

La jeune Grant se leva et se serra contre son père.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. Même si je le pense un peu je comprends tes sentiments..., répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai entendu ce que tu voulais me dire. Laisse-moi juste t'accompagner dans tes choix et on trouvera tous les deux un terrain d'entente.

\- Si tu me promets de faire attention à toi. Tu es toujours faible tu sais.

\- Aie confiance en ton vieux père et ton vieux père aura confiance en toi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu es déjà si grande, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Le portrait craché de Rose.

Sa fille sourit et se sentit un peu mieux après ce coup au moral.

La troupe repartit peu de temps après. Parlant du futur de la guerre.

\- Ca sera une séquence inoubliable, dit la caméraman.

Katniss et Aria se sourirent un peu.

\- Il y a un problème.

Sourire qui retomba en deux-deux.

\- Des bombardiers nous arrivent du Nord.

\- Allons nous réfugier dans un Bunker, proposa Paylor.

Aria sentit son cœur virevolter. L'image de Snow s'insinua dans son cœur. Il savait. Oui il devait savoir qu'elle était là avec les autres.

Mais le plus dur fut pour Glen. Les bombardiers... Cela lui rappela le douzième où une crise de panique émergea.

\- C'est pas le moment mon vieux ! Répliqua Haymitch qui le souleva et le tira en avant.

Sous le coup des sirènes, Glen suffoquait alors que la bande courrait à travers les bâtiments. Mais Katniss n'en fit encore qu'à sa tête et fonça vers le champ de bataille. Gale et Aria suivirent avant qu'un obus ne les frappe de près. Ils se sentirent sourds pendant un moment. Haymitch l'aida à se relever pendant que Glen était au sol tremblant. Il criait le nom de Célia avant de se reprendre un peu.

Une tour s'effondra au même instant d'où Aria et Haymitch filèrent avec Katniss et Gale. Glen resta avec le reste de la troupe en hurlant le nom de son autre fille cette fois-ci. Le regard dur il courut dehors pour tenter de les rejoindre sous les rappels de l'escadron. Le quatuor regarda les hovercrafts filer vers le sud.

\- Je crois comprendre ce qu'a ressenti mon père au douze. C'est affreux ! Dit Aria sous l'adrénaline.

\- Ils nous cherchent j'ai l'impression, enchaîna Haymitch.

\- Non attendez, ils... ils vont vers l'hôpital ! Hurla Katniss.

\- Non ! Hurla Aria.

Courant à en perdre haleine, la haine leur tenaillait le ventre. Ils montèrent en hauteur avant de voir l'hôpital se faire bombarder.

\- NOOOOOOOOOON PAS CA !

Aria cria de même qu'Haymitch.

\- Les salauds ! Tuer des gens à terre, ils n'ont aucune morale ! Répliqua-t-il en colère.

En colère Aria remarqua une mitraillette d'où le tireur était mort.

\- Aide-moi !

Haymitch la regarda s'approcher de l'objet et se mettre à viser le ciel. Il sourit et approuva.

\- Défonçons ces connards qui osent frapper des personnes sans défense !

La blonde lui répondit d'un air convaincu. Haymitch chargea l'engin. Aria se coucha presque en visant le ciel. Haymitch l'aida à maintenir l'arme puis en pleine ligne de mire, elle tira. La force de la mitrailleuse les fit rater plusieurs fois leur coup. Ils ne lâchèrent rien. Dans un cri mutuel, ils tirèrent sur deux bombardiers avec hargne. Le tir fit mouche et un des deux fonça au sol avec une fumée noire sur ses ailes. L'autre fut atteint par une flèche explosive à Katniss qui en fit tomber un troisième. Les filles se fixèrent. Le même sentiment coulait dans leurs yeux.

Glen les retrouva par la suite, il avait tout vu et en fut fier. Ils se rejoignirent près de l'hôpital tous écœurés. Les caméramans insistèrent pour qu'ils expriment leur ressenti. Katniss fut celle qui parla. En fond Aria, Glen, Haymitch et l'escouade regardaient la caméra à moitié en colère et en larmes.

\- Je veux que les rebelles sachent que nous sommes vivantes. Que nous sommes au district huit où le capitole vient de bombarder un hôpital rempli de gens désarmés ! Des hommes ! Des femmes ! Et des enfants... Il n'y aura pas de survivants ! Si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le Capitole nous traitera avec équité, vous êtes en train de vous leurrer ! Parce que nous savons qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font ! CA c'est ce qu'ils font alors nous devons nous battre !

Katniss se tourna vers une autre Caméra. Les autres en firent de même. Leurs yeux exprimant la même chose que la brunette.

\- J'ai un message pour le président Snow. Vous pouvez nous torturer ou nous bombarder. Vous pouvez réduire nos districts en cendres. Mais vous voyez ça ? Le feu ça se propage. SI NOUS BRULONS, VOUS BRULEREZ AVEC NOUS !

Katniss s'effondra peu après. Aria regarda la caméra et fit un signe de tête.

\- SNOW DOIT PAYER, dit-elle avec force suivie des autres.

Puis elle se laissa tomber à son tour avec son père. Beaucoup d'émotions, beaucoup de colère. Et une seule envie, tuer Snow.

A leur retour, on leur passa le montage dès qu'il fut terminé. Tout juste le temps pour la troupe de se remettre de tout ça. Il était vraiment énorme. Plus qu'Aria ne l'aurait cru même si revoir tout ça la brisa un peu plus. Elle se voyait faire son discours devant les blessés, puis elle voyait le bombardement avec son acte d'héroïsme placé en avant avec Katniss et Haymitch. Avant de finir par le discours de la brunette et des deux slogans qui en sortirent. _" Si nous brûlons, vous brûlerez avec nous " " Snow doit Payer "._

\- Je dois dire que Plutarch avait raison de vous faire confiance.

\- Merci, dit Katniss.

Mais Aria ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle regarda le " REJOIGNEZ LE COMBAT " en fin de vidéo et laissa la présidente parler avec Katniss. Elle n'en avait pas envie et Coin ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elles se détestaient cordialement.

\- ... Ensemble nous allons devenir une armée indestructible ! Finit-elle son discours.

Après ça tout le monde fit une fête euphorique. Mais les malheureux qui avaient assisté à tout retournèrent dans leurs quartiers pour revivre encore et encore cette journée de terreur.

\- Plus il y aura de monde plus rapidement on pourra aller les libérer, répliqua Finnick en tenant Aria dans ses bras.

Celle-ci venait de vomir son maigre repas.

\- C'est de ma faute si tout ces gens sont morts. C'est parce qu'on était là bas.

Elle pleura franchement pour se libérer. Il lui caressa les cheveux devant un Haymitch compatissant et un Glen fatigué.

\- Oui c'est vrai, avoua Finnick. Mais c'est un sacrifice qui servira... Et c'est à Snow qu'il faut en vouloir. N'oublie pas qui est ton véritable ennemi. Pas vrai, Haymitch ?

Celui-ci lui sourit. C'était leur phrase fétiche avant les expiations et après pour rebooster Katniss.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est si dur. Peu avant je les encourage et quelques secondes après ils meurent par ma faute. C'est insupportable.

\- Ce pourquoi il faut continuer la bataille, jusqu'au bout, dit Glen à demi-mots.

Aria approuva. Il était rare de voir son père ainsi. Et même Finnick aussi confiant. Ce discours l'avait complètement remonté. Il avait mangé et il ne touchait pas à sa corde. C'est même lui qui réconfortait Aria. Il y avait de l'espoir en eux. Et malgré la douleur ils allaient encore se relever. Pour la liberté.

* * *

D'un ton monocorde, Peeta répétait son texte. Le président de son côté semblait avoir du mal à contenir un sourire. Il avait appris que des survivants et des rebelles se trouvaient au huit et y avait envoyé des hovercrafts pour le bombarder. Et bombarder l'hôpital. Comme toujours, Tiana regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait besoin d'air pur. Ce long mois enfermée ne lui réussissait pas.

\- Insistez sur les pertes pour le capitole, le reprit Snow. Et vous, mademoiselle Grant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La télévision en face du bureau s'alluma. Snow en perdit son sourire.

\- Beetee… Marmonna-t-il sans se retenir.

Tiana sentit un coup au cœur. Si Beetee était derrière ça… Alors l'homme était en vie ! Elle porta la main à son cœur et se leva de sa chaise en voyant Aria, Haymitch et Glen en compagnie de Katniss.

\- Tu es en vie, murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Peeta s'était aussi redressé et agrippait le dossier de sa chaise avec force. Snow ne faisait pas un geste. Il savait que ses meilleurs informaticiens devaient déjà travailler pour empêcher la diffusion de cette vidéo. Tiana détailla Aria, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait changé, elle aussi. Sa tenue était très jolie et elle fixa un long moment l'emblème rouge qui lui plut aussitôt.

 _\- Le Capitole nous a trop longtemps persécutés. On se doit de reprendre notre liberté ! N'en avez-vous pas assez de vivre dans la peur des moissons ? Dans la peur des représailles ? De voir ses enfants emmenés à la mort dans des conditions atroces. De perdre un frère, un fils, une fille ou ... une sœur. Une sœur si précieuse tout comme ma Tiana que j'ai perdue et qui souffre chaque jour un peu plus. - Une larme roula -. Et qui me manque à chaque instant alors que je cherche à la retrouver._

Tiana se laissa tomber au sol en laissant ses larmes rouler. Sa sœur ne l'avait pas oubliée, comme elle le savait. Elle souffrait aussi de leur séparation et surtout, surtout, elle avait compris le message qu'elle lui avait fait passer. Et en la voyant parler d'elle, elle sut que comme elle en était persuadée depuis le début, Aria la sortirait de là. Elle le vit dans son regard, qui ne quittait pas la caméra comme si elle savait que Tiana la regardait. Comme Tiana avait fait lorsqu'elle était elle-même passée dans le spot de Snow.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la douleur que tout le monde ressent mais il y a une chose que l'on peut faire. C'est se battre ! Car nous n'avons aucun avenir. Seule la liberté pourra nous rendre notre humanité et notre salut. Le Capitole nous pense impuissants. Snow nous croit à terre mais le nombre et notre volonté sont bien supérieurs à ses troupes. Il les fait obéir par la peur, nous on se bat pour l'amour et nos liens tissés ensemble. C'est ce qui fait notre force, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de s'unir. Pour que le joug du Capitole tombe et qu'enfin les familles puissent vivre dans la paix tant espérée. Où les enfants gambaderaient dans les champs. Et où les familles, les petits amis, les frères et les sœurs n'auraient plus à finir brisés. Où les Eliott Works auraient pu vivre en paix... Comptez sur moi pour vous guidez. Snow paiera. Croyez-moi, il paiera !_

La main sur la bouche, Tiana eut un sanglot à la mention d'Eliott. Aria se battrait. Pas uniquement pour la sortir de là mais aussi pour que la guerre et les Hunger Games cessent, elle le savait. C'était la même rage et la même hargne que durant les expiations.

Tiana glissa le regard sur Haymitch qui tenait Aria par les épaules. Au moins eux deux étaient heureux. Finnick ne semblait pas présent et elle en ressentit une immense inquiétude. Glen cria son nom et elle sentit une rage immense monter en elle. Elle était séparée d'eux depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait besoin de les retrouver. Lentement, la rouquine se releva, les poings serrés et les yeux fixés sur la caméra. A cet instant, elle vit Haymitch murmurer quelque chose. _Nous viendrons. Finnick t'attends._ Les mains sur la bouche, elle pleura plus intensément encore. Ils confirmaient ce que Johanna ne cessait de lui répéter. Ils viendraient et souffraient comme elle. Il n'y a que ça qui expliquait l'absence de Finnick. Mais surtout, elle voyait à quel point le blond semblait empli de culpabilité. Cela ranima une flamme en elle. Elle devait tenir encore un peu. Ils viendraient la chercher, enfin.

 _\- Pour notre liberté._

 _\- Pour nos familles._

 _\- Pour la justice._

Snow de son côté ne souriait pas du tout. Si ce spot passait au capitole, il devait passer également dans tous les districts. Et alors…Tous ses efforts allaient être balayés. Utiliser Tiana et Peeta ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité et il détestait au plus haut point perdre son temps.

Ce qui suivit laissa Tiana sans voix, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Le président avait bombardé un hôpital. Elle eut des frissons d'effroi en voyant Haymitch, Aria, Katniss et Gale détruire les hovercrafts. Ils étaient au cœur de l'action et semblaient déterminés, plus que jamais.

 _\- Je veux que les rebelles sachent que nous sommes vivantes. Que nous sommes au district huit où le capitole vient de bombarder un hôpital rempli de gens désarmés ! Des hommes ! Des femmes ! Et des enfants... Il n'y aura pas de survivants ! Si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le Capitole nous traitera avec équité, vous êtes en train de vous leurrer ! Parce que nous savons qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font ! CA c'est ce qu'ils font alors nous devons nous battre !_

 _Katniss se tourna vers une autre Caméra. Les autres en firent de même. Leurs yeux exprimant la même chose que la brunette._

 _\- J'ai un message pour le président Snow. Vous pouvez nous torturer ou nous bombarder. Vous pouvez réduire nos districts en cendres. Mais vous voyez ça ? Le feu ça se propage. SI NOUS BRULONS, VOUS BRULEREZ AVEC NOUS !_

\- _SNOW DOIT PAYER, dit Aria avec force suivie des autres_

La caméra se coupa sur les deux slogans. Tiana regretta de ne plus voir sa sœur à l'écran, elle avait insufflé une grande flamme en elle. L'écran devint noir avant que le spot ne reprenne du début. Sans réfléchir, Tiana se rua vers la porte et se mit à courir. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant que Snow ne reprenne ses esprits et elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait que cette fuite déraisonnée ne lui servirait à rien. Le bâtiment était rempli de pacificateurs qui parviendraient rapidement à la maîtriser. Mais le fait de voir Aria, Haymitch et Glen à l'air libre lui avait donné envie de faire quelque chose, même si c'était n'importe quoi. Et peu importe les conséquences qu'elle en subirait, elle en avait besoin pour se sentir encore là, encore vivante.

Elle put s'enfiler plusieurs couloirs et un étage sans rencontrer personne mais ne courait pas vite, affaiblie par son mois de captivité. Et elle entendit des bruits de bottes à l'étage au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se sentait revivre. Un jour, un jour elle serait libre auprès d'elle, pensa-t-elle sans cesser de courir malgré les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Bien trop rapidement, les pacificateurs furent sur elle et elle releva la tête, fixant la grande baie vitrée face à elle. Un jour, elle pourrait de nouveau goûter à la brise du vent, au soleil ou à la pluie. Elle fut matraquée de coups et ne tenta pas de se défendre. Snow ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle eut droit à un nouveau coup de poing mais eut un sourire empli de douleur.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas détruire cet espoir en moi ! Hurla-t-elle avec force.

\- Vous semblez oublier que c'est pourtant mon but qu'ils vous cherchent.

Le visage de Tiana s'affaissa légèrement mais elle garda un sourire tremblant.

\- Ils vont ruiner tous vos efforts ! Les autres districts se soulèveront et vous remettront à la place que vous méritez !

Snow eut un sourire. Il avait l'intention de doubler le temps de travail, de réduire les pauses pour fatiguer encore plus les districts. Des mesures drastiques pour mater la rébellion.

\- Isolez-la des trois autres.

Les pacificateurs obéirent, emmenant Tiana un étage au-dessus de celui qu'elle occupait habituellement. Plus ou moins violemment ils la poussèrent dans une pièce entièrement noire et vide. Tiana resserra les bras sur ses genoux et hurla une fois la porte fermée. Elle hurla des heures durant tout en sachant que personne ne ferait rien pour elle. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle se balança en serrant son collier et en jouant avec sa corde. Il pouvait essayer de la briser en lui faisant ça, mais la détermination en elle ne faillirait pas. Cet homme, un jour ou l'autre mourrait. Que ce soit de sa main ou de celle d'Aria. Elle se vengerait de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises sur elle, de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et peu importe qu'il veuille l'utiliser contre Finnick, elle était sûre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils sauraient tous la guérir. Elle serra plus fort encore ses deux bijoux sans se douter que Snow avait trouvé une façon encore plus perverse de la briser.

* * *

 **Les deux jumelles se sont enfin toutes les deux vues...**


	54. Convictions sans faille

**Hello, voici la suite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Convictions sans faille**

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Peeta d'un air inquiet.

Johanna serra les barreaux de sa cellule sans répondre. Deux jours depuis la fuite désespérée de Tiana. Bien sûr, ils savaient que les pacificateurs l'avaient rattrapée. Johanna se rassurait parce qu'ils n'entendaient pas de hurlements de douleur. Elle devait donc aller à peu près bien.

\- Il a dit qu'il a bombardé le douze après les expiations. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, déplora le blond.

Johanna perdit toute couleur.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ou…

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je le vois mal inventer ça.

La brune approuva. Snow n'était pas homme à mentir sur une telle chose.

\- Son père est vivant pourtant ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était dans le spot.

Peeta acquiesça d'un air vague.

\- C'est Katniss qui a brûlé le douze. C'est une mutation génétique créée pour nous tuer.

Johanna écarquilla les yeux. Snow était un vrai démon que d'insuffler ça dans l'esprit du blond.

\- Katniss n'est pas une mutation ! Martela-t-elle. Ses actions ont déclenché le bombardement, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait fait de son plein gré.

Peeta haussa les épaules et se tourna de l'autre côté en silence. Les deux captifs se mirent à penser à Tiana, seule, alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

* * *

\- Ils viendront et Finnick m'attends. Ils viendront et Finnick m'attends. Ils viendront et Finnick m'attends.

Tiana ne cessait de se murmurer ça depuis les deux derniers jours. Elle avait entendu les pacificateurs parler et avait ainsi appris le temps passé dans le noir. Elle revoyait sans cesse Haymitch murmurer cette phrase. La rouquine avait été tellement heureuse de les voir, lui, Aria et Glen sur l'écran ! De voir qu'Haymitch et Aria étaient ensembles. Haymitch devait forcément l'aider à surmonter le fait d'être sans elle. Et puis, invariablement ses pensées se tournaient vers Finnick, absent de la vidéo. Et l'inquiétude primait. Pourquoi était-il absent ? Etait-il blessé ou autre ? Et alors qu'auparavant elle se refusait presque à penser à lui, elle savait que son inquiétude prouvait à quel point elle tenait à lui. Les mensonges de Snow ne s'étaient pas ancrés assez profondément en elle. Elle avait encore moyen de lutter contre lui.

Elle se tut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Snow, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Pitoyable, marmonna-t-il. Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi alors que vous êtes à deux doigts de la folie ?

Tiana ne répondit rien, le fixant avec une hargne qu'il n'avait jamais vue venant d'elle. Il était vraiment regrettable qu'elle ait vu le spot. Elle avait repris trop de poil de la bête.

\- J'ai cependant décidé d'être clément avec vous et de vous laisser participer à l'émission en direct.

\- Vous avez toujours été si _clément_ envers moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-elle alors qu'il lui faisait signe de se lever.

Si seulement les citoyens du capitole pouvaient ressentir ce que c'était que d'avoir peur pendant six années d'être choisie pour leurs jeux. D'avoir la terreur d'y participer par deux fois et de se faire briser par cet homme, qui vous utilisait jusqu'au bout pour assouvir ses pulsions malsaines.

\- Je vous dois bien ça après tout l'argent que vous m'avez fait gagner ces dernières années.

L'envie de le frapper fut forte, mais elle se retint. Elle voulait passer dans les spots. Pour qu'Aria voit qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings le long de son corps alors que les gardes de Snow leur emboitaient le pas.

La même styliste que la dernière fois l'attendait pour la préparer de la même tenue. Snow sortit de la pièce alors que Tiana s'asseyait pour se laisser coiffer et maquiller. Elle s'y plierait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore obtenir d'elle c'était qu'elle se plie à ses foutues interviews qui permettraient à ses proches de la voir. La styliste ne fit que souffler et soupirer en la maquillant. Les deux coups de poings en quelques jours ne devaient pas avoir laissé de belles marques. Que les districts voient ce qu'il en coûtait de rester près de cet homme ! Songea Tiana.

Une fois la femme sortie, elle alla se regarder dans le miroir et eut un haut le cœur. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps ! En cinq jours, elle ne se reconnaissait pas ! Elle avait tellement maigri qu'elle flottait dans la robe qu'elle remplissait la dernière fois, ses yeux paraissaient immenses dans son visage. Sachant qu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, Tiana s'acharna à défaire le maquillage au maximum. De toute façon, au final, Snow n'en redirait rien. Elle répugnait à l'avouer, mais son objectif était le même que le sien : il voulait que les rebelles la cherchent. Le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu sous l'œil il y a quelques jours était jaunâtre mais toujours apparent. Celui sur la tempe avait viré au bleu. Ses joues étaient creusées et sa pâleur lui faisait peur.

\- Nous accueillons à nouveau parmi nous Tiana Grant !

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva sur le plateau, Tiana lança un regard noir à Caesar quand il tenta de la saluer par son baise-main habituel. Il n'avait pas encore compris ? Elle s'assit, se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, le plus loin possible du présentateur.

\- Que pensez-vous tous les deux du fait que Katniss Everdeen et Aria Grant tournent des spots de propagande pour les rebelles ?

Peeta suivit son discours à la lettre. Disant à Katniss de se reprendre et de réfléchir.

Caesar se tourna ensuite vers Tiana qui se redressa et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant ta sœur à l'écran ? Tu as dû être déçue et triste qu'elle embrasse ainsi la cause des rebelles ?

\- Déçue et triste ? Répéta Tiana avec un éclat de rire qui fit frissonner Peeta et Caesar. Je suis heureuse de la savoir en forme. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne m'oublie pas tout comme moi je n'ai fait que penser à elle.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Haymitch ? Tenta Caesar.

\- J'ai bien reçu son message, dit-elle droit vers la caméra avec un sourire franc. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et j'espère que celui qui m'attends va bien.

Elle n'avait trouvé que cette façon pour parler de Finnick au moins un peu. Son regard se voila légèrement, entre souffrance, lutte et colère. Le venin restait un poison assez efficace malgré tout…

\- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Caesar, une goutte de sueur roulant sur son visage.

Jamais Tiana n'avait paru aussi forte et déterminée lors d'une interview malgré son physique effrayant et dégradé.

\- J'aimerais dire à tous les districts de ne pas croire ce qu'il nous fait dire. J'aimerais qu'ils comprennent que nous tentons de survivre et que Snow est un homme sans cœur prêt à tout pour garder le pouvoir. Qu'on ne récolte que des coups et des cicatrices à vouloir le suivre, de gré ou de force ! J'aimerais dire à mes proches que je les aime et que je continue de me battre en les attendant !

Tiana termina sa diatribe par un sourire, tout en sachant qu'elle allait faire face à des conséquences désastreuses. De base, elle n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin, mais la flamme qu'avaient allumée Aria, Haymitch, Glen et Katniss brûlait trop fort en elle. Caesar revint sur Peeta pour lui demander son avis sur certains soulèvements afin de ne pas finir sur la note de Tiana.

La rouquine resta assez calme durant le reste de l'interview, jouant régulièrement avec son collier ou sa corde. De son point d'observation, Snow était crispé et fulminait. Il n'avait pas pensé que cet unique spot avait reboosté Tiana à ce point-là. Elle avait dépassé les bornes de ce qu'il lui autorisait.

\- Arrête cette guerre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Demande-toi si tu as vraiment confiance en ceux avec qui tu combats. ? Es-tu certaine d'être au courant de tout ? Et sinon…Cherche.

Fondu noir avec le sceau de Panem. Fin de l'interview.

Tiana ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se laissa emmener par les chiens de garde de Snow. Elle allait maintenant payer d'avoir dit une telle vérité aux districts, elle le savait. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à atterrir dans la même salle que Johanna, trempée, qui haletait.

\- Putain, marmonna Johanna.

Tiana lui échangea un regard plein de détermination. Elle dut subir le venin et des coups électriques. Peeta lui en avait parlé. Lui avait droit depuis le début aux coups électriques parce que son mental était plus fort que Tiana. C'était sans doute sa punition pour en avoir trop dit.

Elle avait déjà trouvé le venin horrible mais les impulsions électriques étaient bien pires encore. Et à côté d'elle, on noyait Johanna…

* * *

\- Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de me défier à nouveau de cette manière. Sourit Snow.

Cependant, la flamme qu'il cherchait à éteindre brillait toujours dans le regard de Tiana.

\- Vous ne parviendrez pas à éteindre ce qu'ils ont allumé. Ils ont soufflé sur l'étincelle qui brûlait faiblement en moi et ont allumé le brasier.

Snow cependant jouait avec deux objets dans sa poche. Deux objets qu'il était parvenu à lui dérober durant la dernière séance de lavage de cerveau. Trop concentrée sur la douleur des électrochocs, elle n'avait rien senti et rien vu.

\- Ces gens qui n'ont rien à faire de vous ? Allons, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous ne représentez rien à leurs yeux.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais me faire croire ça. Et le bracelet ? Et le collier ?

Snow eut un rire cruel.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? Ils n'ont jamais existé.

Tiana s'avisa qu'elle n'avait aucun bijou à part la bague d'Eliott.

\- Non… Ils ont… Ils ont existé. Je n'ai pas pu imaginer ça. Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle était toujours dans le déni quand on la ramena à sa cellule, à nouveau en compagnie de Peeta et Johanna. Les deux devinèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Snow l'avait raccompagnée lui-même et semblait plus heureux que jamais. L'homme savait que les deux objets en question étaient importants pour elle. Il ne pourrait certes pas éteindre la flamme que les rebelles avaient allumée en elle, mais continuer de la pousser à douter plus, toujours plus, ça c'était dans ses moyens.

Tiana alla aussitôt près de Johanna alors que Snow cherchait Peeta.

\- Quand est-ce que cette merde cessera, marmonna Johanna ?

\- Johanna… Est-ce que j'ai eu… Est-ce que j'avais une corde et un collier ?

La brune la fixa et s'avisa de l'absence des deux objets.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ont existé mais il dit que non et je ne sais pas… Et tu m'as dit que tu saurais la vérité comparé à lui.

Encore une fois, le cœur de la brune se serra et elle chercha le regard de Tiana comme Finnick le faisait tout le temps. Au moins, elle connaissait l'histoire des deux objets. Tiana le leur avait raconté durant leur mois d'emprisonnement.

\- La corde, c'est Finnick qui te l'a offerte après les jeux parce que tu ne cessais de te faire du mal. Comme tu le fais là, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant se griffer le poignet. Célia et Aria en ont fait un bracelet pour que tu ne le perdes pas.

Elle saisit ses mains pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal.

\- Le collier c'est toi qui l'as acheté, pour Aria et toi. Pour que votre lien soit aussi un peu matériel. Vous les avez échangés durant les expiations avant de vous séparer.

Tiana ferma les yeux contre les barreaux de la cellule de Johanna.

\- Merci. Je sais qu'il me répétera que c'est faux. Mais je t'embêterais tous les jours en te demandant si c'est vrai.

\- Et je répondrais avec plaisir. Tu vois que tu es forte, Tiana. Tu lui as tenu tête face à tout Panem. Et il ne le digère pas. Tu n'as jamais été aussi forte que maintenant alors qu'on est au fond du trou. C'est assez ironique.

Les deux filles furent secouées d'un fou rire malgré leur situation. Avant d'entendre les cris de Peeta.

* * *

Peu avant ça au petit matin, Finnick Odair venait de prendre une grande décision. Après des semaines d'inactivités et de déprime, il se fit le serment de se remettre en forme. Avoir vu le spot des deux filles et savoir Tiana en vie l'avait convaincu de se bouger. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi bas et aussi pitoyable. A quoi avait-il servi jusque-là ? Rien. Alors que les jumelles, le Geai Moqueur, Haymitch, Glen et les autres se lançaient corps et âme contre le Capitole, lui avait juste choisi l'abandon. Il ne se le pardonnait pas. Même Célia se battait pour revenir. Non il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Mais le passé était le passé. Le point fort de Finnick étant l'optimisme, il choisit plutôt de se tourner vers l'avenir. Pourtant aucun espoir n'avait vraiment raison d'être dans cette guerre. Mais le jeune homme avait en lui une foi invétérée en ses proches. C'est en ce nouvel état d'esprit qu'il prit une douche, mangea un bon repas et se rendit à la salle d'entrainement. S'il fallait sauver Tiana et participer à la guerre, il avait intérêt à se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Il savait qu'il avait perdu une bonne dose de masse musculaire depuis son retour des expiations.

\- Tiens, mais c'est Finnick ! S'exprima Aria en le voyant entrer dans la salle.

\- Vous êtes tous là. Vous ne chômez jamais, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire.

\- Si ça peut nous donner plus de chance de victoire, autant ne pas négliger l'entrainement, répliqua Katniss fermement.

\- Vous avez bien raison. Je vais vous tenir compagnie.

\- Voilà qui nous remplit de joie, commenta Haymitch avec ses couteaux en main. On t'attendait. On savait que tu viendrais un de ces jours.

Le jeune homme sourit alors que l'ancien mentor le prit par les épaules.

\- C'est un peu tard mais... Me revoilà les amis.

Aria se précipita sur lui en une grande accolade.

\- Elle serait fière de toi.

\- Oui.

Il leur fit à son tour une embrassade. Puis la blonde, excitée, se précipita dans une caisse pour en sortir un magnifique trident.

\- C'est pour toi. De la part de Beetee. Il savait lui aussi que tu nous reviendrais.

Finnick en fut ému. Tout le monde croyait en lui.

\- Merci, voilà qui va me permettre d'entrer dans la danse avec vous.

\- J'espère bien, on a besoin de toutes les forces disponibles si on veut mettre à mal notre grand ennemi, dit Glen qui les regardait de loin.

Finnick approuva puis commença à faire des exercices de base. Ce fut plus ardu que prévu mais c'était le prix à payer pour ces semaines passives.

Le moral de la troupe augmenta avec le retour d'Odair. Evitant de repenser aux cadavres du douze ou du huit, ils s'entrainèrent ensembles. Aria fut réellement douée avec une arme à feu.

\- J'aurais eu ça dans les Hunger Games, je peux te dire que Doug n'aurait pas fait long feu, commenta la blonde d'un sourire. C'est super efficace.

\- Justement c'est trop facile, répliqua le blond. Tout le monde serait mort à la corne en se tirant dessus. Puis on ne se salit pas les mains. L'arme fait tout le travail. Ce pourquoi le Capitole se sent supérieur avec leur technologie avancée.

\- Exact. Puis ça ne serait pas assez sensationnel ou sanglant pour eux.

\- Tu as tout compris.

Les blonds se firent la grimace. Finnick et Katniss approuvèrent en les écoutant.

Délaissant un peu les fusils, Aria fit un combat contre Finnick. Elle le domina à sa grande surprise.

\- Décidément, j'ai du boulot... Je suis devenu faible.

\- Je pense pas que tu aies perdu tous tes réflexes, répliqua l'ancien mentor. Mais Aria a énormément progressé entre temps.

Finnick la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Je suis impressionné. Franchement bravo. Snow n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Aria rougit un peu en souriant. De tels compliments c'était bon à entendre. Surtout après autant d'efforts pour muscler son corps et apprivoiser sa prothèse. Maintenant elle l'oubliait en combat. C'était comme une véritable main. Même si Doug restait toujours au fond de son esprit à la rappeler à l'ordre.

Finnick redoubla d'ardeur mais Aria prit le dessus à chaque fois. Plus loin Katniss toucha toutes les cibles qu'elle visait alors qu'Haymitch balançait des couteaux le plus loin possible avec une précision incroyable. Il reprenait bien ses gestes depuis son retour dans l'arène. Glen se contenta de maintenir son corps en forme avec un peu de gym. C'était ainsi tous les matins, avec Finnick en plus.

A l'heure du repas cependant, Plutarch vint à leur rencontre alors qu'ils étaient couverts de sueur. Il applaudit.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir. Finnick Odair qui se réveille. Déjà que la présidente est très fière de vous. Elle n'en sera que plus ravie quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle.

\- Elle peut compter sur moi désormais, dit-il avec un peu de retenue.

Finnick et les autres n'aimaient pas du tout Coin. Pourtant il fallait bien faire avec.

\- Merveilleux. Justement, je viens vous transmettre un message qui risque de vous faire plaisir.

Glen s'avança et rejoignit les autres.

\- Pour votre bon travail et vos exploits, Coin vous accorde une nouvelle faveur. Elle vous autorise à sortir prendre un bon bol d'air frais dans la forêt du treize. Elle a compris que vous en aviez grand besoin. Comme quoi ce n'est pas qu'un monstre.

La réaction fut radicale, Aria hurla de plaisir en sautant dans les bras des hommes. Ceux-ci sourirent béatement alors que Katniss se sentit presque revivre. Gale était à ses côtés pour partager cet instant. Ce fut comme si on leur accordait une pause dans ses ténèbres sans fin.

\- On vous laisse l'après-midi entière, alors bonne balade. Mais faîtes attention, rien n'est jamais sûr dehors.

\- Compris, et vraiment, merci, répliqua Aria. Je n'en attendais pas tant de la part de Coin.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris comment vous fonctionnez. Elle n'est pas stupide.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répliqua Haymitch d'un regard entendu.

\- On a tous un but à atteindre. Autant se comprendre et avancer ensemble. Sur ce je retourne à mon travail. Bonne balade.

La troupe, euphorique, se rendit au déjeuner avec entrain. Katniss se restaura à nouveau depuis son retour du huit. Gale en était soulagé. Finnick en profita pour prendre des nouvelles :

\- Au fait comment ça se passe depuis la diffusion du spot ? On gagne des soutiens ?

\- En masse oui, répondit Aria du tac au tac. En une semaine la guerre n'a jamais été aussi présente. Même si les pertes n'en sont que plus nombreuses.

La jeune blonde déglutit. Tant de morts revenaient à ses oreilles.

\- Plutarch nous a expliqué la situation hier, enchaina Haymitch en croquant dans du pain. Il semble que Snow ait instauré un nouveau régime d'austérité. Il a rallongé le temps de travail dans tous les districts. Envoyé plus de soldats. Instauré un couvre-feu hallucinant... C'est un carnage mental qui se précise.

\- Et il a réduit les temps de pauses, rajouta Glen. Le peuple n'a jamais autant souffert. Et le pire c'est que Snow ne comprend pas que ce qu'il fait aggrave sa situation.

\- Oui à trop opprimer le peuple il le pousse à se rebeller, comme avec l'attaque sur l'hôpital, dit Finnick.

Aria approuva avec un sourire en coin.

\- Snow pense que seule la peur peut réprimer notre mouvement. Il n'a rien compris et reste ancré dans son système. Mais tu ne peux pas faire plier un peuple en colère. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre ne va pas fuir face à la mort. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas compris, il enchainera les erreurs.

La table approuva.

\- De ce fait, de plus en plus de monde se rebelle, dit Gale. Hier dans le onze, une troupe de bûcherons a couru à travers la forêt en faisant exploser des mines sur les pacificateurs. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts dans leur camp et pourtant ils crient victoire. C'est dans cette folie que se joue notre rébellion. Au quatre il y a des pêcheurs qui ont fermé les ports et leur ravitaillement au Capitole. Snow et ses troupes n'arrivent pas à reprendre leur base même en tirant sur eux depuis la terre. Ils ont lancé des missiles mais la flotte tient toujours c'est hallucinant !

\- Surtout qu'ils crient gloire à Finnick Odair leur modèle, glissa Aria devant un Finnick surpris.

\- Tes exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux expiations, répliqua Haymitch.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire béat. Plus que jamais il se sentait concerné.

\- En tout cas on part maintenant dans un combat suicidaire contre le Capitole, termina Gale avec joie. On coupe leurs vivres au maximum, on tend des pièges, on lance des attaques un peu partout. C'est un soulèvement inédit malgré les mesures drastiques de Snow. Comme je le dis, on n'a plus rien à perdre.

Les tables voisines approuvèrent en les écoutant. Ils s'étaient adoucis depuis le spot de propagande et ne les traitaient plus de parias. Bien au contraire. Même si au fond Aria n'oubliait pas leur rancœur et ne les regarda qu'à peine. C'était trop facile de changer du tout au tout en quelques jours.

* * *

Se dépêchant de finir leur repas, le groupe courut presque jusqu'à la sortie. Katniss prit un arc pour chasser du gibier et partit avec Gale.

\- Content que tu viennes avec nous, ça te fera du bien, dit Glen à Finnick.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais ça.

Ensemble ils sortirent rapidement par un sas qui les conduisit dans la forêt.

\- Il ne faudra pas trop s'éloigner, conclut Glen avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Ils approuvèrent avant de se bloquer sur place.

Chacun ouvrit grand les yeux d'un sourire et s'avança dans la verdure. Aria en pleura. Des larmes coulèrent d'où elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'air pur. Son corps se parsema d'un frisson immense et agréable alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient.

\- J'aime tellement la nature ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est un monde propre où les animaux vivent leur vie sans se soucier de rien. Le paradis.

Les garçons approuvèrent et ils se mirent tous à marcher en silence. Chacun profitant de ce beau soleil et de cet environnement sauvage.

\- Le bombardement a laissé place à une grande forêt. C'est la preuve que l'on peut toujours renaitre de ses cendres, commenta Glen émerveillé. C'est Rose qui disait toujours ça.

Aria lui sourit. Digne de sa défunte mère.

Le groupe trouva une petite rivière d'où ils en burent de l'eau pure.

\- Si bon, dit Finnick en la touchant. Ca me manque de nager.

\- Il y a des lacs naturels pas loin, on va y faire un tour ? Proposa Glen.

Pourtant Aria et Haymitch se tendirent.

\- On n'est pas très copains avec la flotte, avoua ce dernier.

\- Justement, il faut ré-apprivoiser cette peur. Je peux vous aider.

Les blonds se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

Les amoureux se prirent la main et marchèrent insouciamment. Glen les regarda avec un grand amour paternel alors que Finnick s'émerveillait du moindre recoin d'eau. Le vent chatouillait leur visage ainsi que les feuilles qui voletaient par ci par là. Ils croisèrent plusieurs animaux qui ne prenaient même pas peur d'eux. Des écureuils, des chevreuils, des sangliers... Il y avait de tout dans ce monde à part. Le sourire ne se décrocha pas de leur visage. Ils trouvèrent le lac rapidement et s'assirent en face.

Aria s'allongea sur Haymitch et tous deux regardèrent le ciel.

\- Honnêtement je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour, dit-il en enlaçant sa princesse.

\- Moi non plus. Il ne manquerait plus que mes sœurs pour un tableau parfait.

\- Entièrement d'accord. J'espère que Célia et Tiana reverront ça un jour, dit Glen un peu triste.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se bat après tout, sourit Aria.

Glen ferma les yeux un instant. Haymitch se mit à rire sans raison.

\- Aria, Célia, Tiana. Une vraie famille de -a.

\- Oula, l'air frais ne te fait pas que du bien, pouffa sa chérie.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Puis Finnick se mit torse nu.

\- J'apprécie la vue, avoua la blonde en tirant la langue.

Haymitch grommela faussement et le brun se mit à rire.

\- Et encore, j'ai perdu de ma superbe.

D'un clin d'œil il plongea dans l'eau froide avec un régal visible.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, je revis !

Tous le regardèrent. Il fit des longueurs et des plongeons dignes d'un pro. On ne perdait jamais ses racines après tout.

\- Allez venez, je vais vous apprendre.

Aria déglutit mais Glen la poussa. Ils se mirent tous torse nu et Aria en soutien-gorge.

\- Là c'est moi qui apprécie la vue, commenta Haymitch en roucoulant.

\- Attention à vous deux, je vous surveille, grogna faussement Glen.

Aria fit sa princesse et posa les pieds dans l'eau. Tout son corps se raidit de peur et de froid.

\- C'est glacé !

\- Ton corps s'habituera.

\- Brrrrr je vous déteste déjà.

Haymitch se retint de rire sadiquement. Le trio se mit à rentrer doucement dans l'eau devant un Finnick amusé. Pour une fois c'est lui qui paraissait le plus fort. Aucun ne savait nager et ils restèrent où ils eurent pied. Finnick leur montra la brasse et le crawl. Au bout d'une heure la peur se calma et ils profitèrent de la joie d'être dans l'eau.

\- Si seulement on t'avait connu avant, répliqua Aria qui nagea tout doucement comme une grenouille.

\- On se rattrapera.

\- De l'espoir de la bouche d'Odair, c'est si beau à entendre, ironisa le blond.

L'intéressé lui fit un regard amusé.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Ils se couchèrent au soleil en faisant attention à se mettre à l'écart d'où on pourrait les apercevoir. C'était presque un crime d'être si bien alors que les autres souffraient sur le terrain. Pourtant les quatre s'endormirent au contact de la chaleur. Ce n'est qu'au soleil couchant qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Ils prirent bien leur temps en se rhabillant et en marchant dans un autre chemin qu'à l'aller. Là, dans ce paradis ils trouvèrent une belle clairière remplie de renards et de lapins. Aria se stoppa et la fixa. Le vent balançant ses cheveux en arrière. Ses yeux cyan dévorant la vue d'un sourire triste et mélancolique.

Glen la prit par les épaules. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tiana adorerait cette vue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répliqua la blonde. Elle aurait aimé cette journée. Je veux lui offrir un futur identique. Je veux vivre comme ça... C'est pourtant si simple mais si dur à obtenir.

Le père approuva.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Si on se donne à fond il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne puisse pas obtenir un tel cadeau.

Les deux autres écoutèrent avec le même désir et les mêmes convictions. Finalement ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Et ils l'obtiendraient coûte que coûte.

Un hovercraft passa non loin de là. Par chance ce fut leur allié. Le groupe reconnut le logo du Geai Moqueur.

\- Il va être temps de rentrer dans notre prison d'acier, déglutit le jeune pêcheur.

Les mines s'assombrirent. Mais en eux brûla une nouvelle flamme d'espoir après avoir goûté à un tel moment de paradis. Leurs convictions n'en furent que plus fortes alors qu'ils rentrèrent à la base. Ils feraient tout pour obtenir à nouveau cet Eden qu'ils chérissaient tant.

* * *

De retour à la base, le quatuor chantonnait. Ils trouvèrent Katniss et Gale avec leur gibier en main qui parlaient vivement de la guerre. Ils les saluèrent puis allèrent au réfectoire pour le dîner. Ils étaient si heureux que ceux du treize les regardaient avec étonnement. Aria et Finnick ne cessaient de parler de natation alors qu'Haymitch et Glen abordaient plus le sujet de la relation sérieuse avec la jeune femme. L'ancien mentor n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais il consentait à écouter les conseils de Glen.

Seules des exclamations les sortirent de leurs douces rêveries. Aussi facilement que leur joie était apparue, la douleur refit surface. Le visage mortifié de Tiana apparut à l'écran. Revenant en enfer, le quatuor accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Une autre interview ! Hurla Aria.

\- Elle est toujours en vie, souffla Finnick, tendu.

\- Oui mais dans quel état... Déplora Glen d'un geste de rage.

La troupe remarqua rapidement les bleus et le visage creux de la rouquine. C'était encore plus douloureux d'avoir pris du bon temps en voyant ça. Ils se sentirent coupables en une fraction de seconde.

Ce fut Peeta qui parla un long moment sous de nouvelles huées. Ils ne décrochèrent pas leur regard de la jeune femme qui avait l'air presque mourante malgré son visage dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que Snow lui fait bon sang, répliqua Finnick en se rongeant les ongles.

Haymitch le prit par les épaules. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe si vite. Aria attendit que sa sœur parle. Elle et son père ne fixaient que leur Tiana sans discontinuer. Aria s'avança vers l'écran alors que Caesar se tournait enfin vers elle.

\- Son regard... Son regard a changé ! S'exprima lentement Aria.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Elle y voyait une force qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps en sa sœur. Son père approuva.

 _\- Déçue et triste ? Répéta Tiana avec un éclat de rire qui fit frissonner Peeta et Caesar. Je suis heureuse de la savoir en forme. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne m'oublie pas tout comme moi je n'ai fait que penser à elle._

Un sourire larmoyant illumina le visage d'Aria. Glen serra sa fille contre lui avec cette même joie. Bien sûr qu'ils pensaient tous les uns aux autres. Et c'était merveilleux à voir. Finnick et Haymitch échangèrent également un regard satisfait. Leur Tia' n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Même le fait qu'elle riait comme une démente les rendit nostalgiques du temps où elle partait en crise.

 _\- Et en ce qui concerne Haymitch ? Tenta Caesar._

 _\- J'ai bien reçu son message, dit-elle droit vers la caméra avec un sourire franc. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et j'espère que celui qui m'attends va bien._

Finnick dut s'asseoir tellement il n'y croyait pas. Elle avait parlé de lui et demandait presque des nouvelles. Il eut un sourire teinté de douleur en voyant le regard sombre que fit sa chère Tiana après ça. Mais rien que cette petite phrase lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait envie de foncer au Capitole pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il passe lui aussi dans un spot..., se fit-il la remarque. Haymitch de son côté se satisfaisait que son message ait été entendu. Leur spot avait bien été entendu au Capitole et Tiana les avait tous revus. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Surtout qu'il remarqua Aria brandir le poing avec Glen en signe de soutien.

 _\- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Caesar, une goutte de sueur roulant sur son visage._

 _\- J'aimerais dire à tous les districts de ne pas croire ce qu'il nous fait dire. J'aimerais qu'ils comprennent que nous tentons de survivre et que Snow est un homme sans cœur prêt à tout pour garder le pouvoir. Qu'on ne récolte que des coups et des cicatrices à vouloir le suivre, de gré ou de force ! J'aimerais dire à mes proches que je les aime et que je continue de me battre en les attendant !_

Les membres de la rébellion s'étouffèrent alors que le quatuor écarquilla les yeux. La plupart qui criait quelques secondes avant se turent et se tournèrent principalement vers Haymitch. Celui-là même qui les avait pris en grippe des jours avant à cause de leur mauvaise interprétation des prisonniers. Celui-ci leur fit un regard fier et profond.

\- Vous voyez, hurla-t-il sans que personne n'ose dire quelque chose.

Ils regardaient tous leurs pieds. Aria monta également le menton en l'air alors que Finnick pleura. Il en avait besoin, ça lui fit un bien fou. Il riait en même temps.

\- Cette folle ! C'est une folle !

L'interview continua avec Peeta mais le quatuor ne l'écouta qu'à demi-mots. Glen était au comble de l'inquiétude. Snow allait faire beaucoup de mal à Tiana pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Finnick pleura en riant avec un Haymitch qui jaugeait la salle du regard. Personne ne pipait mot et on n'insulta plus Peeta alors qu'il disait des horreurs. Pour Aria ce fut différent. Elle s'inquiétait aussi des conséquences bien sûr, mais elle savait que sa sœur avait fait son choix et qu'elle assumerait. Rien ne servait de paniquer encore plus pour ça.

Elle se plaça en-dessous même de l'écran d'un sourire. Elle tendit la main et toucha Tiana en image. Elle était fière de sa sœur et elle savait que c'était elle qui l'avait boostée. Car au final les jumelles restaient égales à elles-mêmes. Se voir était la seule façon de les motiver. La seule façon de les pousser. La blonde avait repris espoir en voyant Tiana et Tiana avait repris espoir en voyant Aria. Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre dans leur conviction.

Malgré les larmes qui roulaient elle fixa Tiana qui elle même fixait la caméra en silence. Elles avaient en cet instant le même regard. L'une l'autre par ailleurs savait qu'elles se regardaient. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de l'imaginer et un maigre sourire apparut quasiment au même moment sur leur visage à la fin de cette entrevue. Quand ça coupa, Aria se tint le cœur. Tiana allait souffrir. Mais bon dieu ce que ça faisait du bien. Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes, le regard confiant et presque heureux :

\- On est tous des tarés chez les Grant. Snow ne doit vraiment pas nous aimer.

Haymitch pouffa et la saisit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Tous se fixaient avec détermination. Tiana se battait et les attendait. A eux de continuer à se rapprocher d'elle.


	55. Espoir et désespoir

**Chapitre 55 : Espoir et Désespoir**

Peeta était resté silencieux depuis quelques heures, quand il avait été de retour. Aucune des deux filles n'avait essayé de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Johanna ne lâchait pas la main de Tiana. Elle n'était pas bête. Après le coup d'éclat qu'elle avait fait lors de l'interview, il allait y avoir d'autres conséquences. Snow n'allait pas « seulement » lui donner des électrochocs. Il savait pourquoi Tiana tenait à passer dans les interviews. Et Johanna avait peur qu'il l'en prive.

Tiana quant à elle ne cessait de fixer son poignet. Johanna avait beau lui dire que la corde avait existé, le fait de ne plus la voir à son poignet la brisait. C'était un lien indestructible entre Finnick et elle, depuis le début. En le lui retirant, c'était comme retirer le début de leur relation.

\- Tu crois… Tu crois que Finnick… Il va bien ?

Johanna eut un sourire triste. Tiana s'inquiétait pour lui, Snow n'avait pas encore gagné. Il ne l'avait pas atteint autant qu'il le pensait.

\- Il n'était pas dans le spot, alors…

\- Je connais bien Finnick. Après la mort d'Annie, il allait très mal. Je le sais parce qu'on était déjà amis et qu'il appelait souvent. S'il t'a crue morte, il a dû… Il a dû glisser comme toi après tes premiers jeux.

Tiana ferma les yeux en gémissant.

\- Ou comme j'étais avant les expiations, je suppose.

Johanna acquiesça en pressant ses doigts.

\- Mais s'il t'a vue comme ça, il a dû reprendre du poil de la bête. Tu connais son optimisme.

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine d'acquiescer. Mais imaginer Finnick au fond du trou lui fit si mal qu'elle respira par à-coups. Une crise. Et ni Aria, ni Glen, ni Haymitch, ni Finnick n'étaient là pour la calmer. Johanna tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer mais Tiana gardait les yeux fermés et il était difficile de la calmer si elle ne vous regardait pas.

\- Il n'est pas seul, Tiana ! Tous les autres sont auprès de lui. Et te voir te battre a dû lui faire du bien. Sans compter le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

Tiana compta à voix haute et se calma.

\- J'aimerais tellement… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras quand ils nous chercheront. Mais je sais… Je sais que les images reviendront. Et tout ce qu'il a dit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fera ? Tu te créeras de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui.

\- Mais si je n'arrive pas à supporter de le voir ?

Johanna n'eut pas de réponse à cette question.

\- Foutu Snow, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Peeta se mit à se cogner la tête contre le mur de sa cellule et Tiana lâcha Johanna pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Peeta ! Peeta, calme-toi !

\- Il a bombardé le douze. Katniss l'a aidé ! Cria-t-il en se tenant les cheveux comme un forcené.

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent. Bombardé le douze ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça. Leur maison et leurs souvenirs ne pouvaient pas avoir été détruits ! Et puis, elle avait vu Gale et Glen dans le spot.

\- Il ment ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de prendre les mains de Peeta, mais il se recula et lui lança un regard de pitié.

\- Il ne ment jamais !

\- Si, il ment tous les jours. Quand il essaie de nous monter contre Katniss et Finnick. Il ne dit que des mensonges, murmura-t-elle, sans laisser rouler des larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

\- Il ne ment pas sur des choses aussi importantes.

\- Gale et mon père s'en sont sortis.

\- Pourquoi Célia n'était pas avec eux dans le spot ?

\- Elle… Elle est trop jeune. Ils n'ont sûrement pas voulu l'emmener sur le front.

Peeta secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Katniss a brûlé le douze sous les ordres de Snow. Elle est là pour tous nous tuer, c'est pour ça que les rebelles l'utilisent.

\- Vous allez vous calmer, oui ? intervint un pacificateur en tapant de sa matraque sur les barreaux de la cellule de Peeta.

Les deux se recroquevillèrent au fond de la cellule, attendant que l'homme s'en aille. Tiana fixa Peeta et se fit une réflexion assez ironique. C'était elle la plus faible mentalement, mais c'était Peeta que Snow avait réussi à atteindre le plus. Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet et Tiana se contenta de prendre les mains du blond quand il les lui tendit. Il avait juste besoin de sentir une chaleur humaine. Tigris n'était pas venu depuis quelques jours, les pacificateurs les surveillant plus longtemps la nuit. Tiana quant à elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit. Célia était mineure et leur père n'aurait pas autorisé qu'elle vienne sur le front. Autant ne pas perdre une autre de ses filles.

Peeta finit par s'endormir, de même que Johanna. Tiana garda les yeux grands ouverts et lâcha les mains de Peeta lorsqu'une crise survint. Et pire encore, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une autre hallucination et pas des moindres : Doug Lynch la fixait avec un énorme sourire.

\- Tu sais que tu vas plus tenir très longtemps ? T'es un cadavre vivant.

Tiana acquiesça en se tenant la tête. Oui, elle le savait. Elle revoyait son image dans le miroir.

\- Aria s'en sort bien sans toi.

Ca aussi c'était vrai. Mais…

\- Elle a besoin de moi.

Le visage de l'hallucination se tordit en une grimace.

\- Elle a sa famille. Tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée.

Les mots qui se rapprochaient de ceux que Snow prononçait lui lacérèrent le cœur.

\- Allez, Jones, tu ferais mieux de renoncer et de rejoindre ton cher Eliott, sourit encore Lynch.

\- Je peux pas faire ça à Finn'. Malgré ce que Snow… Je peux pas le laisser perdre un deuxième amour. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté à sa place.

\- Tu préfères le laisser supporter ce que Snow t'a fait ? De savoir que même libres, vous n'aurez aucune histoire à cause de ces images ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste, Jones. Dire que Works s'est sacrifié pour toi…

Tiana se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir Doug Lynch. Il avait déjà été horrible de son vivant. Son hallucination était bien pire encore. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix et ni Peeta ni Johanna ne purent faire quoi que ce soit. Les gardes eurent beau lui dire de se calmer, elle continua de hurler, les mots de Lynch, l'histoire du bombardement et son inquiétude pour Finnick se mélangeant dans sa tête. Ils finirent par la sortir de sa cellule, l'emmenant elle ne savait où.

* * *

Tiana déchanta vite quand elle reconnut le bureau du président. Entre temps, elle avait cessé de hurler mais avait toujours du mal à respirer. Les gardes de Snow ne cessaient d'en rire. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière son bureau, se frottant les yeux.

\- Non contente de gâcher mon interview, vous vous permettez en plus de perturber mon sommeil, souffla-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire en coin qu'elle perdit rapidement en voyant son air noir alors qu'il faisait signe aux gardes de les laisser. Tiana aperçut à cet instant ses médicaments sur le bureau. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'y avait pas eu droit. Elle hésita, la main tendue malgré elle.

\- Soyez raisonnable.

\- Vous ne faîtes que m'affaiblir plus encore en agissant de cette manière et vous le savez, grogna-t-elle en respirant plus normalement.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, mademoiselle Grant. Je pensais que les interviews étaient importantes pour vous. C'était un privilège de vous les accorder mais avec vos derniers mots…

Tiana eut un frisson. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à rassurer ses proches, à leur montrer qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre et qu'elle ne se laissait pas glisser. Mais s'il la privait de ça…

\- Je sais que vous voulez que vos proches vous voient, mais avec ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois… Vous êtes incontrôlable.

Il allait le lui interdire. Mais… Mais alors si elle n'apparaissait plus aux côtés de Peeta, ils allaient la penser morte ! Elle se griffa le poignet là où se trouvait la corde autrefois et Snow sourit en la voyant faire.

\- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Cria-t-elle en se levant face à lui.

\- Vous me l'aviez déjà dit. Vous aviez dévié lors de la première interview mais ce que vous avez dit lors de la dernière est inadmissible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous croirais. Comment être sûr que vous obéirez ?

Tiana sentit à son regard que la question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il avait déjà décidé de quelque chose à la vue de son air cruel. Les mains sous le menton, il l'analysait. Les rebelles ne devraient plus tarder, songea-t-il en voyant son air dégradé.

\- Vous vous inquiétez d'Odair alors que lui-même ne le fait pas pour vous. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ait été absent de leur vidéo ? Il n'a que faire de vous.

\- Il… Il devait probablement… Faire autre chose.

Tiana ferma les yeux, imaginant le brun dans un lit à déprimer. Il fallait espérer que Johanna avait raison et qu'il l'avait vue. Autrement… Autrement elle ne savait pas. Elle refusa de repenser au bombardement dont Peeta avait parlé même si poser la question à Snow la démangeait. Mais elle était sûre que vu son humeur, il ne lui répondrait pas.

Tiana agrippa sa poitrine avec force. Comment le convaincre de la garder dans les interviews ? Son seul moyen de leur montrer qu'elle était encore en vie ? Qu'elle se battait pour ne pas glisser ? Qu'elle survivait et continuait de se relever malgré les souffrances endurées ? Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Snow la fixait toujours avec analyse.

\- Comment vous convaincre que je vous obéirais ? Murmura-t-elle, en agrippant sa poitrine un peu plus fort.

Snow resta encore une fois silencieux. Il voyait à sa façon de parler qu'elle était au bord du désespoir et eut un autre sourire. Le collier et la corde dans le tiroir de son bureau y avaient grandement contribué. Il leur prévoyait une toute autre utilité d'ailleurs…

\- Ca va être simple, mademoiselle Grant. La moindre de vos actions aura des répercussions. Mais pas que sur vous. Egalement sur mademoiselle Mason et monsieur Mellark.

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle pâlissait.

\- A la prochaine incartade, je fais fouetter monsieur Mellark et je laisse les pacificateurs utiliser mademoiselle Mason à leur guise.

Tiana imagina la chose. Le dos de Peeta ensanglanté comme le sien. Douloureux et fiévreux comme elle l'avait été. Johanna aux mains des pacificateurs. Violée et brisée comme elle. Alors qu'elle subissait déjà tant en noyades et en électrocutions sans jamais faillir et sans rien dire ?

\- Vous savez que je le ferais, reprit Snow.

\- Oui. Vous êtes un monstre, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre les médicaments, premier pas pour accepter son chantage.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'irait pas mieux, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas les prendre.

\- Et comment avoir l'assurance que vous ne leur ferez rien de plus que ce que vous faîtes en ce moment ?

Snow eut un autre sourire.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je tiens mes paroles. Si vous m'obéissez sans dévier… Ou du moins sans appeler le soulèvement des districts rien de plus que ce qu'ils endurent ne leur sera fait. Sans me décrire comme vous l'avez fait lors de la dernière interview… Et comment puis-je être sûr de votre obéissance ?

Tiana le fixa, cherchant comment le persuader.

\- Je… Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ces interviews sont importantes pour moi. Vous savez ce qu'elles représentent. Je ne veux pas perdre ce privilège. Vous savez que je ne supporterais pas d'être à l'origine d'une souffrance pire encore pour Peeta et Johanna.

Snow acquiesça. Il connaissait assez son mode de fonctionnement pour savoir que c'était vrai. Elle ne supporterait pas une telle culpabilité. Il tendit la main pour sceller leur accord mais Tiana répugna à la serrer. Le moindre contact avec cet homme… Snow haussa un sourcil. Tremblante, elle tendit finalement sa main qu'il serra comme dans un étau.

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ce que vous avez fait lors de ce direct. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous donner vous aussi à nouveau aux pacificateurs !

La flamme allumée par ses amis semblait bien loin à cet instant. Mais elle était toujours là, quelque part. Snow ne lâcha pas sa main alors qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder après cette déclaration, les images de ce qu'elle avait subi il y a quelques semaines en tête.

Le président lâcha enfin sa main et appela ses pacificateurs pour qu'ils la reconduisent dans sa cellule.

* * *

Tiana essayait d'attraper le collier qui n'était plus à son cou et retint un sanglot. Un mois et une semaine qu'ils étaient là. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle tiendrait à ce rythme. A chaque fois que Snow essayait de lui laver le cerveau, elle avait le droit aux électrochocs, comme Peeta. C'était encore pire de cette façon. Il était presque impossible de résister à ce qu'il disait de cette manière.

Tigris miaula faiblement et lui donna un coup de truffe pour la calmer. Tiana eut un très faible sourire, songeant que Butty lui manquait. Et que les deux chats se seraient bien entendus. Le collier et la corde… Ils lui manquaient tellement eux aussi… Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Aria allait elle aussi en penser en la voyant sans lors de la prochaine interview. Comprendrait-elle seulement qu'elle n'y était pour rien ? Et Finnick… Pour la corde… Penser à lui faisait mal et les paroles de l'hallucination de Doug tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Mais Johanna essayait sans cesse de la convaincre que tout le monde l'aiderait à guérir de ce que Snow lui faisait. Que le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour Finnick malgré tout prouvait qu'il y avait une chance et un espoir. Mais la rouquine avait peur. Peur qu'en le voyant il n'y ait que les images de ce qu'ils avaient été forcés à faire et ce que Snow lui avait dit. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir dans ces conditions. Et elle se sentait plus triste encore plus lui. La sauver mais ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, est-ce que ça en valait le coup ? Oui. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, en vie et libre. Le connaissant, elle était persuadée qu'il garderait son optimisme et trouverait un moyen ou un autre pour qu'ils se recréent de souvenirs comme le disait Johanna.

Tiana se tourna vers la fenêtre et fixa le soleil couchant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina ensuite en compagnie de toute la bande dans une forêt à profiter du beau temps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'imagina dans les bras de Finnick, Aria tenant sa main, elle-même tout contre Haymitch. Célia non loin qui s'extasiait sur les animaux et Glen qui les surveillait tous d'un air paternel. C'est sur ces images de bonheur retrouvé qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

L'euphorie de l'interview retomba rapidement dans le groupe du treize. Dans la salle d'entrainement au matin, Aria ne cessait de pleurer. Glen tentait de la rassurer sans succès.

\- Il va la tuer je te dis, c'est trop tard, sanglota la jeune blonde. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a dit ? On n'y arrivera jamais à temps, il va nous la tuer !

\- Pas forcément, déglutit le père de famille. Il a sûrement encore besoin d'elle. Sinon il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps.

\- Elle ne sait rien et je suis sûre que Snow l'a compris ! Il la gardait en vie pour les interviews ! Et maintenant qu'elle a osé faire le contraire de ce que cette émission voulait... Il n'en a plus besoin !

\- Je... Peut-être qu'il en a besoin pour... heum autre chose ? On ne peut pas savoir...

\- A quoi ? A se prostituer ? Il en a d'autres pour ça. Pas besoin d'une rebelle qui a osé s'enflammer sur la rébellion en plein direct ! Et ça a grandement marché en plus. Il n'en restera pas là !

Glen était à court d'arguments. De plus, il pensait la même chose. Tiana était un objet pour le président. Et son objet était cassé donc il allait le jeter. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il la garderait en vie après ça. D'un soupir les deux se prirent dans les bras.

\- Elle aurait dû continuer de se taire, répliqua la blonde les yeux rougis.

\- Elle l'a fait pour nous, tu le sais.

\- Oui, et c'est moi qui l'y ait poussée. Mais si c'est pour finir par mourir, où était l'intérêt ?

\- Elle n'a pas réfléchi. Je sais que toi tu aurais fait pire à l'inverse.

Aria eut un rictus amer et nerveux.

\- C'est pas faux...

Haymitch et Finnick arrivèrent sur cet entrefait. Ils avaient le même visage décomposé. Finnick semblait être prêt à retomber dans les profondeurs de la déprime. On se tut lorsque commencèrent les exercices. La motivation de la veille avait volé en éclats.

\- Katniss ne vient pas au fait ? Demanda machinalement la jeunette.

\- Il parait qu'elle va demander à Coin une sortie pour un spot, répliqua le blond.

\- Hmmm.

\- Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Glen curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas la foi mais en même temps si c'est pour faire enrager Snow… Je n'ai pas à hésiter.

\- Alors je viens.

\- Oui je sais, soupira-t-elle encore plus lassée.

\- Moi je... Répliqua Finnick. Je pense rester, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Pas après cette interview.

\- On comprend mon vieux, dit Haymitch compatissant. Essaye juste de garder le moral pendant qu'on sera partis.

\- T'inquiète, je me le suis promis.

Le quatuor se sourit et reprit leur entrainement. Le cœur lourd.

* * *

Katniss réussit à avoir sa sortie au douzième pour montrer aux captifs et aux districts ce que Snow avait fait du douze. Aria y fut conviée avec les autres. Dans l'avion elle faisait la tête à la brunette. Elle ne voulait pas que Tiana, si elle était toujours vivante, voit ce que Snow avait fait de chez eux. Une violente dispute avait eu lieu à ce sujet mais Katniss et Coin étaient restées sur leur position. Et elle ne décolérait pas.

\- Je te jure..., grogna-t-elle. A part les détruire un peu plus ça ne les aidera en rien !

\- Tu es encore là-dessus, soupira Gale.

\- OUI ENCORE ! Je ne veux pas que Tiana souffre plus que ce que Snow lui fait subir ! Elle ne supportera pas de voir ça. Je sais que Beetee va faire en sorte que ce soit placé le plus vite possible au Capitole.

Katniss lui fit un regard noir.

\- Tu veux donc leur cacher la vérité ?! Ils ne savent rien de ce qui se passe dehors. Il faut les informer, tout comme les autres districts. Tiana ne fait pas exception.

Aria se renfonça dans son siège entre les deux hommes. Elle avait raison c'est sûr mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter l'image d'une Tiana se suicidant après avoir vu ça. Entre le suicide ou le meurtre par Snow, elle perdait de plus en plus espoir. Glen lui prit la main et la caressa.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on aura fait de notre mieux, c'est ce que tu dois te dire ma puce. Et Tiana veut peut-être le savoir. Puis elle m'a vu en vie dans un spot. Elle sait que je suis vivant.

La blonde se calma un peu. Il avait l'art de savoir utiliser les bons mots.

\- C'est vrai. Et elle doit se douter que Célia est trop jeune pour un spot. Mais bon... Ca ne va pas non plus la faire sauter de joie.

\- Tout comme Peeta et Johanna, enchaina Haymitch avec peine.

Katniss ferma les yeux à la mention du blond. Elle souffrait toujours le martyr lorsqu'elle l'entendait. Ce pourquoi Aria approuva et décida de se taire. Ils souffraient tous déjà assez. Autant faire ce fichu spot pour continuer à avoir des soutiens.

* * *

De retour dans le douzième, la douleur se marqua à nouveau sur les visages. Voir sa patrie détruite ainsi... Là où on avait passé toute son enfance et établi sa famille. Glen eut bien du mal à se contenir de haleter. Revoir à chaque fois les images du bombardement, de la panique et de Célia sans jambes le hantait. Mais Haymitch fut là pour le soutenir d'un regard et d'une épaule. Ce qui offrit un sourire à Aria. Les deux hommes de son cœur ensemble à se soutenir. Ca la réchauffait toujours.

Après un rapide tour du coin, les caméramans se mirent à filmer Gale qui raconta cette terrible nuit en détail. Marchant le long des débris, montrant les cadavres noircis. Cela fit frissonner le père de famille. Puis ce fut lui qui intervint devant la forêt brûlée. Il en avait bien trop envie. Il expliqua sa propre version des faits. Avec difficulté mais sans s'arrêter. Les deux hommes partagèrent leur expérience sous les regards outrés des autres.

\- Il en est resté neuf cent quinze alors qu'on était dix mille, asséna Gale sous un frisson d'Aria.

Haymitch étouffa un sanglot en imaginant à nouveau le bain de sang. Ils étaient sans pitié. Snow n'avait pas de cœur, pas d'âme... Surtout que lui et Glen connaissaient beaucoup de monde dans leur district. Depuis le marché noir que tenait le père de famille ils s'étaient fait plein de connaissances. Les trois quarts en avait péri si ce n'est plus. Cela rendit l'atmosphère pensante. On en profita pour faire des zooms sur leur visage. Aria était décomposée. Elle fixait la forêt noire et les corps d'os recouverts de suie.

\- J'aurais pu sauver plus de monde, porter plus d'enfants, répliqua Gale morose.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu as sauvé tant de gens. Sans toi il n'y aurait plus de district douze, répliqua la femme caméraman.

\- Oui, sans toi, Célia et moi-même serions six pieds sous terre, avoua Glen, le regard mort. On n'aurait pas pu courir à temps jusqu'à la forêt. On aurait aussi suivi les autres sur la route. On se serait fait bombarder sans pitié. Tu n'as pas à être triste de ton acte. Au contraire, sois fier.

Aria approuva avec ferveur en posant une main sur ses épaules. Sans lui le peu de famille qui lui restait serait morte. Elle lui en serait éternellement redevable. Il leur sourit de même qu'à Katniss qui posa sa main sur l'autre épaule.

Lorsque le spot fut fini, on leur donna quartier libre pour se détendre un peu et voir ce qu'ils avaient envie de voir. Automatiquement le trio se rendit dans la maison des Grant. Le village des vainqueurs était dans le même état que la dernière fois. Hormis le fait que les pièces étaient entièrement vides. Snow avait tout repris. Même le piano...

\- On croirait un cercueil, déglutit Aria. Ne restons pas là, on a plus rien à y faire.

Les garçons approuvèrent. Mais avant de repartir, quelque chose attira l'attention de la blonde. Elle se saisit d'une feuille blanche accrochée sur le battant de la porte. C'était un papier blanc simple avec écrit un petit texte en lettres rouges.

 _" Je vous attends mademoiselle Grant. Vais-je payer ? Ou est-ce vous qui allez souffrir au même titre que votre sœur ? Enfin ce n'est plus Tiana Grant. Ni Tiana Jones. C'est une coquille vide. Il est déjà trop tard. "_

Aria vit rouge. Snow savait qu'elle reviendrait ici. Il avait dû remarquer qu'elle était déjà venue puisqu'il manquait des affaires depuis la dernière fois. Et c'était récent de surcroit. Elle froissa le papier et le jeta au sol. Glen le ramassa et le lut avec Haymitch.

\- Pourriture ! Ignominie humaine ! Vociféra Glen. Il cherche à nous saper le moral !

\- Et ça marche, avoua le blond abattu. Pauvre Tiana... Pour peu qu'elle y soit passée depuis...

\- Moi ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, répliqua la jeune femme. Mais il ne fait qu'attiser ma haine. Il ne sait vraiment pas à qui il a affaire. Peu importe l'état de Tiana si on peut la sauver. On la sauvera d'elle-même coûte que coûte !

Surpris mais rassurés ils approuvèrent et la suivirent. Elle marchait avec colère aux abords de la forêt noire.

\- On devrait rejoindre les autres plus loin, déclara Glen. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver.

Aria approuva en prenant la main de son chéri. Ils marchèrent un moment en lisière. En silence. Un silence de mort et de respect. C'est alors que la blonde se bloqua. Elle fixa longuement quelque chose avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Pas si vite ! Où vas-tu ? Lui crièrent les hommes.

\- Regardez ! LA !

Ils se stoppèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme ôter de la suie du sol. C'est alors qu'émergèrent des petites pousses de jeune plante.

\- Ca renait. Même ici le monde renait. Comme Rose le disait !

Son regard s'illumina aussi vite que la colère l'avait embrassé. Il n'était pas rare de la voir rapidement changer d'un état à un autre selon la situation. Glen eut un grand sourire.

\- C'est beau la nature, dit-il tout sourire.

\- Bien plus beau que la nature humaine, grommela le blond.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, enchaina le père de famille. Mais si la vie peut repousser dans ce lieu de mort, il en sera de même pour les survivants de cette guerre.

\- Oui c'est ce qui me fait sourire, dit la blonde en se relevant. Et c'est aussi le dernier fil qui me tient vers Tiana. Si je le lâche... Comme j'ai failli le faire en lisant le mot de Snow... Ca en serait fini de moi, de nous, d'elle. N'oubliez jamais de tenir ce fil. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent avec émotion. Malgré la situation Aria était plus éclatante que jamais. Les jumelles survivantes ne s'étaient jamais autant enfoncées dans les ténèbres et pourtant, la lumière n'en fut que plus brillante. De retour avec la troupe, ils campèrent près d'un lac et mangèrent un morceau avant de rentrer.

\- Un peu plus et on se croirait au camping, répliqua Haymitch pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets.

\- N'empêche que je me demande ce que fait Finnick. Je pense toujours à lui quand je vois de l'eau, dit Aria.

\- Il doit soit dormir soit s'entrainer, au choix, dit Glen.

 _Le principal intéressé éternua plusieurs fois au même moment. Avec son trident à la main il frappait contre une fausse image de Snow pour se défouler._

 _\- On parle de moi ou quoi ? Renifla-t-il._

Pendant ce court moment de calme, Katniss se mit à chanter une magnifique et triste chanson. On la filma. Puis on invita Aria à en faire de même. Elle regarda le ciel. Un triste sourire illumina ses lèvres et ses yeux.

 _" Tu représente la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Dans la lumière, une main t'atteint, un double tranchant coupe ton cœur en deux, ta rêverie t'a quittée, accepte ta destinée._

 _Chante avec moi la chanson de droit et d'amour, la lumière diffuse dans le ciel autour. L'aube déchire les ténèbres, blanche clarté. Perdue dans mes pensées._

 _Tu représente la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Accepte l'ombre sommeillant en toi. Un regard sur le village abandonné, un héritage de mensonge, un costume familier._

 _Chante avec moi la chanson de la destinée, les piliers se fissurent sous leur poids. La nuit remplace la lumière, sans aucun choix. Perdue dans mes pensées. La voix que tu suis appartient au destin, tu n'y peux rien. Toutes tes joies et malheurs viendront telle la marée, laisse aller... La vie n'est pas faite que de bonheurs ou de malheurs. En rose se transformera l'épine qui s'est logée dans ton cœur._

 _La la la la la la la la la la ~_

 _Ton cœur peiné s'enfonce dans le sol. Le voile tombe au loin sans causer de bruit, ni vrai ni faux, jour ou nuit. Pour la paix tu agis ! OHHHHHH !_

 _Chante avec moi la chanson, du sanglant silence, la pluie ne peut laver cette décadence. Dans mon cœur abrite une folle fierté. Peut-on m'entendre pleurer ?_

 _Tu représente la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Tout doit être fait pour la paix. "_

 _(NDA: Fire emblem Fate en français, Lost in thoughts : watch?v=vU9Aq3tM98w )._

Chacun se tut pour apprécier la chanson tout comme celle de Katniss. Ils comptaient l'utiliser dans le spot avec les images en plus. Snow allait adorer. Tout de suite après la troupe rentra à la base. Ils apprécièrent une dernière fois la belle vue du lac avant de prendre l'hovercraft. Aria ne pipa mot. Elle était à son tour perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais chanté cette chanson à sa sœur. Et dieu seul sait qu'elle aurait au moins une fois voulu lui faire entendre. Mais il était sûrement trop tard. Snow lui avait dit après tout... Elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher hormis ce fil et ses proches.

A son retour, Beetee monta tout de suite le spot devant Aria et Haymitch, un peu pensifs. La chanson en plus des explications et des images était sublime. Les blonds étaient rassurés. Si Tiana voyait ça elle serait certes triste pour le douze mais aussi contente. De voir sa sœur chanter pour elle, pour la paix et de savoir que la vie n'était jamais terminée avant de la perdre définitivement.

\- Ceci dit je ne peux pas encore l'envoyer au Capitole... Ils m'ont bloqué l'accès depuis la dernière fois. J'ai trop bien fait mon travail en montant ce système de défense. Il va me falloir du temps.

\- Fais au mieux, c'est déjà super ce que tu nous as fait, lui dit Aria d'un maigre sourire.

\- Je ferais tout pour que les captifs soient au courant de la vérité. Tiana doit te voir également. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi.

\- Espérons oui...

Haymitch la prit par les épaules et tout deux décidèrent d'aller s'assoir dans un coin reculé. Ils parlèrent longuement de Tiana. Entre espoir et désespoir seul un fil les séparait. Et ils comptaient bien le tenir avec force.

* * *

 **A vendredi :)**


	56. Le barrage

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Le barrage**

Les jours suivants, Aria tournait littéralement en rond. Plusieurs sentiments la submergeaient. La colère et le ressentiment envers Snow et le Capitole. La tristesse et la peine envers Tiana. Le désespoir de savoir qu'elle soit morte après l'interview ou l'espoir d'imaginer qu'elle tienne toujours le coup... La peur... Tout se bousculait et ne laissait place qu'à une terrible angoisse sans fin. Elle qui avait eu l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle, sentait qu'elle perdait de nouveau sa prise sur Tiana. Ne pas la voir, douter, être mise à part. Elle ne supportait plus cet enfer. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller au Capitole sur le champ. Mais c'était impossible... Et c'est ce qui la rendait si nerveuse.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, elle marcha dans le treize en long en large et en travers. Plusieurs personnes la virent passer un nombre incalculable de fois. Que ce soit dans les cantines, les chambres, les ascenseurs, le hall central, les salles d'entrainement, le centre de soin, les salles d'eau où même les pièces vides, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Une flamme la dévorait. Il fallait qu'elle s'en serve.

Sur un coup de tête elle fonça voir Coin et Plutarch dans leur bureau. Elle entra sans frapper alors qu'ils parlaient du soulèvement des districts de plus en plus magistraux et de plus en plus utiles pour la rébellion.

\- Nous arrivons à un stade où Snow commence à perdre pied. Il a beau en tuer par centaines une autre centaine lui arrive par dessus. Il semble que les spots et l'intervention de Tiana y soient pour beaucoup, commenta Plutarch ravi. Tiens… Aria Grant ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Coin se recula dans son siège. Elle avait peur de la blonde. Et celle-ci en eut un sourire fugace.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger... J'ai...J'ai besoin de lutter moi aussi. Je ne supporte pas d'être ici. Trouvez-moi quelque chose à faire dehors !

L'homme se gratta la tête, il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tu fais déjà ton travail, les spots sont très importants comme tu l'as entendu. Alors...

\- Je veux être sur le terrain ! Participer à une bataille !

\- Tu es trop précieuse pour ça, enchaina Coin. Si tu meurs nous perdrons un avantage considérable sur le moral des troupes. Il te suffit de rester ici et de faire ton travail. Pourquoi en vouloir plus ? Nombre de personne voudraient être à ta place. Comme Tiana par exemple. Sans vouloir lui porter préjudice.

Un autre sourire traversa Aria l'espace de quelques secondes. Coin avait bien retenu la leçon sur Tiana, Plutarch ne mentait pas. Elle prenait de sacrés gants. D'un soupir elle abdiqua.

\- Très bien, mais faîtes en sorte au moins de passer le spot du douze au Capitole. Ca fera peut-être réagir Snow.

\- Merci de ta compréhension, répliqua-t-elle surprise.

La blonde savait qu'avec les deux là c'était perdu d'avance. Discuter ne rimait à rien et l'énerverait encore. Elle opta pour une autre solution. Quelque chose de plus concret.

Elle se rendit tout d'abord dans la chambre de Célia où Glen la chouchoutait.

\- Je l'ai encore sentie bouger. J'en suis sûr.

Aria lui sourit :

\- C'est le signe qu'elle se bat toujours.

La blonde se rapprocha de son père.

\- J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose. Tu as dit que tu me suivrais quoi que je fasse ? C'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Oui. Quoi que tu décides je l'accepte et je te suivrais. Qu'as-tu en tête, petite chipie ?

Aria avait son regard taquin. Elle respira un bon coup.

\- Je veux embraquer dans un hovercraft pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe sur le front, dit-elle fermement. Je veux bouger, je n'en peux plus d'être là à attendre on ne sait quoi. J'ai vraiment envie de lutter. De vraiment lutter contre lui. Tu...Tu es partant ?

Glen dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive. Il se massa les tempes. Prendre sur lui fut dur et pourtant, il lui sourit.

\- Bon et bien... Allons-y !

Heureuse comme tout Aria lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, dit-il amoureusement.

\- Je te l'avais promis. Aies confiance en moi et j'aurais confiance en toi ! C'est notre deal.

Il approuva avant de se lever. Il angoissait mais en même temps il comprenait. Oui ça commençait à le rendre fou lui aussi d'être là et de cogiter sur Tiana.

\- On ne prévient pas Haymitch ?

\- Heum… Non il ne voudra pas, ni Finnick d'ailleurs, répliqua la jeune femme. Je veux faire ça moi même. Entre... Entre Grant ! Pour se venger de l'attaque du douzième tiens !

Le père approuva bien qu'une peur panique à l'idée d'envoyer sa fille au front avec son accord se saisissait de lui. Il espérait que Rose n'allait pas le maudire à vie pour ça. Quoique ça ne pouvait être pire... Ils embrassèrent tous deux le front de Célia.

\- On part à la guerre ma puce. On revient vite, dit Glen ému.

\- Allez lâche-la un peu notre poupette, elle a besoin de calme.

\- C'est très dur à chaque fois. J'ai toujours peur de rater son réveil...

\- Sachant qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration notable, on a le temps.

Glen approuva et suivit sa fille. Les deux s'armèrent et se changèrent en cachette. Puis ils montèrent dans un des avions en se cachant parmi les soldats. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Je me sens enfin vivante, avoua Aria à demi-mots.

Il approuva avec ferveur. Même si la peur le rendait déjà fou. Qu'avait-il accepté là encore...

* * *

L'hovercraft se dirigea dans le district cinq en pleine fin d'après-midi. Ils se posa dans un coin discret pour se dépêcher de déposer des vivres aux rebelles du cinq qui se cachaient dans un bâtiment en ruines. Il n'y avait pas de leader là-bas mais plusieurs personnes amochées prêtes à tout pour faire tomber Snow. Il y en avait un peu partout dans les districts.

\- Voilà pour les vivres. On a aussi ce que vous nous aviez demandé de la part de Plutarch Heavensbee.

\- Et pour les soldats ? Vous en avez ? Demanda un homme à la peau sale.

\- Désolé, nous ne sommes qu'une petite troupe d'aide. On est à peine huit dans l'engin. Ils sont tous au front dans le quatre. Le barrage naval prend de l'ampleur malgré les pertes c'est ahurissant, avoua le soldat. Le Capitole est à court de solution. Maintenant ils envoient des nageurs pour intercepter les pacificateurs sur leur bateau. Le monde devient fou.

\- Je comprends. A qui le dites-vous !

\- Vous allez tenter quelque chose avec ces caisses d'explosifs ?

Aria et Glen se tenaient justement derrière eux et écoutaient l'échange. Ils venaient de poser une des caisses au sol. Apprenant que l'action se situait au quatre ils étaient dépités. Pourtant, la suite leur parla beaucoup plus.

\- Oui, on a prévu de faire sauter le barrage.

\- Quoi ?! Avec si peu de monde ? C'est insensé ! Répliqua un autre soldat.

\- Oh on est beaucoup, n'y croyez pas.

\- Vous n'avez même pas d'arme potable... Vous...

Une femme tout aussi sale que l'homme les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Le Capitole doit payer. Pour la mort de tous ces innocents dans le huit et dans le douze. Pour tous les tributs, les Hunger Games, les familles détruites...

Aria eut un coup au cœur. Ils les avaient entendus ! Ils avaient compris le message d'Aria et Katniss.

\- ... Le district entier va se rebeller ce soir et détruire le barrage pour couper l'électricité au Capitole. C'est un sacrifice qui en vaut la peine. Ce qu'ils font dans le quatre, le onze, le neuf, le huit... Et ceux du douze et du treize aussi. On doit également agir. Plus rien n'a de sens aujourd'hui. On travaille, on travaille, on se tue à la tâche. Autant mourir pour la liberté.

\- Pour la liberté ! Répliquèrent les autres.

Les soldats approuvèrent leur force et leur courage. Ils allaient tout de suite rentrer prévenir leur chef.

\- Vous venez ? Répliqua un soldat au duo de clandestins.

\- On va rester les aider. Pour la liberté.

Aria ôta son masque ainsi que Glen, la plupart hurlèrent de stupeur.

\- Moi aussi je vais me battre. Avec vous.

Les rebelles eurent les larmes aux yeux. A la fois surpris et émerveillés. La voilà en chair et en os, à se battre au front.

\- Attendez on ne peut pas vous laisser là, je n'ai eu aucun ordre de Coin et...

\- Elle m'y a autorisée, mentit effrontément la jeune fille. Vous pouvez rentrer faire votre rapport.

\- ... Bon après tout c'est vous qui voyez. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu, pas la notre.

Glen déglutit en voyant l'hovercraft partir. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec sa fille était du pur suicide. Mais en pensant à Tiana il ne pouvait reculer. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger du Capitole... Les rebelles accueillirent le duo dans leur antre tout en parlant de leur stratégie. Une stratégie suicide... Littéralement. Pourtant Aria approuva et continua de vouloir y participer. Les rebelles en furent deux fois plus motivés. Snow allait comprendre le sens du mot rébellion.

* * *

A son retour, le soldat fit son rapport. Plutarch resta sans voix. Coin fulminait :

\- Cette fille n'écoute vraiment rien. J'espère qu'elle va mourir au front une bonne fois pour toutes.

Beetee les entendit mais ne redit rien. Il n'aimait pas la présidente non plus. Il continua de travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit noire. Après ça, impuissant face aux sécurités du Capitole, il s'octroya une pause. Il roula jusqu'à une cafetière et décida d'aller un peu dans le couloir pour prendre _l'air_. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit débouler un Haymitch paniqué et suant.

\- Où... sont ... Aria et...Glen ?!

\- ...

\- Ils ont disparu ! Dans une telle situation bon sang ! Il faut les retrouver ! Célia elle... elle... Elle revient à elle ! Je ... Je les cherchais. Mais en rentrant dans la chambre j'ai entendu des bruits sonores de partout. Et là j'ai vu une main tendue vers la porte. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et pleurait. Elle n'a pas l'air totalement consciente... Mais... Où sont-ils ?!

Beetee dut prendre son courage à deux mains. Il n'avait jamais imaginé telle situation depuis qu'il était ici.

\- Haymitch, ils sont partis sur le front. Au district cinq. En ce moment même ils sont dans une attaque suicide contre le barrage... Je suis... Désolé.

Le blond se bloqua. Il eut du mal à imprimer la vérité. Puis il s'effondra au sol.

\- Bon sang, ça va ?! Hé, Haymitch ?

L'homme roula jusqu'à lui. L'ancien mentor tremblait.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas été prévenu, je...

\- Ils sont partis en cachette. Personne ne savait.

\- Mais non ! ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! Alors j'en retrouve une et j'en perds une autre ? C'est quoi ce putain de monde cruel ?

Ne sachant quoi faire, Beetee réfléchit longuement. Il regardait son ami haleter.

\- Ecoute... Il y a une caméra volante qui va suivre toute l'histoire du ciel pour retransmettre dans les autres districts qui peuvent y avoir accès. Tu n'y verras pas grand chose mais je pense que tu devrais les suivre. Je vais m'occuper de Célia. Je l'ai promis à ta petite amie après tout.

Perdu et incapable du moindre choix il approuva. Il se leva comme un automate.

\- Si... Si elle rentre je la tue de mes mains ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça... Elle a pas le droit...

Le blond se mit à pleurer malgré ses efforts de retenue. Beetee n'en redit rien et se mit à rouler vers un ascenseur.

\- Je vais prévenir Finnick en passant.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le brun déboula de la salle de repos pour filer vers Haymitch qui se tenait devant deux écrans noirs.

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Hurla le brun en entrant.

Il trouva un Haymitch décomposé, les yeux humides.

\- Putain, si c'est vrai !

Finnick se dépêcha de maintenir Haymitch, le soutenir. Juste au moment où les écrans s'allumèrent. On n'y vit d'abord rien puis des lumières, le barrage apparut. Silencieux.

Beetee quant à lui se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre où des soignants regardaient Célia qui fixait le plafond avec terreur.

\- Dieu du ciel, Célia Grant est vraiment réveillée ! Dans un moment pareil...

La petite tourna la tête. Cet homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Etait-ce réel ou était-elle encore dans la forêt près du douze ? Mourante à regarder le ciel... Non c'était un plafond pourtant. Etrange. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non... n'y... va... pas...

Beetee s'approcha. Il fixa l'enfant qui tremblait encore plus fort.

\- Pas guerre... Non... Pas... Guerre...

Elle ne cessa de répéter ces mots en boucle. Des larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses.

* * *

Le peuple du district cinq se rassembla. Après avoir fugué de leurs foyers. Laissant les enfants dormir. Femmes et hommes se tenaient droit en direction du barrage. Aria et Glen se tenaient avec eux. Une adolescente se pencha vers le duo.

\- La chanson, elle était très belle.

Elle souriait alors que ses genoux vacillaient. Tout le monde les regardait pour se donner du courage. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Aria sentit l'adrénaline monter. Glen ne cessa de claquer des dents. Et alors la marche commença. Longue pente descendant jusqu'au barrage.

Glen prit la main de sa fille comme certains le faisaient aussi avec leurs femmes ou leurs frères et sœurs. Ils se mirent à fredonner les deux chansons du spot passé la veille dans tous les districts. Source ultime de motivation. Aria pensa durant ce court trajet que tout n'avait pas été vain si elle mourrait ici. Elle avait engendré la rébellion avec ses actes et ses spots. Elle avait contribué à anéantir le capitole. Il ne restait que Tiana derrière elle. Mais elle espérait bien s'en sortir malgré tout. Son regard était entièrement focalisé sur Snow. Son être criait vengeance et sa flamme se laissa enfin aller. Elle était presque heureuse en cet instant critique. Bien que ce soit contradictoire, beaucoup ressentaient la même chose. Vivre ou mourir, le capitole ne déciderait pas pour eux. C'était la fierté qui les fit avancer vers ce mur de béton.

Les murmures des chants atteignirent les pacificateurs. Un son angoissant qui se répercuta en écho. On ne voyait rien avant les alentours du barrage dans cette nuit sans lune. Ils se mirent tous en joue et se dépêchèrent de former des troupes. Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence terrible qui fit trembler les ennemis. Plus rien, plus un bruit. Quand soudain... Des cris retentirent de partout avant que le peuple n'apparaisse dans la lumière.

\- TIREZ ! TIREZ !

Les balles volèrent sur le troupeau d'hommes et de femmes. La première ligne s'écroula sur le sol, les cadavres s'entassaient rapidement alors que les lignes ne cessaient d'être envahies par les rebelles. Aria et Glen, au centre se mirent à courir sans réfléchir. Ils hurlèrent toute leur rancœur et leur douleur au même titre que les autres. Une femme tomba à leurs pieds qu'ils enjambèrent sans la regarder. Peu après ce fut l'adolescente qui hurla de douleur et tomba du pont. Aria ne cessa pas un instant de regarder en face d'elle. Elle voyait les pacificateurs pointer leur arme sur la foule. Elle sentait sous ses pieds un maximum de corps se faire marteler. Pourtant elle avançait encore et toujours plus loin.

Les lignes devant elle faiblissaient. Elle se retrouva bientôt avec ceux qui portaient leur caisse d'explosifs. Si proches des pacificateurs. Glen ne pensa plus à rien en cet instant si ce n'est à Tiana. Son cœur de père le poussa à se dépasser. Lorsque l'homme devant lui mourut et lâcha une hanse de la caisse, ce fut lui qui la prit sous le regard affolé d'Aria. Ils étaient si proches ! Si proches, bon sang ! L'autre porteur s'effondra au sol tiré en pleine poitrine, la blonde regarda son père et souleva la caisse à son tour. Deux hommes vinrent les aider alors que trois sacrifices passèrent devant eux en criant " Liberté !" avant de mourir sous les coups.

\- ENCORE UN EFFORT ! Hurla Glen en transe.

D'autres personnes déboulèrent pour sauter sur les pacificateurs. Ils les poussaient pour les faire tomber du pont alors que les balles s'entrechoquaient. Aria en vit passer plusieurs près d'elle. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, ses jambes furent les seules à décider de courir toujours plus loin.

\- Snow payera !

\- SNOW PAYERA !

Une fois qu'Aria eut hurlé cette phrase un tôlé de hurlements similaires suivirent derrière. Elle ne les entendit même pas alors qu'on tira sur une toute jeune fille en face d'elle. Son grognement retentit contre le barrage alors qu'enfin ils atteignirent une des entrées. Glen, Aria et les assistants porteurs se dépêchèrent de mettre la caisse contre les installations. Ils branchèrent le tout puis repartirent.

\- GO ! GO ! GO ! Hurla la blonde en sueur.

Le peuple encore vivant du cinq dont plus de la moitié était déjà mort où blessé, se mit à courir en sens inverse alors qu'on leur tirait encore dessus. Aria et Glen sortirent en dernier. Main dans la main. Ils haletaient. Suis-je vivant ou suis-je mort ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils hurlaient en courant. Puis Glen sentit sa fille s'effondrer au sol.

\- ARIAAAAAA !

Celle-ci s'égosilla de douleur alors qu'elle reçut deux balles dans le dos. Il la tira tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et força la blonde à courir. Ce fut à son tour de recevoir une balle perdue près de la cheville qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Tous deux vacillèrent puis tombèrent du pont dans l'eau. Les pacificateurs continuaient de tirer de partout.

C'est alors que le barrage explosa. Aria et Glen sortirent de l'eau et regardèrent la vague qui leur arrivait dessus. Il prit sa fille contre lui.

\- PAPA !

\- AHHHHH, je t'aime !

L'eau les engloutit et les emporta dans le cinquième. Le nombre de morts fut hallucinant mais le prix en fut grand. Tout Panem perdit le courant. Et les survivants crièrent victoire.

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient suivi toute l'histoire. Ils n'avaient pas repéré leurs proches mais le nombre de morts leur en disait long sur la situation. Haymitch était anéanti, brisé. Sa vie venait de franchir un nouveau cap de désespoir. Il se laissa aller sur le sol pendant que Finnick se cachait les yeux par son bras. C'était terrible à endurer.

* * *

Au Capitole, Snow préparait une nouvelle interview à l'écrit quand la lumière s'éteignit. Il eut du mal à comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir. Puis il se leva de son siège et fixa l'horizon.

\- Attaque et contre-attaque.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sa colère était au paroxysme. Son assistante ne sut quoi dire. Elle attendit qu'il réagisse alors qu'une veine palpitait sur la tempe du président.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réussit à contenir un cri de rage qu'il se tourna vers elle.

\- Préparez-vous à sortir les bombardiers. L'attaque au treize se fera plus vite que prévu. Ils vont comprendre ce que c'est de défier le président Snow !

Il claqua la porte après ça qui fit sursauter les pacificateurs.

Tout Panem se retrouva dans la terreur et la pénombre alors que seule au treize la lumière jaillissait encore de leurs propres réserves. La guerre prit un tournant décisif et aucune des parties ne lâcha prise. Coin en fut ravie.

* * *

Tiana sursauta et un cri quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Snow lui avait fait passer ce chantage. Obéir ou torturer encore plus Peeta et Johanna. Elle avait été isolée d'eux, mais dans une cellule éclairée cette fois-ci. Snow devait vouloir la briser encore plus loin en l'isolant. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Tiana se rassurait en se disant que ses proches la verraient dans la prochaine interview. Etre dans le noir n'était pas rassurant mais elle avait un espoir fou avec cette coupure. Est-ce que… Cela signifiait que son cauchemar prendrait fin aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce Aria qui la cherchait ? Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en imaginant son calvaire prendre fin, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Ils ont fait sauter le barrage ! Cria un pacificateur en se postant près de la cellule de la rouquine.

Tiana ne bougea pas alors que des collègues rejoignaient celui qui venait de parler. Se faire oublier lui permettait d'apprendre des choses sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Malgré elle, elle fut déçue. Ce n'était pas Aria qui venait la chercher. _Pas encore._ Mais elle viendrait. Bientôt. Avant… Avant que Snow ne la tue complètement ? Pas vrai ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient alors ce serait bientôt ! Le barrage… Le barrage se trouvait au district cinq. S'ils reprenaient les districts les uns après les autres… Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le capitole. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Encore un tout petit effort et elle serait avec eux. Mais Snow la laisserait-il tenir jusque-là ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était plus très utile à ses yeux. Elle n'avait toujours été qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, depuis le jour où son nom était sorti. Il pouvait décider quand il le voulait d'en couper les fils…

\- Il n'a pas dû aimer, répondit l'un d'eux, la peur dans la voix.

La crainte même chez ceux qui lui obéissaient.

\- Il a avancé le bombardement du treize.

Tiana plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Le treize ? Mais… Le capitole l'avait bombardé il y a des années pour mater une rébellion. Il n'y restait rien…

\- Mason n'a rien dit, mais il sait que la rébellion des expiations vient de là-bas. Il sait que les survivants s'y sont réfugiés en nous laissant les trois-là. Il avait déjà prévu de le bombarder, mais il le fera plus tôt que prévu pour leur montrer que la force du capitole n'a pas faibli.

Encore une fois, Tiana retint un glapissement. Aria dans le treize avec Finnick et les autres… Snow allait bombarder le treize. Ils allaient tous mourir ! Johanna avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien ! Tiana sanglota silencieusement. Pour les souffrances de Johanna qui n'avaient servi à rien. Pour ce que les paroles des pacificateurs lui faisaient imaginer. Ses proches morts et du coup, elle restant prisonnière, toujours entre les mains de son bourreau. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Après tout l'espoir qu'elles s'étaient insufflé l'une à l'autre… Elles allaient rester séparées, et elle mourrait seule ici ?

\- Ca ne se peut pas, murmura-t-elle en se balançant doucement.

Cherchant un moyen d'empêcher cela. Mais elle était pieds et poings liés, inutile à part pour Snow. Inutile à sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Une incapable. Elle eut cependant un frisson. Il y avait bien une solution. Radicale mais efficace. Et redoutable pour Peeta, Johanna et elle. La prochaine interview… Tiana sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues face à la décision qu'elle prenait. Les avertir en espérant qu'ils voient le prochain direct. Faire face au fait qu'à cause de cette action Peeta serait fouetté et Johanna et elle finiraient entre les mains des chiens de garde de Snow. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Son seul moyen de communiquer avec eux était les interviews. Elle n'avait aucune autre marge de manœuvre.

\- Peeta, Johanna, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire. Si je ne dis rien, on restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il nous tue. Chuchota-t-elle les poings serrés.

Elle aurait aimé être auprès d'eux pour leur en parler. Mais elle savait que Snow les garderait séparés au maximum. Une autre punition pour le fait d'avoir aidé la rébellion. Le district treize… Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes y vivaient. Mais elle allait devoir se sacrifier ainsi que Peeta et Johanna pour les sauver. Et sauver sa famille et leurs amis.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

Son regard cependant était dur et déterminé. Etre la marionnette de Snow lui servirait au moins à quelque chose d'utile. Et elle savait que Peeta et Johanna auraient pris la même décision. Et ils affronteraient les conséquences tous les trois ensembles. Comme depuis le début de leur captivité. Permettant à Aria et aux autres de survivre et de se rapprocher d'eux, toujours un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils les atteignent et que ce cauchemar cesse.


	57. Dernier direct

**Chapitre 57 : Dernier direct**

Au petit matin, les survivants du barrage pataugeaient dans la boue pour trouver d'autres personnes encore en vie. Une troupe de reconnaissance fouillait les environs tout en évitant les pacificateurs qui rôdaient eux aussi. La plupart des habitants du district se cachaient maintenant dans les bois et les montagnes avec leurs enfants pour échapper à un bombardement ou autre punition du Capitole. Ils tiendraient bon pour la guerre.

Allongés bien plus loin de ça, aux abords du district, Glen et Aria étaient inconscients. Ils étaient recouverts d'eau et de boue. Le sang coulait de leurs plaies et le soleil tapait dur sur eux. Ce ne fut que vers midi qu'Aria se mit à cracher ses poumons en revenant à elle. Comme dans un rêve, perdue, elle regarda le paysage humide et brillant qui lui fit cligner des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là...

Elle voulut se relever mais la douleur dans son dos la fit retomber. C'est à ce moment que toutes les images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'attaque au barrage, la fusillade, les morts, l'adrénaline, la réussite puis la descente aux enfers dans l'eau qu'elle détestait tant. Elle avait passé une nuit affreuse avec son père à rouler dans les flots et à tenter d'atteindre la surface. La vague les avait emportés si loin du barrage. Ils avaient réussi à se tenir l'un l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Malgré la peur et la douleur. Ils réussirent à nager pour ne pas se faire prendre dans les débris, les maisons ou même les arbres. Ne lâchant rien jusqu'à perdre conscience une fois le calme revenu.

\- Fichtre, je ne pensais pas que les cours de Finnick seraient utiles aussi tôt. Il... Il nous a sauvé la vie !

Glen entendit sa fille et se réveilla à son tour. Il vomit beaucoup d'eau et son repas de la veille. Aria lui frotta le dos.

\- Ca va ?

Glen la regarda. Il lui sourit.

\- Si tu es vivante oui je vais bien ! Ce n'est pas cette petite balle dans la cheville qui va m'arrêter.

La blonde eut un petit rire tendre. Ils se mirent alors à avoir un fou rire nerveux pour se libérer de la terreur de leur acte.

Mais la blonde se crispa bien vite. Glen regarda son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir... Décidément tu as mis un bon mois pour guérir des expiations et te revoilà dans un sale état ! Tu es irrécupérable.

Il lui parla d'un ton gentil et doux. Elle approuva.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir touché de points vitaux je n'ai pas aussi mal que de mes anciennes blessures. Je peux marcher un peu mais il faudrait trouver rapidement un médecin.

\- Exact.

Glen se leva avec l'aide d'un bâton. Aria en fit de même et les deux se prirent par les épaules. Ils se sourirent.

\- Les Grant sont des éclopés, comme toujours, dit le père de famille.

\- Oh mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire de l'humour à la Haymitch ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de trainer avec lui !

\- Il me contamine le bougre !

De nouveau ils se laissèrent aller au rire. Essayant d'oublier leur traumatisme de la veille. Pourtant Aria eut du mal à réfréner les images des morts et de la noyade. Elle se laissa emporter en hurlant :

\- AHHH, JE DETESTE L'EAU ! DESOLEE FINNICK !

Glen l'enjoignit en hurlant son désespoir contre les eaux. Puis ils se mirent en marche vers le district quatre. Il leur fallait de l'aide à tout prix. Et au cinq ils ne surent où étaient les survivants.

* * *

En pleine après-midi, ils arrivèrent sur une plage brûlante mais extrêmement belle. Encore intacte de la guerre il semblerait.

\- C'est si beau ! Répliqua la blonde les yeux lumineux. J'aimerais la montrer à Tiana.

\- On dirait un paradis caché sur terre !

Elle approuva avant de sentir ses jambes flageoler. Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre sans parler de la fatigue. Glen tint bon en la soutenant. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bruits de guerre plus en contrebas. Evitant le plus possible de se faire repérer.

Arrivés au premier port, leur constat fut sans appel. Des navires se tenaient en position sur les flots et tiraient sur d'autres engins plus sophistiqués dans les récifs. Le Capitole passait par le trois pour les faire reculer. Des obus tombaient un peu partout faisant vaciller le duo. Glen remarqua plusieurs panneaux à l'emblème de Finnick. Derrière lui se tenaient les jumelles survivantes et Katniss. A quelques endroits également on pouvait voir Gale et Glen à leur tour avec un gros douze au dessus de leur tête. Cela les émut.

\- Les spots auront eu un grand impact, je suis si fière de nous, commenta Aria. Le peuple se soulève contre l'oppression. On est soutenus dans presque tous les districts.

\- A force de pousser l'humain à bout il se révolte. Le système va s'effondrer crois-moi.

\- Et les survivants seront libres.

Le duo se regarda avec fermeté avant de chercher un hôpital. La plupart des bâtiments étaient fermés et barricadés. Sur le chemin Aria se remémora les actes les plus braves de ces dernières semaines dans Panem.

\- Le onze a fait exploser des pacificateurs dans la forêt. Le huit tient le front malgré les bombardements incessants. Hum, le quatre a fermé les ports et les vivres. Ils se battent sur les flots. Le cinq a fait exploser le barrage et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils comptaient faire péter des lignes de trains avec le quatre pour leur couper les vivres terrestres.

\- Oui c'est ça, ils en parlaient hier. J'ai cru comprendre aussi que le trois comptait prendre le deux de force.

\- Le deux ? Il est ultra fidèle au Capitole non ?

\- Oui justement c'est eux qui fournissent les armes. S'ils arrivent à le prendre, on aura gagné une partie de la guerre. Sans parler que de base c'est là qu'ils forment les pacificateurs dans leur QG secret.

\- Comment ils vont faire ?

\- J'ai entendu Coin parler de faire exploser une montagne qu'ils appellent la Noix. Mais il semble que pour le moment il faille beaucoup de préparations.

\- J'imagine oui !

\- Le trois est un des districts les plus rebelles avec le quatre et le huit. Au départ je n'y aurais pas cru, assura Glen.

Aria trouva un grand immeuble qui semblait habité, elle le pointa du doigt et ils changèrent de direction.

\- Et le un il s'y passe quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas, répliqua Glen. Je n'ai rien entendu à leur sujet mais il semble qu'ils soient les seuls épargnés par la guerre pour l'instant. Ceci dit avec leurs produits de luxe ils n'offrent rien d'important au Capitole donc on s'en fiche.

\- Pas bête. Sinon dans le six, le sept et le neuf c'est des soulèvements par ci par là c'est ça ?

\- D'après Plutarch oui, le six a été bombardé il y a peu d'ailleurs.

\- Il reste donc le dix, je n'en entends pas parler, dit Aria en pensant à Tiana.

\- La seule information que j'ai entendue c'est que Snow a immédiatement envoyé plus de mille pacificateurs pour maintenir sa loi sur le dixième. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa prise sur les Works. Et il pensait aussi que tu viendrais sûrement les libérer de leur joug. Ceci dit je pense que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Tôt ou tard, le dix tombera aussi entre les mains des rebelles.

La blonde approuva, elle comprenait mieux la situation dans Panem. Arrivés tout juste devant un centre de soin, ils frappèrent à la porte en tambourinant. Il n'y eut aucune réponse jusqu'à ce que Glen aperçoive des yeux à travers les planches de bois où il était écrit " _Si nous brûlons, vous brulerez avec nous_ " et " _Snow payera_ ". Les prunelles s'agrandirent en voyant qui était à la porte. Tout de suite un porte secrète s'ouvrit dans le sol.

\- C'est... A... Aria Grant ? Et Glen Grant !

Les deux leur firent un salut amical et un peu penaud. Vu leur état... Tout de suite trois personnes les firent rentrer en vitesse et inspectèrent les dégâts.

\- Mais que faites-vous sur le front du quatre ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux bruns clairs. Vous n'êtes pas dans le treize après être rentrés du douze ?

\- Non nous voulions participer, on est donc allés aider à détruire le barrage du cinq. Je dois dire que j'ai vu défiler ma vie devant moi au mois dix fois de suite.

Elle eut un rire amer mais ne réussit pas à détendre l'atmosphère comme Haymitch savait si bien le faire. Une autre femme, blond vénitien, commença à soigner le dos de la jeune Grant.

\- Vous parlez de l'attaque qu'on a vu sur les ondes du treize ? C'était extrêmement violent !

\- En effet. On a placé une caisse sous une des machines mais on a fini par se faire tirer dessus et on est... tombés à l'eau.

Aria déglutit à ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas encore repenser à la noyade. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert dans cette satanée flotte. Ca n'allait pas l'aider à affronter sa phobie.

\- Quel courage ! Reprit la blonde vénitienne. Nos alliés en ont à revendre ! Moi qui pensait que ceux du treize ne faisaient pas grand chose pour nous.

\- En même temps on parle de personnes qui ont survécu à deux Hunger Games et à un bombardement total dans le douze, enchaina son amie. On peut toujours compter sur eux.

Aria et Glen rougirent dans leur coin. C'était trop d'honneur.

\- C'est vrai, continua la première. On doit tous lutter comme eux ! Comme Finnick Odair !

\- Oh oui, Odair ! Et où il est au fait ? On ne l'a pas vu dans les spots mais on nous a dit qu'il était vivant ?

Aria hésita à l'emploi de ses mots. Puis elle leur sourit :

\- Il s'entraine dans le treizième et s'occupe de la logistique. Croyez-moi il se bat avec ferveur et il va peut-être bientôt apparaitre à l'écran.

\- Génial, dit un homme qui entra et embrassa la brunette. On attend plus que lui pour motiver les troupes.

Aria et Glen se regardèrent en approuvant. Finnick était un vrai symbole dans son district. Après tout il avait montré sa force par deux fois lui aussi. C'était quelqu'un de très optimiste, hormis lorsqu'il était en dépression. L'arrivant s'assit et se fit soigner à son tour, il avait la jambe arrachée par endroits.

\- Fichues bombes. Ils m'ont envoyé au tapis.

Les Grant écoutèrent les mésaventures des troupes du quatre. Des attaques toujours plus fourbes et violentes venant de Snow. Mais toujours et plus d'entrain à suivre le mouvement des rebelles.

Après avoir refermé leurs plaies et bandé leurs blessures, les membres du quatre se dépêchèrent d'aller soigner d'autres personnes qui attendaient dans un petit souterrain où on entreposait le poisson auparavant. Glen soupira longuement une fois seul à seule.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, Aria. On ne peut pas batailler dans le quatre. Vu comme on nage bien on sera très inutiles.

La blonde allait contester mais sa peur de l'eau la fit changer d'avis.

\- C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas envie de me noyer pour la millième fois. Puis je pense qu'Haymitch doit s'inquiéter.

\- C'est certain. Il est comme moi.

Aria eut un sourire. Si protecteurs ces deux-là.

* * *

Dans le treize justement, la nuit tombait. Haymitch n'avait pas décollé de sa chambre. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard absent et attendait des nouvelles. Il était déjà prêt à se suicider. Ca faisait trop de pertes à endurer. Mais avec les Grant il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Finnick quant à lui allait voir Beetee toutes les quinze minutes pour en apprendre plus sur la situation.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas ! Le cinq nous as contacté il y a peu et ils ne se trouvent pas parmi les rescapés... Ils en ont retrouvé cet après-midi mais ils n'en faisaient pas partie.

\- Bon sang... Et les cadavres ! Ils ont regardé les cadavres ?

\- Oui, ils ne les ont pas vus.

Le brun souffla un bon coup. C'était déjà ça. Connaissant l'esprit de survie de ses amis, il y avait encore de quoi espérer.

Le brun tourna donc en rond à nouveau. Il passait voir Célia de temps à autres mais elle ne faisait que pleurer en disant " _Non... pas... guerre_ " en boucle. Il n'avait donc rien pu faire pour l'aider. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. A son retour auprès de l'invalide, celui-ci soupira de lassitude.

\- Non toujours rien.

\- Pffff, c'est long ! Et Snow il ne répond pas à l'attaque du cinq ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose.

Se massant l'arête du nez, Beetee regarda son écran avec profondeur.

\- Je suis si proche de percer la défense électronique du Capitole. Et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à y entrer. Ca me met sur les nerfs. Surtout que de base c'est de ma faute.

Finnick n'en répondit rien. C'était le cadet de ses soucis en cet instant même s'il songeait toujours à Tiana.

\- Je me demande quand je finirais pas ne plus m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un... Déclara-t-il d'un air maussade. Annie, Tiana, Aria, Glen, Haymitch, Johanna, Célia... Katniss, Peeta... Il faut vraiment être fou pour tenir encore debout.

Beetee lui fit un sourire.

\- Fou, fort il n'y a qu'un pas et...

Un gros bruit sonna dans la pièce. Odair sursauta alors que l'invalide prit le combiné.

\- Oui ?... Comment ?... Super merci ! D'accord.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Finnick.

\- On les as retrouvés ! Ils étaient dans le quatre ! Ce sont de vrais survivalistes, il n'y a pas de doute !

Le brun sentit les larmes monter, il fila prévenir Haymitch.

* * *

A l'arrivée de l'Hovercraft, Haymitch et Finnick attendaient dans le hall. Ils virent descendre Glen avec une canne en bois, il boitillait. Son bandage visible. A sa suite Aria semblait plutôt bien portante bien que lessivée. Son visage avait des cernes bien visibles.

L'ancien mentor se précipita sur eux. Aria prit peur d'une soufflante mais le blond la prit dans ses bras avec ferveur. Elle hurla de douleur. Il la relâcha. D'un regard il la questionna.

\- J'ai pris deux balles dans le dos.

\- Putain ! Vous êtes vraiment des inconscients ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ! Pourquoi j'ai été mis à l'écart avec Finn' ?!

Haymitch commença à voir rouge. Après la peur et le douleur, place à la colère et le ressentiment. Aria se recula :

\- Je savais que tu serais contre alors j'ai agi avec mon père.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE J'AURAIS ETE CONTRE ! Te perdre c'est perdre la lumière qui me tiens debout ! Je ne comprends même pas que Glen ait accepté ça ! Je suis hors de moi ! Tu imagines à quel point j'ai eu peur pour vous ? Tu imagines comment j'ai pu être ?

Aria le regarda avec honte même si au fond elle ne regrettait rien.

\- Je sais, après tout lorsque tu m'as menti dans les expiations, je me suis sentie tout aussi trahie et mise à l'écart. Surtout après la perte de Tiana alors que VOUS deviez la sauver.

Elle lui fit un regard de défi. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle pour en finir avec cette rancœur. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Son inconscience criait son accord. Finnick se décomposa à ses mots mais Haymitch prit sur lui.

\- Certes, je ne suis pas un exemple mais au moins j'étais là pour te sauver les fesses dans les expiations.

\- Oui enfin tu y étais obligé de base. Et je t'ai aussi sauvé le trognon je te signale.

Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Finnick voulut intervenir mais Glen le retint et l'amena plus loin. Ca ne concernait qu'eux. Et puis Glen s'excusa à son tour mais de toute manière Finnick lui dit qu'il ne serait pas venu pour sa part.

\- Oh c'est petit, répliqua-t-il. Donc si demain je fais pareil, tout va bien ?

\- ... Si j'avais su que tu aurais été d'accord je serais venue vers toi ! Tu n'as qu'à accepter un peu que je sois capable de me battre.

\- Pour quel résultat ? Deux balles dans le dos ? Ah, bravo j'applaudis !

Il tapa dans ses mains, ce qui irrita la blonde.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire voilà tout. Si tu veux je te préviendrais la prochaine fois, de toute façon on est quitte vis à vis des expiations. Ca te va ?

Elle grogna plus qu'elle ne parla. Pourtant Haymitch s'adoucit.

\- Tu me promets de ne PLUS JAMAIS, recommencer ça ?

Elle soupira puis s'adoucit à son tour.

\- Promis. Mais alors tu me soutiens si je décide de sortir me battre.

\- ... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis moi aussi j'avais bien envie de me venger du Capitole. C'est pas sympa de m'avoir laissé comme ça. J'étais prêt à me suicider.

Aria déglutit. Elle se sentit coupable. Il s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras avec une extrême douceur pour ne pas la blesser davantage.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête... Mais je deviens folle à force...

\- Je comprends.

\- J'ai vu le front tu sais. C'est horrible mais c'est aussi très vivifiant. Le cinq et le quatre se battent pour nous tous. Avec une foi inébranlable dans le treize.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça...

\- Désolée...

Il n'en redit rien et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Le plus important pour lui était de la savoir en vie. Sa lumière blonde dorée qui lui montrait la voie pour ne pas sombrer. Perdre son temps à se disputer ne ramènerait pas la paix et Tiana auprès d'eux après tout. Ceci dit, pour cette journée entière de douleur extrême Haymitch décida de se venger. Une douce vengeance.

\- De toute façon tu as déjà été punie.

\- Comment ça ? Dit-elle en se détachant.

\- Célia est réveillée, vous l'avez ratée.

\- NON !

Aria le regarda avec désespoir et surprise. Il eut un regard taquin.

\- On va la voir ?

\- BON DIEU OUI ! Pauvre chérie !

C'est avec empressement qu'ils se rendirent à sa chambre.

* * *

Glen et Aria déboulèrent comme des fous. Haymitch et Finnick restèrent en arrière à les regarder.

\- Ma puce, pleura le père en courant à son chevet. Ma puce est revenue ! Elle est si forte !

\- Célia ! Répliqua Aria désabusée. Princesse !

\- Non pas guerre... Pas guerre !

Le duo se regarda avec surprise. Célia les remarqua enfin.

\- Faut pas y aller. Veux pas vous perdre.

Le père de famille en pleura de plus belle. Aria serra sa main avec force.

\- Elle nous as entendus, murmura-t-elle. Avant de partir... C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est battue encore plus fort. Pour nous...

Glen s'assit et regarda sa cadette en face.

\- On est là chérie, on est rentrés du font et on va bien. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?

\- ... P… Papa ? ... Aria ?

\- Oui chérie c'est nous.

La petite émergea. Ses piliers étaient là et en sécurité.

\- Je suis morte ?

\- Non ma puce, dit Aria en lui caressant la joue. Tu es revenue parmi nous, tu t'es bien battue. On est au district treize là.

\- ... Treize ?

Glen approuva. Mais Célia ne comprenait rien de rien. Elle se souvenait juste du bombardement et de sa mort dans le douze.

\- Tiana ? Où est Tiana ?

Aria se raidit. Glen en pleura de plus belle.

\- Elle va revenir, elle est... au Capitole pour le moment. Elle a été capturée.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. La petite écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Aria se plaça à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On est désolés que tu ne nous aies pas vus à ton réveil. Tu as dû te sentir si seule et si perdue... Mais maintenant on est là. Et sache qu'on fait tout pour récupérer Tiana _\- Si elle est toujours vivante pleura-t-elle intérieurement_. Alors n'aies crainte d'accord ? On va prendre soin de toi ici.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- C'est normal tu as dormi un bon mois et demi maintenant. Il s'est passé pleins de choses, s'exprima son père. Je te raconterais tout quand tu iras encore mieux.

Célia soupira et approuva, elle était toujours dans le gaz et complètement hors du temps. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit un peu. Le duo se regarda avec tristesse. Après tout ce temps passé à son chevet elle s'était réveillée sans eux. C'était la pire des punitions.

* * *

Le lendemain, le quatuor passa un long moment dans la chambre de Célia. Elle se réveilla à nouveau au grand soulagement de Glen qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il était aux anges. Aria était là, Célia aussi, il ne manquait plus que Tiana. Même amochés les Grant étaient vivants, c'était le principal. Pourtant Haymitch tira Glen dans un coin.

\- Vous n'allez pas lui dire pour ses jambes ? Elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué avec les sédatifs.

\- Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Elle est toujours dans le vague. On verra quand elle sera plus éveillée.

Le blond approuva. Il s'approcha d'Aria qui faisait une tresse à sa sœur. Il l'embrassa rapidement avec amour. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il la collait partout. Même jusqu'aux toilettes.

C'est alors qu'un homme entra en courant dans la pièce.

\- Beetee ! Il veut vous voir !

Surpris et tendus, les quatre décidèrent d'y aller. Célia approuva d'un sourire en caressant une Butty plus ronronnante et heureuse que jamais.

\- Elle restera avec moi ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Elle doit être très reconnaissante que tu l'aies sauvée au péril de ta vie.

Célia lui sourit.

\- On n'abandonne pas un membre de sa famille.

\- Tu as raison.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Célia se renfonça dans son lit. Elle se souvint du bombardement comme si c'était hier. Ce qui était le cas pour elle même si elle avait compris qu'elle avait dormi très longtemps dans le coma. Le fait de s'en être sortie la surprenait elle même. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était mais avec son père et sa sœur elle n'avait pas peur. Et elle comptait bien reprendre du poil de la bête rapidement. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir perdue et vaseuse...

* * *

Le quatuor déboula rapidement dans la salle de réunion. Beetee leur montrait son graphique.

\- J'ai réussi ! En voulant nous pirater, le Capitole a créé une faille dans le système ! Sans parler du manque d'électricité à cause de l'attaque au cinq. On a fait un grand pas grâce à vous. L'occasion ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Et surtout il y a une interview qui va commencer, intervint Plutarch.

\- BON SANG ! Hurla Aria qui s'étala presque au sol pour regarder les écrans de plus prêt. FAITES QUE TIANA SOIT LA ET VIVANTE ! PITIEEEEEEEEEEE !

Les télévisions grésillaient. Le Capitole imposait son émission à tous les districts. Mais en ce faisant, Beetee avait réussi à se brancher sur leurs ondes et à se synchroniser. Glen se rongea les ongles, Finnick se retenait contre le mur du fond, Haymitch se pencha sur une table alors qu'Aria regardait en face à s'en détruire la rétine. Puis l'interview commença. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

* * *

Un jour après la panne, la lumière revint et Snow vint chercher Tiana.

\- Ne me décevez pas. C'est votre dernière chance.

Comme les deux dernières fois, il l'amena auprès de la styliste froide.

\- Votre rôle consistera juste à être présente. Vous n'aurez rien à dire.

Le président lui fit un regard menaçant avant de quitter la pièce. Tiana resta stoïque malgré sa décision qui n'avait pas changée.

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot durant la préparation et ne se regarda que vaguement dans le miroir, fixant son cou d'un œil désabusé. Elle s'en voulait de la peine que l'absence du collier ferait à Aria. Elle avait encore perdu du poids et ses yeux reflétaient qu'elle était au bout du rouleau et ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Elle se trouva tout simplement horrible à regarder. Un cadavre vivant. Elle attendit patiemment que Snow la recherche, le cœur battant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Plonger plus profondément en enfer. Ainsi que Johanna et Peeta. Enfin, elle s'arrangerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre pour mourir avant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être violée à nouveau. D'un signe de tête, Snow l'invita à le suivre et elle s'exécuta. Peeta était déjà assis sur le sofa si semblable à celui de sa maison du douze. Et elle repensa à ce fameux bombardement.

\- Non, il n'a pas pu bombarder le douze, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Snow eut un sourire à cette phrase. Qu'elle s'en persuade donc ! Grand bien lui en fasse !

\- Asseyez-vous de l'autre côté, Mademoiselle Grant.

Lui-même s'installa entre ses deux prisonniers. Tiana eut un geste de répulsion mais obéit malgré tout. Elle devait à tout prix passer dans ce direct.

\- Ca commence, dit le cameraman.

\- Ici le président Snow, en direct du Capitole. Nous tournons cette émission afin de tenir les districts au courant de ce que les rebelles ont engendré. Monsieur Mellark va nous en faire un résumé.

Tiana resta silencieuse, elle avait décidé de se faire entendre à la fin de l'émission. Pour être sûre qu'Aria ait le temps de la voir. Au fur et à mesure que Peeta résumait ce qui se passait dans les districts, des images montraient les évènements. Un train qui déraillait, l'écroulement d'un silo dû à un incendie, la destruction d'un barrage. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais se redressa brusquement en entendant parler du dix.

\- Le district dix s'est révolté contre les pacificateurs. Nombre de morts sont à déplorer.

Une image montrait les ravages causés et Tiana eut un sourire en voyant les Works le poing en l'air, libres et vivants hurler de toutes leurs forces. Elle entendit son nom sur toutes les lèvres et s'en sentit touchée. L'image se brouilla cependant. Durant quelques secondes, Katniss leur apparut, chantant sur des ruines… Des ruines d'un endroit qui lui disait quelque chose mais dont elle refusa de reconnaître l'origine. Peeta s'arrêta, décontenancé. Tiana se demandait ce qui se passait, les sourcils froncés et ouvrit la bouche. Snow lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Le blond reprit son discours. L'image se coupa à nouveau. Finnick, en train de s'entraîner. Maigre, plus maigre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu, mais acharné.

\- Finnick ? FINNICK ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant. FINNICK !

Elle voulut se lever du sofa, voulant en voir plus, mais la vidéo avait déjà cessé et Snow la fit rasseoir d'une pression de la main qui la glaça et la fit sursauter. Elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui inondaient son visage à la vue du brun.

\- Un seul pas de travers, marmonna Snow en se penchant à son oreille alors que le capitole bataillait à reprendre l'antenne.

Tiana ferma les yeux. Il était trop près, elle ne le supporta pas. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle.

 _" Tu représentes la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Dans la lumière, une main t'atteint, un double tranchant coupe ton cœur en deux, ta rêverie t'a quittée, accepte ta destinée._

 _Chante avec moi la chanson de droit et d'amour, la lumière diffuse dans le ciel autour. L'aube déchire les ténèbres, blanche clarté. Perdue dans mes pensées._

\- Aria ? Aria !

La blonde chantait, elle aussi sur des décombres d'un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Tiana se leva cette fois-ci, malgré Snow qui lui prit le bras. Les larmes ne cessaient plus de couler alors qu'elle en oubliait l'avertissement qu'elle devait proclamer. La chanson chantée par sa sœur la remua toute entière.

 _Tu représentes la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Accepte l'ombre sommeillant en toi. Un regard sur le village abandonné, un héritage de mensonge, un costume familier._

Aria lui emplissait le cœur d'espoir à cet instant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais elle espérait que les rebelles allaient continuer de lui faire voir sa sœur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put que reconnaître l'endroit. Mais si c'était vrai… Si c'était vrai alors…

\- Le district douze… Dit-elle à haute voix. C'est le district douze. Alors… Alors c'est vrai !

Son visage s'emplit de désespoir. Elle n'avait cessé de dire à Peeta que c'était faux mais au final… Snow n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Celui-ci la força à se rasseoir une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force et elle se crispa de nouveau. Les images montrèrent à nouveau Katniss. Une nouvelle fois Finnick. Tiana s'en griffa automatiquement le poignet.

\- Finn' !

 _Chante avec moi la chanson de la destinée, les piliers se fissurent sous leur poids. La nuit remplace la lumière, sans aucun choix. Perdue dans mes pensées. La voix que tu suis appartient au destin, tu n'y peux rien. Toutes tes joies et malheurs viendront telle la marée, laisse aller... La vie n'est pas faite que de bonheurs ou de malheurs. En rose se transformera l'épine qui s'est logée dans ton cœur._

Il devint clair que Peeta ne reprendrait pas son discours. Les yeux hagards et furibonds, il ne bougeait pas mais fixait les vidéos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tiana avait de son côté renoncé à tenter de se lever mais s'était penchée en avant, gravant les paroles dans sa tête. Sa sœur avait toujours eu une si belle voix !

 _La la la la la la la la la la ~_

 _Ton cœur peiné s'enfonce dans le sol. Le voile tombe au loin sans causer de bruit, ni vrai ni faux, jour ou nuit. Pour la paix tu agis ! OHHHHHH !_

 _Chante avec moi la chanson, du sanglant silence, la pluie ne peut laver cette décadence. Dans mon cœur abrite une folle fierté. Peut-on m'entendre pleurer ?_

Peeta et Tiana échangèrent un regard empli de larmes. Voir les êtres qu'ils aimaient de cette façon… C'était un espoir. Le capitole continuait cependant de tenter de garder le pouvoir sur le direct.

 _Tu représentes la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Tout doit être fait pour la paix._

Snow reprit finalement la parole pour tenter de garder les deux prisonniers sous sa coupe.

\- Les rebelles tentent d'empêcher la diffusion d'informations qui les dérangent. Mais la justice et la vérité triompheront ! Les programmes habituels reprendront dès que la sécurité sera rétablie. Au vu de la démonstration de ce soir auriez-vous un dernier message pour Katniss Everdeen ou Aria Grant ?

Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent alors que Peeta se mettait à parler. Elle venait de voir une tâche sur le sofa. Une tâche de chocolat qu'elle avait elle-même fait avant de partir aux expiations. Une tâche qu'elle n'avait jamais nettoyée. Tiana se leva comme si elle s'était brûlée. Le sofa… Le sofa venait de leur maison ! Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'écran, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. C'était le moment ou jamais. D'un regard, Peeta et elle se comprirent. Le blond se leva et prit la main de Tiana dans la sienne, la serrant avec force. La rouquine quant à elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais leur décision était prise. Malgré ce qui s'ensuivrait. La peur se lisait dans leur regard à tous les deux, ainsi qu'une grande détermination.

\- IL VA BOMBARDER LE TREIZE ! Hurlèrent-ils d'un même ensemble. IL VA VOUS TUER !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire autre chose. Les pacificateurs fondirent sur eux. Peeta roula au sol sous les coups. Tiana résista mais un coup au genou le fit se déboiter et elle tomba au sol sous un hurlement de douleur.

\- PEETA !

\- TIANA !

Les deux s'appelaient sans discontinuer. Un autre coup lui remboita le genou, de la même façon que lors de ses premiers Hunger Games. Les mains des deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent et ils se sourirent malgré les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir. Tiana tourna la tête vers la caméra alors que Snow hurlait de tout couper. Une dernière fois, regarder Aria. _Je vous aime. Restez en vie._ Murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'ils parviendraient à le lire sur ses lèvres. Le seau de Panem. Fin de l'interview.

* * *

 **Comment les autres vont réagir face à cette dernière interview ? Et comment va se passer le bombardement pour eux ?**


	58. Survivants

**Hello voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Survivants**

 _\- Ici le président Snow, en direct du Capitole. Nous tournons cette émission afin de tenir les districts au courant de ce que les rebelles ont engendré. Monsieur Mellark va nous en faire un résumé._

Le président apparut à l'écran, avec Peeta et Tiana. Aria déglutit en le voyant mais son regard s'illumina une fraction de seconde en voyant sa sœur. Elle était vivante ! Mais son état la fit vaciller sur Haymitch qui lui même ne tenait pas très bien debout. Finnick se colla au mur comme si c'était son unique pilier quand il vit une Tiana livide et mourante. De plus elle ne parlait pas, ce qui accentua la terreur. Glen fut choqué. Tous beugèrent sur place sans écouter ce que Peeta disait. Ils ne voyaient que le sourire sadique de Snow et une Tiana terrifiée qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Le résumé fut long. Tout le monde connaissait déjà les faits surtout lorsqu'il évoqua le barrage. Glen et Aria se regardèrent à ce moment avec un très maigre sourire. Ca n'avait pas du tout dû plaire à Snow. Puis Tiana sembla se réveiller en voyant les Works. Aria mit ses mains sur la bouche et Finnick se rassura. Oui elle était bien vivante. Il n'y croyait presque pas.

\- Je te l'avais dit que le dix bougerait, chuchota Glen à sa fille.

Elle approuva de la tête. Toujours tremblante. Elle était anéantie de voir Tiana ainsi. Si maigre, si vide, si fragile. Mais dans un même temps elle était toujours vivante...

\- Nous interrompons votre programme quotidien sur le crottin de cheval pour vous diffuser... Marmonna Beetee à côté d'Aria qui le fixa avec rapidité.

Là, leur spot se lança. Aria eut les larmes aux yeux de même que les hommes. Tiana allait le voir ! Elle allait savoir... La plupart en était content mais Aria avait toujours cette appréhension qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Peeta ne parla plus. Dans la salle du treize, personne n'osait respirer. Immobile.

Le discours reprit, Tiana semblait plus que perdue. Aria serrait sa poitrine, haletante.

 _\- Finnick ? FINNICK ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant. FINNICK !_

Le principal intéressé perdit l'équilibre en entendant sa petite amie crier son nom ainsi. Sans parler de se voir lui-même dans le spot. Il ne le savait pas. Il avait envie de hurler mais se retint contre son mur sacré. Les autres se tournèrent sur lui. Avec pitié.

\- Tia'...

Le quatuor remarqua la prise de Snow sur Tiana. Il faisait tout pour les rendre fous. Ils auraient tellement voulu lui casser la figure !

C'est alors que la chanson de la blonde se lança. Aria eut des frissons sur tout son corps.

\- Elle va l'entendre... Elle l'entend... Mon dieu c'est un rêve. Beetee merci !

Il lui sourit.

 _\- Aria ? Aria ! Hurla Tiana en transe._

La blonde en pleura de plus belle, au bord de l'agonie.

\- Tia', c'est pour toi ! Susurra-t-elle sous une pression d'Haymitch.

Lorsque Snow lui prit le bras, la colère brûlait en eux.

\- Lâche-la de tes sales pattes, grogna Glen entre ses dents.

Aria approuva alors que sa sœur dévorait l'écran. Toutes deux pleurant.

 _\- Le district douze… Dit Tiana à haute voix. C'est le district douze. Alors… Alors c'est vrai !_

Ce fut un coup dur de voir Tiana comme ça. Paniquée, outrée, anéantie.

\- Putain je le savais, enchaina Aria désespérée. Je le savais !

Finnick réapparut. Les écrans se chevauchaient où le jeune homme martelait sa corde au bras en tremblant. Il ne fixait que Tiana.

 _\- Finn' !_

\- Tia' !

La chanson continuait de plus belle. Peeta et Tiana le regardaient atterrés. Aria et Tiana furent en phase l'une avec l'autre. Pendant ce court instant. L'espoir même fugace brûla en elles et en les hommes.

Lorsque Snow reprit la parole, Aria eut la nausée. Elle le regarda avec colère. Peeta retenta de parler. Ils se figèrent. C'était bientôt la fin de l'émission pour sûr. Beetee était à fond dans son piratage. Il ne cessait de remercier Aria et Glen pour la destruction du barrage. Tout le monde se tint la main dans la salle du treize, même Katniss jusqu'à ce que Tiana se lève avec terreur. Snow semblait hors de lui. A cet instant, le cœur de la blonde palpitait à tout rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire, Tia' ! Pitié, calme-toi ! Implora-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Peeta se leva aussi et ils se prirent la main. Katniss et Aria se regardèrent. Un regard de peur.

 _\- IL VA BOMBARDER LE TREIZE ! Hurlèrent-ils d'un même ensemble. IL VA VOUS TUER !_

Un hurlement strident sortit de la bouche d'Aria alors que Katniss pleura en tremblant de la lèvre.

\- Ils vont le tuer ! Il faut aller le chercher, hurla la brune.

Les pacificateurs les rouèrent de coups en direct. Aria hurla plus fort de même que Finnick qui se balançait d'avant en arrière.

\- TIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! S'égosilla Aria dans les bras de son père et d'Haymitch qui tremblaient aussi. NOON PAS CA ! ARRETEZ ! JE NE PEUX PLUS LE SUPPORTER ! STOP !

La torture sembla durer des heures entières pour la blonde qui hurlait si fort que Plutarch et Coin s'étaient reculés plus loin de même que Beetee. Snow avait de toute façon repris le contrôle. Puis Tiana tourna le regard vers la caméra en tenant la main de Peeta. Aria se stoppa, toujours en avant retenue fermement par les deux autres. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Yeux dans les yeux, elles le savaient.

 _Je vous aime. Restez en vie._

Le temps fut suspendu avant que le seau de Panem remplace le visage tuméfié de Tiana. Son dernier regard. Son dernier acte de courage. Tout le monde se tut sauf Aria qui hurla encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les hommes la lâchent, impuissants. Elle s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Elle est morte. T...Tiana est morte.

\- Ne le dis pas à voix haute, sanglota Finnick dans son coin. NE LE DIS PAS !

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque les autres parlèrent du bombardement. Elle resta là, sur le sol. Son regard vide.

\- C'est trop tard, tout fut vain... J'ai failli à ma tâche... Susurra-t-elle. Elle est... morte.

Finnick la regarda comme un extraterrestre. Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils se comprirent, ils pleurèrent sans le voir puis ils se prirent la main. Les derniers mots de Tiana flottant dans l'air. Ils avaient perdu tout espoir. Snow avait gagné ce match.

* * *

Tiana eut du mal à se rendre compte que les coups avaient cessé. La douleur pulsait partout dans son corps, en particulier dans son genou et elle sentait du sang couler de son nez. Elle chercha Peeta du regard et vit qu'il était dans le même état.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai engendré, murmura-t-elle.

Peeta eut un simple sourire. Il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Il y avait lui-même contribué. On les força à se relever et Snow se planta devant eux. Il n'avait pas l'air fou de rage, ce qui inquiéta la rouquine alors qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû se déchainer.

\- Ce que vous venez de faire ne changera rien. Mes bombardiers sont déjà sur le treize. Les quelques minutes que vous leur avez fait gagner ne les sauveront pas.

Tiana pâlit et s'empêcha avec difficulté de répondre. Pour ne pas déclencher une colère démesurée.

\- Et vous avez raison. J'ai bombardé le douze après votre première soirée de tortures.

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila. Peeta reprit sa main dans la sienne. Il savait exactement ce que les paroles de Snow venaient d'amener à son esprit torturé.

\- Votre petite sœur a dû brûler comme les autres.

L'image d'une Célia agonisante sous les flammes lui vint en tête. Célia… Sa petite puce… Il semblerait que Glen n'aurait bientôt qu'une fille auprès de lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Aria n'aurait plus rien à sauver, maintenant. Avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils allaient mourir. Il n'allait pas se contenter de ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il allait les tuer. Parce que ce que tout Panem avait pu voir, c'était l'image d'un monstre qui continuait de bombarder les districts et qui battait deux survivants. Son image allait encore se détériorer après ça.

\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, mademoiselle Grant. Vous oubliez que je veux que les rebelles vous cherchent. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restera. Votre cher Odair… Est peut-être doué à la nage, mais il n'échappera pas à mes bombes.

Son cœur chuta. Imaginant cette fois-ci Finnick brûler vivant. Elle lâcha la main de Peeta et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour les sauver. Mais était-ce seulement suffisant ?

\- Nous verrons si la fille du feu y survivra ! Ricana Snow.

Peeta se mit à hurler alors qu'on la forçait à nouveau à se lever et à avancer. L'esprit de Tiana était focalisé sur la chanson d'Aria et les petites images du brun, reprenant la main de Peeta dans la sienne. Finnick allait bien. Il s'entraînait. Probablement pour la chercher. S'il survivait au bombardement… Elle constata malgré l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait que ça n'avait pas été si dur de le voir. Ce n'était certes qu'une vidéo mais c'était un bon début… S'il y avait une suite. Mais, quelques minutes étaient-elles suffisantes pour leur permettre de survivre ? Son pessimisme naturel revenait au galop… Mais ils avaient survécu à deux Hunger Games. Son père avait survécu à un bombardement ! Penser à ça lui refit penser à ce que Snow avait dit sur Célia et son optimisme retomba.

Ce ne fut pas aux cellules habituelles qu'on les conduisit. Celles-ci étaient plus récentes et d'un blanc éclatant. Aucun moyen de se toucher les uns les autres, une vitre épaisse les séparant. Johanna se trouvait déjà dans l'une d'elles et Tiana fut frappée de sa maigreur. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Etait-ce le blanc parfait des murs qui le lui montrait à ce point ? Les chiens de garde de Snow les forcèrent à se lâcher la main et Peeta hurla le nom de Tiana qui se sentit perdre pied. Snow se pencha vers Tiana.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui ait gagné. S'ils meurent, mes ennemis ne seront plus. S'ils sont vivants et viennent vous chercher, ils ne récupéreront que le fantôme de Tiana Jones ou Tiana Grant. Ils ne récupéreront que la chose que vous avez toujours été entre mes mains. Et ils comprendront que vous m'appartiendrez toujours. Peu importe l'endroit où vous êtes, après ce que je vous ai fait endurer, il y aura toujours une part du capitole en vous.

Avec un sourire sadique, Snow la poussa dans sa cellule et referma à clé, quittant les trois prisonniers avec un rire cruel. Johanna leur demanda ce qui se passait. Peeta se remit à crier et Tiana lui fit un résumé rapide, entrecoupé de sanglots.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir risqué de…

Johanna la regarda avec reconnaissance.

\- Peu importe ce que nous risquons. Le treize a su faire face à un bombardement il y a des années de ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils en sortiront tous vivants. C'était la seule chance de les sauver. Ce qui m'inquiète… C'est qu'en vous voyant vous faire battre, ils vont croire que Snow nous a tués. Et quel serait l'intérêt de revenir nous chercher alors ? Prendre des risques pour chercher des cadavres ?

Tiana eut un frisson. Ce que disait Johanna se tenait.

\- Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu ça, vous avez bien fait tous les deux. Le treize est le district qui comporte le plus de rebelles. Les perdre… Serait une horreur. De toute façon, on est déjà à moitié morts alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Tiana fixa Johanna. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir juste serrer sa main dans la sienne. Peeta continuait de crier. Il avait pété un plomb.

\- Ton genou ? Demanda ensuite la brune.

\- Ils me l'ont déboité et remboité comme…

\- Lors de tes Hunger Games, finit Johanna. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu t'étais bien défendue. Avant de faire ta connaissance ici, je pensais que tu étais une folle. Une folle qui ne ferait que ralentir Finnick et notre alliance. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Tiana haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire fatigué.

\- Il faut être lucide, je suis folle.

Les deux filles se sourirent maigrement. Tiana reprit cependant un air sombre.

\- Il a vraiment bombardé le douze. Et si ma petite sœur… Si Célia… Il a dit qu'elle avait sans doute brûlé comme les autres. Si je meurs… Si je meurs Glen et Aria ne s'en remettraient pas. De me perdre après elle.

Johanna ne put rien y répondre. Ce que disait Tiana était vrai.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des tas de proches en même temps, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Si tu venais à mourir… Ce serait dur, mais j'ai l'impression que les Grant se relèvent toujours, peu importe ce qui leur arrive.

Tiana acquiesça, le regard dans le vague. Elle fixa son genou qui avait déjà doublé de volume. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.

\- J'ai vu Finnick.

Johanna la regarda avec intérêt.

\- Ca n'a pas été aussi dur que je l'imaginais. Mais ce n'était que des images. Est-ce que je le supporterais en vrai s'il survit ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'y aider. Je ferais tout, tout ce que je peux pour que vous soyez heureux ensembles et pour effacer ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait vivre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me sens responsable de toi. Depuis que j'ai promis à Finnick de veiller sur toi. Et c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui dois ça. Vous méritez aussi tous les deux d'être heureux après tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour cette ordure.

Tiana sentit des larmes se frayer un nouveau chemin sur ses joues. Johanna avait également les yeux humides. Tiana se rendit ensuite tout près de la cellule de Peeta. Le blond avait cessé de crier et pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La rouquine percuta d'un coup. Elle avait perdu Célia -les larmes se firent plus nombreuses à cette pensée- mais lui… Lui avait perdu ses parents et ses frères. Lui avait perdu des amis. Il avait toujours vécu au douze, pas comme elle qui n'y avait vécu que les cinq dernières années.

\- Peeta ?

\- Il va nous envoyer les tuer. Il va m'envoyer tuer Katniss et toi tu devras tuer Finnick.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Il ne gagnera pas, d'accord ? Si Johanna doit veiller sur moi, moi je dois veiller sur toi et je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.

Il était dur de rester encourageante et optimiste dans son état d'abattement, mais elle tenait absolument à rassurer le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu es de… Mon district d'adoption. Tu as vécu les Hunger Games. J'ai toujours aimé passer du temps avec toi. Et surtout, tu es le seul à comprendre ce que j'ai enduré avec Snow.

Elle cracha son nom avec haine alors qu'elle venait de déclencher un torrent de larmes chez le plus jeune.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera possible qu'on en guérisse ?

\- Je l'espère. En étant bien entourés… Mais pour ça, il faut que le treize sache se défendre du bombardement.

\- Il le saura, dit Johanna. Ils ont passé des années sous terre. Ils ont forcément dû se perfectionner.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda doucement Tiana.

Peeta acquiesça sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Johanna m'aidera, et moi je t'aiderais toi.

Tiana se tut ensuite, prise d'une immense fatigue. Tout son corps était douloureux et la tirait. Ils étaient tous les trois au bout du rouleau. Un mois et demi semblait être le maximum qu'on puisse tenir sous les tortures incessantes du président.

\- _Tu représentes la marée, destinée à chercher la vie, hors de portée. Mais l'océan est changeant, comme coule le temps. Saisis donc ton destin. Dans la lumière, une main t'atteint, un double tranchant coupe ton cœur en deux, ta rêverie t'a quittée, accepte ta destinée._

Il n'y a que le début de la chanson qu'elle avait pu retenir. La dernière chanson entendue de sa sœur. Elle sursauta quand Peeta chanta la suite de sa voix grave. Ils la fredonnaient doucement pour ne pas que les pacificateurs ne viennent les empêcher de continuer. Au bout d'un moment, Tiana et Johanna en connurent les paroles par cœur et se joignirent au blond.

Tiana pleurait tout en chantant. Elle ne cessait de penser à Célia. Et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Johanna, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tous ses proches mourir dans le bombardement du treize. Peeta semblait penser la même chose, ses larmes ne cessaient de rouler à lui aussi. En tournant la tête vers Johanna, elle vit que celle-ci aussi pleurait. Malgré sa combativité, elle aussi n'en pouvait plus. Ils finirent par se taire et n'échangèrent plus un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Peeta pensait à sa famille morte et essayait de ne pas voir Katniss comme responsable. Tiana pensait à ses proches, morts ou vivants. Johanna pleurait de savoir que Snow les avait brisés au-delà de l'imaginable. Même elle. Elle savait que s'il se mettait à y avoir des orages, le jour où elle serait libre, elle en ressentirait une peur panique. Tiana eut la pensée fugace qu'avec leurs nouvelles cellules, Tigris ne pourrait plus leur rendre visite. Peeta ferma les yeux et mit la tête en arrière. Johanna se coucha sur le sol froid et fixa le couloir.

La rouquine étira son genou avec un gémissement, les paroles de la chanson tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Espérant que malgré ce que l'interview suggérait, le treize enverrait des troupes pour les sauver. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici.

* * *

Au treize, Katniss implora qu'on envoie une équipe de secours pour sauver Peeta et Tiana d'urgence. Mais Coin lui répliqua que c'était impossible et qu'il fallait à tout prix se mettre à l'abri. Elle prit leur avertissement du bombardement très au sérieux.

\- Exercice de raid aérien ! Déclenchez l'alerte rouge ! Hurla la présidente. Que les civils se rendent dans les bunkers au quarantième étage !

La fourmilière de soldats s'agita et une alarme s'enclencha. Paniquée, Katniss partit chercher sa sœur.

Mais Aria et Finnick ne réagissaient toujours pas. Plus aucune force n'émanait de leur corps à l'image de la mort de Tiana après être rouée de coups. Seule la couleur rouge de l'alarme passait sur leur visage vide rempli de larmes. Le choc fut rude. Pourtant Glen garda la raison alors qu'Haymitch se laissait couler lui aussi.

\- Bougez-vous ! Il faut rejoindre les autres !

Personne ne l'entendit. Glen les secoua avant de tenir Aria par les épaules et de la regarder bien en face. Il la claqua.

\- ARIA ! Tu veux que le sacrifice de Tiana soit vain ? Elle est probablement morte pour nous permettre de vivre ! Si tu meurs, tu gâcherais ses dernières volontés ! C'est ce que tu veux ?!

La blonde en pleura de plus belle. Elle se força à se lever.

\- Non, je dois respecter sa volonté...

\- Il faut allez chercher Célia ! Elle va mourir si on ne l'amène pas au bunker ! Tu veux perdre deux sœurs d'un coup ?

\- NON ! C-Célia ! Après s'être tant battue pour vivre elle ne peut pas mourir ainsi !

\- Bien, alors suis-moi !

La blonde se ressaisit. Elle haleta un bon coup avant de tirer sur Haymitch et Finnick. Le blond et le brun suivirent comme des robots.

\- Au bunker vous deux, on arrive.

\- Je vais vous aider, déclara Haymitch. J'ai promis de protéger les filles Grant. Si je peux au moins en tenir une autre en vie...

\- Je vous aide aussi, répliqua Finnick tremblant. Je ne dois pas sombrer. Elle ne le voudrait pas. Pas avant la fin.

Glen sentit une grande bouffée de soulagement. Aria était un vrai moteur pour le groupe. Ils se mirent à courir vers les salles de soins. Ils omirent Tiana de leur esprit pour se concentrer sur la cadette.

Celle-ci entendait l'alarme et commença à paniquer. Butterfly miaulait en trombe avec des grognements stridents. Elle reconnaissait cet état d'esprit de son chat. Elle le savait. Des bombardiers arrivaient ou autre danger imminent. Encore une fois elle allait revivre ça. Dès son réveil...

\- Je vais encore mourir ? Susurra-t-elle en tremblant. Où sont les autres ? J'ai si peur.

Se relevant, Célia retint ses larmes avec difficulté. Elle voyait toujours un peu vague mais la peur la fit reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle voulait se lever et voir ce qu'il se passait. Avec ses maigres forces elle réussit à se mettre assise. Elle tira sur la couverture et s'étala au sol comme une crêpe.

Elle eut de petits cris plaintifs avant de regarder le bas de son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- M... Mes jambes... ? Je n'ai plus de jambes !

Son cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Elle rampa vers la sortie et se mit assise. La porte s'ouvrit au même instant, lui cognant le visage. Elle retomba en arrière devant un Glen confus.

\- Désolé ! Mais… Que fais-tu par terre ?

\- Pas le temps pour ça, grogna Aria. On doit rejoindre les abris !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus de jambes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends rien depuis mon réveil. J'en ai assez...

Là elle pleura franchement, ce qui brisa le cœur de son père.

Aria s'accroupit et lui montra son dos.

\- Monte. Si on survit à ce bombardement, je te raconterais tout.

Le regard entre les sœurs fut ferme et confiant. Célia essuya ses yeux et grimpa sur son ainée. Au même instant la terre trembla qui fit vaciller les hommes dans le couloir. Aria se retint contre le mur juste à temps. La secousse fut longue et la panique grande sous le bruit incessant de la sonnerie.

 _1 minute avant fermeture des portes._

Se relevant rapidement Finnick prit Butterfly dans ses bras et aida Haymitch et Glen à tenir debout. Puis ils aidèrent Aria à avancer.

\- J'aurais dû la prendre, ton dos ne va pas aimer, commenta le blond alors que les murs tremblaient sous le bruit des obus.

\- Laisse, j'y tiens. Peu m'importe ma santé.

Il grommela mais n'en redit rien de plus. Le son des bombardements s'accentua alors qu'un pan de mur s'écrasa devant eux. Plus rapidement, ils se mirent à courir entre les débris. Aria tentait de garder l'équilibre alors que Célia lui arrachait à moitié le cou. Elle voyait Finnick se faire mordre et griffer par la chatte. Mais il semblait en prendre du plaisir. Il avait si mal à l'intérieur, il préférait se concentrer sur le mal de son corps...

 _25 secondes avant fermetures des portes._

Le groupe se rendit dans les escaliers sans fin qui menaient au dernier étage. L'angoisse les saisit alors que l'eau leur déboula dessus. Des canalisations tombaient sur eux qu'ils évitèrent de justesse. Glen glissa de sa faible cheville et roula plus en contrebas. Haymitch accourut pour l'aider à se relever. Ils semblaient hébétés. Finnick ouvrit la voie avec la chatte. Son sang coulait à flot de ses bras. Aria ne voyait plus rien avec toutes cette eau qui lui barrait la vue.

\- Bordel de merde ! JE N'AIME VRAIMENT PAS L'EAU ! CA N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ EXISTER !

Haymitch et Glen se prirent par les épaules avant de vaciller à nouveau et de tomber encore plus bas. Le blond se cogna la tête avec douleur. Finnick remonta pour l'aider mais il fit signe que ça allait.

\- Prends soin du chat, il n'y a déjà plus beaucoup de Grant en vie !

Cela ramena Finnick à Tiana qui prit un coup rapide au cœur avant de retourner vers le bas.

\- Je ne dois pas y penser, je ne dois pas y penser, murmura-t-il en boucle alors que le son de sa voix se perdit dans celui de l'alarme.

 _10 secondes avant fermeture des portes._

Aria hurla de douleur quand elle sentit ses blessures se rouvrir.

\- Sœurette ?!

\- Ca va ! On avance !

Elle hurla pour être entendue et continua de dévaler les marches. Ils étaient si loin de la porte...

\- Tia'... Je dois rester en vie. Je dois rester en vie !

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher prise et ne pas s'effondrer maintenant. Il n'y avait plus personne en face d'elle. Les hommes étaient plus bas à se débattre contre les nouvelles déflagrations. Elle vacilla à son tour contre les rambardes.

 _Fermeture des portes._

\- Nooon, pourquoi j'arrive toujours trop tard... Pleura Aria à bout. Même quand je me relève ça ne sert à rien...

\- Ne perds pas espoir ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Toi et Tiana vous êtes si fortes. Je vous ai vues pendant les Hunger Games ou contre les Lynch. Il y a toujours une solution.

Célia hurlait de sa maigre voix. Aria se colla contre le mur.

\- J'ai plus la force... J'ai plus la force...

\- Mais si tu l'as !

\- Comment tu fais pour être si optimiste alors que tu as failli mourir ? Que tu as perdu tes jambes...

Une nouvelle déflagration détruisit encore un peu plus le treize et l'eau se multiplia. Glen et Haymitch roulaient de plus en plus bas n'arrivant plus à remonter. Ils se firent emporter par leur faiblesse alors que Finnick venait d'atteindre la porte fermée. Il frappa avant de cogner sa tête contre elle.

\- Désolé, même ça je ne l'ai pas réussi Tiana...

Il se laissa glisser au sol et regarda l'eau lui tomber dessus. Il se prit à repenser à la rouquine. Aux bons moments passés ensemble. Elle était si douce et si gentille. Une simple balade lui aurait plu à ce moment... Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina. Butterfly continuant de maltraiter son corps raide.

\- Parce que c'est ce que Rose nous as appris. Et c'est ce que mes deux sœurs m'ont démontré depuis cinq ans, répliqua une Célia au regard dur. On n'est pas encore morts, non ? Alors il ne faut pas réfléchir.

Aria soupira et reprit sa marche.

\- Pour que ce soit toi qui me dise ça, je vais vraiment mal.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et reprit sa course vers le bas en essayant de ne pas glisser sur l'eau ou les débris. Elle retrouva les trois hommes devant la porte à frapper comme des malades. Ses forces commençaient à lui manquer. Elle remonta Célia plusieurs fois sur son dos douloureux.

Ils attendirent un bon moment en hurlant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Un des gardes les fit entrer en vitesse avant qu'elle ne se referme à nouveau.

\- Vous avez de la chance que Katniss ait vu votre absence, commenta-t-il. Elle nous a hurlé d'ouvrir la porte. Sinon c'était fini pour vous.

Aria le remercia avant de chercher la brune. Celle-ci tenait sa sœur contre elle et semblait être en proie au désespoir. Elle lui fit une grande accolade tremblante.

\- Merci !

\- De rien.

Elles se sourirent maigrement. Aria prit la couchette d'à côté en allongeant une Célia prête à s'effondrer. Les tremblements n'en furent que plus violents d'où Glen prit la cadette contre lui en la rassurant. Même si ce fut plus l'inverse. Haymitch prit Aria contre lui et laissa Finnick s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

Tous attendirent entre les cris et l'angoisse à chaque nouvel obus. Aria se blottit contre Haymitch, cachant sa tête dans son torse. Il lui caressa machinalement les cheveux. Cela fit encore plus souffrir Finnick qui s'éclipsa plus loin sans que personne ne le remarque. Glen parla avec Célia pour essayer d'oublier la peur. Il racontait n'importe quoi mais ça lui allait et elle lui souriait. Tout ce petit monde se crispa, les émotions étaient si fortes. La terre ne cessait de trembler avec ferveur comme s'ils allaient finir enterrés vivants dans ce bunker. Ce fut un long, très long cauchemar.

* * *

La nuit fut longue. Pourtant les tirs se calmèrent pour finalement disparaitre. Snow avait ordonné des tirs hasardeux car il n'avait pas d'informations précises sur le lieu des rebelles dans le treize. Vu que Mason ne parlait pas, il se basait sur d'anciennes informations. Et il n'avait pas attendu une enquête plus approfondie à cause du barrage et des attaques incessantes dans les districts. Mais Coin n'avait pas été dupe. Plutôt que d'attaquer et de montrer leur position, elle avait ordonné à tous de se barricader et d'attendre la fin du calvaire. Plutarch était mal, très mal durant la période de tir. Il eut du mal à supporter la situation et sursautait à chaque obus. Quand ça se termina il sembla revivre et s'essuya le front.

Au plus bas, lorsque les bruits s'arrêtèrent, le peuple se calma. Les militaires les rassurèrent. Ils avaient survécu à l'attaque. Les esprits se détendirent pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mais Aria ne se détachait pas de son petit-ami.

\- Tu vas te suicider ? s'exprima le blond en brisant le silence installé.

\- Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Parce que sans Tiana... Je sais que tu ne voudras plus survivre.

Aria eut un soupir en se renfonçant dans son amant.

\- Je vais déjà m'assurer de la mort sanglante de Snow. Après on en reparlera. Mais elle m'a ordonné de vivre. Je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté.

Le blond eut un sourire.

\- Tu m'as appris à me relever après la mort de ma famille. Alors tu peux compter sur moi pour en faire de même.

Elle se détacha et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Même si là, à l'heure actuelle je n'ai qu'une envie, étriper Snow. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Haymitch, plus rien...

\- On est tous pareils. Advienne que pourra...

\- C'est ça oui...

Tristement, chacun alla se coucher un peu. Pourtant personne ne dormit. L'interview et le bombardement tournaient en boucle dans leur esprit. Une Tiana se faisant briser en direct. Peut-être morte ou souffrante. Ils n'en savaient rien. Colère et peine se mêlaient dans leur esprit.

Ce fut insoutenable pour Aria qui se leva. Elle repoussa Haymitch qui voulait venir.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle se faufila entre les campements. Elle trouva Katniss et Finnick.

\- Snow nous nargue avec eux. Je ne l'avais pas saisi avant de regarder cet imbécile de chat.

Finnick regardait une photo miteuse de Tiana et des Grant. Il parla de Peeta à Katniss et Aria les écouta sans rien dire en face d'eux. Quand elle repartit, ils se retrouvèrent seul à seule. Meurtris.

\- Tu sais c'est dix fois plus long de se reconstruire que de se laisser glisser, marmonna Finnick en jouant avec sa corde.

Aria le regarda dans les yeux. La même douleur s'y lisait.

\- Alors tu me conseille de continuer à me battre.

\- C'est ça. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Sans toi, on perdrait notre force et notre courage. Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu tires l'équipe vers le haut. Alors si tu tombes, nous tomberons aussi.

Aria admira le jeu de mot avec le slogan de Katniss. Puis elle se mit à pleurer franchement. Il l'enjoignit, toujours avec sa corde.

\- Elle me manque tellement, bégaya la jeune Grant. Sa perte me laisse un vide énorme dans le cœur... Depuis un mois et demi je me bats pour rien...

\- Pas pour rien, enchaina-t-il tout aussi secoué. On va le détruire, ce maudit Capitole. Avec l'aide de tous. Moi aussi... Moi aussi elle me manque... Après Annie, c'est Tiana. J'attire le malheur sur les femmes que j'aime...

\- Et moi sur les proches que je côtoie.

La blonde joua avec son collier. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il n'était d'ailleurs plus au cou de Tiana dans l'interview. A moins qu'elle n'ait mal vu ? Elle ne se souvenait déjà plus, tant son esprit était embrouillé.

Finnick et Aria pleurèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit. A se parler de Tiana. A se parler de la vie et de la mort. Ca leur faisait du bien de partager ce moment. Il avait perdu un amour mais elle avait perdu une sœur. C'était un drame inhumain pour eux. Glen et Haymitch pleuraient aussi dans leur coin. Seule Célia semblait être confiante sur le fait que Tiana était encore en vie. On lui avait raconté le plus gros de l'histoire depuis son coma. Et elle n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer ses sœurs et ses proches. Son cœur optimiste ne voulait rien lâcher. Elle répétait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu le corps mort de Tiana, c'est qu'on ne pouvait rien affirmer. Glen s'en contenta pour l'instant.

Finnick se coucha en face d'Aria, rejointe par un Haymitch silencieux. Il ne fit aucun contact qui pourrait déprimer le brun. Il venait de comprendre que ça le faisait souffrir. Il resta simplement derrière la blonde à tenter de dormir vainement.

\- Tu veux bien chanter, dit Odair le regard vide. Ta chanson sur l'espoir.

Aria hésita puis se mit à murmurer les paroles en les chantant. Cela apaisa Finnick pour une raison que lui même ne comprenait pas. La blonde chanta un long moment avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher au petit jour. Apparemment, l'attaque était terminée. Et Aria dut faire le choix de sombrer ou de continuer à se battre. Elle serra les poings et se leva sous le regard fier de ses proches qui la suivirent. Ca ne se terminerait pas comme ça. Pas sans en avoir fini avec Snow, se jura Aria Grant.


	59. Au bout du rouleau

**Chapitre 59 : Au bout du rouleau**

Peeta et Johanna avaient fini par s'endormir. Tiana en était tout bonnement incapable. Son corps trop douloureux se rappelait sans cesse à elle. Sans compter les mots de Snow. _Avec ce que je vous ai fait endurer, une part du capitole sera toujours en vous._ Elle savait que c'était vrai. Rien que par le fait de devoir tout refaire avec Finnick s'il parvenait à survivre et la secourir. Le pire était ce que Johanna lui avait dit. _Ils devaient la penser morte._ Et elle ne supportait pas ça. Ils seraient anéantis, tous. Ils allaient perdre pied et… Et personne ne viendrait les chercher. Personne ne les sortirait d'ici.

Tiana se prit la tête entre les mains, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier et ainsi réveiller ses deux amis. Rester ici jusqu'à leur mort…Non jusqu'à ce que Snow _décide_ qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'eux vivants. Comme il décidait de tout dans Panem. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer ses proches brûler. Si Johanna avait tort et que le treize tombait… Ils mourraient et ce serait elle qui ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle eut un faible rire. De toute façon, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, il l'avait brisée au plus loin et la tenait sous sa coupe. Il avait réussi au-delà du possible. Et il le savait parfaitement. Pour ça qu'il ne cessait de sourire et de rire. La rouquine se prit la tête entre les mains et se balança avec force, murmurant la chanson d'Aria. Elle était entièrement sous le pouvoir de Snow.

Elle avait beau essayer de rassurer Peeta, elle n'était pas sûre d'en guérir un jour. Ils allaient la sauver et récupérer quelqu'un d'inutile. _Une coquille vide._ A quoi bon ? Elle ne leur servirait pas dans cette guerre. S'ils venaient la sauver, elle allait passer des semaines à guérir. Et qui sait si un jour elle servirait à quelque chose ? Elle ne serait qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir, sans oublier ses médicaments quotidiens. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle meurt maintenant ? Pour ne pas voir dans leur regard qu'ils regrettaient de l'avoir sauvée et avaient pitié d'elle ? Non. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle restait une marionnette brisée, elle voulait goûter à la liberté. Au vent dans ses cheveux, au soleil sur son visage. A la terre sous ses pieds, à l'odeur de forêt. Elle aurait même aimé nager. C'était dire à quel point son désespoir était fort !

Penser à nager lui fit repenser à Finnick et elle pensa qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le voir en vrai et pas en vidéo. Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir qu'elle supporte son regard, sa voix ou même… Ou même ses bras. Elle l'imagina au plus bas avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir. S'il la croyait morte… Il pensait l'avoir perdue comme Annie. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer avec force, silencieusement. Elle les avait probablement sauvés d'une mort horrible. Mais d'un autre côté, la réaction des pacificateurs les avait plongés dans le désespoir de la savoir morte.

Un glapissement lui échappa en pensant à Glen et Aria. Après Célia, c'était à son tour d'y passer. Ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas l'adopter. Elle leur avait apporté trop de souffrances. Le bonheur en valait-il le coup si elle devait les faire souffrir à ce point en retour ? Elle pensa ensuite à Haymitch. Qui avait perdu toute sa famille et qui avait réappris à s'en construire une avec les Grant. C'était un nouveau coup porté au cœur de son ami. A cet instant elle s'en voulut tellement de l'avoir porté pour responsable de son emprisonnement. Elle réfléchissait plus intensément que jamais. Il devait avoir eu tellement mal de la laisser en arrière ! Ca faisait cinq ans qu'il s'occupait d'elle, au même titre qu'un frère le ferait, protecteur et aimant. Elle se remit à penser à Finnick et un sanglot bruyant lui échappa, mais ça ne réveilla heureusement pas Peeta et Johanna.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Finn', murmura-t-elle en se balançant plus vite. Je t'ai apporté de la lumière pour finir par te la retirer d'une façon bien plus horrible.

Ses larmes se firent plus fortes encore en songeant que jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait connue d'étreinte passionnée. Ca n'avait toujours été que des viols. Jamais, jamais, elle n'avait connu des caresses amoureuses. Que des caresses forcées. Une rage peu commune la prit. Tout était à cause de cet homme. Cet homme qui régentait leurs vies depuis toujours. Il l'avait fait gagner ses Hunger Games, l'avait plongé en enfer toujours plus profondément et lui avait montré qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'était l'enfer, finalement. Il méritait tellement de mourir. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante et frustrée de ne jamais avoir pu rien faire contre lui ! A part se plier et obéir au moindre des ordres qu'il lui donnait, comme une esclave.

La rouquine se releva et grimpa difficilement sur les toilettes pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant au loin, très, très loin, la lumière des explosions.

\- Faîtes qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, je vous en prie, implora-t-elle. Ou que je meurs avant de le savoir.

Elle rejoindrait ainsi Rose et Célia. Célia ne méritait pas de mourir. Toutes les personnes que Snow avait tuées ne méritaient pas un tel sort. Le seul qui le méritait était l'homme en lui-même.

\- Putain d'enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle avec des larmes de colère.

Continuant de fixer les bombes dans le paysage.

\- Je vous en prie, soyez sains et saufs.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Ne désespérez pas et venez me chercher. Je ne veux pas mourir ici. JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ICI ! Hurla-t-elle malgré elle.

Ses deux amis de cellule sursautèrent et regardèrent eux aussi par la fenêtre. Peeta eut un glapissement horrible, entre le cri et le hurlement de terreur. Le nom de Katniss vint entre ses lèvres et il ne cessa de le hurler. Johanna les regarda un bref instant en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour les aider.

\- KATNISS !

\- JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ICI !

Snow allait finir par venir les chercher s'ils continuaient mais Johanna se sentait tellement fatiguée qu'elle était incapable de sortir la moindre parole. Elle en avait assez de se battre, son corps était au bout du rouleau. Il fallait que le treize vienne les chercher ou elle savait qu'elle y passerait dans les prochains jours. Et elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à Peeta et Tiana. Ils avaient tellement subi qu'ils ne supporteraient pas de la perdre. Elle se montrait toujours forte, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. De lutter. De les rassurer et de se rassurer elle-même. Elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers les explosions et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fallait qu'ils soient en vie. Elle refusait elle aussi de mourir ici.

Johanna se rassit au fond de sa cellule quand les pacificateurs se montrèrent pour calmer les deux plus jeunes. La brune ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient tous les trois tellement subi… Elle avait toujours tenu le coup, pour voir un jour Snow mourir de ses propres yeux. Mais elle doutait que ça arrive un jour. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir avec l'image du sourire de ce putain d'enfoiré quand il la faisait noyer ou électrocuter alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de ce qu'elle savait. Elle rouvrit les yeux en voyant les chiens de garde de Snow les sortir de leur cellule et sentit des larmes d'impuissance sur son visage. Qu'allait-il encore leur faire ? Elle ne supportait plus toute cette douleur qu'ils devaient endurer.

* * *

Les mains de Peeta et Tiana s'étaient automatiquement trouvées une fois dehors de leur cellule. Peeta tremblait avec force et Tiana avançait avec douleur à cause de son genou.

\- Non, non, non, non, se mit-elle à psalmodier avec force quand elle reconnut vers quel endroit on les emmenait.

Peeta hurla de son côté. Il hurla qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'ils avaient assez subi. La salle était celle où on leur inoculait le venin de guêpe tueuse. Et il semblerait que cette fois-ci, ils seraient dans la même pièce, deux lits s'y trouvant. Tiana serra la main de Peeta avec force. Elle ne voulait pas encore de ça. Elle ne voulait plus de douleur ou de souffrance. Plus de mensonge alors qu'elle reprenait pied et qu'elle voyait qu'il y avait un espoir pour Finnick et elle. Snow les attendait avec une mine cruelle, comme toujours.

\- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vous faire battre suffirait à apaiser ma colère face à ce que vous avez fait ? Murmura-t-il mielleusement.

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils l'avaient au contraire espéré. Et qu'il brisait plus cruellement que jamais leurs désillusions. Les pacificateurs durent se mettre à plusieurs pour les faire se lâcher et ils se mirent à hurler le nom l'un de l'autre comme lors du direct alors qu'ils se faisaient frapper. Tiana avait l'impression de revivre sa sortie de ses Hunger Games, quand elle ne faisait que crier le nom d'Aria. Peeta représentait la seule chose qui la maintenait à flots. Avec Johanna, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

On les attacha comme toujours et ils tournèrent le regard l'un vers l'autre sans se lâcher, des larmes roulant sur leurs deux visages tuméfiés par les coups reçus précédemment dans la soirée.

\- Cessez de hurler ou je fais ce qui était initialement prévu pour vous si Tiana Grant déviait encore une fois lors d'une interview.

Les rires gras des pacificateurs la firent taire de même que Peeta. Il se fichait de se faire fouetter mais pas question que son amie souffre encore de sentir leurs mains sur elle.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit Snow d'un air paternaliste. Je préfère quand mes jouets m'obéissent.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Parce qu'ils savaient que c'était ce qu'ils étaient entre ses mains. Des jouets, des choses, des marionnettes. Peu importe.

Il alluma l'unique télévision de la pièce. Les deux se refusèrent à tourner la tête pour regarder.

\- Quel dommage, moi qui pensais que revoir votre district vous ferait plaisir !

Automatiquement, les deux prisonniers tournèrent la tête vers l'écran et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un même ensemble. Le bombardement. Cette enflure leur montrait le bombardement du douze. Leurs larmes reprirent de plus belle en voyant le gens du district courir, tenter d'éviter les bombes. Les membres et les corps voler.

Tiana sursauta quand le médecin habituel lui fit la piqure qui allait la rendre folle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et c'était probablement le but de Snow. Celui-ci ne quittait pas son sourire et se pencha vers Peeta.

\- Vous voyez ces images ? Vous savez qui a fait brûler le douze ? Qui a tué votre famille ? C'est la mutation génétique, Katniss Everdeen. Celle que vous aimez si tendrement.

\- NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! Hurla Tiana.

Les pacificateurs se rapprochèrent avec envie et Peeta lui fit comprendre du regard de se taire. Il allait devoir endurer ça. Le pire étant que son amie pouvait voir qu'il doutait. Les paroles de Snow étaient tellement profondément ancrées en lui… Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au chevet de Tiana que Snow vint. L'envie de lui cracher dessus fut si forte à cet instant…

\- Vous voyez ce bombardement ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix de serpent. Vous savez qui en est à l'origine. Celle qui a brisé votre vie que vous aviez reconstruite. Celle à cause de qui vos proches vont ont lâchement abandonnée dans l'arène. C'est Katniss Everdeen qui est à l'origine de tous vos malheurs depuis ses propres Hunger Games.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait Katniss lors d'une des séances. Et Tiana écarquilla les yeux. Parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de faille dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout était effectivement de la faute de Katniss.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que Odair et Abernathy vous ont laissée derrière. C'est à cause d'elle que vous avez subi toutes ces tortures.

Tiana avala difficilement sa salive. Tout ce qu'il disait… Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- A cause d'elle que vous êtes séparée de votre famille. De tous ceux que vous aimez. C'est à cause d'elle s'ils sont morts dans le bombardement… Ou s'ils vous croient morte.

Peeta était silencieux, pleurant calmement. Il voyait lui-même que Tiana ne trouvait pas de faille dans tout ce qu'il lui susurrait. Satisfait de son effet, Snow sortit en les laissant attachés face aux images des bombardements. Les pacificateurs avaient pour ordre de les remettre en cellule dans quelques heures et de les laisser hurler s'ils le faisaient.

L'homme retourna à son bureau d'un air satisfait. Torturer ses jouets le mettait toujours de bonne humeur et le calmait quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Et le capitole avait perdu en électricité, à nouveau ce soir. Il eut un sourire vicieux en imaginant ses ennemis survivre et trouver le cadeau qu'il leur avait laissé. Un souvenir de leur chère Tiana Jones ou Tiana Grant qui n'existait plus.

* * *

Aria Grant, Haymitch Abernathy et Finnick Odair remarquèrent rapidement les dégâts causés par les bombardements. Plus ils montaient en hauteur plus les pièces étaient ensevelies et désordonnées. En passant proche de la salle où Célia dormait il y a peu, ils virent que celle-ci était entièrement dévastée par le plafond écroulé. Aria en eut un frisson fugace. Sans l'avertissement de Tiana et Peeta, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de la sauver. Du moins ils auraient pu tout aussi bien mourir ensemble dans cette chambrette en essayant de l'amener. Qui pouvait savoir.

Coin les accueillit près de la sortie qu'ils étaient en train de créer avec des forets.

\- Vous voilà. La nuit a été dure ?

\- Très, commenta une Aria toujours stoïque avec elle.

Les hommes en eurent quelques petits rictus. C'était comique de les voir ensembles ces deux là. Elles se détestaient tellement.

\- J'imagine, ce fut pareil pour nous. Et surtout pour Heavensbee.

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Aria qui eut un petit sourire malicieux. Elle vit Plutarch derrière qui semblait fatigué et flageolant. Il voyait un peu ce qu'était la terreur qu'endurait les autres même si là ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose.

\- Enfin, le plus important c'est que nous n'avons eu aucune perte. Et ça c'est grâce à Tiana et Peeta. Leur avertissement nous a laissé une marge non négligeable pour survivre. Ce pourquoi...

Elle eut un regard adouci et prit les mains de la blonde. Elle en fut vraiment choquée.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à leur sujet. Ta sœur est quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais dû porter un tel jugement hâtif. Un tel courage après des semaines de souffrances, c'est honorable. Je vais faire en sorte de trouver un moyen rapide pour les sauver. Je te le promets. On en est redevables après tout.

Aria apprécia mais finit par retirer violemment ses mains.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos excuses. Mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?! Ils sont sûrement déjà morts après l'émission !

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de la blonde qu'elle refoula violement. Coin avait un regard d'excuse. Même malgré son caractère et ses objectifs elle savait reconnaitre une erreur quand elle en faisait une. Si Tiana et Peeta avaient été à leurs côtés depuis le début, la guerre aurait été encore plus efficace.

\- Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais de ce pas essayer de trouver une faille avec Beetee. En attendant j'aimerais que vous fassiez un spot pour expliquer que tout le monde va bien. Que Snow n'a pas gagné et que la guerre continue. Ca ira ?

Aria approuva avec ferveur.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas couler. Pas avant d'avoir vu la tête de Snow sur un pic en métal.

Coin lui sourit. Sur ce point elles s'entendaient, c'était mieux que rien. Elle repartit une fois dit. Les garçons la prirent par les épaules.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, déclarèrent-ils en montrant le poing.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, enchaina-t-elle d'un maigre sourire.

Ils se tapèrent les poings puis sortirent dès que le trou fut ouvert. L'air libre leur insuffla à nouveau un peu de courage. Rien n'était aussi bon que de sentir le vent sur son visage lorsqu'on vivait sous terre.

Aria prit de grandes inspirations et s'étira de même que Finnick. Haymitch regarda les dégâts pour sa part. Il devait y avoir une dizaine d'étages qui avaient disparu. Cela faisait un grand trou dans le sol avec des tonnes de bout de métaux par ci-par-là. Un carnage. Ils avaient bien fait de se réfugier tout en bas. C'est alors que Katniss s'effondra plus loin sous les cris des autres. Aria se précipita avec les garçons avant de trouver des tonnes de roses blanches. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Pourquoi ils ont déposé ça ? demanda Gale perplexe.

Katniss semblait en transe.

\- Pour moi...

La caméraman demanda à ce que Katniss se bouge pour le spot mais celle-ci resta paniquée.

\- Il va tuer Peeta... Il va tuer Peeta... Je peux pas... Il va continuer ces horreurs, il ne s'arrêtera jamais... Tant que je serais le Geai Moqueur... Non c'est un avertissement il me dit ce qu'il va passer si je continue ! Il faut que je parte d'ici !

Katniss fila en trombe dans les sous-sols laissant les caméramans dépités. Ils se tournèrent donc vers Aria mais celle-ci s'était bloquée plus loin. Haymitch et Finnick la rejoignirent.

\- Tu as peur aussi à cause de ce qu'a dit Katniss ? Tu sais s'il y a une maigre chance pour que Tiana soit toujours en vie, je comprends tes doutes mais... Euh… Aria ? Répliqua le blond.

Celle-ci était en transe à son tour. Les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, tremblante. Elle se pencha et cueillit une énorme rose rouge sang qui dénotait avec le reste des blanches. Visible à des kilomètres. Quand Finnick comprit, il tomba en arrière. Le regard aussi blessé que la blonde.

Celle-ci le montra à Haymitch qui porta la main à sa bouche. Sur la rose, bien attachés, se tenaient un collier avec AG dessus et une corde malmenée. Les souvenirs de Tiana.

\- Bon sang... Il n'a aucune limite, répliqua-t-il difficilement.

Aria tremblait de rage.

\- Aria Grant ! Appela les autres, il ne reste plus que toi ! On doit filmer !

\- Il veut me voir sombrer..., bégaya-t-elle. Il veut que je souffre encore plus. Que nous souffrions. Son message est clair... Rouge comme le sang, comme la mort... Il a tué Tiana et nous a envoyé ses restes... Il... C'est...un monstre... Il n'y a pas de fin à la souffrance... Ce sadique...

\- T…Tia', sanglota Finnick. Que t'ont-ils fait ?! Pourquoi nous faire ça !

\- Il doit bien rire, derrière son bureau, répliqua Haymitch amer.

Aria serra les poings sur la rose qui se planta dans sa chair.

\- Merde on ne peut pas se servir d'Aria non plus ? Dit la caméraman, soulée. On fait quoi ?

\- Filmez-moi ! Hurla la blonde. FILMEZ-MOI. Je suis prête.

Celle-ci arracha la rose de sa main. Elle prit le collier et le passa autour de son cou. Puis elle donna la corde à Finnick qui la saisit rapidement contre lui avec une douleur sans nom.

\- Je ne donnerais pas satisfaction à ce monstre. Je ne le laisserais plus me troubler par ses machinations. Si Tiana est morte, il n'aura plus de prise sur moi et elle sera libre. Si elle est vivante, j'irais la chercher mais ce qui est certain c'est que je ne faillirais pas avant d'avoir la tête morte de Snow dans mes mains !

Les caméramans sifflèrent de surprise. Puis la jeune femme commença à tourner. Aria, son regard plus noir que jamais, se tourna vers la caméra. Les deux hommes derrière elle en firent de même. Finnick serrant la corde contre son cœur alors qu'Aria tint les colliers dans sa main.

\- Le district treize est vivant et nous tout autant ! Hurla la blonde. Le Capitole ne nous aura pas si facilement. Il aura beau essayer de nous briser il n'y arrivera pas ! Pas tant que nous aurons la volonté de vivre libre ! Il ne comprend pas la colère qui nous habite et la force de notre volonté à tous. On continuera la guerre ! On continuera de se battre ! Parce que ce monstre doit périr pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ! SNOW PAYERA !

Ce fut court mais c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient. En levant le pouce, ils coupèrent le spot et l'envoyèrent rapidement dans tous les districts pour leur faire savoir que tout allait bien. Aria partit aussitôt en courant vers la forêt.

\- REVIENS ! Hurla Gale. Zut, je dois prévenir Plutarch !

Finnick et Haymitch la suivirent. A court de souffle la jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol, anéantie de chagrin. La colère toujours présente sur son visage. Haymitch s'accroupit et la prit contre lui la laissant pleurer en la berçant. Finnick s'assit à son tour en jouant avec les deux cordes, les larmes coulant à flots sur son pantalon.

\- Chut, chut, ça va aller, ma puce, ça va aller.

Aria s'agrippait à lui avec ferveur. Elle avait besoin de hurler et de pleurer pour se libérer à nouveau. Ils venaient de recevoir un cadeau empoisonné. Finnick maugréa sur Snow en boucle. Comme si ses paroles étaient véridiques et qu'il était vraiment en train de torturer le président de ses mains.

Après une bonne heure ainsi, le calme revint où les oiseaux chantaient gaiement. Aria avait les yeux rouges mais son regard n'avait pas changé. La haine pure. Haymitch la chouchouta un long moment malgré son cœur qui saignait. Finnick avait les mains sanglantes sans parler de son bras bandé qui saignait toujours des attaques de Butterfly la veille.

\- On le dit à Glen pour la rose ? Demanda Haymitch.

Aria leva les yeux vers lui et approuva.

\- Célia doit savoir aussi. On ne doit plus rien cacher à personne. Ni se défiler. On doit juste se battre, souffrir et surtout... gagner. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Finnick approuva.

\- On va lui faire mordre la poussière. On va lui faire comprendre à quel point il a été trop loin avec ses jouets.

Le couple fut entièrement d'accord avec lui. Aria se releva. Elle fixa le ciel grisâtre. Ses cheveux faisant la danse du vent.

\- Snow continue d'enchainer les erreurs. Il veut nous briser. Mais il renforce notre colère. Tout comme ses actes dans les districts. Il n'y a rien à retirer de son système. Il aura beau insister pour nous détruire, on restera debout parce que notre motivation est supérieure à la sienne.

\- Il a été trop loin. Bien trop loin pour tout le monde, enchaina le brun. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

Leurs visages sombres, ils approuvèrent d'un même ensemble avant de décider de rentrer. C'est en arrivant devant l'entrée qu'on leur sauta dessus.

\- Bon sang on vous cherche depuis une heure ! Une opération importante va avoir lieu ! Hurla Gale en colère.

\- Une opération ? Questionna Haymitch.

\- Oui une opération de sauvetage ! Apparemment la coupure de courant due au barrage - Aria leva les yeux sur lui avec ferveur - affecte leur signal de défense. Beetee a réussi à s'introduire dans leur système et à le détraquer ! L'occasion va enfin se présenter, on va pouvoir faire passer un hovercraft au-dessus du Capitole pour récupérer... Ce qu'il reste des prisonniers. Alors bougez-vous car je sais que vous allez venir !

\- Putain tu nous connais bien ! S'écria une Aria remontée à bloc.

La troupe eut un nouveau regard brillant l'espace de quelques secondes. Avant de se rappeler que c'était sûrement trop tard pour Tiana et Peeta. Pourtant Aria voulait y aller d'elle même. Célia avait raison, il n'y a qu'en voyant son corps qu'elle serait sûre de si elle était morte ou vivante. Il n'y a qu'en allant sur place que la vérité éclaterait. Et peut-être alors, si le cas se présentait, ils pourraient faire leur deuil. Tout se jouerait au Capitole.

\- J'attends ça depuis un mois et demi, s'excita-t-elle en s'habillant. Enfin, enfin on va pouvoir en finir avec toutes ces questions. On aura notre réponse définitive.

\- Ca va quand même être dangereux, répliqua le blond. Essayons de ne pas y mourir bêtement.

\- C'est vrai oui. Tiens, Finnick tu ne t'habilles pas ?

Celui-ci était en train d'hésiter. Il ne voulait pas voir une Tiana morte... Si tel était le cas il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je pense rester ici. Je vais essayer de vous être utile autrement... Comprenez-moi...

-Tu fais comme tu le sens, l'ami, répliqua Haymitch d'un sourire. Je sais que tu trouveras ta place autrement. On va faire ça pour toi. Tiana. On saura enfin et on te le dira. Je te le promets.

Finnick le remercia et lui fit une grande accolade. Il partit au centre de commandement juste au moment où Glen entra en sueur.

\- Vous ne m'oubliez pas j'espère !

\- On t'attendait, lui répliqua le blond en lui balançant un casque.

Glen leur sourit. Aria aussi. L'homme venait d'apprendre l'histoire du collier et avait laissé Célia entre les mains de Primerose. Puis il avait appris la mission, il ne fut pas dur pour lui de faire son choix.

\- Oh, je tremble comme le jour du barrage, c'est de la folie, commenta-t-il, anxieux.

\- Courage papa, c'est pour Tiana qu'on le fait et pour notre propre bien. On doit savoir. Cette occasion qu'on attend depuis des lustres !

\- Une occasion que l'on a nous-même créée, s'enorgueillit le père. J'en suis très fier crois-moi ! Entre le barrage et les spots. On pourra dire qu'on a fait de notre mieux.

\- Mais tu peux, papa. On a fait fort il faut dire.

Glen sourit, pressé de partir.

\- Ca m'étonne que Coin se soit démenée pour cette opération. Elle qui semblait ne jamais vouloir y aller.

\- Il parait qu'elle n'a pris que des volontaires, on est pas plus de huit je crois, expliqua Aria. Mais elle a surtout compris que Peeta, Tiana et Johanna étaient les armes du Capitole. Tout comme nous le sommes pour la rébellion. Elle a aussi compris que c'était important pour nous et pour la suite des événements. Sans parler qu'elle a une dette envers eux avec leur avertissement. Il aura fallu diverses conditions mais nous y arrivons enfin. On va aller les chercher !

Aria termina de fermer sa ceinture et les regarda fièrement. Un regard fort et dur. C'était l'heure. Le trio se fit un câlin général avant le grand départ.

\- Il parait qu'ils sont, selon une source fiable de Beetee et Plutarch, enfermés depuis leur arrivée dans les sous-sols de la tour des tributs. Comme quoi Snow a toujours des idées aussi tordues, marmonna Haymitch en prenant une arme.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même plus, commenta la blonde.

Le trio entra dans l'appareil et s'attacha. Le souffle coupé et l'adrénaline montant à nouveau. Aria tritura ses colliers avec ferveur.

\- L'heure de vérité, susurra-t-elle tristement. Tia'...

Elle regarda la porte du sas se fermer. Le cœur battant. L'engin décolla, où ils se tirent la main sans le remarquer. Focalisant leur esprit sur la tour des tributs du capitole.

* * *

Finnick se dépêcha de retrouver le centre de commandement qui grouillait de monde.

\- Madame la présidente ! Donnez-moi un travail à faire pour les aider, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il avec force.

Coin eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu tombes à pic, toi. Katniss Everdeen est introuvable depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas prendre sa place pour faire diversion. On va mettre en place un spot de propagande pour focaliser le Capitole dessus et détraquer leurs appareils.

Le visage du brun s'illumina. Se rendre utile de cette manière était parfaite. Surtout qu'il était temps qu'il se montre aux autres et à son district qui avait toujours foi en lui.

\- Avec grand plaisir !

\- Super, on t'attend dehors dès que tu seras prêt. Si la diversion de Beetee fonctionne, l'hovercraft passera sans soucis. Ton rôle est capital.

\- Compris.

Remonté à bloc, Finnick partit se faire beau. Il connaissait ça dans son ancien travail. Cacher la fatigue sous du maquillage, cacher ses cernes par du fond de teint. S'embellir pour montrer un beau masque à tous.

Une fois prêt il sortit là où les roses étaient toujours disséminées. La caméra et la lumière étaient déjà en place.

\- C'est bon, Finnick ? Demanda la caméraman. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Va te placer au centre. Sur les cailloux.

Le jeune brun prit place. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de respiration pour se concentrer. C'était enfin à lui de jouer.

\- Allez, on ne répète pas et on commence direct. Finnick ?

\- Ouais... Répondit-il, tendu.

\- D'accord. Et surtout n'oublie pas, continue à parler ne t'arrête pas. Plus tu occuperas les ondes, plus tes amis auront une chance de revenir en vie.

Il approuva en sentant son sang se glacer. D'une mine convaincue et forte il regarda la caméra. " _Me revoilà ! Pensa-t-il_ "

\- Ici, Finnick Odair, vainqueur des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games. Je vous parle du district treize qui se porte bien, comme Aria vous en a fait part cette après-midi. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous donner de nos nouvelles. D'un premier abord je suis là pour montrer à mon district que je suis fier d'eux et de leur combat. Leur montrer que je suis bien vivant et en pleine rébellion moi aussi depuis les expiations. Leur soutien m'a ému et je tenais à leur en faire part. Je suis avec vous. Avec tous les districts qui se battent pour un monde libre.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire qui pourrait continuer à occuper l'antenne un long moment. Rapidement, il eut une illumination. Quelque chose que seul lui pouvait faire. Qu'il devait utiliser comme vengeance à toutes ses années de prostitution.

Dans l'hovercraft, Aria écoutait aussi la retransmission avec les autres. Juste le temps de l'arrivée au Capitole. Ils furent fiers d'entendre ce que Finnick faisait, cela les motiva d'autant plus à réussir leur mission suicide. Glen étant toujours le plus anxieux.

\- Ca va ton dos ? Susurra-t-il après une secousse.

\- Oui ça va, je dois juste éviter les mouvements brusques.

\- Moi aussi.

Glen lui sourit un peu et le silence retomba. Ecoutant parler le brun comme source de leur motivation. C'était quitte ou double pour eux. Soit ils y arrivaient et repartaient avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher… Soit ils se faisaient capturer et torturer par Snow jusqu'à leur mort. Aria en frissonna à cette pensée. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. L'avion s'approchait déjà des remparts. Amenant peut-être à la mort les huit volontaires.

* * *

 **A vendredi pour la suite :)**


	60. Liberté tant espérée

**Et voici la suite qui je pense, devrait vous plaire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Liberté tant espérée**

\- La vérité. Pas les légendes d'une vie de luxure. Il y a eu tant de mensonges sur ce qu'il se passe dans notre patrie. Vous pouvez survivre dans l'arène mais que dès vous la quittez, vous n'êtes plus qu'un esclave.

Aria serra ses colliers si fort aux mots de Finnick qu'elle se marqua la peau. C'était si vrai ce qu'il disait. Glen se sentait paniquer intérieurement en prenant sa respiration. Quant à Haymitch il serrait et desserrait ses poings avec vitesse.

\- Ici Geai Moqueur un, en approche du Capitole. Coupez tout.

Les volontaires éteignirent les feux et les ondes hormis celle en liaison avec le treize. Aria aurait tellement voulu entendre la suite. Elle avait hâte de le revoir en rediffusion. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que Finnick allait avouer sur Snow.

\- Vingt secondes avant le périmètre de défense.

Glen serra son siège comme jamais. Vivre ou mourir il n'y avait qu'un pas. Qu'un canon... Aria continua de prier dans ses colliers. L'avion se rapprocha dangereusement.

\- Dix secondes, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Le trio ferma les yeux au même moment.

\- Pas de réaction de la part du Capitole.

\- Putain on est passés, s'étouffa Glen.

Les autres eurent un sourire fugace à ce moment.

\- Les choses sérieuses commencent, répliqua Gale.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, ordonna le chef d'escouade.

Glen se leva en tremblant suivi d'Haymitch et d'Aria. Quelle folie, pensaient-ils.

\- Passage en vision nocturne.

Aria regarda par les vitres. Le Capitole. Elle sentit monter en elle sa colère noire de l'après-midi. Elle haïssait ses buildings hauts et luxueux. Ces parterres entretenus qu'elle arrivait à apercevoir de loin. Ses grands écrans... Comme pour voir les Hunger Games. Elle reconnut même le grand stade construit uniquement pour les expiations et le grand défilé. Elle déglutit. Haymitch et Glen pensèrent la même chose. Cette ville était pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

\- On a le centre des tributs en visuel. Procédure d'approche.

Aria se crispa sur son arme. Elle s'approchait des prisonniers. Elle n'avait même jamais été aussi proche de son but premier. Pourtant une angoisse la prit. Si elle trouvait un cadavre... Serait-elle capable de faire la part des choses ? Arriverait-elle à supporter ça ? Finnick avait été honnête sur le sujet mais elle-même se voilait la face. Elle ne le supporterait pas, ni Glen. Seul Haymitch aurait encore la force de les ramener. Ou Gale. La blonde ferma les yeux. " _Courage, bon sang, courage. Tu ne dois pas vivre dans le déni. Et si Tiana est en vie, tu dois la sauver !_ ". Elle rouvrit les yeux avec combativité. Glen la regarda pour y puiser sa force. Sa fille, son moteur. Il avait si peur de voir Tiana morte... Et pourtant en tant que père il devait aller voir. Il devait s'assurer de la vérité. C'était son devoir, surtout en tant que père adoptif.

\- Mettez vos masques.

Ils s'exécutèrent non sans appréhension.

\- Ouvrez la porte.

Le vent s'engouffra dans l'appareil avec violence. Les cheveux d'Aria volèrent dans tous les sens. Ils étaient maintenant juste au-dessus de la tour.

\- On va répandre le gaz. Attention.

Glen recula et laissa leur chef tirer sur les vitraux du toit. Une grande fumée s'envola de la tour après coup. Ils attendirent le cœur battant. Aria mourrait de peur tout comme Gale et les autres. S'ils faisaient trop de bruit c'était foutu. Si un garde restait debout et allait prévenir Snow aussi. Il y avait tellement peu de chances de réussir et pourtant tellement de motivation pour y aller une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- C'est bon, prêts à sauter.

Le trio paniqua en se mettant derrière Gale. Oui c'était vraiment des fous, pensèrent-ils en symbiose. Ils accrochèrent ensuite leur câble pour descendre. Glen eut du mal à fixer sa sangle tellement il tremblait. Ce fut Haymitch qui le fit pour lui.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Allez go !

Avalant leur salive à plusieurs reprises, chacun se lança à la suite des autres. Gale et Glen ensemble puis Aria et Haymitch à leur suite. La descente leur parut durer une éternité alors que c'était le silence complet. Ils allumèrent leur torche frontale de nuit pour y voir clair. Aria tenait son arme en joue, prête à faire feu sur le premier venu. Les autres continuèrent à répandre du gaz tout en regardant de droite à gauche. Ce fut un des silences les plus oppressants jamais connus. Pas un bruit. Le noir complet. La peur dévorant le ventre.

La tour sembla sans fin et Aria se remémora les Hunger Games. Cette tour maudite qu'elle avait tant détestée... Elle revoyait les images du passé. Quand elle prenait l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'entrainement. Quand elle marchait sans but avant d'aller mourir. Tiana lui revint aussi en mémoire aussi rapidement que possible. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées avec Doug Lynch et Eliott Works. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient encouragées sans se parler. Lorsque lors des pré-expiations la blonde et la rouquine s'adonnaient à leur dernier moment de tendresse. Tout refit surface comme une vague géante. Elle en eut le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux.

Puis ils posèrent pied à terre. Elle se reprit avant de perdre la tête. Elle aurait tout le temps de se souvenir une fois rentrée. Armes en joue, ils trouvèrent plusieurs pacificateurs au sol.

\- RAS, répliqua Gale.

Aria se fit peur avec la statue centrale avant de se reprendre. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas crié. Haymitch les dirigea, il était le seul à connaitre l'endroit par cœur. Il y avait passé une éternité avec les autres gagnants. Glen suivit, complètement perdu mais Aria se repéra assez facilement. Ils allaient descendre plus profond maintenant que les étages des chambres étaient passés.

De portes en portes, l'équipe gazait et pénétrait dans les pièces. Une par une. Aucun signe de vie pour le moment. Haymitch les emmena donc encore plus loin, où lui-même, autrefois, n'avait jamais eu accès. Des escaliers menaient dans les bas-fonds de la tour. En terrain inconnu. Un terrain qu'ils allaient bientôt comprendre comme étant l'enfer. Glen frôlait les murs à l'arrière. Il laissa Aria, Gale et Haymitch aller devant. Le fait que personne ne les accueille fut encore plus angoissant que le reste. Pourquoi tout était si calme ? Pourquoi était-ce si facile jusqu'à présent ? Les blonds eurent un mauvais pressentiment.

Plus loin encore alors que Glen se demandait s'ils pourraient faire le chemin inverse sans se faire tuer, une grande porte les immobilisa. Une porte d'un blanc éclatant à ce qu'il leur paraissait. Elle avait un air d'hôpital très dérangeant. Gale et le chef d'escouade continuèrent donc de gazer l'intérieur. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, le cœur faisant des loopings dans leur poitrine. Puis ils foncèrent à l'intérieur.

Chacun s'éparpilla dans le lieu pour regarder le moindre recoin. C'était une pièce horrible avec plusieurs étagères en métal. Puis au centre Aria tomba sur des lits avec des sangles. Glen eut un court hurlement d'où tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Là il pointa des étagères entières d'instruments de tortures. Des seringues, de la drogue, des pinces étranges, des couteaux, et autres objets fort déplaisants.

\- C'est ici... C'est ici qu'il les torture, sanglota le père de famille.

\- Non... Souffla la blonde, ce qui rendit l'horreur encore plus réelle. Putain c'est dégueulasse... Les pauvres...

Haymitch se recula en voyant des tonnes de cotons remplis de sang et des éprouvettes aux couleurs pourpres. Du venin de guêpe tueuse qu'il connaissait bien. Il renifla avec colère. Il n'imaginait même pas tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer ici. Et il ne valait mieux pas. Aria tira sur Glen pour qu'il avance à son tour un peu boitillant.

La troupe se trouva devant une grande machine avec de l'eau. Il ne fut pas dur d'imaginer à quoi elle servait. Noyade, électrocution, viol, fouet... Cette pièce était remplie de douleur. Aria ferma les yeux un court instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, une lumière vive lui piqua la rétine. Ils hurlèrent tous. Haymitch sauta sur Aria pour la protéger mais elle lui prit les épaules.

\- Le courant revient, déclara-t-elle en panique. On est fichus !

\- C'est trop tard, beugla Glen.

\- Continuons, ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés ! Hurla le chef d'escouade.

La troupe se leva et oublia rapidement la pièce de torture pour filer plus loin. Si cet antre était là, les cellules ne devaient pas être très loin.

\- Bordel, même si on arrive à finir notre mission, les zones antiaériennes vont nous bombarder à la sortie ! Hurla Aria.

\- Je sais mais, on a plus trop le choix, déglutit Gale.

\- Merde, merde, merde, répéta Haymitch en boucle alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans les couloirs. Ils devaient être tous proches car des cages apparurent dans leur visuel. Il fallait faire vite...

Le chef d'escouade eut une exclamation.

\- Ils sont là !

Aria, Glen et Haymitch retinrent leur souffle. Qu'est-ce qui était là précisément ? Des cadavres ?

\- Ils sont en vie ! S'exclama Gale avec surprise.

Aria dut se raccrocher à Haymitch qui tangua, Glen attrapant son bras de l'autre côté. Le chef d'escouade avait enfoncé la cellule la plus éloignée, en extrayant Johanna. Tous trois eurent un frisson. Elle n'était jamais apparue dans les interviews, ils n'avaient jamais pu constater son état. Le crâne rasé, elle était squelettique.

\- Salut la compagnie, sourit-elle faiblement. Vous avez mis le temps. Quelques jours de plus et c'était fini pour moi !

\- T'es rayonnante, plaisanta Haymitch.

Gale sortait un Peeta aux yeux perdus. Il ne restait plus qu'une cellule. Les trois complices avancèrent, le cœur au bord des lèvres et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout au fond de la cellule, Tiana était prostrée contre le mur… Vivante ! Elle était en vie ! Glen sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Aria posa les deux mains sur la porte de la cellule et Haymitch se raccrocha au mur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, la lumière clignota avant de s'éteindre. Peeta eut un souffle erratique, Johanna un petit rire et Tiana resta silencieuse. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu coupure, un barrage avait été pulvérisé. Que se passait-il désormais ? La dernière fois, elle se rappelait avoir espéré que c'était Aria qui venait la chercher et en avait été cruellement déçue. Il ne fallait pas espérer en vain. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se sentant s'endormir.

Il lui sembla qu'il s'écoula des heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille, comateuse.

\- Réveille-toi, ce n'est plus le moment de dormir !

C'était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux plus rapidement. Rose. Rose Grant, devant sa cellule. Tiana eut un petit sourire. C'était enfin fini ? Elle partait pour de bon ? Mais Eliott avait dit qu'il serait là à la toute fin alors pourquoi… Et Célia alors ?

\- Ton calvaire s'arrête, reprit Rose avec un sourire doux et tendre. Tu as été si courageuse, mon enfant…

Tiana cligna des yeux en ayant l'impression d'avoir vu de faibles lumières avant que le courant ne revienne. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre mais elle se renfonça contre le mur. Qu'allait-il encore inventer cette fois-ci ?

\- Je ne veux plus, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ou alors qu'il me tue.

Elle eut l'impression de rêver en voyant Johanna sortir de la cellule, libérée par un homme en noir. _En noir._ Pas en blanc comme les pacificateurs. Johanna eut un vrai sourire en passant devant sa cellule, levant le pouce en sa direction. Tiana fronça les sourcils et sursauta brusquement. Haymitch, Aria et Glen étaient devant sa cellule. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- J'en ai marre des hallucinations, grogna-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, les hallucinations la regardèrent avec douleur.

\- On est vraiment là, dit Aria avec force.

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Eliott aussi était là. Et mes parents, et Doug et Rose.

\- Que des gens morts, essaya de la convaincre Haymitch.

Elle le fixa un court instant et eut un sursaut. Il avait raison. Toutes les hallucinations qu'elle avait pu avoir étaient des gens morts. Et ils semblaient tellement réels.

\- Viens, la supplia Aria. On a plus beaucoup de temps !

Tiana se leva et boita jusqu'à la porte qu'Haymitch enfonça rapidement. Là, elle saisit la main d'Aria dans la sienne pour vérifier que c'était vrai. Des larmes de soulagement lui échappèrent.

\- Je savais… Je savais que tu viendrais. Je l'ai toujours dit à Johanna et Peeta.

Aria lui sourit, serrant sa main avec force, pleurant elle aussi. Elle était en vie et c'était tellement inespéré !

\- On risque de devoir courir, commença Haymitch en lui lançant un regard soulagé, lui aussi au bord des larmes. Tu en seras capable ?

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Ils m'ont déboité le genou la dernière fois.

Glen et Haymitch échangèrent un regard et le blond acquiesça. Il s'en chargerait. Glen ne serait pas assez fort pour la porter. Celui-ci tapota la tête de Tiana sans y croire. Elle était réellement en vie… Haymitch commença à vouloir prendre le bras de Tiana alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas la main d'Aria mais elle s'anima soudain.

\- Je pars pas sans mon chat !

Les trois échangèrent un regard surpris. Son chat ? Mais que racontait-elle là ?

\- Il m'a ramené à manger. Tigris, il… Il est gris et il a du roux aussi.

Ce qu'elle disait semblait insensé. Mais ils y crurent.

\- Je vais le chercher ! S'exclama Aria. Occupez-vous de la sortir de là !

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

Haymitch souleva Tiana dans ses bras, constatant avec effarement à quel point elle était légère. Il ne faillirait pas à sa tâche. Maintenant qu'elle était en vie et entre ses bras, il ne la lâcherait plus. Il la ramènerait à Finnick. La rouquine se recroquevilla contre son torse quand ils passèrent dans la salle remplie d'instruments de tortures. Haymitch crispa la mâchoire de colère. Ils avaient dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres tous les trois.

\- Dépêchez ! Cria le chef et Glen et Haymitch se mirent à courir.

\- Le laisse pas m'avoir de nouveau, supplia Tiana.

\- Jamais de la vie, répliqua Haymitch avec force.

Plus loin devant, Aria venait de repérer le chat, aux pieds de la grande statue qui l'avait effrayée auparavant. Elle l'appela doucement par le nom que lui avait donné Tiana et le chat sauta entre ses bras en ronronnant. Il avait senti l'odeur des Grant que dégageait Tiana. Une odeur qui le rassura. Sans parler d'une odeur de Butterfly très alléchante. La blonde revint en arrière. Elle avait encore tellement de mal à croire que c'était vrai et posa un regard tendre sur sa sœur. Elle posa ensuite le chat sur sa poitrine et Tiana eut un sourire faible.

\- Tu m'as manqué les derniers jours, murmura-t-elle en le caressant. Mais il nous avait changé de cellule. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et se dépêchèrent de se rattacher à leur câble.

\- Ne la lâche pas ! Crièrent Glen et Aria d'un même ensemble.

\- Pas moyen ! Assura Haymitch d'un air éclatant.

Tiana se tenait de toutes ses forces à son ami, le regard levé vers la nuit noire. Elle sentit le vent fouetter son visage et ses cheveux et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Elle le savait qu'elle le sentirait de nouveau sur elle un jour. Rapidement, ils se firent remonter par un hovercraft. Aria et Glen les aidèrent à remonter. A peine dans l'hovercraft que Johanna et Peeta foncèrent sur elle. Les trois se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en tremblant, pleurant et riant à la fois. Jusqu'à ce que Johanna se sente trop faible et qu'elle s'allonge. Peeta en fit de même, mais Tiana se redressa au contraire, boitillant jusqu'à Aria qui lui avait gardé une place entre Glen et elle.

Les deux sœurs se firent une grande accolade. Longue embrassade d'où elles eurent bien du mal à se détacher. Pourtant elles furent forcées de s'asseoir histoire de se sécuriser. Cela faisait pour elles une éternité qu'elles n'avaient plus eu cette occasion. Depuis leur dernière étreinte devant l'arbre-foudre dans les Hunger Games. Où à l'époque les deux sœurs pensaient se dire adieu. D'un sourire elles s'assirent et s'attachèrent. Haymitch prit la main de sa blonde avec force, encore ému et fier de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Glen prit celle de la rouquine avec un amour paternel hors du commun.

L'hovercraft décolla rapidement, craignant que les mesures antiaériennes de Snow ne les poursuivent. Fermant les yeux avec peur les soldats passèrent en trombe devant les armes pointées sur eux. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Mais ils passèrent sans encombre et filèrent aussi loin que possible. Les prisonniers n'y firent pas attention mais Aria se demanda pourquoi personne ne leur courait après... Elle y cogita alors que sa sœur fixait l'extérieur avec envie.

Puis comme frappée par quelque chose, Tiana se tourna vers Glen avec des yeux mouillés de tristesse.

\- Il a dit… Il a dit que Célia était morte dans le bombardement.

Glen la rassura d'un regard.

\- Elle est en vie. Blessée, mais en vie.

Il lui expliquerait tout en détails plus tard. Le regard de Tiana se posa sur les colliers d'Aria et elle eut un cri de surprise.

\- Il est là !

Aria acquiesça en le lui redonnant.

\- Il… Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme la corde.

\- C'est Finnick qui a la corde. Snow nous les a laissés après le bombardement. Intervint Haymitch.

Ils virent tous les trois son regard se voiler à la mention du brun.

\- Il… Finnick, il va bien ?

\- Il fait au mieux, répondit Aria. Il a repris du poil de la bête et n'attend que ton retour.

Le visage de Tiana se crispa.

\- Je pourrais pas… Marmonna-t-elle. Je pourrais pas le voir.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il t'a fait subir, Finnick saura passer au-dessus, clama Glen avec force.

\- C'est impossible. Je connais la vidéo de… De ce qu'il nous a forcés à faire par cœur. Il m'a dit _des choses…._

Haymitch se leva de sa place et se planta devant Tiana, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Cet homme ne fait que mentir. Pour te détruire. Pour vous détruire tous les deux.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'en détruisant ce qu'il y avait entre nous, il détruirait… Finn' et que c'était un combattant à ne pas négliger.

\- Il a raison sur ce point. Mais sur le reste qu'il t'a dit…

\- Je peux pas faire la différence. Le venin de guêpe…

Haymitch eut un frisson de colère.

\- Il t'en a inoculé ?

Tiana acquiesça avec douleur.

\- Tous les jours depuis la première interview.

Glen grogna entre ses dents alors qu'Aria sentait sa rage augmenter envers Snow. Jusqu'à quel point l'avait-il détruite ?

\- Et il… Me montrait des vidéos de Finnick. Mais c'est pas celui que je connais.

\- On t'aidera, promit Haymitch. Il comprendra.

\- Je veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Il sera heureux que tu sois en vie. Et libre.

\- Il a essayé avec toi, avoua-t-elle au blond qui se demanda ce que Snow avait bien pu lui montrer. Il m'a montré un passage des expiations où tu t'inquiétais plus pour Katniss que pour moi.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard. Ils se rappelaient tous deux de cet instant. Et Haymitch se dit que le temps des excuses envers elle était arrivé.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, Tiana. C'est moi… Qui ait empêché Finnick de revenir te chercher. Parce que je savais que si vous tombiez tous les deux entre les mains de Snow, il vous utiliserait l'un contre l'autre pour obtenir des informations. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû faire ce choix. Ca a sauvé Aria mais ça nous a tous détruits. Tu as été si courageuse, Tiana !

\- Je suis si fatiguée, répondit Tiana en baillant.

Haymitch eut un sourire.

\- Dors, tu peux te reposer maintenant. Tu en as assez fait.

Tiana eut un sourire et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Aria. La blonde prit sa main et Glen prit l'autre. En quelques secondes, la respiration de la rouquine fut plus calme et elle eut un air serein.

\- Il est allé tellement loin ! Grogna Aria avec rage.

Haymitch passa le pouce sur le dos de sa main pour la calmer.

\- On l'a récupérée. La guérison sera peut-être longue, mais elle n'est plus sous sa coupe.

\- C'est le plus important, approuva Glen.

Tous trois la regardèrent dormir paisiblement, son chat ronronnant entre ses bras. Le plus important était de l'avoir sortie de l'enfer de Snow.

* * *

Au treize, Finnick ne cessait de jouer avec les cordes. Il savait qu'espérer ne le ferait que redescendre six pieds sous terre si jamais elle était morte. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'espoir était tout ce qui leur restait non ? Katniss ne cessait de pleurer, dans la même pièce que lui depuis qu'ils avaient perdu le contact et que Snow leur avait lancé cet avertissement. _Ce sont les choses auxquelles nous tenons le plus qui nous détruisent._ Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il revoyait le regard de Tiana quand elle avait presque demandé des nouvelles de lui. Ce regard l'avait hanté après cette interview. Et puis il avait peur aussi d'apprendre que la mission avait été un échec et que tous ses amis étaient morts. Il en devint intenable. Il ne survivrait pas seul avec Célia. Ce serait trop pour lui. Bon sang, faîtes qu'ils ne soient pas morts, ne cessait-il de penser en faisant les cent pas.

\- L'hovercraft vient d'arriver ! Ils sont là, leur annonça Plutarch.

Katniss et Finnick se ruèrent vers l'aile réservée aux soins.

* * *

Tiana eut du mal à émerger lorsque l'hovercraft atterrit. Elle était vraiment sauvée ! Elle tourna la tête vers Aria et eut un sourire tremblant. La blonde elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait toujours du mal à y croire.

\- On est arrivés.

\- Au treize ?

\- Oui. Tu te sens capable de marcher un peu ?

\- Je veux marcher un peu, martela Tiana.

D'un regard, Aria comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait passé un mois et demi enfermée. L'envie de fouler la terre, même quelques petites secondes devait la rendre fébrile.

\- A peine réunies que vous retrouvez votre complicité, souffla Glen.

Haymitch en rit, prenant les deux filles par les épaules. Tiana se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre. C'était Haymitch. Il ne lui ferait rien de mal. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de travail après ce que Snow lui avait fait. Et encore, ils ne savaient pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils l'aidèrent à descendre et elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- On ne peut pas rester longtemps, mais on a trouvé un coin qui te plairait avec Finnick. On pourra y faire un tour quand tu iras mieux, assura Aria d'un sourire.

Tiana sourit.

\- J'en serais heureuse.

Des médecins du treize amenèrent un brancard en accourant vers eux. Tiana se cacha derrière Aria avec terreur. C'était tous des hommes.

Haymitch alla à leur rencontre.

\- Il va nous falloir du personnel féminin pour elle.

Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant la situation, et Tiana le remercia du regard.

\- Allez, grimpe là-dessus, tu vas avoir besoins de soins.

\- Et de nourriture, grogna-t-elle, son estomac en faisant de même.

Ils eurent un petit rire.

\- Je pense que ça a été prévu, dit Aria.

Une fois Tiana installée sur le brancard, elle la serra fortement contre elle, avec émotion.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais !

\- Tu m'as manqué bien plus encore. Mais j'avais confiance en toi. Depuis le début. J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Après la dernière interview, on a cru que vous ne viendrez pas en nous pensant morts. Mais une part de moi espérait toujours.

\- On avait peur de trouver des cadavres, mais on avait besoin de savoir. On est arrivés à temps, heureusement.

Les brancards de Johanna et Peeta passèrent devant eux et des infirmières vinrent à leur tour chercher Tiana, enjoignant Aria à la lâcher.

\- Viens avec moi ! Supplia la rouquine.

\- Toujours ! Promit Aria.

Glen, Haymitch et Aria emboitèrent le pas au brancard. Aria riait tout en pleurant. Tiana était enfin libre du joug de Snow. Plutarch arriva sur ces entrefaites, arrêtant les infirmières alors qu'ils entraient à peine sous terre.

\- Content de savoir que tu es aussi en vie, dit-il à Tiana. Votre avertissement nous a sauvés !

\- Vous êtes le haut-juge ? Demanda Tiana en se reculant légèrement.

\- Je suis l'un des plus grands acteurs de cette rébellion. Nous en parlerons quand tu iras mieux. Je vais prévenir Katniss et Finnick !

Tiana se tourna vers Aria avec panique.

\- Il a besoin de te voir. Je sais que ça va être dur pour tous les deux vu ce que Snow t'a fait subir. Mais il n'y a que comme ça que tu sauras à quel point tu dois guérir envers lui.

Tiana approuva avec courage.

\- Promets-moi… Promets-moi d'être là pour lui.

Elle l'implorait du regard.

\- On sera tous là pour vous ! Promit-elle. On vous aidera du plus fort qu'on peut pour ruiner ce que Snow a essayé de faire.

Tiana eut un sourire reconnaissant.

\- On va en avoir besoin, tu sais. Il a été… D'une cruauté sans pareille.

Aria caressa la main de sa sœur.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais ne te sens pas obligée de tout me raconter maintenant. Tu es libre. On a tout notre temps.

\- Libre… J'en rêvais.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent avec émotion. Aria continua de suivre le brancard, les infirmières commençant à installer toutes sortes de perfusions à Tiana, lui donnant les soins les plus urgents, mesurant ses constantes et les dégâts reçus.

* * *

\- Johanna ! cria Finnick en la voyant, choqué par son état.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pour tout dire, il ne s'était même pas attendu à la voir en vie, du fait de son absence dans les vidéos. Malgré son état, elle eut un sourire.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir, Finnick.

Elle prit ensuite un air sombre.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour garder Tiana à flots et veiller sur elle. Comme je te l'avais promis.

\- Elle est…

Johanna secoua rapidement la tête et Finnick se sentit respirer à nouveau.

\- Mais il l'a gravement torturée sur votre relation. Sans compter les viols. Tu vas devoir être patient et courageux.

Finnick devint blanc après ça. Puis tilta. Tiana était en vie et pas loin de là. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Johanna le regarda courir comme un dératé avec un sourire. Elle savait que Finnick y parviendrait. Tiana guérirait.

Voyant deux chevelures blondes, Finnick courut encore plus vite. Les paroles de Johanna tournaient dans sa tête, mais il se devait de s'en assurer par lui-même. Il devait voir l'état de Tiana de ses propres yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Aria et Haymitch lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement avant de se décaler. Elle était là… En chair et en os. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le temps sembla se figer entre eux deux. Il lisait beaucoup de choses dans son regard. De la tristesse, de la rancœur, de la souffrance. Son cœur chuta comme une pierre. Mais tout au fond, il voyait encore de l'amour et de la tendresse et cela le rassura. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il s'approcha lentement et prudemment. C'était dur de résister à la tentation de la serrer dans ses bras et il céda finalement.

\- Tu es sauvée ! Tu es sauvée, Tia', murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Tendue, elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

La rouquine était un peu surprise que malgré son regard, il la serre contre lui. C'était à la fois douloureux et apaisant. Douloureux parce que les images et les mots de Snow lui revenaient en tête. Apaisant parce qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il allait bien et qu'il lui portait toujours le même amour. Voyant qu'elle se crispait plus encore, il la relâcha et la fixa un bref instant. Rassuré par le fait qu'elle semblait supporter de le voir. Les contacts seraient à proscrire, nota-t-il avec douleur. Mais elle ne refusait pas le contact visuel.

\- Je ne peux pas, Finn', dit-elle avec souffrance.

Il sourit malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Entendre sa voix faisait tellement de bien !

\- Il a fait trop de choses… Je ne peux pas…

\- N'en dis pas plus. Tu es en vie, libre et loin de lui. Tu es enfin avec ta famille. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Johanna avait dit que tu réagirais comme ça, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux avec espoir. Si elle parvenait à lui sourire, rien n'était perdu. Ils le comprirent. Dans le regard de Finnick, elle lut qu'il lui laisserait le temps nécessaire, qu'il était heureux de la voir. Elle se décala néanmoins et ferma les yeux. Les images de la vidéo lui revenaient. Finnick se recula, ne voulant pas la perturber davantage. Sa réaction lui faisait mal, mais il en apprendrait plus par la suite. Il était tellement heureux qu'il sentit des larmes sur ses joues et sourit en même temps.

\- Il pète un plomb ! Le garçon pète un plomb !

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, Tiana se redressa, arracha tous les fils qu'on lui avait accrochés et tenta de courir vers la pièce où se trouvait Peeta. Elle s'effondra à cause de son genou mais ne renonça pas malgré ses proches qui l'appelaient. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce et elle se rua dedans sans réfléchir. Peeta venait d'être envoyé contre un mur et s'apprêtait à se ruer sur Katniss, inconsciente. Tiana l'intercepta et le serra dans ses bras avec force malgré qu'il se débattait.

\- C'est une mutation génétique ! Faut la tuer !

Aria et les autres arrivèrent dans la pièce et fixèrent la scène surréaliste.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un mensonge. Katniss n'a jamais été une mutation génétique.

\- Elle est là pour nous tuer ! Contra Peeta.

Haymitch, Aria, Finnick et Glen étaient atterrés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Finnick était le plus touché. Si Peeta était atteint à ce point-là, qu'en était-il de Tiana ? La rouquine continuait de serrer Peeta contre elle sans discontinuer. Un lien fort semblait désormais les unir et Finnick s'en voulut de la pointe de jalousie qu'il en ressentit.

\- Je t'ai expliqué que non, reprit patiemment Tiana. C'est un mensonge de Snow.

Peeta se débattit encore, si bien qu'il finit par donner un coup de tête à Tiana qui eut un gémissement de douleur, son nez se remettant à saigner. La douleur de Tiana le calma et il se tourna vers elle avec un regard d'excuses.

\- Tu trouves qu'ils me l'ont pas assez fait saigner la dernière fois ?

Les deux anciens prisonniers eurent un fou rire à cette remarque.

\- Mademoiselle ? Demanda un soldat du treize.

Celui qui avait sorti Johanna de sa cellule, elle le reconnaissait. Tiana se tendit.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui.

Tiana serra farouchement Peeta contre elle.

\- On veut juste le faire dormir. C'est moins puissant qu'un sédatif.

Tiana finit par le serrer un peu moins fort. Peeta tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je veux dormir, tu sais.

Le regard du blond se posa sur Katniss qu'il venait d'essayer d'étrangler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Je suis un danger pour elle. Tu… M'aideras, pas vrai ?

Tiana acquiesça doucement.

\- Je t'aiderais pour Katniss. Et tu m'aideras pour Finnick. Comme on se l'est promis au capitole. Johanna nous aidera aussi. Tout le monde nous aidera.

C'était touchant à voir. Tiana et Peeta se redressèrent doucement et le blond se laissa emmener.

Tiana se tourna vers les autres. Le visage de Finnick l'interpella.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne m'a pas lavé le cerveau à ce point, dit-elle.

-Merci, dit le brun avec reconnaissance.

Elle se releva difficilement et Aria l'épaula.

\- Tu vas rester sage et te faire soigner, maintenant, lui dit-elle avec un air mécontent.

La blonde dut presque la porter tant Tiana faiblissait.

\- Est-ce que je peux… Je voudrais être soignée près de Célia.

\- Je vais arranger ça, dit Finnick.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air après ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à nouveau sur un brancard, on l'emmena dans la chambre qu'occupait Célia. Beetee y était présent et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Tiana fut choquée de le voir en fauteuil roulant mais n'en redit rien, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était vivante ! Tonna Célia.

\- Tu avais entièrement raison. Dit Glen avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Tu sais, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, dit Aria à Tiana.

Ils ne pouvaient pas lui cacher plus longtemps l'état de Célia. Mais Tiana leva la main.

\- Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de sommeil. Les révélations devront attendre un peu.

\- Je serai là à ton réveil, sourit Célia.

Aria et Glen les regardèrent avec un sourire alors que Tigris, qui était parti quand Tiana était allée voir Peeta, venait se poser sur les genoux de la rouquine. Célia et Tiana se sourirent, chacune avec un chat sur les genoux. Tiana demanda un somnifère et partit rapidement pour le pays des rêves avec un air apaisé.

Hors de la pièce, Haymitch réconfortait un Finnick abattu.

\- Elle a raison tu sais. On vous aidera tous. Et n'oublie pas : c'est une Grant. Peu importe le temps que ça va prendre, elle s'en relèvera. Et elle aura aussi sa part de vengeance sur Snow pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Finnick se redressa légèrement et la regarda dormir. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait pu en espérer. Et Haymitch avait raison. Tiana était une Grant. Et les Grant étaient des battants.

* * *

 **Les retrouvailles que tout le monde attendait :D**


	61. Emotions intenses

**Chapitre 61 : Emotions intenses**

Après l'euphorie des retrouvailles et de la réussite de la mission, le calme revint dans le treize. Le quatuor n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de ramener Tiana. Qu'elle était bien là. Sauvée. En vie. Pourtant ils l'avaient là sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'était si étrange mais aussi si apaisant.

Glen tenait les mains de ses deux filles dormantes avec amour. Il était au comble du paradis. Ses trois filles étaient en vie ! Rose serait si heureuse. Il en était fier et rassuré. C'était comme un autre monde entre les semaines suivantes et le jour là. Aria sembla pourtant pensive. Haymitch la regarda en biais.

\- Tu penses encore à ce que nous a dit Plutarch ce matin ?

La blonde acquiesça.

\- Ca explique pourquoi personne ne nous suivait et que tout avait été si _simple_. Finalement c'est Snow qui voulait qu'on les ramène. Il savait tout et avait tout prévu. Au final ce qu'on croyait être une réussite n'est autre qu'un mensonge. On est encore sous son emprise. Dans le fond ça me rend dingue.

\- Oui je comprends, moi aussi je me sens trahi et humilié. Ceci étant dit, du temps que Tiana est là tant mieux. Si Snow l'avait voulu il venait nous capturer. Ou tuer Tiana avant.

Aria lui sourit et se leva.

\- Certes je ne conteste pas ça. C'est juste que cette colère en moi ne diminue pas. Surtout en voyant l'état du trio. Malgré la joie que je ressens, je suis toujours fondamentalement attachée à détruire Snow jusqu'à l'os.

\- Mais c'est tant mieux, intervint Finnick qui était totalement revenu en mode optimiste. Car la guerre continue et qu'on va avoir besoin des Grant pour lui mettre la pâtée. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, cela apaisa encore plus le cœur des autres.

\- Bien dit ! Répliqua Aria avec force. De toute façon, Snow enchaine encore et encore les erreurs. Il ne comprendra donc jamais notre façon de marcher.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons qui la fixaient avec intérêt. Elle développa sa pensée.

\- Il pense que son cadeau de hier soir nous fera encore plus sombrer dans les abysses. Il veut nous torturer et il pense avoir toujours la main mise sur nous. Mais il ne comprend pas qu'en libérant nos proches on se sent deux fois plus fort mentalement ? Il n'arrive pas à se mettre à notre place car lui n'a aucun ami, aucun proche, aucun cœur, aucune âme ! Et c'est en enchainant ces erreurs qu'il met un pied dans la tombe. Crois-moi, il va vite regretter de nous avoir rendu Tiana.

Ils se sourirent tous en acquiesçant. Snow pensait déjà avoir gagné en leur rendant des pantins détruits. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qu'il venait de créer la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Rien n'était plus fort que les liens. Ni la peur, ni torture ne pouvaient surpasser ça.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Qu'elle soit là.

Finnick ne cessait de la regarder sous tous les angles. Même si elle le repousserait, il pourrait toujours la contempler dans son sommeil. C'était déjà ça.

\- On aura enfin réussi à la sauver, après tant de douleur, répliqua Glen les larmes aux yeux. C'est un vrai bonheur !

Aria lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha de Tiana et lui caressa les joues. Elles étaient si creuses. Mais elle était bien vivante et toute chaude.

\- Enfin je retrouve ma moitié. Je pense que maintenant je peux enfin me détendre. Tout va changer à partir de maintenant.

Elle se mit à se coucher dans le lit de Tiana en se serrant contre elle. Chose dont elle rêvait depuis plus d'un mois. Glen regarda ses trois filles en se laissant pleurer. D'un soupir, il se recula dans son siège.

\- J'ai bien besoin de repos moi aussi. Et tu as raison, tout va changer. On va pouvoir arrêter de souffrir, de déprimer ou de se faire un sang d'encre pour les prisonniers. Maintenant on sera des soldats fiers et forts qui iront se battre pour récupérer leur terre.

\- J'approuve, dit Haymitch en fermant les yeux à son tour. Les Grant sont au complet et les beaux-fils de monsieur Glen n'en sont que plus heureux. Ils espèrent pouvoir entrer dans cette famille de fous furieux.

Tous eurent un rire démentiel.

\- Vous faîtes déjà partie de la famille, dit le père. On est tous des Grant.

Emu, Finnick se sentit toute chose. Il sourit en jouant avec sa corde à nouveau. Même si Mags était partie, il avait toujours une famille sur qui compter et ça, ça valait tous les Panem du monde.

* * *

Au réveil, Aria se retrouva seule avec Célia et Tiana. Elle regarda la cadette qui mangeait avec plaisir.

\- Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un vrai repas, ça me manquait, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire lumineux.

Célia ne perdait jamais la foi et c'était quelque chose qu'admirait beaucoup Aria.

\- J'imagine, et encore on a connu mieux. Plus tard je te referais de bons repas et de bonnes pâtisseries !

\- OH OUI OH OUI ! Je ne rêve que de ça.

Toute excitée, elle sautilla sur son lit. Aria eut un grand rire tendre.

Tiana continuait de dormir, complètement morte de fatigue. Elle le méritait amplement. Aria ne voulut plus sortir du lit à son tour. Elle resta là à parler avec sa petite sœur. Celle-ci l'enguirlanda à plusieurs reprises pour ses actes inconsidérés comme au barrage. Aria s'excusa proprement.

\- J'aurais voulu être là à ton réveil...

\- Ca ce n'est pas grave, mais te mettre en danger était stupide ! Surtout que si j'avais perdu la famille qui me reste je n'aurais vraiment pas été contente !

Elle lui fit une fausse colère dont Aria s'excusa encore et encore.

\- Mais je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour nous deux, alors merci grande sœur. Tu es la meilleure.

La blonde rougit toute gênée. Elle était aux anges à cet instant. Rien ne pouvait la faire bouger de ce lit même si Coin l'appelait pour une mission.

\- Miaouuuu.

Les sœurs regardèrent Tigris tourner autour d'une Butterfly perplexe. C'était son territoire. Qui était donc cet intrus ? Il avait l'odeur des Grant. C'était bizarre. Pourtant le mâle en rut s'approcha d'elle en se pavanant. Il fit le beau. La minette lui tourna le dos au pied du lit de Célia. Mais Tigris ne lâcha pas l'affaire, de ce fait les deux appartenaient bien aux Grant pour sûr.

Le mâle était vraiment heureux d'être sorti du Capitole. C'était un chat errant qui depuis sa naissance vivait en solitaire dehors. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ces êtres étranges qui se pavanaient avec une tonne de couleur sur eux. Sans parler de leur façon étrange de parler. Le chat étant un être qui se sentait supérieur il n'aimait vraiment pas que ces humains le rabaissent. Ce pourquoi il avait toujours survécu dans les égouts du Capitole. Il sortait par moments pour manger et allait aussi dans des pièces calmes et vides pour y faire la sieste. C'était un sédentaire. Pourtant il fut un jour où il tomba sur Tiana qui mourrait de faim. Cette personne n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas de couleur, pas de façon de parler avec un air hautain. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Il se prit vite en affection et lui donna à manger comme il le pouvait. Il ressentait sa peine et sa douleur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Un humain avait besoin de lui et de sa chaleur. C'est de cette façon qu'il s'attacha à l'odeur de Tiana et des Grant.

Lui qui n'avait connu que des buildings et des gens bizarres il ne rêvait que d'un endroit paisible où vivre. Même si vivre dans la nature lui aurait beaucoup mieux convenu que ce bloc de métal étrange sous terre. Pourtant il trouva chez les Grant quelque chose de différent et de chaleureux. Il avait choisi sa famille. En plus de tout ça, il trouva un autre chat au sein de ce foyer. Lui qui n'était pas castré, ressentait rapidement de l'attirance pour cette Butterfly si féline et non stérilisée. Celle-ci semblait contrariée de partager sa famille. Ceci dit elle était curieuse de ce nouveau venu.

Tigris s'approcha et se roula sur le sol. Elle se déplaça plus loin. Aria et Célia regardèrent la scène en gloussant. Leur Butterfly n'avait jamais été très amie avec les autres personnes de son espèce. Par chance c'était un mâle et non une femelle. Sinon elle aurait vraiment vu rouge. La chatte se colla dans un coin et se coucha sur ses pattes, en surveillance. Tigris continua à s'approcher avec douceur et fonça sur elle. Elle eut un geste de recul mais il lui offrit sa truffe pour lui dire bonjour. Elle le renifla et il en fit de même. Curieux l'un envers l'autre. Une fois les odeurs imprimées, Butterfly se détendit. Elle s'étira et retourna sur Célia. Tigris la suivit d'où elle le cracha un peu. Il n'en redit rien et resta quand même là. Cela redoubla l'hilarité des sœurs.

Glen entra avec les autres pour trouver un tel spectacle de rire. Ils en furent fort heureux. Tiana ne semblait même pas les entendre tellement elle était loin dans les songes.

\- Les chats font connaissance c'est comique, déclara la jeunette.

Aria approuva. Haymitch vint l'embrasser doucement pour lui apporter à manger.

\- Oh merci je commençais à avoir un petit creux !

\- Je m'en doutais. On a aussi été voir Coin et Plutarch.

\- Et alors, comment vont Katniss et Peeta ? demanda la blonde inquiète.

Finnick s'assit en grignotant dans du pain.

\- Pas fort. Peeta devient fou et frappe sa tête sur son lit. Quant à Katniss elle est allongée sur une civière avec une minerve. Snow a vraiment bien réussi à l'atteindre le pauvre garçon.

Aria eut un regard sombre mais elle était tellement heureuse vis à vis de Tiana qu'elle retrouva vite le sourire.

\- Espérons qu'ils arrivent à le soigner. On est tous là pour ça après tout.

\- Et au moins ils sont en sécurité ici. On va pouvoir continuer la guerre sereinement, enchaina Haymitch avec entrain.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis vraiment contente si tu savais ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver un fragment d'espoir perdu, commenta Aria. Tout est si différent. Tout est si lumineux. J'y aurais pas cru si on m'avait dit ça il y a une semaine.

Glen pouffa.

\- Ca c'est sûr. Mais tu as tenu bon même après les provocations diverses de Snow. Les morts, les interviews, la rose rouge. Soyons fiers de nous et avançons toujours plus loin. Il nous reste toujours un compte à régler.

Les trois approuvèrent avec ferveur alors que Célia se contenta de les écouter. Elle ne pourrait pas les aider hormis moralement et elle comptait bien leur faire voir la belle vie pendant ce temps là. C'était sa résolution.

\- Sinon Coin n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Non, elle veut que l'on se repose avec nos amis, répliqua Finnick. Elle est en train de préparer une énorme opération pour reprendre le district deux.

\- Ah oui le truc avec La Noix là ? Le trois a commencé à travailler dessus je crois.

\- C'est ça, enchaina Glen toujours au courant des potins dans le couloir. Mais comme je te le disais c'est la zone centrale de défense et d'armement du Capitole. Tu penses bien que Snow en a fait une forteresse aussi imposante que le Capitole. Enfin en tout cas ce serait apparemment le prochain objectif de nos supérieurs.

\- Et la guerre continue toujours de se soulever un peu partout ? Demanda Célia qui s'intéressait.

\- Oui, il y a surtout beaucoup de blocus au niveau des ravitaillements. Le Capitole va finir en pénurie si la guerre se prolonge plusieurs mois. Et beaucoup de rebelles forment des camps par ci par là pour continuer de lutter contre les pacificateurs envoyés par Snow. Le quatre étant de plus en plus motivé et je n'en suis pas peu fier, dit Finnick en bombant le torse. Je les ai motivés hier !

\- Et nous sommes tous fiers de toi à ce sujet, approuva Aria. J'ai hâte de revoir le spot ! Je n'ai vu que le début !

\- Oh tu vas aimer je parle des secrets de Snow.

\- Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche !

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir, enchaina Célia. Ca m'a l'air palpitant.

Ils se regardèrent avec malice.

\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir se reposer un petit moment alors, termina Finnick qui se colla dans une chaise avec un long soupir. Ca nous fera du bien aussi on a pas arrêté. Enfin surtout vous.

\- J'avoue qu'entre le barrage, l'interview et le sauvetage mon cœur a fait trois mille loopings. Je suis passée par tous les états possibles en quelques jours, déclara Aria.

\- Mon dieu c'est tellement ça, approuva Haymitch. Surtout lorsque je me suis RETROUVE TOUT SEUL !

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête en sifflotant. Cela fit éclater de rire Célia qui fit peur aux deux chats dormants. Tigris sauta du lit pour aller voir Tiana tandis que Butterfly avait la grosse queue. Cela fit redoubler l'hilarité de la cadette.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est con un chat ! Ah bon sang, moi qui ait cru mourir me voilà à rire avec ma famille. C'est grâce à vous ça.

Elle leur sourit avec amour. Ils lui répliquèrent que c'était normal.

\- Et pour tes jambes... Tu t'y fais ? Demanda son père inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est la vie. Beetee m'a dit qu'il m'apporterait un fauteuil bientôt ! Et que je pourrais me déplacer moi-même.

Elle sautilla. Puis son regard s'assombrit un peu.

\- Même si courir va me manquer... Et aussi la sensation de marcher... De vivre normalement.

Glen la prit dans ses bras. La petite se serra avec joie.

\- Beetee a dit que peut-être il pourrait un jour nous avoir des prothèses du Capitole, comme Peeta a, se reprit-elle. Pour ça il faut juste gagner la guerre. JUSTE il a dit. C'est si simple, c'est vrai.

Nouveau rire de la part des adultes. Elle leur tira la langue.

\- Enfin je serais patiente, dit-elle. Si tout le monde a su s'adapter malgré les terribles épreuves subies depuis deux mois, je peux bien en faire de même à mon tour. Je ne mérite vraiment pas de me plaindre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu peux te plaindre si tu veux, mais je te connais, tu es toujours bien trop optimiste, lui répliqua Glen en lui donnant une petite tape sur le front.

Les cinq passèrent un bon moment ainsi. Ils commençaient à réapprendre à sourire. Ils en avaient totalement perdu les réflexes depuis l'annonce des expiations. Ils y virent une lumière d'espoir perdu depuis longtemps. Le fil auquel ils se raccrochaient devint doré et solide alors qu'il y a peu il se fissurait et menaçait de se briser. Snow pensait les avoir totalement anéantis, pourtant il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de réunir tous les Grant entre eux. C'était le signe de son arrêt de mort.

* * *

Tiana papillonna des yeux et se réveilla doucement, malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Paniquée, elle regarda les alentours. Un plafond d'hôpital blanc, ça lui rappelait bien trop la salle de torture, celle où il la torturait avec le venin de guêpe tueuse. Mais elle n'était pas attachée et Tigris était présent. Elle se calma aussitôt et regarda la pièce avec plus d'attention. Célia dormait dans le lit à côté d'elle, Butterfly sur son lit. Glen se trouvait entre les deux lits, un air serein sur le visage. Aria était à côté d'elle et elle s'étonna de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant. Haymitch était de l'autre côté de son lit, la tête sur le matelas. Elle sursauta en voyant Finnick et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il dormait paisiblement dans un coin de la pièce mais sa présence lui faisait mal.

La rouquine se détacha tout doucement d'Aria, évita de réveiller Haymitch et descendit du lit. Avec peur, elle se rapprocha de Finnick. C'était… Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant. Tout se mélangeait. Elle se pencha et prit sa corde, la corde que Snow lui avait prise et qui se trouvait sur les genoux du brun. Tiana la prit le plus doucement du monde et quitta la chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. La présence de Finnick la dérangeait. Il fallait qu'elle voie Peeta et Johanna. Ils sauraient l'aider. Au moins Johanna. Elle rattacha la cordelette à son poignet avec un petit soupir et allongea les couloirs en boitant, se familiarisant avec le treize au fur et à mesure.

Etre libre de ses mouvements était déjà quelque chose d'irréel, mais pouvoir se promener comme elle le voulait l'était plus encore. Elle tritura la corde entre ses doigts et trouva enfin la chambre de Johanna. Elle y entra et son amie ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée.

\- Tiana ? Mais…Tu devrais te reposer avec ta famille !

Tiana s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Finnick est dans la pièce, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il dort, alors ça va. Mais j'ai eu peur.

Johanna la fixa d'un air indéchiffrable alors qu'elle appréciait la morphine qui coulait dans son corps par une perfusion.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Maintenant qu'on est enfin loin de lui, tu devrais profiter de tes proches le temps de la guérison.

Après ces paroles, la brune referma les yeux avec un soupir. Tiana serait bien restée là, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise dans la pièce et ne voulait pas déranger le sommeil de Johanna. Elle repartit en vadrouille et chercha la chambre de Peeta.

Elle erra de longues minutes et se figea devant la vitre. Peeta était réveillé et tournait la tête dans tous les sens en criant. Pourquoi le laissaient-ils comme ça ? Il souffrait ! Ce n'était pas humain de le laisser souffrir seul. Tiana poussa la porte et Peeta la regarda avec reconnaissance. La rouquine s'avisa qu'il était attaché sur son lit. Comme au capitole. C'était à cause de ça qu'il criait ! Mais elle se rappela aussi qu'il avait tenté d'étrangler Katniss. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je peux pas te détacher, marmonna-t-elle avec douleur.

\- Je sais. Ca me rend fou !

Plus loin, dans la chambre des Grant, Tigris venait de sauter sur les genoux de Finnick et crachait pour le réveiller. Il eut un sursaut et ne fut pas le seul. Les autres occupants de la chambre en firent de même.

\- Où est Tiana ? S'exclama Aria avec panique.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard et d'un même ensemble le quatuor sortit de la pièce avec précipitation, Tigris sur les talons. Butterfly le regarda partir avec curiosité mais ne quitta pas les bras de Célia.

Finnick marchait au plus vite. Tiana ne connaissait pas l'endroit, où avait-elle pu aller alors ? Peeta et Johanna. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient partagé sa douleur après tout. Personne chez Johanna. Un bruit de dispute les attira près de la chambre de Peeta.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal, disait Effie, Tiana se pressant contre le mur comme si elle voulait s'y fondre.

La femme avait pris une voix douce, mais Tiana avait écarquillé les yeux. Effie devait se sentir bien mal à cet instant.

\- Le capitole fait du mal, dit la rouquine avec force.

\- Je ne suis plus au capitole. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, tu te rappelles ?

Tiana fronça les sourcils comme pour faire un grand effort de concentration.

Aria la regarda avec douleur. C'était difficile de la voir ainsi. Finnick hésita mais ne bougea pas, tout comme Haymitch.

\- Mais tu es celle qui sortait les noms. Tu les as envoyés à l'expiation, assura calmement Tiana.

\- C'était mon travail.

Effie tendit la main vers Tiana.

\- Mais je ne suis plus avec le capitole maintenant. Ca m'a brisé le cœur que vous soyez renvoyés aux Hunger Games.

Tiana sembla la croire et prit la main d'Effie.

\- Faut pas le laisser seul quand il est comme ça, dit-elle en se tournant vers la chambre de Peeta. C'est encore plus douloureux d'être seul quand le venin agit.

\- Le venin n'agit pas. Personne ne lui en a mis.

\- Ca fait si mal. Répondit Tiana. Ca brûle de l'intérieur et on ne sait plus ce qui est vrai. Et c'est encore pire parce que… Il murmure des choses… Et on arrive pas à savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. Et c'est des choses qui font mal.

Aria et Glen se sentaient tristes d'entendre ça. Elle avait tellement souffert ! Pour Haymitch c'était de la colère. Finnick de son côté serra les poings. Tiana tourna la tête vers eux et son regard se posa sur le brun. Ses yeux écarquillés devinrent sombres.

\- T'approche pas ! Cria-t-elle avec terreur.

Le brun se figea. Elle n'avait pas semblé aller si mal lorsqu'elle était revenue parmi eux. Probablement était-elle sous le coup des retrouvailles. Mais il refusa de se laisser glisser comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Elle était en vie et il pouvait la contempler autant qu'il le voulait, c'était suffisant à ses yeux.

\- Tu vas me faire du mal ! Comme sur la vidéo ! Il me l'a montré tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur.

Haymitch posa la main sur l'épaule de Finnick qui acquiesça sans rien dire. Snow était répugnant.

Aria se rapprocha doucement et Effie se décala. La terreur quitta le regard de la rouquine et elle serra sa sœur de toutes ses maigres forces.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- Il… Il était dans la pièce. Ca m'a fait peur. Je pensais que je pourrais… Mais la vidéo et ce qu'il m'a dit… Ca tourne dans ma tête.

Aria prit son visage dans ses mains et la fixa avec amour.

\- Il n'est pas là pour te faire du mal. Tu sais, il a souffert de te savoir là-bas.

\- Alors ils auraient pas dû me laisser en arrière ! Tonna-t-elle avec ressentiment.

C'était douloureux à entendre pour les deux hommes, mais on ne peut plus légitime. Ce pourquoi ils ne répliquèrent rien.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu es là, maintenant. En sécurité. Il ne peut plus rien te faire.

\- Je suis son jouet, Aria. Je l'ai été depuis que mon nom est sorti. Je serai toujours en son pouvoir.

Glen alla à son tour serrer Tiana contre lui.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il t'a fait ou dit. Tu n'es plus au capitole.

\- Il a détruit Tiana Grant. Et Tiana Jones. Ces filles n'existent plus.

Glen et Aria échangèrent un regard douloureux.

\- La nouvelle Tiana va guérir, assura Glen avec force en se retenant de pleurer. Mais ce qu'il te faut en priorité, c'est du repos.

\- Peeta… Il est tout seul. Et il a mal.

\- Je sais, dit Glen. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour lui. Toi par contre, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. Tu ne tiens plus debout.

Glen et Aria l'aidèrent à marcher. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de Finnick et Haymitch, elle ne leur lança pas un regard mais Finnick eut un sourire. Elle avait attaché la corde à son poignet. Si ça, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison de garder son optimisme ! Haymitch sourit également à cette vue. Tiana s'arrêta brusquement quand ils passèrent devant la chambre de Katniss.

\- C'est de sa faute. Dit-elle avec force.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cet instant.

\- Toutes les autres choses qu'il a dites, je pouvais trouver une faille. Mais pas pour ça. C'est elle qui a tout fait voler en éclats. C'est à cause d'elle que…

Tiana ne termina pas sa phrase et fixa la jeune fille endormie. Elle la détestait. Une vague de haine la prenait rien que de la voir. Et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle ne méritait pas de se faire étrangler par le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Aria et Glen échangèrent un regard. Le regard de Tiana était effrayant à cet instant. Aria la prit par l'épaule pour la détourner de Katniss et la reconduire vers leur chambre. La rouquine bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire malgré les dernières heures passées à dormir.

Derrière la famille, Effie discutait avec Haymitch et Finnick, qui étaient quelques mètres derrière eux.

\- Que lui a-t-il fait, Haymitch ? Demanda l'ancienne préposée au district douze d'un air effaré. Je lui ai parlé et elle a commencé à paniquer et à crier qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner.

\- Des choses horribles, répondit Finnick. Tu as bien vu sa réaction en me voyant. Il lui a fait la même chose qu'à Peeta. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas persuadée que je dois être tué. Juste que je vais lui faire du mal comme la nuit où il l'a forcée à accepter son chantage.

Effie porta les mains à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pauvre enfant !

Elle tamponna ses yeux avec un mouchoir avant de prendre congé.

Les deux hommes laissèrent les Grant rentrer tranquillement et firent un tour dans la cantine, s'installant simplement à une table.

\- Va falloir être tenace, mon vieux, commença Haymitch.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant qu'elle est là, je vais pas me laisser couler. Elle est libre et en sécurité, mon optimisme ne me fera pas défaut. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais un jour, il n'y aura plus cette peur quand elle me regardera. Je vais de nouveau me faire une place dans son cœur.

\- La récupérer plutôt. Elle t'aime encore. Tu as vu sa réaction à l'interview. Quand on l'a récupérée, elle a demandé si tu allais bien.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je reste optimiste. Rien n'est perdu. Aria a raison. En nous la rendant, il a fait une grosse erreur. Permettre sa guérison alors qu'il s'est acharné à la briser depuis le début.

* * *

Du côté des Grant, ils venaient de regagner la chambre et Aria bordait Tiana avec tendresse.

\- Dors, Tia', tu en as encore grandement besoin.

Tiana garda un air sombre en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Elle se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer. La peur panique qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Finnick. Il avait gagné. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions en croyant que le fait de le voir sur vidéo ne lui déclenchait pas de réaction. Que la veille elle avait pu lui parler et lui sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua de fixer le mur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tia' ? Interrogea Aria en essuyant la larme qui venait de rouler sur la joue de sa sœur.

La jeune femme sursauta, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était autant perdue dans ses pensées. Glen était allé câliner Célia, qui se rendormait. Tiana se tourna et se sentit coupable de l'air inquiet d'Aria. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. Dit la blonde.

Elle se mit dans le lit et serra sa sœur contre elle. Tiana s'accrocha à elle avec force. Sa bouée de sauvetage. La rouquine renifla mais ne fit pas sortir d'autres larmes.

\- Calme-toi, murmura Aria. On est là et il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Finn'… Dit-elle faiblement avec douleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Occupe-toi seulement de guérir. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

\- Il ne pourra pas me rechercher ? Snow ? Murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

\- On sera bien trop à l'en empêcher. Et tu sais qui serait en première ligne.

\- Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas les choses de tourner dans ma tête.

Tiana bailla encore et se serra plus fort contre Aria. Les deux s'endormirent d'un même ensemble sous l'œil protecteur de Glen qui veillait ses trois filles.

Ce fut leur estomac qui réveilla les trois filles le lendemain. Et les chats. Tigris paradait devant Butterfly qui s'éloignait, la queue en l'air. Tiana eut un petit rire à cette vue, qui rassura Aria et Glen. Haymitch et Finnick étaient absents, probablement avaient-ils pensé que laisser les Grant entre eux leur ferait le plus grand bien.

\- On va à la cantine ? S'anima Aria.

\- Je…

\- Je serai avec toi, la rassura Aria d'une pression. J'ai cru comprendre que Johanna et Peeta seraient aussi là ce matin.

\- Peeta a le droit de sortir ?

\- Il n'est pas prisonnier, dit Glen. Ca fait mal d'être obligé de l'attacher, mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Katniss.

Tiana eut un reniflement méprisant à la mention de la brune. Un autre gargouillement la tira cependant de son lit.

\- Je vais te ramener un plateau, assura Glen à Célia et Tiana s'immobilisa.

Il est vrai qu'ils lui avaient dit que Célia était blessée et elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Elle se tourna avec lenteur vers Célia qui avait un sourire courageux aux lèvres. Aria prit les mains de Tiana dans les siennes.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire, mais tu avais besoin de sommeil. Lors du bombardement, Célia a perdu…

\- Elle a perdu ses jambes, intervint Glen.

Il fut difficile d'assimiler la chose pour Tiana. Elle regarda Célia, puis Aria et Glen, attendant du regard que l'un d'eux démente.

\- C'est… C'est pas vrai ! Il a pas fait ça… En plus de tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Ce fut cette fois Glen qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force contre lui.

\- Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar cessera ?

\- Il a commencé à se stopper depuis que tu es de retour parmi nous, assura le père avec amour.

Le ventre de Tiana gargouilla à nouveau et Aria et Glen prirent chacun une de ses mains pour la rassurer et ils quittèrent la pièce sous un sourire de Célia que les deux chats venaient de rejoindre.

\- Après le repas, une infirmière passera, les informa Glen. Avec tes médicaments déjà et une attelle pour ton genou.

\- Ca va me faire bizarre de les prendre de nouveau tous les jours. Il ne me les donnait qu'une fois par semaine.

Elle reprit un air sombre après ça et Glen pressa sa main. Tiana sembla faire un gros effort mais pensa à autre chose et eut un micro sourire.

Johanna leur fit un grand signe de main en les voyant. Des membres du treize applaudirent son arrivée et elle se raccrocha aux mains d'Aria et Glen en se tassant sur elle-même, en évitant de les regarder. Johanna leur avait gardé des places et Tiana s'installa à côté de la brune qui lui sourit.

\- Peeta n'est pas là ? Demanda Tiana avec tristesse.

En face d'elle, Katniss se figea de même que Gale. Finnick et Haymitch étaient à côté de Katniss et Primrose de l'autre côté de Gale. Aria s'assit de l'autre côté de Tiana et Glen auprès de Finnick et Haymitch.

\- Il n'a pas pu, dit Johanna en prenant la main de Tiana dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Katniss, mais il sait qu'en la voyant ce que Snow vous as dit reviendra.

Gale et Katniss eurent un sursaut quand Johanna dit « vous ». Tiana remarqua la présence de la brune uniquement à cet instant et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ce qu'il a dit sur elle était vrai.

\- Je ne suis pas une mutation génétique ! S'écria Katniss.

Tiana la fusilla du regard.

\- Non. Mais c'est de ta faute. Si on avait pas été proches de toi, on aurait pas autant souffert.

Johanna eut une grimace de souffrance quand Tiana serra les poings et lâcha sa main. Aria prit son autre main et la desserra.

Gale regardait Tiana sans avoir l'air de croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. Katniss se figea la fourchette en l'air.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

\- Et pourtant, c'est tes actes que nous avons payés. C'est à cause de tout ce que tu as fait pour le contrarier qu'il nous a détruits et fait de nous des pantins brisés.

Le silence régnait dans le réfectoire, tous écoutant Tiana qui s'était levée et criait sur la fille du feu.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on a dû faire le choix de me laisser en arrière. Parce que TA survie était plus importante que la mienne ! TU étais celle qui avait embrasé la rébellion, à quoi aurait servi la jumelle à moitié folle ?

\- Tiana, tenta Gale en se levant à son tour.

La rouquine l'ignora.

\- Pendant cinq ans, j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait. Mais toi, tu n'as même pas été capable de convaincre Panem que tu aimais sincèrement Peeta ! C'était moins dur que ce qu'on m'avait demandé à moi ! Ou à Finnick ! Ou même à Cashmere !

Tiana ferma les yeux en disant le nom de Finnick. Celui-ci s'était aussi levé sans savoir s'il pouvait aller vers elle ou non.

\- Tu sais seulement ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on t'a laissée derrière et que tu finis dans les mains de ton pire cauchemar ? De savoir qu'il va te faire des choses horribles alors que tu ne sais rien ?

Aria tira sur sa main pour la faire asseoir, mais Tiana se dégagea. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Katniss.

\- J'ai fini dans les mains des pacificateurs, marmonna-t-elle un ton plus bas. Et ça a été pire que tout ce que j'avais fait ces cinq dernières années.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol après ça. Elle imaginait les pacificateurs et voyait encore le président sourire. _Il n'est pas là, il ne peut pas m'atteindre !_ Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Finnick n'hésita plus et fit le tour de la table. _J'ai fini dans les mains des pacificateurs. Et ça a été pire que tout ce que j'avais fait ces cinq dernières années._ Les phrases tournaient en boucle dans la tête du brun, des images de ce qu'elle avait dit s'y ajoutant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça alors qu'il se doutait qu'elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait subi. Avec lenteur, Finnick s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il capta rapidement son regard.

\- Me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle aussitôt.

Finnick leva les mains sans s'approcher plus. Tiana fronça les sourcils. La scène lui rappelait quelque chose. Finnick s'était déjà une fois agenouillé comme ça en face d'elle. Le jeune homme la fixa sans montrer qu'il avait mal de sa phrase mais se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça, murmura-t-elle. Je… Paniquais… Et tu m'as aidée.

Elle chercha cette fois son regard et il acquiesça.

\- Après tes jeux.

\- Mais après…Tu es parti et tu as laissé les médecins…

\- Parce que ça me rappelait Annie et que ça me faisait mal.

Tiana fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Tu ne m'aimes que parce que je ressemble à Annie. Tu m'aimes pour la remplacer.

Finnick se recula un peu.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu m'aimes parce que je ressemble à Eliott. Dit-il avec douceur.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête à Aria qui se rapprocha de sa sœur. Tiana ne répondit pas à ce qu'il venait de dire mais semblait réfléchir intensément. Aria posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je veux aller manger avec Célia, dit la rouquine.

\- Je peux lui ramener son plateau ? Demanda Primrose en se levant. J'ai fini de manger mais Aria n'a pas encore commencé.

Aria échangea un regard avec Tiana, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation et sa sœur acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas manger avec Katniss. C'était trop dur de voir la responsable de ses malheurs. Prim prit un plateau pour Célia, Glen forçant Tiana à emmener le sien et elles quittèrent le réfectoire sous les murmures.

Finnick revint auprès d'Haymitch avec un petit sourire, ce qui étonna le blond après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Rien n'est perdu. Il suffit que je lui montre ses différences avec Annie. Quand elle me laissera l'approcher comme elle l'a fait là.

Finnick sourit plus largement. La scène lui avait prouvé que c'était possible. Tiana était juste perdue et avait oublié certaines choses. Il lui suffirait de lui montrer le chemin et de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait oublié. Il avait confiance. Il savait que ça marcherait. Il échangea un regard avec Aria qui leva le pouce. Elle avait compris la même chose.

* * *

 **Le chemin de la guérison n'est pas facile...**


	62. Premiers pas

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Premiers pas**

Célia fut étonnée de revoir Tiana revenir aussi vite, mais ne posa pas de questions. Prim lui assura d'un regard qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. La jeune Everdeen était chamboulée d'avoir vu Tiana aussi agressive avec sa sœur. Elles n'avaient jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, mais durant les expiations, elles avaient fini par s'entraider. Tiana mangea en silence, plongée dans ses pensées, sans faire attention au babillage des deux plus jeunes.

 _Dans ce cas-là, tu m'aimes parce que je ressemble à Eliott._ Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette phrase. Et la façon dont Finnick s'était mis face à elle, pour la calmer sans la toucher… Elle avait apprécié qu'il prenne en compte ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle mangea et finit par reprendre pied à la réalité quand Buttercup, le chat de Prim se faufila dans la chambre en même temps que les infirmières. Aussitôt, Tigris cracha en sa direction en se mettant devant Butterfly. Cela amusa Tiana qui se laissa examiner tout en fixant les deux chats. Prim se joignit aux infirmières.

Célia et elle retinrent un cri d'horreur quand on examina le dos de la rouquine. Les coups de fouet avaient été soignés mais les cicatrices étaient criantes de la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. La morsure du singe avait également été soignée comme il faut, ce qui les étonna. Le genou de Tiana commençait lentement à dégonfler et elle fut ravie de l'attelle qu'on lui amena. Tout comme elle eut un sourire en voyant des boites de médicaments pleines. Savoir qu'elle en aurait tous les jours était une bénédiction. Elle se prépara pour une petite sieste après qu'on lui eut annoncé qu'elle rencontrerait Coin et Plutarch plus tard après le repas de midi. Elle avait beau ne faire que se reposer, son corps était toujours fourbu de fatigue.

Au réfectoire, la tension était descendue. On parlait gaiement et cela faisait du bien à Johanna. Après tout, elle n'avait personne avec qui parler dans sa chambre. Finnick et les autres étaient ravis de la voir auprès d'eux. Son physique faisait toujours peur, mais ses remarques cinglantes leur avaient manqué.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'ait pas montré dans les spots ? Demanda Haymitch avec curiosité.

\- Il savait que je ne m'y plierais pas comme Tiana et Peeta.

\- Oui, enfin, Tiana ne s'y est pas tellement pliée, sourit Aria. Ni Peeta sur la fin.

\- Personne n'aurait pu rester de marbre en apprenant qu'il allait vous bombarder. Malgré ce que nous risquions.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il l'a menacée après son éclat de la deuxième interview. Si elle déviait encore trop, Peeta serait fouetté et elle et moi serions laissées aux mains des pacificateurs. Il ne l'a finalement pas fait puisqu'il avait prévu de vous laisser nous récupérer sous peu.

La haine contre Snow augmenta d'un cran autour de la table. Tout comme l'admiration envers le sens du sacrifice de Tiana. Aria, Finnick, Glen et Haymitch échangèrent un regard. Tiana disait tout le temps qu'elle n'était pas forte, mais pour faire ce choix elle avait justement dû faire montre d'une force morale plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté. Finnick serra compulsivement son verre.

\- Je le tuerais. Je le tuerais pour tout ce qu'il a osé lui faire.

\- Sois gentil, Finn', dit Aria. Mais je pense que c'est à Tiana et moi de nous venger.

Le brun sourit.

\- Je crois que la liste de ceux qui veulent sa mort ne cesse de s'allonger…

Malgré la conversation sérieuse, toute la table rit.

* * *

Finnick était parti s'entraîner pour ne pas perturber encore plus Tiana qui dormit tout le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi. Haymitch, les Grant et Prim restèrent dans la chambre à rire de Tigris et Buttercup qui se disputaient les faveurs de Butterfly qui les ignorait. Lorsque la rouquine émergea à nouveau, un plateau du repas de midi l'attendait.

\- J'en ai assez d'être aussi fatiguée, geignit-elle.

\- Ton corps doit récupérer, dit Glen en la couvant du regard tandis qu'elle entamait son repas. C'est normal après tout ce que tu as subi.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Aria en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il vaut mieux que ces choses-là sortent plutôt que tu les gardes enfermées.

Haymitch approuva tout en continuant de regarder les chats d'un air amusé.

\- Mais je fais du mal aux autres. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens. Même si c'est Katniss. Le seul qui le mériterait c'est le président.

\- Moi je dis que si ça te permet de guérir, on s'en fiche, assura l'ancien mentor d'un sourire. A propos, merci pour ce que tu as risqué pour nous sauver la vie.

Tiana eut un petit sourire.

\- Les conséquences pour moi m'importaient peu. Je regrettais juste d'impliquer Peeta et Johanna.

\- Tu as toujours été si douce et gentille envers ceux que tu aimais. Dit Glen en la câlinant une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger.

Tiana ferma les yeux et apprécia l'étreinte, refusant de quitter les bras réconfortants de son père. C'était si rassurant de pouvoir en profiter ! Prim finit par s'éclipser en emmenant son chat qui miaulait son mécontentement.

Haymitch ferma les yeux, se mettant en arrière dans sa chaise, Aria à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, ne se lassant pas de ce tableau. Avoir Tiana auprès d'eux en chair et en os, elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Célia de son côté souriait également de savoir ses proches heureux.

Tiana sursauta quand on toqua à la porte et prit la main de Glen dans la sienne quand Plutarch et Coin entrèrent.

\- Voici donc la fameuse Tiana Grant, la jumelle survivante qui nous manquait, commença Coin.

Tiana serra la main de la femme, la dirigeante du district treize, avec un énorme malaise. Les cheveux gris, elle affectait un air gentil et maternel, mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais elle se sentait oppressée en sa présence.

\- Merci de ton avertissement pour le bombardement. Ca nous a épargnés de nombreuses pertes. Nous n'avons aucun mort à déplorer.

Tiana fit un micro sourire. Plutarch derrière Coin souriait avec les mains dans le dos.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvés, répliqua la rouquine. A quelques jours près, vous n'auriez eu que des cadavres.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps. Mais nous luttions contre le président, n'en doute pas.

Finnick toqua et entra. Tiana n'en redit rien, du moment qu'il n'était pas trop près d'elle. Elle était trop concentrée sur Coin et à chercher ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

\- J'espère que tu te rétabliras assez vite. Je suppose que tu as une revanche à prendre sur cet homme.

\- Tout à fait. Il est hors de question que je n'ai pas ma part. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Plutarch s'avança mais pas trop près non plus.

\- Navré de t'avoir caché ce que nous avions prévu pour les expiations. Finnick ne tenait pas à ce que Snow voit que tu joues la comédie.

Tiana jeta un regard noir à Finnick qui n'en redit rien. Il assumait son mensonge, même si au final il n'avait servi à rien pour sauver la rouquine. Il s'excuserait en temps et en heure, quand elle parviendrait à supporter sa présence ou sa conversation près d'elle.

\- Et il avait raison. Je l'ai vu lors de tes entraînements. L'essentiel est que tu sois maintenant hors de danger. Bien entendu, il va te falloir beaucoup de repos, mais tu seras un atout considérable pour cette guerre plus tard.

A ces mots, Glen serra la main de Tiana. Elle n'était pas guérie qu'ils voulaient déjà l'utiliser dans leur guerre.

\- Bien entendu. Je refuse d'être inactive. Il regrettera d'avoir fait de moi son jouet, je vous le garantis.

La flamme qui brûlait dans son regard sembla plaire à la présidente et au haut-juge.

\- Je vais faire un discours ce soir. Penses-tu pouvoir être présente ? Peeta ne le pourra pas. Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Et de voir que l'un des deux prisonniers qui nous ont sauvé du bombardement est présent ravira la foule.

Le visage de Tiana s'était assombri à la mention de Peeta. Glen encore ne semblait pas approuver. Aria cependant regarda Tiana en souriant. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'elle allait accepter.

\- Comptez sur moi. Je serai là.

Les deux visiteurs prirent congé.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, déclara Tiana sitôt qu'elle fut sortie.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle d'un air choqué. Comment cette simple conversation pouvait lui faire dire ça ? Elle ne l'avait vu que dix minutes en tout.

\- Contente de voir que tu es de mon avis, répondit Aria. Mais comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas alors que tu ne l'as pas vue longtemps ?

Tiana se perdit dans ses pensées, fixant une tâche sur le mur près de la tête de Finnick.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose me dérange chez elle.

\- Sois rassurée, personne ne l'aime dans cette pièce, dit Finnick, oubliant qu'il avait décidé de ne pas lui parler pour ne pas la déranger.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle était étonnée de cet aveu. Et également curieuse. Et puis, elle tilta.

\- Elle a le même regard que Snow, dirent Aria et Tiana en chœur.

Oui, c'était bien ça qui la perturbait. Ce regard qui ne voulait que le pouvoir. Mais peu importe. Cette femme l'avait sortie des griffes de Snow et semblait prête à la laisser s'en venger. Elle en serait juste méfiante. Les autres occupants de la pièce rirent en les entendant s'exprimer ensembles.

* * *

Pendant l'après-midi, Tiana s'endormit de nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement lors de la digestion et on la laissa tranquille. Haymitch et Finnick décidèrent donc d'aller s'entrainer et de discuter un peu. Quant à Aria et Glen, ils s'occupèrent de Célia. Le père de famille la porta dans ses bras pour l'amener à Beetee. Il ne cessait de regarder les deux moignons avec douleur. Sa haine contre Snow lui mordait les entrailles. La petite ne méritait pas ça. Elle qui adorait courir dans les champs... Qui sautillait partout... Le destin était bien cruel envers ses filles.

Aria aussi fixait les cicatrices de temps à autre. Elle toucha sa prothèse. Elle savait que c'était terrible de vivre sans un membre. De se sentir impuissante et démunie. De perdre sa mobilité. Elle trouvait Célia vraiment courageuse pour continuer de sourire malgré tout. Alors qu'elle savait qu'au fond la petite était triste et meurtrie. Sans parler qu'elle devait avoir de violents maux de tête par moments. Mais elle n'en montrait rien. Elle avait toujours son si large sourire lumineux. C'était bien la digne fille de Rose.

\- Beetee, on peut entrer ?

L'invalide leur sourit et leur montra des sièges.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous. J'ai justement fini ce qu'il faut pour la petiote.

Célia lui fit un grand sourire. Elle regarda l'homme qui se déplaçait avec aisance dans son fauteuil. Il semblait totalement en phase avec.

\- Moi aussi je saurais piloter comme ça plus tard ? Demanda-t-elle envieuse.

\- Bien sûr, c'est juste le temps de prendre le coup de main.

Il fit rouler le tout nouveau fauteuil pour Célia et l'amena près d'elle. Aria lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aller explorer le treize. Je suppose que ta chambre doit vraiment te déprimer à force.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, rit-elle amèrement.

Glen regarda ses filles tendrement. Il aimait à les voir ensembles. Cassées mais heureuses et en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il s'était battu avec force et comptait bien continuer jusqu'à ce que Snow paye et que ses filles puissent vivre dans un monde libre de toute souffrance.

\- Tu l'essaies ?

Beetee lui montra comment prendre place confortablement. Aria souleva Célia et l'assit dedans. Celle-ci s'installa et se familiarisa avec les roues. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, pensa-t-elle.

\- Va jusqu'à la table et reviens. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ou si je dois ajuster la hauteur du dossier.

La cadette approuva et fronça les sourcils de concentration. Elle se mit à balancer ses bras et à avancer avec les roues. Il fallait quand même pas mal de force.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit le plus léger possible mais il te faudra te muscler les bras je pense.

Célia avança comme un escargot. Elle entendit les encouragements de sa famille qui la motivèrent. Elle toucha la table avec un grand sourire de réussite. Puis elle revint.

\- Bravo, c'est super ! S'emporta Glen. Je suis fier de toi !

Célia lui sourit puis elle se mit à trembler. Tout le monde la regarda avant qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Glen se précipita pour la câliner mais elle le repoussa.

\- C'est rien... Je suis juste... Si contente et triste à la fois...

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

\- Je comprends, j'ai ressenti la même chose, dit l'invalide. Pouvoir se déplacer à nouveau est un vrai bonheur. Et pourtant, on se sent si différent. Si faible.

\- Oui c'est ça, continua-t-elle de pleurer. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. J'ai mal au cœur et j'ai à la fois envie de hurler. Je n'aime pas ça...

Aria se leva et soupira. Glen s'écarta. Elle s'assit au niveau de sa petite sœur.

\- Célia, tu te retiens trop. Voilà pourquoi tu te sens aussi mal. Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. Ca fait un bien fou ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai versé des larmes. Mais grâce à ça j'ai su affronter les pires situations sans perdre la tête.

\- Oui mais... Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal vis à vis de moi. Je veux vous apporter le sourire pour vous soutenir ! Je ne peux déjà faire que ça...

Glen posa une main sur le cœur. Aria lui sourit en caressant ses mains.

\- Te voir pleurer me fais du bien aussi. Car je sais que tu ne gardes pas tout à l'intérieur. Tiana sait comment exprimer son mal être mais toi tu as encore du mal. N'ai pas peur de nos réactions. On est tous dans le même bateau. Pleure, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Après ça tu y verras beaucoup mieux.

Célia la fixa quelques secondes avant de hurler et de fondre en larmes. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais à la sortie de mes premiers Hunger Games c'est ce que j'ai fait dans les bras d'Haymitch. Alors que je me sentais si détruite. J'ai eu l'impression de renaitre en quelques secondes. Dans la chaleur de ses bras. De tout son amour. Il n'y a pas meilleur remède à la douleur du cœur.

Célia en pleura de plus belle en agrippant sa sœur. Glen et Beetee approuvèrent les laissant un peu seules. Pendant des minutes durant Célia se laissa aller pendant qu'Aria la câlinait. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle renifla et se détacha.

\- Ca va ?

Aria lui replaça ses cheveux. Célia lui fit un sourire encore plus beau qu'avant.

\- Tellement mieux, merci... ! Je... Je vais être la meilleure pilote de fauteuil qui existe !

Aria eut un rire et Célia la suivit. Par la suite, la jeunette s'entraina dans les couloirs le reste de la journée sous les encouragements des soldats du treize. Elle se battait si férocement. Cela ne laissait personne indifférent.

Bientôt le soir arriva. Glen cogitait dans son coin dont Aria alla le voir en regardant Célia se laisser glisser au fond du couloir avec Beetee.

\- Quelque chose te turlupine ?

\- Je pensais à une chose mais je ne sais pas si la présidente serait d'accord.

\- Ah ? Du genre ? S'il faut je lui rentre dans le lard.

Glen pouffa. Quelle folle celle-là.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle nous autorise une sortie dans la forêt du treize comme la dernière fois. Mais avec Célia et Tiana. Imagine quel merveilleux moment on pourrait passer tous ensemble.

Aria se leva avec excitation.

\- MAIS OUI ! Ca serait parfait ! Oh mon dieu tu es un génie.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je pense que Tiana en a besoin pour sa guérison. Tout comme Célia et même nous autres. Etre enfermés dans un bloc... Ce n'est pas pour les Grant. On veut de l'air libre.

\- Oui, et Tiana ne l'a pas vu depuis des lustres. Son expression quand on l'a sortie de la tour des tributs était explicite. Il faut qu'on la fasse sortir dans la forêt ! Ce ne sera déjà plus la même !

Elle sautilla. Glen se leva avec motivation.

\- Après le discours j'irais lui en parler. On va faire une superbe après-midi en forêt en famille ! De toute façon les opérations stagnent pour le moment.

Aria le regarda en biais.

\- Pour reprendre le deux ?

\- Oui, tous les rebelles disponibles sont là bas désormais. Ils n'arrivent pas à percer leur défense. C'est Paylor qu'on à déjà rencontré dans le huit qui s'occupe de gérer les affaires sur le terrain.

\- Ah oui, je l'aime beaucoup cette dame. Mais du coup Snow aussi est focalisé sur le deux.

\- C'est ça. Il nous laisse un peu de répit, il faut en profiter. Ce ne sera pas éternel.

Aria approuva avant d'entendre la sonnerie de regroupement pour le discours de la présidente. Elle fit une accolade à son père.

\- Je vais chercher Tia'. On te rejoint !

\- A tout de suite.

Aria se mit à chantonner dans les couloirs. Décidément, que le monde était beau quand la famille était réunie.

* * *

Arrivée dans la chambre, Tiana était prostrée dans un coin de la pièce en caressant Tigris. Aria la regarda sur le côté. La rouquine la remarqua et lui sauta dans les bras en tremblant.

\- Où étais-tu ?! J'ai besoin de toi !

Aria la serra fortement contre elle.

\- Désolée, j'étais avec Célia et Glen. Elle testait son fauteuil.

Tiana eut un maigre sourire dans le cou de sa sœur vis à vis de Célia.

\- Quand... Quand j'ai entendu l'alarme j'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que Snow venait nous rechercher ! Que vous étiez en train de vous battre et que j'étais proche de retourner en prison ! Je ne veux pas ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

La blonde lui caressa le dos avec douleur. Elle la fit s'asseoir et respirer. Elle la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Il ne viendra pas. Il est focalisé sur le district deux. Il se fiche bien du treize pour l'instant et des jouets qu'il croit cassés. Attends qu'on revienne lui en coller une, c'est lui qui ne va rien comprendre.

Tiana se surprit à sourire à cette remarque. Sa sœur, c'était son moteur. Il y avait un lien qui ne s'expliquait pas en elles. Fusionnelles, comme des jumelles.

\- Merci, ça va mieux. Je suis rassurée.

\- Allons je suis là pour ça. Ta vengeance tu l'auras. On l'aura tous, crois-moi.

\- Tu es la seule et unique en qui je crois.

Aria eut un regard ému. Ce fut alors Tiana qui lui caressa les mains. Elles se sourirent. Tant d'émotions pouvaient passer dans leur regard lorsque l'une et l'autre étaient ensembles.

\- Mais du coup... Pourquoi ça a sonné ? Demanda la rouquine un peu tendue. C'est quand même pas Peeta qui a encore attaqué Katniss ?

Elle avait si mal au cœur pour lui. Aria lui sourit et se releva.

\- Du tout, il commence à s'habituer à certaines personnes. Je vais peut-être aller le voir aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est pour signaler le discours de la présidente. On y va ?

\- Je voudrais venir avec toi quand tu iras voir Peeta.

\- Bien sûr, il a plus confiance en toi qu'en moi. On ira à deux.

\- Super !

Comme si c'était une autre personne, Tiana se leva avec un sourire et s'habilla. Ensembles elles discutèrent de Peeta avant de se rendre dans le grand hall. La rouquine ne cessait de regarder le treize qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien. Mais une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle remarqua la foule plus bas. Une crise de paniqua arriva d'où elle respira par à-coups. Elle se colla dans un coin. Aria lui tendit la main.

\- On va se mettre tout au fond, loin, loin de tout le monde. Je n'aime pas la foule non plus.

Tiana déglutit et approuva. Elle tremblait et se raccrocha à sa sœur tandis qu'elles marchaient vers le fond de la pièce.

Aria repéra Glen et Tiana fonça dans ses bras.

\- Papa !

\- Ma puce, ça va ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde...

Il lui caressa la tête.

\- On va se mettre à l'écart.

La petite troupe se casa bien au fond. Tiana remarqua Célia dans son fauteuil.

\- Oh, il est super. Tu arrives à l'utiliser ?

\- J'ai encore du boulot..., avoua la cadette. Mais ça va j'arrive au moins à me déplacer. Ca fait du bien.

\- Oh je peux le croire ! Moi qui ait été si longtemps enfermée, le fait de pouvoir se déplacer librement, c'est un pur régal.

Glen leur sourit.

Haymitch arriva à sa suite avec Finnick qui garda ses distances. Tiana le regarda du coin de l'œil avec terreur. Il prit sur lui et joua avec sa corde. Elle en fit de même ce qui leur octroya un maigre sourire complice avant que Tiana ne détourne les yeux à nouveau. Entre son esprit et son cœur tout était si embrouillé. Puis la foule se mit à hurler et à applaudir. Tiana se recula un peu dans les bras de son père. C'était assourdissant. Aria en profita pour venir se coller contre Haymitch qui la prit par la taille.

Coin fit un grand sourire qui déplut fortement à la troupe. On aurait vraiment dit une Snow au féminin.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Il y a peu j'ai autorisé une opération secrète ayant pour but un sauvetage au sein du Capitole. Je suis très fière de vous annoncer que les vainqueurs des Hunger Games ont été libérés.

Nouveaux cris de joie. Aria les ensuivit en regardant Tiana. La rouquine lui sourit avec gratitude. Finnick eut un sourire en coin.

\- Cette journée marque un changement historique. Avec le Geai Moqueur, les jumelles survivantes enfin réunies et les autres vainqueurs à nos côtés nous avons envoyé un message on ne peut plus clair au Capitole. Nous n'accepterons plus jamais d'endurer l'injustice.

Le peuple enchaina les applaudissements de joie. Aria ne put se retenir d'en faire de même avec les autres.

\- Aujourd'hui, en ce jour, nous avons réuni les familles, les amis et ceux que nous aimons !

Aria se colla contre Haymitch avec amour en tendant la main vers Tiana. Celle-ci lui prit et se colla contre Glen. Celia les enjoignit d'un sourire alors que Finnick la prit par les épaules. Tiana le regarda avec remerciement pour elle. Il lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Coin. Toujours aussi confuse de sentir son cœur faire des loopings.

\- Que tous les citoyens de Panem se retrouvent. Pas pour se battre afin de divertir le Capitole mais pour se donner la main dans ce combat ! Faisons que ce jour soit un jour où nous promettons de ne jamais abandonner, de ne jamais capituler avant d'avoir construit un nouveau Panem. Un Panem où les dirigeants seront élus et non imposés. Et où les districts seront libres de partager le fruit de leur labeur sans avoir à se battre entre eux pour récolter quelques miettes.

Tiana et Aria serrèrent leur main avec force. Elles en rêvaient tellement, comme tous ici présents, de ce monde libre.

\- Ce nouveau Panem est à notre portée mais nous devons nous battre pour l'obtenir. La route qui nous y conduit passe par les montagnes escarpées et les ravins profonds du district deux. Là, au cœur de la chaine de montagne la plus escarpée de Panem se tiennent les installations militaires du Capitole. Nous pouvons conquérir ce bastion. Parce que nous sommes un seul peuple, une seule armée, une seule voix. Car aujourd'hui est le jour de notre renaissance. Aujourd'hui nous avons libéré les vainqueurs. Demain ce sera... Panem !

Les cris furent violents et Aria se mit à s'arracher la voix en les suivant. Finnick et tous les autres en firent de même hormis Tiana qui fut un peu plus réservée à cause des cris. Malgré tout elle leva le poing et hurla quelques faibles sons à son tour, toujours main dans la main de sa sœur.

A la fin du discours, la troupe retourna à ses quartiers hormis Glen qui se dépêcha de trouver Coin pour lui parler de sa demande personnelle. Finnick resta à bonne distance et Tiana ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets en arrière où il se trouvait. Aria ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à la chambre de soins.

\- J'ai beau détester Coin, son discours était parfait et véridique, déclara la blonde. J'ai adoré.

\- Oui, elle n'a dit que des choses vraies, enchaina Tiana. Ce qu'on ressent et ce que l'on doit faire. Cette renaissance me parle beaucoup. Moi aussi je dois renaitre.

Ses amis approuvèrent. Haymitch lui posa une main sur les épaules.

\- Et tu y arriveras. Tu es une Grant après tout.

Elle lui sourit avec joie.

\- Bon, on devrait aller se reposer, je suis claqué moi, déclara-t-il après coup.

Tout le monde approuva. Aria resta dormir avec Tiana pendant que Célia se fit installer dans son lit par Haymitch et Finnick. Les deux laissèrent les sœurs ensembles. Toutes s'endormirent rapidement dans leur lit, avec les deux chats ronronnant au creux de leur ventre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana émergea à nouveau la première et mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait c'était pareil. Elle croyait être encore au capitole, paniquait et devait bien regarder la pièce pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'ils l'avaient vraiment cherchée. Aria serra ses mains dans les siennes en cherchant son regard, lui demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Chaque fois que je me réveille je mets plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte que c'est réel et que je ne suis plus là-bas.

La blonde eut un air triste. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas facile pour Tiana. La rouquine regarda les murs d'un air absent.

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne vois que des murs. Je suis contente d'être ici mais l'extérieur me manque.

Aria lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire et sans aborder ce dont Glen lui avait parlé. Du fait de demander une sortie. Mais persuadée que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle préféra ne pas en parler dans le cas où Coin refuserait.

\- Avant que vous veniez nous chercher, je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai été à l'extérieur, c'est quand on est revenus au capitole après les expiations.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'en parler mais pas tout d'un coup. Dit Tiana en secouant la tête. Je sais que c'est étrange mais en parler par petits bouts m'apaise plus que de tout sortir.

\- Je pense que c'est normal. Sourit Aria. Continue si tu veux encore parler.

Tiana lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

\- On ne voyait pas grand-chose de la fenêtre de la cellule mais il y a eu une fois où j'ai aperçu le soleil d'une baie vitrée.

Aria fronça les sourcils alors que l'expression de Tiana se chargeait de souffrance.

\- C'était après ton spot. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir m'enfuir, mais j'ai eu… J'ai eu _besoin_ de lutter et de faire de nouveau quelque chose contre lui, tu vois ? Comme au début de notre capture quand je refusais les médicaments ou la nourriture. J'ai couru tout un étage dans la tour du capitole. C'est comme si je revivais quand je voyais le soleil.

Aria caressa la joue de sa sœur avec tendresse.

\- Tu as été tellement forte là-bas.

Tiana ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Johanna disait que tu serais fière de moi si tu me voyais.

\- Je le suis, assura Aria avec force, faisant rouvrir les yeux à la rouquine. Tu ne t'es pas laissée glisser, tu t'es battue durant tout le temps que tu étais là-bas.

\- Je comptais me suicider après la dernière interview, contra Tiana. Il m'avait prévenue que si je déviais… Et je savais que je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois.

La rouquine referma les yeux et Aria la serra contre elle.

\- Johanna nous en a parlé l'autre jour. Tu as risqué gros pour nous sauver.

\- Je pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Tiana pleura un peu dans son épaule ce qui réveilla Célia qui eut un regard triste mais ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes, la rouquine se reprit et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le douze a été bombardé mais… Mais tu sais, le sofa de la dernière interview, il venait de chez nous. Il n'a pas bombardé notre maison ?

\- Non le village des vainqueurs est intact. Il a juste vidé la maison.

-…Vidé la maison ? Il n'a aucune limite. Il a pillé tous nos souvenirs…

Aria lâcha Tiana qui se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je suis retournée au douze deux fois. La première fois la maison n'était pas encore totalement vide.

La blonde fouilla dans un tiroir de la table de nuit. Tiana porta la main à son cœur en voyant ses poèmes. Elle ne sut un instant pas comment réagir en voyant la photo d'Eliott mais tritura sa bague.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Célia, intervenant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

Tiana resta un instant silencieuse et sursauta quand Haymitch, Glen et Finnick entrèrent. Finnick s'assit au fond de la pièce avec un mince sourire en voyant qu'Aria donnait ses affaires à Tiana. Mais le visage bouleversé de la jeune femme interpella les trois hommes.

\- Il a dit qu'Eliott ne m'aimait pas et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait menti. Comme… Comme Finnick, souffla-t-elle avec un regard d'excuses envers le jeune homme.

A cet instant, le brun avait un regard de colère qui l'effraya et elle se recula dans son lit. Finnick souffla pour se calmer.

\- Je suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre lui. M'utiliser contre toi est déjà dégueulasse, mais prendre le souvenir d'Eliott c'est encore pire.

Tiana regarda Finnick sans flancher et sans détourner le regard.

\- Il m'a remontré sa mort.

Finnick grogna une insulte entre ses dents envers Snow.

\- Il a dit que tout le monde me récupérait. D'abord les Works. Après les Grant. Après Finnick et Haymitch. Et ensuite lui. Mais qu'il n'y avait que pour lui que j'étais utile.

Haymitch fut plus rapide que Glen et s'assit à côté du lit de la rouquine.

\- Il ne t'a dit que des mensonges. Il a appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Eliott t'a menti parce qu'il t'aimait tellement qu'il refusait de te tuer et qu'il savait que tu ne l'accepterais pas. Finnick et moi t'avons menti parce qu'on voulait te protéger. On avait peur que tu ne saches pas jouer la comédie. Tu étais trop effondrée, ça aurait paru suspect à Snow que tu t'en relèves. Mais je reconnais qu'on aurait dû vous en parler dans l'arène. C'est une faute et une erreur impardonnable.

A cet instant, Tiana chercha le regard de Finnick comme pour y voir une confirmation et il acquiesça. Encore une fois, il savait que c'était trop tôt pour les excuses.

\- Merci.

Elle regarda un instant le Eliott en photo et posa le cadre sur la table de nuit avec émotion.

\- Au fait, dit Glen. On était venus vous chercher parce qu'il y a une rediffusion du spot de Finnick.

\- Tu as fait un spot ?

\- La nuit où ils sont partis au capitole pour vous chercher, j'ai révélé certaines choses sur Snow. Une des seules choses utiles que j'ai faites. Vous venez le voir ? Se reprit-il.

Aria et Célia approuvèrent. Tiana mit un peu plus de temps mais s'y décida finalement. Une fois Célia installée dans son fauteuil, la petite troupe se rendit dans le réfectoire. Johanna s'y trouvait également et serra Tiana contre elle avec force, qui s'en étonna, avant de se rappeler que la brune n'avait pas de famille et que personne ne venait la visiter. Katniss et Gale étaient également présents, mais Tiana décida de les ignorer pour pouvoir rester et ne pas refaire un coup d'éclat.

Le spot se lança et le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce. Finnick fit d'abord un éloge sur son district avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

\- _La vérité. Pas les légendes d'une vie de luxure. Il y a eu tant de mensonges sur ce qu'il se passe dans notre patrie. Vous pouvez survivre dans l'arène mais que dès vous la quittez, vous n'êtes plus qu'un esclave._

Les mots firent se crisper Tiana sur les mains de Johanna et Aria alors que Glen la serrait par les épaules.

\- _Le président Snow me vendait… C'est-à-dire mon corps. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Dès qu'un vainqueur est considéré comme désirable, le président Snow l'offre en récompense à ceux qui le servent, ou le loue à des tarifs exorbitants. Si on refuse, il fait tuer l'un de nos proches. Alors on obéit._

Pour la première fois, Tiana se demanda si la famille d'Annie avait péri à cause d'un refus de Finnick. Ou s'il protégeait Mags. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

\- _Je n'étais pas le seul, mais j'étais le plus populaire. Et peut-être le plus vulnérable, car mes proches étaient totalement sans défense. Pour apaiser leurs scrupules, mes clientes m'offraient de l'argent ou des bijoux, mais j'ai vite découvert une forme de rémunération plus intéressante. Les secrets._

La famille Grant, Johanna, Gale et Haymitch étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Katniss était attentive mais l'avait déjà vu lors du sauvetage.

\- _La suite devrait vous intéresser, président Snow, car bon nombre d'entre eux vous concernaient directement. Mais commençons d'abord par un échantillon des autres._

Finnick dépeignit alors un tableau des plus intéressants : appétits sexuels étranges, tromperies abominables, avidité insatiable et jeux de pouvoir sanglants s'y trouvaient. Il y révélait les noms de hauts gradés du capitole.

Tiana jeta un regard en biais au brun. Durant tout ce temps… Il avait joué un double jeu pour en apprendre plus ? Elle se reconcentra sur le spot quand Finnick parla de Snow.

\- _A présent passons à notre bon président Coriolanus Snow. Il était très jeune lorsqu'il a accédé au pouvoir. Il lui a fallu se montrer très habile pour le conserver. Comment s'y est-il pris ? Vous demandez-vous sans doute. La réponse est simple. Elle tient en un seul mot._ _ **Poison.**_

Cette fois-ci tous eurent des sursauts alors que Finnick parlait de l'ascension d'un jeune Snow dont les adversaires mourraient brutalement. Aria et Tiana échangèrent un regard de surprise. Il était immonde depuis toujours. Glen avait eu un haut le cœur quand Finnick avait commencé à parler des secrets. Le jeune homme avait toujours réussi à être optimiste malgré tout ça ? Tout ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il apprenait ? Pas étonnant qu'il se soit laissé glisser après la capture de Tiana. Glen lâcha la rouquine et prit le brun par les épaules.

Haymitch aussi était plus que surpris. Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Finnick avait gardé cette part de lui secrète pour tout le monde. Le blond alla également le prendre par les épaules. Le brun était plus fort que ce que tout le monde en pensait.

Le spot se termina sur Finnick qui criait lui-même de couper, les caméramans étant trop choqués de ses révélations pour le faire. Aria ne savait pas quoi en penser. Imaginer que Finnick profite du fait que Snow l'utilise pour faire des découvertes la laissait sans voix et pantoise. C'était intelligent de retourner les propres armes du président contre lui. Le fait d'apprendre que Snow avait utilisé du poison n'était au final pas si étonnant. Il ressemblait tellement à un serpent que ça collait au personnage. Elle alla taper dans la main de Finnick. Célia, Katniss et Gale étaient également venus le féliciter de l'action qu'il avait faite bien que Katniss l'avait déjà vu. Tiana n'aima pas voir Katniss près de lui et eut un petit grognement mécontent.

\- Dire qu'il a fait et gardé ça pour lui pendant sept ans, marmonna Johanna en allant également auprès de Finnick pour le taper dans le dos.

Tiana resta figée. Il lui avait encore menti ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Son esprit et son cœur luttèrent et elle sursauta quand le brun se rendit auprès d'elle, mais pas trop près non plus.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, commença d'office le brun. Mais personne à part moi n'a jamais rien su de ce que j'apprenais.

Tiana eut un regard de surprise.

\- Tu avais l'air persuadé qu'il tomberait un jour. Tu… Tu me l'as dit une fois quand je t'ai demandé si un jour on vivrait autrement.

Finnick acquiesça avec un fin sourire, heureux de pouvoir lui parler presque normalement.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je savais que tu te sentirais obligée de faire comme moi et je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, marmonna Tiana en se triturant les mains.

Finnick lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu de clients comme tu en parles dans le spot. Avec des appétits étranges.

\- Je pense qu'il choisissait ses clients avec soin pour que tu ne veuilles pas arrêter.

\- C'est possible, admit Tiana.

Elle se recula un peu de Finnick qui ne bougea pas. C'était déjà un exploit qu'elle lui parle autant.

\- Il a dit que j'étais sa gagnante préférée parce qu'il savait prévoir la moindre de mes réactions.

Le brun résista à la tentation de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer. Il ne fallait pas pousser son avantage trop loin non plus.

\- Ce mec est un sombre connard, avoua Finnick et ça faisait du bien de le sortir.

Plus loin, les Grant, Haymitch et Johanna les regardaient discuter avec un sourire.

\- On dirait qu'il y a vraiment de l'espoir, dit Glen.

Aria surveillait quant à elle le visage de sa sœur pour palier la moindre crise.

Voyant que Tiana semblait avoir épuisé le temps qu'elle pouvait supporter de le voir, Finnick mit les mains dans les poches et s'apprêta à raccompagner Johanna dans sa chambre pour laisser les Grant entre eux.

\- J'aime pas quand elle est près de toi, dit brutalement Tiana et Finnick se retourna, attendant qu'elle continue. Katniss. J'aime pas quand elle est près de toi.

Ce fut plus fort que lui : Finnick eut un fou rire qui sembla vexer Tiana. La rouquine fit une moue boudeuse avant de retourner vers sa famille. Finnick la suivit du regard en songeant qu'il avait déjà une grande victoire sur Snow aujourd'hui : il avait pu parler assez longtemps avec Tiana et elle montrait de la jalousie. L'espoir était plus que permis, Snow était loin d'avoir gagné. Il fallait continuer à être patient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie et qu'une autre Tiana renaisse de ses cendres.


	63. Révélation et bouffée d'air frais

**Chapitre 63 : Révélation et bouffée d'air frais**

Le calme apaisant dans le district treize fit un bien fou à la troupe. Coin, Plutarch et les autres soldats s'organisaient pour la reprise du district deux avec d'intenses réunions. Aria décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Une accalmie serait bénéfique pour tout le monde le temps que Snow se réorganise également de son côté. Surtout après ce mois et demi de torture psychologique.

La blonde passa la plupart de ses journées avec ses sœurs. Tiana avait ses hauts et ses bas mais elle tenait le coup comparé à Peeta qui devenait de plus en plus fou. Cela inquiéta Katniss qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais les psychologues étaient peu convaincus d'un rétablissement futur. Pas comme Tiana était en train de le faire. La rouquine passa d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps à dormir et manger pour que son corps se remette. Le reste du temps elle était en famille et cogitait sur Finnick.

Célia s'améliorait quant à elle dans son apprentissage du fauteuil. Même si on la poussait souvent, elle savait le manier de ses maigres forces dans les bras. Aria la regardait souvent avec un regard maternel. Ce jour là elle se laissa absorber par les efforts de la cadette alors qu'Haymitch se colla à elle avec surprise.

\- Tu as retrouvé le sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir, dit-il en ronronnant.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle colla sa tête contre son torse d'où il lui caressa la joue. Ils se regardèrent avec passion.

\- Dis-moi, ça ne tenterait pas qu'on s'amuse un petit peu ?

Haymitch l'embrassa langoureusement en la penchant de plus en plus contre le sol. Elle savoura le baiser avant de se détacher.

\- Malheureusement non... Ce n'est pas la bonne période.

\- Règles ? Déjà ?

\- Non... Ovulation. Et je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de protection ici.

Haymitch fit une moue triste mais se résigna. Il devrait attendre un peu pour assouvir ses pulsions.

\- Dommage... Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment pour faire des enfants, commenta-t-il.

Aria lui fit un regard surpris. Presque outré.

\- Parce que dans d'autres circonstances tu en voudrais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça te surprend ?

\- Bah toi qui ne voulais pas reconstruire de famille... Le mariage et en plus les enfants, tu me choques !

Haymitch eut un grand fou rire tendre. Il serra Aria contre lui.

\- J'ai changé moi aussi, je te dis j'aurais ma revanche sur Snow quand je reconstruirais ma famille. J'ai vraiment envie de voir un petit être grandir dans ton ventre bien rond. De te cajoler en lui parlant à travers toi. Et qu'à sa naissance il me tienne le doigt de ses petites mains...

Aria le regarda avec tendresse. Haymitch avait tellement évolué depuis sa rencontre avec lui. Il rêvait d'avenir. Elle lui embrassa les mains et le regarda avec passion.

\- Si on survit à cette guerre, on aura tout ce que l'on désire. Dans la paix. Il est clair que je n'aurais pas fait d'enfant si les Hunger Games continuaient.

L'ancien mentor approuva. Dans ce genre de moment il en oubliait presque où il était et ce qu'il restait encore à faire pour la liberté. Il haussa un sourcil quand Aria eut un regard très taquin et enjôleur. Elle se leva et le tira par le bras. Puis elle entra dans une salle vide et poussa le blond contre le mur.

\- Tu me chauffes, là ? C'est sadique on ne peut rien faire !

\- On peut toujours faire sans pénétration. Autant profiter du temps calme qui nous reste comme on sait si bien le faire.

Fou de désir l'homme la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Ca leur fit tellement de bien. Aria se laissa glisser et ouvrit le pantalon de son homme. Malgré le danger de se faire surprendre le duo entama une relation charnelle plus que passionnée.

* * *

Après leurs ébats, Aria se recoiffa et sortit comme si de rien n'était en pouffant. Il l'ensuivit et les deux se prirent par la taille. Faire l'amour donnait toujours un sentiment de bien être planant. Ils retrouvèrent donc Tiana dans cette bonne humeur qui l'atteignit. La rouquine se surprit à sourire en caressant Butterfly. Finnick était à l'entrainement elle pouvait souffler un peu. C'est alors que Célia entra dans la pièce avec les larmes aux yeux. Ils la fixèrent avec peine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la rousse inquiète.

\- Non ça va, c'est juste que... Je repensais au district douze et j'ai eu le cafard.

Aria fut contente de voir sa soeur se laisser aller comme elle lui avait montré. Ca lui ferait du bien. Les deux la prirent par la taille.

\- C'est normal, il nous manque.

\- Oui et... Les images du bombardement me reviennent sans cesse en tête... J'en tremble. Et puis... Je repense à tous ceux qui sont morts. Mes amis de l'école... Mes amis dont Greg avait tué un de leurs parents. J'avais tout fait pour les aider et voilà qu'ils meurent douloureusement... Je me sens si faible par moments.

Haymitch s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

\- C'est normal on ressent tous ce sentiment de perte et de faiblesse. Mais crois-moi tu es très forte, Célia.

La petite lui sourit. Haymitch avait le don pour apaiser les cœurs.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais il a été psy dans une autre vie, pouffa Tiana.

Tous se mirent à rire. Ce fut au tour de Glen d'arriver avec les larmes aux yeux. Haymitch se leva et montra un siège.

\- Au suivant ! Je prends cher de l'heure, je préviens.

Nouveau fou rire devant un Glen perplexe. Puis il s'essuya les yeux et leur sourit.

\- Désolé d'être dans un tel état mais j'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle ! On va pouvoir tous aller en forêt dès que la zone sera inspectée par les soldats du treize ! Demain je pense ! Tiana, Célia ! Vous allez pouvoir prendre l'air frais !

Pour la première fois depuis son retour Tiana eut un sourire lumineux, brillant, étincelant de bonheur. Elle eut les larmes à son tour en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Enfin, oui enfin elle pourrait retrouver l'extérieur et la forêt qu'elle aimait tant. La famille réunie dans leur milieu.

\- J'ai hâte de la montrer à Tigris, sanglota-t-elle.

Ils la prirent contre eux. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qui pouvait leur arriver en ce temps de repos.

* * *

Le soir venu tout le monde était excité. Il fut dur de se convaincre à dormir un peu. Pourtant chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Haymitch alla dormir avec Finnick pour ne pas le laisser seul. Aria resta avec Tiana et Celia décida d'aller dormir avec Glen dans une chambre à part. Elle avait très envie d'être avec son papounet adoré. Le sommeil arriva rapidement pour les deux jumelles survivantes qui dormirent les bras l'une contre l'autre. Les deux chats étaient à leurs pieds. Butterfly semblait accepter de lui laisser un peu de terrain.

Tout était si calme. _Aria se prit à rêver d'avoir des enfants. Main dans la main avec Haymitch ils marchaient en forêt c'était si apaisant. Tiana eut un rêve similaire. Elle se voyait en forêt avec sa famille. Elle marchait sous le soleil brillant qui lui manquait tant. Elle regardait de droite à gauche avec excitation. Elle tenait la main de Finnick. C'était un si beau rêve, si différent de d'habitude. Et pourtant, les démons n'étaient jamais loin. Ils riaient dans son inconscient. Tiana continuait de marcher. Mais elle perdit la main qu'elle tenait. Elle regarda de droite à gauche. Finnick n'était plus là. Les Grant non plus ! Elle se mit à courir en hurlant leurs prénoms. Elle les chercha avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'arène. L'arène de ses premiers Hunger Games._

 _\- ARIA ! PAPA ! CELIA ! HAYMITCH ! F... FINN' !_

 _Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle courrait en forêt avant de trouver la fameuse falaise. Elle vit plusieurs tributs de ses jeux tomber en la suppliant de les aider. Ils moururent tous explosés sur le sol dont Annie et ceux du onze. Tiana hurla et se dépêcha de descendre. Finnick tenait Annie contre lui à cet instant. Il la regardait avec méchanceté._

 _\- Tu l'as laissée mourir ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !_

 _\- Non ! Je ne voulais pas ça !_

 _Finnick prit un couteau et comme Eliott, il se poignarda. Tiana le reçut dans ses bras. Son hurlement fut aussi terrible que lors de ses premiers jeux. Personne ne l'aida et elle regarda le corps mort de Finnick dans ses bras._

 _\- Papa ! Aria ! Pitié, sauvez-moi !_

 _Aria arriva vers elle. Tiana eut un sourire avant de voir qu'elle n'avait plus de bras. La blonde pleurait et s'effondra._

 _\- J'ai tué Doug et Greg mais ils ont tué Haymitch et Célia... Je suis désolée... Je vais rejoindre… les rejoindre avec Glen et Rose..._

 _\- NON ! Pitié ! Ne meurs pas toi aussi... !_

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Mais je... s'il te plaît promets-moi de t'occuper de mes enfants..._

 _\- Aria... !_

 _Son cri fut déchirant et Aria tomba livide devant sa sœur. La rouquine était la dernière en lice. Snow la regardait dans l'arène avec délectation._

 _\- Tu es mon jouet, et j'ai gagné. Je t'ai brisée comme de la porcelaine. Tous tes proches sont morts. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas assez souffert encore..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Pas de venin non ! PAS CA !_

 _\- Oh non je vais juste te prendre une jambe et un bras hahaha. Oh et en passant, les jumeaux que tu portes dans ton ventre, j'ai hâte de les voir dans l'arène plus tard._

 _Le rire de Snow résonna alors que Tiana se sentit couler dans un abîme noir._

 _Tiana rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la pluie sur son visage. Elle était dans le futur. Elle avait avec elle quatre enfants de douze ans. Un d'elle et Elliot, un d'elle et Finnick et les deux autres d'Aria et Haymitch. Tous des blonds. Elle déglutit quand elle regarda les pacificateurs arriver pour les amener au train._

 _\- Que les quatre-vingts deuxième Hunger Games commencent ! Tonna Snow, ravi._

 _Tiana hurla de ses maigres forces alors que les pacificateurs commencèrent à la déshabiller sauvagement._

 _\- Tu seras toujours en mon pouvoir. Toujours._

 _Tiana se fit violer alors que Snow la caressait avec une rose. Il ne cessait de planter son regard dans le sien..._

Tiana criait à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Les larmes roulaient dans son regard fou. Aria sursauta et la regarda. Tiana semblait en proie à une crise démentielle. Elle voulut la prendre dans les bras mais la rouquine lui colla un coup de coude dans le nez.

\- LACHE-MOI ! NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

\- Tia' ! Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité !

Aria s'approcha mais Tiana lui envoya tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main dans la figure, dont du sang coulait déjà du nez de la blonde. Celle-ci se sentit vite dépassée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil.

\- TUEZ-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS CA !

La blonde haleta. Comment faire pour l'aider ? Elle regarda Tigris et Butterfly s'enfuir.

\- NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS OFFRIR MON CORPS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RETOURNER DANS L'ARENE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS DE VENIN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR MOURIR MES PROCHES ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN AVENIR COMME CA ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Aria hurla le prénom de Tiana sans succès.

\- Calme-toi pitié, tu ne souffriras plus je te le promets !

\- SI ! Tu vas mourir et je devrais garder tes enfants qui iront aux Hunger Games !

\- Pas du tout personne ne mourra ! On a survécu jusque là il n'y a pas de raison.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE SEULE ! PAS COMME QUAND MES PARENTS SONT MORTS ! Nooooooooooooooooon !

\- Tu as une famille, sanglota Aria impuissante.

Elle ne pouvait l'approcher ni la regarder sans qu'elle ne se fasse repousser.

\- NON, les Jones sont morts ! Je ne suis pas une Grant, je ne suis pas forte ! On m'a laissé en arrière !

La blonde serra les poings. Jusqu'à quel point Snow l'avait traumatisée pour faire un tel cauchemar ? Elle embrouillait tout...

Aria décida de reculer. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait être forte pour sa sœur. Grace à son bonheur retrouvé elle y arriverait et la sauverait. Cela ne l'atteindrait plus. Aria lui sourit alors, un franc sourire d'amour. Elle resta là à attendre que Tiana arrête de se griffer et de trembler contre son coin de mur alors qu'elle aurait voulu se fondre dedans. Elle voyait Aria sans la voir. Pourtant ce sourire la calma un peu. Ce n'était pas celui de Snow, celui-là était rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Yeux dans les yeux elles restèrent un grand moment comme ça avant que Tiana décide de marteler sa corde plutôt que son bras. C'était le signe qu'elle commençait à revenir à elle.

La blonde se mit donc en tailleur en continuant de lui sourire.

\- Tu sais Tiana je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie. Tu es ma sœur, et ça rien ne le changera jamais.

La rouquine ne répondit pas mais écouta.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose. Un truc que je ne t'ai jamais avoué. Un secret que personne ne sait à part Glen et Rose.

Ce coup-ci Tiana leva les yeux, ils étaient toujours anormalement grands mais elle sembla curieuse.

\- Puisque tu es ma précieuse sœur adorée je vais t'en faire part à toi, et rien qu'à toi ! D'accord ? Mais il ne faudra pas le répéter ! Même Célia n'est pas au courant.

Tiana approuva et se calma. Elle attendait la suite.

\- Voilà, en fait lors de nos jeux, j'ai tout de suite été attirée par toi. Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce... Parce qu'on se ressemblait et qu'on ressentait la même chose ? Parla enfin la rouquine.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais il y avait autre chose encore. Ton prénom m'avait interpellée ! C'était presque un signe que l'on était déjà des jumelles sans le savoir.

\- Mon prénom ?

\- Oui. Parce que moi je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Aria... Je m'appelle officiellement Ariana. C'est ce qui est inscrit sur mes registres de naissance même si personne n'a jamais été vérifié.

La rouquine sembla abasourdie, elle en oublia totalement son rêve et se concentra sur sa soeur.

\- Ariana... Ariana et Tiana.

\- C'est ça, lui sourit la blonde. Ma maman m'a donné le prénom d'Ariana à ma naissance. Mais comme on m'appelait toujours Aria... Tout le monde a fini par oublier de m'appeler Ariana. Puis mon père, qui pense toujours à Rose, préfère m'appeler Aria car c'est ainsi que Rose aimait à m'appeler avant qu'elle ne parte. Je m'y suis fait à la longue même si au fond de moi je reste Ariana Grant et non Aria Grant. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu une partie de mon nom et que personne n'a jamais su la vérité hormis mes parents. Célia a toujours cru que je m'appelais Aria. C'est mon petit secret entre moi, Rose, Glen et toi maintenant.

\- Oh, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! C'est... C'est comme mon prénom ! On est vraiment des jumelles !

\- Ouiii !

Tiana se leva et sauta dans les bras d'Aria. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en la câlinant. L'orage était passé grâce à son petit secret. Mais tôt ou tard elle avait prévu de lui dire tout comme à son futur mari. Ariana, son vrai prénom lui manquait. Elle imaginait que peut-être elle pourrait le reprendre après la guerre même si Glen allait avoir du mal avec ça. Il était borné dans ses habitudes. Mais il faudrait bien qu'il se détache un peu de Rose. Il était capable de faire de grandes choses sans elle derrière lui.

\- Tiana et Ariana, Tiana et Ariana, répéta la rouquine en boucle. J'adore ! Je veux t'appeler comme ça !

\- Ca me ferait plaisir, si tu y penses de temps en temps. Ma sœurette adorée.

\- Je t'aime tellement ! Sanglota Tiana.

Les deux se câlinèrent un moment avant que Tiana n'ose parler de son rêve. Et il était si affreux qu'Aria en avait la nausée.

\- Je comprends mieux... Même moi j'aurais fini par devenir folle... Mais n'oublie pas une chose Tia', c'est qu'on ne mourra pas aussi facilement et que Snow perd littéralement prise sur nous. On se vengera. Il payera. Et on sera libres, c'est ce en quoi tu dois toujours croire !

Tiana approuva en faisant des exercices de respiration. La forêt ne serait pas de trop cet après-midi pour qu'elle puisse récupérer d'un tel rêve... Maintenant elle n'attendait plus que ça, l'air libre. Avec sa famille et... avec Finnick.

* * *

Les deux filles dormirent presque toute la matinée, épuisées par le cauchemar de Tiana. Personne ne les réveilla, même si Glen, Finnick, Haymitch et Célia étaient impatients de leur sortie. De toute manière, les soldats du treize leur avaient assuré que ce ne serait qu'après le repas de midi. Alors ils prirent leur mal en patience et attendirent dans la chambre des filles. Ils restaient cependant surpris qu'elles dorment aussi longtemps. Finnick et Haymitch échangèrent un regard. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu des cauchemars durant la nuit. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Enfin, Aria émergea et sembla étonnée de les voir tous réunis dans la chambre.

\- Dure nuit ? Demanda Finnick avec inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Soupira la blonde. Il l'a tellement traumatisée qu'elle en fait d'horribles cauchemars. Mais j'ai réussi à la calmer, heureusement. Finit-elle avec un fin sourire.

\- Je vais vous chercher de quoi manger, assura Finnick.

Histoire de laisser Tiana émerger sans avoir à le voir tout de suite à son réveil.

Il croisa Johanna au réfectoire.

\- Hey, il parait qu'une sortie dans la forêt se profile ? Je compte m'incruster si ça ne vous dérange pas !

\- Tu es la bienvenue, assura Finnick en pressant son épaule.

\- Ca avance avec Tiana ? Demanda Johanna avec un peu plus de sérieux.

\- J'ai préféré la laisser se réveiller sans me voir dans la pièce. Elle s'ouvre un peu plus mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Et apparemment elle a eu une nuit mouvementée.

\- C'est elle qui a crié ? Demanda Johanna en devenant blanche. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais il me semblait bien avoir reconnu sa voix. Je peux reconnaître la sienne et celle de Peeta les yeux fermés, dit-elle en fermant justement douloureusement les yeux.

Finnick pressa sa main.

\- Vous n'y êtes plus. Vous n'y retournerez pas. Ils devront me passer sur le corps que ce soit Peeta, Tiana ou toi, je ne laisserai aucun de vous y repartir.

Johanna rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire et pressa aussi sa main.

\- Bon j'étais venu chercher à manger pour ces demoiselles, reprit Finnick. On se retrouve pour la sortie en forêt tout à l'heure !

Johanna lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

Du côté de Tiana, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Aria, Glen et Haymitch parlaient entre eux. Célia câlinait les deux chats qui avaient sauté sur ses genoux. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Où est Finnick ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en se redressant.

Haymitch et Aria échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Il est allé vous chercher à manger.

Tiana se renfonça dans ses coussins avec soulagement. Personne n'aborda le sujet du cauchemar, Aria ne leur avait de toute façon pas détaillé. Elle regarda la photo d'Eliott sur la table de nuit, un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce fut Finnick qui l'en sortit en revenant avec les plateaux. Il l'interrogea un instant du regard et elle acquiesça. Il posa le plateau sur ses genoux et se recula, allant près de Célia. Tigris le cracha légèrement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se décala un peu mais le chat continua de le fixer avec hargne. Probablement avait-il été trop près de Tiana à son goût. Le brun eut un petit sourire, sacré protecteur que la rouquine s'était dégoté.

\- Pas la peine de te presser, assura Glen en voyant Tiana qui se ruait sur le repas. On peut attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Tiana fit la moue mais ralentit son rythme. C'est qu'elle était tellement pressée de revoir l'extérieur… Finnick la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il retrouvait peu à peu de sa Tia'. Il le voyait rien qu'au fait qu'elle le regardait un peu plus longtemps qu'avant.

Enfin, les filles finirent de manger et ils les laissèrent s'habiller en paix. Elles les rejoindraient près de l'ascenseur de toute manière. Johanna les y attendait, semblant faire les cent pas. Haymitch la prit par les épaules d'un sourire.

\- Tu te joins à nous ?

Johanna acquiesça d'un sourire.

\- Finnick m'a donné son accord.

\- Ca tombait sous le sens, dit le brun avec un sourire.

Il prit également Johanna par les épaules.

Célia, Tiana et Aria arrivèrent ensuite, Tiana semblant mettre un point d'honneur à s'occuper de pousser Célia. La petite leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait pourtant assuré à Tiana qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais Tiana avait insisté, elle voulait faire quelque chose pour aider, alors Célia avait finalement cédé. Ils se casèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et Finnick sembla vouloir s'éloigner, se trouvant proche de la rouquine. Celle-ci secoua la tête sans le regarder et il ne bougea plus, le cœur battant. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'air libre. Un moment éblouies par le soleil rayonnant, Célia, Tiana et Johanna plissèrent les yeux avant de les garder grands ouverts.

\- Vous avez l'après-midi, leur assura un soldat.

\- Laisse-moi avancer toute seule, exigea Célia.

Tiana ne se fit pas prier. Elle-même respira par grandes inspirations l'air frais. Butterfly et Tigris sautèrent des genoux de Célia et foncèrent dans les arbres.

\- On se sent revivre ! S'écria Johanna.

Célia ne dit rien, appréciant le soleil sur son visage. Tiana eut un rire un peu fou. C'était de ça qu'elle rêvait. Elle en était sûre qu'elle reverrait le soleil. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en riant de joie. Johanna prit ses mains dans les siennes et tourna avec elle en riant également. Les deux jeunes femmes durent s'arrêter quand ce fut trop pour le genou de Tiana et le corps abîmé de Johanna. Elles se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe et Tiana ferma un instant les yeux.

Une main saisit la sienne et elle sut d'instinct que c'était celle d'Aria. En rouvrant les yeux, elle tomba effectivement dans le regard bleu clair de sa sœur qui essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa soeur.

\- Je m'étais juré de te faire vivre ce bonheur.

\- C'est chose faite. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sortie de là !

\- On a un autre endroit à vous montrer, dit Glen. Ca vous dit ?

Aussitôt, les trois filles se relevèrent. Tiana prit l'autre main de Johanna et elles suivirent les autres, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

\- Vous verrez, c'est un magnifique endroit, dit Aria en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Célia suivait derrière, Haymitch l'aidant un peu à avancer dans la terre. Finnick ne cessait de sourire. Voir Tiana sourire de cette façon était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une belle clairière remplie d'eau. Tiana se figea et sa prise sur la main d'Aria se lâcha un peu.

\- NON ! Hurla Johanna en se laissant tomber à genoux. Pas ça !

Les autres se figèrent. Tiana lâcha aussitôt Aria pour se planter au niveau de Johanna. Elle-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise près de l'étendue d'eau.

\- Il ne te noiera pas, martela-t-elle sans lâcher son amie du regard. Personne n'est là pour nous noyer. On ne risque rien, on est en sécurité ici.

\- Je dois vraiment aller mal pour que ce soit toi qui me rassures, rit Johanna.

Tiana la rejoignit dans son rire mais les deux sursautèrent quand un bruit d'éclaboussure leur parvint.

Johanna se recula tandis que Finnick prenait plaisir à nager.

\- Une vue toujours aussi agréable, commenta la brune pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

\- Hey ! Râla Tiana.

Aria les rejoignit d'un rire. Haymitch s'était posé contre un arbre et discutait avec Glen. Célia était au bord de l'eau et regardait les chats qui se poursuivaient dans les arbres avec un grand sourire.

\- Tiana Grant serait-elle jalouse de Johanna Mason ? Taquina Aria.

\- Il me semble qu'Aria Grant était la première à sortir les griffes ! Lança Johanna, les ramenant toutes les deux à ce souvenir d'avant les expiations.

Plongée dans ses pensées, le regard de Tiana se perdit sur Finnick qui se laissait flotter sur le dos avec un grand sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard, sourcils froncés et n'écoutait plus la conversation d'Aria et Johanna qui riaient ensembles, Aria faisant son possible pour faire oublier l'eau à Johanna dont le regard y revenait souvent avec peur. Finnick se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant. Tiana tourna la tête, les joues marbrées de rouge sans comprendre pourquoi. Aria et Johanna échangèrent un regard à cette vue.

Johanna se redressa et alla se poser contre un arbre, pas loin de Glen et Haymitch. Aria alla quant à elle du côté de Célia, ayant remarqué que Finnick sortait de l'eau pour se rapprocher de Tiana. Celle-ci l'avait remarqué, à demi tournée vers lui, mais ne le regardait pas. Le jeune homme s'assit à une distance respectable, assez pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Ca fait un moment que je voulais te parler, commença Finnick. J'essaie sans cesse de trouver le bon moment pour te présenter mes excuses, mais je ne veux pas louper ce moment à force de l'attendre.

Tiana se tourna lentement vers lui, jouant avec sa corde avec force. Elle eut du mal mais le silence du jeune homme l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle eut un serrement de cœur en voyant les larmes contenues dans son regard. Elle eut un geste, comme si elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, reprit Finnick, n'ayant pas loupé son geste étrange. Ca m'a fait mal de le faire et je le regrette.

Il fit un geste pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes avant de se raviser et de se racler la gorge.

\- Je pensais te protéger. Avec le recul je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler dans l'arène. J'ai été stupide de garder ça jusqu'au bout. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Tout ce que tu as subi et ce qu'il t'a fait… C'est de ma faute si notre relation est ruinée et que je ne peux même pas m'approcher plus de toi. Je mérite que tu me détestes. Si j'avais été plus intelligent, tu n'aurais pas suivi Peeta et tu aurais été avec nous depuis le début.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux en le voyant pleurer. Un instant, elle hésita. Elle ne supporta pas de le voir ainsi et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Avant de prendre sur elle, de s'avancer et de le prendre contre elle avec douceur.

Aria eut une exclamation étouffée en la voyant de loin. Glen sourit même s'il se doutait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile par la suite. Johanna fit le signe de la victoire et Haymitch eut un grand sourire. Tiana avançait bien.

Finnick n'osa pas la serrer contre lui, ayant peur de faire un geste qui lui ferait peur et la ferait reculer. Tiana avait fermé les yeux, étonnée de ne pas avoir de vidéo en tête. Elle refusa d'y penser et respira calmement. Finnick avait également fermé les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte qu'elle lui accordait. Lorsqu'il cessa de pleurer, elle se recula doucement et il ne la retint pas. Elle avait fait un pas énorme vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, un peu tremblotant.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne m'aimes pas que parce que je te rappelle Annie ?

\- Il t'a vraiment mis des saloperies en tête, pas vrai ? Tu es différente d'Annie tout comme je suis différent d'Eliott. Tu n'aimes pas l'eau alors qu'elle adore ça. Tu as peur des médecins alors qu'ils la rassuraient. Elle adorait être seule alors que tu détestes ça. Et je peux te trouver plein de différences encore.

\- Eliott… Eliott n'aimait pas la pluie. Je sais que toi tu aimes ça. Il n'aimait pas s'afficher en public, je sais que toi si. Il détestait cuisiner alors que toi tu adores le faire pour moi. Je crois ?

Finnick sourit.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué. Je ne te mentirais plus jamais, je peux te le promettre.

\- Comment je peux te croire ? Vous aviez déjà promis… Après la dispute.

Finnick ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Je comprends si tu ne nous crois pas. Mais te perdre aussi longtemps et aussi loin m'a servi de leçon. Dans ma tête je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ferais mieux de te considérer morte comme Annie. Et j'en suis désolé. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que je te mente à nouveau. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir.

Il planta un regard franc dans le sien.

\- J'ai toujours peur qu'il vienne me chercher, tu sais. Je fais des rêves… Ou je suis la seule vivante et ou nos enfants vivent les Hunger Games. Et où je reste son jouet jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Finnick ne put cette fois pas se retenir et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Si c'est trop pour toi, dis-le moi. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien.

\- Ca va, murmura-t-elle doucement malgré ses mains qui tremblaient dans les siennes.

\- Je peux t'assurer, que personne ici ne te laissera plus jamais entre ses mains. Plutôt mourir que de le laisser te toucher à nouveau. Tu es rassurée ?

Tiana acquiesça et pressa ses mains. Finnick eut un petit sourire, elle s'ouvrait à lui. Il songea ensuite que c'était ce genre de rêve qui avait dû la faire crier cette nuit.

\- J'aimerais savoir… On en est où tous les deux ? Demanda timidement Tiana. Je veux dire… On est encore… Ensembles ?

Finnick la regarda avec tendresse.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais je refuse d'abandonner ton cœur. Je t'aime trop pour ça, Tia'.

Les yeux de Tiana s'embuèrent. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à répondre à la déclaration.

\- C'est tellement dur et apaisant de te parler.

\- Mais tu arrives à me parler longtemps aujourd'hui. Tu vois, tu es en train de guérir, lui sourit-il encore. Tu arrives même à supporter un peu mon contact. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à nager ?

Elle secoua la tête avec violence.

\- Pas… Pas d'eau. Je peux pas.

\- Les expiations ?

Elle serra ses mains un peu plus fort.

\- Avant de comprendre que je ne savais rien, il m'a noyée. Je peux pas.

L'expression de Finnick changea mais il s'empêcha encore une fois de la serrer contre lui. Il estimait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Les deux sursautèrent quand Tigris sauta sur leurs mains jointes et s'acharna sur celles de Finnick qui s'éloigna en riant. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'il ne replonge. Tiana quant à elle entreprit de grimper dans un arbre malgré son genou blessé.

\- Tiana ! Cria Glen. Tu vas te blesser !

\- J'en ai besoin, papa ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Haymitch posa la main sur l'épaule de Glen. Aria monta derrière Tiana dans le cas où elle tomberait. Les deux sœurs s'assirent sur deux branches proches.

\- C'est comme tu l'avais imaginé ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Je me sens pousser des ailes. Je me sens…

\- Libre ? Termina Aria. Loin de toute peur ?

\- C'est ça.

Leurs doigts se lièrent et elles fixèrent la cime des arbres avec un soupir de bien-être avant d'éclater de rire.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement et ils finirent par devoir rentrer. Les hommes marchaient devant, les filles discutaient entre elles.

\- J'espère que Peeta pourra aussi sortir. Ca lui ferait du bien.

Le visage de Johanna se ferma légèrement.

\- Tout dépendra de comment il évolue. Mais je pense que s'il fait cette sortie… Ce sera avec toi. Vous avez un lien fort tous les deux.

Tiana sourit légèrement.

\- Il a vécu le même lavage de cerveau. Ca nous rapproche.

Aria et Johanna la prirent toutes les deux par les épaules en souriant.

\- Ce genre de moments m'a manqué, avoua Johanna. J'avais oublié que Finnick était pas mal torse nu d'ailleurs.

\- Hey, pas touche ! Cria aussitôt Tiana en riant. C'est mon Odair !

Les quatre filles rirent en cœur, Célia les fixant avec tendresse et amour.

Plus loin devant, Glen et Haymitch donnèrent des tapes dans le dos de Finnick.

\- Une grande avancée, pas vrai ?

\- Plus que je ne l'espérais.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre des Grant, Johanna compris. Tigris sauta sur les genoux de Finnick en ronronnant.

\- Ton chat est étrange, assura-t-il à Tiana.

\- Non, il agit selon mes humeurs. Il… Il sait quand je n'en peux plus, mais il sait quand je vais bien. Et je vais très bien ce soir.

Ils se sourirent tous.

Plus tard, Aria et Haymitch allèrent dormir ensembles. Glen et Célia prirent aussi congé. Finnick s'apprêta à en faire de même alors que Johanna s'était endormie et que Tiana papillonnait des yeux.

\- Finn' ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Tiana avec le cœur battant, encore une fois.

\- J'ai vécu une super journée. La meilleure depuis longtemps. Je me demandais… Tu… Ca me rassurerais si tu… Si tu restais cette nuit. Aria n'est pas là et…

\- Avec plaisir, Tiana.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et installa sa chaise en face de son lit, se calant pour dormir lui aussi.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi et pour me rattraper.

\- Tu… Tu seras là à mon réveil ? J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de me souvenir que c'était réel.

\- Je te le promets. A la même place que tu me vois là.

Tiana ferma alors les yeux, s'endormant avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Finnick en fit de même, après s'être enroulé dans une couverture et avoir contemplé Tiana tout son soul, Tigris se calant sur son ventre toujours en ronronnant.

* * *

 **Une sortie qui fait du bien à tout le monde :)**


	64. Grandes avancées

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Grandes avancées**

Les jours suivant la sortie, Tiana Grant passa ses journées avec Célia dans les couloirs du treize. Elle se sentait revivre. Elle eut même du mal à croire que tout était réel. Alors qu'il y a des semaines de ça elle se sentait mourir au plus profond du désespoir... Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdu avec Finnick... La rouquine eut un regain d'espoir. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ça avait été un grand moment. Cela la motiva à bouger un peu. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas reprendre aussi les entrainements maintenant que son corps se remplumait.

Au détour d'une intersection, Tiana croisa Aria avec Haymitch qui s'embrassaient amoureusement. Elle les regarda avec une certaine jalousie. Célia en eut un petit rictus. Voir sa sœur serrer les poings sur sa chaise était bon signe. Elle désirait à nouveau qu'il se passe des choses avec Finnick même si la barrière mentale était toujours là. C'était un conflit intérieur qu'elle gagnerait pour sûr.

\- Oh Tia'... Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue.

La rouquine se détendit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez bien profiter d'être ensemble sans vous soucier de mes réactions. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

Aria se gratta la tête. Toujours aussi tête de mule, sa sœur.

Tiana respira un bon coup et s'avança.

\- J'espère qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrais... Avec Finnick...

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, dit le blond avec un sourire. Il y a déjà de gros progrès, rien n'est perdu. Beaucoup plus qu'avec Peeta... Il vient de hurler sur Primerose. Katniss ne s'en remet pas.

Célia leva les yeux avec douleur :

\- Pourquoi il lui a crié dessus ?

\- Il a pensé que Prim' était venue sous les ordres de Katniss pour lui tendre un piège. Il perd le sens des réalités dès qu'on aborde le sujet de Katniss. C'était horrible à voir.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi faible, avoua Haymitch. Je pense qu'il est trop gentil et influençable. Ce pourquoi Snow a mieux réussi son coup qu'avec toi.

Il regarda Tiana avec profondeur. Elle approuva. Il était clair que Peeta était détruit. C'était horrible à cautionner pour Johanna et elle-même.

\- Allons le voir, répliqua la rouquine à sa sœur. Tu m'as dit que tu voudrais lui parler. Alors allons le soutenir un peu et le ramener sur terre. Moi j'ai ma famille mais lui il n'a personne...

La blonde d'abord surprise lui sourit.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Il te fait confiance, je suis sûre qu'on arrivera, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à lui faire entendre raison.

Tiana prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Lui et Johanna... Ils ont été là pour moi au Capitole. Je veux tellement les aider. Ne pas être la seule à m'en sortir...

\- Je comprends, moi aussi j'espère qu'on y arrivera.

Bras dessus bras dessous, le quatuor se rendit dans la salle de soins intensifs. Tiana se retint de pleurer en le voyant de nouveau attaché. Le pauvre ne méritait pas ça et pourtant c'était la seule solution pour le protéger de lui même... Le monde était vraiment cruel.

\- On vous regardera d'ici, commenta le blond. Mais faîtes très attention à ses pics de colère.

Les filles approuvèrent avant de se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Tiana prit la main de sa sœur avec un regard confiant. Elles entrèrent doucement. Peeta fixait le plafond avec un regard vide. Il ne remarqua pas leur présence jusqu'à ce que Tiana lui touche le bras. Là il hurla et la regarda avec horreur avant de voir qui c'était.

\- Oh... Tiana... Je croyais que c'était elle.

La blonde ne releva pas la terreur lorsqu'il prononça le "elle". Puis elle tomba dans son regard où Peeta la remarqua. Il sembla analyser la situation de ses maigres forces. Ennemis ? Amis ? Aria lui fit un sourire et s'approcha en douceur du lit.

\- Hey, ça fait un bail hein. Depuis les expiations...

\- Oui. Ca fait si longtemps...

Il dévisagea la blonde de haut en bas Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait complètement oubliée. Comme un fantôme surgissant du passé.

\- Aria... Aria Grant c'est ça ?

\- Oui... Tu te souviens, tu venais souvent manger à la maison avec Haymitch. Glen te resservait tellement que tu n'en pouvais plus. Il avait à cœur de te nourrir.

L'intense réflexion de Peeta fit apparaitre un long silence. Pourtant il eut comme un rictus.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens. La petite Célia me faisait des dessins...

\- Oui ! Elle adorait ça. Elle n'a jamais eu de frère après tout, enchaina la blonde devant une Tiana souriante.

\- Elle est morte, dit-il d'un ton sec. Par la faute de Katniss.

\- Elle est derrière la vitre, s'interposa Tiana. Elle est bien en vie.

\- Menteuse !

\- Je ne mens jamais, moi.

Tian fit signe et Célia montra son visage d'un sourire joyeux. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son corps cela briserait le brun encore plus.

\- C'est... Une mutation aussi ?

\- Non, non, c'est bel et bien ma petite sœur ! Avec Glen ils ont réussi à fuir à temps, répliqua Aria. Tiana ne te mentirait jamais.

Peeta eut un maigre sourire fugace.

\- C'est bien, ça. Tiana a sa famille réunie. J'en suis content.

Tiana perdit une larme. Malgré son état il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour elle et Johanna. Trop gentil, bien trop gentil garçon...

\- Tu sais, s'exprima la rouquine en lui prenant la main. J'ai réussi à enlacer Finnick il y a quelques jours. Et je lui ai parlé. Il s'est même excusé de nous avoir laissés en arrière. Je pense... Je pense qu'il y a toujours un espoir de guérison. J'ai encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire mais... je crois en moi. Tout comme je crois en toi.

Peeta la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait si reconnaissant.

\- Je suis malade alors ?

\- Oui très malade. Mais ce n'est pas grave on est tous là pour toi.

Peeta prit la main qu'Aria lui tendit. Il commença à se rappeler du douzième chez les Grant. La famille où les liens étaient si forts que cela les faisait toujours se relever. Haymitch se rassura en voyant ça. Ca marchait bien si ce n'était pas des proches à Katniss tel que Prim' ou Gale. Pourtant, rapidement, le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il serra fortement la main de Tiana.

\- Le douze n'existe plus car Katniss l'a détruit... Tous mes souvenirs sont inutiles... Il faut la tuer, Tiana ! Il faut la tuer avant qu'elle ne crée encore plus d'ennuis !

La rouquine le regarda profondément.

\- La tuer ?

\- Oui la tuer ! Elle apporte la misère comme elle l'a déjà fait depuis qu'on la connait. Elle nous a fait tant de mal ! Elle a tout détruit sur son passage !

\- C'est vrai, elle nous a tous condamnés ! Sans elle le douze existerait encore et...

\- OULAH on se stoppe tout de suite, tonna Aria.

Tiana la regarda.

\- Certes, Katniss est un problème à elle toute seule, mais je t'interdis formellement de penser à la tuer tu m'entends ! On ne résout pas un conflit comme le ferait le président Snow !

La rouquine se reprit. Elle secoua la tête. Peeta la regarda bizarrement. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire, étrangement...

\- Elle a raison, reprit Tiana à Peeta. Si on la tue, on ne vaudra pas mieux que lui tu ne penses pas ?

\- ... Je... Mais elle va tous nous anéantir... C'est une transmutation génétique.

\- Il y a toujours une autre solution. Une solution différente de ce que LUI ferait, reprit Aria. Tu veux lui ressembler ?

\- Non !

Il fut direct et sincère. Même son esprit embrouillé savait encore que Snow était un monstre.

Aria se plaça yeux dans les yeux.

\- Souviens-toi de qui est ton véritable ennemi.

Peeta eut son regard qui s'agrandit. De même que Tiana. C'était la phrase de Finnick. Celle qu'il avait répétée plusieurs fois lors des expiations pour se souvenir que Snow était le vrai fautif. Que les autres tributs n'y pouvaient rien. Ce symbolisme que tous comprenaient ici hormis Célia. Une phrase qui avait fait changer Katniss d'avis sur leur groupe. Et qui avait donc tiré la flèche sur l'arène plutôt que sur Finnick. Même si seul le brun savait cette partie de l'histoire.

Peeta haleta et les filles s'éloignèrent un peu. Il se souvenait. Des expiations. De Katniss qui le protégeait. Qui voulait lui sauver la vie alors que Finnick lui faisait du bouche à bouche. De cette phrase prononcée en boucle alors qu'il prenait la main de Katniss et qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. " _Je veux te voir gagner, la vie n'a pas de sens sans toi. Moi je n'ai pas de famille mais toi tu en as une_ " s'entendit-il dire à Katniss dans son esprit. " _La vie n'a pas de sens sans toi non plus, enchaina Katniss. Je ne supporterais pas une vie où tu n'es pas présent._ " Le jeune homme pleura franchement. Cela lui parut si réel. Il avait mal au cœur.

Haymitch entra pour protéger les filles. Peeta se tourna vers les trois personnes. En larmes.

\- Aidez-moi... Je ne veux pas la tuer. Mais je dois la tuer... Pitié...

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Haymitch qui tenait ses princesses contre lui.

\- ... Je pense que oui... Je ne sais plus...

\- Moi je sais que tu l'aimes. Et que tu ne peux pas perdre ce sentiment, enchaina Tiana. Je crois en toi !

\- Je vais lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal !

\- Il reprend un peu conscience, susurra Aria. Il arrive à comprendre qu'il ne le veut pas.

\- Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, répliqua le mentor. Il va se blesser si on insiste.

Les filles approuvèrent. Tiana s'avança malgré qu'Haymitch voulut la retenir.

\- Peeta, je serais toujours là pour toi. Alors repose un peu ton esprit et imagine une jolie après-midi au soleil avec nous tous. Juste ça. Oublie le reste, on s'en fiche d'accord.

\- ... Aide-moi...

Tiana sanglota en approuvant. Elle lui prit la main et il ferma un peu les yeux. Katniss hantait son esprit. Elles étaient deux. Une lui disait qu'elle l'aimait mais l'autre voulait tout détruire sur son passage. Haymitch laissa un infirmier en profiter pou lui mettre un somnifère par intraveineuse. Il ne sentit rien et partit loin dans son esprit.

\- C'est un progrès considérable, commenta le blond. C'est grâce à vous les filles.

Elles lui sourirent et sortirent de la pièce. Tiana se sentit mal. Ils retournèrent donc tous dans la chambre pour déjeuner un peu. Glen et Finnick apprirent la nouvelle et ils finirent par ne parler que de Peeta. Allait-il un jour réussir à remettre son cerveau en ordre ? Ils l'espéraient tous car malgré leur ressentiment vis à vis de Katniss, ils savaient tous qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait. Tiana le comprit ardemment en regardant Finnick. Il fallait tout faire pour que Snow ne gagne pas cette partie...

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Tiana se mit à cogiter dans son coin. Aria décida de la laisser seule. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un petit moment rien qu'à elle. La blonde décida d'errer sans but. Elle avait espoir que Peeta et Katniss puissent un jour à nouveau s'aimer. De même que Tiana et Finnick... Mais le chemin semblait ardu. Il faudrait du temps et de la patience. Tout ça...Tout ça par la faute de Coriolanus Snow ! Elle commença à grogner avant de tomber nez à nez avec Katniss Everdeen. Celle-ci s'approcha.

\- Je te cherchais justement. Tu aurais du temps à m'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr.

Katniss la dirigea dans une salle de repos où elle s'assit sur un siège en métal. Aria prit place à son tour. Il n'y avait personne. Le silence était apaisant. La brunette soupira.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Peeta ce matin. J'ai appris l'histoire par ma petite sœur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'avec Tiana et Haymitch vous réussissiez à lui parler de moi sans qu'il ne devienne fou.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et un regard dur. Elle souffrait énormément de la situation. Aria posa une main sur la sienne ce qui la surprit.

\- C'est normal. Peeta souffre le martyr d'être ainsi. Il t'aime mais a pour ordre de te tuer en même temps. Avec Tia' et les autres on veut l'aider. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que lui aussi ne s'en sorte pas. Ma sœur fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers jours et ça paye malgré les cauchemars. Je pense qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

\- Si seulement. Mais Snow l'a anéanti. Ce n'est plus Peeta.

\- Pour le moment oui, mais qui sait après.

La blonde haussa les épaules. Katniss la regarda avec gratitude. Elle la prit par les épaules ce qui ne manqua pas de faire beuger Aria.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais on se ressemble vraiment toutes les deux. On a la même souffrance. Tous ceux qui vont dans les jeux l'ont mais toi c'est différent. Tu avais perdu ta sœur et moi Peeta. Tu as partagé ce mois et demi de douleur avec moi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Détruire vos vies. Mais tu aides quand même Peeta. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance. J'aimerais vraiment... Que l'on soit amies.

La brunette se détacha. C'était rare de la voir parler ouvertement de son cœur. Voir inédit. Aria eut un sourire. Elle se leva et la regarda.

\- Je ne t'en veux aucunement. A force d'y avoir réfléchi je pense que la guerre, aussi terrible soit-elle, est la meilleure solution pour l'avenir. Imagine sans ça on aurait passé combien de Hunger Games en mentors ? On aurait souffert le martyr toute notre vie d'être les jouets du Capitole. Cette liberté on te la doit en partie. J'ai beaucoup changé d'avis depuis que je suis ici. Mais je suis arrivée à une unique conclusion. On n'aurait jamais eu de véritable avenir sans toi. Ce combat est vital. Je ne veux pas faire d'enfants et me demander s'ils ne mourront pas dans les jeux. On ne le souhaite à personne. On doit agir. Et c'est ce en quoi je te suis reconnaissante.

Katniss lui sourit.

\- Tu es bien la seule à penser ça dans mon entourage. Quoique Gale aussi le pense.

\- Les autres le pensent aussi mais ne se l'avouent pas. Même Tiana, je le sais.

\- Faut-il encore qu'on gagne cette guerre contre Snow.

\- Oui... Mais au moins on est libres de mourir sur le champ de bataille et non entre SES mains.

La brunette eu un instant de réflexion. Aria lui tendit la main.

\- Enlevons tout nos griefs passés et repartons à zéro. Je serais ravie de t'avoir comme amie.

Katniss la saisit puis lui fit une accolade fugace. Aria sourit. C'était étrange, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec Katniss. Mais là c'était comme si c'était déjà une bonne et vieille amie qui la comprenait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

La brunette se détacha. Elle serra les poings.

\- Snow, il doit payer comme tu le dis si bien. Pour Peeta, Tiana et Johanna. J'ai convaincu Coin de m'envoyer au deux. Tu veux venir avec moi ? C'est ce que je comptais te demander au départ.

\- Les opérations vont enfin se lancer ?

\- Ca fait un moment que ça tape dur là bas, mais ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main mise sur la Noix. On serait envoyées comme renfort moral.

\- Je vois. Il est peut-être temps que je reprenne le combat moi aussi. Le repos c'est bien mais ça ne fait pas avancer les choses.

\- Exact. Je pense que tu seras mieux avec moi sur le front qu'ici. Ta place est à mes côtés... Je veux dire, contre Snow.

Aria lui sourit ce qui gêna fortement la brune. Elle ne savait pas se faire des amis. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme acceptait de la côtoyer, pas pour la guerre et la protection, mais par envie.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de bouger. J'ai toujours cette flamme en moi qui brûle ardemment contre Snow. Je vais prévenir mes proches.

\- D'accord, le départ est pour ce soir.

Aria lui fit un signe de tête et Katniss partit l'esprit plus léger. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Maintenant elle n'avait plus que le deux en tête. Essayant de ne pas penser à l'état de Peeta...

* * *

Aria retourna dans leur chambre. Ils étaient tous là à bavarder et à manger. Tout le monde la fixa et Aria s'exprima de but en blanc. Cela laissa un petit silence.

\- Alors on part pour le deux ce soir ? J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, répliqua Glen pour briser la surprise.

\- Oui, enfin pour ceux qui veulent. Bien que Tiana a pour ordre de rester ici se reposer.

\- Ah, dit l'intéressée. Dommage...

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu la force, tonna Glen.

\- Possible oui... En fait je n'en aurais pas eu envie je crois. Je ne sais même pas... De me rappeler qu'on est toujours en guerre me perturbe.

\- Je resterais là, assura Finnick. On n'a pas tous besoin d'y aller.

Tiana le regarda avec gratitude mais aussi avec inquiétude. Elle serait seule avec lui ?

\- Je veillerais sur eux deux, répliqua Célia avec malice. Ils seront sages, pas vrai ?

Tiana et Finnick lui sourirent.

\- Bon c'est décidé alors, on retourne sur le terrain, dit l'ancien mentor. Ca va nous remettre dans le bain. Il ne faut pas oublier notre objectif final après tout.

Aria leur sourit.

\- Oui justement, la guerre doit avancer si un jour on veut être vraiment libres. Katniss a eu raison de venir me trouver. Le repos a assez duré pour nous.

Tiana fit la moue.

\- Mais... Vous n'allez pas mourir hein, vous n'allez pas me laisser seule !

Elle se souvint de ses cauchemars. Aria la prit par les épaules.

\- On ne fera rien d'inconsidéré et on est surtout là en soutien moral. On ne va pas être au premier plan. Crois-moi je n'ai pas envie de revivre une expérience similaire au barrage.

\- Oh, ça non !

Glen le cria si fort que tout le monde pouffa. Haymitch en premier.

\- Je serais là pour les surveiller, compte sur moi.

Il prit Glen et Aria par les épaules. Tiana eut un rire franc et rassuré. Avec lui ça irait, elle le savait. Les Grant étaient impulsifs mais Haymitch savait les contenir.

\- Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je vous attendrais, on vous attendra.

Elle regarda Célia qui approuva. Le trio en fut reconnaissant. Ils s'enlacèrent.

\- Prend bien soin de Tiana, susurra Haymitch à Finnick. Profites-en pour te rapprocher.

\- Compte sur moi.

Ils se firent un clin d'œil puis les trois se mirent en route. Avec un dernier au revoir à leurs deux chats ronronnant.

* * *

Sur le départ, Tiana, Célia et Finnick les regardèrent monter dans l'hovercraft avec Katniss, Gale et Beetee. Ils leur firent un dernier au-revoir confiant avant que l'avion ne décolle. Tiana sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle serrait compulsivement son collier. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle à nouveau ! Elle devait être forte, se reprit-elle. Elle leur avait promis que ça irait. Haymitch veillerait sur eux, il lui avait promis. Mais et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui aussi ? Elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Célia et Finnick seule ! Elle n'avait pas les épaules pour ça ! Elle sentit la crise de panique s'installer alors qu'elle regardait l'hovercraft s'éloigner, éloigner encore une fois Aria d'elle. C'était trop dur à encaisser. Elle saisit sans s'en rendre compte la main de Finnick avec force, comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire avant les expiations quand une crise survenait. Si le brun fut surpris du geste, ce fut l'inquiétude qui prima. Il s'était douté qu'une crise surviendrait à ce moment. Tiana serrait sa poitrine avec force, de même que la main de Finnick. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la fit lentement asseoir au sol. Il chercha son regard qu'il trouva assez rapidement et qu'elle ne détourna pas. Elle se raccrochait à lui comme elle le faisait auparavant et il s'en sentit rassuré.

\- Tout ira bien. Célia et moi on reste avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seule.

Célia les regardait sans rien faire, attendant de voir si Finnick arrivait à la rassurer tout seul.

\- Mais s'il leur arrive quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'un murmure.

Finnick eut un bref soupir et résista à la tentation de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour la rassurer.

\- Il ne leur arrivera rien. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne vont pas sur le front. Et pendant ce temps, tu vas travailler dur pour pouvoir les accompagner la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Toujours son regard dans le sien. Tiana acquiesça avec lenteur, respira profondément et se releva.

Une fois debout, Finnick s'éloigna un peu et la vit faire un geste compulsif, comme si elle avait voulu reprendre sa main dans la sienne mais qu'elle s'en empêchait. Il eut un sourire à cette vue mais ne fit rien car il devait pousser Célia jusque dans l'ascenseur. Une fois sorti de celui-ci, la blondinette assura qu'elle allait voir Prim', après un clin d'œil envers Finnick qui lui sourit en retour. Sacrée Célia ! Avec douceur, il rapprocha sa main de celle de Tiana, effleurant ses doigts, lui laissant le temps de lui faire savoir si elle n'en avait pas envie. Le brun sourit parce qu'elle rougit sans bouger. Il prit alors sa main dans la sienne, en songeant qu'encore une fois, c'était un gros effort. Pour Tiana de son côté, elle se sentait surtout stressée, comme quand elle n'était pas encore avec Finnick mais qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il avait ce genre de gestes tendres avec elle. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre qu'elle occupait et Tigris cracha légèrement en les voyant sans cependant bouger du lit de Célia. _Une autre grande avancée,_ pensa Finnick. Si même le chat s'ouvrait à lui… Il avait raison de garder espoir !

Tiana s'assit sur son lit, entraînant Finnick à ses côtés. La rouquine n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Si c'est trop, tu me le dis, assura Finnick. Je ne serai pas vexé, je sais qu'il te faut encore du temps pour guérir.

Tiana secoua la tête.

\- Je me sens… Je me sens comme au début d'une relation, quand on ne sait pas comment agir.

Finnick eut un franc sourire. Elle guérissait encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

\- Alors j'en suis ravi. Mais n'hésite pas une seule seconde si le contact est trop dur, d'accord ?

Tiana acquiesça.

\- Je peux… Je peux mettre ma tête sur tes genoux pour me reposer ? Je sais que ça m'a toujours apaisée avant.

Finnick en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne bougerais pas.

\- Si. Je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu me caresses les cheveux comme avant.

Finnick s'assit contre le mur et Tiana se coucha, posant sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme, plus que choquée de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Finnick passa avec lenteur la main dans ses cheveux. Elle se crispa mais finit par se détendre et s'endormir sur ses genoux. Chose qu'il était loin d'avoir imaginé en se levant aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'elle soit détendue contre lui l'émut alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il n'osa pas bouger de la matinée pour ne pas la réveiller, mais la laissa finalement pour aller manger, lui laissant un petit mot pour le cas où elle se réveillerait sans lui.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Tiana la passa à se reposer. Finnick était parti s'entraîner et Célia était restée avec Primrose. Le lendemain, lorsque Tiana se réveilla, elle n'eut pas envie de bouger de la chambre mais finit par en avoir assez d'être seule. Elle décida de sortir et de voir les salles d'entraînement. Sa nouvelle résolution était de devenir plus forte physiquement.

\- Oh, bonjour Tiana !

Plutarch arrivait en sens inverse et semblait heureux de la croiser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Autant elle n'aimait pas Coin, mais lui c'était différent.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

L'homme garda ses distances. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'approcher d'elle. Et lui plus encore. Il savait de quoi était capable le président.

\- Je suis ravi de te voir hors de ta chambre. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, de jour en jour. La sortie à l'air libre n'y est pas pour rien.

Elle était crispée, mais lui parler était moins difficile qu'il y a quelques jours en arrière.

\- Est-ce que Peeta va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma légèrement.

\- Je venais justement te voir pour ça. Il ne cesse de te réclamer. Tu crois que ce serait possible de venir le voir tous les deux jours ? Ca lui fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

Elle suivit l'homme qui fit demi-tour et se rendit à la chambre de Peeta.

\- Oh, il n'est pas attaché ! Remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- On lui a dit que Katniss était partie et on a pensé que ce serait bien d'essayer de lui laisser de la liberté.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Il faudra que je demande quelque chose à madame Coin à propos de lui, est-ce que vous pourriez m'arranger un rendez-vous ?

\- Je m'en occupe, oui.

Plutarch eut un sourire. Son sentiment à l'évocation de Coin ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Elles n'étaient pas les jumelles survivantes pour rien.

Tiana entra et Peeta s'illumina en la voyant. La rouquine s'avisa qu'on avait amené à Peeta de quoi faire des peintures et qu'il avait apparemment déjà rempli une toile. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'elle n'était pas là. Je me sens moins oppressé. Je n'ai pas à lutter.

Tiana sourit avec compréhension.

\- Je voulais te montrer ce que je viens de finir.

Tiana se pencha pour voir le tableau en question. Le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu la main. Il avait peint Johanna, elle et lui se serrant les uns contre les autres. Le plus beau était qu'il avait su dépeindre du bonheur mais également de la souffrance dans leur regard.

\- Peeta… C'est magnifique.

Le blond eut un sourire et serra Tiana contre lui quand il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Johanna aussi a pleuré quand je lui ai montré. Ca va avec Finnick ?

Tiana regarda ailleurs mais eut un nouveau sourire.

\- De jour en jour. J'ai pu prendre sa main et dormir sur ses genoux hier. Tu verras, un jour tu pourras faire de même avec Katniss.

\- J'en doute, dit Peeta avec un sourire torturé. Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas là, alors la voir se tenir aussi près de moi est presque impossible. Ca va être l'heure de mes médicaments, je vais vite m'endormir.

\- Je reviendrai te voir, ne t'en fais pas.

Peeta serra sa main et lui sourit alors que les infirmières entraient.

\- Coin est prête à te parler, assura Plutarch une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

\- Maintenant ? D'accord.

Ils se rendirent à son bureau. Tiana fut mal à l'aise dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce et que Coin l'invita à s'asseoir. Tiana s'exécuta et jeta un œil à ses gardes du corps qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

\- Tu souhaitais me parler apparemment ?

\- Oui. Ca concerne Peeta. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible mais… Moi je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis allée à l'air libre alors j'ai pensé que… Peut-être que s'il avait le droit de sortir, il aurait des chances de guérison.

Coin croisa les mains sous son menton, semblant plongée dans une intense réflexion. Tiana se trémoussa sur son siège, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais qu'il est dangereux, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que… Des soldats pourraient nous accompagner au cas où…

C'était un énorme sacrifice que de demander ça, mais Peeta était aussi un grand ami de la nature. Il en avait besoin.

\- Ca peut se faire, admit Coin. Laisse-moi quelques jours.

\- Merci infiniment ! Cria Tiana avant de prendre congé.

Elle courut presque dans les couloirs pour retourner à sa chambre. Cela ferait tant de bien à Peeta ! Elle garda un énorme sourire sur son visage jusqu'à qu'elle n'entre dans sa chambre et voit Finnick se redresser d'un air inquiet. Célia souriait dans son coin tout en dessinant.

\- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété !

\- Peeta voulait me voir, dit Tiana en reculant légèrement et Finnick garda ses distances en se détendant. Et je suis allée voir Coin pour lui demander une sortie pour lui.

\- Tu as fait ça ? Demanda Célia avec admiration.

\- Et elle m'a dit oui. Mais… Mais des soldats du treize devront nous accompagner. Au cas où.

Finnick vit son malaise et en devina rapidement la cause.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Ca… Ca m'aiderait beaucoup, oui, lui sourit-elle.

Il sourit en retour.

\- Je viendrais aussi, dit Célia. Ressortir me fera du bien.

Ils se sourirent tous les trois. C'était moins dur qu'ils ne le pensaient sans Aria, Glen et Haymitch.

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que la sortie n'ait lieu. Tiana était allée voir Johanna pour lui demander si elle voulait venir, mais celle-ci était comateuse, ayant abusé de la morphine. Tiana s'en sentit triste mais Johanna ne pouvait pas se montrer forte tout le temps. Peeta jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Finnick en le voyant mais se concentra rapidement sur Tiana et prit sa main. Finnick en ressentit à nouveau cette petite pointe de jalousie. Dire qu'il s'était moqué quand Tiana s'était montrée jalouse de Katniss… Peeta sembla revivre à l'air libre. Célia n'était pas encore avec eux. Tiana songea brusquement qu'elle avait oublié une chose : Peeta ne savait pas pour les jambes de Célia. Allait-il le supporter ? De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière…

Une fois dans l'herbe, Peeta se mit à courir en hurlant de joie. C'était quelque chose à voir. Célia arriva quelques minutes après. Les soldats du treize les suivirent tandis qu'ils allaient au cours d'eau de la dernière fois.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Peeta.

Le blond se retourna vers Tiana. Célia se mordait la lèvre en regrettant presque de s'être jointe à la sortie.

\- Célia n'est pas sortie indemne du bombardement.

Peeta ne remarqua la blonde qu'à ce moment-là. Son visage se ferma et se tordit de souffrance.

\- Mais elle va bien d'accord ? Alors ne t'énerve pas ou nous devrons rentrer.

\- Je vais essayer.

Peeta mit les pieds au bord de l'eau. Il est vrai que lui n'était pas traumatisé par l'eau comme Johanna et elle. Tiana resta en arrière à seulement profiter de l'herbe sous ses doigts. Finnick restait avec Célia tout en gardant un œil sur Peeta. Le blond semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, faisant bouger doucement ses pieds dans l'eau. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises la terre de son poing.

\- Oh non, marmonna Tiana alors que les soldats se tendaient.

En voyant ça, elle eut peur pour Peeta. Cette sortie n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée au final. Malgré sa répulsion, elle s'approcha de lui et donc de l'eau.

\- Peeta ? Tout va bien, tu vois. Je suis là avec toi.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas là, mais c'est à cause d'elle, marmonna-t-il. Ta sœur est blessée à cause d'elle. Comment tu peux lui pardonner ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas pardonné. J'évite de la croiser parce que je n'aime pas la voir. Surtout près de Finnick.

\- Elle ne te le prendra pas. Il n'est pas son type.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Répondit la rouquine. Quand je la vois, des choses se déclenchent et je suis obligée de les lui dire. Et je sais que je la blesse.

\- C'est lui. C'est lui qui nous as conditionnés comme ça. Mais elle le mérite parce que c'est à cause d'elle.

\- Non, Peeta. On a souffert c'est vrai et même si je lui en veux encore, Aria a raison. Tout ça était nécessaire.

\- NON ! ON AURAIT PAS DÛ RESTER EN ARRIERE ET SE FAIRE TORTURER ! Hurla Peeta en se redressant.

Les soldats se redressèrent eux aussi. Peeta prit peur à cette vue et prit le bras de Tiana en se reculant comme s'il avait voulu courir. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que de l'eau derrière eux. Ils tombèrent. Et si Peeta se débrouillait bien et atteignit rapidement la berge, Tiana se sentit couler et se mit à paniquer comme jamais ce qui n'aidait pas. Cette sensation horrible… Elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas la revivre ! Elle revoyait le militaire la plonger sous l'eau, elle revoyait Brutus tenter de la tuer, elle revoyait Heather faire de même au début de expiations… Une peur panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait en tous sens. Une main se tendit vers elle et l'aida à remonter. Elle reprit sa respiration à grosses goulées.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, assura Finnick.

Il avait sauté dès qu'ils étaient tombés alors que Peeta se laissait tomber sur l'herbe en secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Tiana était en larmes. Finnick hésita mais la prit contre lui pour tenter de la calmer. Elle se laissa faire à son grand étonnement et prit son tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

\- Sors-moi de là ! Cria-t-elle en panique.

Finnick se dépêcha et s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lâche mais elle resta dans ses bras dans l'herbe, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'elle lui faisait mal et lui griffait les épaules.

\- Je veux pas y retourner ! Pas dans l'eau !

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas !

\- Je veux pas qu'on me noie ! Je veux pas !

\- Personne ne te noiera. Tu es en sécurité.

Tiana réfugia son visage dans son épaule alors que Peeta était ramené dans le treize par les soldats et que Célia les accompagnait pour laisser Finnick calmer sa sœur.

\- Je veux plus souffrir. Je veux plus souffrir en te parlant, en te voyant ou en te touchant. Je veux plus t'en vouloir.

\- Tia', tu es dans mes bras et ça ne semble pas te faire de mal. C'est normal de m'en vouloir. Je m'en voudrais probablement toute ma vie pour ce que tu as subi par ma faute.

Tiana se décala légèrement sans le lâcher.

\- Tu vois, tu guéris.

\- J'ai froid, Finn'.

\- On va rentrer. Si tu veux, je peux te porter, dit-il en s'avisant qu'elle tremblait.

\- Non, ça c'est trop.

Finnick rit et se contenta de l'aider à se relever et de prendre sa main comme l'autre jour. Il la ramena à Célia.

\- Veille sur elle, je pense qu'elle m'a assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Célia eut un sourire alors que Tiana restait pensive, son cœur balançant entre le fait qu'elle supportait Finnick mais pas trop longtemps. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées le reste de la journée mais finit par rejoindre Célia pour dessiner avec elle.

* * *

 **Tiana en bonne voie de guérison :)**


	65. La noix

**On va voir ce qui se passe du côté d'Ariana et cie^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : La noix**

Tiana souffla un grand coup et entra. Voir toutes ces armes à disposition la rendait euphorique. Elle s'avança et saisit des poignards qu'elle tenta de lancer sur les cibles. Elle rata son coup chaque fois. De même qu'elle avait perdu en agilité. Le constat était dur à avaler. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle voulait sa vengeance sur Snow et elle l'aurait. Elle tenta d'imaginer que c'était son visage en face d'elle, mais elle ne voyait que son regard empli de perfidie et perdait ses moyens. Comment pouvait-elle espérer lui faire face si rien que l'imaginer l'emplissait de terreur ? Elle quitta la salle avec rage.

Lorsqu'elle y revint le lendemain, ce fut pareil. Elle n'était pas capable de focaliser sa rage et ne se rappelait que de la douleur.

\- Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu peux rester, dit-elle à Finnick sans le regarder.

Celui-ci la fixa et serra les poings. Elle avait retiré le pull qu'elle portait et se trouvait en tee-shirt, ce qui lui laissait voir les cicatrices déjà aperçues lors de l'interview.

\- Bon sang, marmonna-t-il avant de prendre son trident en secouant la tête.

Il s'entraîna de son côté pour ne pas la déranger ou la perturber, mais tourna la tête quand il se rendit compte que c'était trop calme. Tiana restait immobile à fixer les cibles face à elle. Le brun se demanda un instant s'il devait lui parler ou la laisser tranquille. Puis il eut une idée qui pourrait aider la rouquine.

\- Tiana ?

Elle sursauta, comme sortie de transe.

\- Si tu n'y arrives pas avec les cibles, peut-être qu'il te faut quelqu'un à qui tu en veux mais en chair et en os.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Frappe-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Frappe-moi. Pour tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute.

\- Je veux pas te faire de mal ! Cria-t-elle avec force.

\- Je le mérite, Tia', insista Finnick. Et je pense que tu en as besoin.

Elle chercha son regard et il finit par la convaincre.

\- Je ne me défendrai pas. Sors tout ce que tu as, Tiana. Dis-moi tout ce pourquoi tu m'en veux. Je sais que ça peut t'aider.

Finnick se mit en garde, mettant ses poings devant son visage pour ne pas prendre trop cher. Tiana hésita encore mais les images lui revinrent. Et c'était Finnick qui le lui demandait.

Elle le frappa d'abord doucement avant de prendre du poil de la bête.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'en veux !

\- De n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça cette nuit-là ! Commença-t-elle.

Elle criait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

\- De m'avoir caché le plan durant les expiations ! De m'avoir laissée derrière toi ! D'avoir peur que tu me fasses du mal !

\- C'est bien, sors ce que tu as sur le cœur, l'encouragea Finnick alors qu'elle frappait de toutes ses forces.

\- De ressentir des choses tellement contradictoires ! De pas savoir si je vais supporter de te voir ou si je vais paniquer ! De me sentir sale sous ton regard à cause de ce que les pacificateurs m'ont fait !

Elle commençait à se calmer. Finnick baissa légèrement ses poings pour la regarder. Elle pleurait mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de dire tout ça. Autrement, ils n'avanceraient pas. Ca lui permettrait de passer à autre chose et de se concentrer sur la vengeance. Il savait que sans ça, elle ne guérirait pas non plus. Et il avait besoin lui aussi d'entendre ses reproches. Tiana s'arrêta finalement et posa son front sur le torse de Finnick.

\- Je t'en veux parce que je suis incapable de rester loin de toi alors que tu me fais peur dans le même temps.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'attendrais et je ne te forcerais à rien.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Puis avec lenteur Tiana prit les mains de Finnick et les posa autour de sa taille avant de serrer la taille du jeune homme. Finnick retint son souffle sans bouger.

\- Serre-moi dans tes bras, murmura Tiana et il eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

Il s'exécuta. Elle souffla quelques secondes avec force mais finit par se détendre. Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus pour le moment. Mais ce que tu viens de faire m'a beaucoup aidée. Merci.

\- C'est plus qu'énorme ce que tu m'offres, Tiana. Plus que je n'en espérais en si peu de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de tels contacts régulièrement. Mais… Mais dormir sur tes genoux ou te donner la main sera possible.

Elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il avait un grand sourire.

\- Et ça me suffit. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux.

Sans rien répondre, elle se dirigea vers les couteaux et les lança avec détermination. Elle ratait encore ses cibles, mais au moins ne voyait-elle plus un sourire perfide face à elle. Non, elle voyait un homme qui serait remis à sa juste place et son cœur tambourinait son amour pour Finnick même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le lui dire. Elle était fière d'avoir pu le serrer dans ses bras et de pouvoir lui parler si longtemps et à cœur ouvert. Au final, le fait que les autres partent pour le district deux l'avait grandement aidée.

* * *

Le départ, quelques jours plus tôt, s'était d'ailleurs passé rapidement. A peine entrés dans l'hovercraft que les soldats se préparèrent pour le deux. Aria, Haymitch et Glen suivirent le mouvement en essayant de ne pas penser à Tiana et Célia restées en arrières. C'était mieux pour elles après tout. Ils s'habillèrent d'une combinaison dont Aria remit celle avec le logo des jumelles. Le voyage fut calme malgré les turbulences et les quelques alarmes prévenant de dangers mineurs.

Ils finirent par dormir à trois toute la nuit dans un petit lit de camp. Aria au milieu avec les deux hommes de sa vie. D'un sourire elle s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla que le lendemain dans les bras de son père. Son dos était froid d'où elle se leva. Elle chercha Haymitch du regard. Il était avec Gale et Beetee semblant parler de plans divers pour le deux.

\- Moi je pense que le mieux c'est de tous les faire sortir au même endroit, commenta l'ancien mentor. Une fois fait on pourrait faire sauter une bombe.

\- Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire, enchaina Gale alors que Katniss grognait dans son coin. La deuxième déflagration ici lorsqu'ils iront soigner leurs blessés.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de code moral en ce qui concerne l'être humain ? Râla la brune.

\- Je crois pas que Snow ait eu un code moral en lavant de cerveau de Peeta et Tiana.

L'homme sut tout de suite qu'il avait été trop loin quand la brune tourna les talons avec colère. Pourtant il avait dit le fond de sa pensée.

Aria arriva sur cet entrefait. Gale la sonda.

\- C'est le plan du QG, tu en penses quoi ?

La blonde regarda les explications. C'était horrible et pourtant elle ne broncha pas.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est inhumain ? Demanda Beetee curieux.

\- Allons bon, ces idiots ont rejoint le Capitole. C'est leur problème pas le nôtre. Tout allié de Snow est un ennemi. Si on veut être libres il faut faire des sacrifices. Je pense que vu ce que j'ai vécu je ne vais pas en plus plaindre les autres. Chacun à son lot de souffrances. Ils n'ont qu'à assumer leur choix.

Elle regarda les autres plans, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Personne n'en réchappait jamais.

\- Je pense que tu as raison au sujet de Snow, reprit-elle calmement. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nous comparer à lui.

Le silence retomba. Haymitch la prit dans ses bras et Glen les regarda de loin. Ils avaient déjà tous pris leur décision dans leur groupe. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière ou de morale. Pas dans cette guerre. Seule une chose primait. La réussite pour un monde libre.

* * *

A l'arrivée dans le deux, Aria fut admirative de la vue. Malgré quelques morceaux de paysages arrachés, on sentait que c'était un des districts les plus riches de Panem avec le un. Elle n'y était allée que pour les discours et les tournées. Pourtant en hauteur le panorama était beaucoup plus bluffant. Glen fut quant à lui surpris de voir la Noix devant ses yeux. Même de loin elle était si imposante qu'on la voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Alors c'est ça la Noix ? L'installation militaire du Capitole... Marmonna-t-il. C'est gigantesque.

\- Ce n'est pas peu dire, intervint le blond. C'est la plus haute montagne de tout Panem et la plus sécurisée si je puis dire. Je me souviens, je l'ai approchée plusieurs fois pendant les tournées. Mais je n'ai jamais pu y entrer ni aucun autre vainqueur. C'est un lieu tenu secret et mystérieux. A mon humble avis on n'y rentrera jamais.

\- Alors on ne pourra jamais prendre le deux ? Répliqua Aria tristement devant la vitre.

\- Ca dépend du plan qu'on choisit. On peut tout aussi bien ne jamais y rentrer et opter pour autre chose comme je disais tout à l'heure.

Aria approuva de même que Glen qui resta fixé sur la masse rocheuse en approche.

Ils bifurquèrent bien avant et atterrirent dans une zone délabrée. Aria reconnut rapidement les traces de la guerre. Des ruines, du sang et de la poussière volante. Le trio avança d'un même ensemble en foulant la terre sacrée du deux. Une déflagration tonna au même moment.

\- Vous inquiétez pas c'est la façon dont les loyalistes disent bonjour, répliqua un soldat.

Haymitch et Glen avaient pris Aria contre eux avec stupeur. Il y en eut d'autres et on les força à courir dans leur planque.

A leur arrivée, les troupes et leur chef se stoppèrent pour regarder les symboles du treize arriver. Mais Aria fut intriguée par la guerre qui se jouait dehors à quelques mètres d'eux. Des avions volaient de toutes parts en se tirant dessus ou bombardant le sol. Depuis plusieurs jours c'était une vraie guerre de massacre entre les rebelles et les loyalistes.

\- Merci d'être venue, ça faisait un petit moment, répliqua Paylor en tendant une main à Aria.

\- Oh Madame Paylor ! Contente de vous revoir en vie. Toutes les troupes sont ici désormais ?

\- C'est ça et de même pour moi. Je vois que vous avez un air différent. Serait-ce le retour de votre sœur qui a provoqué ce changement ?

Aria lui sourit sincèrement. Son regard était si lumineux désormais. Tout en gardant cette flamme encore plus brûlante contre l'ennemi.

\- Exactement. J'espère que nous pourrons reprendre le deux.

\- Pour le moment ça me semble compromis...

Paylor soupira et serra la main des hommes puis de Katniss et Gale. Ils les dirigèrent en réunion où Coin fut présente en vidéo. Ils parlèrent stratégie un moment d'où Aria, Glen et Haymitch fixaient la structure en hologramme de la Noix. C'était encore plus impressionnant à imaginer. Le trio fut plus attentif lorsque les chefs des districts évoquèrent leur échec et les nombreuses pertes. Cela rendit Aria bien triste.

La jeune Grant se retenait de dire quelque chose lorsque la présidente parlait. Elle la trouvait exécrable. Comme Snow. Sa façon de parler de sacrifice pour des armes la répugnait. Décidément elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à la voir en peinture. C'était comme si elle voyait ses alliés comme des simples armes à jeter. Mais le souvenir d'un bon coup de tête contre la table lui remonta le moral. Sans parler de la façon dont Paylor lui refusait ses demandes avec panache. Aria l'appréciait énormément depuis la première rencontre.

 _\- ... Si on ne prend pas le district deux on n'entrera pas dans le Capitole, répliqua Coin fermement._

\- Ce serait suffisant de neutraliser la forteresse ? Enchaina Gale. Au lieu de la prendre.

\- Que pensez-vous exactement ? Demanda Paylor.

\- Imaginez qu'on ait affaire à un repaire de loups. Inutile d'espérer s'y introduire, il ne reste alors que deux solutions. Les piéger dedans ou noyer les galeries pour les faire sortir. Si on ne peut pas les attaquer de front on pourrait utiliser les hovercrafts pour frapper tout autour. On se servirait des montagnes pour toucher les points faibles.

\- Ingénieux en effet, affirma Paylor.

\- C'est un plan que l'on a mis en place depuis quelques jours avec mes camarades.

Il regarda Beetee puis Haymitch et Aria. Ils approuvèrent. C'était la meilleure solution pour éviter les pertes alliées.

Beetee enchaina à son tour :

\- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait désigner les cibles en fonctions des séances sismiques.

\- Déclencher des avalanches, enchaina une leadeur.

\- Les prendre au piège dans leur propre terrier. En somme c'est un plan qui retourne leur avantage contre eux, analysa Aria.

\- C'est ça, bloquer toutes les issues, les ressources et faire qu'il leur soit impossible d'utiliser leurs hovercrafts, reprit Gale.

\- Les enterrer vivants quoi, Déclara Paylor un peu tendue.

 _\- Mais nous perdons toutes chances de récupérer leurs armes, râla Coin._

\- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, intervint Aria qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Si ça peut affaiblir le Capitole je ne vois pas de problème. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

La présidente la regarda mais ne redit rien. Elle ne voulait pas de conflit avec elle. Aria fut fière de sa victoire mentale.

\- Mais il y a des civils, intervint un chef d'escouade qu'Aria reconnut comme celui venant du huit. On devrait leur donner une chance de se rendre. On pourrait sauvegarder un tunnel pour les évacuer.

Haymitch et Glen approuvèrent. Pourtant Aria ne sembla rien en redire. Comme si cela lui était égal.

\- C'est un luxe qu'on a pas eu quand ils ont bombardé le douze, répliqua Gale froidement.

Ils furent tous surpris. Pourtant personne ne put le contester et Aria approuva avec ferveur. Eux aussi auraient bien voulu avoir une chance de s'en sortir ! Les jeunes que Célia tentait de sauver. Les amis de son père au marché... Et tant d'autres qui ne méritaient pas de mourir ainsi.

Katniss ne put plus se retenir à son tour, horrifiée.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

 _\- Je suggère, reprit Coin, d'essayer les avalanches mais en laissant le tunnel du train intact. Les civils pourront s'enfuir par la grande place où nos armées les feront prisonniers._

Paylor approuva :

\- Nos équipes médicales se tiendront également prêtes.

\- Et s'ils refusent de se rendre ?

 _\- Alors nous utiliserons une belle voix convaincante pour les persuader._

Coin fixa Katniss qui la remercia d'un geste. Aria eut un rictus a la fin de la communication. La présidente ne lui proposait rien à elle, comme c'était étrange. Comme toujours les deux ne pouvaient vraiment pas se voir mais la blonde préférait ça. Elle n'avait rien à dire à tous ces loyalistes. Elle aurait plutôt fait le contraire en leur crachant la destruction du douze à la figure. Un juste retour des choses.

* * *

Le plan fut mis en place dans la soirée. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient partis du treize. Aria grignotait dans son coin alors que les hovercrafts décollaient. Glen s'inquiéta à son sujet. Il s'assit et la regarda avec amour.

\- Angoissée pour ce soir ?

\- Non ça va. On n'aura juste à regarder les loyalistes finir prisonniers. Rien de plus.

\- Oui ... Ca ne te fais donc rien tout ça ?

\- Tu sais très bien le fond de ma pensée. Soutenir le Capitole... Il faut vraiment avoir le QI d'un bulot.

Glen eut un petit rire avant de se reprendre.

\- Mais ça reste des êtres vivants. Et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, on ressemble de plus en plus à Snow en faisant des actes similaires.

\- Arrête ! NE DIS PAS CA ! On ne va pas aller torturer les prisonniers. Ni les envoyer se battre entre eux dans une arène.

Glen soupira. Aria le regarda avec colère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si l'on se bat pour une juste cause alors qu'on tue des gens en les enterrant vivants... Reprit le père.

\- Papa... Une guerre n'a pas de juste cause. Une guerre c'est deux parties qui défendent leur idée. Tuer... Tuer est un acte inhumain. Ce que l'on fait est affreux. Pourtant, on se bat pour nos désirs. C'est ce que l'humain a toujours fait. Et c'est à nous, ceux qui sont prêts à verser le sang, qu'il incombe de porter le fruit de nos désirs. La liberté et la mort du Capitole. Notre cause est plus noble certes mais ça reste un combat acharné entre une même espèce. C'est hideux, immoral et pourtant on est en plein dedans. Alors on doit aller jusqu'au bout pour gagner. Sinon tout aura été encore plus inutile et cruel.

Le père de famille resta scotché un moment. Puis il se mit à sourire. Aria avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça. Elle savait ce que tout ça signifiait. Oui sa petite fille était maintenant une adulte avec sa propre façon de penser.

\- Tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir remis tout ça en tête. On a un devoir à accomplir jusqu'à la libération de Panem. On ne doit pas faillir.

Aria approuva avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Il la serra avec force avant de la relâcher. Il pleurait.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh rien, je viens simplement de me rendre compte que je pouvais enfin te lâcher la main. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es une femme accomplie.

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'il se leva. Glen rejoignit Haymitch qui parlait avec Beetee de la réussite du plan. Il fut surpris de le voir lui sourire ainsi. Pourtant il posa une main sur son épaule sans rien dire. L'acceptant à ses côtés. Haymitch était celui qui lui succéderait dans la vie d'Aria si la guerre se finissait un jour et qu'ils survivaient. Il lui fit donc comprendre qu'il était enfin prêt à la laisser. Ce que le mentor sembla comprendre en lui prenant les épaules à son tour. Le tout devant le regard de la blonde qui fut criant de tendresse. Elle leur sourit avant de retourner voir les hovercrafts en action. Son père l'avait enfin acceptée comme une femme. C'était un grand pas en avant.

* * *

Le bombardement dura des heures. Aria, Glen et Haymitch regardèrent de loin en se tenant par les mains sur une rambarde de pierre. Ils entendaient les rebelles acclamer leur réussite et une grande dispute émaner de Katniss et Gale. Pourtant ils se sentirent à part. Dans leur bulle. Depuis le retour des prisonniers il émanait d'eux une aura de plénitude et de confiance. Ils pensèrent d'ailleurs à Tiana et Finnick. Comment s'en sortaient-ils sans eux ? Et Célia, avait-elle toujours ce si beau sourire ? Glen eut un rire d'où les deux autres le regardèrent.

\- Rien ne vaut mieux que la famille et les amis. Je m'en rends compte à chaque seconde qui passe depuis le sauvetage.

Aria et Haymitch se regardèrent avant de sourire. Rien ne valait également mieux que l'amour entre deux êtres humains. Peu importe leur sexe, leur âge ou leurs convictions. Tant qu'ils se soutenaient et s'aimaient, qu'y avait-il de plus beau ?

\- L'opération se termine, en route, intervint un soldat.

Glen soupira rapidement de retour dans la réalité. Aria lui serra la main d'un sourire et ils suivirent la troupe. La montagne s'était effondrée sur elle même avec une violence inouïe. Les rebelles et les équipes médicales se placèrent donc à la sortie du chemin de fer. Le trio resta en arrière à regarder le train arriver. Ils pensaient simplement assister à des arrestations.

Pourtant, tout dégénéra très vite. Katniss voulut parler aux loyalistes pour les faire changer d'avis. Elle finit par se faire capturer par un homme alors qu'elle voulut le relever. Les deux se firent face dont il pointa un canon sous sa gorge. Aria sortit son arme à feu mais Katniss hurla de ne pas tirer. Elle pointait l'homme à la tête avec envie. Elle ne comprenait pas cet entêtement à vouloir sauver tout le monde y compris ceux qui attentaient à sa vie. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que Katniss Everdeen, sous ses airs froids et hautains, cachait une petite fille naïve et trop gentille. C'était ça qui les différenciaient tant depuis le début de la guerre. Aria de son côté, n'avait plus de pitié pour personne. Son cœur n'en avait plus la force. De même qu'Haymitch qui saisit quelques couteaux dans sa main. Seul Glen, porté par les paroles de paix de feu Rose, restait plus retenu et conciliant avec les ennemis. Chacun ayant sa vision des choses.

Ils écoutèrent tous Katniss parler avec de beaux discours. Cela émut Glen et Aria approuva le fait que leur seul ennemi soit Snow. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur résumé que cette simple phrase pour la famille Grant et leurs proches. Malgré ce discours prenant que la blonde trouva totalement véridique, ceux du deux se levèrent pour lui tirer dessus d'où elle tomba en arrière. Ce fut la stupeur et les rebelles commencèrent à tirer.

Aria reste pantoise quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Le camp d'en face avait fait son choix. S'ils tenaient tant à l'assumer elle en ferait de même.

\- Aria !

Glen regarda sa fille viser puis tirer sur une femme qui courrait vers eux avec un poignard. La balle se logea en pleine tête et fit exploser ses yeux. La jeune femme ne broncha pas et visa un homme barbu qui pointait son arme vers Glen. Elle le rata mais Haymitch réussit à tirer ses couteaux dans le ventre de leur ennemi qui s'écroula. Ils se regardèrent de brèves secondes. Une certitude orna leur visage et ils se comprirent sans un mot.

\- Tuer comme ça des civils ce n'est pas une solution, répliqua le père de famille inquiet.

\- Si on ne le fait pas ils nous tueront, c'est la loi de la guerre, répliqua Haymitch avant de partir plus en avant.

\- Et puis un de plus un de moins, nos âmes sont déjà souillées de nos premiers meurtres. Brandon Miller... Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. La façon dont je me suis acharnée sur lui. Jacob et Lyra, alors qu'ils s'aimaient si fort... Doug, Greg... Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière une fois que tu as déjà tué. Tu le sais très bien. Alors reste en arrière.

Aria suivit son homme alors que la bataille s'intensifia. C'était un massacre à sens unique. Les rebelles tiraient sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient alors que les plus peureux fuyaient de nouveau dans les mines souterraines.

Certains, très peu, se rendaient. Mais beaucoup n'eurent même pas le temps de le faire car des balles pleuvaient de toutes parts. Glen en pleura avant de se redresser et de prendre son arme.

\- Je ne dois pas faiblir maintenant. Pas avant la fin. J'ai choisi ma voie, je dois l'assumer !

Il fonça à son tour sous couvert d'autres soldats dont le chef d'escouade du huit qui prenait à cœur à le protéger. Il le savait faible. Haymitch et Aria avançaient plus en avant dans les lignes, courant après les fuyards. Le blond n'utilisa que des couteaux et des grenades pour les bloquer. Aria resta aussi à distance et tirait sur tous ceux qui s'avançaient pour la tuer. Le bain de sang fut effroyable. Sur les parois la couleur rouge s'incrustait, le tout sous le coup des armes à feu qui répandaient une lueur jaune orangée de terreur.

Deux femmes réussirent à passer prêt du duo avant de leur hurler dessus avec des dagues.

\- Pourquoi ! POURQUOI CETTE GUERRE STUPIDE !

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas été choyés, nous ! Rétorqua l'ancien mentor. Parce que nous voulons être libres !

\- En tuant tout ce qui bouge ! En sacrifiant des vies !

Une brunette tenta de planter le blond mais celui-ci para et l'envoya valser sur le sol en une prise parfaite. Il s'était bien entrainé. Aria lui tira dans la tête sans sommation. L'autre recula et tomba de peur.

\- On a simplement plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner en étant libre. Alors désolée mais si tu as choisi ton camp moi j'ai choisi le mien. A moins que tu changes d'avis ?

\- JAMAIS ! Je ne rejoindrais pas des barbares qui veulent faire s'effondrer le système de paix établi !

Aria eut un rire.

\- Etabli sur des mensonges et sur la cruauté d'un seul homme. Etabli sur la mort d'enfants innocents que l'on regarde s'entretuer dans un jeu qui amuse le Capitole. Ridicule.

La femme serra les poings. Les deux se comprenaient mais elles savaient aussi qu'elles ne s'entendraient jamais sur leur avis. Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la guerre.

\- Bonne chance dans votre prochaine vie.

Aria tira et la femme s'effondra. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle garda son sang froid. C'était des ennemis. Un seul pouvait faire pencher la balance de la liberté. Un seul pouvait faire la différence.

\- Ensemble.

Haymitch lui tendit la main d'où elle la serra. Ils reprirent leurs tirs en arrière garde pour tuer les attaquants. Ils laissèrent les fuyards et les rendus aux autres. Glen arriva à les retrouver vers la fin de l'attaque. Le duo se tenait par la main et regardait les morts nombreuses s'étaler sur le chemin de fer par centaines. Baignant dans le rouge éclatant du sang.

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Commenta Glen. En arriver là...

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Aria le regard vers le ciel. Mais au moins je n'ai pas de regrets. De ne pas me dire que celui que j'ai laissé en vie sera celui qui viendra tuer Tiana dans une attaquer massive contre le treize. Par exemple.

Le père de famille cogita lui aussi en regardant le ciel. Tout le monde s'agitait autour d'eux et pourtant ils se sentaient toujours à part.

\- Le bien, le mal est une ligne trop mince pour qu'on puisse la comprendre, s'exprima l'ancien mentor. Mais le principal, c'est qu'on soit tous en vie et prêts à continuer sur notre chemin.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Aria posa sa tête sur les épaules de son amant et Glen les enjoignit à aller se poser plus loin. Ils s'assirent donc dans un immeuble et parlèrent calmement de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis ils évoquèrent Tiana et soudain le ciel leur sembla plus clair. Ils finirent par s'endormir, laissant les soldats à leur nettoyage.

* * *

A son réveil, Aria était seule. Elle repensa à la veille et tenta d'accepter les images de meurtres qui apparaissaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentit mieux en allant prendre l'air frais à l'extérieur. Tout était pour une juste cause, c'est ce en quoi ils croyaient tous ici bas. Elle s'étira et fixa un beau soleil brillant. Comme si la terrible nuit sanglante n'avait pas eu lieue. D'un soupir elle fit quelques exercices d'étirement et regarda les soldats parler vivement de la fin de la Noix. Il n'y avait plus rien à en retirer que des gravas. Mais au moins, la force majeure du Capitole était enterrée six pieds sous terre.

\- Super ce que vous avez fait hier, s'exprima Gale en arrivant derrière la blonde. Je ne pensais pas vous voir vous battre à mes côtés.

\- Comme je le disais on est plus à ça près. Et maintenant nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité avec le Capitole. Nous allons pouvoir attaquer désormais non ? On va se rendre au Capitole et le reprendre ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas fan de massacre mais un est amplement suffisant pour ma part.

Gale lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Oui je comprends, je ressens la même chose au fond de moi. Même si je me sens vengé pour tous nos proches morts dans le douzième.

\- On porte une charge bien lourde.

\- Mais nécessaire, enchaina-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que la suite va donner. C'est la présidente qui décide. Ceci dit vu que tous les districts sont unis désormais et que le président Snow vient de perdre sa force majeure de combat... Il y a de fortes chances pour que les regards soient tournés vers le Capitole.

Aria approuva.

\- J'espère que je pourrais y participer. Je compte me venger ! Avec Papa et les autres !

\- Ca... Je pense que Coin ne sera pas contre. Il n'y a que Katniss qu'elle apprécie, ironisa-t-il.

Aria pouffa.

\- J'ai vu ça oui. Mais c'est réciproque pour ma part. Je la déteste. C'est viscéral. Elle est comme Snow. Tiens en parlant de Katniss. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas trop mal. Elle est en train d'être soignée. Par chance tous les costumes ont été créés avec un gilet pare balle. Même le tien.

\- Ah ? Je ne savais même pas.

\- Et tu te lances dans la bataille comme ça ? Tu es suicidaire.

Gale lui fit un regard malicieux et elle y répondit. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui mais au moins se comprenaient-ils sur les enjeux de la guerre.

\- Bon, je vais aller retrouver mes deux hommes manquants moi.

\- Ils sont en train de prendre à manger pour vous trois je les ai croisés. Ton père a l'air d'avoir du mal à supporter le choc de la veille.

\- Oui il est très sensible. Rose, ma mère, lui a toujours dit qu'elle détestait la guerre et tout ce qui va avec. C'était une idéaliste de la paix et de la rêverie. Mon père a suivi mais il s'est fait une raison depuis. Et il a évolué. Il me laisse enfin vivre ma vie. Il accepte que ses filles soient indépendantes. Et ça c'était pas gagné.

\- Je vois le genre. J'espère qu'on survivra à cette guerre... Qu'on soit au moins libres une fois dans notre vie. Qu'on y goûte et le savoure.

Aria approuva avec ferveur.

\- C'est mon rêve. Avec ma famille.

\- Notre rêve à tous je pense.

D'un commun accord ils se serrèrent la main. Puis Aria retrouva son père et son homme. Ils mangèrent bien que ce fut compliqué pour Glen. Il se força. Puis pour se donner bonne conscience ils allèrent aider aux soins pour les blessés de guerre de tous horizons. Ils discutèrent avec les soldats et infirmiers présents. Cela fit du bien de partager ses pensées et ses inquiétudes. Aria, Glen et Haymitch se sentaient vivant comme jamais. Le Capitole émergeant dans leur pensée. Ils étaient si proches du but. Il fallait que cette guerre entre dans sa phase finale avant que tout le monde ne s'entretue.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi où Coin les félicita tous. Paylor et les autres chefs commencèrent à parler du Capitole et d'un petit moment de repos pour reformer les troupes et les réserves. Le trio continua d'aider aux soins et à la nourriture. Glen s'occupait de porter une assistance morale aux victimes, même celles du deux qui avaient abdiqué. Haymitch s'occupa de fouiller les environs des mines avec Aria et une équipe pour trouver des armes ou d'autres choses qui pourraient être utiles. Puis la blonde aider à faire à manger avec les plats qu'elle connaissait en plus des moyens du bord.

Lors des repas ils passaient de longs moments à parler avec les autres soldats. On fit l'éloge du Geai Moqueur, des jumelles survivantes, d'Haymitch et de Glen/Gale du douze. Cela leur donna encore un peu plus de confiance en eux. On essaya d'oublier ces morts horribles de la mine pour se concentrer sur la joie d'être en train de se rapprocher de la victoire. On trinqua puis on mangea à satiété. Haymitch ne manqua pas de roucouler avec sa chère et tendre tandis que Glen se mit un peu à part pour s'occuper des gens qui en avaient besoin.

Le jour du retour, Katniss fut hissée avec son brancard dans l'hovercraft prévu pour le treize. Coin assura que la zone était sûre. Le trio put faire leur au revoir aux autres. Gale resta sur place avec les troupes puis fit une accolade et une embrassade à la blonde. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Haymitch qui grogna. Lors du décollage il la prit contre lui alors qu'elle regardait les soldats se préparer à migrer vers le Capitole. Essayant de se baser au plus proche pour une future attaque massive.

\- Je ne te savais pas si proche de Gale ?

Aria le regarda en biais avec un sourire en coin qui l'énerva.

\- On a juste la même façon de penser. Alors on s'est compris. Même avec Katniss on est devenues amies.

\- Vraiment ?

Haymitch tomba des nues et se détendit.

\- Ouaip, c'était peu avant le départ on a bien parlé. Je pense de toute façon que ça ne sert à rien de haïr quelqu'un d'autre que Snow.

\- Sauf Coin.

Il lui fit un regard ironique et elle approuva en riant.

\- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

\- Toujours réponse à tout toi !

\- Toujours.

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et il lui fit un câlin. Glen s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux se séparèrent octroyant un fou rire au trio. Ils prirent un siège et s'assirent tranquillement en songeant qu'ils allaient revoir Tiana, Célia et Finnick. Cela rendit heureuse Aria qui chanta diverses chansons issues de Rose. Les soldats présents écoutaient avec ravissement, ce chant qui les tournaient vers la possible victoire des rebelles. Vers une dernière ligne droite. Le Capitole.

* * *

 **A lundi ^^**


	66. Petite accalmie

**Hello voila la suite :) Par contre ce sera un chapitre lundi et un chapitre vendredi désormais. On rattrape les chapitres publiés sur un autre site et on tient à finir en premier sur le site sur lequel on a commencé^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Accalmie**

Snow avait reposé son verre dès que la vidéo s'était lancée, interrompant un repas important avec ses colonels et généraux. Les rebelles tentaient encore une fois d'entrer en contact. Alors que les spots de propagande depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré ses trois cadeaux avaient cessé. Au fur et à mesure que la vidéo se lisait, il perdit de sa superbe. Voyant de ses propres yeux son dernier rempart contre les treize districts tomber. Son visage se crispa avec rage. Le deux, la noix, étaient tombés aux mains des rebelles. Il analysa la vidéo. Encore une fois, ceux du douze étaient présents. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de réaliser une action pour le contrer. Il serra le poing. Il rêvait de les voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le douze était à l'origine de cette guerre !

Un sourire orna ses lèvres lorsque le Geai Moqueur se fit tirer dessus. Il n'était cependant pas stupide. Si Katniss Everdeen était morte, elle aurait déjà été utilisée en martyr. Sa mort aurait pu adoucir légèrement la perte du district deux.

\- Président ? Intervint sa secrétaire avec crainte.

Il se tourna vers elle avec la rage brûlant encore au fond de ses yeux.

\- Ils ne sont pas présents. Les prisonniers et Odair.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle en parlait, ce détail lui sautait aux yeux.

\- C'est donc que mon plan a fonctionné. Et qu'ils sont trop brisés pour intervenir.

Il allait maintenant falloir activer les protections du capitole. Nul doute que les rebelles allaient désormais marcher vers lui et il avait encore de quoi les mettre en difficulté !

* * *

 _Des bombes. Le district douze rasé. Célia sans ses jambes._

Tiana émergea avec difficulté. Elle avait fait une petite sieste après la digestion et avait encore fait un rêve horrible. Célia dormait elle aussi, mais Finnick était près de son lit. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher trop mais avait bien vu qu'elle faisait un cauchemar à la façon dont elle s'était crispée dans son sommeil.

\- Le bombardement du douze ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu perdue.

\- C'est malheureusement vrai, répondit tristement le brun.

\- J'espère chaque fois que c'est faux quand je me réveille, murmura-t-elle avec des larmes menaçant de déborder.

Finnick tendit les bras mais se rétracta à la dernière seconde. A son réveil, elle était toujours un peu perdue, même sur lui.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner ?

\- Je crois… Je crois que ça me ferait du bien oui.

\- Je vais t'attendre là-bas, alors.

Tiana acquiesça et se prépara. Avant d'avoir une idée pour aller encore mieux. Elle prit les feuilles qu'Aria avait mis dans un tiroir et s'inspira de ce qu'Haymitch avait conseillé à Aria après leurs Hunger Games. Elle écrivit. Elle écrivit ce qui s'était passé durant son mois et demi de détention. Cela lui prit du temps et elle en oublia Finnick, tant elle était concentrée. Une fois fini, elle relut ses feuilles en pleurant. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait un jour où elle pourrait les lire à Aria… Ou même à Finnick. Elle se rappela alors brutalement que le brun l'attendait pour s'entraîner. Ou du moins il attendait qu'elle vienne, il avait probablement déjà commencé à s'entraîner lui-même.

Elle se dépêcha cependant de le rejoindre pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle le trouva en grande conversation avec Johanna.

\- Dis donc, Finnick me disait que tu devais venir, tu en as mis du temps !

\- Je… J'ai eu une idée pour aller mieux et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avoua Tiana avec un sourire pour son amie.

Finnick fut curieux après cette déclaration mais ne demanda rien.

\- Tu es venue t'entraîner ? Demanda ensuite Tiana à Johanna.

Elle doutait que la brune ne puisse faire grand-chose avec son corps toujours amaigri.

\- Oh, je viens seulement me muscler un peu. Et j'ai besoin de voir autre chose que ma chambre et mon psy. Qui a estimé que diminuer ma morphine était une bonne solution.

Finnick et Tiana échangèrent un regard. C'était sûrement une bonne chose. Johanna s'était trop accoutumée au médicament.

\- On dirait que tu as réussi à reprendre un peu de muscle toi aussi en quelques jours.

\- J'ai… Un bon coach, hésita Tiana, les joues un peu roses.

Finnick sourit sans rien dire et saisit son trident pour s'entraîner.

\- En fait, j'aimerais m'entraîner au corps à corps, dit Tiana.

\- Oh, si vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls, faut le dire !

Tiana regarda ailleurs alors que Finnick souriait d'un air amusé sans relever la remarque de Johanna. Le brun se mit ensuite en garde sans rien dire et Tiana le rejoignit. Bien sûr, elle ne parvint pas à briser la garde du jeune homme, mais ces exercices lui permettaient de travailler son agilité et son esquive.

* * *

L'hovercraft se posa enfin et Aria courut presque jusqu'à leur chambre sous un regard amusé d'Haymitch et Glen. Gale quant à lui alla trouver les Everdeen tandis que Katniss était amenée en salle de soins. Beetee comptait de son côté voir si Coin avait besoin de lui pour des manipulations informatiques. Elle fut déçue en ne trouvant que Célia qui jouait tranquillement avec Tigris alors que Butty était installée dans le lit vide de Tiana et les surveillait avec attention. Aria prit le temps de serrer sa sœur contre elle.

\- Où est Tiana ?

\- Oh, sûrement à l'entraînement avec Finnick comme les derniers jours.

Les trois échangèrent un regard heureux.

\- Ca te dérange si…

\- Non, non, allez-y. Sourit Célia. J'aimerais aller voir Beetee de toute façon.

Glen la mit dans son fauteuil et ils se séparèrent ensuite.

Arrivés à la salle d'entraînement, ils virent Johanna qui se musclait doucement et leur fit un clin d'œil en guise de bonjour. Tiana et Finnick s'entraînaient avec ardeur de l'autre côté. Finnick esquivait les coups de Tiana et en lançait également vers elle, avec beaucoup moins de force que dans un combat normal cependant. Cela leur fit plaisir de la voir ainsi. Finnick les aperçut et baissa sa garde ce qui permit à Tiana de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

\- Ah ! Tu n'es pas si infaillible que ça, Odair ! Fanfaronna la rouquine.

\- Joli crochet du droit, j'admets, rit Finnick en mettant la main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Mais j'ai été distrait par nos spectateurs !

Tiana se retourna.

\- Vous êtes rentrés ! Cria-t-elle avant de courir serrer sa sœur contre elle.

\- Et en un morceau comme tu peux le voir. Sourit la blonde en la serrant contre son cœur.

\- Comme je te l'avais promis, intervint Haymitch.

\- Merci.

Elle serra l'ancien mentor puis son père contre elle avec force, restant un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de Glen.

\- Et ici, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Aria avec un sourire. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

Tiana eut un grand sourire.

\- Si tu parles du fait que j'ai obtenu une sortie pour Peeta mais qu'il m'a fait tomber à l'eau sans le vouloir… Oui, il s'est passé des choses.

\- Encore de l'eau, marmonna Aria et elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Et de votre côté ?

\- Katniss s'est pris une balle mais elle va bien. Et l'opération est une réussite. On peut s'entraîner avec vous ?

\- Comme si on allait vous le refuser, rit Finnick.

Tiana s'entraîna cette fois ci avec Aria. Là encore, elle ne la toucha pas une seule fois, mais cela travailla son endurance. Epuisée, elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol près de Johanna qui n'en pouvait plus elle aussi.

\- Il a réussi à bien nous briser, quand même. Dit la brune. Le constat est assez frustrant.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Tiana. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que la rage et la vengeance sont un trop grand moteur pour qu'on se laisse abattre.

Johanna tendit le poing contre lequel Tiana mit le sien.

\- Il mourra.

\- Sûr et certain.

Aria l'aida à se relever quand il fut l'heure de manger et la troupe s'y rendit ensemble. Finnick chercha automatiquement la main de Tiana, comme depuis les derniers jours. Derrière eux, Glen, Haymitch et Aria en furent ravis et émus. Glen en était également un peu perturbé. Avec Aria qui prenait son envol avec Haymitch, son côté papa poule ressortait puissance mille. Haymitch prit Aria par la taille en souriant.

\- On dirait qu'il a bien suivi mon conseil.

Aria acquiesça avec bonheur. Tiana était sur la bonne voie. Elle remarqua qu'il lui arrivait encore de tressaillir et de se reculer quand Finnick se tournait trop brusquement vers elle, mais elle avait fait de gros progrès. Ils retrouvèrent Célia au réfectoire.

Après le repas, ce fut Tiana qui prit la main de Finnick alors qu'il se rendaient à leur chambre pour la nuit. S'ils étaient heureux de leur rapprochement, ils furent encore plus surpris quand Tiana posa la tête sur les genoux de Finnick. Le brun ne cessait de sourire et échangea un regard complice avec Haymitch.

\- La prochaine étape, c'est le capitole alors, marmonna Tiana.

\- C'est ça.

Le visage de la rouquine se rembrunit un peu. Aria se rapprocha du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Même si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, on le prendra vivant. Il ne mourra pas avant que tu aies pris ta vengeance, je peux te promettre qu'on s'en assurera.

\- Merci, répondit Tiana avec les yeux larmoyants.

\- C'est normal. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Finnick se mit à passer la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'endormit rapidement.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Aria. Elle a presque réussi à te toucher. Et je suis sûre qu'elle tannera Coin pour nous rejoindre.

\- De toute façon, je veillerai sur elle, il ne lui arrivera rien. Et je ne faillirai pas à ma mission cette fois-ci.

Il eut un air sombre après avoir dit ça, qu'il perdit quand Tiana se blottit un peu plus confortablement sur lui sous le rire des autres.

* * *

Tiana sursauta en se réveillant. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle n'avait pas dormi seule et que ce n'était pas d'Aria qu'il s'agissait. Son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner, mais l'air apaisé et serein d'Odair la rassura et elle referma les yeux. Finnick s'était endormi à côté d'elle quand elle s'était couchée normalement dans son sommeil et n'avait pas osé la toucher. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à se lever et l'avait contemplée un long moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Soufflant un grand coup, Tiana décida de faire un petit test et se serra doucement contre Finnick. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais ce n'était pas de la peur. Elle posa la tête sur son torse, se tournant vers lui. Finnick ouvrit les yeux doucement, surpris de ce qu'il sentait. Tiana avait rouvert les yeux et ils échangèrent un regard tendre. Leur échange sembla durer longtemps avant que Finnick ne croit voir quelque chose dans le regard de Tiana. Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui et elle referma les yeux avec un sourire apaisé, se rendormant en quelques secondes. Le brun eut une larme avant de refermer les yeux à son tour.

\- Ils sont tellement mignons, dit Célia alors qu'Aria et Haymitch arrivaient dans la chambre.

\- Ca c'est de l'avancée, sourit Aria.

Glen eut les larmes aux yeux en les voyant. Tiana guérissait. Finnick se réveilla à cet instant et sembla surpris que les autres rient en voyant sa tête.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as passé une bonne nuit, Odair. Taquina Haymitch.

\- Hey, y'en a qui dorment encore, râla Tiana sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ils rirent tous avant qu'elle ne finisse par émerger et se redresse, échangeant un sourire avec Aria. Finnick se leva pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et elle l'en remercia du regard.

Tiana saisit les feuilles dans sa table de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aria avec curiosité. De nouveaux poèmes ?

\- Non. C'est ma thérapie. Apprise d'un ancien mentor, dit-elle en regardant brièvement Haymitch. Comme tu as dû faire pour Doug.

\- C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue, dit Haymitch. Ca t'aidera beaucoup.

Ils décidèrent de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la chambre.

\- Tu sais, dit Tiana en se tournant vers Finnick qui mangeait dans la chaise face au lit. Je me demandais ce qui me faisait me sentir si heureuse en plus de vous avoir tous retrouvés.

\- Et ?

\- C'est de ne plus être forcée à rien. Je suis vraiment _libre_. Ce n'est pas la même liberté que Peeta et Johanna. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre.

Finnick approuva.

\- C'est une toute autre liberté. Que de pouvoir refuser des contacts. De ne pas se forcer à toucher quelqu'un.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Effectivement, seuls eux deux pourraient se comprendre là-dessus.

\- Je compte aller voir Peeta après, vous pourrez vous entraîner sans moi.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Finnick.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule avec lui, tu sais.

\- Oui, je le sais parfaitement, -et elle ne manqua pas la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Mais je voudrais lui parler.

Glen, Haymitch, Aria et Célia partirent de leur côté, Célia souhaitant les regarder s'entraîner. Finnick prit la main de Tiana et ils se rendirent à la chambre occupée par Peeta. Plutarch les regarda arriver avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne manques aucune visite.

\- Je lui dois bien ça.

Sans répondre, Plutarch les laissa entrer. Peeta fixa aussitôt leurs mains enlacées avec espoir.

\- Tu vois, je n'avais pas menti.

\- Tu sais, Peeta, je te dois des excuses, commença Finnick en plantant son regard dans le sien. Pour t'avoir tout caché et t'avoir laissé derrière. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour et Haymitch a eu du mal à prendre cette décision. Mais je sais que sans toi et Johanna, je ne tiendrais pas la main de Tiana maintenant. Merci.

Le blond en fut si surpris qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- J'ai vu Katniss mourir.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, dit aussitôt Tiana.

\- Oui, on me l'a dit. Tu sais, j'ai d'abord été inquiet pour elle avant de me réjouir à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Il y a de l'espoir, Peeta, dit Tiana en prenant sa main.

\- Mais quand elle est venue ici, j'ai encore dit des horreurs.

\- Faut que ça sorte, dit Finnick. Tiana aussi dit des méchancetés quand elle la croise. C'est moche pour elle, mais peu importe, si ça vous fait du bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond approuva.

\- Il y a une fête qui se prépare ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, la présidente Coin m'a demandé de faire un gâteau pour une belle occasion. Et mes psychologues disent que ça pourrait m'aider parce que j'adorais faire ça.

\- Si quelque chose est prévu, on n'est pas encore au courant, répondit Finnick. Mais effectivement, ça devrait te faire du bien.

\- Un anniversaire ou un mariage peut-être ? Insista Peeta.

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

\- En tout cas je n'aime pas cette femme, continua le jeune homme.

\- Personne ne l'aime parmi nous, approuva Tiana.

\- Elle me met mal à l'aise et elle parle comme lui.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Des médecins entrèrent avec des médicaments pour Peeta, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien.

\- Finnick ? Demanda Peeta et il se retourna, étonné de voir un air noir qu'il réservait à Katniss habituellement sur son visage. Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais avec Tiana, je pourrais te la voler.

Les deux sortirent de la pièce sous le regard insistant des médecins.

\- C'était quoi ça ? S'interrogea Finnick en allant vers la salle d'entraînement.

\- Je pense qu'il a voulu te faire du mal et qu'il a suivi ton conseil, supposa la rouquine.

\- Possible mais il ne pourra pas te voler.

\- Non, je parie que tu ferais un combattant redoutable !

En entrant dans la salle, ils riaient tous les deux.

Tout en se concentrant sur ses cibles au couteau, Tiana ne cessait de penser à Peeta et à cette fête qui se préparait. Non pas que ça la dérangeait mais elle se demandait si Coin tenait à fêter la victoire sur le district deux ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle décida d'y penser plus tard et s'avisa que si elle n'atteignait toujours pas ses cibles, elle se rapprochait plus du centre que les dernières fois. Peut-être serait-elle alors en état de les accompagner au capitole ? Cette pensée ne la quitta pas et elle s'entraîna avec acharnement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le groupe profita d'une séance d'entrainement collective. Ils se firent quelques duels pour rendre la chose plus plaisante. Célia venait pour compter les points. Il y eut un tournoi au corps à corps entre eux ainsi que des essais de tirs. Tiana et Johanna furent plutôt tristes d'être dans les dernières bien que cela fut logique au vu de leur corps. Le grand gagnant fut Haymitch talonné de près par Aria et Finnick. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Glen était quant à lui bon dernier mais il connaissait son état de santé et jouait plus qu'autre chose. Pour les lancers, ce fut encore Haymitch le vainqueur. Il se sentit requinqué de ses prouesses. Tiana et Aria furent juste derrière à se battre pour la seconde place. Ce fut Tiana qui l'obtint. Aria préférait largement les armes à feu où elle se savait douée. Puis ils terminèrent par quelques duels d'armes blanches. Tous se défendirent à merveille hormis Glen qui déclara forfait. Très peu pour lui les lames. Le blond se fit prendre sa place par Aria et Finnick ex aequo. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire flancher l'un et l'autre. Tiana juste derrière était ravie de sa place avec Haymitch à ses côtés. Johanna avait littéralement perdu ce match pour sa part.

\- Je suis claqué moi, commenta Finnick en s'asseyant au sol.

\- Je suis impressionnée ! Il y a peu je te dominais et là tu as bien repris du poil de la bête, commenta La blonde d'un sourire.

\- Comme quoi les entrainements payent, répondit-il heureux. Tiana fait aussi d'énormes progrès !

La principale intéressée se mit à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue dès qu'il lui adressait la parole ou lui faisait un compliment. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de retomber tout simplement amoureuse une deuxième fois de la même personne. Comme une adolescente qui découvre le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée par l'homme de ses rêves.

\- Je pense qu'on a bien mérité un bon déjeuner, s'exprima Haymitch qui essuya sa sueur.

\- Je meurs de faim ! Dirent les deux sœurs en symbiose.

Elles se mirent à pouffer et les autres les regardèrent tendrement. C'était une complicité qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs.

Après une bonne douche la troupe se rendit joyeusement au réfectoire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi proches les uns des autres et aussi heureux. Malgré les quatre années de calme il y avait toujours eu des moments difficiles comme la prostitution de Tiana ou les missives de Snow. On n'était jamais tranquille quand on appartenait au Capitole. Et que Célia pouvait aussi être choisie pour les jeux. Là tout était différent. Ils goutaient à la vraie liberté de vivre. Plus personne ne pouvait les forcer, ça Tiana l'avait bien compris et le vivait comme une renaissance malgré les séquelles. Leurs liens étaient forts et sincères entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de mensonges ou de faux semblants. Chacun savait où était sa place et l'amour que leur portait les autres. Oui ils goutaient déjà à la pré-liberté qu'on leur offrait. Priant pour que la guerre soit une victoire et qu'ils y survivent pour la garder définitivement pour eux.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais, commenta Plutarch Heavensbee d'un sourire radieux.

Les Grant et leurs amis se tournèrent vers lui avec appréhension.

\- Ne dîtes rien... On va entrer dans le Capitole dès ce soir ? Déglutit Aria qui avait envie de profiter un peu de sa famille.

Plutarch eut un rire taquin et les fit languir.

\- Pas du tout, on est seulement en train de reformer les rangs et de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de passer par le un. Snow ne va pas se laisser atteindre même s'il a perdu la moitié de sa force dans le deux. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

Aria soupira. C'était mieux ainsi. Se diriger au Capitole signerait la fin de leur petite vie tranquille au treize. Ca signifierait tout simplement le combat final entre la mort et la liberté. Entre Snow et eux. Et elle n'en avait pas envie tout de suite. Tiana en vint aux mêmes constatations et reprit sa respiration qu'elle avait bloqué. Elle n'était pas du tout prête à partir sur un front. Il lui fallait encore du temps...

\- Alors que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda Haymitch calmement.

\- Je viens vous annoncer la création d'une grande fête avec tous les membres présents dans le treize. Soldats, civils, dirigeants... Tout le monde y est convié.

\- Oh la fameuse fête... C'est pour la reprise du deux ? Demanda la rouquine curieuse.

\- En partie oui, répliqua l'homme d'un sourire satisfait. Fêter le fait que le Capitole est affaibli mais il y a une autre finalité à tout ça. Notre but est de montrer à Snow que tout le monde va bien et que nous sommes tous heureux !

La troupe fut surprise.

\- En filmant la fête pour le montrer au Capitole ? Répliqua Finnick. C'est possible ça ?

\- Oui, Beetee nous a annoncé qu'il avait complètement la main mise sur leur réseau depuis la destruction du deux. Apparemment il y avait pas mal de sécurité et d'antenne relais dans La Noix. Sans ça il est plus simple d'infiltrer leur base. Surtout qu'entre temps, Beetee semble avoir compris comment s'infiltrer dans son propre logiciel avec plus d'aisance. On veut nous aussi entrer dans un combat psychologique. Après tout, ne s'est-il pas servi de Peeta et Tiana d'une manière similaire ? Pour affaiblir le moral des troupes. On a pensé lui rendre la pareille en bonne et due forme.

Là, Tiana eut un sourire lumineux et regarda Aria qui eut le même regard.

\- C'est une idée fantastique, s'excita la blonde. Une vengeance parfaite contre Snow !

\- Exactement, je savais que ça vous emballerait. La fête aura lieu demain soir. Préparez-vous bien ! Peeta va nous faire de bons gâteaux.

\- Avec joie, merci de la nouvelle, répliqua Glen d'un sourire.

\- Pas de problème. Plus vous serez heureux, plus vous atteindrez votre but.

Tous le remercièrent à nouveau avant de parler avec ferveur de la fête. Au réfectoire on en parlait aussi. L'excitation régnait dans le treize. Enfin quelque chose d'amusant et de positif. Ca changeait des massacres, des spots et des attaques.

Pourtant il en fut un qui resta un peu à part. Après avoir entendu Plutarch parler de vengeance Haymitch eut une idée. Une idée folle... Et pourtant cela trotta dans son esprit avec violence. Jusqu'au soir il ne cessa de cogiter avant d'aller voir Glen. Il avait grand besoin de lui parler avant d'agir. Il fallait qu'il lui demande quelque chose... Même si l'angoisse à cet instant fut terrible car il savait que Glen était particulier. Les mains l'une dans l'autre à les malaxer il le prit à part et se lança dans une longue, très longue conversation.

* * *

Le jour suivant, en fin d'après-midi, les trois filles passèrent leur temps à choisir leur robe. Tiana fut ravie de voir qu'Aria les avaient toutes reprises du douze avant que leur maison ne soit vidée. Les fameuses tenues-cadeaux d'Haymitch. Célia quant à elle se décida sur une robe rose clair que Glen avait été chercher dans les affaires du treize. Celle-ci avait des rubans à la taille.

\- Et tu veux quoi comme chaussures avec la robe ? Demanda le père de famille.

Il la regarda alors que ses larmes montaient.

\- OH ! NON ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi ma chérie j'avais oublié... Je suis confus...

Il se mit à genoux au pied du lit mais Célia lui fit un sourire en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave papa. C'est normal.

\- J'ai honte de moi...

Il soupira et la prit contre lui. Il s'en voulut mais elle lui avait déjà pardonné. C'était humain ce genre d'erreur.

De leur côté, Aria et Tiana s'habillèrent ensemble. La rouquine se vêtit d'une robe à bretelles violette. A la taille se trouvait un ruban rose et rouge. Le haut était un peu décolleté et c'était un défi qu'elle se lançait à elle-même. D'autant plus qu'elle voulait épater un certain brun et rougit en y repensant. Elle comptait sur cette soirée pour beaucoup de choses concernant Finnick et elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade rien qu'à y penser. La juppette de la robe était d'un violet plus sombre et lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou. Elle décida de mettre des bottines à talons avec. Elle demanda à Aria de la coiffer et celle-ci lui fit une queue de cheval sur le haut du crâne, qu'elle attacha ensuite en natte tout en laissant le reste de ses cheveux pendre sur ses épaules. La rouquine ajouta une barrette rose en forme de cœur. Tiana s'analysa dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait jolie et pleine de vie et elle se sourit avant de se tourner et que son regard ne tombe sur les cicatrices du fouet. Peu importe, elle devrait faire avec.

Du côté de la blonde, celle-ci enfila une robe orangée qui dégradait vers le doré au niveau de la poitrine. Elle brillait de milliers de paillettes et était plutôt courte. Arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Celle-ci lui serrait à la taille et finissait sur un bustier sans bretelle. Elle avait un phœnix de dessiné sur toute sa robe dont le bas de celle-ci ressemblait à des plumes scintillantes. Elle la trouvait de très bon goût et orna avec un collier serré doré avec un bracelet de la même teinte. Puis elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon tombant sur ses épaules. Elle y ajouta une pince yin et yang que son père trouvait de très bon goût pour elle. Aria avait toujours eu deux visages cela la désignait si bien.

Quand elles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les garçons, ceux-ci se bloquèrent sur place. Complètement hors du temps. Ils étaient habillés de leur costume gris du treize qui leur allait à merveille. Finnick avait même une ancre de marin accrochée à ses manchettes tandis qu'Haymitch avait des roses rouges dans la poche centrale. Célia en eut un petit rire avec Glen. Le brun détailla Tiana et fut étonné de voir la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle était sublime à ses yeux et il esquissa un sourire béat. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle le détourna en rougissant ce qui le fait rougir un peu à son tour de la façon dont il l'avait regardée. Au moins ne détournait-elle pas le regard par peur. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, avec timidité, il la regarda tendrement en levant le pouce.

Haymitch fut le dernier à réagir. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'Aria. Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu es plus belle que jamais. Je suis soufflé.

Elle rougit et sourit.

\- Merci du compliment.

Celui-ci la prit contre lui d'où elle profita de l'étreinte. Il était vraiment content de son idée. Mais il devait encore parler à Tiana avant. Il avait besoin de son accord et de son aide pour que tout se passe bien. Même s'il angoissait énormément. La blonde ne remarqua rien et se détacha pour lui octroyer un baiser passionné. Leur embrassade se prolongea d'où ils remarquèrent que les autres attendaient en tapant du pied. La blonde se mit à rougir fortement pendant qu'Haymitch se gratta la tête. Mais Aria fut surprise de voir Glen sourire de cette manière. Il pleurait presque en retenant ses larmes, c'était étrange.

\- Allons-y, répliqua Finnick dans la confidence. Les dames d'abord.

Aria prit le bras de son amant et Finnick tendit le sien à Tiana. Elle hésita puis s'y accrocha, ce qui agrandit le sourire du brun. Glen poussa Célia et tous se rendirent dans le grand hall du treize. Plutarch les accueillit à bras ouverts.

\- Ah les jumelles survivantes ! Bienvenue à la grande fête du treize ! J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

Tiana et Aria se fixèrent alors que Plutarch leur montrait une personne.

\- C'est un tatoueur professionnel, un ami à moi qui travaillait au Capitole. Il voudrait bien vous dessiner votre symbole des jumelles sur l'épaule. Bien entendu, ce sera éphémère. Cela devrait faire plaisir à notre bon vieux président.

Les deux approuvèrent sans hésiter avec un grand sourire. Durant la pose et le dessin, elles se regardèrent avec amour. Elles se prirent les mains et se mirent à chantonner leur chanson. Cela engagea déjà la beauté de la soirée.

* * *

 **A vendredi :)**


	67. Demande et déclaration

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : Demande et déclaration**

Bras dessous, bras dessous, les jumelles regardaient de tous côtés pour imprimer ce souvenir dans leurs mémoires alors que la fête commençait. Haymitch en profita pour parler à Plutarch seul à seul qui sembla totalement emballé par l'idée du blond. Glen demanda également un tatouage d'oiseau libre sur Célia puis ils purent tous se rendre à la fête. Les yeux lumineux ils se mirent à manger les différents toasts présents. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était suffisant pour eux. Les caméras commencèrent à tourner à leur tour. On zooma plusieurs fois sur les symboles tel que le Geai Moqueur, les jumelles et les prisonniers libres. Johanna les rejoignit habillée plus sobrement de gris et sans effort de maquillage. Cela fit trembler Effie qui aurait bien voulu lui sauter dessus pour un brin de toilette.

Tout le monde se retrouva à la table dont Aria salua Gale sous les yeux perçants d'Haymitch. Celui-ci décida d'aller parler à Tiana. La blonde continua en saluant Katniss et en lui demandant des nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée je n'ai même pas pensé à venir te voir...

\- Il n'y avait rien à voir de particulier. J'ai dormi c'est tout.

\- C'est pas faux. Tu es remise ?

\- Oui ça va j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre et aux épaules.

\- Tu as pris un sacré choc. Mais tu es décidément increvable si tu peux me permettre.

Katniss eut un rire.

\- Toi aussi.

Aria trinqua avec elle. Elle la trouva étrange.

\- Tu penses encore au massacre ?

\- Des innocents de tués pour rien. Le responsable c'est Snow et uniquement lui, répliqua la brune en buvant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du ponch où il y avait plus de jus de fruit qu'autre chose. Je voudrais aller le tuer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aria approuva en fixant des musiciens commencer à jouer du violon.

\- Ca ne devrait plus tarder. L'assaut sur le Capitole...

\- Coin ne veut pas que j'y aille, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ce que Coin veut on s'en fiche tu sais. Tu fais ce que tu veux, vas-y si tu as envie d'y aller.

Katniss la fixa et sembla lui sourire.

\- C'est vrai, de toute manière je ne l'aime pas vraiment cette femme.

\- Ah, on est deux alors.

Encore un sourire. Les deux se comprirent.

\- Au fait, pourquoi ton père n'arrête pas de pleurer, répliqua-t-elle en regardant Glen avec des mouchoirs.

\- ... Bah je sais pas, il est heureux va.

\- Bizarre ton paternel.

\- Oh, on s'y fait à force.

Aria lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retrouver Célia. Tiana semblait être avec Finnick elle la laissa tranquille.

Un peu plus tôt, du côté de Tiana, elle s'était d'abord assise aux côtés de Johanna, Finnick s'installant de l'autre côté.

\- Peeta n'est pas là ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air triste.

\- Les psychologues ont estimé préférable qu'il ne se mêle pas à tant de monde. D'autant plus que Katniss est présente.

\- J'avoue que je ne suis pas dans mon élément moi non plus, admit Tiana. Toutes ces personnes présentes…

\- Je me dévoue pour le rôle du chevalier servant ! Lança Finnick avec emphase.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui. La phrase rappelait quelque chose à Tiana. Il s'était déjà comporté de la sorte. Oui, à la soirée de la tournée de la victoire. Elle s'empêcha de penser à ce qui avait suivi.

\- Comme tu le fais toujours, déclara-t-elle avec difficulté.

Finnick échangea un regard complice avec elle. Il savait à quoi elle pensait.

\- Désolé de vous l'enlever, intervint Haymitch, mais j'ai à parler avec notre chère Tiana.

La rouquine se leva et suivit l'ancien mentor, sans voir le regard complice entre Finnick et lui. Ils allèrent près du buffet et Tiana fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter en se tordant les mains.

\- Non, non, marmonna le blond en les prenant entre les siennes pour la calmer. C'est juste que j'ai à te parler de quelque chose de très important.

L'homme souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer. Il voyait bien qu'il inquiétait trop Tiana et il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau.

\- Je sais qu'avec ce que tu as subi par ma faute, je ne mériterais pas ton accord.

\- Tu en es encore là ? Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Haymitch.

Il eut un regard reconnaissant avant de poursuivre :

\- Vous, les Grant, vous êtes devenus une grande lumière dans ma vie. Aria encore plus, mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà.

Tiana acquiesça tout en commençant à deviner où la conversation allait mener.

\- Je compte intégrer votre famille, même si d'après Glen, Finnick et moi on en fait déjà partie. Bref, je compte demander à ta sœur si elle veut bien m'épouser une fois la guerre finie, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de ton accord pour ça. Et si tu as une idée pour qu'elle me dise oui, je suis preneur.

Haymitch sursauta quand Tiana lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Comme si je pouvais refuser. N'oublie pas que sans toi, je ne ferais même pas partie de cette famille !

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, Haymitch la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sans toi, je ne serais pas arrivée au district douze. C'est toi qui a convaincu… Les pacificateurs… De ne pas me laisser au dix.

Il eut un sourire ému. Puis Tiana réfléchit intensément avant d'avoir un large sourire.

\- Il y a un moyen infaillible pour qu'elle te dise oui. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de te le révéler, c'est un secret qu'elle a partagé avec moi il y a quelques temps.

\- Je ne veux pas créer de tensions entre vous !

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je pense qu'elle comptait t'en parler. De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu le saches si tu deviens son mari. Son vrai nom est Ariana Grant. Il n'y a que Glen et moi qui le savions et maintenant toi. Appelle-la par son nom lors de ta demande et je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera.

\- Tiana et Ariana. Jumelles jusqu'au bout, hein ? Dit-il en savourant le nom de sa petite amie. Merci, Tiana.

Haymitch allait repartir quand Tiana attrapa sa manche.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de conseils.

\- Oh, vas-y, je te dois bien un coup de pouce après ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Voila… Je…

Elle regarda ailleurs pour rassembler ses idées.

\- Cette soirée est importante pour moi aussi. Je me suis rendu compte que… Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait subir…

Tiana rougit et Haymitch sourit en la laissant finir.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à effacer tout ce qu'on a vécu et tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir envers lui. Je voudrais lui dire mais j'ai peur de ne pas trouver les mots.

Haymitch posa les mains sur ses épaules en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu as réussi face à moi, tu y arriveras également face à lui.

\- C'est pas pareil. Lui, je me sens comme une adolescente dans mes réactions.

Haymitch eut un petit rire.

\- Parle avec ton cœur, Tiana.

\- Merci.

Elle le serra encore une fois contre lui avec émotion avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

La soirée se prolongea avec délice. On dansait, on s'amusait, on mangeait. Tout fut filmé par Plutarch qui s'amusait à nouveau dans son don de faire percevoir les choses comme aux expiations. Beetee l'aidait sur la partie technique alors que les caméramans faisaient leur job. Aria se fit inviter à danser par Glen. Elle laissa Célia avec Primerose et leurs chats. Elles riaient comme des folles. Le père la prit par la taille et la fit tourner au son de la musique. Elle rit de bon cœur sous le regard perçant de Glen.

\- Tu es sublime ce soir ma puce.

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

Elle tourna sur elle même alors qu'il la serra de plus en plus contre lui.

\- Je suis si fier de toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse après tout ça.

\- ... Rien n'est encore fini tu sais, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Mais j'espère oui, qu'à la fin je pourrais avoir ma liberté tant désirée.

\- Je prierais de tout mon cœur.

Il la colla contre lui et s'arrêta de danser. Elle fut surprise et le serra contre elle.

\- Ca va papa ?

\- Oui très bien ma chérie. Je regarde juste mon oisillon devenir un cygne.

Il se détacha et elle le regarda en biais. Glen lui prit la main droite et la tira vers Haymitch. Il déposa la main de sa fille dans celle du blond avant de se retirer. Aria resta surprise. L'homme lui sourit et l'invita sur la piste de danse. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour dire oui. Il plaça alors une main sur sa taille tout en gardant prise de sa main droite. Elle en fit de même et la musique changea. Aria sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps lorsqu'elle s'entendit chanter la mélodie de l'espoir en diffusion. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose car beaucoup s'écartèrent pour les regarder. Mais elle se laissa porter par la valse, yeux cyan l'un dans l'autre. Cheveux blonds volant au gré des tours.

Son cœur s'emballa autant que celui de son partenaire. Les caméras se concentrèrent sur eux alors que la luminosité baissait un peu. Glen sortit des mouchoirs alors que Tiana le prit par les épaules. Célia ne comprenait rien et attendait alors que Finnick enviait Haymitch en cet instant. Il aurait bien voulu avoir cette chance.

\- Ca, ça va être parfait contre Snow, commenta Plutarch devant Beetee qui approuva.

L'instant était magique, il sembla se suspendre dans les airs sans qu'il n'y ait plus rien autour d'eux. Sans se soucier du reste du monde, ne faisant qu'un, le duo valsa avec amour. Bien qu'Haymitch fut très gauche cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde sa partenaire. Des étincelles brillaient dans leurs yeux. Glen lâcha des torrents de larmes devant une Tiana à la fois émue et amusée. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux pour sa sœur. C'était un des plus beaux jours qu'elle avait connus.

C'est alors que la musique se termina, ils avaient passés cinq minutes absolument magiques. Aria remarqua qu'en effet un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux d'où elle se sentit perdue et gênée. Il se stoppa et la prit par les joues.

\- Tu es si belle et si forte ma Aria. Je t'aime du fond du cœur.

Elle rougit alors qu'il l'embrassa. Puis il se détacha la laissant confuse. Là il sembla chercher son courage au fond de ses entrailles. Il fixa les Grant qui montraient le pouce. Déglutissant il posa un genou au sol. Aria mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses lèvres. Non ?! Quand même pas...

\- Aria... Tu es la femme la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Englué dans les ténèbres depuis la mort de ma famille, tu as su m'apporter une lumière pour me montrer le chemin de la renaissance. J'avais perdu toute foi en la vie et en la famille jusqu'à vivre avec vous les Grant. C'est toi qui me l'a apporté avec ta sœur. Tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir tout comme j'en ai fait de même. Aujourd'hui je ne ressens même plus l'envie de boire. Je ne m'en veux plus pour le passé. Je sais qu'ils ne voudraient pas ça là-haut. Je me suis même convaincu à fonder moi-même une nouvelle famille. Oh plusieurs fois j'ai eu peur de te perdre, de vous perdre même. Mais toujours tu as su me garder dans l'espoir et la confiance que rien ne pourrait vous atteindre si facilement.

Il souriait alors qu'Aria avait les larmes aux yeux. Des frissons lui parcourant les bras.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune inquiétude sur tout ça. Alors je te demande aujourd'hui. Malgré ces temps de guerre, j'aimerais sceller cette promesse alors que mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort chaque jour pour toi et pour ta famille. Si on survit à tout ça, voudras-tu m'épouser ? Ariana Grant.

La blonde se sentit vaciller. Elle se retint à ses mains et le regarda sur le sol. Ses yeux semblaient si angoissés. Elle se mit à pleurer franchement alors que les autres acclamaient la demande et que sa famille pleurait aussi. La blonde eut du mal à pouvoir répondre tant l'émotion était forte. Rien que d'avoir entendu son vrai prénom… Tiana avait dû le lui dire, cette maline. C'était la plus belle attention qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle prit sa respiration et serra la prise sur les mains de son amour.

\- Bien sûr que je serais ravie de t'épouser ! Tu n'aurais pas dû en douter une seule seconde ! Je veux être ta femme ! Je veux que dans l'avenir qui nous attend nous puissions avoir des enfants et vivre libres ensembles. Car tu es l'unique homme de ma vie !

Haymitch eut un rire rassuré et se releva pour la soulever dans ses bras sous les hurlements et les applaudissements. Les félicitations pleuvaient de même que des pétales de rose blanche que Snow avait si gentiment offert lors du bombardement. La blonde tourna plusieurs fois dans les bras de son fiancé alors qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue. Puis il sortit une bague qu'Aria reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Rose. Elle en pleura doublement pendant qu'il la passa à sa main gauche. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau sous les tôlés d'applaudissements où Glen, Célia, Finnick et Tiana vinrent leur sauter dessus pour les embrassades. C'était un des plus beaux jours de la vie d'Ariana Grant.

Après les effusions et les embrassades, la blonde partagea une danse avec sa sœur.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, assura Tiana avec un regard empli d'émotion.

\- Malin de lui avoir donné mon vrai nom !

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? Demanda la rouquine avec inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était une très bonne idée ! Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression qu'un certain brun rêve de danser avec toi !

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai peur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sembles t'ouvrir à lui, s'étonna Aria.

\- Je compte lui faire une déclaration. J'ai peur de ne pas le faire correctement.

\- Peu importe la façon dont tu t'y prends, lance-toi, c'est tout.

La danse se termina et Tiana alla vers Glen pour ne pas avoir à danser avec Finnick tout de suite. Aria secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Glen était encore tout ému et avait du mal à garder un visage absent de larmes.

\- Qui aurait cru ça il y a des semaines en arrière ? Demanda Tiana avec bonheur.

\- C'est vrai, on était loin d'imaginer une soirée aussi remplie de joie. Tu sais, je suis fier des progrès que tu as faits, Tiana. Tu ne cesses de t'améliorer aux entraînements et tu supportes Finnick. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais aussi lui donner ta main.

\- Je l'espère aussi, papa, murmura-t-elle avec émotion, le cœur à nouveau battant.

A la fin de la danse, elle rejoignit Johanna au buffet. Celle-ci s'amusait à tous les observer. Johanna lui tendit un verre que Tiana renifla avant de reposer.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas boire avec mes médicaments.

\- Je me demande ce que donnerait une Tiana bourrée ! Rit Johanna.

\- Moi je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, commenta Finnick en posant son verre de champagne.

Tiana se mordit la lèvre en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi, Tia' ?

Johanna la poussa vers le brun. _Traîtresse,_ songea Tiana avec panique.

Finnick l'interrogea du regard. Il voyait bien qu'elle paniquait.

\- Tu peux refuser, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Il sourit mais se sentait mal. Tiana rouvrit les yeux et les planta avec détermination dans les siens.

\- Allez, Tiana, tu n'attends que ça ! Lui lança Johanna.

Tiana rougit sous le sourire de Finnick. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de son dos, lui laissant encore le temps de refuser. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, la musique étant devenue un slow. Ce qui l'arrangeait assez. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les caméras zoomer sur eux, de même qu'elle sentit les regards de sa famille les suivre. Autant en mettre plein la vue à Snow, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but.

\- Avec ce genre de soirée, on a du mal à imaginer que la guerre a lieu dehors.

\- Moi je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, rétorqua Tiana. La seule chose que j'ai vue de la guerre c'est les spots. Ca doit être horrible sur place, non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été au front. J'étais trop abattu à me renfermer sur moi-même. Je ne supportais pas de n'avoir pas réussi ma mission de te protéger et de t'avoir perdue.

Le visage de Tiana se ferma légèrement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux tellement aller au capitole ?

\- En partie. Et pour m'assurer qu'on le prendra bien vivant pour que tu aies ta revanche.

Tiana regarda ailleurs, touchée par ce qu'il souhaitait faire pour elle.

\- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Taquina-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour toi, tu sais.

Finnick reprit son sérieux alors que Tiana prenait une grande inspiration. Elle jeta un œil vers Haymitch et Aria, assis à table qui l'encouragèrent avec un large sourire. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts de Finnick.

\- Ces derniers temps, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si difficile de contrer ce qu'il avait fait à mon cerveau. Qu'en fait, il suffisait que je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu. Mes souvenirs sont flous à cause du venin. Mais plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus je me sens…

Tiana détourna le regard en cherchant difficilement ses mots. Finnick n'interrompit pas le silence, ayant peur de la brusquer. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour qu'ils se regardent encore, l'encourageant du regard à reprendre.

\- C'est comme si je tombais amoureuse de toi une deuxième fois, Finn'. C'est pour ça que je rougis tout le temps, que quand tu me complimentes mon cœur s'emballe et que je me sens de plus en plus à ma place dans tes bras. Parce que je t'aime.

Tiana posa à son tour la main sur le visage de Finnick quand les larmes du jeune homme roulèrent.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Tia'. Si tu savais comme j'espérais que c'était ça en voyant tes réactions les derniers jours !

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire larmoyant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore supporter comme relation, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Et je te promets que tu auras ta vengeance, qu'on aura cette liberté qu'on attend depuis tellement longtemps et qu'on vieillira ensembles avec notre famille.

\- C'est un beau tableau à imaginer.

La danse s'acheva et Finnick embrassa son front comme il le faisait auparavant. Tiana aurait voulu un tout autre genre de baiser, mais il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Elle embrassa cependant la joue du jeune homme et ils rejoignirent les autres en se tenant la main, encore tous émus. Haymitch tapa dans le dos de Finnick et fit un clin d'œil à Tiana. Célia sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, menaça faussement Glen, encore au bord des larmes.

C'était décidément sa soirée !

\- Plus jamais je ne la perdrais. Répondit Finnick. Et plus jamais je ne mentirais !

Tiana posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun avec bonheur.

La soirée ne pouvait être plus réussie estima Plutarch. Avec ce qu'ils avaient tourné ! Entre la demande d'Haymitch, et le couple Finnick/Tiana qui se reformait, il en connaissait un qui allait être vert de rage. On dégusta le gâteau de Peeta qui était excellent, puis la soirée s'acheva.

La petite bande marchait tranquillement vers leur chambre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu passerais des tests avec Johanna pour voir si tu es apte à te rendre sur le front. Tu pourras peut-être nous accompagner, dit Finnick.

\- Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas rester encore en arrière.

Glen et Célia décidèrent de passer la nuit ensemble entre père et fille.

\- On vous laisse pour la nuit, déclara Aria. Ca ira ?

\- Mieux que jamais, répondit Tiana avec un sourire lumineux.

Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent avec bonheur.

Tiana était tendue et se changea rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre Finnick trop longtemps dehors. Timidement, elle l'invita à entrer. Tigris cracha et ne le lâcha pas du regard ce qui les fit rire. La rouquine n'en revenait cependant pas que ce fut si facile de se laisser aller avec lui. Finnick s'installa dans le lit et elle se logea contre son torse.

\- C'est tellement simple, murmura Tiana. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a des semaines je ne pouvais pas te regarder sans terreur.

\- Tu sais, il faudra s'attendre à des rechutes. Mais on tiendra le coup. Je te le promets.

Finnick passa doucement la main dans son dos et elle se crispa quand il effleura ses cicatrices.

\- Tu serais prêt à accepter toutes ces marques ?

\- Ces cicatrices font de toi ce que tu es, Tiana. Tu les as endurées par ma faute et pour moi. C'est l'histoire de notre couple. Je ne peux pas ne pas les accepter. J'aime tout de toi.

Elle lui lança un autre regard plein d'émotion avant de se serrer plus fort contre lui, leurs deux cœurs tambourinant. Finnick se pencha et embrassa à nouveau son front. C'était tellement inespéré pour lui de la tenir de cette façon contre lui !

Dans une chambre proche de là, Haymitch attira sa fiancée contre lui. Elle ne cessa de regarder la bague à son doigt avec émotion. Il l'embrassa et la coucha sur le dos. La blondinette se détacha un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux avec une passion dévorante.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle demande. C'est si soudain, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je sais, moi-même ça m'a pris comme ça. Quand Plutarch a parlé de vengeance, je me suis souvenu de tes mots. Me venger de ma famille en en fondant une autre... Du coup je me suis dit que Snow adorerait voir qu'il a encore perdu quelqu'un de son emprise.

\- C'était donc juste pour la vengeance, dit-elle taquine.

\- Ah non ! Bégaya le blond. Pas seulement ! Je tenais vraiment à le faire depuis longtemps... Et puis, cette promesse me motivera à gagner cette fichue guerre au Capitole. A tous nous sortir de là pour te prendre pour femme.

Elle rit de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le nez.

\- Je sais, je plaisante. C'est très bien comme ça. Que Snow ait vu notre bonheur à tous. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Et que Glen ait accepté surtout... Tu y es allé au forcing ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire qu'il m'a hurlé dessus son accord. Il était si excité qu'il ne m'a pas lâché de la journée après ça pour me donner des conseils. Il m'a dit qu'il tenait absolument à me donner ta main en personne. Il m'a aussi offert la bague de Rose quand je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas. J'ai été surpris et heureux. Il a beaucoup changé.

Aria resta interdite un moment avant de sourire et de s'étendre dans le lit.

\- Oui, il a franchi un cap. Il s'est détaché de sa peur de nous perdre définitivement et du souvenir si présent de ma mère. Je pense… je pense qu'il a trouvé un bon pied de stabilité. Reste à voir si ça va durer avec la guerre. Car mine de rien il reste encore Snow derrière nous...

Haymitch approuva avant d'embrasser le doigt avec la bague de fiançailles.

\- Laissons les problèmes de côté pour l'instant. Je veux que ma future femme soit heureuse ce soir. Car c'est jour de fête.

Aria laissa de côté son appréhension sur le Capitole. Elle laissa son amant l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle rentra dans sa bulle avec lui. Ils entamèrent une nouvelle relation charnelle scellant à nouveau la promesse d'alliance. Leur cœur et leur esprit désirant ardemment que leur réel serment ait un jour lieu dans un monde libre.

A la fin de leurs ébats, Haymitch s'endormit d'une traite. Mais Ariana, bienheureuse, se mit à penser à leur avenir proche. A Snow. Tiana au loin était dans un même esprit alors que Finnick soufflait en dormant dans son cou avec délice. Elles avaient réussi à remonter de l'enfer, et maintenant elles feraient tout pour ne plus y retomber. Pour tenir dans ce monde baigné de lumière où femmes et maris pourraient vivre leur vie paisiblement. Où les enfants n'auraient plus à se battre dans une arène. C'est ce à quoi pensèrent les jumelles survivantes avant de fermer les yeux.

Car oui, Il pensait les avoir brisés. Il allait vite déchanter en voyant ces images. Ils allaient marcher vers lui et le faire descendre de son piédestal. La vengeance était plus proche que jamais !

* * *

 **En voila des couples heureux :)**


	68. Nouvelle séparation

**La suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Nouvelle séparation**

Le président Corialanus Snow redressa la tête de ses papiers quand un spot se lança. Son visage vira au rouge et se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le district treize _faire la fête._ Ces minables parasites osaient se détendre et rire pendant que lui avait du mal à organiser la défense du un ? Comment pouvaient-ils oser se comporter de la sorte ?

Il esquissa un faible sourire en voyant Célia Grant dans un fauteuil roulant. Ils n'étaient pas tous épargnés ! Il constata avec une joie indescriptible l'absence de Peeta Mellarck, Tiana Grant et Johanna Mason. Une rage intense monta en lui en voyant Aria Grant. L'une des pires. Le président crispa les poings face au visage d'Haymitch Abernathy avant de reprendre le dessus. Il leur avait envoyé une Tiana Grant brisée, cette joie ne pouvait qu'être feinte pour la vidéo. Il s'en convainquit en voyant une Johanna Mason sans aucun effort de présentation.

Brutalement l'apparition d'une Tiana Grant au plus grand de sa forme fit palpiter une veine sur sa tempe. Sur son trente et un, souriant de toutes ses dents. L'emblème des jumelles sur son épaule tout comme Aria Grant. Mais il l'avait brisée, pourtant ! Il ne leur avait laissé récupérer qu'une coquille vide, une pâle copie de la Tiana qu'ils avaient connue. Elle ne devrait pas être capable de se rendre à une telle fête, de sourire de cette façon… De vivre aussi bien ! Il envoya valser les documents qu'il préparait au sol avec rage. Un mois et demi de tortures et en quelques semaines elle était guérie ?

Néanmoins, pas de traces d'Odair… A peine pensa-t-il à cela qu'une image de Tiana Grant et Finnick Odair dansant ensemble le fit déchanter. Mais que fallait-il donc pour briser celle qui apparaissait tellement faible mentalement ? Elle aurait dû être apathique et ne même pas se montrer dans un tel spot ! Ne pas quitter son lit et repousser tous ses proches ! Il avait tout fait pour que ce soit le cas, pourtant ! Le comble fut atteint pour lui concernant la jeune femme quand elle posa la main sur la joue d'Odair qui pleurait, que celui-ci lui embrassa le front et qu'elle lui embrassa la joue en retour. Il avait perdu un mois et demi de temps avec Tiana Grant. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire n'avait servi à rien. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne le pensait et ça le mettait dans une rage destructrice. Il envoya au sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau en hurlant.

Mais sa rage atteignit des sommets bien pires encore lorsqu'Abernathy demanda à Ariana Grant de l'épouser.

\- BANDE DE MISERABLES CAFARDS ! Hurla-t-il tout en crachant du sang et en toussant ses poumons.

Oser le défier de cette façon… Oser montrer que malgré la guerre, ils _s'amusaient,_ c'était inadmissible, intolérable, scandaleux ! Snow continua de hurler et tempêter, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il n'eut plus de souffle à cause d'une énième quinte de toux. Les rebelles venaient de lui prouver qu'ils étaient aussi intelligents que lui en retournant sa façon de lancer des spots de propagande contre lui. Et nul doute que ces images allaient motiver plus encore les districts.

* * *

Finnick fut le premier à émerger et eut un sourire quand son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Tiana, blottie dans le creux de son épaule. Elle dormait encore profondément et paisiblement, aussi se contenta-t-il de la regarder durant de longues minutes. Il résista à la tentation de l'embrasser qui le tenaillait, ne tenant pas à gâcher tous les efforts faits dans leur relation en la brusquant. Elle se mit à marmonner, les sourcils froncés. Son visage n'était plus aussi apaisé qu'avant. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Finnick la secoua avec douceur pour la réveiller et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand d'un air paniqué. Le jeune homme attendit, ne sachant pas si elle avait besoin qu'il s'éloigne ou qu'il reste. Tiana hésita également puis se serra dans ses bras en sanglotant. Surpris, Finnick s'assit en la serrant contre lui pour la calmer.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Ce n'était même pas un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. Plutôt un souvenir.

\- Un souvenir de quoi ? Si tu veux en parler, bien sûr.

\- De ce qu'il m'a dit avant de me remettre en cellule après la dernière interview.

La mâchoire de Finnick se crispa quand il repensa au passage à tabac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dénuée de colère en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'après ce qu'il m'avait fait une part du capitole serait toujours en moi.

Finnick prit le visage de Tiana dans le sien pour la regarder.

\- Il a raison.

Le visage de la rouquine se tordit en une grimace à ses paroles.

\- Une part du capitole vivra toujours en nous tous. C'est ça qui nous relie et rassemble. Notre famille s'est rassemblée à cause de ce que le capitole nous a fait vivre.

\- Notre famille ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu.

\- Les Grant, Haymitch et moi. On forme tous la même famille, Tiana. On est là les uns pour les autres et on ne laissera plus rien t'arriver.

Tiana resta longuement plongée dans son regard après ça.

Elle posa ensuite la main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime.

Le brun eut un grand sourire, le cœur toujours battant après ce genre de déclaration. L'envie qu'il avait eue de l'embrasser auparavant le reprit et il retint un soupir contre son corps et ses hormones qui agissaient comme s'il était adolescent. Haymitch et Aria entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Oh, on doit vous laisser seuls ? Taquina Haymitch.

Tiana regarda ailleurs en rougissant et Aria donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son fiancé. Haymitch haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

\- Papa et Célia sont allés manger, dit Aria pour atténuer la gêne de Tiana. Moi je compte m'entraîner, ça vous intéresse ?

\- Et comment ! S'exclama Tiana en sautant du lit.

Les deux hommes rirent en échangeant un regard.

\- Moi je compte aller me renseigner sur tes tests, assura Finnick.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Dit aussitôt Haymitch et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, non sans avoir embrassé sa fiancée et embrassé le front de Tiana avant cela.

\- C'est allé cette nuit ? Demanda Aria alors que des infirmières apportaient le petit déjeuner.

Tiana se tritura les mains d'un air absent.

\- J'ai cauchemardé mais ça m'a rassuré qu'il soit là au réveil.

Aria la fixa longuement, les yeux un peu mouillés.

\- Je suis si contente que vous puissiez être ensembles.

Tiana eut un gros soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ?

\- Depuis hier j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais on ne s'est jamais embrassés. Même avant. La dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un c'était lors de nos jeux… Je…

Aria prit ses mains.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil que tu m'as toi-même donné : laisse-toi aller. Fais confiance à Finnick, je suis sûre que lui aussi meurt d'envie de t'embrasser.

Les deux se mirent à rire avant de se rendre à l'entraînement.

Katniss, Gale et Johanna s'y trouvaient. Tiana se figea un instant avant d'ignorer la brune et de prendre ses couteaux pour viser ses cibles habituelles. Elle dut cependant s'arrêter quand Katniss posa la main sur son épaule. Gale et Aria les surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé à cause de moi, dit franchement la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux d'un air inquiet. Je sais que c'est impardonnable mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

\- Je sais. Une certaine personne me l'a fait comprendre. Mais tu sais ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir décharger ma colère sur quelqu'un. Navrée que ce fut toi.

Katniss eut un sourire.

\- C'était douloureux, mais ça a l'air de t'avoir permis d'aller mieux.

\- Il fallait que ça sorte. Tu sais, Peeta finira par aller mieux lui aussi. Mais il lui faut du temps.

\- D'autant plus que tu es presque la seule à pouvoir l'approcher, grogna la brune.

Tiana éclata brusquement de rire. Gale et Aria les rejoignirent avec curiosité alors que Katniss lui demandait ce qui la faisait rire.

\- C'est juste que j'étais jalouse de te voir proche de Finn' et tu es jalouse de ma proximité avec Peeta. C'est pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tiana s'entraîna ensuite contre Aria, puis contre Gale. Autant dire qu'elle ne put pas leur mettre un seul coup, Gale étant redoutable. Elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol avec épuisement.

\- J'espère vraiment que je vais réussir ces tests, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu dois aussi les passer ? Demanda Katniss en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est ce que Finnick a entendu dire. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je veux partir au capitole…

\- Tu es l'une des personnes qui mérite le plus d'y aller, marmonna Gale.

Elle le remercia du regard. Finnick et Haymitch arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et le brun eut un air un peu sombre avant de prendre Tiana par les épaules sous les rires de tous.

* * *

La soirée avant les tests fut dure pour Tiana qui ne tenait pas en place. Elle quitta finalement la chambre et alla dans celle de Johanna où se trouvait déjà Katniss. Les trois filles parlèrent de leurs angoisses.

\- Ca donne quoi avec ton Finnick ? Demanda Johanna.

\- C'est en bonne voie, je ne pensais pas guérir avant la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi tu dois passer les tests au fait ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Katniss.

\- C'est à cause de la balle que je me suis pris. Et comme j'ai tendance à ne pas écouter les ordres, Coin veut vérifier que je suis capable de me plier à un chef.

Au bout d'un moment, Tiana finit par piquer du nez.

\- Tu peux dormir là tu sais. Lui dit Johanna. Ils savent où tu es et ça me fera de la compagnie.

\- Ca tombe bien j'ai la flemme de retourner dans ma chambre. Ca nous rappellera des souvenirs.

Les deux filles eurent un rire fou sous le regard dubitatif de Katniss.

\- Tu avoueras que c'est plus confortable qu'au capitole, ricana Johanna.

Katniss esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Johanna fouilla dans la petite armoire de sa chambre et tendit deux couvertures aux filles. Il n'y avait que deux lits aussi Tiana et Johanna partagèrent le même.

Elles furent réveillées le lendemain par la famille Grant, venue leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Une fois englouti, ils les accompagnèrent jusque devant la salle des tests. Tiana tapait du pied, Johanna ne montrait rien et Katniss se tordait les mains en faisant les cent pas.

\- Courage les filles, ça va bien se passer, dit Haymitch.

\- Tu reprends ton rôle de mentor ? Taquina Johanna.

Aria prit Tiana par les épaules alors qu'elle commençait à souffler bruyamment.

\- Tu vas y arriver. Tu en es capable, on croit tous en toi.

Tiana jeta un regard à ses proches. Haymitch sourit, Glen leva le pouce, Célia sourit avec largeur et Finnick la couva du regard.

Un soldat du treize ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. On leur donna des tenues à enfiler et leur montra des armes dans lesquelles elles se servirent.

\- La pièce dans laquelle vous allez entrer est une simulation de ce qui peut vous attendre au capitole. Vous aurez à suivre des ordres qu'on vous donnera dans cette oreillette. Bon courage à vous.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard, se donnant mutuellement du courage.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Tiana s'assura que son oreillette était bien fixée avant de suivre Johanna. Elle eut un frisson en voyant le capitole reproduit. C'était une horreur que de revoir cet endroit. Johanna l'encouragea du regard et elle se regonfla à bloc. Elle devait réussir. Pour partir avec ses proches au capitole et ne pas rester en arrière. Il fut plutôt facile de suivre les ordres et de ne pas tirer sur les civils quand elles en croisaient -ceux-ci étant bien représentés par des hologrammes parfaitement fidèles.

Brusquement une pluie torrentielle leur tomba dessus. Johanna hurla et courut vers la porte vers laquelle elles étaient entrées. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer dans ces conditions. Tiana repensa un court instant aux noyades qu'elle avait vécu mais ne se fit pas avoir.

\- Courage, Tiana, marmonna Katniss. On va y arriver.

Tiana approuva de la tête. Elles progressaient vers ce qui était le palais de Snow. Le revoir lui donna d'horribles frissons. C'était là-bas qu'avec Finnick… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Des grenades -fausses- se déclenchaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient mais aucune des deux ne lâchait.

\- Ennemi en vue ! Ne vous faîtes pas avoir !

Des pacificateurs en hologramme arrivaient vers elles. Les yeux de Tiana s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Ils avançaient, matraques et armes à feu pointées en sa direction. Katniss ne l'avait pas vue s'arrêter et avait continué en réduisant les hologrammes en miettes. Le groupe face à Tiana continuait d'avancer vers elle. Elle baissa son arme et resta immobile en les regardant arriver.

\- Non. Ils vont recommencer, murmura-t-elle avec panique.

\- Soldat Grant ! Frayez-vous un passage et rejoignez Everdeen !

La main de Tiana trembla quand elle essaya de reprendre prise sur sa peur et de lancer le couteau mais elle n'en fut pas capable.

\- Pas ça. Pas ça. PAS CA !

Elle revoyait tout. Les coups de fouet et les viols. Elle lâcha son couteau et se roula en boule au sol en pleurant.

\- N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! Hurla-t-elle aux hologrammes avec une terreur sans nom.

Hors de la pièce, Finnick se releva en entendant Tiana hurler « PAS CA ! ». Il échangea un regard avec Aria et Haymitch. Que se passait-il là-dedans ? Johanna était sortie il y a peu trempée et tremblante.

\- N'APPROCHEZ PAS !

\- Bordel, il se passe quoi ? S'énerva Aria en s'approchant de la porte.

Le reste de la troupe suivit comme un seul homme. La blonde faillit se prendre la porte dans le nez quand Plutarch l'ouvrit.

\- Ah, venez vite. Le test se ciblait sur leurs peurs. Johanna n'a pas supporté la pluie. Et Tiana… Tiana est en crise à cause des pacificateurs en hologrammes.

\- Bordel, mais vous êtes totalement con ou quoi ? Hurla Finnick.

Il le poussa de l'épaule et Plutarch leva les yeux au ciel. Aria et les autres suivirent. L'ancien haut-juge fit signe au soldat gérant le test de les laisser entrer.

Tiana était prostrée au sol, se balançant, les yeux fermés avec force.

\- Tia' ! Cria Finnick en courant vers elle.

Elle ouvrit des yeux écarquillés et se recula en le voyant. Blessé, le brun s'arrêta et laissa passer Aria. Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Si les pacificateurs l'ont mise dans cet état, il est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas de l'étreinte d'un homme.

Finnick acquiesça, la gorge nouée en regardant Tiana s'accrocher aux épaules de la blonde de toutes ses forces.

Elle la serra comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je veux pas qu'ils me touchent ! Cria Tiana en serrant les épaules d'Aria avec force.

Celle-ci grimaça un peu mais elle avait connu pire. Comme la fois où elle lui avait lancé une tonne d'objets au visage après son horrible cauchemar. Elle prit le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains.

\- Ce n'étaient pas de vrais pacificateurs. C'était des hologrammes. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire. Regarde, ils ont disparu.

\- Ils vont me faire du mal. Ils vont me fouetter et me… Me violer. Et il va regarder en souriant. Comme après les expiations.

Tiana ne réagit pas quand Finnick frappa le mur de ses poings.

\- Ecoute-moi, Tia' ! Tonna Aria pour la faire réagir. Le test est fini. Personne ne veut te faire de mal ici !

Tiana respira par à-coups alors qu'Haymitch empêchait Finnick de se faire plus de mal. Glen et Célia regardaient la scène, atterrés.

\- Je veux pas revivre ça. Jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais donner mon corps contre mon gré.

Tiana pleurait avec force et Aria sentait son cœur se briser en la voyant dans un tel état.

\- Sortons de là. Allons dans notre chambre.

Tiana acquiesça doucement et prit la main qu'Aria lui tendit pour se relever. Aria dut d'ailleurs à moitié la porter durant le chemin. Avec tendresse, la blonde la coucha et la borda alors qu'elle tremblait. Enfin, la vue de la chambre parvint à la calmer mais elle se mit à pleurer avec force. Aria fit signe aux autres de sortir alors qu'elle la reprenait dans ses bras.

\- Chut, tout va bien, Tia'.

La rouquine secoua la tête.

\- J'ai tout loupé alors que vous comptiez sur moi. Je ne pourrais pas partir avec vous. De simples hologrammes suffisent pour que je ne puisse pas venir. Je ne suis qu'une incapable.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! N'importe qui ayant vécu ce que tu as vécu avec des pacificateurs aurait réagi de cette façon. Tu nous rejoindras, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je veux dormir, murmura-t-elle en se roulant en boule.

Aria sut qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même à ce moment mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de se retrouver seule pour évacuer l'émotion que lui avait apporté ce fichu test ? Aria embrassa les cheveux de Tiana.

\- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas loin si tu as besoin de nous.

Tiana l'écouta partir sans rien dire. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent une fois la porte fermée. Elle resterait en arrière. Dans l'angoisse de savoir qu'ils se battaient alors qu'elle était confinée ici à se faire dorloter. Elle se sentait tellement inutile ! Elle mordit dans son oreiller pour ne pas hurler. Et s'endormit épuisée par les larmes quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard dans la journée et s'étonna de trouver Katniss à son chevet.

\- J'ai échoué, hein ?

\- Ouais. Mais tu sais, j'ai beau avoir réussi… Coin ne veut toujours pas que j'aille au Capitole. Elle préfère garder son Geai Moqueur sous le coude. Elle ne veut pas que je prenne de risques.

Tiana regarda le mur face à elle.

\- Quand je suis partie de son bureau, ta famille y allait mais je sais de quoi il s'agit, elle m'en a parlé. Ils vont partir pour le Capitole dans deux jours.

La nouvelle glaça Tiana. Ayant versé trop de larmes, elle ne pleura pas. Son visage se crispa avec force. Alors ça y était. Demain serait leur dernière journée ensemble et ensuite elle serait seule avec Célia ?

\- Putain, marmonna-t-elle. J'aurais vraiment été inutile jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as sauvé le treize. Tu as remonté Finnick. Sans toi, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se rendrait sur le terrain.

\- Tu parles. Un boulet. C'est tout ce que je suis.

Katniss voulut dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par les Grant qui revenaient dans la pièce. Incapable de soutenir leurs regards, Tiana se leva de son lit et courut dans le couloir.

Finnick partit aussitôt à sa poursuite et la rattrapa assez rapidement.

\- Tia' !

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

\- Personne ne pense que tu es inutile et incapable. Tout le monde est admiratif des efforts que tu as faits et de la façon dont tu as su guérir.

Elle se retourna cette fois, fixant le visage sincère de Finnick. En quelques enjambées, il la rejoignit et elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- On a demandé une sortie en forêt à Coin pour demain. Elle a accepté.

* * *

Le lendemain, Célia et Tiana étaient assez silencieuses. Glen passait la plupart de son temps à serrer ses deux princesses dans ses bras. Aria roucoulait avec Haymitch. Quant à Finnick, il ne lâchait pas Tiana d'une semelle, Tigris ne cessant de le cracher avec rage.

Lorsqu'enfin l'après-midi arriva, Tiana et Célia sourirent en retrouvant l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent à la fameuse clairière avec le point d'eau. Haymitch et Aria se posèrent sous un arbre, un peu isolés des autres. Glen avait emmené Célia pour lui montrer l'endroit rempli de renards et de lapins. Ce qui laissait Finnick et Tiana seuls.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir en te laissant dans cet état, avoua Finnick.

Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et était dans l'eau. Tiana n'avait consenti qu'à y mettre les pieds et le regarda tristement.

\- Je ne veux pas rester en arrière, maugréa-t-elle avec un air boudeur.

Finnick soupira et sortit de l'eau, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Ca ne me fait pas plaisir. Je préférerais que tu viennes. Mais tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps et c'est compréhensible. Tu as vécu l'enfer, c'est déjà un miracle que tu aies pu en guérir à ce point, tu le sais ?

Tiana regarda ailleurs.

\- J'aimerais juste être utile à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Snow.

Finnick prit son menton dans sa main pour qu'elle arrête d'éviter son regard.

\- Snow s'est servi de toi. Nous, on ne veut que ton bonheur.

Elle fit un petit sourire, ce qui le rassura. Pour la calmer, il passa la main dans son dos, une fois encore elle se crispa à cause de ses cicatrices.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que je perde l'un de vous.

Il passa la main sur son visage.

\- Les Grant sont forts. C'est bien ce que Snow déteste. Aucun de nous ne mourra, je te le promets. On veillera les uns sur les autres.

Tiana le regarda avec intensité.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

\- Et tu ne me perdras pas. J'ai vécu l'enfer durant le mois et demi où tu as été loin de moi. Je ne te ferais pas ça. Je t'aime aussi Tia', et je ferais tout pour toi.

Tiana posa les mains sur ses épaules et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle chercha son regard et il y lut tellement d'amour et de peur… Il posa la main sur sa joue pour la calmer. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et il eut encore envie de l'embrasser. Il se contenta de poser son front contre le sien et de la regarder avec une tendresse infinie. Tiana souffla un grand coup et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Finnick sentit son cœur tambouriner et s'emballer avec force. Est-ce qu'elle aussi… Elle lui lança un regard intense et il pencha la tête vers la sienne. Les deux fermèrent les yeux au même moment. Tiana prit une autre grande respiration, Finnick attendit quelques secondes puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Tiana se sentait toute chose, comme si son cœur allait exploser. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui et le baiser devint plus intense. C'était tellement facile de se laisser aller à leurs sentiments maintenant qu'ils étaient libres…

Haymitch et Aria tombèrent sur la scène et restèrent silencieux pour ne pas briser l'instant. Ils grimpèrent dans un arbre à l'opposé et Haymitch prit Ariana dans ses bras.

\- Tout est résolu ici.

\- Ne reste que le capitole et cet enfoiré de Snow, approuva la blonde en se lovant contre lui.

Plus loin, Finnick et Tiana venaient de se séparer et se fixaient tous les deux avec les joues rouges.

\- J'en ai envie depuis la fête, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Si j'avais su ! Répliqua Finnick.

Elle fit mine de le frapper dans les côtes et il râla pour la forme. Elle l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner et ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber dans l'herbe en riant.

\- Je suis contente que ça ait eu lieu ici et maintenant. Je ne vois pas d'endroit plus approprié pour nous.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avec une telle complicité et un tel amour… Glen et Célia arrivèrent et Glen se racla la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité. Haymitch et Aria descendirent de leur arbre. Ils s'installèrent près des deux amoureux et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rire et se détendre de moments en famille.

* * *

\- Ca te dérange si je dors avec Finn' ? Demanda Tiana. J'ai… J'ai _besoin_ de passer la nuit avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous allez passer la soirée à vous embrasser, hein ? Je suis contente pour vous. On se voit demain matin !

Tiana acquiesça avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, Finnick fut intrigué par la lueur de regret qu'il lut dans son regard.

\- J'aurais aimé t'offrir plus que quelques baisers avant ton départ.

Elle détourna le regard avec gêne.

\- Je ne te demande rien de tel. On s'est seulement embrassés aujourd'hui et c'est un exploit pour moi ! On aura le temps pour le reste après la guerre, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

Tiana sourit d'un air rassuré.

\- J'aimerais bien retenter l'expérience, monsieur Odair.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Quelle dévergondée, mademoiselle Grant !

\- Arrête de me faire languir et embrasse-moi !

Finnick eut un éclat de rire avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle, chose qui la rendit mal à l'aise. Il chercha son regard et elle se calma instantanément. Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à s'embrasser avant que Finnick ne se décale pour la serrer contre lui.

Il fut dur de se réveiller le lendemain. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cantine pour un repas assez silencieux. Tiana sentait comme une boule dans sa gorge mais elle refusait de craquer avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle devait être forte pour qu'ils n'aient pas de regrets. Et elle savait que Finnick aurait trop de mal à partir autrement.

\- Vous veillerez bien sur Tigris et Butty, d'accord ? Dit Aria alors qu'ils se rendaient sur la plateforme où les attendait l'hovercraft.

\- Oui, répondit Célia en gardant un air enjoué.

Bien trop vite, l'heure des adieux arriva. Glen serra Tiana contre lui avec force.

\- Sois forte et rejoins-nous dès que tu le peux.

\- Promis.

Tiana s'accrocha ensuite littéralement à Aria.

\- Je te promets de le prendre vivant.

La rouquine lui renvoya un regard déterminé. Le soldat du treize insistait et elles se lâchèrent. Haymitch la serra à son tour contre lui.

\- Je veillerais sur eux. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à Finn'. Je te le garderai entier.

Tiana eut un petit rire. Vint le tour de Finnick et il fut surpris de la voir d'abord fouiller ses poches.

\- Elle m'a porté chance, alors j'ai pensé…

Elle lui montra la bague d'Eliott, passée autour d'une chaîne.

\- Tia'…

\- Comme ça avec le bracelet d'Annie, mon bracelet de corde et la bague d'Eliott, on veillera tous sur toi et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Finnick la serra contre lui avec force et elle sentit des larmes couler dans son cou. Elle repoussa les siennes avec force, se refusant à craquer maintenant.

\- Je te promets de revenir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres. Célia prit sa main, ne cachant pas ses larmes tout en souriant.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent qu'une fois la porte refermée. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que Tiana s'autorisa à pleurer.

\- Tu dirais quoi de t'entraîner ? Lui demanda Célia. Il paraît que je suis une bonne arbitre ! Je parie que Katniss et Gale sont déjà à la salle à faire pareil ! Elle tient à faire changer Coin d'avis et à être envoyée le plus rapidement au capitole.

Tiana acquiesça et les deux filles se rendirent à la salle dans laquelle Johanna et Katniss se trouvaient déjà. Histoire de se changer les idées, évitant de penser au fait que leurs proches marchaient vers leur plus grand ennemi.

* * *

 **Dur dur pas vrai ?**


	69. Derniers préparatifs

**Voici le chapitre du jour :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Derniers préparatifs**

Après un court trajet en hovercraft, la troupe du treize se fit déposer dans le district douze où ils prirent un train de marchandises. Celui-ci fila à grande vitesse en direction du district un. Glen eut un pincement au cœur en revoyant leur ville ravagée. Haymitch le soutint et tous s'assirent ensemble sans un mot. Il régna un silence oppressant durant le trajet, uniquement coupé par le bruit des roues s'entrechoquant avec les rails à pleine vitesse.

Il se passa une journée ainsi d'où Ariana resta silencieuse à regarder dehors avec ses proches. Haymitch se prit un peu d'eau et se pencha vers sa chère et tendre :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui. D'un regard profond.

\- Je pense au fait que si on meurt Tiana se suicidera. Qu'on aura trimé pour finalement ne pas goûter à la liberté. Qu'on n'aura peut-être pas notre vengeance sur Snow. Que quelqu'un le tuera avant nous. Que peut-être c'est notre dernier jour à vivre. Que peut-être le monde va changer mais qu'on ne sera pas là pour le voir... Que Snow peut encore gagner.

\- En somme, ce à quoi on pense tous en ce moment, marmonna Finnick les bras croisés et le regard sur ses pieds.

\- Oui, c'est là que tout va se jouer, déglutit Glen tendu. La dernière ligne droite...

\- La victoire, la mort, la vie, la liberté, la fin… Tiana et Célia... Je n'arrive pas à sortir ça de mes pensées, déclara la blonde. Je suis certaine que chaque soldat ici-bas ressent cette pression sur nos épaules.

\- Oui, avoua l'ancien mentor. C'est malheureusement fini ces beaux jours dans le treize. Il faut mettre fin à tout ça après tout.

Ils approuvèrent avant que Finnick ne contemple le trio.

\- Au moins on restera ensembles jusqu'à la conclusion. On ne peut espérer meilleure motivation.

\- Que cette pré-liberté nous motive à gagner, enchaina Haymitch.

Chacun approuva avant que le silence ne retombe. Personne n'avait envie de parler. Ils étaient trop tendus. Ils se préparaient mentalement à se battre avec ardeur pour enfin accomplir leur objectif premier. La reprise du Capitole, la capture de Coriolanus Snow.

* * *

Le soir venu, aucun ne put dormir, pas même une minute. Les yeux focalisés sur des points inexistants, ils mangèrent leur ration en silence. Entre soldats, on se regarda avec éloquence. Aria sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque mètre qui la séparait de ses sœurs. Tout en la rapprochant du front. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle imagina revoir Snow et le Capitole. La dernière fois il faisait nuit et il n'y avait plus de courant mais là... En plein jour… Les souvenirs allaient l'assaillir. Sans parler de devoir à nouveau tuer et protéger ses proches. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Pour se rassurer dans cette terrible épreuve, Aria se colla contre son père qui la borda. Haymitch et Finnick en firent de même. Un peu de chaleur était la bienvenue dans cette terrible attente. L'aube se leva et le lendemain fut similaire. La route était calme et on marmonna quelques paroles d'encouragement. On évoqua Tiana, Johanna, Peeta et Célia qui étaient en sécurité, de même que Katniss et Gale pour le moment. On tenta de parler d'avenir sans succès. Seul le front et Snow les obnubilaient. Une guerre sans merci...

\- On arrive, préparez vos affaires.

Un soldat passa dans les rangées. Aria sentit son estomac faire plusieurs fois le tour dans son ventre. Elle se retint de déglutir en prenant son packtage. Le crépuscule était là. Elle regarda par la fenêtre avec les trois hommes. Ils semblaient foncer tout droit sous une montagne. Ils étaient déjà dans le un sans s'en rendre compte. La luxure ne laissant pas de place au doute face aux maisons qu'ils voyaient au loin.

\- On passe par la montagne ? Questionna Glen à un soldat gradé.

\- Oui, on a trouvé un passage parfait pour s'infiltrer dans le Capitole. Même si je pense que le président doit déjà s'en douter. Il a fait retrancher toutes ses troupes en laissant les civils dans le désarroi. Sa cruauté n'a pas de limite.

\- Bien d'accord, répliqua le père de famille.

Aria prit la main d'Haymitch pour se donner du courage alors que le train ralentissait sous la roche. Déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient partis. Ils n'avaient pas dormi un seul instant mais avaient pu se restaurer. Finnick se sentit horriblement seul et démuni en cet instant. Alors que les porte s'ouvraient et qu'il voyait le couple se donner du courage. Il regarda sa main avec le bracelet d'Annie, la corde et la bague d'Eliott à son cou.

\- Tia'... Tu me manques tellement...

Il susurra ses mots en serrant le collier. Aria lui tendit alors son autre main. Le brun eut un regard de gratitude. Il n'était pas seul. Sa _famille_ était là. Glen l'encouragea et tous les quatre descendirent ensemble. Ils se figèrent en voyant une troupe massive marcher de tous côtés. Combien pouvaient-ils être ? Au moins des milliers. De e fourmis qui s'agitaient pour se préparer à la guerre.

C'était oppressant d'où le quatuor se cala dans un coin. Ne sachant quoi faire il se posèrent et grignotèrent à nouveau. Il fallait prendre des forces. Seuls les vainqueurs des jeux et celui qui avait expérimenté la survie pouvaient le comprendre. C'est alors que Paylor s'avança vers eux. On remarqua la jumelle survivante et tous se bloquèrent. Ils étaient là. Ils se battraient à leur côté. Les emblèmes de la liberté.

\- Bienvenue dans la frontière entre le district un et le capitole, répliqua Paylor chef du huit. Je suis heureuse de vous voir à nos côtés pour l'assaut final.

Ils lui serrèrent la main avec un maigre sourire tendu.

\- Alors ça y est, on va commencer l'attaque finale ? Déglutit Ariana, livide.

\- Exact. Je vais faire un discours demain pour motiver les troupes. On devra aussi préparer les équipes. Mais une fois fait, le jour suivant, ce sera l'avancée. Si Coin est toujours prête.

Glen se sentit trembler. Aria regarda son interlocutrice.

\- C'est dingue, j'attends ça depuis au moins deux mois, voir même depuis toujours... Mais maintenant que ça arrive, j'hésite et je prends peur. Pourtant j'ai vécu les Hunger Games. Je devrais être plus forte que ça...

\- Justement ça vous a fragilisée. Mais n'ayez crainte, tout le monde ici a peur. Seul l'espoir d'un avenir libre nous motive à tenir debout. Pensez uniquement à la victoire. Si vous partez perdants, vous n'aurez aucune chance de revoir vos proches.

\- Pense à notre futur mariage, répliqua Haymitch d'un sourire encourageant. On se bat pour lui aussi.

\- Pour ceux qui sont en arrière aussi, commenta Finnick.

\- Et pour nous tout simplement, termina Glen.

Aria approuva et se leva. Elle remercia Paylor de l'avoir motivée.

\- Pas de quoi, on compte beaucoup sur vous. Vous êtes si célèbres que Panem a arrêté de tourner depuis cinq minutes.

Le quatuor se tourna et remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque plus de bruit. Des mains en signe du Geai Moqueur se levèrent et Aria se sentit gênée. Finnick remarqua pas mal de connaissances du quatre, ce qui le boosta.

\- Mais ne tentez rien d'imprudent. Chaque vie est précieuse pour la victoire. Je serais ravie de vous serrer à nouveau la main devant la reconstruction du district douze et treize.

\- Moi de même, ce serait merveilleux, sanglota Aria qui se reprit juste après.

Paylor les laissa se faire regarder par les autres pour terminer les préparatifs.

La nuit tomba d'où le quatuor se força à dormir. C'était leur avant-dernière nuit de calme. Il fallait en profiter. Le fait de se retrouver tous dans le même bateau, ainsi que les paroles de Paylor, les rassura. Ils se sentirent un peu plus calmes. Glen s'endormit d'un traite, épuisé de tant de stress. Aria partit à son tour entre Finnick et Haymitch qui restèrent un petit moment à parler de Tiana et Célia. Ce fut si reposant que cela en devint inquiétant.

Pourtant au petit matin, tous savaient ce que ça signifiait. Leur dernier jour. Le calme avant la tempête... En somme, leurs derniers instants avant la guerre. Aria décida de se mettre dans le bain en astiquant son épée et en préparant son sac au mieux. Haymitch l'ensuivit alors que Finnick frappait de son trident pour s'entrainer. Glen resta en retrait à aider les autres.

\- Ca va, tu te sens d'attaque pour demain ? Demanda le fiancé.

\- Je pense que je ne serais jamais prête...

\- Moi non plus, ça me rassure.

Aria lui sourit avant d'attacher son épée à la ceinture. Elle la laisserait là jusqu'à l'attaque. Haymitch emporta plein de couteaux dans son costume de guerre. Par chance il y avait plein de petites poches. Il réfléchit même à en mettre dans ses chaussures ou son caleçon. C'était son arme de prédilection. Le duo se saisit également d'armes à feu, de bombes, de cordes et de filets de capture. Plus quelques autres objets confectionnés par Beetee.

La jeune Grant eut un arrêt lorsqu'elle remarqua des seringues. Les mêmes que celle utilisée contre Doug. Elle se mit à repenser à lui. A tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans ses premiers jeux. A sa prothèse qu'elle ne sentait plus.

\- Doug, ça me semble si loin maintenant.

Haymitch sursauta.

\- En effet... Cinq ans maintenant. Pourquoi penses-tu à lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de retourner aux Hunger Games. J'ai le même sentiment que ces deux fois là. Hormis le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de tuer mes amis. C'est ce qui est très motivant pour une fois.

Il approuva et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Au contraire on devra tous se protéger. Doug et Greg sont à mille lieues de nos préoccupations.

Aria eut un rire et approuva. Oui tout était si différent maintenant. Si étrangement lumineux.

Glen arriva à leur rencontre pour les prévenir que Paylor allait entamer son discours. Ils se rendirent au bord d'une foule massive et compacte. La blonde aperçut Katniss et Gale. Elle en fut surprise mais d'un regard elle sut que Tiana n'était pas là. A la foi déçus et soulagés, ils écoutèrent la responsable avec attention. C'était un vrai leader né.

\- Je suis la commandante Paylor du district huit. Je suis un soldat comme vous tous. Alors voilà ce que je sais. Pour la première fois de notre vie les treize districts sont unis. D'après ce que je vois d'ici, on a déjà marqué l'histoire.

Aria et les autres se mirent à applaudir en même temps que la foule. C'était si vrai et si beau à voir. Après tant de spots et de propagandes. Ce but était atteint avec brio. Ils n'en furent pas peu fiers.

\- Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas à des célébrations et nous devons affronter un ennemi qui ne changera pas et ne se rendra pas. Le président Snow a rameuté ses pacificateurs pour fortifier le cœur de la ville. Il évacue les résidents des immeubles en périphérie. Les civils vont être désorientés et désespérés. Vous avez pour ordre de ne pas leur tirer dessus. Nous déployons des unités médicales pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Nous allons montrer aux citoyens du capitole qui nous sommes.

Le père de famille approuva grandement. Il était heureux de voir que leur camp ne tombait pas dans le piège de la guerre qui n'était que barbarie sans fin. Ils connaissaient encore la bonté et la charité. Il se sentit plus à l'aise sous le commandement de Paylor que de cette Coin. Elle était parfaite pour ce rôle. Il l'aurait bien vue comme présidente. Pour lui la vie était importante, peu importe qui c'était. A quelques exceptions près comme Snow.

\- Pour nous ralentir, reprit-elle, le président Snow a mis en place un champ de mines. Avec de nombreux pièges mortels. Des inventions sadiques des concepteurs des jeux conçues pour faire de nos morts un spectacle.

\- Ca m'étonne pas de Snow, grommela Aria.

\- Si nous arrivons à repousser les pacificateurs et les autres défenses, nous convergerons vers le cœur de la ville et le palais de Snow où nous n'ouvrirons pas simplement les portes ! Nous libérerons tout Panem !

Chacun hurla de joie et de soutien. Le quatuor en tête.

\- Si on meurt, faîtes en sorte que ce soit pour une noble cause et non pour du spectacle. Si on réussit faisons en sorte que ça soit pour tout Panem. Et surtout pour toujours ! Oui, vous avez déjà marqué l'histoire. Mais le futur... Notre futur commence demain dès l'aube. Lorsque nous marcherons ensemble sur le Capitole !

A nouveau la joie et la motivation se lut sur le visage de tous les soldats. Aria et les autres se sentirent requinqués et prêt à se battre pour leur liberté. Ils ne se sentaient plus hésitants, ils ne préféraient même plus penser. Paylor leur inspirait une grande confiance et un don naturel pour la guerre tout en gardant humanité et conscience.

\- Demain, à l'aube, on part pour reprendre nos vies, répliqua la blonde en serrant les poings.

La troupe approuva en faisant un câlin collectif. S'agrippant les uns aux autres.

Après le discours, les soldats retournèrent dans leur camp de fortune et attendirent de connaitre leur équipe. Ce fut Coin qui envoya la répartition des troupes. Pendant l'attente, les quatre commencèrent à parler stratégie de défense.

\- Donc on devrait pouvoir couvrir toute une zone, dit Haymitch. Si Finnick se met devant avec son trident, moi en arrière avec les couteaux on pourra vous protéger tous les deux au centre. Aria, tu t'occuperas de tirer avec ton arme et de soutenir ton père. Glen, vous êtes nos yeux, vous devrez repérer efficacement les ennemis.

\- Et si ça vient au corps à corps je sors mon épée en duo avec Finnick, enchérit Aria. Ce sera mieux comme ça. Toi, tu restes à distance.

\- Oui si possible, mais sinon je viendrais au corps à corps avec mes couteaux aussi.

\- Moi je devrais pouvoir assurer la première ligne, approuva Finnick.

Glen déglutit, il se sentit inutile. Il prendrait donc à cœur son rôle des yeux de la troupe.

\- Et s'ils nous séparent ? Répliqua Aria en déglutissant.

\- Je refuse, asséna Glen. Coin et Plutarch nous connaissent de toute façon, ils ne vont pas nous séparer.

Haymitch fut d'accord et se mit à exposer d'autres tactiques. Il fut coupé un peu plus tard lorsqu'un soldat arriva avec d'autres personnes.

\- Ariana Grant, Glen Grant et Haymitch Abernathy. Vous allez venir dans notre escouade.

Le trio sourit avant de se bloquer sur place. Finnick s'avança.

\- Et moi ? Finnick Odair ?

\- Vous êtes avec Katniss Everdeen et Ga...

\- NON. C'est hors de question. Je reste avec mes proches.

\- C'est un ordre, soldat !

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Je dois protéger Aria pour Tia'. Et Glen et Haymitch. Je ne me séparerais plus jamais d'eux. S.

La colère et la violence dans les yeux du brun firent réfléchir le capitaine. Il soupira.

\- Bon changement de groupe pour Odair. Quelle impertinence, comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant.

\- On n'est donc pas avec Katniss ? Déclara Aria surprise.

\- Non. Coin en a décidé ainsi.

Glen eut un regard sombre et fixa Haymitch. Ils se comprirent.

\- Je suis donc le capitaine de votre équipe. Je m'appelle Jason Lynch.

\- LYNCH ? Hurla Aria qui fit sursauter tous le monde. Vous venez d'où ? Vous n'êtes pas du douze, hein ?

\- Un peu de silence, grogna la lieutenante. Si vous voulez prendre part à la guerre, tenez-vous tranquille.

Leur leader soupira à nouveau. Il les connaissait bien entendu, mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient imprévisibles et du genre intenables. Coin l'avait mis au parfum.

\- Je ne viens pas du douze mais du trois. Je n'ai pas de famille là-bas. Maintenant, reprenons, si vous voulez bien.

Aria se détendit. C'était juste un nom similaire rien de plus. Elle avait bien cru vouloir changer d'équipe rien que pour ça. On ne pouvait faire confiance à un Lynch apparenté à Greg. Ils se turent et attendirent.

\- Voici ma sous-commandante et lieutenante, Emily Browlee. Elle s'occupera notamment des combats rapprochés avec ses techniques d'art martiaux. A côté, voici Ryan Hoops, notre archer et tireur d'élite. Il peut vous toucher à plusieurs centaines mètres sans soucis. A droite, voici Karen Miles, notre soignante. Il faudra la protéger en priorité. A sa gauche c'est Travis Wood, un de nos meilleurs éléments d'attaque. Et enfin notre petit dernier et non des moindres, Jack Cropper. Je pense que vous le connaissez au moins de vue.

Le quatuor approuva. Jack était un ancien gagnant du district un qui avait fait sensation. Il détestait depuis toujours le Capitole mais s'était bien gardé de le dire. Il s'était porté volontaire à l'époque pour montrer à Snow que personne n'était un jouet. Il avait tué les autres de manière douce pour faire rager le président. Celui-ci l'avait toujours mis à part comme lors des expiations, il ne voulait pas le voir en lice. Il avait vu dans son jeu. Jack était un fervent défenseur des droits de l'homme. Il avait aussi un côté psychotique assez terrifiant. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camp. Du haut de ses trente-deux ans, il était blond clair avec des yeux bleus en amande et un regard fou. Travis Wood à ses côtés semblait l'apprécier. Il avait les cheveux noirs et un air asiatique sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs également et il jouait avec un couteau. Il avait dans les trente-six ans.

Les hommes détaillèrent les autres. Leur leader avait les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux gris cendre. Il était bien bâti et confiant. C'était un bon point malgré son air sévère. La sous commandante était brune avec des mèches déjà claires. Elle semblait plus âgée que tous les autres ici bas hormis Glen. Elle avait au moins la cinquantaine passé tandis que le commandant était dans le début de sa quarantaine. De ses yeux verts sombres, elle analysait les troupes avec caractère.

Aria fixa Karen Miles pour sa part. La médecin avait un regard sympathique et de grands yeux bruns foncés. Ses cheveux étaient marrons clairs et elle possédait des mains bénies des dieux. Elle les malaxait tout en regardant Aria ave un sourire. Elle avait vingt-huit ans. Ryan Woods semblait être son petit ami car ils se tenaient par la main. Il comptait la protéger contre vents et marrées. Il avait quant à lui des cheveux roux foncés qui rappelèrent fugacement Tiana dans l'esprit de la blonde. Mais ses yeux étaient verts et il avait beaucoup de taches de rousseur sur le nez. Il avait un an de moins que la jeune femme.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils se retrouvaient en une équipe de dix membres.

\- Nous sommes donc une unité de combat où chaque membre possède sa spécialité. Chacun devra agir en fonction des autres avec intelligence. Nos maillons faibles seront Karen et Glen. Vous devrez les protéger du mieux que vous le pouvez. Ceux qui attaquent à distance devront les entourer. Quant à ceux qui aiment le corps à corps, je vous conseille de suivre le mouvement. Mais attention aux pièges et c'est là que ça devient compliqué.

Jason sortit une machine de sa poche.

\- Voici un Holo. Il va nous permettre de nous diriger pour contourner les pièges et connaitre la carte du Capitole.

Un hologramme apparut devant les yeux surpris du quatuor. Ils auraient mis leur main à couper que Beetee l'avait conçu. Haymitch analysa la carte avec profondeur. Il réfléchissait déjà à des stratégies.

\- Ceci dit notre base de données peut être faussée depuis. Il peut aussi y avoir de nouveaux pièges mortels qui peuvent être de toutes sortes. Je pense que vous voyez vite de quoi je veux parler.

Tous les anciens vainqueurs dont celui du un approuvèrent avec ferveur. Les pièges des jeux, il n'y avait rien de pire et de plus cruel. Pour Aria, elle avait vraiment l'impression de rejouer à un nouveau Hunger Games dont juste certaines règles auraient changé. Haymitch et Finnick s'en firent la même constatation. Ils retournaient tous dans l'arène une troisième fois...

\- Je suis censé être en charge de la carte mais je pense que Glen Grant devrait prendre ce rôle, commenta Jason. Il pourra plus facilement nous alerter alors que nous serons en position de combat. Je serais plus efficace sur le terrain que les yeux sur la carte. D'accord ?

Glen sursauta

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Je ferais mon maximum !

\- C'est bon à savoir. Par ailleurs, cette carte devra être détruite pour ne pas tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi. Si ça arrive, il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et de dire " _Sureau mortel_ " trois fois pour qu'elle explose avec son secret dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Ok ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils.

\- J'ai encore une dernière chose à vous dire avant que nous partions demain pour le front. C'est désagréable mais obligatoire. La présidente Coin nous a fourni à tous des pilules de sureau mortel. Celle-ci devront être utilisées en cas de nécessité absolue. Notamment... Pour ne pas finir prisonniers comme vos proches.

Il fixa le quatuor qui déglutit. Il parlait de se suicider en cas de capture.

\- Vous êtes ok ?

\- ... Vaut mieux ça oui en effet, déclara Aria.

Pourtant en fixant les trois autres, ils savaient qu'ils ne le feraient jamais. S'ils devaient mourir ça serait parce qu'on les tuerait, pas autrement. Même prisonniers, ils ne lâcheraient rien, comme Tiana.

Jason les regarda tous avec sérieux.

\- Nous sommes la 148ème escouade et nous aurons pour but d'ouvrir la voie dans les premières lignes. Nous ne faillirons pas à notre tâche. Nous resterons groupés et soudés jusqu'au bout. Si un camarade meurt ou est considéré comme mort, on avancera toujours plus loin sans se retourner. Je veux que vous vous imprégniez bien ça dans le crâne. La victoire se jouera sur les cadavres des sacrifices et notre ténacité. Tous ensemble, nous devons offrir la victoire aux futurs survivants. Nous libérerons Panem.

Après un cri d'équipe, Jason et Emily leur donnèrent quartier libre jusqu'à demain.

Les quatre se rendirent à leur petit camp. Entre panique et détermination, ils savaient qu'ils entamaient leurs dernières heures. Alors que la nuit tombait à nouveau.

\- Notre dernière nuit..., marmonna Glen tendu. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir.

\- Personne ne le peut, déclara Haymitch les yeux exorbités. On va se lancer en première ligne dans une attaque suicide.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue dans les soixante-seizième Hunger Games, commenta Finnick en se balançant.

Aria déglutit. Elle retournait encore dans l'arène... Il avait bien résumé leur situation. Sauf que là, l'enjeu était si important qu'ils devraient tous y donner leur vie. Sans ne jamais faillir. La blonde se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû convaincre Glen de rester en arrière... Mais il n'aurait jamais voulu et c'est pourquoi elle n'en redit rien.

Pour le père de famille, les choses étaient plutôt claires. Il se leva d'une traite et regarda dehors les soldats s'agiter.

\- Vous savez que nous serons en première ligne demain. Et que Katniss sera à l'arrière pour tourner un spot, répliqua Glen.

\- Ah bon ? Où as-tu entendu ça ? Répliqua sa fille.

\- Mes oreilles trainent partout. J'ai été m'intéresser à leur groupe. En somme, je ne dois comprendre qu'une chose. Coin veut nous voir morts. Elle nous déteste et on la gêne. Ce pourquoi on se retrouve dans une position aussi tendue.

\- Elle nous a toujours détestés, commenta Haymitch qui but une grande lampée d'eau. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mais tout comme Snow, on ne va pas la laisser gagner son petit jeu.

Aria eut un rire nerveux.

\- Les soixante-seizième Hunger Games, une présidente qui veut nous tuer, un président qui veut nous capturer ou nous voir morts… Des pièges mortels... La routine...

Les trois l'ensuivirent d'un rire triste. Puis ils décidèrent de se coucher. Bien qu'ils ne dormirent pas, ils avait besoin de se prendre au chaud les uns contre les autres une dernière fois. A l'aube ce serait l'attaque. A l'aube ce serait de nouveau l'enfer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, Tiana et Célia avaient passé la journée dans la salle d'entraînement. Katniss était maussade et les deux filles échangeaient souvent des regards compréhensifs.

\- Au moins vous êtes en sécurité, finit par dire Gale quand elles s'assirent contre le mur à bout de souffle.

Célia avait fini par partir parler avec Beetee, l'ambiance la déprimant.

\- Vous deux au moins vous avez servi à autre chose qu'à être une marionnette dans cette guerre, marmonna Tiana. Je suis laissée en arrière chaque fois. Après les expiations -Gale et Katniss échangèrent un regard indécis- pour le district deux, même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, et là pour le capitole. Je refuse de continuer à regarder tout le monde se battre pour moi alors que je ne fais rien.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas réussi le test avec les couteaux, peut-être que tu y arriverais mieux avec les armes à feu, intervint Gale. Avec les armes blanches, tu dois laisser approcher les pacificateurs avant de les liquider. Alors qu'avec des armes à feu, tu les aurais à distance. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'approcher de toi, pas le temps de te faire avoir une crise.

Tiana se prit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas si bête. Elle était douée au corps à corps et aux couteaux, mais dans la situation du test, elle était incapable de réagir et de les tuer.

\- Merci, Gale, souffla-t-elle.

L'idée ne la quitta pas et elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Les deux chats se trouvaient sur le lit de Célia qui dormait paisiblement. Tiana quant à elle ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner. Pas d'Aria ni de Finnick. C'était dur à supporter. Le silence l'oppressait de même que le fait de se sentir seule dans son lit. Elle n'en avait plus l'habitude. Elle songea à ses proches qui devaient aussi avoir du mal à dormir. Surtout Finnick. Son cœur se serra. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui. Ensembles, ils étaient plus forts. Ils savaient se rassurer l'un l'autre. Une crise de larmes silencieuse la prit. Elle aurait dû embarquer clandestinement dans l'hovercraft. Elle aurait dû se débrouiller et trouver une solution pour les accompagner.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Célia, elle quitta la chambre et erra sans but dans les couloirs. Voyant de la lumière dans ce qui correspondait au quartier logistique, elle entra et trouva Beetee en plein travail.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormirais pas, assura celui-ci.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu es seule avec Célia sans tes repères habituels. Tu sais, je voulais aussi m'excuser de n'avoir rien dit et rien tenté quand tu es partie à la recherche de Peeta…

Tiana le stoppa en levant la main.

\- J'ai eu assez d'excuses et de temps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas censée atterrir… Là-bas. Je sais que tout le monde en a souffert en plus de moi.

Beetee la regarda en souriant.

\- Tu as vraiment bien guéri durant ces quelques semaines. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

\- En fait, j'ai dans l'idée de repasser les tests. Gale m'a soumis une idée qui pourrait m'aider. Les armes à feu.

Beetee la regarda un instant, les yeux par en-dessous de ses lunettes.

\- Il y en a plein le carton là-bas. Choisis-en une et je viendrais te montrer comment faire. Ta sœur s'est révélée douée avec, je pense que tu le seras aussi.

\- Oui je l'avais vue dans le spot. Il était furieux que tu aies réussi à le diffuser d'ailleurs.

Les deux anciens tributs échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

Tiana se dirigea ensuite vers le carton désigné. Sans s'embarrasser, elle prit la première arme, un fusil d'assaut. Beetee vint à ses côtés lui expliquer comment s'en servir et elle passa la nuit à tirer sur les cibles improvisées. La seule pensée qui ne la quittait pas était le fait de retrouver ses proches.

* * *

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout où elle est alors ? Demanda Johanna à Célia qui était inquiète.

\- Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et elle n'était pas là. J'ai pensé qu'elle était allée faire un tour mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Elle n'a même pas vu Katniss et Gale partir.

\- Ils sont aussi partis ? Questionna Peeta.

Coin estimait qu'il pouvait désormais sortir étant donné l'absence de Katniss.

\- Oui, ce matin. Coin veut que le Geai Moqueur booste les troupes.

Peeta ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! S'écria Beetee en roulant vers eux. Tiana est en salle d'entraînement. Elle a fait ses débuts avec les armes à feu toute la nuit, a ensuite dit qu'elle voulait s'entrainer au couteau et s'est endormie.

Les trois autres eurent un rire soulagé. Beetee se tourna ensuite vers Célia.

\- Elle est vraiment déterminée à s'en aller.

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle le fera. Elle en a besoin.

Johanna posa la main sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiètes, moi je reste là. Je laisse la vengeance à tes sœurs. Hors de question que j'ai à repasser ces foutus tests.

Ils eurent un rire. Rassurée sur Tiana, Célia alla au réfectoire retrouver Prim'.

Lorsque la rouquine se réveilla, ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, au son de bruits de combats. Elle s'étira et se leva, son ventre grondant.

\- Ah, enfin elle se réveille, s'exclama Johanna.

Tiana eut la surprise de voir Peeta s'entraîner. Il n'allait quand même pas être envoyé au capitole, si ? Il était quand même instable…

\- Ca donne quoi les armes à feu ? Demanda le blond.

\- Le recul est dur à gérer au début. Mais je compte repasser le test avec ça. Je supporte pas de rester derrière.

\- Apparemment, Coin veut m'y envoyer aussi. Dit Peeta, avec calme.

Tiana se mit à cogiter là-dessus. Ce serait du suicide.

\- Y'a plus qu'à espérer que tu seras pas avec Katniss.

\- Katniss ? Mais… Répliqua Tiana.

\- Ils sont partis ce matin, l'éclaira Johanna.

Les trois anciens prisonniers s'entraînèrent pour le reste de la journée. Le soir, Tiana eut la surprise de voir Johanna et Peeta dans la chambre.

\- J'ai pensé que tu serais rassurée de les savoir avec nous, avoua Célia. Et de toute façon, les autres lits ne sont pas utilisés.

Tiana la serra contre elle tout en s'excusant de la peur qu'elle lui avait faite.

* * *

Deux jours déjà que les autres étaient partis. Tiana ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle alla parler à Coin. Réclamant qu'on l'envoie elle aussi au capitole.

\- Il faut que tu passes le test. Autrement, je ne peux t'y envoyer, rétorqua la présidente.

Tiana lui lança un regard noir sans détourner les yeux. Plutarch, derrière Coin, se retenait de rire à cette vue. Nul doute que Tiana Grant finirait par partir au front. Elle ne lâcherait pas.

\- Donnez-moi un jour pour passer vos foutus tests. Et je les réussirais cette fois.

\- Tu penses réellement être capable de les réussir à quelques jours d'intervalle ?

La rouquine n'aima pas du tout le ton pris par la femme.

\- Vous pouvez me prendre pour une folle comme tout le monde le fait, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais je peux être aussi tenace qu'Ariana. Je vous harcèlerais tous les jours jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne gain de cause.

\- Les Grant, marmonna Coin. Bien. Je vois que tu es déterminée. Dans deux jours, tu repasseras les tests. Avec Peeta.

Tiana réfléchit intensément.

\- Mais envoyer Peeta au capitole, c'est comme faire en sorte que Snow ait gagné. Il tuera Katniss.

La présidente ne répondit pas, lui prouvant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un Snow numéro deux, marmonna-t-elle, outrée.

\- Tu veux y être envoyée, oui ou non ? Demanda Coin sans répondre à la dernière remarque.

\- Je passerai le test dans deux jours, assura-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Elle retourna ensuite à la chambre, dans laquelle Peeta peignait. Durant de longues minutes, Tiana fixa le garçon, indécise. Coin voulait l'envoyer auprès de Katniss pour qu'il la tue. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que Katniss n'obéissait jamais aux ordres et qu'elle ne la soutiendrait pas pour la présidence une fois Snow maîtrisé. Elle ne lui était plus utile. Et c'était probablement pour ça également qu'elle avait accepté aussi facilement de lui refaire passer les tests. Tiana Grant était loin d'être utile à la présidente Alma Coin. Peu importe. Le plus important était qu'elle rejoigne les autres.

Le lendemain, les deux s'entraînèrent intensément, que ce soit en armes à feu, aux armes blanches ou au corps à corps. Les deux avaient bien repris du poil de la bête depuis leur emprisonnement. Johanna les regardait de loin, les encourageant alors que Prim' et Célia comptaient les points entre eux.

L'après-midi, Tiana relut mentalement la feuille sur ce qu'elle avait subi tout en martelant sa corde. Un jour, elle le lirait à Finnick. Repenser à lui la fit se sentir triste. Il était avec les autres, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait sur le front depuis la guerre. Elle espérait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Et ensuite, elle les rejoindrait et le protégerait. Tout en sachant qu'il en ferait de même. La protéger était devenu son plus grand but depuis la première fois qu'il avait échoué, elle le savait parfaitement. Peeta la sortit de ses pensées quand il lui montra deux peintures qu'il avait finies. Célia et Tiana en eurent les larmes aux yeux. Ca représentait les beaux moments de la fête, que Peeta avait vu en vidéo. Haymitch qui demandait Aria en mariage. Finnick qui pleurait et Tiana qui avait la main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis jalouse, tu ne m'as pas dessinée ! Fit mine de bouder Johanna.

\- Je le ferais sur le prochain, sourit le blond.

Et c'était un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis les expiations. Tiana se prit à espérer. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas l'instinct de tuer Katniss comme Coin l'espérait.

Célia serra Tiana contre elle durant la nuit. Les deux sœurs dormaient ensembles. La blondinette avait peur. Qu'elle rate ou qu'elle réussisse le test… Elle avait peur de l'état de Tiana si elle le ratait, mais elle avait aussi peur de la laisser partir si elle réussissait. Tiana guérissait seulement de ses blessures… Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée à nouveau ! La petite finit par se rendormir. Tiana était assez grande pour faire ses choix et elle savait qu'elle avait ce besoin viscéral de se venger.

Johanna et Célia étaient présentes en tant que soutien moral. Peeta s'en fichait un peu de réussir ou non. Tiana serra un instant la main sur son collier. Elle réussirait cette fois-ci. Son cœur et son esprit le lui hurlaient. On vint les chercher. Johanna leva le pouce et Célia sourit largement.

Comme la première fois, tout se passa bien au début. Puis l'arrivée des pacificateurs. Tiana se crispa mais Peeta prit sa main et la rassura du regard. A distance, ils les éliminèrent tous. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer malgré les obstacles. Peeta eut du mal en voyant des médecins avec des seringues dans les mains. Sans une hésitation, Tiana tira sur les hologrammes.

\- Je vous félicite tous les deux, assura Plutarch lorsqu'ils ressortirent. Demain, vous partirez au capitole.

\- Dans la même escouade ?

\- Non. Peeta rejoint celle de Katniss. Et toi bien évidemment, tu rejoins celle de ta famille. Vous partirez en hovercraft jusqu'au douze. De là vous prendrez le train jusqu'au un.

* * *

Ce fut une dure nuit pour tout le monde. Célia tentait de cacher ses angoisses mais finit par éclater en sanglots.

\- Je suis revenue de ses tortures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai avec tout le monde.

\- Et moi je veillerai sur elle en attendant, assura Johanna. Tu ne seras pas seule.

Si Célia et Johanna finirent par s'endormir, ce fut plus compliqué pour Peeta et Tiana. Entre excitation, peur et adrénaline ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils dormirent enfin.

Pour se réveiller trois heures plus tard pour y aller. Tiana rangea précieusement les médicaments qu'on lui donna dans son paquetage.

\- Quand vous reviendrez, je serai une pro du fauteuil ! S'exclama Célia pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Assura Tiana, avec un sourire teinté de larmes.

C'était douloureux de laisser Célia derrière. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle la serra contre elle, ainsi que Johanna.

\- Restez en vie, dit Johanna avec un clin d'œil.

\- Promis, assura Peeta avec un sourire.

Il prit la main de Tiana et ils montèrent tous deux dans l'hovercraft, regardant Johanna et Célia jusqu'au dernier instant. L'hovercraft décolla ensuite, les amenant à leur première épreuve : le district douze.

* * *

 **La marche sur le capitole commence...**


	70. Attaque suicide au Capitole

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Attaque suicide au Capitole**

Lors de la levée du soleil à travers les nuages roses orangés, des milliers de soldats se mirent en marche dans la direction du capitole. Après être sortis de la grotte adjacente au district un, le vent se mit à souffler violemment. Couvrant les bruits de pas de la silencieuse avancée. Chaque groupe se tenait prêt à frapper avec son escouade. Se réunissant par dix pour fixer l'horizon où ils n'y trouveraient que la guerre, le sang et la mort. Où la plupart savaient que ce seraient leurs derniers instants car c'étaient eux qui étaient en première ligne. Et qu'on n'avait que peu de chances d'en réchapper...

Dans la cent quarante-huitième escouade, Jason Lynch marchait fièrement vers les remparts de la ville. Derrière lui sa lieutenante Emily inspectait une dernière fois les armes en sa possession. Derrière elle, l'ancien gagnant du un, Jack Cropper, et son nouvel ami Travis Wood se mirent à se chuchoter des conseils d'attaque. Jack en profitant pour le mettre en garde contre les pièges mortels du Capitole. Il les avait bien connus. Derrière se tenaient Ryan et Karen qui ne se lâchaient pas la main. Restant au centre de la formation.

C'est un peu en retrait que la troupe des Grant marchait avec eux. Glen ne cessait de fixer sa carte qui montrait de plus en plus proche d'eux l'entrée du Capitole. Ariana ne cessait de déglutir alors que ses jambes semblaient se changer en coton. Haymitch et Finnick de leur côté ne cessaient de tripoter leurs armes. Le brun tournait son trident dans ses mains alors que le blond rangeait et sortait un couteau en boucle. La peur leur collait à la peau.

\- On arrive au point de rendez-vous, répliqua Jason à son équipe. En formation de combat. Dès que l'assaut sur la porte sera entamé, on se lancera avec les autres à l'intérieur des fortifications.

Tous écoutèrent sans broncher alors que leur cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

\- Je compte sur vous mes valeureux soldats pour donner tout ce que vous avez. Pour ne pas reculer. Je n'accepterais aucune désertion. On repartira d'ici uniquement si Snow est vaincu. Sinon on y restera à jamais, morts ou vivants.

Aria sentit son pouls prendre un virage à quatre vingt-dix degrés. Elle respira par à-coups en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il fallait tenir jusqu'au bout, sinon tout aurait été futile. Cela perdrait de son sens de s'être battue jusque-là en sacrifiant nombre de personnes, en tuant, juste pour faire demi-tour au moment crucial. Non il fallait y aller, coûte que coûte.

\- Glen, dès que nous serons à l'intérieur je veux vous entendre clairement m'indiquer les pièges. Vous pensez être inutile, je le vois dans votre regard mais vous serez une clef essentielle de notre victoire. On compte sur vous.

\- N'ayez crainte. Je suis prêt.

Jason lui sourit et ils approuvèrent de la tête. Puis un silence angoissant et cruel régna. Tout le monde se plaçait et attendait. Ce fut la pire attente que le groupe Grant n'ait jamais connue. Un terrible calme avant la tempête. Où le monde s'arrêta un instant de tourner. Les regards focalisés sur les grandes portes en métal du Capitole. Cachés proche de là. On n'entendait même plus la nature vivre. C'était un silence de mort...

* * *

Snow regarda par la vitre de son palais. Il avait perdu de sa superbe depuis la guerre. Il était pâle et maladif. Ses cheveux blancs étaient de plus en plus courts alors que ses yeux se renfonçaient dans ses orbites. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Tout ça l'avait épuisé. Surtout depuis la vidéo du treize. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Tiana n'avait pas eu de sens. Il le savait maintenant. Il ne comptait plus que sur Peeta. Mais au fond il se sentit perdant et il haïssait se sentiment. Le président ne cessait de revoir en boucle les visages souriants des rebelles. La danse de sa proie brisée avec Finnick Odair... Une Katniss en forme, les fiançailles de deux êtres qui l'insupportaient au plus haut point. Surtout le fait qu'il savait qu'Abernathy se vengeait de son propre passé. Avec leur famille. Avec leurs liens. Stupides Grant. Entre eux et Everdeen...

Il aurait tout donné pour les avoir dans le creux de sa main, là, maintenant. La guerre ne lui importait plus. Gagner ou perdre ne l'intéressait plus. Ce qu'il voulait c'était torturer encore et toujours les membres du douze et leurs proches qui avaient tout détruit sur leur passage. Effacer leur horrible sourire ingrat de leur visage. Les priver du sens même de l'espoir et du bonheur. Oh oui, il en salivait. Il avait encore des cartes à jouer pour les avoir. Pour réussir une bonne fois pour toute à les détruire à jamais. C'était son désir le plus ardent. Il ne voyait plus qu'eux. Dans son regard lubrique il ne pensait plus qu'à ça...

\- Président Snow, tenta sa secrétaire. Vous avez du sang qui coule de votre bouche.

L'homme sembla redescendre sur terre. Il s'essuya de son mouchoir.

\- Où en est-ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Justement je venais vous informer que nous avons les images. Ils sont là. Dois-je demander aux pacificateurs de condamner les portes ouest et de les défendre ?

\- Non surtout pas. Laissez-les entrer. Ce sera leur tombe à tous.

\- Bien. Je transmets les ordres.

\- Ils vont adorer ce que je leur ai préparé ! Ils vont vite regretter de vouloir venir jusqu'à moi ! Je vais leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de jouer avec Coriolanus Snow.

Il avait un regard dément d'où la femme se retira rapidement. Le président continua de sourire malgré le sang qui ne cessait d'affluer. Il ne prenait même plus le temps de se soigner tellement il ne tenait plus en place.

Il décida de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et alluma les écrans de télévisions. Là il vit les portes exploser avec de la dynamite et de violents courants électriques. C'était encore un coup de ce cher Beetee. Si seulement il était mort dans l'arène ce jour-là, grogna-t-il en lui-même, ça lui aurait évité bien des problèmes. Il fixa alors avec attention les personnes qui se ruèrent à l'entrée. Il regarda les pacificateurs tirer sur eux et des pièges s'amorcer mais il se ficha éperdument des morts qu'il voyait. Qu'importe, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Non ce qu'il voulait lui c'était...

\- Ah, les voilà ! Je le savais, qu'ils viendraient à moi ! Dit-il d'un regard fou.

Puis ses yeux se ternirent.

\- Tiana Grant n'est pas avec eux. Je ne pourrais pas l'avoir... Quoique, elle est tellement brisée. J'ai peut-être réussi finalement.

Il se mit à sourire à nouveau en se grattant le menton. Il fixa Aria, Haymitch et Finnick foncer dans le tas derrière d'autres soldats sans intérêt. Il remarqua Glen plus en retrait. Pourtant il ne trouva pas Katniss Everdeen. Cela le contraria. Mais il se doutait qu'elle serait en arrière. Il comprenait le fonctionnement du chef ennemi. Elle lui était si semblable qu'il en eut un rictus. Les rebelles le tueraient peut-être mais la suivante serait du même acabit.

En savourant les images qu'il voyait, Snow appuya sur un interphone.

\- Ici le président Snow. Je voudrais que vous rabattiez les cibles désignées vers l'est en les séparant des autres. J'ai prévu un petit spectacle pour eux. Et n'oubliez pas de me transmettre n'importe quel renseignement sur Katniss Everdeen.

\- _A vos ordres._

Snow coupa le son puis se renfonça dans son fauteuil les bras croisés.

\- Que le spectacle commence.

Il sourit et se servit un verre de vin. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver Tiana Grant et Katniss Everdeen pour compléter son tableau où il en serait victorieux.

* * *

Dès que la porte se brisa sur toute sa longueur, les escouades se mirent à courir en trombe vers le Capitole. Jason et Emily se levèrent à leur tour puis se lancèrent à l'assaut.

\- EN AVANT !

En quelques secondes à peine, Aria et ses proches se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée en courant leur arme à la main. Ils n'eurent plus le temps d'avoir peur ni d'hésiter. Ils virent les pacificateurs arriver sur eux puis se mirent en position. L'adrénaline monta et tous surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant. Se battre, tuer et survivre pour aller vers Snow.

\- Jack Cropper ne brisez par la formation ! Hurla la lieutenante sans succès.

L'ancien gagnant du un fonça sur une troupe de pacificateurs qui les remarqua et commença à tirer sur eux. A l'orée de la porte, Aria hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'entrer dans le capitole. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

La jeune femme pointa son arme puis tira sur ceux qui arrivaient vers elle en tirant. Haymitch la protégea de ses couteaux tandis que Finnick suivait Jack et Travis. Ensemble ils firent bouclier et repoussèrent les ennemis en face. Sur les côtés Jason usa d'une mitraillette pour couvrir une large zone et forcer leurs ennemis à se mettre à couvert. Il en venait de tous les côtés. Ryan resta au centre et visa au maximum de ses flèches sur les cibles lointaines des immeubles. Pendant ce temps Emily protégeait Glen qui fixait son Holo avec ardeur tout en restant en sécurité derrière des gravats de porte. Karen lui tint compagnie en tirant de son arme à feu.

D'autres escouades se mélangèrent avec eux et on ressentit pleinement le désordre de la guerre. Aria se retrouva vite seule avec Haymitch alors que Finnick avait disparu plus en avant.

\- Il faut le rejoindre ! Hurla-t-elle désespérée.

\- Mais si on s'éloigne, on perd Glen !

\- Merde !

Aria serra les dents tout en se cachant derrière un poteau avec son fiancé. Elle regarda des corps voler et du sang s'éclater sur le sol. C'était un carnage entre pacificateurs et rebelles.

Jason arriva à leur rencontre.

\- Essayez de rester avec nous dans le rang. On va retrouver les trois de devant en faisant une percée avec des grenades.

Le duo approuva. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et tirèrent sur des pacificateurs toujours plus nombreux. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup les intéresser. Venant par vagues de quinze sur eux. Aria retrouva son père et Karen. Elle fit un micro siège derrière les gravats de porte en attendant le feu vert. Des balles passèrent si près d'elle que son cœur ratait plusieurs battements à chaque fois.

Haymitch fut atteint par une éraflure de balle qui ne le préoccupa même pas. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il essayait de protéger au maximum les siens. Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire par le passé. C'était sa propre revanche.

\- Go, on y va ! Hurla Emily à leur rencontre.

Ryan et Karen se mirent à courir. Aria tira Glen par le bras et le força à les suivre alors qu'il regardait la carte. Haymitch balança plusieurs couteaux devant lui pour ouvrir la voie. Les corps commençaient déjà à s'entasser alors que les rebelles entamaient leur avancée. Pour ceux qui étaient toujours vivants ils ne regardaient pas en arrière malgré leurs amis morts. Des explosions par ci par là firent trembler la terre d'où Glen trébucha sur Aria. Les deux s'effondrèrent alors que le Holo gicla plus loin.

\- NON ! LA CARTE !

\- PAPA !

Elle le regarda courir en avant à découvert. Haymitch se lança à sa suite alors que des pacificateurs arrivaient. Il leur sauta dessus avec une violence incroyable. Il s'empara d'une arme et la dirigea vers les autres d'où le pacificateur se mit stupidement à tirer. Puis il l'égorgea et fonça sur le reste. Aria se releva après avoir repris son souffle avant de se jeter sur eux à son tour. De ses lames acérées elle se mit à découper les bras de ceux qui tentaient de tirer. Haymitch en profita pour poser une bombe à retardement avant de leur dire de courir.

Glen récupéra la carte puis ils s'enfuirent en courant alors que le souffle de l'explosion les propulsa plus loin. A terre ils entendirent les ennemis courir vers eux alors qu'ils se sentaient un peu sonnés. C'est alors que des cris retentirent près d'eux alors que le sang leur gicla au visage. Aria leva les yeux pour voir Finnick dont un pacificateur était planté sur son trident. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle eut un sourire fugace avant de se relever et d'aider son père.

La bataille reprit de plus belle. Finnick, Jack, Travis et Jason faisaient barrage à l'avant avec des protections magnétiques de Beetee. Ils décidèrent d'aller uniquement au corps à corps étant donné que les soldats semblaient plus tournés sur la distance. Aria les rejoignit avec ses lames. Il n'y avait plus une once de doute et de pitié dans ses actes. Emily la rejoignit en duo. Elle ne se battit qu'avec ses poings et ses pieds, ce que la blonde trouva remarquable.

De nouveaux pacificateurs arrivèrent en tenue plus sombre après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de bataille. Ils se divisèrent en deux. Une partie se mit à lancer des missiles et des grenades depuis l'arrière tandis que l'autre partie fonçait à l'avant avec des épées électriques. La bataille devint plus corsée. A l'entrée du Capitole les bâtiments se firent réduire en bouillie tout comme les voitures ou les panneaux lumineux. Le tout entouré de rouge sang et de cadavres encore chauds. Plus à l'est, peu à peu les pacificateurs s'en prirent plus férocement à l'escouade cent quarante-huit. Ceux-ci se sentirent harcelés.

Jack Cropper menait la danse en avant avec Travis. Il décapitait en boucle tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Plus à droite, Ariana et Emily faisaient un duo de choc en coups et armes blanches. Haymitch décida de se mettre plus en retrait pour tirer des couteaux tandis que Finnick se mettait en embuscade derrière des murs. Ryan en profitait pour se mettre à l'écart en hauteur et commencer à sniper les soldats de loin. Jason les regarda tous avec fierté tandis qu'il utilisait des grenades et des fumigènes.

\- Continuez comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en s'arrachant la voix. On va continuer à longer les murs extérieurs !

Chacun approuva. Ils étaient à fond dans la bataille sans se rendre compte que tout doucement ils se faisaient déporter des autres. La plupart fonçait toujours au centre de l'entrée principale de l'ouest. Les pacificateurs firent un massacre mais les rebelles toujours plus nombreux arrivaient par vagues. Les deuxièmes lignes vinrent soutenir les précédentes puis la troisième lorsqu'ils réussirent à prendre l'entrée.

Sur le côté, les attaques furent de plus en plus abondantes. Aria comprit rapidement que Snow devait les regarder et leur ordonnait de les attraper. Jason et Haymitch s'y attendaient également. Quand la blonde voulut reprendre son souffle un pacificateur arriva par derrière pour la planter. Emily le repoussa et se laissa égratigner le bras droit sur la longueur. Puis elle attrapa l'ennemi et le retourna comme une crêpe avant de le tuer avec un taser à haut volt.

La blonde voulut s'excuser mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un autre lui arriva par la droite. Elle soupira puis se mit en garde. L'ennemi lui tira dessus en rafale d'où Haymitch lui planta des couteaux dans les jointures. Le pacificateur bascula en arrière. La jeune Grant en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le planter dans le ventre. Les fiancés se sourirent avant de continuer leur attaque. L'ancien mentor monta un plan rapidement en voyant la topographie. Karen en profita pour soigner le bras d'Emily.

Une nouvelle vague d'ennemis arriva d'où Finnick les attira vers lui. Ryan, Aria, Jason et Haymitch entrèrent dans un bâtiment au même moment. Puis de l'étage au-dessus, alors que Travis leur lançait un fumigène, que Finnick lançait un bouclier et que Jack embrochait un pacificateur, le quatuor sauta de la fenêtre par dessus. Ils tombèrent sur eux et les égorgèrent sans ménagement.

\- Nooooon, pitié ! Arrêtez ! Hurla une femme.

Jack accourut vers elle pour la tuer mais Finnick le retint.

\- Attends ! C'est une civile !

\- C'est un membre du Capitole !

\- Elle n'a pas d'arme, on ne touche pas aux civils ! C'est Paylor qui l'a demandé, insista le brun. On ne vaudrait pas mieux que LUI !

Jack grommela mais se résigna. La civile se mit à courir en vitesse sans demander son reste. Il reprit contenance quand un filet leur tomba dessus. Celui-ci les électrocuta tous les deux.

\- FINNICK ! Hurla Haymitch en panique.

Jason regarda les toits où se tenaient des pacificateurs noirs.

\- RYAN en haut !

L'homme se plaça rapidement sur le sol et visa les attaquants qui tiraient des flèches enflammées. Aria protégea Karen et son père avec un des boucliers. Haymitch se précipita sur Finnick en dansant entre les flèches. Jason, Emily et Travis continuaient de se battre de leur côté contre d'autres ennemis en blanc. Leur tireur d'élite fit mouche et deux hommes en noirs tombèrent raides morts. C'est alors qu'en retour le jeune homme reçut une flèche paralysante dans le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler alors que deux ennemis fonçaient sur lui.

Au même moment Haymitch tenta de sortir Finnick et Jack du filet mais il ne pouvait y toucher sans être électrocuté. Il tenta de couper les cordes en se faisant repousser.

\- Attention ! Ils vont lancer de l'eau ! Hurla Glen qui regardait les hauteurs.

\- Que fait Ryan ? Hurla Haymitch

\- Il ne bouge plus ! Commenta Finnick en souffrant le martyr.

\- Faîtes quelque chose ! Beugla Jack en colère.

\- Bordel ! ARIA ! EN HAUT !

La jeune blonde regarda son fiancé puis le toit. Elle paniqua et abandonna son bouclier. Karen courut vers Ryan et tira sur les pacificateurs qui allaient le tuer. Glen la suivit avec terreur. Jason recula vers eux avec Emily tandis que Travis lançait des mines au loin.

L'eau s'effondra du toit. Finnick, en un instant, se mit à penser à Tiana. Il imagina ce qu'elle penserait à sa mort. Il l'imagina se suicider. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il regarda Haymitch tirer sur les cordes en se brûlant les mains. Aria n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle décida donc de lancer un bouclier en métal sur Haymitch qui le prit en pleine tête. Sans réfléchir il s'en saisit et se plaqua contre Jack et Finnick. L'eau se déversa autour d'où le blond fit en sorte que le bouclier ne touche surtout pas les câbles.

En colère, Aria entra dans le bâtiment d'où Jason la suivit avec Emily. Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne maison de luxe bien coquette. Arrivés à la porte sur toit fermé, Jason y plaça des explosifs. Les trois s'éloignèrent avant que celle-ci n'explose. Emily profita de la fumée pour fondre sur les pacificateurs. Aria la suivit avec ses épées tandis que Jason les mitraillait. Finnick et Jack furent enfin libres après qu'Haymitch ait réussit à couper les câbles. Les trois avaient le corps lancinant de coups de jus et de douleur. L'ancien mentor avait les mains brûlées. Karen se dépêcha de les soigner un peu alors que Ryan était inerte.

\- Je lui ai donné un antidote mais ça va prendre du temps, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Une nouvelle vague arrive par l'ouest ! On va les prendre à revers ! Hurla Jason en sortant du bâtiment.

Sans consulter les autres il fonça vers l'est. La troupe se réunit puis le suivit. Travis porta Ryan sur lui en filant. Le souffle court Aria et Karen tirèrent de leurs armes à feu pour ralentir de temps en temps les poursuivants. Haymitch s'occupa de Glen qui se sentit faiblir.

\- Allez mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de claquer !

\- Bien sûr... que... non !

Respirant à grandes goulées, Glen fronça les sourcils en larmoyant pour continuer d'avancer. Il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche moite.

Peu à peu les rebelles se divisèrent dans le Capitole. Les pacificateurs les poussèrent à s'isoler et à les envoyer vers les pièges des jeux. Grâce aux cartes de Beetee la plupart réussissait tout de même à les éviter mais le glas tombait rapidement. On entendait ça et là des horribles cris de douleurs dus aux machines infernales. Toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Snow s'en félicitait. Il les regarda tous se débattre avec délectation.

Finnick et Jason arrivèrent les premiers dans un parc du Capitole. Le troupeau suivit alors que Jack envoya une bombe pour retarder les ennemis. Aria s'étala une fois arrivée dans un carré d'herbe. Elle dut reprendre rapidement son souffle. Haymitch se mit à ses côtés et la releva. Il la serra contre lui quelques secondes avant de se mettre en garde. Les pacificateurs entouraient la zone.

\- DES MINES ! S'écria Haymitch. Il faut placer des mines !

Aria approuva avec Emily et Jack. Jason décida d'occuper les pacificateurs avec Karen. Travis resta à l'écart pour tenir Ryan. Il voulut demander à Glen de porter Ryan mais vu l'état de celui-ci il se ravisa. Glen regardait la carte avec attention. Ils avaient contourné pas mal de pièges, mais il semblait y en avoir peu à l'entrée pour laisser les pacificateurs tirer tranquillement.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Jason.

Tout le monde le suivit sans réfléchir. Il leur était impossible de se concentrer tant les tirs se firent violents en face. Des flèches de feu volèrent près d'eux. Les mines firent mouche lorsque les ennemis marchèrent dessus sans les voir sous la terre. Le parc vola en éclats à plusieurs reprises sous les explosions toujours plus grandissantes.

\- NON PAS LA ! Hurla Glen en s'étranglant ! A GAUCHE, A GAUCHE !

Jason se stoppa et sauta sur Emily pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. La troupe changea de direction alors qu'ils voyaient au loin des nuées d'insectes mortels.

\- On a eu chaud, déglutit Aria.

Haymitch approuva et ils sortirent du parc par dessus des barrières. Il y eut beaucoup moins de pacificateurs d'où ils purent se relayer plus facilement. Ils continuèrent de courir en ville sans trop savoir où aller.

\- A droite, dit Glen d'où ils tournèrent.

Finnick angoissait, il voyait passer d'autres équipes ça et là ainsi que des pacificateurs. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tiana seule...

\- Ils sont là ! Hurla un pacificateur en noir.

\- Ils sont tenaces, s'égosilla Ryan qui retrouva la parole. Mais on les aura.

Karen en pleura de joie. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans une drôle de ruelle étroite. Jason se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Glen ? Un piège ?

\- Non...

\- Hum...

Les pacificateurs continuaient de les pourchasser. Jason ne put faire demi-tour et la troupe entra dans le corridor. Haymitch décida de tirer Aria en arrière. Lui non plus ne le sentait pas.

Après plusieurs coups de feu, l'escouade tourna en suivant le couloir mural. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre.

\- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Jason juste quand la lame lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

Tout le monde obéit immédiatement. Quatre longues lames acérées passèrent entre les murs à plusieurs reprises. Aria et Glen s'étaient pris dans les bras tandis que Finnick avait protégé Haymitch et Jack en avant. Emily s'était contorsionnée alors que Karen avait eu le temps de s'accroupir en arrière. Travis en fit de même avec rapidité.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Un hurlement strident les fit se retourner. Karen était en larmes sur le sol, elle tenait la tête de Ryan dans les bras.

Glen se mit à vomir sans retenue tandis qu'Aria tourna la tête avec frayeur. Travis hurla en se débarrassant du corps sur son dos. Il avait eu beau se pencher, Ryan l'avait pris de plein fouet au niveau du cou. Le sang chaud dégoulina et Jason se bloqua un instant. Tous surpris et choqués.

\- Je le savais, il y a bien de nouveaux pièges non marqués, grommela Emily en se relevant avec précaution.

\- Ryan... Bébé ! Larmoya Karen. Non pas ça... Mon ange !

\- Merde, on perd un bon tireur, bougonna Jack.

Karen le regarda de travers mais Jason s'approcha avec sévérité.

\- Ryan Hoops, tireur d'élite et jeune homme plein de vie. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Il est maintenant considéré comme mort. On avance.

\- NON ! Je ne peux pas ! Pas sans lui !

\- KAREN MILES, tonna Jason d'où elle se bloqua. Tu es notre médecin ! On a besoin de toi ! Tu préfère qu'il soit mort pour rien ?

\- Mais... Non... Je ...

\- Allez viens, dépêche-toi !

Karen serra la tête de Ryan contre elle avant de la lâcher. Glen fut bien pâle d'où Haymitch l'aida à se relever. Aria se décida à ne pas regarder et avança plus loin avec Emily. Travis se sentit mal et tenta de se remettre.

\- On continue tout droit ou on retourne en arrière ? Demanda Emily peu convaincue.

\- Les pacificateurs nous attendent à la sortie. Donc... On va devoir avancer, répliqua Jason. Je crois qu'on est tombés dans un piège. Ils ont fait exprès de nous rapatrier ici. J'ai vu leur formation. C'est logique maintenant que j'y pense.

\- C'est la stratégie de Snow, répliqua Haymitch convaincu. Séparer les groupes et les envoyer dans des pièges.

Le chef approuva. Glen regarda la topographie de la carte.

\- Il n'y a aucun piège de marqué mais je suis formel, on est obligés de longer plusieurs rues uniques. C'est bourré de pièges là-dedans.

Tous se regardèrent avec terreur. Dans tout le capitole les combats continuaient de tonner ainsi que des pièges ou des bombes. Snow avait bien fortifié la ville comme prévu.

\- Avançons avec précaution alors, répliqua Finnick. On doit s'approcher du centre ville. C'est notre but à tous. Ce pourquoi tout le monde se bat en ce moment même.

Jason et Emily approuvèrent avec les autres.

\- Je m'occupe de l'avant, répliqua Jack. Je n'ai pas peur du Capitole. Je n'ai pas peur des Hunger Games. Ayez confiance en moi.

\- D'accord. Karen, tu restes en bout de file avec Glen.

La jeune femme ne redit rien. Elle pleurait en silence les bras serrés contre son corps. Haymitch caressa le dos d'Aria en passant qui lui fit un regard confiant. Malgré leurs plaies par ci par là, ils tenaient bon. Ils avaient passé l'attaque massive de la porte.

\- L'entrée, c'était un peu comme la corne d'abondance, s'exprima la blonde un peu tremblante. Un vrai bain de sang en groupe. Puis on réussit à fuir un peu plus loin et on se défend plus qu'on attaque.

\- Entièrement d'accord, répliqua Jack de son sourire fou. Mais rien n'est fini car maintenant notre endurance et nos nerfs seront mis à l'épreuve. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- Il faudra quand même faire une pause si on est au bord de la fatigue, commenta Travis qui regardait encore le sang de Ryan sur sa tenue.

Le chef d'escouade approuva avant de les diriger en avant. Ce n'était pas bon de faire du surplace. En douceur la troupe avança en rasant les murs. Jack et Jason lançaient des petites bombes en avant pour voir si des pièges se déclenchaient. Ils se sentaient oppressés dans ce petit corridor. C'est alors qu'Emily posa la main sur un pan du mur qui se renversa avec Aria. En un hurlement, elles disparurent sur le côté.

\- ARIAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent son père et Haymitch en symbiose.

\- MERDE ! Emily ! Tu m'entends, cria Jason. Karen se recula contre le mur d'en face, elle se sentit partir à son tour d'où Haymitch n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

\- Oh non, le médecin, grogna Jack.

\- Putain on est séparés ! Hurla Travis en panique.

Aria et Emily tombèrent dans une pièce qui commença à se refermer avec des pics.

\- Une pièce rétrécissante ! Hurla la blonde terrifiée ! Que fait-on ? On ne peut pas sortir !

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir !

Emily ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans. Au loin Snow se délecta de la scène. Une brebis égarée ! Il voyait Haymitch frapper sur les murs pour tenter de l'ouvrir sans succès. Jason y plaça des bombes mais le mur ne céda pas. Que c'était bon de les voir souffrir avec le père Grant.

De l'autre côté Karen se retenait de ses maigres forces pour ne pas tomber dans un coulis de lave brûlant. Elle sentait son pantalon prendre feu. Mais pour Ryan elle décida de résister. Son devoir était de soigner et de sauver des vies. Dans cette guerre elle le devait plus que jamais.

Aria et Emily tentèrent de frapper contre les murs en évitant ceux en pointe. Elles se sentirent prises au piège alors que de plus en plus les pointes se rapprochaient.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Tonna Aria en colère. Je dois rester en vie pour Tia' ! Pour me venger de Snow ! Pour Haymitch !

\- C'est trop tard, on ne peut rien faire...

Aria se mit à réfléchir intensément. Elle donna des coups d'épées mais rien n'y fit. Elle savait que de l'autre côté Haymitch faisait de même. Et c'était le cas. L'homme cria son nom plusieurs fois. Les deux contre la paroi ils étaient démunis devant le sourire de triomphe de Snow.

Ne pouvant se retenir Aria pleura de tout son cœur. Elle était également en colère. De finir ainsi, c'était pathétique.

\- On le savait de toute façon qu'on allait mourir. On devait s'y préparer mentalement, commenta Emily.

\- Oui mais non, pas comme ça ! Je ne me sens pas de partir avant... Avant la mort de Snow...

\- ... Tu as une sacrée haine contre lui. Plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Les murs arrivèrent à leur niveau. Aria se rapprocha d'Emily et lui expliqua rapidement ce qui rendait Snow détestable. Emily eut un regard maternel.

\- J'espère que cette guerre aboutira sur la fin de ce monstre. Ca serait dommage que tout ça n'ait servi à rien. Mais comme le disait Paylor nous avons déjà marqué l'histoire. C'est mieux que rien.

Aria approuva en s'asseyant sur le sol. A son tour elle imagina la peine de ses sœurs et de ses proches. Pourtant elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle avait fait au mieux...

Les pointes commencèrent à les toucher. Aria se mit à trembler. Emily décida de la prendre contre elle et de se mettre en position de tortue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Tu es encore jeune, je refuse de te voir mourir ! Je suis déjà vieille je n'ai plus autant la hargne que toi. Tu l'auras, ta vengeance... Ahhhhhhhh.

Les pointes se plantèrent dans sa chair avec lenteur, redoublant la sensation de torture. Aria en pleurait de plus belle en regardant le sang suinter sur le sol.

\- Courage EMILY ! COURAGE c'est bientôt fini, lui répliqua Aria.

Elle lui sourit alors que la machine s'arrêta. Surprises, un énorme trou dans le mur s'abattit au même instant. La déflagration leur boucha la vue un moment.

\- Alors il a marché le missile ? Demanda Haymitch avec ferveur.

\- Oui c'est bon !

Aria releva la tête et regarda Jason s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

\- Mon dieu Emily ! Aidez-la !

Jack et Travis s'engouffrèrent pour la tirer hors de la pièce. Ils coupèrent des morceaux de pointes avec un laser à chaud en les laissant dans la chair d'Emily. Aria se releva d'où Haymitch la serra contre lui.

\- Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur !

\- Et moi donc, déglutit-elle. Mais il fallait s'y attendre...

\- Oui je suppose...

Glen la serra contre lui à son tour. Puis Karen fut sauvée par Jack à son tour. Elle avait les jambes brûlées.

Jason, Jack et Haymitch avaient demandé deux missiles à Beetee par radio. Il avait consenti à les tirer depuis la base du un même si Coin semblait ne pas en être d'accord. Il s'en moqua. De toute manière elle était trop occupée pour le mettre sur la touche. Plutarch l'avait couvert avec plaisir. Il adorait énormément le groupe Grant et ses proches. Il serait dommage de perdre de si amusantes personnes.

Après un petit moment de calme, Karen se ressaisit et se soigna les jambes. Emily souffrait le martyr de son côté alors que Jason la tenait contre lui.

\- Je vais jamais tenir, tu devrais me laisser Jason.

\- On va laisser les pointes dans ton corps pour le moment et on va trouver des renforts de soin ! Tiens bon, tant que tu ne fais pas d'hémorragie ça ira. Ca n'aura pas le temps de s'infecter si on sort d'ici avant la nuit !

Emily ne redit rien malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait. Karen s'excusa de son incompétence mais on la rassura. Elle faisait elle aussi de son mieux.

\- On doit sortir au plus vite de ce labyrinthe truffé de pièges. Jack reprend la tête. Il faut absolument avancer !

On approuva et Aria se reprit après plusieurs respirations abdominales. Haymitch la tenait contre lui avec Glen. Ils marchèrent avec encore plus de précautions. Jason tenant Emily tandis que Karen se tenait contre un Travis peu enclin à aider quelqu'un. Si c'était pour voir encore un décapité sur son dos...

A peine quelques mètres de parcourus qu'un nouveau piège se déclencha. Un gaz toxique se répandit sur eux. Ils mirent leurs masques à air et s'enfoncèrent dans le brouillard vert. D'autres pointes de flèches se lancèrent dont Haymitch en reçut une simple dans l'épaule. Il grogna mais se tut pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Jack les repoussa et Jason en sentit une lui raser la jambe. Elle était empoissonnée. Il ne ressentit rien de spécial et ils continuèrent leur route. Un lance flamme se déclencha plus loin d'où ils coururent à en perdre haleine. A la sortie de leur corridor, des bombes s'éclatèrent devant eux d'où ils volèrent au loin. Snow se sentit euphorique et donna leur position. Des pacificateurs se mirent à leur tomber dessus d'où l'escouade dut se débattre malgré leurs blessures.

La guerre s'intensifia de tous les côtés. Chaque équipe, chaque soldat se battit de toute leur âme. Que ce soit dans les pièges ou contre les pacificateurs. Il y eut beaucoup de morts en ces premières heures de combats. Les cadavres s'entassaient par centaines des deux côtés sous les regards satisfaits de Snow et Coin. C'est dans cette ambiance que Katniss atterrit à l'arrière pour tourner un spot. Sans se rendre compte que loin de là, la vraie guerre battait son plein.

Aria était couverte de terre, de sang et d'égratignures. Pourtant avec son fiancé, son père, Finnick et l'équipe ils se débattirent toujours plus ardemment à la sortie de leur labyrinthe. Glen se mit à tirer à son tour dans le tas pour protéger leur rêve. Leur vie ne tenant qu'à un fil et ils n'avaient plus aucun autre choix que de continuer à se battre. La survie. Comme les Hunger Games. Jack et les anciens ne se sentaient pas décontenancés car ils connaissaient tous cette sensation. Cette sensation que la mort est là alors qu'on continue toujours à vouloir vivre. Alors qu'on tient le fil de l'espoir entre ses mains. Snow le ressentait aussi. Il grogna. Pourquoi ne pliaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne mourraient-ils toujours pas ? La colère le rongea en même temps que la douleur dans son corps.

\- On doit trouver une équipe de soin, répéta Jason fermement. On va y arriver ! ON VA Y ARRIVER.

Tout le monde approuva. Même Karen qui tira depuis le sol avec Emily. Aria regarda le soleil pointer en son centre. Elle se fit fugacement la remarque que midi devait déjà être passé et qu'elle aurait bien eu envie de manger. Mais elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de le constater car une machine infernale arriva en face d'eux. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Non..., c'était une vraie session suicide des Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	71. Emotions et guerre impitoyable

**Et voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Emotions et guerre impitoyable**

Tiana attacha les sangles de sécurité. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans un hovercraft, ça avait été lors de son sauvetage. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner. Fallait-il qu'elle soit complètement folle pour retourner chez son pire cauchemar. _Oui, mais pour le tuer._ Ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle acquiesça pour s'approuver elle-même sans voir certains regards qu'on posait sur elle. Peeta, à côté d'elle était plongé dans ses pensées et marmonnait pour lui-même.

\- Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, je viens du district douze. J'ai participé deux fois aux Hunger Games.

\- Bien content qu'ils ne fassent pas partie de mon escouade, marmonna un homme du treize.

Tiana les regarda méchamment. Oui, ils étaient détruits et changés depuis leur séjour chez Snow. Mais que l'un d'eux vive seulement un jour ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant un mois et demi et on en reparlerait ! C'était facile de faire ce genre de remarques quand on avait passé sa vie terré dans le treize sans bouger le petit doigt pour les autres districts qui mourraient de faim et dont chaque année vingt-trois enfants mourraient. Elle en voulait au treize et à Coin pour ça. Comment vouloir d'un tel leader, qui avait seulement attendu que vingt-quatre personnes revivent un enfer avant d'agir sous l'égérie d'une gamine de dix-sept ans qui n'en savait même rien ?

\- Un problème, Jones ?

\- Je m'appelle pas Jones mais Grant. Grogna-t-elle sans lâcher son air noir.

\- Tu parles, t'as juste été récupérée parce qu'ils ont eu pitié de toi.

Tiana serra les poings mais eut un sourire.

\- La seule personne qui m'a dit ça, c'est la même que celle que nous allons combattre. C'est drôle de voir à quel point vous vous ressemblez.

Peeta posa la main sur son bras et elle se tut. Autant ne pas continuer. Elle souhaitait rejoindre Aria, si on l'en empêchait à cause de son coup d'éclat elle deviendrait folle. Elle sut cependant qu'elle avait fait mouche à leurs têtes décomposées et eut un sourire moqueur malgré elle.

\- Tiana… Marmonna Peeta.

La rouquine se renfonça dans son siège sans plus rien dire et sans regarder les autres. Le blond recommença à marmonner et elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent au douze un peu plus tard. Peeta la secoua par l'épaule, alors que l'hovercraft amorçait sa descente.

\- Vous avez une heure devant vous, le temps que l'on charge des marchandises dans le train, assura le pilote.

Tiana suivit Peeta sans faire attention et se figea à l'entrée de l'hovercraft. Ils avaient vu le bombardement par Snow, mais c'était autre chose que d'être sur place. Des ruines partout. Tiana mit la main devant sa bouche en voyant des squelettes.

\- La faute à Katniss, murmura Peeta. La faute à la mutation Everdeen.

La rouquine voulut dire quelque chose mais écrasa un squelette d'enfant en s'avançant vers Peeta. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et rendit le peu qu'elle avait mangé avant de quitter Célia ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de quitter le treize ? Elle ne supportait pas cette vue. Elle avait passé cinq ans dans un district certes pauvre, mais qui méritait d'être connu. Là-bas, c'était la boulangerie. Peeta venait de s'y arrêter et fouillait les décombres.

Elle pâlit en voyant que tout n'était fait que de squelettes et de ruines. Leur maison. Elle devait la voir. Aria lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été brûlée comme les autres.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en courant sur les restes de cadavres pour atteindre le village des vainqueurs.

Tout le village était intact. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée à la porte de leur maison. _Vide._ Plus aucun meuble. C'était oppressant et stressant. Elle vit une feuille au sol et lut le petit mot que Snow avait laissé lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore entre ses mains. Un instant, elle revit ce qu'il lui faisait subir à ce moment-là avant de secouer la tête. Sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, elle monta à leur ancienne chambre et décrocha un autre mot.

 _Je vous torturerais et vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier._ A l'encre rouge comme l'autre. Comme quand il lui envoyait des missives pour la prostitution. Elle serra le papier dans ses doigts crispés et sortit de la maison avant de déclencher une crise de panique. Elle sentait une boule enfler dans sa gorge. La crise était toute proche, elle sentait déjà son cœur accélérer.

Tiana regarda vers la forêt. Entièrement brûlée et décimée. Il leur avait tout enlevé. Leur innocence, son corps, leur maison, leur forêt. Elle se mit à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains en se balançant en agrippant son collier avec force. Une crise d'angoisse pure et dure.

\- Un, deux, trois… Commença-t-elle à compter sans se rendre compte de ses larmes de douleur.

Elle sursauta et hurla quand on mit la main sur son épaule et ne se calma qu'en voyant un Peeta au visage aussi ravagé que le sien.

\- Je suis là. On va prendre le train et s'en aller de cet endroit qui ne fait que nous rappeler tout ce qu'il a pu nous enlever.

\- Il m'a tout pris, Peeta. Depuis le jour où je suis allée au capitole, il m'a toujours tout pris.

Peeta prit le visage de Tiana entre ses mains comme il avait déjà vu Aria le faire de nombreuses fois pour la calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il devait la calmer d'une crise aussi impressionnante.

\- Il ne t'a pas pris les Grant ni Finnick. Tu vas les rejoindre pour te battre à leurs côtés et lui mettre la pâtée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis… Je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en venant. Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter la guerre…

Peeta eut un soupir parce qu'il se sentait pareil. Il n'était plus sûr de réussir à se contenir de tuer Katniss.

\- On ne va pas lui faire le plaisir de reculer maintenant, dit-il néanmoins.

Tiana compta encore un peu dans sa tête en serrant toujours plus fort le mot entre ses doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se redresser, les larmes toujours présentes sur son visage plus que pâle à cet instant.

\- JE TE CREVERAIS, SALOPARD ! Promit-elle en tendant le poing vers le ciel. Tu entends ? Je te tuerais de mes mains, SNOW !

Peeta se mordit la lèvre en espérant qu'elle serait un peu plus calme au train. De toute manière, il avait déjà décidé qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas aux autres qui les prenaient tous les deux pour des fous. Sur le chemin, malgré sa détermination, Tiana continuait de pleurer et d'avoir des haut le cœur face au paysage dévasté. C'était donc ça la guerre ? Durant un mois et demi, ça avait été ça dans les districts ?

Une fois arrivés au train, elle leva encore une fois un regard coléreux vers le ciel, persuadée qu'il l'observait comme il le faisait toujours. Elle devait le ravir à cet instant.

* * *

\- Monsieur le président ? Demanda sa secrétaire, le distrayant des rebelles. Nous avons des images de Peeta Mellark et de Tiana Grant dans le douze.

\- Montrez-moi ça.

La femme alluma une caméra et sortit de la pièce. Après Everdeen voilà que Mellark et Grant se montraient. Ses chers jouets, ses petites marionnettes adorées.

Sitôt qu'il les vit à l'écran, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le visage de Tiana Grant était décomposé et pâle. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours adoré voir chez elle. Elle courut vers la maison des vainqueurs et il sourit plus encore, elle allait trouver son petit mot et il verrait sa réaction, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu concernant Aria Grant lorsqu'il détenait encore la rouquine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle ressortit en faisant une crise d'angoisse mémorable ce qui lui arracha un ricanement malgré le sang qui tintait ses dents. Mellark sembla la calmer mais il suffirait d'un rien pour la refaire plonger en enfer et le président le savait parfaitement.

 _\- JE TE CREVERAIS, SALOPARD ! Promit-elle en tendant le poing vers le ciel. Tu entends ? Je te tuerais de mes mains, SNOW !_

Snow perdit légèrement son sourire rouge face à la rage pure brillant dans les yeux de la rouquine. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. C'était une nouvelle Tiana Grant sur cet écran. Il serait d'autant plus amusant de la briser une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait pu se relever de tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Il avait tout fait pour briser sa relation avec Odair et sa danse avec lui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Peu importe. Quand elle serait à nouveau dans ses mains, si elle ne mourait pas avant, il la briserait plus encore. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas, cette fois ci. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le défier en se remettant de ce qu'il lui avait fait et en venant le combattre.

\- Vous auriez dû rester terrée dans le treize, mademoiselle Grant, marmonna-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Car cette fois, je ne vous laisserais pas une seule chance de vous en remettre.

Il aurait toujours du pouvoir sur elle. Malgré les districts qui se rebellaient, une chose était sûre : Tiana Grant ne pourrait rien face à lui. C'est ce qui le rassurait alors que les rebelles se battaient toujours becs et ongles et que Tiana et Peeta prenaient le train, disparaissant de son champ de vision.

* * *

Tiana s'était renfoncée contre la vitre, regardant le paysage meurtri du district douze. Elle espérait ne plus faire de crise d'angoisse avant de retrouver Aria et les autres. Elle joua distraitement avec la corde à son poignet en songeant à Finnick, espérant qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Elle avait tellement peur de trouver l'un d'eux blessé… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle savait qu'une autre crise de panique en découlerait. Ils étaient en vie et elle allait vite les retrouver. Elle acquiesça dans le vide.

\- J'arrive. Attendez-moi.

Peeta s'endormit et elle récupéra leurs sacs de packtage. Le sien comportait plusieurs couteaux, des dagues, deux armes à feu et un lasso.

\- On se croirait presque aux Hunger Games, marmonna-t-elle toute seule avant d'inspecter celui de Peeta.

Il y avait surtout des armes à feu. Elle se renfonça de nouveau contre la vitre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait beau être en compagnie de Peeta, elle se sentait tellement seule à ce moment… Elle voulait les bras de Finnick à un point inimaginable et eut un sourire en y pensant. C'était tellement nouveau et inédit de penser de cette façon le concernant ! Il lui arrivait encore, de très rares fois, de sursauter et de se tendre quand il se tournait trop brusquement vers elle, mais elle savait que ça passerait.

Elle jeta un œil à Peeta qui dormait profondément. Et lui comment se sentait-il à l'idée de retrouver Katniss ? Elle espérait tellement que tout se passerait bien pour eux aussi… Il ne fallait pas que Coin soit présidente… Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'en empêcher et la priorité était de tuer Snow. Les questions politiques attendraient. Elle ferma aussi les yeux et s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Peeta mangeait et lui tendit des rations. Elle les accepta et reconnut le paysage avec un frisson alors que le train s'était arrêté.

\- Le dix, murmura-t-elle. Eliott.

Que pensait-il d'elle ? Elle y songeait souvent. Serait-il fier de ce qu'elle essayait de faire ou inquiet ? Elle regarda le vent faire bouger les arbres de sa chère forêt si tendre à Eliott et elle. Elle eut du mal à sortir de ses souvenirs, mais tourna la tête quand leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Edward et Barbara Works.

\- Tiana, commença Barbara.

\- Je vais… Je vais aller voir au compartiment restaurant s'ils ont du pain, prétexta Peeta.

Le blond sortit et Tiana chercha quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Vous… Vous allez sur le front ?

\- Comme toi. Félicitations pour Finnick et toi. Il voudrait que tu ailles de l'avant, dit Barbara avec douceur.

Edward s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se tendit, se reculant contre la vitre. L'homme eut un regard blessé.

\- Désolée, dit-elle aussitôt. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de réactions depuis mon séjour au capitole.

Edward s'adoucit et se décala un peu, ce dont elle le remercia du regard.

\- On s'est tellement inquiétés pour toi après les expiations et après les interviews. On a eu tellement peur de ce qu'il te faisait.

\- Des choses horribles, répondit-elle honnêtement. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Les visages des Works se fermèrent.

\- Et ta famille ? Il n'y a que Peeta avec toi ?

\- Ma famille… Je suis désolée de vous avoir délaissés, vous savez, dit-elle d'un regard larmoyant.

\- Non ça valait mieux pour toi et pour nous. Nous le savons et l'avons su dès que tu n'es pas revenue. Nous ne t'en voulons pas le moins du monde, tu sais.

\- Merci. Ma famille est déjà sur le front. Mais j'ai dû mettre un peu plus de temps à guérir et je les rejoins.

Les deux époux Works échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous ferons tous de notre mieux, alors bonne chance, Tiana Jones, dit Edward. Pardon, c'est Tiana Grant mais à nos yeux tu resteras toujours la petite Jones.

Emue, la rouquine se leva et alla enlacer Edward. Barbara les rejoignit.

\- Rendons-le plus fier de nous que jamais, murmura Tiana. En libérant Panem de ce monstre qui nous l'a pris.

Les trois furent en larmes après ça, mais la conversation leur avait fait le plus grand bien.

Peeta revint, fit mine de ne rien voir et le train reprit son chemin vers le capitole.

* * *

\- BON SANG ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla Ariana en sueur à des kilomètres d'où se trouvait le train de Tiana.

\- Aucune foutue idée, déglutit Travis.

La troupe venait de se réfugier dans un immeuble luxueux. Ils faisaient barrage depuis près d'une heure contre une machine infernale qui tirait des missiles à tout va ainsi que des fumigènes et une floppée d'autres actions. Des pacificateurs les encerclaient également sous les coups toujours plus nombreux de l'engin en métal.

Jason et Jack s'occupaient de tenir les pacificateurs à distance tout en condamnant les issues. Les autres s'occupaient de trouver une faille dans la machine qui commençait à lancer des flammes par les fenêtres. Le groupe Grant se blottit contre une couverture anti-feu en remerciant le ciel que Beetee soit aussi intelligent et prévoyant. Au fond de la pièce Karen essayait de maintenir en vie Emily qui faisait une montée de tension. Elle-même s'humidifiait les jambes toutes les cinq minutes. La jeune soignante ne cessait de penser à la mort de Ryan avec tristesse. Quelques larmes roulant silencieusement sous les bruits des balles.

Un pan de mur se mit à exploser devant Aria qui s'effondra sous les gravas. Finnick et Haymitch l'aidèrent à en sortir tandis que Jason et Jack se mirent en position de tir.

\- C'est sans fin, il en arrive toujours plus, grommela Travis avec un couteau en main.

\- Oui mais on ne peut pas non plus sortir avec cette machine. Autant se suicider avant d'essayer, répliqua Finnick avec dédain.

L'escouade était fatiguée et sur les nerfs. La bataille durait depuis l'aube d'où ils n'avaient pu se reposer une seule fois. Snow et son armée étaient sans pitié.

\- Il faut qu'on réussisse à péter cet engin. Une fois fait on pourrait créer une percée et se cacher dans un coin pour se reposer. Il faut que l'on mange et que l'on soigne nos plaies en urgence, dit le Chef d'escouade en balançant une grenade.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander un autre missile à Beetee ? Suggéra Haymitch.

\- La radio a été coupée.

\- Ca c'est l'œuvre de Coin, grogna Aria en colère. Elle veut vraiment nous voir passer l'arme à gauche.

Jason la fixa intensément.

\- Je pense avoir compris qu'elle voulait vous tuer car vous la gênez c'est ça ?

\- Oui. En plus de nous détester depuis toujours car on n'écoute pas ses ordres sans morales, répliqua Finnick d'un ton sarcastique, elle ne veut pas qu'on la gêne en politique si la guerre réussit. Sur les sacrifices de tout le monde elle compte y assoir son gros derrière en tant que nouvelle présidente. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Or le peuple soutient le Geai moqueur, ses alliés, les anciens vainqueurs et ceux qui embrassent la rébellion depuis le début. Et vu qu'on ne l'aime pas, si elle n'a pas notre soutien elle risque de se faire mettre sur la touche. La politique c'est de la merde.

Jason et les autres approuvèrent. Il eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Le pouvoir rend les gens fous, déclara le chef en tirant sur deux pacificateurs qui s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée. Je déteste le pouvoir. Snow et Coin, c'est du pareil au même. Je ne l'avais pas compris avant de partir en guerre avec vous. Il est dommage que tous les autres en soient aveugles.

\- Tôt ou tard elle se trahira, dit Haymitch confiant en scrutant la machine se faire recharger. Après Snow le monde va changer considérablement. Si on réussit bien sûr. Et je crois en l'avenir.

\- Venant de toi ça me perturbera toujours, taquina Finnick.

Le blond lui sourit et Ariana les regarda avec tendresse.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce que je viens de comprendre je suis deux fois plus motivé à vous garder en vie jusqu'à la fin. Il faut que vous empêchiez Coin de régner. Snow n'est pas le seul ennemi de l'humanité à mes yeux.

\- On fera au mieux mais on est dans une position délicate, s'exprima Aria.

\- Tant que l'on bouge on peut toujours se sortir de n'importe quoi, dit-il fermement. Haymitch, vous m'aviez parlé d'une histoire de capteurs ?

Le mentor approuva. Ils furent interrompus par une salve de mitraillette avec pics électriques. Glen les bloqua avec le bouclier magnétique qui commençait à flancher.

\- Il sera bientôt hors service ! Hurla-t-il terrifié.

\- On manque aussi de munitions, répliqua Travis en regardant son sac. On a plus que quelques grenades...

\- Merde. Il va falloir bientôt se contenter des armes blanches, grommela Jack.

\- Au pire on pourra récupérer des fusils sur les pacificateurs que l'on tue, dit Haymitch après un court silence. Pour ce qui est des capteurs je pense que l'on peut rendre la machine aveugle. J'ai remarqué ça sur son armature. Les espèces de points rouges là. Si on les détruit, la machine fera n'importe quoi.

\- Bien joué mon vieux ! Commenta le chef d'escouade. Visez les capteurs !

Ni une ni deux chacun empoigna son arme à feu et ses couteaux en tirant. Mais à chaque fois la machine les repoussa d'un geste automatique.

Ils tentèrent divers mouvements sans succès. Karen se mit à appeler Jason qui la rejoint.

\- Emily ne tiendra pas plus longtemps il faut rejoindre les camps médicaux ! Il en va de même pour toi.

\- Moi ?

Karen sortit une crème et la colla sur la petite plaie de la jambe de Jason. Elle était minuscule mais se tintait de violet.

\- C'était un dard empoisonné dans le couloir... Je n'ai aucun remède efficace sous la main... Je ne sais pas quel poison a été utilisé.

Le chef analysa la situation. Il était peut-être bien cuit lui aussi.

\- Ok, on va bouger prépare-toi.

Jason prit les dernières bombes qu'il avait avec lui avant de se rendre près du trou dans le mur où Ariana visait de son arme en rafale tandis qu'Haymitch balançait des pics. Il se lança alors en sautant en l'air sous les cris des autres.

\- JASON ! MERDE ! COUVREZ-LE ! Beugla Travis.

Le chef sauta sur la machine pour y placer une mine. Il se fit violement rejeter au loin. Finnick prit son courage à deux mains et sauta à son tour sur le sol en une roulade. Il se mit à foncer sur les pacificateurs. Glen les regarda avec panique alors qu'Aria et Haymitch lui emboitait le pas. La machine faillit les écraser mais ils roulèrent de justesse plus loin. Le blond reçut une balle dans l'épaule là où trônait déjà une plaie. Il hurla et s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Glen fut basculé en arrière par Karen pour le protéger du lance flammes.

La course contre la montre était engagée. Le soleil tapait fort sur leur tête tandis que Finnick, Jack et Travis firent le ménage en essayant d'éviter la machine. Jason, Haymitch et Ariana se mirent à placer des mines ça et là sur les capteurs en escaladant l'engin qui les basculaient sur le sol ou sur les murs. Ariana en cracha du sang en sentant ses os trembler lorsque la machine la plaqua sur le béton. Pour se dégager elle utilisa sa prothèse d'où Beetee avait placé un taser interne. Métal contre métal la machine infernale se stabilisa quelques secondes.

\- Merci Doug, commenta-t-elle avec ferveur.

Puis Jason appuya sur le déclencheur et une gigantesque explosion émergea soufflant tout sur son passage. Tous cloués au sol.

La fumée monta dans les airs d'où la machine devint folle et tira en tournant sur elle-même. Ariana se dégagea rapidement de là en tirant sur un Haymitch cassé. Jason se coucha sur le sol tandis que Finnick se planqua derrière un mur avec le duo. Le reste des pacificateurs se firent exterminer à leur tour. Le silence retomba après quinze minutes de terreur. Karen émergea du trou dans le mur en hauteur avec Glen.

\- Ca va ? Il y a des morts ?

\- Ca a l'air d'aller, répliqua Finnick en sortant de sa cachette.

Le brun se rendit compte que les coups portés sur son ventre l'avait affaibli. Il se plia en deux quelques instants. Il sentait d'ailleurs toujours l'électricité du début du combat lui lanciner les muscles.

\- Il faut que l'on bouge maintenant et qu'on se terre dans un coin. On ne doit pas rester la où Snow va envoyer des renforts ! Hurla Jason.

L'équipe approuva. Se prenant par les épaules ils filèrent le plus vite possible. Un piège explosa sur leur route d'où deux mitraillettes les visèrent. Glen les avertit de justesse avec ses yeux puis la troupe tourna plus loin. Ariana se sentit faible alors qu'elle gargouilla. Comme lors de ses jeux elle avait tant besoin de se nourrir. Par chance pour une fois ils n'avaient pas besoin de chasser.

\- Attention des ennemis droit devant.

\- Oh, ils commencent à me faire chier, grogna Finnick devant un Glen surpris.

Passant en force la troupe décida de ne pas s'arrêter. Ils les laissèrent se faire poursuivre jusqu'à les perdre dans les dédales de la ville. D'autres pièges non écrits s'enclenchèrent sur leur passage. Des lames et de l'acide leur tombèrent dessus. Par chance Glen avait l'œil avisé, quant à Jack il avait de bons réflexes en début de file.

Après plusieurs longs efforts, ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone calme où des civils effrayés s'étaient réfugiés. Jason leur assura qu'ils ne les tueraient pas. Les deux clans se jaugèrent avant qu'une femme du Capitole ne s'avance et ne leur sourie.

\- Vous êtes meilleurs que ce que je l'aurais cru. Je vous remercie de prendre attention à ne pas tirer sur nous.

\- C'est normal. On se défend plus qu'on attaque, répliqua Karen.

\- Oh ma pauvre enfant vos jambes...

\- J'ai été brûlée par de la lave. Un piège des Hunger Games.

La dame ferma les yeux avec douleur.

\- Vous savez... Les Hunger Games... On regrette beaucoup le passé. Pas tout le monde mais une part du Capitole a compris l'horreur de ce que Snow pouvait vous infliger à tous.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça ! Hurla Finnick avant de se reprendre. On a déjà tout perdu alors les remords vous savez !

\- Alors qu'on voyait les gens comme vous s'exciter sur nos morts. Parier sur nous, c'est dégeulasse, enchaina Jack. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait cautionner ça.

Une autre femme du Capitole s'avança. Elle leur donna des crèmes de soin.

\- Nous sommes nés et avons grandi ici. On ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que vivaient les autres Et puis nous étions égoïstes. Nous n'avions pas à nous battre et nous vivions dans le luxe. Je pense que les humains sont faibles, dit-elle avec peine. Mais pour la plupart nous avons compris de nos erreurs. En voyant les spots à la télévision. En voyant les secrets du président... - Finnick s'en félicita mentalement-. En voyant les expiations... Le Capitole a très vite été divisé depuis la guerre. Je pense... Oui je pense que maintenant nous devons entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Après tout, le président nous a abandonnés à notre sort. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il ne pense qu'à son poste. Même si c'est tard nous l'avons compris.

Glen se sentit étrangement apaisé d'entendre ça. Plusieurs autres personnes hautes en couleur donnèrent leur propre témoignage. Il se rassura sur l'avenir du monde. Même le peuple du Capitole avait un cœur. Ils étaient juste aveuglés par Snow et par le pouvoir qu'on leur donnait. N'importe qui aurait fini pareil si leur famille avait le choix en se confronter à Snow ou engranger les jeux en se voilant la face. C'étaient finalement des marionnettes eux aussi. Bien qu'ils en étaient des privilégiés. Mais une fois que la tête tomberait, il n'y aurait plus de soucis même si au fond ce serait plus complexe que ça. Aria et Haymitch en furent plus réfractaires et refusèrent l'aide de ces personnes. La famille était morte à lui, peu importe les remords des autres maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient confrontés à la guerre. C'était trop facile. Aria avait trop souffert pour revenir en arrière. Tiana avait été violée par ses hommes du capitole. Non elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

\- Bon, ne restons pas là, commenta le blond. Snow peut nous retrouver d'une minute à l'autre.

La troupe approuva alors que des bruits de combats se rapprochait et que des soldats courraient dans tous les sens.

\- Si vous désirez vous reposer, tenta une femme, je vous conseille d'aller dans les égouts. C'est ce que nous comptons faire à notre tour.

Jason hésita. Etait-ce un piège ? on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Pourtant d'autres pacificateurs arrivèrent et tirèrent dans le tas. Glen et Karen se mirent à défendre les civils qui leur en furent si reconnaissants. Pourtant Aria ne leur prêta pas une once d'attention avec Finnick et Haymitch. Au contraire ils les auraient bien pris comme bouclier. Pour qu'ils comprennent leur erreur d'avoir suivi Snow.

\- Allez va pour les égouts, déclara Jason après mûre réflexion.

Une fois les ennemis tranchés au sol et dégoulinant de sang, l'escouade cent quarante-huit se rendit vers une entrée cachée indiquée par les gens de Capitole qui avaient choisi de passer par un autre chemin. Au vu du regard de Jack et des autres, ils ne préféraient pas rester avec eux...

Arrivé sous terre, la troupe put enfin souffler un coup et manger à grandes lampées.

\- Je n'y croyais plus, s'emporta Aria en s'empiffrant. Dire que depuis le lever du soleil on ne fait que de courir, de tuer, de se battre, de fuir et j'en passe. Mon corps est en train de me faire souffrir le martyr !

\- Moi de même, dit Haymitch. Il doit bien être déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi.

\- Dire qu'on est encore loin du centre, soupira Finnick. Et qu'on va sûrement passer la nuit là. Surtout qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de la base.

\- Non, Coin a vraiment tout coupé, on est seuls au monde, dit Emily en se crispant sur la radio. C'est n'importe quoi cette bonne femme.

Coin fut le principal centre de conversation pendant que Karen examinait son équipe.

\- Au vu de tes blessures passées il me semble que ton corps est beaucoup plus faible que les autres, déclara-t-elle à la jeune Grant. C'est pour ça que tu souffres. Certaines blessures ont l'air d'avoir été violentes.

\- Oui lors des expiations j'en ai pris pour mon grade. Je suis restée un sacré moment en convalescence...

\- Je comprends, j'ai vu à la télé... C'est affreux...

La blonde approuva avec douceur. Puis Karen examina Haymitch. Il était faible dû à son âge. Quant à Emily son état était de plus en plus préoccupant.

\- Et toi Karen ça va ? demanda Jason qui touchait sa jambe devenant de plus en plus violette.

\- J'ai mis deux atèles je peux marcher mais je ne me sens pas de courir. Je me sens brûler de l'intérieur, c'est affreux.

\- Au moins là tu peux tremper tes jambes et t'apaiser, lui dit Finnick d'un sourire. Même si c'est de l'eau sale.

\- C'est vrai... Même si mon cœur lui ne s'apaisera jamais.

Elle se mit à fondre en larmes et on se tut. On laissa planer la mort de Ryan dans l'atmosphère. Comme des minutes de deuil.

Ils se reposèrent un moment avant que Jason ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Ecoutez, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. On doit absolument trouver des médecins. Vu nos états il ne sert plus à rien d'aller directement sur le front. Je propose que l'on recule et que l'on retourne en arrière.

\- Mais notre but c'est d'atteindre le palais de Snow le plus rapidement possible, déclara Jack. On n'y arrivera pas si on recule maintenant !

\- Stratégiquement parlant c'est pourtant la meilleure solution, s'exprima Haymitch. Se reposer un peu, se soigner pour repartir en meilleure forme. On ne tiendra pas une attaque nocturne dans cet état lamentable.

Jason approuva et les autres n'en redirent rien. Dans la guerre il fallait aussi savoir comment se gérer et se poser un moment.

Après avoir prit la décision, la troupe sortit discrètement de l'abri. Des pacificateurs tournaient d'où ils longèrent les murs dans la pénombre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils en profitèrent pour se faufiler dans les ruelles désertes.

\- Tiens ça c'était un piège, déglutit Finnick en montrant un corps coupé en deux.

Glen se retint de vomir et ils continuaient de boitiller en avant.

\- Quand je dis que l'on est toujours une troupe d'éclopés, répliqua Haymitch.

Ses proches lui sourirent d'un maigre rire. C'était si vrai.

Lorsque la nuit fut la, de sa lune en croissant, la troupe décida de se poser dans un bâtiment. Des bruits de guerre étaient proches d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas partis trop loin en arrière.

\- J'ai trouvé une équipe de secours. Mais... Enfin il n'en reste pas grand-chose, répliqua Karen avec terreur.

Ariana mit la main sur sa bouche. Un piège avait été déclenché sur les soignants. Des piques leur étaient tombés dessus en une pluie de métal.

\- Au moins on sait que la zone est sûre maintenant, dit Finnick.

\- Je vais essayer de récupérer leurs affaires.

La médecin, avec l'aide d'Aria et de Jason, se mirent à prendre les sacs sur les cadavres. Ils étaient écœurés. Karen leur adressa une prière avant qu'ils ne se terrent tous dans un magasin. Se barricadant ils en profitèrent pour manger de très bonnes provisions qui trainaient ça et là. La plupart avait explosé dans un incendie mais il en restait encore des mangeables.

\- C'est triste à dire mais je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé avant ça, commenta Travis. Je suis né et ait grandi dans le treize... C'était franchement dégeulasse leur bouffe.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Glen. J'y ai vécu peu de temps pourtant je ne regrette pas leur nourriture, loin de là.

La troupe se mit à rire en silence. Ils s'éclairaient avec des lampes frontales et écoutaient le moindre bruissement extérieur.

Un peu de calme leur fit du bien malgré les bombes qui explosaient non loin d'eux où les cris des personnes tombant dans un piège. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive mais tentaient de dormir un peu. En prenant des tours de garde. Cependant l'état d'Emily s'aggrava bien qu'elle ne montra rien. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait peu de chance de passer la nuit... Ce pourquoi, lorsque Karen prit le tour de garde, elle se faufila dehors avec difficulté. Elle respira l'air frais avec délice.

\- Je veux mourir en héros ! je veux libérer Panem, se parla-t-elle à elle-même.

Avec un effort considérable, Emily posa un champ de mine tout autour de leur base. Elle tua un ou deux pacificateurs qui passaient par là avec le sniper de Ryan, en silence. Puis elle écrivit un petit mot, avec grande difficulté tant ses yeux devinrent flous. Quand elle eut fini elle le garda dans la main et s'effondra sur le sol. Respirant par à-coups.

\- J'espère que le monde va changer. J'espère que la guerre aura été utile. Que j'aurais été utile moi aussi... Oh, ma chérie...

Emily ferma les yeux. Elle revit le sourire joyeux de sa fille qui lui demandait un câlin. Elle en sourit elle-même alors que les larmes roulaient dans ses yeux.

\- Toi qui es morte dans les premiers Hunger Games. J'espère que tu auras été fière de ta mère... Je me suis battue en ton nom jusqu'à présent. Et... Je donne la relève à la petiote. Elle va nous venger j'en suis certaine. L'espoir est entre leurs mains... Ma tendre Leila.

D'un sourire rempli de larmes Emily partit dans un autre monde. Là ou Ryan attendait déjà. Alors que lui aussi avait perdu un frère dans les jeux... Alors qu'il n'avait plus de parents et que sa petite amie était son dernier lien. Tout comme Karen qui rêva de lui cette nuit-là. Elle repensa à leur promesse dans le treize. Où ils voulaient se marier à la fin de la guerre et s'éloigner à tout jamais du monde des hommes... Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de retour en arrière. Il était parti.

Tous eurent le sommeil troublé cette nuit-là. Finnick ne cessait de penser à Tiana avec un mauvais présentiment en lui. Mais les autres étaient focalisés sur Snow et les gens du Capitole. Imaginant de perdre ou de gagner. Imaginant qu'enfin les conflits cessent...

\- Je veux être libre avec ma famille. Pitié... Laissez-moi encore un peu d'espoir, marmonna Ariana dans son sommeil contre Glen.

Haymitch l'entendit et eut le cœur qui se serra. Alors que le jour se levait, il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Deuxième jour de guerre. Il allait falloir y retourner...

* * *

 **Pas évident pour le groupe sur le front...**


	72. Combats en famille

**Hello, voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Combats en famille**

Tiana et Peeta étaient restés silencieux les heures suivantes. La rouquine était toute entière tournée vers sa famille, le cœur battant au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient les districts. Les Works avaient fini par les laisser entre eux, serrant Tiana dans leurs bras en lui murmurant de rester en vie. La jeune femme tritura sa corde en se mordant la lèvre. Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu rester en arrière à attendre de savoir ce qui leur arrivait. Et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi Coin envoyait Peeta à Katniss.

Elle ignorait si Coin l'avait finalement laissé passer le test parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être harcelée ou parce qu'elle voulait également se débarrasser d'elle. Et peu lui importait d'ailleurs. Elle savait que la femme ne ferait rien à Célia car elle ne représentait pas de menace. Quant aux Grant… Il était clair qu'elle ne les voulait plus dans ses pattes.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent au district quatre. Des souvenirs de Finnick et elle affluèrent en elle et elle eut un petit sourire. Le train s'arrêterait une heure -comme pour tous les districts- et elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Le blond parut étonné mais acquiesça et ils finirent par se rendre sur la plage.

\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de souvenirs ici, dit Peeta.

\- Je ne suis venue qu'une fois. Et c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Finnick. Enfin, je l'avais déjà rencontré mais c'était juste après les jeux donc je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte.

\- Et à cette époque vous deviez déjà…

\- Lui oui. Moi ce n'est qu'arrivée au Capitole après la tournée de la victoire qu'il m'a fait son chantage. Je me souviens que j'étais heureuse que Finnick ne m'en veuille pas pour Annie.

\- Tout le monde a bien vu à quel point tu étais dévastée quand elle est morte.

Tiana eut un tendre sourire en se remémorant Finnick qui la serrait dans ses bras après son discours.

\- Je me souviens qu'on s'est promenés sur cette plage et qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle.

\- On s'est aussi promenés ici avec Katniss. Avoua le blond. On était plus au calme qu'au centre du district et de cette maudite tournée qui s'éternisait. On avait même cherché des coquillages.

Le jeune homme avait un sourire amoureux et nostalgique et Tiana posa la main sur son bras.

\- Tu vois, tu es en train de guérir.

Ils finirent par retourner au train et eurent du mal à atteindre leur compartiment. Le train se remplissait au fur et à mesure et les citoyens du district arrêtaient sans cesse Tiana pour qu'elle leur donne des nouvelles de Finnick.

\- Vous formez un si beau couple ! Nous sommes tous heureux que vous ayez pu vous relever après la perte d'Eliott et Annie.

Tiana remerciait à tout va et fut soulagée quand ils purent s'isoler et que le train reprit son voyage.

* * *

Arrivés au un, les deux nouvelles recrues s'immobilisèrent, plus stressés que jamais. Tout se jouerait bientôt. Leurs vies et leur avenir.

\- Peeta Mellark et Tiana Grant ? Demanda au soldat.

Les deux s'avancèrent et furent suivis du regard par tous ceux qui étaient présents.

\- Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Tiana, les yeux un peu embués.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir, sourit le blond. On survivra, on gagnera et on ira reconstruire le douze ensembles.

La rouquine eut un bref sourire en imaginant ce qu'il dépeignait.

\- Tu nous dessineras encore, Aria chantera et j'écrirais des poèmes.

\- C'est beau à imaginer, souffla-t-il.

Tiana serra son ami contre elle avec émotion.

\- N'oublie pas qui est le vrai ennemi. Si tu pètes un câble, rappelle-toi de cette phrase.

\- Et toi, prends bien soin du clan Grant !

\- Compte sur moi !

Les deux se relâchèrent et furent dirigés dans deux directions différentes. Peeta vers une voiture, Tiana vers un hovercraft. Elle s'installa avec un soupir, fixant le Capitole qui se rapprochait avec appréhension.

* * *

Au petit jour, des cris empressés réveillèrent Ariana qui avait dormi d'une traite contre son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des pacificateurs ?!

La blonde, à moitié dans le gaz, empoigna son arme à feu en fixant devant elle. Haymitch lui posa ses mains sur les épaules.

\- Non, non, calme-toi. C'est assez silencieux ce matin. Mais on a reçu un message de Coin.

\- Un message ?

\- Apparemment un hovercraft va arriver pour nous donner des munitions. Un signal GPS s'est enclenché sur notre position.

\- C'est génial, commenta-t-elle d'un sourire. On va pouvoir se refaire !

\- Heureusement d'ailleurs car on était littéralement à court de grenade, lui dit Finnick en lui tendant la main.

Aria s'en saisit et se releva en s'étirant. Elle se crispa de douleur tant son corps la lancinait. Elle l'avait bien trop sollicité la veille. Et il lui sembla que les autres furent dans un état similaire hormis Jack.

\- Au fait, où est Emily ? Demanda Jason en alerte.

La tension monta d'un cran. Chacun chercha autour d'eux mais elle avait disparu.

\- Pas de panique, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, déclara le chef. Vu ses blessures. Je vais voir dehors, Jack avec moi.

\- Ok.

Le duo s'empara de leur sac d'arme taché de sang et sortirent avec précaution. Une fois à l'air frais du matin, le constat fut sans appel. Emily était sur le sol, inerte, avec un sourire désabusé. Jason soupira et lui ferma les yeux.

\- Il y a un mot Jason.

\- Ah ?

Le chef s'empara du papier. Il le lut d'une traite. Il sourit et le tendit à Jack.

\- Elle gère. On fait quoi du coup ?

\- On va demander leur avis aux autres.

Le duo retourna dans le magasin à moitié brûlé. Tout le monde les regarda.

\- Emily est morte, dit-il de but en blanc. Il ne sert plus à rien de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Elle nous a d'ailleurs laissé un petit cadeau.

Karen ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Glen la consola. Aria, Haymitch et Finnick détournèrent le regard avec tristesse tandis que Travis tenta de se contenir. Encore un équipier en moins... Jason leur tendit alors le mot.

" _Ariana Grant, je compte sur toi pour en finir avec Snow. Et Coin également. Je compte aussi sur l'équipe pour t'apporter son soutien. Jason, tu dois en finir. Pour moi et ma fille. Pour Ryan et tous les autres. Je vous ai fait un petit champ de mine autour de votre camp. A vous d'en faire bon usage. Bonne chance..."_

\- Elle a géré jusqu'au bout, commenta Jason. Alors ma question c'est que fait-on de ce champ de mine ? On peut l'utiliser pour rester ici et se protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'hovercraft. Ou attirer des pacificateurs dessus comme un piège à notre façon.

Le groupe se mit à réfléchir. Au vu de leur état ils décidèrent de rester là et de se reposer. Ils n'avaient plus assez de munitions pour une attaque. Karen approuva. Elle avait si mal au cœur que ça ne lui disait pas de retourner sur les lignes de front. Ils se mirent donc à manger d'autres rations trouvées sous les débris tout en discutant de leurs futures attaques.

\- Si on veut aller vers le palais, répliqua Haymitch devant le Holo ouvert, on devra passer par cette espèce de stade. Ou alors on contourne par les ruelles de droite.

\- Les ruelles c'est sans moi, dit Travis. On en a assez mangé hier, c'est truffé de pièges.

\- Je suppose que le stade doit aussi en être jonché, répondit Ariana. Une si grande surface ça prête à la créativité.

Travis grommela. Jason se massa le menton.

\- Plus on va avancer plus il y aura de pièges de toute manière. Là on va entrer dans le périmètre le plus central de la ville avec tous les magasins et les loisirs du Capitole. Maintenant qu'on a passé les habitations annexes. Donc attendez-vous à bien pire.

L'équipe cogita. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider par où passer.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit au dehors. Glen s'empara rapidement du Holo pour le fermer tandis que tous s'emparèrent de leurs armes. Jason descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour regarder par une fenêtre brisée.

\- Des pacificateurs et des machines arrivent droit sur nous ! Ils sont... ILS SONT BEAUCOUP !

L'inquiétude se lut sur le visage du chef d'escouade.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? Déclara Finnick avec colère.

Tous se regardèrent avec incompréhension tandis que les mines s'enclenchaient sur les ennemis qui se firent déchiqueter.

\- Merci Emily, bon sang tu nous as sauvé la vie ! On n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir s'ils nous avaient pris par surprise ! Déclara Jason.

Jack commença à armer sa dernière mitraillette en se mettant en position.

\- Vos ordres, chef !

L'homme réfléchit avec rapidité. Haymitch prit les devants.

\- On doit les repousser et s'enfuir par derrière lorsqu'on aura tué le plus gros des troupes. On ne pourra pas tous se les faire mais on ne pourra pas s'enfuir avec non plus. Autant faire du dégât avant !

Le chef approuva avec un sourire et chacun se mit à son poste.

\- Usons de nos dernières munitions..., commenta Ariana qui déglutit.

Finnick lui tapota le dos en signe de soutien puis l'attaque commença. Se rapprochant toujours plus, la plupart des troupes ennemies volèrent dans les explosions. Karen en profita pour sniper ceux qui avançaient le plus près. Elle ratait parfois son coup mais en souvenir des autres tombés au combat, elle ne lâcha rien. Surtout qu'avec ses jambes elle préférait rester allongée. Les autres tirèrent en rafales tandis que Glen et Travis lançaient leurs dernières grenades et fumigènes.

Aria rechargea son arme avec ses dernières balles alors qu'elle pensa à l'hovercraft. Pourvu qu'il fasse vite. Puis elle eut un déclic. Son regard s'agrandit de haine.

\- COIN ! Hurla-t-elle.

Haymitch la fixa avec surprise tout comme les autres.

\- C'est Coin qui a signalé notre position à Snow ! Avec le signal GPS pour l'hovercraft ! Elle a fait exprès de ne pas le crypter !

Haymitch sentit sa colère monter. Finnick grinça des dents de même que Jason qui un peu plus à chaque instant commençait à la haïr. Leur nouvel état d'esprit les fit redoubler d'ardeur. Ariana se sentait hors d'elle. Entre Snow et Coin son cœur commençait à balancer. Qui haïssait-elle le plus ? C'était du pareil au même. Même si malgré tout Snow avait une sacrée longueur d'avance.

\- On va commencer à battre en retraite, ordonna Jason en voyant les mines se terminer. Une fois passée la ligne des caddies on envoie les deux dernières grenades et on fonce par les portes arrières.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, l'équipe fila en direction de la porte. Mais à leur grande surprise, des pacificateurs les attendaient. Ils étaient pris en tenaille.

* * *

Au loin Coin se mit à sourire en passant ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure. Plutarch la regardait en biais. Il savait ce qu'elle venait de faire en envoyant l'hovercraft avec Tiana et les ravitaillements. Tout comme en envoyant Peeta à Katniss pour qu'il la tue. Elle jouait bien son jeu et il en était admiratif. Ceci dit, il se surprit lui-même de son propre coup d'avance. Il se retint de sourire et regarda les écrans qui montraient des images de guerre par ci par là. Car au fond Plutarch Heavensbee adorait les Grant. Il ne savait l'expliquer mais il adorait les voir se débattre. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Et encore plus il pensait que c'était de grandes et bonnes personnes... Il ne leur avouerait jamais mais il les aimait bien. Oui c'était pour lui ses _amis_.

* * *

Prise en sandwich, la troupe lutta de ses dernières forces.

\- Je suis à sec ! Hurla Aria qui prit ses épées.

\- Moi aussi, dit Karen avec le sniper de Ryan.

\- Bordel, on va pas crever comme ça, Emily compte sur nous, grogna Jason qui flanchait de sa jambe violette.

\- Alors autant se taper le corps à corps, beugla Jack en furie. Moi je ne me laisserais pas tuer ! LOIN DE LA !

D'un hurlement fou il sauta de derrière les gravats et leur fonça dessus. Surpris, les pacificateurs eurent un mouvement de recul. Aria suivit avec Haymitch et Finnick. Jason et Travis hésitèrent avant de foncer.

\- On sent bien ceux qui ont été aux Hunger Games, dit Jason dans une dernière phrase avant l'attaque.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, l'escouade cent quarante huit fonça dans le tas. Ils se prirent des balles mais ne reculèrent pas tandis qu'ils les plantaient de leurs lames sanglantes. Seul Glen et Karen restèrent en arrière, impuissants face à cet acharnement.

Cela sentait la fin lorsque Travis et Finnick reçurent une balle dans le ventre et qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Lorsque Aria fut repoussée d'un coup de bâton et qu'Haymitch fut à court de couteaux. Les pacificateurs n'en feraient qu'une bouchée et pourtant... Un bruit couvrit le maigre silence avant le glas. Puis des tirs en rafales plurent du ciel. Un missile vint s'écraser sur le magasin terminant les troupes arrières. L'escouade se mit à hurler dans tous les sens en se mettant à l'abri. Haymitch chercha Aria qui était sonnée et la tira contre lui en se mettant le dos au tir. Elle se cramponna à lui en criant. Glen sauta sur Karen pour la protéger tandis que Finnick se trouva au milieu des balles avec Travis. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Jason se lança sur eux et les couvrit à son tour. Jack fut le seul à réagir à temps en s'éloignant et en se cachant derrière des gravats.

Quand les tirs se terminèrent, chacun reprit son souffle. Finnick et Travis sentaient du sang couler de leur plaie. Karen accourut vers eux tandis que trois hovercrafts descendaient. Ils eurent les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens.

\- Nos alliés ! Hurla la blonde. Il ne devait pas y en avoir qu'un ?

\- Coin ne voulait pas notre mort alors ? Dit Glen avec espoir.

\- Non moi à mon avis je pense que quelqu'un nous est venu en aide, hurla Haymitch pour couvrir le bruit des machines. Regarde !

Le trio fixa un emblème sur les hovercrafts. Les deux accompagnants étaient les avions personnels que Plutarch avait volés au capitole. Aria eut un sourire.

\- J'aurais plus pensé à Beetee ! Rit-elle avec nervosité. Qui l'aurait cru !

\- On lui doit une fière chandelle à ce taré, déclara Haymitch.

\- Je regrette de l'avoir pris en grippe, lui répondit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Glen les rejoignit et tous trois se rassurèrent pendant un instant. Finnick et Travis étaient en pleins soins avec Karen quand les hovercrafts se posèrent enfin. Le jeune brun soupira et tourna la tête. Enfin de nouvelles armes et des packs de soins... Ca lui sauverait sûrement la vie. Il remercia mentalement l'ancien haut-juge en comprenant que ce geste signifiait beaucoup.

C'est alors que la porte de l'hovercraft du milieu s'ouvrit. Finnick regarda sans grande attention avant d'être attiré par des cheveux roux foncé qu'il connaissait si bien. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle courut vers lui en larmes. Il crut rêver mais non Tiana était bel et bien là. Sous le regard surpris d'Aria, Haymitch et Glen qui la regardèrent sortir en trombe. Elle était finalement venue !

* * *

Plus tôt dans l'hovercraft, Tiana avait commencé à s'inquiéter en voyant deux autres hovercrafts sur les côtés. Etaient-ils pris en tenaille par ceux du Capitole ? La crise de panique commença à s'installer et elle compta dans sa tête. Elle n'était déjà pas à son aise d'être aussi proche de Snow si en plus il la trouvait avant même qu'elle n'ait rejoint les autres… Mais les hovercrafts ne les attaquaient pas !

Se fichant de toute règle de sécurité, elle se détacha et se leva pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Des gens étaient au sol luttant contre des pacificateurs, et elle crut faire une crise cardiaque, la crise de panique s'en allant définitivement en voyant Finnick avec une tâche de sang au ventre qui s'élargissait.

\- FINN' ! Hurla-t-elle. MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE, BON SANG ! AIDEZ-LES !

Les pilotes restèrent de marbre dans leur cabine et amorcèrent une descente, trop lente à ses yeux. Elle sentait les larmes monter et eut un soupir de soulagement quand les deux autres hovercrafts tirèrent pour aider l'escouade cent quarante-huit au sol.

\- Allez, allez, plus vite, marmonna-t-elle en tapant nerveusement du pied.

Son regard restait rivé sur Finnick qui avait été protégé par une autre recrue. Elle avait eu le temps de voir qu'Haymitch, Glen et Aria étaient en sécurité. Elle s'accrocha aux sangles de son sac avec force, la descente lui semblant interminable. Enfin, l'hovercarft se stabilisa et elle continua de trépigner avec impatience jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Laissant ses larmes couler, elle ne quitta pas Finnick du regard et courut vers lui sans cependant déranger le médecin qui le soignait. Elle se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne avec un air inquiet.

\- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais déjà, essaya-t-il de plaisanter alors que Karen restait concentrée dans son travail.

\- Je voulais pas rester encore en arrière, sourit-elle en caressant le dos de sa main. J'ai tout vu de là-haut, j'ai cru que l'hovercraft mettait cent ans à se poser.

\- T'as jamais été patiente, Tia'.

Ils eurent tous deux un rire, Karen souriant également, alors qu'elle recousait proprement le brun.

\- Tia ' ! S'exclama Aria en arrivant.

Tiana lâcha le brun et serra sa sœur contre elle avec force, Glen les couvant d'un regard protecteur, Haymitch les fixant en souriant.

\- J'étais pas au courant qu'ils nous envoyaient quelqu'un, dit Jason en s'approchant.

\- Tiana est…

\- Oui, on sait qui c'est, dit Jack en coupant Finnick. Qui ne le sait pas ?

Tiana et Aria se détachèrent et se tournèrent vers les autres.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec Célia, dit Glen en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'ils se rassemblaient près des blessés. Coin t'a fait repasser le test ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je la harcèlerais tous les jours si elle ne me le faisait pas repasser. Et je suppose qu'elle était heureuse de se débarrasser de la jumelle folle.

\- Ah, tu as aussi compris qu'on la gênait ? Demanda Haymitch.

\- Elle a envoyé Peeta dans l'escouade de Katniss, ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

\- ELLE A QUOI ? Hurla Aria.

\- Katniss ne la soutiendra pas. Elle veut sûrement qu'il la tue.

\- Elle est répugnante. Lui mettre un tel poids sur les épaules… Marmonna Finnick en se redressant avec lenteur.

\- Je suppose que nous sommes donc l'escouade des ennemis de Coin ? Demanda ironiquement Jack.

\- Voici, le chef de l'escouade, Jason Lynch, commença Aria.

Elle tiqua au nom de famille de Jason qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'expliquer encore une fois qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec Doug. Karen semblait en avoir également fini avec Travis qui se redressa avec tout autant de lenteur que Finnick.

\- Notre médecin Karen Miles. Travis Wood. Et Jack Crooper que tu dois aussi reconnaître du un.

\- Je suppose que notre escouade ne pouvait pas être complète sans la deuxième jumelle ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Tiana les détailla un peu. L'escouade semblait totalement folle et ça lui convenait. Jack lui fit un sourire, semblant avoir deviné à quoi elle pensait. Jason leva le pouce, Karen sourit et Travis hocha la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu seras en état pour les combats ? Demanda Finnick avec une sollicitude un peu dérangeante.

\- Il est plus que jamais temps que je montre à ce connard la nouvelle Tiana Grant.

Elle se rappela de sa crise dans le district douze. Oui, elle lui montrerait que malgré qu'elle soit brisée, sa haine envers lui était trop forte pour qu'elle reste abattue. Le reste de l'escouade sembla approuver ses paroles.

Tout en se reposant quelques minutes, Finnick, Haymitch, Glen et Ariana lui firent un rapide résumé de la situation. Tiana jeta un regard de compassion à Karen en apprenant la mort de son petit-ami. Elle fut horrifiée lorsqu'ils lui détaillèrent les pièges sur lesquels ils étaient tombés. Snow était la pire des ordures, ça se confirmait encore une fois. Snow et Coin devaient tellement attendre qu'ils meurent… Ils allaient être déçus. Ils lui racontèrent la découverte du corps d'Emily et elle prit la main d'Aria qui en semblait ébranlée. Jason les appela pour qu'ils se rassemblent.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- On doit traverser le stade pour arriver au palais, la renseigna Jason. Il faut s'attendre à ce que ce soit truffé de pièges, bien sûr.

\- Evidemment. C'est tout lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme armes ? Continua Jason.

\- Des couteaux, un lasso et un fusil.

\- Parfait. Tu iras vers l'extérieur, pour protéger notre médecin, du côté de Finnick.

La troupe récupéra les munitions, la nourriture et les soins dans les hovercrafts avant de marcher vers le grand stade, Glen gardant l'œil sur le précieux holo. Même s'ils savaient qu'il y avait toujours le risque que des pièges soient présents malgré tout. Finnick gardait l'œil ouvert tout en revenant de temps à autre sur Tiana qui marchait devant lui. Il ne savait dire s'il était heureux ou non de la voir. D'un côté, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité et à l'abri. Mais de l'autre, il se sentait complet depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer. La moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait coûter la vie de l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'être ailleurs.

Tiana de son côté serrait la main sur la crosse de son arme. De temps en temps, Aria et elle échangeaient des regards chacune d'un côté. Haymitch regardait régulièrement les deux jeunes femmes lui aussi. Glen stressait de ne pas voir de piège sur le holo, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Pas un seul depuis que Tiana était avec eux et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand stade. Ce n'était pas normal.

Un sifflement, faible, se fit entendre. Pas assez pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Ils se figèrent et cessèrent d'avancer.

\- COURREZ ! Hurla Haymitch.

Son instinct lui criait que rester sur place après un tel sifflement n'était pas bon signe.

\- A TERRE ! Cria Glen, le sifflement semblant lui parvenir du dessus.

Ils se couchèrent tous au sol, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger du piège éventuel.

\- Faut pas rester sur place, grogna Tiana. C'est une tactique pour qu'on ose plus avancer. Pendant ce temps les pacificateurs vont nous rattraper et nous tirer comme des lapins. Le sifflement est un leurre.

\- Tu en es sûre, demanda Jason.

\- Il en a parlé avec un colonel devant moi quand j'étais prisonnière. Que c'était l'un de ses pièges préférés parce qu'on croit qu'on est saufs en ne faisant rien. Et quand on réalise notre erreur il est trop tard.

\- On court ! Cria Jack.

Ils s'exécutèrent et mirent le plus de distance avec les maudits sifflements. Une fois assez loin, ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent derrière un mur pour accueillir leurs poursuivants. D'un même ensemble, ils sortirent et tirèrent sur les pacificateurs. Finnick se lança au corps à corps avec son trident.

\- A droite, Finn' !

Le brun se tourna et planta le pacificateur. Il se retourna pour constater que celui qu'il combattait auparavant était déjà mort d'une balle en pleine tête. Il sourit et avança dans la mêlée, Jack se jetant sur eux à ses côtés. Karen était attentive à ce qui se passait et savait qu'elle allait devoir vérifier la blessure de Travis et Finnick une fois le combat fini.

Tiana et Haymitch s'avancèrent à leur tour, Tiana ayant mis son fusil dans son dos, préférant les couteaux. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Finnick et furent redoutables pour les pacificateurs. Finnick avançait et trouait les plus proches avec son trident. Haymitch et Tiana lançaient leurs couteaux sur ceux derrière. Aria en arrière tirait sur ceux qui s'approchaient trop du trio de choc. Jack n'était pas en reste, tuant tout ce qui bougeait et résistait. Haymitch appuya sur la tête de Tiana pour qu'elle se baisse et planta son couteau dans le cou d'un pacificateur qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. La jeune femme était étonnée mais l'adrénaline du combat occultait sa peur. Ce pourquoi elle s'était lancée au corps à corps pour épauler Finnick. Tiana se tourna sur le côté pour planter efficacement un autre qui voulait donner un coup de poing à Haymitch et vu sa carrure il aurait été assommé.

* * *

Alors que les combats faisaient rage, Snow regardait tout de son écran et perdit de sa superbe. Il aurait cru Tiana Grant incapable d'un tel acharnement et d'une telle combativité. Il en avait été persuadé il y a quelques jours en la voyant dans le district douze. Mais la voir combattre de cette manière aux côtés d'Abernathy et Odair lui fit à sa plus grande surprise peur. Parce qu'il savait que toute cette rage était dirigée contre lui. Les survivants avaient avancé bien plus près qu'il ne le pensait. Quand donc allaient-ils se décider à mourir ? Il n'était pas question qu'ils parviennent à lui se dit-il en crachant une nouvelle gerbe de sang qu'il n'essuya même pas.

* * *

Tiana souffla et s'arrêta une brève seconde. Finnick sauta sur elle pour qu'elle évite une balle et ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que le jeune homme ne se relève. Le nombre de pacificateurs décroissait à vue d'œil. Eux par contre fatiguaient, il allait falloir tuer ceux qui restaient au plus vite pour continuer d'avancer. Optant pour une autre tactique, Tiana resta au sol et trancha dans les mollets à proximité. Sadique, mais à la hauteur du Capitole. Elle refusait qu'un seul ne l'atteigne ou n'atteigne les autres. Aria s'était rapprochée et finissait à l'épée les pacificateurs dont Tiana fauchait les jambes.

La rouquine se releva et les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

\- On les as presque tous eus, marmonna Aria.

\- On va pouvoir avancer !

Elles se serrèrent brièvement les doigts pour se donner courage avant de reprendre. Finnick avait atteint la dernière ligne. Haymitch l'aida en lançant des couteaux en pleine tête. Tout en avançant, il récupérait ses armes en les arrachant des fronts. Jack fonçait avec rage à leurs côtés. Tiana et Ariana s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'enfin le dernier pacificateur tomba.

\- Sans toi, on serait morts, dit Jason en se rapprochant de Tiana qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Finir prisonnière n'aura alors pas été inutile, sourit-elle.

Finnick prit sa main dans la sienne, reprenant lui aussi son souffle.

\- On va avancer pour mettre de la distance. On peut être sûrs qu'il en a envoyés d'autres.

Karen vérifia rapidement l'état de Travis et Finnick et ils se remirent à marcher.

Ils firent une pause pour manger leurs rations vers midi.

\- Tu es devenue forte, dit Aria avec admiration. Alors que lors du test tu ne pouvais pas bouger face à eux.

\- L'adrénaline. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je pensais que rester à distance me conviendrait mais en voyant Finnick et les autres contre eux… J'ai voulu agir.

Ils se remirent en marche dans le même ordre de formation. Tiana pensait souvent à Peeta en se demandant s'il avait tué Katniss ou non mais ils ne le sauraient pas avant un bon moment.

A quelques mètres du stade, Jason s'arrêta.

\- Prêts ? On peut être sûrs que c'est rempli de pièges.

\- Allons-y ! Lui répondirent-ils d'un même ensemble.

L'escouade cent quarante-huit entra dans le stade. Une alarme leur vrilla les oreilles durant plusieurs secondes. Ils s'attendaient à voir surgir des pacificateurs, mais il n'en fut rien et ils avancèrent en restant sur leurs gardes et méfiants.

\- C'est quoi là-bas ? Demanda Travis.

Ils plissèrent les yeux. Une fine fumée, à plusieurs mètres. Ca ressemblait au brouillard des expiations.

\- Vaut mieux pas y toucher grogna Finnick.

\- On va contourner et aller par la droite.

Tiana marcha sur un caillou qui émit un cliquetis étrange. Le même brouillard se déclencha et ils se dépêchèrent de l'éviter. La rouquine fut cependant touchée et se frotta les yeux avec acharnement.

\- C'est un brouillard aveuglant.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ça, dit Karen. Mais ça devrait passer.

Tiana plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas totalement aveugle, elle voyait juste flou.

\- C'est rien, continuons.

Finnick se mit cependant tout de même à côté d'elle pour la guider au cas où.

\- C'est trop calme, dit Jason. Ca ne me plaît pas.

\- Il a dû créer ça il y a peu, il n'y a rien sur le holo. S'inquiéta Glen sans lâcher le holo du regard.

Ils continuèrent malgré tout. Plusieurs machines à lance flammes foncèrent sur eux. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas d'eau pour les éteindre et s'épuisèrent à courir pour les éviter. Ce fut lorsque Travis sauta en l'air pour éviter de se trouver entre deux d'entre d'elles qu'ils les eurent. Elles se détruisirent mutuellement et ils en firent de même pour les autres.

\- Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici, grogna Jack. Marre de ses pièges !

Ils approuvèrent et reprirent.

Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres qu'un nouveau cliquetis se fit entendre. La terre se mit à trembler et ils furent secoués les uns contre les autres avant de se retrouver séparés. Glen et Karen d'un côté, Franck et Jack de l'autre. Plus loin, Haymitch et Finnick et encore un peu plus loin, Tiana et Ariana se retrouvèrent avec Jason. De hauts murs les séparaient et ils le tâtonnèrent un bon moment. Ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient piégés. Dans un labyrinthe géant.

* * *

 **Bon courage à eux !**


	73. La décadence d'un tyran

**Chapitre 73 : La décadence d'un tyran**

\- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Hurla Jack de son côté.

Il donna des coups d'épaule dans le mur mais ça ne servait à rien. Travis secoua la tête en analysant le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix… C'était soit entrer dans ce foutu labyrinthe soit faire demi-tour et ils étaient arrivés bien trop loin pour renoncer maintenant.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Jason. On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avancer et de se retrouver à la sortie. Personne n'est seul ? Je suis avec Tiana et Ariana pour ma part !

Ils lui répondirent tous la composition des équipes.

\- On se retrouve dehors ! Bonne chance !

Glen et Karen avancèrent avec prudence. Le père Grant serrait les dents. Il détestait l'idée d'être séparé d'Ariana et Tiana à cet instant, ne pouvant qu'imaginer qu'elles s'en sortaient. C'était un sentiment horrible. Karen posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Allons-y.

Il acquiesça et ils furent surpris de marcher quelques mètres sans rien rencontrer comme piège. Vraiment étrange. En tournant à gauche, ils tombèrent dans un cul de sac et firent demi-tour avant de tourner à droite. Là encore, rien ne se mit en travers de leur chemin.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, marmonna Karen.

De tous côtés des bruits de course et des cris leur parvenaient. Glen serra les poings en espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé aux autres. En tournant à droite, ils retombèrent sur un cul de sac et furent obligés de retourner à l'entrée du labyrinthe et de prendre une autre direction.

Ils prirent au hasard et reculèrent encore une fois. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre un couloir rempli de feu.

\- C'est désespérant, on perd un temps fou.

Karen acquiesça. Ils escaladèrent le mur à côté du feu. S'ils ne cessaient de faire demi-tour ils n'arriveraient pas à en sortir.

\- Ouhla ! S'exclama Glen en se retenant au mur en tombant de l'autre côté. Attention, Karen, il va falloir qu'on long le mur sous peine de tomber dans un trou et je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se trouve dedans. Enfin, vu les bruits je suppose qu'il y a des prédateurs.

Karen le rejoignit en prenant note de ses directives et ils durent passer un long moment à longer le mur.

Une fois fait, ils firent une petite pause pour reprendre leur souffler. Mine de rien ça avait été épuisant. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route en silence, pressés de retrouver les autres et se retrouvèrent à tourner en rond de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte que les murs bougeaient. Il leur fut difficile de trouver la faille. Ils cessèrent de marcher et de bouger, attendant de voir les murs cesser de les induire en erreur. Cela leur prit de longues minutes, mais ils furent les premiers à sortir du labyrinthe infernal et attendirent le reste de l'escouade.

Du côté de Travis et Jack, ils furent obligés de se coucher au sol et de ramper dès le début. En effet, le couloir était rempli de lasers rouges et ils estimèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir ce qui se passait s'ils en touchaient un. Arrivés au milieu de leur couloir, les lasers changèrent de position et ils eurent de la chance de n'en toucher aucun.

\- Merde, faut qu'on trace ! Cria Jack.

\- Parle pour toi ! Rétorqua Travis. De ton côté les lasers sont pas emmerdants !

Effectivement, du côté de Jack il était assez aisé de les éviter. Pour Travis cependant c'était un véritable parcours du combattant dans des positions plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Jack tenta de l'aider afin d'éviter le déclenchement d'un piège et ce fut finalement lui qui en toucha un de l'épaule.

\- Encore un tremblement de terre ? Demanda Travis alors que la terre grondait.

\- Vaut mieux pas le savoir. Rétorqua Jack. Touché pour touché… Cours !

Sans plus se préoccuper des lasers, les deux hommes se mirent à courir.

\- Merde ! Jura Jack en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière.

Une énorme pierre roulait vers eux.

\- Mais c'est un grand malade !

Les deux hommes continuèrent de courir mais la pierre se rapprochait inexorablement et allait finir par les aplatir comme des crêpes.

Jack eut soudain une idée et s'aplatit contre le mur. La pierre ne détruisait rien sur son passage et ne semblait pas remplir tout le couloir. Se mettre sur les côtés devrait suffire pour l'éviter.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla Travis.

\- Crois-en mon expérience de vainqueur, mets-toi sur le côté et tu survivras ! Tu vas t'essouffler pour rien si tu continues comme ça.

Travis secoua la tête, le prenant pour un fou. Se mettre sur le côté et se faire écraser ? Il était complètement taré. Il tenait à vivre. Il voulait pas crever là-dedans. S'il devait mourir, il préférait que ce soit à la lumière du jour et pas dans un endroit comme ça ! Et surtout, le plus proche possible du palais de l'enfoiré qu'ils devaient capturer. Il jeta un œil en arrière et eut un cri de surprise en voyant que Jack était bien vivant derrière la pierre qui continuait sa course.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Colle-toi au mur, d'ici quelques secondes tu seras écrasé sinon !

Travis se fia à Jack et se colla au maximum contre le mur. Il crut mourir d'effroi quand la pierre le frôla à toute vitesse et eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours en vie. Il toucha ses membres pour vérifier que tout était là.

Jack le rejoignit comme si de rien n'était et ils regardèrent la pierre continuer de foncer tout droit et de défoncer les murs sur son passage. Bien heureusement, il n'y eut aucun cri, elle n'avait donc touché personne. Ils suivirent le chemin qu'elle avait ouvert et tombèrent sur des pièges à loup. Tous n'avaient pas été écrasés. Jack sauta au-dessus pour les éviter et son pied en frôla mais ne se referma pas sur lui. Travis secoua la tête, avançant prudemment quant à lui. Sautant quand il le fallait et se retrouvant à nouveau dans des positions grotesques. Il eut un hurlement en se faisant prendre dans un piège tout de même.

\- Et merde, grogna Jack en l'aidant à s'en dépêtrer.

\- Ca va, il n'a pas serré comme il aurait dû. Faut juste qu'on retrouve Karen.

\- Grâce à cette foutue pierre, la sortie nous tend les bras.

Jack soutint un Travis boitillant et ils eurent le soulagement de trouver Karen et Glen à l'extérieur. La femme s'empressa de lui donner les soins dont il avait besoin, alors que Glen espérait que les autres n'aient rien et fixait le labyrinthe avec angoisse.

Haymitch et Finnick furent obligés de courir dès qu'ils avancèrent. Des flèches leur tombèrent dessus durant tout le couloir. Les deux hommes étaient inquiets pour leurs petites-amies.

\- Merde, merde, merde, grogna Finnick.

Depuis les expiations, il ne supportait pas d'être sépara de Tiana et de la savoir en danger.

\- On va les retrouver, t'inquiète ! Assura Haymitch avant d'avoir un grognement de douleur.

Une flèche s'était plantée dans son épaule gauche là où une plaie était encore fraiche.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je vais attendre qu'on ait rejoint Karen pour l'enlever.

Ils continuèrent de courir sur quelques mètres malgré que les flèches aient cessé de tomber sur eux.

Ils tournèrent sur leur droite. Finnick leva les yeux en entendant des battements d'ailes.

\- Putain, encore ces maudits piafs. Il pourrait se renouveler.

Le blond fixa les geais bavards des expiations. Il pensait qu'entendre les voix de sa famille et d'Elsa le replongerait dans un état similaire aux expiations mais il se contenta de crisper la mâchoire et d'avancer en les ignorant. Il était au-dessus de ça désormais. Finnick gardait le regard vers le bout de leur couloir d'un air déterminé en ignorant lui aussi les oiseaux.

Haymitch se retourna lorsque Finnick finit par s'arrêter et fixer les oiseaux d'un air coupable.

\- Finnick ? Demanda l'ancien mentor, étonné que les oiseaux finissent par l'atteindre.

Le brun restait immobile, les poings serrés. Haymitch eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant une larme sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Hey, Finn', reprends-toi !

\- Cet enfoiré nous regarde. Il nous regarde en ce moment même.

Haymitch haussa les sourcils avant d'écouter ce que criaient les geais bavards. Ce n'était pas les cris d'une personne morte. Non, Snow faisait entendre à Finnick les cris de douleur de Tiana. Le brun serra les poings plus forts avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre leur route. Haymitch posa la main sur son épaule, la mâchoire crispée. Entendre les cris de Tiana lorsqu'elle avait été prisonnière était une horreur mais ne faisait que renforcer leur rage envers l'homme, toujours encore plus.

D'un même ensemble, en voyant la sortie se profiler, ils coururent pour laisser les oiseaux de malheur derrière eux. Glen les regarda d'un air soulagé. Haymitch alla vers Karen qui avait fini de soigner le pied de Travis et s'occupa de son épaule. Finnick s'assit et resta muet, la tête tournée vers le labyrinthe. Après avoir entendu Tiana crier de cette façon, il avait besoin de la serrer contre lui à cet instant.

Ariana prit tout de suite la main de Tiana qui plissait les yeux pour voir autour d'eux.

\- Désolée, je risque d'être un handicap durant encore un petit moment.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vais pas te lâcher.

\- Avançons, ordonna Jason en se mettant devant les filles.

Ils entamèrent une marche silencieuse et Tiana fonça dans le chef d'escouade quand il se stoppa devant un trou empli de pics acérés.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la rouquine.

Un peu plus et elle le faisait tomber en plein dedans. Les trois soldats se mirent à longer le mur, Tiana au milieu, toujours gênée par le gaz aveuglant. La jeune femme sentit son pied glisser et eut un cri en se sentant tomber, fermant les yeux en s'attendant à se faire déchiqueter et à mourir lentement. Aria la rattrapa d'une main alors que Jason parvenait à atteindre l'autre côté.

\- Envoie-moi ton lasso, lui cria-t-il.

Tiana s'exécuta alors qu'Aria la remontait et qu'elle laissait son cœur se calmer. Jason envoya le bout du lasso à Aria qui le tendit pour que Tiana puisse s'aider pour atteindre l'autre côté. L'homme tendit la main et l'aida. Une fois l'autre côté atteint, Aria se laissa tomber au sol avec soulagement.

\- Toujours aussi flou ? Demanda Jason.

\- Ca commence à se préciser, mais tout juste. Désolée.

\- On continue.

Aria reprit la main de sa sœur, regardant des côtés d'un air méfiant. Ils eurent un couloir vide, ce qui leur permit de souffler.

\- Stop, dit soudain Jason. On dirait qu'on a de la compagnie.

Effectivement, des pas se faisaient entendre.

\- Des pacificateurs, ici ? S'étonna Tiana.

\- Je dirais plutôt des robots, corrigea Ariana.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et la théorie de la blonde se confirma. Il s'agissait en fait de mannequins, qui semblaient répandre une sorte de gaz -encore- et passèrent à côté d'eux en les ignorant. Se couvrant le nez et la bouche, ils se mirent à courir.

\- C'est quoi cette fois ? Grogna Tiana d'une voix étouffée.

Jason faiblit un instant à cause de sa jambe déjà empoisonnée et inspira du gaz malgré lui.

\- Putain, c'est pour endormir ! Cria-t-il en reconnaissant l'odeur.

Ils coururent plus vite. Les filles échappèrent au gaz et soufflèrent, les mains sur les genoux. Jason se retint au mur.

\- Je crois que je vais vous ralentir un peu, désolé les filles.

Il s'assit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- D'où ils sortent ceux-là ? S'exclama Aria. Comment il a pu envoyer des pacificateurs ici ?

\- Il nous regarde. Il veut qu'on meure avant de l'atteindre, il commence à avoir peur, dit Jason.

Il eut du mal à se relever, se sentant engourdi. Comment allait s'en sortir Aria avec lui et Tiana qui ne voyait pas grand-chose ?

\- Tia' !

\- Oui !

Encerclées par les pacificateurs, les sœurs jumelles se mirent dos à dos avec un air noir. La vue de Tiana revenait tout doucement, elle voyait des formes déjà plus précises, ce serait suffisant pour combattre les quelques hommes envoyés par Snow. Il devait commencer à en manquer et refusait sûrement d'envoyer ceux qui devaient protéger le palais présidentiel.

Tiana décida d'y aller au couteau, au fusil elle ne serait pas assez précise vu son état.

\- Il faut protéger Jason ! Il est dans les vapes ! Cria la blonde.

Effectivement, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, toujours contre le mur, et regardait les formes floues d'Aria et Tiana se battre en s'excusant mentalement de son inutilité à cet instant.

\- A droite, indiqua Aria à Tiana.

Celle-ci plongea sa lame dans la chair molle, se fiant aux indications de sa sœur. La pauvre devait faire attention à ses propres ennemis et veiller à ce que la rouquine ne soit pas blessée non plus. Entendant un déclic sur son côté, Tiana plongea et cloua le pacificateur au sol. Aria lui tira dessus, faisant gicler le sang sur le visage de sa sœur qui se redressa sans aucune émotion.

Elles restèrent dos à dos et continuèrent de les affronter. Dix d'entre eux étaient restés en arrière et les visaient de leurs armes.

\- C'est mauvais, estima Aria.

Tiana usait de sa dague sur le moindre bruit sur les côtés.

\- Tia', quand je te dirais de foncer avec tes armes en avant, fais-le !

\- Pas de problème.

La rouquine plissait les yeux même si ça ne servait à rien. La vue revenait avec une lenteur frustrante et elle détestait se sentir aveugle en plein combat.

Les pacificateurs restés en arrière se mirent à tirer. Tiana et Aria se servirent des cadavres qu'elles avaient fait comme de gilets pare-balles. Jason était hors d'atteinte, c'était déjà ça. Le sang des victimes les aspergea encore.

\- On va attendre qu'ils n'aient plus de munitions et ensuite on leur fonce dessus. Je t'aurais bien dit de couper les mollets comme il y a quelques heures mais tu n'y arriveras pas avec tes yeux. Tu vas aller devant moi, et trancher tout ce que tu trouves. Je te couvrirais avec mon fusil. Tu es sûre de ne pas me blesser. Une fois qu'on les aura eus, on revient récupérer Jason.

Tiana acquiesça et elles attendirent que les balles cessent ce qui prit encore quelques minutes.

D'un même ensemble et dans un cri de rage et de détermination pure, les deux sœurs s'élancèrent vers la dizaine de pacificateurs qui restait. Tiana fonça tête baissée en tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Sentant une lame siffler, elle se baissa juste à temps. Ariana sauta sur son dos et tira en rafales. Elles retournèrent sur leurs pas pour récupérer Jason et le traînèrent, celui-ci étant à moitié endormi.

\- Je vois la sortie s'écria Aria avec soulagement.

Le corps de Jason les ralentissait mais elles accélèrent tout de même le pas pour atteindre plus vite la sortie.

\- C'est quoi ces battements d'ailes ? Demanda Tiana avec un sentiment de malaise.

Aria redressa la tête.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! C'est des corbeaux.

Le bruit des ailes renseigna assez Tiana pour savoir qu'ils devaient leur foncer dessus. Traînant à moitié Jason, elles se mirent à courir, criant sous les coups de becs que leur infligeaient les corbeaux.

\- Vivement qu'on sorte de là ! Cria Tiana.

Elle se sentit tomber en lâchant le corps de Jason.

\- TIA' ! Hurla Aria. Des sables mouvants !

\- Merde !

Elle s'empressa de ressortir son lasso et de le tendre à Aria mais le corps de Jason était trop lourd pour que la rouquine parvienne à les tirer tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes trop lourds, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. Je n'y arrive pas !

Aria tira de toutes ses forces sur Jason pour le sortir de là. En désespoir de cause, elle lui mit des gifles pour le faire revenir à lui.

La situation semblait coincée, Tiana et Ariana hurlant toutes les deux quand la rouquine sentit qu'on l'aidait à tirer. Elle reconnut l'odeur de Finnick.

\- Allez ! Encouragea Haymitch. Tu peux le faire, Aria !

Finnick et Tiana continuaient de tirer de toutes leurs forces.

\- NON ! Hurla la rouquine en sentant le lasso lâcher. ARIA !

Elle tendit la main au hasard et attrapa celle de sa sœur.

\- Je refuse de t'abandonner ici !

\- Et moi je refuse de mourir ici !

Les deux sœurs insistèrent, aidées par leurs hommes mais la situation stagnait. Jusqu'à ce que Jason ouvre les yeux Et pousse la blonde de toutes ses forces avant d'être secouru par Haymitch et Finnick.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Demanda Aria en se lovant contre Haymitch un bref instant.

\- Vous mettiez trop longtemps et on vous entendait crier. Ca nous as trop inquiétés, rétorqua Finnick en prenant Tiana par la taille.

\- Sortons d'ici, grogna Jason.

Ils coururent sur le reste du couloir, atteignant enfin la lumière du soleil. Glen les serra contre lui à les étouffer, s'inquiétant du sang qu'elles arboraient. Elles le rassurèrent rapidement, elles n'étaient pas blessées. Karen donna une boisson énergisante à Jason pour qu'il sorte de son état léthargique. Ils s'éloignèrent du labyrinthe.

Tiana plissa les yeux et sourit quand elle vit le visage de Finnick

\- Ca fait du bien de ne plus être aveugle !

Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, le brun la fixait avec un air grave.

\- Il nous as refait le coup des geais bavards. Avec ta voix quand il te torturait.

Elle lui lança un regard tendre, il devait de nouveau en ressentir de la culpabilité.

La troupe s'éloigna encore un peu du stade puis décida de prendre une pause bien méritée.

* * *

L'escouade trouva refuge dans un hôtel désert. Ils virent quelques citoyens du capitole courir par ci par là pour rejoindre le centre tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Une fois installés dans une chambre au hasard, Jack fit le guet à la fenêtre trouée et regarda des pacificateurs arriver pour tirer sur des rebelles. La bataille fut rapide et trois de leurs alliés survécurent. Il les fixa voler leur arme et continuer leur chemin.

Jason s'approcha de lui pour regarder d'autres troupes courir vers le centre.

\- Les batailles continuent ça et là. On se sent moins seul, avoua le chef qui commençait à avoir de la fièvre douloureuse.

\- Oui, ils ont beau nous avoir tous séparés et forcés à jouer dans leur jeu, ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce que l'on résiste autant. Ils ont sous-estimé notre motivation.

Jack pouffa sadiquement. Travis le suivit en hochant de la tête.

\- J'aimerais voir la tête de Coriolanus Snow en ce moment. Je suis certain qu'il panique ! On a fait une sacrée percée depuis hier.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, peu à peu on grignote du terrain jusqu'au palais, enchaina Finnick ravi.

\- Oui mais dans quel état, commenta Glen à son tour.

Le silence tomba où on se fixa. Aucun d'entre eux, hormis Jack, ne se sentait en forme. Travis boitillait violemment. Il avait extrêmement mal au ventre et sentait son corps perdre de ses forces. Glen fut le plus épuisé d'où respirait par à-coups. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de tout ça. Mais il veillerait sur ses filles et ses gendres jusqu'au bout. A côté de lui Tiana respirait aussi difficilement. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle tremblait. Les cachets... Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée et qu'elle était au Capitole ses démons revenaient en puissance. Snow était si proche d'elle en plus de ça...

Du coin de l'œil Ariana la remarqua. Elle mordait son poignet pour se forcer à garder ses esprits clairs. A ne pas voir les pacificateurs la violer... Ni Snow la regarder avec cet air satisfait. Non ce n'était pas le moment. La blonde soupira puis se posa à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'empêcha pas de se mordre mais lui caressa les cheveux. Tiana la regarda en biais avec un sourire complice.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis là pour toi.

Elles se sourirent et la blonde se crispa à son tour. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient en miettes et que ses muscles avaient été tranchés tant elle souffrait.

Karen examinait Haymitch de son côté. Elle nettoya la plaie qui commençait à s'infecter par la sueur sur l'épaule d'Haymitch. Un pic, un choc et une balle quasiment au même endroit, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Il se crispait à chaque fois qu'elle passait son linge humide. Au moins rien n'avait touché ses nerfs ni ses organes vitaux. La jeune femme se sentait tellement épuisée de son côté. Mais elle adorait soigner. C'était sa raison d'être depuis son enfance et aussi la manière de ne pas penser à la mort de Ryan. C'était ce qui la faisait tenir alors que ses jambes à elle étaient comme mortes. Elles noircissaient à vue d'œil.

Mais le plus atteint était encore Jason. Il sentait le poison vicieux que Snow adorait tant lui parcourir les veines. Sa jambe était violette et presque inutile désormais. Plus il s'agitait plus le poison montait dans son sang. Il se savait condamné mais continuerait d'amener les jumelles au palais. C'était la promesse faite à Emily. Il devait la respecter. Il pensa à elle, il avait longtemps travaillé à ses côtés. C'était son amie et même sa mentor. Il en souffrait mais n'en montra rien. Il regarda Finnick se masser le ventre. La plaie commençait à se rouvrir d'où Karen dut recoudre le tout.

Ce fut un silence terrifiant mais apaisant qui régna dans l'hôtel. On entendait par moments des explosions, des cris et des tirs. Mais personne n'entra dans leur hôtel. Surement dû au fait que Jason y avait placé deux bombes à distance bien visibles à l'entrée. Tout en grignotant Tiana réussit à se calmer entre son quatuor familial. Finnick s'amusait à lui souffler dans le cou pour la faire rire et l'occuper, ce qui marchait on ne peut mieux. Haymitch lui racontait des blagues d'humour noir qui détendaient tout le monde tandis que Glen massait les épaules d'Ariana qui tenait toujours la main de sa sœur.

C'est alors que la musique du capitole s'enclencha. En une fraction de seconde les anciens vainqueurs se levèrent avec une terreur sans précédent dans les yeux. Les autres les regardèrent sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un traumatisme qui se comprenait. Cette musique rappelait beaucoup de choses terrifiantes. Ils fixèrent alors l'écran de la chambre d'hôtel avec angoisse. C'était un spot du centre du Capitole.

 _" - Bonjour je suis Caesar Flickerman et je vous présente l'édition spéciale qui couvre la défense du Capitole. Aujourd'hui alors que nos pacificateurs repoussaient vaillamment les rebelles, les événements ont pris une surprenante tournure. "_

Aria et Tiana se regardèrent un peu perplexes. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Est-ce que les rebelles auraient perdu ? Non impossible... Est-ce que Coin se serait rendue ? Encore plus improbable... Alors quoi ?

 _\- Katniss Everdeen qui fut autrefois notre fille préférée s'est infiltreé dans notre cité avec un autre vainqueur dont le nom nous est si familier. Peeta Mellark... Hum, il est évident que certaines alliances ne durent pas éternellement._

Tiana regarda Peeta s'en prendre à Katniss avant qu'on vienne le tirer en arrière avec force pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle s'effondra au sol de douleur. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée, pensa-t-elle automatiquement. Sinon Coin aurait gagné... Et il s'en voudrait à vie.

\- Sois fort Peeta ! Lutte ! Hurla-t-elle sous le regard de pitié des autres.

 _\- Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé il y a très peu de temps, lorsque les pacificateurs ont acculé Katniss Everdeen et sa bande de stupides rebelles. Quelque soit l'arrogance qui ait amenée cette sale traitresse dans notre belle cité, vous allez pouvoir assister à une grande victoire, non seulement pour le Capitole, mais pour Panem._

L'escouade reçut un choc électrique lorsqu'ils virent le bâtiment s'effondrer sur lui même.

 _\- Que dire de plus... Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, une fille qui a inspiré tant de violence semble avoir connu une fin violente elle aussi... Restez connectés pour de plus amples informations..."_

\- Non... Non... CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Sanglota Tiana dans les bras de Finnick. Peeta ! NOOOON pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il ne mérite pas une mort pareille ! PEEETA !

Le brun l'agrippa pour la soutenir mais une pointe de jalousie s'empara de lui. Il la refoula au possible. Après tout ils avaient véçu des choses ensembles que lui-même ne pourrait comprendre. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amour... Et puis il était mort...

\- La fille du feu est morte... S'exprima Jason comme pour s'assurer de la réalité. Il ne reste donc plus que vous deux... Les derniers symboles...

Il serra les poings. Cela donna un coup au moral à tous les rebelles sur le terrain. Ariana décida de se blottir contre son père pour pleurer à son tour avec plus de discrétion. Il en fit de même malgré le fait qu'il connaissait beaucoup moins Katniss que les autres. Haymitch en fut retourné et perdu. Il la pensait invincible. Elle avait survécu à tant de choses tout comme les sœurs Grant. Il se mit même à hésiter à continuer de se battre. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop loin pour faire demi-tour...

\- Ecoutez, répliqua Jack pour briser les sanglots. La mort d'Everdeen ne change rien. Puisqu'il ne reste plus que les jumelles comme symbole autant se dépêcher d'aller au palais de Snow et en finir avant que les troupes ne décident de reculer. Bordel on a pas fait tout ça pour rien alors ressaisissez-vous tous. C'est juste une fille. Un soldat comme un autre ! Comme Emily et Ryan ! Alors arrêtez de dramatiser. Combien sont morts depuis hier à l'aube ? Combien sont morts depuis le début de la guerre ? Une mort en plus ne change rien à nos plans même si on connaissait la victime ! C'est cela la guerre ! Je dirais même c'est cela la survie. Ne jamais renoncer !

Tiana allait lui répondre quelque chose avec violence mais elle se retint. En fait il avait entièrement raison et elle ne pouvait le contester. Certes pour elle Peeta était son meilleur ami et soutien. Et sa mort lui offrait un nouveau gouffre dans son cœur. Mais comme Jack le disait si bien il lui restait une chose à faire, et c'était capital. Ariana en vint aux mêmes conclusions. Tout le monde approuva Jack qui leur sourit.

\- Ca c'est une bonne team, répliqua-t-il. Ca c'est mon escouade de tarés.

Ils lui sourirent puis le silence retomba. Un silence endeuillé.

Jack reprit la surveillance avec Travis tandis que Jason se gavait d'eau fraiche. Ariana et Tiana cependant, décidèrent de se mettre à l'écart pour pleurer et penser à leurs amis décédés. Tiana se mit à raconter à sa sœur tout ce que Peeta avait fait pour elle et inversement. Elle lui décrivit un garçon adorable, gentil et si courageux. D'un autre coté la blonde repensa à Katniss. A leur serment d'amitié et à tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu elle aussi. Sans la brune Aria n'aurait jamais pu supporter d'être la seule à se voir traiter de paria à vouloir sauver les prisonniers. Et elle la comprenait si bien...

Fatiguées, la nuit tombante, les jumelles dormirent dos à dos dans leur coin. Finnick préféra rester à part avec Haymitch. Ils soignaient à nouveau leurs plaies avec des crèmes en parlant de leur prochaine route à suivre. Cela se corsait. C'est alors qu'un nouveau spot se lança. Faisant une nouvelle fois trembler les survivant des jeux. Les noms des tués se lancèrent comme dans les Hunger Games.

\- Quand je dis qu'on est dans les jeux, répliqua Finnick avec sarcasme.

Jack approuva en un fou rire nerveux. Puis Snow apparut à l'écran. Tiana et Ariana se levèrent d'un bond en crispant leur main l'une dans l'autre. Le voir... Le voir rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

Il commença à parler avec délectation de la mort de Katniss. Pourtant les jumelles, aussi surprenant soit-il, se mirent à sourire. Un sourire timide mais véritable. Il avait un regard qui ne trompait pas. Un regard renfoncé, épuisé et tendu. Malgré ce qu'il tentait de montrer, malgré la dignité qu'il tentait d'avoir ce n'était déjà plus le même qu'avant. Tiana le remarqua d'autant plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois il était beaucoup moins maigre et blanchâtre.

Elles se fixèrent avec compréhension avant de regarder Snow qui parlait d'elle, d'eux.

" ... _Tiana et Ariana Grant sont les mêmes. Tout comme Finnick Odair et Haymitch Abernathy. Ce sont des personnes placées sur un pied d'estal alors qu'ils ne sont ni plus ni moins que des êtres humains. Des êtres humains qui mourront eux aussi sous peu. Avec les quelques images que vous avez pu voir sur eux, vous avez bien dû comprendre qu'ils étaient tous blessés et mourants. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour les rebelles. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut passer la barrière centrale. Alors il est encore temps pour vous de vous rendre. Je serais par ailleurs gracieux avec ceux qui dénicheront les Grant pour moi. Je leur offrirais une place de choix à mes côtés au sein même du Capitole. Car comme vous avez pu le voir, personne n'est immortel. Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark sont morts. Et toute cette alliance rebelle n'est que de la poudre aux yeux rien de plus. Maintenant ce sera au tour des Grant qui ont maintes et maintes fois tenté de me faire perdre la face. Qui ont jouer avec m..._

 _\- Ici... le ... treize... Coin..."_

Pendant le monologue les filles froncèrent les sourcils tandis que les garçons en sourirent. Finnick ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il parla de gracier des rebelles. Ils les tueraient sur le champ s'il les voyaient arriver c'est même sûr et certain. Personne ne croirait en de telles promesses. Mais pour les Grant et l'équipe de Jason, ils commençaient à y voir autre chose derrière ce discours. Une dernière tentative de garder la face car Snow perdait pied. Et l'interruption de Coin sur leur canal ne fit qu'en remettre une couche. Ariana sautilla quand elle le vit devenir livide et perdu. Tiana se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Elles pensaient à Beetee et le remercièrent une nouvelle fois pour son intelligence.

Coin se mit à son tour à faire un discours. Malgré toute l'antipathie à son égard les filles aimèrent son discours. Bien qu'il ne soit empreint d'aucune véritable émotion, cela allait rebooster les troupes et cela coupait également le président dans son entreprise de garder les pieds sur le bateau. Elles s'en délectaient. De plus, elles virent Plutarch dans un coin qui la regardait avec un certain recul et dédain. Finnick en sourit.

\- Lui il a vraiment tout compris à la vie.

Les Grant approuvèrent en riant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils le revoient à la fin de la guerre. Pour le remercier et lui exprimer leur gratitude.

La fin du spot se termina par un hommage à Katniss où Coin faisait semblant de pleurer. C'était d'un tel pathétique que Tiana et Ariana rirent jaune. Puis une dernière image sur Snow leur apparut. Il était à la fois furieux et anéanti. Quand le tout se coupa, Ariana se mit à respirer à grandes goulées tout en serrant sa sœur contre elle.

\- L'espoir est là Tia'... Notre victoire... SA mort... On est déjà en train de la vivre en direct !

\- Si tu savais comme je me sens heureuse en cet instant. Même si je sais qu'on va retourner se battre il y a en moi une part qui est satisfaite. On l'a atteint !

\- Oui ! C'est notre plus belle victoire !

En larmes, elles sautillèrent entre elles sous le regard attendri des autres. Finnick adorait la voir comme ça. C'était rare ! Haymitch fut également fier et heureux d'avoir vu Snow ainsi. Là ils pleuraient mais ce n'était pas de la peine, c'était de la joie...

* * *

 **Ils reprennent du poil de la bête face à un Snow avachi... A vendredi pour la suite :)**


	74. Acharnement et folie

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

 **Pour répondre à ta review, Alexxx : Déjà félicitations d'avoir lu autant de chapitres aussi vite ! Nous sommes des auteurs sadiques, je te le confirme mdr C'est exactement le but de cette fic :) Merci de ta review et contente que ça te plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : Acharnement et Folie**

Après les spots de télévision, l'escouade cent quarante-huit se sentit complètement remotivée. Hormis la perte tragique de Katniss et Peeta, la fête était dans leur cœur. Voir Snow ainsi leur donna la flamme d'avancer à nouveau. Malgré leur souffrance physique et mentale, ils décidèrent de ne plus penser et de continuer à avancer coûte que coûte. Glen ouvrit donc la carte et la troupe se réunit pour faire le point.

\- Hum, ça va être difficile de passer... Il y a des pièges tous les dix mètres, déglutit Finnick en se massant le ventre.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, lui répondit Jason. On va entrer dans la périphérie du centre.

\- On se rapproche donc du palais ? S'excita Ariana.

\- Oui et non... Une fois passé la périphérie il reste... le centre en lui même. Il doit être bourré de pacificateurs chevronnés. Ca va être le plus gros challenge avant d'atteindre le palais.

\- Au moins il n'y aura plus de pièges, commenta Haymitch. Sinon les pacificateurs ne pourraient pas agir.

\- C'est déjà ça en effet, lui sourit le chef. Je pense que demain nous attend une journée bien chargée... Il faudrait que l'on atteigne la ligne centrale avant la nuit. Ensuite... On avisera...

La troupe approuva puis Glen referma le Holo qu'il garda précieusement contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Tiana ? Demanda Finnick en la voyant trembler avec ferveur.

\- Oui, ça va... Juste le manque de cachets...

\- Tu aurais dû en prendre dans ton sac en partant ! S'exprima Glen avec paternalisme.

\- J'en avais pris... Mais quand j'ai regardé dans l'hovercraft je me suis rendu compte que la boite était vide. Et pourtant j'avais bien vérifié avant.

Haymitch écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un coup de Coin ?!

Tiana le regarda, surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... C'est logique, elle sait que sans ça je deviens une proie, disons, facile.

Ariana serra les poings.

\- Alors tu dois lui montrer que tu es plus forte que ça. Tu peux vivre sans cachets. Tant que tu nous as nous.

Sa sœur lui sourit avec amour. Ses tremblements avaient diminué.

\- Avec l'adrénaline de demain je n'y penserais plus, c'est juste le coup de passer les nuits.

Elle respira un moment alors que Finnick s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras en vérifiant d'un regard que ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle lui sourit en biais, l'air de dire que ce n'était plus ce genre de chose qui allait la terrifier maintenant. Au contraire. Elle n'attendait que ça. Ariana en rit doucement avant de se diriger vers les douches.

\- Excusez-moi mais je pue le cheval mort, je vais essayer de me laver.

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'empressa Haymitch.

Glen fit semblant de ne rien entendre mais cela le perturba. Pourtant le duo ne fit que se laver dans une douche de la chambre et ça leur fit un bien fou. Presque comme une peau neuve. L'eau était brunâtre avec des teintes de rouge par moment.

\- Alors, elle marche la douche ? Demanda Finnick.

\- Plus que bien, l'eau n'est pas coupée. Je peux te dire qu'on a enlevé une sacrée couche de crasse et de sang.

\- Et on a nettoyé nos plaies, enchaina Haymitch. Vous devriez en faire de même.

Finnick approuva en se ruant dans la douche. Il hésita à inviter Tiana mais préféra la laisser se reposer un peu. Il lava son ventre en priorité où ça n'arrivait toujours pas à cicatriser à cause des chocs. Il grommela et les autres prirent leur douche à leur tour. Jason savait que pour lui ça serait probablement la dernière d'où il en profita un maximum.

Une fois propre le chef laissa sa place à Glen. Il alla se coucher dans un coin avant de vomir le peu de ce qu'il avait mangé. Karen savait son état mais n'en redit rien. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter tout le monde même s'ils n'étaient pas dupe. On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui... Inventer un antidote prenait beaucoup de temps sur un poison inconnu. Il y passerait avant.

\- Hé, il y a du mouvement dehors ! Répliqua Jack qui se tenait contre la vitre.

Ariana et Tiana dormaient dans les bras de leurs hommes et ne les avaient pas entendus. Travis se leva et regarda avec son comparse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils plissèrent les yeux avant qu'une rafale de tirs ne soit entendue. Jack comprit rapidement la situation.

\- Il faut que l'on file ! Le plus vite possible !

\- Tu crois ? Ils tirent pourtant sur les autres immeubles. Ils ont peut-être vu quelqu'un.

Travis fixa une nouvelle nuée de pacificateurs qui envoya des bombes dans des bâtiments qui s'effondrèrent. Lors du choc la troupe se réveilla en sursaut. Tiana respira avec peine tandis qu'Ariana cherchait son arme en tremblant.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des pacificateurs arrivent en nombre, commenta Jack. Et je pense qu'ils ne se donnent même plus la peine de dénicher leurs ennemis. Ils sont en train de s'acharner sur tous les bâtiments qu'ils voient. On doit partir et vite !

\- Les salauds ! On ne peut même plus se reposer, grommela Haymitch. Bordel, je n'arrive même pas à me lever...

Finnick l'aida avec difficulté lui aussi.

\- Nos muscles sont au repos, intervint Karen. On va avoir du mal à repartir comme ça... !

\- Pourtant il le faut, s'exprima Jason avec rapidité.

L'homme souffrant le martyr se leva comme si de rien n'était. Il prépara ses affaires et tous le suivirent au pas de course.

Les pacificateurs remarquèrent rapidement l'objet inconnu qui trônait devant l'entrée. D'un signe de main un paquet d'ennemis arriva et Jack fit sauter les bombes.

\- GO ! GO ! GO !

\- Attendez ! Hurla la blonde ! GLEN EST DANS LA DOUCHE !

\- QUOI ?!

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle avec panique.

\- Je vais le chercher !

\- Je viens avec toi ! Hurla Tiana.

Sa sœur approuva et toutes deux filèrent dans la salle de bains.

\- Bon sang c'était bien le moment, ils sont entrés ! Beugla Travis. Ils encerclent les sorties ! On est piégés !

En panique l'asiatique s'empara de ses armes et fit le guet devant la porte de leur chambre.

\- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Karen qui boitilla d'un regard supplicatif.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen, réfléchit le blond. On ne peut plus descendre... Autant monter en haut. Non ?

\- Et une fois piégés sur le toit ? On saute dans le vide ? S'énerva Jack.

Haymitch le regarda de travers, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'atteindre l'immeuble suivant ? Il est tout prêt ! On n'a pas le choix de toute façon !

Des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Jason serra les dents.

\- Sur les toits ! VITE !

Karen et les autres se mirent à courir tandis que Glen terminait de se rhabiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa veste ni de prendre son packtage alors que les jumelles survivantes le tirèrent à la suite de leurs hommes. Reprenant à peine son souffle ils sortirent de l'appartement.

\- Ils sont là ! Des rebelles !

Les bruits de pas se firent plus rapides. Par chance ils ne savaient pas que c'était les Grant et leurs alliés. Montant les étages avec rapidité la troupe se dirigea tout en haut. C'est alors que Glen se stoppa.

\- Papa !

\- Le Holo ! Il est dans la salle de bains !

\- Tant pis c'est trop tard ! Hurla Ariana en panique.

\- Non ! Il ne doit pas être découvert ! Et on en a besoin pour les pièges ! Il y en a de trop on en a besoin !

Glen voulut redescendre. C'est alors que Tiana et Ariana firent un choix. Elles le tirèrent dans une chambre au hasard et fermèrent la porte juste à temps.

Les troupes se mirent à monter à la suite des autres dont Finnick se figea en voyant que Tiana et les deux autres avaient disparus.

\- NON ! PAS CA ! Pas encore capturée ! Je n'y survivrais pas !

\- MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! Hurla Haymitch en se tenant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla Travis avec terreur.

\- Avancez sans nous on vous rejoindra ! On doit... On doit sauver notre famille !

\- Putain ! Fais chier ! Hurla Travis avant de continuer à monter.

\- Rendez-vous à l'horloge du parc près du cinéma ! Hurla Jason qui aidait Karen à monter. Si vous n'êtes pas là avant l'aube on continue sans vous !

\- OK !

Mis d'accord, le duo d'hommes se planqua dans un ascenseur tout en voyant passer le troupeau d'ennemis. Ils attendirent qu'ils soient passés avant de descendre quatre à quatre en hurlant le nom de leurs proches. Au loin Ariana, Tiana et Glen coururent jusqu'à leur ancienne chambre tout en bas. Des pacificateurs se tenaient en place à quelques étages d'où elles durent les tuer avec discrétion pour passer. Aria sauta sur un ennemi en lui tranchant la gorge tandis que Tiana planta sa dague dans le cœur du second. Glen se sentit mal et irresponsable en cet instant. Il avait fait une grosse erreur mais le Holo était la seule chose qui le rendait important... Il se sentait si inutile... Toujours aussi faible...

D'étage en étage le duo enchaina les meurtres silencieux. Par chance la pénombre et leurs nombreuses expériences de la guerre et de la survie leur rendait la tâche facile. Se cachant dans les recoins, armes à la main elles bougeaient comme des chats. Sautant sur leurs ennemis en les empêchant de crier. Morts en une fraction de seconde. Elles utilisèrent la corde pour en étrangler des plus récalcitrants.

Une fois atteint leur ancienne chambre, elles entrèrent en cachette. Glen se précipita dans la salle de bains. Au même instant des bruits de tirs retentirent dans les couloirs plus haut. Ariana et Tiana paniquèrent tandis qu'une masse noire émergea du salon.

\- Oh mais que vois-je ! Les Grant ! Je suis chanceux ! Snow va m'offrir un siège de choix dans son équipe. Je pourrais prendre le grade le plus haut !

Le duo se mit en position. Il était seul avec deux pacificateurs. Ca semblait être un gradé. L'homme sortit un pistolet-taser avec délice mais les filles ne levèrent même pas un sourcil. Elles n'avaient plus peur. Elles n'avaient que leur but en tête. Survivre et protéger les leurs. Tel les Hunger Games qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Sans oublier Snow qui obnubilait leurs pensées. Pas question de mourir avant d'avoir atteint ce fichu palais !

\- TIREZ !

Les deux pacificateurs en noir visèrent le duo et déchargèrent leurs munitions. Avec rapidité les filles se mirent à courir dans le salon en sautant derrière un renfoncement qu'offrait le canapé et une marche. Glen se cloitra dans la salle de bains avec terreur. Il ne servait vraiment à rien, se dit-il. Il n'avait rien fait pour elles ou pour cette guerre. Il se sentait minable.

\- Prenez-les en tenaille bande d'imbéciles ! Beugla le commandant.

Le duo se fixa avant de hocher de la tête. Un pacificateur arriva de chaque côté. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir les filles dos à dos avant de se retrouver au sol avec une lame dans le cou.

\- Ne jamais compter que sur des armes à feu, sourit Tiana sadiquement devant un commandant surpris. Nous on sait se battre. On se salit les mains, plutôt que de rester derrière, à se cacher.

Le commandant grommela avant de tirer sur la rouquine. Ce fut rapide mais Ariana la poussa à temps. L'ainée la remercia tandis que la blonde roula sur elle même en lançant une lampe sur son assaillant.

Celui-ci appela des renforts tandis qu'il continuait à tirer des balles électrifiées pour essayer de les paralyser. Ce qui fut vain. Le duo utilisa tout ce qui était à leur disposition pour se cacher, ramper et lancer des projectiles. Les bruits continuaient à l'extérieur de la chambre alors que des pacificateurs entrèrent pour soutenir leur dirigeant. Ariana serra les dents. Ca se corsait. Des balles volèrent dans tous les sens, explosant la télévision, les meubles et les matelas si luxueux. Glen respira avec difficulté. Il hésitait à sortir de là et à les aider mais à quoi bon... Il serait un poids mort !

Voyant le nombre croitre malgré ceux qu'elles réussissaient à tuer avec les couteaux pour Tiana et une arme simple pour Ariana, elles décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler une seconde. Tiana décida de devenir la diversion. Ariana le comprit lorsque la rouquine lança un fumigène. Rampant et sentant les balles fuser en l'air, elle se dirigea à la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Tiana brisa une fenêtre avec une table basse pour faire croire qu'elles avaient sauté. Elles n'étaient qu'au deuxième étage. Puis elle se glissa sous le canapé et attendit quelques secondes. Elle regarda les éclairs jaunes des coups de feu cesser lorsque le commandant leur hurla d'arrêter.

\- Elles ont sauté ! Grommela-t-il. Rattrapez-les moi !

Les pacificateurs obéirent rapidement en fonçant dans les escaliers. Tiana fut fière de son coup. Elle attendit que le commandant se retourne pour sortir de sa cachette et lui sauter au cou. Elle serra sa nuque.

\- Alors, petit joueur, on veut se battre avec les grands ? Tu as mal choisi tes cibles crois-moi ! On est les pires.

Elle pouffa et lui donna un coup dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur mais la repoussa contre la vitre. Tiana tombant en arrière en hurlant. Elle se retint de justesse au bord de la vitre qui lui fit saigner les mains.

Le commandant se mit à rire.

\- Et alors ? C'est qui le petit joueur maintenant !?

\- C'est toi connard ! Cria Ariana en le plantant de sa lame fétiche reçue à son anniversaire.

\- S... Salope... !

Vomissant du sang, Ariana le poussa dans le vide en récupérant sa lame. Il tomba et s'étala sur le sol entre des pacificateurs surpris.

\- Donne-moi la main !

Tiana s'exécuta d'un sourire. Glen la prit dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis un boulet !

\- Arrête de penser ça, papa, s'exprima la rouquine. Tu es celui qui m'a acceptée dans son foyer. Tu es celui qui est toujours là pour nous. Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre. Juste d'être à nos côtés.

Glen eut une larme.

\- Tia' à raison papa. Tu es le pilier des Grant. Sans toi il n'y en aurait même pas, pouffa-t-elle. Tu es si protecteur. C'est à notre tour de te protéger !

Ariana et Tiana se sourirent et Glen les prit contre lui.

\- Mes princesses.

\- Papounet !

Ce tendre moment de tendresse fut coupé lorsque des pacificateurs les repérèrent. Ils se reprirent et Glen soupira un bon coup pour se reprendre. Chacun avait son rôle. Oui, lui aussi avait sa place. Celle d'amener ses filles jusqu'à leur cible.

A nouveau les pacificateurs tirèrent dans le tas. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en viser un en particulier. Mais ils se stoppèrent sous la surprise du trio. Puis ils s'effondrèrent alors que Finnick et Haymitch foncèrent sur elles.

\- VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOLLES ! Hurla le brun hors de lui. PARTIR EN ARRIERE ! NE PAS NOUS PREVENIR ! NOUS LAISSER ! ON ETAIT INQUIETS !

\- BANDE D'IRRESPONSABLES ! Enchaina Haymitch.

\- Heum... Désolé, répliqua Ariana avec son regard de chien battu.

\- C'est de ma faute les garçons. Je voulais à tout prix récupérer le Holo... Je pense que sans lui on ne pourra pas avancer. Mais j'ai peut-être fait le mauvais choix sur le coup. On aurait pu y retourner plus tard...

Les gendres s'en prirent à leur beau-père avant de prendre leur chérie dans leur bras et de se retenir de pleurer.

\- On était morts d'inquiétude ! On vous croyait déjà en route vers Snow ! Déclara le blond en s'agrippant à Aria.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais accepté, jamais, répliqua Finnick en serrant Tiana avec protection et amour.

Les filles leur caressèrent le dos avant que Glen ne les interpelle.

\- D'autres pacificateurs arrivent ! Il faut partir !

\- Mais comment !? On est coincés ! Déclara Tiana perplexe.

\- J'y ai réfléchi. Les autres ont fait une poulie de corde sur le toit. La plupart des pacificateurs doivent leur tirer dessus pour essayer de les atteindre. D'autres se dirigent même vers l'autre bâtiment. Alors on va en faire de même mais de l'autre côté ! J'ai vu un truc qui nous serra utile. Suivez-moi !

\- On te fait confiance ! Sourit Ariana.

Tous approuvèrent avant de le suivre. Les pacificateurs qui étaient sur le chemin n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de tirer qu'ils se retrouvaient à terre par des couteaux, des lames ou un trident dans le ventre. Ils furent précis et rapides.

\- Snow va s'en mordre les doigts de nous avoir autant entrainé dans ses jeux et sa guerre, se mit à sourire Aria.

\- On ne peut plus d'accord, lui répliqua la rouquine avec malice.

Les deux ricanèrent un peu alors que Tiana se rendait compte que les cachets ne lui manquaient pas. C'était vraiment l'adrénaline et l'espoir qui la tenaient. Avec sa famille. Elle se sentait si forte, si vivante ! De même que les autres.

\- Voilà ici ! Avec cette planche en verre on pourra passer.

Les filles regardèrent les hommes prendre une énorme planche de table en cristal dur avant de la diriger vers une fenêtre d'un autre immeuble. La tâche fut ardue et en la poussant le verre trembla. Il ne se brisa pas pour autant.

\- Merci au Capitole, c'est de la bonne qualité, commenta Haymitch qui fit rire la troupe. En avant !

Etant monté jusqu'au cinquième étage pour atteindre une fenêtre en face, l'entreprise fut plus complexe que prévu. Une fois sur le verre, le trio Grant regarda en bas. On voyait tout. Tiana, prise d'un horrible vertige se bloqua littéralement sur place. Elle regarda Ariana puis le sol en boucle. La blonde marchait à quatre pattes d'une lenteur abominable. Elle tremblait. Haymitch n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'il voyait et se sentait pris de nausées. Finnick sembla le plus à l'aise bien que stressé. Surtout que des pacificateurs rodaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils les voient et tirent sur eux. Bien que la plupart étaient partis vers l'autre immeuble pour prendre Jason et les autres en chasse.

\- Donne-moi la main Tia', s'exprima Finnick en la voyant en transe.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas bouger ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur, Finn' !

\- Ne crains rien, fais-moi confiance !

\- Je peux pas, je peux pas !

\- Aie confiance en moi !

Tiana tomba dans ses yeux verts profonds et brillants. Sa confiance l'inspira et elle tendit sa main. Il la prit et lui sourit.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde que moi.

\- D'accord.

D'un maigre sourire il la fit avancer, tout doucement. Il percuta Ariana et Haymitch qui se tenaient par la main. Ils en hurlèrent subitement sans trop faire de bruit. Le quatuor se regarda avant de rire. Un rire nerveux mais apaisant. Glen leur pria d'avancer alors qu'il fermait la marche. D'autres pacificateurs tournaient dans le coin. Lui ne semblait pas trop atteint. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se devait d'être fort. C'était son choix.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Tiana et Ariana reprirent vie de même que les garçons. Finnick préférait largement l'eau et la terre ferme.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, commenta Haymitch en expirant.

\- A qui le dîtes-vous, lui sourit Glen en biais.

Rassurée et remontée, la troupe sortit rapidement de là en tuant un ou deux ennemis sur leur passage. Le temps qu'ils remarquent la planche de verre, ils étaient déjà partis.

En pleine nuit, alors que le jour allait bientôt se lever, la troupe Grant se faufila dans les ruelles. Il fut dur de ne pas croiser de pièges ou d'ennemis mais ils continuaient tout de même de se battre et d'avancer. Tuant et se protégeant. Le Holo fut utile malgré les nouveaux pièges non notifiés. Cela sauva la vie de Glen et Ariana qui avaient failli se faire trancher en deux. Ils remercièrent à nouveau Beetee dans leur esprit. Ils se plongèrent dans les ténèbres tels des assassins, sans faiblir, en direction de leur point de rendez-vous.

* * *

A l'aube, Jason arriva près de l'horloge. Ils avaient dû utiliser une sorte de tyrolienne inventée pour atteindre l'autre bâtiment. Puis ils avaient couru sans relâche en laissant Jack et Travis se battre. Karen et Jason ne pouvant plus faire grand chose. Ils passèrent par les souterrains où un train passa près d'eux. Puis ils longèrent les voies et réussirent à sortir juste à temps pour rejoindre le parc.

Dans les deux équipes personne n'avait pu se reposer bien longtemps de cette longue nuit. Snow avait redoublé les attaques et les effectifs pour dénicher les jumelles et les rebelles qui se terraient dans la périphérie du centre. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches de lui. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas évacuer en laissant les autres dans leurs problèmes. Mais ce serait admettre la défaite... Cela le rongea. Il ne voulait pas fuir avant d'avoir tué les Grant. Perdu, il s'effondra sur son bureau, laissant le sang couler de sa bouche. Il perdait son esprit combattif. Que lui restait-il comme option ?

\- Monsieur... Je dois appeler votre médecin ?

\- Hein... Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Je dois appeler votre médecin ?

\- J'espère que vous m'avez réveillé pour une chose plus urgente que la santé d'un vieil homme.

\- Ils ont survécu. Everdeen et Mellark. Je ne sais pas comment... Une caméra de surveillance a détecté leur présence.

Snow sembla hors du temps.

\- Faites-moi voir. Je... Je veux voir ça de mes yeux !

La caméra se lança. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Katniss était dans les égouts.

\- C'est elle. C'est elle... Alors la reine est devenue souterraine...

\- Nous avons aussi des images prises des Grant et de leurs alliés.

\- MONTREZ !

De nouvelles images se lancèrent. Il vit les Grant rejoindre un parc en courant et en tuant sur leur passage une troupe de cinq pacificateurs et une machine d'assaut. Ils avaient un regard... Un regard terrible.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne meurent-ils pas, Egeri ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils ce regard alors que je les ai brisés durant tout ce temps... J'ai tué leur famille, brisé leur amour, brisé Tiana, volé leur avenir, leur espoir, leur vie, leur petite sœur... J'ai tout pris, tout écrasé. Alors... Pourquoi ont-ils ce regard ? Pourquoi sont-ils aussi... vivants ?

La femme n'osa lui répondre tandis qu'il partit dans un fou rire terrifiant. Il devenait complètement fou. Il ne savait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il voyait autour de lui était le regard de ses ennemis. Katniss, Peeta, Ariana, Tiana, Haymitch, Finnick et Glen. Everdeen et Grant. Abernathy et Odair. Ils devaient mourir ! S'il tombait, ils tomberaient aussi !

Se levant avec rapidité il fit frémir son assistante.

\- Envoyez-moi deux cortèges entiers sur les Grant. Et sortez les mutations sur Everdeen ! Ils vont se faire avoir comme des rats !

\- Mais monsieur... Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup d'effectifs. Le reste protège votre palais.

\- Peu importe, prenez-en du palais.

\- Bien monsieur...

Elle partit aussi rapidement que possible alors que Snow gloussait de ses yeux fous.

\- C'EST MOI QUI GAGNERAIT A LA FIN !

Il balança ce qu'il avait sur sa table et toussa du sang sur le sol. Il ne partirait pas sans eux ! JAMAIS !

* * *

Au parc Jason soupira grandement en voyant les jumelles en vie. C'était le dernier symbole et sa dernière promesse avec Emily après tout. Chacun expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour s'en sortir.

\- Et que fait-on maintenant alors ? Demanda Jack couvert de sang. On avance non ?

\- On n'a pas trop le choix on est entourés de toute manière. Et le jour on ne pourra pas dormir, répliqua Jason qui suait à grosses gouttes. Une chance qu'on ait encore le Holo.

Glen déglutit mais fut ravi lui aussi de l'avoir encore.

\- On va prendre quelques minutes pour se poser, là, derrière les buissons puis on file vers le palais. Il nous reste dix blocs à parcourir avant la ligne centrale. Bourré de pièges. On va devoir longer les bords et se concentrer sur les petites ruelles. Malgré leur dangerosité, c'est le plus sûr, il n'y aura pas de pacificateurs. Autant ne pas trainer. Moi je ne peux plus me le permettre.

Chacun approuva avec un air coupable. Ils pensèrent fugacement à Ryan et Emily. Puis ils se posèrent en reprenant leurs esprits. Ils avaient tout un après-midi à courir qui les attendaient. Mais ils ne flancheraient pas. Ils étaient si proches du but.

* * *

Tiana cacha son visage contre Finnick et se blottit dans son torse durant les quelques minutes qu'ils se reposèrent. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux en fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière. Ils étaient si proches ! Et sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Haymitch et lui échangèrent un regard complice. La blonde était aussi blottie contre son petit-ami avec les yeux fermés. Le combat touchait à sa fin. Encore un effort et ils atteindraient enfin leur but.

L'escouade cent quarante-huit sursauta quand une annonce se fit entendre par les haut-parleurs.

\- Par ordre du président Snow, tous les résidents doivent se rendre au palais présidentiel. Veuillez continuer d'avancer dans le calme et le silence. De la nourriture, des vêtements et des médicaments vous seront distribués à votre arrivée. De la nourriture, des vêtements et des médicaments vous seront distribués à votre arrivée.

L'annonce reprit.

\- Il est temps de bouger, dit Jason avec une grimace de douleur.

Ils eurent encore une fois tous du mal à se lever. Les combats allaient être rudes et durs aujourd'hui. Finnick aida une Tiana à moitié endormie à se lever. Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Elle avait l'impression que cette avancée dans le capitole durait depuis toujours et pourtant ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Ariana prit sa main pour lui insuffler du courage et elles suivirent leurs hommes qui étaient aussi au bout du rouleau.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il tient à protéger les citoyens de Panem ? Ca me semble impossible de sa part, avança Tiana à sa sœur.

\- A la rigueur on s'en fiche. Tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas sur notre chemin. Je sais bien qu'on a ordre de ne pas tirer sur les civils mais…

\- Ils ont accepté les jeux toutes ses années. Il y en a plein qui payaient pour Finnick… Ou moi.

Aria pressa sa main.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner. Ils ne sont tout de même pas stupides au point de croire qu'on aimait se faire violer ? S'ils se mettent sur mon passage, je n'hésiterais pas.

Déterminées, elles suivirent les autres et se mirent elles aussi à longer les ruelles. S'il évacuait les citoyens alors il y avait possibilité qu'il n'y ait plus de piège. Ou alors… Ou alors les pièges s'activeraient au fur et à mesure que le Capitole était déserté.

Secouant la tête, elles reprirent leur sérieux, mains serrées sur leur arme.

\- C'est rempli de pacificateurs, grogna Jack en montrant les dents. Comment on va passer ?

\- Attendez, marmonna Glen. Laissez-les passer. Le Holo indique des mines dans ce coin.

\- Il sacrifierait ses hommes ? S'étonna Jason.

\- Il est acculé, il n'a plus d'idées, souffla Tiana avec joie. Il est coincé mais refuse de perdre.

La troupe décida d'attendre et eut un sourire carnassier quand l'explosion retentit et que les corps des pacificateurs volèrent en tous sens. Morts sur le coup. Ils se montrèrent dans la ruelle et avancèrent le plus vite possible malgré leur état déplorable.

\- PUTAIN, C'ETAIT UN PIEGE ! Hurla Jack quand d'autres pacificateurs déboulèrent. Ils nous ont délibérément attiré ici et ont sacrifié leurs hommes pour nous avoir. On fait quoi ?

\- On fonce dans le tas ! On n'a plus le choix ! Cria Travis en courant devant tout le monde.

La peur au ventre devant les pacificateurs face à eux, Tiana agrippa encore plus fort sa dague. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se donner courage avant de les rouvrir. Aria avait pris sa main, dans le même état qu'elle. Jack fonça derrière Travis dans un cri de rage pure et ils suivirent tous en hurlant, décontenançant brièvement les pacificateurs qui se figèrent.

\- Ne me lâche pas, Aria ! J'ai tellement peur ! Couina Tiana d'une faible voix alors qu'elles courraient toutes les deux derrière les hommes.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur ! Mais on doit encore tenir un peu !

Tiana hurla aussi sa rage mais se dit que quelque chose clochait. La surprise avait pu figer les pacificateurs, oui. Mais ils auraient déjà dû reprendre leur avancée pour les tuer. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, il y eut comme un tremblement de terre. Quoi encore ?

Elle voulut garder la main d'Aria dans la sienne, mais elles se retrouvèrent séparées cette fois-ci. Jack et Travis étaient tombés tout près l'un de l'autre. Haymitch était isolé et avait volé contre une porte de maison, sonné. Glen n'avait pas encore atteint l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et était donc épargné. Karen avait amorti le choc pour Jason qui serait probablement mort sur le coup. Finnick était tombé en plein milieu des pacificateurs et son trident avait volé plus loin. Désespéré, le brun regarda comment s'en sortir. Mais l'un des pacificateurs tira sa tête par les cheveux.

\- Odair ! L'un de ceux qu'il veut le plus voir mourir ! Ricana l'un d'eux.

Aria venait de rejoindre Haymitch et ils écarquillèrent les yeux à cette scène. Tiana sentit son cœur chuter. Aurait-elle assez de temps pour le sauver ? Pas le temps d'y penser, elle se propulsa de toutes ses forces vers eux, avec la force du désespoir. Finnick capta son regard et tenta de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne au milieu de son pire cauchemar. On lui mit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et il grogna de douleur. Il sursauta en sentant un canon froid sur sa nuque. Non, pas maintenant ! Tiana ne le supporterait pas.

Glen hurla le nom du brun, Aria et Haymitch s'étant mis à courir eux aussi. Karen et Jason avançaient également vers la scène. Travis et Jack faisaient un carnage de leur côté même si Travis semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à bien viser ses ennemis. Le déclic de l'arme sembla résonner dans la tête de Tiana. Le pacificateur qui tenait l'arme la regarda avec un sourire sadique. Ses yeux étaient déjà remplis de larmes. Pas Finnick, pas lui ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! Elle revit en un éclair toute leur histoire. Elle devait vivre heureuse avec lui, pas le perdre à son tour ! Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit la même chose dans le regard du brun.

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais son but, elle était trop lente. Elle allait le perdre ! Elle eut un hoquet en voyant des pacificateurs se détacher du groupe pour se mettre sur sa route. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Des couteaux passèrent près d'elle et elle remercia mentalement Haymitch alors que les hommes tombaient comme des mouches. Sans sourciller, Tiana sauta par-dessus les cadavres et atterrit enfin devant Finnick.

\- Qui crois-tu impressionner, Tiana ? Grogna celui qui tenait l'arme. Je me rappelle encore de Gary me vantant ses exploits avec la plus demandée des vainqueurs après les expiations.

Tiana grogna avec rage, refusant d'associer les images avec ce que venait de dire l'homme.

\- Je vais tuer ton cher Odair et je vais vérifier ensuite si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

La rouquine serra les poings avec rage alors que le cercle se resserrait derrière elle. Elle entendait Haymitch et Aria courir pour la rejoindre et Glen hurler son nom. D'un geste, elle prit sa dague et trancha dans les ventres à proximité, les pacificateurs s'écroulant dans des râles de douleur.

\- Ferme-là, raclure ! Cria-t-elle.

Finnick ferma un instant les yeux. En une fraction de seconde, l'homme pouvait appuyer sur le canon et le tuer. A sa grande surprise, il sentit que le canon s'éloignait et eut un cri de douleur quand il lui donna un coup de crosse avant de tomber au sol.

Finnick n'étant plus en danger direct, Tiana sortit sa corde et l'enroula autour du cou de l'homme qui se débattit comme un fou. Elle serra de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, raide et rouge. En se retournant, d'autres pacificateurs furent face à elle.

\- Putain, mais y'en a combien ? Grogna-t-elle.

Elle remarqua que l'un d'eux tenait le trident de Finnick.

\- Et merde !

Se mettant devant le brun, elle chercha quoi faire.

De leur côté, Jack et Travis avaient réussi à s'en sortir et avançaient aussi vers la rouquine. Aria se rongeait les ongles avec angoisse. Haymitch marmonnait des putain en boucle, Glen criait le nom de sa fille. Karen et Jason les rejoignirent aussi.

Tiana se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le trident et le saisit à pleines mains, s'approchant du pacificateur qui le tenait. Elle lui en donna un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Finnick s'était redressé, portant la main sur sa tête avec douleur. Il se sentait faible d'un coup. Le pacificateur se redressa et plongea le trident en avant, prêt à en trouer Finnick qui écarquilla les yeux. Tué par sa propre arme ? Quelle ironie ! Tiana se jeta sur l'homme, évitant de peu un coup de trident dans l'épaule et s'acharna à retourner le trident contre lui, le bourrant de coups.

\- Aidez… Moi ! Ordonna-t-il aux autres.

Les autres pacificateurs étaient cependant déjà occupés, tombant sous les balles des autres alliés de Tiana. La rouquine finit par parvenir à retourner son arme contre son assaillant et le lui planta en plein cœur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Finnick, essoufflée, et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Si j'ai le droit à une telle récompense, je veux bien frôler la mort plus souvent, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de récupérer le trident du brun et de rejoindre les autres qui semblaient en avoir fini avec leurs ennemis.

\- On se dépêche, hurla Jason. On a encore neuf blocs à passer et l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé !

Ils se remirent à longer les murs, souffrant tous de cette course effrénée. Travis finit par s'immobiliser.

\- Continuez sans moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis pris une balle.

Il ouvrit son gilet pour leur montrer ses côtes couvertes de rouge qui s'étendait vers le cœur.

\- Je tiendrais pas. Oubliez pas la mission.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Cria Tiana.

\- Je vais mourir ! Accomplissez la vengeance de tout Panem !

Ce fut Jack qui les poussa à avancer alors que Travis saisissait le sureau mortel plutôt que de mourir d'une mort lente. L'homme s'éteignit d'un sourire, le visage levé vers le ciel.


	75. Vendetta

**Chapitre 75 : Vendetta**

Passant de blocs en blocs, la troupe se retrouva aux prises d'un nombre incalculable de pacificateurs à leur recherche. Ils comprirent que Snow était au bord du gouffre. Il comptait les faire tuer avant l'évacuation. C'est tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment.

Le président était dans son palais et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Une bombe magnétique venant du un avait retenti il y a quelques minutes où toutes les caméras s'étaient coupées. Il enrageait car il venait de voir Finnick au bord du gouffre avec Tiana. C'était le meilleur moment ! Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient survécu ou non... Il devenait fou et frappait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il lui semblait aussi que Everdeen avait des difficultés mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il espéra et en même temps ne se faisait pas de fausse joie. C'était des cloportes, ils arrivaient toujours à trouver un moyen de survivre. Il essaya de reprendre contenance en regardant la foule commencer à s'amasser dehors. Et s'ils étaient là ? Non... Impossible ? Il douta... Il sentit un frisson sur ses bras. Il revit tous les mots qu'avaient dit les Grant, Finnick et les filles dans les spots envers lui.

\- EGERI !

\- Oui Monsieur ? Déclara la femme à travers la porte.

\- Faîtes rentrer la moitié des pacificateurs dans mon palais.

\- ... Mais...

\- TOUT DE SUITE.

\- Bien monsieur...

Egeri referma la porte avant de soupirer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle à son service ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il sacrifiait vie par vie... Et elle savait que c'était la fin. Des rebelles étaient entrés dans le périmètre central. En larmes, elle décida de faire un choix. Un choix qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Elle démissionna. Sans donner son ordre qui condamnerait probablement la moitié des pacificateurs dehors sous le coup des rebelles, elle s'enfuit à l'arrière du palais. Si Snow ne tombait pas elle serait morte. Mais elle comptait sur les rebelles pour en finir. Et elle comme les autres le pressentaient... Elle prit les souterrains puis disparut du palais à jamais.

* * *

Dans la ceinture centrale, Jason et son équipe arrivèrent le plus loin possible avant de se retrouver confrontés à un problème de taille. Des pacificateurs pullulaient sur une ligne en face d'un nombre incalculable de cadavres de rebelles. Ils contrôlaient les membres du Capitole qui arrivaient en courant entre deux assauts de balles.

\- Chiotte, on ne pourra pas passer dans ces conditions ! Beugla Jack en colère.

Leur chef se blottit contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration il voyait double. Il regarda son ventre devenir violet. Son cœur était tout proche.

Une nouvelle vague de rebelles arriva et tira avant de se faire abattre par la ligne blanche d'ennemis.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop, même pour nous, répliqua Haymitch songeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait autant au palais. Il avait une réserve énorme contre nous.

\- On doit passer, s'impatienta Ariana. On a couru toute l'après-midi entre les pièges et les pacificateurs à notre poursuite. Ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on va hésiter !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais on ne va pas se lancer comme ça dans le tas.

Les blonds se fixèrent. Ils étaient si impatients et si agités. Tiana était dans le même état avec un Finnick au poing serré. Leur dernière ligne droite était en face d'eux ! Que faire ?

\- J'ai une idée. Vous allez vous déguiser en hommes et femmes du Capitole, répliqua Jason entre deux respirations.

\- Mais on ne passera pas l'inspection. Notre visage est plus connu que la peste dans le monde, répliqua Ariana.

\- C'est clair, ça ne servirait à rien, enchaina Tiana. Autant venir et hurler nos prénoms sur les toits.

Jason se mit à sourire. Il avait un regard fier de sa troupe. Ils étaient tous si braves, courageux et intelligents.

\- Je vais servir d'appât, déclara-t-il. Lorsque les prochains rebelles viendront essayer de forcer l'entrée je vous courrais après et vous irez droit vers les pacificateurs. Ils vous aideront sans chercher à vous regarder.

\- Mais... Tenta Tiana.

\- Vous savez que je suis condamné. Et j'ai une promesse à accomplir. En hommage à tous les morts, à Ryan, Emily et Travis. Je suis heureux de mourir ainsi, en héros. Plutôt que d'attendre de partir dans un coin. Laissez-moi cet honneur.

Les jumelles survivantes eurent les larmes aux yeux. Elles ne voyaient pas leur leader mourir. C'était un roc... S'essuyant les yeux, elles lui sourirent et levèrent le pouce. Haymitch et Finnick en furent contents et se cachèrent à leur tour. Glen se laissa aller et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes un brave homme. Merci pour tout ! Vous nous avez conduit jusqu'à lui !

Jason le serra contre lui avec poigne.

\- Pas autant que vous, père Grant. Je vous les confie. Surveillez-les bien.

\- Jusqu'à ma mort.

Ils se détachèrent et se sourirent. Chacun eut le droit à son accolade. Karen en pleura des litres. Elle voulut l'accompagner pour rejoindre Ryan mais le chef lui ordonna de rester en vie. Elle n'insista pas et le regarda sourire.

\- Allez, haut les cœurs. Une Vendetta vous attend. Vous l'attendez depuis si longtemps.

Ils approuvèrent et il reprit son souffle. Puis il leur fit un signe d'adieu et se retourna. Il ne se retournerait plus avant la fin.

Ils le comprirent et rebroussèrent chemin en larmes. Ils savaient quoi faire maintenant. Avec rapidité, la troupe chercha un magasin de vêtements. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas et tout les bâtiments furent clos. C'est alors que des membres du Capitole arrivèrent en courant. Jack, Ariana et Tiana se regardèrent avant de sourire. Ils les abattirent sans une once de remords. Les hommes en furent surpris mais n'en redirent rien. Au point où ils en étaient...

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Si le président évacue on aura perdu la bataille ! Répliqua Jack avec ferveur.

Tremblante et empressée, la troupe se démena pour prendre les habits. Aria enfila une robe dorée très claire qui était surmontée de diamants. Elle fut mal à l'aise d'enlever sa tenue et ses protections. Surtout que c'était quitte ou double. Si les pacificateurs décidaient de tirer sur eux c'était fini. Tout comme les rebelles de l'autre côté qui les prendraient pour des gens du Capitole. Elle déglutit et Tiana la regarda avec les mêmes pensées. Pourtant l'espoir ne les quitta pas.

La rouquine enfila une longue robe verte à paillettes pendant que Finnick et Haymitch enfilaient un costume trois pièces brun et rouge. C'était très voyant. Glen enfila un haut à froufrous bleus avant de mettre un pantalon en cuir noir. C'était très inconfortable, il n'aimait pas ça. Jack fut rebuté par son ensemble orange pétant mais il n'en redit rien. Il préféra en rire surtout en voyant Glen. C'était un clown.

\- Oh ça va ! C'est le seul qui était à ma taille !

Les filles rirent à leur tour. Glen bougonna mais sourit aussi.

Puis ils se reprirent en enfilant des capes de voyage violet foncé et se redirigèrent vers Jason. Leur bruit de pas signifia à l'homme qu'ils étaient là. Il en lâcha une larme. Puis il attendit. Ils restèrent silencieux dans le coin d'un immeuble. Entendant les gens du Capitole parler avec espoir de Snow. Entre brouhaha et bruit de pas paniqué. Les jumelles survivantes se regardèrent avant de se prendre la main. Haymitch et Finnick faisaient des exercices de respiration en attendant. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, Jason leur fit signe.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'ils se mirent à courir en avant alors que des tirs fusèrent. Ariana et Tiana se retournèrent quelques secondes pour regarder Jason. Il souriait et pleurait en même temps. Elles lui sourirent une dernière fois en un grand merci. Il approuva de la tête puis fit semblant de tirer sur eux.

Les pacificateurs les virent arriver. Ils étaient débordés et tiraient de tous les côtés.

\- AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-NOUS !

La troupe cacha à moitié leur visage en sentant la peur les tirailler. Ca passe ou ça casse, pensa Haymitch en fermant les yeux. C'est alors que des pacificateurs coururent vers eux. Ils se sentirent mal mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau pour tirer sur Jason et les autres rebelles qui étaient là. Finnick évita de peu une balle perdue de même que Karen. Ils se regardèrent avec panique avant de passer la barrière de pacificateurs.

Une fois passée, la troupe se retourna. Jason gisait au sol alors qu'on continuait à lui tirer dessus. Les ennemis étaient tellement sous pression... Les filles se retournèrent et avancèrent avec les autres. C'était un grand homme, ils leur rendraient hommage plus tard.

\- Putain on est passés, marmonna un Jack tendu.

\- Faites gaffe, d'autres pacificateurs contrôlent un peu partout, répliqua Haymitch.

\- Restez naturels, enchaina Finnick.

\- Avec cet habit c'est compliqué, dit Glen qui marchait un peu comme un canard.

L'escouade se mit à marcher avec vigueur derrière des gens du Capitole qui attendaient un espoir de la part de Snow. Ariana s'en retint de pouffer. Pathétique. Ces gens étaient tous pathétiques. Ils devraient mourir...

\- Attention contrôle à droite, répliqua Glen.

Ils bifurquèrent et continuèrent à marcher au rythme de leur cœur. Le palais apparut devant eux. Leurs regards s'agrandirent.

\- J'espère qu'il est toujours là, répliqua Jack avec un regard fou.

\- Nous aussi, dirent les sœurs en cœur.

Les garçons eurent un mauvais pressentiment quand soudain des bruits de tirs s'intensifièrent. Ne faisant plus de différence dans le tas les rebelles tirèrent et réussirent à faire une percée. Ils avaient réuni les escouades prêtes pour une dernière attaque suicide qui avait franchi la ligne centrale puis ils se déchargèrent.

En courant la troupe infiltrée se retrouva rapidement près des grilles. Closes.

\- Putain c'était sûr, il s'en fiche des gens du Capitole, déclara Tiana. On ne peut pas rentrer !

Des enfants passaient de main en main devant elles alors qu'elles tentaient de se frayer un passage avant de renoncer.

\- On doit rentrer ! Hurla Ariana en colère.

Les rebelles se rapprochèrent d'eux. La blonde décida d'enlever sa cape. Il n'y avait plus besoin de se cacher. Les pacificateurs étaient débordés.

\- On devrait en profiter pour passer, hurla Haymitch dans la cohue.

Il se fraya un passage avec Finnick avant de se rendre compte que les filles se faisaient tirer en arrière. Des pacificateurs les tenaient. Karen tira mais ne réussit pas à atteindre ses cibles.

\- On a les Grant ! On a les jumelles !

Ariana et Tiana se débattirent avant de se retourner et de mordre leurs adversaires aux jointures des mains.

Il leur donna un grand coup de crosse avant que Glen ne débarque en hurlant. Il leur fonça dessus pour les faire tomber. Surprises et impressionnées les filles se relevèrent.

\- On ne touche pas à mes filles !

Glen les prit par les bras et les amena plus loin. Les pacificateurs se firent canarder par Karen qui soupira de soulagement. Plus loin Finnick et Haymitch se firent emporter par la vague tandis que Jack faisait bande à part. Il était en train de tirer sur les pacificateurs à la grille pour essayer de forcer un passage malheureusement clos.

C'est alors que le bruit assourdissant se stoppa. Plus personne ne tira, plus personne ne parla. Un silence couvert par un bourdonnement où on regarda le ciel pour chercher son origine. Ariana, Tiana, Glen et Karen regardèrent des hovercrafts arriver. Ils semblaient venir du Capitole. Un frisson parcourut le dos du père de famille alors que les avions larguèrent des boites en métal.

Jack se stoppa à son tour il entendit le son si particulier que les cadeaux des sponsors faisaient lors des jeux. Il grogna de même que les autres survivants des Hunger Games. Ariana repensa à la seringue offerte pour tuer Doug. Etait-ce des cadeaux de Snow ? Elle en douta et se mit à regarder de droite à gauche. C'est alors qu'elle repéra Katniss Everdeen sur un char. Elle fixait le ciel avant de les voir elles aussi. Elle leur sourit rapidement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Ariana tomba des nues. Elle donna un coup de coude à sa sœur qui ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Elle... Elle est vivante ! Dit la rouquine perplexe.

\- Increvable, cette fille est increvable ! Sourit Ariana heureuse.

\- Grave !

Glen regarda les membres du Capitole lever les bras vers le ciel. Il attendit de voir ce qu'il se passait quand des énormes explosions retentirent au contact des objets métallique.

Le bruit revint, des hurlements, de la poussière, des explosions. Toutes les bombes tombèrent à la fois sur les gens du capitole et sur les rebelles présents. On hurla dans tous les sens tandis que Karen et Glen mirent les jumelles à couvert. Des enfants se retrouvèrent en lambeaux. Ariana et Tiana se sentirent mal mais gardèrent contenance. Snow était sans pitié. Haymitch et Finnick plus loin se prirent une explosion proche d'eux qui les envoya plus loin. Jack les évita pour sa part et se planqua sous une voiture des pacificateurs qui s'envola dans une explosion.

Le bombardement dura quelques secondes avant que le calme ne revienne. Les équipes médicales arrivèrent en trombe à leur tour pour soigner les rebelles et les membres du Capitole. C'était des soignants du treize. Tiana les reconnut. Les Grant se relevèrent tandis que Karen ne put s'empêcher d'aller aider des blesser. Elle repéra Haymitch et Finnick qui étaient inconscients. Elle prit de l'eau et les humidifia pour les réveiller. Leur donnant des claques. Ils la remercièrent alors que d'autres hovercrafts arrivaient.

\- Non... Une seconde vague ! Paniqua Glen.

Il repensa au douze. En revoyant les morts, les explosions et les corps volants. Il se recroquevilla en paniquant. Il pensa à Célia. Les jumelles survivantes ne surent quoi faire pour l'aider. Elles lui parlèrent mais il n'écouta pas. D'autres bombes plus directes qu'avant tombèrent en une pluie battante. Tout le monde hurla de plus belle. C'est alors que Karen repéra Katniss courir vers Primerose en hurlant. Elle était plus proche. C'était une enfant... Elle voulait rejoindre Ryan... Sans réfléchir elle courut vers l'enfant et sauta au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger. Karen explosa sous les yeux de Katniss qui s'envola. Les jumelles hurlèrent son nom en vain. Elle était en miettes.

Les garçons eurent du mal à se remettre en marche. Ils virent la porte du palais exploser en mille morceaux. Plus loin Ariana et Tiana avancèrent vers l'entrée avec un Glen qui tentait de se reprendre derrière elle. C'est alors qu'une troisième et dernière salve arriva. Toujours plus violente. Les filles étaient fichées sur le palais. Elles voulaient y aller ! Tellement y aller !

Glen était un peu en retrait. Il vit des bombes tomber près de lui avant de remarquer que Tiana et Ariana allaient être prises elles aussi dans une explosion. Il éteignit son cerveau avec Célia et le douze. Puis en fronçant les sourcils et en pensant à Rose il fit un sprint phénoménal. Tiana et Ariana tentaient de passer au-dessus de cadavres d'enfants. Elles se tenaient la main avant d'entendre Glen hurler. Tout se passa en quelques secondes à peine. Elles écarquillèrent leurs yeux tandis qu'il arriva sur elles pour les pousser d'une force incroyable. Elles tombèrent et se retrouvèrent plus loin alors que des bombes explosèrent sur Glen. Il s'envola et retomba plus loin dans une fumée noire.

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent-elles en des larmes qui n'arrivaient même pas à sortir tant le choc fut grand.

Les trois hommes les retrouvèrent à l'entrée avant de voir Karen morte. Puis ils les virent courir vers Glen.

\- ALLEZ-Y ! Hurla le père de famille.

Les filles se stoppèrent, surprise.

\- C'est à vous de le tuer ! C'est à vous de l'avoir ! Ne vous le faites pas prendre ! TUEZ-LE POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

\- Mais... Papa ! Pleura Ariana alors qu'elle vit du sang gicler de tout le côté gauche de son père jusqu'à son œil en sang.

Tiana allait s'avancer mais Finnick la retint. Il la regarda intensément. Ariana hésita de même qu'Haymitch. Jack attendit qu'ils se décident. Il n'irait qu'avec eux. Avec ses proches de sang. C'est alors que Glen sourit. Malgré son état mourant il leva le pouce droit et sourit. Il ne pouvait même plus parler tant le sang se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ariana hurla et se retourna sous le regard d'un Glen plus fier que jamais.

\- C'EST MES FILLES ! C'EST LES MEILLEURES ! Hurla-t-il en vomissant du sang partout.

Tiana se retourna à son tour avec les épaules qui tressautaient. Elles avaient encore un travail à faire.

Sous le sourire de Glen elles foncèrent vers le palais en voyant les pacificateurs s'enfuir en courant à leur tour. Jack en tua au passage il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ouvrait la voie. Il semblait que tous les hovercrafts prêts pour l'évacuation avaient été détruits dans les bombes. Snow était donc toujours là. Les sœurs décidèrent d'oublier Glen. D'oublier le monde réel. Et elles se concentrèrent sur leur ennemi. Sur leur Vendetta. Pour que leur père soit fier d'elles.

Jack condamna la porte avec des chaines qui trainaient pour ne pas que leur prise s'échappe et qu'on le leur vole. C'était la prise des Grant, il leur laissait volontiers mais comptait bien regarder la mort de ce connard. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, tout fut silencieux dans le palais. Tiana, Ariana, Finnick, Haymitch et Jack ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de courir, le regard rivé sur l'avant. Un regard fou et assassin. Enfin après tant de temps, ils allaient pouvoir en finir. C'était le plus beau moment de leur vie de rebelle. Jack condamna porte par porte en suivant un Finnick qui semblait connaitre l'endroit. Il avait dû venir plusieurs fois pour des rendez-vous.

C'est alors que le brun se stoppa. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Snow qu'ils entendirent tousser de l'intérieur. Tiana et Ariana eurent des traits déformés sur leur visage. Toutes leurs émotions passèrent en une seconde. Haine, tristesse, colère, peur, impatience, envie, folie... Elles en tremblaient.

\- Il est à vous, commenta Jack pour briser le silence qui s'installait. Je vais empêcher les autres de venir jusqu'ici. Et je vais pouvoir vous regarder.

Il montra de grandes vitres transparentes à la place des murs sur les côtés. Il leur sourit.

\- Je veux que vous soyez sans pitié. Pour moi et les autres.

Le quatuor approuva. Finnick et Haymitch se mirent en retrait alors que les filles se tinrent à la porte.

\- Un, deux, trois... Dirent-elles en cœur.

Puis elles poussèrent la porte avec violence. Snow était assis à son bureau. Du sang sur des mouchoirs. Il semblait... anéanti. Perdu. Comme mourant. Ce qui ne rendait que cette image plus onctueuse pour elles. C'est alors que les garçons les poussèrent à y aller. Ariana les regarda en biais. Ils ne viendraient pas. Ils préféraient les laisser entre les mains de celles qui le méritaient le plus. Elle leur sourit alors que Tiana fixait Snow avec haine. Elle ne voyait plus rien autour. Les garçons se mirent devant la vitre tandis qu'Ariana fixa le président qui la regarda. Puis lentement avec un sourire sadique elle referma les portes sur elles.

\- Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, déclara-t-elle en laissant Tiana s'avancer.

Elle la regarda de loin et lui laissa le plaisir de commencer. Pour son mois et demi de supplices, elle le méritait amplement.

Tiana le fixa avec les traits déformés par la rage et toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer depuis cinq ans. Snow tourna le regard vers elle et elle eut le plaisir de voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était fini, entre les mains des jumelles Grant, il ne survivrait pas. Il était de toute manière condamné, mais sa mort allait être beaucoup plus douloureuse que prévu.

\- Les… jumelles survivantes…

\- Ferme-la ! Cria Tiana sans le lâcher du regard. Je te prenais déjà pour le pire salaud du monde, mais lancer des bombes sur tes propres civils… Des enfants !

Crachant du sang, Snow esquissa un sourire.

\- J'allais me rendre, mademoiselle Grant. Ce n'est pas… Mon action. On sait que je ne rechigne pas à tuer des enfants, mais je ne fais pas de gaspillage. C'est l'œuvre de votre chère… Coin.

\- A la rigueur, je m'en fous totalement du responsable.

Ariana approuva, les bras croisés.

\- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que j'ai été ici dans ce bureau avec toi il y a quatre ans ? Quand tu m'as prouvé que les Hunger Games n'étaient pas le pire enfer de la terre ? C'est à ton tour de souffrir !

Tiana le tira de sa chaise de bureau pour l'amener au centre de la pièce. Le regard de l'homme était chargé de peur mais toujours aussi froid et cruel. La rouquine lui mit un coup de poing monumental qui le fit tomber au sol dans une gerbe de sang.

\- Ca c'est pour Eliott.

Elle enchaîna par des coups de pieds dans les côtes, en enchainant les noms.

\- Pour Annie, Will, Sue, Samy, Mags, Wiress.

La rouquine le releva par le col et lui mit des claques retentissantes. Les joues de l'homme le brûlaient sous la douleur.

\- Pour Johanna, Peeta, Katniss, Célia, papa.

Avec un sourire sadique, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou. Son articulation craqua et il gémissait faiblement, tassé sur lui-même.

\- Pour Ryan, Emily, Travis, Jason, Karen.

Un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Pour Haymitch et Finnick.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'autre genou.

\- Pour Ariana.

Tiana, les traits déformés par la rage, lui donna un grand coup dans les parties, le faisant hurler et cracher.

\- ET CA C'EST POUR MOI !

La rouquine le releva ensuite par le col pour capter son regard.

\- J'aurais bien voulu te faire endurer le venin de guêpe tueuse, mais je refuse que tu vives plus longtemps. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si on le faisait à ta petite-fille ? Insinua-t-elle.

\- Ne… La touchez pas, marmonna-t-il avec douleur.

\- Tu ne peux rien m'interdire ou m'imposer.

Le faire mourir avec l'idée qu'un membre de sa famille souffre lui plaisait au plus haut point.

\- On pourrait même l'envoyer dans une arène, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent face à la folie meurtrière qui brillait dans le regard de Tiana.

\- Vous ne feriez pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas… Cruelle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait comme ça à force de me briser. Alors, je suis toujours ta gagnante favorite, mon cher Snow ? Mais ma jumelle a aussi le droit à sa part.

Elle le relâcha et se recula laissant à la blonde son tour, qui la remercia en s'avançant.

La jeune Ariana Grant prit son temps pour rejoindre Snow qui gisait à terre dans son sang et ses larmes. Elle le regarda la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour imprégner cette image dans sa rétine. C'était le saint graal pour elle. Et il détesta ça, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la jeune femme.

\- Il parait que vous avez regardé ma sœur pendant que vous ordonniez son viol. Ca m'a mise hors de moi. Cela dit, vous voir ainsi me rend encore plus euphorique, je pourrais presque comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti ce jour-là. Ca fait mal hein ? De se sentir impuissant. D'avoir tout perdu. Vous êtes tellement plus faible que nous. Vous ne supportez pas la souffrance. J'aime ça.

Snow se ratatina sur lui-même. Après la douleur physique, voilà qu'Ariana appuyait sur la douleur mentale. Elle en connaissait un rayon et il la savait sadique. Il connaissait son deuxième visage.

\- Vous allez me tuer mais ça... n'enlèvera pas... le passé !

Il gloussa avant de se stopper. Ariana et Tiana n'avaient pas bougé un sourcil. La blonde se pencha vers lui.

\- Je vais vous expliquer une chose, cher ex-président. C'est que le passé on l'a accepté. On va de l'avant maintenant. Et les épreuves n'ont fait que nous endurcir. Alors c'est seulement vous qui devez subir les conséquences de vos actes. Vous et uniquement vous. Ainsi que votre petite-fille bien entendu.

L'homme perdit son masque. Il avait un visage décomposé.

\- Après tout vous avez bien tué la famille de mon fiancé. Je pourrais en faire de même. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre... Quoique ? Ca se discute.

Ariana gloussa avant de le regarder. Ah, elle ne se lassait pas de ce visage détruit. Il n'y avait plus rien de Coriolanus Snow. Puis avec sadisme elle écrasa sa main en insistant lourdement dessus. Il hurla de douleur.

\- Ca fait mal ? J'aimerais m'excuser mais je ne le pense pas du tout.

Elle pouffa à nouveau avant d'écraser son autre main en s'acharnant dessus sous les yeux d'une Tiana ravie.

\- Pour le viol de ma Tia'. Pour me l'avoir enlevée pendant un mois et demi. Pour l'avoir torturée et humiliée. Pour l'avoir forcée à se prostituer pendant quatre ans. Pour l'avoir traumatisée. Pour la famille d'Haymitch. Pour la destruction du douze. Pour les jambes de Célia - Qui est en vie soit dit en passant -. Pour mes coéquipiers morts. Pour mon père. Pour tous ceux que vous avez tué dans vos jeux et dans la guerre. Pour Moi. Je vais vous le rendre au centuple. Avec mes sincères salutations.

Ariana eut du mal à ne pas avoir les yeux exorbités de plaisir en cet instant. Elle repensa à toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré en cinq ans. Elle se souvint de chaque détail puis dans une haine sans nom elle se mit à le rouer de coups. Chaque centimètre de sa peau se couvrit de bleus et de sang. Avec sadisme elle lui tordit ses membres et lui tira sur ses ongles pour les arracher. Snow n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il en vint à supplier de se faire tuer mais la blonde faisait bien attention à ne pas l'achever. Elle modérait ses coups, elle frappait sur les os. Elle les brisait, les craquait, les tournait sans ménagement. Car pire que tout, la souffrance physique et mentale le rongeait. Il suppliait encore et encore, il demandait pardon et rédemption mais tout était si futile et stupide. Les sœurs ne l'écoutaient même pas. Ariana eut juste une dernière parole à son égard avant de lui crever les yeux. Elle le tira par les cheveux et le regarda bien en face.

\- Oh et au fait, avec Haymitch on va se marier et faire pleins d'enfants. Ils n'iront pas aux Hunger Games bien sûr et on sera heureux. Je suppose qu'il en ira de même pour Tiana et Finnick. Donc en fait... Vous avez juste perdu votre temps avec nous. C'est bête hein. Vous avez perdu sur toute la ligne.

Elle sourit avec Tiana au-dessus d'elle puis elle lui creva les yeux de ses pouces. Il se tortilla en hurlant alors que la blonde reprit son souffle à côté de sa rouquine.

A l'extérieur, Haymitch et Finnick avaient un regard vengeur. Tiana et Ariana se déchaînaient sur lui et c'était tellement jouissif de voir souffrir l'homme qui les avait tous plongés en enfer. Finnick pensa à Annie et Eliott qui étaient enfin vengés. A ces sept années passées à se prostituer sous l'ordre de ce vieillard. Malgré lui, il pensa à l'unique nuit désastreuse passée avec la rouquine qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Haymitch pensa à sa famille. A Elsa, à sa mère et son petit-frère qui avaient payé parce que cet homme n'avait pas aimé qu'il ne gagne pas d'une manière normale. Il sourit alors qu'Ariana prenait sa revanche. Et d'une manière radicale qui lui allait si bien. Il aimait ce côté d'elle après tout.

Jack regardait l'homme payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Leur mission était accomplie envers Emily et Jason. Et tous les autres. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en appréciant le spectacle des deux filles le tuant.

\- Je refuse de lui donner le coup fatal, assura Ariana en prenant la main de sa sœur. On doit se libérer ensembles de ce cauchemar.

L'homme -plutôt le monstre- était dans un état pitoyable et la blonde sentait que les prochains coups seraient fatals. Snow se mit d'ailleurs à rire jaune.

\- Penser que la plus faible… Me tuerait.

Tiana eut un grand rire hystérique qui fit peur au vieillard.

\- J'aurais dû…. Vous faire exploser toutes les deux.

\- Un peu tard pour y penser, non ? Rétorqua Ariana en souriant alors qu'elle calmait Tiana d'une pression de la main. Penser que les gagnantes des plus bas districts vous tuent doit être tellement frustrant…

Les deux sœurs eurent un fou rire mémorable. Avant de recommencer à le frapper avec acharnement. Bourrant ses côtes de coups de pieds et le faisant cracher ses poumons déjà tant fragilisés par le poison. Tiana choisit de lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage et sourit en voyant le sang gicler, en entendant son hurlement de douleur et son nez craquer.

\- Tu mérites ça depuis tellement longtemps, sale pourriture.

Tiana s'agenouilla face à lui. Ariana changea de cible et bourra son dos de coups de poings en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté. L'homme eut une grosse quinte de toux, remplissant son précieux tapis de sang. Un ou deux coups et il mourrait. Tiana lui en donna en pleine mâchoire, riant de façon démentielle en voyant des dents voler. Ariana la rejoignit. L'homme eut un regard écarquillé de terreur alors qu'il sentait les coups sans les voir. Les jumelles survivantes étaient terrifiantes à ce moment. Elles s'acharnèrent sur son visage. L'homme eut un dernier râle avant que la vie ne le quitte dans une souffrance abominable. Tant mentalement que physiquement il avait été brisé de tous les côtés.

Si Ariana s'en rendit compte, Tiana ne cessait de frapper, encore et encore en hurlant. La blonde tenta durant un instant de le lui faire comprendre, mais elle se sentait vidée d'un seul coup. Les pièges, les poursuites, son père, tout tournait et elle ne se sentait pas d'arrêter sa sœur à cet instant. La rouquine était comme hors du temps. L'homme n'avait plus aucune réaction mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Finnick et Haymitch échangèrent un regard à cette vue.

\- Il est mort, je crois, dit le blond.

\- Mais j'ai pas l'impression que Tia' s'en soit rendue compte.

Haymitch approuva alors que la rouquine s'acharnait sur le visage méconnaissable de son bourreau.

\- Je peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Tiana riait et pleurait à la fois et c'était douloureux à entendre. Haymitch était d'accord. Même Ariana n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Finnick sentit une boule dans sa gorge en entendant Tiana rire comme une folle tout en étant secouée de sanglots. Voir la dépouille de Snow leur fit cependant un plaisir incommensurable. Haymitch s'approcha d'Ariana et la prit un instant dans ses bras. Mais la blonde était beaucoup moins perdue que Tiana. Elle fixait la dépouille d'un air satisfait et prit Haymitch dans ses bras en lâchant cependant quelques larmes de soulagement.

Finnick se rapprocha avec lenteur de Tiana.

\- CREVE, CREVE, CREVE ! Hurla-t-elle en continuant de lui donner des coups de poing.

\- Tia', il est mort, dit-il doucement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Non, il serait capable de se relever !

Elle se débattit pour recommencer à le frapper. Voyant que Finnick avait du mal, Haymitch se planta de l'autre côté de Snow.

\- Finnick a raison, ma belle. Il est mort et tu as eu ta vengeance. Tu l'as accomplie d'une façon admirable.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux, ses larmes se faisant plus nombreuses. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'Haymitch et Finnick lui disaient.

\- Il va se relever et me faire encore du mal.

Haymitch et Finnick échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Finnick grimaça avant de saisir Tiana de force et de l'éloigner du cadavre. La rouquine se débattit en essayant de donner un coup de tête au brun qui se décala sur le côté juste à temps. Finnick l'immobilisa contre lui avec force en grimaçant avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Le blond s'agenouilla face à Tiana. Les deux hommes avaient mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. L'ancien mentor caressa la tête de la rouquine avec affection.

\- C'est fini, Tiana. Il est mort. Notre cauchemar est terminé.

\- Non. Il va trouver un moyen. Il va envoyer des pacificateurs recommencer et vous tuer devant moi pour me punir. Il en est capable.

Finnick la lâcha doucement et caressa son dos pour la calmer. Haymitch saisit le visage de Tiana dans ses mains.

\- Il ne se relèvera plus jamais. Le tyran est tombé. Vous l'avez achevé comme il le fallait.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Haymitch acquiesça et soupira de la voir enfin se calmer. Continuant de pleurer à gros flots, elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

 _Le cauchemar était fini. Snow était mort._ Elle se tourna ensuite vers Finnick et fut surprise de voir son visage inondé de larmes. Elle se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces en pleurant toujours.

\- Ah, ces jeunes, ricana Haymitch.

\- Chut, c'est fini, murmura Finnick en continuant de caresser son dos.

Tiana tint son visage en coupe d'un air perdu.

\- Pour de vrai ? Le cauchemar est fini. Il est vraiment… Mort ?

Elle n'osait même plus regarder vers le corps, contrastant avec sa folie meurtrière d'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle acquiesça et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Prise d'une pensée subite, elle se redressa.

\- PAPA ! Hurla-t-elle. Il faut voir comment il va !

Pendant ce court moment, Ariana regarda la dépouille gisante de Coriolanus Snow. Un poids énorme s'envola de son cœur. Tout sembla léger et flottant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine. Elle s'approcha du corps sans vie en entendant sa sœur pleurer puis elle se pencha sur lui. Elle remarqua les dents arrachées sur le sol puis s'en saisit d'une. Comme un trophée elle la regarda longuement avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Ca serait son petit trésor rien qu'à elle. Son souvenir de ce sentiment de plénitude extraordinairement bon. Et pour ne jamais oublier le passé. Ne jamais rien oublier de tout ça.

Quand la blonde entendit sa sœur hurler elle se releva précipitamment.

\- Glen !

Elle se tourna vers le trio en un regard éloquent. Il fallait absolument savoir si il était toujours en vie. Après son sacrifice...

Les deux couples se prirent par la main, jetant un ultime regard à la dépouille avant de sortir de la pièce. Jack leva le pouce en les voyant et reprit le chemin inverse avec eux. Il allait falloir maintenant retourner à la réalité et voir ce qu'il allait advenir de Panem.

* * *

 **N'est-ce pas jouissif de le voir bien payer pour ses actes ? On a pas mal dévié du bouquin sur ce point car on voulait que nos persos se vengent bien haha ! A lundi pour la suite^^**


	76. Le véritable bonheur

**Hello voici la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 : Le véritable bonheur**

Tiana avait beau s'être calmée, elle restait dans un état perdu. Elle se sentait apaisée mais vide en même temps sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sourcils froncés, elle s'accrochait à la main de Finnick de toutes ses forces. Le brun la regarda de biais. Elle avait besoin de repos, il le voyait. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer, maintenant. Il grimaça en sentant son ventre se remettre à saigner.

Haymitch se sentait euphorique. Ils y étaient parvenus. Les filles avaient enfin pu se libérer de ce démon qui leur avait empoisonné la vie depuis toujours à tous ! Il resserra la taille d'Ariana qui gardait un air serein avec un grand sourire.

Jack, qui ouvrait la marche, ne cessait lui non plus de sourire. Néanmoins, il restait sur ses gardes au cas où. Il enleva les chaînes qu'il avait mises pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et de les interrompre et ils se rendirent dans la cour du palais en silence.

Celle-ci était investie par les rebelles et aucun pacificateur n'était en vue.

\- C'est la commandante Paylor ! S'exclama Ariana avec joie en apercevant la femme entrer suivie de ses hommes.

Les cinq vainqueurs avancèrent vers elle. Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il en était de Glen. Les filles sentaient l'angoisse les rendre folles, en plus de la fatigue.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous deviez être dans le coin, dit la femme en voyant Ariana. J'ai vu votre père, je savais que vous ne deviez pas être loin.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demandèrent les filles en même temps avec angoisse.

\- Les médecins qui n'ont pas explosé l'ont évacué dans un hôpital. Il survivra.

Les filles se laissèrent aller contre leurs hommes et Finnick eut un gémissement de douleur. Sa plaie au ventre s'était bel et bien rouverte.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous deux allez aussi devoir aller vous faire soigner, estima Paylor en désignant Haymitch et Finnick.

A ces mots, les deux filles se figèrent. Se séparer de leurs hommes, maintenant ? Mais Tiana dut bien se rendre à l'évidence quand Finnick se raccrocha à son épaule pour ne pas tomber alors que son ventre se tintait de rouge. Haymitch se tourna vers Jack qui acquiesça sans que le blond n'ait à ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je m'occupe des petiotes, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

En plus des soldats, des médecins investirent la cour du palais.

\- On a quelque chose à soigner ? Demanda Paylor.

Les cinq vainqueurs en face d'elle eurent un sourire éclatant.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, assura Jack avec un ricanement.

\- Le monstre est donc enfin tombé, marmonna la femme à voix haute.

Finnick eut un autre gémissement et Haymitch le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser au sol. Le brun serra Tiana contre lui.

\- Repose-toi bien, ma chérie. Je reviendrais en forme. Et ne réfléchis pas trop, Jack veillera sur vous pour nous. On prendra des nouvelles de Glen.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Tiana tout en étouffant un long bâillement.

Haymitch et Ariana se câlinaient également. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que les garçons ne suivent les médecins, Haymitch soutenant Finnick qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Paylor se tourna vers les trois restants.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici et vous trouver une chambre. Coin ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir, je suppose qu'elle aura des choses à dire aux plus grands acteurs de la fin de la guerre. Vous avez des mines affreuses, prenez le temps de vous laver et de vous reposer.

\- Merci.

Jack les prit toutes les deux par les épaules et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Snow. Tiana tourna la tête et eut un sourire ravi en voyant son corps méconnaissable.

\- Du beau boulot que vous avez fait là, sourit Jack.

\- TIANA !

La rouquine se retourna et eut des larmes en voyant Peeta qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- TU ES VIVANT ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Le blond arriva à leur niveau et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- J'en connais un qui serait jaloux, remarqua Jack.

Tiana et Peeta en rirent. Ils savaient tous les deux que Finnick n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, c'est tout. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Peeta tourna la tête avec fascination vers le corps de Snow.

\- Waouh, il a bien payé.

Les trois autres eurent un gloussement. Peeta leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté et les filles et Jack en firent de même. Ils se séparèrent ensuite en se cherchant chacun une chambre.

\- Allez vous laver et ensuite vous pourrez dormir. Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos toutes les deux.

Tiana sourit en se frottant les yeux alors qu'Ariana faisait un signe de tête.

\- Je serais dans la chambre à côté si vous avez besoin, assura Jack en allant lui-même se décrasser.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur, assura Ariana à sa jumelle qui la remercia avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

La rouquine se déshabilla et se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de tristesse mais elle se mit à pleurer tout en se lavant et en effaçant les traces de sang des derniers combats. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la douche, fixant un instant les cicatrices dans son dos. Celles-ci étaient vengées. A cette pensée, elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Elle regarda son visage et se trouva changée et mûrie. Mais la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, que ce soit physiquement et moralement. Essuyant ses larmes, elle choisit des habits simples dans l'armoire et se changea, soupirant devant le confort qu'offrait la tenue. Elle laissa ensuite son tour à Ariana et s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête, se demandant d'où venait ce sentiment de vide qui ne la quittait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle et elle se tourna vers elle.

\- Je… J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est enfin terminé. Je me sens heureuse mais en même temps, je suis… Comme vide.

Ariana prit ses mains dans les siennes avec un sourire affectueux.

\- C'est normal. Notre objectif a été atteint.

La blonde eut un sourire en repensant à la mort de Snow. Elle avait enfin vengé son fiancé, Finnick et sa précieuse Tia' qui avait tant souffert entre ses mains.

\- Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne vit que dans le but de le tuer.

\- Je vais vivre pour quoi ? Ce sera quoi mon objectif ?

\- Fonder un foyer heureux avec Finnick conviendrait, je pense.

Le visage d'Ariana se décomposa en voyant Tiana se mettre à pleurer.

\- Tia ' ?

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé depuis que j'ai pu l'embrasser. D'avoir un avenir avec lui.

\- Et tu en auras un. Plus rien ne vous empêche. On va vivre heureux tous ensembles.

\- C'est sûr que c'est beau dit comme ça, mais tu oublies qu'il nous reste un dernier obstacle : Coin. C'est pour ça que Jack reste près de nous. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va être contente que nous soyons tous en vie. J'ai encore en travers de la gorge qu'elle se soit arrangée pour que je n'ai pas mes médicaments, tu sais.

\- Je pense que pour le moment on ferait mieux de se faire discrètes et de ne pas faire de vagues face à elle. Elle ne pourra de toute façon rien contre nous. Nous sommes tous des héros de guerre. On va attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. On avisera quoi faire si elle nous empêche d'être heureuses mais là, on va surtout dormir. Je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité.

Tiana sourit et elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

Jack venait également de se coucher et réfléchissait aussi à cette fichue Alma Coin. Il savait exactement pourquoi Finnick et Haymitch lui avaient confié les deux filles. Parce que ces quatre-là auraient dû mourir lors de l'opération. Jack n'était pas un grand sentimental, mais il n'était pas question que les derniers membres de l'escouade cent quarante-huit meurent d'une façon prématurée maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, pour un repos amplement mérité.

* * *

Plutarch Heavensbee observait les réactions de Coin alors qu'ils venaient de recevoir la vidéo de la mort de Snow. Le palais était surveillé, une fois que les rebelles avaient mis la main sur la vidéo, ils l'avaient vite reçue. Lui était bien entendu ravi de voir les deux jumelles en vie. Tout comme Beetee et Johanna qui se trouvaient également dans la pièce. Johanna souriait d'un air vengeur et commentait chaque coup des filles ce qui semblait agacer prodigieusement Coin et il se retint de rire. Beetee n'était pas pour les déchaînements de violence mais acceptait parfaitement celui-ci.

Le visage de Coin était défait. Plutarch savait qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Tiana Grant soit affaiblie au maximum. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de glisser les bonnes boîtes dans le packtage de la rouquine avant qu'elle ne parte du treize et était presque ravi qu'elle ne les ait pas pris. Il doutait qu'elle aurait alors pu faire preuve d'un tel déchaînement de haine et de violence. Ce qui effrayait Coin, il le voyait à son visage. De même que la colère de voir les deux jumelles toutes deux encore en vie. Plutarch n'aima pas du tout le regard de la présidente. Elle allait faire quelque chose contre les deux filles, il le sentait. L'homme esquissa un sourire. Qu'elle ne croit pas qu'elle ait le champ libre. Il refusait tout bonnement que les Grant meurent maintenant. Il s'était attaché à eux. De toute manière, la présidente n'allait pas pouvoir mettre un plan en route de sitôt. Elle allait être intronisée présidente et ne pourrait pas être prise à tuer des héroïnes de guerre. Et il comptait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sans oublier qu'il comptait sur Katniss pour une dernière mission si elle réagissait comme il le pensait et l'espérait.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir vu que Haymitch et Finnick étaient également en vie, pour annoncer à Célia que la guerre était finie et qu'elle allait elle aussi aller au capitole pour retrouver sa famille. Il allait d'abord se renseigner sur Glen Grant avant de la voir cependant. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans la vidéo.

* * *

Finnick regarda le plafond d'un air absent alors qu'on nettoyait et recousait proprement son ventre. C'était douloureux mais moins que d'avoir dû laisser Tiana. Cet endroit était horrible. Oh, il y avait Jack et Ariana avec elle mais vu sa faiblesse d'esprit après avoir tué Snow, il aurait préféré rester avec elle. Ca le frustrait énormément. Maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné, il voulait passer tout son temps libre avec elle. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps. Le brun soupira lorsque les médecins sortirent.

\- Alors, ils t'ont rafistolé ? Demanda Haymitch en entrant dans la pièce avec son épaule bandée correctement.

Finnick acquiesça sans le regarder.

\- T'es pas dans ton assiette, toi, remarqua le blond.

\- Je supporte pas d'être loin d'elle. Depuis les expiations c'est pire.

\- C'est pas pour longtemps. Je comprends ce que tu ressens…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Haymitch recula d'un air blessé et Finnick s'en voulut aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis… Je suis à cran de l'avoir vue ainsi et d'avoir dû la laisser. Je ne veux plus me séparer d'elle maintenant qu'on a gagné.

Haymitch eut un sourire, lui assurant qu'il était pardonné.

\- Et c'est compréhensible. Mais elles sont entre de bonnes mains avec Jack. Rien ne peut leur arriver. Et quand on reviendra de cet hôpital, tu ne la lâcheras pas d'une semelle.

Les deux hommes rirent avant de se mettre à chercher Glen.

Cela s'avéra compliqué, l'hôpital était rempli de blessés et les médecins ne connaissaient pas les noms de tous. Ils décidèrent d'aller en soins intensifs, le cœur battant. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver leur beau-père ? Ils se plantèrent devant une chambre avec une baie vitrée emplie de médecins.

\- Il est là, souffla Finnick avec soulagement.

Glen était inconscient, mais ses constantes étaient stables et le calme des médecins apaisèrent les deux hommes. Il survivrait. Finnick regarda la partie de son visage brûlé avec compassion. Les Grant n'avaient vraiment pas été épargnés. Sans en parler, ils décidèrent tous les deux de rester dans le coin et s'assirent sur les chaises du couloir. Ils veilleraient sur le père de leurs moitiés en attendant de les retrouver.

* * *

Le calme du bâtiment était impressionnant et Katniss se releva en catimini. Cela faisait une journée complète que Snow était mort et il paraissait que Coin arriverait le lendemain. Elle revoyait cette femme s'interposer pour les sauver Prim' et elle. Prim' dormait d'ailleurs d'un air apaisé. Elle avait passé sa journée à la soigner et était épuisée. Katniss referma doucement la porte et se mit à déambuler dans le palais présidentiel. Elle avait vu la dépouille de Snow et était admirative de Tiana et Aria. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu lui en mettre une, elle reconnaissait que l'honneur de sa mort revenait aux jumelles.

La brune se rendit dans la cour et alla ensuite dans le couloir où elle savait que les jumelles logeaient.

\- Que fais-tu là, jeune fille ?

Katniss sursauta et porta la main à son cœur avant de reconnaître Jack Crooper. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas les jumelles.

\- Je… Rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Je crois que les filles récupèrent encore. Puisque c'est toi je veux bien te laisser entrer.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si méfiant ?

Jack eut un sourire devant la naïveté de Katniss Everdeen.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas Coriolanus Snow qui a fait exploser les citoyens. Et qu'une certaine personne préférerait que nous soyons morts. Je te laisse entrer, mais ne les réveille pas s'il te plait.

Katniss acquiesça, les sourcils froncés et se contenta de s'asseoir dans le sofa en face du lit. Est-ce que Crooper insinuait que c'était Coin qui avait envoyé ces bombes ? Et puis, elle eut une illumination. Elle se rappela du deux et de l'idée de Gale d'envoyer des médecins puis de bombarder à nouveau. Non… Mais si, Coin en était capable. Et elle voulait les tuer, ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Elle en parlerait à Tiana et Ariana lorsqu'elles seraient réveillées. La brune prit une couverture pour s'enrouler dedans et se pelotonna dans le sofa.

Tiana souriait dans son sommeil, collée contre Ariana. _Ils marchaient tous les deux. Des alliances brillaient à leurs doigts et elle était ravie de s'appeler désormais Tiana Odair. Deux enfants couraient devant eux. Une rouquine et un brun. C'était un bonheur parfait. Au loin, Glen, Ariana et Haymitch leur souriaient, la blonde arborant un ventre bien rond._ Tiana pleura de joie dans son sommeil. _Elle fronça les sourcils tout en suivant ses enfants des yeux avant de voir Eliott et Annie en fantômes derrière eux acquiescer._

 _\- Elliott et Annie Odair, murmura la Tiana du rêve avant de se serrer contre son mari avec amour, celui-ci l'embrassant avec passion._

Tiana se réveilla doucement et essuya ses larmes tout en se rendant compte qu'elle avait rougi. Ariana la fixait la tête sur le côté. Elles ne virent pas tout de suite Katniss qui s'était redressée mais qui attendait qu'elles se soient réveillées correctement.

\- J'ai rêvé de nos enfants.

\- Encore ce rêve horrible ? Interrogea Ariana avec un air triste en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Non. J'étais mariée à Finnick. Tu étais enceinte -Ariana en sourit de bonheur-. Nous avions deux enfants et je réfléchissais à leurs noms. Et les fantômes d'Annie et Eliott sont apparus derrière eux. Annie et Eliott Odair, ça sonne bien.

\- Encore faut-il que tu aies un garçon et une fille.

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Le rire de Katniss les fit se tourner vers elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ariana, heureuse de la voir en vie, en l'invitant à les rejoindre sur le lit.

\- Je voulais discuter du dernier problème qu'il nous reste.

\- Coin, marmonna Tiana.

Katniss acquiesça.

\- J'aurais aimé que Peeta soit également là, mais c'est encore un peu compliqué entre nous.

Tiana saisit ses mains dans les siennes en signe de soutien.

\- Snow… A-t-il dit quelque chose sur cette fameuse bombe ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait se rendre quand nous avons pris le palais, relata Ariana.

\- Et que ce n'était pas de son fait.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il mentait ? Interrogea Katniss.

\- Non, répondirent-elles d'un même ensemble et sans aucune hésitation.

\- Il a bien dit que ce n'était pas de son fait. Et sur ce genre de choses, il ne ment pas, admit Tiana.

Katniss se recula légèrement, semblant plongée en pleine réflexion.

\- Alors on va avoir un sacré problème. Tuer le tyran pour en installer une autre à sa place ne me semble pas une bonne idée. Prim' a failli mourir de sa dernière action et c'est une chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais. Je n'ai pas été volontaire aux Hunger Games pour qu'elle meurt dans cette guerre.

\- Qui sait si Coin n'a pas fait exprès de l'envoyer dans l'unité des médecins ? Répondit Ariana. Comme elle a fait exprès de t'envoyer Peeta et que Tia' n'ait pas ses médicaments ?

Katniss fut scandalisée sur la dernière phrase.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Il est évident qu'elle ne supportera pas que nous trois en plus de Jack, Peeta, Finnick et Haymitch soyons en vie. Tout comme il est évident qu'elle ne peut rien contre nous. Réfléchit Tiana, la main sous son menton. Je pense… Et c'est complètement fou… Qu'il faut la tuer.

\- Quand ? Demanda Katniss. Je m'en chargerai avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'avoir Snow.

Les deux jumelles eurent un sourire à ces mots.

\- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la tuer avant qu'elle ne soit présidente. Dit sagement la blonde. Le plus logique…

\- Lors de son intronisation, finirent-elles par crier toutes les trois en même temps.

\- Mais ça va t'attirer de sacrés problèmes, dit Tiana.

\- Peu importe. Je doute qu'elle ne partage son pouvoir avec les districts. Et je refuse que l'on souffre à nouveau soixante-quinze ans. Je doute qu'on puisse me faire grand-chose, je suis l'égérie des districts. Mais je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : veillez sur ma sœur et sur Peeta s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Ce à quoi Tiana et Ariana approuvèrent sans réfléchir.

Elles passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté. Au petit matin, Prim' les rejoignit avec un air colérique. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas trouver sa sœur à ses côtés à son réveil. La jeune fille décida ensuite de soigner les jumelles survivantes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour, Ariana Grant se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait eu l'impression que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Qu'elle était encore dans le treize voir même pire, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait entrer sous peu dans les Hunger Games avec Doug. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de regarder la chambre luxueuse où elle se trouvait. Retombant dans la réalité. Elle fixa Tiana qui grignotait son oreiller. Elle en eut un rire franc avant de pleurer avec bonheur. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle avait eut peur que tout ne soit qu'illusion.

Sortant doucement du lit elle se dégagea de Katniss qui se retourna en grommelant contre Primerose. Elles avaient toutes les quatre dormis ensembles. Elle ressentit le besoin d'être seule et de savourer cet instant de liberté enfin gagnée. Elle sortit de la chambre et salua Jack qui trainait dans le couloir. Il lui fit un grand sourire. La blonde parcourut le palais avec un regard nouveau. Les tableaux de Snow étaient en train d'être brûlés par des rebelles qui dansaient autour. Elle leur souriait à chaque fois et ils étaient contents de voir une des héroïnes de cette guerre.

Marchant de long en large elle se laissa porter par ses jambes. Elle savoura sa promenade en imaginant qu'elle était sur le territoire de Snow. Dans sa maison. L'ayant gagnée et appropriée. Elle se mit alors à chanter sa musique sur l'espoir dans les jardins du palais. Elle frissonna du froid qui régnait mais cela lui fit du bien. Heureuse elle tourna sur elle même en regardant les roses blanches avec un sourire malicieux. Elle tomba dans une serre encore plus jolie et admira cette végétation qu'elle aimait tant. Cela lui manquait depuis la dernière sortie dans le treize. Haymitch lui manquait et elle s'assit au milieu des fleurs, respirant un air plus pur.

Elle y resta des heures à savourer le silence du lieu. Une joie immense la parcourait dans tout son corps. Plus rien ne la ferait jamais souffrir. Elle en sortit la dent de Snow qu'elle cachait dans ses poches. Elle la regarda longuement avec fierté. Son acharnement, son courage et son espoir avaient finalement été récompensés. Après cinq années de dure souffrance et un passé houleux. Maintenant elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentrer avec sa famille au complet dans le douzième pour y refaire une nouvelle vie. Une belle et heureuse vie tous ensemble. En pensant à Glen elle eut un regard sombre avant de se reprendre. Il était en vie elle en était persuadée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles pour le savoir. C'était un roc, c'était un Grant. Il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Célia et elles en étaient la preuve.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Répliqua Tiana en courant vers sa sœur. J'ai cru que Coin t'avais enlevée ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Ah désolée, j'avais besoin... Je ne sais pas, de ressentir la liberté.

La rouquine soupira avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Je comprends. Ma seule peur est de me dire que tout n'est en fait que mensonge.

\- Oui moi aussi mais c'est bel et bien fini. Snow est mort.

\- C'est une dent ça ?

Tiana fixa la molaire.

\- Oui de Snow. C'est mon trophée. Pour me souvenir de tout et le savourer.

La rouquine eut un geste de dégoût mais elle lui sourit.

\- Tu as bien raison. Ah... J'ai envie de voir Finnick et de le serrer dans mes bras. Il me manque...

\- Ah, ah, il est parti depuis deux jours seulement ! Mais je suis pareille, je donnerais tout pour revoir notre famille au complet.

\- ... avec une balade en forêt, s'excita la rouquine.

\- La perfection !

Elles se sourirent avant de s'allonger dans un petit coin d'herbe fleuri de la serre. Elles y restèrent des heures avant qu'un hovercraft bruyant ne les dérange. Elles se fixèrent et hochèrent la tête. C'était probablement Alma Coin... Elles sortirent de leur antre avant de voir de la neige tomber. Cela les émerveilla, elles en avaient oublié que c'était bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année en cette période. Cela leur réchauffa le cœur. C'était un moment magique.

\- Ah vous voilà, je vous cherchais, s'exprima Paylor. Coin vient d'arriver avec votre sœur et d'autres amis. Allons les accueillir.

Tiana et Ariana lui sourirent avant de la suivre. Elles ne cessaient de regarder la neige. On aurait dit que le monde lui même avait envie de se purger avec cette blancheur éclatante qui ensevelit le sang, les gravats et la poussière.

L'hovercraft s'ouvrit devant elles. En repensant à tous les enfants du Capitole morts pour rien, le duo sentit une pointe de colère leur titiller les entrailles. Même si le Capitole était répréhensible, les enfants n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient pas choisi de naître là et de vivre cette guerre. Quand Coin descendit la première avec des gardes, Tiana saisit la main de sa sœur en la serrant. La blonde se força à sourire devant une Alma un peu tendue et colérique.

\- Ah, je suis heureuse de vous revoir en vie, mesdemoiselles. Survivre à une telle guerre en première ligne, ça en relève du génie.

Ariana la regarda bien dans les yeux.

\- Allons bon, il est inutile de faire de fausses manières entre nous. Désolées de ne pas être mortes. On a l'art de survivre qui dépasse l'entendement avec Katniss Everdeen. Snow l'a bien compris. C'est dommage non ?

La blonde eut un sourire malicieux, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Plutarch qui arrivait à sa suite en eut un fou rire qu'il tenta de réprimer. Cela fit sourire les jumelles.

Alma s'approcha alors du duo. Avec un regard profond.

\- Oui c'est bien dommage, susurra-t-elle. Mais ça n'y changera rien. Vous retournerez dans votre district avec votre famille à jouer dans les arbres sans me causer de problème. C'est ce que vous vouliez après tout non ? Rien ne vous retient plus en ces lieux.

\- En effet, reprit la blonde. Mais on va rester ici un petit moment. Après tout notre district est en miettes.

\- Tout comme les enfants du Capitole ici, enchaina Tiana avec un regard assassin. Quelle curieuse chance que le ménage ait été fait n'est-ce pas ?

Coin comprit la menace. Elles savaient. Mais elle n'en prit pas peur, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son ascension.

\- Tout détruire pour tout reconstruire, telles étaient les idées de cette guerre.

\- Pour vous oui, dirent-elles en cœur.

Alma leva son nez avec dédain. Elle releva sa cape.

\- Demain je vais créer une petite réunion d'après guerre. Vous y êtes malheureusement conviées. Mais après ça, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mes pattes. Car vous et moi savons bien que nous ne serons jamais collaborateurs. J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre.

La future présidente s'avança avec cérémonie en les laissant en arrière. Elles avaient un regard amusé. Katniss n'en ferait qu'une bouchée de celle-là, et elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter. S'en prendre à Primerose, indirectement ou non, était mauvais signe pour son karma.

\- Ah ! Les Grant ! Quelle joie de vous revoir en vie ! Chantonna Plutarch. Vous m'avez encore bien fait rire avec Coin. Et ...

Plutarch fut surpris. Tout à coup les jumelles survivantes l'avaient pris dans leur bras. Il se sentit un peu perplexe avant de sourire.

\- Je vois que vous aussi vous êtes contentes. Je croyais que vous me détestiez ?

\- Disons que c'est un amour vache, pouffa Ariana avant de le lâcher.

\- On vous est reconnaissantes pour les Hovercrafts ! Vous avez sauvé Finnick ! Je ne saurais comment vous exprimer mon entière gratitude !

L'homme se sentit un peu gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de compliment.

\- C'est tout naturel.

\- Je sais que par derrière vous avez bien aidé Beetee, enchaina Ariana. Comme pour le missile qu'on a reçu. Et que vous empêchez Coin de faire ce qu'elle veut. Bien sûr ce n'est peut-être qu'un jeu pour vous mais ça nous a fait grand plaisir. Et puis on ne peut se passer de votre humour cinglant.

Plutarch en rit sincèrement. Il posa ses mains sur la tête des filles.

\- Un jeu ? Je me le demande moi aussi. Mais... disons que... oui je me suis attaché à votre troupe d'éclopés. Ce sera à charge de revanche.

Il allait partir mais Tiana l'arrêta.

\- Nous aussi, on s'est attaché à vous. Et pourtant, dieu seul sait que je n'aurais jamais dit ça aux expiations !

De nouveau les trois se mirent à rire.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr... Je me souviens d'une Ariana qui m'a chanté une jolie chanson rebelle tandis qu'une autre faisait une crise de panique. Mais au fond vous étiez fascinantes. Et vous n'avez cessé de me le prouver.

\- Moi je me souviens d'un haut-juge sadique qui avait lancé de la lave à mes trousses, répliqua Aria avec malice.

\- Et des geais bavards bien énervants aussi. Ainsi qu'un mur d'acide et une horloge qui nous a fait tourner dans tous les sens...

Les sœurs fixèrent le haut-juge qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des années...

\- Des siècles même, renchérit la rouquine avec un regard moqueur.

\- Pauvre de moi ! Si les Grant s'en prennent à moi je peux dire adieu à la tranquillité.

\- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent ! Dit Ariana sous leur rire.

Plutarch redevint un peu sérieux lorsqu'ils se calmèrent.

\- Et pour le père Grant ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital. On en sait pas plus, dit Ariana.

\- Je vois. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Je me disais bien que je l'avais vu pendant le bombardement.

Il devint songeur. Il se retourna pour partir avant de s'arrêter.

\- Hum, au fait, je suppose que vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Alma Coin ?

\- Possible, dirent-elles en cœur.

Il sourit en voyant leur visage à la fois serein et déterminé.

\- Je vois. J'ai hâte. Si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis à disposition. Je remarque que nous faisons de bons compères ensemble. Sur ce, on se revoit à la réunion demain. Bonne chance.

D'un geste de la main elles le saluèrent. C'était assez étonnant les surprises que pouvaient nous réserver la vie. Et pourtant les Grant et Plutarch Heavensbee devinrent officiellement amis et comparses. Ce qui n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de Alma Coin.

\- TIANA ! ARIA !

Célia arriva à fond la caisse avec Beetee. Tous deux en fauteuils ils avaient attendu que Plutarch les laisse entre eux. En larmes le trio se serra dans les bras. Beetee s'essuya les yeux tellement heureux que tout se termine enfin.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir saines et sauves ! Je ne vivais plus dans le treize ! J'ai même perdu l'appétit ! Bon sang ce que je suis contente !

Elle fut si excitée qu'elle s'étrangla sous les rires et les pleurs de ses sœurs.

\- Tout va bien, on a survécu. Avec du mal, avoua la blonde, mais on a fini par avoir notre liberté.

\- C'est tellement génial ! S'emporta la cadette. En plus Beetee m'a dit qu'il allait regarder pour des prothèses jambières ! Je vais peut-être pourvoir marcher à nouveau ! J'aime bien ma chaise aussi mais là ça serait encore mieux ! J'adorerais ressentir la joie de courir !

\- Calme-toi et respire un peu, déclara Tiana avec un rire. Tu vas nous faire une syncope.

Célia gloussa et se reprit en respirant plusieurs fois.

\- Désolée ! C'est la joie que tout se finisse. Et que ma famille aille bien. Enfin... Des nouvelles pour papa ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en soins intensifs...

Ariana lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus à vrai dire mais c'est un Grant, ne le sous-estime pas.

\- Tu as raison. Bon je vous laisse avec vos amis, je vais aller aider Beetee pour les prothèses !

D'un tendre baiser sur leur joue, Célia les prit contre elle avec amour. Puis en roulant dans la neige le duo se dirigea vers le palais.

Johanna arriva à son tour pour serrer Tiana contre elle.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais.

\- Moi j'en étais moins sûre mais je suis heureuse maintenant.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer, banane ! Tu es plus forte que moi.

\- Elle a raison, sourit la blonde.

\- Arrêtez je vais rougir, commenta Tiana.

\- J'ai tout vu tu sais. La vidéo sur vous dans les rues et sur la mort de Snow est retransmise en boucle. Je peux te dire que Eliott là-haut doit être plus fier de toi que jamais. On l'est tous. Tout comme toi Aria !

\- Merci Johanna. Ca me fait plaisir.

Après une embrassade, les jumelles survivantes lui montrèrent une chambre et Peeta les rejoignit. Ariana les laissa entre eux pour se retrouver en anciens prisonniers.

Elle retourna dans sa propre chambre d'où Effie arriva pour lui amener Butterfly et Tigris. Les deux chats semblaient mieux s'entendre que la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vu. Ils ronronnèrent contre elle avec délice. Ils sentaient que leur maitresse était enfin libérée de ses peurs et de ses peines. Ariana décida de s'endormir un peu et Tiana la rejoignit peu après. La guerre les avaient grandement affaiblies. Tigris en fit la fête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tiana se réveilla en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle papillonna et tourna la tête. Elle trouva Finnick Odair qui dormait contre elle. Elle crut d'abord à un rêve mais non il était bien là. En y regardant de plus près elle remarqua Haymitch qui serrait Ariana contre lui. D'abord perdue elle regarda au dehors. Il faisait nuit noire. Elles avaient dû dormir toute l'après-midi sans manger. Et ils étaient justement arrivés il y a peu de temps. Tiana le comprit en sentant l'air frais sur Finnick.

D'un petit coup de coude elle réveilla sa sœur qui comprit rapidement pourquoi elle l'avait réveillée. Refoulant leurs larmes, Tiana se blottit contre Finnick. Si elle avait pu ronronner de plaisir elle l'aurait fait tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux bruns de son amour. Il ne se réveilla pas et elle profita de lui. On aurait dit un gros bébé endormi. Il souriait. Ariana en fit de même avec son gros nounours. Elle se mit à sentir son cou sentant toujours un mélange étrange entre alcool et soirée de printemps.

Les sœurs se mirent à regarder la neige tomber en se tenant la main. Elles restèrent dans les bras de leurs protecteurs sans un mot. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Là fut un des plus beaux moments de leur vie. Apaisant, silencieux et étincelant de paillettes blanches. En pensant aux fêtes à faire de fin d'année, Tiana et Ariana s'endormirent à nouveau pour un sommeil réparateur. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que les hommes se réveillèrent et contemplèrent leurs chéries dormir à poings fermés. Ils se sourirent et attendirent qu'elle se réveille pour aller manger avant la réunion. Ils étaient enfin pleinement heureux.

* * *

 **Nos héros vont-ils enfin vivre en paix ?**


	77. Nouveau départ pour Panem

**Et le deuxième du jour :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 : Nouveau départ pour Panem**

Tiana fut la première des deux à émerger et sourit dès qu'elle croisa les yeux verts de Finnick qui souriait également de toutes ses dents. Le brun eut un rire quand elle se serra avec force dans ses bras, ce qui réveilla Ariana qui se serra contre Haymitch qui eut un petit ricanement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, marmonna Tiana dans le torse de Finnick.

\- Ca ne faisait que deux jours, rit le brun. On a surmonté bien pire !

\- Dit celui qui a fait des jérémiades pour prendre le premier hovercraft venu pour retrouver sa Tia' d'amour, taquina Haymitch.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si un certain Abernathy râlait parce qu'il n'avait pas sa Ariana auprès de lui, rétorqua Finnick.

Les quatre eurent un grand fou rire. Haymitch prit ensuite un oreiller et l'envoya sur Odair qui eut un sourire carnassier avant de répliquer à son tour. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, rirent et se joignirent à la bataille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre étaient allongés au sol et regardaient les plumes qui volaient un peu partout. Finnick serrait les doigts de Tiana dans les siens. Haymitch à côté d'elle fixait les plumes d'un air songeur.

\- Ca fait tellement bizarre, dit brusquement Tiana.

Finnick se tourna vers la rouquine.

\- De quoi ?

\- De se trouver ici. Je veux dire, toutes les fois où je me suis trouvée dans ce foutu palais c'était pour donner mon corps. J'avais horreur de cet endroit. Et maintenant je suis sereine.

L'ancien mentor serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est parce que le monstre qui a fait de ta vie un enfer est mort et ne peut plus t'atteindre. On est libres maintenant.

Ariana posa la tête sur le torse de son amoureux et il lui caressa les cheveux avec affection, souriant tous les deux.

\- Il parait qu'il y a une réunion ce matin ? Demanda Finnick. Jack nous l'a dit quand on l'a croisé.

\- A croire qu'il passe sa vie dans ce couloir, pouffa Ariana. Apparemment Coin veut parler à tous les vainqueurs.

\- C'est la dernière à poser problème, marmonna Haymitch.

Ariana et Tiana eurent un sourire à ces mots.

\- Vous, vous cachez quelque chose ! Dit Haymitch.

\- Peut-être, dit Ariana.

\- Ou peut-être pas, répliqua Tiana.

Ils eurent un nouveau fou rire avant de se rendre dans un grand salon où se trouvaient Katniss, Johanna et Jack qui prenaient le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi ? Demanda Tiana à Finnick.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce déchaînement de violences sur lui.

\- J'aurais eu peur si tu ne t'étais pas déchaînée sur lui justement. J'ai eu peur quand tu ne te rendais pas compte qu'il était mort. C'est bien pour ça que je voulais revenir auprès de toi le plus vite possible. Je n'aime pas te laisser en arrière.

Il eut un regard d'excuses. Elle savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça et elle embrassa sa joue avec amour.

\- Et encore moins dans cet état.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais. Mieux que jamais.

Finnick eut un sourire tandis qu'ils allaient se servir généreusement à manger, laissant un instant les sœurs entre elles. Johanna et Jack étaient en grande conversation et Katniss avait l'air ailleurs.

\- Toi non plus tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Autant impliquer le moins de monde possible. Trois personnes suffisent.

Elles mangèrent avec délices.

\- J'ai fait un beau rêve, tu sais, dit Tiana à Finnick une fois leurs hommes revenus avec des plateaux remplis de victuailles. J'ai rêvé qu'on avait des enfants et qu'on les avait appelés Annie et Eliott.

\- Odair avec des marmots ? Ricana Haymitch. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

\- Ris tant que tu veux, mais Ariana était enceinte et ça lui allait bien.

Haymitch fit tout de suite moins le fier sous les rires de tous les vainqueurs alors que Peeta rejoignait discrètement la table. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, son regard semblant un peu moins hanté.

Une secrétaire finit par les chercher et Tiana s'accrocha un peu plus à la main de Finnick qui eut la certitude qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Il ne posa cependant pas plus de questions et ils s'installèrent tous les neuf face à Coin qui avait l'air bien supérieure et jeta un regard de pure haire aux jumelles, ce qui fit sourire Jack et Johanna. Haymitch se resserra à côté d'Ariana, passant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Il ne reste que nous en vainqueurs ? S'étonna Katniss.

\- Le prix de la célébrité, répondit Beetee. Nous sommes devenus la cible des deux camps. Le Capitole a éliminé les vainqueurs qu'il soupçonnait de rébellion. Les rebelles se sont chargés de ceux qu'ils pensaient de mèche avec le Capitole.

Ils étaient vraiment des survivants, songea Ariana en prenant la main de sa sœur. Les deux couples ne se lâchaient pas tandis qu'Alma Coin attendait qu'ils s'installent.

Une fois fait, la future présidente ferma la porte et se plaça face à eux.

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour résoudre un dilemme. Aujourd'hui aura lieu mon intronisation en tant que présidente de Panem – elle ne put retenir un sourire suffisant ce qui horripila les personnes présentes-. Ces dernières semaines, plusieurs centaines de complices dans l'oppression de Panem ont été jugés et condamnés à mort. Toutefois, la souffrance des districts a été si extrême que ces sentences paraissent bien insuffisantes aux yeux des victimes. En fait, beaucoup réclament l'annihilation totale de tous les anciens citoyens du Capitole. Mais c'est une mesure que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre si nous voulons conserver une population viable.

Tiana n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion et visiblement Ariana non plus. Haymitch la retint d'une pression de la main alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche. Il sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. La blonde se contenta de poser la tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien mentor en humant son odeur qu'elle adorait tant.

\- Quelqu'un a donc mis une alternative sur la table. Mes collègues et moi n'étant pas parvenus à un consensus, il a été convenu que la décision reviendrait aux vainqueurs. Il faudra une majorité de cinq pour approuver le plan. Personne ne pourra s'abstenir de voter. L'idée, c'est qu'au lieu d'éliminer toute la population du Capitole, nous tenions une dernière édition symbolique des Hunger Games, avec les enfants des personnes qui détenaient le plus de pouvoir.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Finnick grimaça lorsque les ongles de Tiana lui rentrèrent dans la peau de la main alors qu'elle tremblait d'horreur. Ariana sentait une colère sans nom enfler en elle mais un regard d'Haymitch la radoucit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Johanna.

\- Nous organiserions des Jeux avec les enfants du Capitole.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? S'énerva Peeta.

\- Vous êtes malade ! Finit par crier Tiana en se redressant. Faire vivre ça à d'autres enfants par vengeance ?

Coin lui lança un regard noir et Ariana en fit de même envers elle. Les choses s'envenimaient et Coin n'aimait pas ça. Ces filles étaient vraiment une plaie.

\- Allons, vous n'avez rêvé que de ça, vous tous ! Je dois d'ailleurs vous préciser que si ces Jeux ont lieu, ce sera sous votre approbation officielle bien que par souci de sécurité nous ne révélerons pas ce que vous aurez voté.

\- C'est Plutarch qui a eu cette idée ? Demanda Haymitch d'un air déçu.

\- Non, elle vient de moi.

\- Evidemment, souffla Tiana avec mépris.

La réunion n'allait pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévue. Coin perdit un peu de sa superbe et décida de passer au vote pour accélérer les choses. Voilà pourquoi certains auraient mieux fait de mourir.

\- Non, s'exclama Peeta d'un air enflammé. Je vote contre, bien sûr ! Il n'est pas question de revoir les Hunger Games !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Johanna. Au contraire, ça me parait tout à fait équitable. Snow a même une petite-fille. Je vote pour.

Cela rappela à Tiana ce qu'elle avait soufflé à Snow et elle en eut un horrible frisson. Sauf qu'elle avait juste voulu faire souffrir l'homme et ne se vengerait pas sur sa famille. Ariana lui lança un regard compréhensif et elles échangèrent un bref sourire. De toute manière, Coin avait déjà perdu. Peeta avait voté non et elles savaient pertinemment qu'ils voteraient tous les quatre non. La majorité de cinq serait donc atteinte.

\- Contre, dit à son tour Beetee. Ce serait un précédent fâcheux. Nous devons cesser de nous considérer les uns les autres comme de ennemis. A ce stade, l'unité est essentielle à notre survie. Donc non.

\- Moi je m'en fous, dit clairement Jack. Mais je vote oui pour soutenir miss Mason.

Johanna lui sourit.

\- Je vote non, dit ensuite Tiana. C'en est assez que des enfants paient pour les conneries et les guerres des autres.

Elle fixa Coin bien dans les yeux après cette phrase sans faillir.

\- Je suis ma jumelle, il y a eu assez de morts.

Ariana lança un regard féroce à Coin qui reporta son regard sur Finnick, Haymitch et Katniss.

\- Contre. J'ai pas de raisons de voter pour, sourit Katniss avec un clin d'œil pour les jumelles.

La majorité de contre était atteinte mais Coin se tourna tout de même vers les garçons.

\- Contre, dirent-ils d'une même voix. La guerre est finie, inutile de répéter les erreurs du passé.

Le visage de Coin s'affaissa avec rage tandis qu'elle les congédiait. Elle resta un moment à cogiter. Les vainqueurs survivants étaient une vraie plaie à être toujours unis peu importe ce qui se passait. Enfin, elle serait quand même présidente, ça ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

* * *

Haymitch et Ariana étant allés faire un tour du parc, Tiana emmena Finnick dans la serre. C'était étrange comme elle s'y sentait bien malgré les fleurs artificielles de Snow.

\- Et tu serais prête à faire des enfants ? Demanda doucement Finnick.

Tiana s'arrêta en semblant réfléchir. Il attendit qu'elle revienne sur Terre, la fixant avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime tellement, tu sais.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Souffla Finnick en se rapprochant doucement.

Tiana le fixa avec sérieux.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je sais faire la différence avec le passé et ce qu'on nous a forcés à faire. Je sais aussi que j'ai maintenant le droit de dire non si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose.

Finnick la serra avec force contre son torse tout en laissant ses larmes déborder. C'était tellement horrible de l'entendre dire de telles choses. Il sourit quand elle caressa son dos pour l'apaiser.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se remirent à arpenter la serre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai peur de rentrer dans le douze. Je l'ai vu en vous rejoignant et j'ai fait une sacrée crise ce jour-là. Tu… Tu ne retourneras pas dans le quatre, hein ?

\- Toutes les Coin du monde ne pourraient m'en empêcher.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser avec une passion peu commune. Finnick sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait doucement ses doigts froids sous son tee-shirt.

\- Mademoiselle Grant devient audacieuse, sourit-il avant de prendre ses mains entre les siennes et d'embrasser ses doigts. Mais on a une cérémonie d'intronisation à aller voir.

Tiana esquissa un sourire, assez surprise d'elle-même. _Et une présidente à voir mourir,_ ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

Du côté d'Ariana et Haymitch, ils profitaient de ce moment de calme. Haymitch s'était assis sur un banc et regardait la neige tomber, Ariana s'étant mise sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer au douze quand papa ira mieux, murmura Ariana en se lovant dans les bras de son fiancé.

\- Tu sais, ce ne sera pas facile là-bas. La reconstruction…

\- … Notre mariage, glissa espièglement la blonde.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Ariana lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui n'était pas blessée. Haymitch se fit pardonner par un langoureux baiser.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, dit-il ensuite. Nous sommes libres.

\- Finn' et Tia' vont vraiment pouvoir se construire une relation. Ca me faisait tellement mal de les voir s'aimer sans qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose. Plus jamais on ne pourra les forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Ariana en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur était enfin libérée de tout. Oh, il fallait s'attendre à ce que de temps à autre elle ait des cauchemars -comme eux tous- mais ils pourraient gérer ça tous ensembles.

\- On va se construire un beau clan des Grant, sourit Haymitch. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel bonheur m'attendait il y a cinq ans.

\- Et moi donc ! Mais je ne regrette rien.

Ce fut au tour d'Ariana de l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Hey, les amoureux ! C'est l'heure ! Leur cria Finnick à quelques mètres.

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement en riant. Tiana et Ariana échangèrent un sourire complice. Katniss était actuellement en train de se préparer pour leur plan. Il était temps de voir Alma Coin mourir.

* * *

Alors que la neige se calmait au-dehors, Katniss Everdeen fixa un instant le ciel gris. Elle venait de rejeter violement Gale en apprenant qu'il était en quelque sorte à l'origine du plan du bombardement. Le sachant de mèche avec Coin durant tout ce temps elle lui dit Adieu pour la dernière fois. Il se sentit si coupable envers Primerose qui avait failli mourir qu'il accepta la décision et partit sans un regard en arrière. De toute manière il le savait. Il ne gagnerait pas contre Peeta Mellark qui de loin regardait Katniss par une fenêtre. Leur amour était si évident qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et Katniss elle même le savait aussi.

Dans son costume emblématique de Geai Moqueur, elle enfila son arc et cacha une unique flèche dans son pantalon, tout contre sa jambe droite. Elle la tapota et hésita un moment. Prendre une vie... Elle détestait ça au plus haut point mais elle avait promis aux jumelles d'avoir Coin. Et elle savait que le monde ne pourrait renaitre avec elle comme présidente. Décidant de passer outre, et en pensant à sa sœur qui avait failli mourir, Katniss marcha fièrement vers le stade où l'intronisation aurait lieu. Une foule compacte hurlait déjà à l'intérieur. Tel un robot elle retrouva les jumelles et tous les autres vêtus de leurs costumes de guerre ou d'un uniforme noir fait sur-mesure. Tous les anciens vainqueurs étaient réunis. Peeta arriva le dernier avec Johanna. Il eut un regard profond devant la brune qui le fixa de cette même passion étrange.

\- Il est l'heure, répliqua Haymitch. Vous êtes prêts pour cette farce sans nom ?

\- Oui.

Katniss avait un regard dur. Les jumelles se prirent la main et la fixèrent.

\- Si c'est trop dur... Tenta Tiana.

\- Non ça va. J'irais.

\- On n'en attend pas moins de toi, sourit Ariana. Bonne chance. Nous on sera toujours là. Même après.

Le reste n'en redit rien et sous le bruit des tambours, le groupe s'avança dans l'allée. Katniss au centre, les filles et leur petits-amis à gauche, le reste à droite avec Beetee poussé par Johanna. Peeta ne cessa de regarder Katniss. Ils ne s'occupèrent même pas de la foule immense qui était réunie pour les acclamer comme des dieux. Ariana et Tiana ne cessaient de penser à Coin. Sans se rendre compte qu'elles étaient adulées. Une pensée fugace traversa la blonde, Jack et les autres en se souvenant de leur escouade. Ryan, Emily, Travis, Jason, Karen... Etaient-ils heureux maintenant ? Les voyaient-ils s'avancer dans cette allée pour un dernier meurtre ? Les jumelles l'espéraient.

Arrivés au centre du colisée, les vainqueurs se rappelèrent les expiations. C'était là qu'ils avaient défilé. Ariana en eut un sourire en se souvenant du doigt d'honneur fait contre Snow. Lui qui les regardait toujours de haut... Il dormait maintenant six pieds sous terre. Et il était au tour d'Alma, le second tyran, de le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle arriva avec son air supérieur et suffisant, Tiana poussa un long soupir de dédain. Tous se regardaient avec cette même envie de la faire descendre. La future présidente le remarqua mais fit mine de rien. Une fois annoncée officiellement présidente, elles les renverraient chez eux par le premier train. Ne se doutant pas que ce fameux train, elle ne le verrait même pas.

Dans leur plus belle tenue, les vainqueurs attendirent qu'Alma ouvre la bouche. Célia les regardant à part avec Effie. Plutarch les fixait aussi depuis les gradins. Il souriait franchement. Ariana fixa fugacement son épée, offerte par son père. Elle pensa à Glen. Elle aurait tellement de choses à lui dire. Et si vraiment il y passait... alors il serait avec Rose et elle en serait heureuse. Voyant Aria pensive, Tiana lui fit un grand sourire tendre. Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de regarder la présidente ouvrir les bras.

\- Bienvenue au nouveau Panem ! Aujourd'hui, sur l'avenue des tributs, je vois que Panem est un Panem libre ! Nous sommes réunis pour un grand jour historique. Aujourd'hui sous le regard des meilleurs amis de la révolution, une nouvelle page se tourne. Pour en finir avec toute guerre et que la paix règne enfin entres les hommes. Pour que la tyrannie cesse dans le commencement d'une ère nouvelle.

En entendant le mot tyran, les jumelles se crispèrent. C'était tellement ironique venant de sa bouche. Katniss la fixa longuement, attendant le moment opportun. Hésitant dans sa manière d'agir alors que Primerose la regardait avec attention de même que Peeta.

\- En tant que leader de la révolution, soutenue par les anciens vainqueurs, je m'engage à devenir la nouvelle présidente de Panem. A créer un nouveau monde libre. Un monde sans inégalité. Où chacun aurait sa place. Où la misère n'aurait pas lieu d'être dans les bas districts. Je suis prête à faire de Panem un nouveau Panem. Un endroit merveilleux où les enfants pourront grandir en paix. En créant un conseil, je m'engagerais dès demain à ce que les premiers projets commencent tel que la reconstruction des districts...

Le peuple écouta en silence. Paylor était tendue dans la foule. Elle ne cessait de repenser à tout ce que Coin avait ordonné pendant la guerre. Cela la titilla. Katniss ne cessa d'hésiter à son tour. Y arriverait-elle sans flancher ? Elle tenait la flèche, prête à la sortir.

\- Tous ensembles, aidée de mes précieux alliés nous reconstruirons nos maisons et notre foyer... Nous...

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos alliés, hurla Ariana en s'avançant.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle, de même qu'Haymitch qui s'étrangla. Que faisait-elle ? Tiana comprit vite qu'elle voulait ouvrir les yeux à tous avant que le glas ne tombe. Et surtout qu'elle voulait offrir une opportunité au Geai Moqueur.

\- C'est vrai, intervint Tiana. Après tout vous avez créé le bombardement sur le Capitole. Et vous avez envoyé des soldats à la mort pour rien ainsi que des soignants. Des enfants sont morts également, des innocents ! Comment vous faire confiance ?! Alors que vous ne vouliez même pas venir me chercher pendant la guerre !

La foule fut offusquée. Elle ne sut quoi penser et les murmures s'intensifièrent. Coin sentit sa lèvre tressauter. Comment osaient-elles ? Elle ne les croyait pas capables d'un tel acte devant une foule si nombreuse.

\- Ce n'est que mensonge et vilainie ! Jamais je n'ai fait de telles choses ! Se défendit-elle. Plutarch Heavensbee le sait très bien.

Tout le monde regarda l'homme qui haussa les épaules avec un air étrange dans le regard. Coin chercha du soutien mais il ne pipa mot. Elle grogna. Lui aussi était un traitre alors ?!

\- Je sais que les vainqueurs sont perturbés. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Snow a encore réussi à les embobiner. Mais je vais en prendre soin, je m'occuperais d'eux tous pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs esprits. Croyez en moi.

Ariana et Tiana s'avancèrent un peu plus et la fixèrent avec défi. La foula sembla perdue mais Paylor comprit vite que son sentiment était fondé. Avec les dirigeants des autres districts ils se fixèrent longuement.

\- Vous étiez pourtant sensée faire un vote démocratique, lança la blonde sadiquement. Alors pourquoi vous deviendriez présidente sans avoir été élue ?!

\- C'est de la tyrannie à nouveau ! Lança la rouquine.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Alma garda son sang froid avec difficulté. Si seulement elle pouvait les faire taire !

\- Calmez-vous, peuple de Panem et vous les jumelles. Je comprends votre inquiétude sur le futur. Après avoir traversé autant d'épreuves. Mais je ne suis pas un tyran. Dans le désordre actuel je choisis simplement la meilleure option. Je prends ce poste par intérim le temps que la paix soit rétablie et que le poste se reconstruise. Je n'ai d'autre ambition que le bien du monde !

D'un sourire elle ouvrit les bras :

\- Je serais la présidente du nouveau Panem !

Tiana allait lui répondre mais Ariana lui pressa la main. Elle avait entendu Katniss bouger. C'était l'heure. Elles avaient fait leur part. D'un sourire elles attendirent. Katniss tenait sa flèche en main. Elle regarda Coin se prendre pour une reine. Mais lorsqu'Alma baissa les yeux, elle ne vit que deux paires d'yeux saphir la regarder. Les yeux brillant d'un air rieur et satisfait des jumelles. Sa face se voila. En une fraction de seconde elle crut comprendre mais il fut trop tard. Lorsque son regard se dirigea sur le Geai Moqueur, celle-ci tira sur sa corde, la visa rapidement puis laissa la flèche trouver son chemin.

Elle n'eut le temps de parler ou de bouger. Là, les bras écartés elle accueillit la flèche de la justice en son cœur. Précis et sans équivoque. Les quelques secondes où elle respira encore, elle se vit tomber, regardant toujours les yeux moqueurs sur elle. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux ainsi que ses nombreuses confrontations avec les jumelles. Elle avait perdu et elle retrouva Snow dans un autre monde. Les tyrans n'étaient plus.

Un chaos sans nom régna dans la foule. Partagée en deux la foules hurla de tous côtés. Il y avait ceux qui avaient compris la vérité et qui soutenaient la brune tandis que d'autres hurlaient leur désespoir. Bientôt les gens se prirent à se taper dessus. Ariana et Tiana ne surent si c'était la bonne chose à faire mais elles en sourirent. Haymitch et Finnick coururent pour les protéger de la foule tandis que certains prirent Katniss par la taille pour la sortir de là. Plutarch en prit son pied. Il invita d'un geste les dirigeants des districts à venir pour calmer la foule. Paylor s'avança en premier et monta sur une petite estrade.

\- S'il vous plait calmez-vous ! La guerre et les querelles n'ont que trop durées !

\- Katniss a bien fait ! C'était un autre tyran !

\- Non c'est faux Katniss est juste malade dans sa tête ! Elle a vu trop d'horreurs !

\- Elle doit être aussi exécutée !

\- Non elle doit être remerciée !

\- Non bannie !

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Paylor avec sévérité.

Les personnes se turent. Paylor regarda les vainqueurs avec gratitude malgré tout.

\- Katniss Everdeen... J'en prends personnellement la responsabilité ! Dit-elle la main sur le cœur. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, je pense que le monde ne peut se permettre de le savoir aujourd'hui. Alma Coin n'est plus, tout comme d'autres soldats qui ont péri, il faut avancer maintenant. Ecoutez-moi. Je préfère reprendre l'idée d'un vote démocratique. Si vous êtes d'accord, aujourd'hui nous organiserons ce vote et vous serez les seuls à élire celui qui vous dirigera. En attendant, Katniss sera mise sous surveillance constante psychologique. Quant à Alma Coin, elle recevra le même hommage que les autres, dans le mémorial qui va être construit sous peu.

La foule se calma. Ils réfléchirent et les autres dirigeants prirent aussi la parole pour les calmer. Des soldats rebelles emportèrent le corps de Coin tandis que les anciens vainqueurs retournèrent dans le rang avec une Célia, Primerose et Effie choquées. Haymitch, Finnick et Peeta se doutaient que ça allait finir comme ça. Ils l'avaient pressenti.

Malgré tout on les amena tous dans une pièce après le discours où ils attendirent qu'on vienne les chercher. Paylor arriva. Haymitch allait plaider leur cause mais elle l'arrêta.

\- Je sais bien, j'ai compris pourquoi. Et je vais faire en sorte que Katniss soit libre et considérée comme malade. Elle reviendra plus tard lorsqu'elle sera _guérie_. Avec Plutarch on va la sortir de là. Il m'a également tout raconté. Mais vous aussi vous devrez vous faire oublier un petit moment.

Ils approuvèrent.

\- Je pense que vous en avez besoin et que le monde doit vous garder comme symbole de la liberté dans leur cœur. Ils oublieront tout après le vote de ce soir je vous le promets. Et... je tenais à vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Aux Hunger Games, pendant la guerre et même après. Vous avez sauvé Panem.

Elle fit une révérence assez gênante mais ils acceptèrent ses remerciements avec joie. Bien qu'ils avaient surtout fait tout ça pour eux-mêmes.

Après ça ils restèrent un moment ensemble avant qu'ils aillent voter à leur tour. Ils votèrent Paylor sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Même Katniss eut le droit à sa voix secrète. Lors du comptage et du résultat, Paylor reçut une avance incroyable. Et tous, même les autres dirigeants, acceptèrent cette victoire avec joie. Ils comprirent que c'était la meilleure dirigeante pour un nouveau Panem. Moins prétentieuse, plus humaine. Et ainsi, la nouvelle présidente fut intronisée le lendemain sous les applaudissements de tous.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Paylor mit en place un nombre incalculable de choses. Elle prépara la fuite de Katniss vers le douze ainsi que les projets pour reconstruire les districts. Pendant ce temps-là, le mémorial en mémoire des morts des jeux de la faim et de la guerre fut construit dans le nouveau Panem et dans chaque district fut érigée une pierre de souvenir.

Durant ces jours de calme, le groupe des Grant et leurs amis se reposèrent dans le palais. Plutarch était venu les voir pour les remercier de tout. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Katniss et de ses amis. Il avait même tout prévu et savait que Coin gagnerait.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant d'avoir toujours raison, avait-il ri. Je vais m'ennuyer maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire.

\- Pourtant vous êtes premier ministre, avait commenté la blonde. C'est déjà bien assez de travail.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas comme avant. Et je ne pourrais plus vous voir en action, ça me manquera.

\- Oh on sera toujours là pour égayer votre vie j'en suis certaine, avait rit Tiana.

Ensemble ils avaient profité d'un bon repas avec leur compère, en levant leur verre à la mort de deux tyrans, Coriolanus Snow et Alma Coin. Puis ils s'étaient tous promenés dans l'ancien Capitole en savourant leur victoire. Il n'y avait plus une seule ombre au tableau désormais.

* * *

\- On part demain ? S'étonna Finnick en lisant un message de la part de la nouvelle présidente de Panem. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt !

\- Ca fait que deux semaines que nous sommes là pourtant, commenta Tiana surprise. Elle n'a quand même pas déjà reconstruit le douze ?

\- Non c'est écrit que c'est nous qui allons diriger la reconstruction, s'exprima sa sœur. Vu que le village des vainqueurs est encore en état. Katniss sera amenée là bas aussi.

Haymitch resta pantois en lisant la fin du message.

\- Les Grant vont gérer le douze ? C'est une grosse responsabilité !

\- En mémoire des morts, je trouve ça touchant, sourit la blonde dans son cou.

\- J'ai peur d'y retourner, avoua Tiana.

\- Ca se passera bien tu verras. Il faut bien se reconstruire quelque part. Moi je veux vivre là où les Grant sont, lui répliqua son homme. C'est notre futur paradis.

Elle lui sourit et approuva.

\- On va aussi replanter la forêt, dit-elle en sautillant. Je veux la voir à nouveau entourer notre superbe district.

Haymitch approuva. Puis ils commencèrent à faire leurs affaires. Ariana resta pensive un moment.

\- Glen ? Tenta Haymitch. Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles à son sujet...

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non je pensais à... Enfin à tout le monde. A tous ceux qui sont morts. Quitter ainsi le Capitole comme ça...

Haymitch se mit à réfléchir. Il la prit par les épaules et lui embrassa la tête

\- Et pourquoi ne pas aller leur dire adieu et merci au mémorial qui a été construit sur la place des tributs ? Je pense que Jason et les autres en seraient contents.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina de même que celui de sa sœur.

\- C'est une idée de génie ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Déclara-t-elle avec vigueur.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, après le repas de midi, l'escouade cent quarante-huit se rendit au mémorial. Avant d'y aller ils demandèrent à Paylor d'accorder une liberté occasionnelle pour Katniss. Sa sœur Primerose était avec eux. Célia et elle étaient devenues de très bonnes amies maintenant. Beetee vint aussi et toute la troupe se rendit sur la grande place transformée en un sanctuaire. On aurait dit une église. A l'intérieur se trouvait un long obélisque avec les préceptes de la paix écrit dessus. Tout autour sur chaque parcelle du mur était écrit des noms divers. D'un côté étaient écrits les enfants morts aux jeux. De l'autre, ceux morts à la guerre ou pour la paix.

Chacun décida de se séparer et en silence ils partirent faire leur deuil. Ils en avaient besoin avant de rentrer dans leur district. Avant de tourner définitivement la page. Il en allait de leur santé mentale. Katniss se rendit sur le nom de Rue et des autres perdants de son année. Elle avait le cœur serré. Puis elle rejoignit Primerose qui pleurait devant la tombe de Karen. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne la connaissait pas elle lui avait sauvé la vie ! Et pour elle c'était quelque chose qui la perturberait toute sa vie. Elle la remercia à jamais pour son geste de même que Katniss qui embrassa son petit canard sur la tête. Si elle avait péri, tout son sacrifice aurait été vain...

Plus loin Finnick regardait le nom de Mags avec des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il rendait hommage à celle qui était comme sa mère. Il se tourna également vers Annie avec un regard plus confiant et la remercia pour tout. Tiana vint discrètement pour pleurer une dernière fois la mort d'Eliott, de Will, Sue et des autres. Elle ne prêta juste pas un regard à celui de Doug qu'Ariana regardait. Haymitch en était contrarié mais il comprit qu'elle en avait besoin. Sans lui elle serait morte également, il lui devait au moins ça. Et il l'avait conduit droit dans ses bras après tout. Lui pensa à sa famille et décida de marquer leurs noms dans un coin. Il les regarda longuement avec un sourire serein. Ils devaient être si fiers de lui à présent.

Beetee resta fixé sur le nom de Wiress qu'il regretta de n'avoir pu protéger. Et les autres qu'il connaissait comme Chaff dont Haymitch arriva à son tour pour la même raison. Tiana vint également dans les expiations pour regarder la mort de son collègue du dix. Mort si rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien pu lui dire. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à le sauver dans les Hunger Games normaux. Elle lui rendit une prière. Célia de son côté regarda divers noms dont ceux morts dans le douze. Elle leur exprima une longue pensée car elle avait survécu de justesse. Et elle leur promit de reconstruire le douze pour eux.

Plus loin Ariana continua de regarder ceux des soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games puis les expiations avant d'aller voir l'escouade cent quarante-huit. Bientôt Haymitch, Finnick, Tiana et Jack la rejoignirent. Jack revenait de ses propres jeux pour s'excuser d'avoir tué tout le monde. Ils pensèrent alors à Ryan et Karen. Les amoureux qui ne désiraient qu'un monde libre. A Emily qui devait être avec sa fille à les regarder fièrement pour leur victoire. A Jason qui donna des larmes aux jumelles survivantes. Lui qui s'était si bien battu. A Travis également qui avait eu un grand courage.

Ils y restèrent des heures à parler dans leur esprit. A regarder tous les noms qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Tous ces sacrifices, c'en était affreux. Pourtant Ariana et Tiana le prirent comme un nouveau tournant. Vivre avec les morts et leur montrer que tout aura été fait pour un avenir joyeux. Quand ils eurent fini, ils posèrent des gerbes de fleurs et essuyèrent leurs larmes. Quand ils retournèrent dehors, ils tournèrent le dos à leur passé pour aller de l'avant maintenant. Ils savaient que tous les ans ils iraient à nouveau les revoir. Ils le méritaient tous.

Sur le chemin du retour personne ne parla. Finnick prit Tiana contre lui de même qu'Haymitch et Ariana. Célia et Beetee roulaient tranquillement tandis que Primerose ramenait Katniss dans sa prison temporaire. Elle y resterait avec elle jusqu'au départ le lendemain matin.

Jack se mit à penser à l'avenir de son côté et décida qu'il irait bien vivre à son tour dans le douze. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir la tête du district un ou du Capitole au loin. Il voulait se trouver un havre de paix. Il leur en fit donc part et les Grant en furent ravis. Il y avait assez de maisons dans le village des vainqueurs pour l'accueillir. Ils en étaient même contents.

De retour au palais il faisait déjà nuit. Chacun se posa dans le grand salon central. La cheminée se mit à ronfler et les yeux papillonnèrent. Ce fut une belle et longue journée. Puis le téléphone sonna. Cela les rendit perplexes. Qui pouvait appeler au palais à une heure pareille ? Paylor n'était pas là de même que les ministres...

\- Je décroche ? Dit Ariana septique.

\- Tente toujours, répliqua son homme.

La blonde s'approcha du combiné avec Tiana. Elles se regardèrent avant que la blonde n'appuie sur le bouton pour décrocher. C'est alors que tout le monde se figea.

-... Bien le bonjour les enfants. Je vous souhaite... Un joyeux Noel !

Ariana fondit en larmes avec Tiana. Glen Grant les regarda d'un sourire. Avec un bandage sur l'œil gauche, assis sur un lit d'hôpital. Finnick et Haymitch se retinrent de ne pas crier de joie tandis que Jack leva le pouce. Puis tous en cœur ils s'écrièrent :

 _JOYEUX NOEL !_

* * *

 **Les deux tyrans ne sont plus. Une nouvelle vie s'offre aux Grant :)**


	78. Reconstruction

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : Reconstruction**

Après une longue discussion avec Glen, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain ils quitteraient le Capitole pour de bon. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit au calme entre couples. Finnick serra Tiana dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Celle-ci gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda le brun.

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je te connais. Dis-moi tout.

Tiana se redressa en position assise et Finnick en fit de même, la fixant avec profondeur.

\- Je suis heureuse de rentrer, tu sais. Mais… Malgré ce renouveau… J'ai terriblement peur d'y retourner. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne rentrer que quand il aurait été reconstruit.

Finnick sourit.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais la dernière fois, il n'y avait que Peeta avec toi.

La rouquine s'amusa de la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix mais n'en redit rien.

\- Cette fois, nous serons tous ensembles. Prêts à vivre heureux pour de bon. On ne partira plus du douze et on se séparera plus jamais.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Tiana ne se recouche contre lui en fermant à son tour les yeux d'un air apaisé.

Du côté d'Ariana et Haymitch ils étaient aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le blond s'était déjà endormi et Ariana caressait les cheveux de son fiancé d'un air absent en souriant. Avec la mort de Coin, ils n'avaient plus aucun obstacle pour vivre heureux. C'était tellement bon de se sentir si libres ! Avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme s'endormit à son tour, se resserrant contre son homme qui grogna dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain, Tiana eut un rire alors que Finnick la réveillait en la chatouillant.

\- Arrête, je suis déjà réveillée, cria-t-elle en s'étranglant de rire.

Le brun eut un sourire, la fixant avec intensité. Tiana eut les joues un peu roses devant un tel regard. Mais elle aimait voir ça dans les yeux de son homme. Finnick semblait attendre quelque chose et elle se demanda quoi. Tiana combla la distance qui les séparait pour un tendre baiser et sourit en sentant les mains de Finnick monter un peu sous son tee-shirt. C'était donc ça. Il attendait son accord pour faire avancer leur relation. Tiana se laissa faire, mais Finnick s'arrêta cependant en la sentant se tendre alors qu'il remontait encore un peu plus haut et la fixa avec interrogation.

\- Si c'est trop…

\- Je ne me suis pas crispée par peur. Le coupa-t-elle. Enfin un peu, mais aussi parce que je n'ai jamais connu cette sensation quand on me touche.

\- Tu sais que je ne me vexerai pas si ça va trop vite pour toi.

Tiana acquiesça et l'embrassa, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Les deux amants sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la vision d'une Ariana avec les joues rouges les fit pouffer alors qu'ils se séparaient.

\- J'étais venue vous dire qu'on vous attend pour déjeuner. Vous êtes les derniers… Et je comprends pourquoi ! Ajouta-t-elle avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les trois de rire.

La blonde quitta la pièce et Finnick et Tiana s'habillèrent en pouffant.

Le brun prit sa main et ils quittèrent leur chambre. Il souriait largement. Il ne pensait pas que leur relation pourrait prendre un tel tournant aussi vite.

\- Je suis fière de moi, dit brusquement Tiana. Je pensais que ce serait plus dur.

\- Mais on peut encore attendre si tu en as besoin. Tu sais bien que je ne te mettrais jamais de pression pour ça.

Ils se turent en arrivant et se servirent à manger. Tiana s'installa à côté de sa sœur et elles ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en repensant à la scène. Finnick pouffait également tandis que les autres se demandaient ce qui se passait.

\- Dis donc, je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez à ce point, murmura Ariana à sa sœur.

\- C'est la première fois. Et on est libres.

\- Et tu n'es pas trop… Tu n'as pas trop peur ?

\- J'ai eu peur au début. Mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il me touche.

\- Alors tu es prête, sourit la blonde.

Elle en était heureuse pour eux.

Une fois leur repas fini, ils allèrent tous chercher leurs affaires en bavardant joyeusement. Peeta traînait des pieds, les mains dans les poches. Lui devrait encore rester quelques jours ici. Il allait mieux mais son psychologue voulait le garder encore une semaine pour être sûr qu'il supporterait de retourner auprès de Katniss dans le douze. Beetee resterait aussi, mais lui c'était de son plein gré. Il voulait aider au niveau technologique la nouvelle présidente de Panem. Célia disparut après le repas en compagnie de Primerose, mais comme elles étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble personne ne s'en étonna.

Tiana porta Tigris dans ses bras alors que Finnick prenait leurs sacs.

\- Hé, on dirait qu'il m'aime bien maintenant.

\- C'est vrai que ce matin il ne t'a pas craché dessus alors qu'il le faisait dès que tu étais proche de moi avant !

Finnick caressa la tête du chat qui se mit même à ronronner et il eut un sourire surpris. Les vainqueurs sur le départ se rejoignirent tous, attendant Primerose et Célia qui se faisaient désirer. Peeta lança un regard indéchiffrable à Katniss qui le regarda, la tête sur le côté. Mais elle semble comprendre qu'il lui promettait de revenir auprès d'elle et elle acquiesça d'un sourire un peu perdu. Ca restait assez compliqué entre eux. Enfin, les deux dernières arrivèrent et ils eurent tous des cris de joie. Célia avait ses nouvelles jambes. Tiana et Ariana allèrent la câliner en pleurant de joie.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir ? Demanda Plutarch en faisant son entrée. Merci à vous tous. Rien n'aurait été possible sans votre aide.

Il eut droit à un sourire ironique de la part de Johanna, à des adieux lointains de la main de la part de certains mais eut encore un câlin des jumelles survivantes ce qui le fit sourire.

Tiana et Johanna serrèrent ensuite Peeta contre elles et le blond eut un sourire. Ses meilleures amies le soutiendraient toujours. Ils firent également tous leurs adieux à Beetee qui sourit en faisant mine d'enlever une poussière de ses yeux.

Il fut ensuite temps de monter dans le train. Heureusement que les compartiments étaient grands car ils décidèrent de rester tous ensembles.

\- Ca va me faire bizarre que tu repartes dans le sept, dit Tiana à Johanna.

\- Dans le sept ? J'y ai personne. Mais il parait qu'il y a pas mal de maisons vides chez vous et que tu auras besoin d'un coup de main pour remettre ta forêt sur pied… Je viens au douze !

Tiana cria de joie et serra son amie contre elle. Ce serait vraiment le village des vainqueurs. Si on oubliait Beetee, les derniers vainqueurs seraient tous dans le douze.

Comme lors de l'arrivée au Capitole, il y eut un arrêt d'une heure à chaque district. Jack ne sortit même pas jeter un regard à son district. Ce fut pareil pour le deux et le trois. En attendant d'arriver au quatre, ils firent des jeux de cartes, se racontèrent des souvenirs drôles et certaines anecdotes.

Finnick et Tiana se levèrent d'un même ensemble une fois arrivés dans l'ancien district du brun. Haymitch et Ariana les suivirent mais les autres restèrent à bord.

Finnick alla tout d'abord chercher les affaires auxquelles il tenait le plus dans son ancienne maison ainsi que certains souvenirs de sa mère de cœur. Il prit la main de Tiana et ils se rendirent au cimetière. Il s'arrêta devant les tombes de ses parents dont il ne se rappelait même plus, passa devant celle de Mags, puis se stoppa devant celle d'Annie. Ariana et Haymitch étaient restés plus loin et veillaient sur leurs deux amis. Finnick détacha doucement le bracelet de perles qu'Annie lui avait offert il y a cinq ans. Tiana le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il l'accrochait à la croix de la tombe.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Tiana et moi tout ce temps. Mais il est temps qu'on aille de l'avant. Jamais je ne t'oublierai et tu occuperas toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

\- Je te promets de lui offrir une vie longue et heureuse, murmura la rouquine en touchant quelques instants la croix.

Finnick prit Tiana dans ses bras en l'entendant renifler puis ils retournèrent tous les quatre en silence au train, Ariana serrant la main de sa sœur.

Jamais un voyage du capitole vers les districts n'avait été si joyeux. Ils évoquèrent leurs idées pour reconstruire le district. Johanna et Tiana parlaient beaucoup de plantes. Haymitch avait un peu peur de la tâche qui les attendait. Ariana et Katniss en étaient heureuses et adoraient en parler. Jack se contentait d'écouter tout en étant content d'avoir pris la décision de ne pas retourner dans le un. Primerose et Célia parlaient surtout de rebâtir leur école. Quant à Finnick il ne disait rien mais espérait qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs plans d'eau dans cette forêt. Même si pour Tiana il vivrait sans pouvoir nager s'il le fallait.

Les districts défilaient les uns après les autres. On évoqua le mariage d'Ariana et Haymitch qui serait le prochain plus gros évènement du douze. Tiana se perdit dans ses pensées. Finnick et Haymitch échangèrent un regard complice en souriant. La jeune femme espérait que Finnick n'attende pas trop longtemps avant de la demander en mariage. Elle se mettait à en rêver dès qu'Ariana et Haymitch évoquaient le leur.

Arrivés au sept, Johanna n'en descendit même pas. Au dix cependant, personne ne fut surpris de voir les quatre compères en descendre. Tiana leur montra avec émotion la ferme dans laquelle elle avait vécu.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dedans, j'ai vu mes parents y mourir, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je suppose que tu as un autre arrêt à faire ? Demanda Finnick.

\- Je veux aussi aller sur sa tombe.

Ils se comprirent d'un regard. Le long de leur avancée, certains saluaient Tiana.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas on passera chez les Works après.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit Ariana.

Arrivés au cimetière, Tiana s'arrêta d'abord devant les tombes des Jones. En silence et en se rappelant un tout petit peu d'eux. Puis ils se rendirent sur la tombe d'Eliott. Mais arrivés devant, Tiana se laissa tomber à genoux, décomposée. Il y avait deux nouvelles tombes qui entouraient celle d'Eliott. _Barbara Works, tombée au capitole. Edward Works, tombé au capitole._ Il n'y aurait finalement pas de tour à la boucherie des Works. Tiana se mit à pleurer tout contre Finnick. Ariana et Haymitch les rejoignirent.

\- Tu sais, au moins ils sont avec lui, lui dit la blonde. Ils doivent être heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Tiana sourit dans ses larmes. Sa sœur avait raison. Les Works étaient ensembles.

\- Barbara, Edward, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je serai morte sans vous.

Finnick tendit le collier avec la bague d'Eliott que Tiana accrocha à la tombe comme Finnick avait fait dans le quatre.

\- Eliott… Ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. C'est aussi grâce à toi que Panem est libéré et que nous allons vivre heureux. Je t'ai vengé. Je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Je crois que ta bague m'a porté chance, merci. Je te promets de veiller sur elle et de ne plus jamais la perdre.

Tiana posa la tête contre le torse de Finnick qui lui caressa les cheveux. La perte de ses parents de substitution restait dure. Mais ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle se rendrait dans ce district. Personne ne posa de questions lorsqu'ils revinrent au train et que Tiana continua de pleurer, dans les bras de Finnick.

* * *

\- Enfin on est arrivés, s'écria Johanna. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce train.

La reconstruction avait commencé, mais les dégâts restaient encore importants. Tiana agrippa un instant sa poitrine avant d'être rassurée par Finnick et Johanna.

Tigris, Buttercup et Butterfly furent heureux de pouvoir enfin gambader à leur aise. Célia et Primerose revirent un instant le bombardement avant de se reprendre.

\- Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est d'aller dans le village des vainqueurs, dit Haymitch.

Les sept vainqueurs acquiescèrent d'un même ensemble et se mirent en route. Au moins n'y avait-il plus de cadavres sur le chemin, songea Tiana. Ne restait qu'à reconstruire les bâtiments. La petite troupe marcha dans le district, croisant certains citoyens qui les fixaient d'un air ahuri. Johanna, Jack et Haymitch les détendaient à coups de petites blagues jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au village des vainqueurs.

Arrivés à la grille ils contemplèrent la dizaine de maisons salies qui se tenait fermement dans le village des vainqueurs. Malgré les gravats et le paysage sombre le village était en bon état.

\- Il faudra qu'on enlève cette grille, commenta Haymitch d'un sourire satisfait. Nous ne sommes plus des vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Juste des vainqueurs libres de la guerre.

Ils se sourirent et Katniss passa devant en entrant dans leur domaine. Elle regarda la poussière se soulever. Les trois chats coururent à leur suite en allant vers la forêt brunie. Chacun regarda le paysage désolant avant de se jurer de faire retrouver au douze un éclat vivant.

\- C'est plus coquet que je ne l'aurais cru, taquina Johanna devant une Tiana bougonne.

\- On nettoiera, répliqua la rouquine. On en fera un petit paradis !

\- Moi peu m'importe l'endroit, tant que je suis libre.

\- Tu as raison.

Le duo rit de bon cœur devant un Finnick au regard doux. Ariana se dirigea vers leur maison au même instant avec Célia et Haymitch. Primerose suivit sa sœur et entra dans leur propre maison adjacente. Jack flâna de son côté et prit une maison éloignée pour un peu de paix bien méritée.

\- Bon moi je vais prendre la maison là-bas. Elle n'est à personne ? Demanda Johanna.

\- Si elle est à Peeta, s'exprima la rouquine. Mais il vivra sûrement avec Katniss... Au pire ce n'est pas grave. A deux vous serez bien.

\- Je préfère oui. Ca m'arrange. Allez, je vais me reposer, j'ai envie de me poser au calme.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin de solitude.

\- D'accord, tu sauras où nous trouver.

Johanna lui fit un clin d'œil avec un câlin pour toute réponse puis elle fila dans la maison de Peeta.

Ariana entra dans la demeure en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit son père sur le fait qu'il ne fallait _jamais dire jamais_. Car oui ils y retournaient. Heureux et libres. Comme jamais ils n'y auraient cru.

\- Tu veux vivre avec nous ? Demanda Ariana subitement. Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas revoir ta maison ?

Haymitch la prit par la taille avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Je ne veux plus quitter les Grant. Mais tu sais plus tard peut être que nous pourrons... Nous émanciper et vivre tous les deux. Dans mon ancienne maison. A moins avec toi elle sera propre.

Ariana eut les yeux brillants.

\- Ce serait un vrai bonheur ! Et... Si tu salis notre future maison, je t'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle eut un regard malicieux et terrifiant. Il en rit.

\- Oh tu sais avec toi je préfère me tenir à carreau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attendrais sinon.

\- Tu fais bien.

Ils rirent avant d'entendre Célia hurler. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon avec Tiana à leurs talons. A court de souffle ils virent la cadette pleurer dans les bras de son père en fauteuil roulant. Il attendait devant la cheminée allumée.

\- GLEN !

\- PAPA !

Les jumelles coururent dans ses bras. Haymitch lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de tirer le trio Grant.

\- Laissez-le respirer les filles ! Il va étouffer !

Ils rirent et Glen les regarda avec un regard brillant de larmes.

\- Mes princesses ! Je suis si content de vous revoir, je ne vivais plus à l'hôpital... J'ai préféré revenir ici même si on me déconseillait de sortir.

\- On prendra soin de toi, répliqua la blonde d'un regard tendre. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il fit un regard désolé avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- C... Célia ! Tes jambes !

La jeunette en avait oublié ses prothèses. Elle se mit à bomber fièrement le torse et à marcher doucement dans la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à courir ni à marcher trop longtemps mais elle pouvait au moins se déplacer. Et ça c'était une révolution.

\- Bon sang, et moi qui voulais que ma pilote de fauteuil préférée me montre comment faire, pleura-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pu t'en faire la surprise.

La cadette sautilla avant de se retenir contre Haymitch. Il lui fit un regard amusé.

\- J'ai encore du boulot, dit-elle avec joie. Mais je veux bien te montrer comment rouler papa ! Et puis tu n'y resteras pas éternellement hein ?

Ils le fixèrent d'un œil inquiet. Le père de famille avait tout le côté gauche bandé avec son œil ainsi que sa jambe.

\- Je pense que je pourrais facilement me déplacer avec une canne. J'ai toujours mes vieilles dans la remise. Du moins je suppose.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, tiqua Tiana. Les meubles sont revenus ! Enfin ce n'est pas totalement les mêmes.

\- Paylor ne fait rien à moitié, sourit Finnick. Elle est vraiment parfaite dans son rôle.

Tout le monde approuva avant de se retrouver autour de la table familiale pour manger un morceau. Ariana fit la cuisine avec l'aide de sa sœur, le frigo était rempli à ras bord de nourriture. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse après-midi. Oubliant les morts, la guerre et la fin du Capitole. Ils eurent presque l'impression de retourner dans le passé mais en beaucoup mieux. Surtout pour Tiana et Finnick. Enfin libres de cette fichue prostitution le mercredi. Elle en ferait son jour sacré à présent.

Tous morts de fatigue, ils prirent une chambre par couple ainsi que Célia et Glen ensemble. Puis ils partirent dans les bras de Morphée sans demander leur reste.

* * *

Les jours suivants. Ariana, Tiana et leurs hommes organisèrent la reconstruction du douze. Jack vint pour les aider malgré sa joie de profiter de la sieste et de la grasse matinée. En allant voir les chantiers et donnant leur avis. Ils mirent la priorité aux maisons pour faire revenir les habitants. Puis le reste du temps ils flânèrent ensemble et s'occupèrent de Glen. Il devait prendre plusieurs cachets par jour, se faire changer ses bandages, se faire laver, l'aider à faire certaines actions et lui servir de la nourriture facile à mâcher. Il se sentit comme un coq en pâte. Tout le monde était à son petit soin. Même Johanna et Katniss venaient en prendre soin. Il ressentit l'ambiance qui régna avant dans leur demeure. La maison qui accueillait tous ceux qui aimaient les liens du cœur. Un cocon douillet.

Ce ne fut que quelques temps après que Peeta arriva à son tour. Katniss le trouva à planter des fleurs malgré la neige qui perçait. Il mit des primevères ce qui toucha la brune. Il expliqua vouloir faire revivre lui aussi le district douze. Sous les yeux de la petite sœur, Katniss le prit dans ses bras. Heureuse de le revoir enfin.

\- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? Demanda-t-il alors que les autres regardaient par le balcon.

\- Réel.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Katniss... Et je suis désolé pour... pour tout...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Peeta.

\- Mais je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Et j'ai essayé de te tuer...

\- Je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui te dois beaucoup. Et je suis contente que tu reviennes vers moi.

Ils se serrèrent plus fort.

\- Tu as un cœur en or Peeta, ne l'oublie pas.

Il sourit dans son dos avant de voir tout le monde les regarder. Il rougit et se détacha. Katniss les regarda d'un sourire espiègle.

\- Oh, on dirait bien du gui ! Répliqua Ariana en lançant un bouquet au sol.

\- Mince alors, il faut respecter les traditions, enchaina la rouquine d'un rire sadique.

Katniss soupira et regarda Peeta qui était tout rouge. Ils hésitèrent. Puis le blond se fit violence. Il s'approcha de la brune et lui laissa une chance de rétracter. Mais elle ferma les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent. Haymitch prit Aria par les bras et Finnick Tiana. Ils purent rentrer le sourire aux lèvres. Peeta allait beaucoup mieux désormais. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se reconstruire.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon, tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table des Grant. Un endroit si chaleureux et convivial qu'on aurait eu peine à imaginer que plus tôt ils avaient vécu l'enfer. Ils regardèrent Paylor faire un discours positif vers la nouvelle année tandis qu'ils mangeaient un festin confectionné par les filles Grant. Ariana décida même de faire un peu de piano en chantant la musique de sa mère. Glen eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Tiana l'accompagna à son tour et tout le monde se mit à chanter puis à manger à foison. Tout cela alors que la neige tombait fortement au-dehors et que le feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Butterfly était également sur le canapé à se tordre dans tous les sens d'un plaisir divin. Tigris la rejoignit et lui lécha le pelage. Elle le regarda avant de se recoucher et de ronronner. Il s'était fait accepter. Buttercup était quant à lui sur les jambes de Célia qui riait avec sa sœur et Peeta. Avec Primerose elles adoraient les taquiner. Ils étaient si embarrassés.

Lors du décompte ils hurlèrent chaque chiffre comme pour se débarrasser du passé.

\- DEUX, UN ! BONNE ANNEE ! Hurlèrent-t-ils en cœur.

\- Et qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente, commenta Haymitch.

\- Ca va pas être dur ! Pouffa Finnick aux anges.

\- C'est clair ! Dirent les jumelles en cœur.

Ils se prirent dans les bras avant de se souhaiter une bonne année et une bonne santé. Surtout pour Glen. Ils prirent tous la même résolution : Etre heureux à chaque instant.

\- Cette année avec Haymitch on a prévu de vivre ensemble, lança Ariana à Glen. Si tu es d'accord...

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Et je vous soutiens.

\- On ne sera pas très loin ceci dit, sinon il aurait été contre, taquina Haymitch.

\- Exactement.

Ils pouffèrent avant de faire teinter leur coupe de champagne ensemble.

\- Vous allez reprendre la maison d'Haymitch alors ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Exact.

\- On devrait faire pareil non, tenta Finnick ayant peur d'aller trop vite.

Tiana y réfléchit avant de sourire.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais je veux la maison adjacente à la vôtre !

Ils rirent et Finnick la prit contre lui, si heureux en cet instant.

\- Alors c'est décidé dès le printemps on emménage tous en face du père Glen.

\- Il me restera plus que Célia, déprima-t-il un instant. Et quand elle partira ! Il ne me restera plus personne...

\- Oh tu sais on sera souvent là, je nous connais, dis Ariana.

\- C'est notre pilier ici, même Haymitch et Finnick le pensent, Enchaina Tiana.

\- Et on sera là nous aussi, dit Peeta.

En joie, ils parlèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube où ils se trainèrent pour aller au lit. Johanna poussa également Peeta à déménager. Jack resta discret, il aimait à les regarder tous ensemble. Il n'avait jamais demandé rien de plus qu'un monde égalitaire et d'un environnement calme. Il ne regrettait pas du tout le un. Il adorait cette nouvelle vie paisible et sans soucis. Où tout le monde donnait du sien pour reconstruire leur ville et leur vie. Il allait lui aussi profiter de cette nouvelle année. Une renaissance complète.

Johanna bailla lorsque le soleil pointa son nez.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher, dit-elle en s'étirant.

\- Moi de même, dit Jack. On vous laisse.

Le duo sortit ensemble avant de profiter de l'air frais. La femme s'étira avant de se bloquer sur de l'eau qui s'était formée dans la fontaine centrale du village. La neige avait fondu. Elle trembla et détourna les yeux. Jack la pensait si forte qu'il en oublia que c'était une jeune femme. Il lui sourit.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui c'est rien. Ca me passera.

\- Moi aussi j'avais peur de l'eau avant mais ça m'est passé.

\- Ah bon ? Toi, le survivor, tu as peur de quelque chose ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu peux dire ! Et oui j'avais peur de l'eau. Un tribut m'a noyé dans une rivière lors de mes jeux. S'il n'avait pas eu un instant de pitié pour moi, je serais mort. Il n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Et juste après je lui ai planté un pieu dans le cœur en m'excusant. Ca me hante beaucoup. Mais j'ai fait ça vite et bien c'est ce que je me dis.

Johanna le regarda en biais. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Jack Crooper. Elle le voyait comme un mur infranchissable et se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi ses faiblesses. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, depuis son arrivée ici, aussi humain. Elle comprit qu'il avait une grande carapace pour se protéger de la folie et des autres. Elle en sourit. Il était vraiment comme elle.

\- Je comprend. Moi je revois souvent une mare de sang me pleuvoir dessus et m'étouffer. En tant que survivants on a tous nos démons.

Il approuva avant de regarder les étoiles bien visibles malgré l'arrivée du soleil. Puis avec un dernier regard amical ils se quittèrent. Johanna resta sur le pas de sa porte à regarder Jack qui chantonnait. Elle sourit et rentra chez elle. Même les fous avaient un cœur.

Chez les Grant Primerose s'était endormie avec Célia et les chats sur le canapé. Katniss décida de rentrer seule avec Peeta. Il l'accompagna chez elle et elle lui demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas de refaire encore des cauchemars seule dans son coin. Il accepta et ils dormirent ensemble les bras l'un dans l'autre. Ne faisant que peu de mauvais rêves pour une fois.

Tiana, Ariana et Glen se retrouvèrent à trois lorsque Finnick et Haymitch se couchèrent à leur tour un peu pompette. Les Grant fixèrent le ciel avec un grand sourire. Glen crut voir Rose lui sourire. Il se laissa porter à la rêverie. Tiana vit Eliott pour sa part avec ses parents. Ils semblaient heureux de se revoir et elle en lâcha une larme. Ariana vit Doug grogner et abdiquer. Elle lui répliqua mentalement qu'il aurait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur. Pour l'avoir sauvée et protégée malgré tout. Il lui sourit alors sincèrement avant de s'évanouir. Ce n'était sûrement que des visions mais tous le prirent comme la réalité. Celle de leur cœur. Avec une dernière pensée pour la guerre et les morts, ils se couchèrent tous les trois ensemble.

Ils allaient à présent commencer leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

Des mois durant, les anciens vainqueurs travaillèrent dur pour reconstruire leur district. Ariana, Peeta et Tiana s'occupaient de la verdure. Ils plantèrent des arbres, des buissons, des fleurs, des massifs et d'autres choses. Finnick et Haymitch partaient parfois dans le nouveau Capitole pour recruter les anciens membres du douze et les inviter à revenir. La population, peu à peu, se repeuplait. Calmement dans le douze. Jack et Johanna passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble de leur côté. Ils aidaient dans les chantiers pour occuper leur esprit. Ils refaisaient les rues, les maisons et les petits commerces. Glen et Célia décidèrent quant à eux d'ouvrir un magasin. Faisant importer des produits du nouveau Capitole ils commencèrent leur affaire dès l'arrivée du printemps et de la douce chaleur. Primerose ouvrit quant à elle un petit cabinet de soins avec d'autres médecins qu'elle avait connu au treize. Katniss la soutint.

La brunette se reposa pour sa part. Elle aida un peu partout et chassa des proies pour alimenter leur village et le commerce de Glen. Il la remercia. La vie tournait sur de beaux horizons. Paylor vint les voir alors que Mars se terminait.

\- Madame la présidente c'est un honneur de vous voir, répliqua Ariana.

\- Moi de même. Un grand plaisir.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Elle se tourna vers Tiana et en fit de même.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi joyeuse miss, j'en suis heureuse.

\- Merci ! Je... Je réfléchissais justement à réduire ma dose de cachets. Peu à peu. Histoire de m'en détacher un jour. Je suis sûre que j'y arriverais. A côté de ce que j'ai vécu ce serait un combat facile.

Paylor approuva avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois que tout avance bien. C'est incroyable comme ça a changé.

\- On s'y donne à fond, dit la rouquine. On s'amuse beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Et on commençait à réfléchir à ce que l'on fera après, enchaina la blonde. Moi j'ai ma petite idée mais je vais attendre déjà de finir la reconstruction.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous comptez faire. Tiens en passant, vous vous souvenez de notre échange avant la guerre Aria ?

Ariana se mit à réfléchir. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle eut un regard illuminé en se souvenant.

 _" Je serais ravie de vous serrer à nouveau la main devant la reconstruction du district douze et treize. "_

\- Je me rappelle oui, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu réaliser ce rêve.

La blonde expliqua l'histoire à Tiana et elle sourit à son tour.

\- Ce monde est vraiment beau désormais.

Paylor termina sa phrase d'un sourire.

Puis Plutarch et Beetee arrivèrent. Les prothèses de l'homme les surprirent malgré tout et ils passèrent une journée tous ensemble. Lors du diner, Célia ramena un homme. Il semblait un peu perdu et hésitant. Glen le fixa longuement. Il n'arrêtait pas de le voir tourner dans le village et près de chez eux.

\- B... Bonjour...

\- C'est mon ami, Jonas.

Il fut rouge tomate. Tiana l'accueillit chaleureusement de même que sa sœur. Glen lui fit un faux regard noir avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Bienvenue chez les Grant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le douze avant la guerre. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je...

Il hésita. Célia le convainquit de se lancer.

\- Je viens du Capitole...

Il en eut honte. Un instant de silence tomba avant que tout le monde ne sourit.

\- N'en aies pas honte, tu es qui tu es, déclara Glen. Tu aimes le nouveau douze ?

Il soupira de soulagement. Il détestait qu'on le regarde de travers à cause de ses origines. Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait vécu étant jeune.

\- Oui beaucoup. J'adore la nature et je voulais venir vivre là où je me sentirais bien.

\- Voilà qui est bon à entendre, tu ne seras pas dépaysé ici.

Ils rirent tous avant de l'inviter à manger. Une nouvelle fois la table des Grant fut remplit de bonheur.

Seul Finnick et Haymitch était tendus. Le blond avait prévu quelque chose le lendemain, de même que le brun. Ils allaient passer à l'étape supérieure.


	79. Belle et grande famille

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 79 : Belle et grande famille**

Le lendemain, Finnick et Haymitch se levèrent les premiers et sourirent devant le tableau de Primrose et Célia dormant avec les trois chats. Ils se rendirent dehors pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. Le printemps serait bientôt là. Les deux hommes décidèrent de se promener dans le district et se rendirent à la boulangerie, que Peeta rouvrait aujourd'hui même. Arriver avec le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, quoi de mieux ? Peeta sourit en les voyant arriver et ils plaisantèrent un peu. Ressortis de la boulangerie, Haymitch se tourna vers Finnick.

\- Sacrée journée qui nous attend.

\- J'ai plus peur de ce qui suivra l'emménagement, plaisanta le brun. Il faudra que je puisse parler à Aria et Glen sans que Tiana le voie.

\- Je propose de la distraire. Et une fois Ariana convaincue, elle le fera pour toi.

Finnick sourit avec soulagement.

\- Au fait, j'avais pensé à quelque chose. On pourrait faire ça le même jour non ? Les jumelles jusqu'au bout tu vois ?

Haymitch réfléchit quelques secondes avant de taper dans l'épaule de Finnick.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles adoreraient ça !

Une fois rentrés, ils croisèrent Katniss qui allait voir Peeta et remarquèrent que Primerose et Célia étaient parties. Probablement allées voir des amies au village ou gambader dans la forêt comme elles le faisaient souvent. Glen et Ariana étaient réveillés et préparaient le petit-déjeuner.

\- Va falloir prendre des forces pour ce qui nous attend ! Sourit Glen alors qu'Haymitch prenait sa blonde dans ses bras.

\- Je vais réveiller ma marmotte, rit Finnick.

Le brun monta à l'étage et sourit en voyant Tiana affalée dans le lit sourire dans son sommeil. Il adorait tellement la voir ainsi ! Nombre de fois il en avait rêvé quand elle se crispait et faisait des cauchemars contre lui. Mais cette époque était terminée, il était inutile de s'attarder dessus. Finnick s'assit sur le lit et la regarda encore quelques instants. Ca l'apaisait de la voir ainsi. Il caressa doucement sa joue pour la réveiller. Les derniers mois, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Leur relation n'était pas allée plus loin que des caresses depuis qu'ils étaient partis du capitole. Déjà, il se serait senti gêné de le faire sous le toit des Grant. Et c'était lui-même qui avait un peu peur d'aller plus loin ou trop vite. Alors il allait au rythme de Tiana sans demander plus et ça lui convenait.

Tiana ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit avant de se lover contre lui.

\- Tu sais qu'on a un déménagement à faire, chérie ?

\- On s'est couchés plus tard que vous, je te signale, marmonna-t-elle en baillant fortement.

Il rit contre elle, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui.

\- Allez, marmotte ! On aura tout le temps de traîner au lit aussi longtemps qu'on le veut quand on habitera ensembles.

Finnick sourit alors que ses joues rosissaient et l'embrassa sur le front.

Tiana resta sur son petit nuage durant le repas et personne ne l'en sortit. Elle pensait à ce que les mots de Finnick avaient amenés. Constatant qu'elle voulait de ce qu'il parlait. Ces derniers mois, leur relation lui avait convenu mais elle sentait qu'elle était vraiment prête à passer la prochaine étape. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Finnick et Tiana allèrent visiter la maison à côté de celle d'Haymitch. Le couple avait le cœur battant. Une maison rien qu'à eux ! Ils n'avaient jamais espéré voir ça se réaliser. Tout était bien rangé et bien meublé. Le jardin plut tout de suite à Tiana qui se prit à imaginer des enfants y jouer. Ce serait si beau ! Le paradis des Odair ! Elle eut presque envie de pleurer en y pensant. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le bleu et le violet ce qui donnait un bel effet.

\- Plus qu'à chercher nos affaires, dit Finnick.

\- Je vais faire un brin de ménage, c'est assez poussiéreux.

Finnick acquiesça, voilà qui arrangeait bien ses plans.

Le brun repartit d'un pas guilleret vers Glen et Ariana.

\- Il faudrait que je te parle, dit-il à Ariana qui haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Un problème avec Tia' ?

Finnick sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance.

\- En fait, je voulais te le demander à toi la première. Tu es celle qui l'a aidée à se reconstruire la première, tu avais donc ce droit. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal par le passé, forcé ou non. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais et que je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ariana souriait déjà avec émotion, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu veux bien m'accepter comme beau-frère ? Termina Finnick.

\- Comme si la question se posait ! Rit la blonde en le serrant contre elle. Tu en as déjà parlé à papa ?

\- C'est le prochain sur ma liste !

\- Courage, tu fais déjà partie de la famille, je doute qu'il te le refuse !

Finnick eut un soupir et se rendit auprès du père de famille qui se changeait un bandage. Glen était tout ému de ce déménagement bien que les filles n'allaient pas loin.

\- Tiana fait déjà le ménage, elle est incorrigible ! Commença le brun sous le sourire de Glen qui sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Finnick souffla et se lança, comme il l'avait fait avec Ariana.

\- Tiana n'a plus de famille et fait partie des Grant. Je n'ai moi non plus de famille et je voulais savoir si je pouvais toujours en faire partie ? Maintenant qu'on emménage ensembles… Et j'ai très bien vu sa façon de se perdre dans ses pensées quand elle parle d'avenir ou de mariage. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé mais je promets que je ne laisserai plus rien lui arriver.

Glen le serra contre lui.

\- Tu fais partie de cette famille depuis des années, Finnick. Et Tiana t'a pardonné. Alors moi aussi. Tu en as bien assez souffert pour qu'on t'en veuille encore.

Bien qu'il le savait déjà, Finnick en pleura. Glen le lâcha et lui tapota l'épaule avec paternalisme, se sentant lui-même toute chose. Il se rappelait avoir dit à Tiana qu'il avait hâte de donner sa main à Finnick dans le treize, et voilà que ça arrivait.

\- Me demander ça le jour du déménagement… Tu veux m'achever ?

Finnick essuya ses larmes et rit de bon cœur avec le père Grant. Ce soir ce serait à Tiana qu'il ferait la demande. Et il en stressait même si tout le monde lui assurait qu'elle dirait oui.

Haymitch était d'ailleurs allé rejoindre Tiana dans la maison. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin, à sourire d'un air rêveur. L'ancien mentor sourit également.

\- Si on m'avait dit que ce village serait un jour aussi habité, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Tiana eut un plus grand sourire encore.

\- On a mérité tout ça. C'est notre paradis !

Le blond sourit d'un air approbateur et remarqua que Finnick sortait de chez les Grant en levant le pouce. La voie était donc libre. Plus besoin d'occuper Tiana.

Johanna arrivait en s'étirant et en baillant, Jack sortant également de sa maison et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Tiana prit Johanna par le bras d'un air heureux.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai eu une idée sur ce que je veux faire et je me demandais si ça pouvait t'intéresser ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien, comme on aime les plantes toi et moi et que je ne veux pas passer ma vie à ne rien faire… Je m'étais dit que devenir fleuristes pourrait nous convenir.

Johanna prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Et pourquoi pas mettre notre boutique près de celle de Peeta ? Notre trio d'enfer serait réuni ! Rit la brune en acceptant.

Il n'y avait au final pas grand-chose à déménager à part quelques affaires. Tiana sourit en prenant sa vieille valise. Glen insista pour qu'ils prennent tous le temps de se désaltérer. Ils profitèrent du silence, apaisés. Haymitch serra Ariana contre lui et Tiana se rendit compte que la blonde la fixait avec malice. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus, se contentant de profiter de cet instant de bonheur.

Une fois sa sœur partie la blonde eut un rire taquin avec Haymitch.

\- Bon il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'installe nous aussi ! Commenta le blond en l'embrassant avec passion. On flâne beaucoup trop depuis ce matin.

\- Il ne fallait pas choisir une marmotte comme petite amie, rit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux...

D'un rire, sous le regard attendri de Glen, Ariana fit ses affaires. Ses tenues, ses bibelots fétiches, son épée, ses partitions, un album de famille... Elle tria et prit un long moment à décider ce qu'il convenait de prendre ou non. Haymitch se contenta de donner son avis, assis sur le lit puis ils se rendirent dans son ancienne maison. Celle-ci n'avait pas changée d'un iota depuis leur départ. Si ce n'est que les meubles avaient été déplacés lors de la guerre et remis n'importe comment dans les pièces à vivre.

\- Il y a un peu de poussière mais ça devrait aller. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ma petite fée du logis, commenta-t-il. Je vais replacer la maison en ordre en attendant.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le duo entreprit de rendre à la maison d'Haymitch un aspect d'antan plus lumineux encore. Ariana déposa ses affaires dans la chambre familiale avec un bonheur sans précédent. C'était maintenant leur chambre. C'était aussi là où ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois. Elle s'en sentit excitée. Elle ne cessa de repenser à ce jour. Malgré les expiations ça avait été un moment si passionnel. Elle rangea ses sous-vêtements dans la penderie en essayant d'étouffer sa libido. Pourtant plus elle se mit à s'installer plus elle se sentit euphorique. Elle déposa des cadres. Prit un étage pour ses partitions de musiques et ses écrits. Installa des affaires dans une armoire de chevet. Puis elle se posa sur le lit d'un air apaisé. Elle commença alors à se déshabiller et attendit qu'Haymitch la rejoigne.

Celui-ci essaya de disposer les meubles comme il lui convenait. Changeant un peu par rapport au passé pour tourner la page. Il fixa le piano et effleura les touches en pensant à sa Ariana. Il avait hâte de la voir jouer jour après jour sur ce piano qui n'avait jamais été utilisé ici. Enfin ce serait une pièce, non une maison, vivante. D'un sourire en coin il remonta dans la chambre, curieux de ne plus rien entendre. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte son cœur fit un looping impressionnant. Il beuga sur place alors qu'Ariana le regardait avec un désir ardent.

\- Dis donc… Si c'était Glen qui était entré je te dis pas la soufflante, commenta Haymitch de son air le plus dragueur qui soit. Je vois une sacrée merveille plantée sur mon lit. Enfin sur notre lit.

Ariana pouffa et pris des poses plutôt osées.

\- Je repensais à notre première fois et... Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être fêter notre renouveau ici. Ce serait symbolique. Et j'en ai très très envie.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en regardant la bosse dans son pantalon. Décidément Ariana Grant était toujours pleine de surprises. Ses émotions étaient toujours retransmises de manière radicalement explicite. Que ce soit la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la joie ou l'amour. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Son caractère vivant.

\- Je serais le plus idiot des hommes de refuser à ma fiancée un tour de manège dans notre nid conjugal.

Ils rirent et il lui sauta dessus comme un lion. Entre eux ils n'y avaient plus de gène ni de barrière. Ils firent donc l'amour avec passion et avec des positions toujours plus nouvelles et inventives. Rayant le passé ils s'unirent à nouveau dans une danse endiablée d'amour. Heureux et libres, l'amour n'en était que plus dévorant. Cachée sous le bruit des oiseaux revenus pour le printemps, Ariana hurla de plaisir tandis qu'Haymitch se tendit avec bonheur. Puis ils retombèrent ensemble dans leur cocon, leur cocon rien qu'à eux.

* * *

Après cet instant d'accalmie, Tiana alla vers leur maison en sifflotant pour ranger leurs affaires. Elle exposa des photos d'Annie et Eliott et les effleura du bout des doigts. Leur promettant mentalement qu'ils seraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ce n'était plus si douloureux maintenant que tout allait bien. Elle s'amusa à ranger leurs vêtements dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient. En visitant les autres chambres, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à nouveau des enfants gambader en riant. Finnick la trouva ainsi et la serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des rêves d'avenir dans cette pièce, commenta-t-il. Tout est là, il faut dire que la maison était déjà meublée, alors c'était rapide.

Tiana acquiesça tout contre lui. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais. Impossible qu'autre chose la comble encore plus.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger juste tous les deux ce midi. De toute façon je suis sûr qu'on sera chez Glen tous les soirs.

Tiana en sourit. Ils préparèrent un petit repas ensembles, en riant et en se chamaillant comme des adolescents.

\- Je crois qu'Haymitch et Ariana mangent aussi en amoureux, sourit Finnick.

\- Quoi de plus normal ?

Elle était vraiment sur un petit nuage et ne parvenait pas à en descendre, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur.

Une fois le repas terminé, Tiana alla se faire couler un bain. Finnick sembla hésiter mais elle le tira par la main. D'abord surpris, le brun en fut heureux. Ils furent tous les deux un peu gênés et Tiana détourna un instant le regard avant de se coller contre lui dans la baignoire et de l'embrasser avec passion. Finnick se laissa emporter par le moment et ils se découvrirent à nouveau sauf que cette fois ils en avaient envie. La nuit qu'ils avaient partagée était bien loin de leurs pensées à ce moment. Les caresses se firent plus précises et plus osées que les derniers mois et Tiana s'étonna du plaisir qu'on pouvait en ressentir. Elle se cambra légèrement sous les mains de Finnick, n'étant elle non plus pas en reste, souriant d'un air mutin sous les gémissements du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent et Finnick demanda son accord du regard auquel elle acquiesça. Les deux se sourirent avant que le brun ne la fasse sienne, Tiana ressentant pour la première fois autre chose que de la douleur. La maison qui avait toujours été vide résonna de leurs gémissements.

Finnick s'étonna des larmes dans les yeux de Tiana une fois fini et les essuya du bout des doigts d'un air inquiet.

\- Tia' ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que je ressens autre chose que de la douleur et… Je suis si heureuse !

Elle se serra contre lui avec force.

\- Et tu ressentiras ça pour le reste de ta vie. Plus jamais tu n'auras cette souffrance à endurer. On peut recommencer si tu veux ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle l'éclaboussa et ils partirent dans une bataille d'eau. Ils rirent à en avoir mal au ventre avant de sortir du bain et de tout nettoyer.

Finnick se sentait au paradis. Il se rappela qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire pour que leur bonheur soit parfait et sourit tout en aidant Tiana à démêler et à coiffer ses cheveux. Les deux amoureux sortirent de leur maison pour profiter de l'air qui se réchauffait.

\- On allait justement vous chercher, dirent Haymitch et Ariana.

Tiana rougit et Finnick détourna le regard. Les deux blonds eurent un fou rire et Ariana fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur tout en trépignant d'impatience. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Finnick. Katniss et Peeta revinrent au village et ils se rendirent dans le jardin des Grant, tous les habitants de l'ancien village des vainqueurs. Tout avait été prévu par Finnick. Glen se rendit auprès de Tiana et prit sa main dans la sienne. Finnick était allé vers le centre du jardin sous une haie de roses. Glen les avait placées de cette façon durant la matinée, aidé par Jonas, Primerose et Célia. Tiana se demanda encore ce qu'il se passait. Gardant encore sa main dans la sienne, Glen se rendit auprès de Finnick. Il mit la main de Tiana dans la sienne, qui comprit aussitôt et sourit. _J'espère un jour pouvoir donner ta main à Finnick._ Ces mots dans le treize lui revinrent avec force.

\- Soyez heureux, souffla Glen d'un air ému.

Finnick serra sa main dans la sienne et elle remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs avec toi. Il y a des actes pour lesquels je m'en voudrais toujours et je ne pourrais pas me pardonner. Mais ma vie sans toi n'aurait aucun sens. On s'est reconstruits ensembles tous les deux et malgré nos situations je t'ai aimée de tout mon cœur et je t'aimerai toujours. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Tiana Jones Works Grant, veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Finnick en s'agenouillant.

Tiana était en larmes, mais plus encore qu'il ait utilisé le Works. Les autres regardaient cette demande dans un silence religieux et heureux.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'attends que ça, de devenir madame Odair ! Accepta-t-elle.

Finnick mit une bague à son doigt. Un simple anneau d'argent qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'il avait récupéré dans le quatre lors de leur voyage de retour. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de leurs amis.

\- Tu sais bien que tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner, Finn'. C'est du passé et c'est derrière nous. Je t'aime.

Finnick la serra contre lui avec amour. Il savait qu'elle lui avait pardonné mais l'entendre lui faisait toujours du bien.

Ils partagèrent ensuite un apéro en l'honneur de Finnick et Tiana, recevant les félicitations de leur grande famille. Ariana la serra contre elle avec force et émotion. Elles étaient vraiment heureuses toutes les deux, rien ne pouvait plus les faire souffrir. Glen prit Haymitch et Finnick par les épaules en souriant. Ses filles étaient heureuses, il ne pouvait s'en sentir que plus heureux encore. Rose, les Jones et les Works devaient être comblés à cet instant eux aussi.

La soirée se déroula à merveille et se termina sur une danse entre Haymitch et Ariana. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans leur monde. Il la fit valser sous une de ses chansons favorites avant de la prendre contre lui.

\- Ariana, j'aimerais renouveler ma demande en bonne et due forme.

Il posa un genou à terre et prit la main avec la bague de Rose. Il l'embrassa.

\- Ariana, ma fiancée, veux-tu toujours m'épouser ?

Elle rit en rougissant sous le regard de ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux toujours ! Et je n'attendais que ça que tu en reparles ! Mon unique amour.

Il rougit à son tour un peu embarrassé des regards et d'une Tiana qui lui faisait des clins d'œil amusés. Mais il décida de lui couper le sifflet avec un regard taquin.

Il serra sa fiancée contre lui et déclara à tous.

\- Cet été, je vous invite tous à assister au double mariage d'Ariana Grant et Tiana Grant ! Il va de soi qu'une grande fête sera prévue. J'espère vous y retrouver lorsque l'on inaugurera la nouvelle église !

Des acclamations retentirent entre les anciens vainqueurs et leurs amis. Tiana ouvrit grand la bouche, surprise de l'idée du double mariage qui la fit grimper au ciel de joie.

\- Jamais, pleura-t-elle ensuite dans les bras de sa sœur en larmes. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'on pouvait monter si haut dans le bonheur ! Que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Je savais que l'on pouvait descendre toujours plus bas mais l'inverse...

\- Moi aussi, lui dit la blonde, je crois que je préfère largement la montée à la descente !

Elles rirent en ne se lâchant plus de la soirée. Savourant leur liberté durement acquise.

* * *

Les préparatifs, la vie de famille, la vie de couple, la reconstruction, les rêves d'avenirs... Ariana et Tiana ne virent pas le printemps passer. Ni leurs proches. Chacun vaquait joyeusement à ses occupations dont le mariage double y prit une place prépondérante. On décida du lieu où rebâtir l'église et une salle des fêtes. Puis on commença à choisir les robes et les costumes. Jonas, le jeune du Capitole, amena un styliste de famille pour leur créer un design unique et fabuleux comme il savait si bien le faire avant. Ariana opta pour une robe de princesse bouffante avec un bustier brodé de diamant pur. C'était un de ses plus grands rêves d'enfance. Elle opta par ailleurs pour une longue traine en soie qu'elle pouvait rabattre pour danser confortablement et des gants de même style. Avec le tout elle se choisit des perles et un collier de nacre avec sur la tête un voile d'une douceur inégalable qui retombait sur ses cheveux en arrière. Le jour J elle décida de se faire un chignon tombant avec ses cheveux ondulés. Haymitch n'avait bien entendu pas le droit de la voir. Lui prit un costume gris trois pièces parsemé de broderies d'argent. Sur sa chemise était dessinés de très beaux motifs anciens qui lui donnaient un cachet supplémentaire. Il y plaça également un mouchoir argenté. Effie intervint dans leur choix pour y apporter une touche personnelle. Une broche de phœnix rouge à mettre dans les cheveux pour les filles et sur les manchettes pour les hommes. Ils étaient ravis.

Par ailleurs Tiana choisit elle aussi une robe bouffante dont le jupon était constitué de plumes. Le haut était fait d'un corset ouvert dans le dos. Elle avait également des gants blancs. Avec ça, elle avait une parure de boucles d'oreilles et d'un collier en diamant. Le voile serait accroché sur un chignon, le reste de ses cheveux restés libres, ornés de plumes aussi. Quant à la traîne elle avait opté pour une longue traîne de princesse. Elle voulait marquer sa renaissance finale. Finnick quant à lui avait choisi un costume blanc crème orné de motifs marins. Lui aussi voulait marquer un renouveau. En plus des phœnix sur les manchettes, il avait demandé des ancres.

Quand le tout fut choisi, il fut temps de réfléchir au banquet et à la pièce montée qui fut plus extravagante que prévue. Ils voulaient un mariage en grande pompe pour célébrer leur union. Tiana décida d'ailleurs qu'il y aurait un phœnix également sur leur gâteau commun, que Peeta accepta de réaliser avec joie. Elle voulait qu'ils le coupent tous les quatre ce qu'Ariana approuva avec ferveur. Plus tard on décida du marieur, des faires parts faits main et d'autres formalités à venir. Cela occupa la plupart de leur temps en plus de la reconstruction.

La chaleur devint de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure de l'approche de l'été. Les filles passèrent le reste de leur temps à planter de la verdure avec Peeta et Johanna. La forêt renaissait déjà et le village semblait enfin plus accueillant. Les primevères de Peeta étaient éblouissantes. Chaque jour Katniss lui en faisait la remarque. Il en était content.

A l'approche du mariage, Ariana et Tiana reçurent la réponse de Beetee, Paylor, Plutarch, le professeur de piano et les autres invités lointains qui acceptèrent avec joie leur invitation à ce grand jour. Elles en étaient contentes. Souvent la journée elles se rendaient visite l'une chez l'autre alors que le soir ils se rendaient chez Glen. La nuit et le matin n'appartenaient qu'au couple. Par ailleurs Tiana charia Johanna qui lui avoua devenir plus proche de Jack. Elle en fut surprise, agréablement surprise. Elle ne put que l'encourager mais Johanna eut bien du mal à oublier la douleur pour ressentir de l'amour.

\- Ca viendra, crois-moi avec Ariana on ne peut que te l'affirmer. Il faut juste du temps, avait répliqué la rouquine.

\- C'est ce qu'on a dit à Peeta, avait enchainé la blonde. Et regarde maintenant avec Katniss leur relation est de plus en plus intime !

\- Vous avez raison, merci les filles.

Dans un câlin général les gagnantes se prirent alors à rêver et à parler de leur avenir. Ariana pensa à devenir planteuse légumes et fruits divers. La nature la passionnait tant. Cela correspondait si bien à l'idée de boutique de Tiana et Johanna qu'elles s'y voyaient déjà. La blonde pourrait aussi approvisionner son père et Célia dans leur boutique. Leurs yeux en pétillèrent. Après le mariage ils comptaient bien avancer dans leur projet étant donné que la reconstruction avançait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

Vint alors l'été. Un été à la chaleur doucereuse qui collait la peau et donnait envie de boire à chaque mètre parcouru. Le jour de leur mariage arriva sans crier gare. Malgré les préparations, Ariana était aussi nerveuse que sa soeur.

Séparée de Tiana, elle regarda Célia dans sa robe rose en soie qu'elle avait prise comme témoin avec Plutarch et Finnick, bien que celui-ci était également un des mariés. On en tint pas rigueur. La jeunette virevoltait de joie, maintenant habituée à ses prothèses elle sautillait partout à nouveau.

\- Pitié arrête de courir partout, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Répliqua Ariana qui s'habillait devant le miroir avec l'aide d'Effie.

\- Mais pourtant c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

\- Justement, je veux que tout soit parfait, j'ai peur de me rater.

\- Toutes les mariées sont comme ça, sanglota Effie. Ah mon dieu, je t'ai déjà habillée dans diverses circonstances mais là... Là ! C'est autre chose !

Elle pleura longuement en s'essuyant dans un mouchoir en dentelle fine. Ariana en trembla de plus belle, ce qu'elle pouvait stresser en cet instant. Même si elle préférait largement ce stress à ceux qu'elle avait connus par le passé.

\- Alors il te faut quelque chose de neuf, d'emprunté, de bleu et de vieux, déclara Effie pensive.

\- J'ai déjà la bague de ma mère et sa jarretière pour le vieux. En neuf j'ai ma tenue complète. Il me manque quelque chose de bleu et d'emprunté.

Effie réfléchit puis se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

\- Voilà pour toi ma belle, je te prête ce bracelet bleu. J'y tiens beaucoup c'est un héritage de ma mère.

Ariana en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah non chérie ne pleure pas ! Tu vas gâcher mon maquillage parfait !

\- Désolée... !

Elle se retint le plus possible où Effie remit une couche de fard à paupière. La blonde avait un maquillage bleu et argenté sur le visage, digne d'une pro du Capitole. Cela lui allait à merveille sur toute la longueur de ses yeux. Ses cils avaient été rallongés également et son rouge à lèvres laissait ressortir la pureté blanche de sa peau. Effie avait voulu cacher les cicatrices diverses notamment celle que Doug lui avait fait au cou mais Ariana refusa. Elle était très bien comme ça, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle ne voulait rien oublier. Elle se cacha d'ailleurs bien d'avouer avoir caché la dent de Snow dans le pendentif en nacre.

\- Ca va ta prothèse au moins ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui super, ne t'en fais pas Effie, je ne la sens plus. Et puis une part de Doug est avec moi.

Elle sourit sous le regard surpris d'Effie.

\- Il aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, avoua-t-elle.

La grande dame approuva en se retenant de pleurer à son tour. Son petit oisillon était un vrai cygne désormais. Elles se prirent alors dans les bras avant l'arrivée de Plutarch.

\- Mais que vois-je ! Une vraie beauté !

Il sourit de toute ses dents. Ariana lui sourit à son tour.

\- Monsieur le témoin est en retard !

\- Ah j'avais été voir ta sœur, elle est aussi resplendissante que toi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il s'approcha et lui donna une petite accolade.

\- Bonne chance pour ton grand jour. Je serais derrière toi avec ta petite sœur.

Célia, toujours présente, approuva avec ferveur. C'est elle qui tenait la traine tandis que l'homme avait la responsabilité de leurs anneaux. Quant à Glen, il amènerait ses filles à chaque bras vers ses gendres. Il arriva d'ailleurs d'un pas pressant.

\- On vous attends maintenant ! Tiana et toi ! Allez, en piste !

Il était à la fois ému et pressé.

Ariana approuva. Elle prit de grandes respirations.

\- En piste, je suis prête.

Plutarch eut un rire taquin et elle lui fit un regard de malice. Le sadique, il profitait de son stress. Ariana se rendit donc devant l'église pleine à craquer. Les portes étaient fermées.

Plus tôt, du côté de Tiana, celle-ci avait été ravie de retrouver Alexa, qu'Effie avait emmenée avec elle. L'occasion de belles retrouvailles dans une étreinte pleine de larmes. Alexa avait d'ailleurs plaisanté en affirmant qu'heureusement Tiana n'était pas maquillée à ce moment et elles avaient ri toutes les deux. Elles avaient évoqué Eliott avec nostalgie. Tiana avait eu un sourire triste mais ce n'était plus douloureux. Alexa avait ensuite entrepris d'attacher le haut de ses cheveux en chignon et de lisser le reste qui serait laissé libre, disposant savamment les plumes dans ses cheveux. Alexa déplora un instant son dos exposé mais Tiana sourit en lui disant que maintenant qu'elle avait accepté que ces cicatrices fassent partie d'elle, elle refusait de les cacher. Alexa avait essuyé une larme. La Tiana qu'elle avait connue était bien loin et elle était heureuse de la préparer en ce jour. Peeta et Johanna, ses deux témoins en plus d'Haymitch, entrèrent alors qu'Alexa maquillait son visage de brun et de doré pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle orna ses lèvres d'un rose pâle. Dans le miroir, Tiana fut étonnée de voir une Johanna presque au bord des larmes. Habillée d'une belle robe verte, son témoin était toute émue alors que Peeta se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son smoking. C'était étrange que de se voir réunis en de telles circonstances tous les trois et ils en rirent.

\- Alors pour le vieux, je suppose que la bague de Finnick peut aller. Pour le neuf j'ai toute la tenue. Pour le bleu et emprunté…

\- Tiens, dit Johanna en lui tendant une broche bleue en forme de fleur.

Tiana haussa un sourcil et Johanna évita son regard. Il devait y avoir du Jack là-dessous. La rouquine sourit tandis qu'Alexa posait la broche à la base du chignon.

C'est à cet instant que Plutarch entra alors que le stress de Tiana s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

\- Tu es magnifique et radieuse, Tiana, s'exclama l'ancien haut-juge en ouvrant les bras et en la serrant contre lui en prenant garde de ne rien abîmer sous peine de se faire disputer par Alexa.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Ariana avant d'être trop en retard. Vous savez à quel point elle peut être redoutable !

Plutarch eut un rire avant de s'exécuter.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, dit Peeta en souriant.

Johanna et lui durent cependant la calmer alors qu'elle se mettait à paniquer. Ils prirent chacun une de ses mains en la rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas de raison de faire une crise en ce jour, la rassura Johanna.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que Finnick est encore plus stressé que toi.

Cela la fit éclater de rire et ils rejoignirent enfin Ariana.

Ariana attendit un moment devant l'entrée et vit Tiana arriver avec Peeta et Johanna. Elle en eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux mais ne redit rien. Elles se fixèrent sans un mot. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler en cet instant. Heureuses et stressées elles attendirent la musique se lancer. Puis les portes d'ouvrirent sous la stupéfaction générale et les commentaires joyeux des invités. Ils étaient tous debout à les regarder. Beetee, Le prof de piano, Katniss, et même une photo de Rose et de Mags étaient présentes sur une chaise. Tant de monde rassemblé dont Paylor se tenait au centre entre les deux hommes fébriles. C'est elle qui comptait bien les marier. Ca leur était venu sur un coup de tête et elle avait joyeusement accepté l'offre.

La musique, leur chanson à elle, se lança au piano. Une femme chanta dans le fond et elles entrèrent avec Glen qui les tenait aussi bien que possible en pleurant à moitié. Ils marchèrent lentement pour que Glen suive le rythme et tienne debout le plus longtemps possible. Derrière eux, Célia tenait la traine d'Ariana pendant que Johanna tenait celle de Tiana. Les sœurs se regardèrent longuement, des frissons parcourant leurs bras. Sous les hurlements des invités elles fixèrent alors leur futur mari. Haymitch se tenait droit comme un i. Totalement confiant mais un peu nerveux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa fiancée. Il la dévorait du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi brillante. Finnick sentit son cœur louper un battement en regardant Tiana. Nerveux, il retenait déjà des larmes d'émotion. Il comprenait totalement la symbolique des plumes qu'elle avait utilisé et la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Il prit une inspiration pour contenir son émotion et la regarder approcher avec un sourire tendre.

La marche dura un moment. Puis Glen offrit une à une la main de ses filles à leur homme. Haymitch la prit avec fermeté et la tira vers lui. Elle lui sourit, rougissante. Il toucha une de ses mèches de cheveux et lui susurra qu'elle était plus belle qu'un ange. Il eut peur qu'elle le prenne mal au vu de l'ange blond que disait Doug par le passé mais au contraire elle en rougit de plus belle. Tiana prit Finnick par la taille et le brun sentit que sa main tremblait. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne avec assurance, pour tenter de la calmer un peu. Tiana lui sourit sans le quitter du regard et il fut touché par tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y lire. Il lui renvoya le même regard tout en lui murmurant qu'elle était plus belle que jamais ce qui la fit légèrement rougir.

Une fois les couples placés, les invités s'installèrent et les témoins se mirent derrière les mariés. Le quatuor se regarda avec un amour débordant qui fit serrer le cœur des invités et de leurs amis d'un amour inexplicable. Glen pleura tout le long à côté de la photo de Rose. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir et Effie dut lui passer nombre de ses mouchoirs de poche. Puis la cérémonie se lança. Le tout sous une arche florale et une salle remplie de verdure.

Paylor souriait également.

\- Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour assister à l'union de deux couples. Mais pas que ça. A une reconstruction, une renaissance. A un futur radieux. Au bonheur.

Il était inutile de s'étendre durant des heures. Tout le monde comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Haymitch Abernathy et Ariana Grant, Finnick Odair et Tiana Grant, ont tous quatre plus que mérité cette chance qui leur est offerte et je suis ravie d'être celle qui les unira.

Paylor se tourna vers Haymitch et Ariana. Les deux lui souriaient ne se lâchant plus les mains. Ils n'avaient rien prévu de spécial si ce n'est un petit discours chacun avant l'union. Paylor invita l'homme à commencer. Il regarda alors sa future femme dans les yeux. Un peu embués.

\- Ariana Grant, je t'ai connue voilà six ans maintenant. Tu n'étais qu'un petit oiseau blessé qui avait été envoyé à l'échafaud. Pourtant j'ai tout de suite vu en toi un grand potentiel qui s'est révélé exact. Tu avais au fond de toi un courage sans limite et une grande capacité à t'exprimer. Cette part de toi que j'ai appris à connaitre un peu plus chaque jour m'a rendu fou de toi. Ton caractère et ta façon de prendre la vie m'ont fasciné et m'ont sauvé. Comme tu le sais déjà. Tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres et je t'ai aidée à survivre à ton tour. Je pense que notre union est une des plus belles preuves d'amour qui puisse encore subsister en ces lieux. Après tous nos malheurs, tu es celle qui le mérite le plus à mes yeux. Mais je ne suis pas du tout objectif...

Il y eut des rires dans la salle. Il reprit.

\- Je tenais à ce que tu saches, et je ne suis pas du genre expansif d'ordinaire, rougit-il gêné, que mon amour pour toi est un vaste océan qui ne cesse de s'étendre à chaque instant. Le fait de t'avoir rencontrée, toi et ta famille, est la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver. Et je veux prolonger notre bonheur ensemble.

Il se tut, totalement gêné mais chacun le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Paylor invita Ariana à parler à son tour mais elle dut d'abord se retenir de pleurer et ravaler ses sanglots. Cela fit sourire Plutarch et Haymitch à son tour. Une fois qu'elle se sentit prête Ariana serra ses mains dans celle de son futur mari.

\- Haymitch, dit-elle la voix chevrotante. Tout ce que tu as dit me remplit de joie. J'ai la même vision des choses et je tenais également à te dire que notre rencontre fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée avec la venue de Tiana. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais survécu. Je n'aurais pas tenu le choc. Tu as été un roc sur lequel je me raccrochais. Et bien sûr moi aussi j'ai appris à te connaitre. Par delà ton masque tu t'es montré si fragile. J'avais envie de t'aider. Et c'est dans cette spirale que nous nous sommes trouvés l'un l'autre. Je voulais encore une fois te remercier pour tout et te dire que mon amour est inégalable. Il est comme Doug mais en moins psychotique tout de même.

De nouveau des rires retentirent entre les larmes des invités et des deux autres mariés. Tiana eut même un fou rire nerveux que Finnick dut apaiser avec ses mains. Ariana s'essuya les yeux en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout.

\- Je veux prolonger notre bonheur à deux, conclut-elle à son tour. Avec une famille Grant, Odair et Abernathy au complet. Je veux que Glen devienne un papy gâteau !

Le principal intéressé fondit en larmes en approuvant tandis que le duo rit de bon cœur avec les autres.

Puis la blonde signifia à Paylor qu'elle avait tout dit. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et leur sourit. Main dans la main.

\- Haymitch Abernathy, veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

\- Oui je le veux. Même si ça tout le monde l'avait compris.

Ariana roula des yeux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire rire tout le monde malgré le moment solennel. Ah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ce grand fou.

\- Ariana Grant, veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

\- Oui je le veux, pour l'éternité.

Il se sourirent amoureusement.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taire à jamais.

Le silence régna. Un silence magique. Paylor trépigna.

\- Je vous déclare alors mari et femme. Haymitch Abernathy et Ariana Grant Abernathy, vous pouvez à présent sceller votre union en rompant le pain.

Plutarch leur tendit deux morceaux de pain faits par eux-mêmes la veille. C'était la tradition du douze. Puis ensemble ils le rompirent et le mangèrent sous les cris d'applaudissements. Tiana se retenant de pleurer à cause du maquillage et Finnick souriant à pleines dents. Le duo leur donna un morceau à leur tour où ils les remercièrent. Dans le douze cela signifiait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre aussi proches qu'un couple unique.

Une fois fait, Paylor les invita à échanger leurs anneaux. C'était deux anneaux en or blanc où ils avaient fait graver leur nom puis l'inscription " _Memento Mori_ ". Pour se souvenir à jamais que tout le monde était mortel. Une inscription symbolique sur la vie et la mort. Sur le passé et l'avenir. Haymitch plaça l'anneau sous les coups des appareils photos. Il posa un moment puis Ariana en fit de même avec une joie sans nom sur le visage.

\- Vous pouvez dès à présent embrasser la mariée. Votre femme, Ariana Grant Abernathy.

Sans se faire prier Haymitch la tira vers lui sous les cris des invités et l'embrassa avec fougue. On les applaudit tandis que le baiser se prolongea un moment. Une fois détaché la blonde se sentit tout chose et le serra contre lui. Glen ne cessa de hurler son approbation. Puis la salle se calma à nouveau et le duo se tourna vers le deuxième couple à marier.

Paylor se tourna cette fois-ci vers Finnick et Tiana. Johanna et Peeta mirent un filet de pêche sur les deux amoureux, une tradition du quatre que le brun avait tenu à honorer. Comme seuls au monde, ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans discontinuer, Tiana étant émue de cette tradition. Dans le dix on se contentait de partager deux assiettes ensembles. Il n'y avait que de rares mariages aussi grands. On se mariait à la mairie avec des habits normaux. Elle savait que dans le douze c'était pareil tout comme la tradition du pain qu'ils avaient fait peu avant. Ils échangèrent les anneaux, de simples bagues en or. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils avaient tous deux les mains tremblantes. Ils n'avaient pas non plus prévu de discours par ailleurs.

\- Finnick Odair, veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Répondit le brun avec émotion, prenant les mains de Tiana dans les siennes. C'était à son tour de trembler et Tiana fit une brève pression comme il avait fait auparavant.

\- Tiana Grant, veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Finnick eut un sourire éclatant.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

\- Personne ne s'y oppose ! Cria Johanna. On veut tous voir des enfants Odair et Abernathy courir partout !

Toute la salle rit alors que les deux concernés rougissaient, Glen le premier. Paylor eut un sourire envers la brune.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Finnick se pencha vers sa femme, leva le voile et l'embrassa tendrement, la main sur sa joue. Tiana se colla contre lui et tous furent émus en voyant une unique larme rouler sur la joue des deux époux.

Les applaudissements et les cloches retentirent en même temps. Les deux couples échangèrent un regard. Les quatre étaient très émus. Haymitch tapa dans l'épaule de Finnick.

\- On est vraiment liés tous les quatre maintenant ! Dit l'ancien mentor avec une émotion sans pareille.

Tiana prit les deux hommes par les épaules.

\- Et rien que pour le meilleur désormais !

Ariana serra sa sœur contre elle et elles se retinrent de pleurer.

Haymitch et Ariana se mirent ensuite devant Finnick et Tiana et les deux couples sortirent de l'église. Les invités leur lancèrent du riz et des pétales de rose et ils ne purent avoir des sourires plus éclatants. Les félicitations pleuvaient abondamment alors qu'ils se rendaient à la salle des fêtes. Glen, Effie, Alexa, Jonas, Célia, Primerose et tous leurs amis y avaient fait un travail magnifique. Toute la salle était emplie de verdure et de fleurs.

On dégusta un apéro en riant. Jack qui s'était fait plutôt discret sourit en leur adressant ses félicitations et fit un clin d'œil à Tiana en voyant sa broche dans ses cheveux. Haymitch et Finnick étaient lancés dans une grande discussion avec Glen, Peeta et Jonas. Johanna regardait vers eux et Tiana eut un petit sourire.

\- Ca avance avec Johanna ? Demanda-t-elle à Jack qui parut surpris qu'elle soit au courant.

Ariana sourit à son tour.

\- Pas tellement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se freine.

\- Il faut dire qu'il a tué toute sa famille alors je pense qu'elle a cette peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, dit Tiana. Mais je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Jack sembla vouloir demander plus mais elle se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux. L'homme soupira et abandonna la partie.

Une musique se lança et les deux couples se réunirent à nouveau. Finnick et Tiana plongèrent le regard l'un dans l'autre, oubliant tout le monde présent. Il n'y avait qu'eux à cet instant.

\- J'en rêvais mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça se produirait.

\- Plus rien ne me séparera jamais de toi, Tia'. Je l'ai promis à Eliott.

La lèvre de Tiana trembla légèrement mais elle se refusa à pleurer.

\- Tu sais ce que Johanna a dit dans l'église… J'en rêve aussi.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué ces derniers mois. Et puis, la prochaine étape après le mariage c'est bien les enfants, non ? Accepta Finnick.

Arrêtant de danser, Tiana sauta à son cou en hurlant. Faisant rire certains invités.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Finn' !

Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient été prudents et s'étaient protégés et avec les préparatifs du mariage, elle avait laissé cette question de côté. Le brun rit en la faisant tourner entre ses bras.

A côté d'eux Ariana et Haymitch valsèrent sous la magnifique musique qu'ils avaient tous choisis ensemble. Ils se regardaient avec passion. Eux aussi dans leur petite bulle. Il ne parlait pas et profitait juste de l'instant en pensant à l'avenir. Glen ne cessa de les regarder danser tous les quatre. Leur amour était si évident et si bienfaiteur.

La chanson qu'Ariana avait chantée lors de la propagande se lança à la suite et les deux sœurs allèrent l'une vers l'autre pour partager cette danse.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu beau le haïr de tout mon cœur, il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis reconnaissante à Snow, commença Tiana.

Ariana pencha la tête sur le côté en effleurant son collier de nacre, ce qui n'échappa à sa sœur qui devina ce qui s'y cachait et en eut un sourire amusé.

\- Sans lui, je n'aurais pas connu les Grant.

\- Je pensais exactement le même chose. C'est bien la seule chose de bien que ses actions ont pu amener.

\- On est vraiment des jumelles dans tout ce qu'on fait ou pense !

Elles rirent de bon coeur en profitant de leur chanson.

Ariana alla ensuite partager une danse avec son père. Glen la serra contre lui.

\- Ma petite puce. Tu es si belle, on dirait ta mère en cet instant.

La nouvelle Abernathy lui sourit. C'était un des meilleurs compliments de sa vie.

\- Je compte bien continuer à vivre en suivant ses préceptes sur la vie, la beauté du monde et sur les rêves. Tu sais maman m'a toujours inspirée dans tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Oh oui je m'en rends compte.

\- Mais toi aussi tu sais ! Tu es notre pilier à tous alors ne me fais pas ce regard triste. Elle doit être si fière de toi. De nous.

\- Et je le suis aussi. Rien au monde ne peut me rendre plus heureux que de voir mes filles avoir trouvé leur voie et s'être battues avec acharnement pour la liberté. Célia, toi, Tiana que j'ai pris comme fille. Je ne saurais être plus fier.

La blonde le serra contre lui.

\- Et... tu feras un super papy !

\- TU ES ENCEINTE ? Hurla-t-il surpris.

\- NON ! Pas encore ! Laisse-moi le temps !

Elle rit tandis que certains regardaient curieusement. Glen soupira et rit à son tour.

\- Réflexe paternel ! Mais j'ai hâte ! J'adore les enfants !

\- Je sais bien. Mais je compte prendre mon temps. J'ai toute la vie devant moi.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime entendre.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de danser en douceur pour que Glen tienne le rythme.

Du côté de Tiana, elle se rendit auprès de Johanna avec un clin d'œil envers Jack qui décida de rester dans le coin.

\- Je me demande ce que Finnick a bien pu te dire pour que tu cries comme ça, la taquina Johanna en compagnie de Peeta et Katniss.

\- Ca, c'est un secret, sourit Tiana.

Pas question de révéler un tel projet d'avenir tout de suite. La rouquine aperçut Jack s'avancer vers eux et sourit.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi, Johanna ?

Johanna hésita devant la main tendue de Jack mais Tiana poussa son amie dans le dos.

\- Allez, tu n'attends que ça !

\- Traîtresse !

\- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un qui avait fait la même chose dans le treize, rit Tiana.

Johanna accepta en rougissant et Tiana sourit en la voyant se détendre et discuter avec Jack.

\- Il est temps que je danse avec mon autre fille, l'invita Glen en laissant Ariana aux mains de son mari.

Tiana et Glen se mirent à tourner, moins rapidement que les autres cependant.

\- Je pense que tout le monde là-haut doit être fier de nous.

\- Penser que je finirais vraiment par l'épouser… Ca me semble presque irréel.

Glen la serra contre lui.

\- Tu en as fait du chemin, Tiana Jones. Tiana Odair maintenant.

Tiana sourit tout en essuyant une larme. Elle adorait la sonorité.

\- On mérite tout ce qui nous arrive. Rien ne peut plus assombrir ça.

Ils partagèrent des danses tous ensembles tout en profitant du buffet froid. Quand vint l'heure du gâteau, Peeta l'amena sur un chariot et Tiana eut les larmes aux yeux devant tout le mal qu'il s'était donné. Non seulement il avait mis le phénix rouge, mais également l'emblème des jumelles survivantes en violet.

\- Tu t'es surpassé, s'exclama Katniss en se lovant dans ses bras, ce qui le fit rougir un peu.

Il était toujours gêné en public.

Les deux couples coupèrent le gâteau ensembles sous les flashs des photos et les applaudissements. Entre eux ils s'offrirent la première bouchée avant de servir les autres. La soirée continua, toujours aussi splendide. Ariana et Tiana surprirent Johanna et Jack s'embrasser en allant prendre l'air et repartirent sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les déranger. Ariana resta beaucoup avec son mari et ils ne quittèrent plus la piste de danse. Au cours de la soirée elle alla tout de même jouer un peu de piano et chanter quelques chansons d'amour. Haymitch en profitait pour aller boire un peu au bar mais raisonnablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il buvait parce qu'il était heureux et non malheureux. C'était le tournant de sa vie. Tiana avait également du mal à quitter Finnick et passait aussi du temps avec Peeta et Katniss.

La matinée était déjà arrivée, il devait être aux environs de quatre heures du matin, quand Finnick annonça que leur train pour le voyage de noces était arrivé. Tiana se demanda où ils allaient, c'était le brun qui s'en était occupé, assurant qu'il avait une destination de rêve. Elle savait juste qu'Haymitch et Ariana seraient de la partie dans le train mais partiraient de leur côté. Après tout c'était entre couples. Et Haymitch avait choisi la destination pour sa promise. Il en était impatient. Glen et Célia les embrassèrent avant que les hommes ne les prennent dans leurs bras comme des princesses jusqu'au train. Les deux filles rirent d'un air malicieux et les deux couples se séparèrent dans le train.

\- Paylor a fait les choses en grand, sifflota Finnick.

Ils avaient tout un wagon pour eux, décoré dans les couleurs bleu et violet, comme leur maison. Il sourit tout en continuant de marcher en portant Tiana et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le compartiment conjugal. Des pétales de fleurs étaient disposés dans toute la pièce dans une ambiance tamisée. Finnick déposa Tiana sur le lit et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils défirent lentement leurs vêtements en se prodiguant des caresses passionnées avant de s'unir en tant que mari et femme. En tant que Finnick et Tiana Odair. Finnick se serra ensuite contre son dos et embrassa les cicatrices du dos de sa femme qui en eut des frissons.

\- Je suis content que tu les aies acceptées, chérie, murmura-t-il tendrement en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Elles font partie de moi, tout comme tu l'as dit, c'est l'histoire de notre couple. Mais tu étais vraiment sérieux, hein ? Pour les enfants.

Finnick eut un petit sourire alors que Tiana se tournait vers lui.

\- Je vois bien que tu as des envies de maternité depuis qu'on vit ensembles. Et je suis aussi prêt à ce que la vie prenne racine en toi, dit-il en mettant les mains sur son ventre. Je veux le voir s'arrondir, je suis prêt à être père et à me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure avec toi.

Tiana se remit à l'embrasser, à califourchon sur lui et Finnick en eut un sourire surpris.

\- La nuit est à nous, murmura la rouquine à son oreille avant qu'ils ne repartent dans une autre union.

Dans l'autre compartiment, plus loin, Haymitch, soufflait à en perdre haleine se mit à lancer sa femme sur le lit. Elle rebondit dessus en gloussant. Celui-ci était éclatant de blancheur tout comme le reste de la chambre avec quelques teintes de rouge et des pétales de rose.

\- Bon sang tu as pris du poids depuis la fin de la guerre !

\- NON MAIS ! C'est toi qui à perdu du muscle plutôt !

Ensemble ils eurent un fou rire tandis que la blonde un peu pompette se mit à se rouler sur le lit. Il était si moelleux.

\- Alors on va où maintenant ?

\- C'est une surprise !

\- Roh allez dis-moi !

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu et elle se cramponna à lui quand il s'assit sur le lit. Lui aussi était un peu gai.

\- ARIANA ABERNATHY ne me fais pas ce regard là !

Elle continua de plus belle en riant à moitié.

Il pouffa et la tira contre lui.

\- Bon je peux au moins te dire notre première destination.

\- Ah ? Où ça ?!

\- Au septième ciel.

Il la regarda tel un prédateur et elle pouffa quand il lui sauta dessus. Il ôta ses vêtements, prêt à la faire sienne. Sa femme rien qu'à lui. Sa robe fut compliquée à enlever mais une fois fait, il l'emmena dans les étoiles. Là où le plaisir n'avait pas de fin.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux couples se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner avec un air ensommeillé. Ariana avait dû se faire tirer du lit par Finnick pour en sortir. Elle était totalement épuisée de la veille. Et Haymitch ne l'aidait pas plus il ronflait comme un camionneur d'où Finnick dut lui renverser de l'eau pour le réveiller après dix heures. L'alcool les avaient bien assommés en plus de leurs galipettes dont le brun ne releva pas qu'ils étaient complètement nus sous les draps.

A la table, Tiana ne cessait de fixer la bague à son doigt avec un sourire. Tiana Odair. Ariana Abernathy. Un rêve qui se réalisait. Tiana ne connaissait pas du tout la destination d'Haymitch et Ariana mais ceux-ci restèrent dans le train tout le long du voyage. Ils restèrent dans leur compartiment à profiter de leur lune de miel. Puis le train s'arrêta pour laisser l'autre duo descendre. Tiana et Ariana se firent une accolade puis le train repartit.

\- Je me demande vraiment où tu m'emmènes, commenta-t-elle surprise. Pas au Capitole j'espère ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner.

\- Tu verras. Impatiente, va.

Ariana grommela et il lui tira la langue. Il adorait la voir comme ça.

Finalement le train s'arrêta peu après à la gare du quatre. La blonde fut surprise. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ici ? Haymitch l'invita à descendre et la fit marcher longuement sur le port. Puis Ariana commença à comprendre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination finale.

\- Comment... Comment tu as su ? Déclara-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu dois le savoir non. Glen m'en a parlé. Il m'a tout raconté sur votre escapade après le barrage. Il m'a dit que tu rêvais de revenir sur cette plage avec moi. Enfin avec tout le monde.

Ariana lui sauta dans les bras dont il en tomba à la renverse dans le sable brûlant.

\- Ah tu m'étouffes ! Dit-il.

Elle le relâcha en riant tandis que se mêlait quelques larmes.

\- C'est un superbe cadeau, un superbe voyage de noces. Merci Haymitch, merci mon tendre mari.

Un peu gêné il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'où elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il y répondit et ils se câlinèrent sur la plage privée. Heureuse, Ariana suivit son homme qui le conduisit dans une paillotte typique pour les touristes. Il avait réservé la plage et la hutte entière. Personne ne viendrait les déranger et il comptait bien en profiter. Sa femme rien que pour lui pendant une semaine !

Profitant du farnienté, entre paresse, nourriture et copulation, le duo se retrouva devant un dernier petit obstacle à franchir. L'eau. Le bruit de la mer les apaisa mais une fois devant ils se tenaient bêtement devant.

\- On devrait réessayer non ? Tenta Haymitch. Si on tourne cette page là aussi on ne devrait plus avoir de soucis à ce faire.

\- C'est vrai, dit Ariana tendue. Et puis ce n'est que de l'eau, elle ne va pas nous manger.

\- Exact.

\- Et puis on reste où on a pied.

\- Ah oui et on évite de se bousculer.

Se regardant le duo eut un fou rire mémorable. En maillot ils se mirent doucement à rentrer dans l'eau fraiche qui leur fit du bien en cet été si brûlant.

Les deux ne se sentaient pas à l'aise mais ils décidèrent de se parler comme si de rien n'était. Puis une fois mouillés jusqu'à la tête ils nagèrent un peu comme Finnick leur avait montré. Finalement ils réussirent à se détendre et s'embrassèrent sous le clapotis des vagues.

\- En fait ce n'est pas si terrible, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tant que personne n'essaye de nous noyer oui.

Ariana pouffa avec son mari puis ils profitèrent de leur vacance au soleil et nuit de noces avec délice. Ils en oublièrent tous leurs maigres soucis. Là il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le paradis. Même si de temps à autre Ariana pensait à Tiana. Dans ces moments là, Haymitch ramenait une noix de coco avec un peu de rhum dedans qui détendait sa femme. Et elle l'en remercia. Ils ne voyaient même plus le temps passer.

Plus tôt, arrivés à destination, Finnick banda les yeux de Tiana. La rouquine râla pour la forme mais se laissa conduire avec joie aux côtés de son mari. Celui-ci enleva le bandeau une fois arrivés. Ils étaient entre le district quatre et cinq. Dans une magnifique clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une petite maison en bois entourée de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le grand lac la mit mal à l'aise et Finnick la guida d'ailleurs jusque celui-ci, faisant tremper leurs pieds.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'aller dedans. Je trouvais juste cette vue magnifique.

Tiana acquiesça et se rendit compte qu'être avec Finnick juste les pieds dans l'eau ne la dérangeait pas.

Ils passèrent une semaine de rêve, loin de tout. C'était agréable. Si Tiana ne pouvait pas mettre plus que les pieds dans l'eau, elle adorait voir Finnick y nager. Il avait une grâce naturelle et était fait pour ça. Et elle se rinçait l'œil au passage ce qui amusait beaucoup le brun. Une semaine hors du temps où ils profitèrent du fait d'être seuls au monde. Peut-être même que durant ces quelques jours, le ou la future Odair ferait sa place dans le ventre de la rouquine.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de repartir, Tiana en fut presque triste. Mais dans le même temps, toute sa famille lui manquait. Finnick sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle trépignait jusqu'à ce qu'au train, les sœurs se tombent dans les bras en se racontant la semaine de rêve qu'elles avaient passé et Haymitch et Finnick échangèrent un faux regard blasé en souriant. Le train continua son avancée vers le douze et ils y furent accueillis par tous leurs amis. Le quatuor nota du coin de l'œil que Johanna et Jack se tenaient par la taille et en eurent un sourire. Célia était d'ailleurs assez proche de Jonas également. Glen serra ses filles contre lui avec émotion et ils mangèrent tous chez lui dans le jardin.

 **Tout le monde riait et était heureux. Le plus bas des districts réunissait désormais une belle et grande famille. De ceux qui avaient souffert et su s'en relever et croquaient désormais la vie à pleines dents.**


	80. La famille du district douze

**Et voilà une fin tout en douceur...**

* * *

 **Epilogue : La famille du district douze**

Finnick se réveilla en sentant sa femme bouger contre lui et ouvrit les yeux. Tiana se débattait légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Ca arrivait de temps en temps. Avec douceur, le brun la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma instantanément. Le Capitole avait durement marqué sa femme et même plus de douze ans après la fin de la guerre, il arrivait qu'elle ait ce genre de réactions. Mais il savait toujours la calmer. Tiana Odair ouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un amour sans faille avant de se serrer contre lui.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite.

\- Encore un souvenir ?

\- Toujours le même, dit-elle. Celui où je pense mourir après avoir averti le treize. Mais ce n'est rien. Après j'ai rêvé de la mort de Snow, c'est toujours si jouissif !

Finnick la serra contre lui avec un regard grave. Ce n'était pas rien à ses yeux mais vu que Tiana semblait s'en ficher il ne l'embêtait pas avec ça. C'était comme Peeta à qui il arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées, le regard un peu mauvais, les poings serrés. Les conséquences du venin de guêpe même après toutes ces années. Comme les deux personnes concernées n'y attachaient pas d'importance, Katniss et lui-même n'en redisaient rien.

Tiana eut un sourire heureux avant de le câliner et de l'embrasser. Entendant des pas dans le couloir, les deux époux Odair sourirent. Eliott Odair poussa la porte du haut de ses onze ans et fit une grimace alors qu'ils arrêtaient de s'embrasser. Brun, avec les cheveux en épis comme son père, il avait les yeux bleus foncés de sa mère. Eliott était le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération, la génération d'après-guerre. Derrière lui, sa sœur de huit ans, Annie, arrivait en trottinant, serrant son doudou en forme d'étoile contre elle. Les cheveux roux de sa mère, elle avait les yeux verts malicieux de son père. Finnick tapota le lit pour les inviter à les rejoindre pour un câlin familial. Eliott grogna pour la forme mais rejoignit ses parents tandis qu'Annie courait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, maman ? Demanda Eliott avec inquiétude. Pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars ?

Finnick et Tiana échangèrent un regard et Tiana caressa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Un jour, je te raconterais tout. Nous te raconterons tout. Avec tonton et tata. Avec tout notre village familial. Quand tu seras assez grand pour comprendre.

Tiana fit diversion en chatouillant son fils et Finnick les regarda avec tendresse. Oh, leurs enfants savaient qu'ils étaient les enfants des héros de la guerre, ils l'avaient appris à l'école. Mais ils n'en connaissaient pas les détails. Mais tout comme Tiana, il ne souhaitait pas encore parler de ça à Eliott. Il était encore jeune après tout. Et il doutait de lui faire connaître certains détails de leur histoire.

\- Allez vous habiller, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, annonça Finnick en se levant.

Tiana s'étira en regardant les enfants quitter la chambre pour aller dans les leurs. Pour tout dire, ils avaient chacun leur chambre, mais il n'était pas rare qu'Annie dorme avec Eliott. Elle adorait son frère et le collait beaucoup. La rouquine se leva et serra son mari, alors qu'il choisissait un marcel vu la chaleur extérieure qui régnait.

\- Je t'aime, Finn', assura-t-elle en serrant ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Moi aussi, Tia', répondit-il en serrant ses mains sur les siennes et en souriant des deux anneaux d'or brillant à leurs doigts. Mais tu ferais mieux de me laisser m'habiller, j'ai trois monstres à nourrir !

\- Hey ! S'écria-t-elle en se détachant de lui et en le frappant sur l'épaule.

Finnick rit et s'esquiva de la chambre en courant. Tiana secoua la tête et choisit une robe violette.

Entendant une dispute, elle se coiffa rapidement et trouva ses enfants dans la chambre de son aîné.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Annie au bord des larmes.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est les bébés qui gardent les doudous.

Annie pleura de plus belle.

\- Eliott ! Tonna Tiana, les sourcils froncés.

Le petit brun eut l'air penaud. Il aimait bien trop taquiner sa sœur, mais détestait mettre sa mère en colère. Annie courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et tira la langue à son frère.

\- N'en profite pas, toi ! La rabroua Tiana. Et toi, Eliott, arrête d'embêter ta sœur sur ça. Il me semble que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu ne prends plus ton doudou, n'est-ce pas ?

Eliott bougonna mais alla demander pardon à sa sœur.

\- Le petit-dej' est prêt ! Cria Finnick.

\- Vous vous habillerez après manger, dit Tiana.

Finnick sourit en les voyant arriver tous les trois et ne parut pas surpris de voir ses enfants encore en pyjama.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'on va rejoindre tout le monde en forêt après !

Eliott et Annie se dépêchèrent de manger, faisant rire leurs parents.

Tiana se rappelait encore de son bonheur, quand un an après le mariage, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Une joie et une peur panique de ne pas réussir. Bien heureusement, Glen avait su la rassurer et l'accompagner durant ces peurs. Elle se rappelait que pour Finnick et elle, les noms choisis tombaient sous le sens, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se consulter quand elle avait accouché, que ce soit de leur garçon ou de leur fille. Ils avaient été grandement influencés par le rêve qu'elle avait fait. C'était leur hommage envers Eliott et Annie, leur façon de montrer qu'ils ne les oublieraient jamais et qu'ils auraient toujours une place spéciale dans leur cœur.

Tiana rit en voyant leurs enfants se disputer la brioche. Eliott se rua sur la dernière part et l'engouffra toute entière. Finnick fut tenté d'exploser de rire mais Tiana gronda Eliott et il se contint. Il craquait tellement facilement face à ses enfants… Des deux, il était sûr que Tiana était la plus dure, mais juste. Celle-ci finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner, elle avait encore les sacs de la journée à terminer.

\- Si vous voulez cueillir des fleurs pour tout le monde, c'est maintenant ! S'écria la mère de famille. On les laissera chez tonton Jack et tata Johanna. Ils sont les plus près de la forêt et leur maison est la plus à l'ombre.

En effet, les Odair avaient une vraie mine d'or niveau jardin et les enfants adoraient en offrir à leur famille.

\- Oublie pas les maillots de bain ! Hurla Eliott avec empressement.

Tout comme leur père, les enfants étaient passionnés d'eau. Il lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas pouvoir y mettre plus que les pieds, mais elle en restait traumatisée et adorait regarder son mari et ses enfants jouer ensembles. Avec Johanna qui quant à elle n'y mettait pas un pied. Jack était déjà parvenu à ce qu'elle puisse voir de l'eau sans avoir peur et c'était un grand pas. Ses enfants étaient également passionnés de jardinage et de nature comme elle.

Tiana jeta un œil aux boites de médicaments qui traînaient dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en prenait plus. Elle s'était sevrée durant sa première grossesse. Ces boites étaient là au cas où mais elle était fière de n'avoir pas eu à en reprendre depuis toutes ces années.

Finnick dut calmer une dispute entre Eliott et Annie qui se disputaient à qui donnerait les roses à papy Glen.

\- Vous aurez chacun une moitié, d'accord ?

Eliott soupira et accepta mais Annie gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur.

\- Allez, maintenant qu'on a fait les bouquets, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller avant que votre mère ne me tue !

Les deux enfants posèrent les fleurs sur la table, et eurent un sourire machiavélique avant de courir dans toute la maison en hurlant.

 _Tiana va me tuer,_ songea Finnick en se décomposant, les bras ballants.

La rouquine entendit bien évidemment le boucan et se dépêcha de terminer les sacs en espérant n'avoir rien oublié. Et surtout pas le doudou d'Annie ou le ballon d'Eliott. Ce serait un drame sinon, les connaissant. Elle descendit ensuite, les mains sur les hanches. Elle eut envie de rire en voyant l'air penaud de son mari et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses enfants cessèrent aussitôt et tentèrent un regard de chien battu pour l'amadouer.

\- Filez vous habiller tout de suite ! Sinon vous resterez là pendant que nous on va s'amuser !

\- T'as pas le droit !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Dans vos chambres, allez !

Tout en bougonnant, les deux Odair montèrent obéir à leur mère. Annie mit une petite robe violette à fleurs roses et des sandales. Elle adorait accorder ses couleurs à celles de sa mère. Eliott enfila un tee shirt vert pomme et un short noir avec des baskets noires aussi.

\- Tu me ferais des couettes, 'Liott ?

\- Je parie que tu veux des couettes hautes en plus ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon d'accord, soupira le plus grand.

Il adorait taquiner sa sœur mais il adorait aussi lui faire plaisir. Il prit la brosse et coiffa sa sœur alors qu'elle fredonnait l'air de la chanson de sa mère et de sa tante.

Dans la cuisine, Tiana rangeait le bazar mis par ses enfants en bougonnant avec un Finnick qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Ses enfants le menaient vraiment par le bout du nez, il le reconnaissait lui-même.

\- Toi alors… Tu n'as vraiment aucune autorité !

\- Désolé, Tia'…

\- Je crois que cette journée me fera de bonnes vacances. Enfin, je suppose que tu es pardonnable, tu les gardes toute la journée quand je travaille. Je ne le pourrais pas !

Finnick rit et serra sa femme en embrassant son front. Lui était bien mieux à la maison avec les enfants. Quand ils étaient à l'école, il prenait soin du jardin de sa femme qui n'en avait que peu le temps durant la semaine.

Comme des bourrins, les enfants Odair dévalèrent les marches.

\- On est prêts ! En plus, c'est 'Liott qui m'a coiffée ! Dit fièrement Annie.

\- Comme un pro, assura Tiana et son fils se rengorgea, fier comme un paon.

\- Prenez les fleurs, on y va ! Je crois voir les Abernathy !

\- Déjà ? S'exclama Finnick. Une première ! Enfin, tu verras Ariana plus tôt ! La taquina-t-elle.

Ariana et Tiana avaient besoin de se voir très souvent. C'était comme ça depuis que Tiana vivait dans le douze. Tiana sourit en voyant Eliott et Annie se mettre à courir pour donner le bouquet de roses en premier à papy Glen.

* * *

Douze années avaient également passé pour les Abernathy. Depuis son mariage Ariana était devenue une femme heureuse et rêveuse. Se rapprochant de l'idéal de Rose. Elle avait la stabilité dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis son enfance. Ainsi qu'une famille et un mari qui l'aimaient avec simplicité. Mais elle n'en oublia jamais le passé et ce qui l'avait mené jusque là. Au contraire et cela renforçait chaque année qui passait d'un bonheur éclatant et d'une fierté sans égale. Car dans tout ça le vrai courage avait été de savoir souffrir et de s'en relever sans ne jamais sombrer.

Et ce matin là comme beaucoup d'autres jours, Ariana rêva des Hunger Games, de la guerre, de Snow et de Coin. Et malgré les quelques cauchemars où Haymitch la rassurait en se réveillant, la plupart du temps, ceux-ci étaient emplis de victoire et de vengeance. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de sa femme lorsque le mari se leva en premier. Comme toujours elle trainassait au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais ce jour là il fallait qu'elle se lève... Réveiller Ariana... C'était un calvaire. Aussi il entreprit d'y aller en douceur en l'embrassant dans le cou et en lui caressant les joues. Elle grommela longuement avant de papillonner.

\- Joli rêve ?

\- Hum, oui, j'ai rêvé que Tiana et moi on enfermait Coin et Snow dans un des labyrinthes du Capitole. C'était fascinant de sadisme.

\- Voilà une idée qui ne me déplait pas.

Il sourit et fut rassuré de la voir de bonne humeur. D'ordinaire si on la levait trop tôt elle était capable de devenir une vraie furie toute la journée...

\- Allez il faut préparer le petit déjeuner. On a une grosse journée qui nous attend, commenta Haymitch en se levant.

Celui-ci s'étira en sentant son dos le lanciner. Il se faisait vraiment vieux. Il descendit alors prendre sa douche en premier pour se sortir du brouillard du matin. Ariana grappilla quelques minutes de plus avant de finir par se lever. Il le fallait. Elle grommela en voyant le soleil qui pointait seulement ses rayons mais se rassura. Au moins ils auraient une belle journée d'été ensoleillé tous ensemble.

La blonde sortit de son cocon et enfila un peignoir rouge avant de se rendre dans les chambres du fond. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de frapper à la porte et d'ouvrir avec délicatesse. Elle regarda tendrement son fils, Elias, qui dormait à poings fermés. Cela faisait mal au cœur de le réveiller lui aussi... Elle entrouvrit un peu les volets et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Elias, mon chéri, il est l'heure de se lever.

\- Hmmmm... Je suis encore fatigué...

Oh moi aussi si tu savais, pensa la mère de famille.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir tes cousins et tes amis ? N'oublie pas qu'on va aller au pique-nique tout à l'heure et on pourra aussi aller se baigner.

Aussitôt Elias ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva avec fébrilité. Il avait les yeux bleus pétillants et ses cheveux blonds courts en bataille. Ariana lui caressa la tête en l'embrassant sur le haut de ses épis.

\- Allez zou, le déjeuner va bientôt être servi !

Il se leva en sautillant comme un cabri. Ariana ne pouvait que penser à Célia en ces moments-là.

\- J'ai hâte de voir Eliott ! On a dit qu'on ferait une partie de basketball ! Il faut que je lui montre mon nouveau coup spécial !

Ariana gloussa et le regarda courir vers la cuisine. Elias était très proche de son cousin Eliott. Tandis qu'Annie était très proche de sa cousine Hope. Elles jouaient souvent dans leur monde imaginaire à faire la cuisine ou à faire semblant de travailler. C'était amusant à voir. Elles avaient même commencé une collection de cailloux. Cela dit cela convenait à leur âge. Eliott avait onze ans, Elias dix et Hope huit tout comme sa cousine. Ils s'étaient vite entendus.

En parlant de la jeunette, celle-ci émergea devant la porte avec un demi-sourire. Elle avait ses cheveux longs lâchés et ses yeux bleus fixaient sa mère.

\- C'est aujourd'hui la sortie ? Marmonna Hope la voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Oui ma puce.

\- GENIAL ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Heureuse, la jeune se dépêcha d'aller préparer son sac. Ariana rit alors que son mari arriva, tout habillé.

\- J'ai préparé des tartines et du chocolat. Ca te va ?

\- Super et du jus d'orange pressé aussi s'il te plait. Il nous faudra de l'énergie pour la journée.

\- Surtout nous oui. On se fait si vieux.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Haymitch embrassa sa femme avec passion tandis qu'Hope fit un geste de dégout en les voyant. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine avec son sac rempli de jouets et de cailloux.

Le mari redescendit dans la cuisine pleine de vie et s'occupa du jus d'orange frais. Oranges de leur serre et de leur entreprise. Car le duo avait ouvert un magasin primeur avec leurs fruits et légumes cultivés. Derrière chez eux s'étendaient des longueurs interminables de champs et d'arbres dont ils prenaient grand soin avec leurs enfants. Elias et Hope se battaient déjà pour reprendre l'affaire familiale plus tard. C'était un petit coin de paradis entre forêts, champs et nature. Ce qui leur coupait un peu de la ville du douze qui s'était accrue d'une manière exponentielle. On n'aurait pas cru qu'auparavant c'était un champ de ruines.

Après avoir levé les deux monstres Ariana entra dans la troisième chambre. Déjà réveillée dans son lit, la petite Cia, de son air malicieux, jouait avec une poupée.

\- Dis donc tu es déjà debout toi !

Cia rit et se cacha sous les draps. Sa mère vint la chercher et la chatouiller. Le chahut se fit entendre jusque dans la cuisine. Elle la tira par les pieds et lui souffla sur le ventre dans de gros bruits sourds ce qui la fit exploser de rire. Cia était pleine de vie et très maline. L'enfant âgée de quatre ans avait les cheveux très longs. Ses yeux étaient de la même teinte que toute la famille et elle avait un rire très perçant. Après le jeu, Ariana la serra contre elle. Cia se blottit chaleureusement avant de se lever.

\- Maman ! J'ai faim !

\- Moi aussi, allons manger de bons fruits du jardin !

\- Je veux du chocolat !

Elle gonfla sa joue dans un son plaintif. Ariana soupira, toujours la même rengaine, c'était une accro au chocolat.

\- Il y en a aussi.

\- Ouais !

Toute heureuse, la jeunette se mit à courir vers la cuisine.

\- Attention aux escaliers ! Gronda la mère de famille. Ne cours pas si vite, ton bol ne va pas s'échapper.

Sans l'écouter la jeune descendit les marche deux par deux et sauta sur sa chaise. Son père l'embrassa sur la tête comme avec ses deux autres enfants et lui servit son chocolat. A cet instant précis, Cia fut au paradis.

La famille Grant-Abernathy déjeuna dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On se remplit l'estomac jusqu'à se sentir plein. Cia se bourra de chocolat chaud tandis qu'Hope et Elias se battaient pour la dernière tartine de confiture maison à la fraise. Haymitch dut encre une fois trancher et couper la tartine en deux. Elias et Hope se chamaillaient énormément. Tout le temps. Pour rien. Mais c'était ce qui les rendaient si proches. Car ils s'aimaient c'était évident. Cia était un peu à part, étant la plus jeune. Mais celle-ci savait très bien se débrouiller pour faire tourner sa famille en bourrique. C'était la pire.

Après le copieux déjeuner, Haymitch s'occupa des enfants. C'était un vrai papa poule. Il adorait jouer avec eux et les pouponner. De temps à autres il repensait à Snow et cela lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir. Il avait reconstruit sa famille, c'était la meilleure vengeance qui soi. Au départ il avait même voulu appeler sa fille Elsa mais Ariana semblait contre. Il comprit et choisit plutôt Hope pour l'espoir. Elias était le deuxième prénom de son frère et Cia le deuxième de sa mère. Il préférait que ça soit ainsi plutôt que les premiers noms. Cela dérangeait Ariana qui répétait toujours que ce n'était pas facile de parler d'une personne sans savoir si c'était ses enfants où la famille d'Haymitch. Elle avait déjà du mal par moments avec Eliott et Annie. Il s'en amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup en faisait exprès de laisser planer le doute à sa femme sur le fait qu'il parlait du jeune Eliott ou de celui qui était mort. Un vrai taquin.

Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de ses progénitures, Ariana alla dans ses serres pour arroser à la fraiche, cueillir ses récoltes et couper les branches mortes. Ses plantes demandaient beaucoup d'attention. Il n'y avait jamais de jour de congé pour elle. Et une fois les enfants lavés et habillés ils la rejoignirent et l'aidèrent avec grand plaisir. Ils adoraient jardiner en pleine nature. Au vu de la surface de l'exploitation leur aide n'était pas de trop. Haymitch mit aussi la main à la pâte avec joie.

\- Il va se faire tard, on devrait y aller non ? Commenta le mari après une bonne heure passée dans leur champ.

Ariana s'essuya le front.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche et on y va, dit-elle d'un sourire. Prends les récoltes et mets-les dans la réserves bien au frais. Il va faire très chaud cet après-midi. Ah et n'oublie pas les maillots de bains des enfants.

\- Oui chef, bien chef !

Il se mit au garde à vous qui fit rire Ariana. Il faisait souvent ça car il rappelait à Ariana que quand elle s'énervait elle pouvait faire vraiment peur. Comme un adjudant. Et elle le savait. Ses enfants aussi d'ailleurs... Ce pourquoi ils se tenaient à carreaux.

Haymitch ramena donc la récolte de la saison avec ses enfants. Cia porta même les fraises qu'elle picora au passage. C'était une vrai gloutonne mais elle n'aimait que le sucré.

\- Alors voyons, melons, pastèques, fraises, haricots, salades, framboises, rhubarbes, tomates rouges et jaunes, poivrons, abricots, petites prunes, amandes, mûres, airelles, choux-fleurs, bananes, radis, navets, citrons, groseilles, pèches, myrtilles... Je crois qu'on a tout, dit-il avec ravissement avant de se tourner vers ses enfants. Et si on faisait une petite salade de fruits pour tout le monde ? Ca ferait un bon dessert bien frais en plus des sandwichs et des petits gâteaux de Peeta.

Elias et Hope approuvèrent tandis que Cia imaginait déjà les bons gâteaux de tonton Peeta. Ils se mirent donc à la tâche avec amusement pensant qu'Ariana se lavait et préparait les affaires.

\- Crèmes solaires, déclara-t-elle. Je vais encore avoir bien du mal avec Cia... Des serviettes, notre panier repas, des habits de rechanges, casquettes, lunettes de soleil, croquettes pour chats... Rah j'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose c'est énervant.

Ariana se tritura les méninges, elle ajouta toujours et encore plus de choses dans un sac qui menaçait de craquer. Elle dut se résoudre à en faire deux sous les yeux amusés des enfants de Butterfly et Tigris. Ceux-ci étant partis rejoindre Rose dans l'autre monde. Ils avaient vécu seize et dix-neuf ans et furent heureux jusqu'à leur mort. Une petite stèle avait été crée par les jumelles là où ils les avaient enterrés. Butterfly était partie la première. Le manque de nourriture par le passé l'avait affaiblie et avoir fait une portée tardive n'arrangea pas les choses. Tigris était mort trois ans plus tard, dans son panier. Bien que ce fut un coup dur les jumelles s'en remirent.

Tiana remerciait souvent Tigris en passant près de la stèle pour son soutien au Capitole. Sans lui elle serait devenue complètement folle. Et Ariana, Célia et Glen remerciaient toujours leur Butty' pour son soutien moral tout au long de sa vie. Telle un papillon éphémère elle était entrée dans leur vie à la mort de Rose, les avaient soutenus de tout son être, les avaient rendus heureux puis était repartie comme elle était arrivée. C'était leur Butterfly à eux. Mais ils furent contents, tous, d'avoir leur descendance. Quatre jolis chats maintenant âgés de onze ans. Félix un tigré avec un peu de blanc, Prunelle, une tigrée, Iris, une étonnement toute blanche et Caramel une tigrée également. Eux-mêmes ayant enfanté de beaucoup de chatons avant d'être stérilisés. Il semblerait qu'il y avait même eu un mélange avec les enfants de Buttercup et autres chats du quartier. Maintenant on pouvait voir gambader plusieurs dizaines de chats dans les champs. Bien heureux et libres de vivre au grand air.

\- Prête ?

Haymitch passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il souriait à pleines dents.

\- Je pense que oui, quoi que je fasse j'aurais toujours l'impression d'oublier un truc !

\- Ah, ah, oui c'est sûr. Moi j'ai pris l'apéro et j'ai fait une salade de fruits avec les enfants. Ca me suffit.

Ariana soupira avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Attention à ne pas trop boire, je te surveille !

\- Allons ça fait douze ans que je n'ai été bourré. Félicite-moi plutôt !

\- C'est parce que je te tiens à l'œil !

Elle lui sourit sadiquement avant de l'embrasser.

\- Sinon super pour la salade de fruits. Nos familles adorent manger nos produits bien frais.

\- Normal, ils sont cultivés avec amour.

Ariana approuva avant de commencer leur laborieux moment du départ.

Cia affublé de deux longues couettes lisses, prit une poupée et son petit sac rose qui allait de paire avec sa robe puis elle fila dehors sous les hurlements d'Haymitch. Par chance Glen était là et les attendait dehors. Il la prit dans ses bras, avec difficulté et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Ma princesse ! Comment vas-tu !

\- BIEN !

Elle sautilla et tira sur sa manche.

\- Papy, papy ! Tu as du chocolat... ?

D'un soupir, il sortit une petite barre en cachette et lui caressa la tête.

\- Ca reste entre toi et moi hein.

\- Oui papy ! Je t'aime fort !

\- Moi aussi.

Il la serra contre lui avec amour. Il eut bien du mal à la lâcher mais Hope et Elias vinrent vers lui. Lui habillé d'un short brun et d'un t-shirt bleu tandis qu'elle portait le même dessus bleu foncé, avec un short gris et des couettes touffues à l'arrière de ses cheveux.

\- Papy Glen !

Il les prit contre lui d'un rire joyeux. Tout comme Haymitch c'était un vrai papy gâteau. Cela faisait quelques vacances à Ariana qui avait besoin de se relaxer de temps à autre. Entre son travail et ses enfants, il y avait de quoi fatiguer. Mais c'était une fatigue qu'on appréciait.

\- Tiens on dirait que les Odair sont déjà là, signifia Haymitch qui regardait leur maison.

Ariana en trépigna. Même si elle voyait sa sœur au moins tous les jours, elle avait toujours ce même sentiment de joie en sa présence. A l'inverse elle avait vite le cafard si elles ne se voyaient pas. C'était leur lien indestructible à elles. Le lien des jumelles survivantes qui persistaient encore et toujours. De ne jamais être séparées. Sans ce lien, jamais elles n'auraient pu construire tout ça. C'était Ariana et Tiana, Tiana et Ariana. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

\- Bon on va aussi attendre les Mellark, les Everdeen-Grant et les Cropper du coup, commenta Ariana en se dirigeant vers sa sœur. Moi qui pensait que l'on serait en retard on est presque les premiers, rit-elle.

La petite troupe rit de bon cœur et se dirigèrent vers leur famille. Les quatre fripons de Butterfly et Tigris les suivaient comme à leur habitude. Félix en premier la queue en l'air avec Prunelle, Iris et Caramel plus timidement en bout de file. Elias, Hope et Cia coururent le long des Primevères et du village si resplendissant des vainqueurs pour voir leurs cousins et leur oncle et tante qui eux aussi souriaient à pleines dents.

* * *

En sortant de la maison, Annie hésita. Il y avait son tonton Haymitch et elle l'adorait. Il était rare qu'elle le lâche quand ils se voyaient ce qui faisait toujours rire tout le monde. Mais elle voulait aussi donner ses fleurs à papy Glen qui souriait à ses petits-enfants. La petite se mordit la lèvre puis décida de donner son bouquet d'abord. Elle tira la langue à Eliott en arrivant la première et le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avait laissée gagner pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir embêtée ce matin.

Glen prit ses deux petits-enfants sur ses genoux avec assez de difficulté. Annie le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et Eliott lui serra la main avec plus de retenue. C'est qu'il se faisait grand maintenant.

\- Tiens, on a pris les roses exprès pour toi ! Dit Annie en tendant son bouquet.

\- Oh, c'est gentil, mon cœur ! Vous êtes des amours !

Glen prit les deux bouquets et les réunit en un. Annie descendit ensuite de ses genoux et se rendit auprès de son oncle qui souriait les bras croisés.

\- Tonton Mimitch ! Eliott a fait que de m'embêter aujourd'hui, dit-elle en tendant les bras.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé en la prenant contre lui non sans jeter un regard noir à Tiana et Finnick. C'était Tiana qui l'avait appelé tonton Mimitch en riant quand Annie était plus petite et la fillette avait gardé l'appellation. Ariana et Tiana s'empêchèrent de rire.

\- Les garçons adorent embêter les filles, Annie, tu sais. Et encore plus quand ils sont frère et sœur.

\- Toi tu m'embêtes jamais. Je t'aime, tonton Mimitch.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Annie fit un gros câlin à son oncle sous l'œil attendri d'Ariana.

\- D'habitude, c'est vous les premiers, dit la blonde.

\- Il y en a deux qui ne voulaient pas s'habiller. Et tu connais l'autorité de Finnick…

\- Hey ! Râla ce dernier, mais le fait qu'il câlinait ses nièces et son neveu ne plaidait pas en faveur de son autorité.

Lorsque Finnick relâcha Elias, celui-ci se précipita sur Eliott pour parler de basket.

\- Tu as pensé à mon ballon, maman ? Demanda Eliott.

\- Oui, assura Tiana en levant les yeux au ciel. Il me tanne avec son ballon et Elias depuis hier.

Ariana en rit, assurant qu'Elias était pareil. Les deux cousins s'entendaient à merveille.

Comme Annie était dans les bras d'Haymitch, Cia tendit la main à Finnick qui sourit alors qu'il voyait Peeta et Katniss approcher avec Rue, leur première née. Elle avait six ans, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en natte comme sa mère et les yeux bleus clairs de Peeta. Elle tenait un gros gâteau dans ses bras avec une immense fierté. Lilian, trois ans, avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et les yeux gris. Lui tenait la main de son père, qui tenait un panier d'osier, sûrement rempli de délicieux desserts.

Les enfants embrassèrent tout le monde et le couple Mellark sourit de voir Annie dans les bras d'Haymitch. Tout le monde y était habitué. Ce fut au tour de Célia, Prim' et Jonas d'arriver. Tout le monde pensait que Célia et Jonas finiraient ensembles, mais autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils avaient admis que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être sortis ensembles. Célia s'était en effet rendu compte que Jonas, et les hommes, n'étaient pas pour elle. Quelques mois plus tard, elle s'était déclarée à Prim' qui en avait été heureuse, étant elle-même amoureuse de la plus jeune des Grant et n'ayant rien dit pour ne pas ternir son bonheur avec Jonas, qu'elle adorait. Jonas de son côté s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas Célia plus fort qu'en tant que meilleure amie. Lorsque les deux femmes avaient eu envie d'un enfant, il avait soumis l'idée d'être leur donneur et avait suivi la grossesse de Primerose de très près. La petite Karen, deux ans, tenait les mains de Prim' et Jonas en souriant. Blonde, les cheveux détachés ondulant dans son dos, elle avait les yeux noisette de Jonas.

Les enfants Odair distribuèrent les fleurs. Ou plutôt Eliott le fit, Annie ne quittant pas les bras d'Haymitch. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers la maison des Cropper. Comme Johanna atteignait les sept mois de grossesse, il avait été convenu qu'ils les rejoindraient chez eux plutôt que de la fatiguer pour rien. Les Cropper les attendaient sur le seuil de leur maison, déjà prêts.

\- Enfin, s'exclama Johanna avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Jack l'aida à descendre les marches du perron ce à quoi la brune leva les yeux au ciel. Jack et Johanna s'étaient mariés il y a cinq ans. La question des enfants avait été abordée un an plus tard, mais Jack ne se sentait pas de fonder une famille, il se trouvait trop vieux. Voir tous ces enfants autour d'eux avait fini par le convaincre sans compter que Johanna se sentait triste de ce refus, alors qu'elle était prête à se refaire une famille. Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre et était totalement accro des rondeurs de sa femme, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, comme si elle était en sucre, ce qui agaçait un peu la brune.

\- Venez, on va ranger les bouquets ! S'écria Eliott, envers tous les autres enfants.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et Johanna ébouriffa les cheveux des enfants passant à côté d'elle. Une fois les fleurs mises dans l'eau dans la maison des Cropper, tous les enfants ressortirent et ils se mirent en route pour un endroit qu'ils adoraient tous dans la forêt. Une belle clairière avec un lac au centre.

Lilian et Rue couraient devant avec Cia -qui avait lâché la main de Finnick sitôt en forêt- et Hope. Elias et Eliott préféraient rester entre garçons tout en se passant le ballon que Tiana avait emmené et qu'Eliott lui avait supplié de leur donner. Karen sautillait, toujours entre Primerose et Jonas. Jack tenait Johanna par la taille et veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Une fois arrivés, ils installèrent leurs affaires. La plupart des enfants voulut aller tout de suite dans l'eau, Elias et Eliott abandonnant leur ballon sans état d'âme au bord de l'eau. Finnick, Katniss, Jack, Ariana, Célia, Haymitch, Primerose et Jonas allèrent dans l'eau avec les enfants une fois qu'ils se furent changés.

Glen se mit au bord de l'eau, près de Tiana. A côté d'elle, Johanna s'était assise les jambes en tailleur, position qui soulageait son dos. Peeta était à côté de la brune et surveillait également tout ce petit monde.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas aller dans l'eau des fois ? Demanda Johanna à Tiana.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est une peur que je n'arrive pas à vaincre. Je préfère les regarder de loin.

Johanna eut un rire.

\- Très peu pour moi aussi. Je crois qu'on restera toujours au bord avec papy gâteau.

Glen eut un sourire. Même les enfants de Katniss et Peeta le considéraient comme leur grand-père. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce serait pareil pour le petit ou la petite Cropper.

\- Vous avez des idées de nom ? Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

\- Adam ou Tamara, dit Johanna en passant la main sur son ventre avec tendresse.

Tiana se rappelait de la façon dont Johanna avait suivi sa grossesse. Pour Annie. Elle avait été si émue, c'était un peu après son mariage avec Jack. C'était Finnick qui avait amené Johanna à l'autel, étant son plus proche ami. Tiana avait d'ailleurs pris Johanna et Peeta comme parrain et marraine d'Annie. Jack et Katniss étaient ceux d'Eliott.

\- On pourrait préparer les nappes, non ? Demanda Peeta.

\- Je reste avec Johanna, dit Glen.

Il ne se lassait pas de regarder tout ce petit monde. Ca lui apportait une telle paix, une telle sérénité. Tiana et Peeta entreprirent de disposer les nappes. Bien sûr tous les enfants mangeraient ensembles. Ca rirait encore de tous les côtés.

\- Tu as dû te surpasser en desserts, encore, toi ! Dit Tiana.

Peeta esquissa un sourire avant de se perdre, le regard au vague et de crisper et décrisper les mains avec un regard noir. Tiana prit les mains du blond dans les siennes et il sursauta avant de sourire. L'instant était passé, c'était pareil qu'elle avec ses cauchemars. Katniss, Johanna et Tiana étaient les seules personnes à le faire revenir à la réalité. C'était compliqué à comprendre pour Lilian et Rue, et même tous les enfants. Il y a quelques mois, Eliott avait cru que ses parents divorceraient. Le garçon avait été persuadé que Tiana et Peeta avaient une liaison. Ca avait fait un tôlé chez les Odair et Peeta l'évoqua en riant.

Eliott revint au bord de l'eau avec un sourire et prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

\- Allez, maman, viens avec nous !

\- Eliott, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça.

\- Allez, on s'amuse bien tous ensembles.

Tiana eut un sourire.

\- Je vois bien ça, mon grand, mais l'eau, c'est plus fort que moi.

Eliott eut un sourire malicieux et tira sur les mains de sa mère qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Finnick rendit Karen à Célia -il l'avait prise sur les épaules- et se rendit rapidement auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Ariana se rendit également auprès de sa sœur, qui avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Ariana prit ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa, Finnick la prenant par la taille pour la rassurer. Eliott se tassa sur lui-même, impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir et sachant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Confiant la surveillance de ses enfants à Jack et aux autres, Haymitch rejoignit son neveu et lui indiqua de sortir de l'eau. Il le suivit et lui tira l'oreille avant de l'emmener un peu à part. Le garçon était penaud et regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait. Haymitch n'aimait pas sermonner les enfants mais Eliott devait comprendre qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

\- Ecoute, mon grand, quand ta maman disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau, ce n'était pas un mensonge. On ne fait pas affronter ses peurs comme ça à quelqu'un, c'est très grave ce que tu viens de faire !

Les larmes dans les yeux du brun émurent Haymitch mais il ne lâcha pas.

\- Si ta maman a tellement peur de l'eau, c'est parce qu'on a essayé de la noyer à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle ne sait pas nager.

Les yeux d'Eliott s'écarquillèrent. Haymitch le retint par l'épaule.

\- Avant de t'excuser, il faut que tu attendes que ton père la calme. Ce n'est pas facile dans ce genre de cas. C'est un peu comme tonton Peeta quand tata Katniss, tata Johanna et ta maman ne sont pas là. Tu comprends ?

Eliott acquiesça. Ariana les rejoignit et il se tassa encore plus. Tante Ariana pouvait se montrer très sévère. Mais la blonde n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour le sermonner.

\- Tata… Johanna aussi s'est fait noyer ?

\- Plus de fois que ta maman. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas le jour pour en parler.

Finnick caressa les bras de sa femme. Elle tremblait tout contre lui alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'eau.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On est dans le douze, pas au capitole ou aux expiations. Eliott ne pensait pas à mal.

Eliott vint d'ailleurs serrer sa mère dans ses bras en pleurant et s'excusant. Pour la première fois, il vit sa mère pleurer alors qu'elle était plongée dans des souvenirs. Au final, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité de la guerre.

Lorsqu'ils furent repartis à l'eau, Ariana vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur et prit sa main fermement dans la sienne, Haymitch de l'autre côté.

\- Ca va ?

\- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu défiler ma vie ainsi devant mes yeux. Merci, Haymitch.

\- Si Finnick n'avait pas été occupé à te calmer, je crois qu'il aurait ramené Eliott chez vous. Ca aurait été bête.

Tiana sourit en posant la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, contemplant le spectacle de leurs proches. Haymitch retourna vers Annie qui réclamait son tonton Mimitch. Glen prit sa place et serra la main de Tiana dans la sienne. Elle tremblait encore un peu.

\- Il pose de plus en plus de questions, marmonna la rouquine. On essaie de le faire patienter encore trois ou quatre ans. Vous serez là, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. On ne peut pas vous laisser avoir cette conversation seuls.

\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir un gosse au final, marmonna Johanna avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place.

\- Pire que moi ? Taquina Tiana en regardant Eliott et Elias se passer le ballon dans l'eau.

Ariana et Glen allèrent aider Peeta à préparer l'apéritif. Finnick revint auprès de sa femme et chercha son regard.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est passé. J'ai ma famille auprès de moi.

Finnick sourit et embrassa sa femme. Jack se mit à siffler et les plus grands des enfants à mimer de vomir. Ils rirent avant que tout ce monde ne soit invité à prendre l'apéro.

Tiana se détendit à nouveau et Ariana la prit par les épaules :

\- Quand Annie est là je ne vois plus mon mari ! Je crois que j'ai de la concurrence, rit-elle.

La rouquine eut un rire apaisant.

\- Dis-toi qu'elle a passé la soirée d'hier à réclamer Mimitch !

\- Ah ce surnom... Ce que je peux en rire à chaque fois.

\- On est sadiques.

Elles rirent malicieusement entre elles alors que tonton Mimitch donnait sa part de nourriture à Annie. Juste à côté Cia tenta de prendre les gâteaux de tonton Peeta avant de se prendre une soufflante par Johanna. Mais elle n'écouta guère et dut rester assise au coin quelques minutes avant de bouder devant les sandwichs.

Le repas fut excellent comme toujours. Glen s'occupa de la plupart des enfants en oubliant de manger. Il leur servit plus de portion que nécessaire et les fit rire. Ariana intervint cependant pour lui tendre une boite.

\- N'oublie pas tes cachets ! Tête en l'air.

\- Ah oui ! Mais j'aime tellement être avec eux.

Ariana lui sourit et le regarda avaler ses pilules. Glen ne s'était jamais remis de ses blessures. Il était très faible mais il ne paraissait pas en souffrir. Il était si heureux que sa faiblesse physique ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et il avait l'habitude d'être toujours le plus chétif. Du temps qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants. Et il était bien choyé par ses propres enfants à lui. Célia ne cessait de le surveiller en boutique et de tout lui faire à la maison. Etant la petite dernière elle y veillait personnellement si bien que Primerose était venue vivre chez Glen avec Karen. Elles ne voulaient pas le laisser seul dans son état.

Le duo était d'ailleurs en train de tenter de donner à manger à la petite Karen qui ne voulait rien du tout. Elle pleurait à grandes larmes et se tortillait. Elle préférait jouer que manger, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

\- C'est l'âge, commenta Tiana. On est tous passés par là.

\- Oh oui, le pire pour moi fut Elias, répliqua la blonde à son tour. Autant Cia j'ai jamais eu de soucis et Hope ça allait autant Elias il ne mangeait rien ! Et encore aujourd'hui il picore.

\- Ca c'est les petits garçons. Eliott est pareil, alors qu'Annie engloutit tout sur son passage comme un bulldozer.

Ils rirent de bon cœur en regardant la jeunette s'empiffrer devant un Haymitch mourant de faim. A chaque fois c'est lui qui se trouvait privé de nourriture.

Célia en eut un grand rire. Puis elle regarda Eliott et Elias qui fixaient ses jambes.

\- Tu as les mêmes jambes bizarres que tonton Peeta, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Oui, ce sont des prothèses car j'ai perdu mes vraies jambes pendant la guerre, dit-elle le cœur léger. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux.

\- Tu as perdu tes jambes ? Demanda Eliott incrédule.

\- Oui maman m'a raconté que ça a eu lieu avec des bombes, déclara Elias fier de le savoir.

\- Moi maman elle ne veut rien me dire, bougonna-t-il.

Célia lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ca viendra mais tu es trop jeune. Elias n'en sait pas plus à ce sujet.

Eliott sourit devant Elias qui tourna la tête. Il ne savait en effet pas grand chose non plus. Tiana et Ariana leur parleraient lorsqu'ils seraient adolescents. Pas avant. Il y avait trop d'horreurs dans leur récit.

Primerose abandonna la lutte avec Karen et la laissa filer en lui interdisant de s'éloigner. La petite rejoignit Cia qui boudait toujours et qui jouait avec de la terre. Elles se mirent à faire des petits tas en riant. La cadette Everdeen se blottit alors contre Célia. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Non je profite c'est tout, lui déclara Prim' en regardant sa sœur s'amuser avec Rue. Tu sais lors de ce bombardement je me dis que j'aurais dû mourir. Si Karen n'avait pas été là... Et alors le sacrifice de ma sœur... Enfin tu connais la chanson. Du coup je me dis que je suis une survivante moi aussi et... j'en suis très heureuse. Mais encore plus que… tu m'aies acceptée alors que je suis une fille.

\- Te revoilà avec ça. Prim', le sexe m'importe peu. En fait, je me rends compte que c'était évident pour moi.

\- Je sais mais je tiens à me rappeler à chaque seconde la chance que j'ai. Pour Katniss, moi, vous et notre lien.

Célia lui fit un regard tendre avant de saisir ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec douceur. Primerose avait toujours admiré Célia et les Grant. Elle avait toujours aimé la jeunette, encore plus lorsqu'elle lui avait servi d'infirmière dans le treize. Sa lutte pour survivre et rester heureuse l'avait impressionnée. Elle avait été si fascinée. Lorsque Célia lui avait déclaré sa flamme elle avait d'abord cru à un rêve ou une farce. Et pourtant... Elle en fut la plus heureuse des femmes. Et personne ne la jugea. Katniss en fut même très fière. Etre avec un Grant était toujours bon signe.

Après un bon gros repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun retourna dans l'eau. Eliott en premier avec Elias. Hope et Annie décidèrent de faire des échanges de cailloux et de parler poupée sur les genoux d'Haymitch qui se crispait tellement il avait chaud avec elles. Mais il était si heureux d'être avec ses princesses. Glen s'occupa des tout petits en les faisant jouer avec des bâtons. Si bien que les mères de famille purent se détendre entre elles pendant que Finnick, Peeta, Jonas et Jack surveillaient la baignade.

\- Et tu te souviens de ton accouchement ? Répliqua Célia à Ariana. Tu avais souffert le martyr pour ton tout premier !

Johanna déglutit, elles parlaient de ça pour la rassurer mais cela tournait en un vrai cauchemar.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elias ne voulait pas passer ils ont dû couper où je pense pour passer la tête. J'ai dû faire de la rééducation...

\- Moi aussi, enchaina Tiana. Eliott avait une sacrée tête.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir une fille en premier, sourit Primerose. Moi tout s'est super bien passé.

\- J'espère que moi aussi ça se passera bien, maugréa Johanna.

\- Si tu voulais savoir le sexe du bébé ce serait plus facile, dit Tiana.

\- Non, c'est une surprise.

\- Bon ben tu verras, si ça passe pas c'est un mec, si ça passe c'est une fille !

Ils rirent sauf Johanna qui se décomposait. Ariana reprit.

\- Mais cela dit on a toutes souffert car nos corps sont faibles. Primerose n'a pas subi autant de... problèmes.

Elle hésita en regardant la jeune mais celle-ci approuva. Célia sourit.

\- Je devrais bien m'en sortir moi aussi alors.

\- Tu veux un deuxième enfant ? Répliqua Ariana les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui. Mais je dois encore en discuter avec Jonas. Je n'aime pas les enfants uniques. Et je veux connaitre moi aussi le plaisir de la grossesse.

Elles sourirent toutes à cette nouvelle.

\- Désolée de casser ton trip mais la grossesse n'a pas que des avantages... Je ne fais qu'avoir des flatulences et j'ai super mal au ventre et à l'estomac. En plus on me roue de coups.

Le fou rire s'accentua mais Célia ne changea pas d'avis. Johanna tenta d'oublier que dans deux mois elle donnerait naissance avec difficulté à un ou une petite. Tiana et Ariana avaient énormément souffert de leurs corps endoloris. Elles avaient pris beaucoup de vitamines et eu beaucoup de soins. Cela dit les suivantes étaient si bien passées que c'était un soulagement à imaginer.

La journée passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Les femmes parlaient bébés et famille, les hommes parlaient travail et baignade. Glen s'occupait des plus jeunes et les autres jouaient à leurs jeux habituels. Tout se déroula à merveille sous la chaleur brûlante de l'été. Puis tout le monde alla se promener lorsque le soleil fut moins torride. Dans la forêt on s'amusa à regarder les chats qui chassaient ça et là. On parla de tout et de rien. C'était leur petite vie à eux. Une victoire et un paradis durement mérité.

* * *

Le soir, lorsque le soleil se coucha, tout le monde rentra en aidant Johanna qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Les enfants étaient fatigués et allèrent faire une sieste dans le jardin des Grant. On fit un bon barbecue et on tira des feux d'artifices. Non loin de là les habitants du douze le regardèrent. Ils étaient heureux de vivre si proches des héros de guerre. Ils ne cessaient d'ailleurs de les aborder dans la rue ou au magasin de Glen et Célia mais ils respectaient leur intimité. Personne ne venait les voir sur leur domaine. On les laissait en paix.

Dans le douze, sous les éclairs lumineux du ciel, chacun se mit à sourire. Jamais le district n'avait été aussi beau. Il y avait une église flambant neuve, des salles de bals, trois écoles de niveaux différents, des magasins à foisons qui vendaient de tout, deux coiffeurs, un hôpital et une clinique. Celle de Primerose. Un magasin de plantes, celui de Johanna et Tiana. Un magasin fourre tout de Glen et Célia qui leur donnait beaucoup de travail. Trois boulangeries dont une de Peeta et Katniss. Un magasin primeur des Abernathy. Une nouvelle mairie et un hôtel de ville avec une gare mise à neuf. Un maire élu avec majorité des vainqueurs. Oui le douze était resplendissant. Entre nature, jardin, maisons et boutiques il y faisait bon vivre. Le monde avait ressuscité de ses cendres sous le commandement suprême de Paylor, Plutarch, Beetee et des vainqueurs qui donnaient souvent leur avis.

Oui la vie roulait comme sur un lac paisible. Et quand il fut très tard cette nuit là tout le monde alla coucher les enfants. Haymitch et Finnick embrassèrent leur femme puis, seules, Ariana et Tiana se retrouvèrent ensemble à l'orée de la forêt. On ne voyait plus trace de lutte, de sang ou de poussière. La nature avait elle-même fait le ménage. Elles fixèrent le ciel un long moment, main dans la main. C'était dans des moments en famille aussi joyeux que le passé revenait en leur mémoire. Un passé qui maintenant les faisaient sourire de nostalgie. Ariana sortit la dent de Snow et la fixa en l'air.

\- Tu l'as toujours avec toi, sourit sa sœur.

\- Toujours dans mon collier. Et il n'y a que toi qui le sais. Parce que tu es la seule et unique qui me comprend à cent pour cent.

Tiana sourit, une larme arrivant sur sa joue.

\- Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir été aux Hunger Games. Ma vie est parfaite à présent. Et sans toi, sans toi ma vie n'aurait pas été pareille. Je me serais mariée avec Eliott et fait des enfants. Oui j'aurais été heureuse mais... pas comme aujourd'hui. Et mes enfants auraient été dans les jeux. Non je ne l'accepte pas. C'est ça ma vraie vie. C'est ça MON paradis. NOTRE paradis. Et je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir empêchée de me suicider, ce jour-là ! C'est le plus beau et le plus noble geste que tu aies pu faire pour moi. En plus de m'accepter comme sœur et d'être venue me sauver bien sûr.

Ariana pleurait à son tour. Les deux se regardaient avec amour.

\- Allons bon, je n'allais pas laisser celle qui allait être mon essentiel de se tuer, rit-elle doucement. Moi je te remercie aussi pour ta présence et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. D'avoir lié nos vies. Et pour toutes nos douleurs passées, je pense que c'est ce qui nous a permis d'atteindre un tel stade de joie. D'ailleurs j'imagine toujours Snow et Coin en train de rager au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Ah, ah, moi aussi ! On a vraiment, vraiment bien fait de les tuer.

\- Oh oui, le monde n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Elles se serrèrent les mains avec force. Ariana rangea la dent puis elle prit sa jumelle dans les bras. Tiana la serra avec force. Maintenant elles ne se sépareraient plus jamais. Chose qu'elles avaient prouvé en douze années. Elles fermèrent les yeux et se sentirent regardées par des millions d'yeux fantômes qui souriaient. Elles sourirent à leur tour. Eliott, Annie, Doug, Rose, Jason, Emily, Travis, Ryan, Karen, Jacob, Lyra, Will, Sue, les Jones, les Works, ceux du douze, les autres morts des Hunger Games... Elles les fixèrent un instant. Etait-ce un rêve ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas mais là au milieu de ce champ elles restèrent un instant à se prendre dans les bras puis à fixer le ciel d'un air conquérant.

 **Une étoile filante passa et elles se regardèrent d'un même ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas de vœux à faire. Après tout, les jumelles survivantes avaient durement obtenu leur liberté, elles avaient déjà tout ce qu'elles désiraient ~**

* * *

 **Ecrire cette fiction avec ma meilleure amie a été un grand plaisir ! Merci de nous avoir suivies, lues et commentées :) On se retrouvera peut-être sur d'autres collabs (mais plus sur Hunger Games haha).**


End file.
